


Met by Accident

by paxton1976



Series: Met by Accident [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Acceptance, Aftermath of Domestic Abuse, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Anniversary, Attraction, BDSM, Bad Decisions, Bathroom Sex, Beach Sex, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Surprises, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blow Jobs, Body Image, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Bullying, Car Accidents, Carnival, Cheesy Activities, Childbirth, Companionable Snark, Complete, Confessions, Consent, Courage, Courtroom Drama, Crush at First Sight, Custody Battle, Daddy Kink, Day before the wedding, Decisions, Deutsch | German, Developing Friendships, Dildos, Domestic, Domestic Violence, Drinking Games, Drinking to Cope, Drug Use, Drugs, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Engagement Party, Falling In Love, Family Member Death, Family emergency, Fear, Festivals, First Fight, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Frottage, Gag Gift, Gags, Gifts from the Heart, Graduation, Halloween, Heavy Drinking, Hint of Kinks, Homecoming, Homesickness, Homophobia, Illnesses, Intervention, Kinks, Lame Day of Fun, Language, Lapdance, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marriage Proposal, Mental Health Issues, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Mistakes, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Attraction, Mutual Masturbation, New Parents, New Year's Eve, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overhearing Declaration of Love, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Past Suicide Attempt, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Premature Labor, Regret, Rejection, Revelations, Rimming, Rough Sex, Second Chances, Semi-Public Sex, Separations, Sex Around The Condo, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Sleepovers, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Snark, Spanking, Surprises, Sweet Sixteen, Switching, Tattoos, Teaching, Teasing, Teen Crush, Therapy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Translation in Hungarian, Trick or Treating, True Love, Unconditional Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unwavering Support, Vacation, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Vibrators, Viktor is an editor, Wedding Planning, Yuuri is a computer geek, body piercings, change of plans, new family member, new pet, physical altercation, pre-wedding jitters, unwanted flirting, vacation planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 79
Words: 404,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: Viktor is having the worst day of his life, oversleeping and late for work.  To make things even better, he rear ended the car in front of him.  His attitude quickly changes when he lays eyes on the other driver.“I'm so sorry!” the other driver said when he reached Viktor.He held a hand up to him, silently asking him to wait. The receptionist finally answered the phone and directed his call to his boss. Once he informed her he'd be late and no, he didn't know what time he'd be in, he hung up and turned his attention to the other driver.Well, well, what do we have here?The man was shorter than him by a few inches, jet black hair that was slicked back with a bit of gel. His glasses left something to be desired, but Viktor admired those large chocolate brown eyes. His lightly tanned skin was unblemished and looked so soft that Viktor wanted to run his hand along his cheek. His body looked enticing as well, but it was hard to tell from the overcoat he was wearing.Simply put, he was fucking gorgeous.





	1. Just One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Met by Accident (Shall We Skate?-YOIWeek2017)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560802) by [BurningBlueDiamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningBlueDiamond/pseuds/BurningBlueDiamond)
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Encontro por Acidente](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709574) by [Unsub_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsub_Writer/pseuds/Unsub_Writer)
  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Übersetzung: Met by accident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739622) by Anonymous 
  * Translation into Magyar available: [Met by Accident – Egymásba futottunk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759482) by [minatomano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minatomano/pseuds/minatomano)
  * Translation into Español available: [Met by Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288306) by [Lilaluux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilaluux/pseuds/Lilaluux), [Tereklaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereklaine/pseuds/Tereklaine), [WillaGraham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillaGraham/pseuds/WillaGraham)



> This is Day 7 of the YOIWeek2017 prompt event, and it's the last day. I'm saddened it's come to an end but happy as I've had so much fun coming up with new ideas and sharing them with everyone. I've expanded my writing skills and style participating in this event so it's been a learning experience as well. 
> 
> Today's theme is Shall We Skate. I chose the Alternate Universe prompt. I thought of this idea several days ago and have been eagerly awaiting today. This story is about Yuuri and Viktor meeting in a large, metropolitan setting. I'm not going to give many details as I want you to read it, but it's definitely AU. I am turning this into a series. If you want to be alerted when I update, make sure you subscribe.
> 
> Notes:  
> Points system on tickets: Most states have specified values set up as points for different traffic infractions. From what I've seen in the various states I've lived in your license typically gets suspended after six points. I'm intimately aware of the point systems. We aren't going to talk about it.  
> Yuuri is a network administrator and cybersecurity expert. This was really easy for me to write as this is what my day job is. I didn't get into many tech aspects of it as when I describe my career to most I see this glazed look appear in their eyes. Now it's a fast "I work with computers." My work bag is literally what I described in this chapter. Tools, mats, parts, software, and music cds. Yes, I have two copies of Carmen as well as one on my phone. No, I'm not addicted (LIES!). It is my favorite opera. 
> 
> I think that's it for notes. If I find anything else I need to explain, I'll add it later.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/paxohana). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

This was just great.

This was turning out to be the worst morning ever.

He grabbed his cell phone from the passenger seat, opened the driver's side door and climbed out of his car. He pressed the speed dial for his employer and waited for the receptionist to answer. He turned his head and saw the other driver approaching him. Walking around the front of the car, he grimaced when he saw the wrinkled metal and steamy water flooding from the radiator. The other car's bumper was embedded into the grill. This is the last thing he needed today.

“I'm so sorry!” the other driver said when he reached Viktor.

He held a hand up to him, silently asking him to wait. The receptionist finally answered the phone and directed his call to his boss. Once he informed her he'd be late and no, he didn't know what time he'd be in, he hung up and turned his attention to the other driver.

_Well, well, what do we have here?_

The man was shorter than him by a few inches, jet black hair that was slicked back with a bit of gel. His glasses left something to be desired, but Viktor admired those large chocolate brown eyes. His lightly tanned skin was unblemished and looked so soft that Viktor wanted to run his hand along his cheek. His body looked enticing as well, but it was hard to tell from the overcoat he was wearing. 

Simply put, he was fucking gorgeous.

“I'm so sorry! Someone pulled out in front of me and I had to slam on my brakes,” he rambled, “Oh no, you spilled your coffee all over your coat.”

The man put his hands in his coat pockets before pulling them out and patting the chest of his coat. 

“I can't find my handkerchief,” he muttered, looking confused.

“Don't worry about it,” Viktor replied, pulling a silk cloth from the inside pocket of his coat and dabbing the wet spot to soak up as much moisture as he could. “I guess we should call the police, Mr…” 

“Katsuki. I'm Yuuri Katsuki. And you are?” he asked, holding out his hand.

“Viktor Nikiforov,” he replied, shaking Yuuri's hand.

“Nice to meet you, though I wish it were under different circumstances.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Viktor said, smiling when a delicious blush peppered Yuuri's face.

Yuuri turned and gestured toward his wrecked car.

“I'm going to get my insurance card. I'll be back in a minute,” he said, walking back to his car. Viktor watched Yuuri retreat, admiring the slight sway of his hips.

“Well, this has definitely made today better,” he said to himself.

Even though he was beyond pissed his car was totaled, he was silently thanking the gods for letting him run into this piece of eye candy. He chuckled, realizing he had run into him both literally and figuratively.

Viktor walked to the passenger side of his car and opened the door, rummaging through the center console until he found his insurance card and registration. Looking forward to trading personal information with Yuuri, Viktor walked back to the front of his car and waited for him to return.

Yuuri returned with his paperwork along with a large square bag, Viktor wondering why someone would need a bag that big. They exchanged phone numbers and addresses along with insurance information. When Viktor finished writing Yuuri's address on the back of his card, an older officer had arrived, stating a passerby had called the accident in and asked if either of them were hurt. After denying injury, the officer pulled each of them aside to get their statements of the accident. When they relayed their version of the event and the officer finished his conversation with dispatch, he rejoined the two men.

“The good thing is both of your statements match so there won't be a problem there. You've made the reconstructor’s job easier. The bad news,” he said, looking at Viktor, “is you get the ticket. You rear ended Mr. Katsuki and state law requires that I give it to you.”

“But that's unfair! I slammed my brakes. He didn't have time to react!” Yuuri yelled. Viktor smirked at him,  thinking it was cute how he was trying to get Viktor out of the ticket.

“That's the way it is, kid.” Viktor was amused when Yuuri's face darkened and eyes glittered in anger briefly.

He wrote the ticket and handed it to Viktor. Viktor read it and grimaced when he saw the cost. Not only was his car totaled and he had an upcoming battle with the insurance company, but he had a $400 ticket and two points on his driving record.

He shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning.

“I'm sorry, Viktor. Please, let me pay for the ticket. It really wasn't your fault,” Yuuri muttered.

Viktor was touched. Yuuri felt bad and truly wanted to make the situation better. This guy was something else. Viktor half expected the heavens to open, holy light shining down on Yuuri and highlighting his halo.

“That isn't necessary. I do appreciate the offer,” Viktor replied, smiling at him.

He was rewarded with that beautiful blush. Viktor sighed inwardly, thinking he could spend all day watching Yuuri's blush and be content.

“Well, will you at least let me replace your coffee? There's a shop a couple blocks down I usually go to every morning.”

“Sure. Let me grab my briefcase,” Viktor said, walking to the passenger side of his car.

He found it on the floor, open with papers strewn everywhere. He sighed, silently cursing himself for not fastening the clasp as he gathered the papers and shoved them in the bag. He dreaded reorganizing them.

Viktor returned to Yuuri and the two walked to the coffee shop, talking about trivial subjects such as the weather. The air had begun to shed its winter chill and make way to the slight warmth of spring, Yuuri pointing out blooming crocuses when they passed a raised flower bed.

“See, that's a sign that spring is just around the corner. Crocuses are the first flowers that bloom in the year. They even push through the snow,” Yuuri explained.

“You sure do know your flowers,” Viktor teased, smiling at Yuuri when his now infamous blush sprinkled light pink along his cheeks.

“My mom planted crocuses back home. She would regale me with details of every flower she had in her garden. I didn't really care at the time, but now I really miss her garden,” Yuuri said wistfully.

“Can you go back home and visit?” Viktor inquired.

“My family is in Japan. They run a hot springs inn so they can't get away that easily. And with my job being the way it is, it's hard for me to get enough time off."

Their conversation halted when they entered the coffee shop. Viktor tilted his head and read the menu, contemplating either a caramel macchiato or salted caramel latte. He lifted a finger to his lips as he thought between the two, brought out of his trance when a slightly accented voice called his name.

“Viktor, what would you like?”

“Hmm...which do you think is better? The caramel macchiato or the salted caramel latte?”

“I really don't know. I usually just get plain coffee with milk and two sugars,” Yuuri said.

Viktor looked at him in mock horror. He was pleased when Yuuri gave him a small smile, but what made it was great was the smile touched his eyes. Those beautiful brown orbs were shining as bright as any star Viktor had seen, taking his breath away.

“What do you recommend, my dear lady?” Viktor asked, shifting his attention to the barista.

Viktor chuckled watching the young woman become flabbergasted. He knew he was good looking, but wouldn't go as far as saying he was gorgeous as some said. He was a charmer and liked to make people feel good about themselves. He rarely meant what he said, but if he could lift someone's spirit for a day it was worth it.

The barista recommended the macchiato, so Viktor ordered that. Yuuri insisted on getting him the largest one they had. When they had their coffees, Yuuri shook his free hand to look at his watch.

“I'm late. I should probably be going,” Yuuri said. Viktor could swear he heard disappointment tinge the others voice.

“As am I, but I'm having such a horrible day I really don't care. Let's find a table, enjoy our coffees and get to know each other,” Viktor suggested.

“You want to get to know the person that destroyed your car?” Yuuri said, shock apparent on his face.

“Yes, I do,” Viktor replied, gesturing for him to find a table.

They seated themselves in a corner booth. Yuuri lifted the lid off his drink and blew on it while Viktor thought for the millionth time that morning that he was absolutely adorable. Viktor took a sip of his drink, closing his eyes in pleasure as the taste of caramel burst along his taste buds.

“Oh, this is good. This is really good,” he said, opening his eyes when he heard a soft giggle. It was music to his ears.

“I've never seen someone like coffee that much,” Yuuri joked.

“It's not the coffee, it's the caramel. I'd pretty much do anything for caramel,” Viktor said, smiling at him.

“Anything, eh? I'll have to remember that,” Yuuri stated, blushing deeper when Viktor grinned and winked at him.

“I wanted to ask you. Where on earth did you get a bag like that? Why does anyone need a such a large bag?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri looked down at his bag then back at Viktor. He grabbed the strap and lifted the bag, placing it on the table.

“Want to see what's in it?” Yuuri asked.

“Sure. Color me intrigued.”

Yuuri unfastened the clasp, threw the cover back and unzipped the large pocket. He tilted the bag and let Viktor peer inside. Viktor's brows furrowed when he saw numerous different types of screwdrivers, plastic tweezers, clamps, multiple rubber mats and parts he had no clue what they went in.  He tilted his head when he saw a stack of discs protruding from an inner pocket.

“May I?” he asked, grasping the edge of the bag with a hand.

“Sure,” Yuuri replied.

Viktor pulled the discs from the pocket and riffled through them. Some were software, but music CDs were sprinkled among them. He recognized a few of them: a popular British jazz singer, a few opera CDs, some were in a language he didn't know. He presumed they were Japanese.

“You have an eclectic range of music,” Viktor stated, “But why do you have two copies of Carmen?”

“It's my favorite opera. If one gets scratched I have a backup,” Yuuri explained.

“Why don't you put it on your phone? Doesn't it have a music app?”

“Oh, it is on my phone,” he replied, the slight blush returning, “I just really like the opera.”

“I would say so,” Viktor said, smiling at him and not wanting Yuuri to feel bad about his obsession, he took a sip of his drink before changing the subject, “What occupation would have a man carry tools like this?” 

“Oh, I'm in IT. More specifically network administration and cyber security. I do a lot of repairs though. When servers break, I'm the one they call,” Yuuri explained.

“Ah, sounds complicated,” Viktor said.

“Nah, not really. I've been tinkering with computers for years. I could probably do it in my sleep now,” he said, downplaying his talent.

“Well, I find it very impressive.”

Yuuri smiled at him and took a sip of his coffee, looking at the bag placed against the wall.

“You said you had to get your briefcase from your car,” Yuuri observed.

“Yep, and I did,” Viktor replied, taking another sip.

“That's not a briefcase,” Yuuri stated.

“Yes, it is.”

“Viktor, that's a messenger bag,” Yuuri said, giggling when Viktor's eyes flew open in shock and a hand flew to his chest.

“Yuuri, how you wound me!” he yelled in fake horror. His outburst caused several patrons to look in their direction but Viktor ignored them. Yuuri was the only one he was interested in at the moment.

“Amazon said it was a briefcase,” he revealed, “And it makes me feel important.”

Yuuri shook with the laughter bubbling up within him, wiping the tears forming in his eyes away and looking back at Viktor.

“What do you do?” he asked, “For work, I mean.”

“I'm an editor,” Viktor replied.

“An editor? What does that entail? Do you work at a newspaper or website company or something?”

Viktor shook his head before answering.

“No, I work at a book publishing company. I interview potential and current writers regarding their works. I read manuscripts, make corrections and offer suggestions on how to make the piece better. I'm also on the committee that approves or shelves works. I hate having to inform people that we aren't publishing them. The light goes out in their eyes,” Viktor said, looking at the paper cup as he spun it in his hand.

“Do you have to do that a lot?” Yuuri asked.

“More often than not. We pick up less than ten percent of new writers. Most of our publications are from established clients. It's unfair, but it's how the business works,” Viktor explained.

“I don't think I could do your job,” Yuuri admitted.

“Sometimes I don't think I can do it, especially the days I'm assigned a horrendous manuscript. You don't know how many times I've wanted to stab myself in the head with my pen,” he muttered.

“Wait, you don't read or make corrections on a laptop or tablet?” Yuuri asked. Viktor was impressed and flattered he had so many questions, that Yuuri was truly interested.

“No, I do it old school. I like the feel of paper in my hands, the sound of flipping the pages. It creates the perfect atmosphere.”

“I know what you mean,” Yuuri replied, pulling a book from an outer pocket of his bag and showing it to him. Viktor surprised him when he chuckled.

“He's one of ours. Thanks for supporting my salary,” Viktor joked, laughing.

“Really? He's one of my favorite authors. I don't have a favorite but I love the authors Integral publishes. You really work for them?” Yuuri asked in absolute awe.

“Yep, I'm one of three senior editors,” Viktor replied.

“No way. I don't believe you!”

Viktor pulled his wallet from his pocket and dug around for his business card holder. He pulled the small platinum box out and slid a card out, handing it to Yuuri and watching him read it.  He looked back to Viktor a minute later, gaping at him.

“Wow. I am thoroughly impressed.”

Viktor propped an elbow on the table and let his chin rest on his hand, shrugging the comment off.

“It's honestly not that big of a deal,” Viktor mumbled.

“Well, at least let me thank you for providing me wonderful reading material while I'm waiting for an OS to upload and install on a server,” Yuuri said, bowing his head. Viktor chuckled, amused.

“You're very welcome,” he said, accepting the gracious comment, “but what's an OS?”

“Operating system. You know how you have Windows or macOS on your computer?” he asked, pausing when Viktor nodded, “That's an OS. It integrates other programs and allows them to run. It's the foundation. I work with Windows sometimes, but I deal primarily with Linux. It's another operating system, though it's mainly used by server administrators or geeks like me.”

“That's a mouthful. Now it's my turn to be impressed. Your job sounds much more fun than mine,” Viktor said.

“It's actually quite boring. Most of my time is spent sitting around, so I bring other things to do. I usually read and listen to music,” Yuuri replied.

"So, if my laptop breaks, I know who to call," Viktor teased.

"Yeah, sure.  I'll give you the friends' discount," he said, smiling slyly at Viktor. 

They were interrupted by a nearby buzzing. Viktor pulled his phone from his pocket, pressing a few icons on the screen and read a recent text message. It was from his boss.

“Speaking of work, my boss is threatening me with bodily harm if I don't make it in soon. I guess that's my cue,” Viktor said, standing and gathering his belongings. Yuuri stood seconds later and lifted his bag off the bench, slinging it over a shoulder.

“Well, Yuuri, even though the way we met was terrible I have really enjoyed the time spent with you. Maybe we'll run into each other again?” Viktor asked.

“Possibly. Have a great day,” Yuuri said, smiling at him.

He turned and walked to the door leading outside, Viktor watching him walk past the window and disappear into the crowd.

_I hope it's sooner than later, Yuuri._

 

* * *

 

He had been contemplating whether he should for hours now. It was getting late and if he didn't do it now, he wouldn't. He picked the slip of paper off the coffee table and pressed the digits onto the screen, hitting the send button. He counted the rings, feeling his heart beat faster. He had almost given up when the other person picked up on the third ring.

“ _Hello?”_  the voice asked, sounding extremely sleepy.

“Yuuri?”

“ _Yes. May I ask who's calling?”_

“It's Viktor.”

“ _Viktor? Oh! Viktor! I'm sorry. It's been a long day. I'm usually more together.”_

Viktor chuckled into the phone, imagining that beautiful blush creeping up Yuuri's neck.

“No problem. I wanted to call and make sure you were ok. You know, after the accident. Sometimes injuries don't show themselves until after. Like whiplash or something like that.”

“ _Oh no! I'm fine. A little sore from the seat belt but other than that I'm fine. Are you alright?”_

Viktor was touched by Yuuri's concern, thinking he was something else. Not only was Yuuri the most delicious being he'd ever laid his eyes on, but he was incredibly kindhearted.

“No injuries here.”

Viktor wasn't going to tell him about the bruising on his chest from his seat belt.

“ _Well, that's good. It could have been worse.”_

“Definitely.”

The line was silent for several minutes. Neither of them knew what to say. Viktor heard Yuuri clear his throat.

“ _Um, Viktor?”_

“Yes?”

“ _Would you, um, would you like to go to the bookstore with me this Saturday morning? I'm wanting to get some new ones and was thinking maybe you could help me find some that are decent.”_

The request had Viktor grinning like an idiot. Yuuri wanted to see him again. His shyness and hesitation was adorable. He decided to have a little fun with it.

“That depends.”

“ _What? What do you mean depends?”_

“Well, do you want Viktor the editor or Viktor the person to help you pick out books?”

“ _Oh! Um, Viktor the person. I don't like working on the weekends so I'm not going to ask anyone else to do it. When we were talking at the coffee shop this morning I was impressed with your vocabulary. You use words most don't. When one has an extensive vocabulary, it usually denotes intelligence, they're well-read or both. That and...um…”_

Viktor tilted his head, wondering what Yuuri was thinking. If it was flustering him that much it had to be interesting.

“And?”

“ _I wanted to see you again.”_

Viktor's eyes widened and heat rushed through his body. He switched his phone to the other ear, licking his lips before replying.

“I would like that. What time would you like to meet?”

They exchanged details and plans for the upcoming Saturday. Viktor didn't remember how long it had been since he looked forward to a day arriving. His life revolved around work and he usually spent the weekend poring over manuscripts. They were saying their goodbyes when Yuuri admitted something that warmed Viktor's heart.

“ _Viktor, I'm really glad you called.”_

“Me too. But you sound exhausted so I'll let you go. Sleep well and see you Saturday.”

“ _Good night, Viktor.”_

“Night, Yuuri.”

Viktor walked to the lamp in the corner of the room. He was bubbling with excitement as he turned the lamp off, throwing the room in complete darkness.

“Until Saturday, my sweet Yuuri.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice fics!
> 
> You can find them [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/works?fandom_id=11444638).


	2. Well Read, Well Fed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor had eagerly been awaiting the day they agreed to meet at the bookstore, having a better time than he could ever imagine.
> 
>  
> 
> When Viktor reached the bookstore Yuuri was waiting for him. It made Viktor smile, realizing Yuuri was watching the people pass in front of the store, looking for him.
> 
> “Yuuri!”
> 
> His head whipped towards the shout of his name. He smiled brightly upon seeing Viktor and waved enthusiastically. Viktor strolled over to him, his heart aflutter at seeing Yuuri again. He could make out Yuuri’s figure better now and it was mouth-watering. He had worn an emerald green and black checkered button down flannel over a grey t-shirt, accentuating the small swell of the man's abdomen. The way the shirt hugged Yuuri's upper body made Viktor's heart race. And his jeans, oh his jeans should be declared illegal. They looked as if they were a second skin they molded his thighs so perfectly.
> 
> Viktor's first impression of Yuuri was right: He was utterly delectable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter of Met by Accident. I am having a blast with this series and hope everyone is enjoying it as well. I can't say how much I appreciate the response this has received. I hope it continues to gain popularity.
> 
> Ok, on with the notes!  
> 54 degrees F translates to 12 degrees C. I wanted readers that didn't live in the US to be able to relate.  
> The plots of the books that Viktor describes to Yuuri don't exist as far as I know. However, one of them is the summary of a book I've been working on for the past year. I'm hoping I finish it by the end of this year. Not telling you which one though ;)  
> I just made Triumvirate Chronicles up. No idea if it exists or not. Please tell me if it does. I want to give credit where credit is due.  
> Monster at the End of This Book is a Sesame Street book published by Golden Books. It was one of my favorites when I was a young child. I actually saw it at Barnes & Noble the other day, which is what prompted me to add this part.  
> And our dear darling Phichit, already shipping Viktuuri. Go Phichit! But you're going to have to wait a bit ;) 
> 
> Hope you like Well Read, Well Fed

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

The sun had finally risen enough to break through the sheer curtains of his bedroom. He stood in front of his closet, finger pressed against his lips as he pondered what to wear that day.

_What does one wear to make the other fall head over heels in love with them?_

Viktor sifted through every article of clothing hanging in his closet. Sighing in resignation, he walked to his bed and sagged onto the mattress, patting the area around him until he found his phone. He rolled over and touched the screen of the device several times to bring up a weather app.

“Hmm...54 degrees but breezy,” he mumbled to himself, “That narrows it down.”

Viktor threw the phone back on the bed and rose, walking back to the closet. He flipped through the hangers until he found a cream cashmere sweater, a brown corduroy blazer and a pair of worn blue jeans. He held the garments against each other, deciding the ensemble would be acceptable. After tossing the clothing on the bed, he went to take a shower.

He undressed in the bathroom, throwing the dirty clothes in the hamper, turned the water on and waited for it to warm up. Steam had filled the room before he climbed into the shower stall. Closing his eyes and letting the warm water run over his body, he thought about the past few days.

A lot of it had been a pain in the ass. He had gotten into a car wreck, his beloved Volvo was totaled. He had an outrageous ticket to pay in less than two weeks. He had been in a bitter battle with the insurance company, vowing that when this situation was resolved he was ditching them like a bad habit and taking his business elsewhere. No one should have to jump through hoops like he had, but the company insisted on dragging their feet, waiting on the official report from the police and statement from the other driver's insurance company.

He had gotten an earful from his boss the day of the accident, the woman scolding him for not informing her why he was going to be late and what time to expect him. He was an employee of the company, and while he was a senior editor it didn't give him free reign over his schedule. He just agreed with her and rolled his eyes when he left her office.

An enormous stack of manuscripts had been piled upon his desk Friday morning. When he walked into his office that morning, he halted and put his hands on his hips in disgust. He stalked out of his office and made his way to his assistant's desk, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for Sasha to finish her phone call. When she glanced at him and saw his perturbed expression, she paled and told the other party she would have to return the call later.

“W-what can I do for you, Viktor?” she stammered.

“IWho ditched all this shit on my desk?” he demanded.

“Carl did per Gloria's instruction. I'm sorry. I tried to refuse them, but then he dropped Gloria's name. Is there anything I can do to help?” she inquired.

Viktor closed his eyes and pressed a hand against his forehead, exhaling loudly. He figured this was payback from his boss for being so late the other day. The woman had the reputation of being a heartless bitch. He had never been on the receiving end, but there was a first time for everything.

He spent the rest of the day organizing the new manuscripts into genres and began to read, deciding to get the historical fiction stack out of the way as it was his least favorite. Chuckling to himself, he thought Gloria must really pissed at him for giving him historical romance. The crap made Viktor want to vomit, but it was part of his job so he just dealt with it.

At the end of the day he shoved as many folders full of manuscripts into his briefcase as he could. He was going to be insanely busy since extra work had been piled on him, but he refused to work on Saturday. He had plans.

Those plans involved the ray of sunshine that had crashed into his life that week. He had met Yuuri Katsuki. He smirked, thinking how literal the crash was. His breath had been taken away the minute he laid eyes on Yuuri, causing Viktor to develop an instant crush on him. Yuuri was so kind, humble, adorable and innocent. His blush made Viktor's heart want to melt. He seemed to be genuinely interested in not only Viktor’s work but himself as well. He couldn't remember the last time that had happened. It was a marvelous feeling.

It also scared him.

He had never felt this kind of magnetism to another person. While he admitted it was too soon to even contemplate what kind of relationship he could have with Yuuri, the thought had crossed his mind. He was used to brief yet intense sexual encounters, never investing emotion in them so he didn't consider them relationships.

Viktor shook the thoughts out of his head while shaking the water out of his face when it became cool.  He hurriedly washed his hair and body, jumping out before the now ice-cold water chilled him to the bone. He put his jeans on and then sauntered into the kitchen. He decided he was in the mood for toast with raspberry-strawberry jam that morning, so he left his sweater off lest jam drop onto it. When he had finished, he cleaned the crumbs off the table and went back to his room. When he finished dressing and looked at his reflection in the full-length mirror, he decided he looked decent but had to do something with his hair. It was a stringy, damp grey mop.

Viktor walked back to the bathroom and dug the hair dryer out of the cabinet. He squirted some mousse into his palm, set the can down and ran his fingers through his hair. Content he had evenly spread the product out, he bent over and dried his hair. He was beginning to get dizzy as all the blood was rushing to his head, so he decided it was good enough. He finger-styled his hair and was relieved only the ends were damp. He made his way to the closet next to the front door of his apartment, selecting a pair of brown leather loafers and slid them on before regarding his reflection in a nearby mirror.

“Why, Mr. Nikiforov, you look rather smashing today!” he exclaimed, smiling brightly.

“Thank you, Mr. Nikiforov! So do you!”

The smile dropped off his face and he continued to look at his reflection.

“You're a real idiot, you know that?” he asked his twin in the glass, sticking his tongue out at himself.

After grabbing his keys from the accent table and making sure he had his wallet, he left for the bookstore.

  

* * *

 

When Viktor reached the bookstore Yuuri was waiting for him. It made Viktor smile, realizing Yuuri was watching the people pass in front of the store, looking for him.

“Yuuri!”

His head whipped towards the shout of his name. He smiled brightly upon seeing Viktor and waved enthusiastically. Viktor strolled over to him, his heart aflutter at seeing Yuuri again. He could make out Yuuri’s figure better now and it was mouth-watering. He had  worn an emerald green and black checkered button down flannel over a grey t-shirt, accentuating the small swell of the man's abdomen. The way the shirt hugged Yuuri's upper body made Viktor's heart race. And his jeans, oh his jeans should be declared illegal. They looked as if they were a second skin they molded his thighs so perfectly.

Viktor's first impression of Yuuri was right: He was utterly delectable.

“Viktor! I'm so glad you could make it. And thank you for helping me. I really appreciate it. Here,” Yuuri said, handing Viktor a lidded paper cup, “One caramel macchiato.”

“Wow! Thanks!” Viktor exclaimed, taking a sip of the beverage before closing his eyes in absolute bliss. Giggling brought him back to the present and he narrowed his eyes but gave Yuuri a sly smile.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Yuuri said, blushing slightly, “It's just cute when you do that.”

Viktor swore his heart stopped. His crush had just called him cute. Maybe there was hope for him after all.

“Yeah, yeah. I'm not cute, I'm dashing,” Viktor replied, grinning wickedly at him.

“Whatever you say,” Yuuri said, amused but not agreeing.

Viktor pulled on the heavy oak door, listening to it creak as it swung open and gestured for Yuuri to go ahead of him.

“Shall we?”

“Sure. Thank you,” Yuuri said, entering the store.

The store wasn't too crowded as it was early in the morning. Rows upon rows of dark cherry bookshelves were artistically arranged throughout. Yuuri gave Viktor a brief tour, pointing out various sections. When they finished the walkthrough, they paused in the center aisle. Viktor was lost in thought, finger pressed against his lips as he stared at the pale, marble tiles on the floor.

“First, I need to know what genres are your favorite. It will help me narrow possible choices,” Viktor said.

Yuuri scrunched his face in concentration as he thought of what kinds of books he liked best. He tapped his chin and shifted his eyes to the ceiling. Viktor knew the moment he came to a conclusion as Yuuri's face brightened incredibly.

“Well, I like suspense and thrillers. Psychological thrillers are awesome though I've read some that really grossed me out. I guess it would depend what the plot was. But my favorite…” he halted, blushing slightly and tapping his forefingers together.

“What's your favorite, Yuuri?” Viktor prodded.

“Promise to not think I'm immature or a dork?” he asked, hesitant to tell Viktor.

“Of course I won’t. Why would I judge you upon what you enjoy?” Viktor replied, smiling at him.

“I really love sci-fi and fantasy. I get lost in their worlds, especially fantasy. I like imagining I'm the humble and unassuming hero that saves the day, the descriptions of the worlds blow me away. When I read them, it's like a movie is playing in my head,” he gushed, rapture filling his words, “But I'm sure you didn't want to know that. You must think I'm a real idiot.”

“No, I don't, Yuuri. That's great! It shows intense passion and imagination. It's also a sign of a well-written work. If the reader can immerse themselves into the words like that, it builds a memory they can look back on forever. I love it when I have that experience when I'm reading a manuscript. If that makes you a dork, then I'm one as well since I do the same thing quite often,” Viktor said, hoping the explanation would ease his discomfort. He was rewarded with a bright smile that made Yuuri's eyes sparkle more than he had seen yet. Something was different this time though, Viktor when he realized what it was.

“What's wrong?” Yuuri asked, the earlier happiness left his face quickly and worrying about what had Viktor frowning.

“Your glasses,” Viktor replied.

Yuuri touched the bridge of his nose and remembered he had his contacts in, wondering what Viktor was thinking.

“What about them?”

“You had them the other day. Do you only need to wear them when you drive?” Viktor asked.

“No, I need to wear them all the time,” he said, watching confusion wash over Viktor, “I’m blind as a bat without them. But I didn't have time to put my contacts in the other day, so I just wore my glasses.”

“Ah,” Viktor said, “You look...different.”

Yuuri flinched slightly from his statement, not really knowing what it meant.

“Is that good or bad?” he asked.

“It's a good thing. Definitely good,” Viktor said, giving Yuuri a lopsided smile.

Yuuri nodded and turned, walking toward the new fiction section. Viktor watched him, thinking the fluidity of his movements were extremely enticing. This was a much better show than watching him retreat to his car days ago. He jerked himself out of his temporary daydream, thinking to himself.

_This man is going to be the death of me._

  

* * *

 

Viktor joined Yuuri moments later and looked at him, seeing Yuuri staring at the variety of titles displayed in front of him, brow furrowed in deep concentration. He jumped when he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes. Viktor had reached up and pulled gently on the spine of a book, turning it over to read the summary.

“See anything that might be interesting?” Viktor asked, not looking up as he flipped the book open.

“Nothing jumps out at me yet. Maybe I shouldn't have asked you to come,” Yuuri muttered.

Viktor's head whipped up to look at him. Why was Yuuri having doubts suddenly? Viktor had been so looking forward to this morning for days. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of his sails.

“I told you I didn't want to pick your brain as an editor, but all the questions swimming around in my head have to do with your job,” Yuuri explained.

Viktor exhaled in relief and smiled at him.

“As long as you don't start tossing boxes of manuscripts we'll be good, ok?” he asked, delighting in Yuuri's giggle. Oh, how he loved that sound. It was quickly becoming his favorite.

“So,” Viktor continued, “Tell me what's on your mind?”

“If you're sure?” Yuuri asked, still doubtful.

“I am.”

“Have you read any of these?” he asked, sweeping his hand in front of three bookcases.

Viktor took a few minutes, moving from case to case so he could scan the titles. He selected four titles and stood next to Yuuri, handing him the books. Viktor moved closer to him and begun explaining each book.

“This one is suspense. It's from a new writer. She's actually quite good. Would you like a brief synopsis? I promise I won't ruin the ending.”

“Yeah, that would be great,” Yuuri said.

“It's the biggest blizzard of the century and everyone is pretty much snowed in, but there's a killer lurking among them. The killer begins to pick the residents of the small town off one by one. There's no electricity and land lines are down. The snow prevents any help. So, their main priority is survival not only from the elements but from the murderer as well,” Viktor said.

“That sounds pretty interesting. What's this one about?” Yuuri asked, holding up the next book.

“That one is a psych horror. I have to warn you though, it's really graphic. You sure you want to hear about it?” he asked, continuing after Yuuri nodded, “A college student is kidnapped, tortured and raped during Thanksgiving break. She's sure she's going to die, but he releases her three days later. She does everything right, going through all the steps of reporting the crime and cooperating with the investigators. But there isn't enough evidence to convict the suspect so the judge dismisses the case. She becomes filled with rage and takes matters into her own hands. That's all I'm going to say about it. That's the G-rated version.”

“Is it really that bad?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah, it is. It's a brilliant piece and very well written, but it had me cringing,” Viktor stated, smiling slightly when surprise graced Yuuri’s face.

“What do we have next?” Viktor asked, picking up the next book, “Ah, this one. This one almost didn't make it. It's ok. It's set three hundred years into the future and takes place on a medical starship. They're trying to race to the outskirts of the galaxy to save an outpost that has been ravaged by a mysterious plague.”

“Would you recommend it though?” Yuuri asked and looked at Viktor, seeing indecisiveness set upon his face.

“Eh...maybe if you're really bored. I would suggest checking it out at the library first. If you like it, then buy it,” he said, “But don't tell my boss I said that, ok?”

Viktor winked at Yuuri when he giggled and decided at that moment his new mission in life was to make Yuuri laugh as much as he could. His arm brushed against Yuuri's when he leaned closer, looking over his shoulder to read the title of the next book.

“This one is pretty good. It's about a warrior raised in a small village that worships a wolf deity. They take pride in becoming as animalistic as they can and have a tremendous sense of honor. But one day, an evil force comes in and slaughters the village while the warrior is away hunting. He vows to dedicate his life to revenge. Is that up your alley? It would fall under fantasy,” Viktor asked, looking at him.

“It does sound more interesting, but when I say fantasy I like reading about dragons, monsters, magic, mystical lands. I would more than likely read this if I had nothing else to read,” Yuuri explained.

Viktor straightened abruptly and his eyes brightened. Yuuri was taken aback by Viktor’s sudden excitement.

“Have you ever read Triumvirate Chronicles?” Viktor asked, waiting for his response.

“No, I haven't. What is it about?” Yuuri asked.

“Follow me.”

They searched the bookstore until they came across the fantasy section, Viktor crouching in front of the bookcase and looking for the first book of the series. He ran his fingers along the spines of the books for several moments before pulling one out.

“This was the first manuscript I ever read. The series is about six years old. It's not complete. I think the author wants to have twenty or so installments, so he's overly ambitious. But he's spun an incredible tale. This is the series that got me into fantasy,” Viktor explained.

“What's it about?”

“It's about a young man that lives in a strict, backwater village. The land has a tyrant as a king, and the nobles below him are more like henchmen. Their town doesn't get bothered too much as it's on the outskirts of the kingdom. He's a quiet and easygoing fellow, but gets teased by the apprentice warriors. One day they were roughing him up and fear overtakes him, awakening an ability he never knew he had. And before you ask, I'm not telling you what it is,” Viktor chided gently, watching Yuuri's mouth close in disappointment. He smiled and chuckled at him before continuing.

“Anyway, he has to flee his town and make his way to the resistance camp since they're the only ones that can help him. There may be dragons, magic and monsters along the way as well,” he said.

“May I?” Yuuri asked, holding out his hand for the book.

Viktor nodded and handed it to him. Yuuri flipped to the first page and began to read. Viktor watched him, pleased with his reaction. Yuuri's face was very expressive as he read, already becoming engrossed in the book even though he was only on the third page. Viktor had a feeling he would stay there for hours if he could.

“Well,” Viktor asked, interrupting, “What do you think?”

“I really like it so far! What are the next two in the series? I want to get those also. I don't know when I'll be able to make it back.”

Viktor grabbed two books from the bottom shelf and handed them to Yuuri. They exchanged the books they selected earlier and Viktor looked back over the titles.

“Are you interested in any of these?” he asked.

“I think I want to buy the one about the blizzard killer.”

“Good choice,” Viktor remarked.

“You're just happy I'm continuing to support your salary,” Yuuri joked.

“Of course I am! Is there any other reason you asked me to come with you?” Viktor bantered, making him laugh, “Is there anything else you wanted to look at?”

“I think I want something light. Fluffy yet funny.”

Viktor arched a brow and watched him. Yuuri was dead serious. He thought for a moment. He had read several over the past few years that were decent, but he wanted to hear Yuuri laugh now. He could feel a smile creep along his lips. He stared at Yuuri and gestured for him to follow.

“I have the perfect one,” he said, walking away.

 They went to the other side of the store and walked through a brightly decorated archway. The paintings hanging on the wall were of popular literary characters and various cut-outs hung from the ceiling. A large semi-circled stage was against one wall with small chairs arranged in front of it. Yuuri stopped when he realized where they were.

“Viktor, why are we in the children's section?”

“I have the perfect book in mind,” he replied, “Ah ha!”

Viktor scanned the shelf in front of him top to bottom, pulling a few out to read the titles before pushing them back in. He yelped when he found the book he was looking for, standing slowly and groaning when he felt crackling in his knees. Viktor was smirking when he reached Yuuri and handed the book to him, pleased with the reaction he received.

“'The Monster at the End of This Book'?” Yuuri read, jerking his head up to meet Viktor's amused look, “You can't be serious!”

“Oh, but I am. It's fluffy and funny. Sit down, read it. It will take like five minutes.”

Yuuri sighed and shook his head, sitting in a chair at a nearby table and opened the book. He began to read and studied the illustrations, admitting to himself it was cute.

Viktor took the chair across from Yuuri, propping his arm on the table and resting his head on his hand as watched Yuuri read. The way he scanned the pages, the crinkle in the corner of his eyes when something amused him, the small smile that widened more as he turned the pages. Viktor knew he was getting into the emotion of the main character. He would frown when the monster became anxious as he was dreading the end of the book. Viktor smiled when Yuuri laughed lightly near the end of the book. Yuuri's eyes were wide and glittering when he finished.

“That was adorable! I thought you were making fun of me when you brought us back here, but this was great! How did you find this? Is this an Integral work?” Yuuri asked, excitedly rushing over his words.

“No, this is a popular children's publishing firm. My Papi read this to me when I was young. It's always been one of my favorites. I am ashamed to admit it, but I have a copy in one of my bookshelves at home,” Viktor confessed, chuckling at him.

“Well, then we will be dorks together. I'm buying this. There really isn't anything else I want. Are you ready to go or is there something you want to see?”

“I'm good. Remember, I don't have to buy books?” Viktor reminded him, winking when Yuuri giggled.

“Yeah, yeah, keep rubbing the dream job in,” he muttered.

They went to the register and Yuuri paid for his selections. They exited the shop, walked to a raised flowerbed and sat on the ledge. Yuuri dug the first book from the fantasy series and looked at the cover.

“The artwork is beautiful, isn't it? We commissioned one of the best fantasy artists in the country to draw covers for the entire series. I think the guy has made a fortune off us between the commission and royalties,” Viktor said.

“It's stunning. I really hope the book is as good as the art is,” Yuuri wished.

“It's better,” Viktor promised, standing to shove his hands in his pockets. He wasn't looking forward to this part of the day.

“Well, I better let you get back at it. I'm sure you don't want me monopolizing your day. I have...” he paused and clutched his abdomen as his stomach chose that exact moment to growl loudly. He laughed slightly at the look Yuuri gave him, completely embarrassed.

“Viktor, have you eaten anything today?” Yuuri asked, staring at him like his mother used to.

“I had a couple pieces of toast this morning,” he admitted.

“That's it?”

“Yeah.”

“That's a snack,” Yuuri reprimanded, glaring sternly.

“It's what I usually have for breakfast.”

“What did you have for dinner last night?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor had to think for a minute. He had been engrossed in a manuscript and had snacked on chips all night.

“From the look on your face I'm guessing I don't want to know?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah, you really don't,” Viktor admitted sheepishly.

Viktor watched Yuuri's shoulders heave as he sighed. He could tell Yuuri was mulling something over by his look of consternation. He shot up off the concrete ledge and stood in front of Viktor.

“We're going out for lunch,” Yuuri declared, determined Viktor join him.

“Um, ok. Are you sure? I don't want to take up your entire day.”

“I wouldn't offer if I thought you were,” Yuuri said, brushing his hesitation away.

“Alright, where would you like to go?” Viktor asked as they begin to walk. They were heading downtown, so Viktor's curiosity was piqued.

“My best friend's family owns a Thai restaurant. It's as hole in the wall, but the food is excellent. Besides, he owes me,” Yuuri explained, “You do like Thai, don't you?”

“Love it. Experiencing the most wonderful flavors on earth while your mouth is melting is like no other,” Viktor teased, breath catching when Yuuri nudged his shoulder with his own.

“Are you always a smartass?” Yuuri teased, grinning at him and the sparkle had returning to his eyes.

“Only on even numbered days,” Viktor replied, giving him the cheesiest smile he could muster. The giggle that followed had him thanking the heavens yet again for the wonder that was Yuuri.

 

* * *

  

 They continued their trek to the restaurant, Yuuri telling him it wasn't quite downtown but it was on the edge of the borough they were currently in. They exchanged details of the days they hadn't seen each other. Yuuri agreed with Viktor on his boss' retaliation.

“Yeah, I think you pissed her off. I've learned from my mom and my sister to never invoke the ire of a woman. You're screwed,” Yuuri related to him.

“I hope it blows over soon. And I really hope she retires soon. She's been in the business for thirty years. She's outdated and it's time for her to go. We need fresh ideas as editor in chief.”

“It could happen. Maybe you'll be offered the position,” Yuuri mused.

“Ha! I doubt that. I've only been in my position for seven years. The other two, Jim and Dave, have nine and fourteen respectively. I think it will be given to Dave. He's good.”

“Well, you never know,” Yuuri replied.

They reached the restaurant, opened the door and walked through the beaded curtain. They waited for the host on the phone to seat them. Yuuri walked to the podium and slapped his hand against the hard surface. Viktor felt himself jerk as he was completely surprised by Yuuri’s actions. The host hung up the phone, looked at Yuuri and smiled.

“Yuuri! It's been so long!” the host yelled, clasping Yuuri's shoulder and pumping his arm as he shook his hand.

“I saw you yesterday, Phichit,” Yuuri mumbled.

“Yeah, well, a day without you is like a day without sunshine,” Phichit gushed.

“Shut up. You're embarrassing me in front of my friend.”

He motioned Viktor to them and introduced the two men.

“Phichit, this is Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor, this is Phichit Chulanont.”

“Pleased to meet you, Phichit,” Viktor said, smiling warmly as he shook Phichit’s hand.

“Likewise,” Phichit replied, his eyes looking past them to the new arrivals in the restaurant, “Let's get you guys seated. Table or booth?”

“Is that even a question?” Yuuri deadpanned, causing his friend to chuckle.

“Booth it is, then!”

They were led to the back of the restaurant and seated in a darkened area. A gaudy chandelier hung over the table, casting shadows around them. There were no other diners around. Yuuri was confused, glancing at Phichit as he took his seat.

“Why did you put us all the way back here?”

“I thought you might like some peace and quiet. Isn't this the guy you've been gushing about for the past four days?” Phichit asked brightly, eyes crinkling as he smiled. Viktor's brows shot up in surprise. Yuuri had mentioned him to his best friend?

“And thank you, Phichit. You can go now,” he said, shoving his best friend away.

“So,” Viktor drawled, “You told your best friend all about me. Wait! No! You gushed to your best friend about me?”

Yuuri's hands flew over his face in embarrassment. Viktor could see his ears turn beet red. He felt bad about teasing Yuuri, but it was just too adorable to pass up.

 “I'm going to kill him,” Yuuri growled, dropping his hands to the table and biting his lower lip as he looked away.

_God, Yuuri, please stop doing things like that!_

“It's ok. I'll forget he ever said anything if it makes you feel better,” Viktor offered. Yuuri exhaled sharply and turned back to him, meeting Viktor's eyes.

“It's not that. I've been in the US since I was eighteen. I came here to go to college but after I graduated I decided I wanted to stay. I'm sure you can tell I'm a shy person,” he paused, smiling slightly when Viktor nodded, “I didn't make a lot of friends in college, but I was ok with that. I was busy with my studies. I did meet Phichit and we've kept in contact. Kinda hard not to, though. He's my neighbor.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. When I was looking for an apartment he referred me to the complex he lives in. It just happened to be the unit across from his,” Yuuri explained, “But I graduated. Phichit still has a year and a half left so he's busy with the restaurant and college. It leaves me with a lot of free time. Lately I've been regretting not making more friends. I've been lonely. I have some people at work I hang out with once in a while but I don't feel a connection,” he said, blushing as he considered what to say next.

“It doesn't sound like you're very happy with your situation,” Viktor said softly.

“I'm not. I mean, I wasn't! But when we were at the coffee shop after the wreck I felt like we just meshed. There wasn't awkward silence, there wasn't stuttered conversation. We chatted, we laughed, we got to know a little about each other. You're the second person in my life I have felt comfortable with from the get go,” Yuuri confessed.

Viktor smiled gently at him, thinking it had to have taken a tremendous amount of courage for Yuuri to say this to him. Viktor was thankful he felt relaxed with him. He lowered a hand to pat one of Yuuri's.

“Then I'm glad for you. From what I've seen, you're a great person, Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Viktor?” he asked, twiddling the wrapper of his straw between his fingers.

“Hmm?”

“I really want to keep spending time with you. I would really like it if we could build a friendship,” Yuuri confessed. He looked at Viktor, eagerly waiting for his response. He sank back into the bench when Viktor smiled at him.

“I'd really like that, Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice fics!
> 
> You can find them [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/works?fandom_id=11444638).


	3. Shiny and New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri accompanies Viktor to the car dealership to replace his totaled vehicle. After the day starting horrible, it improves significantly while spending time with Viktor.
> 
>    
>  _“Ok. How much do you know about the mechanics of cars?”_
> 
>  “I know enough to be dangerous. Why?” he asked, interest piqued.
> 
>  _“I need to replace my Volvo since...well, yeah, you know. You were there,”_ he paused to chuckle, _“I wanted to see if you'd like to come to the dealership with me. I could use someone that knows a little about cars, but more importantly I need the moral support of a friend. I hate making decisions like this. I also need someone I trust to help keep me in line. I tend to get a tad extravagant when it's not necessary. What do you say? I'll treat you to dinner for your hard work.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to thank you lovelies. The response to this series had blown me away. I knew Yuri!!! on Ice was popular but wow, didn't think my writing would draw this many in. Thank you so much! You keep me going!
> 
> There are a few notes in this series:  
> NDA/Nondisclosure agreement-This is actually quite common in business. It states you are not allowed to talk about certain aspects of the job you are performing. It's very common with firms or corporations that have extensive security measures in place. I've had to sign many before working on a contract. Sometimes you even have to have a background check. Those are always fun.  
> The quote Viktor has for his text signature is a quote from Christopher Hitchins. He's an author, journalist and literary critic. I thought it fit Viktor's profession quite well.  
> The utility wagon Yuuri bought is modeled after the one I own: a Scion xB. I swear to Baby Jesus they are the best vehicles ever. Mine is named The Nerdmobile. I'm amazed at the amount of junk I can haul in that thing. My back window is plastered with stickers also, though mine are from video games and anime. Still looking for a YOI sticker to put on it.  
> Jamie Cullum is an AMAZING British jazz singer. I absolutely love this guy! If you want to check him out, may I recommend the album "Pursuit"? It's my favorite from him.  
> The car I thought of for Viktor is a Volvo S90. It's a very sexy, sleek sports sedan. I could so totally see him in a car like this. With most of the optional packages and perks, this car runs around USD$67,000.  
> Yuengling is an American beer though it sounds Chinese. Thank you, Paintedpineapple! 
> 
> I wanted to begin to show the softer side of Viktor in this chapter, cracking further into that facade. I'm sure you'll be able to pick up on the subtle hints and hope you like Yuuri's response to it.
> 
> I really hope you like Shiny and New.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

He sneezed, making the dust swirl around him. He fought the tingle in his nose, holding back another explosion from within. He squeezed himself further into the opening of the metal shelf, trying to reach the back of the box. Wiggling his fingers out, he sighed when he finally reached the cable he needed.

That's when his phone rang.

“Jesus, really?” he muttered to himself.

He let go of the cable and patted the ground behind him, feeling the vibration of the phone against his fingers. Grasping the device, he pressed the accept button and growled into the receiver.

“Yuuri Katsuki. What do you want?”

 _“Having a bad day?”_  the seductive, velvety voice purred through the phone.

It was Viktor.

_Oh my god._

“Vik...OW!” he yelped as his head slammed into the shelf above him, shimmying out of the narrow space and clutching his head.

_“Yuuri?”_

“Fuck!” he yelled, dabbing the back of his head to check for blood.

 _“Are you alright?”_  Viktor asked, his tone becoming concerned.

“Yeah. The shelf and I just had a meeting of minds. I banged my...” he paused, sneezing loudly.

 _“Are you sure? You're starting to worry me,”_  Viktor confessed.

“I'm in the basement of a bank downtown. It's dusty. It's dark. It's chilly. Why they keep their servers in a basement I don't know because it's fucking stupid. I can't move these servers since they weigh a ton. The one that needs new hardware is on the bottom shelf. The shelves are four feet deep but only two feet high. I can't even turn the damn thing to get this new switch in,” Yuuri explained, becoming more agitated as he described his predicament.

_“That sounds insane. What bank?”_

“I can't say. NDA,” he replied, knowing Viktor would understand since he had a standing nondisclosure agreement regarding any manuscript he read.

_“Gotcha. Take a deep breath. I can feel your tension from here and I'm halfway across town.”_

Yuuri chuckled at Viktor's attempt at humor before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He held it for five seconds and then exhaled slowly. He opened his eyes and felt more relaxed, thinking Viktor was great.

_Yeah, and so is his voice._

Yuuri shook his head at the intrusive thought and returned to the conversation.

“Thanks, Viktor. That helped a lot. What's up?”

_“Well, I called to see if you could help me with something but it seems you have your hands full. I really don't want to add to it.”_

“Don't worry about it. What do you need?” he asked.

_“We can do it another time. It really isn't a big deal. I don't want you getting more pissed.”_

“I'm going to if you don't tell me. Viktor, what do you need?” Yuuri asked, trying not to unleash his frustration on him.

Viktor had been nothing but kind and patient with him. Yeah, he was a sarcastic dork but that made him even more entertaining. Viktor drew Yuuri to him like a moth to a flame. He heard a resigned sigh on the other end.

“ _Ok. How much do you know about the mechanics of cars?”_

 “I know enough to be dangerous. Why?” he asked, interest piqued.

 _“I need to replace my Volvo since...well, yeah, you know. You were there,”_  he paused to chuckle,  _“I wanted to see if you'd like to come to the dealership with me. I could use someone that knows a little about cars, but more importantly I need the moral support of a friend. I hate making decisions like this. I also need someone I trust to help keep me in line. I tend to get a tad extravagant when it's not necessary. What do you say? I'll treat you to dinner for your hard work.”_

Yuuri chuckled and switched his phone to the other ear. He heaved himself onto the top of a nearby table and began swinging his legs back and forth.

“You know you don't have to bribe me with dinner. I'm more than happy to help,” he said, an amusing thought popping into his mind, “Wait, you just want free taxi service, don't you?”

He suppressed a laugh as he heard the dramatic gasp on the end of the line. He was learning Viktor was known for exaggerated behavior. It never failed to make Yuuri laugh.

_“How dare you imply such a thing!”_

“Viktor,” Yuuri drawled, grinning when he heard a sigh on the other end.

_“You got me. I just called you for free taxi service.”_

“Well, in that case you can buy me dinner,” Yuuri remarked, “What time do you want me to pick you up?”

 _“Let's say, um...”_  Yuuri could hear the creaking of a chair as he waited for him to continue, “ _does six sound ok? And can you meet me at the office? I'm not going to have time to go home before then. The dealership closes at nine.”_

“Sure. Text me the address and I'll see you at six.”

After exchanging goodbyes, Yuuri pressed the end button on his phone. He was about to put it on the table when it chimed. He pressed the screen a couple times and read the most recent text.

 _1637 3rd St._  
_Just let the receptionist know you'll be here for me. I'll meet you in the lobby when you get here._  
_I'm really looking forward to seeing you again! :)_  
_And think about what you want to eat._  
_~V_  
_“Authors who moan with praise for their editors always seem to reek slightly of the Stockholm syndrome.”_

He always laughed when he read Viktor's signature on the texts he received. Leave it to him to have a quote like that. He wondered what his authors thought of it.

A smile spread slowly on Yuuri's face, his day was looking better and better by the minute.

 

* * *

 

He left work at four that afternoon, knowing traffic would be chaotic. As he was maneuvering around the various obstacles he began to think, specifically about his new friendship with Viktor. It had been almost a month since they had first met, being one of the most incredible months of Yuuri's life. They met at the coffee shop every morning for an hour before parting to go to work. They texted each other throughout the day, asking how the other was or to share something interesting that had happened. They were in an unofficial contest as to who could come up with the corniest joke. They had returned to the bookstore for more of Triumvirate Chronicles series. Yuuri told Viktor he could do it on his own, but Viktor had insisted. Something about wanting to make sure he chose the right ones.

They learned more personal details as well. Yuuri discovered that Viktor had turned twenty-eight the previous Christmas. He thought it was cool his birthday was on the holiday, but Viktor quashed any interest. He described how his birthday and Christmas presents were usually one in the same. But his family didn't celebrate Christmas, so the day was all his own until he came to America.

Viktor was a carefree and jovial man to most who came across him, but Yuuri was beginning to see cracks in the facade. He was put through an incredible amount of stress from his job, pretty much living, breathing and sleeping for editing. He was the youngest senior editor in the firm's history so expectations from him were astronomical. Viktor was starting to relax around Yuuri the more time they spent together, calling Yuuri his breath of fresh air.

Yuuri shared that he was twenty-four as of this past November. He graduated college a year and a half ago and was immediately hired by a large network security firm. His reputation preceded him, however, and he was asked by numerous companies to consult for them. Viktor was impressed by Yuuri's success, never failing to mention it any chance he got. He blushed every time Viktor showered him with the compliment.

They learned little quirks about each other as well. Viktor learned that Yuuri wasn't particularly fond of rice. Viktor found this hilarious. Yuuri found out that Viktor had a secret obsession with poodles. They both enjoyed horrible disaster movies, promising to have a movie marathon when time allowed. They had the same taste in music, though Yuuri's likes were more expansive. They came to a compromise for when late spring arrived: Viktor promised to go to an opera with Yuuri if he accompanied Viktor to the ballet. The St. Petersburg Ballet Theatre was coming to town late May and Viktor had to go. He explained to Yuuri it was like a sliver of home coming to visit him. Yuuri was happy to agree. They were both excited.

Yuuri had never been more thankful for a car accident in his life.

The bad part of it was he had to get a new car. He spent hours upon hours searching for one that met his needs but reflected his personality as well. After much deliberation, he decided on a utility wagon. It was stylish but had plenty of room to haul everything he needed for work. His coworkers teased him relentlessly about his “station wagon”, but he paid them no mind. He loved it, naming it ‘The Nerdmobile’.

Yuuri reached Integral early, arriving around 5:30 pm. He thanked the parking gods that there was a space up front, situated his car between two others and climbed out. He dug enough change out for an hour and dropped the coins into the meter. He trudged up the multi-tiered steps and walked through the revolving doors. He had never been to Viktor's workplace before, so he took the time to admire the surroundings. One wall was full of framed pictures arranged like a family tree, and walked over to the wall, looking at the pictures. He quickly found Viktor's near the top, his heart fluttering when he saw the smile he had come to love and studied every detail of it. How had he not noticed how beautiful Viktor's eyes were? They were a gorgeous shade of blue, his pupils lined with the slightest hint of turquoise.

“Wow,” he muttered breathlessly.

He turned suddenly when a high-pitched feminine voice interrupted his appreciation.

“Sir, may I help you?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” he stammered, “I'm here for Viktor Nikiforov.”

“I'm sorry. He's on a conference call and asked not to be disturbed.”

“He's expecting me,” Yuuri said, anxiety starting to build within him. He had always hated situations like this as they made him extremely uncomfortable. His palms had become sweaty when the woman sighed.

“I'll see what I can do. What's your name?” she asked, seeming harassed. It didn't calm his nerves any.

“Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.”

She picked the phone up and waited a few moments before someone answered.

“Sasha, it's Dinah. I have a gentleman in the lobby asking for Mr. Nikiforov. He said he's expected. Can you find out if he wants him to come up? His name is Yuuri Katsuki,” she paused, listening to other person speak. She held a hand over the receiver and looked to Yuuri.

“It's Mr. Nikiforov's assistant. She's going to ask him,” the receptionist explained, Yuuri nodding in acknowledgment. She removed her hand and began to speak again.

“Yes, I'm still here. Ok, I'll have him wait in the lobby. See you in a minute,” she said, thanking the other person, “She'll be down here shortly. You can have a seat if you'd like.”

The receptionist gestured to the leather chairs across the lobby, Yuuri thanking her before making his way to the waiting area. He was admiring the texture of the butter-soft leather when the elevator dinged and the doors whooshed open.

“Mr. Katsuki?” a voice said loudly. He jumped up and hurried over to the woman.

“Hi. I'm Sasha, Viktor's assistant,” she introduced herself, smiling warmly. He liked Sasha already.

“Yuuri Katsuki. Nice to meet you.”

“And you as well,” she said, “I have to say, I've never seen Viktor so excited until I gave him the note that you were waiting for him.”

“Really?” Yuuri asked, astonished. Viktor looked forward to seeing him that much?

“Yep, he's usually very focused on his work. He has never had anyone visit him at work and never mentions anything regarding his personal life,” she explained, giving him another smile before continuing, “It's nice though. It makes him more human.”

“I promised to help him shop for a new car,” he said.

“Well, I think it's nice,” she said, stopping when the elevator stopped on the thirteenth floor.

She led him through the maze of cubicles to a windowed office. Viktor's back was to them, talking into the receiver, completely oblivious to their arrival. Yuuri admired his broad shoulders and tapered waist, but his fawning was interrupted by the soft rapping on the door. Viktor turned around, still talking as he smiled brightly and waved Yuuri inside. He thanked Sasha again and went inside, stopping in front of Viktor's desk. When Viktor motioned towards the couch, Yuuri turned and took the few steps towards it; sinking into the cushions and resting his head briefly against the plush back. It was the first time he really rested that day, his body aching and exhausted. He probably should have gone home, but he didn't want to pass up an opportunity to spend time with Viktor. Yuuri lifted his head and looked at him, nodding when Viktor held up a finger.

“We're almost done,” he mouthed.

Yuuri looked around Viktor's office. Various awards were hung on the wall, another covered by different sizes of bookcases bursting at the seams with a plethora novels. The smaller cases had books on display. He looked back to Viktor, smiling when he realized he was being watched, he pointed to the wall with the cases.

“May I?” Yuuri whispered, delighted when Viktor nodded and rewarded him with another smile.

Yuuri rose from the couch and walked to the bookcases, looking at the books on top of them. He peeked inside the covers since they were slightly open, seeing they were all signed. He lifted one and chuckled at the message, describing Viktor as the best editor she ever had. He set it down and scanned the other titles. His eyes widened when he saw a hardcover copy of the first Triumvirate Chronicles book. He picked it up and opened to the very first page.

 _To Viktor,_  
_Even though you're an inexperienced bastard, I see wonderful things in your future. I hope to build a great working relationship with you. A piece of advice though: Get a life. You need one._

 _All my love,_  
_Bernard_

_P.S. Not really all my love. Maybe like 1% if you're lucky._

Yuuri had to fight to contain the laughter threatening to burst. He had a feeling the author was sarcastic from reading the interactions between certain characters, but it was hilarious to realize he was like that in real life. Yuuri found it endearing and couldn't wait to read the rest of the series.

“Yep, I think that's about it. Send me the samples of the leather we can bind the covers with. Oh, and the ribbon as well. Great. Talk with you later. Have a great evening,” Viktor said, hanging the phone up and sinking into the chair.

“Hey,” Yuuri said.

“Hey yourself,” Viktor replied, smiling at him once again, “Do you mind waiting for a few minutes? I need to wrap a few things up and figure out which manuscripts I'm taking home.”

“Not at all,” Yuuri replied, “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Viktor said, enjoying the blush creeping up Yuuri's neck and thinking this was going to be good.

“If I gave you my copies of Triumvirate Chronicles, do you think you could have the author sign them? I would really enjoy that. I know it's a stupid request, but I've never had an author sign my books.”

“It's not stupid at all and I'd be happy to ask him. I'm sure he won't mind,” Viktor answered.

“I love the message he left you by the way,” Yuuri said as an afterthought.

“Yeah, he's a real funny guy,” Viktor deadpanned, causing Yuuri to laugh. He turned back to his laptop and typed for a little while.

“Did your day get any better?” Viktor asked, still working on the computer.

“Eh, a little. My co-workers teased me about my new car though. They asked when I was going to become a soccer mom.”

“Soccer mom, eh?” he asked, shaking his head, “You're too cool to be a soccer mom. I can't wait to see your new car, by the way. I don't exactly know what a utility wagon is.”

“You're about to find out.”

“I'm almost done. My chariot awaits!” Viktor exclaimed.

“You're such a dork,” Yuuri said through giggles.

Viktor clicked on the mouse a few times and closed his laptop, shoved a few folders into his “briefcase” then walked to the coat tree. He tugged his coat on, gestured for Yuuri to go ahead of him, turned the lights off and closed the door. Yuuri looked back to the glass on the door, chuckling when he saw the lettering.

“They spelled your name wrong,” he observed. Viktor sighed and hung his head.

“Yeah, I know. I've been trying to get them to fix it for six years. I think they leave it that way to annoy me.”

Viktor paused in front of his assistant's desk and signed a small stack of papers, saying his goodbyes to the woman and demanding she go home. Yuuri was touched by Viktor's care for his subordinate. Once Sasha promised after she was done with what she was working on, they headed for the elevators.

They reached Yuuri's car several minutes later. He pressed a button on the key to unlock the doors. Viktor let out a low whistle and looked at him, grinning. He walked around the vehicle, taking in every detail. He chuckled when he reached the back and saw the various stickers along the rear window. The logo for Triumvirate Chronicles was in the lower left corner.

“Methinks you really like that series,” he teased, watching Yuuri blush.

“It's really great, probably the best fantasy series I've ever read. I could lose myself forever in Arcadia,” Yuuri said shyly, referring to the world the tale was set in, “Ready?”

Viktor nodded and climbed inside. He looked around the interior, shifting his body to look at the back of the car.

“It's very roomy. Why does a single man need this much room?”

“I need the space for all the gear I have to carry. Sometimes I have up to six servers in my car. It was hard to fit them into the sedan I had, so I knew I wanted something bigger. And the nice thing is the backseat folds down,” Yuuri explained.

“I like it. It suits you,” Viktor mused.

“Thanks,” Yuuri said, smiling, stiking the key in the ignition and starting the car. The lazy notes of jazz filled the car. Yuuri turned the volume down and apologized.

“Sorry, I tend to blare my music when I'm alone.”

“No worries. I like this guy. He's really good. Turn it up!” Viktor said excitedly, Yuuri grinning and turning the volume up.

Viktor mentioned he wanted to go to the Volvo dealership. Yuuri teased him, saying he was obsessed with the manufacturer. Viktor protested, stating they were durable cars and had an excellent safety record. They spent the rest of the ride singing along to the album playing. Yuuri had never felt comfortable singing around others, but it just felt right. He laughed when he saw Viktor dancing in the passenger seat. Apparently he really liked jazz.

They arrived at the dealership twenty minutes later, immediately swarmed by a salesman and shown various models. Viktor told him he wanted something sleek and stylish, preferring a black car, possibly with metallic paint. He liked the way it shimmered when street lights hit the paint, Yuuri rolling his eyes at Viktor’s vanity. The salesman showed them several models and they took a few out for test drives. Viktor insisted that Yuuri drive them as well, saying he wanted his honest opinion. He was touched Viktor was including him this much in the process.

After going over safety features, gas mileage, specifications of the different engines and optional packaging; Viktor chose a car. Of course, he had to have the best and ordered a premium plus sports sedan with all the bells and whistles. Yuuri haggled with the salesman, trying to get the man to drop to the lowest possible price. After consulting with the dealership manager, they agreed to cut several thousand off the sales price, deciding to absorb the cost of the dealership fee and two of the optional packages. Viktor was in awe, immediately thankful he brought Yuuri with him. No one had ever gone to bat for him like this. The salesman excused himself to print up the paperwork and contracts.

“How in the hell did you do that?” Viktor asked, absolutely astounded.

“You have to remember, I went through the same process a couple weeks ago. And sorry I didn't ask you to come along, by the way. I just didn't think you'd be interested,” he apologized.

“No worries,” Viktor assured him.

“I deal a lot with negotiating contracts in my job, though I'm usually on the other end. I have learned many tricks of the trade. The trick is not to lay all your cards on the table. That's the reason I kept telling you to shut up.”

“Ah, makes sense now. I just thought you were being mean,” Viktor pouted, Yuuri knowing it wasn't real and laughing at him.

“Oh! That reminds me! You disappointed me today, Yuuri,” Viktor announced, smiling when shock hit him.

“What? What did I do?” Yuuri asked, flabbergasted.

“I thought you were an angel descended from heaven, but angels don't curse. You unleashed a tirade this morning when I called,” he teased.

“I was really pissed. It was one of the worst days since I graduated college, but it quickly got better,” Yuuri confessed, grinning at him.

“I'm glad,” Viktor said, patting Yuuri's leg.

Heat flushed through Yuuri's body from the contact and he tried to stay calm.

_I swear if you do something like that again, I'm going to launch myself at you._

The salesman returned by that time, apologizing since he forgot to ask Viktor the most important question: Would he be financing his new vehicle? Viktor declined, stating his insurance company would be sending them a payoff soon and he would write a check for the remainder. He handed the salesman the proof of payoff letter he received from the insurance company. The salesman informed him he'd be back in a few minutes and then retreated.

Yuuri was stunned. He knew Viktor was in a better financial place than he was, but outright paying for a car? And a luxury sedan at that! Yuuri couldn't imagine ever being able to pay for a car up front. He felt destined for car payments for the rest of his life.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Viktor asked, shaking him back to the present.

“I'm just in awe that you are in the position to do this,” Yuuri admitted.

“Do what?”

“Pay for your new car outright.”

“Oh. I save all my bonuses for emergencies and unexpected expenses. I think this qualifies as one,” Viktor stated, winking at him and smiling when Yuuri blushed.

“I'm impressed. I don't think I'll ever get to that point,” Yuuri said wistfully.

“You never know. I think you will,” Viktor said.

They left the dealership soon after, Viktor handing over a check and told his new car would arrive in about three weeks. He was a bit miffed it would take that long, but resigned himself to the fact as it was being shipped from Sweden. They headed back to the city.

“What would you like for dinner, oh kind chauffeur?” Viktor asked.

“Hmm, not sure. What are you in the mood for?”

“Oh no, we aren't playing this game. You get to choose since you took time out of your crap day to help me out. Your choice,” Viktor chided, Yuuri rolling his eyes and thinking for a few minutes.

“I don't know. Maybe a really greasy burger and huge steak fries?” he suggested.

“A man after my own heart!” Viktor declared, “I know a great place. I'll put the address in your GPS.”

“You memorized the address?” Yuuri asked, amused that Viktor was such a dork.

_An adorable dork._

 

* * *

 

Yuuri shook his head and continued driving. He followed the directions the Australian-accented voice spewed at him, finally arriving at their destination. He found a spot in the dilapidated parking lot and climbed out of the car. They were at a bar.

“You brought me to a bar? I thought you were going to feed me,” Yuuri grumbled.

“I am. These guys have the biggest, tastiest, greasiest burgers in the world. And huge hand-cut fries. You're going to love it. Come on!” Viktor said, jerking his head towards the door. They entered the establishment. The darkened room was smoky and a jukebox blared classic rock. There weren't many patrons since it was a weeknight. They found a table and waited for the server.

“I would never expect you to come to a place like this,” Yuuri admitted.

“I'm just full of surprises,” Viktor said, grinning, “I love under-appreciated places like this. People don't realize what a diamond in the rough they are. I actually come here quite often, but it's been about a month since I've been here.”

“How come?” Yuuri asked.

“I've been busy with other things,” Viktor supplied, winking at him. Yuuri gave him that bright smile he loved so much. They stopped talking when a young woman approached them.

“Viktor! Where the hell have you been? I haven't seen you in a while,” the waitress exclaimed.

“Eva, good to see you again. I've been a little busy lately. How have you been?”

“Pretty good. I got an A on that paper by the way. Thanks for helping me with it. Who's your friend?”

“Eva, this is Yuuri. Yuuri, Eva,” Viktor said, introducing the two, “Hey, can we have two jumbo sliders with the works. And two beers? Yuuri, what brand do you like?”

“Um, I don't know. I don't drink beer that much. Yuengling, I guess?” he said, looking to the waitress.

“Alright, two jumbo sliders, one Yuengling and one Heineken. Anything else?” she asked, writing quickly on the pad she was holding.

“Oh, two glasses of water. Lemon on the side, please.”

“Coming right up. I'll put this in and be right back.”

Viktor smiled at the woman, placed his arms on the table and folded his hands together. The song on the jukebox had switched to an alternative British band, Yuuri swaying gently to the music. A thought Viktor had earlier that night popped into his mind.

“You sing really well, you know,” Viktor said.

Yuuri's eyes widened and mouth opened slightly. He was not used to compliments and Viktor was constantly showering him with them. He never thought he sang that well, but he enjoyed it. He usually sang at the top of his lungs when he was alone.

“Um, thank you,” he replied, completely embarrassed, “But I really don't.”

“Yeah, you do. I liked that I could still hear your accent. I would have to say it was captivating,” Viktor offered.

Yuuri had to change the subject.

“Speaking of accents, I know you're originally from Russia, but it's not that strong. How come?” he asked, tilting his head when Viktor smirked.

“I wondered when you would ask about it. My family emigrated to the US when I was sixteen. I've had plenty of time to practice my English so my accent has faded a bit. I still speak Russian around my family, but other than that I don't use it much,” Viktor explained.

“Gotcha. My mom teases me about the same thing. She says my Japanese is fading,” Yuuri offered.

Viktor laughed and then excused himself to the bathroom. When he made his way back to the bar, the waitress called to him. He stopped in front of the bar and leaned against it.

“What's up?” he asked.

“Your friend is really cute. Think I could get his number?” she questioned, causing Viktor to frown.

“No,” he said quickly, turning to go back to the table. He could still hear her cackling when he rejoined Yuuri.

“What was that about?” Yuuri asked.

“Stupid stuff. She loves to rile me up.”

“Oh. What was this paper she was talking about?”

“She's in college. I think her major is Literature with a minor in Education. She had a difficult time with a paper she was assigned. I helped her with the outline, rough draft and proofread it,” Viktor replied.

“You are a really nice person, Viktor Nikiforov,” Yuuri said, smiling at him. Now it was Viktor's turn to blush, Yuuri thinking that the pink that flooded his cheekbones was heavenly.

_And just when I thought he couldn't get any more gorgeous! Be still my beating heart!_

“It's really not that big of a deal,” Viktor mumbled, waving it off.

“Sure it is, and this is not the first time I've seen you go out of your way to help someone. The day we met you had the barista at the coffee shop on top of the world. You treat your assistant with kindness and respect. And now I find out you've helped Eva in your free time. It's quite charming,” Yuuri said, lavishing his own compliments on him.

“Thanks. I appreciate it,” Viktor said, smiling at him.

Their meals arrived soon after and they ate in relative silence. They limited themselves to one beer, but Viktor made Yuuri promise they would return one night to “drink to oblivion” as he put it. Yuuri agreed but was not looking forward to the future hangover. Viktor paid the bill even though Yuuri protested he could pay his half. He literally had to yank the paper out of Yuuri's hand and go to the bar to pay.

Yuuri drove Viktor to his condo and whistled in appreciation.

“Nice building,” he stated, “And you have a doorman. Very nice.”

“Yeah,” Viktor said, “I like it here. It's nice and quiet. The building has a no young children policy, so I can work in relative peace.”

“That's cool. The people above me have kids and they sound like a heard of elephants most of the time. You want to know the most interesting thing though?” Yuuri asked, looking at him.

“What's that?”

“You only live three blocks away from me?”

Viktor's brow shot up in surprise.

“Really? How is it I've never run into you before?” he asked.

“It's a big city,” Yuuri offered, smiling at him.

“I better get going. I still have a little work to do,” he said and climbed out of the car.

Yuuri decided to wait until Viktor entered the building before he left. He was confused when Viktor stopped halfway to the entrance and came back to his car, motioning for Yuuri to roll the window down.

“Hey, I almost forgot. Are you doing anything this weekend?” Viktor asked.

“Not that I know of. Why?” Yuuri asked, intrigued.

“Want to have that horrible disaster movie marathon? I think I deserve a weekend off.”

Yuuri grinned. He absolutely loved spending time with Viktor, and he had been invited to his personal space. He was probably overreacting but he was honored Viktor offered.

“Sounds great! I'll bring my movies with me.”

“Be prepared to be here for about three days. My collection is quite extensive,” Viktor joked.

“Ok, I'll make sure to pack a bag,” Yuuri bantered, “As much as I hate to, I have to get going. Don't stay up too late.”

“I promise. Sleep well, Yuuri,” Viktor said, winking at him yet again.

_If you only knew what that does to me, Viktor._

“You too,” he replied. He watched Viktor walk into the building, checking his side mirror before entering traffic.

“Sweet dreams, Viktor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice fics!
> 
> You can find them [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/works?fandom_id=11444638).


	4. I'm Here For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had plans for that afternoon, but unfortunately they're interrupted when Yuuri falls ill. 
> 
> “Here,” Phichit said, handing him a plastic case with a thermometer and plastic covers in it, “And tell Yuuri he can buy me a new one when he gets better. I don't want whatever creeping crud he has.”
> 
> “Will do,” Viktor said, saluting the man casually before returning to Yuuri's apartment. He let himself in and quietly closed the door behind him. The sight before him caused him to stop in his tracks and smile softly. Yuuri was asleep, one hand crooked above his head. His face was turned outwards and his mouth was open slightly. His long lashes twitched as his eyes darted behind closed eyes. He looked positively angelic. 
> 
> Viktor bit his lower lip. He desperately wanted to get a picture of the young man, but he didn't know if it would be appropriate. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, he picked his phone off the coffee table and pointed it at the young man. He turned the flash off and snapped a picture. He stared at it for a minute, smiling like an idiot.
> 
>  
> 
> _God, I've got it bad._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome. I really mean it. The comments, kudos and interest is absolutely stunning. I thank you from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> I think some readers had an idea of where this chapter was headed. Guess what? Surprise. It's not. Personally, I think it's better.
> 
> Notes:  
> Absolute Zero-a B rate disaster movie about the magnetic poles switching and the South Pole (if I remember correctly) is now in Miami, FL. Ice. Snow. People die. It's horrible. Watch it.  
> Cat. 8- a B rate disaster movie about an intense solar flare heading towards earth, threatening to cause catastrophic EMF disruptions and geological phenomenom. Fried electronics. Craziness. People die. It's horrible. Watch it.  
> Mono- Mono sucks. I had it with strep throat years ago. I swear I have never been sicker in my entire life. All of the symptoms are pretty much spot on, though I jacked Yuuri's fever up a little higher than normal. The treatment and aftercare if pretty typical for mono as well.
> 
> Anywho, hope you like I'm Here For You. Don't be too mad at me for deviating from the hopes and dreams you had ;)
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

The phone buzzing loudly on his nightstand ripped him from his slumber. He lifted his head quickly, coming to before figuring out someone had texted him. He grabbed his phone off the table, rolled onto his stomach and dropped his head back on the pillow. Lifting the screen to eye level, he pressed it with a thumb and read the message.

“Aww...really?” he whined upon reading it.

 _I apologize but I have to ask for a rain check on today's marathon._  
_I feel horrible. I've been up sick most of the night._  
_I'm really sorry._  
_**Yuuri**_

He hit the reply button and typed a short message, turning off his signature as he was sure Yuuri didn't want to deal with it right now.

 _What can I do? Do you need anything? What are your symptoms?_  
_~V_

He waited several minutes and was about to call Yuuri when the phone vibrated in his hand.

 _My throat hurts really bad, my body aches, I'm really tired. I think I've caught a cold._  
_I think I'll be ok. I hope I didn't wake you. I know it's early._  
_I'm going to go back to sleep. I'm really, really tired._  
_**Yuuri**_

 _Text me when you wake up. And you better let me know if you need anything!_  
_~V_

  _Yes, Mommy :P_  
_**Yuuri**_

Viktor chuckled, smiling at his reply. Even though Yuuri had a valid reason for canceling, he was really bummed. He had looked forward to this afternoon. Not only would he get to watch the worst disaster movies known to man, he got to spend time with Yuuri. As the days passed, the two had grown closer. Viktor was taking their friendship slow though, wanting it to be as close to perfect as it could. If he even had the slim chance of something more with Yuuri, they had to build a solid foundation. Viktor would remain patient, knowing good things came to those who wait. The thought stayed with him as he drifted back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Viktor woke a few hours later, showered and dressed. He grabbed a protein bar from the cabinet, found his reusable shopping bags and put his wallet in his back pocket before leaving his apartment. He needed to go grocery shopping. He hated the big box stores, preferring to frequent the mom and pop shops. Today he planned on going to the farmer's market, the butcher and the pier for fresh seafood. He thought he might go to the bakery but always ended up buying more sweets than things he needed. The elderly Italian woman that owned the bakery laughed at him when he bought an entire cake last time he was there.

He had been at the farmer's market for a little while when he felt his phone vibrate in his jeans' pocket, smiling when he realized he had a message from Yuuri.

“So, the sleeping prince has awoken from his slumber,” he mused, chuckling to himself. He pressed the call button in the corner of the message, counting the rings and hoping Yuuri would answer.

“ _Hello?”_  a weak voice rasped, making Viktor wince.

“Hey,” he said softly.

“ _Hey yourself.”_

“Feeling pretty rotten, eh?”

“ _Yeah.”_

Viktor could tell from Yuuri's short answers his throat must really be bothering him.

“Are you any feeling any better than when you texted me this morning?”

“ _No, I feel worse.”_

Viktor frowned. He remembered his mama telling him when he was younger that if he had a cold, he wouldn't normally have a fever or be exhausted. That was usually for the flu or other illnesses that tended to knock him on his ass.

“Yuuri, are you sure it's just a cold?”

“ _I'm pretty sure. I'll probably be up and about tomorrow or so. At least I didn't get sick on a weekday. I don't have time to miss work.”_

“Do you have everything you need or want?” Viktor asked as he began to select vegetables for his mama's famous chicken vegetable soup, making a mental note to stop at the nearby Italian deli.

“ _I have water, though some lemon-lime soda sounds pretty good right now.”_

“I could bring some to you if you'd like,” Viktor offered.

“ _You don't need to come over for a two-liter, Viktor. Besides, I don't want you to get sick.”_

“Alright then. Please promise you'll text me if you need anything. I don't care if it's the middle of the night.”

“ _I promise. Thanks, Viktor. I'm going to go. My throat really hurts.”_

“No problem. I hope you feel better soon.”

“ _Mmhmm.”_

 

* * *

 

Viktor finished his shopping quickly and made a brief stop at a convenience store. He grabbed the few items he needed and headed to the counter to pay for them. He placed them in his bag and headed for his next stop.

When he reached his destination, he pulled out his wallet and found the piece of paper he was looking for. He tried his best to decipher the words, cursing himself for the messy scrawling. When he found the correct apartment number, he pressed the button to buzz the occupant.

“ _Yeah?”_  a shaky voice answered.

“Delivery! Open up!” Viktor said cheerfully.

“ _Viktor? What? How did you find my apartment?”_

“I'll tell you after you let me in,” he replied, chuckling at Yuuri's bewilderment.

A loud buzzing sounded, signaling Yuuri had let him in. He climbed the stairs to the fifth floor and opened the door to the hallway, scanning the numbers above each unit as he passed them. When he reached the end of the hallway, he found Yuuri's apartment. He glanced across the hallway, smirking when he saw the dry erase board decorated with a plethora of hamsters, thinking it must be Phichit's place.

Viktor knocked on the door and waited for Yuuri to answer. He frowned after a few minutes passed and knocked again, wondering if he was in the bathroom. He fished his phone out of his jacket and sent Yuuri a text.

 _I'm outside your door._  
_~V_

His phone vibrated seconds later.

 _I hear you._  
_It's just hard to get out of bed._  
_I'll be there in a minute_  
_**Yuuri**_

He typed a reply and hit send.

 _Take your time. I'm not going anywhere._  
_~V_

The sound of metal clicking caught his attention and he looked up from his phone. The door opened slowly, revealing Yuuri. Viktor's heart broke when he saw him. His hair was a mess and plastered to the edge of his face by sweat, extremely pale save for the heated pink flush on his cheeks. His eyes were glassy and droopy. Viktor noticed he was leaning against door, struggling to stay upright.

“Oh, Yuuri,” he said softly, “Why didn't you tell me you were this bad?”

“I didn't want to you to worry,” he rasped, smiling weakly, “And honestly, last time I talked with you I wasn't this bad. It's getting worse.”

“Let's get you back to bed,” Viktor said.

Viktor dropped his bags inside the doorway, threw Yuuri's arm around his shoulder and wrapped his own around Yuuri’s waist. He slowly helped him to the couch, but hesitated to lower him.

“Couch or bed?”

“Couch is fine,” Yuuri replied.

Viktor nodded and gently helped Yuuri situate himself. Once he was comfortable, Viktor wandered down the short hallway in search of Yuuri's room. When he found it, he plucked a couple pillows and a blanket off the bed. He returned to the living room and crouched in front of the couch, smiling gently when he saw Yuuri had fallen asleep again.

“Yuuri,” he called out softly, “Wake up for a minute so we can get you more comfortable. Then you can go back to sleep.”

He nodded and sat up slightly, wincing from the movement. Viktor placed the pillows against the armrest and draped the blanket over Yuuri, tucking the edges in around his body. He pressed the back of his hand against Yuuri's forehead and frowned.

“Yuuri, you're burning up,” Viktor said, “Do you have a thermometer?” He sighed when Yuuri shook his head.

“Do you know if Phichit is home?” he asked, feeling guilty he had to keep Yuuri awake longer than needed. A shrug of Yuuri's shoulder was his answer.

“Ok, I'll be back in a minute. I don't have to tell you not to go anywhere. I think you'll be asleep before I take three steps,” he joked, happy with himself when a small smile crept along Yuuri's face.

He exited the apartment and crossed the hallway, knocking on Phichit's door. He was about to give up when the door opened. Phichit was rubbing his eyes but grinned mischievously when he saw who it was.

“Viktor!” he cried happily, “What a surprise! So nice to see you again. Here to see Yuuri, eh?”

Viktor smirked when Phichit winked at him. If he didn't know any better, he thought Phichit was trying to imply something romantic.

“Not like that, Phichit,” he said, chuckling when his shoulders drooped, “Hey, do you have a thermometer?”

“What kind? Meat thermometer? Candy thermometer? Science...”

“Sick person thermometer,” Viktor interrupted, “Yuuri's under the weather and feels a little warm. I want to make sure he doesn't have a raging fever.”

“Oh. Why didn't he tell me?” Phichit asked, feeling a bit disappointed his best friend hadn't reached out to him.

“I think he's been sleeping all day,” Viktor replied, “I don't think I would have known either if he didn't cancel our plans for this afternoon.”

This interested Phichit greatly, excitement returning to his face.

“Plans? Really? Like what?”

“Phichit, as much as I'd love to stay and chat I really need to get back to Yuuri. When he gets to feeling better, I'll regale you with all the details. Deal?”

“Deal,” he said, narrowing his eyes, “You better not forget. I'll be back in a minute.”

Viktor waited in the hallway, whistling some random tune he had heard earlier that day and looked at the walls. There were a few gaudy paintings hanging up. He was surprised no one had stolen them, but they were awful.

“Here,” Phichit said, handing him a plastic case with a thermometer and covers in it, “And tell Yuuri he can buy me a new one when he gets better.  I don't want whatever creeping crud he has.”

“Will do,” Viktor said, saluting him casually before returning to Yuuri's apartment. 

He let himself in and quietly closed the door behind him.  The sight before him caused him to stop in his tracks and smile softly.  Yuuri was asleep, one hand crooked above his head.  His face was turned outwards and his mouth was open slightly, long lashes twitching as his eyes darted behind closed eyes.  He looked positively angelic. 

Viktor bit his lower lip, desperately wanting to get a picture of him but didn't know if it would be appropriate.  Deciding to throw caution to the wind, he picked his phone off the coffee table and pointed it at Yuuri.  He turned the flash off and snapped a picture.  He stared at it for a minute, smiling like an idiot.

_God, I've got it bad._

He put his phone back on the coffee table and headed to the kitchen, familiarizing himself with the layout and began to put the groceries he bought away.

  

* * *

 

Viktor spent the next few hours reading over a manuscript he brought with him. He had planned on stopping by Yuuri's place with some things he thought he might like, so he packed some work to keep himself occupied. He figured Yuuri might sleep most the time and didn't think it would be cool if he woke up, finding Viktor gaping at him. He thanked his lucky stars he had thought to bring a change of clothes and pajamas. He also brought a few disaster movies in case Yuuri wanted to watch one or two. After seeing the condition he was in, Viktor anticipated Yuuri would sleep all day.

The rustling of fabric had him turn his attention to the couch. He watched as Yuuri yawned and rolled over onto his side, entranced as he watched him wake up slowly. When his eyes fluttered open, Viktor smiled gently at him.

“Afternoon, sleepyhead,” he said.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Viktor replied, using their usual greeting.

“How long was I out?” Yuuri asked.

“Um, about…” Viktor paused, looking at his phone, “Oh, maybe three and a half hours.”

“Jeez,” he rasped, rubbing his eyes with a hand, “I never sleep that long.”

“You aren't feeling well. It's to be expected. Do you want anything? I brought broth, popsicles, flavored gelatin, and lemon-lime soda.”

“You didn't have to do that,” Yuuri chided.

“I know, but I wanted to,” he said, “Do you want some soda?”

Yuuri nodded and Viktor went into the kitchen, rummaging in the cupboards until he found a glass. He placed it on the counter and filled it with soda. Returning to Yuuri, Viktor helped him sit up and handed him the glass. Yuuri drank the soda quickly, wiping his hand over his mouth when he was finished.

_Can this man be any more adorable?_

“I'll get some more, but slow down on it this time, ok?” Viktor suggested. Yuuri nodded at him and laid back down.

He returned to the kitchen, opened the fridge door and grabbed the two-liter. He saw the tub of broth and thought Yuuri might like some.

“Would you like some chicken broth? It's from an Italian deli I frequent. They make it themselves. It has a little bit of garlic and Italian parsley in it, but I thought it might soothe your throat,” Viktor suggested.

“Sure.”

“Bowl or mug?” he asked.

“Mug, please.”

“One mug of broth coming right up,” Viktor said.

He ladled some broth into a ceramic mug and stuck it in the microwave. Pressing a few buttons on the microwave, he leaned against the counter and waited for it to heat up. When the appliance beeped, he opened the door and touched the mug, jerking his hand back before he burned the skin off his fingers. He searched the nearby drawers for a potholder, finding one and returning to the microwave. He gingerly lifted the mug out and put it on the counter.

“It needs to cool down for a few. Do you need anything else?” Viktor asked.

“Can you look in the cupboard next to the refrigerator? There should be a bottle of acetaminophen. Can you bring it to me?”

“Sure,” he said.

Viktor opened the door and read the bottles. When he found the pain reliever, he tossed the bottle and caught it with his other hand. He made his way back to the living room with medicine and glass in hand. He gave Yuuri the bottle, waiting for him to open it and pour a few tablets in his hand. He popped the tablets into his mouth and reached for the glass Viktor held out, drinking enough soda to swallow the pills. Yuuri handed the glass to Viktor and watched him place it on the table.

“Do you have coasters?” Viktor asked.

“No, it's a thrift store table. I really don't care about moisture rings,” Yuuri groaned, flopping back into the couch. Viktor thought he must be hurting worse when Yuuri whined as his upper body hit the couch.

“I know it's not a marathon, but I did bring a few movies. You up to watching one?” he asked.

“That sounds great. I need to stay up for a little while or I'll never sleep tonight,' Yuuri said.

“I really don't think that's going to be a problem for you,” Viktor mused, smiling when he laughed weakly.

Viktor rose and grabbed his bag off the floor. He sat back in the chair, resting the bag in his lap. He dug through it and found the movies, took the cases out and handed them to Yuuri. He flipped each case over and read the backs before handing one of them back to Viktor.

“I have this one,” Yuuri said. It was Absolute Zero. He looked between the other two cases and handed one to Viktor.

“Can we watch this one? I haven't seen it before,” he asked.

“Sure. Cat. 8, huh? It's actually a mini-series. Get ready for horrible solar disaster,” Viktor joked.

“Bring it on,” Yuuri challenged, but sounding pathetic.

Viktor slid the disc into the game console and turned the TV on, handing the controller to Yuuri as he had no clue how to navigate the system. When he had started the movie, Yuuri handed the controller back to Viktor and he placed it on the table. They watched the first episode and while the credits were rolling, Viktor looked at Yuuri.

“What do you think so far?” Viktor asked.

“This is really bad. On to the next,” he said.

Yuuri directed his gaze back to the screen but Viktor kept looking at him. He was paler and Viktor could see beads of sweat on his forehead. He was breathing harder and was shaking slightly.

“Yuuri, let's take your temperature before we start the next episode,” Viktor suggested.

“Ok,” he said, sighing at being harassed. He opened his mouth and placed the end under his tongue, closing his mouth and looking around until it beeped.

“Well, it's official. You're sick!” Viktor joked.

“No? Really? Thanks, doc,” he teased.

“Hey, don't sass the professional. But seriously, you're sick,” Viktor said, showing the display to him.

103.1.

“I haven't been this sick in a while,” he remarked, lying back on the couch.

“It happens to everyone,” Viktor said, “You want anything while I'm up?”

“Um, can I have some more of that broth? It's very good. You're going to have to tell me where you got it.”

“Even better, I'll take you there when you get better. They have more than broth,” Viktor suggested.

“Ok.”

“You can go ahead and start the next episode,” Viktor suggested.

“I don't mind waiting. I thought we were watching it together?” he asked.

“The first five minutes are a recap. Trust me, I'm not missing anything.”

Viktor returned to the living room and gave Yuuri the mug. They were close to the end of the second episode when Viktor heard him moving around. He turned his head and watched Yuuri struggle to sit up.

“Viktor,” he said shortly, thrusting the mug at him. He took it and Yuuri bolted off the couch into the bathroom, Viktor hearing retching moments later.

“Ah shit,” he muttered to himself.

Viktor rose from his chair and went into the kitchen, sifting through a drawer and chose a thick washcloth. After getting it wet, he went into the bathroom and smiled sadly at the figure lying on the cool tile, eyes closed. Yuuri had tossed his glasses on the counter and they were now resting in the sink. Viktor fished them out, folded them and then placed them on the counter. He knelt in front of Yuuri, placing a hand on his back.

“Yuuri, you can't stay on the floor,” he said gently.

“Feels good,” Yuuri whined.

His eyes flew open suddenly, jerking upright and hurrying to the toilet. Yuuri grasped the bowl, his body convulsing as he heaved the contents of his stomach into it. Viktor crouched next to him and rubbed his back lightly. Yuuri held an arm out, trying to push him away but lacked the strength to move Viktor.

“Yuuri, let me help you,” Viktor said.

Yuuri’s shoulders dropped as he continued to vomit, at this point just dry heaves. Viktor brushed the hair up from the nape of Yuuri's neck, resting the washcloth on it. Yuuri nodded as he gasped for air.

“I'm sorry,” he cried weakly. Viktor continued to rub his back as he slouched back onto the tile.

“You don't have to apologize. I just want you to feel better. I hate seeing you like this.”

“I hate feeling like this,” Yuuri said, laughing slightly as he tried to make a joke.

“I bet. Do you want to go back to the couch?” Viktor asked, giving Yuuri a sweet smile when he nodded.

Viktor helped him up and back to the couch. He went back to the bathroom to clean the area up, not wanting Yuuri to worry about it for when he got better. Returning to the living room, he picked the mug and glass up and carried them to the kitchen. After pouring more soda for Yuuri, he hand-washed the few dishes they had used that day. His stomach growling made him realize all he had that day was a protein bar. He opened the fridge and grabbed the tub of cantaloupe he bought from the farmer's market. He found a fork in a drawer and returned to the living room. They had decided to pause the movie so Yuuri could rest. Viktor was immersed in a manuscript and eating the fruit when he heard movement from the couch.

“Yuuri?”

The only response was a whine. Viktor placed the container and papers on the table and went to check on Yuuri. His eyes were glazed and out of focus, he couldn't keep still. The pink flush that had been on his cheeks all day was now a bright red. Sweat was slowly trailing down the side of his face, his face was scrunched up as if he were in pain.

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked again, shaking his shoulder gently. Yuuri was on fire. Viktor turned and grabbed the thermometer off the table and quickly placed a plastic cover on it.

“Yuuri, I need you to open your mouth. We need to take your temperature,” he urged. He wasn't listening. Viktor put a thumb on Yuuri's lower lip and gently pulled it down. He nudged the thermometer under Yuuri's tongue, lifted his jaw and turned it on. His eyes widened when it beeped and he saw the display.

104.9

_Oh god, what do I do? What do I do? Think!_

Yuuri needed help. And he needed it now.

“Hang on, Yuuri. I'll be back in a minute.”

He bolted out of the apartment and banged his fist on Phichit's door, waiting thirty seconds before banging on it again, hearing a yell from inside.

_“Jeez, I'm coming!”_

Viktor heard several locks unclick and the door opened.

“Hey Viktor, what's up?”

“Where does Yuuri park his car?” Viktor asked, rushing his words. Phichit was confused.

“What?”

“I need to know where Yuuri parks his car. I need to know now,” he growled.

“Why? Why do you need his car?” Phichit asked, completely baffled.

“He's really sick, Phichit. He needs to go to the hospital.”

Phichit's eyes widened and he motioned for them to go to Yuuri's apartment. Phichit inhaled sharply when he saw Yuuri lying on the couch. His breathing was quick now. Viktor's heart was breaking as he watched Yuuri struggle.

“Phichit,” Viktor said, breaking him out of his trance.

“Oh, yeah. His car is in the garage across the street. He always parks in the same spot. I'll get his keys and bring it to the front. Give me your number. I'll call you when I'm there so you can bring him down.”

“Does this building have an elevator?” Viktor asked.

“Service elevator only and you have to have a key,” Phichit explained. Viktor cursed and looked back at Yuuri.

“Ok, I'm going to have to carry him down the stairs. Go!” he yelled, Phichit running out the door after swiping Yuuri's keys off the accent table by the door.

“Hang on, Sunshine. We're going to get you help. I'm going to help you sit up. We need to get you ready to go,” he said, nudging his hands under Yuuri and lifting him gently off the couch.

Yuuri whined but didn't offer any resistance, limp in Viktor's arms. Viktor let him rest against his body for a few seconds, rubbing Yuuri's back. His shirt was saturated with sweat. Viktor hooked a foot through the strap of his bag and dragged it towards him, leaned over and pulled a shirt from inside. He tugged on the bottom of Yuuri's shirt, but his hands were pushed away.

“No,” he whined.

“We need to change your shirt. Yours is drenched. I don't want you getting chilled,” Viktor explained.

“No. Don't want you to see me,” he cried softly.

“What?” Viktor asked, confused.

“My body. It's yuck,” Yuuri mumbled.

“I highly doubt that. Come on, let me help you,” Viktor urged again.

He was too weak to resist, so Viktor tugged Yuuri's shirt up and pulled it over his head. His eyes quickly looked down Yuuri's chest.

_Oh Yuuri, if you only knew how beautiful you are to me._

He helped Yuuri into the clean shirt and helped him to his feet, supporting him since Yuuri was leaning heavily on him. Viktor felt him shake and looked down at him, seeing tears falling slowly down Yuuri's cheeks.

“Hey, what's wrong?” Viktor asked.

“You think I'm yuck too.”

“No, Yuuri, you're far from yuck. How about we talk about this when you feel better?”

“Really?” Yuuri asked, slight interest tinging his voice.

“Most definitely,” Viktor replied, smiling at him.

He dragged Yuuri out of the apartment, locking the doorknob. He couldn't do anything with the deadbolts since Phichit had the keys. He helped Yuuri down the hallway, but was impatient with their slow progress. They needed to get to the hospital, the sooner the better.

“Yuuri, do you think you could hold onto my shoulders if I carried you piggy-back?” Viktor asked.

“Don't know. No energy,” he muttered.

“I know, Sunshine. Can you try? We need to get you downstairs,” Viktor said.

His phone vibrated and he read Phichit's message. He pressed the call button and waited for the man to answer.

“Hey, can you turn the car off and come up? I need your help getting him down the stairs. I'm going to have to carry him and I don't think he has the strength to hold on,” Viktor explained.

 _“Yeah, I'll be up in a minute,”_ Phichit replied.

Viktor continued to support Yuuri as they made their way to door leading to the stairway. He heard someone thundering up the stairs and moments later Phichit burst through the door. He rushed to them and put Yuuri's other arm over his shoulders. Their speed quickened as they practically slid Yuuri's feet across the floor. Phichit supported Yuuri as Viktor crouched in front of him. Yuuri collapsed against his back and draped his arms over Viktor's shoulders, resting his head against Viktor and closing his eyes. Phichit followed them down the stairs, a hand pressed against Yuuri's back. When they made it to the car, Viktor promised he would call once he knew something. He tilted the passenger seat back and eased Yuuri into it, buckling him in and dashing to the driver's side, waving to Phichit before speeding away.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was taken back quickly when they got to the emergency room. He was completely lethargic by the time they arrived and Viktor had to carry him inside. The triage nurse quickly took his vitals and ushered them into a room. She left a gown for Yuuri to change into, but he was in no condition to dress himself.

“Yuuri,” Viktor called quietly, “I need to get this gown on you, so I need to take your shirt and pants off. I know you aren't going to like it, but it has to be done.”

“No,” he whined again, fighting against Viktor's hands and trying to roll away from him.

“If you don't change, they are going to have to cut your clothes off you. And I have to say, I'm quite fond of the shirt you're wearing.”

“Like my shirt?” Yuuri asked weakly.

“Yeah, since it's mine. It looks great on you, by the way,” he said, rewarded with a slight upturn of the Yuuri's lips.

“Will you let me help you change?” he asked, watching Yuuri nod but Viktor could see tears at the edge of his closed eyes.

“You won't like me anymore. I'm yuck,” he cried.

Viktor placed his hands on either side of Yuuri's head and dropped his face until they were inches apart.

“Yuuri, open your eyes. Look at me,” he demanded, watching the Yuuri's eyes flutter open, “You're beautiful. You are definitely not yuck. Now let's get you changed.”

He removed the shirt and pants Yuuri was wearing and helped him into a gown. A nurse arrived shortly after and started an IV. She asked Viktor what had been going on that day since Yuuri was too lethargic to answer any questions. He relayed what symptoms Yuuri was experiencing, what he had eaten and drank and any medications he had taken. He didn't know if Yuuri was on any regular medication but informed the nurse he would ask Phichit. He stopped the nurse before she left, a question brewing within him.

“Do you think he's going to remember any of this?” he asked.

“Probably not. When a patient has a fever this high and they're lethargic, their body is pretty much in fight mode. The body tends to cut the memory building off. He may remember bits and pieces but more than likely not much,” she explained.

“Ok, thanks,” he said, exhaling sharply.

“You two make a really cute couple,” she said, surprising Viktor.

“We aren't together, but I'm working on it,” he said, smiling sheepishly.

“I wish you luck. I can tell you really care for him.”

She smiled at him and left. He had been far too revealing with his emotions for Yuuri, but he had been extremely concerned. He still was. He hated that Yuuri had to go through this, but Viktor was glad he was there to help. While he wasn't looking forward to spending most of the night in the ER, he quickly realized there was nowhere else he would rather be. 

The doctor came in shortly after and performed a physical exam on Yuuri. He told Viktor that the glands in Yuuri’s throat were very swollen and his spleen felt enlarged. He suspected mono but had to run a blood test to confirm it. He ordered a painkiller and anti-nausea medication to help Yuuri be more comfortable. Viktor thanked the doctor and waited for the nurse to come in to draw blood.

She came in about thirty minutes later. She felt around for a vein, frowning when she couldn’t find one.

“He's dehydrated. Can you help him pump his hand? It will help the veins pop up,” she asked.

Viktor nodded and placed his hand over Yuuri's, opening and closing his fingers against Yuuri's. The nurse found one, wiped his skin with alcohol and told Yuuri he was going to feel a prick but she'd count down from three. When he felt the needle against his skin, his eyes flew open and he squirmed on the gurney. She yanked the needle back and Viktor tried to calm him down.

“No, no needles,” he moaned.

“She needs to take your blood, Sunshine. They need it to find out what's happening with you. Want to hold my hand? You can squeeze it until you break it if you need to,” Viktor offered.

Yuuri placed his hand in Viktor's and squeezed tightly. Viktor brushed Yuuri's hair back from his forehead and smiled at him, telling him he was doing great. He flinched when the nurse inserted the needle but relaxed when she untied the tourniquet, his chest heaving by the time she finished. The nurse injected the medication the doctor ordered into Yuuri's IV. Before the nurse left she told Viktor she was going to bring some fluids in for Yuuri, stating it would probably ease the aching in his body. Viktor thanked her and turned his attention back to him. He removed a hand from Yuuri's hair but let him continue to hold his other.

“More,” Yuuri rasped.

“More what?” Viktor asked.

“Hair,” he said, trying to lift Viktor's hand back to his head.

Viktor chuckled and threaded his fingers back into the jet-black locks. Even though it was damp with sweat, Yuuri's hair was incredibly soft. Viktor wished he could run his fingers through Yuuri’s hair all night. When Yuuri fell asleep soon after, Viktor removed his hand from Yuuri's hair and rested his head against the railing of the gurney.

 

* * *

 

The doctor returned hours later, informing Viktor that Yuuri did in fact have mono. He was going to prescribe a steroid pack and would give him a strong steroid shot to help him recover faster. Yuuri would need to take the next ten days off work since his symptoms were so severe. He needed to be on complete rest for at least five days. He couldn't lift anything over fifteen pounds for three to four weeks as his spleen could rupture. It would take him a couple of months to completely regain his energy. Viktor thanked the doctor before he left and turned back to Yuuri, seeing chocolate brown eyes watching him.

“Hey,” Viktor said, smiling at him.

“Hey yourself,” Yuuri replied, giving Viktor a small smile. His eyes were brighter, so Viktor assumed he was feeling a bit better.

“How are you feeling?”

“A little better. I'm not as achy,” he replied.

“That's good, but they did pump you full of fluids and morphine.”

“Ah, so that's why I feel drunk,” Yuuri said, giggling softly when Viktor laughed at him.

“Yeah, enjoy the high. It won't last long,” Viktor joked, winking at him.

“Do we know what's wrong with me?”

“You have mono,” Viktor revealed, “Who have you been kissing, Yuuri Katsuki?”

Yuuri blushed, but it could only be seen on his ears since his face was still flushed with fever.

“What? No one! I'd tell you if I had,” he protested, Viktor tilting his head up slightly and hushed him.

“I'm just teasing you,” Viktor said.

“Oh, ok. Do you mind if I pass out again? I can't believe how tired I am.”

“Go ahead. I'll be here when you wake up,” Viktor answered.

“Thanks, Viktor. For everything. I think you are the best friend I have ever had. Just don't tell Phichit, ok?”

Viktor laughed.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was released around dawn. The nurse went over the discharge instructions with Viktor: he couldn't be left alone for the next two or three days, he needed plenty of fluids and take his medicine as prescribed. His throat would feel rough for about seven days so she recommended throat lozenges and salt rinses. Follow up with his primary care doctor in four days but return if he worsened before then. He thanked her and helped Yuuri back into his clothes. Viktor texted Phichit while he waited on Yuuri outside the bathroom, telling him that Yuuri had mono and would be laid out for a while. He also told him he would stay with Yuuri since he couldn't be alone. Phichit only replied with a huge smiley emoticon.

The ride back to the apartment was mostly quiet, but Viktor could feel the Yuuri's eyes on him. The road was pretty much empty, so he could afford a glance or two.

“What's on your mind?” Viktor asked.

“Was it my imagination or did the nurse say I couldn't be left alone?”

“Nope, it's reality. Good thing I brought some clothes and work. We're going to be hanging out for the next few days or so,” Viktor replied.

“I can't ask you to do that,” Yuuri protested, “and why did you bring clothes?”

“I didn't know how ill you were or how many movies you wanted to watch. I really don't like walking home at three or four in the morning, so I was going to ask to crash on your couch. And you aren't asking me, I'm offering. And no, you aren't going to dissuade me. So just resign yourself to it. Consider it bonding time.”

He smiled when Yuuri giggled. It was still faint, but it was still there.

“Hey, you know what?”

“What's that?”

“I think that car wreck was probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. I got to know you. You're a great person, Viktor Nikiforov,” he confessed, slightly slurring his words.

“Is that you or the drugs talking?” Viktor teased, but his heart was beating faster.

“Hmm,” Yuuri said, grinning at him, “Maybe a little of both.”

“Well, thank you,” he replied, “and I'm glad I've gotten to know you too. I think we're going to have a life-long friendship.”

Yuuri nodded and turned his head to look out the window. Viktor looked to the passenger seat when he heard soft snoring and sighed happily.

_It's the best thing that's happened to me as well, Yuuri. I sincerely hope we can have more than an everlasting friendship._

_I think I love you, Yuuri Katsuki._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice fics!
> 
> You can find them [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/works?fandom_id=11444638).


	5. Best Present Ever.  Of All Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Yuuri recovers from his illness, he is touched by Viktor's actions.
> 
>  Since the ER visit two weeks ago, Yuuri had been completely out of commission. This was the worst he ever remembered feeling. His body ached and wanted a throat transplant since his hurt so badly. He spent the first few days just staring at the ceiling of his room. It had been an extremely rough two weeks.
> 
> But Viktor had stayed with him the entire time.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love you guys! You continue to read, follow the story and tell me how much you love it. I adore the interaction and am so grateful for everyone. 
> 
> All my Red vs. Blue fans! Get the title? I had to. Honestly. 
> 
> I don't think there is really anything I need to explain for this chapter. I do want to say this might be the last chapter until this weekend. I go back to work tomorrow (yuck) and classes start back on Wednesday (double yuck) so I'm going to be insanely busy. I might have time to crank out another chapter this evening, but I can't promise anything.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's extreme fluff. Send me your dentist bills.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

Since the ER visit two weeks ago, Yuuri had been completely out of commission. This was the worst he ever remembered feeling. His body ached and he wanted a throat transplant since his hurt so badly. He spent the first few days just staring at the ceiling of his room. It had been two extremely rough weeks.

But Viktor had stayed with him the entire time.

Viktor was amazing. The first couple days had been trying. Yuuri was still running a high fever, though not as bad as the first day. Even though Yuuri didn't remember everything as he was in a fever induced haze, he knew Viktor hadn't left his side. Literally. Viktor slept on the floor next to his bed. Each time Yuuri awoke, he was by his side and ready to wait on him. Viktor only left the room to get food and drink from the kitchen or use the bathroom. He carried Yuuri to the couch so he could change and wash the bedclothes. But Viktor never left him completely alone. He would wait until Phichit was home, leaving him in the care of his longtime friend while he went downstairs to the laundry room. He helped Yuuri change into fresh clothes when his became drenched with sweat. Yuuri had lost count of how many times his fever broke, only to return hours later.

By the third day Yuuri was more coherent and had migrated to the living room. He spent hours watching TV or reading, but his favorite was listening to Viktor talk. He told him stories about St. Petersburg, shared his experience as an editor or explaining the personalities of the various authors he worked with. Yuuri asked him about Bernard Jenkins, the author of Triumvirate Chronicles.

“Bernard,” Viktor stared, chuckling, “Bernard is one of a kind. When I first met him, I thought he was an egotistical asshole. He rubbed everyone in the office the wrong way. But once I read the manuscript of the first volume, I realized what talent the man had. I was intrigued by the story but offered him honest advice on how he could make it better. He listened to my ideas intently. Even though he scoffed at me at the time, he told me a few years later that he admired me after that meeting. He said I was ballsy but he liked it. We've had a great relationship since then, even though we trade jabs constantly. Don't tell anyone but he's a great guy. He'd probably smack me if he heard that, saying he has a reputation to uphold.”

Yuuri laughed, thinking what it would be like to know the author. He knew the next volume of the series would be out in a few months. He couldn't wait.

“Hey Viktor?”

“Hey Yuuri?”

“Do you think he'll have a book signing when the new volume is released?” Yuuri asked.

“Oh, of course. We've already scheduled a thirty-stop book tour for him. He starts out here since it's his hometown,” he explained.

“Does the publisher usually attend those events?”

“Yep. Since I'm his senior editor I'll be required to be there. I enjoy them though. I get paid to hang around a bookstore all day.” He said, winking when Yuuri giggled.

“I would like to meet Bernard. Maybe he can sign my new copy when I buy it,” Yuuri said hopefully.

“Would you like to come with me?” Viktor asked, watching his eyes light up, “It's on the second Thursday in June, so hopefully you won't have to work. We usually have a dinner celebration after the event, so if you'd like you can come to that as well.”

“Really?” Yuuri asked with as much excitement he could muster.

“Really. It would be nice to have someone besides Bernard to talk with. I like the guy but spending eight hours with him is a little intense,” Viktor admitted.

Yuuri asked Viktor to put the book signing in his phone, knowing he would forget and he wanted to keep the day free. Yuuri thanked Viktor when he gave him the device back, but scowled when Viktor teased him about the screensaver and wallpaper. It was the main character of Triumvirate Chronicles.

“Yeah, you're obsessed,” Viktor joked.

“Shut up,” he muttered

 

* * *

 

Yuuri yelled at Viktor when he found out he had taken the next ten days off from work. Viktor didn't pay attention though, explaining he hadn't taken a vacation in five years so he was due. Yuuri admonished him, saying he should have saved the time to go somewhere interesting. He blushed when Viktor said that's exactly what he did.

_How does he always make me feel so special?_

Yuuri asked him about it the next day after he was showered with another compliment.

“Hey Viktor?” he asked.

“Hey Yuuri?” Viktor replied, smiling when he giggled.

“How come you always give me compliments and say such wonderful things to me?”

Viktor frowned and thought for a moment. He surmised Yuuri hadn't remembered the night they were at the ER since he hadn't mentioned anything about it, so Viktor let it slide and had controlled his growing attraction. Yuuri had stated he wanted a friendship and Viktor wasn't going to push it. Even though he adored Yuuri, he didn't want to scare him away.

“Isn't that what best friends do?”

“I don't know. Phichit has never done anything like what you do. Maybe it's a Russian thing.” he replied, slight blush touching his cheeks.

_God, how I love that blush._

“Must be,” Viktor agreed, though deep down he knew it wasn't true.

 

* * *

 

Phichit came over a few days later to keep an eye on Yuuri while Viktor went out for groceries. Yuuri's throat still hurt and was running out of things he could eat. Viktor learned that Yuuri had a thing for Italian ice. He also wanted to go to a nearby discount department store as the apartment needed a few things. He chuckled to himself, thinking how domestic this was.

_I think I could get used to this._

He bought several items for Yuuri's place and headed for the corner shop a block away from the apartment complex. Remembering how quickly Yuuri had gone through the frozen treat, he grabbed every box of Italian ice on the shelf and tossed them into the small cart. The clerk laughed at him when Viktor asked him if he could order more.

“Isn't eight boxes enough?” the man jested.

“My friend has mono. This is the only thing he wants.”

The clerk promised he would order a double shipment for the next truck, explaining it would arrive that weekend. Viktor thanked the clerk profusely, paid for everything and made his way to Yuuri's apartment. He grumbled on his way up the stairs, wondering why he hadn't thought of the ascent when he bought this much stuff. He juggled the bags when he reached the apartment, trying to grasp the doorknob. When he finally let himself in, Viktor dropped the bags on the floor, thanking the gods he hadn't bought anything breakable.  Thanking Phichit before he left, Viktor looked to the couch, thinking Yuuri was asleep.

Yuuri sat up, giving Viktor a smile. When Yuuri lifted himself off the couch and walked towards him, Viktor could see he was shaking. He reached for a bag but Viktor grabbed his arm and gently tugged him back to the couch.

“I thought you could use the help. You bought a lot of stuff,” Yuuri said.

“You thought wrong. You're supposed to be resting,” Viktor admonished, frowning at him, “Go lay back down.”

Viktor pointed to the couch, waiting for him to retreat. He lifted a brow when Yuuri rolled his eyes and dragged himself to the couch.

“Yes, Daddy,” Yuuri replied sarcastically.

Viktor's heart skipped a beat.

_Oh god, don't do that to me._

“I see someone's feeling better,” Viktor observed, clearing his throat and distracting himself by putting the groceries away.

 

* * *

 

The last day of Viktor's vacation arrived. Yuuri was disappointed he had to return to work but realized he couldn't monopolize Viktor's time forever. Viktor promised to come by after work every day to check on him, even offering to stay if Yuuri needed him. Yuuri assured him he would be ok since he hadn't had a fever in over a week and was starting to eat solid foods again.

Phichit stayed with him when Viktor said he had to go to the office. He had a stack of papers that were awaiting his signature and he needed to organize a pile of manuscripts before going back to the grind. Viktor also revealed he had to pick up a surprise for Yuuri.

“A surprise?” Phichit asked.

“Yeah,” Yuuri said absently. He was trying to concentrate on the video game he was playing, but decided to save it and turn the console off. He figured Phichit would want his full attention for this conversation.

“What do you think it is?” he asked.

“I have no idea,” Yuuri replied.

Phichit laughed suddenly, causing him to frown at his friend.

“What's so funny?” Yuuri asked.

“Do you realize that you're checking your phone every two minutes?” Phichit teased.

“No, I'm not,” Yuuri said, watching his friend lift a brow questioningly, “Ok, I am. Viktor might text. He must be really busy though. He usually messages me by now.”

Phichit burst into laughter, bending over and clutching his abdomen. He sat up, trying to regain his breath and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

“What?” Yuuri grumbled.

“You've got a thing for him!”

Phichit was the only one that knew Yuuri was attracted to both women and men, but more so men. He loved to turn Yuuri crimson and was constantly pointing guys out to him whenever they went out. Even though it annoyed him, he knew Phichit had his best interests at heart.

But was Phichit right? He enjoyed spending time with Viktor immensely, making him feel special even though Yuuri thought it was just his natural charm. He did that with everyone who crossed his path. Viktor had taken time off work to care for him while he was recovering. He was sure Phichit would do the same thing, but he was touched that Viktor had done so. Just the thought caused a warm feeling to course through his body. The realization hit him like a Mack truck and he stared at Phichit, his eyes wide.

“I think I do,” he admitted quietly, frowning when Phichit laughed at him again.

“Oh, it's not think, my dear Yuuri, it's know. You do! Just accept it. See where it takes you,” Phichit advised.

“I can't do that,” Yuuri pouted, “We're just friends. I don't even know if he'd be interested. He's probably straight. And besides, who in the hell would be interested in me?”

“Yuuri, you gotta stop this self-depreciation. You'd be a catch for anyone! You're cute, you're nice, you're funny. You're committed to any friendship you're in. I know you haven't had a romantic relationship before, but you would be completely dedicated. I know you would.”

“Pfft, I doubt that,” Yuuri grumbled, “There's no way anything more will come out of this.”

“Uh huh,” Phichit muttered, completely unconvinced.

Their conversation was interrupted when the door opened, revealing the subject of their talk. Viktor grinned widely at them, struggling with the large box he was carrying. 

“Heavy?” Yuuri asked.

“Insanely so,” Viktor replied, “Hey, I've got some great news!”

“Oh really? Spill,” Phichit demanded.

“The wicked witch of Integral is retiring. Apparently she had a meltdown last week, whipped up a letter of resignation and shoved it in the president of the company's face. They’re already planning the party for when she's gone.”

Yuuri chuckled. He knew Viktor hated the editor in chief as did everyone else. Viktor had told him about how everyone walked on eggshells around her, trying not to invoke her ire.

“When's her last day?” Yuuri asked.

“Next Friday. I think everyone is going to a nearby bar to celebrate after work. If you're feeling up to it, you want to come along?” Viktor asked.

“Yeah, Yuuri, you should go,” Phichit said cheerfully. Yuuri gave his friend an unamused look, knowing what was going through Phichit's head.

“Don't you have somewhere to be?” he grumbled.

Phichit laughed but took that as his cue to leave. He paused at the door and turned, wiggling his eyebrows and grinning mischievously at Yuuri. He pointed at the door, ordering Phichit to leave. Viktor looked at the door and then to Yuuri, utterly confused about what had just occurred.

“What was that about?” he asked.

“Nothing. What's in the box?” Yuuri asked, changing the subject.

“Your surprise,” Viktor said. He carried the box to the table and dropped it onto the surface. The table creaked with the extra weight.

“You carried that up the stairs?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah. Believe me, it wasn't fun.”

“I bet,” he replied and turned his attention to the box.

“Oh, Bernard signed your books. They're in there with your surprise,” Viktor said offhandedly, but Yuuri saw his eyes sparkling, practically bursting with anticipation.

“Really?” Yuuri said excitedly.

“Yep. Open it,” he said, gesturing to the box.

Yuuri gently lifted the lid and placed it on the couch. He looked inside and gasped, pulling book upon book out until he had stacks around him. He found one he didn't recognize.

“You...what...how?” Yuuri stammered.

“You only had seven of Triumvirate Chronicles series. I didn't get to ask Bernard until after you got sick if he would sign your books, but I wanted to make it even better. I asked if I could have the entire series in the collector's edition hardbacks. It was his idea to throw in the unreleased copy, but you can't let anyone see it. I could get in trouble for that,” Viktor said, smiling softly at him.

“What?” It was all Yuuri could say.

“Find the first one. That's the one he personalized,” Viktor suggested.

Yuuri dug through the various piles until he found the first book of the series. He opened it and read the message on the first page.

_To Yuuri, my number one fan,_

_When my idiot of an editor approached me and asked to buy my entire series in the collector's edition hardback, I just rolled my eyes at him and thumped his head. He's the editor of my publishing company, for heaven's sake, he could just snag them from the warehouse. But he was adamant. He explained they were for his best friend who had become instantly engrossed and enamored with Triumvirate Chronicles. It doesn't happen very often, but I was touched. Viktor has never asked me for a favor so I felt compelled to help him. I have never seen him so excited. So, I have to thank you for helping him get a life. I truly think you are the reason. I've included my newest work. I hope you enjoy it. You're the only one besides Viktor and myself that gets to read it before release._

_Sincerely,_  
_Bernard_

 _P.S._  
_Keep that ass in line. He needs it._

“You did this for me?” Yuuri asked, stunned.

“Yeah. I figured it would give you something to do while you were laid out,” Viktor said.

“But he said you offered to pay for them.”

“That jackass. He wasn't supposed to say anything,” Viktor grumbled.

“Why, Viktor? Why would you do this for me?” he asked, tears filling his eyes.

“I wanted to do something special for you. You've been so down the past couple weeks and incredibly bored. I knew you would like this,” Viktor admitted.

“But collector's edition? And the entire series? And the new story?” Yuuri stammered. Viktor smiled at him, pleased with his reaction.

“You deserve it, Yuuri. And you need to fill that empty bookshelf,” he joked, pointing to a nearby wall.

Yuuri just stared at him for several moments. Viktor wondered what was going through his head, watching him bite his lower lip.

“Stand up,” he demanded.

“What?” Viktor asked.

“Stand up,” Yuuri repeated.

He shrugged and lifted himself off the chair. Yuuri jumped off the couch and launched himself at Viktor, wrapping his arms around his waist. Viktor's eyes widened at the sudden contact, but he smiled and draped his arms over Yuuri's shoulders. He held Yuuri's head against his chest, easing the grasp when he turned his head.

_Yuuri, you don't know how long I've wanted to do this._

“Thank you, Viktor.”

“You're very welcome. I take it you like your surprise?” Viktor asked.

“It's the best present I've gotten. Ever.”

“Of all time?”

“Of all time,” Yuuri agreed.

He pulled away seconds later and went into the kitchen, Viktor watching as he selected the flavor of Italian ice he wanted and dug a spoon out of the dishwasher. He returned to the couch and sat down. He took a few bites of the frozen treat, but looked up.

“What?” Yuuri asked after realizing Viktor was staring and smiling at him, “You're grinning at me like an idiot.”

“I'm just happy that you're happy,” he admitted.

Yuuri gave Viktor that smile he loved so much and went back to his Italian ice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice fics!
> 
> You can find them [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/works?fandom_id=11444638).


	6. Dazed and Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning to work, Viktor is stunned by a decision at the publishing company.
> 
>  
> 
> He had been back to work for three weeks now. He really hated coming back and leaving Yuuri alone, but he knew he had to. The good news was he only had to deal with the Wicked Witch of Integral for one more week. The office chipped in to buy her flowers for a retirement gift, but after work that evening they celebrated. Good riddance was uttered more than once.
> 
> He was sad Yuuri couldn't make it that night. He still wasn't feeling very well and opted to stay home. Viktor offered to skip the get together and spend time with him, but Yuuri had insisted he hang out with his co-workers. He begrudgingly agreed, promising he would be over after putting in an appearance of an hour or so.
> 
> But this. This was too much. He needed help. He needed reassurance. He needed a voice of reason.
> 
> He needed Yuuri.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, lovelies, guess what? We've graduated to tooth-rotting fluff. Yeah, this chapter is WAY gushy. I really like it. 
> 
> Notes:  
> Dom Perignon-VERY expensive champagne. Like $200 a bottle expensive. I've had it once. I don't recommend it. It's disgusting. 
> 
> Our dorks are getting there, people. I'm going to torture you a little more and keep up with the slow build/slow burn but I promise it's coming! I need to grow them a little more and introduce a few more characters that will become important to the story.
> 
> Thanks again for reading. I really hope you like this chapter!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

He stared at the box on his desk, the buzzing in his mind growing louder. He couldn't think save for one thought: There was no way, no way in hell.

He had been back to work for three weeks now. He really hated coming back and leaving Yuuri alone, but he knew he had to. The good news was he only had to deal with the Wicked Witch of Integral for one more week. The office chipped in to buy her flowers for a retirement gift, but after work that evening they celebrated. Good riddance was uttered more than once.

He was sad Yuuri couldn't make it that night. He still wasn't feeling very well and opted to stay home. Viktor offered to skip the get together and spend time with him, but Yuuri had insisted he hang out with his co-workers. He begrudgingly agreed, promising he would be over after putting in an appearance for an hour or so.

Yuuri had returned to work that week after promising him he would let his coworkers lift everything. Viktor didn't even want him lifting his bag. Yuuri scoffed and muttered something about being overprotective but Viktor held his ground, not wanting him suffering a setback. Yuuri had been through so much the past few weeks, he didn't need more.

But this. This was too much. He needed help. He needed reassurance. He needed a voice of reason.

He needed Yuuri.

He picked his phone up and pressed the speed dial button, hoping Yuuri wasn't engrossed in a project he couldn't get away from. His heart was pounding he was so anxious. He felt the butterflies in his stomach slowly turning into nausea. He needed to calm down. Viktor counted the rings, silently praying he would answer.

_“Yuuri Katsuki.”_

_Thank god. Yuuri, I need you._

“Yuuri...” Viktor said, his voice strained.

 _“Hey,”_  he said. Viktor could tell he was smiling.

“Yuuri…” he repeated.

 _“I believe the correct response is 'Hey yourself',”_  Yuuri joked.

Viktor couldn't speak, the silence lasting too long.

_“Viktor? What's wrong?”_

“I don't know what to do,” he whispered.

 _“What's going on, Viktor?”_  Yuuri demanded, concern tinging his voice.

“The board has been holding meetings about who would be the next Editor-in-Chief since Gloria turned in her resignation. No one was worried about it. We knew Dave would get it since he’s the most qualified for the job and everyone loves him,” Viktor said, pausing to take a shaky breath.

 _“Ok...”_  Yuuri said, urging him to continue.

“They came to a decision this morning. They didn't choose Dave,” he said, feeling his heart beat faster and his palms becoming sweaty.

 _“Who did they choose?”_  Yuuri asked.

“They chose me,” he said softly.

_“Are you serious?”_

“As a heart attack. I'm staring at my new business cards as we speak.”

 _“Viktor! That's great! I'm so happy for you!”_  Yuuri shrieked, causing Viktor to hold the phone away from his ear. He replaced it when he heard the volume lower.

“No, it's not,” Viktor worried, “I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know how to be an editor-in-chief! What if I mess up? What if I make the wrong decision? I'm in charge of everyone in this office now, Yuuri! I don't know if I'm ready for that responsibility!”

 _“Viktor, take a deep breath,”_  Yuuri suggested, waiting until he heard Viktor inhale and exhale slowly.

 _“They wouldn't have chosen you if they didn't have faith and trust in you, Viktor,”_  Yuuri continued,  _“You're going to do great. You're creative. You're strong. You work well with everyone that steps off that elevator. You care about your employees. And to top it all off you're a great editor.”_

“I don't know,” Viktor whispered, his voice shaking once again, “I'm so afraid I'm going to mess up.”

_“Do you want me to come by? I'm about seven blocks away from you. I can be there in twenty minutes or less.”_

“No, I just…” he paused so he could gather his racing thoughts, “I needed to talk with you. I knew it would help, and it has. Immensely. Thanks, Yuuri.”

 _“Are you sure? I honestly don't mind,”_  Yuuri offered.

He felt bad for Viktor. He had never seen him express insecurity or doubt. His heart went out to him, but it made Viktor more human.

“I'm sure,” Viktor reassured him, “but can I come over tonight? I think I'm going to need to destress in the worst way.”

 _“Of course,”_  Yuuri said,  _“You know you're welcome any time.”_

“Thanks,” Viktor said, “I'll see you tonight.”

_“Yep. If you need anything or just need to talk, call me. I don't care what I'm doing, I'll drop it and you'll have my undivided attention.”_

Viktor smiled weakly. He had thought for two months now that Yuuri was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he had just reaffirmed that decision.

“Thank you. If I freak out again, I'll call you. I might wind up calling you twenty times today,” he said, smiling genuinely when Yuuri laughed.

_“No problem. I'll let you get back to it. Congrats, Editor-in-Chief.”_

Viktor was smiling by the time he hung up the phone.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the morning passed in a daze. He had a meeting with the board of directors and president, one with the senior editors, and one with the general editors. He was drained after the last meeting, but the president insisted on announcing his promotion to his co-workers. He felt awkward listening to the president speak, feeling the man was overexaggerating his accomplishments and qualifications. He droned on about how Viktor was a team player and one of the most talented editors he had the pleasure of working with. When he finally revealed that Viktor was the new Editor-in-Chief, the entire floor broke out in excited applause. He had always gotten along well with his co-workers but he had no idea he was admired this much. After saying a few words and thanking them, he asked everyone to return to their duties. He stood there for several minutes and watched his co-workers, his  _employees_ , go back to work. He jumped when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

  _Are you hanging in there?_  
_Are you ok?_  
_Thinking of you and sending you positive energy._  
_**Yuuri**_

Viktor smiled, thankful for Yuuri's thoughtfulness. He tapped out a message and hit the send button.

 _Honestly, I've been too busy to think about it._  
_This is the first chance I've had to breathe all morning._  
_The president just announced my promotion to everyone._  
_They were actually excited. I hadn't expected that._  
_~V_

His phone buzzed minutes later.

 _Of course they were excited. You're a great person._  
_Do you want to grab lunch together?_  
_Thought you could use the moral support and maybe a break._  
_**Yuuri**_

 _I would love to, but I have way too much to do._  
_Raincheck?_  
_~V_

 _Of course. See you this evening._  
_**Yuuri**_

He smirked and returned to his office. He looked around the room, realizing he had a ton of packing and had no idea where to begin.

 

* * *

 

Afternoon arrived too quickly and he still hadn't filled the first box. He had pretty much been staring off into space all day. He turned his attention to the stack of manuscripts on his desk. He would have to reassign them to other editors. He groaned when he realized he would need to hire or promote another senior editor. He also wanted to speak to Dave. He needed to make sure there were no hard feelings between them and figured he should get it over with now. He pressed the button on his intercom and waited for his assistant to answer.

 _“Yes, Viktor?”_ she asked.

“Sasha, can you ask Dave to come to my office?”

_“Sure. I'll send him in when he gets here.”_

He thanked the woman and sat back in his chair, closing his eyes. He didn't know how much time had passed when he heard soft tapping against the doorjamb. He lifted his head and saw Dave in the doorway, his usual smile shining.

“You wanted to see me, Chief?” he asked, Viktor smirking at him.

“Yeah, have a seat.”

He waited for the man to get comfortable in the chair across from him. Viktor folded his arms on the desk and thought about what he wanted to say. Words had escaped him, so he just looked at him. Dave must have known what was going through his mind as he smiled at him reassuringly.

“Viktor, it's ok. I am not upset at all. I honestly didn't want the position. You know Elle and I are expecting our first child. I don't want to be bogged down with extra responsibility. I want to be there for my family. Jim really isn't dedicated enough to be efficient. He's just here for a paycheck. They were going to hire new blood, but I suggested you,” Dave admitted.

“Why?” Viktor asked quietly, “I don't know if I can do this, Dave. Yeah, I got into my niche as a senior editor. But this, this is completely different.”

“I know you can do it, Viktor. You're a go-getter. You're a leader and you go above and beyond to show compassion to everyone. You're the perfect choice.”

“I hope I can live up to your expectations,” Viktor said, smiling sadly at him.

“I know you will, and I know you'll exceed them,” he said, “If you need any help, let me know. I'll support you one hundred percent.”

“Thanks, man. I really appreciate it. I'll let you get back to work. Your workload is going to increase shortly. I'll do as much as I can but I think I'm going to be a little busy,” Viktor explained.

“Of course. Hit me up if you need anything,” he said before leaving Viktor's office.

 

* * *

 

He was in quiet contemplation when he heard the buzz of his intercom. He was really getting sick of all the interruptions and insanity he had been subjected to that day, but he knew this was only the beginning.

“What's up, Sasha,” he asked.

 _“There's a courier here for you,”_ she announced.

A courier? He hadn't asked for one and wasn't expecting anything. His authors would have let him know if they sent something.

“Send them in,” he instructed.

A young man entered a few minutes later, carrying a medium sized matte gold gift bag with black ribbon handles. Viktor was confused, thinking it was a mistake.

“Viktor Nikiforov?” he asked.

Viktor nodded and the man placed the bag on his desk.

“I need you to sign here,” he said, holding a small clipboard out to Viktor. After scrawling his signature on the form, he bid the courier a good day and stared at the bag. This couldn't be for him.

He pulled the opalescent tissue paper from the bag and looked inside. A rectangle box wrapped in rich gold wrapping paper was inside along with an ivory envelope. He guessed it was a card upon seeing a popular greeting card logo on it. He lifted the box and untied the rich dark brown ribbon holding the lid to the base. He grasped the lid and pulled it off the base, seeing a divider sheet with a gourmet chocolatier logo hiding what was inside. He plucked the sheet off the box and smiled when he saw perfect squares of milk and dark chocolate. He selected a dark chocolate piece and bit into it, groaning and closing his eyes when the taste of rich, creamy caramel flooded his taste buds.

“Oh god, this is heavenly,” he muttered to himself.

He dug the card out of the bag and tore the envelope off. An elegant abstract picture wrapped around the card along with beautiful script. He opened the card and read the message inside.

_Viktor,_

_I know you're having a trying day and your head is spinning, but I am so happy for you. I can't imagine a more perfect person for Editor-in-Chief. You're kind, compassionate, thoughtful, funny and fair. You are an extremely intelligent and talented individual. Your patience is unrivaled. I strive every day to be half the man you are. I am so thankful and happy I can call you my best friend, truly the best ever._

_I want to take you out to dinner tonight in celebration. Can you get out by six? I have made reservations for seven, but if you can't make it let me know soon. There is a condition though: no talk about work from either of us. I want you to relax and enjoy yourself. This night is for you. I would consider it an honor if you would join me._

_So, don't worry. You're going to be the best Editor-in-Chief Integral has ever had. I believe in you._

_Yuuri_

_Oh, by the way, I'll collect my anything later._

He picked up his phone, typed out a message and hit send.

 _You made my day, Yuuri Katsuki._  
_I'd be happy to have dinner with you. But where are we going?_  
_Six is great. I'm the boss now, so I guess I decide when I get to leave._  
_Maybe this job has its perks after all._  
_~V_

Viktor read the neat handwriting again, smirking when he saw the anything remark. He remembered their first conversation when he said he'd do anything for caramel. He wondered what Yuuri could possibly have in mind. He chuckled when his phone vibrated less than a minute later.

 _I'm so happy you enjoyed your gift._  
_I meant every word._  
_It's a surprise. You'll see when we get there._  
_**Yuuri**_

Viktor dropped his head to the surface of his desk and tried to control his overwhelming emotions when he felt tears fill his eyes. He took several deep breaths as he sought to calm down, not remembering ever feeling this overjoyed.

_How do you make me fall more in love with you every day, Yuuri?_

He lifted his head when he heard a knock at his door, seeing his assistant standing in the doorway. She looked worried. He waved her in and told her to have a seat.

“What's up?” he asked.

“Are you ok? You seem upset,” she asked hesitantly.

“Actually, I'm very happy. Remember my friend, Yuuri?” he asked, watching her nod, “He sent me a congratulatory gift. Want a piece?”

He held out the box of chocolate and waited for her to pick out a square. He smiled when her eyes widened as she bit into it.

“Oh my god, this is so good! The caramel is exquisite!” she proclaimed.

“Isn't it? He knows caramel is my favorite,” Viktor said, smiling.

“He seems like a great friend,” she mentioned.

“He's the best. He's taking me out for dinner tonight also,” he said softly. 

“You deserve it. I hope you have fun. And you better tell me all about it tomorrow,” Sasha said, leaning over the desk and patting his hand.

She stood and waved as she left the office, leaving Viktor thinking about his future with the company.

His future with Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

Six rolled around before he knew it. He packed everything he needed for the night into his briefcase, turned the light off and closed the door to his office, checking in with a few proofreaders on his way to the elevator and thanking them again for their congratulations. He rode the elevator in silence, glad that he was the only one in the car. He really wasn't in the mood for conversation at the moment.

The elevator opened into the lobby and he stepped out of it. He wished the receptionist and night guard a good evening and walked through the revolving door, jogging down the stairs but stopping several steps from the sidewalk when the street came into view.

Yuuri was parked in front of the building, holding the passenger door open. Viktor's heart fluttered when he drew closer and saw the warm smile on Yuuri’s face.

“Hey,” he greeted.

“Hey yourself,” Viktor replied, returning the smile.

“Your chariot awaits.”

Viktor climbed into the vehicle, Yuuri closing the door after him, walking around the front of the car and getting inside. He started the engine and Rachmaninov filled the interior of the car. Viktor smiled and rested his head against the back of the seat, happy that Yuuri remembered that it was his favorite composer.

“You're going all out tonight, aren't you?”

“Yep. Nothing but the best for the new Editor-in-Chief,” he said, looking at Viktor and winking.

_You make my heart soar every time you wink at me, Love._

Viktor talked about the surrealism of his day and Yuuri listened intently. Viktor felt much better after venting to him.

Yuuri navigated the car into a semi-circle drive forty minutes later and got out of the car. An attendant opened the passenger door for Viktor and helped him out. Viktor looked at the canopy over the walkway, his breath catching when he realized where they were.

They were at La Rue in the Park, one of the most expensive restaurants in town.

“No, Yuuri. This is too much,” Viktor said, tugging on his arm.

“Tonight, you deserve the best,” Yuuri replied, lacing his fingers through Viktor's and squeezing his hand lightly before letting go.

The host held the door and they entered the waiting area of the restaurant. The decorations were extravagant; the walls were covered with burgundy velvet and the molding was painted gold. Reprints of Impressionist French painters were in intricate frames and placed artistically around the room. The carpet was a deep emerald and gold paisley design. Various types of plants in Renaissance-style pots were sprinkled throughout.

Yuuri made his way to the podium, telling the maître d' his name and that he had a reservation for two. A thought popped into Viktor's head when he heard Yuuri mention the reservation, but waited until he returned to bring it up.

“Hey Yuuri?” Viktor asked.

“Hey Viktor?”

“How did you get a reservation so quickly? It normally takes people months to get in here.”

“I know the owners. They're clients of mine. So, I pulled a few strings,” Yuuri admitted, smiling at him.

“You didn't have to do that,” he said softly.

“I wanted to, wanted tonight to be really special for you,” Yuuri admitted.

Viktor beamed at him, making Yuuri to blush. The maître d' called and led them to a secluded table in the back, asking if they would care for something to drink. They decided on water for the moment, the man bowing and promising to bring a pitcher.

Viktor looked around, taking in the surroundings. The dining area was just as lavish as the lobby. The tables were covered in silk burgundy clothes and lace runners, a large candle stood in the center of each table, casting shadows around them. The crystal sconces along the wall added to the ambience.

Viktor turned around when music began to play, thinking the piece beautiful. There was a quartet made up of a violin, cello, double bass and harp. He was stunned by the richness and beauty of the place. The soothing music and soft conversation around him had the stress of the day seeping from his body.

“Yuuri, this is amazing,” he said softly, still looking around.

“Have you ever been here before?” Yuuri asked.

“No, never. It's a bit out of my price range. Which, by the way, how can you afford this?”

“You don't need to worry about it,” Yuuri replied, winking at him. Viktor's heart fluttered in his chest yet again.

They turned their attention to the menus and studied them. Thankfully both had a basic understanding of French so they could decipher most of it. Viktor scanned the pages and noticed something.

“Yuuri?”

“Hmm?”

“There are no prices in here,” Viktor said quietly, not wanting to draw attention to himself and appear uncultured.

“I know,” Yuuri replied.

“How do I know what my limit is?”

“You don't have a limit. Just get whatever you like.”

“But what if it's like $800?”

 Yuuri chuckled and smiled at him.

“They don't have a dish that's $800,” he assured him.

“How do you know?” Viktor asked.

“I programmed their menu and pricing into their computers,” he said proudly.

“Well, aren't you just clever,” Viktor said, laughing.

The waiter had arrived by that time and took their orders, bowing before he returned to the kitchen. They talked about plans for the coming weekend, agreeing to see a newly released action movie together. Yuuri informed Viktor about Phichit's comment about their “bromance”. The revelation caused Viktor to laugh so hard tears formed, but heat spread throughout his body and his pulse quickened.

_Yuuri, how I wish you knew how I want it to be more._

“Viktor, I have an idea. I think it would be refreshing and probably pretty funny,” Yuuri said suddenly.

“Ok, tell me your idea.”

“We're still getting to know each other. If I share something most people don't know about me, will you do the same?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor was intrigued and extremely happy. He had offered to share intimate details about himself, warming Viktor's heart that Yuuri placed that much trust in him.

“I like that idea.”

“Ok, I'll start. When I was young and still living in Japan, I took ballet lessons. I stopped dancing when I moved here though,” Yuuri shared.

“Really? That is very interesting. You think you could show me sometime? I really love ballet,” Viktor asked, smiling he blushed.

“Let me think about it. I was always self-conscious when I performed in front of others.”

“Of course. I won't be disappointed if you decide not to,” Viktor reassured him.

“Thanks,” Yuuri said, smiling softly.

“Ok, my turn. Um, let me think,” Viktor said, pressing a finger to his lips, “Oh, here's something most people in the city don't know. I have a younger brother.”

“Really? How old is he? What's his name?”

“Yuri is fifteen,” he said, chuckling when Yuuri's brows shot up, “Yeah, he's Yuri too. He's a very interesting character to say the least. You'll find out when you meet him.”

“When I meet him?” Yuuri asked, confused.

“Yeah. He's coming down for some school trip and wants to stay the weekend after the event. I want to introduce you to him. I have to warn you though, he's prickly. Don't take anything he says to heart,” Viktor said.

“Ok. He sounds like a real charmer,” Yuuri joked.

“You have no clue. Him and I are like night and day. Your turn.”

“Hmm...I used to be really chubby up until a few years ago. The university had free personal trainers the students could use, so I decided to go for it. One of the best decisions I ever made. I've kept up with it. Well, mostly. I haven't been to the gym in about two months, so I'm getting a little pudgy,” Yuuri said, patting his soft stomach.

“No, you aren't. You look great,” Viktor argued, “I'm curious though. How much weight did you lose?”

“Almost eighty pounds.”

Viktor whistled appreciatively.

“That's very admirable and impressive. Even though I didn't know you then, I'm proud of you.”

“Thanks, but I'm going to share another thing that has to do with my weight problems. I've never told anyone but Phichit. I hate my body. I'm embarrassed by it,” he admitted, looking down at the table.

Viktor already knew this, though. He learned of Yuuri's self-consciousness when he was delirious with fever. He thought of a way to tell him how beautiful he was without being to straightforward. He smiled gently at Yuuri.

“Can I say something without sounding too creepy?” he asked as the words came to him.

“Sure,” Yuuri replied, wondering what he was going to say.

“You have a gorgeous body, Yuuri. Your structure, stature and how fluidly you move is enchanting. It might have something to do with you studying ballet, but it's beautiful.”

Viktor was rewarded with a deep blush, smiling at him and patting his hand that was resting on the table.

“I didn't mean to embarrass you. You just need to know that,” Viktor said softly.

“It's not that. No one has ever said anything like that to me. Thank you,” Yuuri replied, staring at him. Viktor felt like his soul was being pierced with beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He took a few sips of water.

“I guess it's my turn again?” Viktor asked, smiling when Yuuri nodded.

“Hmm. This is getting hard since we already know so much about each other. Oh! I know. Since I embarrassed you I'll embarrass myself. Sometimes during my lunch hour at work and I don't feel like going out, I lie on the couch and watch soap operas,” Viktor confessed.

“Seriously?” Yuuri asked, grinning in amusement.

“Seriously. You don't know what an idea-starter that crap is,” he declared.

“Which actress do you have a crush on?” Yuuri teased, still grinning at him.

_The only crush I have is you, Yuuri._

“None. I tend not to develop crushes on celebrities,” Viktor said.

“I don't either. I find it a waste of time,” he agreed.

They didn't have time for more confessions as the waiter arrived with their meals. Yuuri motioned for the server to bend down so he could whisper in his ear, a smile creeping along his face. When Yuuri leaned back in his chair, the waiter looked at him and nodded. He said he'd be back soon to check on them and bowed before taking his leave.

“What was that about?” Viktor asked.

“Just another surprise. Oh, speaking of, I have something for you,” Yuuri said.

“But you already gave me chocolate, which by the way are decadently delicious. You'll have to tell me when you want to redeem your anything though,” Viktor joked.

“I'll let you know when I think of something,” Yuuri grinned as he pulled a long, slim rectangular box from the inner pocket of his jacket and gave it to him. Viktor held it in his hands, feeling the slight weight of it. It had a small silver bow on top of the ivory box. He lifted the lid off the box and turned the tissue paper back. Inside was the gold backing of a placard. He picked it up and looked at the front, tears filling his eyes when he read it.

“Viktor Nikiforov, Editor-in-Chief,” he whispered, looking at him in wonder, “Yuuri, I-I don't know what to say. Thank you.”

A tear trickled down his cheek. Viktor had suppressed the feelings building within him all day, but his resolve was cracking. He was surprised when Yuuri leaned over slightly and brushed the moisture away with the pad of his thumb. If he thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest before, it was certainly going to explode now. He was disappointed when Yuuri removed his hand and sat back in his chair.

_Please, Yuuri, touch me again. Please._

They ate their meals, conversing lightly about nothing in particular. Viktor startled nearby diners when he exclaimed his meal was delicious loudly in Russian, Yuuri shaking his head and chuckling at him. He was so happy Viktor was enjoying himself and couldn't imagine the night being any better.

The waiter returned with a perfectly chilled champagne bottle and two crystal flutes. The waiter half-filled the tall glasses, bowed and left them. Viktor lifted the bottle to read the label and looked at Yuuri in complete shock.

“Yuuri, this is Dom Perignon!”

“I know,” he replied, holding up his glass.

“No, we can't. We need to send it back. It's too much,” Viktor protested.

“See, that's what I was whispering to the waiter. I knew if he uncorked it at the table you would insist it be returned to the kitchen. Since I had him open it in the kitchen, we can't send it back. We've bought it,” he admitted, grinning wickedly.

“Yuuri, you sneaky man!”

“Yep,” he replied, “A toast.”

Viktor nodded and lifted his glass, Yuuri mimicking him seconds later.

“To you, Viktor. I know I said we wouldn't talk about work, but this is ultimately why we are here. You're going to blow the publishing world out of the water. I'm so very proud of you and I'm so glad you let me celebrate this occasion with you. Kampai!” he declared, gently touching Viktor's glass with his own.

“Za nas!” Viktor returned, grinning before he took a sip, “I think I like this. I've never had it before.”

“Me neither, it's quite good. You're taking the bottle home though.”

“No, you take it. You're the one buying it,” Viktor protested.

“I'm not the focus of the celebration,” Yuuri countered.

“Fine, but you are coming over and helping me finish it.”

“You're on. This weekend after the movie?” Yuuri suggested.

“Deal.”

They conversed while Viktor enjoyed a second glass of champagne. Yuuri limited himself to one since he was driving. The waiter came back and asked if they would care for dessert, which they declined. He returned a few minutes later with the check. Viktor watched Yuuri for any reaction as he looked over the check, but he kept a straight face. He was never going to find out how much it set Yuuri back.

Yuuri placed his card in the folder and set it on the edge of the table. The waiter came by and took it, telling them he'd be back momentarily.

“This was great. Thank you so much for bringing me here,” Viktor said.

“I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I wanted tonight to be special,” Yuuri said.

“You succeeded. This was perfect. And thank you for my placard. It's going in my office when and if I ever move into it,” Viktor said, smiling at him.

“Do you need help moving? I only have one job tomorrow and it doesn't start until three in the afternoon.”

“If you don't mind. It would be a big help. Do you think you could help me hook the computer up to the network. And the printer?” Viktor asked.

“Sure. That would be a cake walk. I won't even charge you,” Yuuri joked.

“Ok,” Viktor replied, chuckling.

The waiter returned with Yuuri's card and credit slip. He quickly calculated an appropriate tip and signed the receipt. After grabbing his copy, he motioned for Viktor to go ahead of him. They went outside and waited for the valet to bring the car around, Yuuri slipping the valet some cash and wishing him a great night.

 

* * *

 

The drive to Viktor's condo was without conversation, the only sound being the Rachmaninov piece. When Yuuri pulled up in front of Viktor's building he realized why the ride was so quiet, he had fallen asleep. Yuuri took a few minutes to study him. Viktor was ethereal. His head was tilted towards Yuuri, his gorgeous eyes closed. His light grey hair had fallen away from his face, revealing his delicately gorgeous features. Yuuri had wanted to touch Viktor's hair since he met him but didn't think it would be appropriate. He couldn't help himself now, though. He lifted a hand and gently ran his fingers through the Viktor's hair. It was like the softest silk he had ever touched, thinking how he loved Viktor's hair.

Yuuri yanked his hand back when he stirred, relieved when Viktor just shifted in his seat and continued with his slumber. He decided it was time to wake him. He gently shook Viktor's shoulder, smiling when he opened his eyes slowly.

“You're home,” Yuuri said softly.

“Oh. I'm sorry I fell asleep,” Viktor apologized.

“Don't worry about it. You had a crazy day,” he replied. “I'll pick you up around eight. We can get coffee and then go to your office.”

They had left Viktor's car in the parking garage of the publishing company that night. Yuuri didn't want Viktor to meet him at the restaurant since he wanted the destination to be a surprise. Viktor had been hesitant about leaving his new toy overnight, but the night guard promised to keep an eye on it.

“Sounds like a plan. Thank you again, Yuuri. I thoroughly enjoyed myself,” Viktor said, smiling at him before opening the door and climbing out. He was halfway to the building when Yuuri rolled his window down and yelled.

“Hey Viktor?”

Viktor stopped and walked back to the car, crossing his arms and leaning against the door when he reached it.

“Hey Yuuri?”

Yuuri was suddenly speechless. All he could do was stare at him.

_Viktor, I want to tell you that I love you. I want to kiss you good night._

Yuuri swallowed and licked his lips.

“I had a great time as well. I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Viktor. Sleep well,” he said.

Viktor smiled warmly and nodded.

“You too. Good night, Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice fics!
> 
> You can find them [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/works?fandom_id=11444638).


	7. In Like a Tiger...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor reflects on the time since his promotion as he waits for a guest to arrive.
> 
>  He stood on the concrete platform, looking up to observe the rusted metal overhang. It was a cool yet rainy day. He wished he had thought to bring a light jacket, but the clouds didn't seem to hold the threat of rain. He chuckled, thinking how wrong he was.
> 
> The past month had been crazy. There were good times, there were bad times.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Server migration is going great so it's been boring. I've been working on this off and on since 2 am, so hopefully it isn't too choppy.
> 
> This chapter mainly focuses on Viktor, but it also brings a character in that I've been waiting to introduce. Now is the perfect time. I really wanted to explore Viktor's morals and personality in this chapter. 
> 
> I also want to answer some questions people have been asking.  
> 1) Hurry up and kiss already!- Well, it's not a question but more of a statement. They aren't ready yet. Viktor may be, but Yuuri definitely is not. He needs more reassurance, kindness and patience from Viktor before he'll even begin to realize Viktor is interested in him.  
> 2) Are they EVER going to admit they like each other? - Yep, just be patient. Keep with me. Keep reading.  
> 3) They are flirting like crazy! How can they not know? - When two people are attracted to one another but not sure if the other is, I swear they become the dumbest dorks in the world. They overanalyze every interaction with their "crush" and don't see what is obvious to others. These dorks are no different. 
> 
> If I get any other questions I need to answer in the future, I'll just mention them in the notes in the following chapter.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

He stood on the concrete platform, looking up to observe the rusted metal overhang. It was a cool yet rainy day. He wished he had thought to bring a light jacket, but the clouds didn't seem to hold the threat of rain. He chuckled, thinking how wrong he was.

The past month had been crazy. There were good times, there were bad times.

The weekend after he had been promoted, he and Yuuri decided to see an action movie that had just come out. They lasted about thirty minutes, deciding it was one of the worst movies either had ever seen and left the theater.

“Ok, I understand the need for intense scenes but damn! I could do a better job acting than they could,” Yuuri complained.

“Maybe you need to write the director. Tell him to cast you in the sequel,” Viktor teased.

“I think it would be a blessing to humanity if this movie bombed so there was no sequel,” Yuuri grumbled.

They headed for Viktor's condo and agreed to watch a decent action movie. Viktor let Yuuri choose from his many superhero movies, popping the disc in the player when Yuuri handed him the case. They spent the next two hours engrossed in the movie and passing the bottle of remaining champagne between them.

By the time the movie finished, they were both beyond tipsy.

 

* * *

  

Viktor awoke the next morning, finding himself on the living room floor in between a chair and the coffee table. He lifted himself off the hard surface, grimacing when his sore muscles protested. The sight of Yuuri made him laugh though. He was sprawled on the couch but leaning over the edge, on the verge of falling. He was drooling on the cushion and snoring softly.

He just had to.

Viktor looked around the room for his phone, finding it next to the TV stand. He bent over to grab it and pressed several buttons on the screen. Making sure the flash was off, he took a picture of the sleeping man. He grinned and saved it to his phone, almost certain Yuuri would kill him if he found out about his secret stash of pictures.

Viktor took a quick shower and dressed in a long-sleeved shirt and jeans. He walked through the living room and entered the kitchen. He needed coffee, and he needed it badly. He grabbed the coffee canister and filters from the cupboard above him, setting the filter in the basket and scooping grounds into it. He held the pot under the faucet and waited for it to fill with hot water. He poured the water in the machine, turned it on and leaned against the counter. He watched the water drip into the pot until he heard groaning from the living room. Grinning, he made his way to a chair in the next room, gently sat in it and watched Yuuri wake up.

“Fuck,” Yuuri grumbled, throwing an arm over his eyes. He twisted his body as he stretched, taking a deep breath when he was done. He groaned again, coughed a few times and licked his lips.

“Viktor!” he yelled.

“I'm sitting right next to you,” Viktor said, laughing softly.

Yuuri moved his arm, opening an eye to peek at him, rolling onto his side slowly and staring at Viktor for several minutes. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and narrow. Viktor could tell he was a tad hungover.

“I am never drinking champagne again,” Yuuri moaned, Viktor laughing.

“I didn't think there was that much left. You want some water?” he asked.

“I want the greasiest food I can get my hands on. Hell, I'd drink a bottle of vegetable oil right now,” Yuuri grumbled.

Viktor shook his head and laughed again, remembering Yuuri telling him that when he was hungover he craved the greasiest, nastiest food available. It coated his stomach, making it feel slightly better and he could function. Even though Viktor felt bad that he was feeling rough around the edges, this Yuuri was amusing.

“Come on. I'll take you out for breakfast,” Viktor offered.

He gave Yuuri a shirt as his smelled of “flat champagne” as he put it. They went to a corner diner and ordered the blue plate special for each of them. Yuuri got his fill of grease that day but mentioned he had to stop eating like this, stating his clothes were becoming tight.

Which prompted Viktor to join the gym Yuuri had a membership with.

 

* * *

 

They went to the gym at least three times a week, usually running on the treadmills for an hour before heading to a step aerobics class. After stretching to cool down, they would enjoy a smoothie and part for the night. They started seeing results within a couple weeks. Yuuri had shed seven pounds within that time by adding exercise to his routine and modifying his diet. Viktor's weight stayed the same but his muscles were becoming more toned. Both pleased with their progress, they decided to treat themselves to a few rounds of laser tag.

That's when he learned how much Yuuri's video gaming helped his performance in laser tag.

Yuuri obliterated the competition. He slinked around the various obstacles, shooting anyone within his sights. He found the perfect vantage point, hidden yet elevated. He spent several minutes there, lying on his stomach and sniping everyone on the opposite team. When he figured out he had been there too long, Yuuri quickly left the area and dashed to the other side of the room. The match ended shortly after and everyone exited the arena. Yuuri was panting as they waited in line for their score sheets.

“That was pretty impressive,” Viktor said.

“Eh, it was ok. I've done better.”

“Do you come here often?” Viktor asked.

“It's been a while since I've been here. Phichit and I would play laser tag all the time when I was still in college. I've missed it,” Yuuri admitted.

“We'll have to do it again soon,” Viktor offered, smiling at him. Yuuri grinned and nodded at him.

They were handed their sheets when they reached the counter, Viktor studying his as Yuuri explained the different fields on the paper. He pouted as his numbers were abysmal. He craned his neck to read Yuuri's sheet, his eyes widening when he saw the numbers on each line and his placing in the entire event.

“Jesus, Yuuri! You're a beast! When we come back I am going to demand we’re on the same team!” he exclaimed, Yuuri blushing at his outburst.

"What can I say? I like laser tag,” he said sheepishly.

 

* * *

 

Viktor grinned, remembering the time spent with Yuuri. He helped him adjust to his new position with Integral. It took Viktor a week to move most of his belongings into the large corner office reserved for the editor-in-chief. Yuuri came by every evening after his last job and helped, Viktor insisted he pack the boxes and that he would carry them into his new office. Yuuri was still recovering from his bout with mono and Viktor was not going to put him in the position to relapse. While Yuuri was touched by the concern, it annoyed him a bit as he really wanted to help.

After he was settled into his new office, who happened to stop by but Bernard Jenkins. The author crossed the floor, demanding to know where Viktor was and told he was in a meeting. Bernard waited impatiently for him to leave the conference room. The minute he stepped into the hallway, Viktor felt someone smack the back of his head. His hands flew up and he spun around to come face-to-face with an enraged Bernard.

“Viktor, I am really pissed off. You're a fucking asshole!” he yelled.

“Come on, Bernard. Let's go to my office and talk about this,” Viktor suggested, still clutching his head as he directed the author further. He knew Bernard well enough to let him rant and rave until he practically deflated.

When they reached his office, Viktor followed him inside and shut the door behind him. Bernard was pacing the floor as Viktor took the chair behind his desk.

“I'd ask what's on your mind, but I know you're going to tell me anyway,” Viktor said.

“Your fucking promotion! What the hell? How come you didn't tell me? Do you know how pissed I am at you?” he yelled.

“I didn't know myself until the day it was announced, Bernard,” Viktor said, trying to defend himself.

“And how many weeks has that been, Viktor? Couldn't pick up the phone or shoot me an email?” he snarled.

“I've been a little busy,” Viktor growled, dropping to his level. Sometimes the best way to deal with Bernard was to fight fire with fire.

“Do you know how much money I make this company?” he asked, gesturing to the work area outside.

Viktor turned to look out the window overseeing his employees. He knew Bernard was their best- selling author. He produced more works than the next three combined each year. His team would be no where without Bernard.

“You know you're our best-seller, Bernard. I don't have to remind you of that,” Viktor groused.

“Good,” he said, “So here's your ultimatum: I don't care how busy you are or what your other responsibilities are, you will remain my editor. If you don't, I'll find another publisher. I can afford the breach of contract. Just remember that.”

Bernard then stomped out of his office and rushed to the elevators. He knew at that moment he would continue as the man's editor. Even though Bernard handled the situation horribly, Viktor knew it was his way of saying “I respect you and don't want to work with anyone else.” He would honor his request even if he had to put in more hours.

 

* * *

  

That wasn't the worst obstacle he had to deal with.

Sasha came to his office days later in tears. She fell into a chair and covered her face with her hands. She was clutching an envelope in one hand, the paper becoming damp with her tears.

“Sasha, what's wrong?” Viktor asked, worried.

His assistant wasn’t one to show emotion in the workplace. She was a very bright and bubbly person, always having a kind word for everyone. She was an extremely hard worker and went beyond her job description.

She handed him the envelope and continued to cry. He pulled the paper from inside, unfolded it and began to read. His heart dropped when he read the title of the page.

**_Notice of Termination_ **

“Fuck,” he seethed.

He continued to read the paper, taking in the words severance package, final day, opportunity for COBRA insurance and the cost.

“Thank you for your dedication to the company,” he read, anger bubbling over, “Are you kidding me?” He looked to the young woman as she tried to reply through hiccups.

“No,” she wailed, “The president's secretary brought it down about an hour ago. Viktor, I need this job. What am I going to do?”

He walked around to the front of his desk, knelt in front of Sasha and hugged her as she continued to cry. He felt the tears dampen his dress shirt but he didn't care. Sasha had been his assistant for four years. There was no way he was going to let the executives get rid of her.

“Go to the bathroom, clean yourself up,” he instructed, “I'll take care of this. I promise. I'm going to hang onto this though.” He waved the letter and watched her nod.

He made his way to the elevator, waiting for the doors to open. He entered the car and pressed the button for the top floor, trying to calm himself on the ride but finding it hard to do so. When the elevator dinged and the doors opened again, he stomped out and navigated the maze of hallways. He threw open the door of the president's suite and walked to the secretary's desk.

“I need to speak with him, and I need to speak with him now,” he growled, slamming his hands on her desk. Her eyes widened and she nodded, lifting the receiver of the phone and waited for the president to answer.

“Sir, Mr. Nikiforov is here. He's demanding to see you” she said, pausing to listen, “No, sir, I believe it's quite important. Yes, sir. Immediately.”

“Go on in,” she said, gesturing to the door.

Viktor marched to the door and flung it open. He watched the president's eyebrow raise but no other emotion crossed his face. He threw the letter onto the desk.

“You want to tell me what the hell this is?”

He picked the paper up and read the top of the page.

“It's a termination notice. You know what this is, Viktor,” he chided.

“It's a termination notice for Sasha.  _MY_  assistant. What were you thinking?” Viktor demanded.

“Viktor, you don't need a secretary and an assistant. Sasha has been here far fewer years than Mary, so it was a logical choice.”

“Do you realize what an asset Sasha is to this company?” he asked, finally sitting in a chair, “She has never called in sick or been late. She stays over whenever I ask her even though it's an inconvenience to her...”

“I don't see how it could be an inconvenience,” the man interrupted, “It's part of the job. If we're on a deadline she needs to be here.”

“She's a single mom. Her son is three. She chooses to stay here to fulfill her obligation to Integral while providing for her son. But it takes away from her time with him. From what I understand, that's the hardest thing about being a parent.”

“I'm sorry to hear about her position, Viktor, but our decision is final. We have offered her a severance package.”

“Yeah, what a great severance package it is,” Viktor sneered, “Sixty-six percent her annual pay and three months of medical insurance which she can continue for another nine at an insanely elevated cost. How generous.”

“What would you have me do? My hands are tied,” he explained, folding his hands on the desk. Viktor thought for a moment and jerked his head up, looking straight into the president's eyes.

“Take her salary out of mine,” Viktor declared, watching the president’s eyes widen.

“What?” he choked.

“She makes what…” he paused, looking at the paper again, “less than $35,000 a year? Take it out of mine. That includes her insurance premiums, 401k matching and any additional deductions she has. My salary almost doubled with this promotion. I can handle this.”

“You can't be serious!” he exclaimed.

“I'm dead serious. Make it happen,” Viktor said, rising from the chair.

“Alright, but I think you're making a foolish mistake. I'll have human resources contact you,” the president said, sighing at Viktor's rash decision.

Viktor stopped when he reached the door and turned around, getting the his attention.

“You made a foolish mistake when you decided to get rid of her,” he said, slamming the door behind him.

Viktor returned to his floor several minutes later, trying to tamp his anger down in the elevator and working himself to a simmer. He strode among the cubicles, ignoring everyone that greeted him. He made his way to the restrooms at the back of the floor, asking a proofreader to find out if his assistant was inside. She returned several minutes later, shaking her head.

He walked to the center of the floor, put his hands on his waist and scanned the area. He couldn't find her anywhere. A junior editor walked past him, but he caught the man's attention.

“Hey, have you seen Sasha?”

“Yeah, she's packing last of your stuff in the old office,” he offered.

“Hey, thanks,” Viktor replied, patting the man on the back as he walked around him.

He dashed to his old office and saw her sitting in a chair in the near empty office. She was still sniffling but had composed herself. Viktor sat in the chair next to hers and turned his body towards her, seeing a picture in her hands.

“Is that Benji?” Viktor asked softly.

She smiled through her tears and nodded.

“Yep. His latest one. His daycare had picture day last month,” she explained.

“May I?” he asked, holding a hand out.

She nodded and held it out for him. He carefully placed his fingers around the edge, not wanting to smudge it. He studied the boy's cherubic face. He lifted his head and smiled at the woman.

“He's getting so big. And so handsome!”

Sasha laughed and nodded again.

“It's getting to the point I can barely lift him,” she admitted.

“Sounds like you need to go to a gym. You can come with Yuuri and I when we go,” he offered, winking at her when she laughed again.

“Maybe when I get rich. But that's going to be a while, isn't it?” she asked, very worried.

“No, it's not. You don't have to worry about the notice. It's been taken care of,” Viktor informed her.

“Really? How?” she stammered.

“Don't worry about it,” he said, smiling as he patted her shoulder. She rose quickly from the chair and enveloped him in a tight hug.

“Thank you, Viktor. You really are the best boss I have ever had,” she said, tears forming in her eyes once again.

 

* * *

  

“Hey, asshole. Wake up!”

He closed his eyes and sighed, the reason for him being at the train station had arrived. Viktor put the brightest smile on his face and turned to face the new arrival.

“Yuri! I'm so glad you're here!” he exclaimed, throwing his arms around his brother.

“God, get off me, Viktor!” Yuri yelled, shoving him away. Even though the teen was trying, Viktor loved him and loved to rile him.

“How was the trip?” he asked.

“Shitty and boring,” Yuri grumbled, shoving a large duffel bag into Viktor's arms, “Here, make yourself useful, old man.”

“Yuri, watch your language,” Viktor scolded, frowning at him.

“What are you? My mother?” he sneered.

Viktor sighed and shook his head. He walked toward the entrance, Yuri following him. They headed to the parking lot down the street, walking in silence. When they reached Viktor's car, Yuri whistled appreciatively.

“I heard you bought a new car, but didn't expect this,” Yuri said, walking around the car, “This is really nice! What happened to your other car?”

“I totaled it.”

Yuri rolled his eyes and glowered at his brother.

“Was it your fault?” he asked.

“Technically. The driver in front of me slammed their brakes.”

“Idiot, you aren't supposed to follow that close. I don't drive and even I know that.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Viktor replied, placing the bags in the trunk. He opened the driver's side door and climbed inside. Yuri got in the car a few seconds later and Viktor turned the key in the ignition, swatting Yuri's hand away from the radio when he reached for the knob.

“My car, my music,” he deadpanned.

“Whatever.”

“Are you hungry?” he asked, glancing at him.

“Fucking famished. Take me out for lunch,” Yuri declared.

“Does Mama know she's raising a man worse than a sailor?” Viktor asked.

“Who cares. She's too busy with her knitting and cooking,” he grumbled.

“What about Pops?”

“Pfft, he's hardly ever home. What does he care,” Yuri grouched, folding his arms against his chest.

“You do know he's trying to provide for the both of you,” Viktor said softly.

His brother took everything as a personal affront. He knew deep down that Yuri was craving attention, but he went about it the wrong way.

"Whatever.”

Viktor sighed once again. He wanted to break through to Yuri, but he didn't know how. He tried to be patient and understanding but the kid grated on his last nerve. A thought popped into his head, thinking of someone that could possibly help.

“Hey, would you mind if I invited a friend to join us for lunch?” Viktor asked, looking briefly at him.

“As long as she's cute,” Yuri huffed, causing Viktor to laugh.

“He might get embarrassed if you call him cute,” he said, amused at Yuri's shocked expression.

“Gross, dude. Yeah, sure. I don't care. I hope he's not a moron like you.”

Viktor smirked, pressed a button on the phone and instructed the installed VI to call Yuuri.

“What the fuck? His name is Yuri too?” his brother asked, looking disgusted.

“Yep, but Yuuri with two u's,” Viktor explained.

“Does it look like I give a shit how he spells his name?”

“Yuri, can you please watch your mouth and try to behave?”

An exaggerated roll of Yuri's eyes was the only reply. Viktor listened to the rings and waited for the line to pick up.

“ _Hey.”_

“Hey yourself,” Viktor said, throwing a glare at Yuri when he saw him stick a finger in his mouth and pretend to vomit.

“ _What's up?”_  Yuuri asked.

“I wanted to see if you'd like to join my brother and I for lunch. My treat,” Viktor said.

“ _Sure. Can you give me a few to change?”_

“You have plenty of time. We're just leaving the train station,” Viktor said.

“ _Ok, cool. Text me when you get here?”_

“Of course. See you in about thirty minutes,” Viktor said

“ _Looking forward to it. See you soon.”_

He always looked forward to seeing Yuuri. It had become the highlight of his days. It was getting to the point he didn't want to be away from him.

“Do you realize you're grinning like a fucking idiot?” Yuri asked.

“Huh?” Viktor asked, not paying attention to what he was saying.

“You're acting like an idiot,” Yuri deadpanned.

“Yeah, what else is new?” Viktor asked, winking at him.

He chuckled when his questioned was answered with yet another eye roll.

 

* * *

 

They arrived at Yuuri's apartment building a little over thirty minutes later. Viktor picked up his phone and typed a message, hitting send when he was finished.

 _I'm here.  
_ _~V_

 _Ok. Be down there in a minute._  
_Do you need anything before I lock up?  
_ _**Yuuri**_

 _Hmm, do you have any bottles of that sparkling lemonade left?_  
_That sounds really good.  
_ _~V_

 _Does your brother want anything?  
_ _**Yuuri**_

“Hey, do you want anything to drink?” Viktor asked, looking at him.

“A huge cup of cola,” Yuri replied.

“He doesn't keep soda in his house. You want some water or lemonade?”

“No. What kind of lameass doesn't keep soda around?”

Viktor sighed and sent a text.

 _He's good. See you when you get down here.  
_ _~V_

Viktor turned his head to the passenger side when the door open, taking in a grinning Yuuri. The grin fell off his face when he saw Yuri glaring at him.

“What do you want?” Yuri growled.

“I'm sorry,” he said, blush of embarrassment spreading along his cheeks, “I'll sit in the back.”

“No,” Viktor said, holding out his hand and looking at his brother, “Get in the back.”

“What?”

“Get in the back,” he repeated.

Yuri huffed and hurled himself angrily out of the car. He jerked the back door open, slung himself onto the seat and slammed the door behind him. Yuuri eased himself into the passenger seat and looked at Viktor. He saw the worry in his eyes.

“It's ok,” Viktor said softly, patting Yuuri's leg.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked, uncertainty filling his voice.

“No,” Viktor replied, smiling gently at him.

“Yeah, you did!” Yuri yelled from the back seat, “Why do I have to move so the fucking pig can sit up front?”

“Yuri! That's enough!” he shouted, glaring at Yuri in the rearview mirror.

“I'm sorry!” Yuuri cried.

“Whatever, old man!” Yuri yelled.

He turned his head to Yuuri, who looked like he was about ready to cry.

“Not you,” he said, bowing his head to purposefully meet Yuuri's eyes, waiting until he nodded and giving Viktor a weak smile.

“As for you, my darling baby brother, you keep this up I'm going to ditch you on the side of the road,” Viktor warned, staring at Yuri in the mirror, “And when we get to my place, you and I are going to have a very long talk.”

“Yeah, whatever,” he grouched, turning to stare out the window.

Viktor put a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes.

It was going to be a long weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice fics!
> 
> You can find them [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/works?fandom_id=11444638).


	8. ...Out Like a Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The visit between the brothers is extremely strenuous, causing Yuuri to help to the best of his ability.
> 
>  
> 
> The crashing of metal jerked their attention to the kitchen. Viktor stalked into the room and placed a hand on each side of the chair Yurio was sitting in. He leaned towards the teen, causing Yurio to shrink into the cushions.
> 
> “You better listen to me and listen to me real good,” he growled lowly, “I have put up with your shitty attitude since you got here. I've tried to be understanding. I've tried to cut you some slack. But I will not tolerate you berating Yuuri. You have been nothing but rude to him. He has done nothing to you. Knock it off or you will not be welcome back. Do you understand me?”
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8. Yep, it's here. A lot of people have been saying "You aren't human you update so fast!" or "OMG how do you write so fast??"
> 
> I wrote this for YOIWeek2017 last week. I looked over the prompts two weeks ago this Sunday and decided what prompts I was going to do each day. Some were easy, some were hard. This one was VERY easy as the possibilities were limitless. I was off work last week so I got to spend a lot of time writing, plotting and setting up mental outlines. After I posted chapter one, I put ideas for the next twenty chapters on file. Yes, lovelies, I said twenty. I think this fic is going to go longer than that. 
> 
> When I have an idea, it is very easy for me to fill it in with words. I have a very creative imagination to begin with so I just let the movie play in my mind and type away. Sometimes I need to rewind and rewatch, but it usually comes very easily. It also helps I type very quickly lol.
> 
> Ok, to answer some questions that some people have asked about the fic so far in previous chapters:  
> Kallen719 asked "What was Viktor's previous salary?"
> 
> I did some research of three major cities' salaries for editors and general editors. I looked up New York City, Los Angeles and Atlanta. I took the average of the three but bumped them up closer to New York's pay scale. I'm using NYC as a very rough base as the metropolitan area they live in. The average for editor was around USD$92,000. For Editor in Chief it was around USD$165k-170k. No one asked but I wanted to give Yuuri's rough annual salary as well. Yuuri actually has three separate job titles: Network Administrator, Cybersecurity Engineer and IT Consultant. This is exactly what I do for a living. Again, averaging the base salaries for all three titles for the three different cities it was around $120k a year. That is rough estimate as consultants don't have a set income. 
> 
> ARE THEY EVER GOING TO ADMIT THEIR FEELINGS???  
> Yes, they will. I promise :)
> 
> But yeah, I think that is all the notes for now. Have more questions? Drop them in the comments or hit me up on tumblr. The link is below.
> 
> Again, I thank each and every one of you for reading. You have truly warmed my heart. I enjoy hearing that you love Met by Accident as much as you do. Thanks for sticking with me.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

The drive downtown was silent and tense, his brother in the back seat fuming. He watched him off and on in the rearview mirror, taking in Yuri's scowl and angered breathing. He glanced at Yuuri and felt a twinge in his chest when he laid eyes on him. Yuuri switched between looking out the windshield and playing with a loose thread on his jacket. He took Yuuri's hand, squeezing gently before releasing it. Yuuri turned his head to him, silently questioning his actions.

“I'm sorry,” Viktor said quietly.

“I can hear you, you know?” Yuri complained from the back seat.

“Where do you want to go for lunch, Yuri? Since you're visiting you get to choose. But there's a stipulation,” Viktor said.

“Yeah, what?”

“You have to stop being a jerk. Can you do that?” Viktor asked, looking in the mirror again, watching Yuri roll his eyes and sigh.

“Yeah, whatever. I want a burger and none of this fast food shit. I want a really good one,” he explained.

“Is that alright with you?” Viktor asked, looking towards Yuuri.

“What the fuck does it matter if it's alright with him? You said it was my choice!” Yuri yelled.

“Hey, you remember what I said about not being a jerk?” Viktor growled.

“Viktor, it's alright. I'm fine with whatever he chooses,” Yuuri said, smiling softly at him.

“That's right. Listen to the pig, old man,” he grumbled.

“You are grating on my last nerve, kid,” Viktor said lowly through clenched teeth.

“Whatever. Leave me alone,” Yuri said, pulling earbuds out of his pocket and shoving them in his ears. Moments later the sound of screaming guitars could be heard slightly over the jazz filling the car.

Viktor sighed and continued driving, heading for a local family restaurant he thought they would all enjoy. Yuri's attitude was really bothering him though. He had been really bristly for the past few years, but nothing like this. He was outright belligerent now. He made a mental note to call his mother that evening, thinking she had to know what had been going on in Yuri's life lately.

“I'm sorry he's treating you like this,” he said, looking at Yuuri briefly before turning his attention back to the road, “I'll talk with him tonight.”

“Don't worry about it. He's a teen. I'm sure he doesn't mean it,” Yuuri replied.

“It doesn't matter if he means it or not. He needs to know it's not acceptable,” Viktor stated, “I've never seen him this angry.”

 

* * *

 

Conversation ceased when they arrived at their destination, Viktor steering the car into a parking spot and stopping the car. They left the vehicle and made their way to the front of the restaurant, Yuri walking well ahead of them.

“Yuri, wait up!” Viktor yelled, the only recognition he had heard him was a raised arm as he flipped him off, “What is up with that kid?  Maybe I shouldn't have asked you to come. You don't need to be subjected to this, let alone bear the brunt of his anger.”

“Viktor, I'm a big boy,” Yuuri reminded him, “I can handle it. I'll admit, I was a little taken aback when I first saw him and you yelled. But I'm ok. Honestly.”

_How can you accept my jerk of a brother just like that? God, I think I'll love you forever._

Viktor smiled and nudged Yuuri's shoulder with his. They walked quickly and made it to the doors of the restaurant just as Yuri entered. Viktor and Yuuri chatted about their mornings while Yuri just glared into space. They were seated minutes later, but when Viktor tried to sit on the same bench as Yuri, he was shoved away.

“Go sit next to your pig.  I don't want you near me,” Yuri grumbled.  Viktor flinched and took the few steps to the other side of the table, Yuuri scooting over to allow room for him to sit.

“Yuri, stop.  You're being an ass.  I swear if you keep it up, I'll lock you in my trunk while Yuuri and I enjoy lunch,” Viktor warned.

“Yeah, I'd like to hear you explain that to Mama,” he scoffed, flipping Viktor off once again.

Viktor shook his head and turned to look at Yuuri, smiling slightly as he watched those beautiful brown eyes shimmer as they scanned the menu. He loved the way they sparkled when Yuuri was concentrating on something. Viktor placed an elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand.

“Yuuri, what are you thinking about getting?”

“I'm not sure yet. What do you recommend?” he asked, facing Viktor.

“Were you not fucking listening in the car? I already told you!”  Yuri gritted at the same time.

“Do you think I'd ask you when you said you wanted a burger?” Viktor asked, glaring at him.

“It's your fault you brought your friend that has my name, dumbass.”

“Oh Yuri, what am I going to do with you?” he asked, “This isn't going to work.”

Yuuri whipped his head up to look at Viktor, confusion on his face. He really didn't want their outing to end on a sour note like this. He could tell Viktor was not happy with his brother and felt bad about how Yuri was treating him.

“Do you want to leave?” he asked, trying to calm his heart when it started beating faster.

“No, I'm trying to think of how you two can differentiate when I'm talking to each of you,” Viktor replied.

“Oh,” Yuuri said, not coming up with any immediate resolutions and thought harder.

“I have an idea,” Yuri chimed in, “I can be Yuri and he can be Pig. Problem solved.”

“Oh Yuri...” Viktor said, halting when an idea popped into his mind, grinning wickedly at brother and watching him pale slightly.

“Whatever you're thinking, no,” Yuri grumbled.

“Oh come on....Yurio,” Viktor drawled, waiting for his reaction.

“No, I really...wait, what? Yurio? That's not my fucking name! Why can't you give him the lame nickname?” Yuri seethed.

“Because I like him better,” Viktor said, lifting the glass of water in front of him and taking several sips.

But Yuuri had been watching Yuri's outburst and saw a different emotion flash briefly through his eyes before hardening again, unleashing a tirade on his brother. Even though it was a split second, Yuuri recognized it.

_It's a front. He's afraid, almost terrified._

The rest of lunch passed quickly. Viktor asked Yuri how he had been and what he had been doing since he last saw him, Yuri responding in short, uninterested answers. Yuuri remained silent and listened to the two talk. Even though Yuri was brushing Viktor's inquiries off, Yuuri could sense his desperation. His initial assumption of Yuri changed drastically through the meal, feeling really sorry for him.

They finished soon after, Viktor paying the bill and they made their way to the entrance. Yuri shoved the door open and stomped to the car. Yuuri placed a hand on Viktor's arm, halting him. He looked down at his arm and then at Yuuri.

“What's up?” he asked.

“I want you to take me home,” Yuuri replied.

Confusion, shock and anxiety waved across Viktor's face. He opened and closed his mouth several times, uncertain of what to say.

"It's not what you think,” Yuuri said, giving him a soft smile, “Your brother needs your undivided attention. If I'm there nothing is going to get better. I'm just going to be in the way. Take me home.”

“He'll be fine,” Viktor said, rushing his words, “Once his tantrum is done, everything will be fine. You can stay.”

Yuuri shook his head.

“Viktor, trust me. He needs you right now.”

Viktor sighed and looked at Yuri leaning against his car. He looked at the ground for a few moments before lifting his head, meeting Yuuri's gaze.

“Alright, but you're coming over on Sunday. No ifs, ands or buts,” he replied, pointing a finger at him, smiling when Yuuri grinned and chuckled at him.

“Ok, I will,” he promised, “We can order pizza. Ask your brother if he wants me to bring my game console over. Or we can watch movies.”

“Deal,” Viktor said, walking to the car and leaving minutes later.

 

* * *

 

The next day was a complete 180.

He spent the entire day with Yuri. He took Yuuri's advice and dedicated the entire day catering to his brother's every whim, and did Yuri take advantage of it. They shopped for hours, practically buying every feline printed piece of clothing in the entire city. They went to one of the best pizza places in town, Yuri eating a whole pizza himself and demanding Viktor order another. By the time they were done, there were only two slices left. Adding the carryout box to the plethora of bags they were carrying, they left the pizzeria. Yuri wanted to see a new horror flick that had been released the week before. Viktor knew their mother would never agree to him going, so he made Yuri promise not to tell her. It was the first genuine smile Viktor had gotten from him so far this weekend.

_There's my brother._

The rest of the day improved drastically. They were getting along well and were actually laughing by the time they made it back to Viktor's condo. Yuri hauled the bags to the guest room and began to sort through his new clothes.

Viktor took the pizza box into the kitchen and put it on the top shelf in the fridge. He pulled his phone out of his jeans' pocket and pressed several buttons on the screen. leaned against the island in the center of the room and counted the rings.

“ _Hello?”_

“Hey,” Viktor said, a small smile creeping onto his lips.

“ _Hey yourself. Have a good day?”_ Yuuri asked.

“Yeah, it was pretty good. I think Yuri had a good time as well. I found a new movie we have to see together though,” Viktor informed him.

“ _Really? Which one?”_

“Fleshrippers. I think you'll like it. Very gory.” He grinned as he heard that beautiful melodic laughter.

“ _Then it's a date,”_   Yuuri joked, making Viktor's heart leap.

_Every time with you is the best date ever, Yuuri._

“What have you been up to? I really missed meeting you at the coffee shop.”

“ _Yeah, it was different without you there. I did try a caramel machiatto though. It's pretty good.”_

“Really?” Viktor asked, touched he had ordered his favorite drink.

“ _Yep, but I think I'll stick with regular coffee,”_ he teased.

“How can you go back to regular coffee after experiencing the beverage of the gods?” Viktor demanded dramatically, eliciting a giggle from Yuuri.

“ _Easily. I ask the barista to make one for me. I take it when it's ready. I drink it.”_

“Smartass.”

“ _Of course.”_

Yuri had entered the living room at that point and flopped into a chair, dangling his legs over an armrest.

“Well, I'm going to let you go. I'll see you tomorrow,” he said, disappointment setting in since he didn't want to get off the phone.

“ _Of course. I'll be there around one,”_ Yuuri replied.

“Yep...Oh! Wait! I just remembered something,” Viktor exclaimed and lowered the phone away from his mouth.

“Hey, do you want Yuuri to bring his game console tomorrow? He thought you might like to play some video games,” Viktor asked Yuri, watching the pleased expression that had been on his face all day darkened with anger.

“No,” he stated, rising from the chair and stomping to the guest room. Viktor flinched when the door slammed harshly moments later.

“I take that as a no,” Viktor said, disappointment coloring his voice.

“ _Everything ok?”_

“Not sure. I'm going to go check on him. I'll see you tomorrow,” Viktor said.

“ _See you then,”_ Yuuri replied.

“Hey Yuuri?”

_“Hey Viktor?”_

“Sleep well,” Viktor said, smiling into the phone.

“ _You too.”_

  

* * *

 

Yuri's anger lasted the rest of the night and carried over into the next day. He stomped around the condo, glaring daggers at Viktor every chance he got, Viktor practically walking on eggshells around him. He didn't know what triggered Yuri's drastic change. Yesterday had been so wonderful. They had gotten along great. They laughed, they had fun, they teased each other jovially. But when they returned to the condo everything changed.

Viktor was loading the dishwasher when he heard firm knocking on the door, jumping slightly. He glanced in the living room and looked at Yuri, seeing him lounging on an armchair and flipping through a magazine. 

“Hey, can you get that?” Viktor asked.

“Do I look like a butler? Answer your own fucking door,” he snarled.

Viktor sighed, wiped his hands off on a towel and walked to the door. He smiled brightly when he opened it, revealing his guest.

“Hey!” Viktor exclaimed.

“Hey yourself,” Yuuri replied, “I stopped by the store and bought a few things.”

“Thanks. Come on in,” Viktor said, stepping aside to let him in. Yuuri stopped in front of the coffee table and placed the grocery bag on the table, rummaging through it and pulling a large bottle out.

“Yuri, I got a two liter of cola for you. I didn't know what brand you like, but thought you wouldn't mind,” he said, holding the bottle out to him. Yuri huffed and swiped the bottle from his hand, twisting the cap off, taking several gulps and belching loudly.

“Oh, that's lovely. No thank you?” Viktor asked, frowning at him. Yuri just glared at his brother, returning to his magazine.

He turned his head when he felt a gentle tap on his forearm, Yuuri holding a glass bottle of the French pink lemonade he had come to love. Viktor was always touched him when he did small things like this, smiling as he took the bottle from Yuuri.

“You know me well,” he said, winking at him before returning to the kitchen, “Thanks.” 

“No problem. What kind of pizza would you guys like? I brought all the coupons I had at my apartment,” Yuuri said, holding up several pieces of paper.

“It doesn't matter to me. How about you guys decide on what you would like?” Viktor suggested.

Yuuri nodded and sat on the couch, looking at Yuri. He reminded himself to be patient with Yuri when he saw him ignoring him, putting on his friendliest smile before speaking with him.

“What sounds good, Yuri?”

Silence.

“Yuri?” he repeated, jumping when Yuri slammed the magazine on the tabletop.

"I don't care! Pizza is pizza! My question is why the fuck are you even here, Pig? It doesn't look like you need to eat for the next month or so!” Yuri roared, pointing a finger in Yuuri's face.

The crashing of metal jerked their attention to the kitchen. Viktor stalked into the room and placed a hand on each side of the chair Yuri was sitting in. He leaned towards him, causing Yuri to shrink into the cushions.

“You better listen to me and listen to me real good,” Viktor growled lowly, “I have put up with your shitty attitude since you got here. I've tried to be understanding. I've tried to cut you some slack. But I will not tolerate you berating Yuuri. You have been nothing but rude to him. He has done nothing to you. Knock it off or you will not be welcome back. Do you understand me?”

Yuuri watched him as Viktor scolded him, Yuri shocked that his brother was admonishing him like this. He watched Yuri's eyes widen with every word Viktor spat. By the time Viktor finished his lecture, Yuri's face was marred with anger.

“Fuck. Off.”

Viktor stared at Yuri for several moments before pushing away from the couch. He stormed to the counter separating the living room from the kitchen, picking up a thick manila folder and his phone. He walked to the arch leading to the hallway but paused, turning back.

“Get your things together. I'll call you a cab when you're done,” Viktor deadpanned.

Yuuri watched the shock over Yuri's face before he whipped around in the chair, looking at Viktor. 

“What?” he gasped.

“Get your stuff. I don't want you here. I don't want to be around you. I don't want to look at you. Get your stuff. The cab can take you to the train station.”

Yuuri saw the teen's body sag against the chair, panicked. His heart ached for Yuri as his false bravado crumbled around him, obvious didn't know what to do.

“Viktor...” he pleaded.

“Don't Viktor me!” he roared, “The only thing keeping me from beating the shit out of you right now is Mama's wrath. So count your lucky stars! You want to be an asshole, go ahead. But you won't do it to my best friend. So yeah, go on with your life being the biggest douchebag to walk the face of the planet. I'm done!”

Viktor looked at Yuuri, his expression softening a bit. He took a deep breath before speaking.

“Yuuri, I'm sorry you had to witness this. You might want to go home. I'll call you when I'm calmed down,” he said regretfully.

“Ok,” Yuuri replied, nodding.

Yuri jumped from the chair and stomped towards the hallway, slamming into Viktor's arm as he passed him. Viktor closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he took a deep breath.

"Viktor?” Yuuri asked.

“What?”

“Do you need anything?”

“No, I just need to be left alone. I'm sorry. I'll call you when I calm down,” Viktor said, retreating to his room and slamming the door moments later.

Yuuri stared at the coffee table for a few minutes, not knowing how to react. He and his sister, Mari, never had arguments like this. It scared him. He felt bad for both brothers. The silence in the apartment was broken by soft, choked breathing. He knew the sound by heart since he had done it many times himself.

_Yuri's crying._

He rose from the couch and walked quietly to the guest room. Yuri had his back to the doorway and was sitting on the bed, half-packed duffel bag in front of him. Yuuri could see the slight shaking rack his body. He lifted his hand and knocked gently on the door, watching Yuri sniff and wipe the tears from his eyes. He had his usual scowl on his face when he turned around.

“What do you want?” he asked.

“Are you hungry?” Yuuri asked, keeping his tone light and cheerful, wanting to give Yuri a sliver of hope to latch on to.

“Why do you care?”

“Get your stuff together. There's somewhere I want to take you. Then I'll drop you off at the train station,” Yuuri instructed.

“Why?”

“Because if I was in your situation, I wouldn't want to be alone with a cab driver. Hurry up. I want to get there before it gets busy,” he replied, smiling slightly when vulnerability replaced the anger in Yuri's green eyes.

Yuuri went into the kitchen, digging through a drawer until he found a pad of paper, roll of tape, and a pen. He jotted a quick note on the paper, folded it in half and made his way to the hallway. He paused in front of Viktor's closed door, tearing a piece of tape off the roll and attaching it to the top of the note, pressing the tape onto the door. Returning to the kitchen, he replaced the tape and pen, leaned against the counter and waited on Yuri.

 

* * *

 

Viktor heard the door shut finally. He had been in his room almost an hour, still seething. He hated it when he lost his temper like that, but how could his brother act like that? And to Yuuri? The brat was going to have to accept that he was going to be in Viktor's life for a while. If Viktor had his way, it would be forever. The buzzing from his phone tore his attention away from the manuscript he was reading. He picked it up and pressed the screen.

_I left a note on your door.  
**Yuuri**_

His brows furrowed as he reread the text. He rose from his bed and opened the door leading to the hall, peeling the note off the wood and unfolded it.

 _I'm taking Yuri out to lunch and then to the train station._  
_Please don't lock the door. I'll be back in a few hours._  
_If you need anything, please let me know.  
_ _I'm here for you._

He felt the anger recede and drew a deep breath. Even after how the brat had treated him, Yuuri was willing to go that extra step and help his brother. God, how he loved that man.

“I hope you know what you're getting into, Love,” he whispered.

 

* * *

 

“What the hell is this, Pig?” Yuri snarled when they parked in front of a shabby building with writing he couldn't make out.

“This is my favorite Japanese restaurant. Their food is really close to what my mom makes. When I get homesick, I come here. It makes me feel better,” Yuuri explained, “Did you know I'm from Japan?”

“I really don't care,” Yuri said, opening the passenger door, “Let's get this over with. I'm not eating this crap though.”

“Then you can watch me,” Yuuri said, chuckling, “You don't know what you're missing though.”

He laughed when Yuri rolled his eyes.

They seated themselves at a table against the wall. The waitress came by and asked if they were ready to order. Yuri ordered the largest cola they had, Yuuri asking for an extra large katsudon and a bottle of ramune. After the woman left, Yuuri folded his hands on top of the table and smiled at Yuri.

“What? You're creeping me out staring at me like that,” he muttered.

“I thought you might like to talk. You know, about what's bothering you,” Yuuri offered.

Yuri made a disgusted sound and leaned against the wall.

“Nothing is bothering me. And why in the hell would I want to talk with you, Pig?”

“I know you're scared, Yuri. I thought maybe if I got you away from Viktor and into a neutral place, you might feel better,” Yuuri explained.

"What the fuck do you know?” he growled.

“If it would make you feel better to curse and yell at me, go ahead,” Yuuri offered, leaving him speechless. 

“W-what?”

“You heard me. You know what I think?” Yuuri asked.

“I really don't care, but I'm sure you're going to tell me,” Yuri grumped.

“I think you want to be heard.”

Yuuri knew he hit the nail on the head when desperation washed over Yuri's face. 

“What the fuck do you know, Pig?” he spat, defenses back in place.

“I've been watching you. You don't hide your emotions as well as you think you do. This crassness is a front. You know it, I know it. Now do you want to scream and yell or do you want to talk?” Yuuri asked, thanking the waitress when she brought his food. He picked up his chopsticks, thanked the gods for the meal and dug in. His eyes never left Yuri though, seeing his eyes fall to the tabletop.

Several minutes had passed. Yuuri ate while watching the teen battling the conflict within him. His eyes perked up when Yuri cleared his throat and hugged himself.

“I don't want to be pushed aside or replaced anymore,” he whispered.

“Why do you think you are?” Yuuri asked, setting his chopsticks aside and giving him his full attention.

“Pops is always busy with the farm. He eats, works, eats some more, and sleeps. I might say two or three words to him a day. Mama is always working on the house or knitting some stupid thing for someone in the community. When I try to talk with her, she doesn't listen. She'll keep knitting or shell peas or something stupid like that. It wasn't this bad when Viktor was still at home,” he said, pausing to take a deep breath.

“I looked up to Viktor. He would always let me hang out with him and his friends. He'd help me with my homework. I remember every summer we would sneak out of the house late at night and catch lightning bugs. He knew how much I loved chasing them,” Yuri said, smiling at the memory. It was the first time Yuuri had seen him smile.

“But then he left for college. Things weren't the same. He was too busy for me. Pops was too busy. Mom was too busy. I was just...left behind,” he cried softly, wiping his eyes with a hand.

“I'm angry. It hurts. Isn't my family supposed to be there? And now Viktor doesn't even want me around anymore. He probably doesn't want to be my brother any longer,” Yuri wailed, dropping his face in his hands and sobbing.

Yuuri stood up and walked to the other side of the table. He pulled the chair out next to Yuri's, sitting down and resting a hand on his shoulder. He let Yuri cry it out, letting him control the situation.

Minutes later, Yuri lifted his head, eyes were shimmering with tears. He wiped his nose with a hand and sniffed sharply. Yuuri grabbed a couple napkins from the table and handed them to him. Yuri blew his nose and looked at him.

“You know Viktor loves you,” Yuuri said softly.

“It sure doesn't seem like it,” Yuri muttered.

“He talks about you a lot. You should see his eyes light up when he talks about his baby brother.” Yuuri revealed, smiling when his eyes widened.

“Really?”

“Really," Yuuri confirmed before continuing, “He's not going to replace you with anything or anyone, Yuri. He loves you too much."

“But he's never invited a friend along when we hang out. It was like he was putting you above me,” he admitted.

“He wanted me to meet you, Yuri. He has been talking about how excited he was to see you for a week and a half now,” he said, “And besides, I would never allow him to replace you with me. Ever.” 

“Can I ask you a question?” Yuri asked.

"Sure.”

“Do you think he'll forgive me for being a fucking idiot?”

“I think so,” Yuuri said, chuckling, “Isn't that what siblings do?”

Yuuri hooked a finger around the rim of his bowl and pulled it to him. He grabbed his chopsticks and picked a piece of pork up, lifting it to his mouth. He was about to take a bite when he heard a question.

“What is that again?” Yuri asked.

“Katsudon. It's deep fried pork simmered in fish broth and drizzled with egg. Want to try it?” Yuuri offered, holding the chopsticks out. Yuri grabbed the piece of meat and popped it into his mouth.

“Well, what do you think?” he asked, smiling at the waitress as she passed the table.

“Miss!” Yuri yelled, getting the waitress' attention.

“Would you like a refill, sir?” she asked, pointing at the mostly empty glass.

“Can I get one of what he has?”

 

* * *

 

Several hours had passed since they left and Viktor was getting antsy. Yuuri said he'd be back in a few hours, but it had been five. He grabbed his phone off the bedspread and started typing a message. He was about to hit the send button when he heard the door shut. He stood and left his room, walking down the short hallway into the living room, freezing when he saw Yuuri wasn't alone.

“What is he doing here?” Viktor asked, trying to control his anger.

Yuri was the last person he wanted to see right now. But instead of defiance, his face reflected regret and resignation.

“You two need to talk. Really talk, not shout. Yuri has promised he won't yell and will control his temper. What do you say?” Yuuri asked.

“Fine,” he replied, walking to the couch and sitting down, gesturing for Yuri to take the chair farthest from him.

“I'm going to head out. If you'd like, text me later,” Yuuri said, squeezing Viktor's shoulder before he left.

The two remained silent for what seemed like an eternity. Viktor watched Yuri, seeing him breathing heavily and staring at the ground. His leg bounced up and down from anxiety.

“Well?” Viktor asked.

“I don't want to be replaced,” Yuri whispered.

“What?” Viktor asked, astonished. Yuri lifted his head to look at him, tears trickling down his cheek slowly.

“I don't want to be forgotten,” he whined, choking on tears.

Viktor stood up and walked to the chair, crouching in front of him, peeling one of Yuri's hands from the other and holding it.

“Why do you think you're going to be replaced or forgotten?” Viktor asked.

“Mama pushes me away when I need her. Pops doesn't even talk to me. And then I get here and you invite Katsudon to hang with us,” he explained.

“Who?” Viktor asked, baffled.

“Yuuri.”

“Oh, ok.”

“You treated him like you used to treat me. You looked at him like you used to look at me. You smile at him and watch him like he's the best person on the planet. I didn't feel very important. It hurts.”

“Oh, Yuri,” Viktor said, gathering him into his arms and hugging him while Yuri cried. When sobs receded to hiccups, he pulled back.

“You're my baby brother. No one can replace you. You hold a very special place in my heart. I can't push that aside or forget about it,” Viktor admitted.

“Promise?” Yuri asked, doubt in his eyes.

"Promise,” Viktor reassured him, ruffling his hair.

“Viktor, I miss you,” he whispered.

“I miss you too, kiddo. I'm so sorry we haven't been able to see each other that much. Want to fix that?” he asked.

“Yeah, I'd like that.”

“Would you mind if Yuuri hangs out with us some time? He's become important to me also,” Viktor explained.

“Yeah, sure,” Yuri said, “He's not that bad.”

Viktor grinned at him, ecstatic his baby brother had connected even the slightest bit with Yuuri. Viktor would be eternally thankful to him for helping break through Yuri's walls.

“Can I ask you something?” Yuri asked suddenly.

“What's up?”

“You like him, don't you?” he asked.

“Yeah, he's a great friend,” Viktor replied, frowing when Yuri rolled his eyes at him.

“Idiot, I mean  _like_ like him. I've seen the way you look at him.”

Viktor fought to keep the smile on his face but his heart was thumping in his chest. He had never told anyone in his family about his sexuality, and here his brother was questioning him about Yuuri.

“Come on, I'm not stupid, Viktor. You never brought girls home or talked about one after you left. I can put two and two together.”

Viktor hung his head and took a deep breath as Yuri continued.

“It's not a big deal if you are. I just think you're a jackass if you don't. He'd be good for you,” Yuri admitted.

“Yes, I like him. Very much. More than anyone,” Viktor professed, “besides you of course. But he doesn't know.”

“What the fuck, dude? What are you waiting for?” he yelled.

_And my baby brother is back.  
_

“I don't think he's been in many relationships. He's awkward when it comes to people. He treats those he cares about wonderfully, but I think he's unsure of a romantic commitment. I don't want to push him.”

“Well you better fucking fix that! He's probably the only person I know that has put up with your stupid ass,” Yuri grumbled.

“Hopefully in time, Yuri,” Viktor said wistfully.

“Well hurry it up. And if you do, you better not fuck it up. Because I swear to God if you do, I'm disowning you and Katsudon is my new big brother. Got it?” he asked, putting his finger in Viktor's face.

“Yeah, ok,” Viktor replied, laughing as he hugged him again.

 

* * *

 

It was almost midnight and he had been laying in bed for a while.  The day had been a roller coaster of emotions.  He had never been so upset, sad or happy in his life.  To experience it all in one day was a bit overwhelming, but the outcome had been worth it. 

He and Yuri had talked for hours.  They reminisced about days past, their goals, their parents and interests. Yuri grilled him about Yuuri, which he found amusing.  Viktor began to think his friend was growing on Yuri, but he would never tell him that. 

He lifted his phone, unlocking the screen and entering a message.  He read over it before hitting send.

 _I know it's really late and I'm sorry I didn't text you before._  
_Yuri and I talked for quite a while._  
_I didn't want to call this late and wake you.  I hope this doesn't._  
_Thank you, Yuuri, from the bottom of my heart._  
_I don't know how you did it, but you have my eternal gratitude._  
_You brought my brother back to me._  
_You are the greatest, Yuuri Katsuki.  
_ _~V_

He dropped the phone on the bed and closed his eyes.  He had almost drifted to sleep when the vibration startled him.

 _I was still up.  Do you want me to call?_  
_I'm glad I could help you work things out._  
_He really looks up to you and admires you._  
_I'm not the greatest._  
_I'm just me.  
_ _**Yuuri**_

He smiled gently and replied quickly.

 _To me, you're the greatest._  
_I'll see you at the coffee shop bright and early._  
_Sweet dreams and sleep well.  
_ _~V_

He set the phone on the mattress and rolled over.  The same thought kept going through his mind over and over.

_I love you so very much, Yuuri.  I don't know how much longer I can keep it to myself._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice fics!
> 
> You can find them [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/works?fandom_id=11444638).


	9. Mama's Insistence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's mother insists he bring his new friend along for Easter celebrations.
> 
>  “Mama insisted I invite you to join the family this weekend.”
> 
> “What? That's your family time. I don't want to intrude!” Yuuri exclaimed.
> 
> “If Mama offers, it's not an intrusion. You'll learn that what Mama wants, Mama gets,” he jested.
> 
> * * *
> 
> “But it's your family. Won't it be...” he paused to take a sip of coffee, “awkward?”
> 
> “Maybe, but not too much. You know Yurio and get along with him.”
> 
> “True. And you'll be there,” he said, listening to Viktor laugh.
> 
> “Of course,” Viktor said, still chuckling but his heart pounded waiting for the young man's answer.
> 
>  
> 
> _Please. Please say you'll come. Please spend the weekend with me._
> 
>  
> 
> “Alright. What time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you from the bottom of my heart for continuing to follow this little fic of mine. You guys help me make it grow and flourish. I've taken several suggestions from some readers and will subtly be incorporating them into the story. So keep reading. You may see an idea of yours in the future.
> 
> I'm going to try to be real quick with notes.  
> Laziness may appear attractive, but work gives satisfaction - quoted by Anne Frank. If you don't know who she is, you really need to. Read Diary of Anne Frank. It is one of the best works you will ever experience in your entire life. I promise.  
> Ode to Aphrodite - A poem written by Sappho from the Hellenistic Greek period, which dates from 323-31 BC. This is the only surviving work from Sappho. It really is a piece of art. You can read it online.  
> Lyrids Meteor shower can be viewed in late April this year. Check sources locally to see if you can view it. Meteor showers are amazing :)
> 
> This is a gateway chapter. It may not be up to par with the rest, but it introduces elements that will be VERY important in future chapters. This is also not the end of the Easter holiday at Viktor's family home. This will probably wind up being a three chapter venture. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

The loud buzzing of his phone vibrating against the nightstand woke him. He opened an eye and glanced at the clock.

6:32 am.

He groaned loudly, knowing he had an hour before he had to be up. He always laid in bed until the last possible moment, then darted around like a madman to get ready. He had perfected his routine in the past few months though. He used to walk into work at least fifteen minutes late on a daily basis, now he was either right on time or a few minutes early when he entered the coffee shop. He smiled when he thought of the reason for his frantic rushing every morning.

Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuuri motivated him like no one had ever before. Viktor wanted to spend every moment of every day with him, but that still wouldn't be enough. The way his days unfolded were almost perfection, starting his morning spending time with him at the coffee shop, chatting and listening to Yuuri's laughter. The nights closed with wishes for sweet dreams and the promise to see each other again the next day.

The phone began to buzz again, annoying Viktor greatly.

“Somebody better be fucking dying,” he grumbled to himself.

He blinked once when he looked at the screen, revealing the caller.

“Oh,” he muttered and pressed the answer button, “Morning, Mama.”

“ _Vitya! I thought you would never answer! How you sleep in this long I'll never know,”_  she rushed.

“Mama, it's not even seven,” Viktor muttered.

“ _Pssh. You know laziness may appear attractive, but work gives satisfaction,”_  she chided.

Viktor's annoyance level was growing by the minute. He loved his mother, but she never failed to point out the error of his ways. He always had the feeling that no matter how hard he tried or how much he achieved, it would never be enough for her.

“I'm sure there is a reason for you to call this early, Mama?” he asked, trying to change the subject. He loved her, but he could only stand her in small doses.

“ _I wanted to make sure you were still coming up this weekend. It wouldn't be the same celebrating Easter without you and there is so much to do before the holiday,”_  she revealed, sounding worried.

“Of course I'll be there, Mama. You know I wouldn't miss it,” he said. Easter was very important to his mother as it was the biggest family holiday in Russian culture. It was one of the few times he gave into his mother's whims and went home.

“ _Good, Vitya, good. I'm so looking forward to having you back home,”_  she gushed.

“I'm looking forward to it as well. How's Yuri?” he asked.

His mother sighed deeply.

“ _Honestly, Vitya, I don't know what to do with your brother. He's despondent, he's rebellious, he's a terror at school. Did you know he got suspended last week?”_  she shrieked.

“He texted me. It didn't sound like his fault though. He said he was cornered. Sounds like self-defense to me.”

“ _That's not the point! You can't win by fighting violence with violence. I don't know how many times I have tried to drill it into that thick skull of his! He doesn't listen!”_

Viktor frowned as he listened to her ramble about his brother's flaws and shortcomings, wondering why he had never noticed before.

_Mama, have you truly tried listening to him?_

“I'll talk with him while I'm up,” he offered.

“ _Thank you, Vitya. He always listens to you. If anyone can get him to mind, it's you.”_

“We'll see. Is there anything else, Mama? I have to get ready for work shortly,” Viktor asked.

“ _Oh, well. Yuratchka keeps mentioning this friend of yours he met during his visit. I can't recall his name. Hmm...”_ she paused, Viktor hearing Yuri shout in the background, “ _Yes! Katsudon? That's a really strange name. Is that his name, Vitya?”_

“No, his name is Yuuri,” he replied, chuckling.

“ _Oh, what a coincidence! Yuratchka said he's a dear friend of yours and doesn't have family close by. I wanted to invite him for Easter. I won't take no for an answer!”_  she exclaimed, causing Viktor to sigh.

“Mama, it's such short notice. I'm sure he has to work on Friday. He can't just drop everything and get away just because you insist,” Viktor explained.

“ _Try your hardest, dear. I really want to meet this young man. From what Yuratchka has said he sounds adorable!”_

“I'll try, Mama,” he muttered.

“ _Good,”_  she said,  _“Because if you don't, I'll have your brother ask him.”_

“Wait? What?” he asked, confused.

“ _I'll let you get on with your day, dear. Love you, Vitya, and see you on Friday!”_

He was left holding the phone, staring at the wall for several minutes. He tapped the screen several times and sent a message.

 _Hey, how do you have Yuuri's number?_ _  
~V_

 _He gave it to me._ _  
_(=__   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor arrived at the coffee shop before Yuuri, ordered his usual caramel macchiato and sat at their favorite booth. He was blowing on the steaming liquid when someone plopped in the seat across from him.

“Hey,” Yuuri said, smiling brightly at him.

“Hey yourself,” he replied.

His heart always skipped a beat when he laid eyes on Yuuri first thing in the morning. He appeared so fresh and genuinely happy to see him. It gave Viktor's day a wonderful start.

“How are you?” Yuuri asked, looking down to stir his coffee.

“I'm ok. You?”

“Eh, ok. Ready for the weekend,” he admitted.

“Yuuri, it's only Tuesday,” Viktor laughed.

“No, it's Day Two of the hostage situation,” Yuuri reminded him, pointing his stirrer at him, “I'm so glad I have Friday off.”

“Friday? Why do you have Friday off?” he asked, confused.

“I swear, Viktor, sometimes I think you don't have a brain,” he chided, laughing when Viktor pouted at him, “Remember, I have to go to the doctor for a checkup?”

“Oh yeah,” Viktor replied. Yuuri had to visit with his doctor every two weeks since he came down with mono. They wanted to monitor his spleen since he had some complications with the illness.

“Would you like to do something this weekend? Something we haven't done yet?” Yuuri asked, looking hopefully at him.

“I'd love to, but it's Easter weekend,” he said, watching Yuuri’s shoulders drop and look down at his coffee.

“Well, maybe next time.”

“But we can do something that we've never done though,” Viktor said slyly.

“Huh? How?”

Viktor had told him about Russian Orthodox Easter. It was the biggest holiday in Russian culture and he would be going back home to spend the weekend with his family. Viktor briefly described the holiday to him, instantly intriguing Yuuri since he loved to learn different aspects of various cultures.

“Apparently Yuri has been telling Mama all about you. Which, by the way, how does he have your number?” Viktor asked.

“Oh, I gave it to him the last day he was here. I told him if he ever needed to talk, hit me up,” Yuuri explained.

“Has he?” he asked, caught between worry for his brother and amazement at Yuuri’s willingness to help.

“Every day,” Yuuri replied, looking him dead in the eyes, “Viktor, your brother needs help.”

Viktor sighed and nodded. His conversation with Mama earlier made that apparently clear. He was going to have to think of something and quickly.

“I know,” he said, smile creeping onto his face as a brilliant plan formed in his mind.

“Uh oh, I know that look,” Yuuri said, grinning.

“Yeah, you know me well. I figured out a way to help Yuri for a short time and keep Mama from nagging me all weekend,” Viktor stated.

“Huh?” Yuuri asked, confused.

“Mama insisted I invite you to join the family this weekend.”

“What? That's your family time. I don't want to intrude!” he exclaimed.

“If Mama offers, it's not an intrusion. You'll learn that what Mama wants, Mama gets,” Viktor jested.

“But it's your family. Won't it be…” he paused to take a sip of coffee, “awkward?”

“Maybe, but not too much. You know Yuri and get along with him.”

“True, and you'll be there,” Yuuri said, listening to Viktor laugh.

“Of course,” Viktor said, still chuckling but his heart pounded waiting for his answer.

_Please. Please say you'll come. Please spend the weekend with me._

“Alright. What time?”

 

* * *

 

  

They hit the road that Friday right after Yuuri's appointment. They spent the next two and a half hours talking and singing, but Viktor grew quieter the last hour as they neared his hometown. The change in his behavior hadn't gone unnoticed by Yuuri. He kept glancing at Viktor, taking in the tense lines around his closed mouth.

“Hey,” he said.

Viktor looked at him briefly, smiling.

“Hey yourself.”

“You ok?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Viktor replied.

“Don't lie to me,” Yuuri teased, lightly punching him in the shoulder.

Viktor smiled brightly and laughed. Yuuri was quite pleased he could bring Viktor out of his funk.

_His laughter is better than any symphony I've ever heard._

“You got me,” Viktor admitted, but didn't delve any farther.

Yuuri waited several minutes before bringing the subject back up, reaching over to turn down the volume on the stereo.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked softly.

“Don't get me wrong, I love my family. They're just…trying. Pops is only focused on the farm. He's old school Russian, thinking his job is to provide for the family and that's it. Everything else falls on Mama. She runs a tight ship, but to her everything is clear-cut. There's only one way to do things and that's her way. If you don't conform, you're wrong. If you don't live the way she does, you're either a rebel or lazy,” Viktor explained, “That's why I hit the road the minute I graduated high school. I couldn't deal with living there any longer. It's gotten worse since I left. Honestly, I'm not looking forward to going back even though it's only a weekend.”

Yuuri had guessed Viktor's and Yuri's parents were very strict. His conversations with Yuri gave him further insight to how rigid they were, but hearing Viktor express it further made his heart go out to both of them. It also gave him a new appreciation for his own family. While they weren't perfect and still had growing to do, they supported and cared for one another deeply.

 “I'm sorry, Viktor. I'm hoping that me coming along won't make it worse,” he said, frowning.

What if he did something Viktor's parents didn't approve of? What if he offended them? He was suddenly very nervous.

“You are the only thing that is going to make this weekend bearable,” Viktor admitted, gathering Yuuri's hand into his and squeezing gently, “And it will be nice for you to see Yuri again. It's been almost a month.”

“Then I'm glad I came along,” Yuuri replied.

  

* * *

 

 

They pulled up to a large farmhouse not long after their conversation, parking in the gravel half-circle. The screen door flew open and a portly woman dashed down the stairs. Viktor climbed out of the car and walked towards the house, holding his arms open for her.

“Vitya! Do you know how happy I am to see you?” she cried, pulling his face down to cover it with kisses.

“You too, Mama,” he said, chuckling at her excitement.

Yuuri exited the car and turned to lift a bag off the floor, slung the strap over his shoulder and made his way to Viktor. He watched as Viktor's mother fired question after question at him, Yuuri suddenly feeling very out of place. The anxiety he had fought so hard in the past to overcome was beginning to spiral out of control. Viktor's mother was intense, too intense. He seriously hoped he would make it through this weekend. He swallowed hard when he saw her eyes fall on him.

“Vitya! You impolite child! Are you going to introduce me to your friend?” she asked loudly.

Viktor turned and motioned Yuuri forward. He took a few steps and stood next to him, Viktor draping an arm around Yuuri's shoulders and smiling at his mother.

“Mama, this is Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri, this is Mama.”

“N-nice to meet you, M-Mrs. Nikiforov,” he stuttered.

He felt a gentle squeeze on his shoulder, encouraging him to relax. His heart skipped a beat when the woman frowned.

“You as well, dear, but it's Mrs. Plisetsky,” she informed him, “You two get your bags and come inside. Vitya, show this young man to his room.”

She nodded at them before heading back to the house. Yuuri watched her retreat inside, jumping when he felt a hand on his forearm.

“You ok?” Viktor asked, concern filling his eyes.

“I don't know if I should have come,” Yuuri admitted, “Your mother is very intimidating. She makes me very nervous.”

“She can be. I'll keep her away from you the best I can, deal?” Viktor said, smiling gently at him, “I’m very glad you came along though. I'm sure Yuri will be also. This is the first time I've brought anyone home for a holiday.”

He chuckled when Yuuri blushed deeply.

“You make it sound like we're dating or something,” Yuuri muttered.

_I wish we were, Viktor. I want to be the special someone you take home._

He couldn't read the expression on Viktor's face, so he leaned over to lift his bag from the ground and walked to the house. Viktor caught up with him seconds later, pulling on his arm to stop him.

“Are you sure you're ok?” Viktor asked, unconvinced.

“I just feel like I've already messed up. I probably should have asked you her name before we got here,” Yuuri answered, remembering his faux pas with her.

“That's entirely my fault, Yuuri,” Viktor said, “I never think about our family dynamic so I assume everyone else knows about it. And you know what they say about assumptions.”

Viktor was rewarded with that lovely giggle from him. Certain Yuuri was feeling a bit less overwhelmed, he led them into the farmhouse. They climbed the narrow staircase to the second floor, Viktor walking down the hall and pausing to pound on the first door of three. Without waiting for an answer, he stopped before the only room on the right.

 _“What??”_ an enraged voice roared from the closed-off room.

“Oh, Yurio,” Viktor drawled in an exaggerated sing-song voice.

The door flung open, revealing the overly harassed teen. He was glaring at his brother.

“I told you that's not my fucking name, old man,” Yuri growled.

“I missed you too, kiddo,” Viktor said, ruffling his hair and laughing when Yuri scowled, batting his hand away.

“God, get off me!”

“Look who tagged along,” Viktor said, pointing past him. Yuri turned around and snorted.

“Hey Yuri!” Yuuri said brightly.

He truly was happy to see him. While they had texted each other since he had returned home, it was better in person.

“Oi, Katsudon. Move, you're in my way.”

“Oh, sorry,” Yuuri apologized, pressing against the wall so he could walk past him.

He heard stomping on the stairs moments later. The sound of chuckling turned his attention back down the hall.

“He'll never change,” Viktor observed, “But hey, at least you've graduated to Katsudon.” He winked at Yuuri when he giggled.

“Yeah,” he admitted, “Between you and me, it really hurt when he called me pig.”

“I know,” Viktor said softly, “That's one of the main reasons I blew up on him. Come on, I'll show you your room.”

Viktor knew how sensitive Yuuri was about his body. He was terribly insecure even though he had been working hard on slimming and toning his body. Viktor knew that it didn't matter how gorgeous he thought Yuuri was physically, he would have to break through that barrier and come to the realization himself. So, he had helped Yuuri in the way he thought was best: he went to the gym with him, he ate healthier when they were dining together and suggested more active outings.

Viktor opened the door of the guest room and walked inside. Mama had made sure everything was spotless. The bed was made to military standards, not a speck of dust was to be found on any surface. A light breeze was blowing through the open window, airing the room out. Even the hardwood floor had been scrubbed.

“Wow, Mama went all out for you,” Viktor said, whistling lowly.

“That was very nice of her. I'll have to thank her,” Yuuri said.

He placed his bags next to the tall chest of drawers and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to him and inviting Viktor to sit.

“What do you think so far?” Viktor asked.

“It's nice. I've never been to a place like this before. It's been big cities, small Japanese villages or Buddhist retreats. This is different, but in a good way,” Yuuri described, “It's refreshing. It feels unhurried.”

“Ha!” Viktor shouted, “See, that's what Mama and Pops want you to think. But then they show their true colors after they gain your trust and suck you in. From then on, you're theirs for the rest of eternity.”

Viktor smiled when Yuuri burst into laughter.

“So be on my guard then. What happens if I fall under their evil spell?” Yuuri teased, grinning widely.

“Don't worry. I'll save you,” Viktor replied softly.

The grin faded from Yuuri's face as he stared at Viktor in wonder before he cleared his throat, diverting his gaze to the floor.

“Um, so how come you and your mom don't have the same last name?” he asked.

“Papi, my father, passed away when I was six. Mama had a hard time making ends meet without him, so she became the village laundress. She worked herself to the bone for three years. Pops was one of her customers. He lived on the outskirts of town so I'd come along when she delivered his laundry. She began to spend more and more time with him and they eventually got married. It was everything Mama wanted. She thinks she needs a man to provide and take care of her. She's very old country and so is Pops. They had Yuri a couple years later and then we moved here three years after that.”

“I'm sorry about your father,” Yuuri said softly.

“It's ok, but thanks. I really don't remember him. We can dig out the photo albums while we're here. You can see what he was like,” Viktor suggested.

“Does this mean I get to see Baby Viktor?”

“Um, that will cost extra,” he teased, grinning at him.

“Let me know. It will totally be worth it,” Yuuri laughed.

They continued talking until Yuri barged into the room. He was scowling at them, crossing his arms and tapping his foot while he waited for them to stop.

“Pops wants you to move your “fancy schmancy” car. His words, not mine,” Yuri muttered.

Viktor rose, telling Yuuri he'd be right back. Yuri plopped onto the vacant spot on the bed. Yuuri turned his head to look at him, seeing Yuri was depressed.

“How's it going, Yuri?” he asked.

“Three words: Fuck my life, Katsudon.”

“That's four words,” Yuuri joked.

“Yeah, whatever,” he grumped, standing and walking to the door, “I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into.”

He returned to his room, leaving Yuuri staring at the doorway for several minutes.

  

* * *

 

 

Viktor had decided before they left the city that he wanted to show Yuuri the heart of the town. He wanted to take him to the only theater around for miles, the local ice cream shop, the antique bookstore and the diner. His mother wasn't happy about Viktor taking Yuuri out during dinner time as she wanted to make a meal for everyone, but he explained that there would be plenty of time for her to impress Yuuri with the feast planned for Easter. He didn't tell her the true reason he was taking Yuuri away that night. Mama's meals were usually very hearty and very fattening. He didn't want Yuuri fretting over his weight any more than he already did.

The two men were getting ready to leave when Viktor asked Yuuri to wait for him at the door. He walked to the base of the stairs and cupped his hands around his mouth.

“Yurio!” he bellowed.

The creaking of rusty hinges was followed by a slamming door and heavy stomps. Yuri was glowering at his brother when he reached the top of the stairs.

“That's not my fucking name, old man!” he yelled, taking the stairs two at a time as he descended, stopping on the last stair and looking Viktor straight in the eye.

“Yuratchka! How many times have I warned you about your language?” his mother yelled, coming out of the kitchen and waving a spoon at the teen.

“It's his fault! He's egging me on, Mama!”

“Then ignore him! I swear, you are never going to grow up! What am I going to do with you?” she cried, throwing her hands in the air as she turned to go back to the kitchen.

Viktor watched pain flicker across the Yuri's face and shoulders slump. He threw an arm over Yuri's shoulder, chuckling when he glared at him.

“Want to get out of here?” he asked.

“Yeah, fuck this place,” Yuri muttered, smirking.

 

* * *

 

 

They spent the remainder of the day in town. Viktor took Yuuri on the grand tour of Main Street while Yuri grumbled the whole time.

“Are you seriously going to show him everything in this backwater village?” Yuri asked.

“Yes! It's interesting to someone who has never seen it before!” Viktor exclaimed.

“I'm really enjoying it, Yuri. I like exploring new places. It helps broaden my understanding of the world,” Yuuri said, smiling at him. Yuri just rolled his eyes.

They spent hours poring over the dusty old tomes in the used bookstore. Yuuri would be happy to waste the entire day away in the shop and selected several classical literature titles that were no longer in print. Viktor surprised him, hauling a precarious stack to the front counter.

“I thought you didn't have to buy books?” Yuuri teased, grinning.

“I don't, but this place is a treasure trove! They don't make them like this anymore!” Viktor enthused.

An elderly gentleman rung their purchases up while he conversed with them. Viktor introduced the two men, saying he'd known the shop owner since he moved here. The owner was the main reason he went into editing since he inspired Viktor's love of books. Before they left the bookstore, the owner asked Viktor to wait a moment.

“I have something for you,” he said, sifting through items on the shelf below the register, “Ah ha! Here it is!”

He held out a faded, cracked leather-bound novel. Viktor carefully took it and lifted the cover gingerly. Viktor’s eyes widened and he jerked his head up to look at him.

“Ode to Aphrodite,” Viktor whispered, “Why?”

“I knew this is your favorite Greek poem, Vitya. I've been holding onto it for a special occasion. And now here it is, Editor-in-Chief. Congratulations. I'm so proud of you,” he said, wizened face crinkling with a wide smile.

“Thank you so much,” he gushed, coming around the counter to embrace the elderly man.

“You are very welcome, lad. Now go on. You don't want to miss the balloons,” he said, shooing him out of the shop.

Viktor rejoined the other two as his brother was waving Yuuri over. It warmed his heart that Yuri actually wanted to show Yuuri something special about the town. His excitement fell when his brother pointed to the ground.

“Katsudon, this is really important,” Yuri explained.

“Ok,” Yuuri said, excited he was sharing something with him.

“You see that? That's a piece of dog shit. It wasn't here earlier this morning. It makes our pissant of a town that much better until some loser decides to clean it up.”

Viktor shook his head and rolled his eyes. He knew it was too much to ask for the brat to actually contribute meaningfully to anything, but he did a double take when Yuuri laughed.

“That's great, Yuri,” he said, “If you ever visit my hometown in Japan, I'll make sure to show you the piles of gull shit, especially on the tiger statue in the town square. Now that's priceless!”

“Tiger statue?” Yuri gasped, making him to laugh even harder.

Viktor chuckled as warmth infused his body. Yuuri kept chipping away at his brother's icy exterior, knowing just what to say to get Yuri's attention. Besides himself, Yuuri was the only one that listened to Yuri.

_You met him where he was. Good on you, Love. You never cease to marvel me._

 

* * *

 

 

It was late when they returned to the farmhouse. The brothers' parents had already retired for the evening, the house was dark save a single lamp in the family room. Yuri trudged up the stairs, grumbling he was going to bed and if anyone woke him in the morning they would die a very slow and painful death. The two men chuckled at his threat.

“I guess we should call it a night, eh?” Yuuri asked, gazing at Viktor.

“Not quite. Follow me,” Viktor instructed, leading them out of the house and away from the farm.

They had been walking through fields and hopping fences for about twenty minutes when Yuuri became curious.

“Where are we going, Viktor?” he asked.

“You'll see. We're almost there.”

They climbed up a grassy hill, Yuuri gasping when they reached the top, spinning in a slow circle to take in the view since he could see for miles. The surrounding area was peppered with lights, but the inky darkness swallowed the countryside. He heard the chirping of early spring's frogs in the distance. He looked up and saw the twinkling of stars, thinking he had never seen so many. It was like flecks of diamonds had been sprinkled on the darkest black velvet.

“I never knew there were this many stars!” he proclaimed.

“Yep,” Viktor said, smiling as he watched Yuuri wonder at his surroundings, “There isn't much light pollution so you can see much more of nature's beauty.”

“How could you leave this?” Yuuri asked, looking at him.

“I admit, it was hard. But the pros outweighed the cons,” he replied.

_But I found another beauty, Yuuri. I found you._

“Well, it sure is gorgeous. Thank you for sharing it with me.”

“That's not what I wanted to show you. Lie down,” Viktor said, sitting on the cool grass before folding his arms behind his head and lying down.

Yuuri mimicked him seconds later, lying close to him. Viktor could feel Yuuri’s body heat he was so close, wanting to roll over and touch him so badly. He closed his eyes to calm down.

_Keep it together. Don't do anything stupid. Don't scare him away._

“Ok, what are we doing...” Yuuri started, gasping when a shooting star flew across the sky, “Was that? Did you see it?”

“Yep,” Viktor said, smiling at his surprise, “It's the Lyrids meteor shower. I found out a few days ago it would be happening while we'd be here. I had a feeling you might like it.”

Yuuri jolted upright, turned his body and gripped Viktor's shoulders. His eyes were sparkling, pure joy on his face. He smiled brightly at Viktor as he shook him slightly.

“Like it? I love it! I've never seen a meteor shower before! Well, not in person. I've seen them online and thought they were pretty. I made a note to plan a vacation to see one but never really got around to it and...” he said, stopping when Viktor pressed a finger to his lips.

“Yuuri, you're rambling,” Viktor mentioned, giving him a lopsided smile.

“Oh, sorry,” he apologized, letting go of Viktor's shoulders and lying back down, “I'm just really excited. This is amazing.”

“It's quite alright. I'm happy you like it.”

“I love it,” Yuuri said softly.

A large, bright meteor streaked across the sky seconds later, Viktor smiling when he heard the happy sigh next to him.

“You know you have to make a wish on the brightest one, right?” Viktor said softly.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Are you going to make one as well?” Yuuri asked.

“Of course. It's practically law,” Viktor teased, loving when Yuuri giggled.

“Ok.” Yuuri said, closing his eyes as he thought about what he wanted most.

It didn't take long. He opened his eyes slowly and turned his head to look at Viktor. He was still staring at the night sky, smiling gently. Yuuri didn't get to see this side of Viktor often. He leisurely took in everything about him, feeling his heartbeat quicken. Viktor was gorgeous, but not only that he had one of the best personalities Yuuri had ever encountered. He knew at that moment what he wanted most in the world.

_I want to find a way to tell you how much I love you, Viktor. Please don't leave me before I figure it out._

He must have felt eyes on him as Viktor turned his head seconds later. He smiled gently when he caught Yuuri watching him.

“Did you make your wish?” he asked.

“Yes,” Yuuri said softly, “You?”

_Feel for me like I do for you. Want me like I want you. Be mine, Yuuri. Let me love you for eternity and a day._

“I just did,” Viktor replied, getting to his feet and holding a hand out to help Yuuri, waiting for him to brush the loose grass from the back of his jeans.

“Hey Viktor?”

“Hey Yuuri?”

“Do you think wishes come true?” he asked.

“Sometimes. Do you?”

“Sometimes. Do you think these will come true?”

“I hope more than anything in the world, Yuuri.”

_You have no idea._

“Me too.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice fics!
> 
> You can find them [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/works?fandom_id=11444638).


	10. Choose Me or Lose Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is confronted with the most difficult and heartbreaking experience in his life.
> 
>  
> 
> “Look, Mama, this is the way it is. I am your son. I thought you would love me unconditionally but now you're trying that belief. You either choose to accept me or you lose me. I want you to think long and hard before you come to a decision,” he said, delivering his ultimatum.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10. This one was hard to write but easy at the same time. It practically wrote itself in my mind for the past two days. It was hard emotionally. I really hope I conveyed that emotion. 
> 
> Notes:  
> Russian Orthodox Easter is HUGE! It's their largest celebrated holiday. It's typically held after our Easter, usually being in April or May. The way I described it is pretty much the tradition they follow. Kulich is a specific bread they make for the holiday. Paskha is a cheesy dish, kinda hard for me to explain but it's good. Egg dishes are key in Easter dinner. Some churches bless each family's feast before they eat it. Bet that's fun lugging back and forth.
> 
> The song I used the lyrics of is Unsteady by X Ambassadors. This song is so moving but breaks my heart at the same time. I literally sing at the top of my lungs when this one comes on.
> 
> So grab your tissues. I think you might need them for this chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

* * *

  _Hold_  
_Hold on_  
_Hold on to me_  
_'Cause I’m a little unsteady_  
_A little unsteady_

* * *

 

 

 

He crept into Yuuri's room as the sun was peeking from above the horizon. He hadn't seen the peaceful, angelic visage on him since he fell ill. He eased himself onto the end of the mattress and enjoyed the moment, knowing he would have to wake Yuuri soon. As much as he wanted to gaze upon his sleeping prince until he woke on his own, they had a busy day ahead of them.

He grasped Yuuri's knee and shook gently, grinning when he frowned, throwing an arm over his head and groaning. He smiled, thinking how much he missed this. He loved watching Yuuri wake up every morning the brief time he spent taking care of him. The minute Yuuri agreed to come to with him to his parents, he knew he had to watch him come alive every morning.

“Hey sleepyhead,” Viktor whispered.

“Five more minutes,” Yuuri grumbled.

“I wish I could, but we have a ton to do today,” he said.

“Ugh, I know. I hate mornings,” Yuuri muttered.

“I remember that very well,” Viktor said, chuckling.

“What all do we have to do today?” Yuuri asked with a sigh.

He dropped his arm, his hand resting on Viktor's thigh. Viktor gulped and took a deep breath.

_I want to wake up like this with you every day for the rest of my life._

They talked about the plans of the day. They promised Viktor's parents they would help in the thorough cleaning of the house since it was part of the celebration of Russian Orthodox Easter. While they were doing chores, Mama was going to begin preparing the meal for the next day. They had to bring the dishes to church the next morning to be blessed by the priest. Viktor had explained it was a long drawn out process, but it was much worse in St. Petersburg. The Russian community in the town was relatively small so the blessings went a little faster.

They were still talking when Viktor's mother entered the room. She froze when she was a few steps inside, staring at them.

“Good morning, Mrs. Plisetsky,” Yuuri said, smiling at her.

Viktor whipped his head around and looked at his mother, knowing she wouldn’t be pleased with his and Yuuri's behavior. She was a deeply conservative woman and wouldn't approve of the intimacy displayed by the two, but Viktor refused to let her skewed beliefs intimidate him. He was a grown man capable of making his own decisions.

“Morning, Mama.”

“Good morning. I was making sure you were both up. We have too much to do today to waste even one second. Let's get going,” she declared and left the room.

“See, drill sergeant,” Viktor said, winking when Yuuri giggled.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone ate a quick breakfast together while Mama divided the tasks among the three of them. Pops was spending the day on the farm, so he would be no help. While Viktor ate his eggs, he realized they were going to be absolutely exhausted by the end of the day. Mama wanted the entire parlor emptied out save for the furniture. That was going to be an endeavor itself.

“Hurry up and eat, dears. We need to get moving. We're behind schedule,” she urged, retreating into the kitchen.

They finished eating and deposited their plates in the kitchen sink. Viktor led them to the parlor and looked around, mentally making a check list of what needed to be done.

“Ok, Yurio. Can you take the boxes that are already packed up to the attic? Looks like it's the Christmas stuff.”

“Yeah, but that's not my fucking name, old man,” he growled. 

“Language!” Mama yelled from the kitchen.

“I'll fucking language you in a minute,” Yuri muttered under his breath, Viktor suppressing the smile trying to form.

“Yuuri, do you want to start packing the magazines? I'll find an empty box. They're probably on the back porch. I'll be back in a minute,” he said, disappearing into the rear of the house. Yuuri began to sort the magazines by title when Mama came in.

“Yuuri, dear, can you do me a favor?”

“Of course. What do you need?” he asked.

“Can you move some of the tubs in the kitchen to the back room? I don't need these dishes in here. They are cluttering the entire kitchen!” she explained.

“Sure. I'll be there in just a minute,” he replied.

“Thanks.”

He entered the kitchen, seeing several plastic tubs overflowing with various china covered in bubble wrap, pots and pans. He lifted one, feeling his abdomen twinge from the weight.

_It's ok. You'll be alright. Take it slow._

He was on the third trip when the back porch door slammed open. He turned around awkwardly, banging the tub against the wall.

“Hey,” Yuuri said, smiling at Viktor.

Viktor just stared at him.

“What are you doing?” Viktor asked.

“Your mother asked me to move these for her. She said they were in the way,” he said.

“You're not supposed to be lifting anything,” Viktor stated.

“They aren't that heavy. Honestly,” Yuuri replied, dismissing his concern.

“Hand it over,” Viktor demanded, holding his hands out.

Yuuri heaved the tub up and gave it to him. A look of displeasure spread across Viktor's face and he tilted his head in anger, dropping the tub to the ground and marched into the kitchen.

“Mama, what do you think you're doing?” Viktor asked, voice terse.

“What's wrong, dear?” she asked, completely clueless what he was on about.

“Didn't I tell you that Yuuri had been very ill recently and he couldn't lift anything? That I wanted him to organize and clean?” he asked.

“Of course you did, but I'm sure it wasn't that bad. I've never heard of an illness that one couldn't lift anything so long after being sick,” she rambled.

“Mama, it's called mono and the complications last for quite a while,” he growled.

“Vitya, I really think you're overexaggerating,” she rebuked.

“What part of ruptured spleen do you not understand?” Viktor challenged, openly glaring at his mother.

Yuuri had entered the kitchen, feeling uneasy as he heard their argument escalate. He didn't want to cause them conflict. Honestly, he just wanted to crawl into a hole right about now.

“How dare you use that tone with me, young man. I will not have you disrespecting me in my own home,” she warned.

“Then don't jeopardize Yuuri's health,” he snarled.

They were locked in a silent battle of wills. When Viktor saw hatred flash through his mother's eyes, his heart plummeted. He never expected that from her, especially towards her own son.

“Get back to work,” she instructed.

He turned and saw Yuuri. He wore a mask of pure discomfort, eyes wide with fear. Viktor smiled reassuringly at him, nudging him in the shoulder when he joined him.

“Come on, we still have a lot to do,” Viktor said,

“I'm sorry,” Yuuri whispered.

Viktor grabbed his upper arm and pulled him to a stop, placing both of his hands on his shoulders. Yuuri was staring at the floor. Viktor could feel him shaking slightly.

“Yuuri, look at me,” he said, waiting until Yuuri's eyes met his, “It's ok. It's not your fault.”

Yuuri nodded weakly, removing himself from Viktor's touch and returned to the parlor. Viktor sighed as he thought to himself.

_This is going to be a long weekend._

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day sped by as they worked themselves to the bone. Viktor couldn't help but notice his mother kept pulling Yuuri aside to do tasks in other areas of the house. Yuuri, being the polite soul he was, never refused the woman. It pissed Viktor off, knowing she was purposefully separating them. He came to the conclusion that Mama knew about his feelings for Yuuri.

They didn't see each other again until dinner. Pops had joined them by then and was talking about the pigs he bought recently from the market. Yuuri asked him questions every now and then since he didn't know what their care entailed. Viktor's stepfather was pleased he could share his expertise with someone new. By the time dinner was over, Yuuri had received quite the education on the animals.

Viktor and Yuuri returned to the hill later that evening. He wanted to be away from his family and Yuri had retreated to his room, blaring his scream metal that his parents hated so much. Knowing Yuri was done for the night, Viktor suggested he and Yuuri spend some alone time together. Yuuri quickly agreed and they headed out.

They were lying side by side on the grass, staring at the darkening sky, enjoying the quiet. Viktor appreciated they didn't have to say a word to revel in the company of each other. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. His heart broke when he heard the small, worried voice ask a question.

“Viktor, does your mother hate me?” Yuuri asked.

He rolled over to face him. Yuuri turned his head, looking at Viktor with such anguish. He desperately wanted Viktor's mother to accept him, but it seemed like he was messing up at every turn.

“No, Yuuri. She doesn't hate you.”

“Then why were you two arguing over me?”

“I knew when we got here we would all have to pitch in for Easter cleaning. Before we came up, I told Mama to take it easy on you. I explained you had been very ill recently and couldn't lift anything. She said she understood and would find other things for you to do, saying she was thrilled for an extra pair of hands this year. I don't know if she did this to spite me or what, but she's pushing the limits,” Viktor revealed.

“I'm still sorry I've caused tension between you both,” Yuuri admitted.

“Don't be. It's been building for a long time,” Viktor muttered, “Let's talk about something else. Yuri was telling me that his high school is closed next week. Something about part of the roof caving in and bits of it fell on a student's head. So, they're out until the county replaces the roof.”

“You're kidding me,” Yuuri said, giving him a half-smile.

“No joke. I'm thinking about asking Mama if he can come down for the week. It will give her a break and get him away from here. He needs it. Badly.”

“I think that's a great idea. If he wants, you can borrow my game console for the week. Give him something to do while you're working,” Yuuri suggested.

“Good idea. I was thinking about taking a few days off, show him the sights. If you can manage it, I'd love it if you could join us,” Viktor said.

Yuuri searched Viktor's eyes. He loved spending every moment they could together, he relished in it. It made him glow when Viktor invited him practically everywhere he went. Phichit teased him relentlessly about it, pestering him when were they going to start dating. Yuuri had to explain that it was a one-sided attraction, that Viktor couldn't possibly be interested in someone like him. Phichit's response was to roll his eyes. Every time.

“I'll see what I can do.”

Streaks of light began to speed across the sky, causing Yuuri to gasp in happiness, patting Viktor's arm excitedly.

“Did you see that?” he asked.

“Yep. Time to enjoy the show,” Viktor replied, chuckling.

He found Yuuri's hand, lacing their fingers together, remaining like that for hours while watching the meteors.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning was frantic as everyone rushed to get ready. Viktor was knotting his tie when Yuuri appeared at the door, mouth watering upon seeing him. Yuuri’s hair was slicked back just like the first time he met him. He had his contacts in so the depth in his chocolate brown eyes was limitless, Viktor knowing he could get lost in them forever. Yuuri's suit was charcoal grey, pairing it with an ivory dress shirt and amethyst silk tie.

“Wow,” Viktor said, breathless, “You look stunning.” He was pleased when Yuuri blushed.

“You look quite dashing yourself,” he replied.

Viktor had chosen an ebony double-breasted suit, white dress shirt and rose silk tie. He was tucking a handkerchief into the breast pocket when Yuri came in.

“Well, don't you two look like you could join the mafia. You just need the fedoras,” he teased.

“Yeah, you can be our runner, punk,” Viktor jabbed back.

“Screw that shit. I want to bust someone's knee caps,” he replied.

“I'm sure you didn't come to sell us on organized crime. What do you want?” Viktor asked.

“Mama said hurry up. They're ready to go. You're driving too, right?” Yuri asked.

“Yeah. I don't think all of us are going to fit in Pops' truck.”

“I'm riding with you,” he declared.

 “Ok, but we're listening to your favorite: jazz!” Viktor chuckled he made a gagging noise.

Yuri turned to leave, but stopped at the doorway when his brother called out.

“Oh hey! Wanted to ask you. You want to come hang out for the next week? Thought you might like a break,” Viktor offered.

“Fuck yeah! Get me out of this hell hole!”

“Yuuri even said you could borrow his game console,” Viktor relayed.

Yuri beamed at Yuuri, an evil grin crossing his face.

“Even better. Do you have any shooters? I want to smoke some bitches,” he said, rubbing his hands together.

“Quite a few. I'll bring them all over,” Yuuri said, laughing at him.

“Let's go, boys!” Mama yelled from downstairs.

 

* * *

 

 

They spent the next three hours in church. Yuuri was completely lost since the entire service was in Russian. Viktor leaned over and whispered in his ear, interpreting the priest's message. Yuuri could feel the heat against his collar as puffs of breath hit his neck.

_Calm down. You're in church. You're not supposed to be doing this. Lightning will strike you down. Right now._

Viktor's mother glared at Viktor and admonished him for whispering during service, demanding he be quiet. Yuuri just listened to the words he couldn't understand but was spellbound by the beauty. He wondered if Viktor might be willing to teach him Russian, maybe offering to teach him Japanese in return.

The service finally ended and the parishioners waited for the blessings on their feasts. The church had requested additional priests from surrounding areas, so the procession went quickly and they drove home soon after loading the food into Viktor's car.

The feast was delicious. They had kulich, paskha, three different egg dishes, and various other Russian foods. Yuuri was in heaven. Everything was so good. He wondered if Viktor knew how to make all of this. If he didn't, Yuuri needed to get the woman's recipes.

“Mama, can Yuri stay with me next week? Thought you might like a break,” Viktor asked.

The woman turned to her husband, getting his attention.

“What do you think?” she asked.

“Would do the boy good. Get all this rebellion out of his system.”

Yuri rolled his eyes.

“When you finish eating and put everything away, go pack, Yuratchka,” she instructed, “Now what do you say?”

“Yes, ma'am. Thank you,” Yuri grumbled.

When the meal was finished, Yuri set about storing the leftovers. Yuuri offered to do the dishes, Viktor quickly agreeing to dry them. They talked and joked while working on the mountain of plates, pots and pans. It took them a while, but they finally finished. Yuuri reached behind him to untie the apron he was wearing, but only succeeded in forming a knot.

“Turn around,” Viktor said, making a spinning motion with his finger. Yuuri spun around and felt the tug on the straps.

“I feel like a child, having you undo this knot,” Yuuri mumbled.

“No worries. Happens to everyone,” Viktor said, untangling the straps.

He didn't move, but drew closer to him. Yuuri gulped when he felt Viktor brush against his back.

“Yuuri, I can't help it but are you wearing cologne?” he asked quietly.

“Uh, yeah. Something my sister sent for my last birthday. I don't remember the name of it though,” he said, trying not the stutter. Viktor's nearness was doing a number on his self-control.

“It smells nice,” Viktor said softly, inhaling deeply. Yuuri shut his eyes and waited for Viktor to step away.

“Vitya,” his mother said, arms crossed and not appearing amused.

“Hey Mama, what's up?”

“Your brother is packed and brought everything downstairs. I know you said you were going to leave after dinner since you had to be at work early tomorrow,” she said.

“Yeah, let me get my bags,” he said, turning to Yuuri, “You ready?”

Yuuri nodded and headed upstairs to grab his own bags.

 

* * *

 

 

They were ready to leave an hour later, their belongings jammed into the trunk. Yuri said goodbye to his parents, promising to be on his best behavior. When he turned to walk to the car, he rolled his eyes and stuck a finger into his mouth as he pretended to vomit, his actions leaving Yuuri smirking. He stepped in front of the woman and smiled at her.

“Mrs. Plisetsky, thank you so much for opening your home to me. I thoroughly enjoyed myself and loved experiencing your holiday,” he said, bowing deeply.

“I enjoyed having you, dear. You're such a nice boy,” she replied, chuckling.

He smiled at her once again and walked to the car. Viktor hugged his mother and pecked her cheek.

“I'll see you later, Mama. Thanks for a wonderful weekend,” he said, grinning at her.

“Vitya, wait a minute. I'm concerned,” she said, wringing her hands. A look of confusion crossed his face.

“About what?”

“Your relationship with that boy. You two seem awfully…close,” she stated.

“He's my best friend, Mama,” he said, trying to hide the anxiety rising within him.

His heart started racing. He wasn't ready to admit it, didn't think he ever would be with his parents.

“Vitya, I've seen the way you act around him. That's not best friend behavior,” she admonished, “What's going on?”

He stared at her, debating on what to tell her. He was silent for several minutes.

“You're attracted to that boy, aren't you? Sexually.”

_I have to. Please accept me, Mama. Tell me you'll always love me._

“Yes, I am,” he whispered, feeling a cold chill run through his body when she gave him a look of shock.

“How, Vitya? Why?” she asked quietly, tears filling her eyes, “I thought I raised you better. Did I do something wrong?”

“Mama, it's nothing you did. I've always been this way. It's normal for me,” he explained.

“Vitya, this is not normal. It's against everything we stand for. How can you think this is right?” she demanded.

“No, Mama, it's against everything you stand for. I've forged my own path and have accepted who I am. I'm comfortable with it. I hope you will get used to it as well. I'm still the same person,” he explained, becoming angry.

“I can't,” she cried, “I can't accept this! It's not natural! Is there anything I can do to help you fix this?”

Viktor saw red.

“Mama, I don't need to be fixed! This is who I am! I'm happy with who I am. Why can't you be happy for me?” he demanded.

“There has to be something. What if…” she said before she was cut off.

“Look, Mama, this is the way it is. I am your son. I thought you would love me unconditionally, but now you're trying that belief. You either choose to accept me or you lose me. I want you to think long and hard before you come to a decision,” he said, delivering his ultimatum.

His mother's face contorted in anger as the realization of his words sunk in.

“You would choose that boy over your own mother?” she asked lowly, voice full of venom.

“He accepts me for who I am, which you seem unable to do. And I hope he'll come to love me as much as I love him. So, what's it going to be, Mama?” Viktor asked.

The shaking of her head gave him her answer, his heart dropping.

“Goodbye, Mama.”

He turned and walked away, ignoring her calling after him.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor had been silent since joining the other two in the vehicle. Yuuri knew he had a heated discussion with his mother when he saw Viktor's look of devastation on his face as he walked to the car. After he pulled out onto the main road and finished shifting, Yuuri placed his hand on top of Viktor's.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

Viktor shook his head, not trusting his voice.

Yuuri squeezed his hand gently, not letting go. Viktor threaded his fingers through his, squeezing back.

_Please don't let go, Yuuri. I need you right now. My heart is breaking._

“Hey, asshole. Turn this jazz shit off. I want to listen to something decent. Don't you have satellite in this thing?” Yuri yelled from the backseat.

Viktor let go of Yuuri's hand and pressed a button on the stereo, shuffling through the channels until he found the alternative rock station he liked to listen to then recaptured Yuuri's hand in his.

Viktor navigated down the main street and they left the small town. He didn't know when or if he'd ever return since the only one he had left here was Yuri. He would always be there for his brother, more so now that he had witnessed how his parents treated him. His mother's rejection of him made him want to strengthen the bond he had with Yuri since he was the only family he had left now.

Yuuri had been staring out the window, taking in the budding trees and enjoying the music. He had been absently singing along when a quiet sob caught his attention. He looked at Viktor, seeing his lips were pressed together tightly and his breathing was shallow and erratic.

_He's crying. God, Viktor, what happened?_

His breath caught when he heard the lyrics of the song playing. He knew.

 

 _Mama, come here_  
_Approach, appear_  
_Daddy, I’m alone_  
_'Cause this house don’t feel like home_

 

He wanted to reach out to Viktor. He wanted to take him in his arms and soothe him until he couldn't cry anymore. He wanted to shower him with kisses. He wanted to tell him he loved him, that he'd always love him.

_Tell me what's wrong, Viktor, please let me help you._

Yuuri's heart shattered as a single tear slid down Viktor's cheek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice fics!
> 
> You can find them [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/works?fandom_id=11444638).


	11. Never Going Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor leans on Yuuri following the aftermath of this mother's rejection.
> 
>    
> “Feel any better?” he asked.
> 
> Viktor just stared at Yuuri, thoughts racing through his head, but one was overwhelming.
> 
>   _Please don't leave me, Yuuri. Don't ever leave me. I don't think I'd make it._
> 
>  “Please don't leave me,” Viktor begged quietly, tears filling his eyes again.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a murderer now. It's true. Many of you said I killed you. I'm very flattered ;)
> 
> This is Chapter 11, Never Going Anywhere. This one is emotional as well, but it isn't like the last chapter. It's going to pull at you a little differently. At least I hope it will. This one is shorter. It's just one scene but I felt it's important in the grand scheme of things. Events will tie in together probably in the next three to four chapters. You'll see :)
> 
> Ok, on to the notes. Aren't many this time.
> 
> The video game. I based this upon Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare or how I like to refer to it, Call of Duty: Online Daycare. I fucking hate this game. All the twelve year old little brats begged mommy for the game. They play it, can't take criticism but are willing to tell you how bad you suck when they actually get their one and only kill during the round. The scene and conversation in this story is an actual situation that happened to me one of the last time I played it. And that's exactly what I said to the little monster. I had to take my headset off everyone was laughing so hard. But he didn't kill me. He stole my kill and had to rub it in. You can't actually converse with the other team. Fucking squeaker.  
> Oh...a squeaker is a little bitch (usually twelve year old boy) whose voice hasn't changed yet and thinks he's hot shit. Guess what, buddy? You aren't.  
> I hate PvP.
> 
> I think that's it. Hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

It had been a long day.

He opened the door to the condo and dragged his feet across the plush carpet, dropping his bag on the floor and falling into a nearby chair.

It had been the day from hell, Murphy's Law at it's finest. Whatever had the capability to break did. He worked like a maniac all day. He could feel his brain throb from overuse. Thank the gods he had the rest of the week off. He needed it.

“Motherfucker! Did you just kill me?” Yuri yelled, “You fucking killed me! We're on the same team, asshole!”

“Serves you right when you walk in front of me while I'm trying to snipe someone,” Phichit replied, laughing so hard tears were forming in his eyes.

“Eat a bag of dicks, loser,” he grumbled, causing Phichit to bend over he was laughing so hard.

Yuuri had to smirk. Yuri had such colorful languages and phrases. He knew he shouldn't encourage it, but it was funny as hell at times.

The two were playing a first-person shooter that Yuuri hated. When the series first came out it had been great, but as they kept releasing game after game the quality and experience dropped. He hated player vs player on the most current game. There were too many twelve-year-old brats thinking they were hot shit if they got one headshot during the entire round. It was annoying, but there were some players that knew how to shut them up. The last time he had played, one of the little demons sniped someone on another team. He was bragging like crazy, saying he banged the other player's mom. He would never forget the other player’s reply.

“No, bitch,” a sultry female voice purred, “it was actually your mom and I and she sure wasn't complaining last night.”

The squeaker went silent as all the other players in the lobby died of laughter. The little twerp left soon after.

He was brought back to the present by Yuri's yelling.

“If you kill me in this round, I swear I'm going to stab you in the fucking head. Like for real.”

“Yeah, ok. I don't think you can reach my head,” Phichit teased.

“Fuck you. Start the round already,” Yuri grumbled, hunched over as he held his controller.

“Hey Yuuri,” Phichit said, smiling at him as they waited for a match to begin, “How was your day?”

“Long. Shitty. Glad it's done. What have you guys done all day?”

“You're looking at it,” Yuri replied, eyes never leaving the screen.

“You've been playing all day?” he asked, staring at Phichit, “Didn't you have to work today?”

“Yeah, but it's been slow so I asked mom for the day off. She agreed but said I better not ask for the weekend,” Phichit answered.

“You two suck,” Yuuri muttered, dropping his head along the back of the chair and closing his eyes, taking a deep breath before continuing, “Has he come out of his room?”

“No. He's been in there all day,” Yuri replied.

Yuuri sighed. Viktor hadn't been the same since they came back from his parents two days ago, holing himself in his room and only letting Yuuri in. The two didn't speak much, but Yuuri wanted to comfort and strengthen Viktor with his presence. The despondent look in his eyes broke Yuuri's heart. He didn't know what to do, didn't know how to help. But he wanted Viktor to know he was there, whether he wanted to open up or not.

“So, he hasn't eaten all day?” Yuuri asked.

“Nope.”

Yuuri lifted his weary body from the chair and entered the kitchen. He grabbed everything he would need for a sandwich and quickly put two together. He placed them on a saucer and made his way to the hallway, pausing in front of the closed door and knocking gently before letting himself in. Sadness coursed through him as his eyes fell on the bed, Viktor laying on his side, his back to the door. The blinds of the window were open, casting strips of late afternoon through the room. Yuuri didn't know if he knew he was there.

“Hey,” he said quietly.

“Hey yourself,” Viktor rasped.

Yuuri could tell he had been crying again since his voice was rough. His suspicions were confirmed when Viktor pushed himself into sitting position. Viktor's eyes were puffy and rimmed with red, his pale cheeks splotched with pink.

“I made a sandwich for you. Your favorite: Turkey and swiss with a shit ton of mayo,” he said, happy when Viktor smiled weakly at him. Yuuri sat down next Viktor, handing the saucer to him.

“Thanks, but I'm not really hungry,” Viktor replied, setting the saucer aside.

“You need to eat, Viktor,” he said gently, smiling at him, “Besides, one of those is mine.”

“Oh, of course,” Viktor mumbled, holding the saucer so Yuuri could get a sandwich, “Sorry.”

“It's ok,” Yuuri said softly, patting Viktor's knee, “How are you feeling?”

“Rough,” he replied.

Viktor hadn't told Yuuri exactly what happened with his mother, but he knew it had been earth-shattering. The ride home was horrible. Yuuri could tell that Viktor was fighting to maintain his composure, knowing Viktor didn't want to break down in front of him. When they made it back to the city, Viktor dropped him off at his apartment complex. He usually accompanied him up and hung out for a while, but this time Viktor said he'd give him a call later and left. Yuuri’s heart ached for him.

 He heard through Yuri that Viktor took the entire week off and had retreated to his room, completely oblivious of his surroundings. Yuuri spent every free minute at Viktor's condo the past couple days, so worried about him that he rearranged his schedule so he could have the rest of the week off.

 Viktor needed him.

“I took the rest of the week off,” Yuuri said, taking a bite of the sandwich.

“Why?”

“Because I feel like I'm needed here more right now,” he replied, watching Viktor look at his folded hands on his lap.

“You didn't have to do that,” he whispered.

“I know, but I wanted to,” Yuuri said softly.

The chiming of Viktor's phone interrupted them. He lifted the device from the mattress, pressed his code into the screen and read the message. He tossed his phone back onto the bed and thrust his hands through his hair.

“God, I wish people would leave me alone,” he grumbled, looking up and seeing the hurt expression on Yuuri's face.

“Do you want me to leave?” Yuuri asked.

“No, I actually want you to stay,” Viktor replied, giving him a lopsided smile.

_Please don't leave me, Yuuri. I need you now more than ever._

“Ok,” Yuuri said, “But if you want me to leave, tell me?”

“That's not going to happen,” Viktor stated.

“So, who's bugging you?” Yuuri asked, changing the subject.

“Sasha, Bernard, human resources, budget planning. All the fun stuff,” he grumbled.

“What does Bernard want?”

“He got done ahead of his deadline and wants me to read what he has so far. He also said he's...” he paused to pick his phone back up, “'Fucking livid that a pansy ass brat decided to take a vacation without informing him'. Nice guy, eh?”

“Sounds like Bernard,” Yuuri said, chuckling.

“Yeah. He loves me. He just doesn't know it yet,” Viktor said, giving Yuuri the first genuine smile in days.

_You're breaking through, Viktor. Come back to me._

“What does Sasha want?”

Viktor sighed and rolled his eyes.

“She wants to know what's wrong. I always let her know my schedule months in advance. I don't take time off on a whim. Hell, I go into work sick. She knows something is up. She just can't take a hint when I tell her I don't want to talk about it,” Viktor grumped.

“So, she's pushing you? What did you tell her?”

“I told her I didn't want to talk about it. I'm ignoring her at this point,” he said.

“I'm sorry,” Yuuri said.

“Eh, it's not your fault. Hey Yuuri?”

“Hey Viktor?”

“How come you haven't asked about what happened yet?” he asked.

“I know you'll tell me when you're ready. And if you aren't ever ready, that's ok. I just want you to know I'm here for you. I don't have to know what's going on to support you,” Yuuri explained.

Tears began to form in Viktor's eyes hearing his words. He had never had anyone like Yuuri in his life. He was so kind, patient, compassionate and understanding. He didn't push, he was just there, lending Viktor his quiet strength. It meant more to Viktor than he could say.

His mind flickered back to the memory of Mama shaking her head, silently refusing to accept him for who he was. His heart clenched, hurting as bad now as it did days ago. He tried to fight the sobs rising within him but couldn't, covering his face with his hands and crying.

“Hey, shh, it's ok,” Yuuri said, moving closer to him and resting a hand on his shoulder, “What do you need me to do? How can I help you?”

Viktor couldn't respond he was so overcome with emotion. This was the first time he broke down in front of Yuuri, and he was ashamed. He didn't want Yuuri worrying about him. Yuuri was such a sensitive soul and wanted to help so much.

“Just be here,” Viktor choked.

“Of course. I'll stay as long as you need me,” Yuuri said, smiling gently at him, “And when and if you're ready to talk about it, I'll be here. Hell, I'll take the week off if it lasts that long.”

“I can't, Yuuri, I can't tell you,” he cried, the sobbing returning with renewed vigor.

“And that's ok,” Yuuri said softly, pulling him into his arms.

He held him, stroking his hair as Viktor cried. He pulled away slightly, reaching for a tissue off the nightstand when Viktor slowed to sniffles. He handed the tissue to Viktor, watching him wipe his eyes and blow his nose. When Viktor met his gaze, Yuuri’s heart broke.

_Oh Viktor, I hurt for you so much. I want to take this pain away from you._

“Feel any better?” he asked.

Viktor just stared at Yuuri, thoughts racing through his head but one was overwhelming.

_Please don't leave me, Yuuri. Don't ever leave me. I don't think I'd make it._

“Please don't leave me,” Viktor begged quietly, tears filling his eyes again.

Yuuri lifted Viktor's chin with his finger, staring into those beautiful icy blue eyes.

“I'm not going anywhere. I promise you. Remember what I said about life-long friendship? I didn't mean that lightly. I was dead serious,” he stated.

_I'll be more if you let me, Viktor. I want more._

Viktor smiled through his tears, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He took a deep, shaky breath.

“How in the hell did you even come into my life, Yuuri Katsuki?” he asked.

“Oh, if I remember correctly you rear-ended me,” Yuuri teased, grinning at him, loving the laugh that erupted from Viktor and the way his eyes crinkled. 

_That's it, Love. Keep climbing. Come back._

“Thanks. I needed that,” Viktor said, “Did you really take the rest of the week off?”

“Yep, so I expect you to drag your ass out of this room tomorrow. Understand?” Yuuri said, half-joking. He didn't want Viktor to keep dwelling and drowning in the darkness. He needed to know he was cared about, he was loved.

“Yeah, yeah. I don't know how good of company I will be, though.”

“It's ok, Viktor,” he said, patting his hand, “Yuri's worried about you. He's grouching more than usual. He threatened to stab Phichit in the head.”

“Wow. Yeah, that's a little harsh,” Viktor agreed, “Can you send him in? I need to talk with him.”

“Sure,” Yuuri replied, standing to leave the room.

“Hey Yuuri?”

“Hey Viktor?”

“Are you sure you aren't upset I can't tell you right now? But Yuri needs to know,” Viktor asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“I'm sure. He's your brother. I'm your friend. He's higher on the hierarchy,” Yuuri said.

_No, Yuuri, you're the love of my life. I just can't tell you yet. You aren't ready._

“Thank you for understanding. It means the world to me,” Viktor confessed. Yuuri smiled warmly at him.

“Anytime. Let me get Yuri.”

He barged in minutes later, flopping on the bed.

“You done whining, old man? Because this is fucking ridiculous. What the fuck is wrong with you?” he demanded.

“Mama knows,” Viktor said.

“Knows what?” Yuri asked, narrowing his eyes.

“About me and my feelings for Yuuri. That I'm attracted to men.”

“Oh shit. How did that go over? Not well I'm guessing,” he said.

“She rejected me, Yuri. She wanted to fix me,” Viktor whined.

“That fucking bitch. What did you say?”

“I told her she needed to accept who and what I am or she would lose me,” he said.

“And Mama said...” Yuri asked, urging his brother to continue.

“She got pissed. Wanting to know how I could choose 'that boy over my own mother'.”

“Of course, she did. Bitch,” Yuri sneered, “I'm guessing you chose Katsudon?”

Viktor nodded.

“Good,” Yuri spat, “Wants to fucking fix you. Fuck her! Viktor?”

“Yes, Yuri?” he asked.

“I don't want to go home.”

“You have to,” Viktor said, sighing.

As much as he'd like for his brother to stay, he couldn't. Mama would never agree to it.

“I don't give a shit. I can't stand it there anymore. One of these days I'm going to flip out and kill her,” Yuri growled.

“Yuri, it's not feasible. You're almost sixteen. Hang on for a few more years. You're more than welcome to live here when you graduate. It's just my hands are tied right now,” Viktor explained.

“Well, fucking untie them!” Yuri yelled.

“I can't, Yuri. No court would let you stay here, no matter how hard I tried. I'm sorry,” Viktor said, conflicted.

“Yeah, we'll see about that,” he muttered, “Look, I'm sorry about what the bitch did to you. It's not right and I hope she burns in hell for it.”

“Thanks,” Viktor said, “but that's a harsh thing to say about Mama.”

Yuri just stared at him. He couldn't believe his brother was defending their mother after what she put him through.

“Whatever,” he grumped, heading for the door.

“I'll be out in a minute,” Viktor said.

“Yeah,” Yuri mumbled.

He made his way to the living room and dropped into the chair roughly. He crossed his arms against his chest, usual scowl on his face.

“Yuri, what's wrong?” Yuuri asked.

“I fucking hate my mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice fics!
> 
> You can find them [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/works?fandom_id=11444638).


	12. You & Me = We

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor ponders a very important decision throughout the day of the book signing.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12, lovelies. I gave a very vague summary and left the excerpt out on purpose. I want you to go into this chapter without any expectations. I want you to read it without any spoilers. I want you to feel it. 
> 
> Notes:  
> Schindler's List - Oh this movie tears me apart. It's about the Holocaust in World War II. Yuuri's explanation is the basic plot of the movie. It's the dramatic version of a real event. I really recommend you see it. You will need a box of tissue and you will use the entire box.  
> Dream by Imagine Dragons - Every song is perceived differently by everyone that hears it. This song stuck out in my mind when I was writing this. I already knew what was going to happen to Viktor from Mama and the fallout of it even though I wrote this chapter before Choose Me or Lose Me and Never Going Anywhere. It's a beautiful and powerful song. Check it out.
> 
> I really hope everyone loves this chapter. I love it and I have second thoughts about almost everything I post. Seriously. 
> 
> And when you get done, tell me how much you love me ;) Just kidding...maybe :)
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

“ _Viktor.”_

He stared at the young man who stood on the other side of the store, talking with his assistant. He felt warmth flood through him when Yuuri's eyes crinkled with that beautiful smile of his, watching him nod before continuing his conversation with Sasha.

“ _Viktor.”_

He gulped as he watched Yuuri push his gel-slicked hair back, a lock falling across his forehead when he withdrew his hand. The man was absolutely gorgeous. He could stare at him for eternity.

“ _For the love of God. Viktor!”_

He grabbed the back of his head when he felt a smack, frowning and turned to the man next to him. Bernard was staring at him, smirking.

“Do I have your undivided attention now?” he asked.

“You're lucky I like you,” Viktor growled.

“Yeah, whatever. I had the manager set the table up in the middle of the main walkway. I figured that would maximize exposure. She said they are expecting a large turnout despite the rain. I really hope it eases up though,” he said, staring out the large storefront windows.

“The news said it's supposed to get worse as the day progresses. We might get some really nasty storms tonight,” Viktor said.

“Well, as long as they wait until after dinner I don't care. Where are we going again?”

“La Rue at the Park,” Viktor answered.

He purposefully made reservations for the restaurant for the after signing celebration, vividly remembering when Yuuri took him there. It had been one of the best nights of his life and Viktor hoped tonight surpassed it.

“Very nice. I'm glad Integral is willing to splurge on their best author,” Bernard said, his inflated ego getting the best of him.

“Who said you were the best?” Viktor asked, gaze returning to Yuuri.

He was still talking with Sasha, conversing for almost an hour. Viktor wondered how much one woman had to say to someone. Snapping fingers in front of his face returned his attention to Bernard.

“What is wrong with you today?” he asked, holding his head near Viktor's and looking in the direction Viktor was staring, “Huh...didn't know you had a thing for Sasha."

“I don't,” Viktor said, taking a sip from his water bottle.

“The kid?” Bernard asked, one eyebrow raising in surprise when Viktor gave him a sidelong glance, "It's the kid! Well, hot damn, Viktor.  You don't have a stick up your ass after all.  Who is he?"

“Remember the collector's edition I asked about for my friend?” Viktor asked, waiting for him to nod, “That's him. That's Yuuri.”

“Oh Viktor,” he drawled, “How long have you been dating?”

“We're not.”

“What?” Bernard asked, giving him a look of confusion.

“He doesn't know,” Viktor admitted.

“Dumbass.”

Their banter ceased when Sasha and Yuuri joined them. Viktor introduced Yuuri to Bernard, chuckling when he saw Yuuri's eyes sparkle with excitement. He looked like a star-struck kid. It was adorable.

Sasha went over last-minute instructions and details before the store opened. Viktor could see a line outside the door and hoped they were for Bernard. This financial quarter had been somewhat slow for Integral, the board and investors banking on Bernard's book tour to do well, particularly this event. He nodded absently as his assistant continued talking, his eyes focused on Yuuri. He was spellbound listening to the author talk.

“Viktor?”

He shook his head and looked at Sasha, seeing her pursed lips and frown.

“What is up with you today?” she asked, “You're never like this.”

“Weather,” he mumbled, pulling out his phone to check the time, “We've got five minutes. Let's get this show on the road.”

He went to join Yuuri and Bernard, standing next to Yuuri when he reached them. He listened as Bernard recounted a tale of an embarrassing event from years before.

“So instead of sending his colorful rant to just me, he cc'ed it to every person in Integral. It was hilarious. I thought Gloria was going to eat him alive,” Bernard laughed, tears forming in his eyes. Yuuri laughed loudly, the sound going straight to the pit of Viktor's stomach.

“Ha ha. Yeah, good times,” Viktor grumped, “Don't you have a table to be at, old man? You've got a minute.”

“Such a killjoy. Yuuri, when the initial wave dies down, come join me. I've got more stories to share with you,” he said, winking at Yuuri.

“Sure!” he exclaimed, nodding excitedly before looking at Viktor, smiling brightly.

“Enjoying yourself?” Viktor asked, grinning at him.

“This is amazing! I never knew a book signing could be so exciting,” he admitted.

“They are usually pretty boring, but Bernard knows how to give them zest,” Viktor said, “But Yuuri, it hurts me so that you want to listen to terrible tales of my past.”

Yuuri giggled when Viktor pouted and fluttered his eyelashes at him. Viktor joined him moments later, draping his arm around his shoulders and pressing his chin against the top of Yuuri's head.

_It's time, Yuuri. You're ready._

 

* * *

 

It had been a little over a month since the disastrous weekend at his parents' house. Viktor was a wreck the first week and leaned heavily on Yuuri, but he was there any time Viktor needed him. He had lost count of how many times Yuuri's strong arms held him while he wept into his chest, how many hours they sat in silence, Yuuri holding his hand and tracing circles with his thumb. His insistence that Viktor eat when he didn't want to. He credited his slow recovery to Yuuri.

By the second week he had become more of his typical self, joking around with those around him a little more. He insisted Yuuri, Yuri and Phichit watch the worst of the worst disaster movies he owned. They decided to stop after the fourth one, Yuri threatening to gouge his brother's eyes out with a screwdriver if he was forced to watch another one. Viktor laughed, really laughed for the first time since his argument with Mama. He suggested they go out for pizza instead.

That was also the week Yuri went home. It was one of the darkest times Viktor could remember. Yuri frantically begged, pleaded to stay with him.  His heart broke watching his brother, had never seen anyone dread returning home as much as Yuri did. Viktor compromised with him however, telling Yuri he would talk with their parents to see if he could come down every other weekend. While it wasn't the outcome Yuri wanted, he begrudgingly agreed. He flipped Viktor off as he climbed onto the train, Viktor laughing and blowing him a kiss.

The next two weeks were fantastic. Viktor had done a lot of self-reflection, reminding himself that he was indeed a decent person who deserved life and love. He wasn't going to let anyone limit that or take it away from him. He decided he was going to live life to the fullest and have no regrets whatsoever.

He and Yuuri hung out constantly. They had their usual meet-up at the coffee shop every morning. More often than not they had dinner together, either at Viktor's condo or Yuuri's apartment. They would talk long into the night, often so late the other slept on the couch since it was too late to go home. They explored hidden gems of the city. Yuuri and Viktor both cackled upon discovering a candy dispenser museum downtown. They visited art and natural history museums, attended numerous plays and went to a few symphony performances. They also kept their promise from earlier in the year: they agreed to attend the opera and ballet together. They enjoyed each event immensely, vowing to do so again in the very near future.

Viktor came to a conclusion after spending so much time with Yuuri: It was time. They had grown even more comfortable with each other. Viktor had always been a tactile person, even more so with Yuuri. He was surprised yet ecstatic when Yuuri started to take initiative, a light touch on his shoulder or a pat on his hand. Viktor remembered the night they were having a sci-fi movie marathon. He had been engrossed in the movie when he felt warmth encase his hand. He looked down at the couch cushion as fingers tangled with his. He looked up at Yuuri, the small smile on Yuuri's lips making his heart skip a beat. Viktor fell in love with him all over again.

He was just waiting for the perfect moment.

Viktor was torn from his daydream as scores of people rushed past him. The madness had started, watching for the next few hours as Bernard worked his magic on the crowd. The man was a complete ass but did he love his fans. He always asked about a tidbit of each one's life, making them feel uniquely special. Viktor knew this was one of the reasons the author was so popular. Not only did Bernard enchant his fans in person, it carried over to his social media accounts. He took the time to answer every question or comment submitted to him. Not many did that any more.

The crowd died down after the sixth hour. Bernard waved Yuuri over, patting the chair next to him. Viktor watched Yuuri hang on every word the author told him. He wanted to know what Bernard was telling Yuuri, but he was enjoying himself. Even though it was probably at Viktor's expense, he decided to let it slide. He could pry it out of Yuuri later.

Viktor looked up when the lights flickered, flinching when a loud crash of thunder pierced the air. He turned his head, watching the pouring rain bounce off parked cars and sighed.

So much for the storms waiting until later that evening.

 

* * *

 

The signing ended early due to the storms. Everyone enjoyed their time at the dinner. Bernard was the man of the hour, charming everyone who crossed paths with him. Viktor was ready to kill him by the end of the night, however.

“Yuuri, did you know that oysters are an aphrodisiac?” Bernard asked, cracking open a shell.

“I had heard that before. I wonder if it's actually true,” he replied.

“I like to think it is. You should try it out sometime,” Bernard suggested, chuckling when he blushed.

“Uh, yeah, maybe,” Yuuri mumbled.

They were enjoying a glass of champagne when Bernard had to make yet another quip.

“Yuuri, I'm curious as to what kind of drunk you are,” he said suddenly, “Are you giggly? Obnoxious? Oh! I know! I bet you're a flirtatious drunk, the sultry one. The one that drives women and men wild.”

Viktor wanted to punch the man after Bernard met his eyes and winked at him.

“I'm, um, I'm not sure. I try not to drink that much,” Yuuri stuttered, his blush deepening.

“What a shame. Viktor! You need to take this boy out! Get him shitfaced!”

If looks could kill, Bernard would be dead many times over.

 

* * *

 

The power was out when they arrived at Yuuri's apartment. The emergency lights shone dimly in the hallways, but it was pitch black when they entered the apartment.

“Stay right here,” Yuuri advised Viktor, “I'm going to get some candles.”

He could hear Yuuri moving around, several minutes passing before he heard the hiss of a match. He squinted his eyes against the sudden brightness and watched Yuuri light the candles he placed on the coffee table.

“I know we planned on watching something, but maybe we could do something else? You want to talk?” Yuuri suggested.

Viktor looked around the room. The light of the candles cast soft, dancing shadows onto the walls. It was silent save the sporadic crackling of the wick burning. He looked at Yuuri, watching him stare at a candle, thinking he looked absolutely heavenly.

_Now. Now is the perfect time._

“I have an idea,” Viktor said.

“Ok, let's hear it,” Yuuri replied, sitting on the couch. Viktor scooted past him and sat on the other end, pivoting his body so he was facing him.

“Let's play a game,” he offered.

“What kind of game?”

“Twenty questions. I know, a bit childish,” Viktor rushed, seeing the dubious look on Yuuri's face, “but I think it could be fun. Besides, you owe me after everything Bernard told you. Which you are going to tell me about, right?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Yuuri said, grinning wickedly.

“Oh, you're cruel,” Viktor whined, winking when he giggled, “I'm going first then. Hmm...what's your favorite color?”

“Purple,” Yuuri replied, “What's yours?”

“Red. What is your favorite movie?”

“Um....wow, you're going to make me think. Um, probably Schindler's List,” Yuuri stated.

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“That's pretty heavy. How come?” Viktor asked.

“He's not what he seems. He comes across as this harsh, uncaring man. But in actuality, he does everything in his power to save the people he's grown to love. It tugs at my heart,” Yuuri explained.

“I like that,” Viktor said, smiling softly, “Your turn.”

“What's your favorite song?”

“Oh, damn. Do you realize how many songs I've heard in my lifetime?” he asked, listening to Yuuri laugh, “Um...Dream by Imagine Dragons.”

“I wasn't expecting that,” Yuuri said, “Why?”

“I feel it describes my life. I kept trying and trying but never lived up to anyone's expectations...” he said but pausing when a flash of a thought raced through his mind.

_Especially Mama's._

“But I realized I'm in charge of my dream. Things may be a mess, but I need to make my life my own. I need to live my life.”

“I really like that,” Yuuri said, smiling, “Your turn.”

“Best vacation,” Viktor said.

“Hawaii. My family went when I was seven. It was so beautiful. I have never seen colors more vivid. Have you ever been there?” he asked, eyes widening when Viktor shook his head, “Really? You do not know what you're missing. Can you believe the beaches are black? We just need to go wild and go one day.”

“You're on,” Viktor said, chuckling at Yuuri's exuberance, “Your turn.”

“Favorite place in the entire world.”

“This one is easy. The hill where we watched the meteor shower. I love that spot. I feel all my worries seep out of my body when I lie on the grass.”

“It was wonderful. Do you think we'll ever go back?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor turned to look at a candle, thinking about the fight with his mother as he stared at the flame. He hadn't spoken to her since then. It still hurt too much.

“I don't know,” he whispered, looking back when he felt Yuuri's hand squeeze his and glowing from the bright smile Yuuri gave him. 

“It's ok. Maybe you can find a place even better than that one,” Yuuri suggested.

_Any place is better with you, Yuuri._

“Viktor?”

“Hmm?”

“Your turn.”

“Oh, yeah...sorry. Ok, this one may be a little awkward so you don't have to answer if you don't want to. But I have to know: first relationship.”

“Are we talking friendship or romantic?” Yuuri asked.

“Romantic,” he replied, frowning when the expression on Yuuri’s face fell and he looked down, staring at the couch cushion.

“Yuuri?” he asked hesitantly, “You want to skip to a different question?”

“No, it's ok. I've never had one,” Yuuri replied, lifting his head and searching Viktor's eyes.

“No one?”

“No. No one was ever interested. Why would they be? I'm nothing special,” he said, smirking sadly.

_Oh, Love, if you only realized how special you truly are._

“That's not true,” Viktor said softly, “You are probably the best person I've ever met.” 

“You're just saying that. You're biased,” Yuuri said, rolling his eyes and giving him a lopsided smile.

“I may be, but it's true. Don't sell yourself short. Your turn.”

“How about you? First relationship,” Yuuri said.

“I've never had one either,” Viktor admitted.

Yuuri just stared at him.

“You're joking,” he said, flabbergasted.

“No, I'm not. I've dated people, but have never been in a committed relationship. I never found anyone I wanted to share that with,” he answered, his heartbeat quickening.

_It's time. It's now._

“Wow. That's surprising but pretty cool. I never would have guessed that,” Yuuri said.

“I've found someone I want to have that with, though,” Viktor continued.

Yuuri felt his breath catch and swore his heart stopped. A light sheen of sweat formed on his skin, sending chills running through his body.

_No, Viktor, no. Please no. I don't want to hear this._

“Oh?” he asked, straining to keep his voice even though he was dying inside.

“Yeah. This person is amazing. Kind, funny, charming, sarcastic as hell at times, dorky, adorable, innocent. They make my life so much better, make me a better person. I can't imagine life without them. Everything is so dull when they aren't around,” Viktor said, watching him.

“That sounds wonderful, Viktor. This person is very lucky to have you,” Yuuri said.

_Why? Why are you telling me this?_

“You think so?”

“Yeah, I do. You're a great person.”

“I'm glad you think so,” Viktor said, pausing briefly, “It's you, Yuuri.”

He felt like the breath had been physically knocked out of him, felt his face fall and eyes widen. He was frozen as he watched panic touch Viktor's eyes.

_He..._

“I've been attracted to you since I first laid eyes on you and I was so happy when you wanted me to go to the bookstore with you. And then you wanted to be my friend. I wanted to get to know you so much, know everything about you. I grew to know you and my feelings deepened. I fell for you, more and more,” Viktor rushed, pausing as he felt his panic rise. Yuuri was staring at him, eyes wide and brows creased, panic rushing through Viktor when he couldn't read him.

_No, no, no. Please, Yuuri, please don't. I can't. No. Don't. You promised._

The frisson within Yuuri's body became stronger with every word Viktor spoke. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe.

_I..._

“And I don't know how you feel. I don't know if you just want to be a friend or what. But I've felt so much for you for a while. I can't hold it in anymore. Yuuri, I want to be with you. I want to be yours. I want you and me to become we.”

_He..._

“I'm sorry,” Viktor said, his face grim and resigned, “I probably shouldn't have said anything. I just...I thought maybe...maybe we could...”

He trailed off, not able to finish. Viktor looked away and placed a hand over his mouth.

Reality hit Yuuri full force.

_I have a chance._

He took a deep, shaky breath and exhaled slowly. Viktor wasn't looking at him. He was slumped against the end of the couch.

“Viktor?”

“I'm sorry,” he said, not looking at him, “And it kills me that this is going to make things weird between us.”

“Viktor?” Yuuri repeated.

“I should probably go,” he rasped, lifting himself from the couch.

Viktor stopped when he felt himself pulled back down. He looked at Yuuri questioningly, preparing himself for the worst rejection he could ever imagine.

“What?” Viktor asked.

“I want my anything now,” Yuuri stated, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Your anything? What?”

Yuuri moved closer to him, stopping when their faces were inches apart. He placed his hands on either side of Viktor's head, watching his eyes widen. He looked down at Viktor's mouth, licked his lower lip and lifted his head up closer to look into Viktor's eyes. He brushed his lips against Viktor's, pulling back slightly, looking for silent acceptance. The tears that filled Viktor's eyes were answer enough. Yuuri pressed his lips against Viktor's, kissing him as if every emotion was pouring out of him with the contact. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, opening his mouth slightly to lick Viktor's lower lip. Yuuri felt Viktor's hands rest on his hips, pulling him closer. Their chests barely touched, but Yuuri wanted more. He slid his hands down Viktor's cheeks, traced the outline of his neck before wrapping his arms around him. He pressed against Viktor's body, the moan breaking free from him music to Yuuri’s ears.

_Yuuri, I'm soaring above the clouds. Hold me. Hold onto me so I don't drift away. Don't let go. Don't ever let go._

They pulled apart hesitantly to catch their breath, still clinging to the other. The tears in Viktor's eyes had begun to spill over.

“I thought you were going to reject me. I thought you were going to leave,” he whispered.

“No, I promised you I would never,” Yuuri soothed, “And why would anyone reject you?”

“Mama did,” he choked out, holding Yuuri tighter.

It all fell into place: The heated argument. Viktor's desperation and depression.

“Oh Viktor,” Yuuri said softly, pulling him as close to him as he could. He felt tears dampen his shoulder but he didn't care. How could anyone give up on this man? And his own mother at that?

“I am so sorry,” Yuuri continued, wiping away the tears on Viktor's cheeks before feathering his lips against Viktor’s.

“She couldn't accept who I am. She wanted me to change, wanted to fix me.”

“Why fix something that's not broken?” Yuuri asked, smiling gently.

Viktor stared into those beautiful chocolate eyes he loved so much, seeing such understanding reflecting back at him. This was it, how it was supposed to be.

“Can we?”

“Hmm?”

“Be we.”

Yuuri smiled and nodded. Viktor hugged him tightly and pressed a kiss against his forehead.

“You don't know how long I've wanted this. How much I lo…” he was stopped by a finger against his lips.

“No,” Yuuri said, continuing when Viktor frowned, “I've never dated anyone before, let alone be in a relationship. I've never felt for someone the way I feel for you, and I'm not exactly sure what it is. I care for you deeply and am very attracted to you, but I think I need to find out what this feeling is. I don't know if it's love or something else. I don't want you telling me you love me when I'm still trying to figure it out. Ok?”

Viktor nodded and Yuuri removed his hand. Viktor knew it took a lot of courage for him to admit that, even more to commit himself to a relationship.

Viktor was on top of the world.

“Will you help me find it, Viktor?” Yuuri asked.

“Of course,” he said, lifting Yuuri's hand and pressing a kiss against the inside of his wrist.

“I want to take things slow. I've never done this before and I don't know what to expect or how to act. I'm so afraid I'm going to be caught in a whirlwind and my head will spin so much I don't know what's going on,” Yuuri admitted.

“We'll go as slow as you want. I'll wait forever for you,” Viktor confessed.

Yuuri nodded and pressed his forehead against Viktor's. They held each other like that for hours, content with touch and warmth. Viktor watched as Yuuri's eyes began to flutter shut.

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked, gently shaking him.

“Hmm?”

“You're falling asleep.”

“Mmmhmm.”

“You need to go to bed. And I need to go to home,” Viktor said softly. Yuuri sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“You're leaving? I thought you would want to stay,” he said, confused.

“I do, but I want to respect your wishes on taking things slow,” Viktor explained.

“You've stayed over before,” Yuuri said.

“I know, but it's different now. That's not a bad thing though,” he said, “I want you to think if that's what you want before we stay at each other's places again. Ok?”

Yuuri was touched by Viktor's consideration. Even though he wanted so much and wanted to figure everything out right now, Viktor was grounding him and giving him space to find out how he needed to make this work.

“Yeah, ok,” he said, smiling.

“Coffee shop? Eight?” Viktor asked, grinning at him.

“Of course,” Yuuri said, nudging Viktor with his shoulder.

“Good. Walk me to the door.”

They exchanged several good night kisses before Viktor finally left. He closed the door behind him, leaning against it when it clicked shut. He was on cloud nine, never been happier in his life.

Nothing had changed, yet everything had.

But there was something he had to do before he went to sleep.

 

* * *

 

He counted the rings, waiting for the other line to pick up. He had about given up when the other person appeared on the screen.

_“Yuuri! How are you? It's been a while since we last spoke!”_

“Hi Mom. I've really missed you,” he said, smiling.

 _“I miss you too, dear. It's really dark. What time is it there?”_ Hiroko asked.

“It's a little after four in the morning. But the power's out. We had some nasty storms.”

 _“Ah. Is everything ok? You don't usually call in the middle of the night. Not that I'm complaining_!” she said quickly, giving him a reassuring smile.

“Mom, I've started seeing someone,” he said, unsure how to explain his relationship to his mother.

 _“That's wonderful, honey. Tell me about her,”_ she urged.

“Well, they're wonderful. They make my heart soar, make me feel like I can take on the world as long as they're by my side. They believe in me. We have so much fun together. I feel like something is missing when they aren't there. I've never felt like this, Mom. Is this what love is?” he asked.

 _“Pretty much. I'm so happy for you! You really deserve the best,”_ she gushed, beaming at her son.

“Mom?”

_“Yes, honey?”_

He gulped and stayed silent for a moment, not knowing how to say this.

“I'm seeing a man.”

 _“What's his name?”_ she asked, not missing a beat.

“Viktor,” he said hesitantly.

_“That's a nice, strong name.”_

“It is. He's great. He's so nice to me,” Yuuri said, still waiting for the axe to fall.

 _“I sincerely hope it lasts forever. I know you, Baby Boy. When you set your heart on something, you want it to last an eternity,”_ she said, smiling softly at him.

“You aren't mad?”

_“Why would I be?”_

“I'm dating a man,” he whispered.

_“Honey, does he make you feel loved? Make you feel special?”_

“He makes me feel like I'm the only person in the world, Mom.”

_“Then it doesn't matter if it's a man or a woman. Love is love.”_

Yuuri felt a tear fall down his cheek. His mother had accepted him without question. She had accepted Viktor without even knowing him. He knew his family cared deeply for him, but this revelation could test the strongest of bonds. He had never been more grateful for them in his life.

“Thank you, Mom.”

_“Sweetheart, I will accept you no matter if I like your choice or not. You're my son. That will never change.”_

“I need to go to sleep, Mom. We're meeting for coffee in four hours. I don't want to be dead on my feet,” he said, listening to her chuckle.

_“Of course, dear. Tell Viktor I said hi and to take care of my baby boy.”_

“I will,” he said, smiling.

_“I love you, honey.”_

“I love you too, Mom. More than I can tell you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice fics!
> 
> You can find them [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/works?fandom_id=11444638).


	13. Little Ball of Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor adds something to his home that will enrich both his and Yuuri's life.
> 
>    
> "Good thinking. You never told me you missed me, Yuuri,” Viktor said, pouting.
> 
> “I missed you tons,” he answered, pulling Viktor into his lap and kissing him again. He was planting kisses along Viktor's neck when he heard short, squeaking noises coming from Viktor's bedroom.
> 
> “What is that?” he asked.
> 
> “What's what?”
> 
> Yuuri frowned, waiting to hear the sound again. Thinking he must have been hearing things, he pressed his lips against Viktor's collar bones.
> 
>   _Yip!_
> 
>  “That!” Yuuri said, sitting back quickly.
> 
> “Uh, yeah,” Viktor replied uneasily, rubbing the back of his neck, “Remember that errand I had to run?”
> 
> “Viktor...,” Yuuri warned.
> 
> “Um, just come with me. It would be better if I showed you.”
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past three chapters have been pretty heavy, so I wanted to lighten things a bit. So we're back to fluff and absolute sweetness! I've added yet another character that I think you're going to love. I may get some "It's about damn time, Pax!"
> 
> As far as notes, I think the only one I have is the sparking server. I have run across this twice. It's usually caused by a power surge and the cluster (bunch of servers linked together) is hooked up to a crappy surge protection device. Talk about melting hardware quickly.  
> I also have an extraction due to non-compliance clause in my contracts also just for events such as this. Luckily I've only had to terminate one contract.  
> Yuuri's habit of throwing junk mail on the floor, I do that.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Oh! You might need tissue for one part. MIGHT! Not as heavy hitting as the past few chapters.
> 
> Hope you like Little Ball of Fluff. Let me know what you think!

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

He wasn't happy.

It was Saturday and it was beautiful outside.

He was stuck working.

He hated working on weekends, but one of his premier clients had called him frantically in the wee hours of the morning. Their network had crashed, leaving their company at a standstill. They were insistent he came in right away as they were losing thousands of dollars a minute. So, he did what any good contractor did:

Grabbed his bag without hesitation and went to work.

He had been there almost seven hours already, grumbling the entire time. He loved helping his clients when they had situations like this. He knew it was part of his job. He just had so many better things to do, especially lately.

He fished his phone out of his back pocket when he felt the vibrating, grinning when he saw the contact information on the screen.

_Speaking of better things to do._

“Hey.”

“ _Hey yourself,_ _”_  said the rich, accented voice that chills down his spine.

“Just wake up?”

“ _Mmm...yeah. I've been up maybe five minutes,_ _”_ Viktor replied, yawning loudly.

“And you had to call me the very minute you woke up?” Yuuri asked, chuckling.

“ _Of course. You were the first thing on my mind. What are you doing?_ _”_

“Working,” Yuuri sighed, “So we're going to have to take a rain check on coffee. Unless you want to go when I get done?”

“ _What time do you think you'll be finished?_ _”_ Viktor asked.

“Probably two or three hours. I'm in the middle of replacing hardware,” Yuuri explained, sighing as he wiped a hand against his forehead.

“ _What happened this time?_ _”_

“Network switch decided it would be an excellent idea to melt itself. It shorted out and caused a ripple effect since the powers that be didn't take my advice on surge protection. They're lucky everything didn't go up in flames,” he said.

“ _Sounds interesting. How someone won't listen to The Great Yuuri Katsuki is beyond me,_ _”_  Viktor chuckled, imagining his blush.

“I'm not great, Viktor,” he muttered.

“ _To me you are,_ _”_  Viktor replied,  _“I have an errand I need to run. Call me when you get done?”_

“Or I could just text you. What do you have to do?” Yuuri asked.

“ _Nah, I want to hear your voice. One of the many highlights of my day, I tell you,_ _”_  Viktor said,  _“I'll show you when you get here. Talk to you soon, Love. Kisses.”_

“Kisses.”

Yuuri pressed the end button on the screen, shoving the phone back into his pocket. He picked up his pace, wanting to leave sooner since Viktor had joined the world of the living. He couldn't shake the feeling rising within him, however.

He was almost afraid to find out what Viktor’s errand was.

 

* * *

 

They had been dating nearly two months, the time being the best two months of his life. He felt much better about his relationship with Viktor after his mother gave them both her blessing. He dragged himself into the coffee shop late hours after their confessions, beyond exhausted but brightened immediately when he laid eyes on his boyfriend.

_My boyfriend._

Yuuri’s heart melted when Viktor saw him, giving him that smile he saved just for him. He rose from the bench and walked to Yuuri, circling an arm around his waist and giving him a sweet yet lingering kiss.

“I missed you,” Viktor whispered, nuzzling his face against Yuuri's cheek.

“You saw me five hours ago,” he replied, giggling.

“That's five hours too long.”

They jerked apart when an excited shriek pierced the air, turning around to look at the barista. It was the young woman who had taken their order the day of the accident. She had her hands clasped against her chest, biggest grin on her face.

“You did, didn't you! Oh my gosh!” she squealed, running around the counter to embrace them both, “When?”

The two were baffled.

“When what?” Viktor asked.

“You started dating? Everyone here has been rooting for you, you know. You two are just so adorable, and it was obvious you were so in love with each other,” she gushed.

Yuuri turned crimson.

“About...” Viktor paused to look at his phone, “Eight hours now?”

 “Oh, I'm so happy for you two! Drinks are on the house today!” she cried, making Yuuri flinch when she squealed yet again.

“That's alright. I'm more than happy to pay,” Viktor said, pulling his wallet from his pants' pocket as she rang their usual order up.

“No! I insist. I'm so happy for both of you,” she said, walking to the door leading to the kitchen and pushing it open, “Hey Dev! You owe me ten dollars. They did it!”

“I'm just going to go sit down,” Yuuri said.

Viktor chuckled at Yuuri's noticeable embarrassment, watching him take a seat at their usual table. He sifted through the bills in his wallet, pulling one out as the barista held the cups.

“On the house, remember?” she reminded him.

“This is for your bet, even though I won too,” Viktor replied, smiling as he took the cups.

Viktor walked to the booth and slid into the bench across from Yuuri when he reached the table, placing his coffee before him.

“What was that about?” Yuuri asked.

“Just telling her what a lucky man I am,” Viktor replied, winking at him and grinning when the deepest shade of red crept up Yuuri's neck.

 

* * *

  

They were walking through the lobby of Yuuri's apartment building, carrying grocery bags. Yuuri wanted to make his favorite meal for Viktor that night. He hadn't made katsudon in a few years and hoped he could remember, thinking maybe he should have called his mother earlier for the recipe. He stopped and turned around as they passed the mail room.

“Hang on. I haven't checked my mail in like two weeks,” he said.

“I thought I was bad,” Viktor said, chuckling.

Yuuri dug his keys out of his jeans and slid them into the lock, opening the mailbox. He tugged on the envelopes jammed into the slot, tucked them under his arm and slammed the door shut. They trudged up the stairs and entered the apartment minutes later. Yuuri rushed to the kitchen, setting the bags on the counter and pulling the stack of mail from under his arm. He leaned against the counter as he began to sift through it, throwing the junk mail to the floor when he came across it.

“My neat and clean Yuuri is throwing mail on the floor?” Viktor asked, laughing when Yuuri stuck his tongue out.

“Bad habit,” he explained, “but effective. I'll get it in a minute.”

He paused when he came across a large brown envelope. He instantly recognized the stamps from Japan Post, seeing it was from his family. Funny, his mother hadn't mentioned anything when he spoke with her a few days ago. She had been calling him more often now yet it had only been a week since Yuuri told her he was in a relationship with Viktor. He gushed about the time he spent with Viktor and everything he did for him, his mother listening intently. He thanked the gods once again for such a wonderfully kind and understanding parent. He hadn't gotten a chance to speak with his father or sister yet, but he was sure his mother told them and hoped they would be as accepting. 

He tore the envelope open and looked inside, seeing two smaller envelopes nestled within along with a few index cards of recipes Yuuri had requested his mother send him. He shook everything from the envelope, letting it fall to the counter. He picked the envelopes up and read them, seeing one addressed to him in his mother's delicate handwriting. The other was in Minako-sensei's ornate scrawling, written in English.

 _Vicchan_  
_(Viktor)_

Yuuri whipped his head up and looked at Viktor, watching him put groceries in the refrigerator. Yuuri's eyes fell back on the envelope he was holding. Why would his family send Viktor a card?

“Hey, Viktor?”

“Hey, Yuuri?”

“My family sent some mail,” Yuuri said.

“That's awesome. How are they?”

Yuuri always relayed the messages his mother sent to him. Viktor absolutely loved it. From everything Yuuri told him about his mother and the kind words she sent him, he felt like he was becoming part of the family. He realized it had only been a couple weeks, but Hiroko accepted him with open arms. He had never experienced love like that before. It was overwhelming. It was wonderful.

“Um, I don't know. I haven't opened it yet.”

“What are you waiting for?” Viktor asked, bending over to put a bunch of lettuce in the crisper.

“Um, Viktor?”

“Yuuri?” he replied, wondering why Yuuri was so uneasy.

“They sent you something also,” Yuuri stated.

“What?” he asked, standing up so quickly he almost hit his head against the freezer door.

“Yeah, here,” Yuuri said, holding an envelope to him.

“Vicchan?” he asked, staring at the writing on the front.

“Yeah, it's a Japanese nickname. It's usually for females, but it means cute. Well, the chan part. She shortened your name,” Yuuri explained.

“Cute? How does she know I'm cute?”

“I may have, um, sent her a picture of us,” Yuuri said, looking at the floor and tapping his forefingers together.

Viktor smiled and stood before Yuuri, placing a finger under his chin and tilted his head up.

“That's fine,” he said, pressing a kiss onto the tip of Yuuri’s nose and leaning against the counter next to him, ripping the envelope apart.

“What does it say?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor held the card against his chest and frowned at him.

“You have your own mail,” he whined.

Yuuri laughed when Viktor wiggled his eyebrows, thinking he was so overly dramatic.

 Viktor opened the card and read the message.

_Vicchan,_

_I hope you don't find this too forward, but I wanted to express my gratitude. I have never seen my son so happy. I knew something had changed months ago, but he didn't say anything. Each time I spoke with him, his eyes were brighter, smile sweeter, heart flying a little higher. He was opening up, blooming into a beautiful flower._

_And now I know that reason is you. We've only spoken a few times since he told me about your relationship, but you are so perfect for him. I believe the two of you complement each other wonderfully. You play off each other_ _’s strengths. You support the other's weaknesses. It's going to be beautiful watching the both of you grow into something fascinating._

_Yuuri told me about your family. I believe that's the reason he called me in the middle of the night the other day. When something sits heavily on his heart, it gnaws at him until it's resolved. I could tell he was relieved when I accepted your relationship without any qualms. I'll tell you what I told him: Love doesn't care about gender or stereotypes. Love cares about return and happiness._

_I know you don't have any familial support save your brother, so I offer you mine. I'm here if you need anything. I'm here if you want to talk. We don't know each other, but I so want to change that. You're important to my son, so that makes you important to me. My phone number is on the bottom under my signature. Please don't hesitate to use it._

_Thank you, Viktor. Thank you for loving my son._

_Always yours,_  
_Hiroko_

Viktor took a deep, shaky breath and exhaled slowly. He waited for Yuuri to finish reading his card, smiling when he looked at him.

“Switch?” he asked.

Yuuri nodded and they traded cards. Viktor stared at the writing, not making heads or tails of it since it was in Japanese. He frowned and glanced at Yuuri.

“You need to tell me what this is before you read mine,” he pouted.

Yuuri laughed and translated the messages for him. Viktor was touched by Yuuri's father's short note. He was happy for them and couldn't wait to meet Viktor. Hiroko reiterated everything she had already told Yuuri, telling him how proud of him she was and was happy that he was happy. Viktor died of laughter when Yuuri read his sister's message.

“’Twerp. Do you know how much I hate you right now? How in the hell do you have a boyfriend before I do? I'm the oldest. Do you not know it's practically a law it's supposed to go in order? You're a jerk. But I'm happy for you. You guys make a good couple. He's cute. Oh hell, who am I kidding? He's fucking hot. Keep him close, Yuuri. If you don't, I'm going to...’” he trailed off, blushing fiercely.

Viktor laughed when he saw crimson fill Yuuri’s cheeks, thinking he hadn’t read his sister’s message yet.

“She's going to what?” he asked.

“I am not repeating what she wrote. Ever,” Yuuri muttered.

“That good?” Viktor teased.

“That bad.”

“So, she's going to try to steal me away, huh?” Viktor jabbed, still teasing Yuuri who was still staring at the card when he replied.

“Over my fucking dead body,” he replied, Viktor's eyes widening in surprise.

“Possessive much?” he asked, Yuuri looking at him and blushing deepening.

“I-I'm sorry,” Yuuri blurted out.

Viktor soothed him with a brush of their lips.

“Don't be. I like it. Highly attractive. Come closer. I want a picture of us.”

They pressed their faces against each other, cheek to cheek. Right before the flash, Viktor shifted his face and planted a kiss on Yuuri's cheek as the flash went off. He lowered his phone and looked at the picture, thinking it was perfect. Pressing the button to send it in a text message, Viktor sifted through his contact list until he found the person he wanted to send it to.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asked as he read the card his mother sent Viktor.

“I'm sending our new picture to your mother,” he replied, tapping out a short message thanking her for the card and hoping she would enjoy the new picture, wondering if someone would translate the text for her.

“Wait? What? How do you have her number?” he asked, anxiety in his voice.

“She gave it to me. See?” Viktor said, pointing to the bottom of the card.

“No! She doesn't need to see that!”

“Why not? It's a great picture,” he said, holding his phone out of Yuuri's reach, glancing at the device and hitting the send button.

“Don't send it! We can give her a different one,” Yuuri suggested.

“Too late.”

“Viktor!”

 

* * *

He arrived at Viktor's condo four hours later. Viktor had finished his errand and was extremely excited to reveal it to Yuuri, but told him he had to come over to find out. Knowing Viktor was prone to flights of fancy, Yuuri was a little concerned.

He took the elevator to Viktor's floor and navigated the hall, letting himself in when he reached Viktor's unit. He dropped his bag next to the door and made his way to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, Yuuri scanned the contents and grabbed a bottle of flavored water.

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked from the bedroom.

“Yeah, I'm in the kitchen,” he yelled.

“I'll be out in a minute,” Viktor shouted back.

Yuuri went into the living room and sagged into his favorite chair. He waited for Viktor to enter the room, his heart always skipping a beat when he laid eyes on Viktor. Yuuri counted his blessings for him every time he saw him. It had to be divine intervention for Viktor to be in his life. His musings stopped when Viktor turned the corner.

“Hey,” Yuuri said, smiling at him.

“Hey yourself,” Viktor replied, “How was your day? I missed you.”

Viktor leaned down to give him a tender kiss. Yuuri put his hand on the back of Viktor's head, winding his fingers through silky, grey hair. Viktor pulled back, smiled at him before pressing his lips against Yuuri's again.

“Long, boring. You should have seen it when I got there. There were sparks flying out of the back of the box,” Yuuri muttered.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. The tech director and I are going to have a long talk on Monday. They are going to have to upgrade their safety measures or I'm removing myself from the contract,” Yuuri explained.

“Wow. Can you do that?”

“Yep. I put an exemption clause due to non-compliance in all my contracts,” Yuuri explained.

“Good thinking. You never told me you missed me, Yuuri,” Viktor said, pouting.

“I missed you tons,” he answered, pulling Viktor into his lap and kissing him again.

He was planting kisses along Viktor's neck when he heard short, squeaking noises coming from the bedroom.

“What is that?” he asked.

“What's what?”

Yuuri frowned, waiting to hear the sound again. Thinking he must have been hearing things, he pressed his lips against Viktor's collarbone.

_Yip!_

“That!” Yuuri said, sitting back quickly.

“Uh, yeah,” Viktor replied uneasily, rubbing the back of his neck, “Remember that errand I had to run?”

“Viktor...” Yuuri warned.

“Um, just come with me. It would be better if I showed you.”

Viktor rose from Yuuri's lap, took his hand and pulled him to his feet, leading Yuuri to his bedroom. When they reached it, Viktor walked in and sat on his bed, Yuuri freezing in the doorway.

In the middle of the bed was a small, wiggling ball of light brown fluff. It was wagging its tail. It bounded over to Viktor, climbing into his lap before bathing his hand. Viktor laughed and rubbed the brown fur roughly.

“You got a puppy,” Yuuri deadpanned.

“Yep. Isn't he cute? You're such a cute little puppy. Yes, you are. Who's the cutest little puppy in the world?” Viktor crooned, holding the dog's head in his hands.

“Do you know how much work a puppy takes?” Yuuri asked.

“Hmm...haven't really thought about it? I guess not too much. He's so little. How much trouble can he get into?”

Yuuri sighed and sat on the mattress. The puppy stumbled towards him, tripping over the wrinkles in the comforter. He had to admit, the dog was cute, his happiness and excitement already contagious. The little wiggle worm was shaking he was so excited. He barked twice in that high-pitched squeak of his and nudged Yuuri's hand.

“A lot of trouble. He's a puppy. He'll get into everything if you don't watch him. What are you going to do with him when you're at work?” Yuuri asked, seeing Viktor's expression going blank.

“I hadn't really thought about it,” Viktor replied.

“Someone is going to need to take him out every couple of hours. You're going to have to find a way to confine him or your condo will be destroyed by the time you get home.”

“Are you serious?” Viktor asked, surprised that a little ball of fluff could do so much damage.

“Very. We're going to have to go to the pet store and get a ton of supplies. You're going to need a crate, puppy pads so you can potty train him, food, bowls, toys, a collar, a leash, shampoo for his baths. You can get him a dog bed but knowing you he's going to wind up sleeping next to you,” Yuuri explained.

“Yeah, until you spend the night again,” Viktor replied, grinning evilly. Yuuri rolled his eyes but chuckled.

“You're going to have to take him to the vet also. He's going to need to be checked out, have a heartworm screening, flea and heartworm medication, shots. You really didn't think this through, did you?”

“I didn't think he'd be this much work,” Viktor admitted.

“Where did you get him?” Yuuri asked.

“Remember Sarah in proofreading?” Viktor asked, waiting for him to nod, “Her family adopted him from the shelter last week, but they found out her daughter is allergic to dogs. She didn't want to take him back to the shelter. I overheard her telling Ed about it in the break room. Then she mentioned it was a poodle. You know how much I love poodles, Yuuri!”

It was true. Viktor was absolutely smitten when it came to poodles. When they ran across one in the park, he would rush over and ask the owner if he could pet it. He would coo at the animal, telling it how beautiful it was and how he wished he had one. It always ended up Viktor telling the owner how lucky they were to have a poodle and it was the best one he'd ever seen.

“I know. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into,” Yuuri said.

“You've had dogs before, right?”

“We had a couple when I was growing up,” he offered.

“Do you think you could help me? You know, figure out what I need and how to train him?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri smiled, loving when Viktor leaned on him and asked for his help. It made him feel special. Besides his family, Viktor was the only one that sincerely wanted his time and effort for things that were important to him.

“Of course. If he means that much to you,” Yuuri replied.

“He does. I've always wanted a dog, but Mama didn't want to deal with one. She said they were an unneeded annoyance. I always wondered what it was like to have one,” Viktor said wistfully.

“As much as I think you're an idiot for not researching this, I think he'll be good for you. He's probably what you need right now,” Yuuri said, smiling at him, “And I say that with all the love in my heart.”

Yuuri knew that since his fallout with his mother, Viktor was living the way he wanted to without fear of retribution and began doing things he knew his mother wouldn't approve of. They weren't drastic by any means, but they brought him joy. It truly made Yuuri happy watching him explore and experience life to the fullest.

“Yeah, I can rush into things head first, can't I?” Viktor asked, giving him a lopsided smile.

“That's putting it mildly,” Yuuri joked.

He looked down at the puppy, his head was resting on Yuuri's thigh, having fallen fast asleep. He watched the dog's even breathing. He lifted his hand and gently stroked the animal's back.

“He's so soft,” Yuuri marveled.

“He is, isn't he?”

“Have you named him yet?” Yuuri asked, looking up to him.

“I want to call him Makkachin,” Viktor replied.

“Makkachin? How did you come up with that?”

“When I was little, I had an imaginary friend. It was right after Papi passed away. I named him Makkachin. He was my best friend. When we moved here, I didn't think about him anymore. But I promised myself if I ever got a pet, I would name it Makkachin,” Viktor explained.

“I like that. Very sweet,” he said softly.

“Yep, and we can both be his papas,” Viktor said, watching him.

Yuuri smiled brightly, knowing sharing a pet signified a deeper commitment in their relationship. Even though it was just a puppy, knowing they shared something as important as another life made Yuuri's heart soar.

“If you start taking a million pictures of him and calling him your son while showing them off to everyone, I will punch you,” Yuuri warned jokingly.

“How about half a million?” Viktor suggested, eliciting a giggle from him.

“Deal.”

He glanced down at the puppy once again, rubbing behind the sleeping dog's ears.

“Welcome home, Makkachin,” he whispered softly.


	14. The Tale of the Two Uncles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor puts an idea he had into an action with Yuuri's and Bernard's help, making Viktor think about his future with Yuuri.
> 
>  
> 
> He hadn't taken ten steps from the elevator when he heard the sound of conflict.
> 
> “How are you going to be able to work? He's going to be distracting.”
> 
> _Distracting. He?_
> 
> “I'll figure something out. I'll give him something quiet to keep him occupied.”
> 
> _Occupied? What was going on?_
> 
> “Mommy, I'm thirsty. Can I have some juice?”
> 
> _Mommy?_
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14, The Tale of the Two Uncles. This chapter popped into my head when one of my classmates had to bring her toddler to Western Civ, apologizing profusely that her sitter had canceled. Our professor was awesome. He let the kid trail him while he gave his lecture, asking the boy his thoughts on various subjects. There was a lot of laughter that day.
> 
> The only note I really have is explaining a DDoS (Distributed Denial of Service) attack. They are usually caused by an implant of a Trojan virus. The virus lets the hacker track the network and flood the system with unwanted traffic from many sources around the globe. They are usually attacked using botnets and ion cannons, or automated programs that are coded with a recycle command. It grinds a network to a halt, often times overwhelming the network into crashing. They are hard to block as they switch between various IP addresses. IP addresses are just like the address of your house. They tell someone where each computer is in the world. The worst I've dealt with was around 2,000 different fake computers hitting the network. Sometimes these attacks can last for days. They suck and piss me off. I'm lucky to only have dealt with three, but I swear to Baby Jesus if I ran across the jackasses that did this I'd permanently break their fingers. I hate black hat hackers (jerks that like to mess with things maliciously).
> 
> Now that I've bored you to death, this chapter is pure fluff and happiness.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I liked writing it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> * * *

 

 As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

He hadn't taken ten steps from the elevator when he heard the sound of conflict.

“How are you going to be able to work? He's going to be distracting.”

_Distracting. He?_

“I'll figure something out. I'll give him something quiet to keep him occupied.”

_Occupied? What was going on?_

“Mommy, I'm thirsty. Can I have some juice?”

_Mommy?_

He turned the corner that led to his office, halting when he saw his assistant and secretary in a heated discussion. Mary had her hands on her hips, giving Sasha such a sour look Viktor thought lemons would be jealous. Sasha looked extraordinarily harassed, juggling her coffee mug and three bags. Viktor chuckled, thinking she must have brought her entire house with her today. That's when a small face peeked out from behind his assistant's thigh.

“Unca Viktor!”

_Benji. Why is Benji here?_

Viktor smiled as the boy raced to him. He knelt and gave Benji a crushing bear hug when he crashed into him. He ruffled his hair, wrapped an arm around him and lifted him as he stood up.

“Hey Benji, how's it going?” Viktor asked, tickling his stomach.

“Ok. I'm sad though. I was supposed to build sandcastles with Sam today and now I can't,” he said dramatically, holding his hands out as he shrugged dramatically as only a three-year-old could.

“Why can't you build sandcastles with Sam?”

“Mommy said no one is at the care place to watch the babies and the little kids and us!” he exclaimed.

“Well, that's a good reason,” Viktor said, joining the two women and looking between them, “What's going on?” 

“It's unprofessional to bring a child to work with you. It's distracting to everyone around. We have deadlines. How are we supposed to meet them when there's a child present?” Mary asked, her superior attitude already grating on his nerves this morning.

He turned his head and looked to Sasha.

“Viktor, I can't afford to miss work. Daycare was canceled. Someone hit a utility pole that a transformer was on and they are expecting power to be out for two or three days. The woman that is my backup sitter is out of town for a funeral. This couldn't have happened at a worse time,” Sasha explained, running a hand across her forehead.

“It's disrespectful to call him by his first name,” Mary rebuked.

“I insisted she call me Viktor a while ago, Mary,” he said, trying to contain his growing frustration.

He often wondered why the woman hadn't retired with the Wicked Witch of Integral. The secretary had been around so long Viktor wondered if she came with the building.

“I don't know what else to do. I can't stay home. We have too much to do with Bernard's new book going to second print, the new authors’ spree, and reprints of the Viking romance,” Sasha rambled, Viktor seeing her growing increasingly distressed.

“Ok. Mary, I need you to type those contracts for me. Sasha, please get my notes and presentation ready for the first meeting,” he instructed, Mary nodding curtly and returning to her desk.

“I'm sorry, Viktor. I'll figure something out,” Sasha apologized, holding her hand out, “Come on, Benji.”

“He can keep me company,” Viktor said, “You have enough to do. I might have an idea as well.”

“Are you sure? I don't want to inconvenience you,” Sasha said as she began to wring her hands. His assistant didn't like conflict or unforeseen issues arising.

“Absolutely. Benji, want a grand tour? I bet we can find you some new books to take home,” Viktor offered, crouching in front of the boy, “But you have to take the tour on top of the world. It's a rule.”

“But I can't stand on top of the world. It's too tall and I don't think anyone has a big enough ladder,” Benji said, Viktor chuckling since he was always amused by the boy's literal interpretation of everything.

“Come here, you,” he said, lifting Benji and placing him on his shoulders, grinning when the boy squealed and gripped his hair, “Let's go to my office first. I need to make a phone call. I want to see if someone would like to spend some time with you. Maybe he'll take you somewhere fun!”

“Like a field trip?” Benji asked excitedly. Sasha was always regaling Viktor with tales of the outings Benji’s daycare took. He especially loved the duck pond.

“Yep, like a field trip.”

 

* * *

 

Since it was still early, Viktor decided to wait a little while before making his phone call. He sorted paperwork and talked with Benji while the boy colored on the floor of his office. He told him all about his friends at daycare, his cat and the characters on his favorite TV show. Even though Viktor didn't know much about children, he went with the flow. He made comments and asked questions when he felt it was appropriate. Benji seemed content though, staying with the same activity for over an hour now.

“I'm going to make that call now, Benji,” Viktor said.

“Ok. I'll be really really quiet. Mommy always asks me to be quiet as a mouse.”

“I bet you make a really great quiet mouse,” Viktor said, chuckling when Benji grinned and nodded at him.

He pressed several buttons on the screen and held the phone to his ear, counting the rings. Viktor smiled when he heard a long groan.

“ _What?”_  a gravelly voice rasped.

“Morning, sleeping beauty. Did I wake you?” Viktor asked, smiling at Yuuri's greeting.

Yuuri absolutely hated mornings. He had a long day the day before, working well into the night. Viktor found himself wondering how much sleep he had gotten.

“ _Hey,”_  Yuuri said.

“Hey yourself,” Viktor replied.

“ _What time is it?”_

“A little after ten,” Viktor informed him, raising an eyebrow when Yuuri groaned yet again, “What time did you get home?”

“ _Around four this morning. Yesterday was a disaster. I won't bore you with the details, but everything crashed. I have never seen anything like that before. I honestly think it was a hacker, but I ran out of time to really look at it. My guess is a DDoS attack. I just wanted to get them back up.”_

“Sounds painful. I don't know how you do it, Yuuri. Hey, I called to ask you a favor,” Viktor said.

“ _Ok. Please tell me it involves cuddling and kissing. I could really go for that right now.”_  

“No, not quite though that can be arranged,” Viktor said, chuckling at his wish, “Remember me telling you about Benji?”

“ _Refresh my memory. I think I might have four functioning brain cells right now,”_  Yuuri muttered.

“Sasha's son. Benji's daycare is closed today. The power is going to be out for the next few days and her backup sitter is out of town. I wanted to see if you would like to entertain him today. Sasha is so stressed about the situation I'm waiting for her head to start spinning on her shoulders,” Viktor explained.

“ _Sure. Give me a little while to wake up and get ready. Can Sasha hold on for a couple hours longer?”_  Yuuri asked.

“I'm keeping an eye on him right now. It's easier for me to do than her, not to mention she's about at her breaking point.”

“ _I'll be there as soon as I can. Let me hang up and make some coffee. See you in a bit. Kisses.”_

“Kisses,” Viktor returned, pressing the end call button, “Hey Benji?”

“Huh?” he asked, not looking up from his drawing.

“You're going on a field trip.”

“Yay!” Benji said excitedly, clapping his hands.

 

* * *

 

Viktor took him on the promised tour of the building, Benji riding on his shoulders the entire time. Benji especially loved the printing floor, amazed by the machine that rapidly printed the pages and spewed them to the binder. Viktor introduced him to everyone they came across, making a mental note to tell Sasha how much everyone loved him. They only had one floor left to visit: storage.

Benji was excited about new books. Viktor would send home the newest children's books with Sasha. He believed it was important for a child to be read to, especially by someone that they loved dearly. He had vowed early in his career to try to instill that in every child he met since Mama had never read to him when he was younger. When they still lived in Russia, she was always too busy. After she remarried and especially when they moved to America, she declared it was not an important part of his development. She wanted to teach him that a strong work ethic was the key to success in life. While he took his job very seriously and exceeded expectations, it saddened him that he had missed out on so many wonderful aspects of childhood.

 “Hey kidlet, guess what?”

“Hmm,” Benji replied, thinking deeply, “I don't know.”

“It's time to pick out some new books. Let's get a box and surprise your mommy. We can call it your treasure chest.” Viktor said, grinning when he clapped excitedly.

They spent the next hour poring over the various shelves that held the children's books. Viktor had to help the boy since the choices overwhelmed him. He would hold up two books for Benji to choose from and then go on to the next. The box was almost full when he felt a vibration in his pocket.

  _I'm in your office._  
_What are you doing?_  
_**Yuuri**_

He quickly typed a reply and hit the send button.

 _I'm downstairs._  
_Benji and I are plundering storage._  
_We're almost done._  
_Wait until you see our treasure!_  
_~V_

 _lol...cute._  
_See you in a few._  
_**Yuuri**_

They selected a few more books and made their way to the elevator. Benji wanted to carry the box, but Viktor told him it weighed as much as four of him. He laughed when Benji's eyes became as wide as saucers.

“Really?” he asked in awe.

“Really,” Viktor replied.

The elevator dinged, doors opening so they could exit. Viktor challenged him to a race to his office, the prize being the loser had to buy the other an ice cream. Viktor purposefully let Benji win, the boy beaming by the time Viktor finally made it to his office.

“Oh, you beat me! I guess I have to buy you ice cream,” Viktor said, pretending he was out of breath.

He caught Yuuri's amused expression out of the corner of his eye, turning his head slightly and winking at him.

“I win! I get ice cream! Can we go now?”

“I have to work, Benji. I'll talk to your mommy and we'll make plans for this Saturday. Sound good?” Viktor asked.

“How many days do we have to have before it's that day?” he asked.

“Three, then it's the weekend,” Viktor explained.

“That's so long!” Benji complained, drawing his words out.

“It will go by before you know it, kidlet,” Viktor replied, ruffling his hair, “Guess what? Time for your field trip!”

“Yay! I've been so excited for almost forever!” Benji exclaimed loudly and jumping excitedly, Viktor chuckling from his exuberance.

“Forever, eh? This is Yuuri,” Viktor gestured for him to come closer, draping his arm over Yuuri's shoulders when he was standing next to him, “He's the most important person in my life, so you're safe with him. He's going to take you out, and you guys are going to have a ton of fun today. Sound good?”

“Yes!” he yelled, turning to look at Yuuri, “What field trip are we doing?”

“I thought we'd go out for lunch and then maybe go to the zoo. Would you like that?”

“Yes! I love the zoo!” he exclaimed.

Benji grabbed Yuuri's hand and tried to drag him out the door. Yuuri laughed at the boy's enthusiasm.

“I guess I'll see you later,” Yuuri said, smiling at Viktor. He moved closer to Yuuri, so close their faces were inches apart.

“You don't know how much I want to kiss you goodbye right now,” he revealed.

“Not a good idea. You're at work,” Yuuri said, breathless from their nearness.

“I know. Later. Have fun.”

“We will. Tell Sasha I'm going to wear him out. He'll sleep good tonight,” Yuuri said, grinning.

“I'm sure she'll appreciate that,” Viktor replied.

Yuuri let Benji lead him out of the office. Viktor smiled when he heard Yuuri talking with Benji.

“What's your favorite animal?”

“Giraffes! They are so tall, taller than the trees! I really want to see the giraffes. Do you think we can see the giraffes?” Benji asked.

“We'll make sure we see the giraffes,” Yuuri promised.

They were going to get along great.

 

* * *

 

After a few meetings and Viktor was back in his office, he picked up the receiver of his phone and dialed a familiar extension.

“Hey Sasha, can you come here for a minute?” he asked.

 _“Sure. Be right there_ ,” she replied.

He could tell by her tone she was nervous. She entered a few minutes later, Viktor motioning for her to sit in the chair across from them.

“If this is about Benji, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do and I can't afford to miss work. I don't know what to do about the next few days, Viktor. Miss Betty won't be back until Monday,” she rambled as she wrung her hands nervously.

“Sasha, you're not in trouble. Life happens. I get that. If anyone has a problem with Benji being here, tell them to come see me,” Viktor said, reassuring her, “I hope you don't mind, but he's out with Yuuri. I think they are going to the zoo.”

“He loves the zoo. It's his favorite place in the entire city,” she said, smiling, “I know I've said this a million times, but you are the best boss ever.”

“Pfft, I don't know about that,” he replied, waving her compliment away, “I just wanted to let you know where Benji was if you don't see him for a while. That's all.”

She stood and walked to the doorway. Before she left, she turned and gave him a sweet smile.

“Thanks, Viktor,” she said softly, “from the bottom of my heart.”

He spent the next half hour signing papers ranging from the budget for the next quarter to acceptance letters for new authors Integral promised to publish. He stopped when a sudden thought popped into his head. He grabbed his phone, found the person he wanted to talk to and hit the call button.

“Hey Bernard,” Viktor said when the man answered, “Let's do lunch. I want to ask you something.”

“ _You buying?”_  he asked.

“I thought you were swimming in cash?” Viktor teased.

“ _I am, but I want to stay swimming in cash.”_

“Yeah, my treat.”

“ _Good. I'm ordering the most expensive item on the menu,”_  Bernard said.

“Fine. Want to meet at Robin's in an hour?”

“ _Sure. See you then.”_

Viktor pressed the end button, praying Bernard would agree to help him with the idea that he had.

 

* * *

 

Viktor was waiting for Bernard to arrive, had already been seated by the host and ordered a drink. Bernard arrived minutes later, ordering a long island ice tea when the waiter came by.

“Isn't it a little early to start drinking?” Viktor asked.

“It's never too early, Viktor. Time is relative,” Bernard replied, “What do I owe the pleasure of this outing?”

“I haven't seen you in a while. I wanted to see how you were doing.”

“Bullshit. You don't ask me out on social calls. What do you want?” he said, seeing through Viktor's reasoning.

“Well, I do want to talk to you about something, but I really wanted to get out of the office. I was entertaining Sasha's son for most of the morning.”

“Sasha's son? I didn't know she had a kid. How old?”

“He's three.”

“Why did Sasha bring her kid in?” Bernard asked.

“Daycare was closed. The power is out, going to be for the next few days. She said her backup babysitter is out of town. Apparently, she had a death in the family. So, Sasha doesn't have a choice. She either stays home or misses work. And Mary is having a cow over it. She's been rambling about how unprofessional it is and how a child should not be in the workplace. I'm about ready to shove a manuscript down her throat,” Viktor grumbled.

“That bitch needs to get laid,” Bernard replied, his statement making Viktor choke on his water,” Why can't the kid's dad keep an eye on the tyke?”

“Dad isn't in the picture,” Viktor explained, watching his expression turn dark.

He knew Bernard and his three sisters had been raised by a single mom, living through the trials and tribulations it had entailed. He had told Viktor that he was shuffled between various sitters as his mother had to take three jobs to support her family. Bernard had developed a soft spot for single mothers even though he would never admit it.

“You know how much that pisses me off. You need any help with the little minion?” he asked.

“Hell no. You're the last person he needs to hang out with,” Viktor stated.

“And you just remind me what an asshole you actually are,” Bernard muttered, “So why did you invite me here?”

“Well,” Viktor said, drawing out the word, “I wanted to see if you were interested in investing in an idea I had.”

Bernard crossed his arms and sat back in his chair.

“Oh, this is going to be good. Let's hear it.”

 

* * *

 

They returned close to dark, Yuuri carrying Benji when he walked into Viktor's office. Viktor smiled when he looked up and saw it was Yuuri. Benji stirred, rubbing his nose roughly with a hand. Yuuri turned his head and whispered softly to him. Benji resting his head back against Yuuri's shoulder, Yuuri swaying gently to rock him to sleep.

_Oh Yuuri, you don't know what a gorgeous sight that is. Maybe...someday..._

“Did you two have fun?” Viktor asked quietly.

“Tons. We had fast food for lunch since they had his favorite show as their kids’ meal toys. We went to the zoo and walked around so much I think my blisters have blisters. Man, does he like giraffes. We went back four times so he could see them,” he said, smiling when Viktor laughed.

“I'm glad you guys had a good time.”

Sasha rushed into the office minutes later, taking the sleeping boy from Yuuri's arms. Benji woke up from being jostled and smiled sleepily at his mother.

“Hey kiddo, did you have a good time?” she asked.

“Yep, I want to do it again. Can we go to the zoo tomorrow, Unca Yuuri?”

Yuuri's eyes widened when Benji called him uncle, not realizing how much he had imprinted himself on him. He was just helping Sasha, but his eyes filled with tears he was so touched.

“We'll see. I'm supposed to work tomorrow, but I'll see if I can go,” Yuuri said.

“I had fun, Unca Yuuri. I have my birfday soon, and we are going to Playland. I'm going to invite you and Unca Viktor so you can have lots of cake and ice cream,” he rambled, turning to look at his mother, “Unca Yuuri let me have two scoops of ice cream, Mommy!”

“Two scoops, eh? That's a lot of ice cream. How did you fit it all in your tummy?” she asked.

“I ate it, silly!” he exclaimed.

“Come on. It's late. Let's go home,” Sasha said, “And thank you two. You don't know how much I appreciate what you did.”

When Sasha and Benji left, Yuuri sunk into the chair across from Viktor. Viktor was finishing a document on his laptop. When he finished, Viktor closed his laptop and spun his chair around to face him.

“I'm glad you had fun. Unca Yuuri, eh?” Viktor teased.

 “Yeah, I guess so,” Yuuri replied, chuckling, “I think he had fun.”

“He did,” Viktor said, “He's full of energy, isn't he?”

“How can someone that little have that much energy? If I had a third of it, I'd be good to go. Speaking of going, are you ready to leave? I think you owe me a kiss and I've been waiting all day for it,” Yuuri said, winking at him.

“Let's go then. I want to tell you about an idea I had anyway.”

 

* * *

 

It had been three months to the day since Benji became Integral's “newest junior editor.” He spent three days with the staff. Viktor gave him new “books” to read and make suggestions on, even though they were only various employee manuals from human resources. He had to suppress laughter many times, Benji stating the books needed better pictures and the words were way too little for kids. He attended meetings with Viktor, introducing Benji as his newest employee and that he would be taking notes for him. This caused the editors to laugh but they encouraged him, telling him what an excellent note taker he was when Benji had drawn pictures of everyone in the room instead. He drew so many pictures in those three days, Viktor's office walls had been plastered with the art. When the time came for Benji to return to daycare, everyone on the floor missed his presence. He had quickly wormed his way into their hearts.

But today, today was special. Today was the day his idea turned into reality and he was excited.

Viktor looked up when he heard tapping on his door, seeing Yuuri standing in the doorway and smiling at him. Yuuri promised he would be here this day. He was so proud Viktor fought for his plan and promised to help in any way he could.

“You ready?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor nodded, rose from his chair and walked to the doorway. Yuuri took his hand and squeezed gently.

“Yeah, let's get this show on the road,” Viktor said.

 

* * *

 

He stood behind the ribbon in front of the newest addition to Integral. It had been a hard sell to the president and board, but after presenting evidence supporting his ideas and that the idea already had an investor they were quickly on board. Three short months later, it was ready to be unveiled. All the employees were crowded in front of them, waiting for the president to speak.

“When Viktor came to me with this plan of his, I thought he was absolutely insane. It was something we at Integral had never considered. Our initial thoughts were it would be a drain on our capital, but Viktor persuaded us otherwise. He presented us with facts about increased employee morale, better production in work, overall improvement in work quality. And that's something we strive for at Integral. We want to be the best publishing company out there. After much deliberation, we decided to give this crazy plan of his the green light. So now, I would like to unveil our Editor-in-Chief's brainchild. I welcome you to Integral Employee Daycare,” he announced, cutting the ribbon amidst enthusiastic applause.

Viktor rushed out of the way as excited children darted past him into the new area, quickly finding the new toys and begin playing. A few decided the computers were much more interesting and wanted to play on them, the workers of the center helping them navigate through the programs. He turned when he felt someone brush against his shoulder.

“You don't know how proud I am of you,” Yuuri said, smiling at him, “You took your idea and made it come true. The best part is it's going to help so many people.”

“I couldn't have done it without you,” Viktor replied, taking and squeezing Yuuri's hand, “Thank you for donating the computers, by the way.”

Yuuri had built new computers for the center, making sure they had the best hardware and newest children's learning programs. He had provided tablets that interacted with them and bought a multi-license graphics program so the kids could draw digital art. Yuuri spent many hours configuring an intranet for the center and a childproof security system. Yuuri's dedication touched Viktor deeply.

“No problem,” Yuuri said, smiling, “It was the least I could do. Besides, start them out early. Who knows, maybe in twenty years or so I can hire a few of them.”

Viktor laughed at his comment, looking back at the children and watching them play. Everyone was congratulating him, saying how compassionate and selfless this was for him. But he hadn't done it for him, he did it for his employees. He didn't want them worrying about an extra burden they couldn't control. If it helped relieve their stress, he was happy.

Bernard had joined them at that point, grumbling to himself.

“What's wrong with you?” Viktor asked, raising a brow.

“A plaque? All I get is a plaque? You should have named this place after me. Bernard Jenkins Daycare has a better ring to it,” the author said, spreading his hands apart as he gestured at the lettering above the space.

“Be happy you got a plaque, old man,” Viktor said.

“Yeah, whatever. Just remember that next time you asked me to fund one of these insane ideas of yours,” he groused, “But anyways, I'm out of here. I'm allergic to little kids. See you later, and you better fucking read my manuscript soon!”

Viktor rolled his eyes, bidding Bernard a good day and to stay out of trouble. The man answered him wordlessly by flipping him off.

“I guess I should get back to work. Papers won't sign themselves, and Bernard finally submitted his rough draft for the new installment of Triumvirate Chronicles,” Viktor said, laughing when Yuuri's face showed excitement.

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. Maybe I'll ask him if you can get a sneak peek,” Viktor offered.

“Oh, that would be so cool! Tell him I'd be eternally grateful,” Yuuri gushed, “I'm taking you out for dinner after work. Celebration for a job well done. I'll even let you pick where you want to go.”

“Deal,” Viktor agreed, grinning, “I'll see you soon. Kisses.”

“Kisses,” Yuuri replied, turning to go inside the daycare.

Viktor watched as Yuuri knelt in front of a girl who was playing with some dolls. Yuuri picked one up and made it dance in front of the child, seeing her put her hands over her mouth and giggle. Viktor smiled slightly, a feeling of warmth settling in his chest.

_Someday, Yuuri, I promise you someday._

 


	15. Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident occurs that will change the brothers' lives forever, leaving Yuuri to help them both.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15. This one was *REALLY* hard to write. It hurt to write, but it needs to be told. It's part of my vision for this fic. But there's a warning, so here it is:
> 
> **_***TRIGGER WARNING***_ **
> 
>   
>  This chapter vaguely deals with the aftermath of domestic abuse. If you are uncomfortable with it, please do not read this chapter.
> 
> I'm not going to leave any notes. If you have any questions about something mentioned in this chapter, please ask in the comments section. I'll be more than happy to answer them there. But the lyrics at the beginning are from Dream by Imagine Dragons. I mentioned in You & Me - We that it's Viktor's favorite song since he feels like it describes his life. This is why.
> 
> Again, vague summary, no excerpt. I want you to feel this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

* * *

 _We all are living in a dream,_  
_But life ain’t what it seems_  
_Oh everything’s a mess_  
_And all these sorrows I have seen_  
_They lead me to believe  
_ _That everything’s a mess_

* * *

 

_Buzz…buzz...buzz...buzz...buzz..._

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking the caller ID and recognizing his brother’s number. He thought it odd Yuri was calling him this late in the morning since he was supposed to be in school.

 _I'm getting ready to start a meeting._  
_Why aren't you in school?  
~V_

People started trickling into the conference room while he waited for the reply. He greeted everyone as they came in, asking how their day was going. His phone vibrated while they were waiting for a few stragglers.

 _Answer your phone.  
__(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

He frowned and typed out a message.

 _I'll call you later this afternoon._  
_Don't text me when you're in school.  
~V_

Viktor began the meeting, going over pending works they had and how they were going to be assigned, informing them he would have them divvied out by the end of the week. They were getting ready to discuss the authors they would like to publish or let go when his phone vibrated yet again. Viktor dug it out of his pocket and saw Yuri's name on the screen, pressing the side button to cease the buzzing and shoved it back in his pocket. It vibrated again moments later.

 _ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE!  
(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

He let out an exasperated sigh, hitting the buttons on the screen rapidly.

 _I'm in a meeting._  
_I'll call you later.  
~V_

Viktor held the power button for several seconds and slid his finger across the screen when the icon popped up, turning his phone off. He didn't have time for his brother's shenanigans.

“Sorry about that. Now, where were we?” he apologized.

 

* * *

 

They were in the middle of discussing a manuscript from a new suspense author, the woman contacting Integral when her previous publisher had gone under. The editor assigned to her work mentioned she had potential and he was impressed with it, advising they give her a trial run to see how well her novel would be received in a readers’ panel.

A knock on the door interrupted the meeting.

“Come in,” Viktor shouted.

Sasha opened the door slightly and leaned against it.

“Viktor, you have a phone call. It's parked on line two,” she informed him.

“Take a message. I'll return it after the meeting,” Viktor instructed, frowning when she made her way to him and motioned for him to bend down so she could speak privately with him.

“Viktor, it's Yuuri. He says it's an emergency,” Sasha whispered.

“What?” he asked, his mind going blank as the beating of his heart sped up.

“You need to take this call. Now,” she said.

He looked at her for a moment and then nodded, apologizing to everyone for the interruption and excusing himself. He entered the cubicle outside, lifted the phone and selected the correct line.

“What's up?” Viktor asked.

“ _Are you sitting?”_

“No.”

“ _I need you to sit down,”_  Yuuri said.

“What's going on, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, worry creeping into his voice.

“ _Are you sitting?”_

Viktor grabbed a nearby desk chair and spun it around, sitting down.

“I am now. Are you going to tell me what's going on?” Viktor asked, frustration building within him.

“ _It's Yuri,”_  he said, _“He's run away.”_

Viktor felt like he had been punched in the chest, not able to breathe. His baby brother. A million thoughts ran through his mind at once. Where was he? What happened? What if someone picked him up and he never saw him again?

“What?” he asked, the only word he could muster.

“ _He's in Carter. Viktor, he needs to be picked up,”_  Yuuri said.

“Oh, thank God,” Viktor said, relieved, “At least we know where he is. But how did he get to Carter? That's almost two hours away from home.”

“ _He walked all night. I'll be there in fifteen minutes,”_  Yuuri said.

“But you're on the other side of town. How are you going to get here that quickly? And I need to wrap a few things up,” Viktor rambled absently.

“ _Viktor, listen to me. We need to go now. He doesn't have anything but his ID and phone with him. He's waiting for us at a truck stop off the highway. Get your stuff together. I've already told Sasha you're leaving. She promised she would take care of everything for you. Meet me in the lobby in fifteen minutes. Ok?”_ Yuuri said, calmly walking him through the steps he needed to take, knowing Viktor would be in panic mode since it had to do with Yuri.

“Ok. I'll meet you downstairs. Be careful,” Viktor said, hanging up the phone.

He didn't know how long he sat in the chair, jumping when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Sasha, her face etched with concern.

“Viktor, you need to get everything you’re going to take with you. Yuuri's waiting for you in the lobby,” she said, watching him nod as if on autopilot, “Come on.”

She held out her hand and helped Viktor to his feet, escorting him to his office. He looked at his desk, wondering what he was supposed to do. Sasha helped him into his chair and began to shove items into his briefcase. When she was done, she called the receptionist and asked her to send Yuuri to Viktor's office.

Yuuri walked in several minutes later, his heart breaking when he saw his boyfriend. Viktor was staring at his desk, completely oblivious to his surroundings. He walked around the desk, turning Viktor's chair around so he was facing him and cupped Viktor's face in his hands, smiling sadly at him.

“Hey,” Yuuri said softly.

“I brushed him off. He tried calling and texting me. I told him I was busy,” Viktor said, looking up at him, his eyes full of such anguish it brought tears to Yuuri's.

“Sweetheart, you didn't know. No one could have,” he explained, trying to soothe Viktor, “Let's go. He's waiting for us.”

Viktor nodded and let himself be guided out of the office and towards the elevator, not noticing the looks of sympathy from his employees. Yuuri thanked everyone who said they hoped for the best and asked if there was anything they could do.

They exited the elevator minutes later, Yuuri holding Viktor's elbow and leading him out the door. When they reached his car, there was a ticket on his windshield. Yuuri helped Viktor into the car and threw his briefcase in the back seat. He rushed around to the driver's side, yanked the ticket off the window and climbed into the car. He threw the ticket on the floor and started the car.

“I'm sorry you got a ticket. It's my fault. I'll pay for it,” Viktor rasped, fighting to hold back tears.

“Viktor, I don't give a fuck about a ticket. We have more important things to worry about.”

 

* * *

 

The ride to Carter was mostly silent, Viktor staring out the window the entire time and wondering what happened to make his brother leave home. Yuri had a very short temper but would generally stomp to his room, slamming the door behind him and brooding until he calmed down. This was drastic for him, and Viktor had ignored when Yuri tried to reach out to him. He felt like the worst brother in the world. Even though Yuuri reassured him it wasn't his fault, Viktor felt incredibly guilty. He was supposed to be there for Yuri, and he had failed miserably.

“Yuuri?” he asked.

“Hmm?”

“Do you think he'll forgive me?” Viktor asked, misery tainting his voice.

“Of course, Love,” Yuuri replied, placing his hand on Viktor's and lacing their fingers together, “You're there for him now. That's what matters.”

  

* * *

 

They arrived in Carter soon after. They stopped at the light leading off the exit ramp, waiting for it to change. Viktor saw the truck stop nearby, wanting to jump out of the car and run to the building. He wanted to find his baby brother now. The light changed, and Yuuri navigated the car to the truck stop, pulling into the large parking lot. Viktor pointed to a wall on the side of the building, seeing Yuri crouched and leaning against the wall.

“Hurry,” Viktor whispered, scooting forward on the seat and unbuckling his belt.

“Hang on,” Yuuri said softly, “I'm going to try to get us as close as I can.”

The nearest parking spot was a few rows away from the building, Viktor jumping out of the car the second Yuuri shifted the car into park. He watched Yuri lift himself from the ground and stagger slowly to him, his head hanging low as he walked to his brother. Viktor stopped and watched him, seeing Yuri’s erratic breathing and body convulsing as he fought to contain the sobs building within him. Yuri looked up when he was feet away from him, Viktor's eyes widening in shock.

 _Oh,_ _my God._

Tears were streaming down Yuri's face, but that's not what startled Viktor. An angry gash was slashed across his cheek, blood trickling down his face and pooling onto his hoodie. A large black and purple bruise covered most of the left side of his face.

“Viktor,” Yuri choked.

He held his arms out and Yuri ran to him, twisting his fists into Viktor's shirt, pressing his face against his chest and bursting into tears. Viktor wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly, brushing Yuri's hair back and whispering words of comfort as he let him cry until he pulled back.

“She said I'm more disappointing than you,” Yuri spouted, his words shaky, “She said I wouldn't amount to anything and I was a waste of time to her because I never listened. Am I that bad, Viktor? Am I a waste of time?”

“No, Yuri, you are far from a waste,” Viktor replied, tilting Yuri's head up and inspecting the cut, “Let's get you to the hospital. You're going to need stitches. But first, can you tell me what happened? Can you do that?”

Yuri nodded.

“She got mad because I got suspended again. She told me if I kept this up I was never going to amount to anything. I blew her off and told her to leave me alone. She flipped out, told me I was a waste and a bigger disappointment than you. I yelled at her. I told her she was the worst excuse for a mother that I could think of. She hit me with that big metal ladle she always uses. She acted like it was nothing, Viktor. She just knocked me onto the floor and went back to making dinner. After the dizziness went away, I took off.”

Viktor fought to contain the rage within him, knowing he had to remain calm for Yuri. He nodded and they walked to the car, Yuuri smiling softly at the teen when they reached the vehicle.

“Yuri, do you want something to eat while we're here?” he asked, knowing Yuri hadn't had anything in quite some time.

“No, I'm not hungry,” Yuri muttered, staring out the window.

“Give me a minute. I need to make a phone call,” Viktor said.

Yuuri nodded and squeezed his hand before Viktor shut the door. He stepped several feet away from the car, searched online for the number he was looking for and pressed the link to call.

“ _Sullivan County Non-Emergency, how may I help you?”_

“I need to report a domestic assault and request an officer meet us at Carter General.”

  

* * *

 

Officers from the sheriff's department were waiting for them when they reached the hospital. The emergency room was nearly empty, so they were ushered back within minutes. Viktor filled out the registration papers for Yuri and promised to get his insurance information to them by the next day. When he finished, he went to the nurses’ station and asked where Yuri was. He knocked and opened the door, seeing one officer taking pictures of Yuri's injuries while the other took his statement. He crossed the threshold of the room before Yuri saw him and pointed.

“Out! I don't want you in here right now!” he yelled.

Viktor gaped at him but left the room, shutting the door behind him. He wanted to help Yuri, but he had been pushed away. He looked up when he saw Yuuri exit the exam room, resting his head on Yuuri's shoulder when he embraced him.

“He's still angry with me,” Viktor muttered.

“No, Love, he's not. He doesn't want you to hear everything that happened yet. He's not ready and he's terrified of what you might do,” Yuuri explained.

“What I might do? I thought he told me everything.”

“No, Viktor, there's more. He's afraid you're going to go after your mother and it would make things worse,” he said, “Viktor, it's bad. Really bad.”

Viktor frowned, feeling helpless. He wanted to help Yuri, but he needed him to open up to him. He looked up when he heard the door open, the officers coming into the hallway and joining them.

“Here's the situation,” one of the officers said, “We've taken your brother's statement and advised him of the courses of action he could take, but there are avenues we want to discuss with you as well. Your brother doesn't want to press charges. I don't recommend him going back home. Would it be possible for him to stay with you?”

“Of course,” Viktor said, “What do I need to do?”

"I'm going to call the county prosecutor when we finish here and have him file emergency temporary legal guardianship for you. I would also suggest you request a no-contact order between him and your mother. He doesn't want anything to do with her at the moment. This will legally ensure she doesn't try. If she does, contact your local police department. Both orders are recognized state-wide. We'll contact Montgomery County tomorrow and have your mother served with both orders. If you decide you want to go to her residence to retrieve his items, contact Montgomery County and they'll ensure she vacates the premises before you arrive. Do you have any questions?”

Viktor shook his head and took the card the officer gave him, saying he'd be back as soon as he finished with the prosecutor to give him the order numbers. Viktor thanked him before returning to Yuri's room. He was lying on his side on the gurney, looking so small and vulnerable.

“Hey, kiddo,” he said softly, leaning on the metal rail.

“Hey. I'm sorry,” Yuri said.

“I'm the one that should be sorry. I ignored you this morning when you needed me most. I'm so sorry, Yuri,” he apologized, reaching over the rail and placing his hand on top of Yuri’s.

“It's ok. I get it, but you came to get me,” Yuri said, rolling over to face Viktor, “Please don't make me go back.”

Yuri pleaded with terror-filled eyes, Viktor never seeing him affected this deeply. He was always so brash, so outspoken, but this had shaken him to the core.

“You aren't going back, Yuri,” Viktor reassured him, “The police are in the process of filing temporary custody to me. They’re also going for a no-contact order against Mama. You're not going to have to worry about her for a while. I promise you.”

“She's going to be pissed,” Yuri said, smiling sadly.

“I don't give a shit if she is or not. She blew it. My concern right now is you. I really don't give a fuck how she's feeling,” Viktor seethed.

“Can we leave this shithole soon? I'm tired, I'm hungry and my face hurts.”

“There's my baby brother,” Viktor said, smirking and patting Yuri’s hand.

“Yeah, whatever. Now shove that baby brother stuff up your ass and find out when I can get the fuck out of here.”

 

* * *

 

It was after dark when they made it back to the city, Yuri announcing he just wanted to go to sleep and retiring to the guest room. Yuuri was sitting on the couch, Viktor laying down and resting his head in his lap. Yuuri was running his fingers through Viktor's hair, trying to relax him.

“This feels like a nightmare,” he muttered.

“It does, but you did the right thing. I can't imagine what you're going through. I know this doesn't help, but I am so proud of you. I never doubted your love for Yuri, but you stepped up when he needed it most,” Yuuri said.

“Thank you for being there with me,” he said, giving him a lopsided smile, “I don't think I could have done it without you. What did I do to deserve such a wonderful man like you, Yuuri Katsuki?”

“You don't remember? You hit my car,” Yuuri joked, grinning at him when he was rewarded with a laugh from Viktor.

“The next few days are going to be insane.”

“Yeah, they are. I've already called my clients I had appointments with for the next few days and rescheduled them for next week,” Yuuri explained.

“Why?”

“You might need me. I need to be here more than I need to be at work,” he said.

Viktor reached up and pulled Yuuri's head closer to his, kissing him with all the emotion he had pent up that day, only letting go when they were both out of breath.

“Stay here tonight,” Viktor whispered. Yuuri searched his eyes, seeing the reflection of sadness, anger, and desperation in them. 

“Ok,” he agreed.

“Will you hold me tonight? I think I need it,” Viktor asked.

“Of course,” Yuuri said, pressing his lips against Viktor's.

The buzzing of Viktor's phone on the end table surprised them both. It was late and Viktor didn't know who would be calling. Yuuri reached behind him and grabbed the phone off the table, looking at the screen.

“It's your mother,” he warned before handing the device to him.

“I'm going to take this in my room. I'll be back in a minute,” Viktor said, rising from the couch and heading to the hallway. He pressed the screen and lifted the phone to his ear.

“Hello, Mama,” he said, trying to control his anger.

 _“Oh, Vitya! I'm so glad you answered. Have you heard from Yuratchka? He's disappeared, and I have no clue where he is. We've been looking for him and haven't turned up anything,”_  she rambled.

“He's with me, Mama.”

 _“Oh, thank God. Why didn't you call me?”_  she asked.

“Mama, why didn't you call me?” Viktor asked, turning the tables on her, “He told me he took off last night, but here you are calling me over twenty-four hours later.”

 _“I didn't want to worry you. And honestly, it really wasn't any of your business,”_  she said coldly.

“Mama, he's my brother. Of course, it's my business,” he growled.

_“We'll talk about this later. Pops and I will be leaving shortly to get him.”_

“No,” Viktor said flatly.

 _“What? I'm his mother! How dare you tell me what I can and cannot do with my own son!”_  she yelled.

“Mama, I saw what you did to him. Do you know how many stitches he has?” Viktor asked, his anger beginning to erupt.

 _“I'm sorry he got hurt that bad, but I'm not sorry I punished him. He needs to learn discipline, and there are consequences,”_  she explained.

“That's not punishment, Mama, that's abuse.”

 _“You're over-exaggerating, Vitya,”_  she said, laughing his comment off.

“The officers at the hospital didn't think so,” he said, pausing to let her say something but continuing when he heard silence, “He will stay here, Mama. I have temporary guardianship of him and there is a no-contact order against you. You will not try to talk to or see him. The sheriff's department will be bringing the paperwork by tomorrow."

_“This is nonsense, Vitya. We'll be there soon to get him.”_

“Mama, if you so much as step one foot near my condo I will have you arrested so quickly your head will spin,” Viktor warned.

 _“How dare you speak to me that way!”_  she shrieked,  _“This is ridiculous. I am his mother!”_

“I'm his legal guardian now. Mama, he doesn't want to come back and I can't say I blame him. So, I'm going to tell you what I want you to do. Listen to me and let it sink in because I won't repeat myself. Release your rights of Yuri to me. He'll be better off here. He is walking on eggshells around you, and it's not healthy for him,” Viktor demanded.

 _“To you? Ha! What do you know about raising a child, a teen at that? This is ridiculous, Vitya. There's no way in hell—”_  she said before she was interrupted.

“Don't challenge me, Mama. I have access to the best lawyers in the city and I won't hesitate to use them. I have many psychologists I can ask to screen Yuri. I also won't think twice about taking you to court and fight for him, and I won't stop until I win. It will be over my cold, dead body before I return him. Understand?”

She remained silent for several moments before she replied.

 _“Well isn't this a sad day,”_  she said, venom in her voice.

“And why's that, Mama? Is it because you got caught?” Viktor sneered.

 _“No,”_  she replied,  _“It's the day I realized I don't have sons anymore."_

The line went dead. Viktor looked at his phone, checking to make sure his battery wasn't drained, but quickly realizing she had hung up on him. He dropped the phone on the mattress and rested his elbows on his knees. He placed his head in his hands, pushing his fingers through his hair.

He cried like he never had in his life.

 


	16. Anything For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuri begin to settle into their new routine with Yuuri's help.
> 
> “I can't take him to work with me,” he answered, frowning at Yuri.
> 
> “No, but I can,” Yuuri said, pressing a finger against Viktor's lips, “All the companies I have clearance with were inspected within the past week or so. I don't anticipate any problems with them. It's just little jobs for the rest of the year. I'd be more than happy for Yuri to join me.”
> 
> “I can't ask you to do that,” Viktor argued.
> 
> “You didn't,” Yuuri replied, “I offered.”
> 
> He watched as Viktor pondered the suggestion. Yuuri could practically see the wheels spinning in Viktor's head. He didn't want to rush Viktor though. This was one of the most important decisions he would have to make.
> 
> “Are you sure he won't be in the way?”
> 
> “He won't. I'll even let him help me. I'm sure I could teach him a thing or two,” Yuuri replied.
> 
> “Hey, losers! Don't I get a say in this?” Yuri snapped.
> 
> “Did I mention I'd pay you for helping me?” Yuuri asked, looking the teen in the eyes and smiling when Yuri's brows shot up.
> 
> “Ok, count me in,” he said, “Plan on dragging your ass to work, old man. I'm hanging with Katsudon.”
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 is finally here. I hope everyone will be happy with this update. It's a bit anti-climactic after the last chapter but I think I needed to give everyone's hearts a break. It's a bit fluffy and plants seeds that will be important later on. Like REALLY important!
> 
> There really aren't any notes in this one (I'll go back over it before class since I need to be out the door in like five minutes). 
> 
> I do need to leave a personal dedication below for this though. I hope you'll humor me.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

* * *

 _For Terri._  
_I hope your first birthday among the stars is the most spectacular yet._  
_I miss you._

* * *

 

Tendrils of light had begun to creep into the room as dawn broke, but he had other things on his mind. It had been a long night; the past two days had been absolute shit. He felt like he had just woken from a nightmare, but he had a sinking feeling it wasn't over yet. He took a deep breath, blinked once and continued to look above him.

He'd been staring at the ceiling most of the night.

He didn't dare sleep since he was too afraid. He was petrified that he would wake and realize that this was only a dream, that he would wake to find himself back at the farmhouse. He couldn't handle being back there, thinking he'd rather die.

Soft knocking on the door jerked him out of his worried thoughts.

“What?” he growled.

The door opened and Yuuri's head popped inside, smiling at him. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he was thankful for Yuuri. He was doing everything in his power to calm and include him. Yuri had never felt part of something special until he came here.

“I made French toast for breakfast. I thought you might like to eat,” Yuuri said.

“I'm not hungry,” he muttered, rolling onto his side.

“Yuri, you have to eat,” Yuuri chided, “Besides, there's powdered sugar swimming in a pool of melted butter.”

 Damn him. He knew how to get him. Viktor must have told him.

“Powdered sugar?” Yuri asked, sitting up and staring at him.

“Yep,” he replied, smiling brightly.

“Katsudon, I take back every horrible thing I've ever said about you,” Yuri said, watching Yuuri's smile widen, “Well, almost. Wipe that shit-eating grin off your face. You look like a fucking idiot.”

“Breakfast will be ready in five minutes,” Yuuri said, returning to the kitchen.

Yuri dragged himself out of bed, sniffing his shirt before jerking his head back in disgust. He needed a shower and a change of clothes.

_Dumbass, you didn't think this through before you took off. Clothes would have been a good thing to have._

He walked down the hallway and into the living room. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply when the scent of cinnamon hit him. He couldn't remember the last time someone made one of his favorite meals and it left him feeling wanted.  Yuri spun on his heel, taking several steps into the kitchen when he abruptly stopped. Viktor had his arms wrapped around Yuuri's waist as he expertly flipped the bread on the griddle. Viktor was murmuring into his ear, dropping kisses behind Yuuri's ear every so often. Yuri had enough when he saw his brother's grin after Yuuri shivered in pleasure.

“God, will two knock it off? I'm going to be fucking scarred for life if you keep this shit up,” he grumbled, slouching into a chair.

Viktor laughed and unwound his arms from Yuuri's waist, walked behind Yuri and flung his arms around his neck.

“Aww....is Yurio jealous?” Viktor crooned, squeezing tighter when he squirmed.

“Get the fuck off me, old man!” Yuri yelled, shoving Viktor off him.

“You need a shower, brat,” he observed.

“No shit. I haven't had one in two days. Give me some clothes. I want one before I eat,” Yuri demanded, rising from the chair.

“Yeah, give me a minute,” Viktor said, looking at him, “You up to going out today? Since you're going to be here for a little while, we need to get some things for you.”

Viktor frowned when he saw fear flash through his brother's eyes.

“What's wrong,” he asked.

“You said a little while,” Yuri stated in a small voice, “I thought I was staying here for good. Are you sending me back?”

_Yuri, if I have my way you aren't going anywhere._

“Sit down,” Viktor instructed, “We need to talk. You need to know what's going on and what's going to happen.”

They returned to the table as Yuuri was setting out plates and silverware. Viktor got back up to help him, grabbing maple syrup and napkins from the cupboard. When he sat down again, the others were serving themselves.

“So,” Viktor began, “I told you yesterday that Sullivan County filed for emergency temporary legal guardianship and no-contact.”

“Yeah,” Yuri said, “But what does that mean exactly?”

“The guardianship order means I am responsible for you. I'm in charge of your needs. I make all decisions about your care. I'll also make sure you stay safe. Got that so far?” Viktor asked.

“Yeah,” he replied, “but what about the other one?”

“No-contact order. It just means Mama can't talk to you. If she does, I call the police and she either gets a warning, ticket or goes to jail,” Viktor explained.

“Ha, I'd love to see that bitch rot in jail!” Yuri exclaimed.

“Yeah, that's prison, not jail. She wouldn't be in for long.”

“Fucking figures,” he grumbled.

“We're going to be busy for the next week or so. We need to get your things from the farmhouse, shop for anything else you'll need, enroll you in school, talk with a lawyer. They'll probably want you to be assessed by a psychologist...” Viktor said stopping when his brother interrupted him.

“Does it look like I need a shrink, old man?” Yuri yelled.

“Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think it would be a bad idea. Mama's messed with your head. Speaking of, do you want to talk about it?” Viktor asked, desperately hoping Yuri would open up.

“No,” Yuri replied, frowning as he crossed his arms across his chest.

“Ok, just whenever you're ready I'm here to listen,” he offered, sighing deeply, “I don't want you to be left alone for a while. I don't trust Mama not to do something stupid. I'm going to talk to my boss today, see if I can take some extra time off.”

“I don't need a fucking babysitter, Viktor,” Yuri growled.

“I don't want you alone,” he repeated, “That's the way it's going to be, got it? You're not a little kid, I get that. Never said you were, but I really don't want Mama messing things up, ok?”

“Yeah, whatever.”

The two brothers talked about what Yuri would need before they could get to the farmhouse. Yuuri was silent, deep in thought. He knew Viktor had burned through most of his vacation time already and didn't know how many personal hours he had left; worried Viktor wouldn't have any time to fall back on when he really needed it.

“You don't need to talk to your boss,” Yuuri said quietly, watching Viktor turn and stare at him in confusion.

“I can't take him to work with me,” he answered, frowning at him.

“No, but I can,” Yuuri said, pressing a finger against Viktor's lips, “All the companies I have clearance with were inspected within the past week or so. I don't anticipate any problems with them. It's just little jobs for the rest of the year. I'd be more than happy for Yuri to join me.”

“I can't ask you to do that,” Viktor argued.

“You didn't,” he replied, “I offered.”

Yuuri watched as Viktor pondered the suggestion, practically seeing the wheels spin in his head. He didn't want to rush Viktor though, knowing this was one of the most important decisions he would have to make.

“Are you sure he won't be in the way?”

“He won't. I'll even let him help me. I'm sure I could teach him a thing or two,” Yuuri replied.

“Hey, losers! Don't I get a say in this?” Yuri snapped.

“Did I mention I'd pay you for helping me?” he asked, looking Yuri in the eyes and smiling when his brows shot up.

“Ok, count me in,” Yuri said, “Plan on dragging your ass to work, old man. I'm hanging with Katsudon.”

“Yeah, until we get you back in school,” Viktor chuckled.

 

* * *

 

They finished breakfast soon after. Yuuri cleaned up the kitchen while Viktor chose fresh clothes for Yuri. Thanking his brother, Yuri retreated to the bathroom to take a shower. Viktor made his way to the living room and fell onto the couch, closing his eyes as he rested his head against the back. The past day had finally caught up with him. Yesterday he was running on pure adrenaline, but today he was crashing horribly. He felt the cushion next to him sink and warmth lean against him, Viktor telling by the familiar scent who it was.

“Hey,” he said, burying his face into soft, jet black tresses and inhaling deeply.

“Hey yourself,” Yuuri replied.

Viktor had never been so thankful for him more than he was now. Just when he thought it couldn't get any better, Yuuri kept surprising him. He was stunned when Yuuri agreed to stay with him the night before. Yuuri wanted to take their relationship slow, and as soon as Viktor blurted those words he knew he overstepped his boundaries, but Yuuri had agreed.

Yuuri held and comforted him all night, through bouts of rage and tears. He listened for hours as Viktor switched between recanting his conversation with Mama, angered at being disowned for doing what he knew was right and sadness for being so alone in the world.

“I know I'm not truly alone. I have you, and it's more than I could ever ask for,” Viktor explained, “but she's my mother. What kind of parent does that?”

“I don't know, Love,” Yuuri replied, holding Viktor tighter against him.

“I wonder if Papi was like her. I like to think he wasn't,” Viktor admitted.

“Is there anyone you can ask?” he inquired.

“I think I still have an aunt in Russia. I have her name somewhere in the things I have from Papi. Maybe I can find her,” Viktor said.

“That's an excellent idea. I can help. Mad computer skills, you know?” he teased, winking at him.

“You're on. We'll find her in no time,” Viktor said, smiling.

“Of course, we will. I'm awesome,” Yuuri declared, gesturing grandly with his arms.

“Ok, isn't the ego thing my deal?” Viktor jested.

“You're rubbing off on me,” he admitted, “but we really have to get some sleep. Roll over.”

“Kiss me first,” Viktor demanded.

He lifted his head and Yuuri brushed his lips against Viktor's, pulling back momentarily before capturing them in a slow, reassuring kiss. They broke apart and Yuuri pressed his lips against Viktor’s forehead. Viktor smiled, rolling over and getting comfortable. He smiled when he felt arms slide around his body, pulling him closer against Yuuri. He lowered his arm and entwined his fingers through Yuuri's.

Viktor kissed the top of Yuuri's head as he thought about the night before. He cupped Yuuri's cheek with his hand, tilting his head up so he could gaze into dark brown eyes.

“You make me fall more and more in love with you every day,” Viktor admitted quietly, smiling when his cheeks flushed.

“Viktor...” Yuuri muttered.

“It's true. I know you don't want to hear it, but I have to. I love you, Yuuri Katsuki. I don't expect you to say it back, but I really love you,” he confessed.

Yuuri buried his head against Viktor's side, blushing ferociously. Viktor thought it was utterly adorable and squeezed him against him.

“I didn't mean to embarrass you,” Viktor said.

“I know. I just don't know what I'm doing,” Yuuri revealed.

“I know, and it's ok,” he reassured, lowering his lips to Yuuri's and kissing him lightly.

“God, do you two ever stop?”

Viktor shifted on the couch and was met with his brother's scowl. He fought to keep from laughing at Yuri, thinking he looked ridiculous.

“So, they don't fit?” Viktor asked, referring to the clothes he was wearing.

“No shit. Whatever gave you that idea?” Yuri sneered, holding his arms out, the sleeves billowing downward before Viktor burst into laughter.   

“I'm sorry,” Viktor said after he caught his breath, “I shouldn't be laughing.”

“You're an asshole,” Yuri grumbled, “I need clothes that actually fit, Viktor.”

Viktor put his hands up to his mouth, holding back when Yuri crossed his arms and the sleeves slid past his hands. But he was right. It was one of the many things on their endless list to accomplish that day and he didn't know how they were going to get it all done.

“We need to get ready to go. We have so much to do it's not even funny,” Viktor said.

“Is there anything you'd like me to do?” Yuuri asked, holding Viktor's hand in his own.

“Come with us,” Viktor replied, smiling as he squeezed his hand, waiting for Yuuri to agree.

“What's on the agenda?” he asked.

Yuuri listened as Viktor rattled off an enormous list of tasks, wondering if he knew how much he had planned for the day. It would be a miracle if they accomplished half of it.

“Viktor,” he said.

“I also need to go to the office and get my contacts' file. It would probably be a good idea to get in touch with one of the psychologists that writes under us. Oh, and I need to re-coordinate my schedule with Sasha. I'm going to have to adjust some meetings and appointments,” Viktor droned.

“Viktor,” he repeated.

“I need to contact Yuri's school and have his records sent. I wonder if Sullivan County has faxed the orders to the office. I'm sure the school will need them. I need to get his insurance information to the hospital. I haven't quite figured out how I'm going to get that.”

“Viktor.”

“We have to go shopping. He has no clothes and will need other things. And more food. I don't have enough for Yuri and me...” he rambled, stopping when he was cut off.

“Hey, dumbass! Your boyfriend is trying to get your attention,” Yuri roared.

Viktor blinked, turning his head back to Yuuri and seeing him smiling in amusement.

“I'm sorry,” he apologized, “I got a little carried away.”  
  
“It's ok, but I think you've planned too much. I don't believe that you're going to get everything on your list done,” Yuuri said, “You're running on little sleep. You're going to be exhausted before you get a quarter of it done.”

“You're probably right,” Viktor sighed, “but I don't know what else to do. It has to be done.”

“Then we'll divide the tasks,” Yuuri suggested, “You deal with all the appointments, meetings and things I can't do. I'll take him to get clothes and whatever else he needs. We can stop at the grocery store on the way home.”

_How did I ever live without you, Yuuri?_

“Are you sure?” Viktor asked, not wanting to burden him with his responsibilities.

“I'm sure. You need to learn to ask for help, Viktor,” Yuuri scolded yet smiling at him.

“Ok, will you help me?” he asked, lifting Yuuri's hand and brushing his lips against his knuckles.

“Of course,” Yuuri replied, giggling when Viktor pulled him closer and kissed him.

“Will you idiots knock it off? Jeez! You're worse than a pair of newlyweds. Katsudon, be ready in five. I gotta get out of here before you two make me puke,” Yuri grumbled.

Viktor smiled brightly as the words of Yuri's outburst sunk in. It always amused him when he yelled at someone, but this one had him thinking.

“Newlyweds, huh?” he said, turning to look at Yuuri.

“Oh no, don't even go there, old man,” Yuri warned.

“Do you think he's hinting at something?” Viktor asked Yuuri, chuckling when red crept up his neck.

“No, I'm not,” Yuri barked, “Katsudon. Now! Let's go!”

They left minutes later after taking Viktor's credit card at his insistence. Viktor waved as they left and settled back against the couch.

_I could get used to this. What about you, Yuuri? Maybe someday?_

 

* * *

 

When Viktor made it to his office, the faxes were already sitting on his desk decreasing his stress level exponentially. He placed them in a folder, sat in his chair and powered up his laptop. While he waited for the computer to load, he called his assistance into his office. He was checking messages when she arrived.

“Hey Viktor,” Sasha greeted, smiling brightly, “Doing better?”

“Yes and no. Yuri is a little worse for wear, but he's staying with me for the time being. Hopefully for good,” he explained.

“I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened? Everyone here was so worried. No one has seen you like that,” she said.

“Shut the door,” he instructed.

When she sat across from him, Viktor told her everything. He told her about Yuri running away, calling him from Carter begging to be picked up. He told her about Mama beating Yuri, showing her the pictures on his phone the police advised he take. Sasha's hand flew to her mouth as she looked at the abuse Yuri had endured. He told her about Mama disowning them since the two had exposed the family's dirty little secret. He told her about Yuuri staying with him the entire night. She was the only one at Integral that knew how deep their relationship ran.

“That is so sweet of him,” Sasha gushed romantically, “He loves you so much. You can see it every time he looks at you.”

Viktor nodded and smiled like an idiot.

“He's the best thing that has ever happened to me,” Viktor admitted, “I don't even know how I lived before him. I feel like we've been with each other forever.”

“That's when you know it's love,” she said, “I'm happy for you.”

“Thanks, but I didn't come here to talk about my love life. I need your help.”

They spent the next two hours rearranging Viktor's schedule. He wanted to shift some minor projects to Dave so he could free some time. The man was more than happy to help, reminding Viktor he would do anything in his power to make things easier. They pushed his meetings back for the next two days, Sasha promising to send a memo to everyone involved as she left.

He sat back in his chair, thinking about the next step he needed to take. He needed help with this part of the plan. He had to get this perfect or nothing else would matter. He picked his phone up from the desk and scrolled through his contact list, pressing the screen when he found the right one. They picked up on the third ring.

“ _What?”_  a gravelly voice grumbled.

“Morning, kitten. Did I wake you?” Viktor teased.

“ _Fuck you. If you called to harass me, I'll hang up and my next call will be to complain to the president,”_  Bernard growled.

“As fun as that would be, I called to ask a favor,” he said.

“ _Oh no. Last time you asked for a favor I wound up financing the construction of a small village.”_

“It was a daycare center, Bernard, and everyone still loves you for it,” Viktor reminded him.

“ _And that's the only reason I still speak with you. Their adoration inflates my ego. What do you want?”_

“I need your help, and it won't cost you a dime,” Viktor said.

“ _Ok, I'm listening,”_ Bernard replied.

“I need a lawyer. An excellent one, particularly one well acquainted with custody laws,” Viktor explained.

“ _Whose brat are you planning on kidnapping?”_  Bernard jested.

“It's my brother,” Viktor answered, his tone serious.

The line was silent for several moments. Viktor moved his phone away from his ear, checking to see if the call had cut out.

“ _You're not shitting me, are you?”_ he asked.

“No. I need the best, Bernard. You know a lot of people in many circles, and I trust your judgment. Can you help me?” Viktor pleaded.

“ _Yeah, give me a little bit. I'll make some calls and get back with you in a few hours,”_  he said.

“Thanks, it means a lot to me.”

“ _No problem,”_  Bernard replied,  _“Oh hey, don't be a dick and think you can do everything on your own, ok? You're not a one-man circus. If you need anything and I find out you didn't ask, I'm going to track you down and kick your ass. Got it?”_

Viktor smiled at his comment, touched by his rough form of compassion.

“Aw, you do care,” Viktor teased.

“ _Fuck you. I'm hanging up now. Bye!”_

Viktor laughed when the line went dead.

 

* * *

 

They scoured every clothing shop on the east side of the city, thinking Yuri had enough in his new wardrobe for three people. Yuuri was concerned they had gone overboard with Viktor's card, but Yuri brushed him off.

“He said to get new clothes. We got new clothes,” he said.

“Yeah, but I don't think he meant an outfit for every day for the next month,” Yuuri replied, “And don't get me started on the shoes.”

“He'll get over it,” he grumbled, laughing when his stomach did the same, “Katsudon! Buy me lunch! I'm starving.”

“Well, we are pretty close to the best Thai restaurant ever,” Yuuri mentioned, thinking about someone who would be thrilled to see him.

“I've never had Thai. What's it like?”

“It's amazing. When Viktor first ate there, he said it was 'experiencing the most wonderful flavors on earth while your mouth is melting,' though I think it was a little dramatic,” Yuuri said.

“It's Viktor. It's going to be dramatic. Ok, let's go. I want to try this crap,” Yuri decided, stomping down the sidewalk.

“Uh, Yuri?”

“What?” he yelled, spinning on his heel to face him.

“It's this way,” Yuuri said, pointing in the opposite direction.

 

* * *

 

The restaurant was practically empty when they arrived. While they waited in the lobby to be seated, Yuri looking around the room.

“Did Midas puke on this place and someone splashed red paint as an afterthought?”

“No,” Yuuri laughed, “It's traditional Thai décor. They are quite proud of it.”

“Well, they quite have no taste,” Yuri observed.

“That doesn't even make sense,” Yuuri said.

Yuri opened his mouth to yell at him when someone across the restaurant startled him.

“Hey! Yuuri! Yuri! So good to see you again!” Phichit exclaimed, barely able to contain his enthusiasm as he walked to them.

“Hey Phichit, how are you?” Yuuri asked.

“Fine, though sad,” he replied wistfully, “You were supposed to help update my router last night. I waited for you to come over and you never did.”

“Oh shit. I'm sorry,” Yuuri apologized, “Yesterday was the day from hell. I wound up staying at Viktor's last night.”

“Oh really?” Phichit asked, a devilish grin breaking across his face.

“No, Phichit. You're worse than a teenage girl wanting details about every single minute of her best friend's date.”

“What can I say. I live vicariously through you, buddy,” he said before turning to Yuri, “Yuri! Happy to see you again, my man! What have you been up to? And what the hell happened to your face?”

Phichit looked at Yuuri when he coughed to get his attention and shook his head. The expression fell on Phichit's face and he looked back at Yuri, seeing the glare directed at him.

“I had a fight with a metal ladle. The ladle won,” Yuri said lowly.

“A ladle? Huh?” Phichit asked in confusion.

“Yeah. Mama thought it would be fun,” he stated sarcastically.

“Oh,” Phichit replied, not knowing what to say, “Are you going back home?”

“Fuck no!” Yuri yelled, ignoring Yuuri's request to quiet down, “I'm staying at Viktor's.”

“How long?”

“Who knows? For a while I guess,” Yuri answered, shrugging his shoulders.

“You know what that means?” Phichit asked, grinning widely when Yuri’s eyes lit up at the question.

“Oh yeah,” he replied, smiling.

“Smoking bitches!” they yelled in unison, Yuuri becoming embarrassed from the exchange.

“Are you busy tomorrow? I got the new game in the series we were playing last time. The multiplayer is wicked. You're going to love it!” Phichit said.

“Not that I know of,” Yuri answered, looking to Yuuri, “Oi, Katsudon. Can we get your game system from your place?”

“We'll see,” Yuuri said, ignoring the teen's scowl.

They were seated soon after and asked Phichit for the daily special for each of them. Yuuri was sipping on his water and watching Yuri, seeing several emotions were playing on his face: sadness, anger, hope, and one he couldn't make out. Yuuri waited for him to speak, knowing he needed to take it in his own time.

“Katsudon?” he asked.

_There it is._

“What's up?”

“Why are you doing this?”

“You were hungry. I'm hungry. Logical decision to get something to eat,” Yuuri replied.

“No, dumbass. All of this. You came with Viktor to get me in Carter. You made one of my favorite breakfasts. You're letting me work with you. You took me out to get everything I need. Why?” Yuri asked, eyes narrowing. Yuuri knew he didn't trust many and would be wary of his actions.

“Firstly, it helps Viktor. He means a lot to me—” he said before stopping mid-sentence.

“You mean you're bursting at the seams with love, which by the way is fucking disgusting,” Yuri grumbled.

“Yeah, something like that,” he agreed, chuckling, “I don't think you want him freaking out over all the stuff he has to do and take care of you.”

“I'm not a fucking baby,” Yuri growled.

“No, you aren't, but he's responsible for you now,” Yuuri reminded him, “But I did it for you also.”

“What?” Yuri gasped, eyes widening in shock.

“Everyone needs to be appreciated, Yuri. How better than doing it with the small things in life?” he asked.

“But French toast?”

“Your brother rambled a little on the way to get you. He said he wanted to learn how to make French toast since it's your favorite. I kind of beat him to it,” Yuuri replied, smiling at him.

“But you dragging me to work with you? That doesn't make any sense,” Yuri muttered.

“It helps me. You'll learn something new. Viktor doesn't have to worry about work piling up,” Yuuri pointed out.

“So, it's for Viktor,” he said, looking down at the table.

“It's for you too, Yuri. Underneath that rough exterior, you're a good kid. You just haven't been given a chance. I want to offer that to you. I also want to be someone you can depend on. You need more than your brother,” Yuuri explained.

“Why?”

“You've become important to me.”

Yuri took a deep breath and rested his head on the table. Yuuri frowned at him, not knowing whether to expect tears or a backlash. He was relieved when Yuri lifted his head and was smiling.

“Damn it, Katsudon. Why do you keep doing shit like this?” he demanded, watching Yuuri shrug.

“I don't know. Maybe I'm a nice guy?” Yuuri joked.

“I'm going to tell you something, and you better mark this day on your fucking calendar because I'm never repeating it, got it?” he said, waiting until Yuuri nodded, “Thank you. I can't thank you enough. No one has ever believed in me or listened to me like you do. I'm not used to it. I was a dick to you when we first met, but you were cool and rolled with it. You're a good guy, Katsudon. I'm glad I decided you were worth my time.”

“Worth your time?” Yuuri asked, laughing at his choice of words.

“Yes,” he replied, rubbing his hands together as the waitress brought their meals out.

They ate and talked about Yuuri's job. Yuri wanted to know what it involved and what he would be doing exactly. After Yuuri explained it to him, he declared it boring and decided he didn't want to help after all until Yuuri told him how much he would be paying him. He was completely on board after that.

They finished eating and Yuuri paid the bill, promising to call Phichit later. They left the restaurant and walked to a nearby traffic light, waiting to cross the street.

“Where to now?” Yuri asked.

“Toy store,” Yuuri said.

“Toy store? Really? Does it look like I need fucking toys?” he growled.

“No,” Yuuri replied.

“Then why are we going to a toy store, Katsudon?” Yuri demanded.

“You'll see.”

 

* * *

 

It was after dark when Viktor returned to his condo. It was quiet, so he knew Yuuri and his brother weren't home yet. He pulled a folder out of his briefcase and dropped the bag next to the couch, sitting in a nearby armchair and sifting through the papers in the folder. Bernard had found a lawyer for him that afternoon, telling him the man was one of the top five in the city. Viktor mentioned to Bernard that he was concerned about how he was going to be able to afford it, but Bernard told him not to worry, it was taken care of. When Viktor questioned him about it, he told him to shut the hell up.

He had gone through the papers and made notes he wanted to ask the lawyer, wondering what was keeping Yuuri. He grabbed his phone off the coffee table and hit the top number on his favorites list, counting the rings until the call was answered.

“ _Hey,”_  Yuuri said.

“Hey yourself,” Viktor replied, smiling into the phone, “Where are you guys?”

“ _Leaving the grocery store. We'll be there in—”_

Viktor frowned as he heard rumbling noises and a loud static sound. He winced when he heard his brother shout.

“ _Dude! You're not going to fucking believe this! Your boyfriend is the best!”_ Yuri yelled. 

“What am I not going to believe?” he asked, grinning since he hadn’t heard his brother this excited since he was a little boy.

“ _He bought me my own game console! And all the games I like! He even bought me a year's online subscription! Can you believe it?”_ Yuri shouted,  _“I swear to Baby Jesus if you ever break up with Katsudon, I'm killing you. Got it?”_

“I don't think you have to worry about that,” Viktor said, laughing at the threat, “Put Yuuri back on.”

He waited a few seconds as the phone was passed back to him.

“ _Sorry about that,”_  Yuuri apologized.

“When my brother gets excited, he gets excited,” Viktor explained, “You didn't have to do that, you know.”

“ _I know, but I wanted to. He needs a perk me up. I get the feeling they were few and far between,”_  Yuuri said.

“Yeah. I would send him books all the time, but I'm sure you can tell he's not really a book kind of guy,” Viktor joked.

“ _No! Really?”_

“Smartass,” Viktor teased, “When are you guys going to be home? I miss you.”

“ _I miss you too. We'll be there in ten minutes. Can you meet us downstairs? We bought a lot of groceries.”_

“Sure. Let me get my shoes on and I'll be down. I'll let you go so you can drive. Kisses,” Viktor said.

“ _Kisses, but I want a real one when I see you.”_

“Deal.”

 


	17. Truly Madly Deeply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confession changes Viktor's life.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 - Truly Madly Deeply. I'm actually going to put the notes at the bottom this time. 
> 
> And as I'm sure you can tell by now, when I introduce a pivotal chapter I give you a vague summary and no excerpt. Guess what, here we are again. Time to feel, lovelies.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and please be sure to read the notes at the end. There's something you need to do when you get done. Please promise me you will.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

“Mom, when did you know you were in love with Dad?” he asked, lying on the couch with his laptop balancing on his thighs.

It had been a long day. Teaching Yuri the basics of hardware repair had been a trying experience. Yuri still had a hard time telling a USB port from an ethernet one, but he remained patient with him. Not everyone was naturally inclined to the field like he was. When Yuri tried jamming the wire into the USB port, Yuuri decided that was enough learning for one day. He tried to stifle the sigh within him as he removed the back panel of the box, replacing the USB card.

“ _Hmm...I think it was when I realized I couldn't live without the little things I noticed about him.”_

Yuuri frowned, absently petting the sleeping puppy on his chest. He didn't understand what his mother was saying.

“Like what, Mom? I'm not sure I understand.”

“ _Like when he would lightly touch the small of my back when he held the door open for me and I walked past him. Or the single lily he would bring me every time we made plans. How he made everyone he crossed paths with feel special. It's the little things.”_

“How did you know it was love though? Could it have just been admiration?” he asked, helping Makkachin situate himself when the puppy woke and walked in circles on his abdomen.

“ _No, Baby Boy. You just know. Your heart will tell you when it's real. I promise.”_

He heard the door to the apartment open, tilting his head back and saw Viktor enter. Viktor dropped his bag to the ground and turned to close the door.

_It's the way my heart flutters when I see you after so long._

“Thanks, Mom. This helps. I'm going to let you go. Viktor just got home,” Yuuri said, maneuvering his mouse to the end call button.

 _“Vicchan?”_  she asked, eyes sparkling with excitement.

His mother had a soft spot for Viktor, which Yuuri was thankful for. Even though the language barrier was a problem for them, they found a way to communicate with each other.

“Mama Katsuki! Love!” Viktor exclaimed, appearing behind the couch. Yuuri turned his head, seeing the dorky smile he loved so much on his face. He was forming a heart with his hands.

 _“Vicchan! Love!”_  his mother replied, blowing kisses at Viktor.

Yuuri chuckled, told his mother to have a great day and ended the call. He lifted the laptop and placed it on the coffee table. Viktor tilted Yuuri’s head back again and pressed their lips together.

“Hey,” Viktor said softly.

“Hey yourself,” Yuuri replied, smiling at him.

_It's how my heart melts when you kiss me._

“How was your day? How much did Yuri destroy?”

“It was long and he did well. I only had to replace one USB card,” he stated, chuckling when Viktor groaned.

“I was afraid of that. How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing. I had a spare in my bag, but even if I didn't I wouldn't make you pay for it. But if you insist on reimbursing me, I'll settle for a kiss,” Yuuri said, winking at him.

“I think I can handle that,” Viktor replied, kissing him yet again. They pulled apart when they heard a familiar disgusted sigh.

“I can't get away from it. Just fucking kill me now,” Yuri grumbled, “I'm ready to go to Phichit's and it can't be soon enough.”

“Let me change, then we'll go. Are you seriously going to have an all-night marathon?” Viktor asked, amazed that someone could play a video game that long.

“Tch, yeah. That's when the squeakers go to bed and the real players come out to play,” he explained.

“You guys are insane,” Viktor muttered as he went into his bedroom.

“Yeah, but at least I'm not a loser!” Yuri yelled.

“That's debatable!”

 

* * *

 

They decided to walk to the apartment building where Phichit and Yuuri lived, even though the latter had been staying at Viktor's condo the past couple weeks. He wanted to be there for the two brothers as they were still settling into their routines. He had become part of that routine as well, loving the comfort of being included in their life. It felt wonderful. It felt right.

They decided to stay at Yuuri's apartment that night. Yuuri had to take care of some things he'd been neglecting since Yuri joined them. They also made plans to stop at the nearby farmer's market since the groceries in Yuuri's fridge were probably on the verge of becoming a science fair project. He groaned thinking about the chore of cleaning the appliance out.

Yuri insisted on staying outside with Makkachin while the two men shopped, complaining they became more tactile when they were deciding on ingredients for a meal. Viktor laughed at his brother, ruffling his hair before he and Yuuri went inside. They decided they wanted to try a new salad recipe that night. They split the list and wandered the small market in search of their items.

Yuuri was deciding between golden and purple carrots when he saw Viktor out of the corner of his eye. He watched him lift a finger to his lips, indicating he was deep in thought as he stared at the variety of greens. A young woman excused herself and reached past him to select a bunch of lettuce. He watched as Viktor engaged the woman in conversation, smiling at him and pointing out several different kinds of greens to him. Viktor grabbed two and put them in the basket he was carrying, thanking the woman for her help. He kept conversing with her, however. Yuuri frowned when the woman handed him two small slips of paper, wondering what on earth he was doing. Viktor bowed slightly before she turned and disappeared further into the store. Viktor looked to where Yuuri was, smiling softly when his eyes fell on him.

_It's in the smile you give me when you catch me watching you._

Yuuri returned the smile when Viktor joined him. He leaned against the stand Yuuri was in front of, giving him the most charming smile he could muster.

“You have got to be the most beautiful man in this place,” Viktor said softly, “Are you taken, by chance?”

Yuuri felt heat creep up his neck, chuckling but a thought entered his mind before he could respond.

_It's in the way you try to make me blush by saying the sweetest things._

“Yes, I have a boyfriend,” he replied, giving Viktor a lopsided smile. He laughed when Viktor clutched his heart dramatically and staggered back a couple steps.

“Oh, my heart! I don't know if I can handle the rejection! What a lucky man he is,” Viktor declared before pecking Yuuri's cheek, making him giggle.

“Do you want golden or purple carrots?” Yuuri asked.

“Purple. Not only is it your favorite color but it will look prettier,” Viktor declared.

“You're concerned with the aesthetics of a salad?” Yuuri asked, laughing at him.

“Hey, beauty is everywhere, Yuuri Katsuki. You should know that. I tell you it every time I lay eyes on you.”

_It's how you make me feel like I'm the most beautiful person in the world._

“So, what was up with the woman?” Yuuri asked.

“Oh, she helped me choose the best greens for our salad. She recommended Bibb and arugula, saying they wouldn't be too bitter. We got to talking a little. She's a figure skater, which I thought was pretty cool. I mentioned how much you loved watching it and she gave me two tickets to the pre-season exhibition. So, we've got a date night in about two weeks,” Viktor explained.

“Really?” Yuuri asked excitedly. He hadn't been to a show since he left Japan and really missed it.

“Yep.”

“I can't wait,” Yuuri said, brushing his lips against Viktor's.

_It's in how you go out of your way to do things I love the most._

They paid for their groceries and met Yuri outside. He was cuddling Makkachin, making Viktor laugh.

“That's so cute, Yuri. See, you do like puppies!” Viktor declared.

Yuri stated he hated dogs his second night there and demanded they adopt a cat. Viktor told him he'd think about it since he was unsure how Makkachin would react with a cat around.

“I only did it because he was trying to jump on everyone that walked by,” Yuri stated, “so don't go thinking something sappy.”

The three reached the light in front of Yuuri's apartment building and waited for it to change so they could cross the road. Viktor felt a soft tugging on his jacket, turning his head and seeing an elderly woman with a cane.

“Excuse me, I'm having a difficult time making the light before it switches. Can you help me cross the street, young man?” she asked.

“I'd be honored to help such a beautiful woman such as yourself,” he replied, smiling as the woman covered her mouth with her hand and giggled, “You two go on ahead. This lovely lady needs an escort.”

Yuuri nodded and smiled.

_It's watching the way you care about those around you, whether you know them or not. Oh Viktor, do you realize what a kind soul you are?_

He waited for them to make it safely across the street. He smiled to himself. Viktor insisted the woman be escorted properly, looping her arm through the crook of his elbow. When they reached the sidewalk, Viktor kissed the top of the woman's hand and wished her a good night.

 

* * *

 

After dropping Yuri off at Phichit's apartment, they set about making dinner. Viktor shredded the greens while Yuuri chopped the vegetables. he learned months ago not to trust Viktor with a knife. He sliced everything so thick Yuuri thought his teeth would shatter, not to mention he barely dodged cutting his fingers off multiple times.

Viktor finished his task, washed his hands and wrapped his arms around him, Yuuri loving every time he did this.

“Tell me about your day,” Viktor said softly.

Yuuri regaled the various details to him, thinking how boring it must be to him, but Viktor hung on his every word. He was so attentive and genuinely enjoyed everything Yuuri told him.

“Why do you always ask about how my day went, Viktor?” he asked.

“It makes me feel like I was with you. I miss you so much when we're apart,” Viktor replied, peppering Yuuri's neck with light kisses.

_It's in your embrace when you hold me against you while I'm making dinner, telling you about my day as you kiss me._

He stopped chopping and stared at the backsplash on the wall. He knew it. His mother was right.

_It's in my heart. I know now, but how do I tell you how much? Think! Think! Think!_

“Are you ok?” Viktor asked, squeezing him tighter.

“Yeah, just thinking about something I have to do later.”

“Need any help?” he asked.

“I don't think so, but thanks,” Yuuri replied.

 

* * *

 

They ate dinner, chatting about the past couple weeks. Yuri would be starting school in a few days since his records finally arriving at the local high school. Viktor was taking him in for placement testing the next afternoon. He mentioned he hoped Yuri would do better here since he didn't have the constant threat of Mama looming over him, but they would have to wait and see.

They washed and dried the dishes, settling on the couch when they had finished. Viktor noticed Yuuri was preoccupied, battling a conflict within.

“Are you ok?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Yuuri replied, turning his head to face him, “I need to tell you something though.”

Viktor felt the anxiety rise within him from his hesitant tone.

_Yuuri, please don't let it be bad news. I can't handle anymore, especially when it comes to you._

“I don't really know how to say it and explain it correctly, so I want to show you,” Yuuri said, “Will you dance with me?”

“Dance?” Viktor questioned, face scrunching in confusion.

“Yeah, let me hook up my phone to the surround sound. I want you to really listen, ok?”

“Yeah, sure,” Viktor answered, not sure where this was going.

Viktor moved the coffee table against a wall and stood in the middle of the room. Yuuri plugged a cord in his phone and turned the system on. He pressed his screen a few times, found what he was looking for and joined him. He placed a hand on Viktor's shoulder, the other on his chest. Viktor put his hands on the small of Yuuri's back and pulled him closer. Yuuri urged them to sway when the notes of a piano and gentle beat lilted through the room.

 _I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy._  
_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need._  
_I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do.._  
_I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning._  
_A reason for living. A deeper meaning._

Viktor's eyes widened as he listened to the lyrics. Yuuri was staring at him, eyes twinkling as he sang softly.

Yuuri was singing to him. He was telling him.

_I love you, Viktor. I love you with everything I have._

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and rested his chin on his shoulder, Yuuri turning his head seconds later and singing into Viktor's ear.

 _I want to stand with you on a mountain._  
_I want to bathe with you in the sea._  
_I want to lay like this forever._  
_Until the sky falls down on me_

Viktor was soaring, his heart was bursting with joy. He felt the love coursing through his body, had never been so elated in his life and wanted to feel this forever.

 _Oh_ _can you see it baby?_  
_You don't have to close your eyes 'cause it's standing right before you._  
_All that you need will surely come_

He closed his eyes and basked in the overwhelming feeling. The song ended shortly after, but they continued to hold each other. Viktor didn't want to let go, afraid the magic of the moment would slip away and the spell would be broken. He reluctantly let Yuuri go when he pulled back. Yuuri placed a hand on either side of Viktor's head and smiled at him.

“I love you, Viktor Nikiforov. I'm sorry it took me so long to say it, but I wanted to be absolutely certain. You're the only one I've felt this for. I want to feel like this forever,” Yuuri professed.

Tears filled Viktor's eyes. Yuuri had made him the happiest man on earth. Oh, how he loved him, how he wanted eternity with him. Now he knew how Yuuri felt, it was within his reach.

“I love you, Yuuri Katsuki. I love you so much,” he choked, kissing him with such passion, breathless when they finally parted.

“I love you a million times over,” Yuuri whispered, “and I'll love you forever.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like it? I loved writing it. Like absolutely LOVED it. 
> 
> Here's your only note:  
> The lyrics are from the song "Truly Madly Deeply" by Savage Garden. You must promise me to listen to this song. The beauty of this song blew me away when it first came out (yeah, I'm dating myself now). 
> 
>  Oh, salad rack part with Viktor and the skater is for BluSkates. She got sick of me mentioning food she can't have right now. Enjoy your arugula, Blu! :P
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter.


	18. New Friends, Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone new enters Yuri's life while an old friend reappears in Viktor's. Yuuri wants something for Viktor after a night out, but Viktor can't.
> 
>  
> 
> “I'm Otabek. I know you're new here and probably don't have many friends,” he said.
> 
> “Yuri. Nice to meet you. And yeah, you're right. Though I'm quickly learning most people here really piss me off,” Yuri grumbled.
> 
> “Yeah, same. What class are you headed to?” Otabek asked.
> 
> “Actually, lunch. At least the food isn't absolute shit. At my last school, you had a death wish if you ate cafeteria food.”
> 
> “Hey, want to join my friends and I? We aren't popular here and considered the bad crowd, but I think you might fit in,” Otabek suggested.
> 
> “Will everyone leave me the fuck alone if I hang with you guys?”
> 
> “Yeah, pretty much.”
> 
> “I'm in,” Yuri replied, actually happy he had connected with someone this early.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally introducing the two characters I teased you guys with a few chapters ago. I know, it's about time.
> 
> Here are the notes for this chapter:  
> The symbol with the gear and skull inside? Gamers? Anyone? It's Gears of War. That game is freaking insane.  
> The average human heart beats approximately 115,200 times per day. That's an insane amount of love Yuuri has for Viktor.  
> Ok, time to bore you with tech details. An X drive is usually a VERY bad omen. There is usually something seriously wrong if you get an X drive. The commands Yuuri has Yurio type are from DOS, which is the Windows programming language. When Yuuri says type C:, that's the command to switch to the C: drive. Dir is the command to list every folder and file on the hard drive. If you get that error, your hard drive is pretty much dead. Very ugly situation.  
> Kamikazes- Yum! They really do taste like lime koolaid and they really sneak up on you hardcore. They are my favorite drink.  
> Scrubs are players that don't really know how to play a game. Personally, I don't like using this term when I'm playing a game. The ones that don't know the ins and outs are usually very nice and just don't have enough experience yet. They are willing to learn as much as they can to become a better player. If I run across one, I try to help. 
> 
> There is a VERY important note at the bottom of this chapter. I beg you to please read it. It tackles another social stigma which I personally think is absolute bullshit.
> 
> I hope you enjoy New Friends, Old Friends.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

 You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

_“Hey.”_

He felt himself slowly drift back to consciousness. His head was resting on a cold, hard surface and he felt a small puddle of moisture on his skin.

_“Hey, wake up.”_

His mind was fuzzy, unable to remember where he was and sudden panic set in.

_I've overslept. She's going to hit me._

He felt a hand grip his shoulder, shaking him roughly. He jolted upright and crossed his arms in front of his face, waiting for the blow to fall.

“Dude, relax. Bad dream or something?”

“Yeah, or something,” Yuri muttered, yawning as he stretched his arms over his head.

“Word of advice: Don't fall asleep in Jameson's class. You're likely to get an eraser thrown at you.”

“Good to know,” he replied.

“Gotta go. See ya later,” the other boy said, grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

As he walked away, Yuri noticed the symbol of a gear with a maniacal skull in the middle. It was from one of his favorite video games.

“Hey, the sticker on your backpack,” Yuri said.

“What about it?” the boy asked, turning to face him.

“You play that game?”

“Yeah, it's my favorite series. Why?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

“It's in my top three. What platform?” Yuri asked, wondering what console the boy had and smiling when the teen told him it was the same as the one he owned.

“Is there really any other system?” he asked, smirking at Yuri.

“Hell no. The other one is a piece of shit,” Yuri muttered, listening to him laugh.

“I'm Otabek. I know you're new here and probably don't have many friends,” he said.

“Yuri. Nice to meet you. And yeah, you're right. Though I'm quickly learning most people here really piss me off,” Yuri grumbled.

“Yeah, same. What class are you headed to?” Otabek asked.

“Actually, lunch. At least the food isn't absolute shit. At my last school, you had a death wish if you ate cafeteria food.”

“Hey, want to join my friends and me? We aren't popular here and considered the bad crowd, but I think you might fit in,” Otabek suggested.

“Will everyone leave me the fuck alone if I hang with you guys?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“I'm in,” Yuri replied, happy he had connected with someone this early.

_Maybe it's not so bad here after all._

 

* * *

 

He was having a horrendous day. The main printing machine's motor went out, causing delays that would last for who knew how long. They were due to ship out a new romance author's book later the next week. He advised the project manager to find the part they needed but also see who they could outsource printing to along with the cost.

Dave's wife had gone into labor the day before. While Viktor was ecstatic for the couple, it bogged Jim down horrendously. The guy was not the best employee, leaving Viktor to wonder how he ever earned his position as senior editor. Jim was brilliant but incredibly lazy, barely skating by with his performance. He made a mental note to go through resumes to hire another editor. Viktor also needed to go through employee files to see if there were any general editors he could promote. Business had picked up so much since he accepted the editor-in-chief position that the department really needed to hire two senior editors. He just had to get the board to agree with his plan.

Mary was driving him nuts. The woman was always criticizing him on the way he went about his job duties, stating this wasn't the way his predecessor had handled each situation. He constantly reminded her through clenched teeth that he had no intention of following Gloria's lead and would be doing things his own way. He was going to try to persuade the president to move her to another floor or sever her employment but knew it was going to be a hard sell.

Viktor collapsed into his chair after his latest trip from the printing floor, so ready for the day to be over. He grabbed his phone from his desk and quickly typed a message.

 _I'm having the worst day ever._  
_Remind me how much you love me._  
_I need a pick me up._  
_~V_

The phone on his desk rang moments later. He lifted the receiver, speaking into it.

“Nikiforov.”

 _“Sir, you have a gentleman here to see you,”_  the receptionist informed him.

“I'm not expecting anyone. Did you get his name?” he asked, baffled.

 _“Christophe Giacometti,”_  she replied.

Viktor chuckled and shook his head. He hadn't seen his old college roommate in years and wondered what he was doing in town.

“I'll send Sasha down. Just tell him to sit tight,” Viktor said.

Viktor was signing various purchase orders and acceptance letters when his assistant returned. He stood and walked around the desk, gripping the man's hand and clasping his shoulder.

“Chris! It's been so long! How the hell have you been?” Viktor asked excitedly.

“Hanging in there, buddy. What have you been up to? Congratulations on your promotion, by the way. Who would have ever thought Viktor Nikiforov would be Editor-in-Chief of one of the largest publishing houses in the country?” Chris asked.

“I know, right? Have a seat. Catch me up from last time we saw each other,” Viktor said.

Chris explained he was moving back to the city. He was a real estate mogul and the housing market had crashed out west, leaving him no choice but to relocate. He decided to return home, having missed the area and his old friends. Chris had arrived the day before and wanted to touch base with those closest to him.

“Well, don't I feel special,” Viktor gushed dramatically.

“You should. We only roomed together for four years,” Chris chuckled.

“So, what are you...” he paused, looking at his phone as it buzzed loudly on his desk, “Can you give me a minute?”

“Sure.”

He tapped his screen, smiling when he read the message.

 _I love you more times than my heart beats in a day._  
_Why is your day going so terribly?_  
_**Yuuri**_

He sped through his reply, not wanting to keep Chris waiting long.

 _That's a lot. I love you that much as well, if not more._  
_Tell you about it tonight?_  
_It's getting better though. An old friend surprised me with a visit._  
_~V_

Viktor waited for him to return his message, grinning when his phone vibrated moments later.

 _That's wonderful._  
_I'll let you get back to it._  
_Love you._  
_**Yuuri**_

_Love you more.  
~V_

He looked up to see Chris smirking at him, his eyebrow raised and appeared thoroughly amused.

“What?” Viktor asked.

“That's a look I thought I would never see on your face. Who is he?” Chris asked.

He was one of the few that Viktor had told he was gay. Chris took it in stride, explaining he was bisexual, the two becoming fast friends but never contemplating a romantic relationship. He was one of the few people Viktor could go to about anything. Viktor didn't realize until now how much he had missed his friend.

“What look?” he asked.

“The one that screams 'Oh I'm so in love I could burst!'” Chris gushed, clasping his hands together and fluttering his eyelashes dramatically.

“I'm not that bad!” Viktor exclaimed.

“Yeah, you are,” Chris replied, chuckling, “Who is he?”

“His name is Yuuri,” Viktor said, lifting a picture frame off his desk and handing it to him, “He's incredible. I really don't deserve him.”

“He's definitely a looker,” Chris exclaimed, studying the picture, “and I'm sure you do. I'm happy for you. I don't want to take up too much of your time right now, though. Your assistant was telling me on the way up how insane your day has been. Want to meet later for drinks? And invite your boyfriend. I want to meet him.”

“Yeah, sure. Remember that bar we used to go to our senior year?” he asked, waiting for Chris to nod, “Let's go there. That Hungarian guy still runs it.”

“Sounds good. They still make those heart attack burgers?”

“Yep, and they’re better than they used to be. Eight sound good?” Viktor asked.

“See you then,” Chris said, saluting him with two fingers.

Viktor smiled as he watched Chris leave, sincerely happy he had stopped by. It perked his day up tremendously. He was looking forward to hanging out with him, even more excited about spending time with Yuuri. It was Friday so they could enjoy themselves more than usual. He picked his phone up and rapidly typed a message.

 _Hey, want to go to Kovacs tonight?_  
_My friend, Chris, wants to catch up and would like to meet you._  
_~V_

 _Sounds great._  
_What time?_  
_**Yuuri**_

 _Eight._  
_Want me to pick you up after your last job?_  
_I figured you would want to get changed._  
_You know, get all sexy and drive me insane all night._  
_~V_

He could picture Yuuri blushing. Even though they hadn't taken their relationship to the next step, Viktor was continuously telling Yuuri how gorgeous he was and how much he was attracted to him. Yuuri's confidence about his body was increasing albeit it slowly.

 _Nah. I'm leaving early and working on something at home._  
_You're incorrigible._  
_**Yuuri**_

 _Only when it comes to you, Love._  
_See you soon._  
_~V_

He clasped his hands behind his head and sat back in the chair, looking forward tonight. He was excited about catching up with Chris. He was ecstatic about the thought of showing his boyfriend off. Things were looking much brighter.

 

* * *

 

Yuri was enjoying himself. Otabek had insisted he sat next to him during lunch and introduced him to his friends. He listened to the others complain about their parents' bitching, the latest games they wanted, girlfriends, and how fucked up the school was. He felt like he fit in a little bit.

“What about you?” one of the boys asked, looking at Yuri, “What's your story?”

“Eh, not much to tell,” he said, “I moved in with my brother a couple weeks ago. Now I'm here.”

“Your brother?” the kid asked, “Where are your parents?”

“Not here,” Yuri answered vaguely.

“What kind of answer is that?” he snapped.

“Hey, back off,” Otabek growled, “If he doesn't want to explain, he doesn't have to.”

“Yeah, whatever,” the kid said, standing and picking his tray up, “Lunch is almost over. See ya later.”

Everyone at the table said goodbye to them and gathered their things together. The bell rang minutes later, signaling the end of lunch. Yuri lifted his tray and grabbed his backpack.

“Hey,” Otabek said, “Do you play that first-person shooter that came out a couple weeks ago?”

“Ha!” Yuri huffed, “I own that bitch! The multiplayer is fucking wicked.”

“Want to team up and wreck some losers tonight?” Otabek asked, still chuckling at his response.

“Yeah, sure. I gotta help my brother's boyfriend with something after school, but I'll be free around six. That ok?”

“Sure. I have to work until seven tonight anyway,” Otabek explained, pulling a piece of paper out of his bag and scribbling on it, “Boyfriend, eh?”

“Yeah,” Yuri said, frowning, “You got a problem with it?”

“Hell no,” he proclaimed, “Anyone who does in this day and age is a fucking loser.”

Yuri laughed and nodded,  taking the paper Otabek handed to him.

“I gotta go, but here's my gamer tag. Send me a friend request,” Otabek said.

“Ok. If it's from RagingTiger, accept it. That's me,” Yuri explained. Otabek nodded and waved at him as he left.  As he left the cafeteria, Yuri looked at the paper and smirked.

“KazakHero. What kind of name is that?” he asked himself, but feeling happy and thinking things were beginning to look up.

_Fucking A, I actually have a friend._

 

* * *

 

“Oi, Katsudon, what the fuck is an X drive?” Yuri asked, frowning at the computer screen.

“X drive?” Yuuri answered absently, typing code into the laptop in front of him.

“Yeah, X drive,” he repeated, “What do I do with this?”

“Type C colon,” Yuuri replied.

“I already did that, dumbass. It won't switch.”

“Ok, enter dir and let me know what it says,” Yuuri instructed.

He typed the command in and waited for the directory to pop up. He growled when he got an error message.

“The system cannot find the drive specified,” Yuri relayed, turning his head when he got Yuuri's attention.

“Ah, shit,” he sighed.

“What does that mean?” Yuri asked.

“It means it's a dead drive. Nothing I can do about it. Well, they're going to be ecstatic,” he said sarcastically.

“Do they have backups?”

“I hope so. I'll have to access their servers, but last time they hadn't run a backup in a year,” Yuuri explained.

“What kind of dumb fuck does that?” he asked.

“The head of technology at the law firm,” Yuuri replied, “He's a real genius if you can't tell.”

“Hey, if the drive is dead can I have it?” Yuri asked.

“Why do you want it? It's not good for anything.”

“I can throw it at the dartboard I have in my room. It has Mama's picture on it,” he explained.

“You seriously have a dartboard with your mother's picture on it?” Yuuri asked, glancing at him.

“Yeah. I'm going to need a new picture soon, though. This one is about ripped to shreds.”

“You need help,” Yuuri said, shaking his head.

“Fuck you.”

 The door slammed, Makkachin running down the hallway and barking incessantly. Yuuri heard chuckling and the puppy yipping excitedly.

“Oh, Makkachin! I missed you too, buddy!” Viktor exclaimed, laughing as the puppy bathed his face in kisses, “Where are you guys at?”

“Kitchen!” Yuuri yelled.

Viktor joined them moments later, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's neck. He tilted his head and captured Viktor's lips with his own.

“I really missed you today,” Viktor said, nuzzling his face into Yuuri's neck.

“I missed you too,” he replied, lifting Viktor's hand and kissing the palm.

“Will you two please stop that shit around me,” Yuri grumbled, “It's beyond disgusting at this point. See this screwdriver? I'm going to gouge my eyes out with it after I stab you both in the head.”

“Awww...Yuri, that's not very nice. You'd miss us so much,” Viktor crooned.

“No, I wouldn't. Life would be saner,” he muttered, flipping Viktor off when he laughed.

“You would. It's true,” he said before kissing Yuuri again, “I'm going to take a shower. Want to join me?”

“No! Just fucking stop already! Katsudon, I swear to god...”

“Maybe next time,” Yuuri replied, blushing up to his ears, “I want to finish this, and then I need to get ready.”

He spent the next hour finishing the script he was working on. Satisfied it would help his client, he saved it and closed the laptop. Viktor was fastening the buttons on his sleeves when Yuuri entered the living room. He stopped when Viktor lifted his head and smiled at him.

_How do you always look so gorgeous, Viktor? You take my breath away._

“You look beautiful,” Yuuri said, smiling at him.

“Thanks,” Viktor replied, grinning, “We've got about twenty minutes before we have to leave.”

“Ok, let me change my shirt and put my contacts back in,” Yuuri said.

He went into the bedroom and slid the closet door open, deciding upon a deep purple long-sleeved dress shirt. He quickly changed shirts, deciding to leave the top two buttons unfastened. He dashed to the bathroom, put his contacts in and touched up his hair. He was putting his shoes on in the living room when Viktor came out of the kitchen.

“Oh wow,” Viktor said softly, Yuuri lifting his head and smiling at him.

“Hmm?”

“You look absolutely beautiful. You keep reminding me what a lucky man I am, Yuuri Katsuki,” Viktor said, taking his hand and pulling him closer. He kissed him gently when they were pressed against each other, breaking apart when Yuri yelled at them.

“And here we go again,” he grumbled, “Will you just fucking leave already?”

“So eager to get rid of your loving brother?” Viktor teased, “Keep the door locked when you're inside. Make sure you take Makkachin out at least once. We should only be gone a few hours. If you have any problems, call Miss Edna. And don't do anything stupid. Got it?”

“Yeah, whatever,” Yuri muttered, “I'm just playing games tonight. Met someone at school that plays that new shooter, so we're going to team up and melt faces. Maybe Phichit will jump on. I'd rather play with someone I know then a bunch of scrubs.”

“Have fun. Behave!”

Viktor laughed when Yuri flipped him off.

 

* * *

 

They arrived at the bar fifteen minutes late, Chris waiting at the counter when they went inside. After quick introductions, they found a booth. Eva came by to take their drink orders and mess with Viktor.

“Since you wouldn't give me Yuuri's number, can I at least have your friend's?” she teased.

“Why do you always want me to hook you up with my friends?” Viktor grumbled.

“Two reasons. Number one, your friends are freaking hot. Number two, you aren't available anymore,” she replied, winking at Yuuri and laughing when he blushed.

“No, go away,” Viktor said, shooing her away. She left, laughing at his reaction.

“What a charming woman,” Chris observed, grinning.

“She's crazy. She loves to push my buttons, but she's a good kid,” Viktor replied.

“So, Yuuri, you're even more stunning in person,” Chris said, smiling at him.

“What?” Yuuri stammered, looking at Viktor.

“I may have a picture of you in my office,” he said, his gaze dropping to the table.

“Seriously?” Yuuri squeaked.

“Yeah, I like looking at you when you aren't there,” Viktor admitted, lifting Yuuri's hand and pressing his lips against his wrist.

“That's embarrassing.”

“I think it's sweet,” Chris interjected, “Tell me about yourself. What do you do?”

They spent the next two hours talking about their professions. Yuuri explained the ins and outs of the tech world while Chris spoke of the shift happening in the real estate market. Both were intrigued with the others work. Yuuri offered to help Chris set his network up when he chose an office. They were discussing Japan when Chris got a wicked grin on his face.

“Speaking of Japan, Yuuri, have you ever had a kamikaze?” Chris asked.

“Um, no, can't say that I have. What is it?” Yuuri asked.

“It's vodka, triple sec, and lime juice. You must have one with me. Viktor, you in?” Chris asked him.

“I'll have one,” Viktor replied.

Viktor knew how he was around the drink. They were so good he would get carried away. Next thing he knew, he would be on the floor laughing his ass off. Kamikazes snuck up on him and struck him hard.

“Alright, I'll have one as well,” Yuuri said.

One turned into two, two turned into four. Yuuri admitted after the first one that they tasted a lot like lime Kool-Aid and he wanted another one. Viktor warned him that they would creep up on him, but Yuuri didn't listen. He found out what kind of drunk Yuuri was, though.

“Viktor, you are so gorgeous. I want to kiss you senseless,” his slurred, crushing his lips against his boyfriend's. Viktor slid his hands around Yuuri's waist, kissing him briefly before pulling back.

“As much as I love kissing you, Sweetheart, you don't know what you're doing right now. Let's calm down,” Viktor suggested.

“Um, how about no?” Yuuri said, trying to climb into Viktor's lap.

“I don't think I've seen a more flirtatious drunk,” Chris said, laughing.

“Yeah, I've never seen him like this before. I believe that we're going to have to cut this short. I need to get him home,” Viktor explained.

“Of course. It was good seeing you again, man. Give me a call soon, ok? We'll do lunch or something,” Chris said and looked at Yuuri, “It was nice meeting you, Yuuri.”

“You too. Let's have kamikazes again soon!” Yuuri yelled, leaning against Viktor as he helped him to his feet.

“I think you're done with them for a while, Love,” Viktor advised, “Just wait until you see how you feel in the morning.”

“Wha? I feel great!” Yuuri exclaimed.

“Of course, you do, but there's a reason they call them kamikazes.”

Viktor helped Yuuri to the car, lifting him into the passenger seat and buckling his seat belt. He walked around the car and climbed in, starting the car and went to shift it into gear when Yuuri grabbed his hand.

“Hey, Viktor?”

“Hey, Yuuri?”

“Do you love me?” Yuuri asked, staring into his eyes.

“Of course, I do, Sweetheart. More than anything.”

“Even when I'm drunk?”

“Yep, even when you're drunk,” Viktor replied.

“That's good. I love you when you're drunk too.”

“I'm not drunk, Yuuri,” he explained.

“Oh, well, I'll love you when you're drunk.”

“Ok, Love,” Viktor chuckled, “Just close your eyes and rest until we get home.”

 

* * *

 

_Party request from KazakHero._

“About fucking time,” Yuri grumbled, clicking the button on the controller to accept the invite, “Hey, what's up?”

 _“Not much. Just got home from work. What are you up to?”_  Otabek asked.

“Nothing. I was supposed to help my brother's boyfriend with some laptops, but the hard drive was fried on the one he gave me.  I've been messing around most of the afternoon,” Yuri explained, “What kind of job do you have?”

_“I stock a hardware store. It's boring, but it's money. I'm trying to save for a motorcycle.”_

“That's cool. I didn't know minors could have motorcycles,” Yuri said.

 _“They can't. I turn eighteen next week,”_ Otabek said.

“Nice. Then why are we in some of the same classes then? What grade are you in?”

 _“I'm a senior. I have to repeat Algebra 2 and US History if I want to graduate,”_ Otabek revealed.

“Well, that sucks you have to repeat it,” Yuri said.

_“Yeah. Oh well.”_

Yuri read the message that popped up on the bottom of the screen.

“Hey, one of my friends just signed on. You want to invite him? He's good at this game,” Yuri suggested.

_“Sure. Fewer randoms we have to put up with. What's his gamer tag?”_

“HamsterKing,” Yuri replied.

 _“Are you serious?”_  Otabek asked.

“Yeah, he's a little strange, but he's cool,” Yuri explained.

The multi-toned beeps indicated someone joined the party.

 _“Hey, Yuri!”_  Phichit exclaimed cheerfully,  _“and thanks for the invite!”_

“No problem,” Yuri said, “Phichit, this is my friend, Otabek. Otabek, Phichit.”

 _“Nice to meet you,”_  Phichit said.

 _“Likewise,”_  Otabek agreed.

“Enough of the meet and greet. Let's smoke some bitches,” Yuri growled.

 

* * *

 

Viktor unlocked the door and kicked it open with his foot. He half-carried Yuuri into the living room, easing him onto the couch gently. He chuckled when Yuuri fell onto the cushions and giggled uncontrollably. He went into the kitchen, filling a glass with water and digging some acetaminophen out of a drawer.

“What the fuck's wrong with him?” Yuri asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“He drank a little too much,” Viktor replied.

“Looks like he drank a lot too much.”

 Yeah, that too,” he agreed, returning to the living room. He knelt in front of Yuuri, running a hand along his cheek to get his attention.

“Hey, take these,” Viktor said, dropping the pills into his hand and gave him the water. Yuuri took a couple sips and handed the glass back to Viktor.

“No, Love, drink it all. You're going to need it,” Viktor advised, watching Yuuri chug the water, wiping a hand along his lips and belching loudly.

“Jesus, Katsudon. Go the fuck to bed, damn drunkard!” Yuri yelled.

“Hey, that's not very nice,” Viktor complained.

“He's shitfaced, old man. Take him to bed!” Yuri shouted, “Yeah...Katsudon's fucked up...oh, he's my brother's boyfriend....no, his real name is Yuuri...yeah, it's confusing as hell...what, Phichit?  Oh, ok.”

“Phichit said have fun,” he said, grinning evilly as he relayed the message.

“Why do I feel like I should be afraid?” Viktor asked, “Come on, baby. Let's get you to bed.”

“Mmmmkay. Are you staying with me? Have I ever told you how pretty you are?” Yuuri asked, swaying into Viktor as he helped him to the other room.

“Yes, but you can tell me again. I love hearing it,” Viktor said.

“You are the most gorgeousest creature I've ever seen in my life. You're more gorgeouser than Adonis,” Yuuri slurred, making up words as he went.

“Gorgeousest, eh?” Viktor asked, chuckling, “Come on, let's get you ready for bed.”

He helped Yuuri to the bed and sat him down. He knelt to slide Yuuri's shoes off, placing them on the floor at the end of the bed. He unbuttoned Yuuri's pants and tried to urge him to stand up, shocked when Yuuri pulled him down on top of him.

“Viktor, kiss me,” Yuuri said breathlessly.

“How about after you're ready for bed?” Viktor suggested, surprised by his boldness.

“How 'bout now?” Yuuri asked, wrapping his legs around Viktor's waist and flipping them.

Yuuri pinned Viktor's arms to the mattress, bending over and kissing him. Viktor kissed him briefly but pulled away.

“Yuuri, no. You don't know what you're doing,” Viktor said.

“Yeah, I do,” he purred.

Yuuri licked the shell of Viktor's ear, causing shivers to course through Viktor's body. Yuuri kissed down his neck to his collarbone. Viktor squeezed his eyes shut, enjoying the sensations riveting his body but knowing he had to stop him. His eyes flew open when he felt Yuuri pull his shirt up and fumble with his belt buckle. Viktor grabbed his hands and pulled them up.

“Yuuri, not a good idea, Love. Let's go to bed. We can talk about this tomorrow. Ok?”

“No, want you now,” he mumbled.

Yuuri began to rock his hips against Viktor's, causing delicious friction. Viktor felt the bulge in his pants grow, hardening painfully.

“Yuuri...” he said before Yuuri crushed his lips against his again, sliding his tongue inside Viktor's mouth slightly before pulling back.

“See, you want it too. I can feel you,” Yuuri observed.

Viktor grabbed Yuuri's hips and flipped them over again. He needed to be on top, needed to be in control of the situation. Yuuri was in no condition to realize what he was asking and Viktor knew he wasn’t ready for this. He had told Yuuri time and again he was willing to wait until he was ready, and he meant it.

“Not tonight, Yuuri. You don't know what you're doing right now. Let's go to sleep,” Viktor said, holding his hands down, frowning when tears filled Yuuri's eyes.

“Don't you want me?” he whined.

“Baby, I want you more than anything but not when you're drunk. I would never forgive myself, and it's not right. You need to know what you're doing. You're not ready, Love. I would never make love to you in this condition. Ok?”

Yuuri searched Viktor's eyes, seeing love and determination in them. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling his world beginning to spin.

“Fine, but you better cuddle with me all night,” he said, pointing a finger at him and listening to Viktor chuckle.

“Now that I can do,” Viktor said.

Viktor helped him remove his pants and Yuuri crawled to the head of the bed, collapsing against the pillow. Viktor changed into a pair of pajama pants and climbed into bed next to him. Yuuri molded himself against his body, resting his head against Viktor's chest and began tracing circles along his skin.

“You have the beautifulest chest, Viktor. I want to kiss all over it,” Yuuri admitted, Viktor chuckling and shaking his head.

“I'm glad you like it,” he said, “I have to say though, you've got some gorgeous legs.”

“My legs like you,” Yuri slurred, throwing one over Viktor's body.

_Jesus, Yuuri. You're killing me here._

“Let's get some sleep, Love. It's been a long day, and you look like you're ready to pass out,” Viktor suggested.

 “Hmmm, ok. Hey, Viktor?”

“Hey, Yuuri?”

“Will you sleep with me tomorrow?”

Viktor raised an eyebrow and looked at him. His eyes were closed and he was drifting to sleep.

“We'll talk about that tomorrow, Sweetheart. Go to sleep.”

Minutes later soft snores filled the silence. He pressed his lips against Yuuri's forehead and watched him.

_You're not ready, Love, and I will never take advantage of you._

He pulled Yuuri closer to him, rested his head on the top of his head and drifted to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The uncomfortable topic of this chapter: sexual consent.  
> Yep, Yuuri got drunk off his ass and became extremely flirtatious. Our boy, Viktor, handled it like a pro. It is *NEVER* okay to assume someone under the influence of alcohol, drugs or not mentally capable of making decisions can give explicit consent. Don't. Just don't. I can't stress this point enough. If you go through this with an intoxicated person, just explain to them you'll be more than happy to discuss it when they're sober. You'd rather have them mad at you then absolutely crushed from being taken advantage of. 
> 
> Please realize that this can happen if you are in a relationship as well.
> 
> If this ever happens to you, please realize IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT! It's never the fault of the victim of sexual assault or rape. No one ever asks for it. It doesn't matter what they were wearing or how crazy they got at some party because they are drunk. Ignore the liars, get help and realize you are not alone. You are a beautiful, strong person and you can overcome this. This applies to women AND men. It's not just a female problem. Did you know one in thirty-three men face sexual assault and/or rape? Sad statistic. I ask you to do one thing as well. If you ever see anything like this happening in front of you, please speak up. Be that person's advocate and intervene. You're saving them from a long time of heartache.


	19. Show You Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri prepares a special surprise for Viktor.
> 
>  
> 
> Hey, I'm glad you could make it,” Yuuri said, making his way to Viktor and kissing him.
> 
> “You asked, I'm here,” Viktor said, “What are we doing here?”
> 
> “I've been working on something for you. I know I've been secretive and I'm sorry, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I finally got it last night. Please watch me,” the young man requested, staring deep into his eyes.
> 
> “Of course,” Viktor replied, smiling at him. Yuuri stepped backwards, reluctantly pulling away from Viktor. When contact was broken, he turned and walked to a table. He picked his phone up, plugged the speakers in and pressed several buttons. He pivoted on the ball of his foot when drum beats filled the room, snapping his fingers on one hand in synch with the beat. Viktor's eyes widened.
> 
>    
>  _This is...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19, Show You Something. The beginning of the chapter was pretty simple to write. It might seem boring to some of you, but it's bonding time between the three of them. I wanted something they could do together. This is a wonderful activity.
> 
> Notes:  
> The first game is based upon Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. You know how I feel about CoD (fucking hate it!!).  
> The second game I'll mention in the end notes. I want to see if anyone can figure it out by description.  
> Our little Katsudon gets vicious when he's gaming, especially when something that should remain quiet comes into light. Haven't decided if I'll bring the revelation up in later chapters or not. You guys will probably get a laugh out of it.  
> Anyone play Skyrim? There's a quote in here you might enjoy. If you get it, kudos to you.  
> Azhye is Kazakh for Grandma.
> 
>  
> 
> I'll post the link of the routine at the bottom. It's from my absolute favorite performer ever. I'm sure some of you have seen it, but for those of you that haven't prepare to be amazed.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

He felt like someone stuffed so much cotton in his head he thought it was going to explode. His mouth was dry, his stomach queasy. He opened an eye and looked around. He was lying on his side, pressed against the strong body he loved so much. Viktor's arm was wrapped around his waist, holding him close, his own arm was draped across his chest. He lifted himself slowly, trying not to wake the sleeping man. He pushed himself off the mattress, groaning in misery before falling back onto the bed. Viktor rolled over, pulled him close and pressed a kiss against his shoulder.

“Morning,” Viktor rasped, voice rough from sleep, “How are you feeling?”

He groaned into his pillow.

“That good, eh?” Viktor observed, chuckling, “No kamikazes in the future?”

Yuuri turned his head and looked at Viktor, seeing him smiling softly. Memories of the previous night rushed back to him.

_Chris suggested kamikazes._

_I was all over Viktor in the bar._

_He helped me to bed._

_Oh god, I tried to seduce him._

_I tried to sleep with him._

_Oh my god, what did I do?_

He buried his head back into his pillow, wondering what in the hell did he do. His worries lessened when a soft hand rubbed his back. He looked back at Viktor, seeing concern yet love in eyes.

_Oh no..._

_We..._

He felt the color rush from his face as he thought about his behavior the previous night. He practically threw himself at Viktor. He never wanted his first time to be like that, where he wasn't all together. He wanted it to be special and wonderful. He wanted...

_Wait..._

_He..._

He looked at Viktor, searching his eyes. He was still smiling at him, almost as if he knew what was going on inside Yuuri's head.

“You stopped me,” Yuuri whispered, watching Viktor nod.

“Yes, I did,” Viktor replied, “You weren't you. I would never make love to you in that state, no matter how much you begged me.”

Tears filled Yuuri's eyes, thinking Viktor was incredible. He couldn't ask for a better partner, boyfriend and eventually lover.

“Thank you,” he said, “I couldn't dream of a better boyfriend than you.”

“I love you too much to do that to you, Sweetheart,” Viktor said, smiling and caressing Yuuri's cheek, “Now, would you like some coffee?”

“Yes, please. Lots. Oh, do we have bacon? Lots of bacon,” Yuuri replied, clutching his head after he tried to lift it.

Viktor chuckled, remembering his need for extremely greasy foods when he was hungover. He gently ran his hands through Yuuri's hair and kissed his forehead.

“Of course. Do you want some eggs also?”

“No. The thought makes me want to puke,” Yuuri groaned.

Viktor laughed as he left the bedroom and walked to the kitchen. He did a double take when he noticed Yuri lying on the couch, talking away into his headset.

“Phichit, will you get that motherfucker? He just head-shotted me!”

Viktor snorted and shook his head, knowing he was going to have to talk to his brother about his language.

“Well, you're up early,” Viktor said.

“I haven't been to bed yet,” he replied.

“What? Are you serious? You've been playing for what now?” Viktor asked, looking at the clock on the wall, “Fourteen hours straight?”

“Not true. I did get up to piss and get something to eat,” Yuri argued.

“You're going to mess up your sleep schedule, kid. Then what are you going to do when you have to go to school?”

“Don't know, don't care,” he answered, half paying attention to Viktor, “Otabek, did you just get a ground strike? Good, call that bitch in!”

Viktor shook his head and entered the kitchen, opening the fridge and selecting a pack of bacon, carton of eggs and several oranges. He squatted in front of a cabinet, opened the door and pulled the electric griddle and a large pan out. He placed them on the counter and opened the drawer next to them, grabbing the juicer. Plugging the griddle in, he waited for it to warm up.

“Hey, brat! How many eggs do you want?” Viktor yelled into the living room.

“What kind?” he asked.

“Scrambled.”

“Um...six,” Yuri answered.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. I'm fucking starving!” he exclaimed.

Yuri tilted his head back when he heard movement behind him. Yuuri was dragging himself to the couch, collapsing face first when he reached it. He turned his head and looked at the screen, looking miserable. Yuri smirked, thinking he could have fun with this.

“Oi, Katsudon!” he yelled, “How are you feeling?

“Do you have to be so loud?” Yuuri asked, holding a hand to his forehead.

“Oh, come on! It can't be that bad,” he shouted.

“Hey, don't be an asshole,” Viktor scolded from the kitchen, frowning at him.

Yuri flipped him off before resuming his game, shooting everything in sight.

“Yeah, Katsudon's hungover...serves him right, he was fucking wasted last night.... oh really?” he drawled, looking at Yuuri and grinning wickedly, “Hey Katsudon, Phichit told me to ask you about the time you decided to pole dance last year.”

“I'm going to kill him,” Yuuri groaned, closing his eyes, “And no, I'm not telling you.”

“Wait, what? Did I hear this right? Pole dancing?” Viktor asked, leaning on the counter dividing the living room from the kitchen.

“We aren't talking about that!” Yuuri yelled, instantly regretting it when his head began to throb.

“My interest is piqued, Love,” Viktor drawled, “You're going to have to tell me soon.”

“I'm going to fucking kill him,” Yuuri growled.

He sat up, rose from the couch and disappeared into the bedroom. He came out a few minutes later, carrying a large TV and setting it on the coffee table. He opened the door under the table and pulled his game system from inside, placing it on the surface.

“Do you have an extension cord, Viktor?” he asked.

“Hallway closet.”

Yuuri walked to the closet, opened the door and dug around for a cord. He found one several minutes later and returned to the living room, plugging it into a nearby outlet. He set his system up and connected it to the wi-fi, logging in and looking at Yuri.

“Invite me,” he demanded.

“Hey, Otabek. Will you invite Katsudon? His gamer tag is ITGeek1129....yes, Phichit, he's on...Aren't you two friends? Didn't you see him log in?” Yuri said, talking into his headset. Yuuri slid his headset on and waited to hear the multiple tones, indicating he was in the party.

“Phichit, next time I see you you're a dead man,” Yuuri grumbled.

“ _Yuuri! So good to see you! It's been a while since you played,”_  Phichit said excitedly, “ _Want to play?”_

“I want to play, and I'm going to slaughter you every chance I get. Otabek, is it? Turn friendly fire on please,” Yuuri requested.

 _“Yeah, sure,”_  he replied, chuckling,  _“This is going to be fun.”_

“I've never seen you play, Katsudon. Let's see if you're any good,” Yuri sneered at him.

“I've been playing a lot longer than you have, little boy,” Yuuri teased, listening to the others in the party laugh.

“Little boy? I'll show you, motherfucker. Queue us up. I'm going to stomp his ass. Friendly fire's on?” he asked.

“ _Yep, just please don't kill me. I've done nothing wrong,”_  Otabek said.

“You haven't pissed me off,” Yuri said, “Yet.”

Viktor entered the living room, sitting next to Yuuri and handed him a plate, Yuuri smiling and kissing him before popping a piece of bacon into his mouth.

“Will you two fucking stop!!” Yuri demanded, “Yeah, they're macking on each other again....no, it's not cute, Phichit. It's fucking gross....who gives a shit if they're in love. Keep it away from me!”

“Shut up already,” Yuuri said, “Match has started. Phichit, you're mine.”

Viktor chuckled and watched Yuuri hunch over slightly, resting his elbows on his knees.

“Isn't that a little harsh?” Viktor asked.

“No,” Yuuri replied, “He deserves everything coming at him.”

The match began and Viktor watched the two screens in the living room, amazed at how good the two were. Yuri went after him, but could never catch him in his crosshairs.

“Dammit, Katsudon, will you sit still?” he complained.

“Fuck no,” Yuuri replied, “Do I look stupid?”

“Well, now that you mention it...”

“Just shut up or I'm coming after you next,” Yuuri threatened, eyes never leaving his screen. Viktor laughed when Yuuri snuck up behind a player and slit their throat.

“ _Yuuri! That's cold!”_ Phichit whined.

“That's what you get for embarrassing me. And I'm not done,” he said.

“Who's HamsterKing?” Viktor asked, completely clueless.

“Phichit,” both replied at once.

“You know, if I was an asshole I'd jinx you,” Yuri stated.

“You are an asshole,” Yuuri retorted.

“I swear to Baby Jesus I'm going to fucking demolish you,” he growled.

“You gotta catch me first, Grandma. You need a walker?” Yuuri sneered as he sniped Phichit yet again.

“ _Yuuri! Come on! I just respawned! Give me a break!”_ Phichit cried.

“No.”

They spent the remainder of the match killing each other instead of the other team. Otabek was too busy laughing to be effective, listening to the antics of the other three. Yuuri was ruthless, stalking Phichit while effortlessly avoiding Yuri. He would rotate his screen rapidly from time to time, shooting Yuri's character in the head, Yuri threatening to beat him to a pulp with his controller. The match finally ended and the stats screen popped up.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Yuri roared.

Yuuri had thirty-six kills, all friendly fire.

“ _Yuuri, you are so mean. I thought we were best friends!”_  Phichit whined.

“We are. I just wanted to embarrass you as bad as you did me, maybe a little more,” Yuuri replied, smirking.

“ _Yuuri, it's been a pleasure. May I add you to my friends' list?”_  Otabek asked, thoroughly impressed with his skill.

“Sure, but I'm not ready to quit. Want to play that pvp game with the various gods? I heard they came out with a new one and I want to try her out. We almost have a full team, and I hate playing with randoms,” Yuuri suggested.

“ _Yeah, sure. I need to raise my rep on that Greek god I've been playing anyway. You guys in?”_ Phichit asked.

“ _Yeah, sure,”_  Otabek said.

“I've never played this one before,” Yuri mentioned.

Yuuri quickly explained the objective of the game to him and helped him through the tutorial. They went through the list of available gods, Yuri choosing one of the more popular assassins. Yuuri helped him set up the automatic item selector so he'd have a strong character, describing each item and how they would help the god he was playing. Minutes later, they were ready.

“All right, queue us up. This is going to be my last match, then I have to get ready to go,” Yuuri said.

 _“Where are you going?”_  Phichit asked.

“Viktor and I have a date. Remember that figure skating exhibition I was telling you about?” he asked.

_“Oh yeah! That's tonight?”_

“Yep. I've been looking forward to it all week,” Yuuri admitted.

“Can we stop talking about pansy shit and get this game rolling?” Yuri grumbled.

 _“Have you ever watched it, Yuri? It can be pretty powerful. I watch it sometimes with my azhye,”_  Otabek said.

“What the fuck is an azhye?”

 _“My grandma,”_  Otabek deadpanned.

“Oh, sorry,” Yuri apologized.

 Viktor gaped at his brother, knowing he never apologized to anyone unless it was a dire situation.

“Wow, I never thought I'd see the day my baby brother was kind to someone. I need to mark this moment on my calendar,” Viktor joked.

“Fuck off, old man,” he grumbled, “No, I wasn't talking to you....my brother's being an asshole.”

Viktor watched them play, seeing the characters dart across the arena. This game fascinated him, interested in the way each character had distinct spells and abilities. Some of the ultimate moves cracked him up. He especially loved the one where a huge whirlpool would appear on the ground, tentacles coming up to decimate the enemy team. They easily won the match.

“Ok, I'm done. I'll talk to you guys later,” Yuuri said, logging out and getting ready to turn his system off.

“Wait!” Viktor yelled, startling the other two, “Can I play? That game looks really neat.”

Both stared at him, surprised he showed interest in a video game.

“What?” Viktor asked.

“Are you serious?” Yuri asked.

“Yeah. It looks fun! Can I try it?” he asked, looking at Yuuri.

“Sure. Do you want your own account or do you want to use mine?” Yuuri asked.

“I can make my own?” Viktor asked excitedly.

“Yep. Yuri, can you help him set one up while I get ready? Help him through the tutorial. Don't start arena until I get back, ok?” he asked.

“Fine. Come on, loser. Think of a name.”

“What's Yuuri's name?” Viktor asked, clueless on what to choose.

“ITGeek1129. Fucking boring if you ask me,” Yuri said.

Viktor placed a finger to his lips and thought. He wanted the perfect name but something that linked him to Yuuri. He brightened when a phrase popped into his mind.

“Hey, how do I type on this thing?” he asked.

“God, you're hopeless. Move the stick around,” Yuri grouched. 

Viktor navigated the cursor across the screen, selecting the letters he needed. Pleased with himself, he saved his gamer tag and asked Yuri to help him with the tutorial.

“Otabek, can you invite my brother? Hang on, I'll give you his tag in a minute,” Yuri said, rising to sit next to his brother, narrowing his eyes and staring at him, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“No! It's perfect!” Viktor exclaimed.

“You are such a fucking idiot,” Yuri muttered, “Yeah, he's ready. Invite ILuvITGeek1129....shut up, Phichit. It's not cute.”

Yuri threw a headset at Viktor, telling him to plug it into his controller and put it on. Viktor complied and heard Phichit and Otabek discuss strategies for the next game, having no clue what they were talking about.

Yuri helped him through the tutorial and they soon queued up for a match. Viktor had chosen a mage, and he stayed in the background per Phichit's advice. He died several times but was having fun. He kept glancing at Yuri, seeing how happy he was to be doing something someone his age would typically enjoy. He made a mental note to thank Yuuri for getting his brother into gaming.

“You didn't do too bad for a scrub,” Yuri complimented.

 _“Oh, come on, Yuri. He did awesome! Viktor, buy your own system and all of us can play!”_  Phichit suggested.

“We'll see. I don't usually have a lot of time to do this,” Viktor said.

He turned the console off and went into the bedroom. Yuuri was in front of the closet with his back to him, shirtless. He stood there, admiring the contours of Yuuri’s back.

“Hey,” Viktor said softly, standing behind him and winding his arms around Yuuri's waist, dropping kiss after kiss onto his neck.

“Hey yourself,” Yuuri said, pulling a sweater off a hanger, “Are you going to let me get dressed?”

“Just let me enjoy this a little longer. Do you know this is the first time I've seen you since you were sick?” Viktor asked, “Are you comfortable with this?”

He knew Yuuri had body image issues and Viktor didn't want to push him out of his comfort zone. Yuuri had been getting better but still had a way to go. Viktor kept praising him, telling him how gorgeous he was and how proud he was that Yuuri was working to overcome his insecurities.

“Yeah, this is fine. I couldn't do this with anyone but you. I'm lucky to have someone as considerate and encouraging as you, Viktor,” Yuuri confessed.

“Then I'm honored, but I'm the lucky one,” Viktor admitted, turning Yuuri around and kissing him, “What should I wear? I've never seen ice skating live before.”

“You're in for a treat,” Yuuri said, eyes sparkling excitedly, “But wear something warm. It's going to be chilly. And bring gloves.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.” 

 

* * *

 

They had an incredible time at the event. After it was over, they had run into the young woman who gave Viktor the tickets, thanking her profusely.

“What part was your favorite?” she asked.

“Besides watching your program? The man at the end. I was on the edge of my seat. I have never seen anyone skate like that! He was dancing! It was magnificent!” Yuuri gushed, Viktor chuckling at his enthusiasm.

“Would you like to meet him?” she asked, Yuuri's eyes widening and his mouth falling open.

“C-can I really?” he stuttered.

“Sure, come on,” she said, waving them to the hallway leading to the back.

She led them through twists and turns in the hall, knocking on a door near the end. The man inside answered with a smile and she explained that they enjoyed his routine, especially Yuuri. Yuuri was speechless. When he finally put words together, he rambled about how talented he was and how much he admired his performance. The man chuckled, offering to take a picture with each of them and signing an autograph for Yuuri.

They met a few other skaters before they left, late when they finally exited the rink. They walked hand in hand, Viktor occasionally glancing at him.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” he asked, squeezing Yuuri's hand.

“Immensely. I've never been to an exhibition before. That was incredible. I'm glad I got to share it with you,” Yuuri said, smiling brightly at him.

“I liked it too. It was not what I was expecting. I never thought skating would be so graceful. That guy at the end was just...wow,” Viktor said.

“Yeah, I think he's the best I've ever seen. That was such an excellent program. If he ever comes to town again, can we go see him?” Yuuri asked.

“Of course. Anything to make my love happy,” Viktor replied, winking at him.

They walked silently for several blocks, Viktor never more content with his life. The air held the magic of October. It was a time of change, a time of beauty and it became more spellbound as the days passed. What made it even more special is he got to experience it with Yuuri this year. He was broken from his musings when Yuuri made a suggestion.

“I have an idea for tomorrow,” Yuuri said.

“What's that?”

“Let's just be lazy and spend all day in bed. I haven't had a day to just chill since I got sick, and I feel this need to cuddle since it's getting colder,” Yuuri admitted, pressing against him and winding his arm around Viktor's waist. Viktor smiled and draped an arm around Yuuri's shoulders.

“Sure, but I promised Yuri I'd play that god game with him sometime tomorrow. I think this may be something we'll be able to bond over. Thank you, by the way,” he said, stopping and kissing Yuuri when confusion washed over his face, "for introducing video games to Yuri."

“I think that's a fabulous idea, and you are most welcome, but I'm not getting out of bed,” Yuuri said, smiling when Viktor laughed.

“Ok. I'll be the perfect little boyfriend and be there for your every beck and call,” he said, winking at Yuuri when he giggled.

“You're such a dork,” Yuuri muttered, “So what's your gamer tag? I need to add you to my friends' list.”

“ILuvITGeek1129,” he answered, staring at Yuuri when he stopped walking, “What?”

“Seriously?”

“Absolutely. What's wrong with it?” Viktor asked.

“God, you're such a dork,” Yuuri muttered, rolling his eyes.

“Yes, but I'm your dork.”

 

* * *

 

Viktor was uneasy.

It had been a week since the pre-season exhibition, and things were strange between him and Yuuri. He would meet Viktor for lunch every afternoon but was always busy after work and didn't return to the condo until Viktor was fast asleep. When Viktor questioned him about it, he would always reply he was working on something but wouldn't go further into it.

Viktor decided today would be the day he confronted Yuuri.

He was sitting at his desk, frowning over the situation when his phone vibrated. He picked it up, entered his code on the screen and read the message.

  _Can you meet me after work?_  
_I want to show you something I've been working on._  
_**Yuuri**_

He flinched, wondering what Yuuri could be talking about. He tilted his head and typed out a reply.

 _Sure._  
_Where do you want to meet?_  
_~V_

 _You know that old warehouse on the corner of 5 th and Maple?_  
_Meet me there._  
_Is seven ok?_  
_**Yuuri**_

 _Sounds good._  
_I'll see you then._  
_~V_

 _I'm looking forward to it._  
_I can't wait :)_  
_Love you <3_  
_**Yuuri**_

 _Love you too, Sweetheart._  
_~V_

He sat back in his chair and sighed, wondering what the rest of the day had in store for him.

 

* * *

 

Viktor made it to the warehouse with five minutes to spare. He opened the heavy door, listening to it creak as he walked through the doorway. He looked around, trying to figure out the layout of the building or if anyone was about.

“Hello?” Viktor shouted, sighing when there was no reply. He fished his phone out of his jacket pocket and typed out a message.

 _I'm here._  
_Where are you?”_  
_~V_

He received a reply seconds later.

 _The third_ _floor, turn left when you leave the stairs. It's the first door on the right._  
_I'm really excited._  
_**Yuuri**_

He trudged up the double staircase to the third floor and found the room he was looking for, entering and scanned the room until he found Yuuri. Tight black leggings covered his legs, and a dark purple long sleeved shirt hung loosely on his upper body. He turned when the door opened, smiling when he saw Viktor.

“Hey, I'm glad you could make it,” Yuuri said, making his way to Viktor and kissing him.

“You asked, I'm here,” Viktor said, “What are we doing here?”

“I've been working on something for you. I know I've been secretive and I'm sorry, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I finally got it last night. Please watch me,” Yuuri requested, staring deep into his eyes.

“Of course,” Viktor replied, smiling at him.

Yuuri stepped backward, reluctantly pulling away from Viktor. When contact was broken, he turned and walked to a table. He picked his phone up, plugged the speakers in and pressed several buttons. He pivoted on the ball of his foot when drum beats filled the room, snapping his fingers on one hand in sync with the beat. Viktor's eyes widened.

_This is..._

Yuuri dashed to the center of the room, sliding on his knees and twisting his upper body onto the floor dramatically yet gently. His arms were above his head, stretching further with spread fingers. He arched his back outward as he lifted his body, spinning in a circle on his knees with his head thrown back. He bent both elbows one at a time, throwing his arms down in time with the beat of the song. He held an arm out, reaching for the unseen before shifting to his other side, lifting a knee and resting his elbow on it. He dropped his forehead against his raised arm before turning his head towards Viktor, smiling gently and winking when their eyes met. Yuuri rose quickly yet gracefully, tilting his head to the side as he spun around. He twirled lazily around the room, swaying his body seductively to the music. He slowed the spinning, leaned to the side and ran a hand from the top of his head down his chest.

_Oh my god, Yuuri. How on earth..._

He watched as Yuuri danced around the room, copying the routine they’d seen the previous weekend.  Viktor was in awe Yuuri had the talent to modify it into a dance routine, but it held him entranced.  The way Yuuri’s body flowed to the music: the graceful arches of his back and legs, the fluidity as he waved his arms in the air as he spun around the room.

_Yuuri..._

Yuuri returned to the middle of the room and gave Viktor a wicked grin, rolling his shoulders as he slid backward.  Watching him dance just for him had Viktor breathless.  When he had asked Yuuri if he would dance for him months back, Viktor never thought his dream would become a reality.  The way Yuuri moved was more captivating than he could ever imagine. 

_Yuuri, you're absolutely beautiful._

The song was nearing the end, Yuuri becoming alive as he poured raw emotion into his movements.  His eyes never left Viktor's during the final steps of his dance. The song ended moments later and Yuuri bent over, bracing his hands on his knees and breathing heavily. Once he caught his breath, Yuuri stood up and looked at him.

“Well, what did you think?” he asked.

Viktor just stared at him, eyes wide and mouth parted slightly.

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked again, brows furrowing as he thought Viktor didn't like his performance.

“I...uh..wow...” he stuttered as he walked to Yuuri, taking his hands when he reached him, “That was absolutely, positively one of the most wonderfully beautiful things I have ever seen. Is this what you have been doing all week?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri admitted, blushing, “I wanted to surprise you.”

“But why?” Viktor inquired.

“Remember the night of your promotion and I told you I had taken ballet?” he asked, waiting for Viktor to nod, “You asked me to dance for you. I didn't really consider it as I wasn't comfortable, but I've grown so much that I feel I can do anything with you and for you. I wanted to dance for you.”

“This is the skater's routine,” Viktor said.

“Yeah. I spent the first two days modifying it into a dance sequence. It was challenging, but worth it,” Yuuri said, smiling at him.

“When I first realized what you were doing, I thought my heart stopped. Watching him perform on the ice was intriguing enough. Watching the love of my life dance it was out of this world. How did you get to be so damn sensuous, Yuuri Katsuki?” Viktor asked, chuckling when he blushed.

“I don't know. I think you bring it out in me. I wanted to show you just how sexy you make me feel,” Yuuri said, stepping closer and pressing a finger against Viktor’s lips.

Yuuri inhaled sharply before removing it and crushing his lips against Viktor's. He snaked his arms around Yuuri's waist, pulling him as close as he could. Yuuri placed a hand on each side of his head, lifted his shoulders and kissed him for all he was worth, breathless when they pulled apart.

“Word to the wise though, warn me if you decide to do something like this again. First off, I thought something was wrong with us. I was baffled and didn't know what to do,” Viktor said.

“I'm sorry,” Yuuri apologized, “I just wanted it to be a surprise.”

“I see that now, and I loved it. I think you might have to do it a couple more times for me,” Viktor said, winking when he giggled, “Secondly, I don't know if my heart can take it if you seduce me like this again. I just wanted to rush to you and ravish you.”

Yuuri's eyes widened when he heard his words. Viktor wanted him that badly? Him?

“I know what's going through your mind when you get that look on your face,” Viktor said, slightly scolding him, “You are worth it. You are so beautiful I can't stand it at times. You’re heaven, Yuuri.”

He pressed his lips to Yuuri's again, taking his hand when they broke apart.

“I need to change really quick. I'm going to freeze if I go outside covered in sweaty clothes,” Yuuri explained.

Viktor smiled and nodded. He had almost reached the changing room when Viktor called out to him.

“Yuuri?”

“Hmm?”

“I think that was the best surprise I've ever gotten,” Viktor said, “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” he replied, winking before he disappeared into the room.

_Damn, Yuuri. Things are changing. You're getting sure of yourself. I promise I will hold on, I'll wait._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The god game is SMITE! This is what I played last night and kicked ass. It was a ton of fun. Tried playing it this morning, crashed and burned. It's an off day. Ugh.  
> So...how about that Stéphane Lambiel? Freaking talented, isn't he? This guy is the best skater and spinner I've ever seen in my life. I've been watching figure skating for over twenty years. This guy is the shit. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	20. Of Ghosts and Goblins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of Yuuri and him "just being me."
> 
>  
> 
> “You're a good guy, Yuuri Katsuki,” she gushed, patting his arm as she passed him to break up an argument.
> 
> "No," he said quietly, knowing the woman wouldn't be able to hear him, "I'm just me."
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20, Of Ghost and Goblins. This chapter is all Yuuri. I *loved* writing this chapter, especially the last part. I'll admit, I had tears in my eyes. This is how I envision Yuuri when he warms up to people and they become important in his life. He's such an amazing, understanding and caring young man. 
> 
> I've introduced a new character in this I think will touch everyone. At least I hope she does. I'm going to put what she's going through at the end. Just notice what's going on with her. It will make sense when you read the note. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always, thanks for reading my little fic.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

The soft knock broke his attention away from the computer in front of him, looking at the man in the doorway.

“Hey Yuuri, thanks again for covering for me. I appreciate it, more than you know,” Jacob said.

“No problem. I know if I had a daughter and it was her first time trick-or-treating, I'd want to be there. Is Taylor going with you?” Yuuri asked, referring to Jacob's fourteen-year-old son.

“Don't know yet. He says he's too old to be doing ‘baby things,' but he can't turn free candy down,” he said, chuckling.

“He's got a point. What's Robyn dressing up as?” Yuuri asked.

He always tried to inquire about his coworkers' families and important things in their life. He was known as the listener, the confidant in the small group of contractors. Even though they did their own thing they were somewhat close, often inviting each other on various jobs.

“She going to be a bumblebee,” Jacob replied.

“She'll be the most darling bumblebee ever. Here, I got something for them,” Yuuri said, holding a grocery bag out. The man grabbed the handle and looked inside.

“A game?” Jacob asked, confused.

“Yep, it's for Robyn,” Yuuri explained, referring to Jacob’s almost three-year-old daughter, “It will help her learn colors, numbers and the alphabet. Can't start them too young. There's a gift card for Taylor on the bottom. It's from that electronics store I have a consulting contract with. The owner is always flooding me with gift cards but gives me all my games for free. Figured Taylor might like it.”

“Thanks, Yuuri. You really are a great guy. They don't make them like you anymore,” Jacob said, smiling brightly as Yuuri waved his comment off.

“Nah, not true. I just treat people the way I want to be treated.”

“Not buying it. Any plans for tonight? It is Halloween and now officially the weekend,” Jacob asked.

“I think Viktor and I are going to meet some friends at Kovacs. Have you ever been there?”

“No, can't say that I have,” Jacob answered.

“It's this hole in the wall on the west side. They make the best burgers and the staff is so friendly. We'll have to go sometime after work, but watch out for Eva. She's insane, but in a good way,” Yuuri explained.

“Okay,” Jacob laughed, “Soon, yeah? I have to get going or Maria is going to kill me.”

“See you later. Have fun, and don't forget to take pictures,” Yuuri yelled as he walked down the hall.

He finished the repairs on the computer less than an hour later, hooked it back up to the network and gathered his belongings. He had somewhere to be soon and wouldn't miss it for the world.

 

* * *

 

He arrived at Integral soon after his last job ended. He found a spot in the company's parking garage, grabbed the duffle bag and large box from the back seat before locking the car. When he entered the building, he took the elevator to the fourth floor, wanting to check in with the daycare center. He liked to update their network and software at least once a month, and it was time. As he walked into the center, he reminded himself to drop the box off first but was tackled by a boy before he reached the teachers.

“Unca Yuuri!”

“Hey Benji,” Yuuri said, balancing the box on one arm and ruffling the boy's hair, “Let's go give this box to Miss Heather. I brought everyone treats.”

“Really?” he asked, “Did you bring us the biggest candy in the whole wide world? Because it's Halloween, you know?”

“I did know it's Halloween. What are you dressing up as when Mommy takes you trick-or-treating?”

“I'm gonna be a pirate. I'm even going to have a beard!” Benji exclaimed.

“Wow! A beard! You're going to be the fiercest pirate out there!” Yuuri exclaimed excitedly, smiling when Benji grinned.

Yuuri found the daycare teacher and put the box on a counter before walking to the computer table, sitting in a child-sized chair. He was busy modifying the updates on the operating system when he heard the seat next to him screech along the tile floor.

“Hi, Mr. Yuuri,” a soft voice said, Yuuri smiling when he looked at the child.

It was Lila.

 

* * *

 

Lila was a shy, unassuming little girl who didn't make friends easily. When he visited the center, she was usually off by herself, looking at the pictures of a book or putting puzzles together. He had helped at lunch one day since one of the teachers had an appointment and his heart broke for the girl. She sat at a table by herself, picking at the grapes on her tray. Walking over to the table, Yuuri sat in the chair across from her.

“Hi. I'm Yuuri,” he said, introducing himself.

“Mommy says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers,” she said, her eyes darting to another teacher.

“Your mommy taught you a good lesson. Would you like me to get Miss Brittaney? She can tell you I'm not a stranger,” Yuuri offered, watching the girl think, waving the woman over moments later and waiting for her to join them.

“Hi, Lila. Do you need some help?” Brittaney asked.

“She told me she learned the very important lesson of not talking with strangers, so I wanted to see if you could tell her that I'm a safe person,” Yuuri explained, watching the woman smile at her.

“Lila, do you remember your mommy's boss, Mr. Nikiforov?” she asked, watching her nod slowly, “This is Mr. Nikiforov's friend. He also gave us all the computers for everyone to play on.”

Lila's face lit up like a Christmas tree from that comment.

“Really? I like the game with my favoritest character. He's teaching me letters!” Lila stated enthusiastically.

“Really? That's great! What other games do you like?”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri smiled as he remembered his first conversation with Lila. She loved computers, puzzles, books, and nature, reminding him so much of himself when he was younger. He had unofficially taken Lila under his wing, always spending a few extra minutes with her when he visited.

“Hi, Lila. Are you having a good day?” Yuuri asked.

He had learned shortly after they first met that it wasn't a good idea to ask her how she felt. She had a hard time describing her emotions and would become easily frustrated. The teachers told him later that her doctor was testing her for behavioral disorders and it was best to give her space. Yuuri had looked at Lila as the teacher told him about it, frowning.

“I don't think she wants to be left alone. I think she wants to be met where she is,” Yuuri said softly.

Thus began their friendship.

“Things are different today. Everyone talks louder and are too busy. Miss Heather said we're going upstairs later for trick-or-treating,” she relayed, not looking happy about it. Yuuri knew Lila thrived on routine and was terrified of change even though she wouldn't show it.

“It's Halloween today. Are you going trick-or-treating with Mommy tonight?” he asked, watching her shake her head.

“No, it's too busy,” she said, tapping a finger on the keyboard in front of her.

“I bet. Is going upstairs trick-or-treating too busy?”

“I don't know. Probably lots of people,” Lila said.

“Probably, but I don't think it will be like nighttime trick-or-treating. There are fewer people, and it's quieter. If you'd like, I can see if I can go with you. Would you feel better?” Yuuri offered, smiling when Lila nodded.

He finished updating the computers and told her he'd be back in an hour. He groaned as he lifted himself from the small chair, feeling his knees crackle before making his way to the head daycare teacher.

“Heather, do you mind if I tag along when you go upstairs? Lila's a little nervous about it,” Yuuri asked.

“Not at all! Always glad to have an extra helper. Besides, she's taken quite a shining to you,” she said, smiling at him.

“She's a cute kid,” he said, watching Lila pull a puzzle box from a shelf.

“She is,” Heather agreed, pointing to the box, “You know you didn't have to bring all this, Yuuri.”

He had planned on doing this since the center opened almost two months ago. The kids had become part of his life, and he enjoyed what little time he got to spend here.

“I wanted to,” he said, “I figured it was better than candy. Everyone gives out candy.”

“Yeah, but educational games? I don't even want to think about how much that cost you.”

“Nothing. I get free software credits every time I order parts or other programs. I traded them in for these,” Yuuri said, pointing at the box.

“What about the lovies for the babies?” she asked, crossing her arms but amused when he scratched the back of his neck.

“I, um, I did buy those. But an elderly woman down the hall from me crochets them, so it wasn't expensive! It gives her extra income since she's on social security and the little ones get a lovie. Win-win situation.”

“You're a good guy, Yuuri Katsuki,” she gushed, patting his arm as she passed him to break up an argument.

"No," he said quietly, knowing the woman wouldn't be able to hear him, "I'm just me."

 

* * *

 

He took the elevator to the thirteenth floor and immediately felt the tension when he stepped out of the car. He shoved his hands into his pants' pockets and looked around. People were rushing around, he could hear angry conversations, someone on the other side of the floor was barking orders. Frowning, Yuuri walked the maze to the office of the Editor-in-Chief.

Viktor was sitting at his desk, hands in his hair and anger on his face as he read the stack of papers in front of him.

“Hey,” Yuuri said, smiling when he looked up.

“Hey yourself,” Viktor replied, “I didn't expect you here this early.”

“I wrapped work up earlier than I thought. I would have been here sooner, but I had to drop something off at daycare,” he explained.

“Ah, your little something-something?” Viktor asked, a lopsided smile appearing on his lips, “That was really sweet of you. You know you didn't have to.”

“This is going to sound so wrong, but that's what she said,” Yuuri said, blushing when Viktor laughed heartily, “Heather, that is. I told her they were free.”

“Lies, Yuuri, lies. You know better,” Viktor admonished, though Yuuri knew by the twinkle in those beautiful blue eyes he was joking.

“Not completely. I only had to buy half of them. Besides, it wouldn't be fair if I didn't have enough for everyone and I didn't want to get candy. They're going to get enough of that tonight,” he explained.

Viktor rose from his chair and walked around his desk, standing in front of him. He gently grabbed one of Yuuri's hands, entwining their fingers. Viktor's eyes darted briefly to Yuuri's mouth, groaning slightly when the slightest tip of pink slid across Yuuri's lower lip.

“I don't care if anyone is looking,” Viktor whispered, lowering his head until their faces were inches apart, “I'm kissing you.”

“But you're at...” Yuuri protested, stopping when their lips pressed together in a short, sweet kiss. He blushed when he heard someone clear their throat behind them, Viktor pulling back and looking over Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Sorry for interrupting, but I got everything you wanted from the store. I didn't get full-size candy bars. Kids their age don't need them, Viktor. You got fun-sized instead,” Sasha said, laughing when he pouted.

“But, Sasha!”

“No buts. Do you want half the company to hate you for causing their children's sugar highs?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest while Yuuri giggled at their stand-off.

“No,” Viktor admitted, turning to point a finger at Yuuri, “And you! You're supposed to be on my side.”

“Oh, I am,” Yuuri chuckled, “but this is golden.”

“Whatever. How much time do we have before the kids visit?” he asked his assistant.

“About thirty minutes,” she replied.

Viktor nodded, thanking Sasha before she left. He leaned against his desk, deep in thought. Yuuri saw the tension that had been present when he arrived return.

“Viktor, what's wrong?”

“The fucking president. Shut the door. I'll tell you all about it, but I don't want Mary to hear,” he said quietly. Yuuri nodded and shut the door, walking to a chair and easing himself into it.

Viktor explained that since the printing machine went down the week earlier, they were incredibly behind. Add to that the influx of manuscripts arriving every day, they were bogged down. Every author under the sun wanted to get their work in before the holiday season began and they had a higher chance of being picked up before Christmas. While it was good for the company, it was hell for the editorial department. Since they had missed an important deadline, the president ordered mandatory overtime. The department was told they would be staying until at least eight that night. When Viktor fought the order, stating it was Halloween and most of them had plans with their family the man rejected him immediately. It wasn't his concern, his loyalty lied with the company and the employees’ should as well.

Viktor had returned to the floor, fuming.

He had explained the situation to his employees, telling them he understood their frustration, but his hands were tied. He apologized it fell on that night of all nights and felt horrible he had to keep them away from their families. They weren't mad at him, however, since the order came from above. The president's actions recently were causing a decrease in employee morale, leaving Viktor again thinking the man needed to retire.

“So that's where it stands right now. Between you and me, I'm thinking about cutting everyone loose around six. It's the weekend, it's a holiday. We can pick it up next week and work hard,” Viktor said.

“Won't you get in trouble? That's pretty much insubordination,” Yuuri declared.

“I might get written up, but the board has to vote to terminate my employment. I'm really not that worried,” he admitted.

“Please don't do anything reckless,” Yuuri pleaded, “I know you care about everyone here, but they need you in the long term.”

“I know,” Viktor said, smiling brightly before changing the subject, “but we have little ghosts and goblins visiting soon! Time to get changed!”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri had changed as quickly as he could, returning to the daycare with a few minutes to spare. He and Viktor had decided to dress as characters from Phantom of the Opera. Viktor had begged to be the phantom, which Yuuri had agreed in amusement, so he chose to dress up as Viscount Raoul de Chagny. He loved the costume he rented, but the lace was scratching his neck. He was tugging at his collar when Heather joined him.

“Wow, don't you look dashing!” she exclaimed. He smirked as he continued to shift the fabric at his neck.

“Thanks. Viktor and I decided to do Phantom this year. He whined until he got to be the phantom,” Yuuri said, listening to her laugh.

“Sounds like Viktor,” she snickered, “Thanks again for the help. I was worried about Lila. She really needs a one-on-one, but the board said they need medical proof from her doctor before they hire someone.”

“No problem,” Yuuri said, waving her worry away, “I'm happy I can help, and I get to spend more time with Lila. Win-win. She's a great kid.”

He was chatting with Heather when he heard a familiar voice shout his name.

“Unca Yuuri!”

He turned to see Benji running to him. He squatted and held his arms out, waiting for Benji to barrel into him.

“You act like it's been forever since I saw you last. I just saw you a little bit ago,” Yuuri said, tickling him until he giggled.

“I wanted to show you my costume. Aren't I a good pirate?” Benji asked.

“The best. Come on, you gotta let me hear your pirate roar,” Yuuri said.

“Roar? Pirates don't roar. Lions roar,” he replied, clueless about what Yuuri asked.

“It's like this. Ready?” Yuuri asked, waiting for Benji to nod, “Aaarrr! Think you can do that?”

He laughed when Benji was overcome with giggles, waiting for him to take a few deep breaths and repeating the shout.

“Oh, that's good,” Yuuri said, “You're definitely a better pirate than I am.”

The teachers had called for everyone's attention, explaining that everyone was going upstairs and they had to use their best manners. They needed to stay with their adults and have their listening ears on. Since the employees would still be working, they had to be quiet as mice. Satisfied the children understood the instructions, the teachers divided them into teams, assigning the few parents with teachers to help lower the ratio. The groups left the center when they had their assignments, leaving only the infant supervisors, himself and Lila.

She was sitting on the floor and looking at a book when he joined her. He crouched in front of her, turning his head to look at the picture. She was looking at the one with the moon and the rabbits again, Yuuri knowing it was her favorite book.

“Hey, Lila,” he said softly, getting the girl's attention. She lifted her head slowly, meeting his eyes and smiling gently. She rarely gifted anyone with a smile, so it went straight to his heart.

“Hi, Mr. Yuuri. You're back.”

“Yep, are you ready?” he asked, standing and holding out a hand.

Lila rose from the floor and grabbed Yuuri's hand with her small one. He smiled and squeezed it gently, picking an orange bag off the table and guided her to the doors leading to the hallway.

“Do you like my costume, Mr. Yuuri? I really love ladybugs,” she asked.

“You're the prettiest ladybug I've ever seen, Lila.”

 

* * *

 

It had been a long afternoon, but he enjoyed himself. He and Lila stayed apart from the larger groups of children, choosing to visit the floors in reverse order. He had asked Heather before they left if that was alright since Lila tended to get overwhelmed easily. The woman gave her permission and thanked him for his thoughtfulness. The girl enjoyed watching the adults work, especially on Viktor's floor. They were the only employees in the company that chose to dress up for the holiday, the floor decorated and spooky music playing in the background. Yuuri smirked, knowing this was Viktor's idea. He figured Viktor had quickly put the plan into action since the workers wouldn't be able to spend Halloween with their children.

_Love, you never cease to surprise and amaze me. Everyone loves you, but none more so than me._

He and Lila went from cubicle to cubicle, collecting candy and listening to how everyone thought what a fabulous ladybug she was. When they reached her mother's space, Lila became animated.

“Mommy!”

“Hey, Ladybug! How I've missed you today,” she said, kissing her daughter's forehead, “Are you having fun?”

“Mmhmm. It's quiet too,” Lila explained. Her mother hugged her, lifting her head to look at Yuuri.

“Thank you, Yuuri. You don't know how much this means to me,” she said, eyes glistening with tears.

“I'm just happy I get to spend time with Lila. She's such a wonderful girl. I'm glad I have a friend like her,” Yuuri said, smiling down at the child.

“Me too. Have fun, Ladybug,” the woman said, hugging her daughter once more before returning to work.

The duo made their way to Viktor's office, stopping several times to collect more candy. When they arrived, Viktor was laying on his couch reading from a thick stack of papers he was holding above him. Yuuri shook his head and chuckled.

“We come begging for candy,” Yuuri announced, eyes widening when he saw Viktor.

The costume was made for Viktor's frame. The white shirt was taut across his shoulders but draped elegantly down his body. The midnight black leggings outlined every curve and muscle on him, making Yuuri's mouth water. And the cape, oh the cape just added to the allure.

“How do I look?” Viktor asked, smiling at him.

_You look so good, Love. So very good. I want to touch, taste every inch of you. Right now._

He coughed and shifted his body a bit, ignoring Viktor's raised brow.

“You look great. You make a wonderful phantom,” Yuuri said, trying to control the heat rising in his body.

“Thanks,” Viktor replied, giving him that special smile he loved so much before looking at Lila, “I guess you're here for candy?”

Lila nodded and dug around in the bowl Viktor held out, choosing one piece and dropping it in her bag. After Lila thanked Viktor, the two left to visit the other floors.

While they were waiting for the elevator to go to the lower levels, Yuuri looked at Lila, smiling softly as he thought to himself.

_This is what makes up the important things in life._

 

* * *

 

The evening had been insane. Viktor let most of the team go a little after six. The president found out shortly after, which Viktor assumed had been from Mary. He listened to the president drone about following orders and what a disappointment this was since deadlines must be met. Viktor countered with employee morale, increased productivity and having a heart. Convinced they were at a stalemate, the president dismissed Viktor after warning him sternly not to repeat this action.

Viktor wasn't pleased with the way things were going though. He had to keep his advisory committee until they completed their discussion of the manuscripts they speed read this past week.

Sasha and Lila's mother were on the committee.

Viktor was pissed he couldn't let them off the hook since they had small children. Viktor knew Benji was looking forward to trick-or-treating with his mother. Lila seemed indifferent, however, content with drawing pictures or looking at books. He always thought she didn't behave like a typical preschooler but thought it rude to ask.

He thought Benji was going to have a meltdown when he learned he wouldn't be able to go out that night. He felt horrible since he was the bad guy behind his mother staying over.

“Benji, I'm sorry, but I can't go. I know it's not fair, and you were looking forward to it, but we can do something else this weekend. Something just as fun as trick-or-treating,” Sasha explained.

“No! I wanted to go trick-or-treating, and you promised we would!” he yelled, stomping his foot, “Why can't I go? You promised!”

“Honey, I have to work. I can't leave yet. How about we order pizza for you and Lila? You can have some candy from trick-or-treating earlier,” she suggested.

“No! I don't want stupid pizza! I want to trick-or-treat!” Benji wailed before marching to the couch, throwing himself to the floor and crying loudly.

“I'm sorry, Viktor. I'll calm him down and get back to work,” Sasha said, pressing a hand against her forehead.

“Take your time. I'd be upset too,” Viktor said, smiling apologetically at his assistant.

Yuuri watched Benji, thinking how he would feel if he had been looking forward to something and it had been ripped out from under him. He thought back to how he felt after the book signing when they returned to his apartment and the power was out. He thought about Viktor telling him about the person he wanted to have a relationship with, remembering the panic and dejection he felt before he learned it was himself. He wondered if that was how Benji felt.

“Let me,” Yuuri announced, Viktor and Sasha looking at him in confusion.

“Let you what?” Viktor asked.

“Let me take Benji out tonight,” Yuuri explained, looking at Sasha, “He'll still get to go, you'll be able to work in peace. Win-win.”

Sasha looked at Benji, contemplating Yuuri's offer. Frown turning into a smile, she crouched in front of her son.

“Hey Benji, looks like you might get to go trick-or-treating after all. Would you like Uncle Yuuri to take you?” she asked, watching him light up.

“Really?” he asked, jumping to his feet to grab Yuuri's hand and tugging on it, practically dragging him out of the office.

“Thanks, Yuuri. You're such a wonderful person. I'm so glad you're in Viktor's life, in _our_  life,” Sasha said, hugging him.

“Nah, I'm just me,” Yuuri replied, “Come on, pirate! We've got some looting to do.”

 

* * *

  

He sat at the booth, watching Benji play in the ball pit. They had spent a little over an hour going from unit to unit in his apartment building collecting candy. One of his neighbors, Miss Edna, insisted they come in and sample the new cake recipe she had tried that afternoon. When Yuuri took the first bite, he closed his eyes when the flavors burst along his taste buds.

“Miss Edna, I think this is your best yet,” he praised, having tasted many of her creations.

“Can I have another piece?” Benji asked, looking at Yuuri.

“Maybe next time. Mommy will kill me if I bring you back and you're bouncing off the walls.”

“Wouldn't Mommy go to jail if she killed you?” the boy asked, completely oblivious to the metaphor.

“She won't really kill me, Benji,” Yuuri explained, “She just wouldn't be very happy.”

“Oh, ok. I'd be really sad if she did.”

They thanked Miss Edna again for the tasty snack before leaving. They finally made it to the fifth floor and immediately headed to the apartment across from his, Yuuri looking down at Benji and smiling mischievously.

“Ready? Remember, just like we practiced?” Yuuri asked, waiting for him to nod, “Ok, one, two, three.”

They both yelled trick-or-treat at the top of their lungs. The door swung open, revealing a very annoyed Phichit but grinning when he saw who it was.

“Yuuri! Good to see you! And you brought a mini-friend!” Phichit exclaimed.

“I'm not mini!” Benji grumbled, “I'm a big boy!”

“Of course you are,” Phichit agreed, “And that's the best trick-or-treat I've gotten all evening so you can have five pieces!”

“Five pieces?” Benji asked in wonder, his eyes widening. He looked up at Yuuri, getting permission when he nodded. Yuuri held out a plastic pumpkin, asking him for a few pieces.

“Aren't you a little old to be begging for candy?” Phichit asked, raising a brow.

“It's not for me. Just hand it over,” Yuuri explained.

“Are we still going out tonight?” Phichit asked, taking a handful of chocolate and dropping it into the pumpkin.

“No. Viktor had to work late tonight. Their president is being an ass,” Yuuri muttered.

“Aw! That sucks. Maybe next Friday? I need to cram for a test this weekend.”

“Sure. I'll ask Viktor. I'm sure his friend won't mind either. Chris was a little miffed we wouldn't make it,” he said.

After thanking Phichit for the candy, they decided to call it quits and head out for dinner. Yuuri asked him where he wanted to go and received an exuberant reply.

“Pizza Castle!” Benji yelled, “They have games and a ball pit, and I can earn prizes!”

“Alrighty, Pizza Castle it is. Onward, pirate!”

They spent the next hour and a half earning tickets from various games. Benji was in awe at how good Yuuri was at skee ball. Yuuri beat the high score multiple times, smiling at Benji when he squealed as the machine spewed out a stream of tickets. Even though Yuuri had earned over three-quarters of the tickets, he praised Benji for doing such an excellent job at getting them a ton of tickets. When his phone vibrated, he dug it out of his pocket and read the message.

 _We've got about thirty minutes left._  
_Want to start heading back?_  
_Love and miss you tons._  
_Kisses._  
_~V_

He typed a reply and hit the send button.

 _Be there in ten._  
_Ditto and kisses._  
_You better give me a real one when I get there._  
_**Yuuri**_

 _It's a deal._  
_Want to go out to eat?_  
_I'm too tired to make anything but need to unwind._  
_I know a perfect place and the waitress is crazy_  
_~V_

 _I've already eaten, but I could go for a beer._  
_You buying? ;)_  
_**Yuuri**_

 _Of course._  
_See you soon!_  
_~V_

 _Oh! Can you ask Lila's mom to wait for us?_  
_I have something for Lila._  
_**Yuuri**_

 _Sure. Mommy is curious._  
_~V_

They headed to the prize counter and Benji looked at the various items available. Yuuri pointed out the toys he had enough tickets for, his eyes stopping when he saw a plush toy, knowing he had to get it.

“Hey Benji, can I have two hundred tickets? I found something I'd like to get. You'll still have enough for that truck you want,” Yuuri asked.

“Sure!”

They waited for the attendant to help them, Benji pointing at the truck he wanted. When the teen gave it to him, Benji immediately dropped to the floor and began scooting it on the ground. Yuuri pointed to the toy on the shelf.

“I want that one, please.”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was carrying a sleeping Benji when they entered Viktor's office. Sasha and Lila's mom were sitting in front of his desk, discussing which manuscripts to take home for work. Viktor looked up and smiled when he saw the new arrival.

“Tuckered him out, eh?” he asked.

“Yeah, he had fun. We got a boatload of candy, tried Miss Edna's new cake which is wonderful by the way. There's a piece waiting for you. Went to Pizza Castle, stuffed ourselves and won a ton of tickets,” Yuuri said, handing the large truck over to Sasha, “This is his by the way. Where's Lila?”

Her mom pointed to the sleeping girl on the couch. She was holding her favorite blanket in front of her, rubbing it against her nose as she slept. Yuuri smiled softly and walked towards her, squatting when he reached her. He shook her shoulder gently, watching her eyes open slowly.

“Hi, Lila.”

“Hi Mr. Yuuri,” she said sleepily.

“I have something for you,” Yuuri said and held the plastic pumpkin in front of her, Lila staring at it before sitting up and taking it.

“What do you say, Lila?” her mother reminded her.

“Thank you, Mr. Yuuri. I really like candy,” Lila said.

“I know. Since you have a tough time with Halloween, I thought you might like a pumpkin full of treats. But there's a surprise inside,” Yuuri explained.

She looked inside the bucket, eyes widening when she saw what was on top. She jerked her head up, a corner of her mouth twitching when her eyes met Yuuri's.

“You got me a little ladybug,” Lila said quietly.

“Yep, I saw it and thought you'd love it,” Yuuri said, shocked when she threw her arms around his neck and squeezing tightly.

“Thank you, Mr. Yuuri. This is the best surprise,” Lila said, hugging him.

Lila and her mother left soon after, thanking him again for his thoughtfulness. Sasha was bundling Benji up when she looked at him.

“Yuuri, I appreciate the game for Benji, but we don't have a computer,” she said, handing the disc back to him, “Taking him out is a treat of its own, so thank you. You saved the day yet again. You're a great guy.”

“Nah, I'm just me. Remember, win-win,” he replied, waving at them when they left. He felt arms encircle his waist, leaning back against the warmth and closing his eyes.

“I think you're the hero of the day,” Viktor said softly, pressing his lips against Yuuri’s neck, pleased when he shivered.

“Nah. Anyone would have done that,” he countered. Viktor just agreed, but he knew better.

“Come on, let's go. I'm sick of this place right now.”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was troubled.

He realized something was wrong when Eva came to take their orders, not teasing Viktor or flirting with him like she always did. Viktor noticed it too. He demanded Eva sit with them when she brought his food and Yuuri's beer.

“Spill it. What's wrong?” Viktor asked.

“It's no big. Just in a bit of a crunch right now. Everything will work out,” she replied, but Yuuri saw uncertainty in her eyes.

“Lies. Tell the Great and Amazing Viktor what the problem is. He may be able to help,” Viktor said, winking at Eva when she giggled.

“You're a dumbass, Viktor,” she said, “They're cutting hours here. Business has dropped since that new club opened down the street. You know how much I need full time. I have to pay for college next semester. The rent for my apartment was just raised by forty dollars per month. I'm already struggling to pay the bills. The only thing that helps is Dominik lets me take the leftover food home. I don't think I'm going to be able to find another job that will work with my schedule.”

Viktor frowned as he listened to her worries. Eva was a great person, even though she was rough around the edges. He hated she had to go through this and thought for a minute before speaking.

“Would you like me to put feelers out? See if anyone I know needs some help? I'll make sure they'll tailor your hours around your schedule,” he asked, pleased when she smiled.

“I'd appreciate it so much. I would like to stay here during the weekends, though. Dominik has been so good to me. I can't leave.”

“Of course,” Viktor replied, “I'll make some calls tomorrow and get back to you on Monday. Yuuri, we have a date on Monday now.”

Yuuri laughed at him, but inside his own plan was churning. He needed to think about it before acting on it. The two finished soon after, hugging Eva before leaving. They had decided to stay at Yuuri's apartment since it was closer and Viktor also wanted his slice of cake. After collecting Makkachin from Phichit, the two called it a night, falling fast asleep with the sleeping puppy between them.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri woke first, the sun having been up only for an hour. He thought about his idea on the walk home, half listening to Viktor talk about the up-and-coming authors Integral was publishing in the new year. He was excited about them, but some he was concerned it would be a financial disaster to sign them on.

By the time he crashed into bed, his plan was complete and he was eager to act on it the next day.  He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and tried to stand up but an arm hooked around his waist.

“Where do you think you're going? I wanted to hold you close all morning,” Viktor mumbled, still half asleep.

“Go back to sleep, Love,” he said softly, “I have a couple errands to run. I'll be back before you wake up.”

Viktor nodded and drifted back to sleep. Yuuri got dressed quickly and pressed his lips against Viktor's forehead. He went into the living room to grab his work bag and saw Yuri passed out on the couch. He and Otabek decided to spend all night playing laser tag and had texted them, saying he was going to be late. Viktor told him they were at Yuuri's apartment and instructed him to come there when they were done. Yuuri smirked when he saw the helmet on the coffee table, knowing Otabek had finally saved enough for his motorcycle and took it everywhere. Viktor was going to have a shit fit when he realized Yuri had ridden on the bike. Walking to the couch, he nudged Yuri gently.

“Hey, go crash in the guest room. It's more comfortable than the couch,” Yuuri advised.

“Fuck off, Katsudon,” he grumbled, rolling over and going back to sleep. Yuuri chuckled quietly, grabbed his keys off the side table and headed out the door.

 

* * *

 

He got lost trying to find his first stop since he had never been in this part of town before and the streets were insanely difficult to navigate. The maze of one-way roads baffled him, but he finally found his destination. After finding a parking spot and climbing the stairs, he paused before pressing the correct button on the brownstone building. He hoped he wasn't too early. It was only a little after nine in the morning, but he figured they were probably early risers. He pressed the button and waited for a voice on the speaker.

 _“May I help you?”_  a female voice asked.

“It's Yuuri,” he said.

 _“Yuuri? Everything ok?”_  she asked.

“Yep. I have something for you and Benji. Is it ok if I come up for a few minutes?”

 _“Sure,”_  Sasha replied, letting him into the building. He found the correct apartment and knocked on the door. It opened seconds later, Benji crashing into him.

“Unca Yuuri! I just saw you yesterday! And you're at my house!” Benji yelled excitedly, ignoring his mother's attempt to hush him.

“Yep, I'm at your house. I was in the area, and I wanted to give something to you guys,” Yuuri said, only fibbing a little.

“Really? Like a surprise?” he asked, eyes growing at the thought of a gift.

“Yep, a surprise. May I?” he asked Sasha, pointing at the couch.

 He took a seat after she nodded. He patted the cushion next to him, inviting Benji to sit down. Sasha sat on the other side of him, perplexed. He opened his bag and tugged an item out of it, growling when it caught on the corners of the bag. Sasha gasped and her cupped her mouth with her hands when she realized what it was.

“A laptop,” she whispered in shock.

“Yep. You guys need one. It was just sitting around collecting dust and knew you could put it to better use than it being a paperweight. I've installed the latest productivity software and a ton of games for Benji. Don't worry, they're all educational. I can help you find a reasonably priced internet service provider. I know some of the supervisors at a couple of them, so I'm sure we can work out a deal,” Yuuri explained.

“Yuuri, you shouldn't have. I don't know how I can repay you,” Sasha said.

“It's a gift. You don't need to repay me,” he protested.

He spent a little time teaching Sasha how the operating system worked since it was one she wasn't familiar with and told her to call him if she needed help setting anything up or if it broke.

“I have to get going. I have one more errand to run, and Viktor wants to be lazy together today,” he said, smiling when Sasha chuckled.

“Sounds like Viktor,” she said, hugging him, “Thanks, Yuuri. You are such a wonderful guy. Just when I think you've hit the limit of greatness, you do something like this and raise the bar.”

Yuuri felt the blush creep up his neck.

“Nah. I'm just me,” he replied.

He hugged both goodbye, promising Benji to visit soon. He climbed into his car and drove to his next destination. When he parked in the dilapidated parking lot, he dug an envelope out of his bag and got out of the car. He knew the bar had just opened so it wouldn't be busy. When he entered, he asked the man at the counter for the owner. Dominik came out from the back minutes later, grinning when he saw him.

“Yuuri!” he yelled, throwing his arms out in greeting, “What brings you here so early?”

“I needed to drop this off. Can you give this to Eva?” he asked, handing him the envelope.

“Yeah, sure. She'll be in at three,” Dominik promised.

“Thanks, I have to get going. I'll see you on Monday!” Yuuri said, waving as he left.

 

* * *

 

Eva was scared when Dominik called her to his office. Things had been going bad enough lately, she didn't want anything else to happen. She fought to control her nerves when she entered, Dominik gesturing for her to take a seat. He pulled an envelope from the desk drawer and handed it to her.

“This was left for you this morning,” he said. Her brows furrowed in confusion, wondering who would leave something for her.  At work, no less.

She opened the envelope, pulled the letter out and watched as various cards fell to the floor. Her eyes grew in shock when she picked them up, realizing they were gift cards to several stores she frequented. She quickly read the letter, tears forming in her eyes. When she finished, she rested her arms on the edge of the desk, dropping her head on them and burst into tears, Dominik frowning from the unexpected behavior of his employee.

“Are you ok?” he asked.

She was his best waitress and he didn't want her becoming so emotional she wasn't able to work her shift. He took the piece of paper when she handed it to him, putting on his glasses and began to read.

_Eva,_

_I'm so sorry you've been having such a tough time lately. They always seem to pop up at the worst times. I have faith in you though. You're such a strong woman, but even strong people can't do it alone._

_You're a go-getter and work so hard. I admire you, but you need some help right now. I've included some gift cards to help ease your burden. I hope they help and please get some healthy groceries. You don't need to be eating everything from Kovacs. I love the food too, but you need variety._

_You mentioned you were anxious about making rent and paying for your next semester. You don't have to worry about it for a while. I've paid your rent up to the end of next semester. Your bill is also taken care of at college for spring. You're paid up to fifteen credit hours. If you decide to take less than fifteen, the bursar said they would issue you a credit towards the next fall. Let me know how much your books are when next semester begins._

_Don't ask how I did this. Just remember what I do for a living._

_Don't be afraid to ask for help, Eva. You're a wonderful young woman. Viktor and I love it when we come in and you're working. We'd do anything to help you out. We see great things in your future._

_I don't expect you to repay this. It's a gift. I do ask one thing though. In the future when you are in the position to do so, pay it forward. That will be more than enough._

_Being able to help those you care about and love is what makes life worth living, what makes it the most important thing in the world. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call or text me. My number is at the bottom._

_Yuuri_

Dominik was in shock. He hated cutting her hours, but he knew it had to be done. He knew Eva was in a rough spot, but he couldn’t help the way she needed. He always thought of Viktor and Yuuri among his favorite customers, but this was unbelievable. Only one thought stayed in his mind.

“Wow,” Dominik said, in absolute awe of his generosity, “That Yuuri is something else. What a great guy.”

All Eva could do was nod.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lila is being tested for Asperger's Syndrome. It's considered a high functioning form of autism with a difficulty expressing feelings and forging friendships with people. I hate how most people with Asperger's Syndrome are treated. They are often misunderstood from not really caring about anything and other's wind up getting angry at them for their lack of ability to communicate what most take advantage of (run-on sentence much?). If you ever run into someone with Asperger's or you sense they have a difficult time expressing how they feel, give them the benefit of the doubt. They are people too. They feel and enjoy life as much as the next person, they just experience it a little differently.
> 
> So that's my PSA for the day.
> 
>  
> 
> As far as Yuuri knowing exactly how to help Eva and take care of everything, he's in IT. He knows how information gathering and hacking work. You won't believe how many times I've dug into information that most people don't know how to find. But the only time I've done hacking was when it was part of a contract and monitored by the company. I do not (can't say it enough) condone black hat hackers. I hate them with a passion.


	21. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri receives the best birthday gift of all.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 - For You. Another you just have to feel it chapter. No summary, no excerpt. I love making you guys really experience these climactic chapters. This is one of them.
> 
> Notes:  
> Just one that I can see as of right now. The lyrics to the song are from Passengers "Heart's On Fire". Beautiful song. Thanks hopeless_senpai. I'm addicted. I'll link the video below as it really is gorgeous. I put a little different spin on it. It's supposed to be about lovers who are apart as it's not the right time. I have a secondary take on the song. I see it as lovers being on different levels but the one telling the story is patient, hence Viktor. He doesn't have much, but he has undying love for Yuuri. That's just part of the story I see anyway. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> ~Pax
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Well I don't have many and I don't have much_  
_In fact I don't have any but I've got enough_  
_'Cause I know those eyes and I know that touch_  
_I don't have many and I don't have much_

 _Oh darling_ _my heart's on fire_  
_For you_

 

* * *

 

“Yuuri?”

He opened his eyes and stretched. He was trying to return to blissful oblivion since it was the weekend, but knew that once his boyfriend spoke his first word of the day it was useless.

“Viktor,” he groaned, voice heavy with sleep.

“I was wondering. Your birthday is right around the corner and you haven't told me what you want yet,” Viktor said.

Yuuri rolled onto his side, facing Viktor and burying his face into his bare chest. He smiled against warm skin when he felt a hand on his hip, pulling him closer. This had become their ritual. They would wake early in the morning, Viktor usually up first. He would ask some random question, Yuuri wanting more physical contact before giving Viktor an answer. What Yuuri loved most was some new element was added every day, usually by Viktor. Sometimes he would sprinkle kisses on Yuuri's face or nip at his neck. One day Viktor gently caressed his arm until he visibly shivered. Viktor loved drawing lazy loops on the small of Yuuri's back, pausing only to massage the area gently. As much as Yuuri loved it, he felt bad that he didn't reciprocate the actions.

But today was different.

“I really don't need anything,” Yuuri said, pressing his lips against the apex of Viktor's shoulder and collarbone, “I have everything I’ve ever wanted now.”

_Mmm...I like that, Yuuri. A lot._

“E-everything?” Viktor stammered, biting a knuckle on his finger when he felt the tip of Yuuri's tongue slide across his clavicle.

“Mmhmm. But if you want, maybe we can go to Kovacs? Invite some friends. That would be nice,” he suggested, kissing a trail down his chest. Yuuri frowned when Viktor lifted his head up, even with his own.

“That's it?”

“Yeah. It's just another day, Viktor,” Yuuri replied.

“Lies. It's one of the best days ever,” he argued.

“And why is that?” Yuuri asked, continuing his ministrations on Viktor's neck, smiling when he felt him shiver and bumps break out on his skin.

_Too much, Yuuri. I can't hold back if you do this._

“It's the celebration of the love of my life being brought into the world,” Viktor said breathlessly, “and as much as I'm enjoying this, you need to stop.”

“Why?” Yuuri asked, dragging his tongue up Viktor's neck until he reached his ear and tugged the lobe with his teeth.

_Oh god, Love. I'm hanging on by a thread. I want you so much, but you're not ready._

“Because you've never done this before and it's driving me crazy,” Viktor replied, groaning when Yuuri nibbled on the edge of his ear, “You're shattering my willpower, Love. I don't think you're ready for the consequences yet.”

Yuuri sighed when Viktor placed his hands on either side of his head, pulling him closer for a hungry kiss. They broke apart to catch their breath, Viktor patting his thigh before standing. He lifted his arms above his head and stretched loudly, peering down at Yuuri when he heard giggling.

“What?” he asked.

“I think you have a problem,” Yuuri laughed, pointing at his pajama pants.

They were tented.

“This is your fault, you know,” Viktor purred, “I'm just going to go take care of…yeah,” he said, pointing at the door and taking several steps before Yuuri's next comment stopped him in his tracks.

“You need any help?” Yuuri asked, grinning wickedly when Viktor gaped at him.

_Did you...you just..._

“What has gotten into you today?” he asked though he wasn't complaining.

“What can I say? You bring it out of me,” Yuuri replied.

“Who knew I was dating such a vixen?” Viktor asked, walking into the hallway.

“You still love me!” he heard Yuuri yell when he reached the bathroom.

“You know I do,” Viktor said quietly, closing the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

A lot had happened since Halloween. The team at Integral had worked themselves to the bone which led to the hiring of several new employees. Viktor had vetted every applicant and decided upon four as proofreaders. One was a man who had been let go from a rival publishing house when the company decided to downsize. Another was a professor from a local college who had decided to take a sabbatical and lend himself to improving modern literature. He had taken a chance on a young mother who was just returning to the workforce after being gone for a few years.

Then there was Eva.

His acquaintances were unable to help find a position for her within their own companies, stating her schedule was too difficult to work around. After finding out what Yuuri had done for her, he was touched. So he stepped up and did his part. He had hired Eva for a part-time internship with the possibility of a permanent position. When Viktor told her, he thought she was going to hug him to death.

Eva started Integral that following Monday and threw herself into her work. Her dedication and fresh perspective intrigued Viktor. He knew she was a hard worker from observing her at Kovacs, but she astonished him. She wasn't afraid to ask for help or accept constructive criticism either. She got along very well with others on the floor and fit in quite well. She had a kind word to say to everyone yet her jovial attitude revived everyone's mood countless times. In Viktor's opinion, she was the model employee.

That wasn't the only thing that had boosted morale within the company. The president had submitted his intention to retire soon, his final day being the end of the year. The board had already begun scouting for someone to take his place and had come up with a few names, but they were keeping them close to the vest. Viktor wasn't concerned though, thinking anyone had to be an improvement over the current president. He just hoped it would be a seamless transition.

Yuri was doing decently in school and had a friend. Viktor was proud of his brother, knowing he only needed a chance and a safe space to thrive. Viktor was more than happy to provide both for him. He couldn't have done it without Yuuri though. He was so patient with Yuri, often taking him to work on days Yuri didn't have school or tinkering with laptops on the weekend. While Viktor realized his brother was learning a skill set, he was also being accepted for who he was.

Otabek had proved to be a lifeline for Yuri, the two hanging out every chance they got. They would often play laser tag, Viktor and Yuuri joining them at times. They spent a lot of time at a local pool hall that allowed minors. They would spend hours upon hours just talking in a cafe down the block from the condo. Viktor never pried, but he often wondered what his brother talked about with Otabek.

Their attorney advised that Yuri began counseling and provided Viktor with a list of reputable psychologists. The brothers made consultation appointments with all of them, the decision falling mainly on who Yuri felt the most comfortable with. He chose an older Jewish man, Yuri telling Viktor after several sessions that it wasn't the inquisition that he had expected, but an actual conversation. The psychologist would relate events in his own life to Yuri and how he overcame them. He told him tales of growing up in a strict Jewish household. Yuri enjoyed the stories immensely and Viktor could see the beginnings of improvement in his brother but could tell something was building within. He wanted so desperately to help Yuri, but the psychologist had advised Viktor to let him come to him.

But that wasn't what was on his mind now, his thoughts drifting back to Yuuri's birthday. Viktor wanted to do something so special for him that he would never forget, but nothing came to mind. He replayed almost every conversation he had with Yuuri in his head, trying to pick up on some hint of wanting. He was about to give up in frustration when the day they met popped into mind, remembering something Yuuri had mentioned. He sat up straight in his chair and grabbed his phone, quickly typing out a message and hitting the send button.

 _What are you doing in a week?_  
_I have an idea._  
_~V_

 

* * *

 

It was two days before his birthday. He was laying on the couch, petting the ball of fluff passed out on his lap and reading a book Viktor had brought home. He chuckled as he thought there were perks of dating an editor. Tilting his head back when he felt arms drape down his shoulders and across his chest, Yuuri smiled when he saw Viktor lower his head for a kiss.

“What are you laughing about?” Viktor asked, brushing his lips against Yuuri’s, “I didn't think that was an amusing book. Unless you're sadistic.”

“It's not,” Yuuri replied, “I was just thinking I'm glad I get my books for free now.”

“I knew it!” Viktor exclaimed, “You're just using me for reading material!  I thought you loved me, Yuuri Katsuki!”

“I do,” he said between giggles, “This is just icing on the cake.”

“Oh, I guess that's ok then,” Viktor replied, pecking him on the cheek, “I have to go out for a few hours. You need anything while I'm out?”

“Where are you going?” Yuuri asked, looking up from the book as Viktor walked to the door and picked his keys up.

“Can't tell you. It's part of your birthday present,” Viktor replied vaguely, watching Yuuri frown.

“I thought I told you not to worry about it. It's not that big of a deal,” he scolded.

“And I told you you're wrong. Besides, you're going to love this. I promise you,” Viktor said, winking at him before leaving.

Yuuri rubbed the puppy's ears until he woke up, yawning widely.

“Makkachin, your daddy doesn't listen to a word I say,” he crooned to the animal, chuckling when the puppy whined and then squeaked, “He doesn't listen to you either? It's horrible, isn't it?”

“You do realize you're having a conversation with a dog, right?” came a voice from the hallway. He turned his head, watching Yuri fall into the chair next to the couch.

“I thought you were out with Otabek,” Yuuri said.

“We're going out later. He had to work a little later. Something about Christmas tree stands and generators. Winter sucks,” Yuri growled.

“What are you guys going to do?”

“Who the fuck knows. Some other guys in the group want to hang out together, so maybe we'll do that. I hope not because most of them are absolute assholes,” he mumbled.

“Worse than you?” Yuuri teased.

“Hey, not everyone can be as charming as me,” Yuri retorted.

“Oh, so that's what they call it nowadays? Charm?”

“Fuck off, Katsudon,” Yuri warned, narrowing his eyes when he laughed.

“Hey, do you know where Viktor went?” Yuuri asked.

“Yes. And no, I'm not telling you.”

“Well, he asked if I needed anything while he was out. It helps to know what part of town he's going to be in,” Yuuri said.

“You're not getting it from me. You want to know, text him,” Yuri replied, pulling his phone out of his jacket, “But that's it for me. Otabek is downstairs. See ya, loser.”

“Have fun!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” he muttered, slamming the door behind him.

Yuuri set the book on the coffee table and turned his attention to the puppy, smiling as he petted him. He was curious what Viktor was up to. He had stopped bugging him about his birthday almost a week ago, figuring he had accepted the suggestion to go to Kovacs that night. But Viktor had been planning something, a surprise. He was a little concerned as Viktor was not known for keeping secrets. He would get so excited he would let them slip. But not this time. This was the first Yuuri had heard of it.

“Well, Makkachin, it's just you and me. What would you like to do?” he asked, watching the puppy shake with excitement, “A walk you say? What a fantastic idea! Let me get my shoes.”

The puppy yipped, jumping off the couch and following Yuuri to the door.

 

* * *

  

They returned a little over two hours later after a long yet leisurely walk through the neighborhood. It was warmer than usual, so Yuuri decided he wanted ice cream from a local open-air cafe. He and Makkachin visited the establishment often since they sold puppy sundaes. He talked to the dog in between bites of the frozen treat, drawing chuckles from nearby diners. Yuuri didn't care though. He liked to think the puppy understood every word he said.

They visited a pet store down the street from the condo next. The owners loved Makkachin and were excited whenever he visited. After scratches and much love, Yuuri let the puppy pick out a new squeaky toy. The dog had destroyed most of his since he had entered the chewing stage and Yuuri had told Viktor he valued his shoes, so they needed to start stocking up. He laughed when Makkachin chose a bright green octopus that was almost as big as he was. He walked to the counter, grabbing a box of puppy treats off of a shelf on the way. After paying for everything and promising to be back soon, they returned to the condo.

The knock at the door surprised him since he wasn't expecting anyone. He was halfway off the couch when the door creaked open, Viktor popping his head through the crack.

“Hey, can you close your eyes for a minute?” he asked.

“What?” Yuuri asked, frowning at him.

“I need to bring your surprise inside, and I don't want you peeking,” Viktor explained, hearing Yuuri huff in annoyance.

“Fine, but I told you not to worry,” Yuuri said, squeezing his eyes shut, “I hope you didn't do anything elaborate. Or stupid. That would be even worse.”

He heard shuffling at the door before it closed moments later. His ears perked up at the sounds being made. Whatever it was, Viktor was very loud. And why was he whispering to himself?

“Are you almost done?” Yuuri asked, exasperated.

“Almost. Just a few more seconds,” he said, “Ok, you can open your eyes.”

Yuuri slowly let his eyes open, gasping when he saw what was in front of him. He threw his hands over his mouth and fought back tears. He stood on shaky legs and staggered around the table, stopping in front of his surprise and tears finally slipping down his face.

“Mom, Dad,” he whispered before throwing his arms around his parents, crying vigorously.

“Baby Boy, you don't know how happy I am to see you,” Hiroko said, stroking his hair back.

“How? How did you...” Yuuri asked, stopping when emotion overcame him once again.

“It was all Vicchan's idea. He set everything up so we could surprise you,” she said, smiling at him. Yuuri looked at his boyfriend, absolutely stunned.

“You....how...why?” Yuuri stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence.

“I told you I wanted this to be the best birthday you've ever had,” Viktor reminded him, “This was the best present I could...oof!”

Viktor felt the breath knocked out of him when Yuuri crashed into him, breaking into sobs again. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri and hugged him tightly. Whispering sweet nothings into his ear, Viktor waited until Yuuri composed himself, eyes widening when soft lips crashed against his.

“Thank you, Viktor,” Yuuri whispered, “Thank you so much.”

“You're so worth it, Love. I'd do anything to make you happy,” he said, kissing him softly, “but you have some family to catch up with. I'm going to make dinner. You sit and enjoy.”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri thoroughly enjoyed the evening with his family. Hiroko told him about how the onsen was faring, Mari's obsession with the newest boy band, and the changes in the small town. His father described the latest Onigie festival, saying how much Yuuri would have enjoyed it.

“You and Vicchan should come next year. Or perhaps you can get away for the plum blossom festival?” his mom asked hopefully.

"Was she talking to me?" Viktor asked.

"No, she suggested we visit Japan during a festival next year," Yuuri said, relaying the conversation to him.

“That sounds like a lovely idea,” Viktor said, walking into the room and sitting next to Yuuri and looking at him, “I think we should try and plan for it. I've always wanted to visit Japan.”

“Ok,” he replied, still in a daze.

He couldn't believe it. He was sitting in the living room, his parents in the same room for the first time in three years. He kept expecting he would wake up from this dream at any time. He looked down at the cushion when he felt fingers wind through his, lifting his head and seeing Viktor next to him, just staring.

“Is this real?” Yuuri asked, look of disbelief upon his face.

“It's real, Love,” Viktor said, smiling at him.

They talked for a while longer until dinner was served. Viktor had made beef stroganoff that night, basking in the praise Yuuri's parents bestowed upon him. Yuuri told Viktor that Hiroko demanded he gave her the recipe before they had to return home. He smiled at the woman, nodding his head and forming a heart with his hands.

“Love, Mama Katsuki,” he said, the only phrase the two understood between them.

“Love, Vicchan,” she said, rising from her chair and walking to Viktor, placing a kiss on his cheek before smiling at him. Viktor blushed from Hiroko's affection but smiled when she patted his hand.

After dinner, everyone chatted a bit longer before Viktor suggested he take Yuuri's parents to his apartment. Viktor didn't want them to stay in a hotel since they could have an entire apartment to themselves. Yuuri told them if they had any problems, either call him or ask Phichit. He wasn't too concerned with them staying there since Phichit's minor in college was Japanese. He was usually worried about the language barrier when they visited the country, but this time was different.

Yuuri hugged and kissed his parents good night, promising to see them in the morning. They were almost out the door when his mother rushed back and hugged him fiercely.

“Baby Boy, you don't know how good it is to see you again. I've missed you so much,” she said, her eyes shimmering with tears.

“I think I do, Mom. I've missed you so much as well. We've waited too long,” Yuuri said, agreeing with her.

“I'll see you in the morning,” she said, blowing a kiss to him. This was their little game since he could remember. He smiled and pretended to catch the kiss, pressing his hand to his cheek. She grinned at him and waved before they left.

Yuuri collapsed on the couch, so incredibly happy. If he didn't think he could love Viktor anymore, he was terribly mistaken. Viktor had given him the ultimate birthday gift. He rested a forearm across his eyes, thinking of everything he wanted to show and explore with his parents. He would have to rearrange his schedule and hoped his clients would understand the short notice. He wanted to show his parents his favorite museum and go to a play that had just opened the previous weekend, had to take them to the coffee shop and Kovacs.

Yuuri moved his arm when he felt slobber bathe his hand that was resting on the floor. He looked down, watching the puppy try to get his attention. He bent over and picked the dog up, resting him on his stomach and scratched the puppy's ears, smiling.

“Let's rest until Daddy gets home, Makkachin,” he said softly.

He closed his eyes and petted the puppy until sleep claimed him.

 

* * *

 

Viktor arrived at the condo later than he had anticipated. Phichit was late from work and Viktor needed his help to translate. Even though Viktor knew where most everything was in the apartment from staying over when Yuuri was sick, there were some items he had to search for. He and Hiroko had gone to the corner store to buy groceries since the apartment was nearly empty. Yuuri had been staying with him since his brother had joined them, so there had been no need to stock the shelves or fridge. After receiving a shower of hugs and kisses from Hiroko, he drove back to the condo.

When he opened the door, the sight before him brought the sweetest smile to his face. Yuuri was passed out on the couch, glasses askew. Makkachin was lying on his stomach with his head resting on Yuuri's hand. He hated to wake him but knew the bed would be more comfortable. Besides, Viktor couldn't cuddle with him on the couch. He knelt in front of the couch when he reached it, feathering his lips across Yuuri's and smiling when his eyes fluttered open.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Yuuri replied, stretching.

The motion caused his shirt to hitch up his body, exposing a strip of skin on his abdomen. Viktor placed a hand on Yuuri's stomach, rubbing his thumb against the silky softness.

“Sleep well?” Viktor asked.

“Yeah. Sorry I conked out. It was a hectic and emotional day.”

“I noticed. So, did you like your surprise?” Viktor asked, smiling when Yuuri beamed at him.

“Yes! It truly is the best gift I've received. Ever,” he gushed.

“Of all time?”

“Of all time. I hate to say it, but it beats the books,” Yuuri admitted, blushing. Viktor chuckled and kissed his cheeks one by one.

“I was hoping you would say that, though to be fair I gave you the books too,” Viktor said, winking at him.

Viktor scooted back when Yuuri sat up, falling to the floor when Yuuri slid onto his lap and gripped his shoulders.

“I don't think I'm ever going to be able to top this, Viktor,” he said softly.

“You don't have to. Seeing the happiness and love on your face when you saw your parents is a gift to me as well. I love you, Yuuri, and I'll do everything in my power to give the world to you,” Viktor confessed.

Yuuri smiled at him before closing the inches between them, capturing Viktor's lips in the sweetest kiss they had shared yet. He told him through action how grateful he was, how happy Viktor made him, how much he loved him. Yuuri circled Viktor's neck with his arms, closing the gap between them until they were chest to chest. Viktor's hands fell to Yuuri's hips and pushed their bodies closer together. They broke the kiss moments later, both breathless but neither moved.

“I love you, Viktor,” Yuuri whispered, “More than anything in the world.”

“I love you too, Sweetheart. I think it's time for bed. We have busy days ahead of us so we need to get as much rest as we can. And I have to be up early tomorrow,” Viktor suggested.

“Why do you have to be up early?” Yuuri asked in confusion, knowing Viktor usually went to work late on Wednesdays.

“I have to finalize a few things for your other present.”

“Other present? What? Viktor, this is more than enough!” Yuuri protested.

“This one was pure love. The next one is life changing if you agree, but you can't have it until your birthday,” Viktor explained.

“Oh, how cruel, dangling that in front of me,” Yuuri joked.

“I know, but the sooner we go to sleep the faster the days will pass.”

Yuuri lifted himself from Viktor's lap and held out a hand to help him up. Viktor hoisted himself off the floor with his help but was surprised when Yuuri jerked him against his body. Placing his hands on Viktor's chest, Yuuri looked at him with such love and adoration Viktor thought his heart would melt right then and there.

“I love you, Viktor Nikiforov,” Yuuri said, kissing him softly.

“I love you too, Yuuri Katsuki. Happy Birthday, Love.”

 

 

 


	22. I Promise You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri make a decision that will change their lives forever.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22 - I Promise You  
> I literally screamed when I finished this chapter. I'm sure those around me think I'm insane right now. They'll get over it.
> 
> Notes:  
> 127.0.0. 1 is the home IP (Internet Protocol-your digital address) for any Windows computer. So the shirt says "There's no place like home." I have this shirt.  
> The song they danced to is Come Undone by Duran Duran. Freaking love this song. Some of the lyrics are at the top of this chapter. And again, I'm posting the video at the bottom. I swear I'm almost done with songs, but music is a very important part of my life so I have a song for any occasion.
> 
> I really hope you guys like this chapter. I put so much thought into this one my brain really hurts.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

* * *

 _Mine, immaculate dream, made breath and skin,_  
_I've been waiting for you,_  
_Signed, with a home tattoo,_  
_Happy birthday to you was created for you_.

* * *

 

The scent of vanilla roused him from sleep. He thought it part of the dream he was having, but the smell grew stronger, eventually waking him. He sniffed the air a couple times before opening his eyes and stretching. Rolling over, he dropped his arm on the other side of the mattress. Empty.

He frowned as he dragged himself off the bed, walking to the dresser and pulling a pair of pajama pants from a drawer. They were too big for his slender frame, but he thought they would do. Opening the door and making his way to the kitchen, Yuuri felt his heart warm when he reached the counter dividing the living room and kitchen.

His mother and boyfriend were in front of the stove making breakfast.

“Morning,” Yuuri grumbled, walking into the room and opening the cupboard door, flinching when a hand shut it quickly.

“What are you doing?” Viktor asked, frowning.

“Um, getting coffee,” he said, tugging on the knob again, looking at Viktor when he didn't budge.

“Get back in bed,” Viktor ordered.

“What?”

“Go!” he repeated, pointing to the hallway.

Yuuri looked at his mom for help, but she just stood there smiling. He huffed, turned on his heel and marched back to the bedroom. Once he reached the bed, he dropped onto it and flopped backward. He closed his eyes and frowned.

“Happy birthday to you,” Viktor sang, entering the room minutes later.

Yuuri opened his eyes, turned his head and looked at him. Viktor was smiling as he sang, holding a coffee cup with a red bow on the handle. Yuuri ran his hands over his face and laughed.

“Happy birthday to you,” he crooned, sitting on the bed next to him. Yuuri sat up and took the mug when it was handed to him, blowing on the hot liquid before taking a cautious sip.

“Happy birthday, my Yuuri. Happy birthday to you,” Viktor finished the song, kissing Yuuri’s forehead, “Regular coffee, milk with two sugars. Sleep well?”

“Yep, I always do when you're laying next to me,” he replied, grinning at him.

“Good. Sorry I had to chase you off,” Viktor apologized, “I wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday the minute you woke up, but my sleeping prince awoke earlier than usual.”

“Sorry,” Yuuri muttered, taking another sip of coffee.

“It's ok,” Viktor said, kissing him before standing, “When you're ready, come on out. Your mom and I made breakfast for you.”

“Thanks,” he said, smiling, “But I have a question. How did you do that? I mean, you don't know Japanese and she doesn't know English.”

Viktor pulled his phone out of his jeans' pocket and waved it in the air, grinning like an idiot.

“I found an excellent translation app. It's not perfect, but it gets the point across.”

Yuuri chuckled and shook his head.

“Love, you never cease to amaze me. But you better not ask my mom for any stories about when I was little or something like that,” he warned.

“Too late,” Viktor replied, leaving the room.

“Viktor!” Yuuri yelled loudly.

“ _Shut the fuck up! I'm sleeping!”_

 

* * *

 

The rest of the morning passed too quickly. Yuuri thanked Viktor and his mother profusely for the delicious breakfast of pancakes, eggs, bacon, hash browns and freshly squeezed orange juice. His mother wasn't used to this style of cooking but was thrilled Viktor had shown her. She promised she would introduce it to guests back at the onsen, Viktor beaming with pride from her words.

Yuuri took a long, relaxing bath after breakfast at Viktor's insistence. He declared he was pampering him that day, silencing Yuuri with a kiss when he tried to protest. Yuuri just accepted it and let Viktor fill the tub. He rested his head against the back of the cool ceramic and closed his eyes. His thoughts wandered to Viktor's other surprise he had planned, bewildered he had something planned besides flying his parents in. There was no way he could top that. A gentle tapping on the closed door jerked him back to the present.

“Ah! What?” Yuuri yelled, automatically dropping his hands to his lap.

“Can I open the door and peek my head in? I need to ask you something,” Viktor asked.

“Can...uh...can it wait until I get out?” he stuttered.

“I promise not to look. If it makes you feel better, draw the curtain,” Viktor suggested.

Yuuri tugged on the curtain until he was satisfied it hid most of his body. He was growing more comfortable with Viktor, but he still wasn't ready to be completely exposed in front of him. He knew Viktor would more than likely gush over how gorgeous he thought Yuuri was, but he was still so unsure of his body. He still felt flawed, hideous.

“Ok, you can come in,” he yelled, Viktor opening the door and sticking his head in moments later.

“How does the arboretum and a play sound for this afternoon?” Viktor asked.

“Um, that sounds fine,” Yuuri replied, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

“You get to choose the play. Would you like to see the history musical or the one about the love triangle?” he asked.

“The musical is fine,” Yuuri relayed.

“Ok, I'll book some tickets. Would you like me to ask Phichit if he'd like to go?” Viktor suggested.

“Yeah, sure. That would be fun,” he agreed, smiling anxiously at him.

“Yuuri, it's me. You don't need to be nervous, but I won't push you to do something you're uncomfortable with, ok?” Viktor revealed, “When you're ready, you'll let me know. I'm going to call Phichit and order the tickets. You finish your bath.”

Yuuri nodded and smiled when the door shut. How did Viktor always know what he was thinking?

_God, I love you so much, Viktor. You're so patient. I don't want you to wait too long._

 

* * *

 

The four adults spent the afternoon exploring the city. Yuri refused, stating he didn't want to hang out with “old geezers.” Yuri was intrigued by Yuuri's parents though and treated them respectfully, which surprised Viktor and made a mental note to thank his brother after the Katsukis left.

Hiroko was enamored the minute they entered the botanical gardens. She gestured grandly and talked rapidly. Yuuri tried to interpret as best as he could but wound up laughing at his mother's excitement.

“What's she saying?” Viktor asked, grinning at her.

“She said this rivals the gardens at home. She didn't think she'd find one so beautiful anywhere else in the world. And she wants to know what all the names of the plants and trees are. That's going to be fun. I think we're going to be here a while. Sorry,” Yuuri said, blushing slightly.

“Take your time. We're here for you but also them. I want you to make new memories with your parents,” Viktor said, lightly kissing him.

“What did I ever do to deserve you, Viktor?” Yuuri asked, cupping his cheek.

“Oh, crunched metal, crushed bumpers, steam spewing from a cracked radiator. Ring a bell?” Viktor joked, turning his head to press his lips against Yuuri's palm.

“Oh yeah, that. The one and only time I'm glad I totaled my car,” he replied, grinning at Viktor before he joined his parents.

Satisfied Hiroko had seen just about everything in the gardens, they joined Phichit at his family's restaurant. He had the day off and was ecstatic to spend the day with Viktor, Yuuri, and his parents. Phichit engaged Hiroko and Toshiya in casual conversation. Viktor watched as everyone talked, frowning.

“What's wrong, Love?” Yuuri asked.

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Viktor mumbled, Yuuri giving him an apologetic grimace.

“I'm sorry. They're discussing the differences between Japanese and Thai food. Phichit insists Thai is better and advised the best thing on the menu to order. Mom said he hasn't lived until he's tried her katsudon,” Yuuri said, “I'm sorry I didn't think about interpreting.”

“It's ok. I know you're still overwhelmed by having your parents here,” Viktor said, lifting Yuuri's hand and kissing the tips of his fingers one by one.

They wolfed down lunch since they had to be across town soon for the play. Viktor chose an early performance since they had plans to go to Kovacs that evening. Phichit had promised Yuuri he would interpret the dialogue for the Katsukis so he could enjoy himself.

Yuuri was impressed when he found out Viktor had reserved third-row seats. He explained to Yuuri they were the best seats in the house and he had to agree. He didn't have to crane his neck to view the stage. He brushed his lips against Viktor’s, thanking him for his thoughtfulness.

The play lasted a little over four hours, only pausing for a brief intermission. Everyone thought it was fantastic, especially Phichit.

“That was amazing! The actors! And the music! And the plot! I just...wow!” Phichit exclaimed, not able to put his excitement into words.

“He has a thing for musicals,” Yuuri explained, laughing at his best friend.

“I see that. We'll have to take him to more,” Viktor said, chuckling when Phichit's face lit up.

“Wow? Really?”

“Yeah, we'll call it even since Yuri's been spending so much time at your place,” Viktor said.

“Nah, you know it's cool. I like having him around. Makes life more interesting,” Phichit countered, smiling at him.

“And who knew you to be sadistic,” Viktor joked, “Let's go. Time to get ready for the finale.”

 

* * *

 

After dropping the Katsukis and Phichit off at the apartment complex, they returned to the condo. They were meeting Chris, Sasha and Yuuri's co-workers at Kovacs early that evening. They hadn't planned on being there long since Yuri wasn't allowed in the establishment past nine. Yuuri had insisted that he join them in the celebration and Yuri demanded Otabek be allowed to come along. Yuuri agreed quickly, stating the more the merrier.

Yuuri spent what seemed like an eternity figuring out what to wear. He felt ridiculous, chastising himself for acting like a teenager. He finally decided on a black long-sleeved dress shirt paired with a smoky grey vest. He slid into his favorite pair of worn jeans. He was knotting a white silk tie when Viktor entered the room, turning around when he heard a sharp intake of breath.

“Oh Yuuri,” he said hungrily, “You just...wow...you look exquisite.”

“Thanks,” Yuuri replied, blushing from the compliment, “You look pretty damn delicious yourself.” Viktor wore a crimson sweater with three-quarter sleeves and black dress pants. Yuuri wanted to devour him, right then and there.

Yuuri stepped closer to him, pulling him down for a kiss when they were inches apart. Placing a finger on Viktor's chin, Yuuri urged him to open his mouth, sweeping his tongue past Viktor's lips when he submitted. Yuuri smiled against Viktor's mouth when he released a frustrated groan. He broke the kiss, leaving Viktor confused. Yuuri grinned wickedly at him before standing on his toes and pressing his lips to the side of Viktor's neck.

“Oh, that feels good,” Viktor whispered, closing his eyes, “More please.”

He hummed when Yuuri's lips grazed further down his neck. He placed his hands on Yuuri's hips, pulling him closer. Viktor could feel Yuuri's arousal trapped against his thigh.

_Yuuri, I want you too. I want you so bad it hurts._

He gasped sharply when Yuuri bit his neck, feeling waves of pleasure shoot through his body. Yuuri had learned over the past couple weeks that Viktor's neck was very sensitive, especially that spot. Viktor pulled back but still held Yuuri's hips.

“As much as I'd love to continue this, I came in here to tell you we have to go,” he said, smiling when he dropped his forehead against Viktor's chest and whined.

“Later, yeah?” Yuuri asked, lifting his head and searching Viktor's eyes.

“We'll see how it goes, ok?” he suggested, motioning for him to leave the room first. Viktor stood in the middle of the floor and took several deep breaths.

_Love, you're going to be the death of me._

 

* * *

 

They arrived at Kovacs late since Otabek didn't leave work until right before they were supposed to meet everyone. When they entered, loud cheers sounded from the far end of the bar. Yuuri blushed as the group sang happy birthday to him, other patrons joining in.

“Oh god, can the floor just open up and swallow me?” he grumbled, burying his head against Viktor's chest, Viktor laughing and put his arm around Yuuri's shoulders.

“No, Sweetheart. We're here to celebrate you.”

Dominik had pushed several tables together to accommodate the group. He was so happy they had chosen the establishment to honor Yuuri. The man came over to them, informing them the first round of drinks were on the house.

“Yuuri, how about a kamikaze?” Chris suggested, winking at him.

“Oh, no you don't! There is no way I'm touching one of those again!” Yuuri exclaimed, listening to him laugh.

“But you're such a fun drunk,” Chris cajoled.

“No!”

_I want to be completely together tonight. I want to see what happens later. I want..._

He was brought from his thoughts when a gift was thrust in front of him. He looked up and saw Yuri scowling at him.

“I got this for you,” he grumbled.

Yuuri pulled the tissue paper out and dug around the bag, pulling something soft from inside. He unfolded the fabric and held it up, reading the slogan on the front of the shirt.

“There's no place like 127.0.0.1. Ha! I love it! Thanks, Yuri!” he shouted above the music. He stood and hugged Yuri, laughing when he pushed him away.

“God, get the fuck off me!” Yuri yelled, Otabek laughing at the display between the two.

Phichit sat next to him and handed him an envelope. Yuuri flinched in surprise, looking at him.

“What's this? I told you that you didn't have to get anything,” he asked.

“Oh, just a little something-something I thought you'd enjoy.”

Yuuri opened the envelope carefully and laughed when he saw several hamsters on the front of the card. He opened it and almost dropped the rectangular slips inside. He read the card and the message Phichit wrote, smiling at him. Yuuri held the slips in front of him and read them. His eyes widened and he whipped his head to face his best friend.

“Phichit, these are for Nationals,” he said quietly, in shock but glad Phichit could hear him since the jukebox was between songs.

“I know how much you love figure skating. I thought it would be a perfect date for you and Viktor. And they'll be in town this year,” Phichit explained, Yuuri shifting so he could hug him.

“Thank you. This is wonderful,” Yuuri said, grinning.

He continued opening presents from everyone celebrating with him. Sasha gave him a gift card to a Greek restaurant, stating it was the best in town. He was touched that Benji drew him a card and chuckled when he read the boy wanted to take him to a fast food restaurant for a kid's meal but asked if he could have the toy. His mother and father presented himself with a silk robe from home. He smiled through tears at them, suddenly homesick. Chris gave him a bottle of authentic Russian vodka, which Viktor gushed about.

“Yuuri, you don't know what a gift this is! This stuff is fabulous!”

“Viktor, he just wants to get me drunk again,” Yuuri moaned, placing his head in his hands.

“That's right,” Chris admitted, “You better invite me over when you crack that open.”

Dominik brought a large sheet cake over at that time. Yuuri blushed once again when everyone sang happy birthday to him. Eva brought a stack of plates over while Yuuri was slicing the cake into small pieces. She placed them on the table, sitting in the chair next to him and smacking a kiss on his cheek. Yuuri blushed fiercely.

“Yuuri, while I'm saddened that you're taken by this lout over here,” she said, pointing at Viktor, “I'm glad you chose to spend your birthday here. I hope your day was wonderful.” Yuuri smiled and thanked her.

“Eva…” Viktor growled, frowning at her.

“But! If you ever break up with Viktor, I want a shot. You're too gorgeous to pass up,” she said, winking at Yuuri. She rose from the chair, took several steps backward before mouthing 'call me', making a phone sign with her hand and holding it against her ear.

“Eva!” Viktor roared. Yuuri dropped his head to the table, resting his forehead on the worn wood.

“Congratulations, you're now on her 'Let's tease him mercilessly' list,” Viktor said, still sending a death glare at Eva, “Do you want me to talk to her?”

“No, I'll be ok. She'll just embarrass me, but I'm sure I'll be able to handle it.”

Viktor opened his mouth to say something but stopped when a song he recognized played on the jukebox, standing and holding his hand out to Yuuri.

“May I have this dance?” he asked, smiling seductively.

“Um...yeah, sure,” Yuuri said, feeling heat pool in his stomach from Viktor's gaze.

He took Viktor's hand and let himself be led to an empty spot on the floor. When Viktor found an opening, he turned to face him. Placing a hand on Yuuri’s back, Viktor yanked him against him.

“Spread your legs a little and bend your knees,” Viktor rasped into his ear.

Yuuri did as he was asked, inhaling sharply when Viktor slid a leg between his. Viktor looked him straight in the eyes, his lips pursed tightly and Yuuri could tell he was trying to hold back. Viktor slid a hand around Yuuri’s waist, stopping when he found his lower back. He gently caressed Yuuri's cheek before trailing his hand down his body, resting on his hip. Yuuri rested his arms on Viktor's shoulders and pressed himself closer until every inch of their bodies was touching.

Viktor urged him to move his hips in a slow, sensual rhythm. His body flowed in sync with Yuuri's seconds later. Viktor started undulating their bodies together in beat with the song. Yuuri watched as Viktor's eyelids drooped, hiding half of the beautiful blue orbs he loved so much. He could feel his breathing quicken as he felt Viktor's hips grinding against his.

_This is the most erotic thing I've ever done, Viktor. Want you._

He watched Viktor's eyes drop to his lips when his tongue darted out to moisten them, his lips brushing against his own moments later, gaze unfocused as he stared into Yuuri's eyes before he captured his lips in a passionate kiss. The heat that had remained in his stomach suddenly rushed through his body. He felt shaky, but he knew it wasn't from anxiety. This was something new and he thought he was going to go mad.

_Want you now..._

The song ended minutes later, but they stayed pressed against each other. Viktor was breathing heavily and Yuuri could feel his arousal against his thigh. His pupils were dilated, almost swallowing the icy blue irises.

“Viktor, I want to go home,” Yuuri whispered, voice harsh from need.

“But your guests,” Viktor reminded him.

“I want you,” he moaned softly, “I need you.”

Viktor searched Yuuri's face, staring for several moments, clearing his throat and nodding. They said goodbye to their guests, explaining the day had worn them out and they wanted to retire early. Viktor glared at Chris when he winked at them and told them to have fun. Viktor told Yuri to behave since he was staying at Phichit's that night. Yuuri kissed and hugged his parents, promising to see them in the morning. His mom wanted to make everyone katsudon, so they were going to go to the Asian market the next day.

They left the building minutes later, Yuuri thinking they couldn't get home fast enough.

 

* * *

 

Viktor hadn't taken three steps inside the condo before Yuuri whirled around and pushed him against the door, crashing their lips together. Viktor held his arms up, touching the door as Yuuri's hands roamed over his body. Yuuri's mouth dropped to his neck, sucking red spots onto his skin.

“Yuuri…” he groaned.

Viktor bent his knees, grabbing Yuuri's ass as he lifted him and carrying him to the couch. He turned and fell onto the couch, moaning when Yuuri straddled him. Yuuri's lips were parted, eyes darting from Viktor's face down his chest. He placed his hands on Viktor's cheeks, dragging them slowly down his face and trailing down his neck and chest. He rested them on Viktor's waist and tugged at the hem of his sweater. Viktor dropped his hands to grab Yuuri's, looking at him earnestly.

“Are you sure? Do you really want this?”

Yuuri nodded, licked his lips and cleared his throat.

“Yes, please don't stop me,” he begged.

Viktor nodded and lifted his arms so Yuuri could remove his sweater. Yuuri dropped the garment on the floor, his eyes never leaving Viktor's. He sat up straighter as he raked his nails down Viktor's chest, relishing his sudden hiss. Viktor jerked his hips up, crashing against Yuuri's. Yuuri's eyes widened when he felt Viktor's arousal.

“I don't know what to do,” Yuuri whispered.

“What do you mean, Love?”

“I don't think I'm ready to have sex with you, but I want you so bad,” he admitted, lowering his eyes as heat rose along his neck.

“And that's perfectly fine. I would be happy with just holding you and kissing you,” Viktor said, reassuring him.

“But I need you, Viktor,” Yuuri moaned, moving closer so he could nip his ear, Viktor shuddering and holding Yuuri's hips, moving them against his own.

“If you really want this, there are things we can do without penetration. But I need to make sure you really want this, Yuuri,” Viktor said, giving him his most serious expression, watching Yuuri nod quickly, “I need you to say yes, Love, not just nod.”

“Yes, please. Please show me. Help me,” Yuuri pleaded.

Viktor nodded and kissed his neck, nipping and sucking every now and then. He gripped Yuuri's hips tighter and set a fast, hard tempo. He moaned as he felt the friction against him but knew Yuuri wasn't in the right position to get stimulated enough. He lowered his hand to cup Yuuri's bound erection, smiling against his neck when he gasped and clutched his shoulders.

“Lean against me, Sweetheart. Help me make you feel good,” Viktor purred.

Yuuri nodded and pushed his body against Viktor’s, moaning when he felt the pressure increase between his legs. He began to rock against Viktor's movements, ramming against his lower body. Yuuri closed his eyes and removed his hands from Viktor's shoulders, lightly running them up and down his own chest. Viktor gulped harshly as he watched the lewd display in front of him.

“Oh, Sweetheart, you don't know how hot that is. You are setting me on fire. I swear I'm going to come undone any minute,” Viktor growled.

“Viktor!” he cried.

When he felt Yuuri start to tremble, Viktor knew Yuuri wouldn't last much longer and neither would he, leaving him thinking he had never been so aroused in his life.

“Come on, baby. Fly apart for me,” Viktor urged.

He watched as Yuuri breathed heavily and arched his back, squeezing his eyes shut and crying out softly. Watching Yuuri completely shatter in pleasure above him tipped Viktor over the edge. He rested his head against Yuuri's chest as he came hard, grunting as wave after wave coursed through him before bringing him back to earth. He lifted his head, seeing Yuuri smiling down at him.

“Wow,” he said, the only word that came to mind.

“Yeah, wow is right. Are you sure you haven't done this before?” Viktor teased, winking when Yuuri blushed.

“I'm sure,” he muttered.

“We need to get cleaned up and change. Trust me, a sticky mess is not something you want hanging around,” Viktor advised.

Yuuri nodded and climbed off Viktor's lap, making his way to the bedroom. Viktor went to the bathroom to get a washcloth for Yuuri, holding it through the crack in the door until he thanked him and grabbed it. He returned to the bathroom, digging the pajama pants he wore the previous night from the hamper. He undressed, wiped himself clean and tugged the pajamas on. He fished a box from his pants and shoved it into the pocket of the pajamas.

Viktor made it to the living room before Yuuri did. He went into the kitchen and grabbed two water bottles from the fridge before coming back to the living room. He sat near an armrest and stretched out on the couch. Yuuri entered the room minutes later, standing in front of the couch, blushing.

“I hope I didn't rush this,” he said, tapping his forefingers together. Viktor dropped a leg to the floor and pulled him down, Yuuri's back against his chest.

“How do you feel about it?” Viktor asked.

“I feel ok. No, more than ok. I feel wonderful,” Yuuri professed, smiling.

“Then it's not rushed. I told you I'd wait for you. I'm happy with this, and I'm honored I got to share your first experience with you,” he admitted, kissing the back of Yuuri's neck, “and if this is all you want to do, I'm ok with that. I'll continue to wait for you.”

Yuuri held an arm behind him, cradling Viktor's head and gently squeezing in an awkward hug.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“No, thank  _you_ , Love. I have never felt like this with anyone else. I think I know why,” Viktor said.

“Why?”

 “It's because I'm absolutely,” he said, peppering kisses along Yuuri's neck in between each word, “madly...hopelessly...head over heels...in love...with you.”

“And I you, Viktor. You don't know how happy I am now that you're in my life,” Yuuri gushed.

“Me too, Love,” Viktor said, smiling against the nape of Yuuri's neck, “but remember I have something else for you.”

Viktor pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to Yuuri, watching him turn his head and giving Viktor a quizzical look.

“Open it,” Viktor coaxed.

He watched as Yuuri slowly lifted the box and a hand flew to his mouth. Inside was a simple platinum ring, engraved with two intertwining hearts and a diamond in the middle of each heart. He could feel Yuuri begin to cry softly.

“It's a promise ring. Consider it a pre-engagement. We still need to explore and learn more about each other. We need to experience life together a little more. I do want to marry you, Yuuri, but when we both agree the time is right. So, this is my commitment to you until I can slip an engagement ring on your finger,” Viktor explained, hearing him weep louder, “Give me your hand.”

Yuuri lifted the hand with the box in it, Viktor plucking it from his fingers and pulled the ring from inside. He gently grasped Yuuri's hand and slid the band on his ring finger.

“Viktor,” Yuuri choked, “It's the wrong hand.”

“No, Love. Russians wear their engagement and wedding rings on their right hand. Do you mind if we stick to tradition?” Viktor asked.

“Not at all,” he said softly, holding his hand up to admire the ring. Viktor smiled as the light from a nearby lamp hit the band, making the diamonds sparkle.

“It looks beautiful on you,” Viktor said, kissing him on the side of his neck, “Happy birthday.”

“You have spoiled me so much, Viktor. I love you so very much,” Yuuri said, turning around and sitting in Viktor's lap. He placed his hands on Viktor's shoulders, bending down and kissing him deeply.

“You know how I said we need to experience life together more?” Viktor asked, watching Yuuri nod, “I want you to move in with me. I know you practically live here now, but I would like it to be official. I want to be able to say that I'm sharing a space with you. That my heart belongs to you. That I'm going home to the most important person in my life. Please say yes.”

“Yes, I would love that,” Yuuri said through new tears.

“You don't know how happy you've made me, Love,” Viktor admitted, feeling his own tears well up in his eyes.

 


	23. Non-Compliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is shaken by an unexpected visitor.
> 
> “Oh, don't fucking get me started. Come on. Let's get out of this hell hole,” Yuri said, slinging his backpack over one shoulder and walking to the doors leading outside.
> 
> Otabek pushed himself off the row of lockers and followed him. Yuri pulled his phone out of his pocket and typed a message to Viktor, asking him for permission to go to the movie theater. He received a reply minutes later, telling him to enjoy the film and not to stay out too late. He slid the device back into his pocket and started talking to Otabek about the movie.
> 
> The chilly air of December assaulted them when they swung the doors open. Yuri shivered, wishing he'd brought his winter coat. Viktor was always nagging him about not wearing it, but Yuri complained it made him look “uncool.” Viktor would just shake his head, telling his brother it was his own fault and to enjoy freezing to death. Yuri demanded Viktor buy him a new coat, but he kept brushing him off.
> 
> They were halfway through the courtyard of the school when Yuri looked up, glancing toward the sidewalk, stopping abruptly as he stared ahead. His heart began to race and he felt his body begin to shake.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23 - Non-Compliance
> 
> This chapter is mainly Yuri but with an explosive end. I'm not going to get into that much. This chapter is leading up to some revelations in the next two or three chapters. They will take place in the span of four days story time. There really aren't any notes to this. Be prepared for the roller coaster ride though.
> 
> There is an afternote at the end I'd like you to check out.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

The bell rang and students rushed into the halls. It was the end of the day and the beginning of winter break. The halls were buzzing with excited talk, many revealing their plans for the holidays. He was just happy that he had two weeks away from the idiots. He smirked when he saw a familiar brooding teen leaning against his locker.

He had almost reached his locker when a bunch of girls gathered around it. He rolled his eyes and sighed. The girl that shared the locker next to his always brought her lackeys with her, blocking him from getting into his. It annoyed him to no end.

“Move it,” Yuri growled when he made it to them.

“How rude!” one of the girls scolded, frowning as she left.

“Yeah, whatever!” Yuri yelled, “Merry fucking Christmas.”

He heard chuckling behind him.

“What?” Yuri grumbled, turning to open his locker. He glared at Otabek, narrowing his eyes when Otabek laughed harder.

“You're so kind. Merry fucking Christmas? Maybe you should put that on a greeting card,” Otabek suggested.

“The only good thing about Christmas is time off school. I'm about ready to start beating some bitches down,” Yuri said.

“I hear ya. You want to do something tonight? That new action movie came out. If you want to go, I'll get you in. It's rated R,” Otabek said, watching Yuri get his bag out of his locker.

“Yeah, sure. Let me text Viktor. I'm sure he won't mind. Give him and Katsudon time to get their horniness out of their system. I'm sick of them falling all over each other. Makes me want to beat the shit out of them with something really heavy,” Yuri complained.

“I can get you a garden shovel. I'll even let you use my employee discount,” Otabek joked, smirking when Yuri laughed, “How's it been since Yuuri moved in?”

“Oh, don't fucking get me started. Come on. Let's get out of this hell hole,” Yuri said, slinging his backpack over one shoulder and walking to the doors leading outside.

Otabek pushed himself off the row of lockers and followed him. Yuri pulled his phone out of his pocket and typed a message to Viktor, asking him for permission to go to the movie theater. He received a reply minutes later, telling him to enjoy the film and not to stay out too late. He slid the device back into his pocket and started talking to Otabek about the movie.

The chilly air of December assaulted them when they swung the doors open. Yuri shivered, wishing he'd brought his winter coat. Viktor was always nagging him about not wearing it, but Yuri complained it made him look “uncool.” Viktor would just shake his head, telling his brother it was his own fault and to enjoy freezing to death. Yuri demanded Viktor buy him a new coat, but he kept brushing him off.

They were halfway through the courtyard of the school when Yuri looked up, glancing toward the sidewalk, stopping abruptly as he stared ahead. His heart began to race and he felt his body begin to shake. He heard Otabek calling his name repeatedly, but it seemed so far in the distance. He couldn't move he was so frozen with fear.

“Hey! Yuri!” Otabek yelled, shaking his shoulders roughly. Yuri turned his head and just stared at him, eyes wide and face etched with fear.

“What's wrong?” Otabek demanded, pivoting to scan the sidewalk.

Several teens were darting back and forth aimlessly through the courtyard. A few teachers were monitoring school dismissal, ensuring the students didn't get out of hand due to the impending break. He saw a nondescript woman slowly approaching the building. He looked back to Yuri when he heard high pitched whimpering.

“No, God please no,” Yuri whined, backing up while shaking his head slowly.

Otabek turned his head, watching the woman get closer. A menacing grin broke out on her face when she was a few yards away from them. He looked back at Yuri, watching as his foot caught a crack in the pavement and he went crashing to the ground.

Yuri panicked as he watched the woman close the distance between them. He scrambled back as quick as he could, but it didn't seem fast enough. His eyes darted to Otabek, his stare extremely troubled.

“Help me!” Yuri screeched, watching Otabek rush forward and help him to his feet.

“Yuri, what's going on?” Otabek asked.

“That's my mother,” he cried.

Otabek whipped his head around, watching the woman near. Yuri had told him little of his parents, but he knew they weren't supposed to be near him. He knew Viktor had legal guardianship over Yuri and they were currently in a vicious custody battle.

“Go. Go to the office. They'll know what to do. I'll get Mr. Jameson, ok?” he asked, gripping Yuri's shoulders to get his attention, “Yuri, ok?”

Yuri nodded but didn't move. He was still watching his mother draw closer, so close it would take seconds for her to reach them. Otabek looked at the woman before turning back to Yuri and shoving him toward the door.

“Go! Now!”

Yuri looked at him, nodded and bolted to the door. Otabek scanned the thinning crowd for his history teacher. His eyes locked on the man seconds later and he ran to the teacher.

“Mr. Jameson, I need your help. There's someone here that isn't supposed to be,” Otabek said urgently.

“And how do you know this, Mr. Altin?” the teacher asked, not entirely believing Otabek as he still watched the other students.

“It's Yuri Plistesky's mother,” he said. Mr. Jameson finally looked at him, frowning. All of Yuri's teachers knew his situation since it was a security risk and legal decree.

“Where?” he asked.

Otabek turned around, eyes darting from person to person in the courtyard, frustrated that he couldn't find her. He looked back to the teacher.

“Well?” Mr. Jameson asked.

“I don't see her anymore. I swear she was here, sir,” Otabek said.

“Where's Yuri?”

“I sent him to the office,” Otabek said.

“Ok,” he said, unclipping a portable radio from his belt, “Can I get a resource officer to come to the office?”

Otabek heard the crackle of a reply but couldn't make out the words. His concern was for his best friend. He pivoted on his heel and began to walk back to the entrance of the building.

“Where are you going, Mr. Altin?” the teacher asked.

“I'm going to the office,” he replied.

“I don't think so. Go home, Otabek. They're going to have enough going on without you getting in the way,” Mr. Jameson ordered.

“Yeah, don't think so, so go fuck yourself,” Otabek said, flipping the teacher off, “And there isn't a damn thing you can do about it since it's after school hours.”

 

* * *

 

Yuri flung the door open and dashed into the office, running to the front counter and pushing a hand against his side since he was out of breath. His heart was pounding wildly and he could feel the panic threatening to overtake his body. He needed to stay calm.

“Young man, that is not how you act indoors,” the secretary scolded.

“Ma'am, my mother is here and she's not supposed to be. My brother has legal guardianship of me and a no-contact order against my mother. She's here. She's in the courtyard. I need my brother. Please get Viktor,” Yuri rushed, eyes filling with tears.

_Viktor, I need you. I'm so scared. Please don't let her hurt me again._

“Ok, son. Calm down. Just sit down, I'll get the principal,” she said, still working at her computer.

“Get him now, old hag! She's not supposed to fucking be here!” he yelled, his fear turning to rage.

The older woman's eyes narrowed and her mouth tightened. She was about to reprimand him when a voice sounded from the hallway.

“Excuse me?” the principal, coming around the hallway.

“This young man says his mother is on school property,” the woman relayed.

“And this is a problem because why?” the principal asked, staring at Yuri.

“My brother is my legal guardian, and there's a no-contact order against her,” Yuri explained, feeling the fear build in him again. He didn't have time for this, knowing his mother could walk through the door at any moment.

“Ok,” the principal replied, suddenly serious, “Yvonne, get his name and pull his file out. Please get Officer Patterson to come to the office. May I help you, young man?”

Yuri turned his head and saw Otabek had entered the office. He smiled weakly at him, watching Otabek nod at him.

“I'm with him,” he replied, jerking his head slightly to Yuri.

“Do you have anywhere else to be?” the principal asked.

“He's staying,” Yuri growled.

The principal shook his head and retreated to the hallway. The secretary was busy sifting through a nearby file cabinet, trying to find the folder that held Yuri’s information. Sinking into the chair next to Otabek, Yuri rested his elbows on his knees, dropping his head into his hands. Otabek watched Yuri's legs bounce nervously.

“She left,” Otabek explained, watching Yuri nod.

He couldn't imagine the panic Yuri was going through. He hadn't seen this side of him before and it was frightening. Yuri was known for his brash, insensitive personality. Seeing him vulnerable like this tugged at Otabek's heart.

“I need my phone. I need to text Viktor. He needs to be here. Where's my phone?” Yuri asked, ferociously digging through his backpack.

“It's in your pocket,” Otabek reminded him, wincing when Yuri stared at him blankly.

Otabek put a hand in Yuri's jacket pocket and pulled the device out, handing it to him. Yuri nodded once at him and took the phone with shaky hands. He typed out a message, frustrated he made so many mistakes. It took him longer than he wanted, but he finally got it right and hit the send button.

 

* * *

 

He had just gotten out of a meeting and was telling Sasha what he wanted everyone on the floor to complete before Integral closed for the next week. Frowning when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, Viktor pulled it out and read the message.

 _I need you to come get me. Get here now._  
_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

He rolled his eyes and sighed. His brother was known for dramatics, but this was ridiculous. Yuri knew he was at work and couldn't leave on a whim.

 _Did you forget I had to work today?_  
_I thought you were going out with Otabek._  
_~V_

He was about to shove his phone back in his pocket when it buzzed again. He felt a chill run through his body when he read the message.

 _Mama was here. I need you here now. Please._  
_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

“Viktor, is everything ok?” Sasha asked, worry on her face.

“I have to go. Yuri...Mama...Yuri needs me,” Viktor said, not able to explain as his thoughts were running a mile a minute.

“Get out of here,” Sasha said, shoving him towards his office.

She vaguely knew the brothers' situation and knew Viktor had temporary custody of Yuri, the relationship between him and his parents dicey at best.

Viktor nodded, dashed to his office to gather his belongings and took off towards the elevator in a run. While he was waiting for a car, he rapidly typed out a message.

 _I'm on my way. I'll be there soon._  
_Sit tight. Try to stay calm._  
_Nothing is going to happen to you, Yuri._  
_I won't allow it._  
_~V_

 

* * *

 

“She's not going to get you, Yuri. She's not here. The resource officer is here, and they've called the police. The school is on lockdown. They've already checked the building out, and no one has seen her. It'll be ok,” Otabek said, trying to calm him.

Yuri was still bouncing in his chair, his hands folded in front of his mouth now as his elbows rested on his knees. He was staring into nothingness, just waiting. He jumped when the intercom sounded, indicating someone was at the school gates sounded.

“May I help you?” the secretary asked.

“ _My name's Viktor Nikiforov. You called about my brother.”_

A loud buzzing filled the room, Yuri anxiously waiting for his brother to reach him.

_Viktor. Thank you. I..._

Yuri jerked his head to the door when it burst open. Viktor looked around the room, eyes softening when he saw Yuri. He rushed to him and held his arms open. Yuri quickly closed the distance between them and collapsed against Viktor.

_I'm..._

“I'm so scared,” Yuri whispered, tears finally escaping him.

Viktor could feel him shaking. He embraced Yuri and held his head against him. He gently stroked Yuri's hair, shushing him as he tried to calm him.

“I'm here. Nothing's going to happen. I promise,” Viktor said softly.

Viktor looked past his brother, seeing Otabek. He smiled softly at him who returned it with a curt nod. Viktor mouthed a thank you to him, earning him a lopsided smile and another nod.

The intercom sounded again and police officers from the local precinct entered the office minutes later. They took statements from Yuri and Otabek before questioning Viktor. He described the temporary custody arrangement and no-contact orders. The secretary made a copy for the officers and Viktor provided the guardianship case number since he still had the business card from Sullivan County in his wallet. Viktor asked the officers to fax a copy of the report to his lawyer, thanking the officers when they agreed.

Viktor was waiting for the officers to finish their conversation with the school resource officers. He pulled his phone from his coat pocket and typed a message.

 _Mama showed up at Yuri's school._  
_~V_

 _Oh no. Is he ok?_  
_What can I do?_  
_**Yuuri**_

 _Can you ask Phichit if Yuri can stay at his place tonight?_  
_I can't trust Mama not to show up at the condo._  
_~V_

  _Sure thing._  
_Let me call him now._  
_I'll call you in a few._  
_Love you._  
_**Yuuri**_

 _Thanks._  
_Love you too._  
_~V_

They were able to leave soon after. Yuri insisted on sitting in the back seat and slumped into it when they reached the car. Viktor's heart broke when he saw him hunkering down so he couldn't be seen. Otabek climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up before turning to Viktor.

“Thanks for the ride,” he said.

“Thank you for being there for my brother. You're a good kid,” Viktor said, giving him a lopsided smile, “Where do you live? I'll drop you off.”

“No,” Yuri muttered from the backseat.

“What?” Viktor asked, “We have to take him home, Yuri.”

“I need a distraction,” Yuri said, “Can he come with us?”

“Well, he's going to need to ask his parents,” Viktor replied, “I'm going to see if you can stay with Phichit tonight.”

“Why?”

“I don't trust Mama not to show up at the condo. I don't think you need that right now,” Viktor explained.

“Well, can you get my stuff from home?” Yuri asked.

Viktor was about to reply when his phone rang, seeing Yuuri’s name on the caller id.

“Hey.”

“ _Hey yourself. How's Yuri?”_

“Pretty shaken up but ok. Did you get a hold of Phichit?” Viktor asked, looking in the rearview mirror at his brother.

“ _He said Yuri is more than welcome to stay for as long as he needs to.”_

“Ok, I'm going to head over there now. How much longer do you have to work?”

“ _I'm wrapping up my final job now. Do you need me to do anything?”_

“Can you meet me at home? Yuri needs some things for Phichit's. I need to call the lawyer, his psychologist and I want to wait around to see if Mama will show up. I wouldn't put it past her,” Viktor replied.

“ _No problem. I'll head over in a few. I'm almost done here. I love you.”_

“And I you, Sweetheart. See you soon.”

He pressed the end button and placed the phone in a cup holder. He heard Yuri make gagging noises from the back.

“You guys make me sick,” Yuri grumbled.

“And it's nice to see you're doing better, brat,” Viktor teased, glancing from the corner of his eye as Otabek chuckled.

“Fuck you, old man,” he said, kicking the seat in front of him, Otabek lurching forward from the impact, “And you! You aren't supposed to agree with him. I fucking hate you both.”

 

* * *

 

Viktor was on hold for the lawyer when Yuuri came home. He lifted his head when Yuuri lowered his for a kiss. He wound his arms around Yuuri's waist and pulled him into his lap, chuckling when he yelped in surprise.

“Sure. Thanks. They’re going to fax the report over by Tuesday at the latest. What do I need to do if she tries contacting him again?” Viktor asked, silent for the next few minutes as he listened to the lawyer, “Ok. The number you gave me is your personal cell? Are you sure I can call at any time? Ok, thanks. Have a great weekend.”

Viktor pressed the end call button and placed the phone on the end table. He pulled Yuuri closer to him and kissed him. When he sat back, Yuuri was smiling softly at him.

“Has he calmed down?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah, Phichit is distracting him and Otabek said he'd hang out with him tonight. He's got some terrific friends now. He's going to need it. Why would she do this? She knows better,” Viktor wondered.

“I don't know, Love. You would think she would have Yuri's best interests in mind, but apparently not. Does she not realize how much this will affect him?” Yuuri asked.

“I don't think she cares. Mama has always been only concerned about herself and her prominence within the community. She probably views this as a slight. It's kind of pathetic actually,” he said.

“No offense, but it's more than pathetic. I'd like to know what goes through your mother's mind at times.”

“None taken. I don't think I want to know her thought process. The very idea is frightening,” he said, nudging Yuuri off his lap, “As much as I'd love to cuddle with you for hours on end, I have to get some paperwork together and fax it to the precinct.”

Viktor rose from the chair and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and looked around for something to eat. He hadn't had anything since breakfast and was starving.

He decided to grill a couple chicken breasts and gathered all the spices he would need. While he was spraying the pan with oil, he thought about his mother. Their last conversation popped into his head and he replayed it in his mind a few times, feeling his anger growing. He wondered why she would disown the two but suddenly show up at Yuri's school. He knew his mother hated to be slighted, but how far would she go to get what she wanted or felt what was right in her eyes?

He dropped the pan roughly on the burner and slung the meat into it. Bracing both hands on either side of the stove, Viktor watched the chicken sizzle. He had the sickening thought of her hurting Yuri. He thought back to meeting his brother at the truck stop and seeing the ugly gash and bruises on the side of Yuri's face. Rage was boiling within him at this point and he knew he needed to calm down.

“Viktor, do you need anything?” Yuuri asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

“No,” he replied tersely.

“Ok, would you like me to do anything?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor whirled around, stomped toward Yuuri and slammed his hand on the counter behind him. Yuuri flinched, his eyes widening as fear rushed through him. Viktor glared at him, suddenly fed up.

“What can you do about this? Can you stop Mama? Can you make her go away so she won't fuck with our lives anymore? Can you lock her in jail and throw away the key? If you can't, then no, I don't need anything. Got it?” Viktor snarled, his heart plummeting when he saw Yuuri shrink away from him.

_Oh God, what have I done?_

He staggered backward, feeling immediate regret for his actions. Yuuri continued to stare at him, and the look on his face broke Viktor's heart.

“Yuuri...” he whispered, grimacing when he flinched away from him. Yuuri moved away from the counter and walked into the living room.

“I need to get Yuri's things,” Yuuri said, voice shaking before he disappeared down the hallway.

_What have I done? Oh, Love, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it._

Yuuri came back into the living room minutes later with a large bag. He packed Yuri's game system into its box and set it next to the floor. Walking to the entrance of the kitchen, he watched Viktor's shoulders shake as he braced himself against the counter.

“Viktor?" he asked, watching Viktor turn around, his eyes red and a thin trail of moisture staining his cheek.

“I'm sorry,” Viktor said, walking to him.

Yuuri held out his hand, stopping him. Viktor silently pleaded with him, begging him to let him apologize.

“I know, but you need some space to calm down. I'm going to Phichit's. Text me when you feel better. I'll come home then,” he said.

“Yuuri...” Viktor rasped, pulling out a chair and falling into it before he collapsed onto the floor.

Yuuri walked to him and tilted his chin up when he was standing in front of Viktor, smiling sadly at him.

“I still love you, but we're going to have to talk when we are both calm. Ok?” Yuuri said, lowering his head and gently pressing his lips against Viktor's. He nodded and watched Yuuri walk into the living room and pick up the bags, jumping when the door closed moments later.

 

* * *

 

A knock on the door jerked him from sleep. He sat up, moving the puppy laying on him and rose from the couch. He stumbled to the door and looked through the peephole, his eyes narrowing when he saw who was on the other side. He walked back to the couch and lifted his phone, dialing a number and waiting for an answer. A man answered, and Viktor listened until he was able to talk.

“I'd like to request an officer to come to my residence. My mother is violating a no-contact order for my brother.”

After giving dispatch his address and information on the orders he had against his mother, he answered the door. He remained neutral when he saw his mother's facade change to excitement.

“Vitya! It's so good to see you again! How have you been?” she asked, reaching to embrace him. He dodged her advances and crossed his arms.

“Mama, why are you here?” he asked.

“Why, to see Yuratchka, of course! I've missed you both so much. How about I take you out for dessert? We can catch up,” she suggested.

“You're not supposed to be here,” Viktor said.

“Oh, come on. We're family. Who says I can't see my baby boys?”

“The no-contact order, or did you forget that?” Viktor sneered.

“Just a technicality, dear. It's just a guideline. I'm sure we can work something out,” she said.

“No, Mama. It's serious and I don't want you here. Go home.”

“Then at least let me see Yuratchka. Please? I've missed him so much,” she pleaded.

“He's not here. You need to leave now. I'm actually kind of surprised you're here. Don't you remember disowning us?” he goaded.

“I was angry, Vitya. Won't you forgive me?” she asked, malice consuming her when Viktor shook his head.

“No, Mama. You don't make a statement like that and expect us to shrug it off like nothing ever happened. Yuri doesn't want to see you, neither do I,” he stated, turning his head when he heard the elevator ding. She looked down the hall, jerking her head back to Viktor when she saw two officers approaching them.

“You did not call the police on your own mother,” she growled lowly.

“Yeah, I did. You're not supposed to be here. It's within my right to remove you from the premises. I can have you arrested since you violated it,” he explained.

“You're the one that called?” one of the officers asked him.

He leaned inside the condo and pulled a bundle of papers from the accent table. He explained about his guardianship of his brother and the no-contact order, handing the paperwork to the officers so they could examine it. The other officer interrogated his mother further down the hall. Viktor could see his mother become extremely agitated as the man questioned her. When they returned one of the officers asked if he wanted to press charges.

“No, but I would like a report. I need to give it to my lawyer,” he said.

“Vitya, come on. I'm your mother. Are you really going to carry this on?” she asked.

“I told you I'm not giving up on him. He's not going back, Mama,” Viktor reminded her.

“Do you realize how much of an embarrassment this is to our family, to me?” she snarled, demanding an answer.

“I really don't care how much it embarrasses you. This isn't about you, Mama, it's for Yuri and I'd do anything for him. I don't know what you did, but he doesn't want to be near you.”

“Ma'am, it's time for you to leave. There's no reason for you to be here anymore,” one of the officers said, leading her to the elevators.

“I demand to see my son!”

“Ma'am, let's go. We'll talk about this when we get downstairs,” the officer said, guiding her down the hall.

“Who do you think you are? Keeping me from my child?” she shrieked. A few of Viktor's neighbors had opened their doors upon hearing the commotion.

“Ma'am, I need you to calm down or I'm going to have to arrest you for disorderly conduct,” the officer informed her.

“Who do you think you are? You don't have the authority to arrest me!”

“Actually, ma'am, I do. What's it going to be? Do you want to leave calmly or in handcuffs?”

She glanced down the hallway, glaring at Viktor. He didn't want to see anymore. He stepped back several times and shut the door. He returned to the couch and picked his phone up, typing a message and sending it.

 _Love, please come home._  
_I'm so sorry for snapping at you._  
_There's no excuse for it._  
_Please.  
_ _~V_

He laid down on the couch and dropped his phone on his stomach. He had about given up when the device buzzed several minutes later.

_Are you calm?  
**Yuuri**_

_Yes. I'm so sorry._  
_I can't believe I did that, especially with you._  
_I'm so sorry I scared you.  
_ _~V_

 _I'll be home soon._  
_We'll talk tomorrow, ok?_  
_You're too raw right now._  
_I love you, Viktor.  
_ _**Yuuri**_

Viktor exhaled slowly, thankful he was coming home. He made Yuuri's favorite tea and brought the fluffy blanket both of them loved out of the bedroom. The tea kettle had begun to whistle when Yuuri entered the condo.

“Hey,” Yuuri said, smiling but unsure of what awaited him.

“Hey yourself,” Viktor said, walking over to Yuuri and hugging him fiercely, “I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I got so mad at Mama, and I took it out on you. You don't know how horrible I feel. I can't believe I did that. Please forgive me.”

Yuuri slid his arms around Viktor's waist and rested his head against his chest. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He knew how much the brothers' mother had turned their lives upside down and was continuing to do so. He leaned back and looked into Viktor's eyes.

“Viktor, listen to me. I know you're upset with your mother. I knew you didn't mean what you said, but it startled me. You needed your space. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was walking out on you, but I knew you needed to calm down on your own,” Yuuri said, kissing the tip of Viktor's nose before smiling at him.

“I really don't deserve you,” Viktor said.

“Yes, you do. We deserve each other,” Yuuri said, “and I'll be damned if I let your mother fuck up what we have, understand?”

Viktor chuckled at Yuuri's choice of words. He hugged him fiercely again, holding on until Yuuri pushed him away.

“You're going to have an empty teapot if you don't check on it soon,” Yuuri said.

“Oh, right. I made your favorite tea,” he said, walking into the kitchen and pouring two cups. He brought them into the living room and sat next to Yuuri, handing him one.

“Thanks,” Yuuri said, smiling before taking a sip.

“I feel like I can't apologize enough,” he said.

“You're already forgiven, Love. Remember what I said about not talking about this?” he asked, placing a hand on Viktor’s thigh and looking at him.

“Yeah, I'm sorry,” he said, looking at the liquid in his cup, “Hey Yuuri?”

“Hey Viktor?”

“Can we hold each other tonight? I really need your strength,” he asked.

“Of course,” Yuuri said, smiling and kissing Viktor's cheek.

_Love, I do not deserve you. How can you forgive me so easily?_

They talked about their days before the debacle with Viktor's mother. Yuuri laughed when Viktor told him of the new artwork Benji sent him, apologizing that he forgot the picture the boy drew for him.  Yuuri told him how boring his day was and grateful it was that it was over. Viktor admitted how much he hated taking the next week off since it would make the workload tremendously heavy when everyone returned to work. Yuuri rolled his eyes, telling him it was a birthday present from Integral since Viktor's birthday was the next weekend.

“Yeah, whatever. It's not that big of a deal. Christmas far overshadows a birthday,” Viktor grumbled.

“I don't know about that,” Yuuri sing-songed as he rose from the couch, Viktor to frowning at him.

“Why does that statement seem to have hidden meaning?” he asked suspiciously.

“Oh, I don't know. I guess you'll have to wait and see, won't you?” Yuuri teased, “I'm going to bed. You coming?”

“Yeah. Give me a minute to lock up,” Viktor replied.

Yuuri nodded and disappeared into the bedroom. Viktor walked to the door, turning the switches on the locks and sliding the chain into place. He rested his forehead against the door as a determined thought hit him.

_Mama, you are not going to win. You are not going to ruin my life. I have what's important to me and I'll be damned if you take it away._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, reading this and comparing it to other tense chapters have you noticed subtle hints in specific behaviors? It has to do with Mama. I'll explain it in several chapters, but keep watching and think about it. It's important when I finally hit the chapter when it climaxes.
> 
> And there's the only hint you'll probably get for the entire story.
> 
> I'm mean.


	24. Sanction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri begins to come to terms with his past while Yuuri and Viktor have a serious conversation concerning their relationship.
> 
>    
> She continued to scream at him before raising the rod above her. He curled into fetal position and covered his head, waiting for the blows to fall. He knew this was going to be the worst yet. He could feel the air from the descent of the metal. He knew it would be any second now.
> 
>  
> 
> _This is it. I'm going to die._
> 
>  
> 
> “No!”
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24-Sanction
> 
> Sanction: verb 1.give official permission or approval for (an action).  
>  2\. impose a sanction or penalty on.
> 
> This chapter has a lot of revelations. It will probably make some people cry. It may feel like I've ripped your heart out and stomped on it, especially the beginning scene. I apologize in advance. But we are beginning to see healthy reactions to serious problems. I feel this is so important in any relationship. The theme for this chapter is communication. It really hurts at times, but it is so vital. But I do have to put this up:
> 
> _******TRIGGER WARNING******* _
> 
>   
>  We're back into some domestic/child abuse topics. If this makes you uncomfortable, please don't read this. 
> 
> Notes:  
>  Not many.  
>  The distraction/diffusion method Otabek uses with Yuri really works. You'll see when you get to that part.
> 
> I think that's it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

He was running down a seemingly endless hallway, all the doors he tried were locked. He could hear her screaming at him, waving a metal rod. He whipped his head around as she drew near.

_No! I gotta get away. Open, please open._

He jerked on the knob for a few seconds before darting further down the hallway, finding another door. He growled in a mix of frustration and fear when he found this one was locked as well.

_Maybe the next._

He started running before something hard hit him in the head, knocking him down. He fell before he could shield his face, wincing when his cheek to crash against the hard floor. He groaned as he tried to lift himself off the ground, attempting to shake the blurriness from his vision. He ignored the darkness creeping into view. He looked up when he heard a crack against the wall next to him, seeing a large rock ricochet off the molding before coming to a stop. He pressed a hand to the back of his head, pulling it back and gasping when his fingers were covered in crimson liquid. His heart stopped when a shadow fell over him. He turned his body slightly, eyes widening when he saw who it was.

“You ungrateful child!” the woman roared, “I'll teach you what happens when you don't obey your mother. How dare you bring disgrace upon this family! Upon me!”

She continued to scream at him before raising the rod above her. He curled into fetal position and covered his head, waiting for the blows to fall. He knew this was going to be the worst yet. He could feel the air from the descent of the metal, knowing it would fall on him at any second.

_This is it. I'm going to die._

“No!”

He was panting and covered in sweat. He ran his hands over his body, checking for injury and making sure he could still move everything. He looked around the room, acquainting himself with the unexpected surroundings. He jumped when he heard pounding on the door.

“Yuri!” a deep voice shouted.

_Where am I?_

He stared blankly at the door, trying desperately to remember what had gone on. He remembered blocking terrible memories in the past, but he hadn't done it in so long.

“Yuri!”

_I was at school...wait, was I?_

“Yuri! I'm coming in!”

_I was at home..._

Terror consumed him when the door swung open and Otabek rushed in. He crouched in front of the bed and placed a large hand on his shoulder. Yuri looked back at the door when he heard rapid footsteps approach, revealing Phichit. They both appeared troubled.

_School...movie..Mama...running...Viktor..._

It all came crashing back to him. Yesterday was the last day before winter break and he was looking forward to going to a movie with Otabek, but Mama had ruined that. She wasn't supposed to be there! He had stayed at Phichit's that night. The three spent most of the night playing video games and eating pizza, but he wasn't really into it. He finally decided to go to bed, claiming the guest room in Phichit's apartment. He heard the others whispering, but he knew they were discussing him. He hated that he was in this position. He hated his mother.

“Are you ok?” Otabek asked, Phichit standing behind him and frowning.

“Bad dream,” Yuri said, clearing his throat.

“Yuri, are you sure you're ok?” Phichit asked, looking at him dubiously.

“I'll be fine,” he replied, running his hands over his face.

“If you say so. How about some breakfast. Are you hungry?” Phichit asked.

“Not really,” he answered.

“You need to eat something,” Otabek said quietly, Yuri rolling his eyes and looking at Phichit.

“Fine, something simple.”

Phichit nodded and left to go to the kitchen. Otabek watched him retreat before looking back at Yuri. He was wringing the blanket in between his hands, deep in thought.

“You sure you're ok?” Otabek asked, furrowing his brow when he shook his head.

“In my dream, she tried to kill me,” Yuri whispered.

“I'm sorry. It was just a nightmare though,” Otabek said, trying to reassure him, startled when Yuri shook his head vigorously.

“You don't get it,” Yuri said, “She's a monster. She...she...”

He couldn't control his breathing. He felt like his chest was being crushed. The ability to breathe was taken from him suddenly and he stared at Otabek in pure terror.

“Yuri, calm down. Try to breathe. Can you do that?” Otabek asked, placing a hand on Yuri's shoulder, “Remember when we went to play laser tag last time? Those scrubs challenged us after our third game. Remember how bad we stomped them? And how everyone was watching them whine about their absolute defeat? I think we're getting famous there, buddy.”

Yuri smiled at the memory. They had laughed all the way back to the condo, trash talking the other team. They had been outnumbered two-to-one but still came out on top.

He began to feel the pressure ease from his chest and his gasping wasn't so severe. Air returned to his lungs slowly, but he felt so drained, so exhausted. How was this possible when he just woke up?

“What the fuck was that?” Yuri rasped.

“I think you had a panic attack. My sister had them a lot. My mom always tried to distract her by talking her out of them. It usually worked, so I'm glad it helped you,” Otabek explained.

“God, I'm so fucking weak,” he grumbled.

“No, you're not. When my mom explained it to me, she said it happens when someone tries to be strong for too long.  It makes sense. At least I think it does.”

“Are you turning into a fucking psychologist now?” Yuri teased, giving him a lopsided smirk.

“Yeah, something like that. Dr. Altin will send your bill shortly,” Otabek replied, laughing.

“I'll pay in cafeteria mystery meat or something as repulsive as that. Sounds good, Doc?”

“Jeez, I thought we were friends. Fuck that!”

Yuri was still laughing when Phichit came in and told them breakfast was ready. Everyone went into the kitchen and sat at the table.  Phichit had made Belgian waffles with strawberries and whipped cream on them. Yuri's mouth was watering from the fragrance.

“This smells amazing,” Yuri said, rubbing his hands together before lifting the fork off the table.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in!” Phichit said, eyes crinkling as he smiled.

Yuri cut a piece off and took a bite, closing his eyes when the flavors burst in his mouth. The tang of the strawberries balanced the sweetness of the pastry, the vanilla of the whipped cream complimenting both.

“This is fucking good, Phichit. Marry me,” Yuri moaned, causing the man to laugh.

“You'd just use me for my culinary skills. Besides, I think your brother would kill me,” Phichit joked.

“Hell yes I would and fuck him. This would totally be worth it,” he replied, glaring at Otabek when he burst into laughter.

“You'd sell your soul for a waffle,” Otabek stated.

They had waffles at school sometimes, and Yuri would be in heaven with them, declaring the pastry to be his ultimate weakness.

“Fuck yes I would. They are totally worth it.”

 

* * *

 

He woke before the man sleeping next to him, watching him and smiling when he heard soft snores. He traced the outline of his face lightly, smiling when his brows furrowed slightly from the contact.

_How I love watching you sleep, Yuuri, but it's time to wake up. We need to talk. I can't wait any longer._

He lowered his head and brushed his lips against Yuuri's. He pulled back, watching Yuuri slowly rouse. Yuuri smiled softly when he saw icy blue eyes watching him.

“Morning,” Yuuri said gruffly, voice heavy with sleep.

“Good morning, Love. Sleep well?” Viktor asked, smiling when he nodded, “I'm glad. I'm sorry I woke you up so early.”

“I can't think of a better way to wake up than a kiss and seeing you the first thing in the morning,” Yuuri admitted, pulling him down for another kiss, frowning when he felt the hesitance within Viktor, “What's wrong?”

“We need to talk. I need to talk,” Viktor said, his gaze diverting to his pillow, “I'm anxious. I've never felt like this when I needed to clear the air with someone. This feeling in the pit of my stomach is making me sick. You sure you aren't mad I woke you up?”

Yuuri sat up and took Viktor's hand, squeezing gently.

“No, I'm not. I figured we'd wait until later in the day—” he paused when he was interrupted.

“We can still wait if you want,” Viktor said, rushing his words.

“It's ok, Viktor. I don't want you getting more upset. You've got enough on your plate. Can I start?” Yuuri asked, waiting for him to nod and took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts before speaking, “You know I love you, right? I love you more than anything in the world, but you scared me yesterday. I have never been yelled at like that before, and I never thought something like that would come from you. I know life isn't always rosy, but it was frightening. My first thought was to bolt and never come back.”

“I'm so sorry, Yuuri. I didn't mean it. Honestly, I didn't mean to scare you,” Viktor admitted desperately.

“I know, but I'm not done. I get that yesterday was beyond stressful, and you're going to get overwhelmed, but we need to find a constructive way for you to express your anger and stress. We need to lay down some boundaries. I won't tolerate explosive rage, especially when it has nothing to do with me.  I don't think this will ever happen, but I have to say it. If you ever hit me or hurt me physically, I'm gone. I love you more than anything, Viktor, but I have to stay safe. Understand?”

Yuuri watched him nod, tears in his eyes.

“Please don't take this as if I'm trying to find a way out. I will do everything in my power to help you. I'll fight heaven and hell for you I love you so much. I want us so much it hurts, and I want it forever. But we need to know our limitations,” Yuuri explained.

“I know. I agree with everything you say. You don't know how horrible I felt about my reaction yesterday,” Viktor said.

“And I forgave you. Let it go. It's going to eat you alive if you don't,” Yuuri said, smiling at him before he skimmed his lips across Viktor's, “What about you? Since we're getting it out in the open, what can I do better? What do I need to change?”

Viktor thought for a moment, thinking about what had ultimately set him off the day before.

“I don't get angry often, but when I do it's usually from a dire situation like yesterday. I have so much going on that it just overflows. I explode. I admit I haven't had the best role model in life dealing with my anger and I'll try my best to change it. I need to tell you when I'm angry, I admit that, but sometimes when you know I'm stressed you push too much. I know you're worried and you care, but I need time to work it out. If you ask if I need anything or is there anything you can do to help and I tell you no, can we leave it at that? I don't want to snap at you like I did again,” he admitted.

“Sure, and if you need space, tell me. This is only the second time I've seen you angry. I'm still learning. It's good we're talking about this. It will make us stronger together,” Yuuri said, smiling at him.

“It will,” Viktor agreed, lifting Yuuri's hand and pressing a kiss against his knuckles, “I am thinking about something though, something that will help not only me but us.”

“What's that?”

“I'm thinking about counseling. I bury a lot of stuff. Anger, disappointment, grief. It's not healthy. You're really the only one I've shown most of my emotions. It's unfair that the burden falls completely on you. It will also give me skills to deal with them in a healthy manner,” Viktor said, “I also need to learn how to stop the urge to constantly help everyone. I have thought about this for a while and think it has to do with desperately wanting everyone's approval. Can you blame me after having a mother like mine?”

Yuuri smiled sadly at him, nodding his head. Viktor sighed before continuing.

“It's wearing me out. It's not my purpose in life to fix everyone's problems. I have enough of my own. I don't mind helping every now and then, but I can't be their go-to person anymore,” Viktor explained, sighing as he knew it would be a difficult task.

“I know that's hard for you to admit and I'm proud of you. You come first, Love. Please don't think you need approval by fixing everything for everyone. It's ok to do it every once in a while, but you do tend to jump in first chance you get,” Yuuri said, squeezing Viktor's hand, “I kinda think I need help with the same problem. I don't mind helping, like I did with Sasha and Eva, every once in a while. I think I'm too nice at times. I think I'm a pretty good judge of character, but I'm sure there's someone out there that will eventually take advantage of my generosity. I don't want one person to ruin it for everyone. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah, it does. And I agree, you are too nice. Save it for me, ok?” Viktor teased, winking when Yuuri giggled. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist and pulled him into his lap, nuzzling his neck.

“I love you so much, and I'm glad we had this conversation. I really feel a lot better. Is there anything else you need to get out?” he asked.

“No, just know that I love you and I'll do anything to keep us together forever. Well, almost anything. I'm not going to murder anyone for you, so don't go there,” Yuuri joked, smiling when he laughed.

“Deal. I have a suggestion,” Viktor said, an idea popping into his head.

“What's that?”

“Would you be willing to go to counseling with me? We aren't in crisis or anything, but we are still learning about each other. Maybe it will give us some healthy ways to deal with certain situations and get our fears about our relationship in the open,” he suggested.

“Of course I would. I think it's a fantastic idea,” Yuuri agreed.

“What did I do to deserve you, Yuuri Katsuki?” Viktor asked, in absolute wonder Yuuri was willing to take this step to improve them.

“I thought we went over this the other day? Crunched metal, spewing radiator…” he said, grinning at him.

“Smartass,” Viktor muttered before kissing him senseless for several moments, “If there's nothing else, we should get some breakfast. Oh! You stay here. I'll bring you breakfast in bed.”

“Viktor, you don't have to,” Yuuri said.

“I want to. It's the least I can do. Besides, it's romantic,” Viktor said, Yuuri rolling his eyes at his cheesy grin.

“Fine. Can you make those special pancakes?” Yuuri asked.

“The ones with the whipped cream hair and chocolate chip face?” Viktor asked, amused by his request and laughing when Yuuri blushed.

“Yeah, call me immature, but I really like those,” he said shyly.

“One kiddie pancake coming up!” Viktor yelled, retreating to the kitchen.

“Viktor!”

Cackling was his only reply.

 

* * *

 

Yuri was spacing out as Phichit and Otabek were talking about strategies of the game they played last night. They discussed different stats of armor and weapons they could use the next mission they went on, but he was in deep thought about what had occurred the day before. It scared him to death. He should have expected his mother would have done something like this, but he had grown complacent in the safety and love his brother and Yuuri gave him. He realized he needed to be on guard, but he also realized something else. He needed to get the hurt out from inside him, needed to be open with those he trusted. He needed to tell them about Mama, and he needed to do it now.

“Hey guys?” he asked, watching them turn their attention to him.

“What's up?” Phichit asked.

“Can I…um…I don't know how to say this,” Yuri muttered, placing a hand on his forehead.

“Hey, take your time. We aren't going anywhere,” Phichit said, smiling at him.

“Can I tell you guys something important? And please promise not to tell Viktor?” he asked.

“I'll try, Yuri, but if it's something that will harm you I have to tell your brother. You know that, right?” Phichit explained, concerned about what was on Yuri's mind.

“Yeah, I know. I'm going to tell him soon but just not yet,” he said, averting his eyes to the table in front of him.

“You know I'm here if you need to rant, Yuri,” Otabek said softly, giving him a half smile.

“Yeah, thanks, man. I appreciate it,” Yuri said, “but this is really important, and it's going to be hard to get through, so please be patient.”

“Sure, take your time. We literally have all day,” Phichit said.

Yuri closed his eyes and took a breath. He fought the anxiety and unease building within him.

_I'll feel better once I get this out. God, please give me strength. Give me power over her for once._

“It's about Mama. More specifically living with her and what she did to me.”

 

* * *

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon lounging on the couch. Viktor had made a call to the police department to check when the report from the previous night would be available. He also left a voicemail with Yuri's psychologist, explaining what was going on and that his brother would need an emergency appointment as soon as possible. The man had been a saint, agreeing to meet them at his office the next day. Viktor protested and stated they could wait until Monday, but Dr. Feltsman allayed his fears, telling him he didn't mind and that Yuri's mental health was more important than a leisurely Sunday. Viktor thanked him profusely before hanging up.

They were on their third disaster movie of the day when Viktor's phone rang. He frowned since he didn't receive many calls, wondering who it could be. He grabbed the phone off the table and saw a familiar number on the screen.

“Hey Phichit, what's up?”

“ _Yuri would like to go home. He's had a rough day and really needs you.”_

“Is everything ok? What happened?” Viktor asked, sitting up suddenly and watching Yuuri frown, seeing the seriousness on his face.

“ _He's safe, Viktor, but he's hurting. Has he told you anything about what happened with your mother?”_

“No. Just bits and pieces about when we met him in Carter,” Viktor relayed, “Wait, did he say something?”

“ _He told us everything. He said he couldn't hold it in anymore. He had a panic attack this morning. Otabek helped him through it since his sister has them. He told Yuri that it's not a sign of weakness, but of being strong for too long. I guess it hit a nerve since he said he had to tell someone. Viktor. I'm telling you this as a friend to both you and him. Keep that woman away from him. Forever,”_  Phichit warned.

A chill went through his body. He had never heard their carefree friend sound so serious in his life.

“Can I talk to him?” he asked

“ _Yeah, sure. Let me get him.”_

Viktor heard muffled talking and then static when the phone was being jostled. He smiled sadly when he heard a familiar voice.

“ _What?”_

“Hey, kiddo. How are you holding up?”

“ _Like shit. I feel like shit. I'm tired. I'm crabby. I want to pound Mama into the ground. I want to come home,”_  Yuri growled.

“I understand the first four, but Mama isn't worth your time and energy. You told them what happened?” Viktor asked, trying not to sound disappointed Yuri didn't tell him first.

“ _Yeah, I just couldn't deal anymore.”_

“You want to tell me when I pick you up? I'll be there in about twenty minutes,” Viktor asked.

“ _No. I'm not ready.”_

“May I ask why?”

“ _I don't want you to get angry,”_  Yuri said quietly.

“Ok,” he said, fighting a sigh, “Oh, you have therapy tomorrow. Dr. Feltsman agreed to come in since it's an emergency.”

“ _Really?”_

“Yeah, really. So make sure you thank him. He didn't have to come in on his day off.”

“ _Viktor?”_

“Hmm?”

“ _I'll tell you tomorrow. During therapy.”_

“Are you sure?” Viktor asked.

“ _Yeah. It's a safe space. Dr. Feltsman can help if you get pissed,”_  Yuri stated.

“That’s a great idea. I'll be there in a little bit,” Viktor said, lifting himself from the couch and walking to the door.

“ _Ok. Hey Viktor?”_

“What's up?”

Viktor waited for him to reply but heard nothing. He looked at his phone to make sure it hadn't disconnected.

“Yuri?”

“ _I love you. Thank you.”_

“I love you too, kiddo. Be there in a few.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Yakov is the psychologist.
> 
> Don't you dare mention Elsa from Frozen in the comments :P


	25. Why Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's revelation strengthens Viktor's resolve.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25 - Why Me?
> 
> This chapter was emotional hell to write. I've been working on it off and on all day. I can usually finish a chapter in one sitting. I couldn't do it with this one as it was so overwhelming. I'm glad I haven't planned any more chapters like this for this story, though it may change. Honestly, I hope it doesn't. This one hurt.
> 
> But we have the warnings now:
> 
> _*****TRIGGER WARNINGS!!***** _
> 
>   
>  This chapter makes graphic reference and depictions of past domestic abuse. If you are uncomfortable with it, please do not read this chapter.  
>  This chapter also deals with a past suicide attempt. I didn't delve too much into it, but if it's a trigger for you please do not read this chapter.
> 
> This is another just feel chapter. Vague summary, no excerpt. Only advice I have is grab your tissues. If I needed them, I think you might as well.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

His head rested on his boyfriend's chest, feeling the rhythmic heartbeat. He traced lazy circles on Yuuri's skin, teasing him every so often by scraping an exposed nipple with a fingernail. He smiled every time he heard the sharp intake of breath. He was content, but only for the time being. He sighed as he thought about the day ahead of him.

“Viktor?”

“Hmm?” he answered absently.

“Unless you want to be attacked, please stop,” Yuuri begged. Viktor looked up at him, confused by the heated blush on his cheeks.

“Huh?” he asked.

“You keep flicking my nipple. I like it, but it's getting to be a bit much,” Yuuri confessed.

“All hot and bothered by a few caresses, Love?” Viktor teased, chuckling turning into laughter when Yuuri's face darkened.

“I'll show you hot and bothered,” he snarled, flipping them so he was straddling Viktor.

Yuuri growled before bending over and attacking Viktor's neck. He sucked and nipped at the apex of Viktor's throat, smiling against skin when he felt rumbles of pleasure pour from him. Viktor closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel and enjoy everything Yuuri was bestowing upon him. Yuuri had just began rocking his hips against Viktor when they heard a loud banging on the door.

“Hey, loser!”

“What?” Viktor yelled back.

“Appointment's in an hour, or have you forgotten, old man?” Yuri said, voice muffled through the closed door.

“No, I haven't forgotten. Give me a few minutes,” he replied, frowning when a thought popped into his mind, “Yurio?”

“What? And how many times do I have to tell you that's not my fucking name?” the teen shouted.

“How do I know you weren't talking to Yuuri?”

“If I wanted him, I would have said 'Hey Katsudon.' Got it, loser?” Yuri explained.

“You're so mean to me!” he yelled.

“Whatever. Stop sucking face and get your ass out of bed. I want to get this over with.”

_I know, Yuri. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you._

 

* * *

 

The ride to Dr. Feltsman's office was almost silent. Viktor asked if Yuri wanted to listen to a certain station or if he was comfortable since it was cold outside. Yuri just grunted in reply. Viktor glanced over at his brother periodically. Yuri was bouncing one of his legs while staring out the window and anxiously chewing on a finger. Viktor frowned at the him, knowing Yuri only did that when he was extremely nervous. He reached over and grabbed Yuri's hand, tugging his arm down and resting it on the center console.

“Let go of me,” Yuri growled.

“Just stop for a minute,” Viktor demanded, “Today isn't going to be easy for you. If you don't want to tell me what went on with Mama, you don't have to, ok? I won't be upset. I'm here for you no matter what, Yuri.”

Viktor glanced at him when his struggling ceased. Yuri was staring out the windshield, expression unreadable.

“I have to,” Yuri said quietly, “It's tearing me apart.”

“Alright,” Viktor said, smiling softly at him, “We'll get through this together. I promise.”

“Yeah, whatever. Now stop this sappy shit and let's go,” he grumbled.

“There's my baby brother.”

“Fuck you.”

 

* * *

 

The elevator ride up to Dr. Feltsman's suite seemed to last an eternity. He felt like he was going to crawl out of his skin he was so anxious and he didn't like this feeling. What made it worse was it was anxiety mixed with anger. Anger he was put in this position. Anger towards Mama. It left him wondering how a parent do this to their child.

He jumped when the chime sounded and the doors swung open. Viktor gestured for him to exit first. He jammed his fists into his pockets and trudged down the hallway, growing annoyed when he heard his brother whistling softly behind him. He stopped and whirled around, drawing near Viktor.

“Can you just shut the fuck up?”

Viktor's eyebrows shot up and he nodded. Yuri pivoted on his heel and continued down the hall, throwing the door open when they reached the correct suite, glowering at the man leaning against the receptionist's desk.

“Good morning, Yuri. How are you today?” Dr. Feltsman asked.

“Oh, just fucking peachy. Can we get this show on the road?” Yuri replied, marching to the door of the session room.

“Of course. Go on in. Let me speak with your brother for a moment,” he said, watching Yuri disappear into the room before turning back to Viktor, “What happened exactly? I know the bits and pieces you told me, but it would help to get a complete picture. I'm going to ask Yuri what he experienced, but I'd like to get your input. Also what the police plan on doing.”

“Yuri and his friend saw Mama on the grounds of school at the end of the day. His friend caused a distraction so Yuri could get to the office. They called me after they called the police. I got there maybe fifteen or twenty minutes after they put the building on lockdown. The officers at the school basically wanted information on the guardianship and no-contact orders. They said they would write an incident report to give to our lawyer and told me who to contact if we saw her again. I asked a friend if Yuri could stay with him that night and he agreed. I'm glad I did though. Mama came to the condo a few hours later.”

“Really?” he asked, brow lifting slightly, “Tell me about that.”

“She acted like nothing had happened. She wanted to take us out for dessert. Can you believe that?” Viktor asked, watching him shake his head in disbelief, “I called the police before I opened the door so I was just waiting for them to arrive. She kept going on about how much she missed us and wanted to see us. She dismissed the orders as if they were nothing. I told her to leave, she refused. She completely changed when the police arrived. She shrieked, acting like she was the victim and I was a horrible person keeping her away from her son. She actually challenged one of the officer's authority, saying he had no right to arrest her. At that point, I decided it was enough and went back inside. Did I do the right thing?”

“Yes, you did,” Dr. Feltsman assured him, “You made sure your brother was safe. You handled your mother calmly. I think you did very well.”

The psychologist was surprised when Viktor chuckled sadly and shook his head.

“What's wrong, Viktor?”

“I snapped at my boyfriend. I scared him to death. I didn't do very well,” he admitted, “Which brings me to something I wanted to ask you. Would it be possible to schedule individual therapy for me and couples' therapy for my boyfriend and me? I'd ask after the session, but I don't know what shape Yuri's going to be in.”

“That's a wonderful idea, Viktor. If you'd like, we can schedule family therapy further on down the road between all three of you. Yuri's mentioned your boyfriend. He looks up to him,” Dr. Feltsman said, Viktor smiling sweetly when he heard the words.

“He's something else.”

“I'll leave a note with my receptionist to call you tomorrow morning. We can set up some appointments then. Sound good?” he asked, watching Viktor nod, “Alright. I'm going to head in and talk with your brother. Is it acceptable if we run over in time today? Since this was a traumatic event, he may need a longer session.”

“Whatever he needs, Dr. Feltsman. Thank you.”

He took a chair when the man went into the session room. He tried flipping through a magazine but couldn't focus. He pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and typed out a message.

 _Hey._  
_~V_

He smiled when his phone buzzed a minute later.

 _Hey yourself._  
_How's it going so far?  
**Yuuri**_

 _Don't know yet._  
_They just started._  
_I'm really nervous._  
_And scared._  
_I almost don't want to know._  
_~V_

 _I bet._  
_He wants to do this though._  
_Be there for him. It's what he needs._  
_I'll be here for both of you when you return._  
_I love you._  
_**Yuuri**_

 _I love you too._  
_~V_

He put his phone back in his pocket and picked up a magazine off the table, trying to distract himself again. He was reading a boring article about various fertilizers available for golf greens around the world when a door opened. He looked up to see the psychologist watching him.

“Viktor, Yuri would like you to join us,” Dr. Feltsman said.

Viktor took a deep breath, nodded and rose from the chair. He followed Dr. Feltsman into the room and took a chair across from his brother. Yuri was squeezing his hands and staring at the floor. Viktor could tell he had been crying. His face was tear streaked and he was clutching a wad of tissues. It broke Viktor's heart Yuri couldn't even look at him.

“Viktor, Yuri has decided he wants to open up to you. We've been working on this for a couple months now, and it hasn't been easy. I ask that you listen to what he has to say without interruption. If he's up to it, we can talk about it after he's done. Is that alright?”

“Of course,” Viktor stated.

“Yuri?” the psychologist asked.

“Yeah.”

“Good. The floor's yours, Yuri.”

Viktor watched his brother twist the tissue in his hands and take a deep breath. Yuri squeezed his eyes shut before turning his head to look at him. He opened his eyes slowly and stared at Viktor.

“You know how I said I wanted to do this here?” Yuri asked, watching him nod, “I needed to tell you somewhere that you wouldn't get angry. That's one bad thing you got from Mama and I don't need that crap. That bitch has already put me through enough shit.

“I don't even know where to begin. It's been like this since I could remember. I remember Mama smacking you around when I was little. I think you protected me from her?” Yuri asked, looking at Viktor for confirmation, seeing him smile sadly and nodding.

“Yeah, that's what I thought. But then you were gone. I didn't have anyone to save me. Pops was barely around and honestly, I don't think he knew what was going on. Mama's that good. It started out with smacks upside my head or shoving me when I did something she didn't like. It was scary, but I didn't think it was that bad. I thought it was normal.

“Then you graduated college and didn't come around anymore. You don't know how angry that made Mama. I think she was mad she couldn't control you anymore. You were out of her grasp. Everything got so much worse. The smacks turned into punches. She began hitting me with sticks and stuff like that. Remember when I fell off my skateboard and broke my wrist?” Yuri asked, seeing Viktor stare at him dubiously, “Yeah, not so much the skateboard. Mama pushed me down the stairs. That wasn't the only time though. She's broken so many of my bones I've lost count and ways how she did it. Pushing me down was her favorite though.

“Then I started high school and began to realize this wasn't normal. I was already angry at her. I was pissed at Pops for not knowing what was going on. I was mad at you because you never came home. I was alone. My anger turned into rebellion and I started to fight back. Biggest mistake ever. If I thought Mama was bad then, she became absolutely demonic.”

Yuri paused to chuckle sadly and shake his head. He looked back at Viktor, seeing his brother in shock.

_Viktor, you don't know how bad it was. You just don't know..._

“She would berate me every chance she got. She told me I was worthless and a waste of life. Sweet thing for a mother to tell her child, eh? Her attacks got worse. I can't count how many days I had to miss from school because she beat the shit out of me. She was smart though. If she hurt me so bad that I needed help, she'd take me to different hospitals. I remember one time we drove three hours to get to one. She'd tell me it was because the hospital we went to before didn't know what they were doing. I knew better though. She didn't want to get caught.”

Yuri took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He had gotten to the worst part and he was terrified. He could feel himself begin to hyperventilate. He fought to steady his breath. He didn't want to, couldn't do this right now.

“Yuri, do you need to take a break?” Dr. Feltsman asked, Yuri shaking his head seconds later.

“Viktor, you know how you always tease me and get after me for always wearing long sleeves and my jackets? Even if it's ninety degrees outside? Or my skater gloves?” he asked, watching Viktor frown before he nodded, “Yeah, it's because...well, let me show you.  May I?”

Dr. Feltsman nodded and Yuri stood up. He tugged his gloves off and shoved them in his jacket pocket. He removed his jacket and hoodie in one try, placing them in the chair. He grabbed the hem of his sweatshirt, closing his eyes before he pulled it over his head and off his body. He heard Viktor's gasp, prompting him to open his eyes.

Yuri's torso and arms were covered in various scars. Some from old puncture wounds, others faint, long scratches. His chest and shoulders were littered with symmetrical round scars. Viktor's eyes dropped to Yuri's hands, seeing large, raised skin on each wrist. His hand flew to his mouth when Yuri turned around, revealing a scar that slashed diagonally across his entire back. There were a few puncture wounds on his back, but many more of the small round scars. Yuri turned back to face him, shaking like a leaf and pointed to one of the old tears on his chest.

“This? This is from the fire poker. You know the one in the back room for the wood stove? She got mad because I didn't close the trash lid all the way one night and deer got into it. My skin split the first time she hit me, which is what this one is from,” Yuri said, pointing to a thin line next to the tear, “but I guess it wasn't enough. She turned the poker around and jabbed me with it. I was home for three days because it hurt so bad. I could barely move. Most of the time it was with that metal spoon she uses when she makes soup. That thing hurts like a bitch. That's where most of the lines are from. But the big ones? That's from the poker. She saved that for when I was really bad.

“The little circles? Those are from when she'd hit me or push me and I'd try to leave. You know the bb gun Pops uses to scare the neighbor's dogs away?” Yuri asked, watching horror flood Viktor’s face, “You know how much it stings when a bb hits you and embeds in your skin? It's a bitch, let me tell you. Hope no one ever shoots you with one. Mama always refused x-rays after she started doing that. She didn't want anyone to know that her dear baby boy was filled with metal balls. That would have been a dead giveaway, right?

“This big one?” he asked, turning and pointing to the large gash on his back, “You know that broken fence near the cow pasture? I was weed eating around the fence posts and she came running out, screaming about something I did. I just listened to her, but she said I rolled my eyes. She punched me in the face and knocked me down. I rolled over to get up, but she hit me with something and hit me hard. I felt something stick in my skin, and she just dragged it down my back. I have never been in so much pain in my life. When I could look up, she was holding a slat in her hand. It had a loose nail in it. She gouged my back with a fucking nail.

“Oh, and these?” Yuri said, pointing to a wrist, “I did these myself. I hit fuck it last year. I couldn't deal with it anymore. I wanted out and no one was there to help. One night after she smacked me around for getting into another fight, I locked myself in the bathroom and grabbed Pop's shaving blade. It doesn't hurt so bad when you're so angry and upset, you know? Just one, two and wait for the end. I wasn't lucky though. Mama broke the door down. Man, was she pissed. She stopped the bleeding and sewed me up herself. She said suicide was for the weak and I should be ashamed of myself. Once she bandaged me up, she beat the shit out of me again. Not only did I have new scars in the making, but I also had a concussion to recover from.

“I finally had it the night I took off. I don't know who called to distract her, but I think I owe them my life. And she just went back to the kitchen after practically cracking my skull with that damn ladle? When I heard her talking, I ran out the door. I didn't think twice and took off. I walked all fucking night. When I got to Carter, I didn't have any energy left. I texted you and waited for you and Katsudon. I was so afraid she was going to show up. Viktor, I have never been so happy or relieved to see you in my life. It's honestly the first time in my life I've ever felt hopeful. Please don't make me go back,” Yuri whined, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Viktor rushed from the chair, knelt in front of Yuri and embraced him. He rocked him gently when he was racked with sobs. Viktor felt numb, wondering how he could have been blind while this was happening to Yuri. It left him feeling like the worst brother ever.

“Yuri, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I just...” Viktor said, unable to speak as he was overcome with emotion.

“But why me? What did I do? Am I that bad of a person?” Yuri cried.

“You didn't do anything, Yuri. It's not on you. You’re a great person, one I am so proud to call my brother. Yuri, look at me,” Viktor said, lifting his head slightly, “You did nothing wrong. This is on her. This is her fault. I'm so sorry I left you with her. Never in a million years did I think she'd get this bad. You are never going back, got it? I'll spend every penny I have to keep you away from that bitch.”

Yuri nodded and fell against Viktor again. He pulled back slightly, but Viktor stayed next to him and held his hand.

“Viktor, if Yuri allows it is there anything you want to ask?” the psychologist asked.

“No, I think this is enough for him right now,” Viktor explained.

“Yuri, anything else you want to say?”

“Yeah,” he said, looking at Viktor, “You know how I hate to be touched and constantly push you away? I always think that when someone touches me, I'm going to be attacked. Doc says it's a conditioned response and I'll eventually get over it, but can you try to hold back on the affection? Because no offense, but you're a fucking octopus, dude. Save it for Katsudon, ok?”

“You got it,” Viktor said, chuckling at Yuri's choice of words, “You let me know when you're ready, ok?”

“Oh, and don't tell Katsudon, please? It's my responsibility, but I think it's going to be a little bit before I can repeat this. It's fucking draining.”

“Of course,” Viktor agreed.

“Thanks, man. For everything. I love my life with you, Viktor. I know I'm an asshole, but for the first time I'm happy,” Yuri said, giving Viktor the first genuine smile he'd seen in a long time.

“I'd do anything for you, Yuri. I hope you know that.”

“May I suggest a few things?” Dr. Feltsman asked, waiting for the brothers to give him their attention, “Make an appointment with your lawyer. Yuri, I know you aren't going to like this, but they need to document your physical condition. Also, if you can give them a rough estimate for your hospital visits they can get the records. Viktor, I want to request an official psychological screening for Yuri. I'll be more than happy to conduct it and I have a colleague in mind for the secondary assessment. Ask your lawyer to file a motion with the court for a screening for your mother as well. I believe it's going to be important in this case. I have some theories, but I can't make any diagnoses without meeting with her. Give my card to your lawyer. He's free to contact me regarding Yuri. Just make sure you fill out a release of information with him. If you need me to testify on your behalf, I'd be more than happy to do so. Anything else either of you would like to discuss?”

The brothers looked at each other and shook their heads. Viktor thought Yuri looked relieved. His body didn't appear so rigid and his eyes were brighter.

_The world is at your feet now, Yuri. All you have to do is grab it, and I'll be with you every step of the way._

“Viktor, can I ask you to step out while I wrap things up with Yuri?”

“No problem,” Viktor replied, standing and exiting the room.

He sunk into a chair in the waiting room, closed his eyes and ran his hands over his face. He dug his phone out of his pocket and pressed the screen several times.

 _Hey_  
_~V_

 _Hey yourself :)_  
_Are you done?_  
_How did it go?_  
_**Yuuri**_

 _Yuri's still in with him._  
_Love, it's so much worse than I thought._  
_She's a monster._  
_I can't tell you though._  
_Yuri says he wants to be the one to let you know._  
_~V_

 _And that's fine._  
_Just when he's ready._  
_What can I do?_  
_**Yuuri**_

 _Keep doing what you're doing._  
_Be there for us. Love us._  
_You're great at that, you know? ;)_  
~V

 _That won't be hard._  
_You guys are worth it._  
_I try my best :)_  
_**Yuuri**_

 _Well,_ _you succeed._  
_I hope you didn't have anything planned for today._  
_He's going to need us._  
_I think this took more out of him than anyone realized._  
_~V_

 _I'd cancel everything if he needed it. I hope you know that._  
_Maybe I'll even make katsudon for dinner tonight._  
_He loves the stuff._  
_**Yuuri**_

 _Good idea._  
_Love, I'm so glad you're in our lives._  
_You make them so much brighter._  
_They're coming out of the office now, so I'll see you soon._  
_Kisses._  
_~V_

 _See you soon._  
_Kisses, but you better give me a real one when you get home_  
_**Yuuri**_

 Viktor chuckled before putting his phone back in his coat. They thanked the psychologist again for coming in on his day off and wished him a good day. They made their way to the elevator, Yuri pressing the button to call a car and staring at the lights above the doors.

“Anything special you want to do today? I think you've earned it?” Viktor asked, looking down at him.

“I want to royally smoke some bitches,” Yuri growled, indicating he wanted to game all day, “Can we invite Phichit and Otabek over? Oh! We should stop at the store so we can buy a system for you! Then all of us can play. Do you know how much that would be? Stomping ass as the team from hell?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Viktor replied, looking at the lights above the doors.

_Speaking of, Mama, it will be a cold day in hell before I let you have Yuri back. I'll go to jail before you get your hands on him again. Game on, Mama. I hope you're ready._

 

 


	26. The Five Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His birthday celebration brings gifts that Viktor could never have imagined.
> 
>  
> 
> “I wanted to do something special for your birthday since this is the first one we're spending together. I spent the past few months thinking about what to do and finally came up with the perfect gift. I decided to give you a present to represent each of the five senses. You'll get one for taste, touch, sound, smell and sight. But to be honest, they really aren't gifts. It's more of an experience,” Yuuri explained.
> 
> “Seriously?” Viktor asked.
> 
> “Yep. I really hope you like it,” Yuuri answered, suddenly feeling unsure.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 26 - The Five Senses
> 
> This chapter is the celebration of Viktor's birth. It has two different celebrations but you'll have to read to find out what they are. Some readers have expressed they don't particularly enjoy reading smut, so I am going to respect their wishes and promised to give a warning. So here it is:
> 
> **_****SPICY KATSUDON ALERT****_ **
> 
>   
>  There is smut at the end of this chapter. It should be easy to scroll past as there is a bit of fluff at the bottom so you don't want to miss that. And those who do like smut, yeah, spoiler. Enjoy.
> 
> The only note is the song they dance to (these dorks like to dance). I didn't include any lyrics, but Yuuri asks a question that is a line in the song. I have added the video at the end. I freaking love this song. If you guess it when you read the line, yay for you :)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. This isn't edited yet as I literally have to dash out the door. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy The Five Senses.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

He heard the door open and keys crash onto the table next to the entrance. He smiled to himself, knowing who it would be. He kept his eyes closed as was their ritual when he arrived home before Yuuri. He bent his arm, put it behind his head and dropped it against the armrest of the couch. He heard the soft footfalls against the floor near him, fighting to keep the smile off his face as he felt a presence looming over him. He shifted his body when he felt the edge of the cushion sink, letting Yuuri get closer to him.

“Hey,” Yuuri said, feathering his lips against Viktor's.

“Hey yourself,” Viktor replied, taking Yuuri's hand and lacing their fingers together, absolutely loving this part of their day.

“How was your day?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor had the week off since Integral was closed for the holiday. He had been lounging around the condo, catching up on Bernard's latest work. Even though the author had been out on a signing tour, he still found time to write. It amazed Yuuri how much dedication Bernard had.

“It was ok. I'm halfway done with Bernard's next submission. It's pretty good. Slow beginning but intense when you get to the middle.”

“Will he still not let me read it?” Yuuri asked, pouting.

“He said he wants it to be a surprise, so yeah, no,” Viktor replied, chuckling at Yuuri's false drama, “I think I'm rubbing off on you.”

“Mmm, I can think of something else you can rub,” Yuuri said, eyes twinkling with mischief.

Viktor's mouth opened slightly in shock as he pulled Yuuri on top of him. They exchanged several kisses when they heard sounds of disgust coming from the hallway.

“Every time I see you two losers you're making out. Can you give it a rest for like five seconds?” Yuri snarled.

“No, brat. I haven't seen him since this morning so we need to make up for lost time,” Viktor replied, chuckling when Yuri plopped into a chair and rolled his eyes. He made a gagging noise when Yuuri rested his head on Viktor's chest and closed his eyes.

“You're going to corrupt me.”

“Like you were innocent to begin with,” Viktor teased.

“Whatever. When are we leaving?” Yuri asked.

They were meeting friends to play laser tag and Kovacs that night to celebrate Viktor's birthday. Even though it was two days until the actual day, everything would be closed since the man's birthday fell on Christmas. Everyone promised to meet up to go out and then celebrate Viktor's birthday at the condo on the actual day.

“In about an hour,” Viktor replied. He whined when Yuuri pushed himself up and rolled off the couch.

“Where do you think you're going?” he asked the young man.

“I need to change. I've got dust all over me. I had to crawl all over the ground today. Such fun,” Yuuri explained sarcastically, “You might want to change also. Speaking of rubbing off.”

“You keep up with the innuendos and I'm going to attack you, you vixen,” Viktor growled as he sat up.

“Can you save it for when I'm not here?” Yuri grumbled, causing his brother to laugh.

“Sure, princess, anything for you,” Viktor answered, ignoring the teen when he flipped him off before turning to Yuuri, “Go ahead and get dressed first.”

Yuuri nodded and disappeared into the bedroom, the door closing moments later. Viktor was really excited about the evening ahead of them. They had gathered enough people for an entire team since Otabek agreed to join them. Even though Viktor was considered a “scrub” by his brother, Yuuri assured him he was getting better. He enjoyed it immensely. It gave him a chance to bond with his brother and spend time with Yuuri. He usually stayed close to Yuuri since he was incredibly skilled at laser tag, but it also gave him the opportunity to stare at Yuuri's ass. It quickly became one of his favorite pastimes.

“You're grinning like an idiot again,” Yuri said, jolting Viktor from his daydream.

“I was just thinking of Yuuri's ass,” Viktor said whimsically.

“Dude, shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear that!”

“You know I do it on purpose,” Viktor said, grinning evilly at the teen.

“You're such an asshole. Come get me when it's time to go. Can we pick Otabek up from work? He had to leave his bike at home since it's icy.”

“Yeah, sure. Tell him we'll be there around 6:30,” Viktor told him.

He picked Makkachin up and laid back on the couch, placing the puppy on his chest. Absently rubbing the dog’s ears, he thought about his birthday. He'd be turning twenty-nine in a couple of days and wasn't really looking forward to it. It made him feel old since he was a year from entering his thirties. Bernard teased him mercilessly about it but told Viktor that he was entering his prime. Bernard described that with age came maturity and wisdom. He'd be at the age where he could enjoy life more since he could make better-informed decisions. Bernard also added that Viktor had found love with Yuuri, bringing added dimension and joy to his life. He thanked the man for his pearls of advice and invited him over to the condo on Christmas. He was pleased when Bernard accepted.

“The bedroom's all yours,” Yuuri said.

Viktor tilted his head back when Yuuri leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his lips. He smiled and handed the puppy to Yuuri, laughing when Makkachin licked his face.

“Our son missed you today,” Viktor teased, laughing when Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I missed him too,” he admitted, nuzzling his nose against the puppy's, “Make sure you wear all black. And bring the lint roller.”

“Why?” Viktor asked.

“Because of black lights. The enemy can't see you. Don't you want the element of surprise?” Yuuri asked, looking at him.

“Of course. I'll be ready soon.”

 

* * *

 

After a brief detour to pick up Otabek, they arrived at the shopping center where the laser tag arena was with minutes to spare. Phichit, Chris, Dave and a new guy from Integral's mail room named Emil were already there. Viktor felt bad for Emil as he was new to the area and didn't have many friends. He seemed socially awkward, so Viktor extended an invitation. Emil thanked him repeatedly, saying he looked forward to it.

They greeted everyone when they reached the entrance. Viktor was chatting with Chris about his latest business acquisition when Emil wandered up to them. He waited patiently for a break in the conversation before speaking.

“Mr. Nikiforov, I wanted to thank you again for inviting me. I've been having a hard time settling in here, being in a big city for the first time. It's a bit overwhelming,” Emil admitted.

“It's Viktor,” he said, smiling at Emil, “and I'm glad you can make it. It's not easy moving somewhere new and not knowing anyone. I'm glad I could help. Hey, are you doing anything for Christmas?”

“No,” Emil said sadly, “It's too far to go home since we go back to work on Monday. Wouldn't really be worth it.”

“Want to join us? None of us really celebrate Christmas, but we're having a little get together for my birthday. I'd love it if you came,” Viktor offered, watching the man beam at him.

“Sure you don't mind?” Emil asked, grinning when Viktor shook his head, “Then I'll be there. Let me get your address so I can put it in my phone.”

Yuuri had joined them and rested his head against his boyfriend's shoulder. Viktor looked down and pressed a kiss on Yuuri's forehead before making quick introductions and going inside. While they were waiting for their match to begin, Yuuri insisted everyone use the lint roller. Chris stared at him like he had sprouted another head.

“Yuuri, why?” he asked.

“Do you want to shine like a lighthouse for the other team?” Yuuri asked.

“Hmm, good point,” Chris said, grinning wickedly, “but I'd shine for you any day.”

Chris’ comment made Yuuri blush deeply. He buried his head against Viktor's side, catching his boyfriend's attention.

“Are you teasing him again?” he asked, raising a brow as he looked at Chris.

“Of course. It's so much fun seeing him turn a hundred different shades of red,” Chris replied, thoroughly amused.

“You are so wrong,” Viktor mumbled.

The buzzer sounded, signaling the next match had five minutes before it began. They each grabbed a target vest and chose a weapon. Yuuri handed Viktor a pistol and selected a sniper rifle for himself. Viktor looked at the small weapon and frowned.

“Yuuri, why do I always get a wimpy gun?” he pouted.

“You get a pistol because your aim sucks, and I say that with all the love in my heart,” Yuuri explained, heading to the arena, “Come on. I want to get in there early, take my favorite spot. Stay close to me, ok?”

“Of course,” Viktor replied, smiling as he watched the gentle sway of  Yuuri's backside as he walked away.

 

* * *

 

The group spent the next four hours playing numerous rounds of laser tag, only stopping because the birthday boy claimed exhaustion.

“You really are an old man!” Yuri yelled, “Do we need to make reservations for a nursing home?”

“Fuck off, brat,” Viktor growled, frowning when his brother laughed heartily.

“Strike a nerve? Nah, we were at it for a while and you actually did decent today. I guess those lessons Katsudon gave you are paying off. Or he took your gun and shot every enemy in sight,” he teased.

“Oh ye of little faith, do you really think your brother isn't capable of improving?” Viktor asked, feigning hurt.

“He took your gun,” Yuri deadpanned, sending a sly look to Otabek as he approached them.

“I took his gun,” Yuuri admitted, slinking his arms around Viktor's waist and resting his head on the man's back.

“Yuuri! That's supposed to be our secret!” Viktor cried, feeling the rumble of laughter against his back.

“Sorry, Love. Want to come back tomorrow and we can really practice?” he offered, smiling when Viktor nodded, “Then it's a date. I'll even pay.”

“Now I'm really looking forward to it!”

Everyone collected their final scores, grumbling at Yuuri as he decimated their best efforts by a wide margin. Emil congratulated him and asked for pointers. Yuuri thought for a moment and explained how he played a match, watching Emil nod as he talked. Yuuri offered to play a few rounds with him in the future, Emil agreeing happily and thanking him.

Viktor had watched the entire interaction between the two, feeling warmth spread through him. Even though Yuuri was slow to warm up to new people, he was incredibly kind.

_How I fall more in love with you every day, Yuuri. It's beyond amazing._

He frowned when he felt a hand smack the back of his head, glaring at the person beside him.

“Hey, time to go,” Yuri stated, “Don't forget to drop me off at Phichit's. You guys are jerks. You knew I can't get into Kovacs this late and you still chose to go there. Fucking losers. We better stop somewhere for some grub though. I'm fucking starving.”

“We'll go again next time. Think about what you want to eat, and ask Otabek also,” Viktor informed him.

 

* * *

 

Everyone parted ways, agreeing to meet at the bar in a bit. After stopping at a fast food joint to get the teens’ dinner, Viktor dropped them off at Phichit's apartment.

“Have fun, behave and all that happy jazz,” Viktor said as Yuri grabbed his bag and box with his game system in it.

“I always behave,” Yuri replied, giving his brother a cheesy grin.

“If you call that behaving, the world is doomed,” Viktor grumbled.

“You're just jealous. Go. Get out of here. Have fun being a loser. Night, Katsudon,” he said, turning to join Otabek and entered the building soon after.

“I get 'Hey, you're a loser,' and you get a proper goodbye. How unfair,” Viktor whined, winking at Yuuri.

“He loves you,” he said, grinning when Viktor smiled at him, “but he loves me more.”

“Hey! Not fair!” Viktor yelled, chuckling when Yuuri cackled.

Chris had already grabbed a couple tables by the time they arrived. Dave and Emil nearby playing darts. Eva came by, placing a pitcher of beer on the table along with several glasses before falling onto Viktor's lap and throwing her arms around his neck. Viktor couldn't hide his surprise but grasped the woman's waist so she wouldn't fall.

“Happy Birthday, Viktor. Since I've known you longer than Yuuri, you get a better birthday present,” she explained, leaning closer to him.

Viktor gulped, praying Eva wouldn't do what he thought she would.  Stopping scant inches from his face, she held a card between them. He flinched and took the envelope from her. Eva slid into the chair next to him, propped her elbows on the table and dropped her head in her hands as she watched him. Viktor ripped open the envelope and opened the card, pulling out the message burrowed inside.

_Viktor,_

_You know I give you a hard time because you're dear to me and I love you (not in that way, pervert). It's been wonderful watching you grow since Yuuri came into your life. I envy you your relationship with him, but it couldn't have happened to a better person. You better keep this card for eternity because this is the only time I'm ever going to say it: I'm glad you were born. You're a great customer, boss and most importantly friend. I'm happy to know you._

_Love,  
_ _Eva_

 _P.S.  
_ _Enjoy your massage. There's one for Yuuri also. Let me know how you guys like it._

He smiled at Eva and handed the card to Yuuri so he could read it.

“Who knew you could be so sentimental?” Viktor teased.

“Yeah, yeah. Don't get used to it. What do you want to eat? Dominik said yours is on the house. His birthday present to you. Oh, and you get two pitchers of beer as well,” Eva asked, taking her notepad from her apron.

They ordered the house special of sliders and steak fries for everyone. The game of darts ended, Dave being the winner. The group talked among themselves while they waited for their food.

“So what's everyone bringing for dinner on Friday?” Viktor asked. Friday was Christmas and they decided to have a potluck dinner. Viktor was excited and touched that his friends wanted to make his day special.

“Bringing for dinner?” Emil asked, confused.

“We decided that everyone would bring their favorite food for dinner. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. You don't have to since it's such short notice,” Viktor explained.

“Oh, it's not a problem! I can think of something. Besides, I love to cook,” Emil said, smiling brightly.

“Surprise,” Chris declared, earning a glare from Viktor, “though I can bring some triple sec if you have lime juice.”

Yuuri dropped his head on the table, eliciting a laugh from Chris. Viktor rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“You're never going to let him live that down, are you?” Viktor asked.

“Oh hell no. It's my mission in life to get him drunk at least once again,” Chris stated. Yuuri lifted his head and stared at him.

“Ok, New Year's Eve. I'm inviting you over. We'll have a little party. You buy everything we need for kamikazes and I'll get slightly buzzed. Deal?” Yuuri said, not believing he was actually saying it.

“Love, are you sure? Remember last time?” Viktor asked, thoroughly surprised.

“Viktor, don't dissuade the man. No deal unless you get drunk,” Chris countered, watching Yuuri think.

“Deal,” Yuuri replied, holding out a hand and shaking Chris'.

“Why do I have a feeling you two are going to get absolutely shitfaced?” Viktor mumbled.

“Hey, if I do at least you have a couch,” Chris said, winking at him.

  

* * *

 

They stayed at Kovacs until last call. Dominik thanked them for coming and wished Viktor a very happy birthday. The men bid each other a good night and parted ways, promising to meet up in two days. Yuuri took the car keys from Viktor and helped him to the car. Viktor swayed as he tried to take them back from him.

“Nope, you've had a bit too much, Love,” Yuuri said, leaning over Viktor and fastening his buckle, yelping when Viktor pulled him into his lap.

“Nah, I'm fine,” Viktor slurred, “I'm Russian, remember. We drink like fish. Wait, do fish actually drink? How can you drink when you live in water?”

Pressing a finger against his lips, Viktor thought deeply about his current debate. Yuuri laughed, removing himself from Viktor's lap and walking to the other side of the car.

“Yeah, too much if you're contemplating what fish drink,” Yuuri said, chuckling.

“Hey, it's not funny. This could be a serious discussion,” Viktor complained.

“Uh huh. Then tell me what you think,” Yuuri suggested as he started the car.

Viktor spent the fifteen-minute drive listing the various ways fish could actually drink even though they were surrounded by water. Yuuri just shook his head and laughed to himself as he listened to Viktor babble. This was the first time Yuuri had seen him tipsy and thought it was highly amusing. After parking the car, Yuuri guided Viktor to the elevator. He pressed the button for their floor and stepped back. Viktor rested his head on his shoulder, humming softly.

“How are you feeling?” Yuuri asked, pressing his lips to the top of Viktor's head.

“Happy. I always feel happy when I'm with you, Yuuri,” he stated.

“I'm glad, Love. I feel the same,” Yuuri replied.

“I do wish this up whooshing would stop. It's making me feel funny,” Viktor mumbled.

“We're on an elevator, Viktor. We're almost home though.”

When the elevator reached their floor, Yuuri helped Viktor to their unit. He unlocked the door and placed the keys on the side table. Viktor took a few steps toward the couch, cupping his hands around his mouth before yelling.

“Yurio! We're home!”

Yuuri rushed over to Viktor and tugged him towards the bedroom.

“Remember, he's at Phichit's for the night?” Yuuri reminded him.

“Oh, yeah,” Viktor muttered, “Hey Yuuri?”

“Hey Viktor?”

“I think I'm kinda drunk,” he admitted.

“I think you are too, Love,” Yuuri replied, laughing, “Let's get you to bed.”

Yuuri sat Viktor on the edge of the mattress and smirked when he fell backward. He shook his head and took a few steps to the dresser, choosing a pair of pajama pants for him.

“Can you get dressed on your own?” he asked, standing in front of Viktor.

“Hmm, don't think so. The world is doing that spinny thing,” Viktor slurred.

“Alright,” Yuuri said, chuckling and shaking his head, “Sit up.”

Viktor pushed himself off the mattress and swayed into Yuuri's abdomen. He buried his head into Yuuri's soft belly and hummed as he wrapped his arms around the back of his thighs. He slid his hands up, squeezing Yuuri's backside before creeping under the shirt he was wearing.

“Do you know how much I love touching you?” Viktor asked.

“How much?” Yuuri asked, trying to pull Viktor's hands down.

“So very much. I could spend all day touching and exploring you,” Viktor admitted.

“I love it when you touch me, but let's get you changed,” Yuuri suggested, smiling down at Viktor when he looked up.

“Can you kiss me first?”

“I'll make you a deal. We get your pajamas on and I'll give you a kiss,” Yuuri offered.

“Ok, I like that deal,” Viktor replied, sitting back and holding his arms up.

Yuuri lifted Viktor's sweater over his head and let his eyes sweep over Viktor’s torso. He loved looking at Viktor's upper body, loved touching it, but fought the urge and crouched in front of him. Viktor leaned back so Yuuri could unfasten the button of his jeans and watched him slide them down. He smiled mischievously as he saw Yuuri's eyes widen.

Viktor was completely naked save for the jeans around his ankles.

“Like what you see?” he asked, watching Yuuri's eyes sweep his body. Viktor smirked when Yuuri licked his lower lip and gulped before speaking.

“Oh yeah,” he said, voice gruff.

“Want to touch?” Viktor asked, kicking his jeans to the floor before lying back on the mattress.

“As much as I'd love to, it's time for bed. We'll do this again when you're sober,” Yuuri said, trying to hide his disappointment.

“Yuuri, I'm sad. I thought you were fun,” Viktor whined, lifting his head to watch Yuuri slip his pajama pants on.

“I know, I'm boring,” he said, smirking at Viktor.

_God, Love. You are so fucking gorgeous. I want you. I want you so bad. I want to touch, taste every inch of your body. Give me the courage. Soon, please, soon._

He went back to the dresser and pulled one of Viktor's shirts out of a drawer. He loved sleeping in just a baggy shirt, convinced it belonging to Viktor made it extra special. He went into the bathroom to change, gathering the fabric in front of his face and inhaling deeply. It smelled faintly of Viktor and the fabric softener he loved to use. Yuuri tossed his clothes in the hamper and returned to the bedroom, stopping stopped in the doorway and looked at Viktor in amusement.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“I'm trying to see if I can lick my elbow,” Viktor replied, lifting his bent arm up and trying to touch his tongue to the joint.

“Why?”

“I always wondered if I could do it,” he said, his mouth less than an inch away from his elbow. He looked at Yuuri, eyes sparkling with excitement when he toppled over, groaning seconds later and rubbing an eye.

“You ok?” Yuuri asked, laughing at his boyfriend.

“I poked my eye,” Viktor whined, “Kiss it better.”

“You're such a child,” Yuuri said, walking to the bed and bending over to kiss above Viktor’s eye, “All better?”

“No, I bumped here too,” he said, touching his lips.

“Oh, did you now?” Yuuri asked, smiling softly.

“Mmhmm.”

Yuuri brought his lips down to Viktor's and brushed against them. Viktor sighed and closed his eyes. Yuuri cupped Viktor's cheeks, tilted his head and kissed him until he took the man's breath away.

“All better?” he asked.

“Almost. I think I need more,” Viktor answered, wiggling his eyebrows.

Yuuri stood up and walked to his side of the bed, climbing onto the mattress and laying on his side. He moved around, trying to get comfortable when Viktor caught his attention.

“What are you doing now?”

“Trying to lick my elbow. I really want to see if I can do it,” he said, twisting his body again.

“Viktor, lie down. It's time to go to sleep.”

“Fine,” Viktor whined, crawling to the head of the bed and flopping onto his stomach. He turned his head to face Yuuri.

“Hey Yuuri?”

“Hey Viktor?” Yuuri asked, opening his eyes to stare at him.

“Did you get anything for my birthday?” he asked.

“Why do you ask?”

“I think I told you I don't get many presents for my birthday. I just thought it would be wonderful to get one from you,” Viktor said wistfully. Yuuri's heart broke when he saw the sadness in his eyes.

“I didn't get you one present,” Yuuri said, stopping when Viktor interrupted him.

“Oh, well, that's ok. Maybe next year,” Viktor said, crestfallen.

“I got you five.”

Viktor lifted his head and looked at him. He searched Yuuri’s eyes, wondering if what he heard was real.

“Five?”

“Yep,” Yuuri said, pulling Viktor down and against him, “You can have them in two days. Now let's go to sleep so the days can pass quicker.”

“Ok,” Viktor agreed and closed his eyes, “Hey Yuuri?”

“Hey Viktor?”

“I really love you,” he said, pressing his lips against Yuuri's.

“I really love you too.”

 

* * *

 

The next day crept by slowly, but by the time Christmas rolled around it was a blur. Viktor, Yuuri and Yuri were in a rush to get everything perfect for their friends' arrival. By the time everyone showed up, Viktor was pleased with the preparations. He enjoyed the company immensely, thinking this was one of the best birthdays he had ever had. The past few had been spent alone, working on manuscripts while listening to holiday music. He might have a store-bought cupcake, but nothing special.

This year was different.

He had laughter, he had love. Great food was aplenty. Yuri had even made him a cherry cheesecake with help from Otabek. He shook his head in amusement when Bernard led everyone in a raunchy version of happy birthday, the author winking at him when they finished their off-key singing.

They spent the last hour eating dessert and watching Viktor open his presents. Phichit gave him the latest first-person shooter game they had been playing online, making Viktor promising to play it with them that weekend. After agreeing, he moved to the gift from Emil. The man had given him homemade caramel fudge, his eyes closing slowly and humming in contentment when he took a bite.

“How did you know I loved caramel?” Viktor asked, smiling at the man before taking another bite.

“Well, I always see the bowl of caramels on your desk when I deliver the mail. That and Yuuri told me when we played laser tag. I'm glad you like it,” Emil revealed, pleased with himself.

“Thank you, this is wonderful. You made it yourself?” he asked, eyes widening when Emil nodded, “It's amazing. I may hire you just to make it for me on a weekly basis.”

“You don't need a fucking fudge dealer, old man,” Yuri grouched, earning laughter from the others.

“Shut up, brat. This is some good stuff,” Viktor countered, moving the plate out of Yuri's hand when he reached for a piece, “Nope, since you're being an ass you don't get any.”

“Asshole,” Yuri grumbled.

Viktor opened the gift from Chris next, thanking him profusely for the tickets for the performance of the St. Petersburg ballet the following week. He had tried to order them online, but they had been sold out for months. Chris simply winked at him.

Next was Bernard's present. The author handed him a large box, grinning at him evilly. Viktor narrowed his eyes and peeled the paper off carefully.

“Why am I suddenly scared, Bernard?”

“I have no idea what you're talking about. Just open it already,” he deadpanned.

A white, nondescript box laid beneath the paper. He lifted the lid and looked inside, his jaw dropping before he glared at Bernard.

“You jackass!” Viktor growled. Yuuri peeked over the edge of the box, looked inside and turned a deep shade of crimson. He dropped his head in his hands, covering his face.

“Hmm, must be a good present,” Chris surmised, grabbing the box off Viktor's lap, dying of laughter when he looked inside. He dug around the box, stopping to wipe tears out of his eyes.

“Viktor, this is exactly what you need,” Chris stated, “You're set for a great night. Ball gag, nipple clamps, anal beads. Oh hey, even a glass dildo. I hear these things are great. Leather restraints. Bernard, how kinky! Hey, he even threw in some flavored body gel.”

“Thanks, Chris. I really needed you to tell me everything that's inside,” Viktor said sarcastically, grabbing the box from him before pointing at Bernard, “And you! Why in the hell you thought this would be amusing is beyond me!”

Viktor ignored the laughter around him. He turned his head to give his still blushing boyfriend a lopsided smile. Yuuri looked like he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. Viktor put a hand on Yuuri’s thigh and squeezed lightly.

“Gag gift, Viktor, though if you want to use…” Bernard said, trailing off when Viktor gave him a death glare, “but no, here's the real gift.”

Bernard pulled a rectangular box from inside his coat and handed it to him. Removing the ribbon holding the lid in place, Viktor opened the box and smiled gently when he saw what was inside. A fountain and ballpoint pen laid nestled among purple velvet. He looked up to Bernard and nodded slowly.

“You've redeemed yourself,” Viktor said quietly, “Thank you so much, Bernard.”

“There's spare ink under the divider. I know you like to go old school when you read your manuscripts. This was perfect for you,” he said, brushing Viktor's compliment off.

Viktor thanked everyone for making his birthday so special. He was deeply touched by everyone's friendship and love. He began gathering the paper off the floor when Chris asked him a question.

“What did Yuuri get you?”

“I haven't given him his presents yet,” Yuuri admitted, blushing slightly. Viktor tilted his head in interest.

“Do you want to get them?” Viktor asked.

“No, I want to wait until it's just us. So later, yeah?” Yuuri suggested. Viktor nodded, intrigued by what he had planned.

Their guests insisted Viktor relax on the couch while they helped Yuuri and Yuri clean up the mess. Once the condo was tidied, everyone began to leave. Phichit was last, waiting for Yuri to pack a bag since he and Otabek were staying with Phichit that night. They had planned an intense three-day gaming marathon, Viktor warning his brother that he wouldn't visit him in the hospital if he went comatose. He laughed when Yuri flipped him off before slamming the door shut.

Viktor smiled when Yuuri sat next to him. He laid down, placing his head in Yuuri's lap. Yuuri threaded his fingers through the man's grey locks, gently massaging his scalp. Viktor closed his eyes and hummed happily.

“This feels so good,” he moaned.

“Glad you like it,” Yuuri answered, pecking the tip of Viktor's nose, “but sit up. I have a few surprises for you. But first I need to put this on you.”

Viktor lifted a brow when Yuuri pulled a black, silk scarf from his pocket.

“Color me intrigued. What's the scarf for?” he asked.

“Blindfold,” Yuuri explained, kneeling on the cushions and tying the scarf around Viktor's head to cover his eyes. He waved a hand in front of Viktor's face, pleased when he didn't react.

“I'll be right back,” Yuuri said, leaping off the couch and dashing to the bedroom. He went to the closet, moving several blankets until he found the box he had hidden weeks ago. He smiled as he lifted it and returned to the living room.

Yuuri placed the box on the coffee table and removed several items from it, gently putting them on the surface. He watched Viktor tilt his head, knowing he was curious about what was going on. After everything was situated on the table, he went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a bakery box from the shelf and returning to the living room. He put the bakery box next to the other one before opening the drawer in the coffee table and digging around for a lighter.

“Ah ha!” he exclaimed when he finally found one, “Almost ready.”

“Ok,” Viktor said, “My interest is definitely piqued.”

“I think you'll like it,” Yuuri said, catching the plate of fudge out of the corner of his eyes. He smiled when a thought popped into his head. He reached over and pulled the plate closer, cleared a spot on the table across from Viktor and sat down.

“I wanted to do something special for your birthday since this is the first one we're spending together. I spent the past few months thinking about what to do and finally came up with the perfect gift. I decided to give you a present to represent each of the five senses. You'll get one for taste, touch, sound, smell, and sight. But to be honest, they really aren't gifts. It's more of an experience,” Yuuri explained.

“Seriously?” Viktor asked.

“Yep. I really hope you like it,” Yuuri answered, suddenly feeling unsure.

“I love it already,” Viktor said, beaming in the direction of Yuuri's voice.

“The first one is taste. I wanted to gift you with the most decadent of flavors, so this is what I came up with,” Yuuri explained, opening the box beside him and lifted the fork inside. He used the fork to cut off part of a piece of cake, holding his hand under the utensil to catch any crumbs that may fall.

“Ok, open your mouth,” Yuuri instructed, smiling when Viktor complied.

 He placed the fork inside Viktor's mouth and pressed it lightly against his tongue. Viktor closed his mouth and Yuuri slid the fork out. He watched Viktor chew and smile after he swallowed the cake.

“Chocolate,” Viktor said, “That was really good. Dutch?”

“Yep. I remembered it's your favorite type,” Yuuri said, pleased with himself, “Here, take a sip of water.”

Yuuri held the water bottle out for Viktor and waited as he took several sips, taking it when Viktor handed it back to him. He cut off another piece of a different slice of cake and placed the fork back in Viktor's opened mouth. He slid the fork out when Viktor closed his mouth and began chewing. Yuuri could tell he was trying to place the flavor.

“Strawberry?”

“Very close. It's strawberry-raspberry. Sophie said it was a new flavor. Thought you might like it,” Yuuri said, referring to the elderly Italian woman that owned the bakery they frequented.

“It's delicious. We're going to have to get that one again.”

“Sounds like a plan. Take a sip and on to the next. We have two more left,” Yuuri explained.

Viktor nodded when he was ready for the next. Yuuri cut off a piece of the last slice of cake and pressed the fork against Viktor's tongue. He removed the utensil when Viktor closed his mouth, watching him chew. Yuuri could see Viktor's brows shoot up when he swallowed.

“That's the Italian wedding cake I love so much, isn't it?” he asked excitedly.

“Yep. Couldn't have a taste test without it,” Yuuri explained, chuckling at his enthusiasm, “but I think you'll like the next one the best.”

“I don't think I've ever tasted cake I like better than that one,” Viktor said, intrigued.

“You'll see,” Yuuri replied.

He removed the plastic wrap from the plate of fudge and popped a piece into his mouth. He chewed it quickly and swallowed, grinning as he leaned closer to him. Viktor already had his mouth open as he waited for his next taste. Yuuri's tongue darted out, sliding along Viktor's lower lip.

“Ooh,” Viktor groaned, patting in front of him until he felt Yuuri's thighs.

 He gripped them tightly when Yuuri pushed his tongue inside his mouth, swiping along his teeth. He hummed when he felt Yuuri's tongue rise against the roof of his mouth, flicking softly. The taste of caramel burst into his mouth when Yuuri dropped his tongue against his own, prodding Viktor's with the tip. Viktor's hands crept along Yuuri’s thighs and up to his hips, pulling him into his lap. Yuuri tilted his head and deepened the kiss, tongues still dancing together, only pulling away when his lungs began to scream from lack of air. Viktor was panting from lack of breath and slight arousal.

“Oh damn that was the best caramel I've ever had, love,” Viktor admitted breathlessly.

“I'm glad you liked it,” Yuuri said.

“So far this is the best present I've ever gotten,” Viktor stated.

“Really? I hope you like the rest of it,” Yuuri said, “The next two I'm going to do together. I think it provides a better ambiance.”

Yuuri stood to plug his phone into the speakers on the table, selecting the song he wanted but paused it before it began. He turned and picked the lighter up, pressing the button to ignite the wick of the candle. He waited a few minutes until the flame fell onto the wax, the scent starting to diffuse into the room. He waved his hand in front of the candle, directing the scent to his boyfriend, smiling when Viktor sniffed the air.

“Caramel?” he asked.

“Caramel Pecan. Do you like it?” Yuuri asked.

“I love it. It smells delicious,” Viktor replied, smiling.

“I'm glad. Hold out your hand. I'm going to help you up,” Yuuri instructed.

“Ok, what are we doing?” Viktor asked, brows furrowing.

“Don't worry, Love,” he said, pressing the button on his phone to begin the song. He waited for the strumming of the guitar before grasping Viktor's hand.

“May I have this dance?” Yuuri asked, smiling when Viktor nodded. He led them to the open area behind the couch, placing one of Viktor's hands around his waist and lacing his own fingers through Viktor's other hand. Yuuri put his free hand on Viktor's chest and began to sway gently to the music. Viktor followed his lead, sighing happily.

“You know how much I love this song,” Viktor said quietly.

“I do, and I felt it was perfect for us. You know I love you so, right?” Yuuri asked.

“A thousand times over, Love,” Viktor replied, moving their joined hands to search for Yuuri's lips. He dropped his head to capture Yuuri’s mouth when his hand found it. Viktor kissed him deeply as they danced. It was sweet. It was lovely. It was intoxicating.

They danced until the song ended. Yuuri stretched along Viktor, dropping short kisses on his lips before he led him back to the couch. He helped Viktor sit, turned around to push the coffee table away and drew a deep breath. This was the part he had been waiting anxiously for, the part that terrified him. He hoped he had enough courage to follow through. He wanted to do this. He knelt in front of Viktor, pushing his legs apart so he could scoot in between them. Viktor tilted his head and frowned.

“Yuuri, what are you doing?”

“I want to give you the gift of touch,” he said softly, pushing on Viktor's chest.

Viktor leaned against the back of the couch and wondered what Yuuri had in mind. He jerked when he felt hands on the button of his jeans. His own hands flew down and grabbed Yuuri's.

“Yuuri…” he warned, “I'm not sure about this.”

“Take your blindfold off,” Yuuri instructed.

Viktor let go of one of his hands and pulled the scarf off his head. He looked down at Yuuri, seeing the blush on his cheeks yet a look of determination in his eyes.

“I want to do this. I know I can. I want you to enjoy this but help me become more confident as well. Please don't stop me. Don't take your eyes off me,” Yuuri pleaded.

Viktor stared at Yuuri. He had a good idea of what Yuuri was planning but didn't know if he was ready. Viktor loved that he was eager, he just didn't want Yuuri to push himself or regret it later.

“Love, I don't want you to feel obligated.”

“I don't. I really want to. Please let me,” he begged.

Viktor took a deep breath and nodded, sitting back. He watched Yuuri unfasten the button and pull the zipper down. Yuuri put his hands under Viktor, urging him to lift his hips. Viktor shifted his body and Yuuri pulled his jeans down to his knees. His half-hard erection twitched from being free of the constricting denim. His breath caught when Yuuri's head lifted and he looked at him, licking his lips. Yuuri's eyes had grown dark and glittered with excitement, with arousal. Viktor inhaled sharply when Yuuri ran a finger gently along his length.

“When I helped you change the other night and you were completely bare, I wanted this so bad. I added this to your gifts then. I know I'm still not ready to make love to you, but I'm ready for this. Viktor, I want to take you to new heights.”

Viktor framed Yuuri's face with his hands, smiling at him. He nodded and watched Yuuri's head drop. He held his breath when Yuuri's tongue darted out and licked from the base of his shaft up to the tip. His eyes met Viktor's as he swirled his tongue around the head, flicking the protruding edge. Viktor groaned and thrust his fingers into dark brown hair.

Yuuri opened his mouth and let his lips lightly touch the tip of Viktor's cock. He kissed and licked every inch of it. Satisfied he had given it thorough attention, he took the shaft into his mouth. He lowered his head slightly to take more in, sliding his tongue around Viktor's length as he sucked gently. Yuuri hummed when he heard Viktor groan. It was too much for Viktor to handle, causing him to buck his hips and deeper into Yuuri's mouth.

“Sorry,” he apologized when Yuuri jerked back suddenly. The twinkling in his eyes silently forgave him.

Yuuri hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder, bobbing his head slowly. He reached between Viktor's legs, finding the sac and fondling gently. Viktor threw his head against the back of the couch, moaning loudly. His breathing was coming harder and faster now. He felt fantastic and knew it was only going to get better. He was left to wonder how, how did his Yuuri know how to do this. He lifted his head to watch him again, watching his cock slide in and out of Yuuri's mouth.

“God, Yuuri. You feel so good,” he panted.

Yuuri hummed in response, the vibrations causing Viktor's entire body to jerk. Yuuri smiled against his mouthful and sucked harder, bobbed his head faster. He placed his free hand at the base of Viktor's shaft and stroked the exposed flesh. Viktor uttered a string of curses, becoming overwhelmed by the barrage of sensation. He rocked slowly into Yuuri's mouth, relieved he didn't stop him. The extra friction made his nerve endings buzz, the tension in his body increase. He was writhing on the couch, completely lost in pleasure.

“Yuuri, I can't hold out anymore. I'm going to come very soon,” Viktor said, warning him, wanting Yuuri to be prepared.

Yuuri gave Viktor one last hard pull with his mouth, causing Viktor to see stars. Darkness followed by an explosion of white light, he couldn't focus as wave after wave coursed through his body. He felt Yuuri on him as he spilled into his mouth. He floated back down slowly, chest heaving and feeling like his limbs had been liquefied. He twitched when Yuuri lifted his head, releasing his softening member. He gave Yuuri a lopsided smile when he saw his cheeks were full.

“You don't have to swallow,” Viktor advised, pointing to the hallway, “Go spit it out.”

He chuckled when Yuuri nodded and went into the bathroom, returning a few minutes later and sitting on the couch next to him. He smiled and rested his head against Yuuri's shoulder.

“That tasted really weird,” Yuuri admitted, causing Viktor to chuckle.

“Yeah, it does at first. You get used to it though. Or maybe not. Some people don't,” Viktor said, leaning up to give Yuuri a kiss. He laughed when Yuuri pushed against his forehead.

“No! I haven't brushed my teeth!” he declared.

“So? Unlike you I don't mind the taste,” Viktor said, crashing his lips against Yuuri's briefly but so intensely, “Thank you so much for my touch and sight gifts. This has been the best birthday experience ever.”

Yuuri smiled at Viktor, pressing his lips against his again. He leaned forward and grabbed the box off the table.

“I'm glad you liked everything, but you still have your sight gift,” Yuuri informed him.

“Wait, wasn't watching you go down on me part of it?” Viktor asked, confused.

“No, that was just a bonus. Did you really like it? Was I ok?” Yuuri asked hesitantly.

“Love, it was perfect. For your first time that was fucking amazing. Methinks you're a natural,” Viktor said, winking at Yuuri when he blushed.

“Um, ok,” he said, completely embarrassed, “But no, that wasn't your sight gift. This is.”

He handed the box to Viktor and motioned for him to look inside. Viktor peeked over the edge of the box and saw a present wrapped in tissue paper. He gently removed it from the box and lifted the tape from the back. He tore the paper off and saw it was a picture frame but he was holding it wrong side up. He flipped it over and his heart stopped, realizing he hadn't looked at this photo in a very long time. It brought him pain, it brought him longing, but it also brought him an immense sense of love. He jerked his head to look at Yuuri, absolutely stunned.

“How?”

“When I was putting some of my stuff in the closet I found your box full of pictures. You described this one to me many times, so I knew what it was when I saw it. I took it in to have it resized and cleaned up. I wanted to get it professionally framed as well, so yeah…” Yuuri explained, touching the edge of the frame.

Viktor held a hand over his mouth and fought the sobs building within him. His eyes filled with tears as forgotten memories raced through his head. Running to get endless hugs and kisses. Early morning fishing trips. Getting ice blocks from the pond to make shaved ice. Chasing deer in the forest. Laying in a field together and watching the stars twinkle in the dead of night.

“It's my Papa,” Viktor whispered.

“I know. Do you like it?” Yuuri asked softly, smiling at him.

Viktor nodded, unable to speak as he continued to stare at the picture. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth a few times before he could form words.

“I miss him so much,” he admitted.

Yuuri pulled Viktor closer and held him. Viktor continued to look at the picture, tracing his father's features. They stayed like that for a while: Yuuri stroking silky grey strands from Viktor's face while he gazed at the picture. Viktor sat up slowly, clutching the frame to his chest and smiled at Yuuri.

“Thank you,” Viktor said, kissing him sweetly.

“You're more than welcome, Love. I'm glad you like it.”

“I love it. You put a lot of thought into this, didn't you? All of this,” Viktor said, gesturing around the room.

“Yeah, I did. I wanted to give you something special, something from the bottom of my heart. I wanted to show you how much I love you,” Yuuri explained.

“You definitely did that, Love. On so many levels,” Viktor said, choking laughter erupting from him as he looked back at the picture.

“Hey Viktor?”

“Hey Yuuri?” he asked, looking at him.

“Happy Birthday. I love you, more than I'll ever be able to tell or show you.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	27. Auld Lang Syne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is left to wonder if he's overstepped his boundaries on New Year's Eve, making him think he's ruined his new beginning.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey Yuuri?”
> 
> “Hey Viktor?”
> 
> “Did you think you'd find love this year?” he asked, watching the young man's face scrunch in concentration.
> 
> “No. I didn't think I'd ever find someone that loved me. I'm nothing special,” Yuuri said quietly, “But then you rear ended me. Best...day....ever,” he said, leaning up to capture Viktor's lips in a kiss between words.
> 
> “Lies,” Viktor said loudly, startling him, “You are special beyond belief, love. You had me entranced from day one.”
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 27 - Auld Lang Syne
> 
> Remember the deal that Chris and Yuuri made about New Years? Yeah, it's happening. But a lot happens before then. There's revelations and realizations way before the party. Read carefully and try to find the easter eggs I've hidden. They'll be confirmed later on. This chapter has so many loose ends you could make a few conspiracy theories from it. But we have a warning:
> 
> **_****SPICY KATSUDON ALERT****_ **
> 
>   
>  It's really not smut, just a little sexiness. But I do respect those who aren't overly fond of it. I want them to be aware it's there so they can be on the lookout and scroll past it. Sorry to disappoint those who got hopeful.
> 
> On to the notes:  
>  Farsi is Middle Eastern/Persian food. It's so yummy. It's also a Persian dialect/language.  
>  Daffodils are flowers that symbolize new beginnings. They are important in Japanese New Year as the wishes generally include wealth, prosperity, and joy. Daffodils indicate mirth or great joy.  
>  The bottle of vodka that's USD$115 is called Jewel of Russia Ultra Limited. It really is that expensive. I've had it once. It was really good, but I can't justify spending that much on alcohol.  
>  The meal Yuuri makes is called Osechi Ryori. It's filled with various food (usually ten different kinds along with side dishes) that represent wealth and prosperity. It's popular in Japanese New Year.  
>  The song I've had in mind I've thought of for another fic, but it popped into mind again. I can't think of a song more erotic for the particular scene than this one. It's incredibly hot. Always will be. The video's at the end.
> 
> I want to say this won't lead to angst though it seems that way. It's actually the building blocks for strength. So put the worries away, you don't need to be concerned :)
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.

This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

He smiled as he watched the love of his life sleep, gently running his fingers through soft, grey tresses. Viktor was an absolute angel when completely relaxed. Yuuri didn't usually wake first, but when he did, he took advantage of every second.

“Viktor?” he said softly, running the back of his fingers along Viktor's cheek after he decided it was time to wake him. Yuuri smiled when Viktor grumbled, frowning as he rolled closer to him.

“Come on, Love. Time to get up. We have a lot to do today,” Yuuri said, lowering his face to kiss him. He felt Viktor smile against his lips before he wrapped his arms around him, pulling back to let Viktor stretch.

“How I do love waking up like that,” Viktor said, voice still rough with sleep, “You should do it more often.”

“I try my best, but someone insists waking at the crack of dawn,” Yuuri drawled, staring pointedly at him. Viktor chuckled and ran his hands over his face.

“Ok, what do we have to do today?” Viktor asked.

“Farmer's market, meat market, liquor store, bakery, Asian market. Hey, if we have time can we go to the florist?”

“That's a lot, and why do we need to go to the florist?” he asked, frowning when Yuuri looked down at his hands and tapped his forefingers together. Viktor had learned months ago this was Yuuri’s habit when he was anxious about something.

“Mom would always get daffodils on New Year's Eve. They represent new beginnings. I sort of kept the tradition,” Yuuri muttered, looking up to see Viktor's reaction, pleasantly surprised when he saw him beaming at him.

“I think that's a wonderful idea. We'll fill the condo with them. See, learn something new every day!” Viktor said, sitting up only to fall against Yuuri and capture his lips in a messy kiss.

“We only need one bunch, Viktor,” Yuuri stated, blushing slightly and thinking Viktor’s indulgence toward him overwhelmed him at times.

“Well, how about an arrangement for the kitchen and one for the living room? Can we do that?” Viktor suggested, smiling when Yuuri agreed with him, “Excellent! What time is it?”

“A little after eight,” Yuuri said after checking his phone and laughing when Viktor fell back onto the mattress dramatically.

“Yuuri, it's a holiday. Couldn't we sleep in?” he whined.

“We could, but I wanted to talk,” Yuuri admitted. Viktor rolled onto his side, propped himself on an arm and looked at him.

“What about?”

“Well, it's the new year. I was curious if you had goals or aspirations for this past year. We've never really talked about what each of us wanted for ourselves,” Yuuri explained.

“I like that,” Viktor said, smiling at him, “You first. This time last year, what did you want from life?”

“I wanted to not be lonely anymore,” Yuuri admitted softly, “I wanted a friend beside Phichit. It wasn't fair to count on him for all my social interaction.”

“Do you think you achieved that?” Viktor asked, winking at Yuuri when he laughed.

“Oh yeah, and then some,” he stated, quickly pressing his lips against Viktor's before pulling back, “What about you?”

“I wanted to have an existence that had nothing to do with work. I wanted to connect with people I hadn't seen in a long time,” Viktor said.

“Were you successful?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah, I was. And between you and me,” Viktor said, motioning him to come closer, “I wanted to get in a car wreck.”

Yuuri burst into laughter, falling back on the bed. Viktor sat up and crawled over him, smiling before kissing him softly.

“Hey Yuuri?”

“Hey Viktor?”

“Did you think you'd find love this year?” he asked, watching Yuuri's face scrunch in concentration.

“No. I didn't think I'd ever find someone that loved me. I'm nothing special,” Yuuri said quietly, “But then you rear-ended me. Best...day....ever,” he said, leaning up to capture Viktor's lips in quick kisses between words.

“Lies,” Viktor shouted, startling him, “You are special beyond belief, love. You had me entranced from day one.”

“So you say, yet you continue to put up with my dorkiness,” Yuuri joked.

“I find your dorkiness rather attractive,” Viktor said, grinning at him.

“You're a dork too, you know,” Yuuri said, giggling when Viktor's jaw dropped in disbelief.

“Dork? What? I am not a dork!” Viktor exclaimed and began tickling Yuuri's sides.

Yuuri writhed on the bed and yelled in laughter, fighting to push Viktor away but was too weak from being tickled. Viktor finally stopped when Yuuri couldn't breathe any longer.

“Now, who's a dork?” Viktor asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

“You are,” Yuuri declared, giggling at him.

Viktor shook his head and lied on his side next to Yuuri. He cupped one of Yuuri's cheeks, tilting his head towards him and kissing him gently.

“I think we got a little sidetracked,” Viktor admitted, “What do you want from this new year?”

“That's easy,” Yuuri said, eyes crinkling as he smiled at him, “I want us to grow even closer and stronger together. I want to experience every part of life with you. What about you?”

“I want to help you grow even more comfortable in your own skin. It will open up a lot of possibilities for us,” he said, rushing to ease Yuuri's fears when he frowned, “That doesn't just mean sex. But we'll get to that when the time comes, alright?”

“Ok,” Yuuri replied.

“I also want to go to that caramel factory in Pennsylvania. That would be heaven!” Viktor exclaimed, puzzled when Yuuri cackled, “What?”

“Only you would put that as a major life goal, Love,” Yuuri said, wiping tears from his eyes, “Do you want to take a shower before we leave? We need to pick Otabek up in about an hour.”

“Wait. When did this happen?” Viktor asked.

“A couple of days ago when you promised Yuri you would. It's too icy for his bike,” he reminded him, shaking his head. Viktor had a tendency to forget promises, leaving Yuuri to fill in the blanks.

“And he's staying the night, right?” Viktor asked, jogging his memory.

“He's actually staying until next Friday. His family had to go to Kazakhstan for a funeral but didn't want him missing any school. You offered to let him stay while they were away,” Yuuri said, chuckling in amusement.

“Jeez, why do I always do this?” Viktor asked. Even though he laughed about it, deep down it annoyed him.

“I think it's because you have too much in the air as it is. That could be a goal for this year. Let go and learn to relax. I would love to help you with that,” Yuuri suggested, grinning evilly at him.

_When you say things like that, Yuuri, I want you right then and there. You're chipping away at my resolve, Love._

“I'm going to hop in the shower. Want to join me?” Viktor joked, grinning at Yuuri as his infamous blush crept up his neck. He lifted his head and gave Viktor a look that took his breath away.

“Not right now, but soon, yeah?” Yuuri said seriously.

All Viktor could do was nod. He walked to the closet and selected clothes for the day before retreating to the bathroom. Yuuri took a deep breath and covered his face with his hands. He was so stunned by his boldness he was shaking.

_I want to, but I'm not ready. Will I ever be? Please..._

 

* * *

 

They arrived at Otabek's apartment an hour later. His mother repeatedly thanked them for letting Otabek stay with them. Viktor had to translate for Yuuri since they could only communicate in Russian. Otabek and Yuri came outside, dragging various bags and a carrying case with them. Viktor was glad Yuuri had insisted on bringing The Nerdmobile, since there was no way he'd be able to fit groceries and Otabek’s belongings in his car. Otabek said his goodbyes to his mother and grandmother, wishing them a safe trip and he would call them every afternoon after school.

They dropped Yuri and Otabek off at the shopping center to play laser tag for the next few hours. Viktor didn't want to listen to Yuri moan and complain while they shopped for their party that night. He also wanted to take Yuuri out for lunch without his brother. It had been a while since they had gone on a date and he wanted to make the most of it.

They made quick work of the farmers’ and meat market, splitting the list to make the trip faster. The owner of the bakery was so happy to see them. They had called the day before and requested her latest strawberry-raspberry cake creation. After chatting with the elderly lady, they wished her a happy new year and headed for the liquor store.

The simple trip had Yuuri wanting to pull his hair out.

Viktor insisted upon scouring every single bottle of vodka the store had available. Being a Russian, he took his vodka very seriously. It had to be of the utmost quality: perfect brand, perfect year, specific proof. He was horrified when Yuuri reached for a random bottle and suggested they buy it.

“Yuuri! That is not how you choose vodka! It's a precise process. There are only specific brands you should consider buying. Then you have to factor in the year of distillation, the proof, quality of ingredients…” he explained, pausing when Yuuri put a finger to his lips.

“Viktor, it's just vodka,” Yuuri said, watching Viktor stare at him in disbelief.

“Just vodka, eh?” Viktor said, entirely unamused, “Love, prepare to be schooled.”

They spent the next forty-five minutes in the liquor store, Viktor explaining various brands and their traits to him. Yuuri was growing impatient with Viktor when he finally quieted and crouched in front of the rack, pulling a large bottle off the bottom shelf. He tilted it as he read the label and spun the bottle around to check for discoloration. Satisfied, he stood and handed it to Yuuri.

“Viktor! This is $115! We don't need to spend that much on just vodka,” Yuuri gasped.

“This isn't just vodka. This is liquid perfection, Love,” Viktor explained, smirking when Yuuri rolled his eyes, “Come on, we still have to get a few other things and we're running out of time.”

“And who's fault is that?” Yuuri muttered under his breath.

“Hmm?” Viktor asked, turning to look at him quizzically.

“Nothing,” Yuuri replied, holding out a hand, “Lead the way.”

 

* * *

 

They left the liquor store soon after, buying triple sec and sake in addition to the ridiculously priced bottle of vodka. Yuuri exited the store first and took several steps in the direction of the florist's but halted when he heard his name called.

“Yuuri?”

He turned and looked at Viktor, confused when he jerked his head the opposite way.

“But the florist is this way,” he said, pointing away from him.

“We aren't going there yet,” Viktor explained, smiling when Yuuri frowned, “I'm taking you out for lunch. It's been a while since we've been out alone. Besides, this is the last chance I get to take you out on a date this year.'

“Viktor, you are such a cheeseball,” Yuuri groaned though he was trying to hold back his laughter.

Viktor led him to a Farsi restaurant he had never been to. How Viktor always found the hidden gems in the city was beyond him, but Yuuri was grateful he did. He loved experiencing new things and it was so much better with Viktor by his side.

_I love you so much, Viktor. You really are showing me the world._

They shared a rice plate with grilled lamb and chicken and Yuuri was amazed by the flavors. Viktor smiled when Yuuri's eyes shot open at his first bite.

“Good, isn't it?” Viktor asked, waiting for him to finish chewing.

“Oh, this is amazing!” Yuuri exclaimed, “How come I've never had this before?”

“I take that as a hint that you want to come back in the future?”

“Oh, hell yes, like tomorrow,” Yuuri said, closing his eyes when he took the next bite. Viktor laughed at him before digging in.

They took their time since they had an hour before they had to pick the teens up and only had one stop left. Yuuri was in a rare mood that day, discussing his childhood in Hasetsu. He had told Viktor bits and pieces of his life in Japan but had never gone into much detail. Although Viktor hung on every word, he didn't push Yuuri for more. His curiosity was getting the best of him today though.

“Yuuri, may I ask you something?” Viktor asked suddenly.

“Sure,” he said, smiling at him.

“You don't talk about your childhood or Japan much. How come?” he questioned, frowning when Yuuri's expression fell and he looked at the plate in front of him.

“It wasn't a very happy time for me. Don't get me wrong. I have the best family in the world and I loved being with them, but others weren't so kind. I was always the outcast. I was the one to tease. I was only convenient when others needed something. Can you believe one of my classmates went out with me because her friends dared her?” Yuuri explained, giving Viktor a sad smile.

“I'm sorry, Love,” he said softly, taking Yuuri's hand in his and squeezing gently.

“I had one friend growing up. Yuuko was great, but I couldn't count on her being there all the time. It was unfair of me to expect it. That's why I decided to come here for school. I wanted a new beginning,” Yuuri confessed.

“I hate that you had to go through that, but I have to say I'm rather pleased with the end result,” Viktor stated, lifting Yuuri's hand and kissing his fingers, “Do you still want to go back to Japan in a couple months?”

“What?”

“That festival your mom mentioned. Do you still want to go? I've had my lawyer checking into what I need to do to take Yuri out of the country so we can spend some time in Japan. It coincides with the brat's mid-winter break. I've already requested time off work, also,” Viktor said.

“She wasn't serious,” Yuuri mumbled, gathering his trash and placing it on his plate.

“Well, I was. Think about it,” Viktor said, squeezing Yuuri's hand once before letting go, “Ready?”

Viktor paid the bill and they left moments later. They walked the several blocks to the flower shop, Yuuri thinking how much he loved the tiny store since it was so colorful and cheerful. He would come here to just unwind at times. Since the owner was one of his clients, she didn't mind it when he came in to peruse the various flowers. The bell chimed when they entered, the woman looking up and grinning when she saw her newest customers.

“Yuuri! So happy to see you. Happy New Year!” she said, rushing off her stool to peck his cheek before extending a hand to Viktor, “And you must be Viktor. I've heard so much about you.”

“Oh?” he replied, looking at Yuuri in surprise.

“All good things, I assure you,” she said, turning to Yuuri, “Here for your daffodils?”

“Yes, please. Are they nice this year?” he asked.

“Beautiful. I ordered a few different varieties for you to choose from.”

“You didn't have to do that,” Yuuri said, “Regular yellow would have been fine.”

“Psh, you're my favorite customer. A new beginning has to be beautiful,” she scoffed.

“She's right, you know,” Viktor agreed, “Let's see them.”

The woman went into the cooler, moving boxes until finding the one she was looking for. She returned several minutes later and lifted the lid so the men could peer inside. Along with the typical yellow on yellow, there were some with light yellow petals and an orange cup while another variety had white petals with a baby yellow cup. Viktor could tell Yuuri was having a hard time deciding which bunch to buy.

“Can we get an arrangement with all of them?” Viktor asked the florist.

“Of course!”

“Can you make it two arrangements?”

 “Sure. Let me grab some vases that would compliment the daffodils. You can choose one and I'll put them together,” she offered before retreating to the back room.

“Viktor, we don't need this many,” Yuuri argued.

“No, we don't need it, but I want to do this. Let me, please?” Viktor asked, tilting his head as he looked at him. Yuuri exhaled and nodded. Viktor pulled Yuuri against him and pressed his lips to his forehead.

They left with two of the most beautiful designs Viktor had ever seen. Before leaving, he asked the woman for a stack of business cards, telling her he was so impressed with her work that he wanted to contact her later in the week to set up a business account for Integral. He explained he sent floral arrangements to every new author they signed and he wanted her to handle the local orders. To say the florist was pleased was an understatement.

“I think I need to meet more of your clients. You work with some really wonderful people,” Viktor said as they were leaving.

“I have three awesome clients. The rest are tolerable.”

“Wait, so La Rue at the Park and her. Who's the other?” Viktor asked.

“The electronics store. How do you think I bring home so many games?” Yuuri asked, grinning at the man.

“Oh, you sneaky man. And I here I thought you loved me so much to bring all of those home!” Viktor exclaimed, “How much of a discount do they give you?”

“Not very big,” Yuuri said, looking at the sidewalk as they made their way to the car. Viktor had learned this was the young man's way of diverting the conversation.

“Yuuri…” Viktor drawled warningly.

“He gives them to me,” Yuuri said, blushing slightly.

“You get your games for free?” Viktor asked, stopping in his tracks.

“Yeah, why?” he asked, uncertainty rushing through him when he saw the blank expression on Viktor's face.

“If I give you a list, do you think he'd give them to you?” Viktor asked hopefully.

“No! You want them, buy them!” he exclaimed, smacking Viktor on the arm with the glove he held.

“Hey, you have to admit. It was worth a try,” Viktor laughed.

 

* * *

 

After picking up Yuri and Otabek, they returned home. They spent a few hours tidying the condo, Yuri complaining until Viktor pointed out that his friend was accomplishing more than he was.

“Dude, you're not supposed to be outdoing me,” he grumbled.

“Kinda easy to do when you're too busy being a whiny little bitch,” Otabek replied, not taking his eyes off the table he was polishing.

“Oh, that's harsh,” Yuri retorted, grinning at him.

 He loved their sarcastic friendship. He didn't have to worry about what he said since Otabek was practically unable to be offended.

“Hey, when his mom gets home I want to trade you for him. He's actually helpful, kind and doesn't give me a hard time,” Viktor yelled from the kitchen, laughing when his brother gave him a death glare.

“Fuck off, old man. Where's the broom?” Yuri asked.

Viktor pointed to the closet near the front door then propped himself against the island. Yuuri had insisted on making dinner that night, stating the Japanese brought in the new year with dishes that had a different meaning for each part of the celebration. He loved watching Yuuri cook, intensity and determination etched on his face. Viktor knew Yuuri had a lot of practice since he grew up at an onsen.

Viktor also loved watching Yuuri's backside as he shifted in front of the stove, and the jeans Yuuri was wearing that day was doing a number on him. He loved the way they molded Yuuri's lower body perfectly, accentuating his curves every time he moved to grab something from the counter. Viktor had to bite a finger to repress a groan when Yuuri bent over to pick up a spoon he dropped on the floor.

“Did you say something?” Yuuri asked when he stood, looking at the man.

“Just that it smells delicious,” Viktor said, “Chris texted me. He'll be here in about thirty minutes. He's going to stop for a bag of ice and then he'll be here.”

“Remind me again why he's coming over?” Yuuri muttered, regretting the reason for their friend joining them that night.

“Hey, you're the one that challenged him. You're on your own sweetheart,” Viktor stated, walking around the island to place a kiss on Yuuri’s temple, “What would you like me to do?”

Yuuri looked at the various pans on the stove and dishes on the counter. Vegetables needed to be cut, but he didn't trust him with a knife. Viktor was an amazing cook but he had a death wish when it came to sharp objects. Yuuri turned and saw a large plastic bag on the island.

“Can you put the rice in the steamer? We're probably going to need a ton since we're feeding two teens tonight,” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah, instead of eating enough for a village they would probably eat the village itself,” Viktor teased, happy when Yuuri laughed.

“You're terrible but probably right,” Yuuri agreed, snapping the towel so it hit Viktor's ass. He grinned wickedly when he jumped and looked over his shoulder. Viktor quickly put the rice in the steamer and turned the appliance on, marching over to Yuuri and turning him against the counter before pressing both their bodies together.

“You see that island?” Viktor asked, pointing behind him and watching him nod, “You keep this up and I'm going to ravish you on top of it. Got it?”

He lowered his head to Yuuri's neck and kissed it hungrily before he got a response, grinning against his warm skin when he moaned. He kept kissing and nipping, working his way up Yuuri's ear. Yuuri gasped and plunged his fingers into Viktor's hair when he nibbled his earlobe. Viktor slightly pressed his hips against his, letting Yuuri feel what he was doing to him. Yuuri tugged Viktor's head up so they were face to face. Yuuri's mouth was open as he breathed heavily, eyes dropping to Viktor's lips. Their mouths were inches apart when an outburst erupted from the living room.

“Fucking A! Just stop! Stop it already! You're embarrassing me. Do you not notice I have a friend over?” Yuri yelled, pointing at Otabek, “Besides, dinner's burning and I'll be damned if I eat charred shit.”

Yuuri rested his head against Viktor's chest, feeling the rumbles of laughter from the man.

“Sorry, princess. Didn't mean to get your panties in a wad,” Viktor teased, grinning when Yuri turned red from anger.

“I am going to beat you down, asshole, I swear to Baby Jesus.”

“It's not a big deal, Yuri,” Otabek said, stacking magazines on the coffee table, “It's actually kinda cute.”

Yuri looked at him in horror, wondering how his best friend could think Viktor’s displays of affection cute.

“You're kidding me, right?”

“No. I'm used to it though. I watch soap operas with my azhye sometimes,” Otabek replied, turning to remove items from an end table.

“A soap opera? What the fuck, dude? You're losing some serious masculinity points here,” Yuri warned.

“Hey, brat. That's not cool! I'm as masculine as it gets and I watch soap operas sometimes,” Viktor chimed in from the kitchen.

“That's debatable, old man!” Yuri yelled before looking back at his friend, “Do you seriously want to be a loser like my brother?”

“What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic,” Otabek revealed, “You should try them sometime. You might like it.”

“W-what?” Yuri stammered, “No. Fuck you.”

Otabek turned to stare at Yuri, looking him dead in the eye.

“You wish,” he replied, holding Yuri's gaze for a minute longer before rising from the couch to dust the tv stand. Yuri was glad he wasn't being watched at that moment. He was trying to form a comeback but nothing came to mind.

_Wait. What? How did...what did he...what?_

“That was an implied go fuck yourself, dumbass,” he finally said weakly.

“And that was a lame jab.”

“Die,” Yuri muttered, listening to Otabek laugh.

 

* * *

 

When Chris arrived, everyone sat down for dinner. Yuuri explained that every part of the meal held significant meaning in Japanese New Year's celebration, representing various stages of wealth and prosperity. The teens ate quickly and retreated to Yuri's room to begin yet another gaming marathon. Viktor wanted to break his brother's gaming habit before it got out of hand, but Yuuri told him it allowed him to spend time with friends and wasn't affecting any of his responsibilities. Viktor conceded, promising not to say anything unless Yuri's grades began to slip.

When dinner was done and put away, the three men went into the living room to watch movies. They decided during the meal that they would play a drinking game. For every inaccurate scientific line in the disaster movies they planned on watching they had to take a drink. If someone else pointed out that they had missed a line, they had to take a shot. Viktor watched Chris mix the drinks, declining a kamikaze for straight vodka.

“Ready?” Yuuri asked, holding a controller in one hand and shot glass in the other.

Chris nodded and they started the movie. It was the worst one Viktor owned. Chris was pleased though. By the end of the movie Yuuri was slightly drunk, having missed many lines that were pointed out by Chris. Yuuri was frowning in confusion at Viktor's friend as he was explaining the inaccuracies of the movie.

“How do you know all this sciency stuff?” Yuuri said, slurring his words slightly.

“My minor was biology,” Chris declared nonchalantly, smirking when the young man's mouth dropped.

“What? That's not fair! You cheated!” Yuuri whined, “I don't want to play anymore!”

“Nope, deal's a deal. Get the next one ready, I'll make some more drinks. How many is that for you now?” Chris asked Yuuri as he poured more vodka into Viktor's glass.

“Um, four, five, twelve? I don't know,” he said, glaring when Chris laughed at him.

“Oh Yuuri, you're such a fun drunk. I really love this side of you,” Chris said.

“You only love it because you don't have to deal with the other side of it,” Viktor muttered before taking a sip.

“Hey! What's that supposed to mean?” Yuuri cried.

“Nothing, love,” Viktor assured Yuuri, patting the cushion beside him, “Sit down next to me.”

Yuuri staggered the few steps into the couch and fell into Viktor, causing him to spill a few drops of his drink. Viktor narrowed his eyes at Yuuri and gave him a wry smile.

“You sure you want to keep doing this?” he asked.

“Yeah. I'm starting to feel really good. And a deal's a deal,” Yuuri said, stopping to hiccup, “Do you know how gorgeous you are?”

Viktor shivered as he felt Yuuri's breath against his neck. He looked to Chris, giving him a death glare when he saw the amusement on his friend's face.

“You can tell me later,” Viktor said, moving Yuuri until he was flush against his side before pointing to Chris, “And you! You're an asshole.”

“Hey, what can I say. I like to make things interesting.”

“I'm an asshole?” Yuuri wailed, crushing his face against Viktor's side.

“No, Love, you're not. I was talking to Chris,” he explained.

“ _You're an asshole if you don't shut the fuck up!”_

Yuuri lifted his head and looked to the hallway, eyes bright as he grinned.

“No, you shut up!” Yuuri yelled before being consumed by a fit of giggles. Viktor rolled his eyes and held him closer.

“Look, the next movie's started. You don't want Chris getting ahead and pointing out lines you missed because you were arguing with the brat, do you?” Viktor asked, trying to distract him and chuckling when Yuuri's expression changed.

“No, I don't,” Yuuri said seriously before looking at him, “Thanks for pointing that out.”

“Anytime, Love.”

Yuuri was hammered when the movie finished. He had a perpetual grin he directed at anyone and anything. Lurching against Viktor, Yuuri lifted his so it was inches away from Viktor’s.

“Hey Viktor?” he asked.

“Hey Yuuri?”

“Can I...I wanna show you...how you make me feel?” Yuuri slurred, pressing against him.

“Depends on what you have in mind,” Viktor replied, watching him think deeply. He thought Yuuri would give up soon, but flinched when Yuuri shot up in surprise.

“Ah ha! Got it!” he shouted, looking around, “Where's my phone?”

“In your hand,” Chris replied, grinning at Yuuri.

“Oh,” Yuuri said, looking from hand to hand, “Oh! Oh! Chris, you're still here! Come here!”

Yuuri stumbled over to their friend, bent over and whispered in Chris' ear. Viktor watched as Chris’ face lit up and looked to him. The narrowing eyes and evil grin Chris gave him scared Viktor.

“Oh, that's perfect. He'll love it,” Chris agreed, nodding at Yuuri before turning back to Viktor, “You're gonna love it.”

“You shouldn't be encouraging him,” Viktor mumbled.

The two men argued for a few minutes until they heard a crash. Viktor jerked his head toward the sound, eyes widening when he took in the scene in front of him. Yuuri had pushed the coffee table against the tv stand so hard it propelled the stand a foot or so. The tv was leaning precariously on top, but that's not what shocked him.

“Yuuri, where are your pants?” Viktor asked.

“Oh, I threw…” he said, pausing to look around, “I threw them somewhere.”

“Would you like me to get you another pair?” he asked, eyes scanning Yuuri's body. He pursed his lips together and took a deep breath when he saw Yuuri was half-hard.

“No, I'm hot,” Yuuri said, shaking his head vigorously.

“Yes, you are,” Chris agreed.

“Shut up, asshole,” Viktor warned, “Come on, love. I think you've had enough. Let's call it a night and get you to bed.”

If Viktor thought he was surprised before, nothing compared to how stunned he was when Yuuri strode up to him and pushed him back against the couch with a foot. Yuuri kept eye contact with Viktor while he unfastened the buttons on his shirt, letting it hang loosely on his body. Viktor thought the situation was beginning to be too much when his body started to respond to Yuuri’s boldness. If he didn't get a handle on it soon, he wouldn't be able to.

“No, I'm not done yet. The party has only begun, Viktor,” Yuuri said seductively, dropping his face so close to Viktor's only to ghost his lips against his. He pulled back and stood up, nodding to Chris and waited for him to press the buttons on the phone.

Yuuri's eyes never left Viktor's as he began to dance. His hips gyrated to the beat of the song, his hands roaming over his body. He strutted over to Viktor, bending a knee and placing the leg next to his body. He leaned in to grab Viktor's tie, tugging him closer. He smirked at the look on Viktor's face when he thrust his hips mere inches from it.

Yuuri pushed Viktor against the back of the couch harshly, licking his lips before crawling onto Viktor's lap and straddling him. He smacked Viktor's hands away when he tried to grab his hips.

“No touching,” Yuuri whispered before brushing his lips against Viktor's.

Yuuri grinned seductively as he sat back and ran his hands up and down his chest. He tilted his head back as he trailed his fingers down his neck to his chest. He paused to circle a finger around each nipple, moaning when the tips brushed against one. He began to rock his hips against Viktor's in time with the music, keeping the rhythm for several minutes. Yuuri's hand slid lower still, resting on his crotch. Viktor gulped as he watched Yuuri's erotic gaze turn into one of pure pleasure as he squeezed his erection.

_Jesus, Yuuri._

Yuuri leaned against Viktor, his hand trapped against them as he rocked harder. He twisted his hand until he was cupping Viktor's arousal. Yuuri sat back a little, watching Viktor's eyes close and mouth open slightly. He smirked as he bucked his hips and listened to Viktor’s groan.

“Yuuri…” Viktor moaned, shivering when Yuuri's lips brushed against his ear.

“Are you going to come for me, Love?” Yuuri whispered before he crashed his hips against Viktor's.

Viktor gasped against his mouth when he felt Yuuri's hand squeeze his erection. He was quickly coming undone. He let this go on for too long and he had to stop this.

“Yuuri, stop. No more,” he said, grabbing his hips, “Yuuri. Hey…oh fuck…”

Yuuri rammed himself against Viktor one final time, Viktor seeing stars seconds later. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt his body spasm as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him. He took a few moments steady his breath before opening his eyes, seeing Yuuri grinning at him, eyes sparkling with a mix of arousal and accomplishment.

“Did I do good?” Yuuri asked brightly.

“Great, Love,” Viktor said, though he felt horrible inside, “just great.”

“That was the hottest thing I've seen in a while,” Chris said, clearing his throat, “He wouldn't happen to have a brother?”

Viktor closed his eyes and shook his head. He had forgotten entirely his friend was there. While Viktor didn't mind being somewhat of an exhibitionist, he had a feeling it would mortify Yuuri. What started out as a wonderful evening was quickly turning into a disaster.

“No, he doesn't have a brother. And you better shut the fuck up. If he doesn't remember this, you better not bring it up. Got it?” Viktor snarled, pointing a finger at him.

“Yeah, sure man. Not a big deal,” Chris agreed, holding his hands up.

Viktor sighed and stood, holding Yuuri as he rose from the couch, urging him toward the hallway and frowning when he was met with resistance.

“No, don't want to go. We're having a party!” Yuuri exclaimed, upset he was being removed.

“It's time for bed. You're done,” Viktor said tersely, bending down slightly to hoist Yuuri over his shoulder and ignoring his yells to be put down.

“I'll be back in a few minutes. Sorry,” Viktor apologized.

“Don't be. I told you, I like seeing lover boy drunk. Highly amusing,” Chris said.

“It's not amusing. You don't even realize how much this will probably affect him in the morning,” he snarled, “I can't believe you went along with this either.”

“Relax, Viktor,” Chris advised, “You're overreacting. You have to admit though, he's pretty good at drunk lap dances.”

“Put me down! I want to dance!” Yuuri yelled, twisting his hips against Viktor's shoulders.

“Knock it off, Yuuri,” he scolded, lightly smacking Yuuri's backside before turning when a door down the hallway opened.

“Will you guys shut the—” Yuri yelled before Yuuri shouted.

“Spank me again, Daddy!”

Viktor watched Yuri's mouth open and close several times before turning silently and stomp into his room, slamming the door behind him. Viktor closed his eyes and took a deep breath, caught between self-loathing and insanely intense arousal.

_God, Yuuri. Why do you keep pushing my buttons?_

He marched to the bedroom and dropped Yuuri onto the mattress, pulling the blankets down and covering him up quickly. He jerked his head up when he felt hands grab his.

“Viktor?”

“What?” he muttered.

“Are you mad at me?” Yuuri asked.

“No, Love. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself,” he explained.

“Why?”

“I did something I said I'd never do,” he admitted softly.

“Did you do something bad?” Yuuri asked, his drunken innocence almost childlike.

“I think so,” Viktor said, pecking Yuuri's cheek, “Get some rest, sweetheart. We'll talk tomorrow.”

“Hey Viktor?”

“Hey Yuuri?”

“Whatever you did that was bad, I'll always love you,” Yuuri said, smiling so sweetly at him, “and I know what I want to do tomorrow.”

“Well, if you aren't too hungover what do you want to do?” Viktor asked, amused and touched at the same time.

“I want to get married tomorrow. It's the best new beginning we could have,” Yuuri stated.

Viktor froze. Yuuri had just blurted it out like it was nothing, but Viktor had learned from Phichit that when Yuuri was drunk he tended to divulge what had been on his mind recently. He would share what he was too timid to say while sober.

_Oh Yuuri, I so want to spend the rest of eternity with you. I really do._

“How about we talk about this tomorrow? Besides, you haven't even proposed to me,” Viktor joked, trying to mask his anxiety.

_We'll talk then…if you don't hate me in the morning._

“When I get some rest I'll ask you to marry me. I can't believe I got it backward,” Yuuri grumbled, slipping into sleep moments later.

_I hate myself. I did what I promised I never would. I took advantage of you, Love._

“Sleep well, Yuuri. I love you so much.”

_…I hope you'll forgive me._

He turned the light off and shut the door behind him.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 


	28. I'm So Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri realizes he needs to let those in his life help him, especially Viktor.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 28 - I'm So Sorry
> 
> I know you guys have been waiting for this and you've been incredibly patient. After last week, I needed time to chill. So thanks for bearing with me :)
> 
> This is another feels chapter. Vague summary, no excerpt. I'll explain the importance of it in the end notes. This chapter links with the end of the last one, so questions will be answered. It's rough, but it inspires hope. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

When he reached the living room he collapsed on a chair, putting his elbows on his knees and pushing his fingers through his hair. He was miserable. He was depressed. He was terrified. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to handle this.

“Viktor? Are you ok?”

He looked up and saw his friend watching him, concern etched on his face.

“No, I don't think so,” he replied, voice gravelly from suppressing the emotion threatening to overflow.

“Talk to me,” Chris said softly.

“Yuuri. He's…” Viktor paused, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, “I don't know what's going on. I don't know what's going through that head of his. This is the second time he's gotten drunk out of his mind and he just...I don't know.”

“Look back, Viktor. Think it through,” Chris offered.

“That's just it. I can't. I don't know what I'm looking for. Something just feels wrong,” Viktor explained, “But I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything, man. You're my best friend,” Chris said.

“You have to stop egging Yuuri on. It's becoming apparent he doesn't know when to stop drinking. It's not healthy, and I don't want it becoming a habit. He's doing things he's going to regret deeply. The aftermath is going to tear him apart,” Viktor demanded.

“Sure, no problem. You know I didn't mean anything. I didn't know it was this serious.”

“Me neither,” Viktor whispered, “Hey, I'm going to go into the hallway. I need to make a phone call.”

“I'm not going anywhere. Yuuri's not the only one that had too much to drink,” Chris said, chuckling as he laid down on the couch.

“Sleep well, princess.”

“Kiss my ass,” Chris grumped, causing Viktor to laugh.

He exited the apartment and closed the door behind him. He pressed the screen of his phone a few times, looking for the contact he needed. When he found it, he pushed the call button. Sliding down the wall, Viktor waited for the person to answer, hoping it wouldn’t be kicked to voicemail.

_Come on, pick up. I need your help._

He thanked his lucky stars when the other party answered. He heard loud base through the receiver and the babble of multiple conversations.

“ _Viktor, my man! How's it going? Happy New Year!”_

“You too. I need to ask you something, Phichit,” he said sullenly.

“ _What? I can barely hear you. Give me a minute. I'm going to go outside.”_

Viktor heard shuffling static and the muffled sound of the young man chatting with people as he passed them. He heard the creak of a door opening followed by a hard crash, Phichit taking a deep breath before talking.

“ _What's up?”_  Phichit asked.

“I don't know what to do,” Viktor whispered.

“ _What do you mean? What's wrong?”_  Phichit asked, becoming worried.

“It's Yuuri. He, um, he…” Viktor paused, fighting back his emotions again.

“ _Viktor, you're scaring me. What's going on?”_

“Phichit, I need help. I don't know how to handle this. You've known him longer,” he explained.

“ _Ok. Take a deep breath and talk to me,”_  Phichit said.

“Alright.”

They spent the next hour talking and coming up with a plan of action. They decided they needed to handle this very soon. After they said their goodbyes, Viktor felt slightly better. He stayed in the hallway for a few minutes later, staring at the wall across from him.

_Let me help you, Love. Let me in._

 

* * *

 

He awoke the next morning with a splitting headache. Rolling over, he felt his stomach roil from the movement. He groaned and gently put an arm over his eyes, trying to block out the light creeping through the blinds. While he was debating on whether to go back to sleep, he felt the mattress sink next to him.

“Hey.”

He dropped his arm onto the mattress and looked at Viktor sitting on the edge of the bed. Yuuri always loved waking up and seeing him first thing. It brightened his day immensely.

“Hey yourself,” Yuuri said, voice heavy with sleep and giving him a weak smile, frowning when Viktor didn’t return it with his usual dazzling smile.

“How are you feeling?” Viktor asked, taking Yuuri's hand and rubbing light circles on his wrist.

“Rough,” Yuuri admitted.

“I bet.”

“What time is it?” Yuuri asked.

“One in the afternoon,” Viktor replied, listening to him groan.

“Why didn't you wake me up?”

“I figured you might want to sleep it off. You drank a lot last night,” Viktor stated.

“Yeah, I can feel that,” Yuuri muttered

“Come on. I'll make you some coffee. We need to talk,” Viktor said, patting the top of Yuuri’s hand and smiling gently before rising from the bed.

“What about? And why does that scare me?” Yuuri asked, feeling his heart begin to race.

“Come to the living room when you're ready. Yuuri, just know I love you with all my heart,” Viktor said, leaving the room seconds later.

Yuuri stared at the ceiling, frowning. He had never seen Viktor like this. One thought blocked all other out.

_Shit. What's going on?_

 

* * *

 

Yuuri came into the living room twenty minutes later, shuffling to the couch and falling onto it. He smiled and thanked Viktor when he brought a mug of coffee to him, taking a sip and quickly swallowing when he heard a door slam shut. He didn't have a chance to tell anyone happy new year the night before.

“Happy New Year, Yuri. Did you have fun last night?” he asked, eyes not leaving the mug in front of him.

“I did, thanks for asking, but I'm not Yuri.”

His head whipped up as he saw his best friend take a seat in an armchair. Yuuri was left wondering why his friend was here, knowing they didn't make plans for today. He looked at Viktor questioningly, confused. Viktor smiled sadly at him as he sat next to him.

“Phichit, not that I'm complaining but why are you here?”

“I asked him to come over. We need to talk, and I asked for his help. He's known you longer,” Viktor explained.

“Ok,” Yuuri replied hesitantly, “What about?”

“Do you remember last night?” Viktor asked suddenly. Yuuri furrowed his brow and thought.

“Not really,” he replied.

“What do you remember?”

“Um, I remember yelling at Chris for knowing all the wrong science facts. Why didn't you tell me he minored in biology?” Yuuri asked, chuckling yet frowning when Viktor's expression remained neutral.

_Oh god, what did I do?_

“I need to tell you, and please don't say anything until I'm done?Alright?” Viktor asked, watching Yuuri nod.

“Ok.”

Viktor took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He steepled his forefingers and pressed him to his lips, wondering how to begin. When the words came to him, he sat against the armrest and shifted his body to face him.

“Yuuri, you acted in ways you never would have sober. This isn't the first time you've done this. It's starting to scare me ,and this time you blacked out,” Viktor said, pausing to watch anxiety wash over him, “You had way too much to drink, love. Do you remember giving me a lap dance?”

Yuuri's mouth fell open and he shook his head. His head was spinning, wondering if he had truly done that.

_Oh no, it's happening again._

“I tried to get you to stop, but by the time I could my body responded,” Viktor said, watching Yuuri's eyes fill with tears, “I don't blame you, Love. You really didn't have time to react.”

“But you're basically saying I sexually assaulted you,” Yuuri said, choking on tears. Viktor reached out to take his hand, flinching when Yuuri jerked it away and held it against his chest.

“No, don't comfort me. I...I don't even...Viktor, I violated you. I violated your trust,” Yuuri cried, tears falling down his face.

“Love, you didn't know. Like I said, you didn't have time to react when I told you no. I'm not mad at you, alright?” Viktor explained, lowering his head to meet Yuuri's gaze. Yuuri closed his eyes and nodded several times.

“I need to tell you Chris was watching,” Viktor added, grimacing when Yuuri dropped his head into his hands and groaned.

“What else did I do?” Yuuri asked, lifting his head to look at Viktor.

“I decided it was time for you to go to bed since you were getting out of hand. You didn't want to so I had to carry you. You said something,” Viktor hesitated, unsure how to tell him, “I swatted your butt since you were squirming and I didn't want to drop you. You yelled 'spank me again, daddy.'”

Yuuri fell back against the back of the couch and ran his hands over his face. He was trying to fight the fear threatening to explode within him. He was beginning to feel nauseous with every word Viktor said.

_This is worse than last time._

“Yuri came out of his room and heard you.”

“Fuck,” Yuuri muttered.

Phichit leaned forward and gave Yuuri the sternest yet compassionate look he could muster, smiling sadly at Yuuri before speaking.

“Yuuri, you're my best friend and I love you. This is not the first time you've done this. When Viktor called me last night all I could think was 'Oh no, not again,'” he said, watching Yuuri nod, “I know you start to drink yourself into oblivion when something bothers you so much you don't know how to handle it. You bottle it up until it overtakes you. What's going on, Yuuri?”

Yuuri looked at the two men, eyes widening in fear. Could he tell them? Could he tell them what terrified him every moment of every day? He had been so good at hiding it.

“I'm afraid of losing everything,” he whispered before looking at Viktor, “I'm so afraid of losing you.”

Viktor flinched and felt his heart drop, wondering why Yuuri hadn’t told him before. He grabbed Yuuri's hand and held it tightly, relieved when he didn't feel resistance.

“Love, why do you think that? You aren't going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere,” Viktor explained.

“I thought we'd grow together, but I'm stuck. You're so kind and patient with me and I'm taking advantage of it. I feel like I'm not even trying.”

“What do you mean?” Viktor asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“Sex, Viktor. Don't you ever wonder if I'm ever going to be ready?” Yuuri blurted out, instantly wishing he could take it back.

“No, I don't,” Viktor replied confidently, “Love, haven't you been listening to me? What did I say when we decided to become involved? What did I tell you on your birthday? What did I tell you yesterday morning? Sex is a bonus. It's not what makes a relationship. If you decide you're never ready, I'm alright with that. I'm dead serious. You... _us_....is so much more important than that.”

“But Viktor—” Yuuri said before being interrupted.

“No buts. I know you overthink almost everything. I know you have a lack of confidence and I hope I'm helping you with that,” Viktor said, smiling softly at Yuuri but dying inside from what he was going to say next, “but this can't keep happening. If it does, we aren't going to make it. I so don't want that. It would kill me, Love. You are the most important person in my life. I don't want to lose you.”

Viktor couldn't take it anymore. He held a hand over his eyes and began to cry softly. Yuuri just stared at him, his heart breaking because he had caused the one he loved more than life itself this much pain. He never had to consider someone else's feelings before. This was new territory for him, and he messed it up badly.

“I'm so sorry, Viktor,” Yuuri whispered, “I'm so sorry I hurt you.”

“Just come here,” Viktor rasped, waving Yuuri to him.

When Yuuri scooted closer to him, Viktor drew him into his arms and held him like his life depended on it. Yuuri held on to Viktor as he cried, rubbing the man's back gently.

“Please forgive me,” Yuuri said softly when Viktor raised his head and brushed his lips against Yuuri's before nodding.

“I do, but we have a lot of work ahead of us. We went over this communication thing before, but I need to reiterate it. If something is bothering you, you need to tell me. I can't help you if I don't know what's going on. And I don't care what you need to tell me. I'm a big boy. I can handle it.”

“I thought I needed to do this alone,” Yuuri said.

“Yuuri, you're such an idiot at times. Do you not realize how many people you have around you that love you and want to help?” Phichit asked, “Let us. Let us in. I know you're used to handling things on your own, but it's not a sign of weakness leaning on someone else.”

“I know, it's just hard breaking a bad habit,” he explained.

“Then let's break it together,” Viktor offered, “I'll do anything to make this better, Love.”

“I think you need to stop drinking, Yuuri,” Phichit suggested, “You keep this up and it's going to be a bigger problem than any of us are going to be able to handle. I don't think you want that.”

“No, I don't. I wish I didn't depend on it to make me bolder. I guess there's a reason it's called liquid courage?” Yuuri said, chuckling sadly at his pathetic joke.

“I don't want liquid courage, Love. I want you to find courage being you. If it takes a month, if it takes ten years. I'm ok with that,” Viktor declared.

“Are you sure?” Yuuri asked, searching his eyes.

“Definitely. I agree with Phichit. You need to stay away from alcohol. I had Chris take everything with him when he left. He apologizes, by the way. He feels terrible and didn't realize it was this serious,” Viktor said, watching Yuuri nod.

“I'll have to call him and apologize also. Sounds like I was a real ass last night,” Yuuri mumbled.

“I'm sure he understands. You might want to apologize to Yuri though. He probably doesn't know what to think,” Viktor suggested.

“OK. I guess this means we aren't going to Kovacs anytime soon?” Yuuri asked, shoulders slumping when Viktor shook his head.

“No, we aren't. You don't need the temptation. I don't think you're going to get out of hand again, but I don't want to take the risk,” Viktor explained, “I'm not going to drink either. It's not fair for you to go it alone.”

“Viktor, you don't have to do that,” Yuuri argued.

“Yeah, I do. I love you. We're in this together,” Viktor said, hugging Yuuri again.

“When do you start counseling?” Phichit asked.

“Next week,” Viktor answered, shifting to look at him.

“Yuuri, promise me you'll bring this up with the therapist. It's important. I'm sure they can give you healthy ways to deal with your lack of confidence so you don't go through this again.”

“Yeah, I will,” he said, nodding to Phichit.

“You better. I'll be asking Viktor. If you don't, I'm going to come over and kick your ass. Got it?” Phichit said, smiling when Yuuri laughed softly.

“Yeah.”

“Anything else you want to say? I have to get to work soon,” Phichit said.

“No, just thank you. Thanks for being my best friend,” Yuuri said, getting up to hug him.

“Hey, isn't that what friends are for? Just remember you're not alone, ok? Now walk me to the door.”

Phichit left minutes later and Yuuri returned to the couch, cuddling with Viktor. They remained that way for quite a while until Yuuri turned around so he was looking at Viktor. He cupped Viktor's cheeks and pressed their lips together.

“I'm sorry, Love.”

“It will be ok if you don't do this again,” Viktor said.

They both looked up when they heard someone enter the room and sit down roughly. Yuuri turned his head and saw Yuri glaring at him.

“Katsudon, I don't think I can even look at you right now. You were a complete loser last night. What the fuck is wrong with you?” he growled.

Viktor nudged Yuuri to scoot over and rose from the couch, informing them he was going to make lunch for everyone. He knew Yuuri needed to apologize to his brother, so he wanted to give them space. He dug his phone out of his pocket and selected a playlist he wanted to listen to, raising the volume just enough so he couldn't hear the conversation between the two.

 

* * *

 

“Yuri, I need to apologize,” Yuuri said.

“No, you need to man the fuck up. My respect for you dropped last night. What is going on with you?” Yuri asked.

“I have a bad habit of drowning my worries when they get too much to handle. It came to a head last night,” he explained.

“What are you afraid of?”

“Viktor leaving me,” he stated, shocked when Yuri got up and smacked him on the back of the head.

“Are you a fucking moron? Do you not realize that idiot is hopelessly in love with you? Why do you think you guys make me sick all the time?” Yuri yelled.

“It's the way my mind is. I doubt everything,” Yuuri explained.

“Good thing you're going to see the shrink. You need it more than I do,” he grumbled.

“Are we cool?” Yuuri asked hopefully.

“Yeah, but don't pull this shit anymore. I really don't want to hate you for the rest of your life.”

“I'm not drinking anymore, Yuri. I'm done. Your brother is more important. You're more important.”

“Jesus, will you stop with that gushy shit?” Yuri complained, “but for what it's worth, it's a good idea. You're a dumbass when you're drunk.”

“Thanks. Is Otabek awake?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah, can you believe the dude is knitting? Says his grandma taught him. He has some bizarre hobbies,” he said.

“Knitting? Really? I hear it's very relaxing.”

“Yeah, but can I tell you something and you keep it between us?” Yuri asked.

“Sure,” he agreed.

Yuri looked around, making sure no one else was nearby.

“I'm thinking about asking him to show me how. It actually looks pretty cool,” Yuri admitted.

_Our badass boy is softening._

“That's a great idea. I'm sure he'd like that,” Yuuri said, smiling at him.

“We'll see,” Yuri said, “Anything else?”

“No, I think we're good.”

“Ok, I'm going back to my room. Let me know when lunch is done,” Yuri said, watching him nod.

After Yuri returned to his room, Yuuri lifted himself from the couch and made his way to the counter on the edge of the kitchen, watching Viktor flip sandwiches on the griddle.

“Hey,” Yuuri said.

“Hey yourself,” Viktor said, looking at him and smiling.

_This is how it needs to be. This is our normal. Help me keep it, Viktor. Please._

“I'm going to go to the bedroom. I need to make a call,” Yuuri said.

“Ok,” he said, “I'll put your plate in the microwave. You can heat it up later if you need to.”

“Hey Viktor?”

“Hey Yuuri?”

“Thank you,” he said softly, “I know this couldn't have been easy. It wasn't easy hearing it, but thanks for believing in me. I really love you more than life itself.”

“I love you too,” Viktor replied, grinning at him, “Now go.”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri counted the rings, waiting for the chat to be answered. He felt his mouth go dry when a familiar face popped onto the screen.

“Hi Mom,” he said, trying to muster a smile.

 _“Yuuri! How are you?”_ she asked, frowning when she took in her son's expression, _“Yuuri, what's wrong? You don't look good.”_

“Mom, I messed up,” he whispered.

_“What happened?”_

“Remember when I was in college and I started drinking to mask my problems and insecurities?” he asked.

 _“Yes,”_ she said, waiting for her son to continue.

“It's happening again, Mom.”

 _“Oh, Baby Boy_ ,” she said softly, pain on her face, _“What's going on, sweetheart?”_

“I just keep thinking Viktor is going to leave. I'm having a hard time doing certain things and I don't feel like I'm making any progress.”

_“What does Vicchan say?”_

“He told me he'd wait forever. And if I never got there, he'd be alright with it. He and Phichit sat me down today. We kind of had an intervention,” Yuuri explained, “Mom, it was awful last night. I blacked out. Viktor had to tell me what happened.”

 _“Sweetheart, do you know how much he loves you? It was crystal clear when we were there for your birthday. That man would do anything for you,”_ his mom said softly.

“Mom, why do I always do this?” he asked.

 _“You've always doubted yourself, Baby Boy. It's part of who you are. I really hope you can overcome it. I hate seeing you like this. I wish I could take it away from you,”_ she said.

“Viktor and I are starting counseling next week,” Yuuri said.

 _“That's a fabulous idea. I think it will do you both good,”_ she said, smiling at him.

“I've also decided to quit drinking. It's not good for me.”

 _“You're just full of good ideas today, Baby Boy,”_ she said, teasing him slightly and pleased when he laughed.

“I try, but I had help.”

 _“Yuuri, let the people in your life help you. You are so loved and they would do anything to help you. I'll help as I can. It hurts being away when you're in so much pain, but I believe in you. You can do this. If you need to talk, you can call me anytime. I don't care if it's in the middle of the night,”_ she said, giving the young man a stern look and pointing her finger at him.

“Ok, Mom. I promise,” he said, chuckling.

_“Good. Feel better?”_

“Much. Thanks, Mom,” Yuuri said.

“I'll always be here for you, baby boy,” she said, “Now put Vicchan on.”

Yuuri nodded and went into the kitchen. He waited for Viktor to finish mixing a salad. He washed his hands and dried them on the towel, smiling when he saw Yuuri.

“Hey, what's up?”

“Someone wants to say hi,” Yuuri said, handing the phone to him. Viktor lit up when he saw who was on the screen.

“Mama Katsuki! Love!” he yelled, blowing kisses at her.

 _“Vicchan! Love!”_ she replied, pretending to catch them and beaming at him. Since that was the only way they could communicate over video chat, Viktor handed the phone back to Yuuri.

“I'm going to let you go, Mom. I know it's really early and you have to start making breakfast soon.”

 _“It's ok, Baby Boy. Breakfast can be late. You come first,”_ she explained.

“Thanks, Mom. You're the best,” Yuuri said.

 _“No, I just love you with all my heart,”_ she replied, _“Have a good day. Remember what we talked about.”_

“I love you too, Mom. More than I can tell you.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri suffers from a lack of confidence and drowning himself in alcohol when it becomes too much. Alcohol can change your personality, make everything better for a while. I didn't want to turn him into an alcoholic because it doesn't really fit the character nor the story so far, but this is a very real thing in life. Many use alcohol as an escape. They choose not to deal with their problems. Viktor and Phichit handled this fabulously. With the combination of their support, therapy and abstaining from drinking he's going to do great. 
> 
> I'm telling you from personal experience: don't do what Yuuri did. It doesn't last long and it makes things worse. Get help. Depend on those around you that care for you. If you need professional help, don't be afraid to get it. It's better in the long run.
> 
> And that's Pax's PSA for the day.


	29. Hearts and Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri spend their first Valentine's Day together as a couple. Yurio is beginning to realize something about his best friend.
> 
>  
> 
> “I don't get it,” Yuuri stated, reading the card once again for some hidden meaning.
> 
>  _“It's exactly as it says, Love,”_ Viktor said, _“Off to La Rue you go. Oh, and Yuuri?”_
> 
> “Hmm?”
> 
>   _“Enjoy your scavenger hunt. I love you.”_
> 
>  "I love you too,” Yuuri said softly, smiling as he pressed the end button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 29 - Hearts and Flowers
> 
> It's Valentine's Day so I had to write a chapter devoted to the day. Personally, I abhor Valentine's Day as I think it's nothing more than a commercial holiday. I do, however, enjoy the sentimentality that individuals put into their gifts and making them an experience. I think it's much more memorable. This is what I wanted to do here. These two are so in love and they don't need Valentine's Day to show it. It's just an added bonus for them.
> 
> Notes:  
> Everything said about the meanings of flowers is true. Flowers can describe just about any situation in life. It's unreal.  
> Mother's Day really is busier than Valentine's Day if you can believe it! I used to be a florist many moons ago and I dreaded Mother's Day! Never again! Yes, I'm a jack of all trades, master of none :P  
> I hope Viktor's clues don't make you vomit. I just went with whatever came into my head. I apologize if you feel the need to get sick.  
> The worksheets I mentioned are part of a fact-based therapy program called CPT (Cognitive Processing Therapy). It's generally used for PTSD patients, but it's used for various other conditions as well. It changes and retrains your brain to stop untrue thoughts by listing various facts about each thought. It takes time but you can generally begin to see the way you think in about two weeks. It's a _VERY_ intense program but worth it.
> 
> One final note: Today is Valentine's Day but it's also a special day for a different reason. One of my readers who has also become a dear friend is celebrating her birthday today. I dedicate this chapter to her as her gift. Happy Birthday, vinylholmes, and may you have many more.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy Hearts and Flowers. Happy Valentine's Day.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

He watched the lines rapidly scroll on the screen, just as he had hundreds of times before. He sat back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and spun in the chair slightly, thoughts going back to what Viktor had told him this morning.

“Think of something you want to do tonight, and it can't be anything we've done before. This is our first Valentine's as a couple. I want to make the best memory for both of us.”

Little did Viktor know Yuuri had been planning his gift for weeks. He always tried to outdo himself each holiday. Even though what he had come up with this time around didn't top Viktor's birthday, he felt it would bring them closer as a couple. He would be giving Viktor his trust. He'd also be sharing part of him that he had never before. Being jerked from his musings, his eyes snapped open when his phone rang.

“Yuuri Katsuki.”

“ _Yuuri! It's Jessica.”_

“Jessica! How are you today? Been busy?” he asked.

The woman ran the floral shop he had a contract with and she was one of his favorite clients. He had to get after her often though. She had a habit of not calling when her computer was on the fritz, and he knew it must be severe for her to call on Valentine's Day.

“ _Yuuri, I can't connect to my ordering system! I can't have that, especially today! What am I going to do?”_  Jessica whined.

“Ok, take a deep breath. We'll get you back up in no time,” Yuuri explained, “Open your browser and type in any website address. Let me know what pops up.” 

He waited for several minutes for Jessica to return to the phone. He heard muffled conversation, guessing a customer had entered her shop. Whistling to himself, Yuuri turned his attention back to the screen in front of him.

“ _Ok, sorry about that. It says the browser can't connect to the internet. Yuuri, what am I going to do?”_

“I'm almost done with the job I'm on. Give me five minutes and I'll be on my way. It shouldn't be anything major. Can you use your phone to connect to the ordering system?” Yuuri suggested.

“ _Why didn't I think about that?”_  Jessica asked, making Yuuri chuckle.

“That's why I'm the tech expert, Jessica. I state the obvious,” Yuuri teased.

“ _Ok, smartass. I'll see you soon.”_

Yuuri laughed as he pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and let the computer in front of him load the operating system. He found the office manager of the company and let her know the install was complete, advising her to call him if anything happened before he returned in two days. As he was walking through the revolving doors of the large building, he smiled as he thought about Viktor's Valentine's gift.

 

* * *

 

“Sorry I'm late. Traffic is insane today!” Yuuri exclaimed as he walked behind the counter and placed his bag out of the way.

He looked up and saw several employees helping customers, thinking he had never seen the shop this busy. He was happy for Jessica as it boosted her sales and therefore profits, but knew she had to be exhausted.

“It's not a problem, Yuuri. I'm just glad you could make it,” Jessica replied as she placed roses one by one in a crystal vase.

“How many roses have you gone through so far?”

“One hundred sixty-four dozen, but who's counting?” she joked, turning to Yuuri to give him a sly smile.

“Are you serious?” he asked, shocked.

“Dead. It's the second busiest holiday in the floral business.”

“Wait, second? What's the first?” Yuuri asked, baffled another day would beat Valentine's.

“Mother's Day. It's the only day of the year I open on a Sunday. Everyone has to show Mom how much they love her or make up for something stupid they did,” she joked, making Yuuri laugh.

He had been looking around on the computer while she talked when he suddenly frowned. He raised his head to ask her a question, but she had disappeared. Checking the settings on the browser, Yuuri found everything to be within acceptable parameters. When he heard movement in the cooler, he called out for her.

“Hey Jessica?” he asked.

“Yes?”

“Your browser is fine. Did you change anything while I was on my way?” Yuuri asked.

“No. You know I don't know anything about computers. It would probably blow up if I tried something,” she said, “but I needed to get you here.”

“What do you mean, get me here?” he asked, “Do you need any help with that?”

He watched Jessica struggle with a large vase overflowing with pink and red roses. Stargazer lilies had been artistically placed amid the roses, limonium and huckleberry greens.

 “No, I think I'm good,” Jessica replied, hefting the vase onto the counter and steadying it before letting go.

“I don't envy the driver that has to deliver that thing,” Yuuri joked.

“It's not going out for delivery,” she explained.

“Someone's picking it up?” Yuuri asked, “But anyway, you didn't tell me why you needed me here.”

He watched the woman grin at him before pointing at the arrangement.

“This? This is for you,” Jessica said, chuckling when his eyes widened.

“Wait? What?” Yuuri asked before becoming speechless.

“Viktor ordered it for you. He said he wanted to give you the most gorgeous bouquet I could imagine. He also said he wanted lots of roses and I had to find the brightest stargazers. What do you think?” Jessica asked.

Yuuri just stared at the arrangement, feeling extreme joy and love building within him. Yuuri had never received flowers from anyone save his parents. He had never mentioned it to Viktor before, but he knew somehow that Yuuri would love the gesture.

“For me?” he asked quietly, watching her nod. He could feel tears form in his eyes as he stared at the flowers. Jessica took a few steps to hug him, smiling when she pulled back.

“I've never seen someone so in love, Yuuri,” she said, “You have something so special, something most don't have. Cherish it forever.”

He nodded as he pulled his phone from his coat pocket. He searched through his contacts, pressing on one and lifting the device to his ear, counting the rings until the line was picked up.

“ _Hey.”_

“Hey yourself,” Yuuri said, “I'm at Jessica's.”

“ _Really? Did you like them?”_  Viktor asked.

“I love them, but you didn't have to do this,” Yuuri said, picturing Viktor’s dazzling smile as he sat back in his chair, “By the way, how many roses are in this thing?”

“ _Fifty.”_

Yuuri’s jaw dropped and he looked back at the flowers. He didn't want to think about how long it took Jessica to create it.

“It's positively stunning, Viktor,” Yuuri admitted, “but why fifty?”

“ _When I ordered it, I asked Jessica what the meanings behind the various flowers were. I told her I wanted to go with roses. Yuuri, you won't believe what roses express. You could tell an entire story with them,”_  Viktor explained, “ _But she told me about red roses. A single red rose is love, a dozen is gratitude, twenty-five is congratulations and fifty are unconditional love. I just had to go with fifty.”_

“Wait,” Yuuri said as he looked closely at the flowers, “there are more than red, Viktor. You mean there are fifty red roses in here?”

“ _Yep. There are a couple dozen pink roses also. Something about gentleness and admiration. It fits you,”_ Viktor said.

“Wow. I don't know what to say,” Yuuri said, trying to gather his thoughts, “Thank you so much. No one but my parents has ever given me flowers before.”

“ _You're welcome, but that's not it, Love,”_  Viktor said, amused.

“What?”

“ _Did you read the card?”_  Viktor asked.

“Card?” Yuuri asked, searching the arrangement for a card.

He turned his head when he felt tapping on his shoulder. Jessica was holding a small envelope out to him. He opened it and pulled the card out, reading the message several times in confusion.

 _You know my love is true when you make your way to La Rue.  
_ _~V_

“I don't get it,” Yuuri stated, reading the card once again for some hidden meaning.

“ _It's exactly as it says, Love,”_  Viktor said,  _“Off to La Rue you go. Oh, and Yuuri?”_

“Hmm?”

“ _Enjoy your scavenger hunt. I love you.”_

“I love you too,” Yuuri said softly, smiling as he pressed the end button.

 

* * *

 

Viktor's scavenger hunt had him running all over the city. Viktor had left Yuuri's favorite green tea chocolates with the owner of La Rue to give to him. Yuuri thanked the elderly gentleman and opened the lid to sample a piece when he saw yet another envelope. He pulled it out and removed the papers inside, reading them. One was a handmade coupon for dinner at La Rue's in the near future while the other was another hint.

 _Our love is light and pure, but never enough to escape into the sky.  
_ _~V_

The next clue took Yuuri to the bookstore they had visited days after the car accident. It had special meaning to both of them, being the day they decided to become friends. The manager spotted him as he walked in and told him to wait at the information desk. He leaned against the worn wood and looked at the flyer with current events, seeing a small article about a fantasy book club starting soon. He took a flyer and placed it in his bag, reminding himself to show Viktor later in the day.

“Yuuri, these are for you,” the manager said, handing him a massive bunch of balloons.

He read the messages on the mylar balloons, chuckling as he read cheesy sayings and thinking they were so Viktor. The red, white and pink latex balloons had lace overlays on them. He saw a small envelope dangling from the strings. He opened it and read the message inside.

 _I would be happy anywhere on earth, as long as I'm with you.  
_ _~V_

The message ended with an address. Yuuri frowned since the previous clues gave the name of the establishment and the address, but not this one. He got back into his car and input the address into his GPS.

“Aphrodite's? I guess we're meeting for lunch,” Yuuri mused to himself.

He arrived at the restaurant shortly after and parked his car. When he entered the building he was relieved it wasn't too busy. He scanned the few patrons that were there but didn't see Viktor. He fished his phone from his pocket and sent a message.

 _Are you running late? I'm already here._  
_Should I get a table?  
_ _**Yuuri**_

 _Give the hostess your name._  
_She'll take care of everything.  
_ _~V_

He got the hostess's attention and followed her to a booth where a middle-aged man was already seated. Yuuri's eyes furrowed as he looked between the man and the hostess.

“Ma'am, I'm sorry but there appears to be a mistake,” Yuuri said.

“Mr. Katsuki, I assure you there is no mistake,” the man stated, “Mr. Nikiforov asked I meet you here. I am supposed to gift you with this.”

Yuuri watched him pull an elegant ivory envelope from an inside pocket of his suit. He handed it to Yuuri and watched as he opened it. When Yuuri saw what was inside, he gasped and jerked his head up.

“What…what's this?” Yuuri stammered, “This is a joke, right?”

Yuuri pulled the plane tickets from the envelope and read the itinerary, feeling himself slip into a daze. The man went over the flight schedule and how to pack since new security measures had gone into effect recently. Yuuri was barely listening, simply staring at the paperboard he was holding. He fanned the paper out, seeing there were three tickets but was jolted from his thoughts when he heard his name being repeated.

“Mr. Katsuki?”

“Oh, I'm sorry. Can you repeat the question?” Yuuri asked.

“Of course. Do you know if Mr. Plisetsky has received his passport yet? Mr. Nikiforov filled out the required paperwork some weeks ago and requested expedited processing,” he said.

“I have no idea. All of this is news to me. I had no idea,” Yuuri replied.

“Well then, I'll contact Mr. Nikiforov this afternoon. As much as I would love to stay and chat, today is a hectic day in the travel industry. Good day, sir.”

Yuuri nodded at him and looked back to the tickets, completely flabbergasted. Viktor went beyond surprising him today, showing him how much he loved him. And it wasn't the gifts, it was the thought and planning Viktor went through to make the day so special. Yuuri felt like he was on cloud nine. He had to talk with him, had to hear his voice. He grabbed his phone off the table and hit the last called button.

_“Hey.”_

“Viktor…you…you,” Yuuri stammered.

 _“Love, you're doing it wrong. Let's try this again. Hey,”_  Viktor said, teasing him.

“Hey yourself. Japan? Really? We're really going to Japan?”

 _“Yep. I got the green light for my vacation a couple weeks ago. Approval from the court to take Yuri out of the country came in last week, so I booked tickets then. We're going late next month. I've already let your family know. Your mom said she can't wait and she'll have everything ready for us,_ ” Viktor explained.

“Do you know how long it's been since I've been home?” Yuuri asked quietly.

 _“Too long. Want to talk about this more tonight? I have a meeting in ten minutes. I'll probably be late tonight. The board needs to go over a few contracts. Of course, they chose today of all days,”_  Viktor grumbled.

“That's fine,” Yuuri said, “Hey Viktor?”

_“Hey Yuuri?”_

“Thank you. For everything. I love you so much.”

 _“I love you too, Sweetheart, and enjoy your lunch. Sorry I can't be there with you. See you tonight,”_  Viktor replied.

Yuuri was grinning from ear to ear when the server arrived with his gyro platter. He rubbed his hands together before pouring tzatziki sauce on the meat.

_I don't know if I can top this, Love, but I'm going to try. I'll show you my heart belongs to you._

 

* * *

 

He ignored the teacher's rambling by drawing on the desk, frowning as he angrily scribbled the man being eaten by killer rabbits. He saw a shadow fall over his desk and someone huff in amusement, looking up and smirking when he saw who it was.

“Mr. Altin?” the teacher asked, unimpressed when Otabek looked to the front of the room, “Do you have something to share that is possibly more important than the French Revolution?”

“Many, sir,” Otabek said, ignoring snickers around him, “but I don't want to bore you with the details.”

The teacher pursed his lips together and crossed his arms in front of him. He walked towards Otabek and glanced over to Yuri’s desk, shaking his head when he saw the surface.

“Mr. Altin, you've just earned an afternoon of detention. How does next Thursday sound?” the teacher sneered.

“Not sure, I'll have to check my calendar,” he replied, looking the man straight in the eye. Yuri bit his lip to keep his laughter in. He loved it when his best friend outwitted the teachers in their school.

“Want to make it a week, Mr. Altin?” the teacher asked, “Mr. Plisetsky can join you since he thinks history class is synonymous with an art studio.”

Yuri glared at the teacher as he returned to the front of the room. He looked at his drawing, stabbing it with his pencil until the bell rang. He picked the broken pieces of the pencil lead up and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He waited for Otabek to gather his belongings, walking to the door when he grabbed his bag.

“Mr. Altin, Mr. Plisetsky?” the teacher began, “I will not tolerate witty remarks nor blatant disregard in my class. Am I making myself clear?”

“Hey Yuri, what time is it?” Otabek asked. Yuri pulled his phone from his pocket and checked the screen.

“It's 3:34,” Yuri said, wondering what he was up to.

“Hey, Mr. Jameson? Happy Valentine's Day,” Otabek said.

“Why thank you, Mr. Altin, and to you as well,” the teacher said, smiling.

“Go fuck yourself,” Otabek said, turning to leave the room and ignoring the yelling of their teacher as he walked down the hallway.

“Had to make sure it wasn't still school hours, eh?” Yuri asked when he caught up to him.

“Yeah, I don't need a suspension on my record. I'm already screwed as it is,” Otabek explained.

Otabek was known for having disrespect for authority. While it didn't carry over to serious matters, he let it be known that he questioned everyone and everything. It's one thing that drew Yuri to him. While most saw Otabek as a bad apple, Yuri appreciated his depth and ability to not accept the status quo of life.

“Doing anything special tonight? Your mom have something planned? Or your azyhe?” Yuri asked, kicking a rock on the ground as they crossed the courtyard.

“No. My mom and azyhe are going to see that new Russian romance movie. I can't lower myself to that standard,” Otabek explained.

“Good to know. I was starting to seriously doubt you. You know, with the knitting and figure skating,” Yuri teased, laughing when Otabek shoved him.

“Don't knock it until you try it, idiot. You weren't complaining when I started teaching you how to knit. You seemed to enjoy it. By the way, have you been practicing?” Otabek asked, glancing at him.

“A little. We've been a bit busy getting ready for that tournament,” Yuri said, “Oh hey, did I tell you about that playoff that Phichit is going to try to get us into? They're having it downtown in a couple weeks. Winning team gets special edition consoles and a copy of the new game. You down?”

“Hell yeah. I need a new system. I think mine is on its last legs,” Otabek explained.

“I'll tell Phichit next time I see him. You know we're going to kick ass. I'll see if Katsudon wants to come, but we are not inviting my brother. He would be sitting there wearing a bullseye.”

“Alright. Sounds good. Let me know,” Otabek said, “Speaking of killing and action, want to go see that war movie that came out on Friday? I heard it's pretty good.”

“Tonight?” Yuri asked, grinning when he nodded, “Hell yeah. Let me text Viktor. He probably won't mind. I'm sure he and Katsudon have something romantic planned. I don't want to spend the night puking from their declarations of undying love to each other. Fucking sick, dude.”

“I think it's sweet,” Otabek argued, “You know you're going to be the same way when you fall for someone.”

“Whatever,” Yuri grumbled, “Will you please shoot me in the head if I do?”

Otabek was still laughing when Yuri typed a message on his phone.

 _Hey, loser.  
__Can I see a movie with Otabek?  
__Point in my favor: You and Katsudon can be gross without me complaining.  
__Win-win_ _situation.  
__(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

 _What movie? What time?_  
_I want to make sure I have enough time to be “gross” with Yuuri.  
_ _~V_

 _Fifth Infantry at 6:40. It's about three hours long.  
__You're fucking disgusting, old man.  
__(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

 _Yeah, sure. Text me when you're on your way home._  
_You know I do it on purpose ;)_  
_Love you. Happy Valentine's Day.  
_ _~V_

 _Just shut the fuck up, old man.  
__(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

“Let's go. I want to grab some pizza before we go. I'm fucking starving, and you're buying,” Yuri declared, walking to the shopping district nearest the school.

“Why am I buying?” Otabek asked.

“You're the one with the job. Duh.”

“Why do I think you just use me for my money?” Otabek teased.

“Actually, I am only your friend so I don't have to deal with randoms in pvp,” Yuri replied, grinning at him.

“Oh, that's harsh, man.”

Yuri laughed, taking several steps away from Otabek and toward the center of town.

<hr>

The movie theater was packed when they got there, Yuri grumbling by the time they made it to the ticket window. Otabek pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and paid the attendant before thanking him. Yuri pulled on the shiny pink piece of paper that came with tickets, halting when he read it.

“What's wrong?” Otabek asked.

“Dude, this is a fucking couple's discount. Do we look like a fucking couple?” Yuri growled.

“No, but stranger things have been known to happen. What's the discount for?”

“Two large drinks and a large popcorn, five dollars off regular price. Two refills on everything,” Yuri said, reading from the flyer.

“Well, 'darling,' let's go get our snacks then. Shall we?” Otabek teased, gesturing grandly for Yuri to go first.

“You can go fuck yourself,” Yuri said, glaring at him as he passed Otabek on the way to the concession's counter.

Otabek handed the attendant the flyer, and they told her what drinks they wanted. He and Yuri argued over whether to add extra butter to the popcorn, Yuri finally winning when they asked the attendant to think of a number they had to guess. Yuri's face scrunched in confusion when the young woman giggled.

“You two are such a cute couple!” she gushed.

“We aren't a f—” Yuri got out before a hand clamped around his mouth.

“Thank you so much,” Otabek said, “but we've held your line up long enough. Thanks.”

They grabbed their snacks from the counter and located the correct theater. When they found decent seats and got comfortable, Yuri whipped around and glared at Otabek.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Yuri demanded through gritted teeth.

“What?” Otabek asked nonchalantly.

“Cute couple? What the fuck, man?”

“Learn to pick and choose your battles, Yuri. That was one that didn't need to be fought,” Otabek explained, looking at Yuri as he tossed a piece of popcorn into his open mouth.

“If everyone thinks we're dating because of this, I'm going to stab you to death with my knitting needles. You've been warned,” Yuri grumped, crossing his arms before slumping into the chair.

“There are worse things to worry about, Yuri.”

“Whatever. I'll still kill you.”

Otabek was still laughing when the theater darkened and the previews began to roll.

 

* * *

 

Viktor arrived home after a long day from hell. It had been full of meetings, disagreements with other floors and demands from the board. The only bright spot had been Yuuri's reactions to all his gifts. He was smiling to himself as he unlocked the door and stepped into the apartment. He was oblivious to his surroundings as he hung his coat up and toed his shoes off, but when he turned around, his brows shot up and mouth dropped when he saw the room.

The room was darkened, save for the illumination of the candles filling the room. A trail of multi-colored rose petals went through the living room into the hallway. Soft classical music was playing from the speakers set on the coffee table, Yuuri's phone next to it.

 _Oh_ _Love, what do you have planned?_

He followed the rose petals through the living room into the hallway. He frowned in bewilderment when he saw they didn't lead to the bedroom, but instead to the bathroom. When he peeked into the room, his breath caught.

Candles were stacked on the corners of the bathtub and on the counter, casting shadows around the room while creating a romantic ambiance. Bubbles covered the surface of the tub, and he could feel the heat of the water from the doorway. He smiled when he saw an open bottle of bubble bath on the floor next to the toilet. He took a few steps inside and inhaled, smelling one of his favorite scents.

Vanilla.

Viktor jumped slightly when he felt arms slide around his waist before a head pressed against his back. He took the familiar hands in his own and squeezed gently. He tilted his head back slightly, smiling when Yuuri lifted his own and kissed Viktor's neck softly.

“Happy Valentine's Day, Love,” Yuuri whispered into Viktor's ear before nipping his earlobe, dragging his teeth down gently.

“Happy Valentine's Day to you. What's all this?”

“This is your present. I'm sorry it isn't as creative as yours, but I thought you might like it,” Yuuri said, releasing him and rubbing the back of his neck. Viktor turned around, cupped Yuuri's face with his hands and kissed him gently.

“I love it. Bubble bath, eh?” Viktor replied, raising an eyebrow.

“Bubble bath. You definitely need it after today,” Yuuri stated, chuckling when Viktor rolled his shoulders.

“Oh, you have no idea. Do you want to wait in the hall while I undress?” Viktor asked, knowing Yuuri was not entirely comfortable with the display of each other's bodies.

“If you don't mind, I'd like to stay,” Yuuri said, thankful the dim light hid the blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“Are you sure?” Viktor asked again, watching him nod, “Ok. If you change your mind, it won't hurt my feelings.”

Viktor felt Yuuri's eyes on him as he unbuttoned his dress shirt. He shrugged out of it and went to place it on the counter, but Yuuri took it from him. He grabbed the hem of his undershirt and tugged it over his head, handing it over to Yuuri. He sat on the toilet and pulled his socks off. He stood back up and unbuttoned his pants, looking back to Yuuri.

“You're sure?” Viktor asked.

“Yes, I'm sure. Now stop asking and get undressed. The water's getting cold,” Yuuri said.

“You just want to see my naked body,” Viktor teased, wiggling his brows at him.

“You know I do,” Yuuri said, only half joking.

_It's been too long, Viktor. I love your body. I want to see it again._

Viktor tugged his pants and boxers down in one motion and stood in front of Yuuri for a few seconds before climbing into the tub. He leaned onto the chilled porcelain, closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

“You do not know how good this feels,” Viktor said.

“I'm guessing really nice,” Yuuri replied, at war within himself as he built his courage for the next present.

“Extremely.”

“Can I find out?”

Viktor's head whipped up and he looked at Yuuri, studying his face. The room was barely bright enough for him to see the faint blush on Yuuri's cheeks, but also his chocolate brown eyes had turned almost obsidian. He could tell Yuuri was nervous but determined.

“What?”

“May I join you?” Yuuri asked, trying to keep his eyes on Viktor.

“Yuuri, you don't have to. I don't want to make you uncomfortable,” Viktor explained, “and I don't want you feeling like you have to do something outrageous because it's Valentine's Day.”

“I know, and I don't,” Yuuri retorted, “I want to do this. I want to keep my boxers on, but I want to do this.”

“If you're sure, then I'd love for you to join me.”

Yuuri smiled at Viktor and began to remove his clothes. He was nervous as he let each garment fall to the floor, but this was the trust he wanted to show Viktor. He trusted Viktor to accept him for who he was, every near perfection and every flaw. Viktor instilled confidence in him, and he wanted to show him how much. He let his arms fall but clasped his hands in front of him when he was wearing only his boxers.

“Oh Yuuri, do you know how beautiful you are?” Viktor whispered. Yuuri could feel his blush deepen and his cheeks growing warmer.

“You're just saying that because you love me,” Yuuri said weakly, trying to joke but failing miserably.

“Love, this room could be filled with a million fluorescent lights and I'd still find you incredibly stunning,” Viktor replied, assuring him.

He shifted his legs and stretched his arms out so Yuuri could join him. Viktor felt the water rise when he climbed into the tub and sat in front of him. He closed his eyes as Yuuri situated himself against his body, clenching his teeth and fighting the desire that planted itself in the pit of his stomach.

“Can I pull you closer, Love? I don't want to do anything you don't like,” Viktor said.

“Please,” Yuuri said, putting an arm behind Viktor's head and guiding him to his lips. He felt Viktor's arms wrap around his waist and press him against his chest. They exchanged several quick kisses before Viktor pulled back.

“I need to tell you this. If my body reacts, ignore it. You know how attractive I find you and I have a difficult time fighting it. We don't have to do anything sexual, alright?” Viktor said thoughtfully, staring Yuuri in the eyes.

“Thank you, Viktor. I appreciate it,” Yuuri said, beginning to trace lazy circles on Viktor's raised thigh.

“I do have to ask, what brought this up? What made you want to do this?” Viktor asked, “I'm not complaining though!”

“Since I started individual therapy with Dr. Feltsman, we made a list of short-term goals I would like to achieve. One of them was being comfortable in my own body. Another was placing my trust in your hands. Dr. Feltsman said the two go hand in hand. If I was willing to expose myself even in the slightest, it would show you the level of trust I have for you. He assured me that through observing our couple’s sessions, he was almost certain you wouldn't act negatively. That's one of my biggest fears, Viktor. I show you more of myself, who I really am and you reject me. I know deep down you won't, but it's a constant concern. Dr. Feltsman said the first time will be the hardest, and it is,” Yuuri explained, “but I feel better already. My heart soared when you told me how beautiful you think I am and how much you're attracted to me. I still find it unbelievable.”

“It's not a dream, Love,” Viktor said, raising Yuuri's hand to suck on his fingertips before replying, “I find you irresistible, even when you're wearing your huge blizzard coat.”

“Now I know you’re full of it,” Yuuri said before giggling.

“Nope, but I'm so glad you shared this... _YOU_...with me. It means more than you'll know,” Viktor said, hugging him tightly.

“I think I do,” Yuuri said, reaching along the side of the tub and patting the floor.

“What are you looking for?” Viktor asked, trying to bend over to help him. He gasped when Yuuri pressed his back into his chest, pinning him to the back of the tub.

“Stay there. It's part of your gift. A-ha!” he proclaimed, lifting a bottle and two wine flutes from the floor.

“Yuuri,” Viktor warned when he saw the bottle.

“It's sparkling peach juice,” Yuuri explained, “I wanted to make a toast to us.”

Yuuri had Viktor hold the glasses while he poured the liquid into them. He sat the bottle on the floor and took a flute from Viktor after he settled himself against him again.

“To us,” Yuuri said, holding his glass up, “To our first Valentine's Day and to many more to come. May we continue to show our love for one another not just on Valentine's, but every day for the rest of our lives,”

“To us,” Viktor agreed, clinking his glass against Yuuri's, “You know, Love, if I didn't know any better I would think that was a marriage proposal.”

“Not yet,” Yuuri said softly, “but when we're ready, yeah. It's not time yet.”

“I agree, Love,” Viktor said, kissing the spot between Yuuri's ear that always caused him to shiver, “We have more than enough time to figure that out.”

Yuuri hummed in agreement and sat back as he listened to Viktor talk about his day and how happy he was that he enjoyed his gifts. He told Yuuri about what they would have to accomplish before leaving for Japan next month. Viktor was sad he would have to leave Makkachin behind for a week but said Miss Edna down the hall had promised to keep an eye on him. Yuuri was elated since the woman was the puppy's caregiver while the two were at work 

Yuuri told Viktor about his counseling session that day and how much they had tackled the past couple weeks. He apologized about not telling him sooner, but it would have ruined his plan for that night. Yuuri was learning effective and fact-based ways to deal with his insecurities and lack of self-esteem. Dr. Feltsman had given him a worksheet to go through each time he had a self-depreciating thought and Yuuri had taken advantage of them. He promised to show Viktor during the weekend, insisting when he protested. Yuuri told him he wanted to show Viktor what his doubts and concerns were, show him how much he had brought to light in the past couple weeks. He admitted it was going to take more than that to overcome them but it was a start. He was rewarded with a deep kiss from Viktor.

“I'm so proud of you, Love,” Viktor cooed, kissing Yuuri yet again.

“It's not easy, but I think it will be worth it,” he replied, “Before I forget, I have one more gift for you.”

Yuuri lifted a tissue wrapped bundle and gave it to Viktor. He chuckled when Viktor made a mess of the tissue since his hands were wet and he had to shake the soaked blob from his hands. He smiled when he saw his gift.

“A single red rose,” Viktor exclaimed, smelling the fragrance of the flower, “It's beautiful. Who knew you to be a die-hard romantic, Yuuri Katsuki?”

“What can I say, you're rubbing off on me,” Yuuri admitted, burying himself further against him.

“Thank you for the best Valentine's Day ever,” Viktor said, pressing his lips to the top of Yuuri's head.

“I think that's my line,” Yuuri said.

“How about we concede and say it's been the best for each other,” Viktor proposed, smiling when Yuuri nodded, “Let's just enjoy this for now. Sit back and relax until the water grows cold or the brat comes home. Whichever comes first.”

“Ok,” Yuuri agreed, “Hey Viktor?”

“Hey Yuuri?”

“I really love you,” Yuuri admitted, “So very much.”

“And I you, Love. And I you.”

 

* * *

 

“How in the hell could they kill him? The whole movie revolved around him! And they fucking killed him! What the fucking hell?” Yuri yelled as they exited the theater.

“Don't know. I wasn't expecting that,” Otabek replied, scanning the area, “You might want to chill. People are looking at you like you’re a fucking idiot.”

Yuri glared at those around him, walking towards the entrance of the nearby subway station. He was surprised when Otabek followed him.

“Hey dude, you live the other way,” Yuri said, pointing in the other direction.

“Thanks, Captain Obvious, but I thought I'd walk you home. It's late and little children don't need to be out alone,” Otabek teased.

“Fuck you,” Yuri grumbled, “Why am I even friends with you again?”

“Admit it. You'd be lost without me.”

“Whatever. The train's here. Let's go.”

They arrived at the condo almost an hour later. They talked briefly about the test they had in math the next day and how happy they were it was almost spring break. Otabek asked if he was doing anything special for the vacation.

“Yeah, we're actually going to visit Katsudon's family. I've never been to Japan before. Hell, the only other country I've been to is Russia and I don't remember it,” Yuri stated.

“That's cool,” Otabek said, looking at the road when a car passed by.

“Why?” Yuri asked, narrowing his eyes and looking at him.

“There's a concert coming to town I thought we'd might like to see. Maybe next time?” Otabek replied, looking back at him.

“Yeah, next time. I better get upstairs or Viktor will send search and rescue,” Yuri said, jerking a thumb to the building's entrance.

“Sure, see you in the morning,” Otabek lifted himself from the bike rail he was leaning against and took a few steps before Yuri called out to him.

“Hey! I got something for you. Well, I didn't get it, but I made it. It's nothing special, but I don't know anyone else that's more idiotic than you that might actually like it…” Yuri said, rushing his words as he dug into his pocket.

“Yuri, you're rambling. What is it?” Otabek asked, smiling slightly in amusement. He quickly caught the bundle Yuri had thrown at him, unfolding it and blinking when he realized what it was.

“Hope you like it,” Yuri muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“It's the scarf you've been working on,” Otabek said quietly. The stitching was inconsistent and one end was wider than the other, but he was touched.

“Yeah, it's shit. I figured since you're the one that showed me how to do this,” Yuri said, gesturing to the scarf, “that you get my first failure. So enjoy it, scrub.”

Otabek smiled at Yuri and took several steps to give him a one-armed hug. Yuri pushed him away and growled at him.

“What the fuck, dude?” he yelled.

“Thanks, Yuri. I really appreciate it,” Otabek said, still smiling as he wound the scarf around his neck.

“You look like a dumbass,” Yuri grumbled, “and stop smiling.”

“Why? Do you not like my smile?” Otabek teased, grinning at him even more.

“No!”

_Yes._

“Why not?”

“It makes you look more like a demented serial killer than you already are,” Yuri explained, “I gotta go. See you tomorrow.”

“Sure. Good night, Yuri. I'm glad we did this.”

“Me too,” Yuri said, giving Otabek one of his rare smiles, “Now get lost. Your mushiness is making me sick.”

Otabek lifted two fingers in the air as he walked back to the subway. Yuri watched him until he disappeared. As he was riding the elevator to his floor, one thought stayed in his mind, startling him.

_What's going on?_

 


	30. Game On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day for the gaming tournament has arrived, making Viktor realize something that could help Yuuri immensely.
> 
>  
> 
> “What did you just say?” he asked, still looking at Phichit.
> 
> “I want pork stir fry?”
> 
> “No,” Viktor said, “Before that.”
> 
> “Um...oh! Yuuri's confident when he plays video games. It's something he does really well.”
> 
> _Bingo. Remember. It's so important._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 30 - Game On
> 
> Can you believe we're already at chapter 30? Wow! It's unreal. I want to thank everyone for sticking around and for those that have recently joined the journey, welcome aboard :)
> 
> This chapter may seem anti-climactic or even boring to some, but try to stick with it. It's VERY important in Yuuri's character development. It's a psychologically heavy chapter but not in an angsty way. This chapter is almost completely about Yuuri, but has a few hints thrown in for the next chapter. The tournament may seem boring and the conversation rambling at times, but please (I beg you) keep with it. It's so very important in the end scene. There's always a reason for what I do and it's usually very subtle. I've also put in growth between other characters as well. Let's see if you can pick up on it ;)
> 
> Anywho, that's it. No real notes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

“Stay at Point B.”

_“Why?  I'm not going to be the only one here defending this fucking flag.  Send someone else.”_

“Can't.  We need to get C.  Their whole team is there.”

_“So when they re-spawn and kick my ass I can come over and kick yours?  Fucking brilliant plan, Katsudon.”_

“Just watch and be patient,” Yuuri said, his eyes never leaving the screen, “Otabek, you in position?”

_“Yep.  Waiting on you.”_

“Ok, we're going in on three…two…one.  Go Phichit!”

Viktor kept his eyes on the giant screen in the convention center, watching two virtual characters enter from opposite ends of the map.  The soldier with metallic black armor threw a flash-bang grenade just before the other one dropped a smoke bomb.  He looked at Yuuri's screen, smirking when he saw he had put night vision goggles on his character.  Viktor glanced over at Phichit's screen, seeing he done the same.  He looked back at the large screen, watching the two methodically pick the opposing team off one by one.  When Yuuri completed a flawless headshot to the last man standing, he sat back in his chair and dropped the controller in his lap.

“All yours, Otabek.”

_“Thank you, kind sir.”_

Viktor raised a brow at Yuuri when he looked up at him, taking the bottle of water and sipping on it before giving it back to him.

“What's Otabek doing?” Viktor asked, not entirely up to speed on tactics and strategies of the game, thankful every time Yuuri explained something new to him.

“He's picking them off as they re-spawn,” Yuuri said, watching the timer until their team captured the flag.

“Isn't that illegal?” Viktor asked, looking at the lower right screen and seeing Otabek's character slaughter the opposing team time and again.

“No, Love.  It's called camping.  Not very nice, but perfectly legal,” Yuuri countered, winking at his boyfriend, “We're probably going to have some enemies after this match though.”

_“Timer on C?”_ Otabek asked.

_“Forty-five seconds,”_ Phichit replied.

_“What the fuck are you doing, Beka? I can't look up right now,”_ Yuri complained.

_“Ah, yeah you can.  I'm camping their re-spawn point.  They aren't going anywhere anytime soon.”_

_“What?  Katsudon!  What the fuck?  You put him on camp and I get stuck babysitting a fucking flag?  What's up with that?”_

“No offense, baby-girl-man-boy, but he's so much better than you are,” Yuuri teased, hearing the other two cackle.

_“Katsudon, you better sleep with one eye open tonight.  I know where you live, bitch.”_

“Whatever.  You did what I told you to do.  Wouldn't that make you my bitch?” Yuuri asked, grinning at Viktor.

_“Fuck you.  Only because you're team lead do I listen to you.  I want to be team lead next time.”_

_“Yuri, sorry but no,”_ Otabek said.

_“Yuri, maybe when we play outside of tournaments.  I wouldn't mind seeing what you come up with,”_ Phichit offered.

“Oh fuck no!  You are not screwing this up for us!  Daddy needs a new console!” Yuuri exclaimed loudly, laughing when he saw Viktor flinch out of the corner of his eye.

_“I hate all of you. Just fucking die.  All of you.”_

Yuuri heard cheers when the message on the screen popped up, indicating they had won the match.  He took his headset off and stretched, tilting his head back and looking at Viktor, smiling when he bent down and gave him a kiss.  He wound his fingers through Viktor's hair at the back of his neck, deepening the kiss.  When Viktor pulled back, Yuuri grinned at him.

“Congratulations,” Viktor said, lightly kissing the tip of Yuuri's nose.

“Thanks,” Yuuri said, standing up and taking Viktor's hands in his, “Ready to get something to eat?  We've got ninety minutes.  We could go to that…ouch!”

Yuuri jumped when he felt a hard kick on his back, propelling him against Viktor’s body.  He saw Viktor's eyes narrow as he looked over his shoulder.  He felt Viktor rub the sore spot on his back, trying not to wince as he pressed harder.

“Yuri, that wasn't nice,” Viktor admonished. 

“He's lucky I didn't do more,” Yuri snarled, “Baby-girl-man-boy?  I'll fucking show you who the baby-girl-man-boy is!”

He took a couple steps toward Yuuri before he felt a tugging on his jacket. Whipping around, he saw Otabek watching him with a raised brow.  His expression was neutral, but Yuri knew he wasn't pleased.

“Yuri, come on.  Let's go find some grub and chat.  What do you want for your birthday? It's a few days away and I haven't gotten anything for you,” Otabek explained, ignoring Yuri's complaints as he dragged him away.

“Let me go,” Yuri yelled, turning his head to look over his shoulder, “We aren't done, Katsudon!”

Yuuri smirked as he watched Otabek haul the angry teen away, still rubbing his back.  Phichit had joined them by that time and looked beyond confused.  He looked between Otabek, Yuri and his best friend.

“What was that about?” he asked.

“Oh, he's upset I'm so hard on him in game.  You know what I'm doing, right?” Yuuri asked, looking at him.

“You're going to let him lead soon, aren't you?” Phichit asked, smiling when Yuuri nodded, “But why so mean?”

“I have to get down on his level when we play.  That and I've always been a tad brutal playing pvp.  What can I say?  It brings out the best in me?” Yuuri said, grinning wickedly.

“Don't know about the best, but your confidence sure shines through,” Phichit observed, “You know you're good and you let it show.”

Viktor whipped his head up and stared at Phichit, listening to the two talk about where to eat. He played the words over in his mind, not sure he had heard them right.

“What did you just say?” he asked.

“I want pork stir fry?”

“No,” Viktor said, “before that.”

“Um...oh! Yuuri's confident when he plays video games.  It's something he does really well.”

_Bingo. Remember.  It's so important._

“Viktor, are you alright?” Yuuri asked, looking at him.

“Yeah, sorry, spacing out.  Did you decide what's for dinner?  My treat,” Viktor declared, draping his arm across Yuuri's shoulder and walking to the food court.

 

* * *

 

Yuri was still grumpy when they carried their trays to a table.  He dropped his tray on the surface and flung himself into the chair.  Hefting his elbows onto the table, he propped his head up on his hands and sighed.

“What's wrong?”

He looked up as his best friend took the chair across from him.  The teen looked up briefly before returning his attention to the tray in front of him. 

“Why do I always get stuck with the shit roles when we play?  Especially when Katsudon's there.  He just waltzes in and takes command.  It's bullshit,” Yuri explained, crossing his arms in front of him and slumping in the chair.

“Well, he has been playing these kinds of games for years.  He's really good, Yuri.”

“You guys get to do all the cool stuff.  He won't even let me try.  I'm getting to the point that I hate playing when he's around,” Yuri confessed.

“Maybe you need to talk to him about it?” Otabek offered, taking a bite of his burrito and looking at him.

“Maybe.  Probably won't do any good,” Yuri grumbled.

“Never know unless you try,” Otabek said, “But on to better subjects.  What do you want for your birthday?”

“You seriously waited until now to ask or think about it?” he asked, glaring at Otabek, “I'm surrounded by fucking losers today.”

“Takes one to know one,” Otabek countered, smirking when Yuri grinned, “I wanted to make sure I'd be able to do something after I paid my bike insurance.  It's bullshit I have to pay for it when I can't even use the damn thing.”

“That is nuts,” Yuri agreed, “I don't know.  I haven't really thought about it.  It's just another day.”

Yuri was not looking forward to his birthday.  Ever since Viktor left home, the day had lost its magic.  Pops would wish him a happy birthday before disappearing for the day.  Mama would make his favorite breakfast and sometimes a cake, though complaining he didn't deserve it the entire time.  He appreciated the card Viktor would send him and looked forward to his brother's call, but he felt so alone.  So unwanted.  So unneeded.

Viktor had promised him this year would be different.  He wanted to make up for all the missed birthdays and do something special for Yuri.  Even though Yuri protested, he felt so warm and loved.  Viktor had explained to him that everyone only turned sixteen once and he'd do his damn best to make sure it was memorable.  Even with the promises his brother had made and the love now surrounding him, he expected to awake from the fantasy and be thrown back into the nightmare.

“Yuri?”

He jumped when he felt fingers touch his hand.  He still wasn't comfortable being touched when he didn't see it coming.  He looked at his best friend, trying to control his beating heart.

“Sorry, lost in thought.  What did you say?”

“I'm sorry.  Forgot about the whole touching thing,” Otabek apologized, “I asked if Viktor and Yuuri were taking you to laser tag for your birthday?”

“Yeah, you're coming, aren't you?” Yuri asked.

“I'm scheduled to work,” Otabek said, watching him frown.

“Well, maybe next time,” Yuri said, disappointed he wouldn't be able to celebrate with his Otabek but looked up when he heard him start to cough. 

“Though I do believe I'm getting sick,” Otabek said, coughing a couple more times for good measure.

“You're such a dumbass,” Yuri said, chuckling.

“Hey, you only turn sixteen once.”

They spent the rest of the dinner break talking about the next three rounds of the tournament, the snowstorm predicted for next weekend and the upcoming custody trial.  Otabek had been there for Yuri to rant and rave about all the feelings he didn't want to express to his brother.  He said Viktor had enough to worry about without listening to his complaints.  Otabek tried to get him to realize that his brother needed to know what was going on, stating it could build a stronger case.  Yuri always countered that his psychologist knew about it so what's the use.

“Can we not talk about anything to do with Mama?  I'm already pissed off and don't want her to ruin the rest of the day,” Yuri asked, glancing at him.

“No problem,” Otabek said, giving Yuri a lopsided smile, “You never did tell me what you wanted for your birthday.”

“No, I didn't.”

“Well?”

“I'll think about it,” Yuri said, forgetting about the conversation as they entered the conference room.

 

* * *

 

They crushed the next three teams effortlessly, winning the grand prize of four new game consoles of their choice.  Yuri and Phichit were yelling in excitement while Otabek congratulated the last team they played.  Otabek admitted how much he had enjoyed the opposition and asked for their gamertags, promising to add them to his friends’ list.  He smirked when they asked for Yuuri's gamertag, stating they were amazed at his skill.

“Hey Yuuri!”

Yuuri turned his head at the sound of his name, scanning the crowd until he saw Otabek waving at him.  Otabek pointed at the headset on his own head, Yuuri nodding and putting his back on. 

_“Hey.  They want to know if they can have your gamertag.  Think of the possibilities.  Raids without randoms,”_ Otabek said.

“Oh, that would be heaven.  Next you're going to tell me that unicorns and Santa Claus are real,” Yuuri joked.

_“Wait?  Santa isn't real?”_

Yuuri laughed and shook his head.  He told Otabek to give the other team his gamertag and looked forward to playing on the same team next time.  An announcement over the intercom advised the players of the top five teams to return to their seats as the live raid would begin in fifteen minutes.  Since Yuuri had led their team to ultimate victory, he would be in charge of the raid.  The tournament proctor had everyone log into the game and join a preset room.  He explained they would be going against another tournament team several states away in not just an exhibition but another rated match.  Not only would they be featured in the next issue of one of the top gaming magazines, but they would also split a grand prize of $5000 provided by the game developer.  Yuuri's brows shot up as he looked at Viktor.

“What?”

Yuuri muted his mic before he spoke.

“This isn't an exhibition. It's a final round between another tournament.  If we win, we get a blurb in a magazine and split $5000,” Yuuri explained, nodding when Viktor whistled lowly.

“Wow, that's pretty amazing.  Aren't you glad Phichit talked you into this?” Viktor asked, taking his hand.

“Yeah, I am. It's been fun,” Yuuri said, jumping when he heard his name through the headset.  He pointed at it and smiled at Viktor.

“I'm sorry, can you repeat the question?” Yuuri asked.

_“Who would you like as your second?”_

“RagingTiger,” Yuuri replied without hesitation.

He looked up to the board on the main screen, watching the name pop up under his.  When he turned his head, he saw Yuri gaping at him.  Yuri didn't say anything, just continued to stare.  Yuuri beamed at him and nodded his head.  Yuri nodded once and looked back at the screen in front of him.

Yuuri explained his initial plan of attack.  Since this was a timed raid, the only objective was to get as many points from kills as they could.  He had faith in his team, most of them averaging twenty-five kills or more each round.  He listened to the other members' input and modified the strategy in his head.  All fell silent minutes later. 

“Well, angry kitten, what do you think?” Yuuri teased, smirking at Viktor.  He shook his head and chuckled, knowing Yuuri was taunting his brother.

_“Fuck you, Katsudon.  TechnicalIssues, you want to run around slicing and dicing? You're good at it and it'll piss everyone off.  Take their heads out of the game.  SeasickAlpaca, can you and the other guys on your team set up a wall and turn everyone into Swiss cheese?  I'm stealing that in future matches, by the way.  Um...HamsterKing just do what you do best.  Beka, did you bring your sleeping bag?  I'm kinda in the mood for a campout.”_

Once everyone understood their role in the match, Yuuri let the proctor know they were ready.  The anticipation was intense as they slowly made their way through the map, not seeing any sign of the enemy squad. 

“Anything?” Yuuri asked.

_“Negative.”_

_“Smoke at grid 12E.”_

“Lemon, can you and Lime check it out?”

_“Got it.”_

They continued scouting the area, searching every building they ran across.  The other team was hiding very well.

“Don't cross the midline,” Yuuri advised, “Let them come to us.”

He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, smiling when he saw who it was.  Viktor was standing next to him, watching the multiple displays on the large screen.

“You need anything?” Viktor asked, looking back to him.

“Yeah, but can you come closer.  It's a little loud in here,” Yuuri suggested, smiling when he bent over.  He took one hand and yanked Viktor into his lap, enjoying when he yelped in surprise.

“My lap was a little chilly.  Thanks for warming it,” Yuuri said, grinning at him.

“You vixen,” Viktor said lowly, feathering his lips over Yuuri's.

_“Are you two seriously sucking face right now?”_

“Maybe.  What are you going to do about it?” Yuuri taunted.

_“Whatever goes on behind closed doors isn't my problem, but when I'm within a five-mile open-spaced radius of you assholes can you keep it down?”_

“Methinks some kitten is jealous,” Yuuri teased.

_“And again, go fuck yourself, Katsudon.  Do you notice how the you is implied?”_

_“He can send his girlfriend over here.  I wouldn't mind the encouragement,”_ an unknown voice chimed in.

_“I don't think his boyfriend would go for that. He's a one geek kinda man,”_ Phichit said.

_“Wait...what?  Boyfriend?  You're kidding me, right?”_

_“Nope,”_ Otabek replied, jumping into the conversation.

_“That's fucking disgusting.  How can you do that shit in public, let alone in private?  Fucking gross.”_

“What?” Yuuri said, mouth dropping open as he listened to the unknown player continue his rant. 

Yuuri was losing his concentration and Viktor could tell something was wrong when the grip around his waist tightened.

“Love, what's wrong?” he asked, frowning when Yuuri gave him a hopeless look. He opened his mouth to speak, but a slow grin crept upon his face.

_“Hey dickless, takes a real man to insult someone over live.  You're the man!  Someone give this bitch a medal!  Oh hey, question: Do you happen to drive a monster truck?  You know what they say about guys that drive monster trucks,”_ Yuri sneered.

_“How can you insult someone you don't even know?  That's pretty shitty,”_ Phichit said, voice low and serious.

_“Hey, fucktwat,”_ the player named TechnicalIssues said, _“Just because you don't agree with something or don't like it doesn't mean it's wrong.  It's your opinion, which I personally find extremely narrow-minded.  Now, why don't you shut the fuck up or pull your self-righteousness out of your ass and move along like a good little girl.”_

_“You guys are assholes. I'm outta here.”_

Yuuri pulled one of the earpieces away from his head as yelling and laughter ensued.  The player's team leader apologized for his horrendous behavior and promised to have everyone he has ever run across in his eight years of gaming report the guy for harassment.

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked.

“Nothing now.  Let's just say the entire team stood up for us,” he said, smiling at Viktor, “I'll tell you later.”

Concentration hit a new level as they fought tooth and nail to rack up as many kills as they could.  Yuuri maintained a rotation between three different sniper positions, picking the opposition off easily.  The other team caught on quickly however, and Yuuri was killed the first time in the entire tournament.

“Well, shit,” Yuuri grumbled.

_“Wait.  Has hell frozen over?  Katsudon?  Did you just die?”_

“Shut the fuck up, Grandma.  You're still slower than shit,” Yuuri growled.

_“The heavens have opened and Baby Jesus has answered my prayers.  Hallelujah!”_

_“Do you two actually know each other?”_

_“He's the fucking bane of my existence, dude.  He's like a plague,”_ Yuri replied.

“Just admit it.  You love me,” Yuuri teased, shivering when Viktor nipped an exposed part of his ear.

_“No, actually I don't.  And I see you from here.  Stop.  Now. I'll kill both of you in your sleep.”_

_“Hello?”_

_“Yeah, Geek's dating Tiger's brother,”_ Otabek explained, _“It's pretty cute actually.”_

_“Dude! Shut the fuck up!  How many times do I have to tell you it's not cute?”_

“As much as I'd like to debate the finer points of my relationship with your brother, can we get back to the match?  Three minutes left and we're only up by two.  Don't know about you but I'd love to win,” Yuuri said, getting the team back on track.

They tore the victory from the enemies' grasp at the last possible moment, Yuri claiming the last kill.  Cheers erupted from the room as the win message popped up on the main screen.  Yuuri smiled and nodded at the other players congratulating him. 

“Well done, love,” Viktor said, removing the headset from Yuuri and kissing him.  Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor's waist and pulled him closer, kissing him briefly yet passionately. 

“Thanks,” Yuuri said, blushing slightly.  Viktor tilted his head, surprised at the sudden change.

_Yuuri, don't let it fade.  Hold on.  I know you can._

They collected their prizes as soon as the excitement died down.  Yuri was beyond thrilled when Yuuri gave him his share of the prize money, saying it was a birthday gift.  They chatted with several other players, exchanging gamertags with many before leaving.  After wishing Phichit and Otabek a good night, the trio made their way back to the condo.  Viktor frowned when Yuuri shoved the box with the new system into his hands.

“Why am I carrying this?” he asked.

“It's yours.  Daddy did need a new system, after all,” Yuuri teased, grinning when Viktor stopped in his tracks.

“What?”

“It's yours.  You're welcome.”

“Thanks, but you gotta stop with this daddy stuff,” Viktor stated.

“Why? It's so much fun to see you get all riled up,” Yuuri replied, winking at him before turning to Yuri, “Let's go.  I'm cold and don't feel like standing around.”

Viktor watched as the two walked away, groaning when he saw the gentle sway of Yuuri's hips.

Y _ou want to play, Love?  Game on._

 

* * *

 

_Can you let Dr. Feltsman know I'm running late?_  
_I'm trying to find a parking spot._  
_I'll be up as soon as I find one.  
_ _~V_

It was their fifth session of couples therapy, and Viktor thought it was going rather well.  They were learning about which quirks annoyed the other and how to deal with disagreements efficiently.  They were both quick to compromise, almost to a fault.  The psychologist had shown them ways to be more assertive in their relationship while respecting compromise.

_Of course._  
_Please don't tell me you're texting and driving._  
_I'll have to hurt you.  
_ _**Yuuri**_

_Hands-free, Love._  
_On my way up now._  
_See you in a few.  
_ _~V_

He took the elevator to the psychologist's floor, whistling as he exited and walked down the hall.  Opening the door, Viktor smiled when he saw Yuuri reading a magazine.  After checking in with the receptionist, he sat next to Yuuri and kissed his temple.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Yuuri said, looking up from the magazine and smiling at him.

“Have a good day?” Viktor asked.

“Not bad.  It was boring.  How about you?”

“Uneventful.  I could use more days like this,” Viktor admitted, winking when Yuuri laughed, “Figure out where you'd like to go for dinner?”

“I thought we could decide together after our session,” Yuuri said, looking back at the magazine.

“It's your turn though.  I chose last time.”

“Alright.  I'll keep it in the back of my mind,” Yuuri said.

They chatted for a few minutes longer when the receptionist told them Dr. Feltsman was ready to see them.  They walked down the short hallway and into the psychologist's office.  They took their usual spots, side by side on the ornate couch.  After asking them if they'd like anything to drink, he sat in the large leather chair across from them.

“Everything been alright the past few days?” Dr. Feltsman asked, watching the two nod, “Anything new happen?”

“We went to that gaming tournament we told you about last time.  Our team won.  It was great,” Yuuri explained, smiling at him.

“That's fabulous.  Tell me about it,” he said, flipping his notebook open to jot notes down.

Yuuri explained how the event worked and the teams they played against.  He told Dr. Feltsman how people had looked up to him and listened to his advice.  They followed his strategies almost without question, the psychologist laughing when he learned only Yuri doubted him.  He shared the conflict with the homophobic player, grimacing when he felt Viktor flinch beside him.  He hadn't told Viktor about it.  Yuuri said he was happy he had made more friends in the area.

“I'm glad you brought this up, Yuuri,” Dr. Feltsman said, laying the pad on his lap and steepling his fingers, “Viktor emailed me yesterday about it as he wanted to discuss what happened at the event.”

Yuuri was flabbergasted. He looked between the psychologist and his boyfriend, feeling uneasy.  Why hadn't Viktor mentioned he wanted to talk about something specific?  He jumped slightly when he felt Viktor take his hand, smiling softly at him.

“It's alright, Love,” Viktor said, rubbing the top of Yuuri's hand with his thumb, “It's nothing bad.  I just noticed something when we were at the tournament.”

“Ok,” Yuuri said hesitantly, “What's that?”

“Your confidence and self-esteem shot through the roof,” Viktor stated simply, smirking when Yuuri stared at him blankly.

“What?” he asked.

“It happens every time you play, love.  You take control of the situation but in a way that others appreciate. You listen to everyone around you and come up with a plan of attack.  Though you mix their ideas with yours, it's clear you're in charge and know exactly what to do and when to do it,” Viktor revealed, “You also get pretty damn snarky, but that's an added feature.  I find it hilarious.”

“What?” Yuuri repeated, not sure where Viktor was going.

“Love, you're sure of yourself.  This is the only time I ever see you completely comfortable with yourself.  You know what you're doing and feel confident showing it to others,” Viktor said.

“I guess so.  I've just practiced a lot and have been at it for a very long time,” Yuuri said, blushing slightly, “You know what they say.  Practice makes perfect.”

“Yuuri, I don't think that's what Viktor's trying to address.  Viktor?” Dr. Feltsman said, nodding at Viktor.

“Love, you're good at so many things.  You're kind, you listen to anyone who needs an ear, you're so smart it makes me sick,” Viktor paused, laughing softly, “You have so many qualities about you that we would be here for weeks if I went over every single one, but you overlook them.  You focus on what's wrong and what’s holding you back.  You've made some tremendous accomplishments since we started counseling.  It's just at the tournament it clicked.  I knew it was lying underneath all along, but you let it shine.  I asked Dr. Feltsman how can I help you gain that self-esteem and confidence back.  We both agree it will make you a happier person.  But I want you to do it for _YOU_ , alright?”

“You see that in me?” Yuuri said quietly, staring at his lap.

“I do,” Viktor said gently, taking one of  Yuuri's hands and placing it on his thigh.

“As do I, Yuuri.  Since you've given me permission to talk about your goals in front of Viktor, I think this lines up perfectly with them.  I've told you this before, but I believe the root of the problem lies in the lack of self-esteem and confidence.  I've come up with three things I'd like for you to try,” Dr. Feltsman said.

“Alright,” he mumbled.

“It's nothing earth-shattering, Yuuri.  Quite simple in practice but the results will be magnificent.  First, I want you to get a journal. Each morning I want you to write down something nice about yourself.  During the day, I want you to think about one thing you wrote and why it's true about yourself.  If you'd like, you can share them with Viktor.  Reassurance helps, but it has to come from within.  Second, each time you have a negative thought about yourself or a doubt that's unfounded, counter it with a positive thought.  This is where your CPT is going to come in handy.  You need a fact-based assertion.  Can we use your main stuck point?”

“Sure,” Yuuri said, looking to the window.

“Can you tell Viktor what it is?” the psychologist urged.

“No one will like me when they find out who I really am,” he said quietly, looking down when he felt Viktor squeeze his hand.

“We both know that's not true, right?” Dr. Feltsman asked, watching Yuuri nod, “How can you counter that?”

“I have those around me that love me even though I don't love myself?”

“That's good.  Can you think of a smaller instance?  That's a huge thought to tackle.”

Yuuri looked at Viktor, staring at him as he thought.  The expression on his face looked so hopeful, so encouraging as Yuuri tried to come up with something. 

“I have one, but it has more to do with my self-doubt,” he said.

“Alright. Would you like to share?”

“I am imperfect but I'm perfectly me,” he said softly, still staring at Viktor.  The sweetest smile crept across Viktor's lips, ocean blue eyes sparkling.

“That's good, Love.  I like that,” Viktor said.

“As do I.  Simple yet very powerful statement.  Do you think you can make that your statement, Yuuri? Claim it?  Own it?”

“I can try.  What's the third thing?” he asked, feeling lightness within him.

“Don't counter compliments.  I notice it here and in our individual sessions. Instead of brushing them off, smile and say thank you very much.  When someone else sees something within you worth mentioning, you'll begin to see it yourself when they express it.  Think before you speak.  You're on auto-reply when you receive one, but take a moment before saying anything.  It will become easier with time, I promise,” Dr. Feltsman advised.

“That's a lot,” Yuuri said, turning his head to look at the psychologist.

“It is, but I wouldn't give it to you if I didn't think you could handle it.”

“I have all the faith in the world, Love.  You can do this.  I'll be here every step of the way.  Do you think you'd be happier in everyday life if you felt the way you did when playing a video game?” Viktor asked.

“Most definitely.  I know it's just a video game, but everything bad fades away.  I'm not saying it's an escape.  The doubts and negativity aren't present.  I like that feeling,” Yuuri admitted, smiling at Viktor.

“Well, you know that means, right?” Viktor asked, grinning and his eyes sparkling.  Yuuri could almost hear his thought without him speaking.  He beamed back at Viktor before speaking.

“Game on.”

 


	31. Sweet Sixteen (And Other Birthdays)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri celebrates his sweet sixteen along with two other friends in their lives.
> 
> “Happy Birthday to you.”
> 
> _Really?_
> 
> He groaned and pulled his pillow over his head.
> 
> “Happy Birthday to you,” the voice sang loudly.
> 
> He moved the pillow slightly and opened his eyes, glaring at the intruder.
> 
> “Happy Birthday dear Yurio, happy birthday to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 31- Sweet Sixteen (And Other Birthdays)
> 
> Can you believe we're at Yuri's birthday already? How time flies. I've also brought back two characters we haven't seen in a while. I think it's cute. This is another feels chapter, so I didn't include a hook excerpt. I'm not going to tell you much about this chapter. Just experience it. 
> 
> I do want to note one thing that some of you may have already noticed. I have not kept Otabek's and Yuri's age difference canon. Otabek is a little over two years older than Yuri as opposed to a little over three. It will help me in future chapters.
> 
> Some of my fellow Dragon Age fans may notice a familiar name in this chapter. I just had to. Sorry.
> 
> The game I refer to as the role playing game is Elder Scrolls Online. It's actually been around since 2015, but there haven't been any decent online RPG games for consoles since that time. Oh well.
> 
> Thanks for reading 'Sweet Sixteen (And Other Birthdays). Hope you enjoy.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

Happy Birthday to you.”

_Really?_

He groaned and pulled his pillow over his head.

“Happy Birthday to you,” the voice sang loudly.

He moved the pillow slightly and opened his eyes, glaring at the intruder.

“Happy Birthday dear Yurio, happy birthday to you.”

“That's not my fucking name, asshole,” he grumbled, rubbing his eyes with a hand before sitting up.

“Since it's your birthday, I'll let that slide. Yuuri made breakfast for you, though I'm confused. I thought French toast was your favorite. Yuuri says it's Belgian waffles. Which one is it?” Viktor asked.

“Belgian waffles since I was like ten. That's what happens when you only come home once a year. You miss things,” Yuri replied.

“Touché. Anything else you want to do today besides what we planned? It's all about you, sunshine,” Viktor teased, sitting on the bed next to him.

“You know I won't hesitate to beat you down, right? And I can get away with it today. It is my birthday,” Yuri stated, grinning at him.

“Why do I have a feeling that's not the only time I'm going to hear that today?” Viktor asked, rising from the bed, “Come on. Breakfast awaits.”

“Hey,” Yuri said, stopping Viktor before he left the room, “What time is it?”

“A little after nine.”

“I fucking hate you both,” Yuri groaned, falling back onto the mattress, “You couldn't at least let me sleep until noon?”

“Too much to do today. You did want to see that new horror movie, and we're taking you out for dinner. Aren't you hanging out with Otabek for a few hours this afternoon?”

“Yeah,” Yuri answered, “He's going to text me when he's on his way.”

“Ok,” Viktor said, “Up and at 'em.”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri wished him a happy birthday the minute he stepped into the kitchen, thrusting a large gift bag into his hands. Yuri fell into a nearby chair and placed the bag on the table. He reached into it and pulled a large box out, seeing it wrapped in layers of tissue paper. He looked up at Yuuri and rolling his eyes.

“You're grinning like a fucking idiot, Katsudon,” Yuri grumbled.

“I'm just hoping you like your gifts. I think you will,” Yuuri said.

He tore the paper away, ignoring his brother's yell when he dropped the paper on the floor. He pulled the tab out of the lid and opened the box, revealing a soft-sided nylon bag . Lifting the bag out of the box, he read the label on the front. His eyes widened in pleasant surprise.

“I have my own repair tools?” he asked, grinning at Yuuri.

“Yep, thought they might come in handy. You know enough to do basic hardware repair. Maybe someone at school needs their laptop fixed,” Yuuri said, bolstering his confidence. Yuri had come to cherish his compliments regarding the skills he had learned under him, though he would never admit it.

“Thanks, man. This is awesome. This could become a side job,” Yuri said.

“Could be, but you have something else in there,” Yuuri said, pointing at the bag.

Yuri dug into the bag again, grabbing a smaller present. He pulled it out and saw it was two copies of the latest online role-playing game.

“Thanks, this is cool. But why two of them?” Yuri asked in confusion.

“Thought you'd like to give one to Otabek. Phichit already has one, so you guys can play together. The electronics store is holding mine. I just have to get the time to pick it up. There's a year of the premier subscription for it also. Bonus experience, better equipment drops, future expansion packs,” Yuuri explained.

“Thanks, Katsudon, but you know you didn't have to do this. You already gave me your prize money.”

“I know, but I already had this before the tournament. And you only turn sixteen once,” Yuuri said, smiling at him.

“Yeah, yeah. That's what everyone says,” Yuri grumbled, “Now shut up and feed me. I'm fucking starving!”

 

* * *

 

They had a good time at breakfast, Yuuri getting up to make Yuri two more waffles. After they finished eating, Viktor shooed Yuri out of the kitchen. He fell onto the couch and grabbed the controller to his game console, turning it the system on. He put his headset on and waited for the system to load. The second he signed in he heard a familiar chime.

_KazakHero has invited you to a party._

He smirked as he clicked on the link. He grabbed his glass of orange juice off the table, taking a sip as he waited to connect to the party. After he heard the multiple tones indicating he had joined, everyone in the group broke into song, singing a horrible rendition of happy birthday. He closed his eyes and shook his head as he waited for them to finish. When they sang the last line, applause and cheer broke out in the party.

“You guys can't sing worth shit,” Yuri sneered, trying to contain his laughter.

“ _You loved it, admit it,”_  Otabek said.

“ _Happy Birthday, Yuri! I'm really looking forward to this evening! And I can't wait for you to see your present!”_ Phichit said, barely able to contain his enthusiasm.

“ _Check your messages. I sent you a code. These lame brains didn't tell me until today,”_  TechnicalIssues muttered.

“Thanks, man. You didn't have to,” Yuri said, “What do you guys want to play? I've got about three hours before I have to leave. We're going to see that horror movie that came out a couple days ago.”

“ _Which one?”_  Phichit asked.

“The one where the demon takes over the house and torments everyone that lives there. I told you about it weeks ago,” the teen said.

“ _Oh yeah. Can I tag along?”_ Phichit asked.

“Yeah, sure. Beka, you call in yet?”

“ _Call in?”_  TechnicalIssues asked.

“Yeah, he's 'sick,'” Yuri joked.

“ _He seems fine to me.”_

“ _Trust me, I'm sick,”_  Otabek replied, coughing a few times for good measure,  _“Yeah, I already called in.”_

“Sweet. What do we want to play today, scrubs? I'll take suggestions, but remember I'm dictator for the day. What I say goes, any questions?” Yuri asked, not waiting for a response, “Good, let's get this show on the road.”

  

* * *

 

Yuuri was wiping spilled flour off the counter when he felt arms snake around his waist. He smiled and leaned back against the warm frame he had come to love so much. Raising his arm to hold the back of Viktor's neck, he pulled his head closer for a kiss. Their lips met briefly, Yuuri smiling when they broke apart.

“You taste like strawberries,” he said, kissing Viktor yet again.

“Mmm, so do you. I could do this all day,” Viktor agreed, turning Yuuri around and pressing him against the counter, “We've got three hours. What do you say?”

Yuuri giggled when Viktor raised an eyebrow and jerked his head towards the hallway. He would love nothing more than spending hours exploring and tasting Viktor, but he had something else he had to do.

“Love, as much as I want to, there's a little one Makkachin and I have to go visit,” he said, chuckling when the man pouted dramatically.

“That makes me sad, Yuuri,” Viktor whined before breaking out in a smile, “but I remember. Do you know what time you'll be back?”

“Probably two hours or so. I'll be back before we have to leave. Promise,” Yuuri said, kissing him again.

“Alright. Tell her happy birthday from me as well. I'll miss you,” Viktor admitted, tugging Yuuri closer and kissing him several times before letting go.

He touched the tip of Yuuri's nose lightly and moments later watched him hook the leash on the excited puppy's collar. He blew a kiss at Yuuri as he walked out of the condo.

He was still staring at the door when he heard buzzing on the counter next to him. He looked at the screen and smiled when he saw a familiar name pop up on caller ID.

“Hey Sasha, what's up?”

_“Viktor! Oh my goodness! You! You!”_  she shouted, unable to form a coherent sentence. Viktor laughed since he knew exactly why.

“I take it you got them?”

_“Viktor, they're beautiful! How did you know I love calla lilies?”_  she asked.

“I remember you mentioning them one time after reading that homestead manuscript. Remember the one Joyce Robinson wrote? They had a garden full of them and you were envious?” Viktor reminded her.

_“You can't remember your meetings for the day, but you remember an unimportant detail like that? Viktor, you're hopeless,”_  Sasha teased.

“I am not hopeless!”

“Yes, you are!” Yuri yelled from the living room.

“No one asked you, brat,” Viktor growled, “Yuri agrees with you. Happy Birthday, Sasha. I'm glad you liked the flowers. You'll have to take a picture and send it to me. Are we still on for tonight?”

_“Yep, wouldn't miss it for the world. Benji's excited. He hasn't been there since Yuuri took him. Does your brother know?”_  she asked.

“No, I'd like for him not to murder me. We're the only ones at home after all,” he explained.

_“Where's Yuuri?”_

“Visiting a friend,” Viktor said, smiling softly.

  

* * *

 

He and Makkachin entered the atrium of the botanical garden and strolled around the building, enjoying the flowers and various insects flying around. He stopped a few times to read placards before moving along. He pulled a small box from his jacket pocket when he saw who he was meeting. A woman and her child stood in front of a large display with a pond and various flowers. The child had climbed on the bottom rail of the divider to get a better vantage point. He met the woman's gaze as he approached, nodding to her. Leaning against the railing, Yuuri turned his head to look at the child.

“Hi Lila,” he said quietly.

“Hi Mr. Yuuri,” she answered, looking briefly at him before returning her attention the tree, “Do you see all the ladybugs on the tree?”

“I do. They are very pretty. Are you having a good day?” he asked.

“It's been nice. Mommy made waffles for breakfast and then she said we were going for a surprise. She said I'd like it since it was quiet and I'd been there before. I wasn't so scared then,” Lila explained, crouching to pet Makkachin's soft fur and smiling when the puppy licked her.

“That sounds like a perfect morning. I had waffles for breakfast also,” Yuuri stated, knowing Lila loved this kind of connection with others.

“Did yours come from a box too?”

“No, I made them. Today's Viktor's brother's birthday, so I made them for him,” Yuuri said.

“I bet they were yummy,” Lila said, looking at him, “Did you know today is my birthday too?”

“I did. Your mommy told me. I couldn't miss my best friend's birthday, could I? Makkachin told me he just had to come along,” he explained, grinning when Lila gave him one of her rare smiles.

“I'm glad you're here, Mr. Yuuri. Makkachin too,” she admitted.

“Me too. I got something for you,” Yuuri said, holding his hand out, a small rectangular box in his palm.

Lila lifted it gingerly from his hand. She looked at her mom, asking her if she could open it. After receiving permission, she gently lifted the lid and removed the cotton on top. She smiled softly when she saw what was inside.

“It's a mommy ladybug and a baby ladybug,” Lila said, touching the charm.

“It's a necklace. Your mommy said you're really careful with your belongings and I thought this would be perfect for you. Would you like her to put it on for you?” he asked.

“No, Mr. Yuuri,” Lila said, handing him the box, “I want you to.”

Yuuri's eyes widened at the display of trust Lila was showing him. He had asked her mother how to interact with her months ago as he wanted her to feel comfortable. She told him physical contact and nearness made Lila extremely uncomfortable, stating she usually reserved it for her mother alone. The simple gesture was telling Yuuri that she trusted him and felt comfortable enough to be near him. He took the box and smiled at her.

“OK, sweetheart, turn around,” he instructed.

He lifted the girl's long pale blonde hair and draped it over a shoulder. Placing the chain around Lila’s neck, he clasped it into place before asking her to turn around so he could look at it.

“I like it, Mr. Yuuri,” she said, staring at him with her wide violet eyes.

“It looks great, Lila. Are you looking forward to dinner tonight?” he asked.

Yuuri had invited Lila and her mother to Pizza Castle with them that night. He explained they had added a quiet room recently. If Lila became overwhelmed, she could calm down and center herself there. Even though Lila was hesitant, he was glad when she agreed.

They spent the next couple hours perusing the gardens, Yuuri taking several pictures of flowers and bugs Lila liked. He promised he would send the pictures to her mom in a couple days, though he quickly came up with a different idea. Once they reached the exit, Yuuri knelt down and held his hand out. Lila placed her small hand in his much larger one and squeezed his thumb.

“I'll see you later tonight, sweet girl,” Yuuri said, smiling at her.

 

* * *

 

He stood outside the building, waiting. He watched the traffic stop at the light yards ahead, looking at the various cars. He wondered where they were going, how their lives were. Since he started seeing Dr. Feltsman, he had Yuri step out of himself and think about others. The psychologist said it would help him find self-compassion if he could put himself in others' shoes. Lost in thought, he turned his head when he heard a shout.

“Yuri!”

He turned his head and grinned when he saw who it was. Otabek had his arms crossed and resting on the roof of the car he was driving. When Yuri got closer to the car, he saw Otabek had the faintest of smiles on his face.

“What's up?” Yuri asked, nodding at him.

“Not much. Ready?” Otabek asked, getting back into the car. Yuri opened the passenger side door and climbed in. He fastened his seatbelt and waited for him to start the car. Once the engine roared to life, Otabek steered the car into traffic.

“Where are we going?” Yuri asked, looking at his friend.

“Can't tell you.”

“Why not?”

“It's a surprise,” Otabek replied.

“Did you and my brother have a fucking meeting on how to piss me off? I don't have the patience to wait for surprises,” Yuri grumbled.

“I know,” Otabek said, looking at him briefly and grinning, “It's why I do it.”

_Oh fuck. That smile._

“You're an asshole,” Yuri grouched.

“Whatever. You still love me,” Otabek teased, chuckling at the teen.

_What if…_

“Sit back. We'll be there soon,” Otabek informed him, laughing at the fact that Yuri didn't have a witty comeback.

They arrived at the apartment building Otabek lived in about thirty minutes later. He guided the car into a nearby parking spot and shut the engine off. Looking at the building, Yuri felt confusion set in. “What are we doing here?” he asked.

“You'll see, come on,” Otabek replied, getting out of the car.

Yuri opened the car door and climbed out of the car, following Otabek into the building. He looked around when they entered the lobby. There was a wall of mailboxes to the left and a large barred window on the right, the paint on the walls and floor chipped bare in spots. He could hear the noise of tenants coming from the stairwell. He had never been in Otabek's apartment. Yuri knew his family had a difficult time making ends meet, but couldn't imagine anything like this.

He followed Otabek up the stairs, out of breath by the time they reached the top floor. He paused and bent over once they were on level ground. He glared up at the teen when he heard laughing.

“Fucking lightweight. Maybe you should take the stairs at your place more often,” Otabek teased.

“Fuck you,” Yuri growled, watching him raise a brow.

_Be careful what you ask for, Tiger. We're in different places. When you catch up..._

“We've already been through this,” Otabek stated, laughing when Yuri flipped him off, “Let's go. Not much further.”

They walked down the dark, narrow hallway and turned left when it split. When they reached the second door on the right, Otabek paused in front of the door.

“Close your eyes,” he instructed, looking at him.

“What? Why?” Yuri asked.

“Just do it.”

“Fine,” Yuri growled, closing his eyes.

Otabek waved a hand in front of Yuri’s face, pleased when he didn't react. He swung the door open, walked behind Yuri and steered him inside. When his mother and grandmother entered the living room, he smiled and nodded.

“Ok, open your eyes,” he said.

Yuri opened his eyes, his mouth falling open when he saw the two women in front of him. Otabek's mother was holding a plate with a messy homemade cake. It was lopsided and there were patches missing frosting, but Yuri loved it.

“This...this is for me?” he asked, watching Otabek nod. He looked back to the plate, then the woman holding it.

“Happy birthday, Yuri,” Otabek's mother told him in Russian. The other woman said something in a language he didn't understand, but he presumed it was Kazakh.

“What did she say?” Yuri asked.

“She said she wishes you a happy birthday and hope you have many more. She also said she'd love for you to come over and knit with her sometime. I don't bring many people over,” Otabek admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Can you tell her she's on?” Yuri asked, grinning at the woman. Otabek spoke to his grandmother, the woman patting Yuri's cheek gently when her grandson finished interpreting.

“Cake, yes?” Otabek's mother asked, turning and placing the plate on the table behind her.

His grandmother walked into the small kitchen, getting a knife from a drawer and plates. After Yuri cut the first slice, the woman took the knife from him and quickly cut the dessert into small pieces. Otabek told his grandmother something Yuri didn't understand, turning to walk down a small hallway.

“Hey,” Otabek said, getting the teen's attention, “Come with me. I want to show you something.”

Yuri followed him and entered a tiny room, seeing there was barely enough space for the two of them. He sat on the bed when Otabek gestured towards it. Otabek grabbed his laptop from the window ledge and plopped on the bed next to him, making Yuri bounce slightly and brush against him.

_Sweet Baby Jesus, what the fuck is wrong with you. Calm the fuck down._

Yuri watched Otabek type his password and wait for it to load the start-up programs. He took a bite of the cake, his eyes widening when the flavors slowly crept up on him.

“This is delicious. Remind me to thank your mom,” he said.

“I made it,” Otabek replied, eyes not leaving the screen. Yuri stared at him.

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

“Is there anything you're not good at?” Yuri asked, amazed.

Otabek continued to surprise him as he got to know him better. He did things and was interested in hobbies he would never think of. Even though Yuri teased Otabek relentlessly, he was actually in awe of Otabek's diversity.

“I don't know how to play clarinet,” Otabek said, giving him a wry smile.

“Smartass.”

“Takes one to know one,” Otabek replied.

“Fuck you,” Yuri said, “What did you want to show me?”

“This,” Otabek said, clicking on a file. Yuri watched a media player pop up. Seconds later a black screen with a title flashed onto the screen.

“Spring Morning?” Yuri asked, looking at him.

“Just watch.”

The video showed a movie with watercolor quality, the sun rising and casting its rays across the land. Yuri smiled gently when a beam of light hit a drop of dew, causing a prism. The camera followed the rainbow to various animals and other living things. It became obvious the refracted light was the focus of the short movie as it continued to move from object to object. The light was absorbed when it hit a single white rose, the flower blooming beautifully and the petals flooding with colors of the rainbow. The scene faded out into a black screen, the movie ending seconds later.

“That was pretty cool. Where did you find it?” Yuri asked.

“I made it,” Otabek said softly, “I've never shown it to anyone.”

Yuri gaped at him. He knew Otabek had a deep persona that he hid from most but thought this beyond belief. Yuri couldn't even begin to imagine how long it took him to make. There was so much on Otabek's shoulders between working, school and time spent gaming, how did he do this?

“Wow,” Yuri whispered, “How?”

“I have a graphics program I saved for and then downloaded an open share animator. I've messed around with a couple other things, but this is the one I'm most proud of,” Otabek explained, looking at him, “I'm glad you like it.”

“Dude, that's amazing,” Yuri murmured.

“Thanks. You know, I think this is the longest I've witnessed with you not cursing,” he teased, nudging Yuri with his shoulder.

“Fuck you,” Yuri growled.

“And there you go, ruining the moment,” Otabek sighed, “Finish your cake. There's somewhere else I want to take you.”

They ate their dessert and went back into the kitchen, Otabek washing the plates quickly. His mother insisted Yuri take the rest of the cake with him since it was his birthday, but he only took half. He explained he wanted the women to enjoy it as well. After hugs from Otabek's mother and grandmother, they left and walked back to the car.

“Where are we going now?” Yuri asked, pausing before he climbed into the car.

“You'll see.”

“You and your fucking surprises. Wait until your birthday rolls around, loser,” Yuri grumped.

“Promises, promises. Get in the car.”

“Geez, so demanding,” Yuri grumbled.

“We don't have a lot of time before we have to meet everyone for the movie,” Otabek reminded him, “and I really want to take you to the next place.”

“Fine. Onward, chauffeur!” he shouted when Otabek started the car.

“You're such an ass.”

Yuri was still grinning as they drove down the road.

  

* * *

 

“A craft store?” Yuri inquired, staring at the shop.

“Yep. I thought you might like some more yarn so you can practice. And you promised Azhye you'd knit with her. So go wild,” Otabek offered, looking down at him.

“Really?” he asked, eyes brightening.

“Yep,” Otabek replied before giving him a lopsided smile, “As much as twenty dollars will buy you.” He laughed when Yuri's face fell.

“You're a fucking douchebag.”

“I can't afford any more than that. Sorry. I have to watch what I spend for a little while,” Otabek explained, rubbing the back of his neck. Yuri knew when Otabek did that, he was hiding something.

“Why?”

“I'm not going to be earning much,” Otabek said.

“Did they cut your hours at the store?” Yuri questioned, walking into the shop, “And where's the yarn section?”

“To the left, all the way back,” he replied, “And yeah, something like that.”

“By how much?”

“Um, like all my hours.”

Yuri halted and spun around to face him. He stared at Otabek, frowning when he averted his eyes.

“Why did they do that?”

“I might have gotten fired,” Otabek answered. Yuri continued to stare at him.

“Why did they fire you?” he asked.

“I called in this morning.”

Yuri gaped at him. His best friend had gotten fired because he had called in that day. Otabek had gotten fired so he could share his birthday with him. He was touched. His chest felt warm. He was pissed.

Otabek flinched when Yuri smacked the back of his head. Grabbing his head, Otabek stared at him in shock.

“What did you do that for?”

“I should ask you the same thing! Why the fuck would you quit your job to hang out with anyone? That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard, and I've heard a lot. Really? Did you even think this through?” Yuri yelled, ignoring the looks of other customers. He glared at Otabek when he put his hand over his mouth.

“Shut up. I've never had a best friend before, and I wanted to be there for your day, alright? I can get a job this summer with my neighbor. He's in construction and said they’re always looking for help. It's not a big deal. I can—dude, what the fuck! That's gross!” Otabek yelled and pulled his hand back quickly after Yuri licked the palm of his hand.

“You're a fucking idiot. Let's go. You're not buying anything for me,” Yuri said, walking to the exit. He looked down at his arm when he felt Otabek grab it, lifting his head to glare at him.

“Get your ass back here,” Otabek warned, “You have twenty dollars.”

 

* * *

 

Yuri and Otabek were still arguing when they arrived at the movie theater. Viktor raised a brow as they approached Yuuri, Phichit and him. When they reached the group, Yuri shoved a bag into his brother's hands.

“Take this home for me,” he growled.

“A craft store? What could you possibly need at a—” Viktor said before Yuri punched his shoulder.

“Just shut the fuck up, alright?”

“You two fight just like a married couple!” Phichit exclaimed, grinning at the two.

“Die, asshole,” Yuri roared, ignoring his brother when he yelled at him.

“Do I have to remind you there are children around?” Viktor admonished, frowning at him.

“Whatever. Did you get the tickets? Where's Emil?” Yuri asked.

“He's running late. Hope you don't mind, but he's bringing a friend.”

“I don't care. You're buying me snacks, old man,” Yuri said, pointing at Viktor.

“You just ate cake,” Otabek reminded him.

“I'm fucking hungry.”

“You're a bottomless pit, brat,” Viktor grumbled, “Let's go. I don't want to be stuck in line forever.”

 

* * *

 

They were all complaining by the time the movie ended, agreeing it was not worth the hype. Emil said it wasn't too bad, but could use some work.

“You always find the best in everything,” his friend, Michèle, stated.

“It's the best way to be in life. You should try it sometime,” Emil countered.

“I'm a realist. I'm with your friends. That movie sucked.”

“You're outnumbered, loser,” Yuri said, “That means next time you pay for the movie tickets!”

“Wait,” Viktor chimed in, “When did this start?”

“Just now, old man. Don't fight me on this.”

Viktor just rolled his eyes.

“I think it's time for dinner. We have a few more people meeting us there. Otabek, you want to follow us? Emil?” Yuuri said.

Viktor pulled Otabek and Emil aside and told them where they were headed just in case they got separated. They walked to the parking lot, Yuri staring at his best friend occasionally.

“You're grinning like a fucking idiot,” he muttered.

“What can I say. You're going to love it,” Otabek teased.

“Why am I suddenly frightened. If it's stupid, I'm going to kill every last one of you,” Yuri threatened.

 

* * *

 

“What. The. Actual. Fuck!” Yuuri yelled when they pulled into the parking lot for Pizza Castle, “Who's bright idea was this?”

“That would be Viktor's, something about making up for lost time,” Otabek explained.

“I'm going to kill him. Is this a joke?”

Yuri dashed out of the car the minute it was in park and stomped over to Viktor. He had his arm draped over Yuuri's shoulders and was chatting with Sasha. 

“Yuri! What do you think?” Viktor asked.

“You're an asshole! Why the fuck do you think I'd want to come here,” he yelled, fighting when a hand clamped over his mouth once again.

“This is a family restaurant, brat. If you want to whine about it, do it when we're home. Got it?” Viktor warned quietly through clenched teeth, waiting for him to nod. Otabek removed his hand once Yuri agreed.

“Remember Sasha, Yuri? This is her son, Benji,” Viktor said, introducing the two.

“Yeah, lovely,” Yuri grumbled, staring at the boy. He watched as Benji clasped his hands together and grinned widely.

“That's a big cat on your shirt! I love cats! I have a cat. His name's Sir-Pounce-A-Lot. My mommy named him,” Benji said enthusiastically.

“Yeah, that's nice,” Yuri deadpanned.

“Do you like cats?”

“Yes, I like cats,” Yuri replied.

“Do you have a cat?” Benji asked.

“No! What's with the twenty questions?” Yuri asked loudly.

“You know when we go inside, you have to use your indoor voice,” Benji told him, everyone laughing when Yuri gawked at him.

“Let it be known: a four-year-old left the Great Yuri speechless. The end,” Phichit stated.

Everyone except Yuuri went inside, Viktor kissing him on the cheek before he left. Yuuri glanced at his watch before scanning the parking lot. He shivered as the night air became cooler. He was about to call when he saw two familiar figures approach him.

“Hi Mr. Yuuri.”

“Hi Lila. I'm glad you could make it. Are you ready? It's a little loud right now, so let your mommy know if you need quiet time, ok?” Yuuri told her, watching her nod.

“Is there a coloring area?” she asked, smiling slightly when he nodded.

“Yep, is that what you'd like to do first?”

“Please. Will you color with me?”

“Of course. Let's go say hi to Viktor and Sasha first. Benji's here also,” Yuuri explained.

“I like Benji when he's not loud. He's nice to talk to,” Lila admitted.

“He's a good kid,” Yuuri agreed, “Let's go. Maybe the pizza's ready.”

  

* * *

 

They spent several hours at Pizza Castle. Yuri, Phichit, Otabek, Emil, and Michèle dominated the skee ball machines, earning handfuls of tickets. They'd occasionally send Benji over to drop them off at their table. Even though Viktor claimed Yuri was using the boy, Sasha told him Benji was enjoying it. Somehow Benji had become attached to Yuri.

Viktor smiled when he watched Yuri lift the boy so he could throw a ball up the ramp. Instead of pitching it underhand, Benji threw it as hard as he could at the rubber cups. He missed by a long shot, Viktor wincing when he could hear the crack of the wooden ball hit the surface from where he was. He smiled when Yuri threw his head back and laughed, high-fiving Benji when he put him back on the ground.

Viktor turned his head to the back of the large room, his eyes landing on Yuuri. He smiled as he watched Yuuri interact with Lila. The girl had only needed to go to the quiet room once. When Lila had thrown her hands over her ears and began stomping her foot on the ground, Yuuri led her to the isolated area. Once he had Lila away from the crowd, he had texted Viktor and asked him to send her mother back. They emerged about twenty minutes later, Lila once again calm and ready to play a new game. She wanted to hit the characters as they popped from under the surface. Viktor was amazed at Yuuri's patience, the girl spending over an hour at the game.

Once nine rolled around, everyone decided to pack it up since the young ones were getting tired. Yuri and Otabek dragged Benji to the ticket counter and let him pick out a toy. Even though Benji hadn't earned enough tickets to get the mask he wanted, Yuri made up the difference. Otabek and Yuri traded theirs in for as much candy as they could, wiping out the display case and the majority of the box in the back.

“I think you're set for a month or so,” Viktor teased, laughing when his brother rolled his eyes.

“This might last the weekend,” Yuri corrected him, “I'll meet you at home. Beka's going to drive me back.”

“Be careful and don't be too late.”

  

* * *

 

They talked about school and the games they wanted to play the next day on the ride back to the condo. Yuri told Otabek he had a copy of the new role-playing game for him but had left it upstairs. Otabek told him not to worry about it, he could bring it on Monday, and they'd play that afternoon.

“Look at it this way. I have more time to play now since I don't have a job,” Otabek joked.

“Yeah, that's cool, but you're still a fucking idiot,” Yuri grumbled, propping his elbow on the armrest and putting his head on his hand.

“Did you have a good birthday?” Otabek asked, glancing at him.

“Yeah, it was actually pretty awesome,” he admitted, “Honestly, I think it may have been the best yet. I didn't have to worry about anyone beating the shit out of me.”

“I bet.”

The ride was too short for Yuri's liking, the car pulling in front of his building minutes later. Sighing, he looked at Otabek.

“Thanks for everything, man. I had a blast,” he admitted, grabbing the plate with his cake and reaching for the handle on the door.

“Wait!” Otabek said loudly. Yuri whipped his head around, shocked by his outburst. Otabek never raised his voice.

“Dude, chill. What's wrong?”

“I…I got you something,” he said, pulling a horribly wrapped gift from his pocket, the paper wrinkled from being in his coat so long.

“You made me a cake and took me to the craft store. What's this?”

“Just open it,” Otabek said, blushing slightly.

_What have you done, Beka?_

He tore the paper and lifted the items inside. He could feel tears begin to well up in his eyes. He sniffed, vowing he wouldn't cry in front of his best friend.

“You bought me new gloves. How did you find tiger stripes?” Yuri asked, smiling at the teen.

“I didn't buy them, Yuri. I made them,” Otabek said quietly, “Yours are getting a little ragged. I know you don't want anyone seeing your scars. I figured it was time for a new pair.”

_That's it. I can't…_

He held a hand to his eyes and shed happy tears. No one besides his brother and Yuuri had been so considerate and thoughtful towards him. He had only mentioned what Mama had done to him once in front of Otabek and Phichit. Yuri was touched he remembered. He turned and wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck, hugging him tightly as he cried. He flinched when he felt arms hesitantly return the gesture.

“Hey, they're just gloves. It's not a big deal,” Otabek said.

“You don't get it. This,” Yuri said, pausing to sniff, “This is huge. Thank you, Beka. Sincerely. Thank you.”

“I'm glad you like them,” the teen said, “Now get out of here. Your brother will kill me if you're late. I'll see you on Monday, but I'm hopping online when I get home. See you in game?”

“You're on,” Yuri said, smiling at his friend, “Talk to you in a few.”

He was still smiling when Otabek pulled away.

  

* * *

 

“Hey, loser,” Yuri greeted his brother when he entered the condo.

“Hey, brat. Have a good day?” Viktor asked, patting the cushion on the couch. He smiled when Yuri sat next to him.

“Yeah, it was awesome. I had fun. See what Beka gave me?” Yuri said, raising his hands.

“Wow, tiger-striped half gloves. Pretty cool. Where did he get them?” Viktor asked, reaching for one of Yuri's hands to check them out.

“He made them. Can you believe that?”

“He's really talented,” Viktor declared.

“Dude, you have no clue. He took me to his apartment so his mom and azhye could wish me a happy birthday. He made me a cake. He even showed me this movie he created. I'm going to ask him to show you and Yuuri. It's fucking amazing.”

“Wow,” Viktor replied, not knowing what to say.

“Yeah, wow is right. Where's Katsudon?” Yuri asked.

“In bed. He's exhausted.”

“Maybe you should go join him. I want the living room. We're going to beat the shit out of some scrubs in a little bit. And no, you can't play. You still suck,” Yuri said.

“You're so cruel, but I will in a minute. I need to give you your gift from me,” Viktor said, reaching behind him and grabbing a small box. He handed it to Yuri and urged him to open it.

“I thought going out was my present from you?” Yuri asked, narrowing his eyes as he looked at him.

“No. Just open it.”

He ripped the paper off the box and lifted the lid. He frowned at his brother.

“This makes no sense, old man. What the fuck is this?” he asked.

“Look at them. Start with the top left,” Viktor instructed.

“It's a coupon,” Yuri deadpanned.

“What does it say?”

“'Get out of school free. It's driver's license day!'” he read, jerking his head up to Viktor, “Seriously? I'm going to get my license?”

“Yep, you've practiced enough. We can do it in a couple weeks,” Viktor stated, “What's next?”

“A tiger key fob. This makes no fucking sense.”

“It will. What's next?”

“Five thousand in board game money. What the fuck are you up to, old man?”

“That's five thousand for a car. I'm not going over that amount, so choose wisely. The keychain is for your car keys,” Viktor explained.

“You're joking me,” Yuri said, stunned.

“No, I'm not. I want you to have opportunities and freedom that I never did. It will help you grow, Yuri. I want the rest of your teen years to be as normal as possible. That includes a license and transportation. But I'm going to warn you, if you take this for granted or not take care of it, I'll have no hesitation kicking your ass. Got it?” Viktor warned, “And if you don't keep your grades up, I get the keys.”

“Yeah yeah, fine. Viktor?” Yuri said quietly.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you,” he said, choking back tears once again, hurling himself at Viktor and hugging him for all he was worth, “Thank you for the wonderful day. Thank you for taking care of me. Thank you for saving me from Mama.”

Viktor hugged Yuri back, gently stroking his hair. Yuri had never once thanked him for all the steps he had fought for on his behalf. It warmed his heart to hear Yuri say it. He pushed him back slightly and looked into emerald eyes.

“Yuri, I would do anything for you. You're the only family I have left. I'll be damned if I let anything change that. We have the last battle ahead of us next Monday. Are you up for the challenge?” Viktor asked, reminding Yuri of the upcoming final custody hearing.

“Yeah. Do you think the judge will let me stay with you?” he asked in a small voice.

“I hope so, kiddo,” Viktor answered, ruffling his brother's hair, “I really hope so. The lawyer thinks we have a good case, so we'll see. But enough of this, I'm going to bed. You have bitches to smoke. Have a good night. Happy birthday again.”

Yuri nodded and smiled, waving as his brother left the room. He picked his controller off the table and pushed the button to turn his console on. He put his headset on and waited for the system to load. He grinned when he received a party invite the second he logged on. He accepted the invite and waited to connect.

“ _What took you so long, Yuri? Otabek said you'd be online soon. It's been almost an hour,”_  Phichit whined.

“Sorry. Viktor gave me his gift then we talked for a little while,” Yuri apologized.

“ _Oh yeah? What did he get you?”_ Otabek asked.

“You're not going to believe it.”

 

 


	32. Permanence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The custody trial over Yuri has arrived, leaving the teen to wonder what fate has in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 32 - Permanence
> 
> Notes are at the end.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

_I can't go back._

He slid the suit on that his brother bought for him last Saturday. He liked it but hated why he had to wear it.

_Please let me stay here._

He tried buttoning his shirt, but his hands were shaking too badly. Nerves were getting the best of him and felt as if darkness loomed on the horizon.

_I'll leave if I have to go back._

He gave up on the buttons, figuring he'd ask Viktor for help. He hated feeling so weak, so helpless.

_I'll leave, and no one will ever hear from me again._

He dug through a dresser drawer, trying to find the tie they had just bought. He tore through the items inside, getting frustrated and angry he couldn't find the damn tie.

_Not Viktor._

He jerked the drawer out of the dresser and dumped the contents onto the floor, fighting the fear rising in him, kicking everything around as he searched for the elusive strap of fabric.

_Not Katsudon._

He dropped to his knees and flung pieces of clothing around the room before yelling. He brought his hands up to his face and took a deep yet shaky breath.

_Not Beka._

_Too much. I can't do this. I don't want to. Can't see her again._

He tried to quell the tightness in his chest, tried to fight the panic. He had felt this once before and didn't want to go through it again.

_Breathe. Just breathe._

The vice gripped him again, his heart felt as if it would beat out of his chest as he broke out in a cold sweat. Getting to his feet, he opened the door and staggered into the living room, seeing his brother holding a folder and looking at the stack of papers inside.

“Viktor,” Yuri gasped, hoping he got his attention since it only came out a whisper.

He felt relieved when Viktor turned around, jumping to his feet when he saw him. Viktor rushed over to him, put his arm around Yuri’s shoulders and guided him to the couch. After helping him sit down, Viktor knelt in front of him.

“Yuri, look at me. You're ok. It's going to be alright,” Viktor told him, “Try to calm down. Is this helping any?”

Yuri shook his head, still gasping for breath. He began to feel light-headed, so he sagged against the back of the couch. His body started to tremble and he felt like he was dying.

“Yuuri!” Viktor yelled.

Yuuri came into the living room moments later, took one look at him and knew what was going on. He went into the kitchen, pulled a washcloth from a drawer and wet it with cool water. He returned to the living room and placed the cloth on Yuri's head, taking one of his hands and squeezing gently.

“Yuri, it's going to be alright,” Yuuri assured him, “Remember how mad you were when Viktor took you to Pizza Castle? You said it was for babies, but I think you had fun. You even made a little friend. Would you want to hang out with Benji again? He looks up to you.”

Yuri thought for a minute and nodded. Even though the kid was only four, he seemed pretty cool for a preschooler.

“We could talk to Sasha. Maybe we could see that movie with the cars. She said he's been talking about it. He loves his 'uncas' by the way. Hey! Maybe you can be Unca Yuri,” Viktor said, laughing when Yuri glared at him.

“Not sure if Benji wants him to be an uncle, Love,” Yuuri countered, “I think he wants a friend. How about we ask Sasha if he can stay on Friday? Then we all can see the movie and go back to Pizza Castle. You up for some skee ball, Yuri?”

“Yeah,” Yuri rasped, relieved he could move air through his lungs again, “I hate those things. They make me feel like absolute shit.”

“Yeah, panic attacks aren't fun,” Yuuri agreed, “Would you like some water?”

Yuri nodded and closed his eyes. He felt so worn down, leaving him to wonder how he was going to get through the day. He opened his eyes and saw Viktor staring at him, troubled.

“Do I have to go?” Yuri asked.

“Unfortunately, yeah. But I'll be there and so will Yuuri and Dr. Feltsman. I'll try to sit you as far away from Mama as I can. I'm sure the lawyer will tell you this also but don't look at her. You need some help?” Viktor asked, looking at Yuri's shirt.

“Please. I'm too shaky to do it. I fucking hate this, Viktor,” he professed.

“I know. Let's just get through today. I know you don't believe in it, Yuri, but pray. Pray everything will be alright.”

Yuuri returned moments later and handed Yuri a glass of ice water. He sipped it slowly, not trusting his stomach not to empty everything in it. Viktor insisted Yuri eat something, stating he didn't know when they would eat next. Yuri rolled his eyes and promised to eat a piece of toast, knowing it was all he could handle right now.

Yuri went into the kitchen a removed the loaf of bread from a wooden bin, opening it to grab a slice before popping it into the toaster. He jumped slightly when he felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket, silently cursing his shot nerves.

_Hey._  
_School already sucks without you here. Boring._  
_I don't have anyone to piss Jameson off with me._  
_I hope everything goes ok today._  
_You'll be in my thoughts.  
_ _O_

Yuri smirked as he typed out a reply.

_Thanks. I'm not looking forward to it.  
_ _I wish that bitch would just go to hell where she belongs.  
_ _I'll text you later, let you know how everything went.  
_ _=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

He put his phone back in his jacket pocket and looked at the toaster. His breakfast was hard as a brick and cold. He glared at it before tossing it in the garbage can.

“Ready?” Viktor asked, leaning on the counter.

“Yeah, let's get this over with,” Yuri stated, taking a deep breath and following him out the door.

 

* * *

 

The building the circuit court was housed in bustled with activity. Lawyers and clerks were going every which way, making Yuri's head spin. He decided to focus on the lapel pin holding Viktor's tie down and tried to ignore the noise around him.

_I don't want to be here. I want to leave. This is just a bad dream._

“Yuri, are you paying attention?”

He looked up at Viktor, seeing him frowning at him. He gave him a half-smile before speaking.

“Sorry, spaced out,” he said.

“It's ok. It's a stressful day,” their lawyer, Mr. Wright said, “I just wanted to make you aware of a few things before we go in. Make sure you answer any questions the judge has for you truthfully. It's imperative. If you need a break, let me know. I'll ask the judge for a recess. If you feel uncomfortable at all, let me know. It's not essential for you to be there during the entire hearing. If you would feel better in the quiet room, we'll ask for you to be removed. Keep your eyes to the front of the courtroom. I don't want you to be intimidated by your mother. Any questions?”

Yuri shook his head and stood next to Viktor, waiting for their case to be called. He chatted with Yuuri about a computer he was working on for a teacher. Yuuri listened and made a few suggestions on a few things he was stuck on. He was about to ask about a particular root command when words left him. His eyes widened when he saw two familiar figures walking down the hallway, coming towards them. They hadn't seen them yet since a middle-aged woman was talking with them. His heart dropped when one of them turned their head, looking his way. He tugged on Viktor's jacket impatiently.

“Yuri, hang on a minute. I'm trying to get last minute instructions,” he explained.

Yuuri saw Yuri's face blanch and he turned around. He scanned the hallway, trying to find what had startled him, his gaze finally falling on the woman that terrified Yuri to the core. 

“Viktor, it's your mother. I'm going to take Yuri to the lounge,” Yuuri said, putting an arm around Yuri and guiding him to the state's lounge. Viktor watched them round the corner before turning back and looking down the hall. His eyes narrowed when they fell on his mother and stepfather.

“Shall we?” Mr. Wright asked, watching Viktor nod.

They crossed the hallway and greeted the Plisetsky's lawyer. Viktor's lawyer had told him he was familiar with the woman. Ms. Garcia wouldn't hold back since she wanted to win for her client. The woman had a handful of experts at her disposal, but she was aware they wouldn't always side with her clients. She wanted their honest opinion. Mr. Wright counted on her experts to balance the hearing in their favor.

“Leslie, so nice to see you again,” Mr. Wright said, shaking the woman's hand and smiling at her.

“Likewise, John. I don't believe you've met my clients. This is Nikolai and Nadya Plisetsky,” the woman said, introducing Viktor's parents.

“A pleasure,” the man said, shaking their hands respectively, “We're the case after next. Barring anything going terribly wrong, it should be relatively quick. One is a traffic altercation and the other a civil lawsuit.”

“Sounds good. See you inside.”

“Vitya, it's so good to see you again!” his mother said, beaming at her son. Viktor just stared at her, turning on his heel moments later and walking to the state's lounge. He heard the footsteps of his lawyer trailing behind him.

When he entered the lounge, Yuuri and his brother were sitting on a couch. Yuuri was rubbing his back while Dr. Feltsman spoke softly to him, giving him words of encouragement. Viktor walked over to the cooler and filled two cups with water. He chugged one and made his way over to the couch and squatted in front of Yuri, holding the cup in front of him. He took it with a shaky hand and sipped it several times before handing it back.

“Yuri, you can get through this. Remember the deep breathing exercises we've practiced for the past week? It was to get you ready for today. Try to find a focal point in the room. Something that will bring you comfort. Deep breath in, hold for four seconds, exhale for five. Remember that. I'll be in the row behind you,” Dr. Feltsman said in a calming voice.

Yuri nodded but continued to stare at the floor. He lifted his head slowly and looked at Yuuri. He stared at Yuuri's hand and then brought his gaze back to his face.

“Mr. Wright? What side of the room are we going to be on?” Yuri asked suddenly.

“The left.”

“Katsudon, will you sit to the left of me? I want to use your ring as a focal point,” Yuri asked, looking at him with such vulnerability in his eyes.

“Of course,” Yuuri replied, smiling at him and patting his hand.

The bailiff came to get them fifteen minutes later. He instructed them to turn their phones off and to remain quiet in the room unless the judge asked them to speak. They followed the man down the hallway and into the courtroom. Yuri kept his eyes forward, refusing to look at either side. He knew his parents were already in the room since he saw their lawyer at the counsel's table. He reached for Viktor's hand, feeling strength flow through him when his brother clutched his hand tightly. Yuuri slid into the first bench followed by Yur and then Viktor. When he sat, he grabbed Yuuri's hand and gripped it tightly.

“Try to stay calm, Yuri. I don't want to tell you everything will be alright because I don't know if it will,” Yuuri whispered, “I'm here for you. No matter what.”

All Yuri could do was nod. He flinched when the bailiff spoke loudly, ordering them to rise as the judge was entering the room. He ventured a glance when the judge told them they could be seated, meeting his mother's eyes. Her glare was colder than anything he had ever seen or felt. Chills ran through his body, but he couldn't look away. He blinked several times when Viktor blocked his vision.

“Eyes up front, sit back. You'll be ok,” he reminded him, smiling sadly at Yuri.

They listened to the lawyers' opening statements, Yuri's anger rising when he heard the lies his parents' lawyer was spewing. He fumed while thinking that his mother certainly pulled the wool over the woman's eyes. He hoped the judge would see through it, he prayed he would. His life depended on this hearing. It had to go right.

_God, please. I know we don't talk ever, but please keep me safe. I can't go back._

“Mr. Wright, who do you call as your first expert?” the judge asked.

“Dr. Yakov Feltsman, Your Honor. He is Mr. Yuri Plisetsky's psychologist. I would also like to submit to the court Item 101-A. It's the HIPAA release form signed by Mr. Viktor Nikiforov regarding Dr. Feltsman's records with Mr. Yuri Plisetsky,” the lawyer said, handing it over to the bailiff. The judge inspected the document and instructed the lawyer to continue.

The lawyer asked the psychologist many questions concerning the care and treatment plan for Yuri. Dr. Feltsman went through everything in great detail, explaining the initial sessions to set up trust and communication. Yuri had opened up enough to tell the psychologist everything that has occurred under his mother's care. He showed Yuri coping techniques to deal with the anger and anxiety he felt toward his mother. Dr. Feltsman told them about the session between Viktor and Yuri, detailing the importance of the teen opening up to his brother. The months that followed were spent reassuring Yuri of his purpose and building his self-worth and self-esteem. They had increased sessions to three times a week for the past two weeks, the psychologist wanting to prepare Yuri for today.

“And what is your professional opinion, doctor? Would your client be in a better mental state with the Plisetskys or Mr. Nikiforov?” Mr. Wright asked.

“In my opinion, I believe Yuri would be in a safer and more stable environment with Mr. Nikiforov. Those two elements will ensure greater overall mental health and growth,” Dr. Feltsman declared.

“No further questions, Your Honor,” Mr. Wright said, returning to his seat.

“Ms. Garcia, your witness,” the judge said, calling on the other lawyer.

“No questions, Your Honor.”

“Very well. Thank you, Dr. Feltsman. You may return to your seat.”

The psychologist nodded and made his way to the bench behind Yuri. Once he sat behind Yuri, he placed his hand on his shoulder and patted gently. Yuri nodded, silently thanking the man. He watched as Mr. Wright's expert psychiatrist was called to the stand. He listened to Mr. Wright ask the psychiatrist questions, not understanding much of what was being said. He wanted to ask Viktor, but he didn't want to bring attention to himself. He squeezed his brother's hand tighter, meeting Viktor's eyes when he turned his head in his direction. Viktor smiled gently at him, silently reassuring him.

“So Dr. Johnson, what is your overall conclusion based on the psychological evaluation of Mrs. Plisetsky?” Mr. Wright asked, wrapping the examination up.

“It is my professional opinion that Mrs. Plisetsky suffers from moderate to severe psychopathy with violent tendencies. She is unable to form meaningful relationships, form a conscience or empathy towards others. She is extremely manipulative and quite charming, which is one of the markers of psychopathy when paired with other behavioral traits she displays. She became quite agitated yet cold when questioned about Mr. Yuri Plisetsky's abuse. Even when she was confronted with graphic pictures regarding the scarring she allegedly inflicted upon her son, she shifted the blame towards him, stating it was a just punishment,” the doctor stated.

“Dr. Johnson, how exactly do you determine that one suffers from psychopathy?”

“We have a twenty point test that we use, called the Hare Psychopathy Checklist. A subject can score a zero, one or two. Zero is does not apply or does not show symptoms. One indicates that the subject shows some signs. Two states that the subject displays behavior consistent with the statement.”

“Is the highest score one can reach is forty, doctor?” the lawyer asked.

“Yes, sir. That's correct.”

“How did Mrs. Plisetsky score?”

“She earned thirty-eight points,” the doctor answered.

“What is the point that someone is considered a psychopath, doctor?” the lawyer asked.

“Thirty, sir.”

“Thank you. No further questions,” Mr. Wright said, taking his seat.

“Your witness, Ms. Garcia,” the judge said, waiting for the woman to stand.

The lawyer walked slowly toward the witness box and nodded to the psychiatrist. She paused for a moment before asking her first question.

“Dr. Johnson, how long have you been in practice?” the woman asked.

“Twenty-seven years, Ma'am,” the psychiatrist replied.

“And how many years have you dedicated to mental disorders, psychopathy specifically?”

“Thirteen. I have led several independent studies on various signs and behaviors regarding psychopathy. I am a conferring expert with several government agencies and teach doctorate classes regarding violent tendencies within mental disorders,” the doctor answered.

“That would definitely make you qualified to give your opinion. What percentage would you say your diagnosis is correct?”

“Ma'am, I don't give odds to particular diagnoses as medicine is not a perfect science,” the psychiatrist explained.

“So you could be wrong?” the lawyer asked, trying to bait the doctor.

“Ma'am, seeing as I've spent the majority of my career on this topic and various endeavors regarding it, I don't believe I am based on prior evidence.”

“Thank you, Dr. Johnson. No further questions.”

The judge asked Mr. Wright if he had any more witnesses to which the lawyer declined. He turned the floor over to the Plisetskys' lawyer. The woman asked the judge for a moment, turning to speak with her clients. After speaking briefly, Ms. Garcia rose and asked for her witness to take the stand.

Viktor listened to the woman question her expert, unsure if what he was hearing was correct. He glanced to the other side of the room at his mother. Her eyes were narrow, her mouth nothing but a thin slit and she was turning red. He had seen that look many times, knowing she was about to explode. He watched his stepfather lean down and whisper to her. Viktor assumed he was trying to calm her. He vaguely listened to the rest of the other expert's testimony, but chose to watch his mother instead. He could see her visibly shake from here. He almost hope she exploded. It would show everyone what she was capable of and that would almost guarantee he would get permanent custody of his brother. He looked back to the witness box when his parents' lawyer asked a question that reaffirmed the disbelief he had.

“So you're basically telling me you agree with the plaintiff's expert's diagnosis,” Ms. Garcia asked.

“Yes, Ma'am, I am. I do believe Mrs. Plisetsky's behavior is of a psychopathic nature,” the doctor stated.

“In your professional opinion, do you believe Mr. Yuri Plisetsky should be returned to his parents?”

“No, Ma'am, I do not,” the doctor answered.

“No further questions, Your Honor,” Ms. Garcia said before returning to her chair.

“Mr. Wright, your witness.”

“I have none for this witness, Your Honor.”

“Very well. We shall recess shortly while I consider the testimony. I'll have the bailiff send for each party when I come to a decision.

Viktor turned his head when he heard angry whispers coming from the other direction. His mother was in a heated discussion with his stepfather, the latter trying to calm her. He rose from the bench, stretched his aching muscles and guided Yuri from the bench. He shielded his brother from his parents. Their mother was so mad Viktor didn't put it past her to make a scene. He looked behind him, smiling at Yuuri when he saw him following.

They went to The State's lounge and waited for the decision. Mr. Wright told them they had an excellent chance at winning since the other expert basically backed theirs up. He explained it wasn't unheard of, but it was scarce. Yuri was hunched over, elbows on his knees. He bounced his legs as his anxiety threatened to overtake him.

_This is it. I'm so scared. Please don't make me go back. I can't go back. Please._

His head flew up when the door opened, revealing the bailiff. The officer told them it was time, the judge had come to a decision after only fifteen minutes. Mr. Wright was surprised as well. The judge presiding normally took hours to come to a decision as he liked to pore over every fact, essentially making his verdict absolute. They returned to the courtroom and took their previous seats. They rose when the judge entered and only sat when he instructed them to do so.

“Child custody cases are never easy to decide,” the judge began, “Both parties try to have the best interests of the child in mind and one is usually crushed by the outcome. While I try to keep in mind the safest and best possible environment for the child, I do try to keep the opposing parties in contact with one another as it keeps the relationships for everyone involved. It's not the case in this decision.”

Yuri's eyes widened and his breath caught as he stared at the judge.

_Please. Please side with me. You said you want what's best for me. Viktor and Yuuri are what's best for me. Let me stay. God, please._

“I have gone over court notes and reviewed the experts' testimony. This has made my decision far easier. I cannot rightfully nor have a good conscience about returning Mr. Yuri Plisetsky to his biological parents. The evidence of alleged abuse and the joint diagnosis of Mrs. Nadya Plisetsky's psychopathy is too great a concern to place a child within their home. Therefore, I am ordering permanent custody to Mr. Viktor Nikiforov. I will allow Mr. Nikiforov to decide along with Mr. Yuri Plisetsky if he would like to extend visitation with Mr. Nikolai Plisetsky. It is with strong urging that I recommend no contact between Mrs. Nadya Plisetsky and Mr. Yuri Plisetsky, however the ultimate decision lies with Mr. Viktor Nikiforov—” the judge declared before being interrupted.

“You're going to let my son live with him?” she shrieked, “He's vile! He's full of sin! He lives with that…with that man! How can you send my boy to live in that environment? It will taint him!”

“Ms. Garcia, please restrain your client,” the judge ordered. The lawyer turned around and pleaded with the woman to calm down. Her husband put his arm around her and tried to pull her back against the bench. She shoved it away and glared at him.

“How dare you know what's best for my son! You don't know him! A boy needs his mother! You can't take him away! He is my child! Viktor knows next to nothing about raising a child...a teen! He's going to corrupt my son!” she yelled, standing and leaning against the railing.

“Ma'am, I suggest you contain your outburst or I will find you in contempt of court. This is your only warning, Mrs. Plisetsky. I advise you to sit,” the judge warned.

“Who are you to say my son can't come home?” she snarled, staring at the judge before whipping around and facing Viktor, “This! This is your fault! You had to ruin our family! You brought disgrace when you decided to have relations with that man! Now you've brought disgrace once again by taking Yuri away from me! You are the worst son anyone could ever ask for!”

She flew across the room before anyone could stop her. Viktor saw stars when her fist connected with his cheek, throwing him back across the bench. He heard Yuri scream and saw him being pulled away through the haze in his vision. He shook his head a few times and looked up.

“Oh shit,” Viktor muttered before jumping to his feet.

Their mother had fistfuls of Yuri's hair, dragging him to the doors leading out of the room. His brother was screaming as he fought her. Viktor could see tears streaming down Yuri's eyes, though he was uncertain if it was from fear or pain. Both lawyers, the bailiff, Yuuri and his stepfather were trying to separate the two. Viktor rushed to them and grabbed his mother's hands, growling at her.

“Bitch, let go,” he warned, watching her face overcome with rage. Her eyes widened as she gave him the most malicious grin he'd ever seen in his life. She tugged Yuri's hair even harder, making him scream louder in agony and stumble. Viktor pulled on Yuri's waist as his stepfather tried to pry his mother's hands apart.

“Viktor, don't pull on him,” Yuuri advised, “She's going to rip his hair out. Move towards her.”

He nodded but his mother showed no indication of letting go anytime soon. The bailiff reached behind him and opened a pouch on his belt.

“Folks, I need you to step back. Yuri, close your eyes and hold your breath,” the bailiff instructed.

He leaned down to make sure Yuri followed his orders, then stood and sprayed a substance in their mother's eyes. She brought her hands up to her face and screamed, stumbling backward. The bailiff brought her to her feet and dragged her out of the courtroom. Viktor immediately went to his brother's side and pulled him into a hug. He touched the top of Yuri's head, immediately regretting it when he whined. Viktor helped Yuri to his feet, and they returned to the bench. He began to feel throbbing in his cheek and a headache forming quickly.

“Ms. Garcia, I find your client in contempt of court. She is to remain in the city jail for forty-eight hours and will face a five thousand dollar fine. Understood?” the judge said harshly.

“Yes, Your Honor. I apologize for her behavior,” the woman said, looking down at the table.

“Mr. Wright, please instruct your clients to speak with the officers outside before they leave. My decision is final. If you have any questions, please direct them to the clerk. Court dismissed,” the judge declared, banging his gavel.

Yuri just sat there. He couldn't move. He hurt. He was terrified. He was relieved.

_I'm safe. She can't get me anymore. It's over._

He slid onto the floor and bawled, cried like he never had before. The nightmare was over. The darkness had lifted. He could finally move on without doubt or uncertainty.

“Hey,” Viktor said softly, kneeling next to him, “It's ok. It's done. You don't have to go back.”

“I know,” he choked through sobs, “It's…it's over.”

Yuri threw his arms around Viktor's neck, crying into his shoulder. He felt soft rubbing on his back, turning slightly to look at Yuuri through blurred vision. He let go of Viktor and hugged Yuuri tightly. Yuuri smiled and wrapped his arms around him, holding him until Yuri pulled away.

“Can we go now? I don't want to be here anymore,” Yuri said quietly, glad when Viktor nodded.

They thanked Dr. Feltsman for his help. The psychologist recommended Viktor bring him in for a session the next day since the events in court were traumatic. Viktor agreed and said he'd call the receptionist when he got home. They were almost at the aisleway when Viktor stopped, coming face to face with his stepfather.

“Viktor,” the man said.

“Pops.”

“Thank you,” he said, holding out his hand.

“What?” Viktor asked, stunned.

“You saved him. I had no idea it was that bad. Yuri, I'm so sorry. I failed you. Thank you, Viktor. Please keep him safe.”

Viktor clasped his stepfather's hand and nodded. All doubts that the man never cared for them vanished. His mother had charmed him away from the truth as well. Deep down, Viktor felt terrible for his stepfather.

They exited the courtroom and spoke with the city officers outside. Viktor told them he wanted to press assault charges for himself and Yuri against their mother. He also requested paperwork be drawn for an order of protection for Yuri. He wasn't going to take any chances. He promised his brother he would keep him safe and he was going to stay true to his word. After thanking the officers, he turned to his lawyer.

“Mr. Wright, thank you so much. We couldn't have done it without you,” Viktor gushed, shaking the man's hand.

“All in a day's work, Viktor. I'm glad I could help. I usually can keep work separate from my personal life, but you and your brother touched me. It would have haunted me if Yuri was returned to your parents. I'm happy it worked out the way it did,” the lawyer said, smiling at him.

“Can I call you tomorrow to discuss a payment plan? I don't think I can afford the remaining fees at once,” Viktor asked, embarrassed.

“Fees?”

“Yes. I need to know what I owe you,” he said.

“Viktor, it's already been taken care of. It was the minute I took the case. I was vowed, well, pretty much threatened to never tell you.”

Viktor's eyes went wide. There was only one person he asked for help with this. Only one person he knew that could do this.

_Bernard._

Viktor nodded at the lawyer, not able to speak. He turned and tugged on Yuri's arm, guiding him to the doors leading out of the building. He didn't look back to see if Yuuri was following, but when soft fingers laced with his, he knew Yuuri was with them. He looked up at the bright sun when they were outside, watching two songbirds fly across the sky and chirping beautifully. It was the beginning of spring. The beginning of new life.

_The beginning_ _of our new life._

 

* * *

 

It was the longest day he had ever experienced. Yuri had been in bed for hours, Viktor staying by his brother's side until he fell asleep. He expected a rough night ahead of them. Yuri had been plagued with night terrors when he first came to stay with him and Dr. Feltsman had informed Viktor they might return temporarily.

He collapsed onto the couch, thanking Yuuri for the bottle of sparkling pink lemonade before he dragged him into his lap. Viktor kissed him desperately, pulling back when they were both out of air.

“Thank you so much for being there,” he said softly, voice rough with emotion, “For both of us. It means more than I can tell you.”

“Love, you and Yuri are my family now. I'll always be there for you,” Yuuri admitted, smiling at him before kissing him gently. Viktor rested his head on Yuuri's chest and closed his eyes. It warmed his entire being to hear Yuuri say they were his family.

“Yuuri,” he choked, “I love you so very much.”

“I love you too.”

They stayed like that for several minutes until Viktor's phone began to vibrate. He didn't recognize the number but decided to answer it anyway.

“Hello?”

“ _Viktor?”_

“Yes, who is this?” he asked.

“ _It's Otabek. Yuri said he'd let me know what happened after court, but I haven't heard from him. Please tell me it's not bad news,”_ Otabek pleaded, desperation tinging his voice.

“We won,” Viktor said, smiling.

“ _Really?”_

“Yep. He's staying,” Viktor replied.

“ _Oh thank God,”_ Otabek said, exhaling sharply,  _“What happened?”_

Viktor gave him the brief rundown of the day. He told him the experts both agreed Yuri should not be placed back into his parents' care. He told him about Mama's meltdown. Viktor mentioned the attack on Yuri but didn't tell him about his mother decking him. He explained that his brother was utterly worn out mentally, emotionally and physically by the time they got home and just wanted to go to sleep.

“I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner, Otabek. It's just been such a stressful day. He probably won't be at school tomorrow. I want to give him time to rest and visit with Dr. Feltsman,” Viktor informed him

“ _I understand. Would it be alright if I dropped by after school tomorrow?”_

“Sure. I think he'd like that. Hey Otabek?” Viktor asked.

_“Hey?”_

“Thanks for being his friend. He really hasn't had any. You're good for him,” Viktor admitted.

“ _He's one of the few I've had as well. He's a cool kid. I really hope we're friends forever,”_  Otabek replied,  _“I'm going to let you go though. It's getting late, and I'm sure you want to crash soon. Thanks for letting me know.”_

“No problem, man. See you tomorrow.”

He pressed the end call button on his phone and set it back on the table, drawing Yuuri closer to him. Viktor breathed in the faint lavender smell Yuuri always had on him, thinking it so calming and relaxing.

“I think we should go to bed,” Viktor suggested, “I'm exhausted.”

“As am I. At least tomorrow won't be as crazy,” Yuuri said, smiling at him.

“No, it won't be thank goodness,” Viktor agreed, tilting his head as a thought popped into his mind, “You know, I'm actually looking forward to tomorrow.”

“Why's that?”

“Tomorrow's a new beginning, Love,” Viktor said, kissing Yuuri quickly, “The beginning of a new life. Like you said, as a family.”

Viktor kissed Yuuri again, smiling as he listened to Yuuri giggle when Viktor stood and carried him to the bedroom. He thought about the battle they had just won, how it had been so worth it. He thought about the future. He thought about how happy he was.

_It really is a new beginning, Yuuri, and with you by my side, I see many more happy times to come._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this chapter hurt, especially channeling Yurio's feelings enough to write them correctly. I literally broke down and had to take a break when I wrote the internal dialogue right before he collapsed on the floor. Yurio hurt so much to write. I've written hard stuff with him before, like in Guardian and Why Me?, but the uncertainty he felt just ripped my heart out. I really hope I conveyed this well and I'm not overreacting. 
> 
> Some of you guessed right a while ago. Mama is a psychopath. Psychopaths are unable to form a conscience or feel empathy towards other. They are typically vindictive yet charming individuals. They are masters of manipulation. That does not mean, however, that they are all criminals. There is no cure for psychopathy.  
> The indicator to diagnose psychopathy is indeed the Hare Psychopathy Checklist. It is a twenty point behavioral questionnaire where the points are assigned like they were described in this chapter. Thirty is the beginning line of psychopathic behavior. Mama is pretty much on the raging end.
> 
> Psychopathy is no different than any other mental condition, there are differing degrees for the diagnosis. Not every psychopath is a raging monster waiting for the perfect moment to snap. Yes, their minds work differently but please realize they aren't all like Mama. Just as I wrote about Asperger's Syndrome, try to be patient and understanding with those diagnosed with psychopathy. They're people too.
> 
> Yeah, Mama got hit with pepper spray. Serves the bitch right. Even though I created her, I hate her with a passion.
> 
> How about that Bernard, eh? Dude has a heart of gold and yeah, he can afford the best lawyers in the country. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope you didn't cry too hard. I promise the next chapters will be pleasant. After this one I think everyone deserves a break. Like for a long time.


	33. Boys' Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor, Yuuri, Yuri, Benji and Otabek decide to have a night just for the boys. Everyone has a ton of fun, but some more than others.
> 
>  
> 
> “You're driving me crazy,” Yuuri whispered.
> 
> “You drive me crazy every minute of our time together,” the man stated, kissing the spot behind the young man's ear that he loved so much. Viktor grinned against warm skin when Yuuri moaned softly, lapping the bumps that broke out with his tongue.
> 
> “We...I...,” Yuuri stammered.
> 
> “Speechless, love? Tell me what you want,” Viktor taunted, dotting the young man's neck with kisses until he reached his collarbone.
> 
>  
> 
> _You._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 33 - Boys' Night Out  
>  Oh do we need this chapter after last one. We need fluff. We need laughs. We need fun and sarcasm, but do you know what else we need?
> 
> **_****SPICY KATSUDON ALERT****_ **
> 
> Yep, we need smut and oh this is the spiciest our katsudon has been as of yet. I really hope it's ok. I'm always a little unsure when I write smut, but I think this is the best I've ever felt posting smut I've come up with. So yeah..
> 
> Anywho, hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know if anyone needs fans.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

“His sippy cup is in the bag. Make sure you tighten it really well, or he's going to be wearing his juice.”

“Sasha.”

“I've put two overnight pullups in there just in case he has an accident. He's been pretty good about it lately as long as he doesn't have anything to drink after eight. And make sure he uses the bathroom before he goes to bed.”

“Sasha.”

“There's a pack of cheese and apples in the round container. That's his favorite snack. He usually eats it before he goes to bed.”

“Sasha.”

“Don't forget to give him Jeff when he goes to sleep or he'll whine all night. It's his giraffe. Oh! And his blanket,” she said, shoving a ragged piece of green into his arms.

“Sasha!”

“What?” she asked, staring at him.

“I think we can take care of him. I appreciate the instructions but don't be such a mother hen. He'll be fine,” Viktor said gently, giving her a half-smile.

“I've never left him with anyone overnight before, Viktor,” she said, “I'm happy for the free time, but I feel a little lost at the same time.”

“I bet,” he agreed, “but he'll be fine. We're going to see the movie with the cars and then go to Pizza Castle. He's going to be worn out by the time we get back. We're going to have pancakes in the morning and probably go to the park. I'll bring him home after that. Deal?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Sasha answered, chuckling.

“Now shoo. Go make yourself beautiful for your date, though you won't have to try very hard,” Viktor said, winking at the woman.

“Oh, if only Yuuri could hear you,” she teased, bursting into laughter when she heard a shout from the living room.

“I did! He's a one-man man, Sasha!” Yuuri teased.

“Go, get lost, woman,” Viktor said, pushing her out the door, “See you tomorrow.”

He pressed his lips against her forehead before closing the door. He turned around and walked to his brother's room. Benji had dumped his entire case of cars into a small mountain on the floor. Viktor chuckled and shook his head when he saw them digging through the pile.

“This is my favorite! It's a monster truck! See the scary face?” Benji exclaimed, holding it so close to Yuri's face he had to move back.

“That's an awesome truck. Tell me about this one,” Yuri said, holding up a bulldozer.

“Oh, that's when I want to knock blocks over. I forgot to bring them though,” he said sadly.

“I'm sure we can find something to knock over later. We could grab Viktor's snow globe collection,” Yuri suggested, grinning at Benji.

“Wrong!” Viktor exclaimed, watching the two look at him, “We have to leave in a little bit. Benji, do you want a snack before we go?”

Viktor narrowed his eyes when Yuri bent down and whispered in the boy's ear. Benji's eyes brightened and he covered his mouth with his hands as he giggled.

“No, old man! We want boatloads of popcorn!”

“Yuri, don't teach him bad habits. Sasha will kill me, and then I'll tell her to kill you when I'm a ghost. Got it?” he warned, pointing at him.

“Whatever. Fu—” he began, stopping when his brother's eyes shot up.

“Do I need to remind you there's a little one around?” Viktor stated, tilting his head.

“I'm not a little one! I'm a big boy!” Benji yelled, crossing his arms and pouting.

“Yes, you are, Benji. Let's get a snack and then we can go see the movie,” Yuri said, taking his hand and leaving the room.

Viktor returned to the living room, placing his head in Yuuri's lap when he laid on the couch. He closed his eyes when Yuuri began to run his fingers through soft grey strands of hair.

“Next,” Yuuri said, still massaging Viktor's scalp as he reached a hand up and turned the page of the book he was reading, “Thanks.”

They continued like that for the next twenty minutes, Yuuri nudging Viktor when he said he needed to get ready. Viktor whined, rolling over and winding his arms around Yuuri's waist.

“I'm comfy,” Viktor protested.

“Unless you want me wearing dirty sweats, let me change,” Yuuri said, chuckling when Viktor relented and sat up.

“Fine, but can you look extra sexy tonight?” Viktor asked, giving him the best puppy eyes he could. When he felt Makkachin brush up against his leg, he lifted the dog up and held him underneath his chin, “See, even Makkachin wants you to look absolutely gorgeous.”

“You two are incorrigible,” he said, disappearing into the bedroom. Viktor rubbed the puppy's ears and talked to him softly.

“We'll give him fifteen minutes, Makkachin. Then we're going in.”

 

* * *

 

He was still deciding on a shirt when he heard the door open quietly. Seeing Viktor’s reflection in the mirror, Yuuri chuckled when he saw Makkachin in his arms.

“I see you,” Yuuri said, turning as Viktor put the dog on the bed. Crossing the room, Viktor stood behind him, looking at the image in the mirror.

“Love, you're so beautiful,” Viktor said, pressing his lips to Yuuri's bare shoulder. Yuuri tried to move away, but Viktor quickly grabbed his hips.

“You're biased,” he said, shivering when Viktor's lips kissed a path up his neck.

“Maybe, but it doesn't change the fact that you are,” Viktor replied, kissing and nipping the edge of his ear.

“You're driving me crazy,” Yuuri whispered.

“You drive me crazy every minute of our time together,” he stated, kissing the spot behind Yuuri’s ear that he loved so much. Viktor grinned against warm skin when Yuuri moaned softly, lapping the bumps that broke out with his tongue.

“We…I…” Yuuri stammered.

“Speechless, Love? Tell me what you want,” Viktor taunted, dotting his neck with kisses until he reached his collarbone.

_You._

Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut and just basked in the sensation rolling through his body. He felt tension build in his stomach along with butterflies. His breathing quickened when Viktor moved his hands from his hips down his thighs. Switching to the other side and biting Yuuri’s next softly, Viktor smiled when Yuuri brought his hands up to grasp the soft grey locks.  He was rewarded with another moan when he dragged his fingernails up along Yuuri's denim-clad thighs, lightly caressing his hips and splaying his fingers.

“Viktor,” Yuuri whispered, spinning around and catching his lips in a bruising kiss. Viktor groaned into Yuuri's mouth when their tongues began the dance they both loved so much. Viktor's hands dug into Yuuri's backside, crashing their hips together. He looked at Yuuri, taking in the hooded eyes, feeling his arousal. Lowering his head, he stopped mere inches from Yuuri’s mouth and looked at his slightly bruised lips. Viktor licked his lower lip, stared into chocolate brown eyes and kissed him quickly. Yuuri whined, pressing his body against Viktor's and pulling his head down. Their mouths were so close when they heard pounding on the door.

 _“Hey!”_ Yuri shouted, _“It's time to go.”_

 _“Yeah! Time to go_!” Benji echoed, giggling.

Yuuri dropped his head against Viktor's chest, trying to steady his shaky breath. Viktor ran his hand along Yuuri's spine until he pulled back. Lifting his head, Yuuri looked at Viktor, his determined stare meeting turquoise eyes.

“Do you know your eyes are like the ocean when you're excited?” Yuuri said suddenly.

“Really?” Viktor said, giving him a lopsided smile.

“Oh yeah,” he replied, “They're gorgeous. Continue this later?”

Viktor nodded before kissing Yuuri once more, letting him go so he could put a shirt on.

“Later,” Viktor said before leaving the room.

When the door shut behind him, Viktor leaned against it and willed himself to calm down. When his breathing slowed and the tightness in his jeans went away, he went into the living room.

_Fuck, Yuuri. Yeah, definitely later._

 

* * *

 

They were surprisingly happy when they left the movie theater, agreeing the film had been worth seeing. They had gone to the latest showing possible so they could go to the restaurant for dinner. Viktor didn't think they needed it since Yuri and Benji had loaded up on popcorn the entire movie. They were talking and laughing on the way back to the car, Viktor clutching Yuuri's hand and swinging it back and forth as they continued walking.

“Hey Unca Viktor?” Benji asked.

“Hey Benji?”

“How come you hold Unca Yuuri's hand a lot?” the boy asked.

“It's because I love him very much,” Viktor replied.

“Like love him so much you want to marry him?”

“Yep, like love him so much I want to marry him,” Viktor answered.

“When you get married will you have babies?” Benji asked innocently. Viktor glared at Yuri when he burst into laughter. He thought of a way to explain it to the boy since he was too young to understand how baby making worked.

“Well, don't think we'll have babies but maybe we'll adopt one or two,” he explained, looking at Yuuri and seeing him blush. They had never talked about this before, so it was new to both of them. Viktor smiled to himself, glad he was having this conversation, even if it was with a preschooler.

“What's adopt, Unca Viktor?” Benji asked, clueless.

“When a child's parents can't take care of them, they give their baby to someone else to raise them. Their new mommy or daddy takes care of them and loves them just like their real parents would,” Viktor explained, hoping that would satisfy him.

“Oh,” Benji said, his brows furrowing in deep concentration, “Do you think Mommy will adopt a baby? I really want a little brother.”

Viktor couldn't help but laugh at his question. He was so innocent and had no idea what he was asking. The world was so simple in his eyes and he envied Benji for that.

“You'll have to talk to your mom about that, kiddo,” Viktor said, ruffling his hair.

“Unca Viktor, do you have to be married to adopt a baby?” Benji asked.

“No, but it helps.”

They were almost at the car when Benji stopped suddenly. He looked up at Yuri with the most serious look on his face.

“Yuri, when I grow up can we get married?” he asked.

Yuri's eyes widened and jaw dropped. He heard his brother begin to laugh but was thankful Yuuri quieted him. Trying to think of something to say, words left him since he didn’t know how to respond.

“I think you'll find someone else you want to marry by the time you grow up, Benji,” Yuri replied.

“If I don't, can we get married then?” he asked.

“How about we talk about it when you grow up, ok?” Yuri asked, “Hey, remember my friend Otabek? He's going to meet us at Pizza Castle.”

Benji hopped the next few feet to the car, happy that Otabek was joining them. He was still prattling on about how Otabek had shared candy with him last time they went to Pizza Castle. Kicking his legs excitedly, he waited impatiently for Yuri to unbuckle him from his booster seat. When he was finally free, Benji climbed out of the car and bounded towards Otabek, crashing into him and hugging his legs.

“Benji! Good to see you again, but you shouldn't run off like that. You could get hurt,” Otabek said.

“I was careful. I promise,” he said, tugging on Otabek's hand.

“Benji, stay with an adult,” Viktor warned when he approached them, taking Benji’s hand and walking inside with Yuuri.

“Hey scrub,” Yuri greeted him when he caught up with Otabek.

“'Sup, loser,” he said, “You're late.”

“Sorry, I was proposed to,” Yuri said, grinning at him.

“Really? When's the wedding? Can I be the best man?” Otabek teased, laughing when he blushed.

“Shut the fuck up,” Yuri grumbled, shoving him away.

“Who proposed?” Otabek asked, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Benji,” Yuri replied, crossing his arms over his chest when Otabek doubled over in laughter.

“Oh damn that's good,” Otabek said, trying to catch his breath, “Well, at least it'll be a long engagement.”

“Remind me again why I hang out with you?” he growled, walking towards the entrance of the restaurant.

“You love me, but don't tell Benji. He might get jealous,” Otabek replied, winking at him.

_God, stop that shit._

“Fuck you,” Yuri spat.

“You wish.”

“Implied, asshole.”

“Still a lame jab.”

 

* * *

 

Viktor and Yuuri watched the other three play skee ball for hours. The table had a plethora of tickets on it, threatening to overflow onto the ground. Other children in the restaurant were envious, begging their parents to win that many tickets for them. Feeling fingers entwine through his, he turned to look at Yuuri, seeing him stare at their joined hands, deep in thought.

“What are you thinking about?” Viktor asked.

“Our future. Is what you told Benji true?” he asked.

“Yes, but you already know I want to marry you,” Viktor reminded him.

“After that, Viktor. About kids,” Yuuri asked, lifting his head and meeting the man's eyes.

“Someday, yes, I do. We have a long time until then. I want to do this right, Yuuri. We still have a lot to work through, a lot of growing to do. I want to marry you first, enjoy a few years with just us. Buy a house with a big yard and a couple trees. Then we can talk about adopting our two point six kids,” Viktor said, winking at he when he giggled.

“Viktor, do you think I'd make a good father?”

“Love, youll be the best father ever,” Viktor assured him, lifting Yuuri's hand and kissing the tip of each finger one by one, “I honestly can't wait until we have children together, but I'm patient. It needs to be the right time.”

“Speaking of the right time,” Yuri said when they approached the table, “Little man's getting tired. I think it's time to go.”

“I'm not tired!” Benji whined and stomped his foot on the ground, “I don't want to go!”

“Yeah, it's time. Go trade your tickets in. We'll wait in the car,” Viktor said, grabbing the box of leftover pizza, “Benji, do you want to come with Unca Yuuri and I or go with Yuri and Otabek?”

“Yuri! I want to choose a prize,” he said, tugging Yuri's hand as he walked towards the counter.

“Don't be long,” Viktor yelled over the chatter of the crowd.

They got into the car, Viktor putting the keys in the ignition so they could listen to the radio while they waited. He looked out his window, slightly startled when he felt breath against his neck.

“I didn't notice until now, but did you buy new cologne?” Yuuri asked, inhaling deeply.

“Yeah, I ran out of my other stuff and the store didn't have it,” Viktor answered.

He tried to turn his head, but Yuuri pressed his face against his neck. Yuuri moved his head back a little bit, exhaling softly against Viktor's skin. Viktor felt himself shiver as jolts of electricity ran through his body.

“I like it,” Yuuri said in between kisses, “I like it a lot.”

“I was hoping you would,” Viktor said, rushing his words when he nipped the skin above the collar of his sweater, “Are you trying to turn me on?”

“I don't know,” Yuuri said, pulling back to grin at him, “Is it working?”

“Yeah, it is,” Viktor answered, kissing him.

“Then I guess I am,” Yuuri admitted, wrapping his arms around Viktor's neck. They exchanged a succession of kisses before the back door opened, Yuri and Benji climbing into the car.

“Stop sucking face,” Yuri demanded, “Let's go home, old man. Someone's really whiny.”

“What's sucking face?” Benji asked as Yuri buckled him into his seat.

“Kissing.”

“Ewww! Kissing's gross!” Benji yelled.

“Yeah, it is. See, someone else agrees,” Yuri said, directing it at his brother.

“Whatever. When you get older, you'll both figure out how great it is,” Viktor replied, starting the car and putting it into gear. He backed the car up, leaving the parking lot and entering traffic for the short drive home.

 

* * *

 

Viktor had to carry Benji since he fell asleep on the way to the condo, only waking him to change into his pajamas and go to the bathroom. Benji was so tired he had a hard time getting changed, so Viktor took him into his room and helped him dress. He smiled at Benji as he was fighting so hard to stay awake. Once Benji was in his pajamas and pullup, Viktor waited outside the bathroom door for him. When he heard the toilet flush, he went inside and helped Benji brush his teeth. They decided he would stay in Yuri's room that night. Since it was Benji's first sleepover anywhere, Viktor thought it would be best if someone was with him. Viktor took the boy's hand and guided him to the living room so he could say goodnight to Yuuri. Once the two exchanged hugs and kisses, he led him to Yuri's room. He was already in bed and looking at a gaming magazine. Viktor chuckled when Benji trudged to the bed and crawled in next to him.

“Uh, kid, the air mattress is yours,” Yuri said, nudging him as he was already falling asleep.

“No, I want to stay here,” Benji said sleepily.

“Ok, you take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor,” he said, lifting himself off the mattress.

“No, don't go. I'm scared. I miss my mommy,” Benji whined, bottom lip quivering.

“Hey, it's ok. I'll stay. There's nothing to be afraid of. And you'll see your mommy tomorrow,” Yuri said, trying to soothe him. Benji's eyes fluttered a few times before he fell asleep.

“Well,” Viktor said softly, not wanting to wake Benji, “Look at you. You're a natural.”

“Not a word, asshole,” Yuri warned, “To anyone.”

“Yeah, yeah. It'll be our little secret. Night. I'm going to bed,” Viktor said, closing his door behind him.

When he entered the room, Yuuri was already in bed and lying on his usual side. Viktor smiled at him, admiring the curves of his body and the way the sheet accentuated the lines. He changed into his pajamas and pulled the covers back, climbing into bed and scooting next to Yuuri until their bodies were touching. Yuuri sighed and pressed against Viktor's body, his eyes widening when he felt hands grab his hips.

“You're doing that thing with your ass again,” Viktor said sleepily.

“Oh, sorry,” Yuuri apologized. He had a habit of moving his backside against Viktor, trying to get more comfortable. Even though it was relaxing for him, it drove Viktor insane. More times than not he would roll him over and pin him to the bed, kissing him senseless. Sometimes they would rock against each other until they achieved much-needed release. Other times they would kiss until their lips hurt. This time Yuuri just kept still, listening as Viktor's breathing evened and soft snoring began. He wound his fingers through one of Viktor's hands and held on as he tried to fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

His eyes were wide open. He didn't know how much time had passed, but he couldn't sleep. He was too wound up. The jittery feeling in the pit of his stomach and the butterflies hadn't gone away, only building as the day went on.

The reason was lying next to him.

He could feel Viktor's breath against the back of his neck. He could still smell the faint scent of his cologne. It was driving him crazy. He had never been so turned on in his life.

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked, shaking the man's hand gently. He felt Viktor stir against him and kiss his shoulder.

“Hmm?”

“I can't sleep.”

“Would you like me to rub your back?” he offered. Viktor removed an arm from Yuuri's waist and ran his hand over his eyes. Yuuri took the opportunity to roll over and face him, watching him slowly focus on him.

“No,” he said softly.

“What would you like me to do?”

“Touch me,” Yuuri whispered.

“I am touching you, Love,” Viktor replied, running the backs of his fingers along Yuuri's cheek.

“No, touch me,” Yuuri repeated, grabbing his hand and pressing it against the front of his pants. Viktor's eyes widened. He could feel the hardness trapped under the fabric.

Viktor was shocked since Yuuri had never been so bold before. He was always hesitant, always unsure of initiating anything sexual. Viktor had taken his time and let Yuuri set the pace. But this, this was unreal. This was unexpected.

“Yuuri, are you sure?” he asked, looking him square in the eyes.

“Please, Viktor. This has been building all day. You're driving me crazy,” Yuuri whispered, tugging at the hem of his shirt, “Just please, can you turn the light off?”

Viktor shifted his head as he watched Yuuri fight to take his shirt off. He wasn't fast enough for Yuuri though, rolling Viktor onto his back and straddling him. His nostrils were flaring every time he exhaled. He raked his nails down Viktor's chest, smirking when he hissed.

“That's going to leave a mark,” Yuuri teased.

“You're positive you want to do this?” Viktor asked again, giving him another chance to back out.

“I'm still a little afraid to make love, Viktor, but I want you to touch me. Please? I want it so bad. I want you so much,” Yuuri pleaded.

“Alright.”

Viktor leaned over and switched the lamp off. He shifted his body, causing them to switch positions. He pinned Yuuri's hands over his head while he feasted on his neck, sucking little red spots onto the soft skin. He worked his way down Yuuri's chest, relishing the sounds he was making. Yuuri inhaled sharply when Viktor teased his nipples, one with his teeth and the other with his fingers. Flicking a nipple with his tongue, Viktor danced his fingers down Yuuri's chest and abdomen before gripping the band of Yuuri's pants. He pulled the elastic away slightly and let go quickly, listening to him hiss as it hit his skin. He dropped his hand against Yuuri's erection and rubbed against it.

“Viktor,” he whined, “Don't tease.”

He chuckled and sat up, resting on his knees. He grabbed the waistband of Yuuri's pajama pants but paused, looking at him.

“Last chance to get out of this, Love,” he said. Viktor's eyes widened when Yuuri lifted his hips and pulled the pants down his body, kicked them over his feet and onto the floor,“Alright then. Let me know if I do something you don't like, ok?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed.

Viktor took in as much of Yuuri's body as he could with the dim moonlight. Yuuri was absolutely heavenly. Viktor couldn't believe how wonderful he was, how beautiful, how lucky he was to have Yuuri with him. He ran a hand over his face, his eyes sweeping his boyfriend's, his lover's body once more. His eyes paused on the faint outline of Yuuri's arousal. He was in awe by the sheer beauty before him.

“Viktor?”

“Hmm?”

“Is something wrong?” Yuuri asked uneasily.

“No, Love. Everything is so right,” he replied.

He leaned down and grasped Yuuri's shaft, just tight enough to send shivers racing through Yuuri's body. He knew this was the first time anyone had touched him like this, so Viktor wanted to make it special.

“Oh, that feels good,” Yuuri blurted breathlessly.

“You haven't felt anything yet, sweetheart,” he replied, stroking Yuuri's shaft slowly.

He smiled when Yuuri turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. His breaths were coming faster, making Viktor want to pump him quicker. When Yuuri began to move his hips ever so slightly, Viktor leaned over and licked the length of Yuuri’s cock, grinning when Yuuri moaned quietly.  He looked up and chuckled when he saw Yuuri biting one of his knuckles, his eyes squeezed shut. He let go of Yuuri's erection and trailed his fingers down until he reached the sac between Yuuri’s legs. He held it, feeling the weight in his hands before gripping gently and moving his fingers. When Yuuri's hips shot off the bed, Viktor lowered his head and took Yuuri's shaft into his mouth entirely.

“Oh god, Viktor,” Yuuri whimpered, plunging his fingers into Viktor’s hair.

Viktor hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head, slow at first to allow Yuuri to adjust but building quickly. He let his tongue drag against the hardness in his mouth, increasing the friction Yuuri was feeling. He raised his eyes to watch him, seeing Yuuri toss his head back and forth against the pillow and his chest heaving. He had removed his hands from Viktor's hair and was gripping the pillow behind him.

“Viktor,” Yuuri gasped, “More...I need more.”

Viktor replaced his mouth with a hand, unsure of what he was asking.

“What do you need, Love?” he asked, nipping the insides of Yuuri's thighs with his teeth.

“Fingers. Please,” Yuuri panted, “Inside...please.”

_Ooooh fuck._

“You're sure?” Viktor asked, looking at the young man.

“Please,” he begged.

“Open the drawer next to you. Grab the tube,” he instructed.

Viktor listened to him fumble inside the drawer until he felt what he was looking for. Viktor took the tube when Yuuri held it out to him. Removing the cap, he squeezed the cool gel onto two digits.

“I'm just going to use two fingers right now. I want you to get used to the feeling. Relax, Love,” Viktor explained, gently massaging one of Yuuri's hips and nudged his legs further apart. He moved his hand down to Yuuri's inner thigh and rubbed it lightly while pressing the pad of his forefinger against his opening, pausing when he felt the tautness in Yuuri’s body.

“Let me know when you're ready,” he said softly. He waited until the tension in Yuuri's body eased and he nodded.

“Ok, I'm ready,” Yuuri said.

“This might feel a little strange. Let me know if you need me to stop,” Viktor instructed, waiting for him to nod.

He eased a fingertip into his lover's body, watching for any signs of discomfort. Sensing none, he pushed the digit in slowly. When Yuuri tensed and tapped his shoulder, he pulled his finger back a little and stop to allow him to adjust. He waited until Yuuri nodded before moving further. When he felt his finger pass the ring of muscle, he squeezed Yuuri's thigh. He moved his finger back and forth for several minutes, letting Yuuri become accustomed to it and enjoy the sensation rushing through him

“The worst is over, Love. Ready for another? This one will stretch more but be a little easier,” Viktor explained.

“I'm ready,” Yuuri said in between pants. Viktor smiled at him and slid the second fingertip just inside, waiting for him to get used to the feeling.

“Let me know when you want more.”

“Now,” he said, not waiting a second.

“Alright then,” Viktor chuckled, amused at Yuuri's impatience.

Viktor pushed the second finger in deeper, sliding it back to loosen the tight channel before moving further in. He could feel Yuuri's muscles clamp around his fingers off and on, making him grow hard.

_God, I want to feel that around me._

He continued the back and forth motion until both digits were fully seated inside Yuuri. As he thrust his hand, he spread his fingers, loosening the muscles even more. His breathing was becoming harsh as he listened to the sounds Yuuri was making, growing harder when he heard his soft whimpers between pants. Viktor looked at his lover, thinking Yuuri the way he bit his lower lip, his hips moving in wanton abandon was the most erotic sight he'd laid eyes on.

“Feel good, love?” he asked, grinning when Yuuri could only nod.

“Would you like to feel better than this?” Viktor asked, watching the young man nod again, “Sweetheart, you need to tell me.”

“Yes! Please!” Yuuri said through gritted teeth, moaning lowly when Viktor crooked his fingers inside him, “Oh god, Viktor!”

“Like that?” he asked, thrusting his hand faster and wiggling his fingers against the bundle of nerves inside him. Judging by the sounds Yuuri was making and the tension building within his body, Viktor knew he wouldn't last much longer. Minutes later, Yuuri's body arched off the mattress, whispering a single word that caused Viktor's body to ignite in intense arousal.

“Viktor.”

Yuuri's body fell to the mattress, racked with wave after wave of pleasure as he came down. Viktor rode Yuuri's orgasm before removing his fingers, crawling up to kiss him. Yuuri grabbed Viktor's head and pulled him in for a deeply passionate kiss, his lungs screaming when they broke apart.

“Viktor, I don't get it. I didn't come. I'm still hard,” Yuuri said, confused.

“That's a different kind of orgasm, Love. You won't come with that one,” Viktor explained, kissing the young man's nose.

“I didn't do anything for you,” Yuuri said, “I want you to feel like I did. Please?”

“What did you have in mind?” Viktor asked, intrigued he wanted to include him in this experience.

“Take your pajamas off,” Yuuri instructed.

Viktor tilted his head in confusion but stood and shucked the pants off. He climbed back in bed and laid on his side next to Yuuri, but gasped when he was pushed onto his back before Yuuri climbed on top of him. He patted around for the tube and squirted a quarter-sized dot into the palm of his hand. He grabbed himself with one hand, rubbing the lube over his entire length. He grabbed Viktor's shaft with the other hand and brought it up gently, pressing it against his own. He gripped both of them with one hand and glided up and down experimentally, smiling when Viktor threw his head back.

“Is this ok?” he asked.

“More than ok,” Viktor rasped.

Yuuri nodded and continued to pump them together, squeezing his hand every now and then for brief bursts of ecstasy. He loved feeling Viktor writhe underneath him, listen to him groan. Yuuri rolled his hips forward when Viktor's fingers dug into his backside.

“Oh fuck, Yuuri, that feels so good,” Viktor growled as he lifted his hips to meet Yuuri's.

They continued to meet each others' thrusts, increasing the speed and friction of Yuuri's hand on each of their cocks. The tempo of Yuuri's hand gripping them quickened as their movements did, driving Viktor over the edge. He grunted as he felt his body explode into tiny electric charges, riding wave after wave until they subsided. When he could focus, his eyes feasted on the glorious sight in front of him. Yuuri's head was tilted back slightly, mouth open as he continued to move on top of Viktor. He helped him out by rolling his hips against Yuuri's, smiling when the young man stiffened and whined softly as he came, splashing warm liquid between them. When the spasms subsided, Yuuri collapsed onto Viktor's chest. Viktor ran his fingers up and down Yuuri's back lightly, feeling his breathing return to normal. He kissed the top of Yuuri's head, chuckling when he felt the dampness of sweat.

“I like being woken up like that, Yuuri,” he said, winking when he looked at him and giggled.

“Sorry, I was on edge all day. I felt like I was going nuts.”

“Definitely more than ok. I am not complaining at all. You surprised me though,” Viktor admitted.

“How so?” Yuuri asked, folding his hands under his chin and resting them on Viktor's chest.

“What made you decide to do this?” Viktor asked.

“It felt right. I know I'm still not ready to make love with you. It's really daunting but these little steps are helping tremendously. And now I wonder what in the hell I was waiting for. That was amazing,” Yuuri stated, eyes twinkling in the moonlight that hit his face.

“Yeah, it was. You're amazing, Love. I do have a request though,” Viktor said.

“What's that?”

“Can we have the light on next time? I want to see you,” he asked, “It's alright if you don't want to, but what I did see I'm enamored with. You are utterly magnificent, Yuuri.”

“We'll see,” Yuuri replied, resting his head on Viktor's chest once more.

Viktor closed his eyes and breathed deeply, feeling the weight of Yuuri on him. It felt wonderful. It felt perfect.

“Love, we should get cleaned up,” Viktor suggested, “Then we can pass out.”

“Just a few more minutes. I want to remember this feeling forever,” Yuuri said, sighing contentedly.

“Of course.”

_I think we'll have this feeling forever no matter what, Yuuri. Thank you. Thank you so much for trusting me. Thank you so much for loving me._

He traced lazy circles on Yuuri's back, feeling skin against skin, basking in the afterglow and smiling as he reminded himself he was the luckiest man on the planet. The one that made him feel alive, loved, wanted, happy.

Yuuri.

 


	34. Konichiwa, Nippon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri, Viktor and Yuri fly to Japan to spend a well-deserved break in Hasetsu. Though they look forward to it, the trip there is trying in many ways.
> 
>  
> 
> They were interrupted when Viktor felt arms tighten around him. He peered down and grinned when he saw who was squeezing him.
> 
> “Mama Katsuki! Love!” he yelled, enveloping the woman in an immense hug. He enjoyed the feeling of her deep giggles reverberate against him. When she put a few inches between them, he kissed her cheek.
> 
> “Vicchan! Love! Miss you!” Hiroko cried. Viktor's mouth opened in pleasant surprise and he hugged her yet again.
> 
> “Yuuri, she learned another phrase!” he exclaimed, so happy, “You have to teach me Japanese, love!”
> 
> The young man laughed at his boyfriend, watching him rock back and forth as he continued to hug Yuuri's mother. It warmed his heart to see the love of his life and his mother get along so well. Even though they were thousands of miles away, they had become important to each other. They constantly texted using the translation app and sent each other silly cards. Viktor had displayed the ones he had received from Hiroko on a living room wall, happily pinning new arrivals the day they came in.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 34 - Konichiwa, Nippon!
> 
> This is the first of three chapters for their vacation in Hasetsu. This is a very well-deserved trip for all three of them. It's Yuuri's first time home in almost six years, but also the first time he's brought anyone home with him. He's excited about sharing with his new family his past life, friends and the love that surrounded him forever. It's a bonding time for all the three, but also for two very best friends. 
> 
> There are some notes:  
>  International Date Line runs in through the globe in the Pacific between the eastern most part of Russia and the Bering Sea down to the South Pole. It's the line that indicates 180 degrees from Greenwich Mean Time (GMT+0), which is the control of time zones. When you go west to east, you lose a lot of time. It's a little hard to explain, but I hope you get the gist of it.  
>  Tenjin Underground is a huge below ground mall in Fukuoka. No idea if they have a Taiga Clothing store as I just made that up. Taiga is the popular word for tiger.  
>  Suika Baa is manna from heaven! It's a frozen treat that is shaped and tastes like a slice of watermelon. The seeds are tiny bits of chocolate. Suika Baa is soooo good but soooo hard to find in The States. I'd move to Japan just for Suika Baa alone.  
>  Yuuri gets panic attacks since he's extremely shy and also due to his self-esteem and confidence issues. One of his triggers is flying, especially takeoff. I could see this with him realistically as it's something he can't even possibly try to control. It's nerve-wracking for him. As we've seen in chapter 24, distraction is a good method to break concentration on an anxiety attack. And this brings me to my next note which really isn't a note but a....
> 
> **_****SPICY KATSUDON ALERT****_ **
> 
> It's not really smut, but a description of smut. I'm not going to say much as I don't want to ruin it, but you'll know it when you get to it. Let's just say someone has a lot on their mind.
> 
> There is something near the end between Yuuri and his parents. I'm not going to go into it, but you'll know it when you see it. Although Toshiya and Hiroko are very open-minded, they are traditional Japanese parents. They accept something most don't, which takes a load off Yuuri's mind. You'll see.
> 
> Oh! I've had some wonderful readers draw some fan art for MbA! They are amazing! Click on the artist's names for the link.
> 
> The first one is from [lesvaleurs](http://lesvaleurs.tumblr.com/post/157491303181/his-heart-melted-when-viktor-saw-him-giving-him). It's from the coffee shop scene in Chapter 13, where the barista squeals over Viktor and Yuuri finally dating. 
> 
> The second one is from [thetoastlady](http://thetoastlady.tumblr.com/post/157654541018/im-still-struggling-with-finishing-a-two-weeks%22). This one is from Chapter 33, when Viktor places his head in Yuuri's lap as he's reading a book. Talk about domestic bliss.
> 
> Thank you so much for sharing our work with me and using MbA as your inspiration. It's absolutely humbling and awe-inspiring! Keep up the great work!
> 
> That's pretty much it for notes. Let me know what you think and hope you are looking forward to the next two chapters as much as I am!
> 
> Thanks for reading 'Konichiwa, Nippon!'
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

“Now boarding Flight 27 to LAX. Please have your boarding passes ready at the gate.”

He nudged his younger brother, trying to wake him. Yuri had fallen asleep against his shoulder over an hour ago. He hadn't taken Viktor's suggestion on going to bed early since they had to be out the door by 3:30 the next morning. When he and Yuuri had woken up, he was still playing on his gaming system.

“I don't want to hear you complain when you're exhausted. We're going to be traveling for twenty-three hours, you know.” Viktor admonished him.

“Whatever, old man. I'll be fine,” Yuri grumbled, “Yeah, I have to go in a minute...yes, Phichit. I'll bring you those panda crackers even though you can go to the Asian market and get them...it's still the same.... see you guys later.”

He took his headset off and powered down the console. After it shut off, he put the controller on the table and went into his room. Grabbing his phone from the top of the dresser, he quickly typed out a text message.

_I can't believe I'm not going to be able to see my best friend for ten days._  
_It's kinda weird._  
 _Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone._  
 _Want me to find you a cute Japanese girl? ;)_  
(=  _ＴェＴ_ _=)_

He grinned when he received a message minutes later.

_Yeah. My partner in crime is going away._  
_I'll have to find something else to do. Maybe another animation?_  
 _Pass on the Japanese girl. Not my thing._  
 _O_

His brow arched, wondering if he should ask the question on his mind.

“Ah, hell with it,” he muttered, pressing the screen multiple times.

_Good, kidnapping's not on my agenda this vacation._  
_What is your thing?_  
(=  _ＴェＴ_ _=)_

Yuri flopped on his bed, heart beating as he waited for the reply. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. He finally admitted to himself he had a horrible crush on Otabek. Tall, dark and handsome didn't even begin to describe the infatuation he felt towards him. He loved listening to Otabek talk, in awe of his slight Kazakh accent. His calm demeanor was relaxing, but he could cut up with the best of them. Yuri loved the sarcastic friendship they had, knowing if they ever crossed that line it would be the best kind of relationship he could hope for. He sighed and shook the dreams from his head, positive Otabek would never see anything in him but as a friend. If that's all he could ever have, he'd learn to be content with it.

He jumped when he felt his phone buzz against his stomach. Lifting the device, he swallowed hard when he read the message.

_Short blonds that have very interesting things to say._  
_That's my thing._  
 _O_

He stared at the screen for several minutes, rereading the short message over and over.

_No way. There's no way. He doesn't mean..._

He jolted upright and felt the screen push in as he hurriedly typed a reply. He had to keep his cool. He didn't want to make things strange right before he left, but he knew this would be on his mind the entire trip. He frowned when he realized he was probably overthinking Otabek's message.

_So, you're into fashion dolls._  
_Good to know._  
(=  _ＴェＴ_ _=)_

_Damn, now you know my secret._  
_Video chat me when you get to the onsen?_  
 _Have fun. Won't be the same without you._  
 _O_

_Thanks._  
_Talk to you sometime tomorrow._  
(=  _ＴェＴ_ _=)_

He looked up when he heard a knock on his door.

“Time to go,” Viktor said before heading back into the living room.

Yuri lifted his carry-on off the bed and grabbed his headphones off the dresser, turning the light off and closing the door as he left.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, you're slobbering on me,” Viktor complained, shaking his brother off his shoulder.

“What the fuck?” Yuri groaned sleepily, sitting up to stretch.

“They called our flight to board. Get your stuff,” Viktor instructed before looking fondly at Yuuri resting on his other shoulder.

He smiled when he heard the soft snores escape his boyfriend. Lifting a hand to gently caress Yuuri's cheek, he kissed the head covered in jet black locks.

“Love, it's time to go,” he said softly, smile brightening when Yuuri tilted his head and looked at him.

Viktor loved the sleepy grin he graced him with every morning when he woke. This time was no different. He watched Yuuri stretch, admiring the shirt riding up and exposing his navel. Viktor's eyes scanned his body and watched Yuuri's mouth open as he yawned, loving how his tongue curled every time he did so. It was one of the small things that made Yuuri so perfect for him.

“He gets whispers and smiles and I get 'wake the fuck up' and shoved on the floor. You're an asshole,” Yuri grumbled.

Viktor grinned at his brother while helping Yuuri to his feet, waiting for him to roll his shoulders and twisting his upper body when he stood. Viktor chuckled, listening to Yuuri groan when vertebrae popped in his back. Leaning over to lift the bag, he clutched Yuuri's hand with his and led him to the boarding area. He looked over his shoulder and caught his brother's eye.

“Hey, brat!” he said loudly, smirking when Yuri jumped, “This way.”

“I hope you're not like this the entire trip,” Yuri grouched, “I swear I'll leave you in Bangkok or something like that.”

“We don't have a layover in Bangkok,” Viktor teased, handing the attendant his boarding pass.

“Then I'll just shove you out the nearest airlock. That will work.”

“I love you too, Yurio,” Viktor drawled, knowing it would piss him off.

“Fuck you, old man. And you sit next to the window. I'm not dealing with your lame ass the entire trip,” he said.

Viktor just laughed.

They had gained three hours by the time they landed in Los Angeles. Yuri complained about the confusion of it only being ten in the morning when they took off around six but the flight had been over six hours long. After disembarking the plane, they went in search of somewhere to eat. They had been rushed earlier in the morning since they arrived at the airport late. Viktor had insisted on visiting Makkachin one last time, Yuuri having to physically drag him out of their neighbor's apartment. Yuuri had to comfort Viktor when he whined how much he was going to miss the puppy while they were away.

Yuri walked several feet in front of them, stating he was embarrassed to be around losers like them. Viktor had laughed at him and drew Yuuri closer to him, sliding his arm around Yuuri's shoulders. He couldn't help but notice how Yuuri's eyes were sparkling with excitement.

“Happy to be going home?” Viktor asked, lowering his arm to grab Yuuri's hand and lift it to his mouth. He met Yuuri's eyes as he kissed each slender finger. Viktor was amused when the faintest blush broke out among his face.

“I haven't been back in almost six years. I can't believe I've been gone that long. It kind of makes me feel like the worst son ever,” Yuuri muttered.

Viktor's head spun quickly around to look at him when he realized what Yuuri had said. His chest tightened when he remembered those same words spat at him recently.

_“This! This is your fault! You had to ruin our family! You brought disgrace when you decided to have relations with that man! Now you've brought disgrace once again by taking Yuri away from me! You are the worst son anyone could ever ask for!”_

He didn't know he had slowed until Yuuri stopped in front of him and put a hand on his chest. The young man's eyes were full of concern as he frowned at Viktor.

“Viktor, what's wrong?” Yuuri asked softly.

“Nothing. I'm alright, Love,” he replied, taking Yuuri's arm and placing it through the crook of his elbow. He tried to give Yuuri a reassuring smile as he patted his hand, but the look his boyfriend was giving him indicated otherwise.

“You forget I know you better than that, sweetheart,” Yuuri argued, “What's bothering you?”

“Something you said brought back a bad memory.”

“I'm sorry. What was it?” Yuuri asked, placing his other hand on Viktor's arm that his own was wound through.

“Mama. When she screamed at me, saying I was the worst son anyone could have,” he said quietly, trying to not show Yuuri how upset he was.

“I'm sorry, love,” Yuuri apologized, “I should have thought about what I said. You know that's a lie though. Your stepdad wouldn't have thanked you if you were. It's on your mother, and we both know she's full of shit and spiteful as hell. I know it hurts, but please try to put it out of your mind.”

“There's my Yuuri, swearing like a sailor. You been taking lessons from my brother?” Viktor asked, trying to change the topic.

“No, and don't deflect,” Yuuri chided, taking Viktor's face between his hands, “You aren't the horrible person she makes you out to be. Do you think everyone would love you as much as they do if you were? Do you think I'd stay with you?”

“You have a point.”

“I know I do. Admit I'm right,” he teased, “Besides, Mom already said she's adopted you so you're set on the mother department again.”

Viktor laughed at Yuuri, amused by his statement. He loved seeing the sassy side of Yuuri, but he was right. He had so many people that cared about him and valued their relationship with him. Even though it hurt that it was his mother that had said it, he knew she wasn't in her right mind and the insult had no basis.

However, something Yuuri had said amused him.

“Yuuri! She can't be my mother!” Viktor said dramatically, trying to suppress a grin when he turned in shock.

“What?

“If she adopts me that means you'll be my brother! We can't get married,” Victor exclaimed before moving closer to whisper in his ear, “I wouldn't be able to touch you the way you like.”

“You're not even funny, Nikiforov,” Yuuri mumbled, shivering when Viktor’s breath tickled his ear.

“Oh, this is serious if you're calling me by my last name,” Viktor teased, cackling when Yuuri glared at him.

“Are you losers done with your soap opera?” Yuri asked, “I want to eat here.”

He pointed at a popular fast food restaurant. Viktor narrowed his eyes and stared at his brother. Yuri knew he hated the food there, so he was probably doing it to spite him. He watched Yuuri take a few steps around the corner before turning back to his brother.

“I hate this place,” Viktor deadpanned.

“Well, I like it. I'm fucking starving. Feed me,” Yuri demanded.

Viktor was about to speak when he heard his name called. He looked towards the sound and saw Yuuri peeking around the corner. 

“I found a place we would all like,” he chirped cheerfully, motioning for them to join him.

The two brothers made their way to join Yuuri, Viktor smiling when he saw the establishment Yuuri was standing in front of. It was a nationwide bagel shop they always agreed upon back home. After Yuri nodded hesitantly, they went inside and ordered breakfast.

They had to eat quickly since their layover was only a little over an hour long. Yuuri was telling Viktor about all the places he wanted to show him and Yuri when they were in Japan. The weather had been unseasonably warm lately so he decided the beach in Hasetsu would be perfect to spend a day. They planned on going to Fukuoka for two days for the plum festival with the Katsukis. Viktor was really looking forward to that. It would be nice not only to see Yuuri in his element but also how a loving family acted with one another.

“Oi, Katsudon,” Yuri interrupted, “Remember that statue you told me about last Easter?”

“Huh?” Yuuri asked, positively clueless.

“The one with the bird shit,” he replied.

“Oh! The one in the town square! Of course, we're going to go there. If Old Man Hoshi is still there, you have to try his dango! He makes the best dango in the entire prefecture. People come from all over Kyushu to buy it. Maybe I can talk him into a website and an online store. It would help his business and possibly get him to ship it back home,” Yuuri mused.

“How did we get from bird shit to dango?” Viktor asked, grinning when Yuuri giggled. He had told Viktor before how much he missed the food from home. It was one of the reasons he insisted on bringing Yuuri back to Japan.

“Town square, Viktor. It all has to do with the town square,” Yuuri laughed, “If we're lucky the sakura trees will be blooming. And the kites! They're made by the townspeople. Every Saturday in the spring, they have a contest in the square: Whose kite flies the highest, whose can stay in the sky the longest, the most beautiful, the largest. It's a treat. There's plenty of music and food also. It's almost a festival of its own.”

“Then we have to do it!” Viktor declared, walking to the check-in desk for the next leg of their flight.

“After the bird shit statue,” Yuri reminded him.

“After the statue,” Yuuri agreed, “Hey Yuri, did I tell you about Taiga Clothing in Fukuoka?”

“No,” he stated bluntly, “Why would I care?”

“It's a store in Tenjin Underground. It's pretty popular. They have…” Yuuri stopped when he glared at him.

“Katsudon, why do I care about a fucking store?”

“They have an entire section of tiger print clothes,” Yuuri said, grinning when Yuri's eyes grew, “I thought you might like it.”

Yuri took several steps toward him and gripped the open edges of his flannel shirt. Tugging him down to face level, he stared him straight in the eyes.

“We get one day of rest, Yuuri, and then we're going to this store,” Yuri said.

“We can visit Taiga when we go to the festival.”

“Katsudon. Sunday. We're going Sunday. You're not going to win this,” Yuri said.

“Sunday it is, then,” Yuuri said, laughing as they walked down the jetway to board the plane.

 

* * *

 

 The flight had lasted twelve long hours, crossing the Pacific and landing in Tokyo. Yuri complained about the time difference, not understanding why they left late morning yet landing mid-afternoon the next day.

“We flew over the International Date Line, brat,” Viktor explained.

“So, I lost a day because of an imaginary line? That's fucked up,” he grumped.

“You'll get it back when we go home,” Yuuri explained, “It takes some getting used to, though.”

Viktor asked what they would like to do in their short time in Tokyo. They didn't have time to leave the airport, but there was plenty to explore within. Yuuri explained that there was a mall on the lower level, but he would rather wait for them at the gate. They still had a short flight to Fukuoka which left in a little over an hour.

“Are you sure you don't want to tag along?” Viktor asked.

“I'm sure. Tokyo's too much for me. It makes me really anxious,” he answered, tapping his fingers against the jeans covering his thighs.

Viktor knew Yuuri tended to panic when situations became overstimulating for him. He was timid person and not one to put himself in a chaotic environment. Tokyo was the epitome of chaos. Viktor took his hand and squeezed gently.

“That's fine,” he said, brushing his lips across the smooth skin of Yuuri's cheek, “Would you like us to bring anything back?”

“If you can find Suika Baa, can you get one of those?”

Yuuri spent the next few minutes explaining to the brothers that Suika Baa was the best frozen treat in the world. It was shaped like a slice of watermelon and had bits of chocolate instead of seeds. He urged Viktor and Yuri both to try it. Viktor was hesitant to leave Yuuri, but was reassured when he said he was going to call his mother. After kissing Yuuri, Viktor joined his brother and disappeared from Yuuri's view as he rode the escalator to the lower level.

Yuuri found their departure gate and sat down in an uncomfortable plastic chair. He rested his elbows on his knees, running the palms of his hands over his face. He was exhausted, sore and trying to fight irritation building within him. Traveling was always such an arduous endeavor for him, flying especially. The aircraft ascending into the air panicked him severely. Viktor had been great though. Yuuri had told him before they left that he was fearful of planes despite flying often. He explained he didn't like the feeling of takeoff, saying it felt like the plane was going to vibrate apart and cause an explosive crash. Viktor had promised to help in any way he could.

And help he did.

Viktor managed to distract Yuuri the past two times they took to the air. The first time had Yuuri thinking Viktor had performed a miracle. They talked about Makkachin and what they needed to take care of when they returned home. Viktor mentioned he wanted to plan a summer vacation to Hawaii, reminding Yuuri he brought it up during their life-altering game of twenty questions. Yuuri rolled his eyes, told him they'll have to wait and see and asked Viktor to shut up so he could calm down before takeoff. He didn't understand why he sat back and chuckled.

“What's so funny?” Yuuri asked.

“Come here,” Viktor said, smiling as he lifted the shade of the window beside him. Yuuri frowned and felt his jaw drop as he saw white puffs surround the window momentarily before emerging into a field of beautiful azure.

“We're already in the air,” Yuuri said softly, turning to stare at Viktor.

Viktor just smiled and nodded at him. Yuuri was touched beyond belief. No one had ever done anything like that for him.

The second time he thought he was ready for it. He sat in between Yuri and Viktor, gripping the armrests and trying to control his breathing. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, counting to seven before he exhaled slowly. His brows furrowed when he felt hot puffs of breath against his neck.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asked, opening on eye and glancing at the man.

“Are you wearing that cologne Mari got you?”

“Probably. Why?” he asked, unsure of where this was headed.

“You smell delicious,” Viktor replied, burying his face into the side of his neck. He groaned as he inhaled the intoxicating scent.

“Viktor!” Yuuri admonished, voice barely above a whisper, “There are people around us!”

Yuuri shivered when Viktor's tongue crept up his neck until he reached his ear. He tried to fight the urge to tilt his head, allowing Viktor to inflict further euphoric torture upon him. Yuuri felt him grin against his skin when he lost the battle, gasping when he felt teeth pinch his neck.

“Yes, there are people around us. You know what I want to do when you're wearing that scent?”

“W-what?” Yuuri stuttered, closing his eyes when Viktor skimmed his lips over his outer ear, nipping gently before speaking.

“I want to yank you out of that seat, drag you down the aisle and shove you into the bathroom. After kissing you so hard your head spins, I want to rip your jeans off and heave you onto the sink,” Viktor purred, “Shall I go on?”

Yuuri could only nod, not trusting himself to speak.

“Now this part I've debated. I thought about taking that gorgeous cock of yours into my mouth and ravishing it until you come screaming my name. Or maybe you'd like what we did last time? I could drop my jeans and we could stroke ourselves together until we both came. Or how about this? This one's my favorite. I've imagined pulling you so close to me you're barely sitting on the counter. Plunging my fingers inside you, one by one and so painfully slow, spreading my fingers inside and loosening you. Making you writhe, wanting more but not giving it to you. Just when you think you can't take it any longer, I thrust deeply inside you,” Viktor paused, listening to the quiet yet low moan from Yuuri, “Would you like that? Would you want me to fuck you senseless on that counter? Or would you rather wrap those gorgeous legs of yours around my waist and impale yourself on my cock? If you did that, I could jack you off while you're fucking yourself on me.”

“Viktor…” Yuuri whispered breathlessly. He turned his head and looked at him, taking in his beautiful turquoise eyes. He knew Viktor was aroused. Not only were his pupils dilated but they had gone from icy blue to deep turquoise. This only spurred his own need for Viktor even further.

Yuuri frowned when Viktor kissed him quickly on the lips and then rested his head on his shoulder. How could he? How could Viktor get him all riled up with the most obscene idea he'd ever heard in his life and then sit back and act like nothing had happened?

“What the fuck was that?” Yuuri asked, seething. He flinched when Viktor snapped the shade of the window up. Damn him. Damn him to hell.

“Another distraction? Not cool, Nikiforov,” he growled, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to tamp down the intense arousal consuming him.

“Second time in one day. Not a good sign,” Viktor observed, “But yeah, another distraction. I did mean every word I said, however. And I'll make it up to you very soon, I promise.”

Yuuri's face fell in astonishment. Even though Viktor had used the incredibly erotic thought to divert his attention from takeoff, he truly wanted to make the dream a reality. Yuuri shifted his body and gazed towards the front of the plane. He had never been so happy for his carry-on bag in his life since it was hiding his raging erection. As he was letting the most unwelcoming thoughts enter his mind to reclaim control, Yuri piped up next to him.

“What's wrong with you?” Yuri asked. Yuuri kept staring at the seat in front of him, not trusting himself to speak.

Yuri leaned forward in his seat and waved a hand in front of Yuuri's face, frowning when he continued to ignore him.

“What the fuck's wrong with him?” he asked his brother.

 “He hates takeoff,” Viktor said, thumbing through a magazine.

 “Does he already know we're in the air?” Yuri asked, rolling his eyes.

 “He also really hates flying,” Viktor drawled, winking at Yuuri before turning back to the magazine.

 

* * *

 

The flight to Fukuoka was quick. None of them had ever been happier to be off a plane and back on solid ground. They were exhausted from crossing half the globe to get to their destination, but Yuuri was relieved when he saw his family waiting as they entered the arrival gate. He dropped his bags on the ground when his mother rushed to him, enveloping her in a hug when she reached him. He lifted her off her feet and spun around. He was so happy to see his mother again.

He hugged his dad and then greeted his sister. He yelled when she placed him in a headlock and scrubbed his head with her knuckles. She was laughing when she let him go and looked past him, evil grin spreading on her face. He was still rubbing his head when he turned around to see what she was staring at.

Viktor.

“Well, well, if it isn't the gorgeous boy toy,” Mari teased, “Sure we can't share?”

 “You touch him,” Yuuri warned, pointing a finger inches from her face, “I will kill you.”

 “Hey now,” she objected, holding her hands up, “Even though he's quite possibly the hottest thing on two legs I've ever seen, you two are perfect together. I'm happy for you, baby brother, but I still have to tease you. It's what big sisters do.”

 “Yeah, yeah,” he droned, “My threat still stands.”

He heard her laughter when he returned to Viktor and Yuri. He shook his head before shoving his hands into his pockets.

“What was that about?” Viktor asked, brow raised.

“You don't want to know,” Yuuri mumbled.

“Does it have to do with that letter?” he asked.

“What letter?” Yuuri asked, confused.

“The one she sent after we started dating,” Viktor said, reminding him. He smirked when deep red spread up Yuuri’s neck.

They were interrupted when Viktor felt arms tighten around him. He peered down and grinned when he saw who was squeezing him.

“Mama Katsuki! Love!” he yelled, enveloping the woman in an enormous hug. He enjoyed the feeling of her deep giggles reverberating against him. When she put a few inches between them, he kissed her cheek.

“Vicchan! Love! Miss you!” Hiroko cried. Viktor's mouth opened in pleasant surprise, and he hugged her yet again.

“Yuuri, she learned another phrase!” he exclaimed, so happy, “You have to teach me Japanese, Love!”

Yuuri laughed at him, watching him rock back and forth as he continued to hug Yuuri's mother. It warmed his heart to see the love of his life and his mother get along so well. Even though they were thousands of miles away, they had become important to each other. They constantly texted using the translation app and sent each other silly cards. Viktor had displayed the ones he had received from Hiroko on a living room wall, happily pinning the new arrivals the day they came in.

“Deal, but you have to teach me Russian,” Yuuri countered.

“Why on earth do you need to learn Russian?” Viktor asked, reluctant to let Hiroko go.

“Because reasons,” he explained, not intending to tell him why he wanted to learn.

“You know, this is all fine and dandy. I'm so happy everyone wants to work on their linguistic skills. But can we get the fuck out of here?” Yuri demanded, yelling by the time he finished speaking.

“Watch your language, brat,” Viktor growled, thumping him on his head.

“No one can understand, old man. But seriously. I'm tired and getting crabby.”

“Wait, how is this different than any other time?” Viktor teased, laughing when Yuri flipped him off on the way to the baggage claim.

 

* * *

 

They made it to the onsen just before nightfall, and the three were dead on their feet. Hiroko insisted they eat before calling it a day. Viktor gushed over the woman's katsudon, declaring it manna from the heavens. Yuuri opened his eyes slowly when his sister poked him.

“If you're tired, go to bed,” she said.

“I'll be alright. You might need to help taking everything upstairs. What rooms are we staying in? Dad said my old one was turned into a storage closet,” Yuuri asked.

“Yuri's staying in 11. You and Viktor are staying in 14,” she explained.

“Wait, what?” Yuuri asked in surprise.

“Yuri's in the room across from yours and Viktor's,” she said, hating having to repeat herself.

“Mom and Dad are letting us room together?” he asked, astonished.

“Yeah, why wouldn't they?”

Yuuri stood and dragged himself over to his parents, dropping to his knees and embracing them both in a hug. He never thought his parents would allow him to share a room with Viktor under their roof. In doing so, they were telling both him and Viktor that they had placed a tremendous amount of trust and faith in the future of their relationship.

“Thank you,” Yuuri said.

“What for, son?” Toshiya asked.

“Letting Viktor and I stay together. I appreciate it. I was really dreading the nights here,” Yuuri admitted sheepishly.

“Baby boy, he's your one. Most won't understand, but we won't keep it apart,” Hiroko said, cupping Yuuri's cheek.

He nodded but kept holding them, resting his head on his father's shoulder. He had missed this so much. He had been away from home for too long, but the timing was right finally. He brought his future to meet his past. He had never been happier in his life.

“As heartwarming as this disgusting display of sappiness is, I'm going to bed. I'm fucking exhausted, and I need to call Otabek,” Yuri said, trudging to the staircase leading to the upstairs' guest rooms, “Wait, what room am I in again?”

Yuuri stood and said he'd show Yuri the way, but was shoved back onto the floor by his sister. She said in what little English she knew that she'd be more than happy to help him, stating he looked like a member of a boy band she liked. Yuri rolled his eyes when she compared the two.

“You act like him, too,” Mari said slowly, grinning. She gestured for him to follow her and they climbed the stairs one after the other.

Mari guided him down the long hallway and paused outside a light-colored sliding screen. When Yuri joined her, she slid the screen open and stepped inside his room, he thought it looked amazing. There was a low bed in the room, the floor covered in tatami mats. Several shoji lamps lit the room but created a relaxing ambiance. Each wall held a visual story of battles during feudal times in the country. Yuri thought it was amazing.

“Thank you,” he said, grinning at the woman before bowing in front of her.

“Yuuri’s right, you good kid,” she said hesitantly, hoping she answered him correctly.

“Did he now?” he smirked, “He said you're the best sister ever.”

Yuri laughed when the woman rolled her eyes and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket. She tapped one out of the pack, put it in between her lips and lit it, taking a slow drag. After exhaling a cloud of smoke, she smirked.

“Idiot,” she muttered, turning to leave but stopping when she reached the door, “Happy night.”

“Good night to you too, Mari.”

When the screen slid shut, he opened his large suitcase and dug through it. He selected the most comfortable pajama pants he had packed and his favorite leopard-print shirt. He grabbed his toiletries bag and hefted everything into his arms. He was halfway to the hall when he realized he forgot to do something important. He dropped the armful on the mattress and dug his laptop from his carry-on bag. Setting it up quickly, he turned it on so it would load while he was getting ready for bed.

 

* * *

 

He jerked awake every time he felt his eyes flutter shut. He sat back up and scooted against the wall, thinking it would help him stay conscious. He had almost fallen back to sleep when he heard the chiming of his video chat app. He lifted the laptop onto his knees and clicked the answer icon.

_“Took you long enough. Were you sleeping?”_

“No, I've been up for a while. How was the flight?” Otabek asked, trying to appear more alive than he felt.

_“Long, boring. I wanted to shove Viktor and Katsudon out the airlock on the flight to Tokyo. I swear to Baby Jesus they were going to disappear into the bathroom and fuck each other senseless. You could have cut the sexual tension with a chainsaw,”_

“Don't you mean knife?” Otabek teased, amused by Yuri's sense of exaggeration.

_“No, I mean a fucking chainsaw. Knife wouldn't have worked. How was school?”_

“Don't know. I got suspended first period.”

_“What the fuck? I'm not gone for four hours and you're already in trouble. I think you're a bad influence on me.”_

“I'm only a bad influence when you aren't around,” Otabek corrected.

_“Whatever. What did you do this time? Did Jameson finally get tired of you telling him to go fuck himself?”_

“Nah. Got in a fight.”

_“What? Why?”_

“Someone was running their mouth. It really pissed me off, so I decided to shut it for them,” Otabek revealed.

_“Asshole. Who was it?”_

“Jace.”

Otabek watched Yuri flinch and then frown. Jace was one of the kids they hung out with at breakfast and lunch. Yuri thought the kid was ok, but Otabek had watched him. Jace had given him a hard time since he started attending their school. Yuri didn't realize it, but Jace was horribly jealous that he had become close to Otabek as quickly as he did. He took every opportunity to bad mouth Yuri, Otabek just caught him this time.

_“And what did Jace say that pissed you off so much?”_

“It's not a big deal,” the teen said, rubbing the back of his neck.

_“Beka,”_  Yuri warned, leaning into the screen and glaring at his friend. Beka looked at the ceiling briefly and then looked back at his laptop.

“He said you're here because your parents don't want you anymore, but you're not welcome here because no one wants you here either. Then something about he hoped you stayed in Japan, blah blah pow. Pow being the point I punched him in the face,” Otabek said, instantly regretting telling Yuri when he paled.

_“Why?”_

“He doesn't like you. Never has. I didn't think he'd be stupid or heartless enough to say something like that though.”

_“No, why did you punch him?”_

“No one trash talks my best friend,” Otabek said quietly, “Especially if it has to do with your living situation. It's none of his business. He doesn't know what you've been through. I was more than happy to break his nose.”

_“Wait, you broke his nose?”_

“Oops,” he replied sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders.

_“You're such a fucking idiot_ ,” Yuri grumbled, shaking his head.

_I'd stand up to anyone for you, Yura._

“Whatever. How's Japan?”

_“Interesting. I can't really describe it. Everything is so close together and flowery. Tokyo was insane. We were only at the airport but everything was loud, flashy and bright. It was almost like the gaudiest carnival you can imagine but someone puked neon paint all over it,”_  Yuri described, pausing when Otabek laughed,  _“Katsudon's hometown is nice. It's quiet and pretty. Oh! And he's taking me to this clothing store tomorrow. They have a shit ton of cat print clothes! Can you believe it?”_

“You're going to love that. Don't spend your life savings,” Otabek teased.

_“What? My whole two dollars? Pfft, please. Besides, Viktor's paying for it. He just doesn't know it yet.”_

Otabek burst into laughter, only quieting when he heard his mom yell at him. He wiped a tear from his eye and grinned at the image on the screen.

“I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear that. Are Viktor and Yuuri both going with you?”

_“Don't know. Katsudon is for sure. Viktor will probably be lazy and sleep all day. Jet lag, you know?”_

“Speaking of, aren't you tired? Do you want me to let you go so you can get some sleep?” Otabek asked.

_“Nah, I'll be ok. Hey, can you do something really lame for me?”_

“What's that?”

_“Can you tell me the story about your azhye and the apricot orchard? I really like that one.”_

“Why?” Otabek asked.

_“Stories about your azhye are relaxing. After today I need to be calmed down. When you tell it, it's especially calming.”_

“How so? Azhye tells them better than I do.”

_“It's your voice, Beka,”_ Yuri said, resting his forearms on the desk in front of him and putting his chin on them. He just stared at his friend through the screen.

“Alright. Azhye was about six or seven. The night before a terrible storm had blown through...”

Yuri smiled, sighing as he heard the soft, soothing voice flow through the speakers. The stress from the day began to melt away instantly.

 

* * *

 

 “And that's how azyhe helped protect the village apricot orchard. What did you…” he stopped and stared at the screen.

Yuri had fallen asleep.

Otabek had his own eyes closed while he was telling him the story about his azhye. Not only was he tired having been up since one in the morning waiting for Yuri to video chat with him, but it helped him envision the story better. He had done his job well. Yuri was so relaxed he had fallen asleep.

He watched Yuri for a while, not knowing how long as his eyes were fixed only on him. He could hear his faint exhales and occasionally his breath would hitch, making him shift slightly. He was worried about Yuri falling from his chair.

“Yuri,” he said softly.

Nothing.

“Yuri,” Otabek said a little louder.

_"Mmm,”_  Yuri whined without moving.

“Yuri, go to bed. You don't need to be sleeping at a desk,” he ordered.

Yuri just whined and nuzzled his head further against his arm. Otabek sighed but smiled at the teen.

_If I was there, I'd carry you to bed. I'd run my fingers through your hair until you couldn't keep your eyes open any longer._

Otabek knew he'd have to disconnect the call soon. He was tired and needed to get some rest as well, but he was more concerned with getting caught. He didn't want Yuri to wake up and realize he had been watching him sleep. As much as he wanted to be the first one to greet him when he awoke, it wasn't a good idea.

Otabek watched Yuri for several minutes longer, touching his light blond hair on the screen. His finger lightly traced the visible line of Yuri's cheek before resting on his chin. He withdrew his hand from the screen and sighed.

“Night, Yura. I miss you,” he said softly, raising his hand and pressing two fingers against his lips, touching the screen where the image of Yuri's forehead was, “I love you.”

 


	35. Fukuoka, Here We Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Yuri spend the day in Fukuoka, Yuri taking the opportunity to admit something important. For Viktor, it's a day of torment.
> 
>    
> “But you can't leave me like this,” Viktor rasped, wrapping his legs around one of Yuuri's and rubbing his erection against the young man's thigh.
> 
> “Yeah, I can,” Yuuri replied, unwinding himself from his boyfriend and rising from the futon, “That's what retaliation is about, babe.”
> 
> “Who knew you were so cruel, Yuuri Katsuki,” Viktor whined, rubbing a hand against the front of his pants.
> 
> “Ah ah!” Yuuri chided loudly, “I didn't get any relief on the plane. Neither are you. I will be very disappointed if you do. Got it?”
> 
> Viktor nodded and watched Yuuri gather clothes and his toiletries bag from a suitcase, bending over to give Viktor a soft kiss before leaving the room. He grabbed Yuuri's pillow, flung it over his face and yelled into it. As he tried to calm himself down, he groaned when he became aware of something.
> 
>  
> 
> _Fuck, I've created a monster._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 35 - Fukuoka, Here We Come though it should be called Payback's a Bitch.
> 
> Never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd ever write anything with this many chapters. It's unreal and we still aren't close to the end. I'd say we're probably halfway now. This chapter shows growth for Yuuri and Yuri but in two different lights. Yuuri is becoming more comfortable in spontaneity while Yuri is learning how to express himself in a healthy manner. It's interesting how it actually played out when I wrote it. Even though it probably doesn't really need it I'm going to throw in a
> 
> **_****SPICY KATSUDON ALERT****_ **
> 
> Just for sexual tension and very mild sexual acts and innuendos. Personally I don't think it's that bad but it's not everyone's cup of tea. And I know this warning cracks a lot of readers up. Cue cheesy smile.
> 
> A couple notes:  
>  Tenjin Underground is actually a mall in the Tenjin District in Fukuoka.  
>  Taiga Shop does not exist.  
>  The Imperial Japanese Army flag was used from 1870 until 1945. I'm not condoning Japanese action nor stating I know much about it, I just liked the vision of this flag on a bomber jacket.  
>  Suika Baa - I have described this before but I can't say it enough. IT'S FREAKING DELICIOUS AND I WANT MORE!! Frozen watermelon flavored bar with chocolate pieces as seeds. If you ever get a chance to eat one of these you better do it.
> 
> More fanart! This time it's from [akemi707](https://akemi707.tumblr.com/post/157731352150/akemi707-ahhhhhhh-this-scene-many-many)! It's a drawing from Chapter 34 of Viktor whispering to Yuuri how he wants to ravish him every time he wears the cologne Mari gave him. I love it! 
> 
> I think that's it for now. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy 'Fukuoka, Here We Come'. Thanks for reading.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

“Are you happy, Love?”

He sighed deeply, extraordinarily content.  He was lying on a futon.  In his family's onsen enveloped in the arms of the love of his life.  He was beyond happy, he was ecstatic.

“Extremely. I'm blending the best of both worlds,” Yuuri explained, holding Viktor's hand.

“How so?”

“I'm back home with my family. You're here with me. I don't think I could ask for more,” he explained, rolling over to face Viktor, smiling before kissing him softly. 

“I'm glad I'm here too.  It's amazing here.  I feel like I've stepped into a fairy tale.”

Yuuri laughed at Viktor's whimsy thinking he could be so flighty at times.    He always found it amusing though.  It was refreshing to see his viewpoint when he experienced new things. When Viktor yawned, Yuuri started running his hands through the soft grey tresses.  Yuuri had spent numerous nights relaxing Viktor this way, especially when he was extremely exhausted.  They had been up for over a day, having spent over twenty-four hours traveling. 

“Roll over.  I want to hold you tonight,” Yuuri ordered, waiting for Viktor to follow his orders.

Viktor shifted his body so he was lying on his other side, snuggling into the pillow and getting comfortable.  He felt the familiar jolt of electricity run through his body when Yuuri slid his arm around his waist, tucking his hand under him.  Viktor had almost drifted to sleep when he felt fingers skim the skin just under the waistband of his pajama pants.  Opening his eyes slightly, Viktor tilted his head when he felt delicate fingers dance lightly down his body until they rested just above his pubic bone.

“What are you doing?” he rasped, baffled by Yuuri’s lack of response.

Even though the speed of his heart had increased and he was breathing faster, Viktor decided to try to sleep.  He thought of pleasant memories, most of them being of Yuuri.  He thought of this past Valentine's Day, the birthday presents Yuuri had bestowed upon him, this past summer when they went swimming and had been kicked out of the pool for their splash war, the night after the book signing and the power was out at Yuuri's apartment, mornings at the coffee shop. The car accident that had started it all.  The movie in his head had almost put him out, but Viktor stopped breathing and eyes flew open when Yuuri slid his hand lower and grabbed his half-hard member.

“Yuuri,” he growled, gasping when fingers skimmed along his length before grasping him again. 

He grunted when Yuuri began to tease him relentlessly, stroking him slow for several moments before pumping him faster.  Yuuri continued this pleasant agony with no indication of stopping.

“Have you forgotten we're in your parents' house and the walls are thin?” Viktor asked, holding back a moan when Yuuri took his earlobe in his mouth and dragged his teeth down the skin slowly.

“Payback's a bitch,” Yuuri whispered into his ear, relishing in Viktor’s shiver when the hot puff of breath hit him, “and this is just part one.”

Viktor was in for a long night.

 

* * *

 

And a torturous night it was.  Yuuri had held onto him all night, stroking Viktor when he least expected it.  He had been ripped from sleep so many times he had lost count.  It was the worst when Yuuri pumped him hard from the get-go, making him thrust his hips and whining when Yuuri stopped.  He bit his lower lip until it bled.  His craving for Yuuri was astronomical by the time morning arrived.  When Yuuri finally removed his hand, Viktor rolled over, whimpering and twisting his hands through Yuuri's shirt before he could get out of bed.

“Don't leave,” he begged.

“I have to get ready to go.  Yuri and I need to catch the train by eight,” Yuuri said.

“But you can't leave me like this,” Viktor rasped, wrapping his legs around one of Yuuri's and rubbing his erection against his thigh.

“Yeah, I can,” Yuuri replied, unwinding himself from Viktor and rising from the futon, “That's what retaliation is about, babe.”

“Who knew you were so cruel, Yuuri Katsuki,” Viktor whined, rubbing a hand against the front of his pants.

“Ah ah!” Yuuri chided loudly, “I didn't get any relief on the plane, neither are you.  I will be very disappointed if you do.  Got it?”

Viktor nodded and watched him gather clothes and his toiletries bag from a suitcase, bending over to give Viktor a soft kiss before leaving the room. He grabbed Yuuri's pillow, flung it over his face and yelled into it.  As he tried to calm himself down, he groaned when he became aware of something.

_Fuck, I've created a monster._

 

* * *

 

Yuri was excited when they stepped off the train in Fukuoka, Yuuri following close behind.  They went through the turnstile and exited the station,  Yuuri motioning for him to follow and walking down the sidewalk together, dodging other pedestrians. Yuri was amazed it was so busy on a Sunday, asking Yuuri why.

“It's not a religious day in Japan.  There aren't many Christians here,” Yuuri explained, “We aren't far from Tenjin Underground.  They just opened so it shouldn't be packed.”

“Did you grab Viktor's card?” Yuri asked, grinning when he glared at him.

“What happened to your money?” Yuuri asked, knowing he paid Yuri well when he worked for him.

“Video games, Katsudon, video games.  They aren't cheap you know,” Yuri explained, laughing when he rolled his eyes.

“I'll front you some money, but you will work it off,” Yuuri explained, waiting for him to agree.

They walked the short distance to the building housing the underground mall.  After going through the sliding glass doors, they made their way to the escalators.  Yuri was talking with him about a laptop he was working on for one of his teachers.  When they landed at the base level, he followed Yuuri and looked around the many shops.  Japanese animation posters hung everywhere and there were many stores dedicated to various series.  Yuri had watched quite a few with him but didn't really get into it.

“They are really serious about their anime,” he muttered.

“Yeah,” Yuuri concurred, “It's pretty much a national pastime.  There's a new horror series out.  Want to watch it when we get back?”

“What's it about?”

As they traipsed through the promenade, Yuuri described the show. He knew Yuri loved gore, the more the better.  He agreed to watch it with Yuuri as long as he promised to interpret the dialogue.  He hated it when Yuuri would stream different shows through his game system without the subtitles. 

“Taiga Shop,” Yuuri stated, stopping in front of a store and rifling through the racks that were outside, moving inside when he didn't see anything he wanted.

Yuri looked around and followed him into the shop. Japanese heavy rock was blaring through the speakers and the lighting was minimal, leaving him appreciating the industrial feel of the space. He looked up, taking in the metal beams and ventilation ducts winding around the ceiling.

“Yuri!”

He turned when he heard his name shouted over the music, nodding and making his way to Yuuri when he waved him over.  His eyes widened when he saw stands upon stands of feline print clothing and merchandise.  Yuuri told him he would lend him two hundred dollars to spend.  Poring through every piece of clothing on the racks, Yuri decided on a leopard print hoodie and a black shirt with a roaring tiger’s head on the chest.

Yuri rushed over to the wall that had several posters displayed when he brushed against a spinner rack with heavy clothing, grabbing a handful of leather as he tried to steady the stand. When he realized he was holding a leather jacket, Yuri smiled.  Pushing the hanger back so he could look at the garment better, his smile turned into a full grin, removing it from the rack to look at it.  The leather bomber jacket was a deep brown, purposefully distressed. He flipped it around so he could look at the other side, taking in the war flag of the Japanese Imperial Army spanning from the just below the shoulders to halfway down, stopping at the middle of the back.  It was perfect.

“Hey Katsudon?” Yuri asked.

“Hmm?” Yuuri asked, sifting through the discounted manga rack.

“Can I borrow a little more?”

“Why?” he asked, looking at Yuri.

“I want to get this,” Yuri replied, holding the jacket up.

“I didn't know leather jackets were your thing,” Yuuri said, his face scrunched in confusion.

“They aren't, dumbass.  I want to get it for Beka,” Yuri grumbled though he hoped he would agree. 

Yuuri made his way to him and lifted the price tag when he joined him, his eyes widening as he whistled lowly.

“I know he's your best friend but isn't this a bit excessive?”

“It's perfect,” Yuri argued, looking at the tag but unable to convert the currency, “How much is it?”

“A little under three hundred,” Yuuri explained, chuckling when his jaw fell, “Still want it?”

Yuri stared at the jacket and thought.  He didn't like the idea of being in debt to Yuuri, but on the other hand he knew Otabek would love it.  Weighing the pros and cons in his mind for several minutes, he finally came to a decision.

_Beka's worth it._

“I'm buying this.  Let me put these back,” Yuri said, raising his hand holding the hoodie and tiger shirt. 

Yuuri was stunned.  He brought Yuri here so he could add to his tiger print collection, but instead he decided to spend his money on his best friend. It touched him that Yuri was displaying such selflessness, but it reminded him of himself not that long ago.  When he was willing to do anything for Viktor.  He smiled softly when it hit him.

_Yuri has a crush._

“Hey,” he said, getting Yuri's attention, “Keep them, but you're done shopping.”

Yuri smiled and they paid for the items, Yuuri thanking the young woman and wishing her a good day.  Deciding it was time for lunch, they explored the food court and tried to decide where to eat.  Yuri saw his favorite fast food restaurant from home and demanded they eat there, but Yuuri laughed at him.

“Rule number one, you don't eat at American-based fast food chains in Japan,” Yuuri informed him.

“Why not?”

“It tastes like shit,” he answered before pointing to another establishment, “I've been there before.  It's good.  Come on.  Time to try real ramen.”

“Wait, the stuff we have at home isn't real ramen?” Yuri asked, watching Yuuri staring at him blankly.

“I'm going to forget you even said that.”

After ordering lunch, they roamed around the dining area to find a decent table.  Choosing one near the indoor air garden, they sat and enjoyed their food.  Yuri took a bite of his miso and closed his eyes, humming happily.

“You're right, Katsudon.  This shit's good,” Yuri declared, “How in the hell do you guys have such wonderful grub?”

“By you guys, I'm assuming Japanese?  I enjoy it,” Yuuri replied.

Yuri continued to eat, trying to savor each bite.  His mind was in overdrive though.  He kept thinking about the text Otabek sent before they left.  He tried to rationalize his feelings for Otabek, thinking it was just because they spent so much time together and being such good friends.  He knew it was a lie though.  He was confused and didn't know what the hell to do.

“Hey Yuuri?” he asked, eyeing him.

“Uh oh, you want something if you're using my real name,” Yuuri joked, eyes crinkling when he looked at him.

“Can I ask you something? And please don't tell anyone.  It's a little embarrassing,” Yuri inquired.

“Sure,” Yuuri said, putting his chopsticks across his bowl and giving him his undivided attention.

“When did you know you had a thing for Viktor?” he asked, looking at him.

“Hmm,” Yuuri said, tapping his chin with a forefinger, “Probably when I wanted to spend every minute of every day with him.  He was constantly in my thoughts,  I would think of things I wanted to share with him or do together.”

“Do you think that could be considered a best friend?” Yuri asked.

“Not when I looked at him and I felt butterflies in my stomach.  Sometimes he'd say something or wink at me and I just wanted to kiss him senseless,” Yuuri admitted, “I knew I had it bad when he took care of me when I was sick. He almost stayed for two weeks, hardly ever leaving.  We constantly talked and really got to know each other.  I was comfortable telling him almost anything. But yeah, that's how I knew.”

“Oh,” he said quietly, picking at a block of tofu.

Picking up his chopsticks, Yuuri returned to his ramen.  He knew something was on Yuri's mind but didn't want to pry. He was aware that Yuri would open up when he was ready.  Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he watched Yuri lean over the table and grab the bag containing the leather jacket, sighing when he looked inside.

“Hey Yuuri?”

_One._

“Yes?”

“You promise not to be an asshole if I tell you something?” Yuri asked, looking away nervously.

_Two._

“Of course,” Yuuri replied, smiling at him.

“I think I'm in love with Beka,” he said softly, the look he gave Yuuri was full of confusion.

_And there it is._

“Ok,” Yuuri said, taking another bite of his lunch.

“And it's weird.  He's my best friend.  Why the fuck would I have a crush on my best friend?” Yuri grumbled.

“Why is that a bad thing, Yuri?”

“What if things change?  What if he decides he doesn't want anything to do with me?” he rambled, “What if he's into someone else?”

“That's a possibility, but when the time is right do you think it might be worth it?”

“I don't know.  Maybe?” Yuri said, “Probably.”

“Is it something you have to decide at this moment?” Yuuri asked.

“No.  It's just frustrating!” he yelled, dropping his head on the table with a thud.

“It is, but that's life,” Yuuri said, “Can I give you my honest opinion?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I don't think it's a good idea for you to approach Otabek about it anytime soon.  You have a lot of work to do before you can even begin to think about a relationship.  It would be wise to learn what a healthy relationship is since you haven't really had the best examples of one,” Yuuri said, giving him a sad smile.

“I fucking hate it when you're right, Katsudon,” Yuri admitted, “I don't want to take the chance of losing Beka just because I was impatient.  But how do I keep this from him?”

“Be yourself.”

Yuri stared at him like he had grown another head.  He thought it was possibly the worst advice Yuuri had ever given him.

“Seriously?  That's all you have to say?” Yuri grumbled.

“It's easier than it sounds, Yuri.  But that's all you can do.  Cherish your friendship with him.  Try not to think about the what-ifs.  If you do, it's going to drive you crazy and ultimately tear apart what you two do have.  I don't think you want that to happen,” Yuuri explained.

“No, I don't,” Yuri admitted, “Should I stop spending so much time with him?”

“That's up to you, but I don't think you should.  It might give Otabek the wrong signal.”

“Sweet Baby Jesus, this is going to be fucking difficult.  Why can't anything ever be easy?” Yuri complained.

“If they were, life wouldn't be worth it,” Yuuri stated, taking the last bite of ramen.

 

* * *

 

They spent the next couple hours sightseeing around Fukuoka.  Yuuri didn't want to leave Tenjin district since they'd be back in a couple days for the plum blossom festival.  Being so caught up exploring Tenjin, they barely made it to the train station on time to return to Hasetsu.

When they arrived at the onsen it was almost dinner time.  Yuuri climbed the stairs to the guest hall and entered the room he and Viktor were sharing, surprised he wasn't there.  Hanging his jacket in the closet, Yuuri’s eyes fell on Viktor’s favorite shirt and he grinned mischievously when a thought went through his head. He tugged the t-shirt he was wearing and quickly donned the one hanging up, walking out of the room to join everyone in the common room.

Minako, Yuri, and his father were watching figure skating when he walked in.  He heard the sizzle of dinner, closing his eyes as he breathed in the aroma of food.  Even though he thought he was a good cook, his mother had him beat hands down.  Eating the woman's creations was an experience of its own.  He was surprised when he heard a familiar laugh coming from the kitchen.

_Viktor._

He made his way to the kitchen and watched his mother and boyfriend interact as they cooked, thinking it heartwarming.  They passed Viktor's phone between them since the translation app was the only way they could communicate.  It was apparent the two loved each other.

“Having fun?” he asked, smiling when they looked at him.

“Of course,” Viktor answered, “How about you?  How was Fukuoka?”

“It hasn't changed much, but you'll see on Tuesday. It will be an entirely different city,” Yuuri explained, “Need any help?”

“Want to help me chop the carrots?  I'll peel, you cut.  You know how bad I am with knives,” Viktor admitted sheepishly.

“Mom? Why did you stick Viktor with cutting vegetables?” he asked in Japanese, washing his hands at the sink.

“He insisted, saying he wanted to help,” Hiroko explained, “I think you need to teach him, Baby Boy.  He's scary with sharp objects.”

Yuuri burst into laughter before taking the knife from Viktor's hand, rubbing against his side when he reached over him and grabbed the cutting board.  He smirked when the shirt he was wearing shifted, exposing his shoulder.  He turned his head to look at Viktor and gave him a lopsided smile.

“Can you fix that for me?” he asked, “My hands are wet.”

He was rewarded when Viktor gulped and gingerly pulled the fabric up, his shoulder.  Yuuri smiled and brushed his lips across Viktor's, standing on his tiptoes and moving his mouth closer to Viktor's ear.

“Thanks, Love,” he whispered, his tongue darting out to lick Viktor's outer ear.

They worked in relative silence until Hiroko added the vegetables to the meat and shooed them from the kitchen.  Viktor took a seat at the table Toshiya and Mari were sharing, watching Yuuri select a novel from a nearby bookcase.  Instead of sitting next to him, Yuuri settled himself in Viktor's lap, shifting until he was comfortable.  Viktor closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_You're doing that thing with your ass again._

Toshiya, Mari, and Yuuri were having a conversation in Japanese.  Since Viktor didn't understand, he watched the skating program that was on the television.  The woman that had been there since early afternoon was still drinking and yelling at the TV set by that time, Viktor smirking and shaking his head.

“Hey Yuuri?” he asked, groaning when Yuuri pivoted his lower body to look at him.

“Hey Viktor?”

“Who is that woman?” he asked, jerking his head towards the other table.

“Oh, that's Minako-sensei.  She was my ballet instructor,” Yuuri said.

“Really?  Would you be willing to dance for me while we're here?” Viktor asked, giving him a hopeful smile.

“We'll see.  It depends on if we have time and if Minako-sensei is free,” Yuuri explained, “There's also someone I want you to meet.  My best friend when I was in school invited us for dinner one night while we're here.  I told you about Yuuko?”

“Yep.  I'd love to meet her,” Viktor said.

Yuuri shifted again when his father asked him a question, Viktor dropping his forehead against Yuuri's back and groaning.  He could feel his jeans tighten as Yuuri continued to squirm. He didn't move when Hiroko brought a tray with everyone's dinner, serving each of them with a smile. 

“Are you going to scoot over so I can eat?” Viktor asked.

“I can feed you,” Yuuri suggested, digging his backside into Viktor's crotch, “I'm really comfortable.”

“You're doing this on purpose, you vixen,” Viktor growled lowly, the grin Yuuri gave him sending shivers through him.

“Part two,” Yuuri whispered, lifting the chopsticks and shoving a carrot into Viktor's mouth.

Viktor's chest was heaving as he chewed the vegetables, swallowing roughly moments later.  Looking over when he heard someone fall onto the pillow beside him, Viktor saw his brother staring at him.

“What the fuck's wrong with you, old man?” Yuri asked, shifting his eyes to glare at Yuuri.

“Nothing.”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri helped his sister clean up after dinner, carrying the bowls in a precarious stack into the kitchen.  Mari threw the trash in the garbage can and filled the sink with warm soapy water, starting to wash the dishes. Yuuri pulled a dish towel from a drawer and dried the bowls when his sister handed them to him.

“It's been a while since we've done this,” Mari stated, glancing out of the corner of her eye to see her brother nod.

“Yeah.  Did you miss it?” he asked.

“I've missed everything that has to do with you being away.  You should have visited by now,” she scolded.

“I know, and I'm sorry.  It's just been hard to get back,” he said, defending himself.

“What's it like?” she asked.

“What's what like?”

“Being in love,” she said, “You know I've dated people and used them for their bodies, but I've never had anything serious.  And here you go falling in love without ever playing the field.”  
“Ok, first off, I don't want to know what you do,” Yuuri muttered, listening to his sister cackle, “and it's wonderful, Mari.  It's this warm feeling that never goes away.  You live for the other and bask in how they feel towards you. It's a lot of work, but it's so worth it. I want it to last forever.”  
“For what it's worth, I'm proud of you, Yuuri.  You've really changed,” Mari said.

“Thanks.  It hasn't been easy, especially being away from family,” he admitted as he put the last bowl in the cupboard.

“We've missed you too.  Don't be such a stranger next time, alright?” she suggested.

“Yeah.  I'm going to make it a point to get back at least once a year,” Yuuri agreed.

“Please do.  I need a yearly fix of your boy toy,” she joked, grinning when her brother tried to smack her with the damp towel.

“Hey, do you know if Mom got suika baa last time she went to the store?” he asked.

“Yeah, they should be in the back.”

Yuuri walked through the common room to the back of the onsen, opening the freezer when he reached the storage area.  Leaning over the appliance, he pulled a box out and went back to the common room. He tossed a treat to Minako, nodding when she thanked him.  Sitting across from Viktor, he placed the box on the table and grabbed a treat.  He pulled the wrapper off and licked the trail of a drop that threatened to fall, raising a brow when he saw Viktor's mouth open slightly.

_Oh, I can have fun with this.  Part three, Love._

Yuuri put the watermelon bar in his mouth as far as it would go and sucked hard on it, pulling it out slowly.  His eyes found Viktor's, never leaving them as his tongue trailed up the side of the frozen treat. He watched Viktor's shoulders lift as his breathing quickened. His tongue darted to the top of the bar and lapped a slushy part off, licking the melted syrup from his lips before taking the treat back in his mouth.  He felt chunks break away when he sucked on the bar again, moving it in and out of his mouth slowly.  When he felt the solid chocolate chunks, he removed the bar from his mouth and dug a piece of candy out with his tongue. He drew his tongue back into his mouth and closed his eyes as he let the chocolate melt in his mouth.

“Mmm,” Yuuri moaned before getting another piece of chocolate.   
“You do realize you're basically giving that thing a blowjob, right?” Mari whispered, leaning over so no one would hear them.

“Yep,” he replied, sliding his tongue over the bar again to collect stray drops. 

“That's just wrong, Yuuri.  Do you not see him?” she asked, jerking her head to Viktor.

“I do.”

“I don't want to know,” she muttered, standing up and asking Yuri to come with her.

“You're fucked up, Katsudon,” Yuri grumbled before following Mari outside.

Yuuri finished the watermelon bar and rose to throw the wrapper and wooden stick away.  He closed the lid of the garbage can and spun around, coming face to face with Viktor.  Grinning lasciviously, Yuuri wound his arms around Viktor’s neck.

“Hey you,” he said, giving Viktor a quick kiss.

“You're driving me nuts,” Viktor admitted breathlessly.

“The correct response is hey yourself,” Yuuri teased.

“Right now I don't give a fuck.”

Grabbing Yuuri’s hips, Viktor pulled him until their bodies were touching.  Yuuri's eyes widened and his grin grew when he felt the hard bulge in Viktor's jeans.  He moved his hips against his and reveled in Viktor's moan. Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s backside and pressed closer against him, grinding their bodies together.

“You're driving me absolutely crazy,” Viktor murmured.

“That's the whole point of payback, Love,” Yuuri said in between sucking red marks on Viktor’s neck.

“Haven't you already gotten your revenge?” he growled, taking Yuuri's hands and holding them over his head. Pushing them until they were against a wall, Viktor slid a knee between Yuuri’s legs, smirking when he realized Yuuri was aroused as well.

“Don't even think about it,” Yuuri warned, tugging his hands free, “I'm tired.  I'm going to head to bed.  You going to join me?”

“Will you help me with this?” Viktor asked, crashing his hips against Yuuri's.

“Nope and neither will you,” Yuuri declared, grinning when intense frustration flickered in Viktor's eyes.

“You are horrible to me,” he grumbled.

“No, I'm just vindictive,” Yuuri replied, walking to the common room, “Oh, almost forgot.”

He turned around and clutched the back of Viktor's head, pulling him in for a sensuous kiss.  A trail of saliva stretched between them when they broke apart, landing on Viktor's lips when it fell apart.  Yuuri moved closer to Viktor and licked his lower lip, lapping up the excess moisture.  When he removed himself from Viktor's arms, Yuuri smiled at him.

“All better,” Yuuri chirped, “See you in a few minutes.”

He spun on a heel and sauntered out of the kitchen, swinging his hips as he knew Viktor was staring at his ass.

When Yuuri was out of sight, Viktor shoved his hands through his hair and roared in frustration.  He was pacing the kitchen, trying to calm himself when he heard a worried voice.

“Vicchan ok?” Hiroko asked.

“Yes, ok, Mama Hiroko,” he replied, giving her a weak smile.

After she left, he took several deep breaths and cursed the young man that put him in this position.

_You're going to be the death of me, Love._

 


	36. Plum Blossom Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor has been looking forward to the day he would get to spend with Yuuri exploring Japanese culture, but the real discoveries lie beyond the festival.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey Viktor, can I ask you something?”
> 
> “You just did,” he replied sleepily.
> 
> “Ha ha, smartass,” Yuuri said sarcastically, “I'm serious.”
> 
> “What's on your mind?”
> 
> Viktor frowned when he felt Yuuri take a deep breath, hesitating like he didn't know what to say. He looked over Yuuri's shoulder and saw him fidgeting with his fingers, knowing whatever Yuuri had to say was serious. He tightened his hold on Yuuri's waist, silently giving him reassurance.
> 
> “Did it hurt the first time?”
> 
> “What first time, Love?” he asked, still in the haze of near sleep.
> 
> “When you...” Yuuri said, pausing for a minute, “The first time you had sex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 36 - Plum Blossom Festival
> 
> This chapter wound up a lot longer than I had thought. I just kept thinking of more I wanted to add to it. Not only is it a discovery of culture, it's a discovery and deepening of Yuuri's and Viktor's relationship. Some are small trust issues, others are huge. But I'm not going to say much more. I am going to say this though:
> 
> **_****SPICY KATSUDON ALERT!!!!****_ **
> 
> I think this is the spiciest I've gotten in this series yet. That's all I'm saying about that.
> 
> The research into this chapter was INSANE! I spent more time researching than I did writing, and I hope it makes this chapter more realistic. So here are the notes:  
>  You can learn more about the Ume (Plum Blossom) Festival [here](https://www.kyuhoshi.com/2015/01/01/plum-ume-blossom-in-japan/). There's just too much to say in a short note.  
>  Maizuru Park is at the center of Fukuoka, Japan. It was the site of Fukuoka Castle, but all that remain are ruins. The park is now home to many sports venues, a courthouse and an art museum. It's also part of the Ume (plum blossom) festival.  
>  The koto is a large string instrument placed on a stand or a table. The musician plucks the strings to create music, often times tapping it as well to create a rhythm. I'll link a video to a performance. It's beautiful.  
>  Geisha dances are popular at Japanese festivals. They have a delicate grace and beauty. A lot of the dances are accompanied by a shamisen (three stringed Japanese guitar). Again, I'll link a video at the end.  
>  Taiko performances are pure percussion. These are my favorites. They use many different kinds of drums and rhythmic instruments. It is absolutely stunning to see what the artists can come up with. Chu-daiko are medium sized drums used in taiko. O-Daiko are huge drums that are often permanent fixtures as they are very difficult to move. Bachi sticks are what you beat the larger drums with, producing a more hollow, deeper sound.  
>  Umeboshi is pickled plums. It's served with rice as it is EXTREMELY sour.  
>  The drink Yuuri brings Viktor is amazake. It's considered sweet sake. It usually has a very low if not no alcohol content.  
> 
> 
> Hope you like 'Plum Blossom Festival'. Thanks for reading.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

  

 

His eyes fluttered open slowly, focusing on the faint rays of light filtering into the room. It was still early since he didn't hear the bustle of the small town from the slightly cracked window. He inhaled deeply, eyes crinkling in happiness as the scent of the previous night's light rain drifted to him.

His hair mussed in further disarray when he turned his head on the pillow, seeing Yuuri still fast asleep. He was lying on his side facing him, snoring softly with his mouth barely open. He smiled when he saw the flitting of Yuuri's eyes under closed lids. Yuuri always had dreams before he woke up but had a hard time remembering them and Viktor found it precious.

Even though he had woke up to Yuuri laying next to him every day for the past five months, it never ceased to take his breath away. The mornings started his day wonderfully, the first kiss kept happiness within him. He didn't think life could possibly get any better.

He was wrong.

Waking up to Yuuri next to him in this foreign land was a fairy tale, the magic of the unfamiliar surroundings was enchanting. The sights, sounds and smells made everything so fresh, so pure. The unhurried atmosphere of the sleepy town was contagious, making him want to live in this moment forever.

_I'll forever thank my lucky stars for this, Yuuri, for what makes it magical is you._

He brushed a stray hair from Yuuri's forehead before lightly tracing the lines on the side of his face. He smiled when Yuuri's brows rose but kept his eyes closed. He was waking up and Viktor loved this part of his mornings the best.

“Good morning, sweet prince.”

He grinned when Yuuri groaned and buried his face in the pillow. Yuuri was not a morning person, but he knew how to start his day off right. Viktor gently lifted a slender hand up to his lips, dotting each finger with many kisses. Viktor looked at him when Yuuri rolled onto his back and sighed, blinking his eyes sleepily before his gaze fell on Viktor.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Viktor said before kissing the palm of Yuuri's hand, “Sleep well?”

“Yeah. How about you?” Yuuri asked, lowering his hand to grasp Viktor's and lacing their fingers together.

“I slept alright. Would have been better if a certain boyfriend of mine hadn't frustrated me beyond the depths of hell yesterday,” Viktor complained, eyes flashing with residual arousal.

“I'm sorry, but at the same time I'm not,” Yuuri admitted, blushing slightly, “I wanted to pay you back, but I didn't think you would react like that. It was...”

“Evil, mean, horrible?” Viktor offered, winking when Yuuri smirked at him.

“Heady. I couldn't believe I was the one making you feel like that.”

Viktor closed his eyes and shook his head, squeezing Yuuri's hand gently. It didn't matter how many times he told him, Yuuri still lacked the confidence to realize the effect he had on Viktor. It frustrated him at times, but Viktor knew this was new to him. Yuuri was getting better as time passed and they attended more counseling sessions, but he had a hurdle he just couldn't get over. Even though Viktor was more than willing to be patient with Yuuri, it didn't mean he wouldn't keep reassuring him every chance he got.

“Of course you make me feel like that, Love. I'm intensely attracted to you, have been since day one. It only grows as each day passes. That's not going to change,” Viktor proclaimed.

“I know you tell me this all the time.  I still have a hard time believing it.”

“Shut that over-active mind of yours up and accept it, Love,” Viktor said, half-teasing, “I am absolutely head over heels in love with you. You drive me wild. I just ask one thing though.”

“What's that?” Yuuri asked, looking at Viktor questioningly.

“Tone the teasing down. You're an evil temptress, Yuuri. I won't be held responsible for my actions,” Viktor warned, leaning over to capture Yuuri's lips with his own. They exchanged several slow yet sweet kisses, smiling at the other when Viktor pulled back in between each one.

“Alright,” Yuuri whispered, tugging Viktor’s head down for one final kiss.

He heard the familiar sounds of the onsen coming alive. Hearing the sound of branches being tossed into a bin, Yuuri knew his father was already hard at work. Yuuri was certain his mother would be up and already preparing breakfast.

“I think I smell food,” Viktor said, sniffing the air, “Up and at 'em!”

After Viktor crawled over him and got out of bed, Yuuri watched him dress. It still amazed him after all this time that he was with Viktor. He was so kind, so patient, so wonderful. He was so gorgeous he could be compared to the gods. Viktor made him feel like he was the only one in the world. He made him feel so beautiful and confident. 

“It's all yours,” Viktor said, tugging a dark green shirt over his head, “Meet me downstairs when you're done?”

Viktor always dressed first, letting Yuuri wake up or watch if he wanted. Viktor was considerate enough to know Yuuri didn't feel comfortable to change in front of him, so Viktor left the room each morning after giving him a kiss.

But not this morning.

“Hey Viktor?”

 Yuuri watched as Viktor turned to look at him, thinking he looked positively gorgeous with his hair tousled and ice blue eyes still waking up. It caused butterflies to leap in his stomach.

_Please let me do this. Give me the courage. I want to do this._

“Hey Yuuri?”

“You can stay,” Yuuri said softly, picking at a stray string on the hem of his shirt, “if you want.”

Viktor just stared at him, awestruck. Yuuri could feel his nerve endings vibrate from the anxiety rushing through his body. It felt as if they stood there, not moving for ages. He looked up when he sensed Viktor standing in front of him, placing his hands on his shoulders.

“Yuuri, are you sure?” he asked, giving him a reassuring smile.

“Yes,” Yuuri replied, gulping harshly and grasping the bottom of his shirt.

Viktor turned away to grab the brush off the dresser. He didn't think Yuuri would appreciate outright ogling, but he did sneak glances from the corner of his eye. He took several steps towards the bed and sat when he reached it. He dragged the brush through his hair as he watched Yuuri flip through clothing in the closet, trying to decide what to wear for the day. Yuuri had taken his shirt off already, allowing Viktor to enjoy his back. Yuuri had toned his body since they had become friends, but Viktor loved and appreciated him regardless. He was proud of Yuuri though. It was important for him to maintain a weight he was comfortable with since it did boost his self-esteem. Even though Viktor had told him countless times it didn't matter to him, he did everything in his power to help Yuuri succeed.

Yuuri lifted a hanger off the rod and returned to the dresser, laying the clothing on the chair next to it. He opened a drawer and pulled a pair of boxers out, setting them on the wooden surface. Viktor watched him hook his thumbs in the waistband of his pants and pause.

_I have faith in you, sweetheart, but it's up to you._

He smiled softly when Yuuri slowly lowered his pajama pants. Viktor shifted his eyes and looked at the brush he had laid on the comforter, not wanting to make Yuuri more uncomfortable than he already was. Viktor began to remove stray grey hairs that had clung to the brush, sneaking peeks of Yuuri every so often. Yuuri was perfection, inside and out. Viktor's eyes fell on the silver lines scattered across the skin on Yuuri's hips and he wanted to touch them, wanted to kiss them. Viktor knew Yuuri was mortified by them, but his flaws made him perfect.

Viktor fought to suppress a groan when Yuuri bent over to step into his boxers, thinking it almost as bad as the teasing from the day before, but Yuuri didn't realize he was affecting him like this. Even though Yuuri had his back to him, it was the first time Viktor had seen him naked.

Viktor picked his wallet off the bed when Yuuri turned around, opening it to absently sift through the contents. He could feel Yuuri's eyes on him, could sense the questions he wanted to ask. Lifting his eyes, Viktor smiled at him when their gazes locked. 

“I'll be ready in a minute,” Yuuri muttered, stepping into a pair of jeans and pulling them over those gorgeous legs Viktor loved so much.

“Take your time,” he said.

Viktor watched him tug a t-shirt over his head and shrug into a flannel overshirt. Since he was so tired, Yuuri decided to forego his contacts and chose to wear his glasses that day. He thanked Viktor when he handed him the brush, pulling it gently through his hair, smiling when Viktor appeared behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Thank you,” Viktor whispered before dropping a kiss behind his ear, grinning against soft skin when Yuuri shivered.

“For what?”

“Sharing the gift of you with me. Words can't begin to hint how much I'll cherish it,” he revealed, turning Yuuri around so he was facing him. Smiling gently at him, Viktor ghosted his lips across Yuuri's before pulling back and walking to the door.

“I'll meet you downstairs,” Viktor said, “I love you.”

Yuuri stared at the sliding screen for several minutes after Viktor left. He was surprised at both his courage to share this part of himself with Viktor and his reaction. He had thought over the past few days of what Dr. Feltsman had told him. The psychologist had explained that part of building trust with Viktor along with feeling confident within his own skin would take leaps outside of his comfort zone. He advised Yuuri that when the time felt right, don't think about it, just do it. And that's exactly what he had done. The outcome had him floating above the clouds. His heart was going to burst from his chest from the overflowing of emotion within it. He smiled as he thought about Viktor's parting words.

_I'm a gift to you, Viktor? Oh Love, do you realize how much I fall further in love with you every day?_

_  
_

* * *

  


Viktor, Yuuri, and Yuri had breakfast in the common room among the guests staying at the onsen. Hiroko joined them after serving everyone, passing Viktor's phone back and forth between them. She loved learning everything she could about Viktor. She knew from her son that Viktor's relationship with his own mother had deteriorated within the past year, and while her heart broke for him she knew it was for the best. She promised to be there anytime Viktor needed her, no matter what time of day. The first time she told him, she wanted to reach through the screen of her laptop and hold him so he wouldn't cry.

They had grown closer in the two days since he had arrived in Japan. Even though Viktor was too exhausted to join Yuuri and his brother in Fukuoka, she was grateful for the one-on-one time they were able to spend together. Viktor had brought her several art books from his office for her to keep. She broke out multiple photo albums, containing pictures of Yuuri throughout his childhood. Viktor was excited to see them, feeling his heart fill with love each time Hiroko flipped a page.

Toshiya came into the common room and told his wife that new guests had arrived. After telling him she'd attend to them in a moment, she tapped a message into the translation app and handed it to Viktor.

_New guests. Time to work._  
_Have fun today, Vicchan. Great times with baby boy._

Viktor skimmed the message and smiled at Hiroko, hugging her briefly.

“Mama Katsuki! Love!” he yelled, grinning and forming a heart with his hands.

“Vicchan! Love!” she shouted, embracing him once more before disappearing into the lobby.

“Yuuri, I really love your mother,” Viktor said, grinning as he turned to look at him, “If she wasn't taken, I would give some serious thought about dating her.”

“No you wouldn't,” Yuuri replied, taking a bite of egg.

“Why not?”

“Did you forget she's a woman?” Yuuri asked, trying not to laugh at his boyfriend's attempt at lame humor.

“You do have a point,” Viktor said, pressing a finger to his lips as he pretended to ponder the situation.

“Besides, you wouldn't be able to stare at my ass if you did,” Yuuri said, drinking his juice until the glass was empty.

“That would be bad. Hope you're in it for the long haul, babe,” Viktor said, winding his arms around Yuuri’s waist and pressing his lips against his temple. He jumped when a loud bang sounded across the table.

“Do you two ever fucking stop? Can I not have one meal without you all over each other?” Yuri growled, pointing at his brother, “And it's your fault! Fucking octopus!”

Yuuri blushed but kissed the tip of Viktor's nose, eyes twinkling when he looked at him.

“Later, yeah?” he asked.

“Later.”

  


* * *

  


They spent the majority of the day in the center of Fukuoka. The festival was being held in Maizuru Park, the many plum trees scattered around the ruins of the old castle walls. Viktor was in awe of all the activity. From the various stands to the many kinds of performances, there was always something to do. Mari had dragged Yuri off hours before, complaining they were both bored and would rather hang out in the city.

Which left Yuuri and Viktor alone.

Viktor loved having time alone with him since they rarely got to do it back home. Dates were few and far between but were fantastic. They tended to do quiet things; a play here, a trip to the bookstore there. Touching and displays of affection were kept to a minimum since Yuuri wasn't entirely comfortable with them and it was perfectly fine with Viktor.

He was shocked when he felt delicate fingers wind between his own, looking down at the joined hands and then up to Yuuri. He was smiling shyly, his eyes gleaming with courage and happiness. Yuuri stood on his tiptoes, leaning against Viktor to steal a kiss. Yuuri tugged on his hand when Viktor refused to move.

“I'm not complaining, but that was unexpected,” Viktor said, looking at him as they wound their way through the park.

“It felt right,” Yuuri admitted as he looked at the items from different stands.

“Is that what this morning was about also?” Viktor asked, stopping him.

“Yeah. When I started messing with you yesterday, it kept getting easier each time. It felt right, like it was time. I can actually think about my actions now since we're on vacation. I like it,” Yuuri confessed.

“You don't have to do everything at once, Love. Take it at your own pace,” Viktor advised.

“I am. Dr. Feltsman told me to keep taking baby steps. I want it to stick, I want it to keep feeling right,” Yuuri explained, looking at Viktor and smiling.

“I'm proud of you,” Viktor said, pulling him to his side, “Your confidence is beginning to shine within you. It's a glorious thing to watch.”

“And what cheesy romance book did you get that from?” Yuuri asked, glancing at him. Viktor had a tendency to steal lines from manuscripts he had read and try to charm Yuuri with them.

“You would imply I couldn't come up with something like that on my own?” Viktor asked in mock mortification, shoulders falling when Yuuri raised a brow, “Warmest Heart in Snow.”

“Isn't that the Norse romance one?” Yuuri asked, laughing when he nodded, “Even though it's not yours, it's lovely.”

They spent the remainder of the afternoon shopping, eating and watching traditional musical performances. Viktor especially loved the koto musician. It amazed him that one could manipulate various strings to create such a fascinating sound. The way the notes blended together and complimented each other was astounding. He wanted to see and hear more.

Stopping when they stumbled upon another performance, they watched a traditional geisha dance. Viktor asked Yuuri to interpret the lyrics the shamisen player was singing. Viktor was intrigued by the dancer's moves. They were slow, yet subtle and graceful. The way the woman manipulated the silk fan was an art form of its own. Even though he wanted to cheer loudly when the dance had ended, Yuuri had told him it wasn't appropriate in Japanese culture and clapped along with the other spectators.

Loud, thunderous noises caught Viktor's attention next. They followed the sound, immersing themselves in the crowd in front of three drummers. Two of the men were standing in front of their own medium-sized round drum, which Yuuri told him was a chu-daiko. The other man maintained a constant deep rumble by tapping his bachi sticks on the instrument in front of him continuously. When Viktor asked what kind of drum that was, Yuuri explained it was an o-daiko. He told Viktor it had most likely been moved from the shrine within the castle walls as they were difficult to transport. Viktor was entranced through the entire display.

Yuuri's rumbling stomach ended their concert watching, the two instead choosing to sample the various delicacies of the festival. Yuuri suggested Viktor try several different umeboshi recipes. He handed a small plate of rice and sliced fruit to Viktor before taking his own from the vendor. When Yuuri turned and faced him, Viktor's eyes were squeezed shut and he was sticking his tongue out.

“You ate the plums without the rice, didn't you?” he asked, laughing when Viktor nodded, “That will probably be one of the sourest things you've ever tasted in your life. Eat your rice. It will absorb some of the taste. Let me get you something to drink.”

Viktor dabbed at his tongue with a stack of napkins Yuuri had given him, trying to get the atrocious taste out of his mouth. Yuuri returned with two small ceramic cups. He looked inside to see thick, white liquid.

“Milk?” Viktor asked, trying not to let his tongue touch the walls of his mouth.

“No,” Yuuri replied, fighting not to laugh at him, “Amazake. Sweet fermented rice. It's like sake but not as potent. It should get rid of the sour taste.”

“Thanks,” Viktor said, taking the cup and downing the drink in one shot. He looked at the surprise on Yuuri's face, grinning before taking his cup and drinking it in one gulp.

“That was mine,” Yuuri grumbled, unamused.

“I'll get you another one. That stuff is potent!”

“Hopefully you learned your lesson,” Yuuri chided.

  


* * *

  


They spent the last hour before the train left perusing vendor stalls. Viktor appreciated the delicacy of the handmade items for sale, eventually choosing a small ceramic replica of a plum blossom for their neighbor. The elderly woman that was pet sitting for Makkachin loved to collect flowers, and he thought this would be the perfect gift for her.

Viktor handed the piece to the stall owner and waited for the man to wrap it in paper before paying him. He whistled as he looked around, eyes stopping when he saw an enormous decorative wreath. The base was dried grapevines, threaded with a multitude of ivy, Japanese snowbell, and plum blossoms. The colors complimented each other well, creating an elegant yet simple piece. Viktor knew he had to buy it.

After asking the man to add this to his total, Viktor paid for his purchases and met Yuuri at an outdoor bonsai shop. He looked at the ceramic dishes holding various types of the shrubs, all pruned into different shapes and designs.

“These are amazing. Everything here is amazing. Yuuri, we need to move,” Viktor said, only half joking.

“It's not like this all the time,” Yuuri told him, “Everyday life is just like everyday life at home, only the surroundings are a little different.”

“Not true, Love,” he countered, “We don't have a hot spring in our backyard.”

Yuuri laughed and shook his head. They had not yet been able to enjoy the baths. Viktor had suggested they visited them when they got back, but Yuuri had other plans.

“Who's the wreath for?” Yuuri asked, rearranging the bags he was carrying so he could hold Viktor's hand.

“Your mom,” he replied.

“You're going to be in her good graces forever,” Yuuri said, squeezing Viktor's hand, “She loves ume blossoms.”

“She told me when they were here for your birthday they were her favorite. I thought it would look nice on that bare wall in the lobby,” Viktor said, holding the large wreath in front of him, “What do you think?”

“She's going to love it,” Yuuri said, pulling him down for a quick kiss.

They joined Mari and Yuri at the station and waited to board the train. Viktor shoved a handful of bags into Yuri's arms, ignoring his complaints. Mari took the wreath from him, held it up and looked at it. Yuuri explained in Japanese that Viktor bought it for their mother. A broad smile split across her face and she nodded several times, telling Yuuri that Hiroko was going to love it.

“Score one for your boy toy,” she muttered, winking at her younger brother.

“Mari!” Yuuri shouted, blushing up to his ears.

He ignored Viktor when he asked what Mari had said.

  


* * *

  


The train arrived in Hasetsu a couple hours later, and it was late when they made it back to the onsen. Though they were exhausted, they stayed up with the older Katsukis and told them about their day. Viktor was animated in his description of the events of the day, Yuuri interpreting for his parents. Yuuri had to stop him several times so he could laugh, amused at Viktor's childlike enthusiasm.

“What's so funny?” Viktor asked, completely clueless.

“Nothing, Love,” Yuuri replied, grinning, “I've never seen you this excited before. That's all.”

As soon as Viktor was done gushing over the festival, he presented the wreath to Hiroko. She gasped as her hands flew up to clasp in front of her chest. Tears filled her eyes when she took the decoration from him, Viktor so happy she loved it as much as he had hoped. As Hiroko was thanking him profusely and showering him with kisses, he felt a warmth he never had before. His mother hadn't placed much sentiment on gifts. She'd thank him and move on to something she deemed more important. This was different though.

  _I love that your family loves me. Truly loves me for who I am._

_  
_

* * *

  


After Mari and Yuri excused themselves to fire off bottle rockets in the garden, Viktor and Yuuri retired for the night. It had been a long day and they needed to rest. The jetlag was becoming bearable, but they had done so much exploring at the festival. Yuuri let Viktor stay in their shared room while he changed for the night, choosing to wear one of Viktor's over-sized shirts to bed along with his boxers. Viktor was thrilled Yuuri was opening up and becoming more comfortable with him. Every small step Yuuri took amazed him at the faith and trust placed upon him. He would never do anything to jeopardize it.

After he put his lounge pants on, he climbed onto the bed and fell next to Yuuri. Viktor was rewarded with the melodic sound of Yuuri's laughter, thinking it was a perfect way to end the day. He drew Yuuri into his arms and pressed his chest against his back. Shutting his eyes, he inhaled the lavender scent that was always lingering when Yuuri was around. He felt the tendrils of sleep pulling him closer when Yuuri asked him a question.

“Hey Viktor, can I ask you something?”

“You just did,” he replied sleepily.

“Haha, smartass,” Yuuri said sarcastically, “I'm serious.”

“What's on your mind?”

Viktor frowned when he felt Yuuri take a deep breath, hesitating like he didn't know what to say. He looked over Yuuri's shoulder and saw him fidgeting with his fingers, knowing whatever he had to say was serious. He tightened his hold on Yuuri's waist, silently giving him reassurance.

“Did it hurt the first time?”

“What first time, Love?” he asked, still in the haze of near sleep.

“When you…” he paused for a minute, “The first time you had sex.”

_Oh,_ _Yuuri..._

“A little,” Viktor replied, not wanting to lie to him since this was going to be one of the most important conversations they would ever have.

“Oh,” Yuuri replied, fear tinging his voice. Viktor felt his body tense and moved his arm from around Yuuri's waist, rubbing his hip gently.

“It hurt because my partner was more concerned about his needs than mine. He didn't spend a lot of time preparing me and he definitely wasn't gentle,” Viktor explained, kissing an exposed swathe of skin on Yuuri's shoulders, “I would never do that to you. When we make love, it's all about you. Unless you decide you want to be inside me.”

Yuuri turned around to face him, searching Viktor's face with his eyes. He knew Yuuri probably didn't know much about the physical act of sex. Yuuri's reaction to his offer just reaffirmed his belief.

“I can do that?” Yuuri whispered.

“Of course,” Viktor replied, smiling gently.

“I just always thought you'd take control, that you'd be in me,” Yuuri said, frowning when Viktor chuckled softly.

“No, Love, and I'm not laughing at you. It doesn't work that way. It's a back and forth thing, a trade. Lovemaking gets boring if it's the same thing every time, and it can get a little painful if we keep the same roles. Variety is fun, Yuuri. When you're ready, you'll enjoy it. I promise,” Viktor explained, brushing his lips across the young manYuuri's.

“But what if I accidentally hurt you?” Yuuri asked, fear creeping into his eyes.

“You're not going to hurt me, Love,” Viktor replied, trying to assuage his fears.

“You don't know that,” Yuuri said, “I don't know what I'm doing!”

“Would you like to learn?” Viktor asked, staring him square in the eye.

They held their gaze for a minute until Yuuri swallowed and nodded. Viktor rose from the bed and dug around his suitcase for the small bag he kept his personal items in. When he found it, he pulled it out and returned to the bed. Yuuri had sat up by the time he came back and removed the blankets from his body. He sat in front of Yuuri and zipped the bag open. When Viktor began to place items on the sheet between them, Yuuri frowned. He picked one off the mattress and held it in front of him.

“Nail clippers?” he asked, confused.

“Yep. Believe me when I say long nails hurt,” Viktor explained, “Trim them as close as you can without cutting yourself. Then use the file.”

“This is more involved than I thought,” he muttered, pouting when Viktor laughed.

“It's not that bad, and it'll become second nature,” Viktor said.

Yuuri did as he was instructed, handing the clippers and file back to Viktor when he was finished. Viktor smiled when he inspected Yuuri's handiwork, deeming them perfect. He dropped the items back into his bag and sifted through until he found what he was looking for. He pulled a small tube out and laughed when he saw Yuuri's face fall.

“You've seriously been carrying that around with you?” Yuuri asked, cheeks becoming pink with embarrassment.

“You never know what's going to happen, so I like to be prepared,” he stated.

“Let me guess, you've got condoms also?” Yuuri asked, closing his eyes when he pulled a strip of foil packets out of the bag.

“Always ready, but we won't be using these tonight,” Viktor said, dropping the bag over the side of the bed, “Yuuri, are you certain you want to do this? It won't hurt my feelings if you change your mind.”

“I'm sure, Viktor,” he said, “It feels right. I want you to teach me.”

“Alright.”

Viktor laid down on the bed and lifted his hips, tugging his pants down his long legs. Before he could kick them off, Yuuri had crawled down the mattress and pulled them over his feet, throwing the garment on the floor. He sat back and let his eyes sweep over his lover's body.

“Viktor, you are so beautiful,” Yuuri whispered, seeing Viktor's soft smile when their eyes met.

He lifted the shirt he was wearing over his head and tossed it on top of Viktor's pants. He fought the urge to cover himself when Viktor's eyes feasted on him.

_I can do this. He loves me. I know he thinks I am beautiful. I am beautiful._

“Yuuri,” Viktor said quietly, getting his attention, “If I'm beautiful, then you're heavenly. Come here.”

Yuuri climbed up Viktor's body slowly, sprinkling kisses on the pale skin of his knees and thighs. He nibbled a trail down Viktor’s inner thigh until he was in between his legs. This was the first time he really had a good look at him. He was perfect, his erection was so long and thick. He looked at the sac dangling heavily in between Viktor's slightly parted legs. When he took it in one of his hands to feel the weight, Viktor moaned quietly and shifted.

Yuuri watched as bumps began to dot Viktor’s skin. He leaned down to drag his tongue along the small bits skin raised at the apex of Viktor's thighs. He knew the spot was sensitive from touching him there before, but he had never used his mouth. He nipped lightly, holding the skin for a couple of seconds with his teeth. He peppered kisses along Viktor's lower half until his lips rested on the tip of his hard length. Flicking the slit with his tongue, he wrapped a hand around Viktor's shaft, teasing the ridge just below where his mouth was resting. He sat up, watching Viktor as he lightly rubbed the rim below the head with his fingers. Viktor was looking at him, panting.

“That's good, Love. You sure do know how to touch me the way I like,” he rasped, framing Yuuri's face with his hands.

“You're a good teacher,” Yuuri said, smiling before turning his head and pressing a kiss into a palm, “What do you want me to do, Viktor? Tell me how I can please you.”

“Kiss me, Yuuri, up here,” Viktor said, touching his lips.

Yuuri slid up Viktor's body, not removing his hand. He tried to ignore the delicious friction against his own growing arousal. When they were face-to-face, Viktor plunged his hands into jet black locks and yanked Yuuri's head down, crushing their lips together. The kiss was hungry, desperate, erotic. Yuuri pulled back when his lungs screamed, looking into Viktor's eyes. They had grown dark, the pale blue almost engulfed by Viktor's pupils.

“Yuuri, I have never been so turned on in my life. You tantalized me all day yesterday, you showed me a part of yourself you've never shared with anyone, and now you want to learn how to please me,” Viktor asked, still amazed at his luck, “I don't know what else to say besides wow. I don't think I can handle much foreplay right now, so do you mind if we just skip to the main event?”

“No,” he said, “Tell me what to do.”

Viktor grabbed the small tube of lube off the mattress and instructed Yuuri to hold three fingers out. He squeezed the gel onto the outstretched digits, coating them with his own. When they were adequately covered, he spread his legs and told Yuuri to sit back.

“Ok, make sure your palm is facing the ceiling and put a finger against the opening. Press lightly, feel the resistance and the pressure. And always watch your partner's face. That's the most important thing,” Viktor explained, watching Yuuri nod. He took several deep breaths to relax his body. He had full trust in Yuuri, but it had been a while since he'd done this.

“Is this alright, Viktor?” Yuuri asked, pressing against him a little harder.

“Perfect, Love. You can push in, just do it slowly. Each time you move further in, pull back a bit. It helps the stretching to not hurt so bad. Remember how I did it with you a few weeks ago?” he asked, watching Yuuri nod, “Try it that way and watch my face. If you see any sign of pain or discomfort, pull back.”

“Ok,” Yuuri said, biting his lower lip before looking at Viktor, “I'm nervous.”

“You're doing great, sweetheart. You're going to be fine,” Viktor said encouragingly, smiling at him.

Yuuri pushed the tip of his finger inside Viktor, pleased when he let out a slow, quiet moan. He thought back to how he was pleasured a few weeks ago, how it felt. He remembered Viktor's instruction, push in slightly before pulling back. He repeated this time and again until his finger was buried within Viktor, only having to stop once. He kept still for a minute as he remembered Viktor did the same for him, letting him adjust to the feeling. When Viktor nodded, he pulled his hand back before slamming back into him. Yuuri plunged a single finger inside him, eyes never leaving Viktor's face. Viktor's eyes were closed, his mouth parted as his body moved slightly with each thrust. Yuuri always thought he looked ravishing in the throes of passion, but the lewd display in front of him set every cell in him on fire. He was doing this to Viktor. He was making him feel this way.

“Yuuri, another finger,” Viktor gasped.

“What do I do?” he asked, uncertainty returning.

“Put it...put it in slowly. Like you did the first,” Viktor told him between breaths, “But use two...two this time.”

“Do I leave my first one in and push the second in?”

“No, put them...in...together,” he instructed, “When you get to the third, same thing.”

Yuuri nodded and repeated the process. It was tighter this time, and he really had to watch Viktor. He remembered the stretch of Viktor's fingers inside him. He was apprehensive about hurting Viktor now. What if he did something too fast?

“Relax, Love,” Viktor rasped, squeezing Yuuri’s thigh, “Watch me. You're doing great.”

He nodded once, keeping his eyes on Viktor as he moved deeper inside the warm, tight channel. He could feel Viktor clamping around his fingers as he played the seductive game of push and pull, knowing he was enjoying it when Viktor arched his back and hummed. 

“Spread your fingers a little as you're moving in,” Viktor murmured, trying to stay in control as he instructed Yuuri, “When we do make love, that's the key part of preparation.”

“Alright. Let me know if it hurts.”

After Viktor nodded, Yuuri continued to move his fingers in further, spreading them inside him. He stopped once when he saw Viktor wince, but was told to continue within seconds. Before he knew it, both digits were inside. He looked down to where his fingers were being sucked inside Viktor's body. He pulled his hand back until only the tips of his fingers were in Viktor, then watched as he drove them back inside. He looked up when Viktor groaned, twisting his head on the pillow.

_Oh damn, Viktor. That is so fucking hot. Is this what it's like?_

“Yuuri, I need you...I need...need you to crook your fingers. Can you do that?” he asked.

“Won't that hurt?” Yuuri asked, concerned.

“Not at all, Love, not at all,” Viktor said, smiling as best as he could since Yuuri was still thrusting into him. He felt Yuuri's fingers change position, but he wasn't hitting the right spot.

“Can you move them around a bit?” Viktor asked, beginning to feel Yuuri's fingers brush against the walls inside him, “I'll let you know when you...Ah!”

Viktor bit his finger to remain quiet, seeing stars in his vision. Yuuri had stopped plunging his fingers inside him, now rubbing against that bundle of nerves repeatedly. Viktor's hips arched off the bed, and every fiber in his body screamed.

“Yuuri...stop...too…” Viktor wailed, “too much!”

Yuuri pulled his fingers back but not out of him. He watched Viktor with wide eyes as he calmed down. He didn't know what he did wrong, but he didn't want to do it again.

“I'm sorry, Viktor,” he apologized, “I'm not good at this.”

“No, Yuuri, you are perfect. Prostates are very sensitive. I didn't want to come yet. We still have another finger,” Viktor said, calming his fears.

“You really like this?” Yuuri asked, surprise in his voice.

“I'm fucking loving it. More please,” Viktor begged, wiggling his ass and grinning when Yuuri laughed, sliding the tip of his third finger in.

This time it was easier. The spreading really helped loosen the muscles inside Viktor. He was able to keep the first two fingers buried within Viktor while slipping the third one in slowly. He brushed against that sensitive spot within Viktor as he slowly moved the new digit further in, flinching when Viktor's body jerked and he slammed his head against the pillow.

“Fuck, Yuuri,” he moaned, “Where did you learn to do that?”

“Do what?” Yuuri asked cluelessly.

“What you're doing now,” Viktor said, unable to explain due to the lack of words forming in his mind.

“I don't know. It just feels right.”

Moments later, the third finger was seated within Viktor. Yuuri moved his hand back and forth slowly, afraid he was going to hurt him. Viktor had only used two fingers with him, so he didn't know what it was like. Viktor must have felt his hesitation.

“Love, I'm not going to break,” he said, smiling at Yuuri.

“How fast can I go?”

“As hard and fast as you'd like,” Viktor stated, watching Yuuri nod.

Yuuri started out slowly, feeling the muscles around his digits loosen more. The tension faded from Viktor's face, transforming into unadulterated pleasure. Watching Viktor writhe from his touch, listening to the soft sounds he made pushed Yuuri's own arousal into overdrive. He leaned over Viktor slightly, pressing his hardness into his thigh. He plummeted his hand into Viktor harder, faster, watching Viktor's body bounce upon impact. Although the man below him was quiet, he was a sobbing mess.

_I'm doing this. I'm making him feel this way. I'm driving him over the edge._

He grasped Viktor's weeping erection with his other hand, flicking his tongue over the slit to lap at the moisture beading at the tip. He lifted his eyes when Viktor had to cover his mouth, stifling the moan that escaped. When he felt lithe fingers thread into his hair, he took Viktor's shaft into his mouth.

“Oh god, Yuuri. Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri,” he hissed, trying to stay quiet.

Viktor looked like he was going to fly apart at any moment. Yuuri drove his hand into him, searching for that sweet spot every time his fingers were buried within. Hollowing his cheeks around his mouthful, he sucked on Viktor's length, sliding his tongue each time he moved his mouth up. Viktor tugged on his head, pulling him off with a pop.

“As much as I love that, I want you to come too,” Viktor explained, “Can you touch yourself for me? I want to come watching you get yourself off.”

Yuuri nodded, using a hand to guide his hardness through the opening in his boxers. He sat on his calves, still plunging his fingers inside Viktor while grasping himself. He stroked himself slowly, sliding his foreskin back and forth over the head of his length. He watched Viktor's hand fall down to his shaft and mimic his movements. It was incredibly seductive, watching Viktor pleasure himself while he did the same. Eventually, the tempo of his strokes matched the hand driving into Viktor. He could feel the knot tighten within him, feel Viktor begin to spasm around his fingers. He watched Viktor's chest heave erratically before holding his breath.

Viktor didn't have time to give Yuuri a warning before he came, splashing milky fluid across his abdomen and chest. Yuuri felt the rhythmic clenching of Viktor's body around his fingers.

_Is this what it will feel like when my cock's inside him? Will it feel better? I want to find out, Viktor, soon._

The thought caused the knot to unravel instantaneously, Yuuri biting his lower lip hard as he came. He felt hot wetness spurt from him, squirting onto Viktor's thigh. When his breathing slowed and he could focus, Yuuri wiped his hand on his boxers and leaned over to kiss Viktor's belly. He rose from the bed and wiped himself clean with the discarded shirt, leaving the room to get a washcloth from the nearby bathroom and returning moments later. Bending over Viktor, he gently wiped the mess off him. When Viktor was clean, he stood and removed his boxers, cleaning what little semen off him that remained. He tossed the cloth and underwear into the dirty pile, turning to climb into bed with Viktor.

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked as he curled against him.

“Hmm?”

“Aren't you forgetting something?”

“No, why?” Yuuri asked as he rested his head on Viktor's chest.

“Pajamas?”

“I'm fine,” he declared, “This feels right. Viktor?”

“Y-yes?” Viktor stammered, bewildered Yuuri was choosing to sleep naked next to him.

“Did I do ok?” Yuuri asked, tracing circles on Viktor's chest.

“Sweetheart, you did more than ok. You did absolutely wonderful. When you're ready, you are going to be the best lover,” Viktor gushed.

“I don't know about that. I'm sure you've had better,” Yuuri muttered, eyes widening when he felt his chin grasped and head jerked up.

“Hey, you're the only one on my mind, and you're the only one that's going to stay in my mind. To me, you're the only one ever worth having. Got it?” Viktor said sternly.

“You mean that?” Yuuri asked, chocolate eyes shimmering with tears.

“A hundred times over,” Viktor confessed, “Let's get some sleep. It's been a busy day, and I don't know about you, but suddenly I'm exhausted.”

Viktor smiled when he felt Yuuri's giggles against his chest. He wrapped an arm around Yuuri's shoulders, drawing him closer and kissing Yuuri's forehead before closing his eyes. After he inhaled deeply, he couldn't help grinning as the feeling of joy filled him.

_You know you're there, Love. You want to learn. I love that about you. Don't rush. Wait until it feels right. I'll be here when it does._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

   


 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

   


 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

   



	37. Hasetsu Town Square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio spend their last day in Japan enjoying Hasetsu and Yuuri's family, but Yuuri is reluctant to leave them behind.
> 
>  A guest asked Yuuri for a refill on her green tea, so he went into the kitchen for the pitcher and topped the woman's glass off. When he went back into the kitchen, he saw his mother in front of the sink washing pots and pans. She was humming the song she would always sing to him as a child trying to fall asleep. He smiled softly as his mind flew back to years past, realizing once again how much he had missed his family.
> 
> “Mom, need some help?” he asked.
> 
> “Hi, baby boy. No, I'm fine. Why don't you enjoy your last night?” she advised, looking to the common room.
> 
> “I want to enjoy it with you, Mom,” he said, “I've missed you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 37  
> \- Hasetsu Town Square
> 
> This chapter highlights the trio's last day in Japan and their return home. It has humor, happiness, curiosity and a touch of sadness. There aren't really any notes to this chapter, so just enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

“So yeah, it was fun until the old hag across the street called the cops,” he grumbled, dropping his chin on top of his arms folded on the desk.

“ _What do you expect? You were letting bottle rockets off at two in the morning. And wasn't that the fourth time this week?”_

“It was a national holiday. It was fun. Until the crone had to ruin it. She's a little too old for beauty sleep.”

“ _To each their own. Did you get in trouble?”_

“Katsudon's parents weren't too happy and yelled at Mari, but fuck knows what they said. Viktor doesn't know yet. Those two sleep like the dead. They didn't come out of their room. Still haven't been up,” he said.

“ _What time is it there?”_

“A little after eight. We're going into town today. Something about a kite fair or something like that. It's one festival after the next in this place,” Yuri said, sitting up and flinging his head back as he stretched, “You going to bed soon?”

“ _Hell no. It's only six, dumbass,”_ Otabek mumbled, setting his laptop in front of him before rolling onto his stomach.

_Oh fuck, Beka._

“That's right,” he said, clearing his throat, “What have I missed?”

“ _Eh, not much. It snowed a shit ton yesterday, so no one's doing much of anything. Phichit, Emil and I played some multiplayer, but it wasn't the same without you,”_  Otabek admitted.

“I bet. It's not as awesome without me,” Yuri gloated, but deep down he really missed spending time with his friends. With his Beka.

“ _It's not. You bring a certain panache when you play.”_

“Panache? Been paying attention in English class? Kiss ass,” Yuri teased.

“ _I like using flamboyant words around you. Makes you blush,”_ Otabek revealed.

_Blush? If you only knew._

“Whatever. Hey what are you...” he stopped when he heard a light tapping on the screen, “What?”

The door slid open and Yuuri popped his head inside. He looked like he had just woken up, eyes sleepy and hair disheveled.

“Breakfast is ready. Just wanted to let you know,” he said, giving Yuri the smile he had come to appreciate every morning.

“Yeah, just a minute,” Yuri said, turning back to the screen, “Oi! Katsudon! Beka needed to ask you something. He and Phichit are stuck on a map.”

Yuuri pulled a chair from the wall and set it in front of the desk before falling into it. They spent the next few minutes listening to the dilemma their friends had run into on the latest expansion pack. Even though it had been released while the trio had been in Japan, Yuuri was a brilliant strategist. He asked a few questions after Otabek had finished explaining the mission and the tactics they had tried already.

“First off, you're going to need another team member. Can you hit up Emil or TechnicalIssues? Or what about that new guy we ran into a few weeks ago? ActualLettuce?” Yuuri suggested.

“That dude's a scrub,” Yuri complained, “He has about as many brain cells as actual lettuce.”

“ _He's not that bad, Yuri. Better than a random,”_  Otabek said.

“Have one player come up the middle and the other two creep along the edges so you can flank the group. They take fifty percent more damage with flanking attacks. Use the rocks as cover and attack when they're reloading. Try that and let me know how it goes. But don't text! Use that chat app, ok?” Yuuri said, smiling at the screen.

“ _Thanks, man. I'll let you know how it goes. What time are you guys flying out again?”_  Otabek asked.

“Eight tomorrow morning. We'll be back around five Monday morning,” Yuuri explained.

“ _I'm guessing you won't be at school,”_ Otabek asked, chuckling when Yuri rolled his eyes.

“What do you think, dumbass?” Yuri said sarcastically, turning his head when the screen slid open again.

“Hey brat,” Viktor said, frowning at Yuri, “What's this I hear about Mrs. Kobiyashi's fountain being filled with dish soap?”

Yuri's eyes widened briefly before returning his attention back to the screen, seeing his best friend's brow raised as he stared at him. He'd be damned if he admitted that he and Mari had snuck out earlier that morning after the elderly woman had called the police. Mari had suggested taking some caution tape from the storeroom and wrapping the woman's property in it. Yuri wanted to take it a step further when he saw bottles of liquid soap on the shelf in front of him and grinned. He typed his plan into the translation app on his phone and handed it to Mari, knowing she loved it when she laughed and nodded.

“I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, old man,” he mumbled.

“Uh huh,” Viktor replied, not convinced, “Get your ass downstairs, eat and then you're going to help that dear old lady clean the mess up in the yard. You better pray her garden isn't ruined because if it is, you're indebted to me for life. Got it?”

“Whatever. Be down in a minute.”

Yuri waited for the two men to leave, sighing when the screen slid shut. The last thing he wanted to do on their final day in Hasetsu was spend the morning cleaning up the plethora of suds. He thanked his lucky stars he wouldn't be able to understand the old woman's whining. Each time they had passed her house during the week, Yuuri had said she was complaining about something that had happened.

“ _So...”_

“Shut the fuck up, man,” Yuri warned, staring him square in the eyes.

“ _Just do me a favor. Don't get arrested while you're over there. I really don't have enough money to fly over and bust you out,”_  Otabek joked.

“Maybe Viktor can lend it to you,” he teased, “but knowing your luck, you'll get arrested also.”

“ _More than likely,”_  Otabek agreed, rolling on his side and exposing his stomach when his tank top shifted, _“Hey! Maybe we can share a cell as we waste away for the rest of our lives in a Japanese prison.”_

“Yeah, at least we won't be bored.”

_Don't fucking tempt me like that, Beka._

“ _No, we wouldn't be,”_  Otabek replied, wiggling his eyebrows,  _“I better let you go though. You have cleaning to do and Mom's calling me for dinner. I'm taking Azhye to the craft store after that so I won't be able to talk with you before you leave. Have a good flight and see you when you get back.”_

“Hey! If they have that green yarn I need can you grab two or three skeins for me?” Yuri yelled, trying to get Otabek's attention before he disconnected.

“ _Yeah, sure. Be good.”_

“You too. Later,” Yuri said, clicking the end button on his screen.

He rubbed his hands over his face and took a deep breath. He had missed his friend dearly. Even though he got to talk to Otabek every day, it wasn't the same. Yuri sincerely hoped that the first time he saw him, he wouldn't tackle him to the ground and kiss him senseless.

“Get it together, man.”

 

* * *

 

After waiting hours for Mari and Yuri to finish cleaning the neighbor's yard, everyone began the short trek to the town square. The air was cool and crisp, filled with the light hint of salt from the sea. The sun shone down on them, promising a lovely day.

Once they passed the stone wall edging the square, the noises and bright colors of the fair assaulted them. Children were running every which way, chasing young women twirling silk ribbons behind them. Several men were in the center pit, performing a traditional dance with silk fans and katanas. Viktor watched with wide eyes, asking Yuuri how they didn't stab each other. Yuuri laughed and explained they had been practicing for years, so they rarely ran into each other.  After a few minutes, Yuuri also admitted the dancers were using collapsible blades, giggling when Viktor gave him his most unamused look. When Viktor walked away moments later, Yuuri threw his head back and cackled before joining him.

They met Yuri at a stand with a woman writing kanji on decorative rice paper. Yuri was watching the woman like a hawk, eyes following with each stroke of her brush.

“Oi, Katsudon, what's she doing?”

“She's writing names in calligraphy. The one she is doing now says grandmother,” Yuuri explained.

“Do you think she'd write some for me if Viktor paid for it?” Yuri asked, looking at him.

“Hey, wait! Don't I get a say in this?” Viktor said loudly.

“No,” he said matter-of-factly before looking back at Yuuri, “Can you ask her?”

He waited for Yuuri to finish speaking with the woman, impatient that it was taking Yuuri this long to ask a simple question. Yuri frowned when the woman pointed at him and his brother, Yuuri nodding several times before bowing a few times.

“What was that about?” Yuri asked.

“She said she'd draw as many as you would like for about ten dollars. One for you and one for Viktor?”

“Yeah, but can we get one for Beka? And do you think she'd sell the one she's working on now? I'd like to give that to Beka's azhye,” Yuri said, looking away before anyone noticed his blush.

“I'm sure she wouldn't mind,” Yuuri said, smiling softly at him.

He knew Otabek's grandmother had become important to Yuri. She was the first woman he'd had formed a relationship with that was patient, kind and loving. The elderly woman helped him with his knitting, often regaling him with stories of her youth which he didn't understand. But he knew Yuri enjoyed them nonetheless.

After telling the woman they'd be back after the scrolls dried, they meandered around the square. Yuuri gasped in delight when his eyes fell upon a vendor cart, grabbing Viktor's arm and dragging him across the plaza. When they reached the cart Yuuri hugged the hunched-over man, taking care not to hurt him. Viktor smiled as he watched the two men speak with one another.

“Oh, sorry, Love,” Yuuri apologized, “Viktor, this is Hoshi-sama.”

Yuuri spoke to the other man in Japanese, Viktor assuming he was making introductions when he heard his name. The elderly man beamed as Yuuri was talking, nodding his head quickly when he paused. When their conversation was complete, Hoshi-sama walked around his cart quickly and lifted a box. He opened a large steamer and selected several skewers of dumplings, wrapping them in wax paper before placing them in the box. When he returned to them, Yuuri dug his wallet out of his back pocket and asked the man a question. Yuuri's eyes widened when the box was shoved into his arms and the vendor smiled at him, speaking in rapid Japanese.

“What is he saying?” Viktor asked.

“He said that since I'm taking the time out of my busy schedule to build a website for him, the dango is on the house. There's enough here to last everyone at home for three days!” Yuuri exclaimed. Viktor smiled and bowed in front of the man. After exchanging goodbyes, they made their way to the open field separating the square from the sea.

“That was very nice of him,” Viktor said, peeking inside the box and selecting a skewer, “I'm sure we'll all be sick of dango before we leave.”

“Blasphemy!” Yuuri proclaimed, watching him pull a dumpling off the stick and pop it into his mouth, “One does not tire of dango, Viktor.”

“No,” he said, pausing to finishing chewing the dumpling and swallowing, “I don't think one could. This is delicious!”

Yuuri shook his head at Viktor's enthusiasm and laughed, envying Viktor his cheery view of the world. Even though he didn't grow up in an ideal situation, he was still open-minded about every new thing he encountered. He knew bringing Viktor to his homeland would an experience for them, but Yuuri hadn't expected it to be this wonderful. It was like he was seeing everything for the first time, making him appreciate it even more. He loved it in America, but being back in Japan made him wish he could stay.

Startled when he felt a hand take his, Yuuri looked up. Viktor was focused in front of him as they walked to the field.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Viktor said, turning to smile at him, “or should I say yen?”

“It's cheaper for me if you say yen,” Yuuri joked, “I miss it here. I miss home.”

“I would imagine so. It's wonderful here. You have such a loving family. I'm going to miss them when we return home. I think we need to make plans to come back more often,” Viktor suggested.

“I think so too,” he agreed, “I hope you don't think I'm complaining because I'm not. I love our life at home. I just miss this as well.”

“I know, Love,” Viktor replied, pecking Yuuri's cheek, “I didn't take it that way. I'd think something was wrong with you if you didn't miss it.”

Yuuri smiled and pressed their lips together.  Viktor wrapped an arm around Yuuri's waist and pulled him closer, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. They broke apart for a moment before Yuuri grinned and stood on his tiptoes, moving closer to Viktor. When their mouths were almost touching, they heard a child yell.

“Ew! Mama! They're kissing!”

“Yes, Axel. They're kissing. That's what people in love do,” the girl's mother explained.

Yuuri rested his head against Viktor's chest as he watched the newcomers head to them. It was his old friend from school, Yuuko. He had had a secret crush on the woman while they were in school even though she was a few years his senior. He had let that infatuation fade when he found out she had feelings for one of their classmates. Nishigori was everything he wasn't: handsome, athletic, outgoing. Even though it had hurt in the beginning, he was happy for Yuuko. The two complemented each other very well. As he watched the woman and her triplets approach, he was suddenly glad his crush had never amounted to anything.

_I would never have met you, Viktor, and you're what makes my life worth living._

“Hi,” Yuuko rushed, juggling bags as she tried to dig a blanket out of one of them, “We had a class at The Ice Castle that ran over. Then the Zamboni didn't want to start. It's been a little hectic.”

“No worries,” Yuuri said, removing two bags from his friend's shoulder, “Is Takeshi going to make it?”

“He's finishing some paperwork. He said he'd be here before the kite battle.”

While Yuuko was spreading a blanket on the ground and settling the triplets in, Yuuri told Viktor what was going on. They had met the Nishigori family for dinner the night before. Even though Viktor didn't know much of what was going on, he loved the atmosphere of the home and the family themselves. Yuuko was a kind soul and Viktor was so glad Yuuri had a friend like her. The triplets were full of energy. If he thought Benji was rambunctious, these girls were hamsters on steroids. Takeshi was loud and appeared to be the stereotypical male, but Viktor could tell the man loved his family dearly.

Viktor knelt to help Yuuko situate the blanket and unpack lunch from a cooler. He stopped when he felt a foot hit his back, bracing his arms against the ground before he fell face first.

“Hello to you too, brat,” he said, turning to greet his brother, “Staying out of trouble? I'm not sure Mari's a good influence on you.”

“She's a hell of a lot more fun than you are,” Yuri grumbled, “Why do we have to watch some lame ass kite fight?”

“It's a cultural experience, Yurio. Imagine how many people never get the opportunity to see something like this. Life isn't always video games and trash-talking people,” Viktor said, laughing when Yuri rolled his eyes at him.

“Whatever, and how many times do I have to tell you that's not my fucking name?” Yuri seethed.

“And that's why I do it,” he joked, “It's our last day. Let Yuuri enjoy this. He's missing home.”

“Alright,” Yuri said quietly as he leaned forward, “but know I do it for him. I like him more than you.”

“Love you too, Yurio!” Viktor yelled as he retreated, laughing when his brother flipped him off.

They spent the next couple hours watching the many kite duels set up like a tournament. Viktor was amazed at the different types of kites and the vibrant colors of each one. When Yuuri told them they were all handmade, he was astonished. How someone could make something so intricate was beyond him. Viktor insisted they buy one to take home when Yuuri stated there was a kite vendor in town.

After purchasing Viktor's kite and retrieving the scrolls from the calligrapher, they made their way back to the onsen. It was twilight when they returned. Dinner was being served to the guests, so Viktor and Yuuri jumped in to lend a hand. Yuri decided he wanted to eat for the eighth time that day and sat across from Toshiya.

A guest asked Yuuri for a refill on her green tea, so he went into the kitchen for the pitcher and topped the woman's glass off. When he went back into the kitchen, he saw his mother in front of the sink washing pots and pans. She was humming the song she would always sing to him as a child trying to fall asleep. He smiled softly as his mind flew back to years past, realizing once again how much he had missed his family.

“Mom, need some help?” he asked.

“Hi, Baby Boy. No, I'm fine. Why don't you enjoy your last night?” she advised, looking to the common room.

“I want to enjoy it with you, Mom,” he said, “I've missed you so much.”

Hiroko turned the tap off and dried her hands, motioning for Yuuri to sit on the stool across from her. He took his seat and leaned on the wooden island. He had dreaded this day. He loved seeing his family, but he hated being apart from them. Every time they left he felt as if part of his heart was being torn away with them. He smiled sadly when his mother placed her hands on his own.

“I've missed you too, Yuuri, more than you'll ever know. I'm beyond thrilled you came back to visit, especially since you brought Vicchan and Yuri with you. They're very dear to me now,” she said, giving her son a reassuring smile, “But your life is in America now. I realize that. You're happier there than you ever were here, Baby Boy. It's hard being apart and there's always something missing when you aren't here. But it's more important to me for you to find contentment and joy. If it means you're thousands of miles away, then so be it. You don't know how much it warms my heart that you've found life and love, especially with someone like Vicchan.”

He felt tears begin to fill his eyes at his mother's confession. She had always been so wise and understanding beyond her years, though he hadn't come to appreciate it until he was older. He closed his eyes as he felt the tears slide down his cheeks, smiling when his mother's soft thumb wiped the moisture away.

“How did I get such a wonderful mother?” he asked, laughing through the small sobs that escaped him.

“No, Baby Boy, I think the question is how was I blessed with such a kind-hearted son such as yourself?” she countered, giving him a sweet smile that always warmed his heart.

“Will you visit me again soon?” he asked.

“Of course, but you have to promise you'll try to get back as soon as you can,” Hiroko said.

“I don't think that is going to be a problem,” Yuuri said, chuckling, “Viktor already wants to move here.”

Hiroko burst into laughter, Yuuri joining moments later. Viktor wandered into the kitchen, watching them both with a look of amusement. Hiroko patted the stool next to her and he sat down, grinning when the woman kissed his cheek. Viktor draped his arm around the woman and hugged her against him.

“Yuuri, tell your mom I really love her,” Viktor requested, smiling down at the woman.

He listened to Yuuri speak to his mother, stopping when she talked. A soft smile crept onto his face and he looked at Viktor as his mother continued to talk.

“What's she saying?” Viktor asked, intrigued.

“She said she loves you as well. Even though you aren't her child, she says you're still her son. She's so happy you came into our lives and is eternally grateful she gets to spend the rest of her days knowing and loving you,” Yuuri relayed.

Viktor turned his head toward Hiroko and just stared, thinking this is what unconditional love was. Even though he wasn't perfect and she didn't know everything about him, she accepted him with open arms and loved him regardless. This is what he had wanted his entire life. He had found it in Yuuri, now he had it in Hiroko.

“Mama Katsuki,” he whispered, fighting back the tears, “Love.”

“Love, Vicchan, much love,” she said softly, patting his cheek and giving him the warmest smile.

 

* * *

 

By the time they made it back to the condo, it was almost eight in the morning. Their journey back to The States was long, longer than the trip to Japan. Yuuri was very quiet on the trip back. Viktor knew he was sad to leave his family behind even though he promised to come back as soon as he could. He held Yuuri's hand throughout most of the trip and comforted him as much as he could. His heart ached as well leaving Japan. Everyone in Yuuri's life had accepted him and his brother as if they had been part of the family forever.

Viktor dropped his bags the minute they entered the door and collapsed on the couch, beyond tired after traveling for almost a day. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the couch, taking a deep breath.

“I'm going to bed,” Yuri said, “I'm fucking tired. Don't bug me or I swear to Baby Jesus I'll punch you in the throat.”

“I love it when you haven't been to sleep in a while,” Viktor teased, “You're so cheerful.”

“Die, old man.”

Viktor laughed when he stomped off, slamming his door behind him moments later. He looked at the door and saw Yuuri still standing there, beyond exhausted and looking so lost.

“Come here, Sweetheart,” Viktor said, patting the cushion next to him.

Yuuri blinked a couple times before making his way to the couch, sitting next to him. He rested his head against Viktor's shoulder and sighed deeply, thinking about the brief visit back home. He had been so happy to spend time with his parents, sister and the Nishigoris. It was nice seeing friends he hadn't seen in years. He thought back to the drinking contest Minako and Viktor insisted on having. Viktor had lost miserably, passing out on the floor after twelve shots of sake. He had to drag Viktor to bed with his father's help. Viktor got no sympathy from Yuuri the next day when he woke up extremely hungover. He reminded Viktor about his warning not to bet against his former ballet teacher, stating the woman drank like a fish. He felt tears begin to fill his eyes when he thought of telling his mother goodbye before they left for the airport. She had hugged him fiercely, telling him how much she loved him and how proud she was of him.

“Viktor?” he asked, voice shaky.

“Yes, Love?”

“I miss my mom,” he whispered, trying to hold the tears back that threatened to fall.

“I know, Sweetheart. I know,” Viktor said, draping his arm around Yuuri's shoulders and pulling him closer, holding Yuuri tightly as he cried softly.

 

* * *

 

 _When you get out of school, you better drag your ass over here._  
_I have a few things for you._  
_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

 _Yeah, welcome home to you too._  
_Asshole._  
_Let me check with Azhye._  
_She's not feeling well and I want to be there if she needs anything._  
_If not, I'll be over after I'm released from the hell hole._  
_O_

 _What's wrong with her?_  
_Give Jameson my love._  
_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

 _She's got a cold or something._  
_She insists she'll be alright._  
_Did you get me something good?_  
_O_

 _Like I'd tell you now._  
_You have to wait and see._  
_Now leave me alone. I'm tired and need sleep._  
_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

 _Sleep well, princess ;)_  
_O_

 _Fuck you._  
_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

 _You wish._  
_The class is starting. See you later._  
_O_

“God, I hate it when you do that,” Yuri muttered as he reread the message. He crawled into his bed, pulling the blankets over him and thought of his best friend's smile as he drifted to sleep.

He had no idea what time it was when he awoke, being interrupted by a knock on his door. He frowned as he remembered telling Viktor and Yuuri not to bother him, knowing it was Viktor before he opened the door. His brother seemed to take pleasure in annoying the hell out of him. Yuri swung the door open, ready to unleash his anger on him.

“What did I tell you, asshole?” he growled.

“I figured you'd forgive me this once,” Viktor replied, “You have company.”

Yuri looked beyond Viktor, grinning when Otabek peeked out from behind him. He shoved Viktor out of the way and tackled Otabek, throwing his arms around his neck and squeezing tightly.

“Yeah, I missed you too,” Otabek gasped, “but I can't breathe.”

“Oh, sorry,” Yuri apologized, “Get your ass in here. I want to give you your stuff.”

“I'm going back to bed,” Viktor said, lifting his arm as he waved and returning to his bedroom.

Yuri dug through the bags on his floor, trying to find the gifts he had bought for him. Otabek sat on the bed and waited patiently, thrilled Yuri had thought enough of him to bring something back from Japan. During their video chat conversations, he had told him about the places they had visited, making Otabek feel like he was there. He had never checked social media so much in his life, enjoying the pictures Yuri had posted to his account. He was surprised Yuri hadn't been blocked for spamming his account he had uploaded so much during his vacation. The funniest one was the selfie of Yuri and Mari standing in front of the neighbor's fountain with suds flowing out of it, mischievous grins on their faces.

“Ah, here we go,” Yuri proclaimed, bringing a huge bag with him, jumping on the bed and setting the bag in front of him.

“Let me guess. You got me that cat with the pink bow. Oh! A bobble head with the cat for my car!”

“How did you guess?” Yuri replied, rolling his eyes at him, “Here's your first one. Be careful when you open it. It's fragile.”

“Ok,” Otabek said, taking the scroll when Yuri handed it to him. He untied the ribbon holding it together and unrolled it. On the delicate paper were beautifully drawn symbols he couldn't make out.

“It's your name in Kanji,” Yuri explained, “There was a calligrapher at one of the festivals we went to. I got one for your azhye also. Hers says grandmother.”

“That's nice of you,” Otabek said, giving him one of his rare smiles, “She'll like this. I love it too. This is going on my wall when I get home.”

“Here,” he said, shoving a plastic case into Otabek's hands.

“Really? It's that industrial group I freaking love. I couldn't find this CD anywhere!” Otabek exclaimed.

“Katsudon found it, actually. We went to a music shop in Fukuoka Underground and he spotted it. He remembered you mentioning them when we were online one day. So, this is from him.”

“Remind me to thank him,” he said. He looked at the back of the case, but couldn't make anything out as the writing was in Japanese.

“I got one more thing for you, but you need to close your eyes,” Yuri said, biting his lower lip.

“Alright,” he said slowly, wondering what Yuri was up to. He closed his eyes and moments later felt something heavy placed in his upturned hands.

“Ok, open them.”

Otabek slowly opened his eyes and looked down, eyes widening when he saw what was in his arms. He lifted a hand from underneath the jacket and touched the front, drawing a line down it with a forefinger. He held it up, taking in the distressed leather and the fleece lining peeking through the opening. He turned it around and whistled lowly when he saw the flag across the back. He looked at Yuri, speechless.

“I saw this and it screamed you. I had to get it,” Yuri explained, twiddling his thumbs as he looked at the floor.

“You...this...wow,” Otabek stammered, unable to express what he was feeling, “Yuri, this is the best present I've ever gotten. Thank you so much.”

“I doubt that,” he muttered, waving off his comment.

“No, seriously. This is something else. I can't tell you how much I love it,” Otabek said, leaning over to hug him. He felt Yuri stiffen for a few seconds before he relaxed and patted his back.

“I'm glad you like it, now let go of me,” Yuri grumbled, making Otabek laugh.

“Thanks again,” he said, standing to put the jacket on, “How's it look?”

_Oh, Beka, you look fucking gorgeous._

“You look ok,” Yuri said, “but it suits you. Come on. I'm fucking hungry. Let's go raid the pantry and see if there's something worth eating. If not, we're ordering like three pizzas.”

“Oh, only three?” Otabek teased, “Go on ahead, I'll be there in a minute.”

He waited until Yuri left the room and he heard him rummaging through the cupboards in the kitchen. He stood and looked in the mirror, turning so he could see how well the jacket fit. He thought it looked damn good and couldn't believe Yuri had brought him back something like this.

“Thank you, Yuri,” he whispered as he looked at his reflection, “This reminds me how much I love you.”

 


	38. Saw Bolinyiz, Azyhe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek is faced with the hardest situation he has ever encountered, leaning heavily on Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is read it.

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

He finished getting ready for school, grabbing a toaster pastry from the cupboard.  Tearing the wrapping off, he put it in his mouth as he tugged his jacket on.  He lifted his bag from the worn couch and slung it over his shoulder.

“Bye, Azhye!  I’m going to school then going to Yuri’s.  See you tonight!  Love you!” Otabek yelled, waiting for his grandmother’s reply.

Silence.

“Azhye?”

Still nothing.

He knocked on the door of her room, opening it when she didn’t answer. She lay in bed on her side, her back to him. He smiled as he knew she had been knitting into the wee hours of the morning.  Leaning over, he shook her shoulder.

“Azhye, time to get up.  You’ll be upset if you sleep the day away,” Otabek said, chuckling as he thought of his grandmother’s temper when she wasted half the day.

He shook harder when she didn’t move.

“Azhye?”

It wasn’t like his grandmother to sleep so hard.  He knew she hadn’t felt well and had been resting more often.  She felt cool but attributed it to the fever she had been running off and on for the past couple weeks.  His mother had urged the elderly woman to visit the doctor, but she had scoffed at her daughter, saying it was a virus and would pass soon.  She had been far worse in the past. 

Pulling a blanket from the rocking chair in her room, he draped it over her before bending over and placing a kiss on her cheek, frowning when he lifted his head.  He studied the woman’s face, touching her forehead.  She was pale, her skin was cold. He stood and watched her.

_No…_

He placed a hand on her covered arm and waited several moments.

_No…_

He staggered back and hit the wall, sliding to the floor as his legs gave out.  Placing his elbows on bent knees, he dropped his head in his hands and cried like he never had in his life.

_No…God, please no...let me wake up from this nightmare._

* * *

 

He was pissed.  He had been standing out in the cold waiting for his best friend to arrive, but he was late.  The bell had already rung, signaling class would begin in five minutes.  He’d be damned before he went inside without Otabek and looked at the screen of his phone for the hundredth time that morning. 

“Where the fuck are you?” Yuri mumbled.

It wasn’t like Otabek to be late.  He was usually there before Yuri, teasing him for arriving minutes before the bell rang.  They’d rush to Yuri’s locker before parting to go to their first class of the day.  Deciding he had enough, he entered the passcode for his phone and typed out a quick message.

 _Where are you?_  
_The bell just rang and class starts in five minutes._  
_If I get another tardy and wind up in detention, I’m literally going to kick your ass._  
_(=_ _ＴェＴ_ _=)_

He waited several minutes before he got a reply, frowning when he read the message.

_O_

“What the hell?  He better not be having problems with his phone again,” he mumbled.

 _Nothing came through._  
_Is your phone fucking up again?_  
_(=_ _ＴェＴ_ _=)_

_O_

“This is fucking ridiculous,” he grouched, pressing the contact to call Otabek, ringing several times before the line was answered, frowning when Otabek didn’t say anything.

“Hey jackass, you there?”

 _“Yeah,”_  Otabek replied.

“Where the fuck are you?  You’re late.  Class has already started,” Yuri informed him.

 _“Yuri,”_  he said, voice strained.

“Are you going to show up today or have you decided to fuck off?  And you didn’t bother telling me?” Yuri growled.

 _“Yuri,”_  Otabek said, Yuri frowning when he heard the shakiness in his friend’s voice.

_Something’s wrong._

“Beka, what’s going on? Talk to me,” he said, rising from the step he was sitting on.

 _“She’s gone,”_  Otabek whispered, whining after he said it.

“Who’s gone?” he asked, pacing on the sidewalk.

Silence.

“Beka, who’s gone?” Yuri repeated, standing still as his heart began to pound.  Something was definitely wrong.

_“Azhye.”_

“Where did she go?” he asked.

Sobs.

“Beka, where’s Azhye?”

 _“She’s dead, Yuri,”_  he whispered, finally breaking down. Yuri felt a chill go down his spine.

_No. This isn’t real.  She was going to help me with my knitting tomorrow.  No._

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Yuri said softly, but he knew the answer.

 _“Yuri, she’s gone.  I can’t get a hold of my mom.  I don’t know what to do_ ,” Otabek whined.

_What to do? What to do?  Think.  What happened when Pops’ mom passed away?_

“Call 911.  Don’t move her.  Don’t touch her anymore.  Go in the living room and wait for me.  I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

He picked his backpack off the steps and rushed to the front gates.  Thanking the gods they weren’t locked yet, he swung the door open but turned when he heard a shout.

“Young man, where do you think you’re going?”

_Shit, resource officer._

“Out.  I have somewhere I need to be,” he said.

“You’re on school grounds and class has already started.  Get inside,” the officer demanded.

“Nah, can’t do that.  Gotta run.  See ya tomorrow,” Yuri replied, reaching for the gate again.

“If you leave, I’ll hold you truant,” the resource officer threatened.

“That’s fine.  Name’s Yuri Plisetsky.  Want me to spell it for you?” he snarled before stepping through the gate and flipping him off.

 

* * *

 

 _Would you know my name_  
_If I saw you in heaven?_  
_Would it be the same_  
_If I saw you in heaven?_

* * *

 

 

He ran the mile it took to get to the Altins'  apartment building, bypassing the train when he saw all the commuters on the platform and cursed rush hour traffic.  Pausing to catch his breath, he climbed the stairs to the sixth floor.  When he reached the unit the Altins lived in, he halted.  The apartment was buzzing with firefighters and paramedics, a police officer kneeling in front of Otabek, hand on his back as Otabek had his hands clasped in front of him and let his legs bounce. 

_Oh, Beka…_

“Can I help you?” a firefighter asked, frowning at him.

“He’s my best friend,” Yuri stated, pointing at Otabek. 

The man looked at the police officer, waiting for confirmation Yuri could enter.  When the woman nodded, he went inside and sat next to his friend, Otabek not looking up or acknowledging he was there.

“Mr. Altin, I’ll be back in a few minutes.  I need to take some notes.  I’ll try to contact your mother again as well,” the officer said, waiting until he nodded before disappearing into his grandmother’s room moments later.

“Hey,” Yuri said softly, his heart breaking when Otabek looked at him, face streaked with tear stains. 

“Please tell me this isn’t real,” he pleaded. 

Yuri placed a hand on his back, not sure what to do for him.  He couldn’t tell Otabek it would be alright because it wasn’t, couldn’t tell him he knew how he felt because he was never close to his own grandmother. He didn’t know what to do besides be there for him.

“I’m sorry, Beka,” Yuri said softly, rubbing his back when he was consumed by tears once again. 

He felt a vibration against his side, knowing someone had sent him a text message.  He fumbled with his phone, trying to dig it out of his pocket.  He read the message and groaned.

 _So, I just got a call from the school saying you ditched class._  
_Want to tell me what that’s about?_  
_~V_

He sighed and typed a quick reply.

 _I’m at Otabek’s._  
_His grandmother passed away._  
_Fuck school. This is more important._  
_(=_ _ＴェＴ_ _=)_

Yuri turned when he heard something bang against the wall, seeing the paramedics wheeling a gurney with a sheet draped over the body.  He looked at Otabek, relieved he hadn’t noticed what was going on.  He wrapped an arm around Otabek and pulled him against his chest, shielding Otabek’s face as the paramedics moved the gurney through the living room and out of the apartment.  Yuri hushed him and held him tighter when Otabek tried to move away.

“Hang on, Beka.  Just wait a minute,” he said softly.  When he saw the paramedics carrying the gurney down the stairs and disappear, Yuri released him.  He looked at his phone again when it vibrated in his hand.

_You better not be fucking with me, brat.  
~V_

Trying not to let anger get the best of him, he typed a reply and hit the send button.

 _Do you think I’d joke about something like this?!?_  
_He can’t get ahold of his mom, Viktor._  
_What do I do?_  
_(=_ _ＴェＴ_ _=)_

 _Where does his mom work?_  
_I’m going to call Yuuri and ask him to meet you guys._  
_Someone will be there soon._  
_Did you call the police?_  
_~V_

 _Yeah, they just wheeled her out._  
_Please hurry._  
_He’s falling apart._  
_(=_ _ＴェＴ_ _=)_

 

* * *

 

 _Would you hold my hand_  
_If I saw you in heaven?_  
_Would you help me stand_  
_If I saw you in heaven?_

 

* * *

 

 

The next few days had passed in a blur, seeming surreal.  He remembered his mother coming into the apartment with Viktor following her, falling in front of him and gathering him into her arms. He remembered Yuri being there the entire time, spending the night to help him and his mother.  Yuuri and Viktor helped his mother with planning the viewing and funeral as she was so wrought with grief.  His grandmother had been the glue of his small family.  They were both lost without her.

His sister had flown in from Almaty the day before despite her doctor’s recommendation she not travel.  She was five months pregnant with her first child and had been having difficulties.  Araily refused to miss Azhye’s funeral though.  Yuuri had gone to pick her up from the airport since neither Otabek nor his mother was capable at that time.  When the three had reunited, tears flowed anew.  He had always enjoyed seeing his sister when she visited, but not like this.

_God, not like this._

He was numb as he stared at the oak casket at the front of the room.  He had been guided to a chair in the front row and eased into it, not remembering who helped him.  All he could do was look at the casket.  He didn’t want to get up and see his grandmother.  He wanted to remember her as the vibrant woman she had been, always greeting everyone she met with that bright smile of hers.  He barely noticed the stream of people paying their respects to the woman.  Neighbors, friends, parishioners from the church his azhye attended and women from her knitting circle had crowded the funeral home.  Some of them offered their condolences but he paid them no heed.  He was hurting.  He was lost. 

He turned his head when he felt a hand on his back, seeing his best friend smiling sadly at him.  Otabek nodded at him before looking back at the casket.  Yuri had been a lifeline during this difficult time.  He knew he’d never be able to pay him back for this. 

“When I was little and I broke my leg, I was out of school for three weeks.  Azhye spent every minute of my waking hours keeping me entertained. She’d color with me, play games with me. I can’t even remember how many times we played go fish,” Otabek said, laughing through tears that had sprung up in his eyes, “That’s when she taught me how to knit.  She said I was a natural.  I gave her the first scarf I ever made and she wore it proudly, telling everyone she came across that I had made it for her.”

“Sounds like a great way to spend three weeks,” Yuri said, squeezing his arm.

“And the stories she would tell.  It was like you were there.  I wish you knew Kazakh.  I can’t tell them like she could.  She was so descriptive and animated.  God, could that woman tell stories,” Otabek said, looking at the ceiling.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, looking back at the casket.

“She was looking forward to Easter, Yuri.  She had planned on making a huge feast and inviting you, Viktor and Yuuri over.  She felt bad since you guys had nowhere to go for the holiday.  She had been poring over her recipe cards, trying to decide what to make.”

“I would have loved it, so would Viktor and Katsudon.”

“But now we can’t.  How can we have Easter without Azhye?” he asked, looking at Yuri as fresh tears fell down his cheeks.

“I don’t know, Beka.  I really don’t,” Yuri said, “I’m sorry I’m not much help.”

“I’m glad you’re here, Yuri.  I don’t think I could have done this without you.  She’s really gone, isn’t she?” Otabek asked, closing his eyes and crying silently after Yuri nodded.

He felt Yuri tug him against his own body, resting his head on his shoulder.  He shook with quiet sobs, the casket blurring as tears streamed out of his eyes and down his cheeks.  Though the tears ceased eventually, he rested against Yuri until visitation ended.  He looked up when Viktor helped him to his feet, telling him it was time.

It was time to bury Azhye.  It was time to say goodbye forever.

 

 

* * *

 

_Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees  
Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please_

 

* * *

 

 

The funeral passed quickly, too quick for him.  He barely heard the priest’s words, couldn’t hear the soft crying of his mother and sister.  He didn’t feel Yuuri’s hand on his shoulder, squeezing every so often.  He didn’t feel Yuri take his hand and lend him his quiet strength. He just stared at the casket. 

Otabek didn’t notice when the priest stopped speaking, only felt his mother place her arm through the crook of his elbow and clasp his hand.  He caught her gaze with a pain in his eyes, seeing his emotions reflected in her own.  She guided him to the casket and placed a single white rose on the top, watched as his sister did the same.  He scrunched his face, fighting the emotion rising within him as he put his rose on the casket.  Standing in front of the casket, he kissed the tips of his fingers and pressed his hand against the cold wood, letting his fingers linger on the surface until he walked away. 

He saw people pass in front of the casket as he stared at it, placing their flowers on it.  The moment he was dreading was soon approaching.  He didn’t know how he was going to handle it.  He wasn’t ready. 

_Please no…I can’t…_

He lifted his head and stared at the priest when the man began his final blessing, feeling his chest heave as four men gently lowered the casket into the freshly dug earth. He began to tremble when the casket was out of sight.  One of the men lifted a shovel and began to scoop dirt and throw it into the grave.

_No…_

People came up to his family to offer their sympathies one last time before leaving.  Viktor and Yuuri hugged him before they went to the car to wait for his family. They were too emotional to drive so the men had offered to help.  He couldn’t leave yet, he couldn’t go.

_No…_

His mother placed her hands on either side of his face, speaking words he couldn’t make out.  He just saw her mouth move before she left the graveside.  He looked back at the grave, to the man filling the gaping hole. 

_I can’t…_

He didn’t know how long it took the man to fill the grave, but by the time he was finished there was a mound of dirt covering the casket, covering his azhye.  This was finality, knowing in his heart she was truly gone.  Walking over to the fresh grave, he knelt and touched the dirt.  It was cold, as cold as his azhye the day he found her. Memories of that day assaulted him suddenly: calling to her as he was leaving for school, checking on her, heart racing, breath catching, hitting the wall, collapsing.  He stood up suddenly and took several steps back.  He jumped when he heard a voice.

“Beka, are you going to be ok?” Yuri asked, wincing when Otabek shook his head.

“She’s gone, Yuri.  She was the most important person in my life and she’s gone.  I don’t know how to go on without her,” he cried. 

“I don’t either.  I can’t make it better for you, but I can be here for you,” Yuri said softly, patting his arm.

“Everyone keeps telling me time heals all wounds and the grief will go away.  How do they know?” Otabek asked, looking at him.

“Fuck that.  Don’t let anyone tell you how it’s supposed to work or how to get over it.  Do it in your own time.”

He nodded and looked back at the grave, knowing he would have to leave soon.  Darkness was claiming the day and he couldn’t stay.  He wanted to stay all night, stay every day and wish for his azhye to come back. But he couldn’t.  He knew she would want him to go on, live his life and be strong.  He saw her smile in his mind, causing him to choke up again.  He fell to his knees, reaching out to touch the cold, damp dirt again.  He felt arms gather him and hold him tight.  He looked up, seeing the pained look on Yuri’s face, a single tear falling down his cheek.  He looked back at the mound, not able to hold emotions back any longer.

“Saw bolinyiz, Azyhe,” he whispered before sobs racked his body.

* * *

 

 _I must be strong and carry on_   _  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven_

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I thought 'Permanence' was bad, I hadn't thought about how this one would go. I pretty much typed through tears the entire time. It reminded me of losing my own grandmother. She was the most important person in my life and I didn't get the chance to say goodbye to her. It still hurts and she's been gone so long. 
> 
> Saw bolinyiz, Azhye is goodbye, grandmother in Kazakh. 
> 
> The lyrics I have spread throughout this chapter are from the song 'Tears in Heaven' by Eric Clapton. He wrote it years after his four-year-old son fell off a balcony. He didn't survive. When I thought about this song for this chapter, I teared up and thought it was perfect. But when I was writing it and listening to the song, it took on a whole new meaning. It hurt so much. 
> 
> So I hope I didn't break your hearts too badly, but I sincerely hope you felt this chapter.


	39. My Heart Will Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the week following Azhye's death, Otabek finds comfort and support in his dearest friends.
> 
>  
> 
> “Do you think Viktor might let me stay with you guys for a week or two?” he asked, heart pounding as he waited on Yuri’s reply.
> 
> “Beka, you practically live there now as it is. I’m sure he won’t mind,” Yuri explained, “I’ll text him though. Let you know during Algebra?”
> 
> “Sure,” Otabek replied, “And thanks. I appreciate it.”
> 
> “Hey man,” he said, smiling, “what are friends for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 39 - My Heart Will Go On
> 
> This chapter deals with Otabek's grief and how he begins to deal with it. It's so hard losing the most important person in your life. It happened to me with my Grandma Sugar. I based Azhye after her, so I hope with the small glimpse of Azhye's character you could see how wonderful my Grandma Sugar was :). As I was writing this chapter today, I realized how ironic it was that I was writing about working through grief. Today would have been Grandma Sugar's birthday (March 6). Time changes the pain, but it doesn't heal it. She took a piece of me when she left, but I'm so much better having had her in my life. Otabek will come to realize the same.
> 
> The next few chapters will have bits and pieces of Otabek going through the different stages of grief. It isn't going to be the main theme, but will strengthen his character. His support system will bolster him also. Otabek is going to be further entangled in the lives of Yurio, Viktor and Yuuri. You'll have to wait and see how it plays out.
> 
> There aren't really any notes in this chapter. Just the song that was the theme of this chapter, the song that helped me with Grandma Sugar's death. I'm sure you can tell from the title what it is, but if you can't check the video out at the end. It's overplayed, I know. But it fits with grief so much. And most of you already know I have a song for any situation in life ;) Oh, and don't watch the video. Just listen to it. The movie was pathetic.
> 
> So thanks for reading. I hope you like 'My Heart Will Go On'

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

* * *

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_  
_And I know that my heart will go on_  
_We'll stay forever this way_  
_You are safe in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

 

* * *

He looked up when the door opened ten minutes into class, his mouth turning up slightly when he saw who it was.  When the student sat at the desk next to him, he nodded.

“Mr. Altin, how nice of you to join us.  Did you have a nice vacation?” the teacher asked.

“No,” Otabek stated.

“That’s a shame.  No witty remark? I’m almost disappointed.”

Otabek just glared at him.  He had thought his mother had told the office that Azyhe had passed away so they could inform his teachers why he had been absent for a week.  Since she had to speak with one of the foreign language teachers, it wouldn’t surprise him if the message had been skewed.

Otabek tried to listen to the teacher as he droned on about The Industrial Revolution, knowing he had to pay attention since they had less than two months of school left.  If he wanted to graduate, he needed this credit. Looking up at the teacher and trying to focus, he jumped when he felt tapping on his forearm.  He turned his head, looking at his best friend and taking the folded paper held out to him.

_How are you doing?_

He scribbled a hasty reply and handed it back to Yuri.

  _Pretty shitty.  I don’t want to be home, but I don’t want to be here.  
Life fucking blows at the moment._

Getting Yuri’s attention, he looked at the teacher before he gave the note back to him.  He glanced out of the corner of his eye as Yuri read it and wrote on the paper. Yuri regarded him with concern, his mouth in a taut line as he passed the note back to Otabek.

 _I’m sorry._  
_Want to hang out at my place after school?_  
_Maybe a distraction would help?_

“Mr. Plisetsky, do you have something you’d like to share with the class?” the teacher asked, pausing his lesson.

“Nah,” he said, “you may continue.”

Otabek smiled for the first time in days when he heard quiet laughter from his classmates.  Yuri always had a way of lightening the mood, even if he wound up with detention. 

“Oh, hey, Jameson!  Can you hold on a second?” Yuri asked, grabbing the small square of paper from Otabek’s desk and writing another sentence before returning it, “Ok, I’m ready now.”

“See me after class, Mr. Plisetsky.”

“Can I just have my people call your people?  I really don’t want to miss lunch.  Overslept this morning, so I didn’t get to eat breakfast,” Yuri said, leaning forward over his desk, silently challenging their teacher.

Otabek was smirking by the time Yuri was done, looking down at the paper on his desk and reading the note.

_I miss her too but remember she lives on in your heart._

He felt the heaviness return to his chest he’d felt so many times since finding Azhye.  He whipped his head up and looked at him, Yuri smiling softly and nodding at him.  Holding a hand over his eyes as he fought back the tears, Otabek felt a hand on his forearm squeeze lightly. 

“Mr. Plisetsky, hallway.  Now.  I tire of you disrupting my class.”

Yuri stood and bent over to pick his backpack up off the floor.  Grinning amidst the clapping as he walked to the front of the room, Yuri bowed when he reached the teacher’s desk.  Otabek shook his head and smiled.  He watched him leave the room, slamming the door behind him.

_You’re a jackass, Yuri, but you know how to make me smile._

* * *

 

Otabek exited the classroom moments after the bell rang, joining Yuri in the hall.  He was sitting against the wall, watching students step over his outstretched legs.  Otabek tried to ignore recent memories as he slid down the wall to join him.

_Don’t think about it.  It’s over.  Think of here and now.  I’ll go on._

“How long do you think you’ll have detention?” Otabek asked.

“Don’t know, don’t care.  Seeing you smile was totally worth it,” Yuri replied, grinning at him, “You needed it.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t need to get in trouble for it.  You’re a jackass.  You know that?”

“Yep, but it was worth it,” he repeated, looking up as their teacher stood in front of them.

“Detention for two weeks, Mr. Plisetsky.  How many times have I warned you I won’t tolerate disrespect in my class?  I would like a conference with your brother as well.  Let him know I’ll be contacting him by tomorrow afternoon at the latest,” the teacher said.

“May I go now?” Yuri asked, glaring at the man.

After their teacher dismissed them, they headed for the lunch room. Otabek wasn’t in the mood to talk and Yuri picked up on it, remaining silent.  He was appreciative of him.  No one had ever been so in tune with how he was feeling before he met Yuri, and Otabek thought he was a blessing in disguise.

After they paid for their lunches, they headed to their usual table, most of their friends already there and chatting. The tension rose when Otabek and Yuri took their seats.  It had been stressful since the day Otabek had punched Jace for talking badly about Yuri, but the kid insisted on staying at the table, constantly throwing subtle jabs at Yuri.

“Altin, where the hell you been?” one of their friends asked.

“Had a death in the family,” he said curtly, picking at the green beans on his tray.

“Sorry to hear that, man.  You ok?”

“Been better, but thanks,” Otabek said, giving the friend a weak smile.

“Gone a week for a funeral?” Jace said, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms, “Where did you have to go?”

“Nowhere.”

“And you needed a week?” he asked.

Yuri waited until Jace met his glare and gave him a look of death.  The kid was so smug he didn’t care what he said or who he hurt.  He sat on the edge of his chair, waiting to pounce if Jace took it too far.

“It was someone very dear to me,” Otabek said softly.  He dropped his fork on his tray, set his elbows on the surface of the table and dropped his head into his hands, not wanting to deal with this on his first day back.

“What? Did your dog die or something?” Jace sneered.

Otabek jerked his head up and stared at him, the desperation and agony that had consumed him all week threatening to resurface.  He had tried so hard to bury it so he could return to his routine, thinking it would provide a distraction and help him move on, but he couldn’t handle this. 

_Azhye, please give me strength.  I need it._

Otabek jumped when the sound of trays crashing to the floor pierced the white noise of chatter and the cafeteria went silent.  Yuri was leaning over the table with the front of Jace’s shirt grasped in his fists, yanking him closer as rage filled him.

“If you don’t shut your fucking mouth, asshole, I’ll shut it for you,” Yuri growled, ignoring the lunch room monitors rushing towards the table, “Back the fuck off or I’ll make your life a living hell, got it?  I suggest you not grace us with your presence from now on either.  I don’t want to see your fucking mug.  Now get lost.”

“Fuck you, Plisetsky,” Jace retorted, spitting in his face.

Yuri cocked an arm back and closed his fist, ready to drive it into Jace’s face.  He watched Jace's eyes widen and try to raise his hands to shield his face.  A moment before his fist impacted into the kid’s skull, he felt a hand close over his and pull his arm back.

“No, Yuri,” Otabek said, eyes flickering with pain “Azhye wouldn’t want this.”

Yuri looked at his best friend.  He hurt for Otabek, wanted to take the pain away.  While he was happy to see him, he wondered if Otabek had returned to school too quickly.  He looked at Jace and glared at him when their eyes locked.  Even though he talked big, he was a wimp and it was going to stop now.

“You’re lucky, bitch.  I better not hear another word out of you or I’ll beat the shit out of you.  That’s a promise,” Yuri snarled, “Come on, Beka.  Let’s go sit somewhere else.  If I have to stare at this loser any longer, I’m going to puke.”

He grabbed his and Otabek’s tray, turning around and walking to the table behind them.  After he placed them down, he returned to grab his backpack. After he slung it over his shoulder, he looked at Jace.  He wouldn’t look at him, wouldn’t acknowledge his presence.  Yuri could see his eyes darting around, looking at anything but him, knowing he was nervous. 

_Good_ _, you little fucker._

He reached over and shoved Jace’s tray into his lap.  Smirking when the others at the table laughed, he held a hand to his cheek.

“Oops!” he exclaimed dramatically, “Did I do that?”

When Yuri returned to the table and sat across from Otabek, he was frowning at him.  Taking a sip of juice, Yuri looked at him.  He didn’t pay any attention to Otabek as he dug into his hamburger.  He didn’t lie to Jameson and was famished since he skipped breakfast that morning.  Taking several bites and watching Otabek,  he saw him stare, still frowning.

“What?” he asked, mouth full.

“That wasn’t necessary,” Otabek chided.

“What wasn’t necessary?” Yuri asked after he swallowed the food in his mouth.

“Jace.”

“Yeah, it was,” Yuri disagreed, “That punk’s been asking for it.  And how dare he say that to you?  He’s lucky I didn’t beat the shit out of him.”

“Just watch yourself, ok?” Otabek advised, “I need you here right now.”

He looked down at his untouched tray.  He had barely eaten anything in the past week, had barely gotten any sleep.  He was trapped in memories and feeling.  It was an awful way to live.

_No, this isn’t living.  This is existing._

“Hey Yuri?” he asked, remembering the reason he wanted to talk with him.

“Huh?” Yuri asked, slurping the remaining juice out of the box.

“Dude, quit that. It’s fucking annoying.”

“Sorry,” Yuri apologized, crushing the juice box and putting it on the tray, “What’s up?”

“Mom’s going to Kazakhstan with my sister.  Araily’s been having a difficult time since we buried Azhye. Panic attacks and stuff like that.  Had to go to the emergency room a couple times,” Otabek said.

“That sucks.  Are you going with them?” he asked.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Too close to graduation.  I can’t afford to miss any school,” Otabek explained.

“What are you going to do?”

Otabek took a deep breath.  He didn’t want to stay in the apartment by himself since it was full of too many memories.  Every time he passed the closed door of Azhye’s room, his mind flew back to kissing her cheek before he had to leave for school that morning.  He didn’t want to deal with that on his own, he couldn’t.

“Do you think Viktor might let me stay with you guys for a week or two?” he asked, his heart pounding as he waited for his reply.

“Beka, you practically live there now as it is.  I’m sure he won’t mind,” Yuri explained, “I’ll text him though.  Let you know during Algebra?”

“Sure,” Otabek replied, “And thanks.  I appreciate it.”

“Hey man,” Yuri said, smiling, “what are friends for?”

 

* * *

 

Viktor was going over a stack of purchase orders for the third printing of Bernard’s latest book, happy for him.  This had been the top-selling book of his Triumvirate Chronicles series.  While it made Bernard a richer man, it helped line Viktor’s pockets as well with his upcoming bonus. He was going to need it. 

The past week had been difficult.  Not only was it a hectic time at work as they had several authors rolling out new works in stores, but he had spent a lot of time with Otabek and his mother.  They were shaken by the loss of Azhye.  It had only gotten worse when Araily arrived from Almaty.  His heart went out to the Altins and he helped in any way he could.  He and Yuuri had assisted Otabek’s mother plan the visitation and funeral arrangements.  The woman was distraught, explaining between sobs she didn’t know how she was going to afford to bury her mother.

He and Yuuri visited several funeral homes with Otabek’s mother, the woman’s anxiety growing with each establishment they went to. After bursting into tears and falling onto a bench at the last one, Viktor asked her what was wrong. 

“It’s all so expensive.  Everyone is so kind and everything is so beautiful, but I’ll never be able to afford this!” she cried, gesturing around the lobby.

“Which one did you like the best?  I can call the director and find out if he can work with you on payments,” he offered.

“It’s not what I like, it’s what my mother would like.  She would have adored Smith & Sons.  They were so nice and sympathetic.  Mother would have loved them,” she explained.

“Then I’ll call them when we get back to the apartment,” Viktor said, giving her a smile, relieved when she nodded, smiling through her tears.

He did as he promised, calling the funeral home when they were at the Altins’ apartment.  They were more than happy to accept a payment plan, but when they explained the terms Viktor knew the family wouldn’t be able to afford it.  After ending the call, he let Otabek know he and Yuuri were going to get dinner for everyone.  On the car ride to a nearby restaurant, Viktor explained the plan he had hatched.

He wanted to help the Altins.  He wanted to pay for Azhye’s funeral.

Viktor explained he knew he said in counseling that he wasn’t going to come to the defense of everyone and solve all their problems like he had in the past but this was different.  The Altins were great people.  They had been there for Yuri time and again.  They had included all of them at various times, whether it be a home-cooked Kazakh meal or playing cards together.  The two families had essentially grown into one.  He told Yuuri he felt he need to do something.

Yuuri agreed without hesitation.

While they waited for their order at the restaurant, Viktor called Smith & Sons back.  He spoke to the man who owned the funeral home and explained the situation to him.  He told the director that he wanted to pay for the entirety of the funeral package minus donations during visitation, but he wanted it to be done anonymously.  If Otabek’s mother knew he and Yuuri had taken care of the funeral, she would feel obligated to repay him. She didn’t need that worry on top of everything else she was handling.

The planning had gone without a hitch, and the funeral was fitting for Azhye.  His heart broke watching the woman and her daughter try to maintain false bravado, but he knew inside they were falling apart.  What really tugged at Viktor was Otabek.  He had been the one to find his grandmother and was the closest to her.  He had been in a daze since he had found her, only going through the motions of living. 

Viktor had to fight back the tears after Azhye was buried.  Otabek had stayed by the graveside until the cemetery worker had filled it with dirt.  Yuri had stood several feet behind him, watching his best friend.  He tilted his head when Otabek approached the grave, crouched in front of it and touched the fresh earth before jumping up quickly and staggering backward.  Viktor took several steps forward but halted when he saw his brother take Otabek in his arms after he collapsed.  Smiling sadly, he had never been so proud of his brother.  Yuri was growing, he was flourishing into a wonderful young man.

He shook his head and refocused on the pile of paperwork in front of him. He hated this part of his job, but rather spending the day reading than dealing with bills or the board.  Sometimes he wondered why he took the position, but he’d look at the floor he oversaw and be reminded as he saw those under him work. 

Viktor looked at his phone when it vibrated against his desk.  Frowning when he saw the header on the screen, he entered his passcode and read the message.

 _Can Beka stay with us for a while?_  
_His sister is flying back to Kazakhstan and his mom’s going with her._  
_She’s having problems with her baby._  
_He doesn’t want to stay in the apartment by himself._  
_(=_ _ＴェＴ_ _=)_

 _Sure._  
_How long will he be staying with us?_  
_Let me know so I know whether to get a few groceries or if I need to buy an entire store._  
_~V_

 _Haha.  Funny.  Asshole._  
_He said probably a week or so._  
_I’ll let him know._  
_Can you pick us up from school so we can get his stuff?_  
_(=_ _ＴェＴ_ _=)_

 _I have meetings until late tonight._  
_I’ll get ahold of Yuuri and see if he can._  
_If not, we’ll go to his apartment after I get home._  
_Now get back to class!_  
_~V_

Viktor rolled his eyes and shook his head, but he was proud of Yuri. In a little over six months, he had turned into a completely different person.  Gone was the self-absorbed brat.  Since he was out of his mother’s hands, he had thrived.  It had taken a lot of work and he still had a way to go, but Yuri had become compassionate.  He had made friends, specifically with Otabek.  It was apparent Yuri cared a great deal about his best friend, and he was doing everything within his power to make a horrible situation more tolerable.

He was still thinking of Yuri’s generosity when he scrolled through his contacts screen, smiling when he found the name full of hearts.  Hitting the send button, he put the phone to his ear and waited for the line to be answered.

" _Yuuri Katsuki.”_

“Hey,” Viktor said, smiling as he swung his chair back and forth.

 _“Hey yourself.  How’s your day going?”_  Yuuri asked.

“Much better now that I’m talking with you,” he said, “How about you?”

 _“Boring.  I’ve read most of that horror book you told me not to buy.  I think I should have listened to you,”_  Yuuri said, listening to him laugh.

“I know what I’m talking about, Love,” Viktor joked, “That and the publishing house that put that book out signs crap authors.  How you can support a rival company breaks my heart, Yuuri.”

 _“Whatever,”_  Yuuri said, laughing,  _“What’s up?”_

“We’re going to have some company for a week or two,” Viktor informed him.

_“Oh?”_

“Otabek needs a place to stay.  His mom is going back to Kazakhstan with his sister.  She’s having problems with her pregnancy,” Viktor explained, “Otabek doesn’t want to be alone in the apartment.  Can’t say I blame him and he really doesn’t need to be alone right now.  I didn’t think you’d mind, so I already told Yuri it was fine.  What time do you think you’re getting done tonight?”

_“As soon as I get done with diagnostics on this computer, I’m done.”_

“Would you mind picking them up from school? Otabek needs to pack,” Viktor asked.

 _“Sure. I’ll text Yuri and let him know,”_  he said.

“Thanks, Sweetheart.  I need to go.  I have a mountain of paperwork to go through and meetings tonight, so I’ll be late.  When I get home, I want to cuddle with you.  It’s been one of those days,” he said, smiling when Yuuri laughed.

_“You’re on. See you when you get home.  Love you.”_

“Love you more.”

 

* * *

 

It was late when Viktor arrived home, the minute he walked through the door he was tackled by Makkachin.  He wasn’t the small puppy he had brought home almost a year ago but had turned into a sixty-pound lap dog.  He laughed and rubbed the dog’s ears when Makkachin put his front paws on his chest.

“I missed you too, buddy.  Did you have a good day?” he crooned to the dog, laughing when Makkachin barked excitedly.

Walking into the living room, Viktor bent over and gave Yuuri a kiss.  He was playing a multiplayer game with his brother. He sat on the couch and laid down when Yuuri lifted his arms so he could put his head in Yuuri's lap.  This was one of his favorite parts of the day.

“Hey brat,” Viktor said, addressing his brother, “Have a good day?”

“Eh,” Yuri said, eyes not leaving the screen as he headshot an opposing player, “It was interesting.”

“How so?” he asked, narrowing his eyes as he waited for him to reply, “Yuri?”

“Has Mr. Jameson called you?” Yuri asked, “And I have detention for the next two weeks.”

“What did you do this time?” Viktor asked, sighing in frustration.

“Passing notes in class.  I may have been a little bit of a smartass.”

“You? Never!” Viktor exclaimed dramatically, pressing a hand against each cheek.

“Fuck you,” Yuri growled.

“Who were you sending notes to?”

“Beka.  He came in late, so I didn’t get a chance to talk with him before class.  He had a rough day,” Yuri explained.

“Speaking of, where is he?” Viktor asked, sitting up to look around.

“He’s on the balcony,” Yuuri said, “He’s been out there for a while.  Said he wanted to be alone for a little while.”

“I’m going to say hi,” Viktor said, rising from the couch. 

 

* * *

 

The chill of early springtime air felt good against his skin as he looked at the night sky.  The city was still busy even though it was almost ten.  He couldn’t enjoy solitude like this at home and with everything that had happened recently he wanted to make the best of it.  He clutched his knees against his chest tighter as he thought about the past week.  It had been the hardest week of his life.  He couldn’t get a handle on everything that went through his mind, on every emotion he felt.  He felt like he was drowning and didn’t know how to escape it. 

He turned his head when he heard the glass door slide open, nodding his head once when Viktor stepped onto the balcony and thanked him when he was handed a bottle of pink lemonade.  Viktor sat in the chair next to him and held his bottle out, making Otabek confused.

"Cheers?” Viktor prompted, smiling gently.

“Oh, cheers,” Otabek said, holding his bottle out and clinking the two together, uncapping the bottle and taking a gulp, "This stuff is good."

“Yeah, it is.  Yuuri got me hooked on it,” Viktor agreed, “How are you doing, Otabek?”

“I’m ok,” he replied.

“Why do I doubt that?” Viktor said, taking a sip of his drink, “I’ve been watching you for the last week.  I know you’re not alright.”

Otabek sighed and looked out at the city again.  Everything seemed much easier imagining everyone else going on with their lives.  No one cared about one person’s heartache.  It wasn’t important in the grand scheme of things, but it didn’t make it any easier.

“I remember how I felt when my father passed away. I was seven when he died.  Work accident.  I felt lost, angry, sad.  I wondered if I did something wrong that made him go away.  I thought if I did something differently he might come back but he didn’t.  It took me a very long time to realize it was nothing I did that caused him to leave,” Viktor said, pausing to take another sip of lemonade as he watched the twinkling lights of the city, “He’s been gone a long time, but he’s still with me every day.  I know he loved me with all his heart and still loves me.”

Otabek took a minute to digest Viktor’s words, touching on a lot of what he had been feeling the past week.  His feelings had blended together so much that he couldn’t separate them, but listening to Viktor speak they began to become defined.

“Why didn’t she get help?  Why didn’t she go to the doctor?” he asked, growing angry, “If she hadn’t been so stubborn, she might still be here.”

“I don’t know.  I’m sure that doesn’t help much.  Sometimes situations like this happen. I can’t imagine how much it hurts knowing it might have been avoided, but try not to hang yourself up on the would or should haves.  It’ll destroy you,” Viktor said, staring at him.

“I’m so angry at her.  She wasn’t supposed to leave me yet.  We had so much we had planned to do together. Did you know I was going to be the first one in the family to graduate high school?” Otabek asked, watching him shake his head, “She was supposed to be there, Viktor. She was so proud of me.”

“She still is,” Viktor reminded him, “She’s not here to tell you, but she’s proud of you.  I know she is. When we would spend time with your family, I could tell how much she loved you just by the way she looked at you.  She was so proud of you, Otabek.”

He took a deep, shaky breath as he remembered his azhye’s smiles.  He loved the way she’d pat his cheek every morning before he went to school, telling him to have a wonderful day.  The hour they would spend knitting every afternoon after he got home was something he always looked forward to.  He had turned down countless plans with friends so he could spend time with her.  Now he was glad he did.

“I miss her like crazy,” Otabek whispered, closing his eyes to fight tears.

“I know,” Viktor said softly, “She didn’t want to leave you, Otabek.”

“Does it get any easier?” he asked, turning to look at him

“Eventually, but don’t rush it and don’t fight it,” Viktor advised, “You’re already doing great, even if it doesn’t feel like it.”

“And why do you think that?” Otabek asked, chuckling in disbelief.

“You own your grief.  You accept the sadness.  You’re not avoiding the pain.  You’re starting to get angry.  That’s healthy.”

“Mom’s not.  She’s barely stayed home since we buried Azhye.  Then she decided to she wanted to fly back with Araily,” Otabek said, “I need her, Viktor.”

“Everyone deals with grief differently.  I’m so sorry your mom is handling hers this way,” Viktor said, reaching over and squeezing his hand, “I’m here for you if you need to talk or vent or whatever.  My brother and Yuuri are as well.  We all care about you.”

“I really appreciate it,” Otabek said, smiling weakly, “and thanks for letting me stay.  It means a lot to me.”

“You’re always welcome,” Viktor said, rising from the chair, “I’m going to head in.  I’m exhausted and need some cuddle time with Yuuri.”

Otabek laughed his first genuine laugh in a week and thanked Viktor again.  He finished his lemonade and looked upon the city one last time.  He felt like a weight had been lifted off his heart.  He was still hurt and sad, but after talking with Viktor, he didn’t feel so lost.  He had been reminded how much Azhye loved him.  He regained his focus, concentrating on graduating to make Azhye happy even though she wasn’t with him.

_No, you are with me.  You’re in my heart._

“Hey,” Yuri said, making him jump, “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. You ready to crash?  It’s getting late, and we have to go back to hell in the morning.”

“Yeah,” Otabek said, rising from the chair and following him into the kitchen. 

He tossed the empty bottle into the recycle bin and made his way to Yuri's room, grabbing pajamas from one of his bags.  Retreating to the bathroom, he changed quickly and brushed his teeth. After splashing cold water on his face, he returned to the bedroom, seeing Yuri was filling a small air mattress with a compressor. 

“You get the bed,” Yuri stated.

“Nah, I’m good.  I’ll take the floor,” he replied.

“Viktor will kick my ass if I’m not the polite host so do me a favor and take the fucking bed.”

“Ok,” Otabek said, chuckling, “But we switch every night. Tomorrow I get the floor.”

“Yeah, fine,” Yuri agreed, sealing the mattress after it was full and shoving the compressor under his bed.

Otabek slid under the covers and laid on his side.  The room was plunged into darkness when Yuri flipped the light switch.  He heard the rustling of the air mattress as Yuri got comfortable.  He smiled in the dark, so happy he had asked if he could stay with Yuri and his family. This is what he needed.  Even though they had been deeply saddened by Azhye’s death also, they could offer him the support he desperately craved. 

“Hey, Yuri?”

“What?” he grumbled sleepily.

“Thanks,” Otabek said quietly.

“For what?”

“Being my best friend.  Helping me.  Being there for me,” he explained.

He was startled when he felt a hand reach up and hold his, squeezing lightly but not letting go.  He entwined his fingers through Yuri’s and tightened his grasp on his hand.

“Beka, I’m always here for you,” Yuri confessed, “That’s never going to change.”

Yuri held his hand a moment longer before releasing it.  Otabek shifted to lay on his back, folding an arm and resting it under his head.  He closed his eyes and felt better than he had in days.  It wasn’t contentment, but it was hopeful.  It held onto it as he fell asleep easier than he had all week, dreaming sweet dreams of Azhye.

 

* * *

 

_Every night in my dreams_  
_I see you, I feel you_  
_That is how I know you go on_

 

 


	40. Pomp and Circumstance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek graduates without his most important person present. Yuuri's courage and confidence continues to take tremendous strides.
> 
>  “I haven’t forgotten. Are we actually going to sit down and make plans?” Yuuri asked, watching Viktor pull a plum tie out of the drawer.
> 
> “Yep. So, you have ten hours if you’re lucky to come up with something,” Viktor said, smiling as he placed the tie around Yuuri’s neck. 
> 
> “I already have an idea or two,” Yuuri said, looking anywhere but into his eyes.
> 
> “Really? Tell me.”
> 
> “Can’t. It’s a surprise,” Yuuri said, adjusting the knot on his tie. 
> 
>  
> 
> _I can’t tell you. I’m still gaining courage, Viktor. Just two more weeks. I promise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe we're at chapter 40 already? How in the hell I've actually had this much to say is beyond me. Wow.
> 
> This chapter has two situations: Otabek's graduation and the time leading up to Viktor's and Yuuri's first anniversary as a couple. Otabek gets through his graduation but wishes his Azhye was there. I think you'll like Yurio's graduation present to him.
> 
> And here's the lead-in I've been teasing you guys on tumblr with: the first anniversary for our favorite dorks. The discuss what they'd like to do for their special day, but Yuuri asks for a very specific gift. You'll see when you get there. Our katsudon's courage is growing!
> 
> This is a short chapter, definitely a filler chapter. Hope you like it.
> 
> Thanks for reading 'Pomp and Circumstance'.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

 

“Viktor, which shirt do you think would look better on me?” he asked, looking at the reflection in the mirror behind him.  Viktor was in bed, lying on his stomach.  Yuuri knew he wasn’t sleeping, but he was trying his best to block out the question.

“Viktor?”

“Hnn,” he groaned, turning his face into the pillow. 

“Lavender or light blue?” he asked, frowning when he heard him mumble into the pillow, “I can’t understand you, Viktor.”

Viktor rolled over and lay on his back, opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling.  Yuuri turned around and held up the two hangers he was holding.  Catching Viktor’s tired gaze, he arched a brow.

“Which one?” Yuuri asked again.

“How about neither,” Viktor suggested, yawning.

“Viktor,” he warned, frowning.

“Can’t a man dream, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, grinning slyly at him, “besides, I like the thought of you wearing as little as possible.”

Viktor was rewarded with a deep blush from him, loving when Yuuri became flustered.  Not only did it amuse him, but more importantly it got Yuuri thinking.  He had been more adventurous since they returned from Japan.  Though they didn’t have a repeat of the night after the plum blossom festival, they had explored each other further.  Stealing every moment they could to kiss, taste, touch, and pleasure the other was wonderful, but quickly becoming not enough.  Viktor promised he would be patient and wait for Yuuri, but he was testing the limits of his patience. 

“I’m serious,” Yuuri said, exasperated, “I want to look nice.”

“Love, you could be wearing a burlap sack and still be the most dashing man in the room,” Viktor told him, giving him a lopsided smile.

“You’re no help,” Yuuri muttered, turning back to the mirror.

Viktor sighed and sat up.  Even though Yuuri had grown by leaps and bounds the past six months with his self-esteem and body image, he still displayed a lack of confidence when it came to days like this.  Yuuri thought he had to impress everyone he encountered.  Even with Viktor’s insistence, it was hard to calm him when he was in this frame of mind.

Viktor swung his legs over the side of the mattress and stood, taking the several steps until he was behind Yuuri.  He caught his gaze and smiled gently, winding his arms around his waist and pressing his lips against Yuuri’s temple.

“Lavender,” he said quietly, “I’m partial to seeing purple on you.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri said, smiling softly, “I know I’m being a pain in the ass.  I just get so nervous.”

“You’re going to be the most beautiful person there, sweetheart,” Viktor stated, “I just know it.  Even the valedictorian is going to be jealous.  Yuri said she’s a knockout.”

He was pleased when Yuuri dropped his head into his hands and giggled.  Today was the day Otabek graduated high school.  They had promised to be there for him when he walked the stage and accepted his diploma.  It was a huge day for him since he would be the first Altin to complete high school.  Everyone in Otabek’s life was so proud of him.

It was also a big day for Yuuri.  He was going to be out of his element, having to socialize with many people he didn’t know.  He had discussed his worries in counseling with Viktor and Dr. Feltsman since it had weighed heavily on him.  After discussing coping mechanisms to deal with the discomfort and avoid becoming overwhelmed, Yuuri had thought he was ready. 

But now the day was here, and the anxiety had crept up yet again.

He knew Viktor and the others would be there for him, but he didn’t want to ruin the occasion for them.  It was Otabek’s day, it was his time to shine.  Immediately after the ceremony, they were heading to the community center for a congratulatory luncheon the neighborhood had planned.  Otabek had asked Viktor and Yuuri to stay with him and his mother during the reception.  Even though Yuuri wasn’t entirely comfortable, he readily agreed. Otabek was still tender after the loss of his grandmother.  He had a soft spot for Otabek since the first time they met, the day he joined their online party to teach Phichit a lesson.  From there on out, they had gotten along great.  They had laughs, they had arguments.  There were intense conversations.  Lately, there were more tears and reassurance.  But isn’t that what family did?

“Come back, Love,” Viktor purred into his ear, “Still nervous about today?”

“I’ll be ok,” Yuuri replied, more to reassure himself, “What tie would look best?”

“You’re deflecting again,” Viktor said, turning Yuuri around to look at him, “Stay close to me.  And no, it won’t bother me. Remember we’re there for Otabek. You don’t have to impress anyone else. We’ll stay for an hour or so and head back.  Then the real fun begins.  Besides, I want to talk with you about something tonight.”

“Wait,” Yuuri sputtered, giving him a look of panic, “talk?”

“Do you remember what’s in two weeks?” Viktor asked, looking up from the dresser drawer he was sifting through.

“Two weeks?” he mumbled.

“Our first anniversary,” Viktor reminded him.

Yuuri had a very sharp memory but tended to let things slip when he was stressed, and this was one of those times.  Yuuri had been gently prodding Viktor on what he would like to do to celebrate.  All he hinted at was a nice, quiet dinner together and possibly Yuri staying at Phichit’s that night.  While he would be happy with anything that happened for their anniversary, he wanted more than anything to enjoy Yuuri.

"I haven’t forgotten.  Are we actually going to sit down and make plans?” Yuuri asked, watching him pull a plum tie out of the drawer.

“Yep.  So, you have ten hours if you’re lucky to come up with something,” Viktor said, smiling as he placed the tie around Yuuri's neck. 

“I already have an idea or two,” Yuuri said, looking anywhere but into Viktor’s eyes.

“Really? Tell me.”

“Can’t.  It’s a surprise,” Yuuri said, adjusting the knot on his tie. 

_I can’t tell you.  I’m still gaining courage, Viktor.  Just two more weeks. I promise._

“It must be good then,” he said, lifting Yuuri’s head and brushing their lips against each other.

“I think you’re going to like it,” he said, “Now get ready.  We’re running out of time since someone wanted to be lazy.”

“Who in their right mind has high school graduation before the crack of dawn?”

“It’s at nine, Viktor,” Yuuri chastised. 

“Still too early,” he grumbled.

 

* * *

 

_“Ashley Chelowitz.”_

It was almost his turn.  Scanning the crowd, he smiled when he found his mother.  She was listening intently to his best friend.  Yuri had promised to translate the ceremony for the woman since her English was rusty.

_“Matthew Johnson.”_

He stepped closer to the stage as the line progressed, looking back to where his mother and friends sat.  Viktor had thrown his head back, laughing at something Phichit had said. He looked to the left of the man, eyes falling on Yuuri.  He perked up when he saw he was being watched, waving enthusiastically when their gazes locked.  Yuuri smiled and nudged Viktor.  Moments later they were all cheering him on as he drew closer to the stage.  He had to contain himself when he saw Yuri grin right before flipping him off.

_Leave it to him.  I swear, that kid…_

_“Otabek Altin.”_

_It’s my time.  My time to shine.  It’s my time to take center stage.  Time to fulfill my dream, fulfill Azhye’s dream.  It’s time for my new beginning.  Let’s do this._

Otabek took a deep breath and climbed the few steps to the stage.  As he waited for the signal from the counselor to approach the principal, he looked back at his mother.  He could see her tears of joy from where he was.  He whipped his head back to look at the counselor when she gently touched his arm, nodding that it was his turn.  After thanking her, he strode across the stage.  When he reached the principal, he took the scroll from him and shook his hand.  Even though during practice they were reminded to accept the paper and leave the stage, Otabek had to do it his own way. He held the rolled paper above his head and shouted in joy, ecstatic when the audience cheered loudly. He grinned when he saw Viktor, Yuuri, Phichit and Yuri jump to their feet, yelling and whistling as loud as they could.

“Back to your seat, Altin.  We have a schedule to follow,” the principal said above the roar.

“What are you going to do? Suspend me?” Otabek replied with a smirk.

He finally left the stage moments later after taking a bow, leaving the school one last thing to remind them of Otabek Altin.

 

* * *

 

 

“Way to go, loser,” Yuri roared, shoving Otabek when he came into view, extremely happy for him.  He had accomplished the most important goal he had set thus far.  Otabek had graduated, and he’d been there to share it with him.

“Thanks, princess,” Otabek said, crashing against him when he regained his balance.  He slung an arm around Yuri’s shoulders and pretended to plant a kiss on his cheek, laughing when Yuri shoved his face away.

“Get off me, asshole!” he growled, trying to move away from him, “And do I look like a fucking princess?”

“Not really, and that mouth of yours sure isn’t from a princess,” Otabek teased.

“Only because it’s a special day that I won’t beat the shit out of you, Beka.”

Yuri followed Otabek to the office so he could pick up his actual diploma.  He hoped they didn’t have to wait long.  He had something planned for his best friend, something he hoped wouldn’t backfire yet that Otabek would appreciate. After being directed to the correct line, they chatted until it was their turn.

“I still think you’re a dumbass for not going to college right away,” Yuri grumbled.

“I just got out of school.  Do you think I want to rush back into it?” Otabek asked, “Besides, I told you I’m getting that construction job with my neighbor this summer.  I figured I’d take a year or so off and save some money.  Mom’s going to need help also.  Since Azyhe’s pension isn’t coming in any longer and she’s going to have to fly back to Almaty this summer, we need all the money we can get.”

“Why is she going back there again?” Yuri asked.

“When Araily has her baby,” Otabek reminded him, swatting the back of Yuri’s head, “I swear, selective amnesia must run in your family.”

“Fuck you,” Yuri grumbled.

“As much as you throw that around, I might just shock the shit out of you and take you up on that offer one of these days,” Otabek teased, bursting into laughter when Yuri glared at him.

_Would it be so bad, Yura?_

“How in the hell did you actually pass English?  Implied, dumbass,” Yuri stated, “Why can’t you work this summer and then go to school in the fall?”

“It’s not something I want to do right now.  I need to figure out what direction I want my life to go.”

“What happens if you take so much time off that you decide you don’t want to go back. Or that you can’t go back?” Yuri demanded.

“As much as I appreciate your concern, can we not talk about this today?” Otabek asked.

“Whatever.  Just know that I don’t want to listen to you bitch when you figure out it’s too late,” Yuri grumbled.

“Noted.  I have my reasons,” he stated.

_I can’t leave you behind, Yura._

They talked a few minutes more until it was Otabek’s turn, giving his name and waiting for the teacher to find the correct envelope.  After thanking him, he walked to the side of the hallway and leaned against the wall as he slit the envelope open.  He gently removed the parchment from inside and grinned when he saw his name written in calligraphy.

“I did it,” he whispered, tracing the letters with a finger.

“Yeah, you did,” Yuri agreed, leaning over to read the diploma, “Why did they only give you one?”

“Why would I need two?” Otabek asked, looking at him in confusion.

“You’ll see. Ready to ditch this shithole?”

“Yeah,” he replied, “We have some time to kill before lunch.  Want to head to the arcade for a few?”

“I have another idea,” Yuri said, smiling as he pulled his keys from his pocket.

 

* * *

 

He clutched the small bouquet of daisies to his chest when they pulled into the parking lot.  He had teased Yuri when they stopped at the florist, but now he knew why he made the purchase.  Staring straight ahead, he felt the sadness that filled his body every time he visited. When the car halted and Yuri shut the engine off, Otabek took a deep breath and looked at him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, but I knew it would be on your mind if I did.  Since Azhye couldn’t be there today, I figured we could bring the graduation to her.  Hope you aren’t angry,” Yuri explained, smiling when Otabek shook his head.

“No, it’s unexpected but welcome.  Thanks,” Otabek said, giving him a weak smile.

“I’m going to wait here. You need time alone with her.  Make sure you show her your diploma,” Yuri instructed.

He opened the passenger door and climbed out of the car. Thanking Yuri when he was handed the folder holding his diploma and flowers, he walked along the gravel path that wound around the cemetery. He knew the way to Azhye’s grave by heart, having visited so many times.  It didn’t take that long to reach her.  After placing the bouquet on the top of the marble headstone, he sat in front of it.  He opened the leather folder that held proof of his graduation and propped it against the headstone, looking at it for a minute.

“Hi Azhye,” he began, “I did it.  I graduated. I really hope you saw it from heaven.  I know if you were here you’d yell at me since I was a jerk at the end, but you know how I like to make people remember me. I think it’s something I learned from you, though you were better at it than I am.  You won’t believe how many people have come up to me since you left, telling me stories about something you did for them or how you brightened their day.”

He paused to look down at the ground, twisting blades of grass in his fists. 

“I know I tell you this every time I visit, but it’s so hard without you.  I keep expecting to see you every morning when I wake up. I have to catch myself from calling your name when I come home every evening. Does it get any easier?”

He looked up when he heard the singing of a bird flying overhead, squinting against the bright sun.

“Everyone keeps telling me how proud you are of me, but are you really? Am I making the right decisions, Azhye?  I know you wanted me to do what would make me the happiest in life. I think I’m doing that.  You’re the only one I’ve told how happy Yuri makes me.  I’d be lost without him, Azyhe, even more so now that you’re gone.  I can’t leave him behind. You understand, don’t you?”

Taking a shaky breath, he ran his hands over his face and looked at the etching on the headstone. 

“I’m going to leave my diploma with you, Azhye.  It meant so much to you, so I want you to hold on to it for me.  I can always get another if I need it.  I hope I continue to make you proud.  I gotta go.  They have some special lunch thing at the community center.  Mom’s making me go. I’ll see you soon.  Love you, Azhye.”

He stood and brushed stray pieces of dead grass from the back of his pants before making his way back to the car.  When he climbed in, he turned to smile at Yuri.

“How did you know?” Otabek asked.

“It was important to both of you. This is my graduation gift to you since I’m too broke to get you anything real,” Yuri answered.

“Stop wasting all your money on video games,” he teased, “but for what it’s worth, thanks.”

“Anytime,” Yuri replied, “Now on to free food.”

“Fucking bottomless pit,” Otabek mumbled.

“Uh, yeah.”

 

<hr>

 

The day had been long, and it had been trying.  It had been busy, but it had been worth it.

The luncheon was chaotic, but he had held his own.  He had been polite and chatted with several other people.  Even though he kept Viktor within his line of sight at all time, he stepped out of his comfort zone and interacted with strangers.  Dr. Feltsman suggested he try during one of his individual sessions.  He knew he was socially inept and it stunted his personal and professional growth. Since it was one of the facets of his personality he wanted to work on, he figured this would be the perfect opportunity.

He enjoyed listening to an elderly woman discuss her garden.  Besides her grandchildren, it was her pride and joy.  He asked questions about plants he was unfamiliar with and told her about his mother’s garden in Japan.  She had been impressed with his homeland and wanted to hear more about it. They were deep in conversation when the woman’s grandson came to collect her, apologizing since she liked to talk anyone’s ear off that would listen.  After saying it was a pleasure to speak with her, they said their goodbyes and he ventured to the buffet.

“I told you you’d be the most beautiful one today,” Viktor whispered into his ear, making him shiver, “The valedictorian told me she’s jealous.”

“You’re full of shit,” Yuuri replied, selecting several pieces of fruit and placing them on his plate, “You’re also biased.”

“I may be biased, but it’s the truth.  She can’t hold a candle up to you.”

“I think part of it might be you don’t find women attractive,” Yuuri suggested.

“Touché,” Viktor said, chuckling, “How are you holding up?”

“I’m ok,” he admitted, “I am getting a little worn out though.  It’s been nice talking with others, but I never realized what a drain it is. After we eat, want to head out?”

“Can I take you home and ravish that enticing body of yours?” Viktor whispered, chuckling lowly when he saw pink creep up his neck.

“Don’t we have planning to do?” Yuuri asked.

“Ok, after planning.”

“We’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

When they entered the condo, he took his suit jacket off and tossed it into a nearby chair, falling onto the couch and exhaling slowly.  It had been a great day.  He was glad they got to watch Otabek graduate.  He and Yuuri had offered to throw a party for him, but Otabek had declined, but agreed to the suggestion of having a few friends over and having an overnight gaming session.  Although he had planned on holding it in his condo the following weekend, he was hesitant about having that many teens in his home.  Yuri was bad enough.

He grinned when Yuuri gently sat on his lap and wound his arms around his neck.  He loved being so close to Yuuri, loved feeling his weight on him.  Opening his mouth when Yuuri lowered his face to his, he groaned when he felt a tongue sweep along his lower lip. His hands drifted down Yuuri’s back and gently grabbed his backside, kneading the slightly firm globes.  He smiled when Yuuri sat back and stared at him.

“Hey,” Viktor said.

“Hey yourself,” Yuuri said.

“Think we can kill two birds with one stone? Discuss anniversary ideas and make out like teenagers.  We don’t have much time until they get home,” Viktor suggested, smiling when Yuuri nodded.

“Yeah,” he agreed, leaning down to suck a pink mark on Viktor’s neck.

“Oh, keep doing that,” Viktor said, feeling his pulse quicken, “I thought maybe we could go out for dinner. Somewhere nice.  Maybe see a movie or go to the pier? What do you think?”

He shivered when he felt the nip of teeth along the skin of his neck, arching a brow when silence answered him.

“Dinner, yes.  But I have a better idea.  How about after dinner we come home and watch the new disaster movies we bought,” Yuuri suggested.

“We can do that anytime,” Viktor stated, frowning.  It was their first anniversary and he wanted it to be special.

“But we’ve never been able to fool around while we watched them,” Yuuri explained, returning his attention to Viktor’s neck.

“I like the way you think, Love,” he murmured, opening his mouth and closing his eyes when Yuuri slid his tongue up the column of his neck before nibbling on his earlobe.

“Is there anything special you would like?” Yuuri asked between kisses.

“Like a gift?” Viktor asked, lifting his hips to press against Yuuri’s.  He was quickly becoming aroused.

“Yeah,” Yuuri answered.

“Not that I can think of.  If I come up with anything, you’ll be the second to know,” he said, chuckling at his pathetic joke, “How about you?”

Yuuri sat up and looked him dead in the eye before bending down and capturing his lips in a kiss.  Viktor tilted his head when Yuuri bit his lower lip and looked down.

“Yuuri?” he asked again.

“Test results,” he stated, watching Viktor’s eyes widen.

_You’re…you…are you…._

“Do you mean what I think you mean?” Viktor questioned. 

“Yeah.  I don’t have any doubt you’re fine, but I need to know before I think about making love with you,” Yuuri explained quietly, watching Viktor run his hands over his face.

“Ok, I can do that.  I’m more than happy to do that,” he said, smiling at him before kissing him, “Just don’t push yourself.  When you’re ready, yeah?”

“I’m not.  I promise.”

“Alright then.  Monday morning.  I should know by Thursday at the latest,” Viktor said, holding Yuuri against him.

“Thank you, Viktor.  It means a lot to me,” Yuuri said, returning his attention back to Viktor’s neck.

“And I.  Now if you don’t mind, can you keep that up?  Then it’s my turn,” he growled.

 

* * *

 

It had been a rainy, uneventful Wednesday.  Work had been slow, but it usually was at the beginning of summer.  It was the start of a new fiscal quarter so most of the companies he worked with were modifying their budgets.  He didn’t mind though.  It gave him more time to spend with friends and family, more time to take care of things he neglected, more time to do things he enjoyed.

More time to build the courage for the gift he wanted to give Viktor for their anniversary.

He was lost in thought as he sautéed the onions and mushrooms in the pan.  Viktor had requested steak sandwiches for dinner that night and he loved being able to do things that made him happy.  Viktor had texted him earlier to let him know he’d be home later than usual, that he had a stop he had to make.

He jumped when an envelope was placed in front of his face, moving his head back to make out the printing on it.

It was from Viktor’s doctor’s office.

Yuuri turned and saw Viktor smiling at him, exchanging several kisses since they hadn’t seen each other since early that morning.

“Go on, open it,” Viktor said.

Yuuri lifted the flap of the envelope and pulled the piece of paper out.  He read down the page, smiling at each line his eyes scanned.  He was almost positive of what the outcome would be, but he had to be sure.

“I had a very strong feeling you’d be clean, but I wanted to be certain.  Thank you for doing this,” Yuuri said, throwing his arms around Viktor and kissing him senseless.

“I’d do anything for you, Love,” Viktor said softly when they broke apart, “It means a lot that you were concerned enough to ask.  It was time to get retested anyway.”

“Thank you again,” he said, kissing Viktor before shooing him from the kitchen, “Dinner will be done in a few.  Go relax.”

He watched Viktor leave the kitchen and disappear down the hallway, moments later he heard muffled talking.  Viktor always greeted Yuri when he got home.  He looked back to the paper in his hands and smiled softly, his courage overflowing within him.

_I can do it.  I’m ready, Viktor._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STD/HIV testing. Been a while since we've had a PSA but here it is. If you're sexually active, very important to get tested. I think it's part of sexual responsibility and as you know how much I like to keep this story based in reality, Viktor needed to get tested.
> 
> And that's been Pax's PSA. You may now return to your regularly scheduled lives.


	41. My Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For their first anniversary, Yuuri gives Viktor the best gift possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 41 - My Everything
> 
> It's the boys' first anniversary. A lot of you know what's going on with this chapter already as I've been teasing on tumblr for the past two days. So here it is. This isn't a feels chapter, but I don't want to give you anything because I'm mean like that. I've got something new for you though...think you might like it:
> 
> **_****SPICY KATSUDON WARNING****_ **
> 
> Yeah, we're beyond alert. This is a freaking warning. It's spicy af (well, as spicy as my mind can come up with anyway).
> 
> I used multiple songs in this one. You should hear the playlist I listened to writing this. Sweet Baby Jesus. But I chose to highlight a few songs within this.  
>  First song lyrics are from I Feel You by Depeche Mode.  
>  Second song lyrics are from Crush by Dave Matthews Band.  
>  Third song lyrics are from Fade Into You by Mazzy Star.  
>  Fourth song lyrics are from If by Janet Jackson.  
>  Fifth song lyrics are from Queer by Garbage.  
>  Sixth song lyrics are from Not Enough Time by Inxs.
> 
> That's about it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

* * *

 

 _I feel you_  
_Each move you make_  
_I feel you_  
_Each breath you take_  
_Where angels sing_  
_And spread their wings_  
_My love's on high_  
_You take me home_  
_To glory's throne_  
_By and by_

 

* * *

 

“Almost ready?” Viktor asked, stepping through the doorway into their shared room, “Oh wow, you look stunning.”

“You always say that,” Yuuri said through laughter, smiling at Viktor’s reflection in the mirror.

“It’s always true.  Each time I think you can’t take my breath away anymore, you prove me wrong,” he said, “Are you sure with just dinner at Kovac's? I really wanted to take you somewhere nice.”

“It’s special to us, Viktor,” Yuuri stated, “That’s where I would like to go.  Unless you want to eat somewhere else.”

“If that’s where you want to go, that’s where we’ll go,” Viktor said, "but you have to promise me something.  Save a dance for me."

“Alright,” Yuuri said, buttoning up the amethyst dress shirt he bought for the occasion. 

Turning around, he watched Viktor’s eyes widen slightly when he shrugged into a smoky grey vest.  He bent over slightly to select a tie from the few he laid on the bed earlier.  Sliding his hands to the ends of the slim strip of fabric, he swung it over Viktor’s head and rested it against his neck.  Tugging gently, he crushed his lips against Viktor's and kissed him hungrily. When they broke apart, Yuuri gazed into his hooded eyes as he licked Viktor's lower lip.

“Happy anniversary,” he said, pulling the tie from Viktor’s neck and walking past him.  Viktor stared straight ahead, wondering what had just happened.  Yuuri had gotten bolder in the past couple weeks but nothing like this.  He raised a hand, touching his bruised lips with two fingers.  He yelped when he felt a sharp sting against his backside.  When he turned around, he saw Yuuri grinning wickedly.

“Hurry up, I’m ready to celebrate,” Yuuri stated, “and can you wear those jeans?  They mold your ass perfectly.”

Viktor’s mouth fell as he watched Yuuri leave the room, exaggerating the sway of his hips. Running a hand through his hair and exhaling shakily, a thought filled his mind.

_Love, if you keep this up I don’t know if I’m going to survive the night._

* * *

 

 _Crazy how it feels tonight_  
_Crazy how you make it all alright love_  
_You crush me with the things you do_  
_I do for you anything too_

 

* * *

 

It was busy for a Sunday night.  After greeting several regulars they hadn’t seen in a while, they made their way to their usual booth.  The bar was loud, jukebox blaring over the conversation.  Viktor had missed Kovac's.  He didn’t want to tempt Yuuri while he was learning constructive ways to deal with his self-esteem issues, but after consulting with Dr. Feltsman about coming back for their anniversary, they were both happy to be back.  He smiled as he watched Yuuri sway to the music.

“Methinks you missed this place?” Viktor teased.

“Horribly.  I know it was for a good reason, but can we come back more often?” Yuuri asked, sticking out his lower lip in a pout and batting his eyelashes.

_Fuck, Yuuri.  What are you doing to me?_

“We’ll see,” Viktor said, looking up when a familiar figure shoved him further along the bench.

“Hey guys!  Long time no see!  Where the hell you been?” Eva asked, hugging Viktor before reaching over to take Yuuri’s hands in hers.

“Long story, tell you another time,” Viktor said, “and I see you every day.”

“Ok, then,” she said, looking up to give Yuuri a bright smile, “How have you been, gorgeous?”

Viktor rolled his eyes and shook his head.  Eva loved to flirt with anyone he brought into Kovac's, but none more than Yuuri.  She found him attractive but did it partially to irk Viktor.  He knew she didn’t mean any harm by it and loved getting a reaction from Yuuri.

“I’m well, Eva.  How have you been?” Yuuri asked.

“Doing good.  Got all A's last semester.  Thank you so much, by the way,” she said, squeezing his hands, “What brings you guys here?”

“First anniversary,” Viktor said, “Can you bring the usual? But a diet soda for both of us instead of beer?”

“Coming right up,” she said, scribbling on her notepad, “Happy anniversary.  Have anything fun planned?”

“Dinner here then going back home to watch horrible disaster movies and make out,” Viktor replied, grinning at her.

“Sounds fun!  Can I come with?” she asked, winking at Yuuri.

“Get lost, Eva,” Viktor growled as he pushed Eva away from the booth, listening to her usual cackle as she retreated to the kitchen.

“Why does she always do that?” Yuuri asked, still blushing.

“It’s her way of showing she loves us,” Viktor explained, gently clasping Yuuri's hands, “Speaking of loving, do you know how happy you’ve made me since the moment I met you? Call me cheesy, but I feel like I didn’t start living until you came into my life.”

“Ok, Cheesy,” Yuuri said, giggling.

“I’ll own it, but it’s the truth.  Thank you so much for giving us a chance.  For loving me. For loving us.”

“I know I’ve said it a hundred times before, but I have to say it again.  I’ve never been happier for a car accident in my life. Who knew it would come to this?” Yuuri said, moving his hand between them.

“Me too,” Viktor agreed, raising Yuuri's hand and pressing his lips against each knuckle before letting go, “I have something for you.”

He handed him the envelope he’d been carrying around since they left the condo. Yuuri took it and tilted his head when he felt the weight of it, frowning when Viktor just smiled.  He slit the top of the envelope with his keys and pulled the card out, opening it carefully since he saw the edge of a piece of paper sticking out of the bottom.  His eyebrows shot open and jaw dropped when he read the print on the slips of paper.

“Are you serious?” Yuuri gasped.

“Yep,” Viktor said, placing an elbow on the table and propping his head upon his hand.  He enjoyed watching Yuuri’s reactions when he was shocked.

“But...this…this is…Hawaii?  Really?” he stammered.

“Yep, remember the game of twenty questions we played a year ago?” Viktor asked, watching him nod, “You said your favorite vacation was in Hawaii with your family.  We promised we’d go together.  I want to share it with you and make our own favorite vacation.”

“Wow,” Yuuri said, “This is just…. wow.  Thank you.  I don’t know if I can top this.”

“You don’t have to.  As long as we enjoy it, which I know we will, that’s enough for me.”

“Of course,” Yuuri said, smiling, “I hope you don’t mind, but I want to give you your gift when we get home.”

“Am I going to like it?” Viktor asked, winking at him

“I think you will,” Yuuri replied, grinning.

Their meals arrived minutes later and they dug in, declaring how much they missed the greasy burgers but not their impending heart attacks.  They discussed the party they had the previous weekend.  It had been wild.  Viktor didn’t know his living room could hold that many TVs or people playing video games, but it had.  He even joined in on several multiplayer matches, pleased when most complimented his developing skills.  He attributed it to Yuuri since they had played many times since he got his system. He even teased he might join them for the next tournament, which Yuri quickly shot down.

They talked about work briefly.  Bernard had visited him that week, insisting Viktor and Yuuri spend a weekend at his cabin upstate.  It was his anniversary present to them. He reminded Viktor how happy he was that Yuuri was in his life and glad he finally removed the stick from his ass.  Viktor thanked the author, took him out for lunch and told him to be on his way before Bernard embarrassed him any further.

Yuuri told him about his recent visit to the daycare within Viktor's company to repair a couple computers and update the firmware on the network.  Lila had informed him of all the different kinds of ladybugs in the world and how their diets differed.  He had been impressed by her knowledge of her favorite insect. After she told him everything she knew about them, she got on her hands and knees to watch him repair the tower under the table.  She asked several questions that he never expected from someone her age.  After he had replaced a stick of memory in the tower, he showed her the different precision screwdrivers he had in the case she was holding.  She wanted to see how they fit into the screws in the tower, but he didn’t want her to get upset if she accidentally broke something. He told her next time he saw her, he’d bring an old computer that didn’t work so she could practice repairing it.

Viktor perked up when one of their favorite songs came on the jukebox.  He watched Yuuri chat with Dominick, not wanting to interrupt.  The owner was so happy they decided to spend their anniversary at his bar and promised them a glass of wine on the house.  Even though Yuuri was hesitant, Viktor thought one glass would be acceptable for tonight only. 

“Want to dance while he gets our drinks?” Viktor asked.

“Actually, can we have our dance at home?  I want it to be special,” Yuuri suggested, smiling when Viktor agreed.

* * *

 

 _I wanna hold the hand inside you_  
_I wanna take the breath that's true_  
_I look to you and I see nothing_  
_I look to you to see the truth_

 

* * *

 

After thanking the Hungarian man and toasting their future together, they decided to leave.  Viktor paid the bill and hugged Eva goodbye.  When she hugged Yuuri and kissed him, Viktor had to pry him away from her, thinking she loved teasing Yuuri way too much.

They held hands during the ride home, but Viktor was wondering why Yuuri was so quiet.  They usually talked about the strangest subjects when they were in the car.  Last time was why daydreaming should be considered a religion. Viktor had glanced at him and promptly burst into laughter when he blurted it out suddenly.  He loved Yuuri’s random thoughts.

They arrived home and took the elevator up to their floor.  Viktor watched Yuuri, knowing he was trying to hide how anxious he was. Why he would be nervous on their anniversary was beyond him.  Viktor wondered if he was worried about Yuuri’s gift to him, but had already assured him that no matter what it was he would love it.

When they entered the condo, Viktor went into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of pink lemonade from the fridge.  He tilted his head in confusion when he saw Yuuri standing near the entry of the kitchen.

“What wrong, Love?” he asked.

“Nothing.  I want to give you your gift.  Can you sit on the couch?”

Viktor nodded and made his way to the couch, sitting down.  He watched Yuuri quizzically when he took the bottles and placed them on the coffee table.  When Yuuri straddled him and placed a hand on either side of his face, his mouth fell open.

_What are you planning, Love?_

Yuuri’s tongue darted inside Viktor’s mouth when he lowered his lips to capture his.  He loved tasting Yuuri, loved the way he made him feel.  Placing one hand through soft black tresses and the other on the small of his back, Viktor pressed him against his body.  Yuuri’s hands fell and grasped his shoulders, breaking apart moments later to catch his breath.

“Remember a year ago when you confessed how you felt about me?” he asked, searching his icy blue eyes.

“I had never been so nervous or afraid in my life.  After I started telling you, I thought you didn’t feel the same,” Viktor admitted.

“I started falling in love with you the first month we spent time together.  Do you realize what idiots we were?  Dancing around our feelings? When you started telling me that you found someone you wanted a relationship with, I never dreamed it would be me,” Yuuri said quietly.

“I thought you might have picked up on it.  I didn’t really have time to spend with anyone else since we were together just about every day,” Viktor stated, chuckling.

“I hadn’t thought about that until now.  Jeez, love really blinds you,” Yuuri muttered, “But anyway, do you remember how I told you that I felt the same?”

“You kissed me,” Viktor said, smiling softly at him before he brushed their lips against each other.

“Do you remember what I said before that?” Yuuri asked, watching him shake his head, “I told you I wanted my anything then.”

“I remember now,” Viktor declared, “from when you sent me the caramels.”  
“Yep,” Yuuri said, “Your gift is part of my anything.  Instead of me taking, I want to give.”  
“I don’t follow,” Viktor said, confusion washing over his face.

“I want to give you my everything, Viktor,” Yuuri confessed, smiling softly when he stared blankly at him, “I’m ready.  I want to make love with you.”

_Oh God, Yuuri…_

“What?”  he asked, wanting to make sure he heard correctly.

“Make love to me, Viktor,” Yuuri repeated, “This is my gift to you.  You’ve loved me so much this past year, helped me so much.  I’ve grown.  You’ve made me feel like the most beautiful and wanted man in the world. I want to give myself to you.  Mind, body and soul.”

“Oh, Love,” Viktor said, exhaling deeply, “You’re sure?”

“More than anything,” he stated, “Please?”

 

* * *

 

 _How many night I've laid in bed excited over you_  
_I've closed my eyes and thought of us a hundred different ways_  
_I've gotten there so many times I wonder how bout you_  
_Day and night_  
_Night and day_

 

* * *

 

They stumbled into the bedroom, mouths feeding hungrily on each other, hands roaming.  Yuuri turned them around and walked them to the bed, shoving Viktor gently onto the mattress when the back of his legs stopped against the wooden frame.  He smiled seductively and stepped back, out of Viktor’s reach.

“Do you want the light off?” Viktor asked.

“No, I want you to see me this time.”

Viktor watched as Yuuri unfastened the buttons on his vest and loosened his tie.  Grinning as he watched Yuuri yank the scrap of silk over his head and shrugging quickly out of the vest, he placed his arms behind him and leaned back to watch him undress.  Yuuri unbuttoned the shirt slowly, grinning when the garment shifted to expose a shoulder and Viktor groaned.  Yuuri’s eyes never left his as he unbuckled the belt and slid it out of the loops of his pants.  After fumbling with the button on his pants for a few seconds, it finally slid out of the hole.  Viktor hadn’t realized he had been holding his breath when Yuuri slowly dragged the zipper down until his lungs burned.  Yuuri noticed it as well.

“Breathe, Love,” Yuuri reminded him, letting go of his pants, falling to the floor and stepping out of them.  He turned around and bent over to tug his socks off, standing slowly when they were removed.

“Yuuri Katsuki, you’re a fucking tease,” Viktor growled, reaching out to grab him.

“Ah ah!” he warned, shaking a finger, “Can’t touch yet.”

_This is it.  He’ll see all of me.  I can do this.  I can do this._

He hooked his thumbs in his boxers, took a deep breath and slid them down his legs slowly, fighting the urge to cover himself as he stood in front of Viktor.  He wanted this, wanted Viktor to see him, accept him, love him.  Yuuri smiled shyly as his eyes swept his body, feasting upon it.  Viktor’s hands flew up to cover his mouth and he rose from the bed.

_Oh fuck, Yuuri.  You’re perfect.  I wish you could see yourself through my eyes._

“You are absolutely beautiful, Yuuri,” he whispered.

“Really?” he asked, staring at him with his wide, chocolate brown eyes.

“Really.  You truly are the most magnificent being I’ve laid eyes on,” Viktor professed, taking him into his arms and kissing him with such passion he thought they’d burst into flames.

Viktor stepped back and grasped the hem of his shirt, but Yuuri stopped him.  He looked questioningly at him.

“Can I?” Yuuri asked, smiling when he nodded, “It’s been a while since I’ve done this.”

“Wait, when did you undress me?” Viktor asked in confusion.

“When you got drunk before your birthday.”

“Oh.”

Talking ceased when Yuuri stole a kiss then yanked Viktor’s shirt over his head, tossing it onto the growing pile of clothes on the floor.  He dotted kisses along the skin on Viktor’s chest, pleased when he heard him groan.  He paused to flick his tongue over one of Viktor’s nipples and gently twisted the other with his fingers.  He ignored Viktor’s hands on his head, trying to tug him up. Still lapping at the hardening bud, his hands traced a line down Viktor's abdomen to his jeans.  He steadied his hands as best as he could and unfastened the button before yanking the zipper down.  Viktor helped him tug the annoying denim down his legs, kicking them aside when they were around his ankles.

“Now who’s the fucking tease?” Yuuri asked when he noticed Viktor hadn’t worn any underwear.

“Get over here,” Viktor growled, tugging Yuuri to the bed when he was within reach, “How do you want to do this?”

“I figured I’d leave it up to you,” Yuuri admitted, lowering himself onto the mattress.

“No, Love,” he said, “This is a partnership, a give and take.  I want us both to be involved in what we want.”

“Ok, can you guide me then?  I think I’d prefer it if you were inside me first,” he confided.

“Alright,” Viktor said, “Promise to tell me if you don’t like something or need to slow down, ok?”

After he nodded, Viktor slid his arm around Yuuri’s back and scooped him up, crawling up the bed.  He gently lowered Yuuri against the pillows and sat up, taking in the sight before him once again.

"I don’t think I can tell you enough how gorgeous you are.  Thank you for sharing me with you,” Viktor said.

“Viktor?”

“Hmm?” he hummed, trailing kisses up one of Yuuri's arms before reaching his shoulder.

“I hope I don’t disappoint you,” Yuuri said softly, suddenly overcome with worry.

Viktor lifted his eyes to look at him, lowering Yuuri’s arm.  He hovered over him and locked gazes with him.

“You won’t and you can’t, Love.  I promise,” he said.

“Ok.”

Viktor lowered his face until his lips were touching Yuuri’s, coaxing them open with his tongue.  When he complied, Viktor invaded Yuuri’s mouth, reveling in the low moan from him.  His body shuddered when he felt soft hands gingerly touch his back, sliding along taut muscles.  When he arched against him, pressing his growing hardness into Yuuri’s abdomen, the touches grew bolder.  One hand splayed against his shoulder blade while the other explored his lower back before drifting to his backside, massaging the firm roundness gently.

“I like that,” Viktor whispered into his ear.

“Viktor?”

“Yes, Love?” he asked between nibbles along Yuuri’s collarbone.

“The give and take.  Can I make love to you tonight also?”

“I would love that,” Viktor admitted, bracing his arms on either side of Yuuri’s head and looking down at him, “I have an idea, but I need to know what you’re comfortable doing.”

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked.

“If we’re going to switch out, we need to get each other ready,” Viktor explained, watching him nod, “There’s an easy way to do it at once, but it’s a little…. erotic.”

“Define erotic.”

“Well, I want you to be in control since this is new to you.  I’ll lay on my back, you’ll straddle me, but your back will be facing me,” Viktor said, trying to gauge his reaction.

“So, my ass will basically be in your face,” Yuuri said, raising a brow.

“Yeah, pretty much.  But believe me, I will definitely enjoy the view,” Viktor said, grinning at him.

“Ok.”

“Give me a minute.  We’re going to need some lube.”

 

* * *

 

 _Hey boy, take a look at me_  
_Let me dirty up your mind_  
_I'll strip away your hard veneer_  
_And see what I can find_

 

* * *

 

“Are you ready?” Viktor asked, kneading Yuuri’s hip.

“Yeah.”

Viktor lay on the bed and propped his head on a stack of pillows.  He waited for Yuuri to climb on top of him, grasping his hips gently when he sat on his belly. When Yuuri held his hand out, Viktor squeezed the clear gel onto his fingers.  Yuuri bent over and pressed his chest against his lower body, giving Viktor an incredible display of his ass.  Viktor squirted lubricant onto his own fingers and rubbed them together, warming the gel up before touching his lover.

When Viktor felt a hand tap his knees, he spread his legs.  He groaned when he felt a finger circle his opening, and he spread his legs as wide as he could, closing his eyes as he felt the tip of Yuuri’s finger press into him slowly.  He pushed in slowly, pulling back to let Viktor adjust.

“That feels really good. You’re doing great, Love,” Viktor whispered.

Parting Yuuri’s cheeks with one hand, he massaged the tight ring of muscle, trying to coax Yuuri to relax.  Viktor felt him take a deep breath and the muscle loosen under his forefinger.  Sliding in slowly, he smiled softly when he heard the sharp intake of breath. He twisted the tip of his finger inside the tight channel, enjoying the whimper that escaped Yuuri.  His finger glided back and forth easily since Yuuri was relaxed, more so than he had ever been.  When the digit was fully seated in Yuuri, he let it rest for a minute before adding another.

He jolted when he was about to add the second finger, feeling Yuuri’s tongue slide up his now hard length, gasping when he kissed the edge around the head. It felt so good, but nothing with what his lover did next.

“Fuck,” he hissed when Yuuri took his shaft in his mouth, bobbing his head slowly while curving his tongue to slide along him.

Viktor urged his second finger inside Yuuri, trying to keep his wits to take it slow, but Yuuri was doing a number on his self-control. As he slid his fingers in he spread them, feeling the muscles loosen.  Yuuri was doing the same, spreading his fingers inside him but tantalizing him by brushing against his prostate.  If Yuuri kept this up, he knew he wasn’t going to last long.  When he felt the burn of a third finger he hissed.  That one always hurt the worst but was the most important.  He rode the pain out until he became accustomed to the stretch.  He hadn’t added a third finger inside Yuuri, and he needed to warn him of the discomfort.

“Yuuri, I’m going to add a third finger.  We haven’t done this, so I need to tell you it’s probably going to hurt a little bit.  Let me know when you’re ready.”

When Yuuri nodded, he pushed the tip of another finger inside.  He felt his lover tense immediately, so he kept his fingers still and rubbed Yuuri’s hip gently.  He whispered soothing words, trying to get him to relax.  He waited for him to nod once again, signaling he was ready.  Viktor took it much slower this time, easing into the loosening channel gradually.  When he felt him tense, he’d wait until Yuuri was ready.

Viktor had to stop when Yuuri began plunging his fingers inside him.  Bending his knees, Viktor lifted his hips slightly to take the fingers in further.  He gasped when Yuuri crashed into his prostate time and again.  He whimpered when he felt Yuuri hollow his cheeks and suck him harder.  When the tension of pleasure began to build within him, he wound his free hand in Yuuri’s hair and tugged gently on it.

“Yuuri, stop.  If you keep doing that, I’m not going to last much longer,” Viktor moaned, exhaling slowly when he felt his mouth release his throbbing hardness.

“Sorry,” he apologized, trying to turn but stopping when Viktor held him firmly.

“Don’t be.  It was amazing.  I just want this to last longer than ten minutes,” he chuckled, “but I’m not done with you yet.”

The third finger fully seated within him, Viktor slowly pulled it back before thrusting into him, loving the long, low moan that escaped him, loved how Yuuri’s back arched into him and ass raised higher into the air.  He knew the moment he found that sensitive spot within him, eyes widening as he watched Yuuri thrash on top of him, the friction of Yuuri’s body increased his arousal.  He was going out of his mind with each thrust, so much he grabbed Viktor’s shaft and squeezed.  An idea flickered through Viktor’s mind, something he really wanted to do to thoroughly push Yuuri over the edge.

“Love, do you mind if I try something?  I promise it’ll make you feel good,” Viktor asked.

“Um.. ok,” Yuuri said, peeking over his shoulder and sliding backward when Viktor tugged on his hips. 

Yuuri yelped when he felt lips on his opening, dropping his forehead against Viktor’s lower abdomen and struggling to control his breathing as the intense sensation rushed through his body. He didn’t know how he felt about it, but he really wanted to try anything Viktor offered.  He shuddered when he felt Viktor’s tongue lave the ring of muscle and thought it was beginning to be too much.  Just when he thought he couldn’t handle anymore, Viktor’s tongue slid inside him, plunging and swirling.  When he felt the wave threatening to crash over, he knew he had to stop him.

“Too much...can’t…can’t handle...no more...please,” Yuuri whimpered. When Viktor withdrew his tongue, he collapsed on him, panting.  He wanted to try that again but wanted more that night.

“Come here, Love,” Viktor crooned, guiding him up his body. 

When Yuuri turned to face him, Viktor’s breath caught.  Yuuri was positively wrecked, his lips swollen from sucking on his cock, pupils blown, hair disheveled.  He looked delicious, he looked ravishing.  Viktor had to have him.

“God, you look so good,” Viktor groaned.

“Need you,” Yuuri whined, “I need you now.  Please fuck me.”

“You’re in control, sweetheart.  How do you want me?”

“Can I... can I ride you?” Yuuri asked, smiling when Viktor nodded.  Only pausing to put a condom on, Yuuri straddled him once more.

Viktor held his shaft while Yuuri lifted himself on his knees and lined up with him.  Kneading Yuuri’s thighs with his free hand, he gasped when Yuuri lowered himself slowly, taking his cock within him.  Even though the tip was barely in, the hug of the tight passage was amazing.  He looked at his lover’s face, whispering to Yuuri when he saw his eyes squeezed shut and scrunched features.

“Take your time, Love,” he reassured, “We’re not in any hurry.”

“It stings more than I thought it would,” Yuuri admitted.

“First time is always the worst.”

Viktor waited patiently as Yuuri moved slowly, taking him a bit at a time.  The process was agonizing, feeding his arousal immensely, fighting to keep himself in check.  It had been a long time since he had sex, but this was so much better.  Not only was he in the middle of one of the most intimate acts anyone could ever have, it was with his one and only love.  The emotion of it increased and surpassed anything he had ever felt.

Yuuri kept lifting himself only to slide back down slowly, taking Viktor further into him.  It seemed an eternity until Viktor was entirely inside him, but it finally felt fantastic.  He felt so full, so stretched.  He didn’t want this feeling to go away.

“Viktor, this…oh god, it feels so good.  You feel so good inside me,” Yuuri panted.

“It gets better,” he said, gazing lovingly at him. 

Yuuri nodded and started shifting his hips experimentally.  The movement of Viktor’s cock inside him had him tilting his head back, but it wasn’t enough.  He needed more.  As he moved back and forth, he used his legs to raise himself momentarily before easing back down.  He felt every ridge of Viktor’s hardness slide against him, but he wanted more.  Increasing speed, each time he lowered himself he crashed onto him.

“I need more, Viktor,” he whined.

Viktor bucked his hips the next time Yuuri fell onto him, enjoying the sound of slapping skin and the soft moans escaping Yuuri’s lips.  Between the tightness of his lover, the friction on him, the sight and sound of Yuuri he was becoming overwhelmed.  He wasn’t ready for it to end.

“Yuuri, need to switch,” Viktor rasped, holding his hips still so he could calm down, handing a foil packet to him and waiting for him to put the condom on.

“Lift my legs and put them over your shoulders,” Viktor instructed, “and you don’t need to be gentle.  You won’t hurt me.”

Yuuri was unsure but was comforted by Viktor’s smile.  He raised Viktor’s legs and draped them over his shoulders then lined himself up with Viktor’s opening, held the base of his shaft and sunk in slowly.  His eyes fluttered shut as the new sensation filled him, unlike anything he had felt or ever imagined.  The warmth and tightness surrounding him were surreal, astounding.  He wanted to plunge into Viktor, hard and fast, but he didn’t want to hurt him, however, so he waited on him.

“You can move anytime you’re ready,” Viktor said, placing his hands on Yuuri’s.

He pulled out until just the head was inside then rammed into Viktor, enjoying the whimper that escaped him.  He repeated the movement several times, in awe of his lover’s reactions.  Viktor had turned into a quivering mess, head thrashing against the pillows.  His hips rocked erratically against Yuuri’s, seeking harder impact within him. 

The knot within Yuuri exploded suddenly, plunging his vision into pure white.  His body was racked with spasms, moans sounding that he barely recognized as his own.  Viktor lowered his legs before Yuuri fell against the bed, propped up on shaky arms.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri gasped, trying to catch his breath.

“Don’t be.  We aren’t done yet though.  I’ll be gentle.  Who knows?  Maybe you’ll come again,” Viktor said, winking at him, “Come here.”

Yuuri crawled back onto him, eyes never leaving the other.  Viktor’s heart skipped a beat, knowing it was the most decadent sight he had ever seen in his life.

_Oh fuck, Yuuri.  I’m so far gone._

Getting his second wind quickly, Yuuri raised himself and took Viktor within him completely.  He closed his eyes as the fullness filled him again, thinking he’d never get enough of it. 

“Viktor,” he whined, “This feels so damn good.”

“I know, baby.  It does,” Viktor replied, brushing Yuuri’s damp hair away from his face.

Yuuri started to move, bouncing slowly on Viktor’s shaft.  He was so sensitive, seeing stars every time Viktor’s cock brushed his prostate.  When he began to lose his rhythm, Viktor pushed himself upright and grabbed Yuuri's hips. 

“Hold on, Love.  Let me help you,” Viktor whispered, pressing his lips against his neck.

He used his hands to lift Yuuri off him before crashing him back down time and again.  Yuuri was so spent, so sensitive, each plummet within him had him sobbing. He wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck and held on for dear life.  He was certain he couldn’t handle anymore, that his body was going to split apart any minute from sheer ecstasy. But suddenly explosion, soaring, floating, free fall as he slowly fell back to reality.  He felt Viktor’s hands tighten and bruise the flesh on his hips, grunting as he thrust into him a few more times as he came.  Yuuri let go of him and fell backward, Viktor still within him.  He was exhausted, had never been so worn out or satiated in his life.  He smiled when he felt lips on his stomach.

Viktor crawled along his body and kissed him when they were face to face, giving Yuuri the most loving smile he had ever seen.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Viktor said, tears filling his eyes, “Thank you so much.”

“I’m glad you liked your gift,” Yuuri said, pulling Viktor down to hug him, cherishing the weight on him.

“I loved it,” Viktor admitted, “You have a way with gifts, Yuuri, but I have to say this is my favorite.  Hawaii kind of seems lame now.”

Yuuri laughed at Viktor’s statement, whining when he rolled off him seconds later. 

“Hey, just think of what we can do in Hawaii now,” Yuuri teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I like the way you think,” Viktor admitted, “but you do realize the brat will be with us.”

“Then we’ll be very quiet,” Yuuri whispered, loving the sound of the laughter that followed.

“Then we’ll be quiet.”

“Hey Viktor?”

“Hey Yuuri?”

“Was I ok?” he asked, biting his lower lip.

“Love, you were more than ok.  This was more than I could even dream about.  It was magnificent.  It was heaven,” Viktor gushed.

“Ok, now you’re overdoing it,” Yuuri mumbled.

“No, just being honest,” he admitted, “We need to clean up though.”

“Yeah, but I need to ask you something,” Yuuri said.

“What’s that?”

“Can we do this again tomorrow?”

 

* * *

 

 _Not enough time for all_  
_That I want for you_  
_Not enough time for every kiss_  
_And every touch and all the nights_  
_I wanna be inside you_

 

* * *

 


	42. Love Me in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Viktor's and Yuuri's first anniversary gives them more surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 42 - Love Me in the Morning
> 
> It's the day after their first anniversary but the gift just keeps giving! And I must give this to you as well:
> 
> **_****SPICY KATSUDON WARNING****_ **
> 
> In my opinion, this chapter is a little on the dirtier side. Not too bad, just a hint at what could develop in the future of their relationship. I'm going to put a note at the end of this chapter as I don't want to ruin it. Not so much of a PSA but an FYI I don't think many are aware of...more than likely.
> 
> I also wanted to share that I am writing a new series with the help of readers! It's going to be called 'Bound to Please'. It's going to be a Soulmate AU. How do we get together and develop ideas? Twitch! It's a streaming site where you can bounce ideas off each other and listen to me ramble on about everything and anything. If you're interested, we meet at 4:00PM EDT (GMT-5) each Saturday. If you need help figuring out what time that would be for you, drop it in the comments and I'll help you. You can also ask on my tumblr. Yesterday was the first stream and I'm looking forward to this series. Gonna be awesome!
> 
> Click [here](https://www.twitch.tv/paxohana) to follow me on Twitch.
> 
> Anywho, figured I'd do something fun and interesting while I take my year off ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy 'Love Me in the Morning'. Thanks for reading.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

 

Barely registering the blankets shifting around his body, he fell further into sleep once again.  Snippets of the day before graced his dream, filling warmth and joy within his body.  Even though he was trapped between sleep and consciousness, he was certain he was smiling.

The smile turned into a gasp and eyes flew open as he was ripped from the dream, looking down to see jet black hair disappear beneath the blanket.  Watching as the lump under the covers slid downwards, he jumped when his knees were spread apart.

“Yuuri?”

“Viktor?” came the muffled reply.

“What are you doing?” he asked, not understanding the voice muted by the layers of fabric covering Yuuri, “I can’t hear you, Love.”

Yuuri pulled the blankets back until his head was visible.  Giving Viktor a smile as he crawled up his body and kissing him when they were face to face, he began to blush.

“I’m waking you up,” he stated.

“Well then, good morning,” Viktor returned, smiling at him and kissing him again, “I think I like being woken up like this.”

“That’s not what I wanted to do,” Yuuri said, slinking down Viktor’s body yet again before pulling the blanket back over him.

The covered figure slid further down Viktor’s body, licking and nipping skin as he went along.  Yuuri paused to suck angry red dots onto Viktor: a ring around his navel, the indentation of his hip, the juncture of his thigh.  Viktor spread his legs further when he felt slight prickly pain from Yuuri’s lips on the inside of his thigh.

“You wanted to cover me in hickeys?” Viktor asked, chuckling, “I think the point of those is to…Jesus, Yuuri!”

Viktor’s body jerked from the bed when Yuuri took his hardness into his mouth and sucked harshly.  Since he had just woken up, Viktor was very sensitive.  His body twitched when Yuuri focused solely on the tip, swirling his tongue around it before kissing gently.  Every once in a while, he’d take the head in his mouth and glide his lips over the ridge.  The moans escaping Viktor couldn’t be his, thinking they sounded too involved, too provocative.

Viktor cried out when Yuuri removed his mouth from his cock only to drop lower, licking the sac beneath before taking one side into his mouth. His body began to tingle, feeling the gentle tugging of Yuuri’s mouth.  Tingling turned into electrification when the pressure increased between his legs and Yuuri skimmed his hand along his erection.  Viktor shoved his hands into his hair as his chest heaved, becoming lost in the moment, lost in the feeling.  When Yuuri took his entire sac into his mouth, Viktor struggled to keep from shattering completely.

“Yuuri!” he shouted, bucking his hips off the mattress.

Yuuri released his mouthful and lifted himself, moving up Viktor’s body.  When he reached Viktor’s hips, Yuuri straddled him and lined himself with the hard, pulsing shaft.  He loved the way it twitched in his hands and wanted it, wanted it within him again. 

When the tip had barely breached him, Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered, feeling tears sting the corners of his eyes.  He lifted on his knees slightly before moving back down, taking more of Viktor inside him.  He dropped his head and grit his teeth, fighting the pain as he dropped further.

“No, sweetheart,” Viktor said suddenly, grabbing Yuuri’s hips, “stop.”

Yuuri lifted his head and looked at him, taking in his furrowed brows.  He tried to resist Viktor raising him off his body, but Viktor was stronger than he was.  How had everything gone so perfectly hours ago, but now he was fumbling and failing?  

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri whispered, suppressing tears.

“Yuuri,” Viktor soothed, gently caressing his hips and thighs, “Last night was your first time. You’re going to be sore, and you’re probably not as ready as you were.  Don’t rush, Love.  You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“But I wanted to make love again this morning.  Last night was…” he said, pausing as he tried to come up with the right words, “last night was incredible.  I want that feeling to last forever.  I want to feel it with you, make you happy.”

“Yuuri, listen to me,” Viktor said, holding his head so their gazes locked, “We don’t need sex to make me happy.  How long did we go without it?”

“A while,” he muttered.

“After last night, you need to rest, or you can get hurt,” Viktor advised, “As much as I want to fill you, I can be patient.  Will you be also?”

Yuuri nodded and smiled when Viktor sat up to kiss him.  His eyes widened and he yelped when Viktor flipped their positions, Yuuri lying on his back with Viktor looming over him.  He reached behind him and grabbed two items they would need, Yuuri grinning when Viktor held them before him. 

“Since you want to start this day off perfectly, let me,” Viktor suggested, winking at him.

They shared a hungry, sloppy kiss.  Mouths open, barely brushing lips and teeth clanking against each other.  Viktor grasped Yuuri’s cock and pumped him in languid strokes.  Grinning when Yuuri’s eyes fluttered shut, he reached behind and pushed two fingers into himself, pleased he didn’t need much preparation.  He turned his attention back to his lover beneath him, enjoying the varied expressions evolving on Yuuri’s face.  He looked down to the hard length in his hand, thinking it was beautiful, the way the foreskin shifted along the head, completely enveloping it before shrinking back with each pump.  He envied Yuuri this, the bliss he was able to feel.  He thanked the gods once again he could share this with Yuuri, that he got to share the pleasure he was feeling with him.

“Yuuri, I hope this doesn’t embarrass you, but I have to say it,” Viktor said, smiling softly when Yuuri looked at him questioningly, “I love your dick.  It is so beautiful.  One of these days, I want to spend all day cherishing it.  Will you let me?”

“God, Viktor!” Yuuri whined, throwing his hands over his face, his telltale blush creeping up his neck and ears, staining the skin a deep crimson.

“It’s true, sweetheart.  Soon, yeah?” Viktor asked, grinning when Yuuri removed his hands and placed them on his waist.

“Just shut up and make love to me,” he grumbled.

“Your wish is my command, sweet prince,” Viktor replied, tearing open the foil packet and slipping the condom onto Yuuri,  smiling when Yuuri inhaled each time Viktor stopped to slide the latex lower.  Popping open the tube and squeezing the gel onto the palm his hand, he lathered lubricant along Yuuri’s covered length, lifted on his knees and reached behind him to hold Yuuri’s erection before he took him in one motion. 

“Fuck,” Yuuri moaned, “do that again.  Please do that again.”

“This?” Viktor asked, lifting himself and crashing back down seconds later, loving the sounds escaping Yuuri.  He repeated the tease of the titillating rise countered with the rapid descent, his arousal igniting from the movement and the sight and sound of his lover.

“Yuuri, do that more,” Viktor begged, throwing his head back when Yuuri began to thrust his hips every time he fell onto him.  He loved the frisson that rushed through him each time his prostate was hit, causing him to quiver above Yuuri.  The ecstasy surged through him, saturating every part of his body. He didn’t have time to react to it before he flew apart, biting his lower lip and digging his fingers into Yuuri’s chest as he rode out his orgasm.  He was vaguely aware of Yuuri grabbing his hips, holding him still as he thrust into him a few more times as he came. 

Viktor fell onto Yuuri’s chest, smiling when he wrapped his arms around him as he tried to take deep breaths.  As Yuuri dotted kisses on the top of his head and brushed sweat-slicked hair away from his face, Viktor was left with the joy of finally having Yuuri completely:  mind, body, and soul.  How much everything had changed in one year, in one day.  He was so thankful for Yuuri.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Yuuri asked, smiling when Viktor looked at him.

“Well, a couple things, so I hope you have a few pennies,” Viktor started, winking at him, “I’m so happy we’re together.  I know I sound like a broken record, but I’m sorry.  I can’t say it enough.”

“You do, but that’s ok.  I’m in the same boat,” Yuuri said between giggles.

“Good, we can be cheeses together,” he said, “I’ve been thinking how much life has changed.  Since last January has been awesome.  I truly started to enjoy living when we began to hang out.  Then last June rolled around, and we got together.  I’ve been living on cloud nine since that day. And then yesterday.  Fuck, yesterday.  Have I died and gone to heaven, Yuuri?”

“No,” he laughed, “You act like this is the best thing on earth.”

“Oh, but Love, it is.  You have absolutely blown me away, both literally and figuratively,” Viktor said, giving him a half-smile when he giggled, “but I wonder how in the hell you are doing this.  I didn’t think it would go this..this…smooth.”

“I don’t get what you’re asking, Viktor.”

“You seem to know what you want to do or know what to do without question.  I’m not complaining!  I’m in awe,” Viktor explained.

“Oh, that,” Yuuri said, blush breaking on his cheeks before he looked away, “I might have, um, looked some stuff up on the internet these past couple weeks.”

“The internet?” Viktor repeated.

“Yeah.  I really am an idiot, aren’t I?” he asked, looking back to him.

“No, Love, not at all.  I’m flattered and impressed you thought about making love together so much,” he replied, pecking Yuuri’s lips with his own, “Maybe we can check online together?  Come up with things we’d like to try?”

“It was embarrassing enough searching alone!” Yuuri hissed.

“Then we’ll talk about it another time,” Viktor suggested, pushing himself off Yuuri and rising from the bed, “I don’t know about you, but I’m getting hungry and we need to clean up.  Shower with me?”

“Are you going to show me more tricks of the trade?” Yuuri asked, wiggling his brows as he stood.

“You’re turning into a sex fiend, Yuuri,” Viktor muttered, staring at him in slight shock.

“Hey, what can I say?  I have a lot of missed time to make up for,” he said, smacking Viktor’s ass as he walked past him, “See you in the bathroom.”

Viktor closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  He wasn’t expecting this, thinking his sweet, shy Yuuri would take things slow and need his guidance.  He thought it would be a gradual learning experience for both, but he thought wrong.

_Fuck, Yuuri.  I’ve awakened the monster within you.  I hope I can keep up._

* * *

 

 

They made love in the shower until the water became ice cold.  It was awkward, and they almost fell a couple times, but they both enjoyed it, spent yet laughing when they turned the water off.  Yuuri retreated into the bedroom to get dressed, informing Viktor he wanted to make lunch for them since it was now one in the afternoon. 

Viktor sat on the toilet, waiting as the shakiness flowed from his legs.  He was deliciously sore, not having remembered a time he felt so thoroughly fucked.  He dreaded going back to work tomorrow, knowing he’d be aching from head to toe and wanting Yuuri more.  It was a fast addiction that rose within him, one he didn’t want ever to go away.

Viktor stood when he felt he could walk without falling and made his way to the bedroom, selecting a pair of lounge pants and sliding them on. He walked around the room, picking up dirty clothes and tossing them into the hamper when his eyes fell on the card he’d given Yuuri the night before.

“He didn’t read it last night,” he said softly, walking to the nightstand to get the card.

He walked into the living room and was instantly assaulted by the scent of lemon and pepper.  Placing the card on the coffee table, Viktor turned and made his way into the kitchen. “What’s for lunch?” he asked before coming to a sudden stop when he saw Yuuri.

_Damn, I want you for lunch._

Yuuri looked over his shoulder and smiled at him.  He was wearing Viktor’s favorite white and blue striped shirt.  Since he was smaller than Viktor, it brushed Yuuri’s mid-thighs, the length made up with the spacious V-neck drooping down one of his shoulders.

“Lemon pepper chicken,” Yuuri declared, “It’s been a while since we’ve had it and you liked it last time I made it.  Hope you don’t mind.”

“No, not at all,” Viktor replied absently, watching him move in front of the stove.  He always liked watching Yuuri cook just by the way he moved.  It had almost formed into a fetish. 

“Give it ten more minutes.  Can you set the table and get the juice from the fridge?” Yuuri asked.

“Sure,” he stated, still watching Yuuri’s ass shift with every movement he made. 

Viktor didn’t know how long he stood there watching him, but he flinched when he felt hands on his chest, Yuuri was looking up at him and smiling.

“Viktor?”

“Hmm?” he hummed, blinking once and focusing on him.

“Plates?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Viktor replied, going to the cupboard and opening the door. 

A loud crash against the tile floor jerked his attention away from the cupboard.  Yuuri had dropped a box of pasta on the floor and the angel hair had spilled everywhere, returning to the stove to flip the chicken before cleaning up the mess.  Viktor pulled two plates from the cupboard and put them on the island, turning to ask him if he needed any help.

“Nah, I’m good,” Yuuri assured him, “can you get the juice?”

“Sure,” Viktor said, taking a step to the fridge but freezing when Yuuri bent over.

Yuuri was wearing Viktor’s shirt.  Only Viktor’s shirt.

_And that’s it, Yuuri._

Viktor strode over, yanked him to his feet and pulled him against his chest harshly.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asked, miffed.

“Remember what I said would happen if you tempted me in the kitchen again?” he growled, crashing his lips against Yuuri's.

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s ass and lifted him off the floor, closing his eyes momentarily when Yuuri wrapped his legs around his waist.  After spinning them around, he staggered until they reached the island, lowering Yuuri onto it then swept an arm across the surface, ignoring the shattering of plates as they hit the ground. 

“Viktor!  The plates!” Yuuri cried.

“I don’t care.  I want you, and I want you now,” Viktor hissed, pushing him onto his back.

He only paused to take his pants off and set his phone on the corner of the island, climbing onto the surface and covering Yuuri’s body.  Viktor claimed his lips roughly, ravishing them with bruising intensity.  He shifted when Yuuri bent a leg, allowing him to get closer to him.  Pressing his hips against Yuuri's, he groaned when their arousals brushed against each other.

“Someone’s excited awfully fast,” Viktor whispered against Yuuri’s lips.

“I’ve been horny since I woke up,” he confessed, “Do you think the pasta was an accident?”

“Oh, you fucking vixen,” Viktor growled, “And the shirt?”

“The shirt too,” Yuuri replied, grinning mischievously.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Yuuri Katsuki.”

Viktor kissed Yuuri again, invading his mouth with his tongue.  He was rewarded with a low moan from him, muffled by their joined lips.  He slid a hand under the shirt Yuuri was wearing, pinching and twisting skin along the way. He rocked against Yuuri’s lower body, feeling their erections grind against each other.  Yuuri threw his arms to either side of him and arched his back, trying to get closer to Viktor.  Placing an arm under Yuuri’s back, Viktor pulled him closer and they continued to slam against each other, harder and harder.  Viktor looked down at him, ecstatic Yuuri was lost in a haze of lust.

“You want more, you tease?” Viktor groaned into his ear, pleased that Yuuri could only nod, “Grab our cocks and hold them together.”

He waited for understanding to hit Yuuri, smiling when he lowered his hand and grasped both of their erections.  He drove his hips up time and again, fucking both of them in Yuuri’s hand.  He thought he was going to go insane when Yuuri began to squeeze him sporadically.  They were lost in the building passion, trying to desperately to chase their release.

Viktor jumped when he heard the ringtone on his phone sound, knowing it was his brother. 

_Not now, brat.  I’m busy._

He continued to plunge into Yuuri’s hand, loving the thrashing of his lover below him.  He whispered words of encouragement to Yuuri, telling him how beautiful he looked, how wonderful he felt, how wild he drove him.  He was getting so close when his phone chimed again.

“Fucking hell, brat!” he yelled before picking the phone up and hitting the answer button, “What?”

 _“Hello to you too, asshole,”_  Yuri grumbled, _“What took you so fucking long?”_

“I’m in the middle of making lunch,” Viktor answered, trying to keep his voice even as he continued to thrust into Yuuri’s hand, “What do you want?  I’m a little busy.”

_“Do you mind if I go to the game store with Phichit and Beka then come home?  They’ve got a prerelease of that game we’ve been wanting.”_

“Yeah, fine.  Good.  That’s fine.  Anything else?” he said quickly.

 _“No,”_  Yuri said suspiciously,  _“Is everything ok?”_

“Yeah, fine. Just making lunch,” Viktor said, watching Yuuri’s eyes widen and his body began to shake.  Yuuri was so close but was mortified about climaxing with Viktor on the phone.

_“Why are you making lunch?  Where’s Katsudon?”_

“He went out for a jog.  Something about cardio exercises or something,” he answered curtly, placing a hand over Yuuri’s mouth when Yuuri’s jaw dropped and breathing quickened.

_“Why didn’t you go with him?”_

“I wanted to make something to eat,” he replied, smiling when Yuuri came under him, splashing his seed between them, “Do you need anything else?  Lunch just got done.”

 _“Do you want us to bring anything for you guys?”_  Yuri asked.

“Um, I don’t..um…shit!” Viktor yelled, jerking roughly as he came hard.

_“What did you do now, dumbass?”_

“Banged my knee against the island,” he said through gritted teeth, “I’m hanging up.  See you when you get here.”

Pressing the end button, Viktor tossed the phone into the living room.  He looked down at Yuuri, giving him a half-smile when he saw his face was covered.  Removing his hands, Viktor lowered to capture Yuuri’s lips with his own.

“Sorry, but I really didn’t want to stop,” Viktor apologized.

“But that was Yuri,” he whispered.

“Yeah, but I’ve done worse.  Remind me to tell you about the time I had a conversation with my mother a few years ago,” Viktor said, winking at him.

“Why do I have a feeling I don’t want to know?” Yuuri muttered, looking at the stove, “Lunch is burned, Viktor.”

“No, it’s not,” Viktor said, grinning wickedly.

“Yeah, it is.”

“No love, lunch is served,” he said, shimmying down to lick their mixed fluids off Yuuri’s stomach.

“God, that’s so dirty!” Yuuri whimpered as he felt the lapping of his lover’s tongue.

“I’ll show you more if you let me.”

 

* * *

 

 

They were sitting on the couch watching a terrible disaster movie, even by their standards.  It was on a streaming service they had joined recently.  They were glad they did as this flop wasn’t worth spending a dime on.  Halfway into the movie, the door flew open and Yuri entered the condo.  He dropped his bags and box holding his system before slamming the door shut.

“Hi Yuri,” Yuuri said, smiling at him, “Have fun?”

“Yeah, it’s always fun when I’m away from you losers,” Yuri said, nose wrinkling when he sniffed the air, “What did you burn?”

“Lunch,” Viktor replied, eyes not leaving the TV.

“I thought it was done when you hung up,” the teen said.

“I got distracted.”

“Dumbass,” Yuri grumbled before taking a few steps into the kitchen, “What the fuck happened in here?”

Viktor looked over his shoulder to Yuri standing in the archway. It had slipped his mind to clean up the mess after their encounter on the island. The island turned into the living room floor turning into the couch before ending in the bedroom.  Hours later, they decided they should calm down, compose themselves and wait for Yuri to return home.

They had forgotten about the kitchen, the beginning of their wonderful afternoon at home.  He looked down at Yuuri, seeing him trying to shrink into the cushions, blushing furiously. Turning back to his brother, he smirked before answering him.

“Something more interesting came up.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's pain when he's trying to seat himself on Viktor. The night before was his first time. He mentioned later in this chapter that he has done some research online but Viktor knows he's rushing it. Most are sore after anal sex, but shouldn't be in extreme pain. Our little katsudon is feeling his sexual hunger now and it definitely isn't for katsudon! A lot of fics have him limping or not able to walk after his first time. I call bullshit. Viktor spent a lot of time on him. That's the important part about this. I think I'm saying this because of the reality because I'm sure I'll get questions of why isn't he in pain or why isn't he walking weird/limping/can't move.


	43. We the People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor follows through with a goal he's been planning for years, knowing it would further his and Yuuri's lives together.
> 
>  
> 
> Listening to song birds chirp in the early morning, he stared at the piece of paper in front of him. He had been holding on to it for years, knowing it would change his life forever. Why he hadn’t taken care of this before he didn’t know. But now his path was different. He had a reason for following through. He looked out the window a few brief moments, watching the sun slowly rise above the roofs of the buildings around him before he lifted his pen. After reading the instructions on the first page, he flipped to the next one and filled out several lines before he heard muffled footsteps in the hallway. 
> 
> He lifted the packet of papers and blew on them, trying to dry the ink as quick as he could. He knew his boyfriend had woke. He didn’t want the young man to find out what he was doing. It was a surprise, one that could help make their future easier. He touched the writing lightly, placing the papers in the manila envelope once they were deemed dry enough.
> 
>  
> 
> “Morning, love,” Viktor said, smiling when his boyfriend staggered into the kitchen, “Sleep well?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 43 - We the People
> 
> This chapter goes all over the place. It's a foundation/filler chapter. I'm not going to say much about it in the beginning notes as I want you to read it and because spoilers. There will be a reference of a song used in this chapter in the end notes along with a video to one of the songs referenced in a text message. 
> 
> A couple notes before you delve in:  
> 1) Ethics in this chapter refers to government and The Constitution of The United States. Pretty damn boring if you ask me.  
> 2) The video game they are discussing refers specifically to Mass Effect Andromeda hitting video game stores on March 21. Pax is freaking ecstatic and will be taking the rest of the week off to play because I'm a loser! I've been waiting for two years for this damn game!  
> 3) Yurio trading his games in at GameStop and getting $32.17 in trade credit lol. Too bad they didn't offer him pocket lint also. Anyway, inspired by [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=unXHhfL-CX8). Thanks SongsUnderStars! Told you I'd use it! :P
> 
> The rest..you'll have to check the chapter out.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy 'We the People'.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! I follow back! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

Listening to songbirds chirp in the early morning, he stared at the piece of paper in front of him.  He had been holding on to it for years, knowing it would change his life forever.  Why he hadn’t taken care of this before he didn’t know.  But now his path was different. He had a reason for following through.  He looked out the window a few brief moments, watching the sun slowly rise above the roofs of the buildings around him before he lifted his pen.  After reading the instructions on the first page, he flipped to the next one and filled out several lines before he heard muffled footsteps in the hallway. 

He lifted the packet of papers and blew on them, trying to dry the ink as quickly as he could. He knew Yuuri had woke up and he didn’t want him to find out what he was doing.  It was a surprise, one that could help make their future easier.  He touched the writing lightly, placing the papers in the manila envelope once they were deemed dry enough.

“Morning, Love,” Viktor said, smiling when Yuuri staggered into the kitchen, “Sleep well?”

“Need coffee,” Yuuri murmured.

Viktor laughed at him, watching him make his way to the counter to pour a cup of coffee.  Yuuri stood on tiptoes as he searched the cupboard for his favorite mug.  Rising from his chair, Viktor walked to the dishwasher and opened the door, pulling two mugs from inside.  He was always amused when Yuuri woke up oblivious to his surroundings.  He had worked all night, coming home around four in the morning.  One of his clients had a critical outage and called on Yuuri.  Last time Viktor spoke to him, he explained he was going to be there a lot longer than expected and told Viktor to go to bed without him, that he missed him terribly.  It had taken forever for him to fall asleep without Yuuri there.  When Yuuri finally slid into bed and draped an arm around his waist, Viktor woke only to give him a kiss before drifting back to sleep. 

“Looking for this?” Viktor asked, setting the mug on the counter.

“Yeah,” Yuuri replied sleepily, “thanks.  Creamer?”

“If you pour some for me, I’ll get the creamer,” he offered, placing the other mug on the counter.

“Uh huh.”

He went to the fridge and opened the door, scanning the inside for the creamer.  He grabbed the container when he found it when an idea came to him and he looked at Yuuri.

“Hey Yuuri?”

“Hey Viktor?” Yuuri replied, concentrating on not spilling the steamy liquid as he poured it into a mug.

“When was the last time you ate?” the man asked.

“Um, I don’t know,” Yuuri answered, scrunching his brows, “Maybe three or four yesterday afternoon.”

“Love, that was almost eighteen hours ago,” Viktor chided, “You have to stop doing that.  I know you’re busy when you’re working, but you have to eat.”

“Yes, daddy,” he mumbled.

_Jesus, Yuuri.  Why?  Why do you do this to me?_

Viktor froze when he heard the words, feeling the rush of electricity run through him.  He never had this problem until he met Yuuri.  He didn’t do it often nor purposefully, but it hit him in ways he never thought possible.  Closing his eyes to will his body to calm down, he didn’t hear Yuuri approach him.

“You alright?” Yuuri asked, taking the creamer from his hands.

“Yeah, just give me a minute,” Viktor replied, “What would you like for breakfast?”

“Whatever you’re up to making,” Yuuri stated, “Wait. You are making it, right?”

“Of course.  You had a rough night and I have to take care of my baby,” he said, smiling at him before pulling a carton of eggs, an onion and a block of cheese from the fridge.

“Since you're so generous, make me something to eat, old man.”

He looked toward the counter dividing the living room and kitchen, seeing his brother leaning against the surface.  It was unusual for Yuri to be up this early, so Viktor figured he must have plans for the day.  He was slightly irked, however.  Even though the brothers had discussed what they needed to work on in counseling since Viktor had custody of him, Yuri’s communication skills left something to be desired.

“I’m making omelets. What do you want in yours?” Viktor asked, opening a cabinet door to find the bowl he needed.

“Five eggs, mushrooms, peppers, onions and a shit ton of cheese,” Yuri replied, “Like so much cheese you’ll ask where the eggs are.”

“How about you slice the mushrooms and peppers?” Viktor suggested, smirking when Yuri frowned, “Hey, you need to know your way around the kitchen.  I’m not going to take care of you for the rest of your life.  Besides, don’t you want to impress the person you’re destined to torment?”

“Haha.  Funny, old man,” Yuri grumbled as he entered the kitchen, “Besides, I’ve already got it planned.  I don’t have to cook because Be…”

Viktor raised his brow at Yuri when he stopped speaking, watching his eyes widen.  He wondered what Yuri had wanted to say before he caught himself.  Something was going through his brother’s mind, something important to him. 

“You don’t have to learn because why?” Viktor prompted him.

“Shut up,” Yuri grumbled, yanking a drawer open and selecting a knife, “What the fuck’s wrong with him?”

Viktor glanced over his shoulder and watched Yuuri drag himself to the kitchen table.  When he slunk into the chair, he propped his head up with one hand and took a cautious sip of coffee.  Viktor smiled gently as he watched him fight to stay awake. 

“Love, why don’t you go back to bed?” he suggested.

“Can’t,” Yuuri mumbled, “I promised Phichit we'd see that superhero sequel today.  I told you about it.”

“Oh, that’s right.”

“I swear, Viktor,” Yuuri teased despite his exhaustion, “You’re becoming more senile every day.”

“Hey, don’t talk back to your elders!” he teased, waving a spatula at him.

“Yeah, yeah,” Yuuri said, “Remind me why you’re taking a class on the weekend.  And with Eva?  Don’t you see her enough?”

“Just something I’ve wanted to do for a while.  The timing is right, though I’m sad I’ll miss the movie with you,” he answered, snapping his fingers for the vegetables his brother was chopping.

“Katsudon will actually get to see the movie,” Yuri chimed in, “You know, since the two of you won’t be sucking face the entire time.”

“I’ll have you know we get to see lots of movies,” Viktor informed him.

“Name one,” he challenged, crossing his arms over his chest.

“There was the one we saw last week with the aliens.”

“Wrong.  Your face was buried in his neck when the symbiont tore through that chick’s body,” Yuri countered.

“The war movie a couple weekends ago.”

“Lip lock on the final scene. Don’t you remember me kicking you in the shin when the credits were rolling?”

“That shitty video game movie?” Viktor asked.

“I’m not even going to mention what I saw you doing there,” he grumbled, smirking when Yuuri blushed.

“How about that car movie we saw with Benji?”

“That was almost four months ago, dumbass!  That doesn’t count.”

“Sure, it does,” Viktor protested, “We were perfect gentleman that night.”

“You kinda had to be.  There was a midget present,” Yuri replied.

“He wasn’t the only midget,” Viktor said under his breath as he dished the finished omelet onto the plate.

“Fuck you,” Yuri grumbled.

“What’s your point with all this, brat?” Viktor asked as he set the plate in front of Yuuri, bending over to give him a kiss before returning to the stove.

“The way you two are headed,  you’re going to be fucking in the theater any day now,” Yuri said, smirking when Yuuri began choking on his breakfast.

“Sometimes I wonder why I keep you around,” Viktor muttered as he poured the eggs into the pan.

“You love me.  Just admit it.”

“Whatever,” Viktor grumbled, “Why are you up so early?”

“Beka and I are going to the game store.  I have some games I want to trade in so I can reserve that new one they’re releasing next week.  You know, the space shooter one we’ve been talking about for months?”  Yuri said, “Did you already reserve it, Katsudon?”

“Yeah, I’ve been waiting for this one for two years.  I’m going to be there at midnight to pick it up and am taking the rest of the week off to play it,” Yuuri said, eyes twinkling despite his exhaustion.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Viktor said loudly, putting the final omelet on the plate, “There are so many things wrong with this picture. First you, brat.  Why didn’t you tell me you were going out today?  Do you remember what the word permission means?”

“Yeah, sorry.  Forgot.”

“We need to work on our communication.  You can go this time, but next time you don’t tell me ahead of time, you won’t be going.  Got it?” he said, giving his brother a stern look.

“Yeah, sure,” Yuri muttered, taking his plate and going to the table.

“And you,” he said, turning to Yuuri, “Midnight?  Taking four days off to play a video game?  Really?”

“Welcome to the world of a hardcore gamer, Love,” Yuuri joked, taking Viktor’s hand when he sat in the chair next to him, “This is the only time I’ve done this since you’ve known me.  Once in a blue moon, I’ll take a few days off when a game is released, and I really have been waiting years for this one.”

“You’re lucky I love you to death,” Viktor muttered, “I still can’t believe you. You don’t plan on ignoring me, do you?”

“Not at all,” Yuuri assured him, taking the final bite of his omelet, “I’ll even let you sit in my lap while I’m playing.”

“And that’s my cue to leave you losers!” Yuri yelled, rising to take his plate and disappearing down the hall.

Viktor waited until he heard the door slam before looking at Yuuri, seeing him going through messages he had missed earlier.  Viktor waited until he was finished with his meal before speaking to him.

“Let me sit in your lap, eh?” he asked, giving him a sidelong glance.

“For hours if you want,” Yuuri replied, looking up to grin at him.

“What if I distract you?” Viktor asked, leaning closer.

“Then I might have to take a break.”

“To do what, Yuuri?” Viktor said lowly, teasing him.

“I’m sure we can think of something,” Yuuri replied, moving until he was inches away from Viktor, “Something we’ll both enjoy.”

“When does this game come out again?  I might need to request a day off.”

 

* * *

 

The class had been the longest three hours of his life.  What made it worse was he still had nine more sessions to attend.  Though he was cursing himself for voluntarily submitting himself to torture, he reminded himself it would be worth it in the end.  He was delighted he knew one person in the class, thankful Eva decided to take it as well.  She needed the civics credit for her degree and agreed to take it with him. 

She surprised him, though. Instead of the flamboyant, boisterous Eva he was used to, the woman in the passenger seat of his car was subdued yet focused.  They had a pleasant conversation on the drive to the university, discussing their dreams and ambitions for the next several years.  Eva told him about her true goal in life: wanting to be a lawyer for a human rights group. He was impressed by her passion as he listened to her.  He wanted to tell her how brilliant he thought her plan was, but he decided to save it for another time.

When he turned his phone on after class has ended, he watched several notifications scroll on the screen.  A couple were from his brother, letting him know where he would be that afternoon and if he could stay out an hour later.  One was from Yuuri.

 _Getting ready to head into the movie._  
_I’ll be stopping at the grocery store when it gets done._  
_Let me know if you want anything._  
_Love and miss you._  
_**Yuuri**_

 _I know you won’t get this until the movie ends._  
_Can you get some more pink lemonade?_  
_We’re almost out._  
_I’m addicted, Yuuri._  
_Almost as addicted as I am to you._  
_~V_

Smiling to himself as he hit the send button, he exited out of the message and read the next one.

“Ha!” he exclaimed.

“Where’s Viktor and what have you done with him?” Eva asked, peering warily at the man.

“Remember my friend, Chris?”

“Refresh my memory,” Eva replied, “Which hottie are we talking about?”

“Why is it everyone I bring to Kovac’s is a ‘hottie,’ Eva?” Viktor muttered.

“They just are, Viktor. It’s like you’re a hottie magnet,” Eva explained, “but which one are we talking about?”

“Brown and blond hair, green eyes, a little taller than me.  He came to my birthday get together.”

“Oh!  Tall, Dark and Handsome!  I remember him,” she said, cheering up, “What about him?”

“Apparently, he’s got some new scheme he’s cooking up and wants to meet me for lunch,” Viktor said, smirking as he drove.  Chris concocted some of the craziest plans he had ever heard.  His best friend was continually pushing the bar on how much they could get away with without landing in jail.

“Sounds fun,” she, looking out the window.

“Hey,” Viktor said, getting her attention, “Do you work tonight?”

“Nah, Dominik is rotating our Saturdays.  He’s killing me.  Why?”

“Want to join Chris and I for lunch?” he asked, “My treat.”

“Since you put it that way, how can I resist?  Do I look alright to meet Tall, Dark and Handsome?” she asked, looking into the side mirror to smooth her hair.

“You look fabulous, Eva,” he replied, rolling his eyes, “Do you have nicknames for everyone I bring to Kovac’s?”

“Pretty much,” Eva said, “Chris is Tall, Dark and Handsome. Emil is Studmuffin.  Phichit is Cute Hamster Boy. I didn’t give Dave one since he’s married.  Yuuri is…”

“Stop!” Viktor yelled, holding up a hand, “I don’t want to hear anymore!”

“Yuuri was Luscious Eye Candy.”

“Wait?” Viktor asked, glancing at her briefly before looking back at the road, “was?”

“Yep.”

“What is he now?” he inquired.

“Taken,” she said, grinning when the man laughed, “Seriously though when I talk about him I always call him ‘Viktor’s Better Half.’”

“That’s sweet, Eva,” Viktor said softly, smiling at her.

“Yeah, well, I can be at times,” she replied, patting the man’s hand, “You’re still Tall, Pale and Handsome, though.”

“Jesus, Eva!”

Rolling his eyes when she began to cackle, he steered the car further into the city.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at Kovac’s, Chris was waiting for them at their usual booth.  Eva disappeared into the back to speak with Dominik, leaving Viktor on his own.  He strolled to the booth and slid onto the bench, smiling at his best friend.  Chris lifted the drink he was sipping on in greeting.

“Didn’t think you were going to show,” Chris said, shaking Viktor’s hand across the table.

“Sorry,” Viktor apologized, “Class started today.”

“The one you’ve been talking about for years?” he asked, taking another sip of beer.

“Yep.  I finally decided to do it,” Viktor replied, thanking Eva when she arrived with their drinks, “I really see a future with Yuuri, so it’s time to get things rolling.”

“Does he know?”

“Not yet.  I figured I’d tell him after I get my appointment for the interview,” Viktor explained.

“Don’t you think you should tell him before that?” Chris inquired, “He can help you get ready for it.  He strikes me as impossibly brilliant.  I’m sure he could help you study.”

“I’ll tell him tonight,” Viktor said after thinking for a moment, “I’m going to need all the help I can get.”

“Good,” Chris said, beaming at Eva as he turned to her, “Eva, dear, you are a sight to behold.”

“And you’re irresistible,” she crooned, “How are you?”

“Better now that you’re here,”

“Would you like me to leave you guys alone?” Viktor asked, smirking before taking another sip of beer.

“Don’t you want lessons from a pro, Viktor?” Chris asked, grinning evilly.

“Pfft, please,” he replied, giving him a look of disbelief.

They talked while waiting for their food.  Eva explained there was a flea market nearby that was there for the weekend, so the bar was busier than expected.  She had agreed to help Dominik since the staff was stretched thin.  The owner insisted she take her time, however, since she was helping on her day off.  She took his words to heart and made the most of it, flirting with Chris relentlessly throughout the meal.  Viktor sighed listening to the raunchy conversation the two were having, hoping to hell that he and Yuuri never sounded this bad.  When he felt his phone vibrate, he looked at the screen and smiled.

“Loverboy?” Chris asked, winking at Eva when she laughed.

“Perhaps,” Viktor replied, reading the message.

 _We just got out.  It wasn’t that bad._  
_I think we should see it together soon._  
_Keyword being see._  
_What are you up to?_  
_Pink lemonade?  Anything else?_  
_**Yuuri**_

 _Or we can wait for it to come out and watch it at home._  
_Pause it to make out on the couch….or other things ;)_  
_I can’t think of anything else I want, besides you._  
_I’m out with Chris and Eva._  
_Be home soon._  
_Love you._  
_~V_

He returned to the conversation with the two, bantering playfully with his best friend.  Chris was explaining a property a few states over that was rumored to go on the market soon.  Since it was prime real estate, Chris wanted to be the first to submit an offer.  That required a walkthrough of the property and various experts surveying it. He didn’t like the idea of going alone, so he asked Viktor if he and Yuuri would like to come along.

“To visit a piece of land?” Viktor asked, unconvinced.

“It’s not just a piece of land, Viktor,” Chris explained, leaning forward, “It’s a venture, a future.  The hotel was prime in its day.  The grounds need a little TLC, but they have so much potential.  If you would take the time to see it, I think you’d agree with me.  I haven’t decided if I want to flip it or keep it as a source of revenue.  But I won’t get the chance if I don’t make this trip.  Will you at least think about it?”

“I’ll have to talk to Yuuri,” Viktor said, “and my brother will have to come along.  I can’t leave him alone.”

“The more, the merrier,” he said, smiling at his best friend.

“When is this trip?”

“End of July,” he answered.

“That’s cutting it close, Chris,” Viktor said, “We’re leaving for Hawaii on the fourteenth, be back on the twenty-fifth.”

“See what you can do,” Chris suggested, “I’m telling you, Viktor.  It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity.”

“And how many times have I heard that come out of your mouth?” Viktor asked, downing the last of his beer and tapping Eva so he could slide out of the bench, “I gotta go.  Yuuri’s waiting for me.”

“Tell him I said hi and hope to see him next month,” Chris said, grinning when Viktor rolled his eyes.

“That’s my cue as well,” Eva said, collecting the dirty plates.

“Eva, it’s been a pleasure,” Chris said, pulling a metal box from his pocket and removing a card from the inside, “Call me sometime.  It doesn’t have to be about real estate.”

“Give me two,” she said, smirking when Chris’s brows shot up.  Flipping the card over, she scribbled on the back of it before handing it back to him.  She grinned as she walked backward, making a phone with her hand and raising it to her ear, mouthing 'call me' before turning around and disappearing into the back.

“You do not know what you’ve started, Chris,” Viktor warned him.

“Who knows, it could be fun,” he said, sighing before he stood.

“Yeah, just treat her right.”

Glancing at his phone one last time before he climbed into his car, he pressed the screen to read the last message from Yuuri. 

 _You’re impossible, Viktor._  
_And you say I’m the sex fiend._  
_**Yuuri**_

 _You are, Love._  
_Your addiction feeds my addiction._  
_It’s a never-ending cycle._  
_Heard a song at Kovac’s._  
_Thought of you._  
_~V_

He found the song on a video playback site and sent the link to Yuuri, asking him to listen to it immediately.  Starting the car, he stared at the sidewalk, watching people pass in front of the parking lot.  He didn’t know how he was going to approach Yuuri about what he was planning.  He knew what he wanted in his future and how he wanted to spend it, but he didn’t want to seem too presumptuous and assume he knew what Yuuri was hoping for in his.  Even though they had talked about it briefly the year before, they hadn’t discussed it recently.  His thoughts fell away when his phone buzzed on the seat next to him.

 _Yeah, you’ve got a problem._  
_‘Sweet like a chica cherry cola’?_  
_Really?_  
_**Yuuri**_

 _You mock me, Katsuki?_  
_There was another song that reminded me of you._  
_Wait, I think this one says it all. >:)_  
_~V_

He found the new song, copied and pasted the link to him, grinning when the message was delivered and waited.  He had to know what Yuuri thought about this one.  When his phone buzzed, he picked it up and grinned wickedly when he read the message.

_Jesus Christ, Viktor!  
**Yuuri**_

* * *

 

They were lying on the couch, cuddling when the door flew open and an angry Yuri marched into the living room followed by his best friend.  He threw the bag he was carrying onto the counter and hoisted himself on a stool next to it.  Otabek nodded to the men before sitting gently in the chair near them.

“Can you believe the game store only gave me $32.17 in credit?  Fucking $32.17!  That’s fucking ridiculous!  I traded in half my games and that’s all they gave me!  Fucking rip off.  I’m never going back there again,” Yuri yelled.

“Why did you trade them if that’s all they offered?” Viktor asked, “You should have held on to them.”

“I want that damn game coming out!”

“If you saved your money instead of blowing all of it, you wouldn’t have this problem,” Viktor admonished, smiling when Yuuri sighed against him since he was tracing soft circles on his back.

“Why don’t you pay me an allowance or something?” Yuri demanded.

“Two reasons.  You don’t do shit around here except make a mess and raise my blood pressure.  Second, you have a part-time job with Yuuri.  He pays you more than most kids your age make,” Viktor explained, “Save your money.  Stop buying dumb shit.”

“Gee, thanks, oh wise one,” Yuri grumbled, “Come on, Beka.  Let’s go to my room.”

“Hey!” Viktor shouted, leaning his head back to look at his brother, “Sasha called.”

“And I care because why?”

“Your fiancé has been asking about you,” Viktor teased, smirking when Otabek burst into laughter.

“You shut the fuck up!” Yuri roared, pointing at his best friend before whirling around to face his brother, “Why is Benji asking about me?”

“He wants to hang out with you soon.  It’s been a few months, and he’s really taken a liking to you.  God only knows why.”

“Die,” Yuri growled, “So what am I supposed to do about it?”

“Sasha wanted to see if he could spend the night next Friday,” Viktor said, “She’s been seeing someone and wants some alone time with him.”

“I’ve already made plans,” Yuri said, “Beka and I are going to play laser tag.”

“Hmm, someone didn’t listen to our talk this morning,” Viktor said, frowning at him, “Guess what you’re not doing next Friday?”

“You asshole!”

“I warned you.  You didn’t listen.  We’re going to have fun with your fiancé.”

“You can’t be ser—” Yuri started, pausing when he felt a hand on his arm.

“Yuri, if Viktor doesn’t mind we can hang out here with Benji,” Otabek suggested, “We did have fun with him last time he was around.”

“What a great idea, Otabek,” Viktor said, smiling at him, “Why some of your kindness doesn’t rub off on my brother is beyond me.”

“Fucking die,” Yuri seethed as he stalked down the hallway and into his room.  Viktor grinned when Otabek shrugged and followed him.

He looked down at Yuuri, kissing the top of his head and hugging him closer.  He loved the content noises Yuuri made every time he rubbed his back.  They didn’t get time to relax like this often, but Viktor declared the minute he walked in the door that afternoon he wanted to spend the rest of the day together.  They watched a movie they had planned on seeing months ago, kissed and caressed each other and then spent hours melting into each other.  It was a perfect ending to their time alone. 

Viktor had spent the entire time trying to figure out how to bring up what was on his mind with Yuuri.  It was a giant step.  It was a huge and lengthy process.  It was important to Viktor though.  It would offer them both a sense of security but also open various opportunities and protections that wouldn’t be available otherwise.  Taking a deep sigh, he decided to just go for it.

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked, smiling when he hummed, “I want to tell you about the class I’m taking.”

“Ok,” Yuuri said sleepily, lifting to cross his arms on Viktor’s chest and resting his chin on them.

“I’m taking a civics course at the university,” Viktor said.

“That’s surprising.  Why civics?” Yuuri asked.

“It’s for a test I have to take.”

“Test? What test?” Yuuri questioned, confused.

“For the naturalization process,” he replied, watching his eyes widen, “I’m going for citizenship, Yuuri.”

“Wow,” Yuuri said softly, “Really?  Why?”

“You ready to hear me ramble?” Viktor asked, chuckling when Yuuri nodded, “For certain rules and laws to apply to us, we have to be citizens here.  I don’t see us moving any time soon, so I figured it would be a good idea.  I’ve wanted to do this for a while but kept putting it off.  Now that you’re in my life, it’s more important now than ever.”

“You keep saying you,” Yuuri asked, puzzled, “How is it going to apply to us if you’re the only one that can go for citizenship?  I haven’t been here long enough to even request the paperwork.”

“The laws will apply to us both if I’m a citizen and we’re legally married,” Viktor stated, watching surprise fall over him, “I know I’m probably jumping the gun, but I want to marry you more than anything in the world.  When the time is right, of course.  Our marriage won’t be recognized in our home countries.  If something happens to one of us, the decisions that follow fall to our families.  I’ll be damned if I let Mama control what happens to me.  You’re the only one I want and trust to take care of me, Yuuri.”

“I don’t understand, Viktor,” Yuuri said, sitting up and moving back on the couch, “We have the powers of attorney.  That gives me the right to decide what’s best for you.”

“It’s not enough, Yuuri,” he replied, running a hand through his hair, “Mama can challenge it if she wants to be a bitch.  I wouldn’t put it past her.  If we’re legally married, she can’t do a damn thing about it.  I know this is a really shitty way of looking at a marriage, but to me it’s part of it.  I want to marry you because I love you more than anyone in the world.  I’d happily spend the rest of my days with you without a damn piece of paper, but I want us to be protected in our relationship.  Do you understand?”

“Yeah, I do,” Yuuri said, smiling at him and grasping his hands, “If there’s anything I can do to help you, I’m willing.”

“I’m going to need you to drill The Constitution into my brain.  I have to take a one hundred question test on ethics, and I’m not looking forward to it.”

“No problem,” Yuuri said, “When’s the test?”

“I still have to submit the paperwork, but I want to wait until the class is half over,” Viktor explained, “I’m glad you aren’t upset.  I didn’t know how to say this.  Each time I ran it through my head it sounded more like a business proposition than a happy life together forever.”

“We’ve had enough conversations in the past that I know what you weren’t saying, Love,” Yuuri teased, kissing him, “Does this mean you’re proposing?”

“Not yet,” Viktor said, smiling against his lips, “But soon, yeah?  I want it to be perfect.  I want to surprise you even if you know it’s coming.”

“I can’t wait.”

Yuuri climbed up Viktor’s body and straddled him when he reached the man’s upper body.  Kissing several times, he leaned back and ran his hands along his boyfriend’s face.  He smiled before leaning over to give the man a bruising kiss. Pulling back once more, Yuuri placed his hands on his boyfriend's chest.

“Hey Viktor?”

“Hey Yuuri?”

“Thank you for loving us so much to do this.”

“Anything for our happily ever after, Love.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, the first song for one of the text messages is I Want You by Savage Garden. Yes, I'm a Savage Garden freak. No, I'm not ashamed of it. Video is above these notes.
> 
> The second song is raunchy af so I'll just give you the title and you can check it out. It's Closer by Nine Inch Nails. I'm not responsible for your corruption, but you'll see why Yuuri had the reaction he did.
> 
> This chapter is opening up the legalities, opportunities and benefits of a legally binding marriage. While powers of attorney can be challenged (though not very often), it is VERY difficult to challenge a decision made by a spouse. This is why Viktor wants to go for citizenship/naturalization. Their marriage will be legally binding by the law of the land if one of them is a citizen....when they go that route ;) There's your golden carrot for the day.


	44. I Can't Decide!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many decisions creep up when Benji and Otabek stay with the trio, leaving Yuuri and the preschooler frustrated. Two different decisions from the brothers are certain.
> 
>    
> “Why is this up to me?”
> 
> “It’s your anniversary gift,” Viktor stated.
> 
> “It’s our trip though,” Yuuri argued.
> 
> “You’ve been there before.”
> 
> “It doesn’t matter. We don’t have to see the same things I saw with my family. Let’s do something new,” he said.
> 
> “Well, give me some ideas,” Viktor said.
> 
> “We could see the volcanoes since we’ll be on the main island for a few days. That’s where Punalu’u is. There are a few tropical forests we can check out,” Yuuri offered.
> 
> “Ok, sounds good,” Viktor said, pressing the buttons on his screen to add them to his list, “What else?”
> 
> “I don’t know,” Yuuri said, exhaling in frustration, “Isn’t there anything you want to do while we’re there? There has to be something.”
> 
> “No, whatever you choose is fine with me,” the man replied, flinching when Yuuri sat up suddenly.
> 
> “I don’t know, Viktor! I can’t decide! It’s too much to figure out on my own!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 44 - I Can't Decide! 
> 
> This is the chapter where Otabek and Benji stay the weekend with the trio. It's funny, it's fluffy, parts of it are frustrating. There are a few very subtle hints you might pick up on if you look carefully. They'll be revealed in future chapters.
> 
> I had to bring Benji back. This kid is too cute, especially with Yurio and Otabek.
> 
> There's a few notes:  
> The game Yuuri bought Benji is Lego Batman. Perfect for little ones.  
> The god game that Yurio and Otabek play I have mentioned before. It's SMITE. Freaking love this game.  
> Punalu'u is a black sand beach on the main island of Hawaii. 
> 
> Hawaii's coming soon, but we have one more chapter before we go on vacation!
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy 'I Can't Decide!'

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! I follow back! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

“He’s had a summer cold this past week.  He’s not contagious, but he has some cough syrup from the doctor.  He gets half a teaspoon every six hours.”

“Sasha.”

“You mentioned you might go swimming tomorrow.  His floaties are in the bag along with the pump.  Please don’t let him go in the pool without them.  Oh!  And his goggles.  And don't let him go underwater,” she said quickly.

“Sasha.”

“And sunscreen.  Don’t forget his sunscreen.  Even though it says waterproof, it’s not.  Make sure you apply it every hour, or he’s going to get burned.”

“Sasha.”

“He had lunch before we left, so he should be good for a while.  He’ll probably want a snack in a few hours.  I packed some grapes and for him.  There’s also a little bag of pretzels in there.”

“Sasha.”

“Here’s Anthony’s cell number if you can’t get ahold of me,” she said, shoving a piece of paper into his hand, “My phone has been acting wonky, and I haven’t had time to get it fixed.”

“Sasha!”

“What?” Sasha asked, looking at him cluelessly.

“Benji survived last time he spent the night,” Viktor said, smiling at the woman, “You’re being a mother hen again.  You know what this means?”

“What?”

“He needs to spend the night with his uncas more often,” Viktor teased, pleased when she laughed, “Besides, it will give you more time with Anthony.  I still need to meet this guy.  Make sure he’s good for my assistant.”

“You’re worse than my brother, Viktor,” Sasha mumbled, “He came over for dinner recently and it was pretty much the Spanish Inquisition.”

“I’ll be nicer,” Viktor promised, “But my shotgun will be in the corner.”

“Wait, shotgun?” she asked, her face filled with fear.

“I’m joking,” he assured her, “Now get out of here.  Anthony will be waiting.  Dinner soon though.  Promise?  I’ll ask Yuuri to make katsudon.”

“I’ll talk with Anthony and let you know,” she said, turning to her son, “Give mommy hugs, Benji!”

He ignored her since he was playing with Makkachin.  He was petting the dog gently, pausing every so often to hug the pooch.  Makkachin loved it when Benji visited.  He was such an easygoing dog.  Each time the boy hugged him, Makkachin covered his face in kisses.  Benji would fall back onto the floor, giggling enthusiastically.

“Benji,” Sasha repeated, “Do you want to say goodbye?”

“I’m saying hi to Makka, Mommy,” he explained, shrieking in laughter when the dog licked his face again.

“Makkachin’s not going anywhere, Benji,” Viktor said, “Give your mom a hug and a kiss.  You won’t see her until Sunday.”

Viktor smiled as he watched Benji get to his feet and run to Sasha, throwing his arms around her waist when he reached her.  She scooped him into her arms, gave him a kiss and a tight hug before putting him down.  He looked to the door when it opened, smiling when Yuuri walked into the living room.  Making his way to him, Viktor gave Yuuri a sweet kiss before letting him put his bag on the counter.

“Hey Sasha,” Yuuri said, giving her a peck on the cheek when he joined them.

“Hey,” she replied, “Thanks for keeping an eye on Benji for me.  Call me if you have any problems.  I’ll be over in a flash to pick him up.”

“And that’s your cue to leave, Mother Hen,” Viktor teased, draping an arm around his assistant’s shoulders and steering her to the door, “He’ll be fine.  Nothing is going to happen.  You know what we have planned.  We might rob a liquor store and teach him to smoke though.”

“Viktor!”

“Just kidding,” he said, holding his hands up and grinning.

“You’re such a jerk,” Sasha said, playfully punching him in the arm, “Yuuri, look after my baby since someone is obviously a bad influence.”

“He’ll be fine.  I brought home a couple video games he might like.  The one with the blocks was on sale and it has his favorite superhero.  We’ll have fun,” Yuuri told her, easing her fears.

“Thanks again.  See ya!”

After seeing her out, Viktor returned to Yuuri, embracing him before meeting his lips in a lingering kiss.  Sighing when Yuuri wrapped his arms around his neck and resting his head on his shoulder, Viktor pressed his lips against the top of his head.

“I missed you today,” Viktor said softly.

“I missed you too,” Yuuri replied, “You’re home early.”

“It’s been slow lately.  I let everyone go early, including me,” he stated, “Bernard stopped by this morning.  He wants to meet us for dinner one night.  His treat. He said something about La Rue.”

“Remember last time we went there with him?” Yuuri groaned.

They hadn’t been to La Rue in the Park in over a year, last time being during Bernard’s book signing.  The night the power went out in the neighborhood.  The night they played twenty questions, Viktor pouring his heart out to Yuuri.  Yuuri showing Viktor he felt the same way.  Their first kiss, the first day of their relationship. 

“I vaguely remember the dinner, but I remember the evening after it,” Viktor said, leaning back to smile at him, speaking between kisses, “Best…night….ever.”

“Of all time?” Yuuri teased.

“Of all time.”

“Ew!  You’re kissing!” Benji yelled.

They broke apart, Yuuri going to greet him.  He listened to Benji tell him about the daycare, the new toy truck he wanted to show Yuri and Sasha’s boyfriend.  Benji thought Anthony was ok but wasn’t too happy he took his mother’s time away from him.  Yuuri sympathized with him.  He remembered feeling the same way when he was younger and Mari had her first boyfriend.  Even though it wasn’t his mother, he recalled the sense of loss with time divided between him and her boyfriend. 

“He comes over too much!  I want to play cars with mommy or color, but they always watch stupid TV or he wants to color too.  It’s not fair!” Benji whined.

“I’m sorry, kiddo, but you know your mommy loves you.  She wants you and Anthony to get along.  I think that’s why she wants to include him.  What do you like about him?” Yuuri asked.

“He comes to all my t-ball games and takes us out for ice cream even if we don’t win,” he said, looking away as he thought, “He bought my new truck this week when I wasn’t feeling good.  He said when Mommy painted my room he’d draw a big giraffe on my wall.”

“That’s neat,” Yuuri said, smiling at the preschooler, “Does he draw well?”

“Yeah, he drew a silly puppy for me to put on the figerator.  Mommy says he draws pictures at his work.”

“The refrigerator?” Yuuri asked, watching the boy nod, “It’s pretty neat that Anthony does all those things for you. You know what I think?”

“What?” Benji asked.

“I think he likes you.”

“I guess so,” he mumbled as he resumed petting Makkachin, “When will Yuri be here?”

“Not sure,” he said, looking over his shoulder, “Love, where did Yuri go?”

“He went to go pick up Otabek,” Viktor answered, not looking up from his manuscript, “He’ll be back soon.  Then we’ll order pizza.  Sound good?”

“Yay!” Benji exclaimed, bouncing on his knees and clapping his hands.

Yuri and Otabek arrived almost an hour later, their arms laden with bags and Otabek’s gaming system.  When the preschooler came out of the kitchen to see who came in, he jumped up and down in excitement.  Not waiting for Yuri to set the bags down, Benji raced to him and tackle-hugged him.

“Oof,” Yuri groaned, “Good to see you too, Benji.  Give me a minute.  I got the cherry soda you like.  Just don’t tell your mom, ok?”

“My lips are sealed,” the boy said, pretending to zip his mouth shut.

“Don’t teach him that, brat!” Viktor yelled from the kitchen.

“Whatever, old man! Where’s the pizza?”

“Yeah, old man!” Benji yelled, giggling, “Pizza!”

“Yuri, he’s going to copy everything you say,” Yuuri explained, coming into the living room and falling onto the couch, “Sasha will kill all of us.”

“Fine,” Yuri grumbled, “Benji, let’s go put your stuff in my room.”

“Can Otabeka help?” he asked, blinking innocently.

“Sure,” Otabek offered, picking the boy’s pillow up, “Lead the way, little man.”

“I’m not little!  I’m a big boy!” Benji scoffed.

“Yes, you are.”

 

* * *

 

They set up Yuri’s room to accommodate all of them, Benji demanding to sleep in the same bed as Yuri again.  He helped Otabek fill the air mattress and pulled the sheets messily onto it, stating he was great at making his bed at home. When Otabek praised his work, they went back into the living room to set the game systems up. 

“Hey Benji,” Yuuri said, smiling when the boy looked at him, “I bought something for you today.”

“Like a present?” Benji asked, perking up.

“Yep, like a present,” he replied, handing the game to him.

“It’s the blocks I play with at home! And Mommy can’t step on them!” Benji screeched ecstatically.

“Yep,” Yuuri said, “And it has your favorite superhero.”

“I wanna play!” Benji said, rushing over to the chair Yuri was lounging in, “Can I play, Yuri?”

“Sure, let me get it set up,” he said, taking the game case from the boy.

Yuri turned the console on and slid the game into the system.  While he signed in and navigated the screen to set up a gamertag for the preschooler, Otabek read the insert that was inside the case to him.  Otabek was patient, answering all the questions Benji had and listened to the stories he made up about the pictures. 

“Benji, what do you want your gamertag to be?” Yuri asked, “When’s your birthday?”

“Mommy says it’s in a few months,” the boy explained, “I’m going to have a giraffe party at the zoo!  Can you and Otabeka come to my birthday party?”

“Sure, but do you know what day it is?”

“I can’t remembered,” Benji muttered, “Mommy says a lot of days have to go by before it’s my birthday again.  Did you know I’m going to be five?”

“That’s pretty cool, Benji.”

“September eighth!” Viktor yelled from his room.

“What?”

“His birthday’s September eighth!” Viktor repeated.

“Hey Benji,” Yuri said, getting his attention, “How about LittleMan0908?”

“I’m not little!” the preschooler yelled.

“No, you aren’t,” Otabek agreed, “You’re a big boy.  I have an idea.  Since you like giraffes so much, how about BigGiraffe0908?”

“That’s a good one,” Yuri said, “What do you think, Benji?”

“I like it!” he shouted, “What’s a gamertag?”

 

* * *

 

When the pizza arrived, they paused the game and ate until they thought they would burst.  Viktor and Yuuri listened to Benji talk about the field trip the daycare had taken earlier that week to a nearby dairy farm.  Viktor laughed when Benji told him the farmer had millions of cows, but Yuuri hushed his boyfriend when Benji stuck his lip out and pouted.

“That’s a lot of cows, Benji,” Yuuri said, whistling lowly, “I bet they have a lot of milk.”

“The farmer said he had a whole building of milk!” the boy exclaimed, “I wonder how it stays in there when he opens the door.”

“Maybe he has a button at the door so he can turn a force field on,” Yuuri mused, grinning when Benji’s eyes lit up.

“I wish he would have showed us the force field!”

Yuri was listening to the conversation with amusement.  Benji had such an active imagination and it was refreshing listening to the boy wonder about his world.  He didn’t have that luxury when he was younger since Mama thought it was a waste of time, but since Benji had come into his life, he got to experience little glimpses of it.

“Hey,” Otabek said, getting his attention, “When are you going to Hawaii?”

“Viktor, when are we leaving for Hawaii?” he asked.

“July fourteenth,” Viktor replied, turning back to listen to Benji’s new story.

“July fourteenth,” Yuri relayed, grinning when Otabek rolled his eyes, “Why?”

“I wanted to see if I could crash with you guys while Mom’s away.  She’s leaving for Kazakhstan on the twelfth.  I still don’t like being in the apartment alone,” Otabek said softly, picking at the cheese on his seventh piece of pizza.

_No, he can’t…_

“Do you think Phichit will let you stay with him?  Or Tech?” he asked before taking another bite.

“Don’t know, haven’t asked.  I wanted to check with you first.”

“Sorry, man.  Maybe you can come with?” Yuri suggested.

“Yeah, right,” Otabek said wryly, “Like I can afford a trip to Hawaii.”

_Maybe if…_

“Just a thought.  It’s going to fu— um… freaking suck being gone that long,” he grumbled, shoving the rest of the slice into his mouth.

“You’re a pig,” Otabek said, frowning at him, “I’ll figure something out. Maybe this will be a good time to get over it, just stay at home.

Yuri wasn’t convinced.  He saw the unease in his friend’s posture.  Otabek didn’t like being in the apartment since his azhye passed away.  He had even suggested to his mother that they move, but the family couldn’t afford it.  Even though Otabek had been saving almost every penny he earned from his new construction job, it wasn’t enough to pay the bills and relocate.

“Just ask Phichit,” Yuri said, “He won’t mind.”

“We’ll see.”

“Hey, can we have some dessert?” Benji asked, licking tomato sauce from his fingers.

“You know what?  I brought some candy just for you.  And I have something for you to give to Yuri,” Otabek said, holding out his hand for Benji to join him.

“It better not be something lame!” Yuri yelled at the retreating duo, “Hey Viktor, can I talk with you later?”

“It better not be about money,” he warned, picking up the paper plates and dumping them in the recycle bin.

“No, it’s not.  It actually might save you some money,” Yuri said, “I’ve decided on something I want to do.  It’s important to me.”

“Ok,” Viktor said, “Want to talk in the morning?  I think Benji wants your full attention tonight.”

“Yeah, sure.”

He went into the living room and laid on the couch, grabbing the controller from the coffee table.  He and Otabek decided to play the god multiplayer game.  He was going to give Benji a controller without batteries so the boy would feel like he was playing as well.  He grinned, thinking about how happy Benji would be when he killed player after player. 

“Yuri, I have a present for you!” Benji yelled, bounding into the room with his hands behind his back.

“Really?

“Yep,” he replied, leaning against the cushions, “Otabeka said you would like it lots!”

“Well, show me what it is,” Yuri goaded, smiling at him.

“It’s a marriage ring,” Benji said, smiling as he held up a grape ring pop. 

“Engagement ring,” Otabek whispered.

“See, now we can get married!” Benji exclaimed, dropping the sucker into the teen’s lap.

“Thanks, Benji.  Can you come here for a minute?” Yuri asked, holding his hands over the boy’s ears before looking at Otabek, “You’re a fucking asshole.”

“You love me anyway,” he countered, grinning at him.

_God, if you only knew…_

“Fuck you,” Yuri grumbled.

“You wish.”

“Implied, motherfucker.”

“Hey!” Viktor yelled from the kitchen, “I’m not telling you again.  Watch your language!”

“His ears are covered!” Yuri yelled back.

“I don’t care,” he warned, leaning against the counter and pointing a finger at him, “Now behave.  Yuuri and I are going to talk about what we want to do in Hawaii.”

“I’ll get you back,” Yuri told his best friend.

“I’ll be waiting,” Otabek said, pretending to set the controller up for Benji.

“Otabeka, can I see your candy?” Benji asked, smiling when he handed him the package.  He tore the cellophane off, stuck in his mouth for a few seconds before pulling it out.

“Sour, isn’t it?” Otabek teased when he scrunched his face.

“I don’t like this,” he said, handing it back to Otabek, “Now we can get married too!”

Otabek’s jaw dropped as he stared at the smiling preschooler.  He knew he wasn’t serious and had no clue what he was asking, but he was touched Benji thought that much of him.  When he heard Yuri cackling, he narrowed his eyes.

“Thank you, Benji,” Otabek said, hugging the boy, “That’s sweet, but you already promised Yuri.  I can’t come between true love.”

He bit his lower lip to keep from laughing when he saw Yuri flip him off.

“But I want to marry both of you! We can play video games all the time, and go to Pizza Castle, and go to the zoo.  We can watch movies and play cars all the time,” Benji explained.

“That sounds like fun, but it’s against the law to marry more than one person at a time,” Otabek said, patting the boy’s back when he appeared crestfallen, “You’ve already promised Yuri you’d get married when you grow up.  But I’ll come over to do all the fun stuff.  All the time.”

“I want to marry you, too,” Benji whined.

“Yeah, Beka,” Yuri teased, “He wants to marry you too.”

“I can’t decide!” Benji cried, throwing himself on the floor and sobbing.

Yuri watched him throw a tantrum, looking up when Viktor walked up to the boy.  He lifted Benji into his arms and hugged him until he stopped crying.

“I think someone’s tired,” Viktor said, wiping a tear away from the boy’s face.

“Nuh uh,” Benji said before yawning.

“Uh huh,” Viktor disagreed, “Let’s get you ready for bed.  You can stay up for thirty more minutes and then it’s time to hit the hay.”

“But Unca Viktor,” he said, confused, “You don’t have any hay.”

“It’s just a saying, Benji.”

 

* * *

 

Benji fell asleep on the couch fifteen minutes after getting ready for bed.  The teens decided to play a couple hours longer, not wanting to disturb Benji.  They played several multiplayer matches before calling it a night.  After saying goodnight to Viktor and Yuuri, they retreated to the bedroom with Benji in Otabek’s arms.

Viktor led Yuuri to the living room, sitting on the couch before guiding him to lie down.  Placing his head in Viktor’s lap, Yuuri closed his eyes and sighed in contentment when Viktor combed his hair with his fingers.  They were silent for several minutes while enjoying the others company.

“Yuuri, what do you want to do when we’re in Hawaii?” Viktor asked, breaking the quiet in the condo.

“I don’t know.  What would you like to see?  We do need to go to Punalu’u Beach though.  Remember the beaches I told you about?  The ones with black sand?” Yuuri asked, opening his eyes to look at the man.

“Yep.  So, add that to the list,” Viktor said, grabbing his phone to enter it in his word processing app.

“You’re seriously making a list,” Yuuri muttered.

“Yeah,” he answered, grinning at him, “You know how crap my memory is.”

“And you’re not even thirty yet,” Yuuri teased.

“Don’t make me spank you,” Viktor warned, regretting the statement when Yuuri’s eyes gleamed mischievously.

“Promises, promises,” he said, voice low, “Daddy.”

_Fuck, Yuuri.  Are you figuring it out?  If you are, God help me._

“Let’s get back to Hawaii,” Viktor suggested, clearing his throat, “What else do you want to do?”

“Why is this up to me?”

“It’s your anniversary gift,” Viktor stated.

“It’s our trip though,” Yuuri argued.

“You’ve been there before.”

“It doesn’t matter.  We don’t have to see the same things I saw with my family.  Let’s do something new,” he said.

“Well, give me some ideas,” Viktor said.

“We could see the volcanoes since we’ll be on the main island for a few days.  That’s where Punalu’u is. There are a few tropical forests we can check out,” Yuuri offered.

“Ok, sounds good,” Viktor said, pressing the buttons on his screen to add them to his list, “What else?”

“I don’t know,” Yuuri said, exhaling in frustration, “Isn’t there anything you want to do while we’re there? There has to be something.”

“No, whatever you choose is fine with me,” the man replied, flinching when Yuuri sat up suddenly.

“I don’t know, Viktor!  I can’t decide!  It’s too much to figure out on my own!”

“Ok, Love,” he said, pulling him into his arms, “Calm down.  I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

“I’m sorry I snapped,” Yuuri apologized, “I’m just not used to making decisions like this on my own.  Can we talk about it tomorrow? It’s been a really long day and I want to go to bed.”

“I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Viktor said, kissing him before he rose from the couch and disappeared into the hallway.

Waiting until he heard the mattress in their bedroom shift under Yuuri’s weight, he saved the document onto his phone.  He swiped the screen a few times and tapped the clock app.  It was almost two in the afternoon in Hasetsu.  Perfect timing.

He opened his translation app and typed out a message, copying it after he read over it.  Pressing the option to send a text message, he pasted the characters he didn’t understand and found the contact he wanted to send the message to. After hitting the send button, he lifted himself off the couch and made his way to the bedroom.  Since they had guests that night, he decided to wear a pair of Yuuri’s boxers to bed.  After their anniversary had passed and they had made love multiple times, typically choosing to forgo pajamas for bare skin opting.  He climbed into bed and scooted closer to Yuuri, halting when his phone chimed. He rolled over, entered his code and read the message he’d been waiting for. 

“Who’s that, Love?” Yuuri asked sleepily.

“Wrong number.”

 

* * *

 

Yuri rose early the next morning, went into this brother’s room and nudged him awake.  He had asked to talk with Viktor first thing, and he had meant it. Most of the night had been sleepless since his decision was on his mind.  He just hoped Viktor would agree.

After waking Viktor, he trudged into the kitchen to make coffee and bagels.  If he wanted to persuade Viktor, Yuri needed him in the best mood possible.  Greeting Viktor when he entered the kitchen, he returned to spreading cream cheese on the toasted bagel in front of him.  Pouring the coffee, Yuri grabbed two sugar packets from the holder and the creamer before walking to the table.  He placed the saucer in front of Viktor and gently put the mug down.  Sitting in the chair across from his brother, Yuri waited for him to prepare his coffee and taste it.

“This must be good if you’re buttering me up,” Viktor said groggily.

“Kinda,” Yuri admitted, smiling sheepishly at his brother, “It’s about Hawaii.”

“What about it?”  asked, “If you’re asking for Otabek to go, the answer is no.  He can’t afford it. I can’t afford it.”

“No, that’s not it.”

“What then?” Viktor asked, taking a bite of the bagel.

“I want to stay home when you and Yuuri go to Hawaii,” Yuri stated.

“Out of the question,” he said quickly, “Like hell I’d leave you home alone for eleven days.  I’m not leaving Otabek in charge of you either.”

“Will you just listen to me for a minute?” Yuri grumbled.

“Sure, but you’re wasting your breath.”

“Beka’s going to be home alone.  His mom’s leaving for Almaty on the twelfth.  Araily’s due to have her baby around then.  She doesn’t know when she’ll be back in the states,” he explained.

“And?”

“He doesn’t want to stay in the apartment alone.  He doesn’t like being there since Azyhe’s gone,” Yuri said.

“I can’t say I blame him,” Viktor agreed, “Why can’t he stay with a friend?  Maybe Phichit?”

“Viktor, I think it would be pretty shitty for his mom and his best friend to be gone at the same time.  Can you put yourself in his shoes?”

“I get what you’re saying, Yuri.  I really do, but no,” Viktor said, shrugging when Yuri threw himself against the back of his chair.

“What do I have to do to convince you?”

“You’re not going to, Yuri,” he said, “Ask Phichit.”

“What if I could stay here, but stayed with Phichit as well?  And you wouldn’t have to pay the neighbor to watch Makkachin,” Yuri suggested, feeling hope rise within when his brother thought about the offer, “I wouldn’t have to miss counseling either.”

“Let’s say it’s possible that I can return your plane ticket.  How do I know I can trust you?” Viktor asked, staring him dead in the eye, “You three get wild when you’re together.  Yes, Phichit is responsible, but I don’t want to have to fly back and bail all of you out of jail.”

“You won’t,” Yuri said quickly, “I promise I’d be on my best behavior.  Better than you’ve ever seen.  I can do it, Viktor. Just trust me, please.  Believe in me.”

He waited for Viktor to say something, anything.  He just stared at Yuri as thoughts and possibilities ran through his mind.  When Viktor inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, Yuri knew it would be in his favor.

“I’ll talk to Phichit and ask the travel agent about the insurance on your ticket.  If I can return it and Phichit agrees, I’ll go for it.  If I find out you didn’t listen and fuck me over, it’ll be a cold day in hell before I leave you alone again.  Even if I go down to get the mail.  Got it?”

“Yes, sir,” Yuri said, grinning from ear to ear.

“Ok, now you’re laying it on too thick.  Go away,” Viktor grumbled.

“Thanks, man,” Yuri said, jumping out of his chair and wrapping his arms around Viktor’s neck.

“Can’t breathe,” Viktor gasped, relieved when Yuri let go, “Nothing’s written in stone yet, so don’t get too excited.”

“I won’t,” he said, “but I’ll hope for the best.”

“What’s for breakfast?” a high-pitched voice chimed from the archway.

They both looked over to see Benji, dragging his giraffe on the floor and rubbing an eye sleepily.

“Waffles, dude.  Gotta have waffles,” Yuri said, lifting Benji into his arms and spinning him around the room.

As he listened to the boy shriek with laughter, he said a silent prayer, hoping desperately it would be answered in his favor.

_Please let this work out.  I don’t want to leave Beka alone._

 


	45. Lousy T-Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The decision of whether Yuri will stay home while Viktor and Yuuri is confirmed, with Otabek coming to a decision of his own concerning the teen.
> 
>  
> 
> He paced the kitchen floor as he waited for his brother to speak again. The travel agent had left a message on the man’s voicemail while they were out that afternoon. Even though he had badgered Viktor to return the call immediately, it had been put off until they returned home. When they walked through the door, he yanked the phone out of his brother’s hand. He selected the contact info for the travel agent, hit the send button and pushed the phone against the side of Viktor’s face. Glaring as he listened to Viktor drone on about patience and how it was a virtue, he only had one thought in mind.
> 
>  
> 
> _Can I stay with Beka? Please. I’m asking from the bottom of my heart. Let me stay with Beka._
> 
>  
> 
> “Mr. Johnson!” Viktor exclaimed happily, “Yes, I received your voicemail but didn’t get a chance to call you back until now. Were you able to find out if the ticket was returnable?”
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter spans from ten days to the day before the flight to Hawaii. This chapter has it all: Hope, frustration, doubt, desperation, relief, realization and pure joy. 
> 
> I'm not going to say much about it other than I was going to make this part of the Hawaii arc, but decided to turn it pre-Hawaii. While this chapter focuses mainly on Yuri and Otabek, the next three will be all Yuuri and Viktor. Well, almost all Yuuri and Viktor. 
> 
> There aren't really any notes to this. I do hope you enjoy as I took a step outside of something I had initially planned, but this felt right. The outcome isn't going to change though. You'll know what I'm talking about when you read it.
> 
> I want to give a shout out to an avid reader, Spatzi. Chica broke her leg this past weekend and will be going through a long road to recovery. Keep her in your thoughts :)
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> Hope you enjoy 'Lousy T-Shirt'.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

“I’m holding for Mr. Johnson,” Viktor said, holding the phone to his ear.

Yuri paced the kitchen floor as he waited for his brother to speak again.  The travel agent had left a message on Viktor’s voicemail while they were out that afternoon and even though he had badgered Viktor to return the call immediately, it had been put off until they returned home.  When they walked through the door, he yanked the phone out of Viktor’s hand and selected the contact info for the travel agent, hitting the send button and pushing the phone against the side of Viktor’s face.  Glaring as he listened to Viktor drone on about patience and how it was a virtue, Yuri only had one thought in mind.

_Can I stay with Beka?  Please.  I’m asking from the bottom of my heart. Let me stay with Beka._

“Mr. Johnson!” Viktor exclaimed happily, “Yes, I received your voicemail but didn’t get a chance to call you back until now.  Were you able to find out if the ticket was returnable?”

Yuri stopped pacing to stand in front of his brother.  He wanted to smack Viktor upside the head.  While he wanted eye contact with Viktor so he could gauge the one-sided conversation, he insisted on letting his icy blue eyes dart everywhere. Instead of roaring in frustration, he grabbed Viktor’s head and forced him to look at him.  He raised a brow when Viktor narrowed his eyes in annoyance, Yuri continuing to listen to his brother speak.  When Viktor was put on hold again, he was ready to punch someone.

“Are you seriously on hold again?” Yuri grumbled, “Who the fuck runs a business like this?”

“Patience, Yuri.  Mr. Johnson had another call to take.  He asked if it was ok,” Viktor said.

“Dumbass! This is important!  Next time tell him no!”

“Chill, brat,” Viktor admonished, “Five more min… yes, I’m still here.”

Yuri listened to the conversation, becoming agitated when they weren’t getting anywhere.  He caught movement on the edges of his vision, rolling his eyes when he saw it was Yuuri.  He liked his brother’s boyfriend, but when they were together it was sickeningly sweet.  When Yuuri lifted on his tiptoes to kiss Viktor’s cheek, Yuri stuck a finger in his mouth and pretended to gag himself.  Wincing when he felt a smack on the back of his head, Yuri looked up to glare at Viktor.

“Yes, I understand.  How long do I have to decide?” Viktor asked, staring at Yuri, “Ok.  Let me think about it.  I’ll call you before you leave for the day.  Thanks, Mr. Johnson.”

Yuri watched Viktor end the call and sit at the table.  His heart pounded when Viktor remained silent, staring at the wooden surface.  Yuri fell into the chair next to Viktor, looking expectantly at him.  When Yuuri joined them, Yuri gave him a look of desperation.  Yuuri knew how important it was for him to stay behind, being the only person he had told how he truly felt toward Otabek.  A few days prior, he had helped Yuuri at a job site and reiterated why he needed to be there for Otabek now more than ever.  His best friend’s mother hadn’t handled the grief of losing Azhye well, taking every chance she could to escape her reality. More often than not, Otabek was left alone at the apartment or hanging out with friends.  Otabek couldn’t handle being home alone since Azhye passed, the gripping fear the same as the second he found her.  Since his mother was returning to Almaty for the birth of her first grandchild, Otabek would be on his own for a while.

Yuri hadn’t told Otabek his plan yet, not wanting to be dissuaded from staying home.  He knew Otabek would say what an idiot he was, passing down a once in a lifetime opportunity for a vacation like this.  But Yuri couldn’t tell him he was worth so much more to him than a getaway.  Besides, there would always be other times.

At least he hoped there would be other times.  The expression Viktor was wearing had him on edge.

“So…” Yuuri said, taking Viktor’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

“It can be canceled, but since it isn’t a medical or family emergency there’s a penalty,” Viktor explained, looking at Yuri.

“What kind of penalty?” Yuri asked.

“Twenty-five percent of the base ticket price.  I’m sorry, Yuri, but I’m not paying $275 so you can stay home.  If you can come up with it, you don’t have to go to Hawaii.  Phichit has already said you can stay with him.  Do you have $275?” Viktor asked.

“Can you front it to me?  I’ll work it off,” Yuri asked, practically begging, “You know I’m good for it.”

“No, Yuri,” Viktor replied, sighing, “Life doesn’t work like this.  You don’t get to change something as significant as this and expect me to bail you out until you can take care of it.  I’m sorry if I seem like a hardass, but I’ve been after you to take responsibility for your money and you’ve blown me off.”

“Come on, Viktor!”  he demanded, “How am I going get that much money by the end of the day?”

“How much do you have now?”

“I don’t know,” Yuri grumbled, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket and scanning the contents, “Like thirty-eight dollars.”

“When did you get paid last?” Viktor sighed, running a hand over his forehead.

“I don’t know,” he said, thinking, “A week or two ago?”

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked, looking to his boyfriend.

“I really don’t want to get involved in this, Love.  This is between you and him,” Yuuri said softly.

“I’m not asking you as my boyfriend,” Viktor explained, “I’m asking you as Yuri’s boss.”

“This past Friday,” he said, giving Yuri a sympathetic look.

“That was three days ago, Yuri,” Viktor said, “Where did all your money go?”

“I gave you a hundred for car insurance.”

“Ok, there’s a hundred out of how much?” Viktor asked, raising a brow when Yuri looked away, “You do realize your boss is sitting here?”

“Six hundred,” Yuri muttered.

“Where’s the other five hundred?” Viktor inquired, frowning when his brother didn’t reply, “Yuri?”

“I spent it,” Yuri growled, “Alright?  There were things I wanted, I bought them.  Beka and I saw a few movies this week, played laser tag with Phichit a couple times, went out for dinner.  I found a new leopard-print backpack at the mall.”

“Since you were careless with your paycheck, I’m supposed to float you for something you really want?  Where am I supposed to draw the line, Yuri?” he asked, sitting back in the chair and crossing his arms.

“I know I’ve fucked up, Viktor, and I’m irresponsible.  Just please, man, I’m begging you.  Help me out.”

Yuri watched Viktor stare at the table, lost in deep deliberation, knowing his decision could go either way.  Seconds stretched into hours as he waited for his brother to reach a conclusion.  His heart leaped when Viktor looked to Yuuri, silently asking for advice.  He knew Yuuri would give his honest opinion whether he wanted to hear it or not.

“Love, it ultimately lies in your hands, but I do have two suggestions,” Yuuri offered, waiting on Viktor to give him the go ahead, “Let Yuri stay with Phichit.  Give him until the Tuesday before to come up with the penalty fee.  If he doesn’t have it in your hand by then, tack on interest.”

“I like that idea,” Yuri said quickly, smiling at Yuuri.

“I’m not done yet,” Yuuri said, “You two have been arguing for months over how Yuri spends his money. When we get back from Hawaii, I think you should sit down and make a budget and a savings plan. Yuri, listen to your brother.  He’s practically a genius when it comes to finances, and you need to learn how to be responsible with your money.  Knowing how to budget, pay bills, and save money isn’t something you automatically learn the minute you turn eighteen.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Yuri mumbled, turning to look at his brother, “Does this mean I can stay home?”

“You can stay with Phichit,” Viktor said, “But life is going to change when we get back, understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Yuri replied, grinning as he stood to hug Viktor.

“Jesus, brat, get off me!  Thank Yuuri, not me.  I’d drag your ass along, but I don’t want you to ruin Hawaii for Yuuri and me,” Viktor growled.

Yuri made his way to Yuuri and gave him a hug, smiling when he felt a reassuring pat on his forearm.  After thanking them again, he went into his room and fell onto the bed.  Yuri couldn’t believe it.  He was going to be able to stay while Viktor and Yuuri went to Hawaii.  He laughed to himself, feeling happiness fill him.  He was going to be able to spend eleven days having fun without Viktor’s constant supervision.  Eleven fun-filled, action-packed days.

 _Eleven days under the same roof as my Beka._   _How could it possibly get any better than this?_

 

* * *

 

The next ten days passed at a snail’s pace.  By the time the thirteenth rolled around, all three were ready for the impending break.  Viktor had grown increasingly grouchy, having to shove a month’s worth of work into ten days.  The board had insisted he complete all invoicing, recommendations and delegation of duties before he left.  Sasha had scheduled two days of back to back meetings.  She had apologized time and again to him, but Viktor figured she got a kick out of torturing him this way. Bernard had to stop by the office his last day before leaving town.  He had made an appointment to turn in his revised manuscript, demanding Viktor take it to Hawaii with him to read on his ‘down’ time.  When Viktor informed the author that he had plans the entire trip, Bernard just chuckled and told him he’d see.  Before Bernard took his leave, he handed Viktor an envelope. 

“What’s this?” he asked, flipping the envelope to open it.

“It’s not for you.  Give it to your much better seventy-five percent.  I think he’ll get a kick out of it,” Bernard said, winking before he left, “Bring me back something besides a lousy t-shirt!”

Yuuri had been equally frazzled, wrapping up check-ins and upgrades with his clients while putting out an impossible number of fires.  It always seemed that when he had plans was when everything went awry.  He worked long hours every day, one day pulling an all-nighter.  Viktor hadn’t been amused when Yuuri dragged himself into the condo at six in the morning; taking a nap and heading out a few hours later.  Though he knew Viktor meant well, Yuuri just didn’t have time for it.

Yuri was leaving for Phichit’s apartment that evening.  He still hadn’t told Otabek that he would be staying at Phichit’s apartment while Viktor and Yuuri were away.  He knew he’d be in for an ass-chewing when Otabek found out, but he didn’t have to know the whole truth.  

Yuri was looking forward to the next eleven days.  Otabek had told him of the plans he and Phichit had drawn up.  Phichit had promised to remain quiet about Yuri staying as well, knowing everything Otabek wanted to do while his mother away could add another participant easily. Yuri just hoped Phichit could keep his mouth shut, remembering how he was known for babbling when he became too excited.  Otabek had been there for two days already, and Yuri didn’t know how long Phichit would be able to keep his surprise.

“Hey, you ready?” Viktor asked, popping his head into the room.

“Yeah, let me get my toothbrush and shampoo.  Then I’ll be ready,” Yuri replied, “Hey Viktor?”

“Hey brat?”

“Thanks again,” he said, giving Viktor a rare smile, “I know I’m a pain in the ass and you shouldn’t have to deal with me, but I appreciate it.  I appreciate everything.”

Viktor gave Yuri a lop-sided grin as he walked into the room, sitting on the bed next to him.  Patting Yuri’s knee, Viktor nudged him with his shoulder.  It had been almost a year since Yuri had come to live with him and while it had been a very trying year, Viktor believed it saved Yuri’s life.  Either his mother would have snapped and gone too far one day or Yuri would have ended his own life.  Both thoughts made his stomach roil.

“I’d do anything for you, kiddo,” Viktor admitted, smiling when his gaze met Yuri’s, “We’ve come a long way, but we still have a long way to go.  Enjoy your vacation.  Things are going to change when we get back.”

“Way to ruin a moment, old man,” Yuri grumbled, rising from the bed and slinging his bag over his shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah. Get your stuff and let’s go.  I have a hot boyfriend waiting to make out with me as soon as I get home,” Viktor stated, grinning when Yuri scowled.

“Fucking hell!  See! I am not going to miss this!  Why do you tell me this shit?” Yuri demanded.

“I do it on purpose,” Viktor teased, “You have ten minutes. I need to cuddle with Makkachin and then we’re out of here.”

Yuri gathered everything he would need for his time away, feeling like a pack mule when he left his room.  When he staggered into the living room, he thanked Yuuri when he removed two bags from his shoulder.  He held the handle to Makkachin’s crate firmly, the dog’s belongings packed within.  Yuri would be taking Makkachin with him since that was part of the deal with his brother.  Viktor told him it would be part of Yuri’s test of responsibility while he and Yuuri were away. Yuri had scoffed at the idea, wondering how difficult it could be to take care of a dog.  His brother had laughed at him.

“Have you decided what you want us to bring you back from Hawaii, Yuri?” Yuuri asked.

“Nah, just not something stupid.  Don’t get me one of those fucking shirts.  Bring me something decent,” Yuri answered, hefting the box holding his gaming system off the floor.

“How about a hula dancer?” Viktor jested.

“How about your fling yourself into the nearest volcano?” Yuri suggested.

“Ouch,” Viktor said, wincing dramatically, “So harsh.”

“Don’t be a dumbass.”

After kissing Yuuri goodbye and gathering Makkachin, Viktor followed Yuri out the door and to the elevator.  Viktor reminded him to be on his best behavior and to follow Phichit’s every instruction and request.   Viktor warned him that if he found out Yuri hadn’t, it would be a cold day in hell before Viktor trusted him with anything again.  After repeatedly promising to be the perfect gentleman and glaring daggers through Viktor when he laughed, they loaded the car and drove the short distance to Phichit’s apartment.

Yuri heard the shouting from the apartment the minute he stepped onto the floor.  He grinned, knowing the two were probably in a heated multiplayer match.  Since it had been raining all week, Otabek’s job had been postponed until the weather cleared.  He had joined them online in between working with Yuuri.  The matches had taken on a different atmosphere since Otabek was staying with Phichit.  It was more relaxed yet rambunctious and he envied the two men their time together up until that point, craving time to pass quickly so he could be a part of it. 

And now the day was upon him.  He was ecstatic.  He was nervous.

“What’s wrong with you?” Viktor asked, looking at him as he knocked on the door.

“Huh?”

“You were staring at the door,” Viktor said, raising a brow.

“I don’t know,” Yuri replied, “Thinking.”

“About what?”

“Like I’d fucking tell you,” he muttered.

_“It’s open!”_

Yuri turned the knob and flung the door open, smirking when they didn’t acknowledge their presence.  Viktor followed him in, crouching to unhook Makkachin’s leash before setting him loose in the apartment.  He grinned when the dog raced around the living room, disappearing down the short hall for a few minutes before barreling back and jumping on the couch.  He plowed into Phichit, covering him in sloppy kisses. Yuri grinned listening to Phichit giggle before shoving the dog away.  Makkachin switched his sights to Otabek, crashing into him and flopping on his chest.  Yuri’s heart fluttered when he heard the velvety laughter erupt from Otabek as the dog licked his face and neck.

_Makkachin, let’s switch spots._

“Hey Viktor!” Phichit exclaimed excitedly, “Ready for Hawaii?  Where’s my main man?”

“Beyond ready,” Viktor replied as he fell into an armchair, “Yuuri’s at home.  He has some last-minute packing to do.  I probably shouldn’t stay long.  He’s making dinner tonight and then we’re taking a bath.”

“Isn’t that sweet,” Phichit gushed, “They grow up so quickly!  I remember when he blushed anytime I mentioned your name.”

“You’ll have to tell me all about it when we get back,” Viktor said, beaming at him.

“Hey, let Yuri know I hope he has a great time?” Otabek asked, eyes not leaving the screen in front of him.

“Tell him yourself,” Viktor replied, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

Otabek tilted his head back, stare meeting Yuri’s.  Yuri gave him a weak smile when he saw surprise wash over him. Otabek took his headset off, gently placed the controller on the couch and rose to join him. 

“Hey scrub,” Yuri said, bumping Otabek with his shoulder.

“’Sup, slacker?” he asked, running a hand through his hair before leaning against the back of the loveseat, “Looking forward to Hawaii?”

“No.”

“No?  I thought you were counting the days down,” Otabek said, confused.

_I was counting the days, but not for Hawaii._

“Meh, not a big deal,” he said.

“Ok.”

“Yuri’s staying with us, Otabek!” Phichit yelled, laughing when Otabek stared at his best friend.

“What?” he asked, whipping his head back to Yuri.

“I’m not going,” Yuri stated, “I need to be here more than in Hawaii.”

“Why?” Otabek asked, crossing his arms.

“Counseling and shit like that,” he mumbled, turning to grab his bags.

“Bullshit,” Otabek growled, grasping Yuri’s arm and forcing him to look at him.

“I didn’t want to go, alright?” Yuri shouted, “It’s Katsudon’s and Viktor’s anniversary, I’d be the third wheel, and I don’t want to be around their sickeningly sweet shit.  Is that answer enough for you?”

Otabek flinched from Yuri’s uncharacteristic aggression.  The only time he had seen Yuri like this in the past was when he was hiding something.  While he wouldn’t push him, Otabek didn’t like it that he wasn’t open with him.  Yuri ditching Hawaii and not telling him wasn’t like him. 

“Hey,” Yuri said, getting his attention, “At least we get to hang out for the next eleven days.”

“Yeah, that’ll be fun,” he replied, returning Yuri’s smile.

_Yura, you have no idea._

“Come here, brat,” Viktor said, holding his arms in front of him, “Give me a hug.”

“Fuck you.”

“So mean,” he whined, “You better listen. If I have to fly back because you’re being your typical asshole self, I will beat the shit out of you.”

“Whatever,” Yuri grumbled, giving his brother an awkward hug before whispering in his ear, “Thank you, Viktor.”

“Anytime,” he said softly.

Viktor cuddled Makkachin a few more times, only tearing up once before leaving.  Phichit and Otabek took a break after their match was finished, helping Yuri settle into the apartment.  When everything was unpacked and the new system set up, Makkachin had begun to whine.  The three decided to take the dog out together, deciding on what to order for dinner that night and the games they wanted to play well into the morning.

 

* * *

 

The wee hours of the morning had arrived.  The apartment was quiet, food containers from Phichit’s family’s restaurant strewn over every available surface.  Makkachin had finally found a comfortable spot to sleep, choosing to lay on Phichit as he played.  Otabek was sitting on the loveseat with a pillow propped on his thigh.  He smiled as he glanced down at the pillow, glad at the change in plans.

Glad that Yuri was staying with him for the next eleven days.

He heard Yuri’s soft snores as he navigated the map in the game.  He wished Yuri was awake and was playing this match with them.  There was an element of amusement when Yuri joined any match they played.  His sarcasm and wit were legendary within their small group of gamers, but Otabek had a greater reason for wanting him around.

He loved Yuri, more than he had anyone that wasn’t part of his family. 

Otabek was glad he ignored his inner voice the first week Yuri began attending their high school, choosing to wake him instead of heading to lunch.  He wasn’t one to care much for others’ problems or step in to make another’s life easier, but something about the kid’s eyes haunted him.  They had grown close over the next month, bouncing barbs off each other like it was nothing.  He didn’t find out until Christmas why Yuri’s emerald green eyes held the depths of despair. 

When Yuri told him and Phichit about the horror and torment his mother subjected him to, Otabek had never wanted to kill someone so badly in his life.  The brief glimpse of the woman was spine-tingling, he couldn’t even begin to imagine living through what Yuri had gone through.  Though the brothers’ lawyer hinted at an open and close custody case, Otabek was on edge.  Yuri had grown close to him, and Otabek didn’t want to see him returned to his mother’s care. 

Their time together before the custody hearing was incredible.  Otabek’s feelings began to shift from friendship to something more before Valentine’s Day, but he would never admit it to Yuri.  The kid had enough going on without having the stress of a relationship to it.  So Otabek remained quiet.  He was touched when Yuri gave him his first knitting attempt for a Valentine’s gift.  He was amused at the reaction he would get after Yuri would tell him to go fuck himself.  Even though he knew what Yuri meant, Otabek loved seeing him flustered each time he told Yuri he wished. 

God, how he wished Yuri knew how much.

Yuri was attractive, hell, he was gorgeous.  He was a pale yet fiery fairy, a paradox.  He was bristly and arrogant beyond belief.  He was loyal to a fault for those he cared about.  He didn’t care what anyone thought of him.  He desperately craved approval and affection from those he deemed worthy.  He was rude and offensive.  He wanted to be loved and told he was wanted.

How Otabek wanted to tell him this and more.

The day of the custody hearing came and went.  It was one of the roughest days of Otabek’s life since the fate of his best friend hung in the balance.  Even though he had teased Yuri they’d take off if the judgment wasn’t in their favor, he had been dead serious.  The unease in the pit of his stomach grew to sheer panic as the day droned on and he hadn’t heard from Yuri.  Not able to stand it anymore, he had called Viktor.  He had to know.  When Viktor said the verdict had been in their favor, he felt his legs collapse beneath him.  Yuri wasn’t going anywhere. He was here to stay. 

Pretty much.

A couple of weeks later, Yuri had left for Japan with Viktor and Yuuri.  Otabek wasn’t looking forward to being apart from him but knew it would be good for him.  It would be an experience for Yuri.  It would be a chance for space for himself, a chance to figure out what exactly it was that he felt for Yuri.  He knew the answer though.

The first night Yuri video chatted him had been close.  Yuri was beyond exhausted and Otabek could tell through the screen that he was dead on his feet.  When Yuri asked him to tell one of Azyhe’s stories, Otabek knew he was out of it.  Yuri had fallen asleep before the story was finished, leaving Otabek to watch him.  He could gaze upon his angelic features forever, and he wanted to.  He wanted to touch the pale blond hair, feel the softness of Yuri’s skin.  After he whispered a soft ‘I love you’ to him, Otabek clicked the disconnect button quickly.  He would have been terrified if Yuri had heard him since Otabek didn’t know for sure how he felt.

If Otabek wasn’t sure before, it was cemented in certainty when Yuri returned.

Yuri had gotten him a leather jacket from Japan.  It was a  sturdy, well-crafted leather jacket, the kind one didn’t get for a best friend.  He fought the thoughts in his head, assuring himself he was looking too much into his gift.  That was it.

Then Azyhe left. Forever.

Yuri was the first one he had called after trying his mother.  He didn’t know what to do, had never been so lost in his life.  That time was a blur, but what he did remember was his best friend.  Yuri had been there the entire time. He shielded him from the bad, was there during the difficult, held him when he fell apart, protected him from the cruel.  Otabek still missed his azhye fiercely, but he wouldn’t be as far as he was without Yuri.  That’s when he knew.

Yuri liked him, might even love him.

He had pondered the thought time and again.  Yuri kept doing little things that had such a huge impact.  When Yuri took him to Azyhe’s grave after his graduation, he dug himself deeper into Otabek’s heart.  Yuri chauffeured him back and forth to work when his car broke down since he wasn’t able to get it fixed immediately.  Each morning Yuri picked him up, he handed Otabek a brown bag filled with leftovers from his dinner the night before.  He insisted on paying for everything wherever they went, stating Otabek needed to take care of his mother, let him take care of laser tag or movie tickets or whatever the event of the night was.  Yuri extended an invitation every Sunday for his mom and him to join Viktor, Yuuri and himself for lunch together. 

But today, today Otabek had been hit by a ton of bricks.  Yuri had given up an island paradise vacation to remain in town.  He said it was for counseling, but he knew better.  Otabek knew what to look for now, he knew how to read him.  The day he had told Yuri about his predicament with his mother leaving for Almaty, the wheels started to spin within Yuri’s mind.  Otabek didn’t know what he was planning, not until today. Something else was evident.

Yuri loved him, without a doubt.

“Something up with Yuri’s hair?”

The sudden question caught him off-guard. He glanced down at Yuri, grimacing when he saw his hand threaded through the light blond strands.  He pulled his hand back slightly but marveled at the silk wrapped around his fingers.  Tilting his head in amazement, he massaged Yuri’s scalp.  When Yuri sighed and lifted a hand to brush against Otabek’s thigh, he was lost.

“No,” Otabek said gruffly, “I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s ok, man,” Phichit said, smiling softly, “He’s a good kid.”

“I know,” Otabek replied, “He’s my best friend.  Honestly, I don’t know what I would have done without him lately. He’s been my lifeline.”

“He’s an ass at times, but he always has his friends’ backs.  Especially yours, Beka,” Phichit stated.

“And I his.”

“You two are perfect for each other,” Phichit hinted, watching him for an indication of understanding. 

“We are,” Otabek said, guarding his voice.

“He really cares for you, Beka.”

“Phichit, I know,” Otabek said, holding his gaze, “I know he’s in love with me.”

“Ok,” he said, “And?”

“You’re worse than a Kazakh grandmother hooking all eight hundred of her grandchildren up, Phichit,” Otabek grumbled.

“And?” he repeated, chuckling quietly.

“I find it very flattering,” Otabek said, not wanting to reveal himself.

“And?”

“He’s going to make someone very happy one of these days.”

“And?” Phichit asked again, raising a brow.

Otabek looked back down at Yuri, brushing loose strands of hair away from his face.  Every time Otabek laid eyes on Yuri, his heart skipped a beat.  Every time he was able to touch him, he felt every nerve ending in his body.  Every time Yuri smiled at him, warmth rushed through him.  Every time Yuri told him to go fuck himself, his heart raced a little faster.

He had it bad.  He loved Yuri so much.

“I hope that someone is me,” Otabek whispered, “We aren’t at the same stage though.  He has so much to work through.  I don’t want to rush into anything and doom any chance we could possibly have.”

“Two things,” Phichit said, grinning as he held up his hand, “One, about damn time.  I love playing matchmaker and watching you two, so this makes me so happy.  But two, you’re right.  I’ve known him longer than you, and he’s gone through some shit.  I don’t want to see him go through more.  I’m glad you feel the same though.  His world rises and falls on yours.”

“That scares me a little,” Otabek admitted.

“I get that.  You don’t have to do anything.  I won’t say anything,” Phichit assured him, “Promise.  I know I have a big mouth, but he’s gone through enough.  Do you love him enough to wait until he’s ready?”

“Phichit, if he’s never ready I’ll love him from afar.  I hope it doesn’t come to that though.”

“I do have to say one thing,” he declared

 “What’s that?”

“If you hurt him,” Phichit said, staring him straight in the eyes, “I’ll ruin you.  He’s placed more trust and faith in you than he has in anyone beside Viktor. Understood?”

“I would never do that,” Otabek declared, “I’d sooner kill myself.”

“Well, that’s a little drastic but good to know I got my point across,” Phichit said, picking his controller back up, “Few more rounds and then time to crash.  I’m exhausted.”

 

* * *

 

The two queued a match and waited for it to begin while discussing strategy.  They didn’t like the group they were assigned to as it wasn’t balanced.  Deciding to make the best of it, they chatted with the other players briefly before the match began.

He didn’t hear it though.  Couldn’t hear anything over the beat of his own heart.  The words he had just heard.

_“I hope that someone is me.”_

Yuri kept his eyes shut and tried to calm his breathing.  Otabek was still running his fingers through his hair and Yuri had never been more content, more relaxed.  Now he had never been happier.

_He feels the same. He loves me.  Someone actually loves me.  Beka loves me!_

Though he wanted to scream it from the rooftops, he had to agree with Otabek and Phichit.  As impatient as he was and how he wanted to physically attack Otabek and ravish his body, now was not the time.  Mama’s heavy hand still lingered within his mind.  He was no good to anyone until that was dealt with.  But his soul was rocketing into the atmosphere, his heart right behind it.  Otabek loved him and would wait for him. 

_Beka, when I get my shit together, you’ll be the second to know._

As he basked in the joyous feeling within him, he had to fight bursting into laughter when Phichit blurted one of his typical random thoughts.

“You know,” Phichit mused, slitting an enemy player’s throat, “I hope Yuuri doesn’t bring me a lousy t-shirt.”

_Bring me all the lousy t-shirts you want, scrubs.  I’ve got the best thing in the world now._

_I have Beka’s love._


	46. Get Leid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri leave for Hawaii, the day filled with urgency neither had anticipated.
> 
> “Hey Yuuri?”
> 
> “Hey Viktor?”
> 
> “You’re wearing that cologne again, aren’t you?”
> 
> “Maybe,” he said, turning and grinning at his boyfriend.
> 
> “Did you do that on purpose?” Viktor asked.
> 
> “Maybe.”
> 
> “You’re a vixen, Yuuri,” Viktor said lowly into his ear.
> 
> “I’m still turned on from this morning,” Yuuri whispered, grinning at Viktor when he faced him, “Maybe we can help each other when we reach Hawaii?”
> 
>  
> 
> _If I make it to Hawaii…_
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 46 - Get Leid
> 
> I can't believe I got this out in one day. 7,653 words later it's done. Damn is all I have to say. 
> 
> It's the day Viktor and Yuuri are flying out to Hawaii. Very long yet interesting day for the two. You'll see. It's amazing what happens when you're head over heels in love and have gone two weeks without making love. Viktor is beside himself, Yuuri realizes he likes something **VERY** much. So, I'm going to just drop this here:
> 
> **_***TWO-ALARM SPICY KATSUDON ALERT***_ **
> 
> This is by far the spiciest I have written yet. Like I don't know how I come up with this stuff. I know other writers come up with raunchier, but this is pretty out there for this fic. 
> 
> Don't read this at work/school/around family members. Seriously. I'm not joking.
> 
> No notes for this. 
> 
> The next chapter won't be up until Sunday afternoon (3/26)at the latest. Tomorrow and Friday are going to be dedicated to Mass Effect: Andromeda and working on a chapter for my reader contributed series we're making called 'Bound to Please'. Want to join in the fun? Check us out on Twitch at 5:00 PM EDT (GMT-5) Saturday. You can find us [here](http://twitch.tv/paxohana). Hope to see you there!
> 
> Thanks for reading 'Get Leid'.
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! I follow back! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

He awoke to hardness jutting against the back of his thigh, thrusting every so often.  The heavy breathing against his neck sent shivers throughout his body.  The kisses followed soon after, making him moan softly and pressing his lower half against his lover.  When he felt Viktor’s erection slide into the cleft of his ass, Yuuri wound an arm around Viktor’s neck and pulled him closer.

“Someone’s feisty this morning,” Yuuri said, voice raspy from sleep.

“Can’t help it,” Viktor answered, enjoying the shiver from Yuuri when he slid his tongue along his neck, “You drive me wild.  We’re alone.  We’re going to be on a plane all day.  You know how I react when I’m that close to you for that long.”

“What time is it?”

“Four,” he stated, grinning against Yuuri’s shoulder when he groaned in dismay.

“God, Viktor,” Yuuri grumbled, “Why so early?”

“We have to be up in two hours anyway. I want time to enjoy you, Love.”

Viktor rolled Yuuri onto his back, crushing his lips against his.  He wanted Yuuri hard and fast this morning, praying he would be up to it.  It had been almost two weeks since they made love, being so busy with work and vacation planning.  He needed release.  He needed to be inside him.  Simply put, he needed Yuuri.

“I need to ask you something,” Viktor said, rubbing himself against his lover’s body.

“Hmm?” Yuuri asked, lifting his hips off the bed, reveling in the friction he created.

“How rough can I be?  How much are you willing to take?  How much can you handle?” he asked, staring deep into Yuuri’s eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s been too long,” Viktor said, pausing to nip a line across Yuuri’s shoulder, “I’m beyond fucking horny, Yuuri.  I don’t want to make love this time.  I want to fuck you senseless.”

“How senseless are we talking?” he asked.

“Enough that you can’t put two brain cells together.  Enough that the only word that you whisper is my name, over and over.  Enough that every time you move today and feel the ache in your muscles, you’ll think of me,” Viktor growled.

“Jesus, Viktor,” Yuuri moaned, “As long as I can still walk, fuck me as hard as you want.”

“I hope you know what you’re asking for, Love,” he said, sitting back to allow Yuuri to sit up.

Viktor watched as Yuuri lifted his pajama shirt over his head, taking in his heavenly body when he was bare.  He loved feasting his eyes upon Yuuri’s body and took every chance he could to do so.  Yuuri had recently taken a liking to making this display dirty.  Viktor’s mouth would water when Yuuri would run his hands along his body, touching himself in ways Viktor loved to touch him.  Sometimes he would stand on his knees, erection bobbing as he sucked on his fingers.  They had hours this morning to please and tempt each other.  Viktor silently prayed Yuuri would let his seductive side show before they had to leave.

He tilted his head when Yuuri laid back on the bed, propping himself against the heap of pillows.  When Viktor leaned over to crawl up his body, Yuuri laid a hand on his shoulder and pushed him away.  He suppressed a groan when Yuuri bent his knees and spread his legs, offering Viktor a beautiful view of his hardening cock.  The head was slowly peeking out from the foreskin, glistening with natural lubricant.  He frowned when he reached out, but his hand was smacked away.

“Look, but don’t touch,” Yuuri admonished, “You want it hard.  I want to seduce.  I think it will be a win-win, Love.”

“You’re going to be the death of me, Yuuri Katsuki,” he groaned.

“You haven’t seen anything yet.”

When Yuuri ghosted a finger up his hard length, Viktor felt heat rush through his body. Yuuri had never put on a show like this.  Even through the intense stimulation, Viktor was proud of him.  He was growing more confident in his own skin and  Viktor was beyond ecstatic he was on the receiving end of that confidence.  It was intoxicating.

When Yuuri grabbed his cock and stroked himself slowly, Viktor thought he was going to come undone.  His body was already humming with the need for release.  He was ready to bury himself within his lover.  This tease was just adding to that.

“Yuuri…” he groaned.

“Do you like watching me touch myself, Viktor?” Yuuri asked, stroking himself faster, “Does it drive you wild?  It makes me really horny watching you watch me.”

Viktor closed his eyes briefly when Yuuri lifted his hips repeatedly, fucking himself with his hand.  He wished it was him, wanting to feel Yuuri’s cock in his hand.  Clenching his hands into fists, he fought the need to touch Yuuri.  The sheer need on his face beckoned Viktor, pleading with him to join, but the show wasn’t over yet.

When Yuuri stuck his fingers in his mouth and thrust them into his mouth time and again, Viktor could only guess what was next.  Yuuri’s eyes never left his, twinkling with mischief and excitement.  Yuuri removed his fingers from his mouth and slid his hand down his body, resting between his legs. 

“Would you fuck me hard after watching me finger fuck myself?  Opening myself up for you?” Yuuri asked seductively, “Would you promise to slam into me until I’m a quivering mess?”

“You’re playing a very dangerous game, Love,” Viktor warned.

“So, I am,” he observed, sliding a fingertip inside him.

Viktor shimmied forward, pausing in between Yuuri’s legs. He laid his hands on Yuuri’s thighs.  Massaging the tight muscles as Yuuri pushed his finger deeper inside, he was lost in the pants and moans he was making.  Viktor had never been so turned on in his life. 

“Please let me touch you,” Viktor begged, reaching out for him but stopping inches away from Yuuri’s cock. 

“Not there, Love,” Yuuri moaned, “Finger inside.  With mine.”

He leaned over Yuuri for the tube of lube sitting on the nightstand.  Shivering when Yuuri kissed and licked skin he could reach, he grabbed the tube quickly and sat back.  Squeezing clear gel onto his fingers, he circled the tight muscle of Yuuri’s opening with the pad of his forefinger.  He slowly slid a fingertip inside him, looking up to smile at Yuuri when he whimpered.  Circling the fingers of his free hand around his wrist, he helped push Yuuri’s finger in further within. 

They moved their hands in tandem, Viktor watching Yuuri in the throes of ecstasy. He loved seeing Yuuri like this.  Viktor thought he was so responsive, so willing to experience new things.  While they hadn’t experimented much in regards to sex, Yuuri was always pushing the bar a little at a time.  He wanted to add something new each time they made love, leaving Viktor thinking he never had a more eager partner.

“Want another one?” Viktor asked, voice filled with desire.

When Yuuri nodded, Viktor added another finger.  He was filled with urgency now as he wanted Yuuri badly but took care not to hurt him.  When his second finger was fully seated inside, he spread them apart, widening the tight channel.  Viktor was surprised at how quickly he loosened from his ministrations.  Yuuri was relaxed, but not that much.  He must have known what was going through Viktor’s mind; looking away from him as a blush dusted his cheeks.

“I, um,” Yuuri said, pausing to bite his lower lip, “When you were at the store getting snacks yesterday?  I took a shower and kinda….played.”

“You touched yourself?” Viktor asked, growing uncomfortably warm.

“Yeah,” he answered.

“You used your fingers?” Viktor asked, watching him nod, “Oh, fuck, Yuuri.  That is so fucking hot.  I wish I had been there to see you.”

“I love it when you watch me.  Who knew I’d be such an exhibitionist?” he said, eyes crinkling as he laughed but quickly turning to a long, drawn-out moan when Viktor crooked his fingers inside him.

“There’s little I love more than watching you come, Love,” Viktor said, smiling wickedly when he writhed against his hand, “I want to try something different though, and you’re ready.  Hands and knees.”

Viktor removed his hands and helped Yuuri switch positions.  When his lover was in front of him, legs apart and ass in the air, Viktor sighed.  He loved this, loved seeing every inch of Yuuri.  It had been a long two weeks.

Massaging the soft globes before him, he leaned over to kiss the small of the young man’s back.  His lips skimmed down the soft skin of his lover, placing gentle kisses on Yuuri’s ass before licking his opening briefly.  He enjoyed the sharp hiss from Yuuri, grinning when he sat up.

“Fucking tease,” Yuuri growled.

“Says the vixen who fucked himself in front of me,” Viktor countered.

“Touché.  I seem to remember a certain boyfriend of mine who said he was ‘fucking horny’ quote unquote,” Yuuri stated, wiggling his ass impatiently.

“Oh, you asked for it,” he rumbled, lining himself with him and sliding into the warm tightness in a single motion.

“Oh,” Yuuri moaned, drawing the word out, “I missed this so much.”

“You and me both, Love,” he agreed, “Ready?”

 When Yuuri nodded, Viktor pulled back until only the head of his cock was inside before slamming back in.  He closed his eyes and threw his head back when he felt Yuuri shudder around his cock.  This was new and he loved it. 

“Where did you learn to do that?”

Soft pants were his only answer.

“Yuuri?” he asked, crashing into his lover harder with each thrust.

“Internet,” Yuuri, replied through moans.

“You searched online without me?” Viktor asked, a bit chagrined when he nodded, “I thought we’d do that together?  You’re a bad boy, Yuuri Katsuki.”

Yuuri jumped when he felt a sharp smack on his ass, causing him to moan louder and press against Viktor.  How a spank could be so stimulating was beyond him.  Each pummel Viktor assaulted him with collided with his prostate, making colors burst within his vision.  The spank made his dick grow uncomfortably hard.  He needed to be touched, he needed Viktor’s hand around him.

“Again,” Yuuri begged.

“What do you want, Love?” Viktor asked, “Tell me what you need.”

“Grab me,” he panted, embarrassed thinking about his next request but he wanted it so much, “S-spank me.  Please.”

“Oh fuck, Yuuri,” Viktor snarled, slamming into him so hard his thighs stung when their skin slapped against each other.

The next time Viktor pulled back, he paused before plunging into him.  He drew his hand back and smacked Yuuri’s reddening cheek, grinning when he dropped his head and sobbed.  He thought he couldn’t get more aroused, but he had thought wrong, practically bursting into flames from his lover’s request.  Yuuri was going to be the end of him.

“Please,” he cried as he writhed against his lover’s thrusting cock, “More.”

“More?  Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Yuuri yelled, pushing himself against Viktor so hard he gasped.

Viktor continued the game of ramming into him, sliding back slowly only to crash into him again.  Each time he moved back, he smacked Yuuri’s ass.  He had never done this before to any of his lovers and he found it was intoxicating, so heady.  Watching Yuuri fall apart, listening to his sobs and breathless whimpers of Viktor’s name fall from his lips.  He was done.  He was so close.  He was going to completely shatter when he came, knowing this would be the hardest orgasm of his life.

Viktor didn’t want to leave Yuuri behind, but he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.  He could see the imprint of his hand on Yuuri’s angry red skin.  Listening to him whine, feeling him spasm around his cock, Yuuri wasn’t far behind.  He slapped him one final time, leaving his hand on his lover’s heated ass as Yuuri flew apart.  He had always been a quiet lover, the soft pants and whispers so intimate. This time was different.  Yuuri moaned loudly, growing louder until his orgasm peaked and he yelled.  It was Viktor’s undoing.  He felt Yuuri’s tightness swallow him, clenching his cock almost painfully.  He froze as he came, muscles not able to move.  He jerked each time his body pulsed from the extreme feeling bombarding him.  He spilled into Yuuri for what seemed an eternity, falling onto him when he was spent.  He couldn’t move and was breathing raggedly.  He felt the thin sheen of sweat on Yuuri’s skin.  He was panting as hard as his boyfriend above him.

“We…made…an oops, Love,” Viktor stated between breaths, continuing when he grunted beneath him, “We didn’t use a condom.”

“Huh?” Yuuri asked, still in a lust-filled haze.

“We didn’t use protection,” Viktor repeated, trying to make the words easier for Yuuri to understand.

“Oh,” he mumbled, “Let’s not make it a habit, yeah?”

“Sorry,” Viktor apologized, lifting himself off Yuuri and rubbing his back.

“It’s ok this once.  Shower?”

“Oh yeah, if I can stand,” Viktor muttered, grinning when he giggled.

 

* * *

 

They almost missed their first flight, taking longer in the shower than anticipated.  The first round of the morning only took the edge off their need for each other.  When Viktor washed Yuuri’s body, he hardened quickly.  He loved his seemingly endless stamina, but it was a curse sometimes.  He couldn’t get enough and wanted Viktor so much.  When it was his turn to wash Viktor and he turned his back to Yuuri, he shoved him against the tiled wall and put his fingers inside Viktor.  He quickly loosened Viktor, sliding slowly inside him until fully sheathed within. Their love-making was fast, it was sloppy, it was wonderful.

When they both achieved released, they washed again and darted around the condo, getting ready for their long day.  The taxi was late, the airport traffic atrocious at six in the morning.  They dashed down the concourse, only stopping to go through security before racing to check-in.

They made it with five minutes to spare.  Viktor breathed a sigh of relief when the agent explained the plane was delayed, having to undergo a secondary pre-flight inspection.  He thanked the man when he stamped their boarding passes and looked at Yuuri as the agent was going through their tickets. 

Yuuri was as pale as a ghost.

“What’s wrong, Love?” Viktor asked, taking his hand in his own and squeezing gently.

“Another inspection?  What if something’s wrong with the plane? What if we crash?”

When Yuuri turned to him, Viktor saw he was terror-ridden. His face was drained of all color, his eyes wide, lower lip trembling.  When he lifted a hand to caress his cheek, he felt the clamminess on Yuuri’s skin.

“Sweetheart, I’m sure it will be ok.  That’s why they do these things.  They want to ensure the safety of everyone on board,” Viktor explained, trying to soothe him.

“I hate flying,” Yuuri whispered.

“I know, Love,” he replied, leaning forward to brush his lips against the others, “I’m here for you.  I’ll do anything in my power to make it easier for you.”

The agent handed their tickets and boarding passes back, wishing them a nice flight.  Viktor guided Yuuri to the jetway, rubbing circles on his hand with his thumb as they walked toward the plane.  When they were onboard, the flight attendant helped them find their seats and told them they’d be taking off shortly.  After they stowed their bags into the overhead bin, Viktor insisted Yuuri take the window seat.  Yuuri had explained before their trip to Japan that he always preferred seats near the wing as that was the safest place if the plane crashed.  Viktor figured the closer to the wing Yuuri was, the safer he’d feel.

When the pilot announced their takeoff position and the conditions of their destination, Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s hand.  The airplane began its approach to their assigned runway.  When they picked up speed and the gravity within the cabin increased, Yuuri gripped his boyfriend’s hand until his knuckles were white. Viktor winced since his hand was being crushed, but he whispered words of encouragement to him.  The pressure receded when they were among the clouds.  When Viktor reached over and pulled the shade up, Yuuri relaxed.  The worst part was over.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri said, looking at him.

“For what, Love?”

“Squeezing your hand so tightly.  I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Not at all,” Viktor replied, kissing him lightly, “You want to try to sleep until we land in Charlotte? We did have a busy morning, after all.”

Yuuri blushed as he remembered their romp that morning.  He shivered when his mind flew back to Viktor pounding into him, smacking him.  He loved it and wanted it again very soon.  He was almost ashamed he liked something so debauched but was relieved he was experiencing it with Viktor.

Pushing the thoughts of sex from his mind, resting his head on Viktor’s shoulder.  Thinking of the island paradise they were headed for, he fell into a deep slumber.

 

* * *

 

He awoke to kisses falling on his hand.  Smiling as he stretched, he opened his eyes to the sight he loved so much.  Viktor.  He gave him a lopsided smile and brushed stray hairs away from Yuuri’s forehead, closing the distance between them to feather his lips against soft skin.

“Are we in Charlotte?” Yuuri asked sleepily, pleased when he nodded.

They waited for the other passengers to disembark before rising from their seats and gathering their belongings.  As they made their way off the plane, they discussed what they wanted for breakfast.  They hadn’t had time to eat before they left and had worked up quite an appetite that morning. 

They settled on a danish shop, getting their fill of sugar for the day.  When Yuuri took a sip of his coffee, he scrunched his face in disgust, making Viktor laugh. He had pouted when he was informed the restaurant didn’t carry flavored drinks.  Yuuri was amused by his boyfriend’s response, agreeing to visit a designer coffee stand before they caught their next flight.

Viktor was in heaven as he sipped his caramel macchiato, finishing right before they had to board the plane.  He gulped the last few sips and threw the cup into the trash can since he couldn’t take it onboard.  Putting his hand on the small of Yuuri’s back when he handed his boarding pass to the gate attendant, Viktor picked up a familiar scent.  He inhaled deeply and felt a stirring in his pants.

_If you did this on purpose, Love, I swear to God you are in trouble._

He followed Yuuri down the aisle, searching for their seats.  When they found them, Viktor took the bag from him and shoved them into the overhead bin.  He fell onto the seat next to his boyfriend, lacing his fingers through Yuuri’s and staring straight ahead.  He felt Yuuri’s eyes on his, but he couldn’t look at him.  He needed to calm down.  He needed to control himself.  He wanted to ravish him right then and there, but joining the Mile-High Club was illegal in the country.

_Maybe we need to fly to France._

“Hey Yuuri?”

“Hey Viktor?”

“You’re wearing that cologne again, aren’t you?”

“Maybe,” he said, turning and grinning at his boyfriend.

“Did you do that on purpose?” Viktor asked.

“Maybe.”

“You’re a vixen, Yuuri,” Viktor said lowly into his ear.

“I’m still turned on from this morning,” Yuuri whispered, grinning at Viktor when he faced him, “Maybe we can help each other when we reach Hawaii?”

_If I make it to Hawaii…_

They were already in the air by the time they finished their discussion.  When one of the flight attendants came by to see if they needed anything, Yuuri asked for a blanket.  Viktor was surprised he wanted to sleep more, but they did have a five-and-a-half-hour flight in front of them.  Viktor argued when Yuuri draped the blanket over both, but he insisted and said he wanted to cuddle.

Viktor shrugged his jacket off and lifted the blanket back over his shoulders.  He closed his eyes and shifted in the seat, trying to get comfortable.  He smiled when Yuuri rested his head on his shoulder once again, but soon jerked in his seat. 

Yuuri had placed his hand between Viktor’s legs, pressing his hand against the hardness growing in his jeans.  He turned his head, looking down at Yuuri.  Viktor could barely make out a smirk on his face.  Sitting back in his seat, he closed his eyes and gulped.

“Someone’s excited,” Yuuri stated.

“You would be as well if I had my hand on your cock,” Viktor growled into his ear.

It was going to be a long flight.

 

* * *

 

And a long flight it was.  Yuuri had fallen asleep and was out most of the flight.  His hand had rested on Viktor’s crotch the entire time, squeezing every so often as he dreamed.  Viktor spent most of the flight hard, growing painfully hard when his erection strained against its binding.

When they landed in Los Angeles, Viktor jumped out of his seat the minute the plane stopped.  He opened the overhead bin and yanked their bags out.  Bending over to help Yuuri unbuckle his seatbelt, he pulled him to his feet and walked quickly down the aisle and jetway.

“Viktor, slow down,” Yuuri begged, barely keeping up as he dragged him down the concourse.

Viktor’s eyes darted around his surroundings, scanning the signs along the walls.  When he found what he was looking for, he stomped towards it and opened the door.  Pushing Yuuri inside, Viktor followed him and locked the door behind him, turning to see the confusion on Yuuri’s face.

“Viktor, I don’t need to go to the bathroom,” Yuuri said.

“Oh, but you do, Love,” Viktor growled.

He pushed Yuuri against the wall, capturing his lips in a crushing, hungry kiss.  When Yuuri opened his mouth and moaned, Viktor’s tongue dove inside, tasting the lingering coffee on him.  He struggled with the button on Yuuri’s jeans, becoming frustrated when his fingers refused to work.  When the button finally popped free, he quickly pulled the zipper down and yanked the denim down Yuuri’s legs.  He grasped Yuuri’s cock, grinning lasciviously when he gasped.

Viktor used his free hand to unbutton his jeans, relieved when his erection was freed from its confines.  He had been pent up the entire flight, slowly dying inside.  But now Yuuri was going to bear the brunt of his hunger.

He brushed their cocks against each other, quieting Yuuri’s moan with his mouth.  Kissing Yuuri’s lips so hard they’d surely be bruised, Viktor grabbed them both in his hands, stroking them slowly.  Yuuri clasped Viktor’s shoulders, digging his fingers into his flesh.  He was so sensitive from this morning still, so turned on, so wanting more.  The thrill of public sex was exciting and terrifying at the same time.  What if they were caught? What if someone heard them?

Viktor stroked faster, thrusting into his hand to increase the resistance between them.  He had to still Yuuri, placing a hand on a bare hip to control his erratic movements.  He knew Yuuri wanted him as much as he did, but he didn’t want to draw this out.  He wanted him fast, he needed release now.

Yuuri began to breathe harder, his chest heaving from his impending orgasm.  When he closed his eyes and started to whine, Viktor placed a hand over their cocks.  Yuuri tensed as he came, trying his best to be quiet.  He stared deep into Viktor’s eyes, loving the sparkle within the deep turquoise.  Viktor’s eyes fluttered shut and he grunted as he came.  This was the first time Yuuri had really watched Viktor come.  Yuuri thought he was beautiful, on the verge of godly.  He couldn’t believe it was him seeing Viktor like this.

“I’m sorry if this embarrasses you and I didn’t ask permission, but I really needed this,” Viktor rasped, kissing his forehead, “It won’t happen again.”

“I did too,” Yuuri admitted, “Thanks for not letting us come all over.  That would have been a little embarrassing to explain. Go clean up.”

Yuuri’s jaw dropped when Viktor lifted his dirty hand, dripping with semen.  He licked a finger clean.  Viktor stared at him as he continued his erotic show until all the fluid was gone.  He grinned when he finished, putting his hand on the back of  Yuuri’s head and kissing him deeply.  Yuuri tasted himself in the kiss.  Months ago, he would have found it disgusting, but now it was strangely sensual.

“Even though I just ate,” Viktor said, winking when his boyfriend blushed, “Let’s get something to eat and look around.  We’re going to be in Los Angeles for a while.”

Yuuri nodded, not able to find his voice.  The next leg of the flight was going to be rough.  It would be long, and he was becoming aroused again.  He sincerely hoped Viktor didn’t tease him during the flight.  He sighed and followed him, thinking to himself.

_If I make it to Hawaii, it’ll be a miracle._

 

* * *

 

The layover in Los Angeles passed quicker than they anticipated.  They ate at a national Italian chain.  Though it wasn’t as good as the restaurant they frequented at home, it was decent.  When they had finished their meal, the perused the shopping center.  Viktor found a t-shirt he wanted to buy for his brother.  It had a tiger baring its teeth, mouth frozen in a snarl.  Even though it said Los Angeles Zoo, he had to get it.

Yuuri had found a few knickknacks he wanted to buy for his family.  He bought a handblown glass butterfly for his mother, a Dodgers hat for his father and a magazine filled with twenty of the sexiest Hollywood actors for his sister.  Viktor laughed when Yuuri chose the magazine but knew from spending time with her she’d love it.  Mari was the raunchiest woman he had ever met. 

Yuuri grew tired, overwhelmed by all the people in the airport.  Viktor suggested they find their gate and relax for the rest of the layover.  They found the gate easily and checked in.  Yuuri fell into a chair and waited for Viktor. 

Viktor’s phone vibrated at the same time he sat down.  He dug it out of his pocket and tried to keep a straight face when he saw who it was from.  Entering the code on his screen, he selected his messaging app and read it. He tilted the screen so Yuuri couldn’t read it, but glancing over he saw him flipping through the magazine he bought his sister.

_Arrival 9:01 pm local time.  
Room 220._

Viktor typed a short reply and sent it. He was pleased.  It would give him a little time after they arrived in Hawaii. 

“See something you like?” Viktor teased, laughing when he gave him an unamused look.

“Hardly,” Yuuri muttered, “these guys can’t hold a candle to you.”

“Really?” Viktor asked, raising his brows, “Maybe I should become an actor.”

“No, you’re mine.”

“Possessive much?” he inquired, chuckling slightly. 

“Only when it comes to you, Love.”

“I love it, Yuuri.  I’ll be yours forever.”

“You better,” he grinned mischievously as he leaned closer, “Who else will fuck me senseless?”

“Jesus, you’re turning into a spicy katsudon.”

 

* * *

 

The last leg of their trip was calm and they discussed their itinerary for their time in Hawaii.  Yuuri had wanted to visit the Pearl Harbor Memorial, but was worried he’d be frowned upon since he was Japanese.  Viktor promised they’d ask around and find out if it would be a problem.  If it wasn’t, they would make that a priority.

When they landed, it was a bit of a culture shock.  It was almost eight in the evening local time.  Everyone was so relaxed.  As they left the jetway, an airline employee stopped them and placed chains of flowers over their heads.  The woman added a crown of orchids on top of Yuuri’s head.

“Welcome to Hawaii,” she said, smiling, “We hope you enjoy your stay.”

They hailed a taxi, thanking the man when he helped load their luggage into the trunk.  Yuuri fell asleep against Viktor.  It had been a long day, traveling almost twenty hours straight.  It was worth it though.  The morning, the bathroom in Los Angeles.  Viktor wanted more, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d wanted someone so much.

Viktor craned his neck and stared out the window when they pulled into the circle drive of their resort, thinking it stunning.  It had been built in the late 1800s and captured the essence of the island.  He knew Yuuri would love it when he saw it. 

Pressing his lips against Yuuri’s forehead and whispering soft words, Viktor smiled when Yuuri woke.  He waited for his boyfriend to stretch before exiting the taxi.  When Yuuri followed him, he was speechless.

“Wow,” he gasped.

“Gorgeous, isn’t it?” Viktor said, beaming at the young man.

“Yes!  The pictures on the website didn’t do it justice.”

“Glad you like it,” he said, “Let’s see if the inside is any better.”

Viktor thanked the doorman for unloading their luggage and promising to take it to their room.  When they stepped into the lobby, both stopped to admire the beauty.  A multi-tiered fountain was in the middle of the cavernous room, water flowing gently before falling onto the next level.  The floors were in tan Italian marble, veins of gold spidering throughout.  A plethora of native plants were artistically arranged throughout, making the surroundings feel like a tropical forest.  There were several guests chatting with employees, seated on bright orange and lime covered furniture.  While Viktor would typically consider the color choices tacky, they fit the décor perfectly.  When he heard loud caws above him, he tilted his head back and gasped.  Brightly colored native birds were roosting in perches along the glass ceiling. 

“This is unreal, Love,” Viktor said, “I know we just got here, but we are going to have to come back again. Maybe bring the brat with us.”

“I know what you mean,” Yuuri agreed, “Can we check in? I’m exhausted.”

Viktor nodded and guided him to the large desk covering the expanse of an entire wall.  They waited for the young woman to finish helping another guest.  Viktor thought she was an angel with the patience she displayed toward the elderly couple.  They asked her numerous questions about the nearby volcanic park and tourist areas.  She was honest, telling them they’d love the park but it was a rigorous hike.  She recommended an aerial tour and a visit to the nearby botanical garden.  They thanked the woman and made their way to the elevators.

“Aloha! How can I help you?”

“I have reservations for Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki,” Viktor said, handing the confirmation to her.

“Wonderful.  You requested a suite, correct?” she asked, watching him nod, “You’ll be in room 536.  Your bags have already been taken up.  Please let us know if you need anything or have any questions.  May I see your ID, please?”

They gave her their identification and waited for her to finish the reservation on her computer.  She asked how their flights were, pleased when they told her it was pleasant.  She told them she had always wanted to visit their town but was hesitant as she had heard it was very fast-paced and harsh.  Viktor tried to allay her fears and told her which areas to visit, which ones to stay away from.

They thanked her when she completed their check-in and handed them their keycards.  As they waited for the elevator, Viktor wound his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and pulled him against his body.  He knew Yuuri was exhausted.  Viktor figured after the day they had, Yuuri would be out the minute his head the pillow.

Stepping off the elevator when they made it to the fifth floor, they spent the next few minutes searching for their room.  Yuuri giggled when they realized they went the wrong way, Viktor grumbling since he insisted their room was in that direction. Turning around and making their way to the opposite end of the hall, Viktor let them in when they found their room.  When they stepped inside, they were both in awe of the suite. 

The living room was a miniature for the lobby, surrounded with tropical plants and bright furniture.  A teak TV stand was against the wall, holding a large flat-screen television.  A bar filled part of the back wall with various types of alcohol gracing the shelves.  Though he was worried about it being in the suite, Yuuri had made so much progress in therapy he didn’t think it would be a problem.

“Do you mind if I get ready for bed?” Yuuri asked, “I’m beyond exhausted.”

“Not at all.  Why don’t you go to the bathroom? I’ll bring our bags in the bedroom and get some pajamas for you,” Viktor suggested, smiling when the young man nodded.

He waited for Yuuri to walk into the bedroom and disappear into the bathroom.  Grabbing the bags off the floor, Viktor made his way to their room, thinking it simple yet elegant.  Decorated in neutral colors, it was straight out of a tropical dream.  A mosquito net hung from the ceiling, covering the king four-post bed.  A welcome basket was placed on the mattress, filled with local snacks and beverages.  A small guidebook of the region was tucked inside along with vouchers for local attractions. 

“What do you think of the room, Love?” Viktor asked, hoping he could hear him.

“It’s great,” Yuuri mumbled.

Viktor guessed he must be brushing his teeth.  He opened Yuuri’s suitcase, digging through until he found the shirt he liked the best.  He slid open the front pocket of his own luggage and dug around for the items he was searching for, putting them in the pocket of his jeans before making his way to the bathroom.  Yuuri had taken his shirt and jeans off, standing only in black and navy plaid boxers.  Viktor loved that pair on him as they molded his backside perfectly.

He took several steps until he was standing behind Yuuri.  Lowering his lips to his shoulder, he brushed light kisses against his skin.  He pressed his face into Yuuri’s neck, inhaling deeply.  The enticing scent wafted up his nose, awakening the inferno that had been on edge all day. 

“Remember…remember what happened last time you wore this cologne and we were on a plane most of the day?” Viktor asked between nips, leaving small red dots on Yuuri’s neck.

“When was this?”

“Japan,” he answered, lifting his hands up Yuuri’s chest and tweaking his nipples.

“Wait…take-off?”

“Mmhmm,” Viktor replied, lightly scratching the skin on Yuuri’s chest as he slid his hands down to the waistband of his boxers, “Remember what I wanted to do?”

“Bathroom,” Yuuri murmured, biting his lip when Viktor slid his hand under the waistband, “You wanted to…wanted to…”

“Ravish you,” Viktor said, finishing his sentence, “On the counter.  Where are we, Love?”

“Bathroom.”

“What’s in front of us?” Viktor asked, sliding his hand lower to grasp Yuuri’s half-hard cock.

“A counter,” he moaned.

“What do I want, Yuuri?”

“Me?”

“Bingo,” Viktor growled, scraping his teeth down his earlobe. 

Viktor spun him around, kissing him roughly when they were face to face, stopping only to pull Yuuri’s boxers down and off his body.  As he slid up, he skimmed Yuuri’s erection with his tongue.  The half moan, half gasp that escaped him made Viktor shiver in anticipation.  He continued his slow ascent up his boyfriend’s body, pressing his own against Yuuri’s.  When they were face to face, he took Yuuri’s lower lip in between his teeth, tugging at it and plunging his tongue inside his mouth.  Unfastening the button on his jeans, he lowered them until they rested mid-thigh. 

“Viktor,” Yuuri breathed, impatiently grabbing the hem of his shirt and tugging it over his head.

Viktor dug his hands into Yuuri’s backside and lifted him onto the counter.  He stepped forward and yanked Yuuri closer to him, hissing when his sac brushed against his cock.  He rocked his hips slightly, closing his eyes when the blissful tingle slowly permeated every fiber of his being.

“Can you handle more, Love?” he asked, lifting Yuuri’s legs and placing them around his waist.

“Yeah,” Yuuri whimpered, lowering his hands to grab Viktor’s erection.

“You’re in control,” he said, reaching into the front pocket of his jeans to pull out a foil packet and small tube.

“You planned this?” Yuuri asked, looking into turquoise eyes.

“Just like you planned the cologne,” Viktor admitted, “Hold on to me.”

Lifting Yuuri off the countertop, they kissed hungrily, sloppy kisses missing their mark time and again.  Viktor held the tube out to Yuuri, waiting for him to take it.  They broke apart only for Yuuri to squeeze the cool gel onto Viktor’s fingers.  Viktor looked into Yuuri’s eyes, grinning when he nodded. 

Viktor wasn’t gentle, slipping two fingers inside Yuuri.  He knew he loved it when his legs tightened around his waist.  He spread them inside Yuuri, wanting to be quick about it yet make sure he was well prepared.  He didn’t want to hurt Yuuri.  Pleased they had spent so much time making love this morning, Yuuri was ready in no time.  Viktor wanted to be sure, sliding a third finger into him.  When Yuuri threw his head back and moaned, Viktor took the opportunity to suck love marks onto the smooth column of his neck.  He wanted them visible.  He wanted everyone to know Yuuri was his. 

“How bad do you want my cock inside you?” Viktor growled.

“Really bad,” Yuuri whined.

“I think not enough,” he said, “You can do better than that, Love.”

“God, Viktor,” Yuuri begged, “Just put it in me!”

“Your wish is my command,” Viktor said, chuckling at his insistence.

He lifted Yuuri slightly, lining his arousal with his opening.  The head breached the ring of muscle, making him gasp.  He would never get enough of this sensation, the penetration of Yuuri’s body.  It was the best feeling in the world.

“You’re in charge, Love,” Viktor reminded him, massaging the young man’s ass, “When you’re ready.”

“I don’t know how to do this,” Yuuri admitted, frowning.

“When you want to move up, grip my waist harder.  Ease up when you want to slide back down,” Viktor instructed, “If you need help, just ask.”

Yuuri squeezed his thighs, tightening his hold on Viktor’s waist as he lifted his body.  When he slid back down and took all of Viktor within him, he was amazed how it felt.  Viktor’s cock filled him completely, hitting deeper than he ever had before.  He grinned at him, placing his hands on either side of Viktor’s face and kissing him.

He continued moving on Viktor, eventually making small circles with his hips as he fell onto Viktor.  He loved the noises coming from him and it made him feel so powerful, so sensual.  He was still in awe he could make Viktor feel this way. 

Yuuri cried out when Viktor leaned out of the kiss and grasped his hardness.  The multitude of sensation overwhelmed him, causing him to lose all thought and focus.  When Viktor skimmed his hand up and down his cock, he dropped his head against the juncture of his shoulder.  He was so sensitive from the day.  They had gone at it more than they had since their anniversary, since his first time.  He never dreamed it could be like this.

“Viktor,” Yuuri sobbed, bouncing on him as hard and fast as he could.

“God, Yuuri.  I’m not going to last much longer,” Viktor muttered between clenched teeth.

“A little more,” he panted, “Need a little more.”

What Viktor did next had him plummeting over the edge: Viktor snarled and bit Yuuri’s neck.  Yuuri let out a sharp yelp as his body surged up, shooting milky fluid between both of their bodies before falling on him, limp.  Viktor grabbed his hips and thrust into him, chasing his own release. Yuuri held on as tight as he could, but it was becoming too much.

“Please,” he said weakly, “Too much. Can’t handle more.”

“Almost, Love,” Viktor assured him, “I’m so close.”

Viktor plunged into him a couple more times until he came, pulsing with each wave.  Thoroughly spent, he staggered into the counter and rested Yuuri on top of it.  They were both breathless as they clung to each other.  When Viktor chuckled suddenly, Yuuri peeled their sweaty bodies apart and looked at him wish askance.

“What’s so funny?” he asked.

“That was a perfect ending to an action-packed day,” Viktor admitted, wiggling his brows. 

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed, shaking his head and chuckling, “Have you worked your horniness out of your system?”

“Maybe for a day or two,” Viktor admitted, laughing when a look of horror passed over Yuuri’s features, “I think you need to rest for a few days though, especially after that last round. You’re going to be sore tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait,” Yuuri mumbled.

“I’ll give you a massage,” Viktor promised, “Off to bed with you.  I think we’ve worn you out.  I’d say you look dead on your feet, but you’re on your ass.”

“You’re such an idiot at times,” Yuuri said, pushing Viktor back to slip off the counter.

He winced as he hit the floor, feeling the tightness in his thighs and backside.  Viktor wasn’t kidding.  He went into the bedroom and collapsed face-first onto the bed, not caring he was lying horizontally on the mattress.  Viktor joined him moments later, gently turning him over and sliding an arm under him.  He helped Yuuri up to the head of the bed, hovering over him to kiss him softly.  Viktor broke the kiss and gazed down lovingly at him, the love of his life.  He couldn’t believe he had found happiness in Yuuri.  He brushed the sweat-dampened strands of hair away from his face, feathering kisses along now exposed skin.  He glanced at the nightstand when his phone buzzed.  Sighing, he lifted the phone and read the message.  He entered a short reply and hit send.

“Who was that?” Yuuri asked sleepily.

“Wrong number,” Viktor answered.

“You’ve been getting a lot of those lately.”

“I know,” Viktor agreed, “I just told them I was on vacation and to stop bothering me.”

“Good,” Yuuri said as he closed his eyes again, “I hope they listen.”

“Me too.  I’m going to get some ice.  I know you’re going to want your glass of ice water in the middle of the night,” Viktor informed Yuuri, rising from the bed and getting the insulated bucket off the dresser.

“You know me well,” he muttered, “Don’t be too long.”

“You’re going to be out before you know it.”

Viktor kissed Yuuri one last time before heading out the door.  He walked down the hallway and found the ice machine, making a mental note not to forget on his way back.  He pushed the button for the elevator and waited for it to arrive.  He watched the changing lights above the sliding doors, moving when he heard a soft chime.  He pressed the button for the second floor, leaving the car when the door slid open.  He wandered down the hall, searching for the right room.  When he found it, he placed the ice bucket on the ground and knocked on the door.  Whistling as he waited for it to be answered, he heard locks clicking, and the door opened soon after.  He smiled when the occupant gasped and their hands flew up to cover their mouth.

“Love,” he said softly, forming his hands in a heart seconds before he was crushed in a tight embrace.


	47. Wish Upon a Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first full day in Hawaii unfolds with a multitude of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

It was almost uncomfortably warm when he came to, having been woken up by unfamiliar sounds.  The chatter of different birds assaulted his senses and he was confused since he had never heard calls like that before.  He opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but a heavy arm held him against the mattress.  Looking around, he oriented himself to his surroundings, remembering where he was. Hawaii. His anniversary gift from Viktor.  Making new memories of the island paradise together.

Lifting his phone off the stand beside the bed, he looked at the time then back to the man sleeping next to him.  Viktor was always up before him.  Granted, they had traveled most of yesterday, but Viktor always beat him out of bed.  He took the time to watch Viktor sleep, his face so peaceful, thinking he loved watching Viktor when he woke first. 

He frowned when he remembered the night before, however.  Yuuri had woken up after only being asleep for two hours, and Viktor wasn’t in the suite.  He wondered what he was up to, the pit of his stomach feeling uneasy.  He was too tired to think too much of it, grabbing a glass of water from the kitchenette and making his way back to the bedroom.

This morning he had plenty of time to think.  He tried to battle the negative thoughts racing through his mind with Dr. Feltsman’s advice.  The psychologist had told him not to let the unknown eat at him nor jump to the worst possible scenario.  He needed to talk with Viktor.  Now.

He moved Viktor’s arm and sat up, wincing when his muscles screamed.  God, was he sore but smiled when he remembered the day before.  Looking down at Viktor, Yuuri smoothed his long bangs that had fallen over his face.  When he bent down to kiss Viktor gently, he stirred slightly.

“Time to wake up, Love,” Yuuri said softly, smiling as he opened his eyes and gazing into the beautiful icy blue orbs.

“Don’t want to,” Viktor groaned, mumbling after putting a pillow over his head.

“Come on,” Yuuri said, peeling the pillow away, “The island awaits.”

“Tired,” he mumbled, rolling onto his side.

“Whose fault is that, Mr. I’m-Going-to-Stay-Out-Most-of-the-Night?” Yuuri asked, “Which, by the way, where were you?  I woke up around midnight, and you weren’t here.”

“Funny story, actually.  I went to get some ice, and I ran into this wonderful couple.  They’re a little older but so kind and sweet.  We got to talking and before I knew it, I had been gone for hours.  I hope you don’t mind, but I invited them to join us for breakfast.  I think you’ll like them,” Viktor said, voice rough with sleep.

“Viktor,” Yuuri muttered, twisting the sheet in his lap with his hands, “You know how I am with new people.”

“I know, Love,” he said, propping himself on an elbow and cupping the young man’s cheek, “You’ll be fine with these two.  I know you’re going to get along great.  Just trust me.”

“Fine, but if it’s a disaster it’s your fault,” Yuuri warned, pointing at him.

“Believe me,” Viktor said, “It’s going to be great.”

“I hope you’re right. Remember that massage you promised if I was sore?” he asked.

“You need it?” Viktor asked, watching him nod, “Take your shirt off and lie down.  I’ve got some lavender oil in my bag.  Relax while I get it.”

Viktor rose from the bed and dug through his bag.  He found the small bottle quickly and turned to go back to join him.  When he saw Yuuri lying on his stomach, completely relaxed on the bed, he bit the knuckle of his forefinger.  How someone could cause stirring within him in less than three seconds was new to him, but he loved it. 

He knelt on the bed next to Yuuri and traced circles on his back while he shook the bottle.  He loved the feel of Yuuri’s skin, loved the sighs that escaped him.  He sat back and squeezed a small pool of oil into the palm of his hand, rubbing them together before placing his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders.  He couldn’t get the right angle to knead the muscles, so he lifted himself to straddle his body.  He closed his eyes briefly and gulped when Yuuri lifted his hips off the bed, causing a shiver to run through him.  He came to a conclusion: touching Yuuri, listening to Yuuri, smelling the sweet lavender on his skin throughout the day was going to drive him insane.

He knew this was going to be the most difficult massage he had ever given.

_Three days.  Three days, Yuuri.  I hope to God I can hold out._

* * *

 

Viktor spent the next hour rubbing the pain from Yuuri’s muscles.  He was proud of himself though, having controlled the urges and desires he wanted to unleash on him.  When he was finished, he bent over to kiss the back of Yuuri’s neck before leaping from the bed.  He didn’t want Yuuri to see how aroused he was.  He retreated to the bathroom, yelling that he was going to take a shower and for him to relax until he got back.  He turned the tap on and waited for it to warm up.  Turning to face the mirror, he braced his arms against the countertop and looked at his reflection. He smirked when he saw angry red marks on his shoulders and dark scratches down his chest. His waist was circled with light grey and yellow discoloration.  He shifted his head and saw a deep purple bruise behind one of his ears. 

Yuuri had marked him well.

When steam began to fill the small room, Viktor stepped into the shower stall and let the hot water stream over his body.  Steadying himself against the wall with one arm, he grasped his arousal with his free hand and stroked himself.  He needed this to be fast, just a quick orgasm to calm him. Images of the day before filled his mind, building the anticipation within him.  Yuuri on hands and knees, crying out as he slammed into him. The bathroom in Los Angeles.  Yuuri impaling himself, clinging onto Viktor’s shoulders for dear life.  It didn’t take him long to come, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth as he felt warmth cover his hand. He took a deep breath, rinsed his hand off and grabbed a washcloth from the rack just outside the shower, sighing deeply as he cleaned himself.

_It’s going to be a long three days._

* * *

 

Viktor didn’t spend long in the shower.  He didn’t want Yuuri to become impatient and go through his routine alone.  Hawaii was his gift to him.  He wanted to wait hand and foot on Yuuri, wanted to do everything he wished, share places with him he had never seen.  He was expecting eye rolls repeatedly throughout the trip, but Yuuri always said Viktor was known for his cheesiness. 

This time it would benefit him.  He had a plan.

After toweling off and getting dressed, he placed Yuuri’s suitcase on the bed.  Rifling through the clothes Yuuri had packed, he couldn’t decide on an outfit.

“Hey,” Viktor asked, eyes fixing on Yuuri’s bare ass.

“Hey yourself,” he muttered, rolling onto his side.

“Do you know what that does to me when you’re just laying there naked?” Viktor said, trying to control himself.

“Remember when I couldn’t, though?” Yuuri asked, grinning, “Call it making up for lost time.  What’s up?”

“You’re evil,” he rumbled, “What do you want to wear?”

“I don’t care.  Choose something.”

Viktor raised a brow and went back to the suitcase.  Going through the selection of garments before him, he grinned when he decided on an outfit.  Asking Yuuri to close his eyes, he pulled the clothes out of the luggage and tossed them onto the bed.

“Ok,” Viktor said, “Open your eyes.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri said, unamused, “I like this tank top but it will show all your love bites. And these shorts are pajamas!  They don’t even cover my upper thighs!”

“I do love how you call hickeys love bites.  Much more romantic,” Viktor crooned, lowering himself to sit next to him, “And I like those shorts.  They cling to all your vital areas.”

“Jesus, Viktor!” Yuuri cried, “No one needs to see my vital areas.”

“I do,” he replied, moving forward to kiss him, “Does this mean I need to find something else?”

“That’s exactly what it means,” Yuuri mumbled.

Viktor sighed as he slid the suitcase closer to him, going through the contents again.  When he saw his own white shirt with blue stripes inside, he grinned and handed it to him.  He adored seeing Yuuri in it. If he was lucky, it might slide down his shoulder a time or two.  He grabbed a pair of navy cargo shorts and figured that would be perfect.  After he handed them to Yuuri, he laid back and put his folded arms behind his head. 

“What?” he asked when Yuuri looked at him unexpectedly.

“I think you’re forgetting something,” Yuuri said.

“You really want to wear socks with sandals?” Viktor asked, raising a brow, “I know we’re the biggest dorks known to mankind, but that’s a bit much.”

“What?” he asked incredulously.

“Nevermind.  What did I forget?”

“Boxers?”

“How about you go without?” Viktor suggested, sitting up and looking at him.

“Absolutely not!” Yuuri exclaimed, deep red creeping up his neck.

“Why not?  You’d drive me crazy, especially when you sway your hips,” Viktor said, groaning as he fell back onto the mattress.

“No,” Yuuri repeated, “That’s your thing.”

“One of these days, Yuuri.  I promise.”

“Whatever,” he mumbled, “When are we meeting this couple for breakfast?”

Viktor lifted his phone off the nightstand and pressed a button to check the time. He was glad Yuuri had begun getting dressed, though he pouted when he slid a pair of grey boxers up his legs. 

“Think you can be ready in twenty minutes?” Viktor asked, handing Yuuri his shorts.

“Yeah, let me get dressed, brush my hair and teeth and wash my face.  I’ll be ready after that.”

“Ok,” Viktor said, “You’re going to love them, sweetheart.  I just know it.”

“I hope so,” Yuuri muttered, “Your choices so far today haven’t been very impressive.”

“Hey!”

 

* * *

 

By the time they arrived at the open-air restaurant, they had realized they were ten minutes early.  Yuuri was surprised Viktor had reservations as it was a spur-of-the-moment idea.  Viktor explained when he finished talking with the couple, he came downstairs and asked the desk clerk to set up a reservation.  Yuuri just lifted a brow and nodded.

They were seated at a table near the back of the restaurant, the seating overlooking a waterfall several yards away.  The mist surrounded the pool of water below, though Yuuri could see vibrant colored birds diving into the water before quickly taking to the air again.  He broke from his trance when he felt a tap on his shoulder, looking at his boyfriend.  Viktor was holding a chair out for him.  He sat while Viktor pushed the chair in and put an elbow on the table, resting his chin on his hand and returning his attention to the scene before him, only looking up when Viktor sat across from him.

“Why are you sitting over there?” Yuuri asked, arching a brow.

“I like to look at you when we’re talking,” Viktor replied, taking a sip of water, “I get to gaze at perfection.”

“I’m not perfect, Love,” he muttered, feeling heat creep onto his cheeks, “What about this couple we’re meeting?  Won’t it be weird if you’re sitting there? Then one will have to sit next to me.  I don’t think I like that idea.”

“I’ll move when they arrive,” Viktor offered.

“You didn’t tell me much about them.  How do we know they aren't serial killers or something like that?” Yuuri asked, frowning when he laughed.

“I don’t think they are, sweetheart.  Watching that crime channel again when I’m not home?”

“You never know.  It could happen,” he stated, looking at the table when Viktor tilted his head, “Yes.  They came out with a new series, and you’ve been working a lot lately.”

“What’s this one about?” Viktor asked, twining his fingers through Yuuri’s free hand.

“Elderly killers,” Yuuri said quickly, “but we’re getting off track.  Tell me about these people.”

“Oh.  Well, um, I think they said they were from Asia,” Viktor said, placing a finger on his lips, “or was it Australia?  Anyway, they own a family business back home. I can’t remember what it was though.  I think it’s one of their birthdays this week.  Can’t recall.”

“Sweetheart,” Yuuri began, giving him a tense smile, “What do you remember about your conversation with them?”

“Um...I told them all about you.  They were intrigued and said they had to meet you,” he answered, grinning.

“You told them about me?” Yuuri deadpanned.

“Yep,” Viktor replied, thanking the server when he left a carafe of orange juice on the table.

“How long did you speak to them?”

“I don’t know,” he replied, looking at the ceiling as he thought, “Maybe three hours?”

“For how impossibly smart and together you are, Love, you are a scatterbrain,” Yuuri muttered.

Viktor laughed at his comment before discussing their agenda for the day.  Yuuri wanted to visit the volcanic parks and then wrap the evening up with a dinner cruise to Kealakekua Bay.  Yuuri loved any kind of history and wanted to soak up as much as he could on their trip.  When the travel agent recommended the cruise, Yuuri insisted they go.  Viktor readily agreed, looking forward to an authentic Hawaiian meal.  It was the first activity they decided upon.

They were talking about the next day when Viktor looked past Yuuri, a slow smile creeping on his face.  Lifting an arm to wave, he rose from his chair and stood next to Yuuri.  He stayed seated, sipping on his water and ignoring the newcomers until he absolutely had to socialize.  He would humor Viktor this once, but when they were alone, he knew he needed to talk with him about how this was their vacation to spend as a couple.

He kept his eyes on the tabletop, listening to Viktor greet the newcomers.  He wasn’t paying attention to them as they spoke.  His eyes glanced back to the waterfall, focusing on the gentle roar of the water.  He felt Viktor’s hand on his shoulder, trying to get his attention.

“Yuuri?”

“Huh?” he said, taking another sip of water.

“I’d like you to meet…” Viktor said, frowning when he continued to stare over the bay, “Yuuri.”

Sighing, Yuuri slowly turned to look at him.  He peeked at their guests, eyes darting back to Viktor a fraction of a second later.  Recognition hit him suddenly, a chill engulfing him.  His gaze flew back to the older couple, and he knocked his water glass over when he stumbled to his feet.

“Hi, Baby Boy,” Hiroko said, smiling at her son.

He rushed to her, not noticing his chair falling onto the floor.  When he enveloped his mother in a tight hug, he lifted her off her feet and swayed.  Even though they had seen each other months ago, he missed her each and every day they were apart.  He placed her back on the floor, seeing her smile through happy tears.  Turning to greet his father, he smiled when the man pulled him into a crushing embrace.

“What are you doing here?” Yuuri asked them, his voice higher than usual.

“Ask Viktor or your sister,” Toshiya explained, “This is their doing.”

Yuuri looked at Viktor.  He was hugging Hiroko and listening to her babble in broken English phrases that Minako must have taught her.  They didn’t make much sense, but Viktor was kind and kept the conversation up. 

“Viktor?”

“Yes, Love?” he asked, hugging Yuuri’s mother against his side.

“How?”

“Let’s sit, and I’ll tell you,” Viktor said, “But I get to sit next to your mother.”

They took their places around the table and waited for the server to return.  Yuuri had to translate the menu for his parents and then relay to the man what they wanted to order.  Viktor listened patiently until the server left to get a pot of coffee for the table.

“When we were in Japan, your mother showed me pictures of their wedding.  She told me they had wanted to get married here,” Viktor said, pausing to gesture around them, “but they couldn’t afford it and your grandparents would have been offended if they weren’t present.”

“Ok,” Yuuri said, urging him to continue.

“When your mom was tending to some guests, Mari and I got to talking.  Through the app, of course,” he explained, “She’s been wanting to send them to Hawaii for an anniversary for a while, but she couldn’t afford the flight and the hotel.  I knew I had a bonus coming up in April, so we decided to go three-ways.”

“Wait, three-ways?” Yuuri asked, “You said you didn’t get the bonus in April.”

“Yeah, I fibbed about that a little.  Hope you forgive me,” Viktor said sheepishly, “I did get the bonus.  It paid for our trip, yours and my contribution to your parents’ anniversary gift.”

“How did you keep this from me?  How come Mom and Dad didn’t tell me?”

“They didn’t know until Mari took them to the airport.  She had a hard time getting them to go along with it, but she told them it was a once in a lifetime trip, they better not turn it down and waste her money,” he explained, smiling when Yuuri chuckled.

“Anything else you want to tell me?” Yuuri asked, giving him a lopsided smile.

“I don’t think so,” Viktor said, scrunching his face in concentration, “Oh!  You know the text messages you keep asking me about?”

“Yeah…”

“Your sister,” he explained, “I didn’t want you finding out.”

“You two are sneaky,” Yuuri mumbled, “but it’s worth it.  It’s actually pretty cool.  Our anniversary, their anniversary.  This just reaffirms that you’re the King of Cheese.”

“Maybe I should get that made into a t-shirt?” Viktor asked, smiling when he burst into laughter.

_There is one more thing, my sweet Yuuri, but it’ll have to wait._

* * *

 

They enjoyed breakfast immensely, catching up from their months apart.  Business at the onsen was slow as it usually was in the summer.  Hasetsu was hot and sticky in July, not many tourists wanting to relax in a hot spring.  Since Mari had proven in the past she could care for the onsen with the help of Yuuko and Takashi, the Katsukis decided to leave for five days. 

It made sense now that Viktor had shot down rigorous activities.  Yuuri had argued with Viktor for two days when he refused to take a hike around the island.  Viktor’s only objection was it was too hot.  Yuuri had called him a pansy.  He’d have to apologize now.

Hiroko and Toshiya agreed to join them at the volcanic parks’ museum but passing on the hike.  They were going to take the shuttle to the museum, the Katsukis taking their time learning about the area while Yuuri and Viktor took a guided tour.  They were advised to do it early in the morning or late in the evening by their travel agent, but had decided to do both.  Today they were going on the first hike of the morning.

Yuuri kissed his parents goodbye and tightened the straps of his backpack before leaving them.  He smiled when Viktor took his hand as they made their way to the group they’d be joining.  After listening to the guide explain the area they’d be covering, safety concerns, rules of the park and what to do in case of an emergency; they were ready.

The hike took four hours, but they both proclaimed it was worth it.  They were burning up, covered in sweat but had bright smiles on their faces.  Yuuri laughed when they joined his parents, looking at his Viktor and seeing streaks of red on his cheeks.

“Love, how long has it been since you put your sunscreen on?” Yuuri asked, pressing a finger on Viktor’s cheek and grimacing when he winced.

“Too long apparently,” Viktor grumbled, “How bad is it?”

“Well,” Yuuri said, trying to choose his words carefully, “If you’re lucky, you might not hit lobster stage.”

Viktor groaned as he climbed the steps of the shuttle bus, falling into the seat next to Hiroko and pulling his phone from his pocket.  Yuuri sat next to his father and looked out the window as they pulled away.  He was surprised when the man patted the top of his hand and covered it with his own, his father not being one for physical affection.

“Are you having a good time, Yuuri?” Toshiya asked, eyes crinkling as he smiled at his son.

“It’s great, Dad,” he said, “How come we didn’t visit here when we came to Hawaii years ago?”

“Your mom and I decided to keep it family friendly.  The big island is more for the adventurous,” Toshiya said, “and lovers.  Which leads me to a question I have.”

“Ok,” Yuuri said, feeling a blush creep up his neck. He had never discussed relationships with his father before.

“What do you see in your future, Yuuri?” Toshiya asked, looking his son in the eyes.

“I see it with Viktor,” he explained, “We’ve discussed marriage, but not lately.  If we never get married, that’s ok.  If we do, great.  I just want to be with him forever.”

“What about a family?”

“What?” Yuuri asked, growing defensive.

“No, honey,” Toshiya said, patting his son’s hand when he felt him tense, “You know it’s your life, and I’ll support whatever you do, but ever since you were young, you’ve always doted on the little ones.  You adored babies.  You’re so patient with children, Yuuri.”

“I would love to adopt eventually,” Yuuri said softly, “If Viktor wants to, that is.  I think we’ve talked about it maybe five minutes in the past year and a half.”

“You both would make fantastic parents, honey,” he said, “Make sure you both want it, and it fits in with your dreams and goals.”

“I will,” Yuuri said.

He was quiet for the rest of the ride back to the resort, listening to his mother and boyfriend laugh as they read the other’s messages.  He thought about his conversation with his father.  He and Viktor had to sit down and talk eventually to discuss their future and what the other wanted in life.  They got along great, had a tremendous relationship, but Yuuri knew things could change though.  They needed to talk soon.

_Do you want the same things I do, Viktor?  Please say you do._

* * *

 

The shuttle arrived at the resort twenty minutes later, the passengers disembarking when it came to a stop.  Viktor waved Yuuri ahead with his mother while he waited for Toshiya.  He explained he didn’t get a lot of time with him and wanted it to change.  Yuuri shrugged his shoulders and followed his mother into the lobby.

They were chatting about the renovations to his old room when he heard Viktor call his name.  He turned and saw Viktor beckon him with a hand to join him.  He shook his head and continued with his mother.  She chuckled and wrapped her arm around his waist as they took a few steps toward the elevator when he heard him again.

“Yuuri!  Come here!” Viktor yelled, “I want to show you something!”

They were drawing attention to themselves at this point, several guests and employees watching them. Yuuri hated being in the limelight, and Viktor knew it.  The only way to get him to stop was to see what he wanted.

“Baby Boy, you might want to see what Vicchan wants,” Hiroko said, nudging him gently.

Yuuri sighed and walked across the lobby to him.  Viktor was standing in front of the fountain, looking at the shimmering water.  Yuuri shoved his hands into his pockets and stood next to him, seeing that Viktor was watching the fish swimming in the fountain.

“When I came downstairs last night to make the breakfast reservations, I watched the fish in the fountain.  They’re beautiful, aren’t they?”

“They are,” Yuuri agreed, “but we can do this later.  We need to shower before the shuttle leaves for the dock.”

“In a minute,” Viktor said, looking at Yuuri and placing a finger on his lips, “See those yellow and black ones?”

“Yeah.”

“I noticed they always swam together.  When one turned, the other would follow.  When one stopped, the other was by their side in an instant,” he said.

“You watched them in the middle of the night?” Yuuri asked, “Why are you telling me this?”

“I’m getting there,” Viktor explained, “I asked the desk clerk about them.  She said they’re called lauwiliwilinukunukuʻoiʻoi.”

“That’s a long name, and I’m sure you slaughtered it,” Yuuri stated, tugging on Viktor’s hand.

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, pulling the young man back and holding him against his side, “Do you know what’s special about them?”

“I’m sure you’re going to tell me,” Yuuri sighed, growing impatient.

“When they find their one true love, they’re together for life,” he said, turning his head slowly to look at him, “I want to be like them, Yuuri.”

“I do, too,” Yuuri said, “Want to talk about this later? We’re running out of time.”

“No,” Viktor declared, taking Yuuri’s hands and turning him so they were facing.

“What?” he asked, perplexed by his refusal.

Yuuri looked over his shoulder when Viktor’s gaze fell past him.  His parents were standing behind them along with various guests and resort staff.  He was growing anxious, not knowing what was going on.

“We’ve known each other over eighteen months, and what an amazing eighteen months it’s been,” Viktor started, giving him the sweetest smile, “Now, I really can’t remember life before you.  I know it wasn’t as bright.

“I wasn’t happy I wrecked my car, but I’m ecstatic it brought you into my life.  It was love at first sight, Yuuri.  You don’t know how overjoyed I was when you asked me to the coffee shop that morning.  I’d never been more entranced by anyone in my life.

“I have to admit I had ulterior motives for calling you that night, but you made my week when you asked me to the bookstore that Saturday.  And you said you wanted to be friends.  It was the start of something beautiful.  I couldn’t spend enough time with you.  I couldn’t get enough of your smiles, laughs, blushes.  I couldn’t get enough of you.

“The night of the book-signing and the power was out, I was so scared.  I knew I was going to tell you I loved you that night, but I was so scared.  When you didn’t say anything, I felt my heart begin to shatter.  I wanted you more than I had wanted anything ever, and I thought you didn’t feel the same.

“But then you kissed me.  It changed our world, Love, our world together.  Our life together.  It was the beginning of something beautiful. We’ve had our ups and we’ve had our downs.  But we’ve worked through them.  We persevered.  We never gave up.  I think that’s what makes us so great together.  On top of that, we have the best love in the world. Do you know how many people are jealous of us?”

Viktor paused when he heard chuckles among the growing crowd.  He looked into Yuuri’s face.  He was stunned, just staring at him.  Smiling softly, he caressed Yuuri’s cheek before continuing.

“Now I’m hoping for a new beginning,” Viktor said, reaching into his pocket and falling to a knee.

Yuuri felt his heart race in his chest, the sound of blood whooshing in his ears.  He felt like the breath had been knocked out of him.  Watching Viktor lift a platinum band so he could see it, he felt his jaw drop.

_He…_

“We’ve talked about marriage in the past but never fully discussed it.  I told you when I gave you the promise ring for your birthday I would ask you when the time was right.  It’s now, Love.  I want you in my life forever.”

_I…_

“I want to spend forever with you.  I want you to be by my side always, and I yours.  We’re so strong together, Yuuri.  Imagine what we can accomplish.  Imagine how deep our love will be in five, ten, fifty years.  I want us for the long haul.”

_He…_

“I want all life has to offer, but I only want it if you’re with me.  I want to wake every morning knowing you’ll be with me every day for the rest of my life.  I want to buy our first house together.  I want to have a family with you.  I want us to show our children what true love is.  I want everything with you, Yuuri.  So please, can we turn ‘we’ into ‘husband and husband’?”

_He wants what I want.  We have a chance.  A chance for forever._

Yuuri could only stand there, Viktor’s words echoing in his mind.  Viktor wanted him. He wanted him forever. He wanted him in the most intimate and powerful relationship known to humanity.  He wanted him more than he dreamed anyone ever would.

Yuuri saw black creep into his vision, making him sway.  Putting a hand on his forehead, he sat on the floor and placed his head between his knees.  He heard the velvety chuckle from Viktor and felt his long fingers hold his head, smoothing his hair back.  His mother was beside him, telling him to take deep breaths.  The dizziness passed, the darkness receded and he looked up, staring into icy blue eyes. 

“Is it that bad of a thing imagining being married to me?” Viktor asked, giving him a lopsided smile.

“No,” Yuuri croaked.

“Will you marry me, Yuuri?” he asked, holding his hand. 

“Yes,” Yuuri said quietly, clearing his throat before speaking again, “Yes!”

Viktor beamed at him, taking the promise ring off and slipping the band on his ring finger.  He pulled Yuuri into an emotional kiss, cupping the back of his head to deepen it.  Yuuri crashed against him, making him yelp when they fell to the ground.

“Yes, Viktor,” Yuuri said through tears, “There’s nothing I want more.”

He bent over and kissed his boyfriend, his fiancé again.  Not hearing the applause and cheers around them, he slid his lips over Viktor’s time and again.  Pulling back only when he was out of breath, he smiled at the man lying beneath him.

“Was that worth the lesson in fish, Love?” Viktor asked, winking when Yuuri nodded and laughed.

 

* * *

 

They chose to stay at the resort for the rest of the night, rescheduling the cruise for the next day.  The staff at the resort was so happy for them they decided to hold a small engagement party for them.  Dinner for them and Yuuri’s parents was on the house along with a bottle of wine.  They received congratulations from guests and staff alike.  When they finally decided to leave the restaurant, they said goodnight to the Katsukis and sauntered down the path to the adjoining beach. 

It was dark when they finally made it to the shore.  Viktor looked at the sky, marveling at the stars twinkling overhead.  It reminded him of the Easter Yuuri went home with him. The hilltop.  The meteor shower.  His wish.

_My wish has come true.  We’re going to have our eternity and a day._

They stopped close to the shoreline.  Viktor sat on the cool sand and pulled gently on Yuuri’s hand, pleased when he joined him.  Draping his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder, he lowered them onto the beach.  Yuuri shifted closer to him, resting his head on his chest and placing an arm around his waist.  This is what Viktor wanted on the hill over a year ago.  This is how he wanted to feel.  But it was worth the wait, knowing this was how it was supposed to be.

Viktor adjusted when Yuuri rolled onto his back and held his right hand up, the band sparkling in the moonlight.  It suited him.  He had worried Yuuri wouldn’t care for it, but knew he was overreacting.  Yuuri was the most easy-going person he’d ever come across.  He’d be happy with anything Viktor chose for him.

“Is it ok, Love?” Viktor asked.

“It’s more than ok,” Yuuri said, turning his head to kiss his cheek, “It’s perfect.  I love it.”

“I’m glad,” he said, pulling Yuuri closer and pressing his lips against his forehead.

“I was not expecting this, Viktor. Not at all.”

“It was time, Yuuri,” Viktor explained, “It’s been time.”

“How long did you plan this?” Yuuri asked.

“Since my last bonus,” Viktor admitted, smiling when he turned against him and burst into laughter, “Yeah, see why I didn’t tell you I got it?  I had plans.”

“Yeah, I do,” Yuuri said through giggles, “Just don’t make a habit of it.”

“I won’t.”

They spent the next couple hours listening to waves hit the shore, appreciating the midnight sky and sparkling stars. It was once in a lifetime, just like their day.  Yuuri was so happy he thought he would burst.  The man he loved more than life itself had asked for them to truly become one.  Viktor asked to share every day with him for the rest of their time on earth.  Even though he’d been happy being in a relationship with Viktor, he was elated now they were engaged.

His eyes shifted to the sky suddenly when a streak of light flew across the sky.  He hadn’t seen a shooting start since the night on the hilltop.  He loved that night, being so close to Viktor and enjoying the beauty nature was showing that night.  He remembered his wish from that night, so thankful it had come true.

“Hey Yuuri?”

“Hey Viktor?”

“Last time we saw a shooting star, we made a wish. Did yours come true?” Viktor asked, turning onto his side and looking at him.

“Yes, it did,” Yuuri replied, smiling at him.

“What was it?” he asked, “If you want to tell me.”

“I wished that I could find a way to tell you I loved you,” he admitted, “and I hoped to hell you wouldn’t leave before I did.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Viktor said, brushing his lips against Yuuri’s, “I would never leave you.  Not then, not now.  I love you too much, have since we met.”

“I love you too,” Yuuri said, “How about you?  Did yours come true?”

“Yep,” he said, “It finally came true today.”

“Really?”

“I wished for you to be mine,” Viktor said softly, “I hoped you would let me love you for eternity and a day.”

“I will, Love,” Yuuri replied, putting a hand on the back of  Viktor’s neck and down for a kiss, “At least that long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOLD YOU VIKTOR WASN'T CHEATING! 
> 
> I would never do that in this fic. It would completely go against the theme, I can't do that. I'm still going to be vague since I don't want people to scroll down and check the notes out before reading :P
> 
> A few notes:  
> 1) Kealakekua Bay on the Big Island does have a dinner tour. It lasts about three hours and explores the history of the Kona coastline. It's rich with Hawaiian history.  
> 2) Hawaii Volcanoes National Park does exist. It has a very informative museum and a 5.5 mile hike around the park. I've heard it's a very rigorous hike. It's just a little warm ;)  
> 3) Lauwiliwilinukunukuʻoiʻoi is a yellow and black butterfly fish native to Hawaii. They do exactly what I described in this chapter. Don't ask me to pronounce it.
> 
> I really hoped you liked this chapter. I leaned heavily on two previous chapters. I'm sure you'll notice where and which ones.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	48. Larger Than Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the engagement, Viktor shows Yuuri exactly how much he means to him.
> 
>  
> 
> Yuuri lifted a hand to brush the man’s hair behind his ear and smiled at him. Leaning forward to nuzzle his nose against his fiancé’s, he captured the others lips in a sweet kiss. Tugging on Viktor’s lower lip with his teeth as they parted, Yuuri enjoyed the groan the man made when he finally let go.
> 
>  
> 
> “As much as I’m enjoying this, there are other things I’d like to focus on today,” Viktor said.
> 
> “Like what?” the young man asked.
> 
> “You,” Viktor replied, smiling brightly, “This is your gift from me. Yesterday was the main event, now I get to cherish you for the rest of the trip.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I was smiling like a fucking idiot the entire time writing this chapter, as Yuri would say. There are laughs, some tears (happy, I promise!) but a lot of smiling. I still don't know how I come up with this fluff half the time. 
> 
> This chapter is pure sweetness. This is Yuuri's anniversary gift, after all. Viktor reminds him of it the entire chapter and will the rest of the trip. But I'm not going to give all the secrets away. I want you to read it.
> 
> A few notes:  
> 1) The breakfast Viktor presented Yuuri with is pretty typical Hawaiian breakfast. From what I have heard, Portuguese sausage is pretty spicy but really yummy. I can say macadamia pancakes are freaking delicious! Try them.  
> 2) Miyako-jima is an island in Okinawa, Japan. This is where I want to live when (if?) I move to Japan.  
> 3) Hawaii has the most beautiful flowers in the world, at least in my opinion. They are so vibrant. I think it's the ash in the soil.  
> 4) Austrian composer? Yeah, Mozart.  
> 5) The song at the end. Oh, this song brings tears to my eyes. I hate country, but I love this song. Even if you hate country as well, please listen to it. Video is at the bottom. I definitely don't own this song, but I'm not telling you what it is. You just need to find out.
> 
> So that's about it. Thanks for reading.
> 
> I hope you enjoy 'Larger Than Life'.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

Propped against a mountain of pillows, he wondered why he was ordered to remain in bed.  He had been woken by feather-soft kisses from Viktor, starting the day perfectly.  They continued to kiss and caress each other until Viktor suddenly decided he had something he had to take care of.

Which left Yuuri lying in the middle of the bed, baffled.  He looked at the bedside clock, rolling his eyes when he realized Viktor had woken him three hours earlier than his alarm.  He couldn’t remain upset at him, though.  Kisses first thing in the morning were always forgiven immediately.

It didn’t explain why his fiancé was acting strange.

“Love? Do you need anything from the kitchen?” Viktor yelled from the other room.

“No,” he answered.

He opened his mouth to ask Viktor why he couldn’t join him but stopped when he returned to the room carrying a breakfast tray. Guessing he must have looked as surprised as he felt judging by Viktor’s grin, he sat up and waited for him to sit next to him.  The mattress sank moments later, and Viktor placed the tray over Yuuri’s legs.

“Good morning, Yuuri,” Viktor said, leaning forward to give him a short kiss.

“You already said good morning,” Yuuri teased, “What’s this?”

“Breakfast in bed,” he said, “I wanted to do this on our anniversary, but we ran out of time.  I think this is better than anything I could ever make, though.”

Yuuri lifted the cover off the plate and felt his mouth water the second the delicious aroma hit him.  When the steam cleared, he saw the selection of Portuguese sausage, macadamia pancakes, eggs and seasoned rice.  In-season tropical fruit was heaped into a chilled bowl next to the plate.  He perked up when he saw the dark pink liquid in the glass on the tray.  Lifting it and taking a sip, he closed his eyes as the taste of fruit danced across his tongue.

“I made sure to order a carafe of the passion fruit juice you like,” Viktor said, smiling when the young man opened his eyes, “The rest is in the fridge.”

“We need to make this at home.  I think this is my caramel,” Yuuri declared before taking another sip.

“Of course, Love.  I’ll make sure you have a glass every evening after a hard day at the office,” the man answered.

“I was joking.”

“I wasn’t,” Viktor replied, Yuuri’s free hand in his own, “If it makes you happy, if it’s what you want, we’ll do it.”

“Have I told you lately how much I love you?” Yuuri asked, setting the glass down.

“Yes, but I love hearing it.”

Yuuri lifted a hand to brush Viktor’s hair behind his ear and smiled at him.  Leaning forward to nuzzle his nose against Viktor’s, he captured the other's lips in a sweet kiss.  Tugging on Viktor’s lower lip with his teeth as they parted, Yuuri enjoyed the groan he made when he finally let go.

“As much as I’m enjoying this, there are other things I’d like to focus on today,” Viktor said.

“Like what?” he asked.

“You,” Viktor replied, smiling brightly, “This is your gift from me.  Yesterday was the main event, now I get to cherish you for the rest of the trip.”

 

* * *

 

Viktor insisted upon feeding Yuuri, declaring it to be romantic and something he had always wanted to do.  Yuuri humored him but actually enjoyed it.  Something about Viktor taking the time to perform such a basic function for him was endearing.  He had Viktor’s undivided attention.  When Yuuri asked what else he had planned, Viktor’s eyes held a surprise within them along with his words of he’d see.

When it was time for the second surprise of the day, Yuuri realized why Viktor woke him so early.  Viktor had disappeared into the bathroom while he was checking his social media account Phichit insisted he get years ago.  He only had a few followers, the most active being his best friend.  He laughed as he scrolled down the screen.  The three young men were having a blast back home.  Phichit had posted pictures of them, TechnicalIssues and a friend of his in a serious pose with laser tag weapons. 

There was another picture of the five playing skee ball at Pizza Castle.  Yuri was frozen in mid-yell with his arms in the air.  Yuuri could barely make out the smirk on Otabek’s face when he studied the picture further.  He decided to leave a comment, asking where Benji was.

The next picture was sweet.  He chuckled when he noticed Viktor’s brother had been blocked from it, but he could see why.  Yuri was lying on the loveseat in Phichit’s apartment.  His pillow was propped against Otabek’s leg.  Yuri was fast asleep, a hand resting gently on Otabek’s thigh.  The caption said this was the third night Yuri had fallen asleep like that.  Yuuri knew there would be multiple deaths if he ever saw the picture.

“Yuri’s having fun,” he yelled.

“That’s good,” Viktor replied over the sound of running water, “What’s the brat up to?”

“Laser tag, skee ball, video games.  The usual.”

“As long as he stays out of jail, I don’t care what he does,” the man confessed, “Mango or plumeria?”

“What?” Yuuri asked, befuddled.

“Mango or plumeria?” Viktor asked, holding two packages before him as he exited the bathroom, “What would you like to smell like today?”

“Huh?”

“Bath salts, Love,” he reiterated, “Which do you prefer?  I have to say I’m partial of the mango.  The package says it has a hint of lavender.”

“Mango, then,” Yuuri replied, “We just took a shower last night, though.”

“This is for relaxation, sweetheart,” Viktor explained, “and spending time together.  I’m at your every beck and call while we’re here, Yuuri.  Your wish is my command.”

“That’s a bit much, Viktor,” he chastised when he joined him.

“Not at all,” Viktor countered, “Take your shirt off.”

Yuuri lifted his sleep shirt over his head, throwing it on the floor when it was free from him. Scooting to the edge of the bed, he yelped when Viktor slid his arms under his body and lifted him off the mattress.  He kissed Yuuri once as he shifted him in his arms.  Yuuri was wide-eyed, clutching his fiancé’s shoulders.

“Please put me down,” he said, “I can walk.”

“This is part of pampering, Love.”

Viktor gently lowered him into the warm water.  He opened the package containing the scented salts, pouring them into the water slowly.  Yuuri glided his arms through the water so the salts would dissolve quicker, with the scent beginning to fill the room soon after.

“This is making me hungry,” Viktor muttered when his stomach growled.

“You should have let me share my breakfast,” Yuuri chided, closing his eyes and sighing as Viktor cupped his hands under the water and poured it over him.

“Feel good?” he asked, smiling when he nodded, “It was yours, Love.  I did eat your rice.”

“Thanks for that, by the way,” he said, “You need more than rice.”

“I’ll find something before we meet your parents,” Viktor assured him, “I promise.”

 

* * *

 

Viktor patted Yuuri dry when the water grew cold, kissing every inch of skin the towel touched.  He insisted on carrying Yuuri back to the bedroom.  When he lowered him onto the bed, Viktor asked Yuuri what he’d like to wear that day.  He was pleased when Yuuri chose his favorite outfit, loving the way the v-neck accentuated his exposed collarbones.

Before Yuuri could dress, Viktor eased him onto the bed and began to massage his muscles until they were pliant beneath his hands.  Yuuri loved his massages, and they didn’t get a chance to relish this much at home.  Viktor ignored the sighs and soft moans coming from Yuuri, determined to make this day about him. 

When he finished, Viktor rolled him over and kissed him time and again until they were close to running out of time before they had to meet Hiroko and Toshiya. Capturing his lips a final time, Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s clothes and helped him dress despite protests.  He explained it was part of pampering him and just accept it.

Smiling when Yuuri was dressed, they gathered their daypacks and left their room for the lobby.  They exchanged hugs and kisses with the elder Katsukis when they found them.  Viktor was chatting with Toshiya through the translation app they used.  Yuuri looked at his mother, questioning her when she laughed softly.

“What?”

“Did you and Vicchan have fun last night?” she asked.

“It was great.  We spent most of the night on the beach.  It was very romantic,” Yuuri said, smiling as he remembered the recent memory.

“No, Baby Boy,” she said, pulling him to a mirror along a wall.

Yuuri gasped when he saw his reflection.  Though the lovebites from Viktor were fading, they were still prominent.  He was embarrassed and wanted to go back to the room to change.  Having his mother point them out was mortifying.  Hiroko picked up on her son’s discomfort and hugged him.

“Yuuri, we’ve all been there.  You adore each other,” she explained, “It’s part of being a couple.  I say wear them proudly.”

“Mom!” he screeched.

“You should have seen the ones your father used to leave,” Hiroko mused, “I think the worst time was when we had dinner with your grandparents, and my neck was covered.  They weren’t amused.”

“Mom!” Yuuri yelped, “I don’t want to hear this!”

“Baby Boy, just because I’m your mother doesn’t mean I’ve turned into a nun,” she replied, grinning evilly.

“I can’t believe this,” he muttered, pressing a hand against his forehead, “No more.  Please.”

Yuuri walked away from her to join Viktor and his father, listening to his mother chuckle behind him.  He stared at Viktor as he waited for the men to finish their conversation.  He refused to look at his mother, knowing if he met her eyes, he’d blush profusely.  He stared at the ground and tapped his foot, relieved when Viktor placed a hand on his shoulder.

“How does the botanical gardens and shopping sound for this afternoon?  Then the dinner cruise?” he suggested.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Yuuri asked.

“Tell you what, Love?”

“This,” Yuuri answered, pointing at his neck.

“Oops?” Viktor replied guiltily.

“Oops, my ass,” he mumbled.

“Love, can you hold my phone for the day?” Viktor asked, changing the subject.

“Why?”

“I don’t want any distractions.  It’s all about you,” Viktor reminded him, taking Yuuri’s hand and pressing his lips to the top of it.

Yuuri held his free hand out, shoving the device into his pack when Viktor relinquished it.  It meant a lot to him that Viktor was willing to part with his phone for the day.  It was part of him, Viktor often sneaking to check his social media accounts several times a day.  Though he balked this morning about being the center of attention throughout the trip, maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t have time to go back to the room to change.  Minutes later, the shuttle driver came into the resort and announced they were ready to leave.  Yuuri wanted the ground to open and swallow him whole.  Remembering his mother’s words and Dr. Feltsman’s advice, he decided to accept it. 

When they arrived at the gardens it was drizzling, casting rainbows throughout the grounds. It added to the ambiance, enhancing the vivid colors of flora and fauna.    Viktor begged Yuuri to take pictures of every plant they passed and every bird he found in the trees.  Yuuri had to remind him his phone only had so much storage and asked him if he wanted his.  Viktor declined.

Hiroko enjoyed the gardens immensely.  She asked their guide a multitude of questions, impressing the woman.  She was pleased she didn’t need an interpreter since the guide was Japanese herself.  They talked the entire tour, ranging from various soils in the gardens to the differences of Miyako-jima and Kyushu.  Yuuri was happy for his mother when they exchanged email addresses. 

He jumped when he felt arms wrap around his waist and a head rest on his shoulder. Yuuri loved it when Viktor surprised him like this.  He didn’t like displays of affection, but Viktor’s spontaneity always got to him.  It made him feel like he was the only one in the world.

“I got something for you,” Viktor said, handing a pink tissue paper wrapped item, “Be careful though.  It’s fragile.”

“You didn’t have to do this,” Yuuri said, turning his head to see his shimmering eyes as he peeled the tape off.

“I wanted to.  This is about you, Love.  Let me spoil you.”

Shoving the paper aside, Yuuri gasped when his eyes fell upon the most gorgeous stargazer lily he’d ever seen.  The gradient of the colors was so bright yet gradual.  The scent was intoxicating, filling the air around them.  He loved it when Viktor did little things like this since they meant the world to him.

“I saw it in a stand we passed a while back.  It was screaming your name,” Viktor explained.

“We’re going to be out most of the day.  It’s going to wilt,” he said worriedly, not wanting the flower to die before he could enjoy it.

“I asked the man to put a water tube on it.  He said it should last at least twenty-four hours.  We can always refill it if it doesn’t.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri said, smiling as he turned around and kissing him, “I love you so much.”

“I love you, sweetheart,” Viktor echoed, lifting Yuuri’s right hand and kissing the ring on his finger, “More than life. Thank you for promising to share the rest of ours together.”

“There’s nothing I want more,” Yuuri agreed, kissing him once again, “We’ve fallen behind.”

“That’s ok.  It was worth it.”

 

* * *

 

They were lost in the maze of tropical hedges and trees until they found a guide to lead them to the entrance.  Apologizing to their group when they returned, everyone boarded the shuttle and headed for the shopping district.  It was busy when they arrived, and Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s hand when they left the shuttle.  He was overwhelmed by all the activity and sounds coming from the market.

“It’ll be ok, Love,” Viktor whispered into the young man’s ear, “If you need to get away, let me know, and we’ll find a quiet spot.”

“I don’t want to ruin this for you though.  I know you wanted to come here,” Yuuri argued.

“This is about you, Yuuri.  If you need a break, we’ll get away,” Viktor repeated, winking at him when he nodded.

The liaison from the resort gave them last minute instructions before they left, advising them of their departure time.  The four took their time perusing the different merchandise available, Viktor excited about each stand and shop they passed.  He insisted on buying at least one item from each vendor.  When they reached a custom shirt store, Viktor demanded Yuuri remain outside with his parents. 

Yuuri sauntered over to the jewelry stand his parents were browsing.  His father told him on the drive back from the volcanic park he wanted to buy Hiroko a new wedding band.  Toshiya had several rings on the tips of his fingers, asking his wife which one she preferred.  Yuuri could tell his mother was getting frustrated, stating she found a quality in each of them she appreciated.

“What about the one with pearls?” Toshiya suggested, wiggling a pinky.

“It’s remarkable,” Hiroko stated, “I do like that one.”

“But you like the one with the orchid design also,” he said.

“I like the colors of that one.”

“And the tri-colored ring?” he asked.

“I love the way it’s braided,” Hiroko said, wincing from indecision.

“Which one do you like best?”

“I can’t choose one,” she whined, “They’re all so beautiful.”

“Ume, if I gave you two to consider would that help?” Toshiya asked, smiling softly when his wife nodded.

He held out the rings with the pearls and the braided metal.  Hiroko spent several minutes contemplating each one, a finger against her lips.  Yuuri turned back to the table and looked at the necklaces.  Picking up a thick rope of gold, he liked the weight and intricacy of the design.  After flagging down the vendor for the price, he decided to buy it for Viktor.  He asked the owner to see the pendants she had available.  The woman pulled a glass and cherry wood case from under the cart and placed it on the table so he could examine them.  When his eyes fell upon a dual-metal pendant, he knew it was the one.  Asking the woman to open the case, he gingerly lifted the piece from the velvet it rested on.  Two hearts wrapped around each other: one silver, the other gold. The metal was beveled with a banner draped diagonally across the hearts.  He smiled when he read the inscription.  He didn’t care how much it cost.  He was buying it. 

Yuuri was glad the vendor handed the bag to him moments before Viktor joined them since he wanted to surprise him.  He loved doing little yet sentimental things like this Viktor.  It warmed his heart when Viktor gave him a sincere smile and soft kiss each time Yuuri gave him a small gift.

“Hey,” Viktor said, feathering his lips across Yuuri’s, “I swear every time I kiss you is better than heaven.”

“You are so cheesy,” Yuuri teased, returning the kiss, “I love it though.”

“You bring out the best in me, Love,” he admitted, “Where to next?”

“Lunch.  What were you doing in the shirt shop?” Yuuri asked.

“You’ll see in about thirty minutes.”

“Why am I suddenly scared?” Yuuri asked, raising a brow when Viktor laughed.

 

* * *

 

Deciding on Hawaiian-style hibachi, the foursome spent a leisurely lunch eating outdoors.  Instead of using the app, Yuuri chose to interpret his parents’ conversations for his fiancé.  Hiroko was excited about what kind of wedding the newly engaged couple wanted.  Viktor humored her with some ideas he had, but said he needed to discuss it with Yuuri. They had never talked about a wedding ceremony.  He didn’t know if he had thoughts of his perfect wedding, but it had crossed his mind, especially lately.  He dreamed about numerous kinds of ceremonies since he bought the engagement ring.  They dominated his thoughts at times, Yuuri breaking him out if his daydreams.  When he asked about it, Viktor would always tell him how happy he was.  He was, but their wedding would cement it forever.

He flinched when he felt gentle fingers touch his chin and turn his head.  Yuuri was studying him. 

“What’s up?” he asked.

“How long has it been since you put sunscreen on?” Yuuri asked.

“I don’t know,” Viktor replied, trying to think, “Maybe the gardens?”

Yuuri dug through his daypack and pulled the bottle of sunblock out, squeezing a dime-sized dot onto his fingers.  Rubbing the lotion between his hands, he touched Viktor’s face and spread it along his cheekbones.  When he finished with Viktor’s cheeks, he brushed the soft grey hair from his face with a wrist and rubbed lotion onto his forehead. Yuuri smiled at Viktor as his finger slid down the bridge of Viktor’s nose, tapping the tip when he was done.

“Thanks, Love,” Viktor said, smiling, “I appreciate you looking out for me.”

“You’re important to me.  Someone has to take care of you,” Yuuri replied.

 

* * *

 

Viktor held Yuuri’s free hand through the rest of their meal, winking at his future mother-in-law when she saw and beamed at him.  Even though he was part of the family already, their marriage would bring a reality to it.  He could call her his true mother and have rights to the claim.  A comforting warmth filled him when he realized he wasn’t just marrying Yuuri, he was marrying his family as well.

When they finished lunch and disposed of their trash, Viktor asked if they could return to the shirt shop so he could pick up his order.  It was a short walk back to the main promenade.  Viktor was excited when they entered the shop.  It was dark with soft ukulele music playing in the background.  Yuuri looked around the walls, taking in the various pre-printed shirts for sale.  He saw one near the ceiling and had to hold a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.  He squinted to make out the small number on the index card and searched for the correct bin.  Rifling through the shirts, he smirked when he found the right size.  Yuuri looked around for an employee, eyes falling on a young woman folding clothing at a table with several shirts.  He asked if he could give her enough money to cover the shirt, explaining he didn’t want his fiancé to see it.  She giggled and nodded, taking more than enough to cover the cost.  He tossed the shirt into the bag with the necklace and told Viktor he’d wait outside for him.

Yuuri was chatting with his mother when Viktor joined them.  He was grinning like a maniac as he swung a paper shopping bag along his side.  Standing next to Yuuri, Viktor smacked a kiss on his cheek.  Yuuri nudged him with a shoulder and asked what was in the bag.

“I bought something I think you’d like,” Viktor answered, grin growing wider.

He pulled a folded navy blue shirt from inside.  Shaking it so he could read it, Viktor looked at the front and nodded before flipping it around.  Yuuri took a minute to read the saying and burst into laughter.

“Oh, that’s good, Love,” Yuuri said between giggles, wiping tears from his eyes, “That’s you.”

“Like it?” Viktor asked, smiling when the young man nodded.

The shirt said ‘King of Cheese.’

“I’m not done yet,” Viktor stated, “I had one made for you.”

He grabbed the remaining shirt and made Yuuri close his eyes.  Waving his hand in front of his face, Viktor was pleased when Yuuri didn’t react.  He held the shirt up and told him to open his eyes, Yuuri scowling when he scanned the words. 

“I am not wearing that,” he argued.

“Come on, Yuuri,” Viktor begged, “We’ve never had matching shirts!  It would be cute!”

“But ‘Engaged to the King of Cheese?’” Yuuri asked, “Really?”

“It’s the truth, Love,” Viktor said slyly, throwing an arm across his fiancé’s shoulders, “Can’t fight destiny.”

“Fine,” he grumbled, “but you have to wear what I got you tomorrow. No arguments.”

“Deal!”

“Don’t you even want to see what it is before you agree?” Yuuri asked.

“I trust you,” Viktor confessed.

Yuuri tugged the shirt from the bag carefully, not wanting to rip the paper nor let the necklace or pendant fall out.  He shook the shirt over the bag, relieved when the chain didn’t fall.  He grinned evilly at Viktor and held the shirt out.  Viktor’s face was bright as he unfolded it, but the smile fell when he let the shirt drop and read the message. 

“Hey!” Viktor protested, “This isn’t me!”

“Oh sweetheart, but it is,” Yuuri said, laughing at his fiancé’s reaction.

“I am not extra!” he cried, “Really, Yuuri? ‘I’m Extra?’”

“Wear it with pride, Love,” Yuuri said, closing the gap between them and pressing his lips against Viktor’s ear, “Just like my lovebites.”

Viktor watched Yuuri retreat with his parents.  He looked back at the shirt and shook his head.  He had to admit he was over-the-top at times, but only when it came to his fiancé.

“Love, are you sure we can’t match tomorrow?” Viktor yelled.

“I’m sure!” he shouted back, “You’re extra, babe!”

 

<hr>

Afternoon showers had hit the island when they returned to the resort.  The elder Katsukis retired to their room since the day exhausted them.  Yuuri and Viktor promised to escort them to their room but were stopped by the front desk clerk.  Viktor waved them ahead, stating he’d catch up in a few minutes.

“Mr. Nikiforov, you wanted me to let you know when everything you asked for arrived.  I have it behind the desk when you’re ready.  The arrangement is in the kitchen since it needed to be kept cool,” the woman explained.

“Thank you so much,” Viktor said, grasping her hands in his, “Would you happen to have a lighter though?  I forgot to put it on the list.”

“I’ll ask the restaurant immediately.”

After thanking the woman once again, he whistled as he made his way to the elevator.  Everything except the weather was going according to plan.  Reminding himself to check the forecast for the evening when he returned to the room, he hoped Yuuri would cooperate with the next part of his scheme.

_I need you distracted so you don’t question me.  I promise you’ll be swept off your feet, Yuuri._

 

* * *

 

When Yuuri awoke, it was dark in the room.  Moonlight cast shadows through the windows, making the room appear otherworldly.  The sheer drapes billowed as the night’s gentle breeze flowed through the windows.  He could smell the salt in the air, reminding him of Japan.

Viktor’s behavior continued to puzzle him.  They had a great afternoon with his family.  He enjoyed exploring the island with them, enjoying everything Viktor gifted him with.  He was disappointed when they returned to the resort and finding out their dinner cruise was canceled. The desk clerk told Viktor the ship was having mechanical problems.  She offered to reschedule for the next day since the company was calling in another ship. 

Now Viktor was nowhere to be found.

Viktor insisted they take a nap after a shower since their day was long and hot.  Viktor explained he wanted to get the film of sunscreen off his skin and try to bring his sunburn to the surface.  Yuuri agreed, never passing up a shower with him since he bared himself on their anniversary. 

They enjoyed the warm spray streaming over them as they feasted on the other’s mouth.  Though Yuuri wanted more, wanted to touch Viktor more intimately, he refused.  He was content with kisses and light strokes against slick skin. Yuuri was befuddled yet again.

Stretching and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he rolled over and grabbed his phone from the nightstand, seeing it was after ten.  He cursed himself for sleeping so long, knowing he’d have a difficult time falling asleep that night.  Unlocking the device, he checked his messages for word from his fiancé.

Nothing.

_Where are you?  
**Yuuri**_

_Watching the fish downstairs._  
_Sorry, I didn’t mean to be gone so long._  
_I couldn’t fall asleep and you were out like a light._  
_Be up in a minute._  
_~V_

 _You want me to come downstairs?_  
_We can watch the fish together._  
_Especially your soulmate fish ;)_  
_**Yuuri**_

 _I’ll be down in a minute._  
_Promise._  
_~V_

 _Wait?  Down?_  
_Wouldn’t it be up?_  
_**Yuuri**_

 _Damn_ _autocorrect.  
~V_

Viktor walked into the suite minutes later, smiling at Yuuri and sitting on the couch next to him. He took him in his arms and crushed their lips against each other, kissing him hungrily.  They spent several minutes cuddling, Viktor running a hand along Yuuri’s arm.  Yuuri rested his head on Viktor’s chest and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Did you have fun today?” Viktor asked.

“It was wonderful,” Yuuri answered, “Thank you so much.”

“For what?”

“Everything you did,” he stated, “Breakfast, the bath, the massage, the flower, my stupid shirt.”

“Hey!” Viktor teased, “It’s not stupid.”

“It is, but I’ll wear it,” Yuuri said, raising his head to kiss him once again.

“Have I mentioned that every time I kiss you is better than heaven?” Viktor asked, pressing his lips against Yuuri’s.

“Oh, at least ninety times today,” Yuuri joked.

“Well, make it ninety-one,” Viktor said, “I’m sorry about the cruise.”

“Not much we can do about it.  I’d prefer not sinking into the bay.”

“Good point,” Viktor agreed, “How about Plan B?”

Yuuri sat up and looked at Viktor, searching his eyes for any hint, but he betrayed nothing.  Viktor wore the smile he saved just for him, the one that sent shivers up Yuuri’s spine. 

“Plan B?”

“Yep,” Viktor said, standing up and holding out a hand, “Come on.  I want to show you something.  But I need to cover your eyes first.  It’s a surprise.”

“Viktor…” he warned.

“I promise you’ll love it, sweetheart,” Viktor stated, meeting his gaze.

“Alright,” Yuuri sighed.

Viktor waited until Yuuri closed his eyes before guiding him out of the suite, leading them slowly down the hallway.  They took the elevator to the top floor and made their way down the long hall.  Yuuri tilted his head when he heard a heavy door creak open and a very light breeze hit his face.

“Are we outside?” he asked, intrigued.

“You’ll see in a minute, Love.”

Viktor let him go, asking him to stay put for a few minutes.  Yuuri heard soft clicking noises around him.  The smell of spices wafted through the air, making his stomach rumble.  He realized he hadn’t eaten since lunch.  He turned his head when he heard an amused voice behind him.

“Hungry?”

“A little,” Yuuri admitted.

“That’s a good thing,” Viktor said, “Open your eyes, sweetheart.”

Yuuri opened his eyes slowly, hands flying over his mouth when he saw the setting before him.  Candles in delicate hurricane lamps were scattered across the roof, casting an intimate glow.  Soft classical music was playing on Viktor’s phone.  He recognized it as his favorite arrangement from an Austrian composer.  A large arrangement of roses and native greens sat upon a cast iron table.  The table itself had an ivory lace cloth draped over it.  In front of each chair was a meal fit for kings.  Yuuri’s favorite cut of steak was on the plate, cooked perfectly.  Mashed sweet potatoes, glazed carrots, grilled yellow squash and zucchini completed the meal.  It looked delightful.

“You,” Yuuri stammered, “How did you do this?”

“I had a little help from the desk clerk and the owner of the cruise company,” Viktor confessed, “Hope you aren’t upset.  I promise we’ll go on the cruise tomorrow.”

“This…” he said, looking around, “This is amazing.”

“I told you I wanted to spoil you,” Viktor said, taking several steps towards him and taking his hands, “Let’s eat.  I’m famished, and our dinner is growing cold.”

“Is this where you were when I woke up?” Yuuri asked as Viktor helped him into his chair.

“Yep, it was more work than I thought,” he declared.

“It’s gorgeous,” Yuuri said, “Thank you.”

“We aren’t done, Love.  Eat.”

They ate in silence, enjoying the company.  Viktor loved they didn’t need to utter a word to be content with each other.  He held Yuuri’s hand the entire time, tracing circles into his skin with the pad of his thumb.  He wanted this moment to last forever.

When they finished, Yuuri thanked him again.  The meal was delicious, the décor beyond romantic, the surprise perfect.  Viktor wasn’t finished, however.  He smiled when he handed Yuuri an envelope, watching him frown.

“What’s this?” Yuuri asked.

“Something I promised myself I’d give you when the time was right,” Viktor said, placing his elbows on the table and propping his head on folded hands, “Read it.”

Yuuri broke the seal on the envelope and lifted the flap carefully.  He pulled out a single sheet of ivory parchment Viktor loved to use for important letters.  He unfolded it, catching several small pictures before they fell on the ground.  He looked at them, whipping his head up to Viktor when he saw the images. 

“How did you get these?” he asked.

“Phichit helped,” Viktor professed, “Apparently, he’s been snapping pictures of us since our first time at his family’s restaurant. Some of them are from me.  Some are from your phone, which I hope you don’t mind I stole.”

Yuuri looked back to the pictures, going through them one at a time.  The first time they visited the bookstore together and had Thai, both smiling as they talked.  The next one with him sleeping soundly on the couch.  He looked so peaceful, so content. Another a selfie the day Viktor received his promotion, standing in front of La Rue.  The book signing with Bernard.  A kiss at the coffee shop the day after they started dating.  Yuuri fast asleep, head on Viktor’s lap.  Laughing as Yuuri gave Makkachin a bath. 

They went on and on, documenting their time together.  He didn’t know Viktor had been saving this, had been planning this.  It was amazing.  He felt tears well up in his eyes as he flipped through the pictures.  When he was finished, all he could do was smile and nod at him.

“Read the letter,” Viktor instructed.

Yuuri handed Viktor the pictures and looked back at the letter.  A hand flew over his mouth when he read the words, letting them absorb into his soul. 

_My dear, sweet Yuuri,_

_As much as I am surrounded by words and creativity in my life, I find myself at a loss for them right now.  Today is the day of Bernard’s book signing, your first one. I think you’re going to enjoy it.  I hope you do.  I will.  You’ll be with me._

_It’s also the day I’m taking a giant leap of faith.  I’ve decided it’s time for me to tell you how much you mean to me.  I’m bursting at the seams, sunshine.  I’ve felt this way for months now.  It’s been so difficult containing it, not letting it slip.  I hope when I tell you, I don’t scare you away.  I hope you feel the same for me._

_Tonight, I'm going to tell you I love you.  I’m so scared._

_You’ve come to mean the world to me, Yuuri.  I can’t imagine life without you.  I don’t want to. I’m hoping for the best but preparing for the worst.  I hope the gods smile upon us and we want the same thing.  I’d be the happiest man in the world._

_Yuuri, I know we haven’t known each other for long, but we have a spark together.  We have such a unique friendship, one I’ve never had with anyone before.  I had given up hope I’d ever find anything like this, but then you came into my life.  I want you to remain in it.  Do you believe in love at first sight?  I do now.  When we first met, I was attracted to you.  I didn’t realize until months later it was love. I could spend forever loving you, Yuuri. I hope you let me._

_I have to leave for the bookstore in a few minutes.  I needed to jot this down, try to give myself the courage to make it through the day.  I’ll know by the end of the day how we’ll turn out.  I so hope you’ll give us a chance.  You’re the one for me.  I know it._

_If you and I do become we, I’ll hold on to this letter to give you at the right time.  If not, I’ll stash it away and remember the most wonderful time of my life._

_I hope I can give it to you._

_I’ll love you always, Yuuri._

_Viktor_

Tears were sliding down his cheeks freely by the time he finished the letter.  He never knew Viktor felt this strongly for him that early in their friendship.  He didn’t realize his doubt and how vulnerable he must have felt that night.  It was a godsend he kept his courage that day.  Yuuri didn’t know where they would be if he hadn’t.

“Viktor,” Yuuri choked through tears.

Viktor stood and rounded the table, crouching when he was next to him.  He drew Yuuri into his arms and held him as he cried.  He smiled before pressing his lips against the top of Yuuri’s head.  When he calmed, Viktor stood and drew Yuuri to his feet.

“There’s more,” he whispered before feathering his lips against the young man’s.

“How can you top this?” Yuuri asked.

“You’ll see.”

Viktor lifted his phone off the table and scrolled, selecting a playlist and pressing the title of the song he wanted.  Lacing his fingers through Yuuri’s, he led him to an open area on the roof and waited for the song to start.  When the opening notes of an acoustic guitar sounded, he put an arm around the young man’s waist and drew him close.  They swayed gently when the man sang the opening lyrics.

 _I never had no one that I could count on_  
_I've been let down so many times_  
_I was tired of hurtin' so tired of searchin'_  
_Til you walked into my life_  
_It was a feelin' I'd never known_  
_And for the first time I didn't feel alone_

Tears filled Yuuri’s eyes once again.  Viktor kissed him gently as they continued their dance.  It wasn’t extravagant, but it was special.  He loved holding Yuuri in his arms.  He loved sharing moments like this with him, especially when the song poured his feelings out.

 _You're more than a lover_  
_There could never be another_  
_To make me feel the way you do_  
_Oh we just get closer_  
_I fall in love all over_  
_Every time I look at you_  
_I don't know where I'd be_  
_Without you here with me_  
_Life with you makes perfect sense_  
_You're my best friend_

Yuuri rested his head against Viktor’s shoulder and placed his hands on his chest, continuing to sob silently.  Viktor held Yuuri against him firmly, singing along with the song.  Though he was off key, he didn’t care.  He wanted Yuuri to know the deepest part of his heart.

 _You stand by me you believe in me_  
_Like nobody ever has_  
_When my world goes crazy_  
_You're right there to save me_  
_You make me see how much I have_  
_And I still tremble when we touch_  
_And oh the look in your eyes_  
_When we make love_

The song ended minutes later.  They stood together on the middle of the roof, swaying as one.  Neither wanted to let go, let the magic of the night slip away.  Yuuri was still crying, though it was slowing. 

“I love you so much, Viktor,” he sobbed.

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Viktor agreed, “So much.”

“How?” Yuuri asked, “How do we have this?  This is larger than life.  Am I imagining this? Are we a dream?”

“No, Love,” he said, chuckling as he lifted his fiancé’s head and kissed him gently, “We are definitely not a dream.  We’re lucky.  We’re as close to perfect as we can get, our love for each other even more.  That’s never going away.  I promise.”

 

* * *

 


	49. Beach Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group spends their final afternoon on the Big Island before flying into Honolulu, with Viktor and Yuuri spending a heated evening together.
> 
>  
> 
> “You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” Viktor growled into the young man’s ear, tugging on the lobe with his teeth.
> 
> “Did what, Love?” Yuuri asked, a shiver running through him as he put chunks of pineapple on his plate.
> 
> “This,” the man replied, pressing his hips against the young man’s backside.
> 
> “Mmm, I like that,” Yuuri said, shifting his hips back and enjoying the groan that escaped his fiancé, “And perhaps.”
> 
> “You’re a fucking vixen,” Viktor growled.
> 
> “Yep, but I’m your fucking vixen,” Yuuri agreed, turning to whisper into the man’s ear, “Later, Love. I promise. It has been a few days.”
> 
> “God, Yuuri,” Viktor rasped, watching the young man move further down the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 49 - Beach Party
> 
> Wow. We're almost at Chapter 50. Just wow. That's all I have to say about that. Wait. I do have one more thing to say.
> 
> **_***SPICY KATSUDON WARNING***_ **
> 
> It's spicy, but not as spicy as 'Get Leid'. Just enough to quench your thirst...hopefully lol.
> 
> A few notes before I let you dive into it:  
>  1) Yuuri finally gets to take his Hawaiian history cruise. You'll see how much he likes it. It's a cruise that really explores Kealakekua Bay on the Big Island. It's rich in history. I really want to go and check it out. On Pax's bucket list. Should be on yours as well ;)  
>  2) The little pink allergy pill Yuuri takes? It's Benadryl. It knocks most people out for hours. Only way to get it out of your system is to sleep it off.  
>  3) The songs I chose to use for their dances from my playlist are 'Crazy In Love' by Beyonce and 'South Side' by Moby ft. Gwen Stefani. The song that Yuuri tempts Viktor was South Side. I'll link the video at the bottom. It's not an overly sexy song, but the beat is and the video has a hint of tease and denial to it. 
> 
> A couple of housekeeping announcements:  
>  Next chapter probably won't be up until Friday or Saturday (3/31 or 4/1). I need to put some last minute touches on my first book before the final submission next week. I know you guys will understand.
> 
> Next Twitch session for 'Bound to Please' will be 4/1 at 5:00PM EDT(GMT-5). We'll be going over chapter two and making modifications to it as needed. Once that's done, chapter three will be underway. If you haven't followed me on Twitch, you can find me [here](http://twitch.tv/paxohana). Hope to see you there. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hope you like 'Beach Party'.

 

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

“Wow!” Yuuri exclaimed, peering so far over the edge of the boat Viktor had to grab his shirt so he wouldn’t fall overboard.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?”

“Nice?  Nice doesn’t begin to describe it.  This is paradise!” he replied excitedly.

Viktor chuckled at Yuuri’s enthusiasm.  They had switched their reservations from dinner to lunch since they were leaving for Oahu later that afternoon.  Yuuri suggested they skip the cruise so they could pack for the second part of their trip, but Viktor refused.  Yuuri had been looking forward to the cruise for over a month.  It was one of the first activities they agreed upon.  There was no way they’d skip it.

This was one of the last days they would be able to spend with the elder Katsukis before they returned home.  Not knowing when they’d see each other again, Viktor wanted to make the most of it for everyone.  Yuuri had been buzzing with excitement all morning, impatiently waiting for the cruise.  He rushed through lunch so fast Viktor wondered if he had tasted his meal.  Yuuri rambled he wanted to get the best view he could of the bay and darted to a nearby side rail.  Promising the Katsukis he’d return to finish his lunch, Viktor joined his fiancé.  He was glad he did or they’d be fishing Yuuri from the water.

They listened to the guide explain the history of the bay as well as how the geography of the area shaped Hawaiian culture.  Yuuri found it fascinating, digging a small notepad and pen from his daypack.  Viktor had tried not to laugh at him that morning when the young man stated he wanted to write down any questions he had.  Yuuri was such a history buff and Viktor found it endearing. 

The ship made a wide circle so it could make its way back to dock when the tour ended.  Yuuri immediately accosted the guide, firing off question after question.  Viktor gave the guide a sympathetic look and kissed Yuuri’s cheek, telling him he’d be at the table.  He knew his food would be cold, but spending time with Yuuri was more enjoyable.  

Sitting when he reached their table, he lifted his fork and took a bite of a short rib.  Even though it was cool, it was delicious.  He took small bites of his lunch, shifting between his salad and ribs.  He looked up when he saw a phone touch the edge of his plate.  Hiroko wanted to talk.  He wiped his hands off with a napkin before lifting her phone off the table.

 _Sorry_ _it’s cold, Vicchan.  Baby Boy gets so excited when he can learn new things._

He grinned and nodded at her before replying.

_It’s one of the many things I love about him.  I’m glad we can share it together.  Looking forward to Honolulu?_

_I am, but it’s nearing the time when we must leave.  I’m not looking forward to that._

Viktor reached over to grab the woman’s hand, squeezing lightly before he typed a reply.

_I’m not either.  I know we haven’t spent a lot of time together, but you’re more of a mother to me than my own is.  I miss you more than I do her.  I guess that makes me a terrible son?_

_No, dear Vicchan, it doesn’t.  Just like love isn’t bound to gender, love isn’t bound to blood.  Yuuri has told me a bit of your mother.  I don’t think she realizes what a wonderful man she has for a son.  I already consider you mine and I’m so very proud to have you in my family._

Viktor felt tears pool in the corner of his eyes when he read her message.  He wiped the moisture away with the back of a hand and took a deep breath.  Hiroko took his hand and squeezed it.

“Love, Vicchan,” she said softly, “Much love.”

“Love, Mama Katsuki,” he whispered, too choked to find his voice.

“Sweetheart, are you ok?” Yuuri asked as he sat in his seat and looked at him, concern etched on his face.

“Fine,” Viktor responded, “Just a lash in my eye.”

“Mom got you again, didn’t she?” he asked, placing his hand on Viktor’s thigh.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Viktor muttered and returned to his lunch.

“Lies, sweetheart,” Yuuri teased, “but wait until you hear what I learned! It’s intriguing!”

They spent the hour back to the dock listening to Yuuri’s animated retelling of the conversation he had with the tour guide.  They were amused at the emotion and effort Yuuri put into it, eventually standing so he could impart his tale with better effect.  Viktor had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, thinking how much he loved him.  Yuuri was a huge dork, but he was his huge dork. 

Yuuri was almost done imparting his newfound knowledge by the time they docked.  When Yuuri appeared crestfallen he couldn’t finish, Viktor promised he would listen to the rest on the flight to Honolulu, smiling when Yuuri perked up.  It was important to Yuuri to share what he learned, therefore it was important to Viktor.

Viktor had promised to take Hiroko to the bird sanctuary on the edge of the island since she loved anything having to do with nature.  When he showed her the vouchers earlier that morning, she lit up like the brightest star.  He grinned when Hiroko covered his face in kisses, babbling excitedly in Japanese.  Yuuri had a hard time interpreting between giggles, merely saying she thought it was a fantastic gift.

One of the valets chauffeured them to the sanctuary and promised to wait until they were finished.  Viktor invited the man to join them, but he had refused since he was on the clock and didn’t want to get in trouble.  Viktor understood the man’s plight, thanking him for the ride before joining the Katsukis. 

The sanctuary was remarkable.  Trees native to all the islands were strewn throughout the park, filled to the brim with many species of tropical birds.  Hiroko had to take in every sight and sound.  She was spinning around in awe so much, Toshiya was surprised she hadn’t become dizzy and fallen.  Yuuri’s father asked him to take pictures of everything Hiroko pointed out, thanking him when he promised to send the images on a disc since there were too many to send through email.

When they finished exploring the sanctuary and made their way to the resort’s car, Toshiya found a small snack stand outside the gift shop.  He loved any snack he could find and wanted to see what was available.  Toshiya was in heaven when he approached the tables holding countless varieties of foods from across the island.  He thanked the owner when the elderly man offered him samples, deciding he wanted to purchase a large tin of seasoned macadamia nuts.  Hiroko explained to Viktor and Yuuri her husband had raved about the nuts the night before, ecstatic they were so plentiful in Hawaii.

Although Toshiya was pleased he had found the perfect flavoring for the nuts, he wanted to savor them but couldn’t.  He wouldn’t be able to take the tin on the plane and his luggage didn’t have extra room for bags.  Toshiya promised to share them with the others when they returned to the resort.  They were ready to leave, but Viktor said he wanted to look a few minutes longer, agreeing to meet them at the car soon.

He chatted with the elderly man about his wares and how business had been.  He was happy when the owner explained he had been able to open several new stands that year and had expanded into the online shopping experience. The news was music to Viktor’s ears.  Asking for a business card, he asked the elderly man about his shipping policies.  Viktor grinned when the man said he shipped worldwide though it took time to prepare the packages to each country’s standards and go through customs.  He placed an order for six tins of the nuts Toshiya bought, giving the elderly man the Katsukis home address.  He turned to glance at the car, relieved they were in the vehicle and conversing with the resort employee.  Viktor signed the credit slip quickly and thanked the man once again, joining the others in the car.

 

* * *

 

The time to check out of the resort came too quickly.  When Viktor and Yuuri packed their belongings and double checked the suite for anything they may have forgotten, they made their way down to the lobby.  The young woman who had checked them in days before was on duty, gushing about how they were the perfect guests and they must return for their honeymoon.  Viktor laughed and agreed with the woman.  He dug a business card from his wallet and told her if she did visit their hometown to call them.  They both agreed they’d be more than happy to show her around and direct her to the safe parts of town.  She rushed around the counter to hug them both, thanking them again before the shuttle took them to the airport.

The drive was short, Yuuri’s anxiety snowballing.  This was the part of the trip he was least looking forward to.  Since Honolulu was less than an hour away by air, they would be taking a commuter plane.  He knew from experience that they were loud and the flight would be rough. 

Yuuri thanked Viktor when he handed him a small pink pill and a bottle of water.  He had told Viktor the night before how anxious he was about the flight. He had suggested an antihistamine before they boarded, telling Yuuri when his brother was younger he needed to be sedated each time his family flew anywhere.  Yuuri spent the rest of their waking hours kissing and thanking him for his thoughtfulness.

He grew very sleepy right before they boarded the plane, not knowing if he’d be able to stay on his feet until they found their seats.  He grabbed Viktor’s forearm before stumbling into him.  Viktor reached out to grab Yuuri before he fell and pulled him against him. 

“I’m taking it you’ve never had allergy medicine before?” Viktor asked softly, half-carrying him down the jetway.

“No,” he slurred, “Never needed it.  Sleepy.”

“I know, Love.  You’ll be seated and out like a light before you know it,” Viktor told him.

When they entered the cabin of the plane, Viktor asked the flight attendant to help find their seats.  It was a small plane so they reached the row in less than a minute.  He eased Yuuri into the seat, chuckling when he saw he had already fallen asleep.  Viktor fastened Yuuri’s seatbelt before sitting, placing their bags on the floor.  Pulling Yuuri against him and resting his head on his shoulder, Viktor kissed the top of Yuuri’s soft black hair and waited for takeoff.

 

* * *

 

It was misting when they landed in Honolulu.  Yuuri slept through the short flight, softly snoring the entire time.  It took Viktor longer to wake him than usual, but he attributed it to the antihistamine Yuuri took before the flight.  He had to help Yuuri walk since he was still groggy.  Toshiya made several motions when they made it to the gate, offering to help Viktor carry his son.  Viktor shook his head and bowed slightly, thanking him in what little Japanese he knew.

Resting Yuuri on a bench next to Hiroko, Viktor joined Toshiya in front of the baggage claim.  They had found the shuttle driver for the hotel they’d be staying, asking the man for assistance since Yuuri was having difficulties shaking the medicine off.  He looked back as the conveyor belt spun around, smiling when he saw Yuuri slump against his mother.  Hiroko hugged her son against her and smoothed his hair back gently.

The hotel employee left to get a cart to place their luggage on.  Toshiya and Viktor piled the bags onto the metal cart and thanked the man before returning to the bench.  Yuuri was still fast asleep.  Viktor crouched in front of him, smiling softly as he watched Yuuri’s lids flutter.

“Yuuri,” he said softly, trailing a finger down his cheek.

“Hmm,” Yuuri muttered sleepily.

“Time to go, Love. Our chariot awaits,” Viktor informed him, chuckling when Yuuri buried his face against his mother’s chest, “Come on, sweetheart.”

“Don’t wanna,” Yuuri mumbled, “Tired.”

“I know, sunshine,” Viktor replied, lifting him to his feet, “You can go back to sleep when we get to our room.  Promise.”

Even though Yuuri whined in protest, Viktor helped him through the airport and onto the awaiting shuttle. The driver had already loaded their luggage.  Toshiya thanked the man in limited English and helped Viktor settle Yuuri into his seat.  The young man had his arms around Viktor’s neck while he waited to be buckled in.  When Yuuri was secure, Viktor tried to stand to sit next to his fiancé, but he wouldn’t let go.

“Sweetheart, I need to sit down.  We’re leaving soon,” Viktor said.

“Comfy,” he slurred, head falling to the side as he fell asleep.

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, reaching behind his neck to pry Yuuri’s hands apart. 

“No,” Yuuri argued, lowering an arm and patting his lap, “Here.”

“Not a good idea, Love,” Viktor said, chuckling, “I’ll sit in your lap later.”

“Promise?” he asked, one eye opening to a narrow slit.

“Promise.”

Yuuri released his hold on Viktor, burrowing into his seat deeper as he sat next to him.  He was vaguely aware of Viktor entangling their fingers together, lifting his hand and kissing it softly.  He drifted back to sleep seconds later.

 

* * *

 

After settling into their room, Yuuri fell onto the bed and slept a few hours longer.  Viktor felt bad for him.  He was having a horrible time getting the allergy medicine out of his system.  Instead of spending time with his family, he was out cold.  Hiroko and Toshiya were very understanding.  They suggested rest for the remainder of the evening, stating they had the next day to explore Honolulu.

While Yuuri slept, Viktor spent the time browsing through his social media accounts and researching the area.  His brother was up to no good, posting several pictures of them gaming or playing laser tag.  He had to contain his laughter when he found a picture he was tagged in, Yuri being shoved into a pool by his best friend.  The following picture featured a very drenched and very unamused Yuri chasing Otabek across the parking lot.  He’d have to thank Phichit when they returned home.

Viktor stopped and looked down at his sleeping fiancé, realizing he hadn’t posted anything to his account since they left home.  Shifting his attention back to his phone, he opened his photo album and went through the pictures he’d taken so far.  There were hundreds since he wanted to capture every moment.  His smile grew broader as he scrolled through the album, reliving every moment they’d experienced so far.  He stopped when his eyes fell on the picture of him on one knee in front of Yuuri, holding the ring up to him. 

Selecting the image, Viktor entered a caption and posted it to his account.  He tagged Phichit, Otabek and his brother in the post.  He repeated the process several times, receiving several congratulatory replies from friends.  One reply had him laughing.

 _(y-plisetsky)_  
_Really?  In Hawaii?  When no one is around?_  
_You’re both assholes!_  
_Tell Mama and Papa Katsuki hi from me.  I only care about them at this point._  
_Asshole._

He typed a reply to his brother, knowing it would fuel his irritation.  He loved to rile Yuri, but he cared deeply for his brother.  They had numerous heart-to-heart conversations since he had come to live with him.  They were all they had left of their family and were determined to keep it strong and together.  Yuri had told him countless times even though he was a jerk, he loved Viktor deeply. 

His phone vibrated as he was uploading a picture of Yuuri leaning over the ledge on the cruise ship, eyes sparkling.  After he posted it, he found the latest notifications.  He shook his head and laughed as he read the comments.

 _(y-plisetsky)_  
_Ok.  I get it.  You two losers are engaged._  
_ENOUGH ALREADY!_  
_And what the fuck, @Katsu1129?_  
_Have a fight with a vacuum cleaner?  Looks like it won._  
_Knock the suction off, old man._  
_I don’t want to see that shit._

 _(chrisanova)_  
_Look at you.  Congratulations to both of you._  
_Let me know when you get back._  
_This deserves a party…on your dime of course ;)_

Viktor knew he had been too loud when he felt shifting beside him.  He slid down the pillows until he was laying next to Yuuri, rolling over to face him.  He ran a hand along Yuuri’s arm as he watched him wake.  He never tired watching Yuuri come to life, thinking it was one of the sweetest sights he had ever seen.  When Yuuri opened his eyes and focused on his surroundings, Viktor smiled at him.

“Evening, my sweet prince,” he said quietly, giving him a soft kiss.

“Evening?” Yuuri rasped, rolling onto his back and running his hands over his face, “What time is it?”

“Almost nine,” Viktor answered.

“Why didn’t you wake me earlier?  And we missed dinner,” Yuuri muttered, “Mom and Dad are going to kill me.”

“No, Love,” Viktor assured him, “They wanted a quiet night in their room, and you needed to sleep off that pill.  Sorry it hit you that hard.”

“Hey, live and learn,” he said, yawning, “Have you eaten yet?”

“No, I wanted to wait for you.  I have an idea, though.”

“Let’s hear it,” Yuuri said, turning to face his fiancé.

“The hotel restaurant closes in ten minutes,” Viktor explained, kissing the young man when he groaned, “but I did a little researching while you were asleep.  There’s a party on the beach every night this week.  Ten dollars gets you in.  All-you-can-eat buffet, non-alcoholic drinks, dancing into the wee hours of the morning.  What do you say?”

“You’re on,” Yuuri said, grinning, “Give me a few minutes to change and brush my hair? I’m guessing it’s a little wild.”

“Just a tad,” Viktor laughed, “Take your time.  The party isn’t going anywhere.”

Viktor waited for Yuuri to dig through his bag and choose clean clothes. He laughed when he glared at him when he suggested they wear their matching shirts. Yuuri ignored the rest of the conversation, disappearing into the bathroom without a word.  Viktor chuckled and went through his own suitcase.  He wanted to wear the outfit Yuuri loved best on him: a short-sleeved black V-neck that hugged every inch of his torso and worn, fitted blue jeans.  Viktor remembered teasing him when he told him he loved that outfit on him.  When Viktor asked why, Yuuri just said it did ‘things.’ 

Viktor found out what those ‘things’ were a couple months ago. 

He was sliding on his sandals when Yuuri emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later, freezing when he laid eyes on Viktor.  He could see Yuuri’s eyes grow darker from where he was sitting.  Yuuri still hadn’t said a word to him.  Viktor stood up and grabbed his phone off the stand next to the bed, bending over and digging his wallet from his shorts he had worn earlier that day moments later.  When he stood and took a step toward the door, he noticed Yuuri staring at him.

“Ready?” Viktor asked.

“Uh…yeah,” Yuuri answered, “You look great.”

“Thanks,” he said, smiling at him, “So do you.  I really love purple on you, sweetheart.”

“I’m glad you do,” Yuuri said, gesturing to the door, “After you.”

“You just want to stare at my ass,” Viktor teased, walking past him but yelping when Yuuri smacked his backside.

“You know it.”

 

* * *

 

The party was in full swing when they arrived.  The bass from the music was so loud they could feel the reverberations in their chests.  Several bonfires were scattered on the beach and tables heaping with food against the brick walls separating the street from sand.  Viktor placed a hand on the small of Yuuri’s back and led him to the buffet area.  Standing close to his fiancé so a group of young women could pass them, he caught the scent that made him instantly hard.

_Again, Yuuri? Really?_

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” Viktor growled into Yuuri’s ear, tugging on the lobe with his teeth.

“Did what, Love?” Yuuri asked, a shiver running through him as he put chunks of pineapple on his plate.

“This,” he replied, pressing his hips against Yuuri’s backside.

“Mmm, I like that,” Yuuri said, shifting his hips back and enjoying the groan that escaped him, “and perhaps.”

“You’re a fucking vixen,” Viktor growled.

“Yep, but I’m your fucking vixen,” Yuuri agreed, turning to whisper into Viktor’s ear, “Later, Love.  I promise.  It has been a few days.”

“God, Yuuri,” Viktor rasped, watching him move further down the line.

 

* * *

 

They ate quickly much to Yuuri’s dismay.  He wanted to enjoy the party, but Viktor had other plans.  After Yuuri had finished his last morsel of food, Viktor grabbed his plate and tossed it into a nearby garbage can.  He yanked him to his feet and led him to an open area, lifting Yuuri’s arms and draping them over his shoulders.

“Impatient, are we?” Yuuri teased, eyes sparkling dangerously.

“You have no clue,” Viktor growled, “I just want you against me.”

Yuuri gasped when Viktor grabbed his hips and pulled them closer together.  He placed a hand on either side of Viktor’s face, mouth falling open slightly as he grinned mischievously at him.  He loved Viktor’s reaction, had been wanting it all day.  The past few days had been so unbelievably wonderful and he loved every minute of it, but he missed this.  Being so close to Viktor for days on end drove him wild.  He had to wait for his body to recover, though.  It was time and he knew exactly what he was doing to him.

The DJ played a pop song that had been released years ago, but perfect for a party.  It was fast, it was fun.  Yuuri threw his head back and laughed when Viktor jerked his hips closer and they undulated to the rhythm.  He felt Viktor press his lips against the column of his neck.  Tightening his lock around him, he shoved his hands into soft grey locks. 

By the time the song was done, they were both out of breath.  It was from a mix of physical exertion and arousal, but Yuuri insisted on dancing when the next song started.  It was from his favorite DJ and a popular female singer, one he hadn’t heard in a long time.  Placing a hand on his fiancé’s chest, Yuuri strutted around Viktor as he trailed a forefinger around his shoulders.  When he stood in front of Viktor again, he leaned in for a kiss. Just before their lips met, Yuuri turned his head and moved away, throwing his arms above his head and twisting his hips as he danced.  Viktor just stood, watching him.  Yuuri raised a brow and grinned mischievously, moving his arms in front of him.  He crooked his fingers at Viktor and moved his arms closer to him, beckoning him to join him.  Viktor was like a predator, taking several steps until he was in front of him.  Encircling Yuuri’s waist, Viktor jerked him against him and held his head against Yuuri’s.

“This isn’t the fucking video, Yuuri,” Viktor growled, trying to ignore the gyrating against him.

“No, but it could be,” he replied, kissing Viktor before shimmying down his body, dragging his hands down Viktor’s chest.

Viktor closed his eyes and bit his lower lip when Yuuri pressed against him, jerking his body rhythmically to the music until he was standing.  Yuuri took several steps backward, body swaying to the song as he wove his arms above his head.  He smiled at Viktor, holding an arm out to him.  Viktor took Yuuri’s hand, spun him out before crashing their bodies against the others.  Yuuri shrieked with laughter; loving their dance, loving the effect he was having on Viktor.  Their bodies surged along with the beat of the song. Yuuri arched into him, leaning back slightly as he twisted in Viktor’s arms.  He had never felt so free, so alive.  He had never exuded sexuality like this in public.  It was exhilarating.

The song ended moments later.  Yuuri looked into Viktor’s eyes, aflame with the deepest turquoise he had ever seen.  He had Viktor right where he wanted him, had him feeling the way he had for days.  The next song had started, one from their favorite British DJ. 

“Viktor?” Yuuri purred, licking Viktor’s lower lip when he leaned forward.

“Hmm?”

“I want to go back to the room,” he whispered into his ear, “When we get there, I want you to fuck me like you did the other day.”

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and marched to the stairs, taking them two at a time.  Yuuri had a hard time keeping up, but loved Viktor’s enthusiasm.  Every nerve ending in his body was throbbing with need, with anticipation.  He wanted Viktor so badly. 

Yuuri laughed when they reached the elevators and Viktor pressed the button repeatedly, looking away when he stared at him.  When the doors opened, he was yanked into the car and pushed against the wall.  Viktor pressed the button for their floor and then mashed it to close the doors.  When they closed and the elevator began its ascent, Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s head and crushed his lips against the his.  Yuuri felt behind him for the railing, holding tightly as his legs began to weaken. 

Neither one wanted to move when the doors opened.  Viktor reluctantly pried himself away, breathing heavily as he took Yuuri’s hand and walked quickly to their room.  When they reached the door, Viktor pulled the keycard from his back pocket and fumbled with the lock.  Yuuri placed a hand over his fiancé’s, smiling at him when he took the keycard.  He wasn’t much better, but he steadied himself enough to unlock the door.  Turning the knob, Viktor shoved Yuuri inside and slammed the door. 

“You’re playing with fire,” Viktor snarled as he strode toward him.

“Then I hope I burn,” Yuuri replied, gasping when Viktor reached him. 

Viktor reached out to grab him, but Yuuri slapped his hands away.  He stood on tiptoes, kissing Viktor and walking them to a chair behind him. When the back of Viktor’s legs hit the chair, he pushed him into it and took a few steps backward.  He heard the song in his mind, emboldening him.  His body waved side to side as he ran his hands down his neck, his chest.  Tilting his head back when his hands drifted to his hips, his lower body gyrated back and forth.  He brought his hands together to unbutton his shorts.  He looked at Viktor before letting them fall to his feet, loving the drawn-out groan that escaped him.

“I thought no boxers was my thing,” Viktor rasped.

“Decided to try something new,” he stated, winking at him.

Yuuri made his way to Viktor, bending over to unfasten his jeans. Urging Viktor to lift his hips, he slid the denim down to his knees.  He captured Viktor’s lips with his own before straddling him.  He bounced slightly on Viktor, feeling his hardness against him as he moved his upper body back and forth to the song heard only in his head.  Viktor’s hands flew to Yuuri’s hips, grinding him against his erection.  Yuuri continued to dance on him, enjoying the breathy sounds coming from him.  He knew Viktor was reaching his breaking point.  Pressing against Viktor’s body, Yuuri dragged his tongue up his neck.  When he reached Viktor’s ear, he flicked the tip of his tongue against the shell, moving down until he could bite the lobe.

Viktor could handle no more. He sat up suddenly, making Yuuri lose his balance and they both crashed to the floor.  Viktor quickly took control.  He shimmied out of his jeans and returned to Yuuri, covering his body with his own.  He mentally cursed when he realized the items they needed were in the bedroom.  He sat up slightly but Yuuri pulled him back down.

“Front pocket of my shorts,” he said quickly.

Viktor reached for the garment, digging through the pockets until he felt a foil packet and small tube.  He grinned at Yuuri, happy he had the forethought to be prepared.  He sat up and spread Yuuri’s legs, looking down.  He was fully aroused, the head of his cock fully unsheathed from foreskin.  Viktor slid a finger along the hard length, smiling when it bobbed under his touch.  His hand dropped lower, massaging the heavy sac between Yuuri’s leg.  The moan that escaped Yuuri was delicious.  Viktor wanted him and he wanted him now.

“Please, Viktor,” he begged, “I need you in me.”

“We need to get you ready, Love.”

“No,” the young man whined, “Now.  Please.”

“I’m not hurting you,” Viktor stated, “I’ll make it…”

Viktor was at a loss for words when his forefinger slid in without resistance.  He jerked his head up, looking at Yuuri when a second finger went in just as easily.  He spread them inside Yuuri but didn’t feel the usually tight muscle fight him. 

“That’s what took me so long,” Yuuri admitted, “I’ve wanted you so bad the past couple days.  I didn’t want to wait.  I wanted to drive you as crazy as I’ve felt.  Just please.  Fuck me.  Now.”

“Jesus Christ, Yuuri,” Viktor snarled.

He grabbed the foil packet and quickly tore it open, sliding it onto his cock.  He squeezed the gel into his hand and impatiently covered himself with it.  Lining up with Yuuri’s opening, he looked at him for askance.  Yuuri nodded, moaning deeply when Viktor took him in a single hard thrust. 

Viktor let Yuuri adjust, waiting to move until he tapped his shoulder.  He rocked slowly at first as he didn’t want to hurt him.  It had only been a few days since he had been rough with Yuuri and he needed to watch for any sign of discomfort.  Seeing only pure ecstasy on Yuuri’s face and hearing pants of pleasure, he picked up speed.  He watched Yuuri’s eyes flutter shut and mouth open.  When he bent over to kiss him, Yuuri wound his legs around his waist, pulling Viktor further within him. 

“God, Yuuri,” Viktor moaned into his ear, “I love it when you do that.”

“Want more of you,” he whimpered, tightening the grip around his lover’s waist, “Please. More.  Fuck me more.”

Viktor cursed as he pried an arm between Yuuri and the floor, lifting him from the ground.  He clutched him against his body, ramming into him time and again.  Yuuri gripped Viktor’s shoulders, throwing his head back as he cried out Viktor’s name over and over. He rested his head against Yuuri’s chest as he continued to plunge into him, gritting his teeth as he fought the orgasm threatening to overtake him.

They continued this intimate dance for a while, though never long enough.  Viktor felt the telltale tightening around his cock.  Yuuri was close, so close to coming.  When Yuuri kept whining and squirming against the cock buried within him, Viktor knew he needed more.  He was on the precipice, need a push.  Viktor lifted his head, dragged his tongue from his lover’s upper chest to a collarbone.  He pressed his face against the juncture of Yuuri’s neck and inhaled deeply.  When he smelled the scent that drove him wild, he opened his mouth and let his teeth fall onto damp skin.  Yuuri’s hands flew into grey tresses when he felt the sharp scrape against his neck, pushing Viktor’s head against it.  Viktor took it as permission, biting his lover just enough for him to fly apart in his arms. 

Every fiber within Yuuri exploded, tightening around Viktor.  He arched against Viktor’s body and froze, waiting for the intense trembling to ride itself out.  He had never felt like this before, didn’t know if it was normal.  It was so strong, so powerful.  He felt Viktor’s arm hold him closer as he came.  When he was finally spent, they both fell to the floor, breathing raggedly.

Viktor lifted himself on shaky arms minutes later but didn’t pull out of Yuuri. He was still breathing heavily, but had a beautiful grin on his face.

“Sweetheart, if you insist on taking the initiative like that, you definitely need to do it more often,” Viktor declared.

“You…you liked it?” Yuuri said between breaths.

“I loved it,” Viktor admitted, “You keep surprising me, Yuuri.”

“I’m glad,” he said, grabbing his fiancé’s head to pull him down for a kiss, “I like doing things like this, but I feel so unsure sometimes.”

“Yuuri, I’m always going to love what you do because it’s you,” Viktor assured him, “I promise.  I want to explore and experience everything we can together.”

“What if I come up with something weird?” Yuuri asked, laughing as a thought came to mind, “Like a French maid outfit?”

“All I have to say is ‘Oui, oui, monsieur,’” Viktor replied, grinning when the young man giggled.

“Cheese.”

“You know it,” he said, “Let’s get you off the floor and get some lotion on you.  You’re going to be feeling that carpet tomorrow, as will my knees. Oh, and a suggestion.”

“Hmm?” Yuuri hummed as he took his fiancé’s hand.

“You might want to wear your shirt with the high collar tomorrow,” Viktor offered, “I might have bit you a little harder than I thought.”

“God damn it, Viktor!”


	50. Around Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Hiroko's and Toshiya's must return home arrives, leaving Yuuri heartbroken. Through Viktor's love and care, the two are able to enjoy the rest of their time in Hawaii.
> 
> “Good morning, my sweet prince.”
> 
> “Morning, King of Cheese,” Yuuri teased, grinning at his fiancé.
> 
> “I see someone is feeling better,” Viktor observed, “Up to doing anything today?”
> 
> “Yes,” the young man said, “Can we do lame outdoor activities today?”
> 
> “Define lame,” Viktor said, brow raising.
> 
> “I might have seen in the guide the desk clerk gave us there’s a rollerblade rental stand at the beach. Can we?” Yuuri asked, eyes sparkling.
> 
> “Sweetheart, if it makes you better I’d hula in a grass skirt and coconut bra for you,” the man teased, pleased when his fiancé fell back onto the bed in hysterical giggles.
> 
> “We can save that for tomorrow,” Yuuri joked.
> 
> “You’re on. Up and at ‘em,” Viktor instructed, patting the young man’s thigh, “Lots of cheesy things to do today, Love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We. Are. At. Chapter. Fifty! Sweet Baby Jesus! Just wow. That's all I have to say.
> 
> This is the last chapter of the Hawaii arc. It's been such a fun time to write about. If it's possible, Yuuri and Viktor have come together even more. This chapter is really long (for me, anyway). It covers almost a week in the story line. I have dropped some hints to future chapters. Please don't hunt me down and kill me. I'll leave a note at the end so I know you won't murder me. And of course gotta leave the infamous...
> 
> **_***SPICY KATSUDON ALERT***_ **
> 
> Um...I didn't call the insurance company for this since they're closed today. I really don't think it needed it though. It's a different dynamic to their relationship but another exploration of their sex life. You'll see and hope you like it. I debated with this, but wanted to give Yuuri more confidence and boldness. Only hint you're getting.
> 
> We have a few notes..yeah, a few. HA!  
>  1) The botanical gardens I referenced on Oahu is Wahiawa Botanical Gardens. Haven't been there, but it looks smaller than others. Nice thing is it's free.  
>  2) A paina is the traditional term for luau.  
>  3) The luau/paina I researched for this chapter was based upon [Paradise Cove](https://www.paradisecove.com/). I think I'm going to have to check it out some day. It looks great.  
>  4) Panic attacks are the freaking worst. Yuuri had the recipe for disaster that day. Mine are especially bad when I'm tired, emotional and stressed. They drain you so bad.  
>  5) The song I imagined Yuuri rollerblading to is linked at the end. Such a fun, summery song.  
>  6) The attack on Pearl Harbor. One of the darkest times in US history and the turning point of America entering World War II. I have studied this attack many times in the past but had to do some additional research to get the numbers correct. The number of dead on the USS Arizona really was 1,117. Only 335 servicemen on that battleship survived the attack. Twenty-three sets of brothers were killed on the Arizona, prompting the US Armed Forces to change their policy of siblings serving in the same units. Very sobering indeed.
> 
> I want to apologize for this chapter being a couple days late but I know you guys understand. I had a horrible migraine that laid me out on Friday. I pretty much slept all day and staring at the ceiling, praying for death. I had it finished yesterday but hated it so I scrapped about eleven pages of it. So almost 9k words later I'm done. 
> 
> The good news is the plus two is next, which is a mini Otayuri arc detailing the adventures of the duo while Viktor and Yuuri were in Hawaii. It's going to be fun!
> 
> Hope you like 'Around Town'. Thanks for reading.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

His eyes closed slowly each time he felt fingers feather through his hair, creating a relaxing flow of energy cascading across his scalp.  He sighed softly as he remembered how much he had missed this.  They didn’t have much time left together and he wanted to make the most of it.

“Mom?”

“Yes, Baby Boy?”

“Why did I come here?” he asked.

“I think because Vicchan wanted you and him to go on vacation,” Hiroko answered, humor tinging her voice.

Yuuri lifted his head and gave his mother a look of annoyance.  It had been a long time since she had harassed him this much, and he assumed she was making up for lost time.

“That’s not what I meant, Mom,” he grumbled, “Why did I come to the US?”

“I know, sweetheart,” the woman replied, easing him against her breast and running her fingers through his hair once more, “You wanted a fresh start, a new life.”

“Do you think I gave up too much to come here?” he asked uneasily.

“No, Baby Boy.  I don’t.  You weren’t happy in Hasetsu.”

“I wasn’t,” Yuuri admitted, “but I miss Mari, Dad and you.  I miss you so much, Mom.”

“I miss you too, sweetheart,” Hiroko said, nuzzling the top of her son’s head with her cheek, “You’re happier here though.  I know it was tough the first year you were here, but then you met Phichit and you planted a seed.  You belong here, Yuuri.  Now that Vicchan is in your life, this is where you’re meant to be.”

“I don’t get to see you enough, Mom,” he said, trying to keep the building emotion from his voice, “It tears a piece of my heart away each time one of us has to say goodbye.”

“Honey, it’s tough, but you’re supposed to be here.  I’d rather be a thousand miles apart with your happiness found in Vicchan than you living next door slowly wilting away,” Hiroko admitted.

“How can you accept it so easily?” he asked.

“Yuuri,” she started, lifting her son’s chin with a hand, “I accept it because this is where you flourish.  This is where you have come alive.  I’ve enjoyed our time together in Hawaii. I know we’ll see each other more often now.”

“How do you know, Mom?” Yuuri asked.

“Vicchan promised, Baby Boy,” Hiroko said, smiling, “He told me that what’s important to you is important to him.  He knows you hold family above all else, so he wants to try for twice a year.”

“Really?” Yuuri asked, the melancholy seeping away as he sat up.

“Really, sweetheart.  He seems one to hold his promises.”

“He does, Mom,” he agreed, enveloping her in his arms, “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“Always making me feel better,” Yuuri explained, “I’m still going to miss you like crazy.”

“As will I, Baby Boy.  You and Vicchan both,” she said, lifting her head to peck her son’s cheek, “I know I leave you both in the best of hands, though.”

 

* * *

 

They spent the last full day the elder Katsukis had in Hawaii visiting whatever sparked Hiroko’s and Toshiya’s interests.  The weather was perfect, sunny with the deepest blue and tolerably warm.  Viktor had a difficult time with the heat throughout the day.  When he complained to Yuuri about it, but he had teased him by calling him a snow baby.

They mixed the day’s adventures with outdoor and indoor activities.  Hiroko wanted to visit a small botanical garden near Honolulu.  Toshiya and Yuuri complained when she wanted to visit yet another bunch of plants, but Viktor grinned at Hiroko and gave her two thumbs up. 

“Suck up,” Yuuri muttered as he passed Viktor to the shuttle.

“Have to get in her good graces, Love,” Viktor explained through laughter.

“I don’t think you could get in any better,” he said, “She already has you on a pedestal.  Mari might kill you soon if Mom starts making her dust it more than once a day.”

“Nah, your sister loves me,” Viktor countered, “Which, by the way, ever going to tell me what was in that letter?”

“No,” Yuuri stated, blushing furiously and disappearing into the van.

Viktor spent the short ride to the gardens showering Yuuri with sweet love quotes.  Yuuri’s reaction was everything he could hope for and more.  Instead of becoming a tearful wreck, Yuuri rolled his eyes each time something new fell from Viktor’s lips.  He loved this part of their relationship.  While they needed the display of undying love and the heat of shared sensuality, their humor bolstered them to where most couples never reached.  Viktor thanked the gods every time Yuuri rolled his eyes or insulted him with a playful jab.  He couldn’t have asked for a better fiancé.

Thankfully the garden was small.  They could meander through the grounds on their own.  Hiroko pointed out several plants she had never seen before, patting her husband’s arm to take a picture time and again.  Toshiya would take a deep breath and shake his head each time, but the twinkle in his eyes expressed his love for Hiroko’s enthusiasm. 

_Yuuri, this is the marriage I strive for, the marriage I want to surpass._

 

* * *

 

Once they had seen everything possible and Hiroko talked the ear off the grounds’ attendant, they headed back to town.  The elder Katsukis had to leave early the next morning and Toshiya said his stomach wanted something to remind him of Hawaii.  After quieting their laughter and Toshiya explaining he was serious, Viktor asked the front desk for the best paina in the area.  Once the clerk had given him two suggestions and brochures on each of them, Viktor turned to see Yuuri standing behind him.

“Paina?” Yuuri asked, raising a brow in amusement.

“Yep.  The guidebook said it’s the more traditional word for luau.  I don’t want to be the average tourist, Love,” Viktor explained.

“Sweetheart, you will never be average,” he assured him, pressing his lips against Viktor’s when they were in front of each other.

“Thanks,” Viktor said, taking his fiancé’s hands in his own.

“You’re extra,” Yuuri whispered, grinning when his face fell.

“Hey!” Viktor yelled to Yuuri’s retreating figure.

_At least I get to enjoy the view as you walk away._

* * *

 

The luau didn’t start for a few hours, and they had decided to skip the craft demonstrations.  Toshiya told everyone he was going to take a short nap since the fast pace of their vacation was catching up to him.  He excused himself from the group, kissed his wife on the cheek and caught the next elevator. 

Yuuri felt apprehension tug at his mind as he watched his father disappear around the frosted glass leading to the elevators.  His parents had aged since he left Japan, but it had sunk in this trip.  His mom had slowed down quite a bit.  He remembered having to chase after her when they were younger.  She would always smile and tell him the day was limited, but their adventures were not.  Now he had to make a conscious effort to keep a slower pace with Hiroko.

He could especially see a difference in his father.  The man became winded quickly on their outings.  He’d brush it off when Yuuri asked him about it, always coming up with some ridiculous excuse.  Yuuri would laugh at his father’s comments, but he was genuinely concerned.  While he’d been spending year after year living his life, his parents were creeping into their twilight years.

“What’s wrong, Baby Boy?” his mother asked, breaking him from thought.

“It’s nothing,” Yuuri answered.

“You do remember that I’m your mother?” she teased, smiling when her son lowered his eyes bashfully.

“Is Dad alright?” he asked.

“He’s fine, honey,” she assured him, “Why?”

“He seems worn out more than usual.  Even more than when we were there for the Ume Festival,” Yuuri said.

“Last year was a rough season,” Hiroko explained, “We had more visitors than usual.  Then the remodel started and we’ve been going through paperwork.  That would take a toll on anyone.”

“I guess,” he said, looking back at the frosted glass.

“Sweetheart,” she said, grasping her son’s chin with her fingers and turning to face her, “Your dad is fine.  I hound him like a drill sergeant to take care of himself.  Always have, always will.  I’ll keep a closer eye on him if it’ll make you feel better.”

“Please?” Yuuri requested, smiling softly.

“Of course,” she agreed, “but for now I’m going to join your father in that nap.  I’m a bit tired myself and want to enjoy tonight.  Did you know it’s amateur hula night?”

The trio rode the elevator to their shared floor and escorted Hiroko to her room.  After exchanging hugs and kisses, she retreated to her room.  Viktor took Yuuri’s hand as they walked down the hall to their room.  He knew Yuuri was dreading his parents’ departure. Since he had been with Yuuri long enough to experience the aftermath twice, he knew exactly what he needed.

“What do we have planned tomorrow?” Yuuri asked him out of the blue.

“Taking your parents to the airport.”

“After that?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Viktor said, stopping when Yuuri pulled on their joined hands, “I don’t think you’re going to be up to much tomorrow.”

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked.

“You need time to adjust to your parents leaving again,” Viktor explained, holding up a hand when he started to protest, “It’s not a bad thing, Love.  I knew it would be like this when Mari and I planned the trip.  It’s part of who you are.  Part of me loving you is accepting it and doing what’s right for you.  So tomorrow after the airport, we have a day-long date to cuddle.  We can order room service and relax the entire day.”

“You’re going to get bored,” Yuuri muttered, “You don’t have anything to distract yourself like when we’re at home.”

“No, Love, I’m not going to get bored,” he argued, “If you need me to hold you every minute tomorrow while you cry, I’ll do it.  If you need to yell out your frustrations and anger, I’ll be there.  If you need me to remind you how much everyone loves you, I’ll tell you.  I do have to warn you. I’m a little biased when I tell you how much I love you.”

Viktor was pleased with the light sound of laughter coming from him.  When they entered their room and the door shut behind them, Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s head gently and kissed him sweetly.  The caress was full of thankfulness and appreciation.  Smiling against the Yuuri’s lips, Viktor placed his hands on his waist to return the emotion.

“I love you, Viktor,” Yuuri said, rubbing the tip of his nose against Viktor’s.

“I love you,” Viktor echoed, “Do you want to rest before we have to leave?  Going to be a wild night, you know.  I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle myself with all that pork, flame eating and dancing.”

“How shall we survive?” Yuuri joked, “Actually, I have something else in mind.”

“Oh?” Viktor asked.

He waited for Yuuri whisper his plan in his ear, smile breaking slowly across his face.  Yuuri’s creativity never failed to amaze him.  When he threw emotion into the mix, however, it became art. 

“I like that. A lot,” Viktor admitted, letting Yuuri lead him to the bedroom, “But we’re going to have to get some more lube.  Tonight, please?”

 

* * *

 

They made love during the rest of their free time, Yuuri cherishing every inch of Viktor’s body.  he didn’t take the initiative like this often, so Viktor enjoyed it.  When Yuuri insisted on taking the lead, Viktor thought he would melt.  This was the first time their roles had switched since they started making love.

Viktor enjoyed every second of it.  He let the pleasure and love cascade over him, thanking Yuuri through wordless moans.  Yuuri spent more time on him than anyone ever had, touching him, tasting him in ways that drove him out of his mind.  He didn’t know whether he would succumb to arousal or love first, but his body decided moments later.  He saw stars as he came hard, twisting his hands into the sheets and lifting himself off the mattress to writhe against Yuuri’s body.  He could barely feel Yuuri continue to thrust inside him he was so lost above the clouds with no sign of returning to solid ground.

Viktor was vaguely aware when Yuuri lowered him onto the mattress, kissing him briefly before leaving the bed.  He was about to protest but Yuuri returned from the bathroom with a damp cloth and large towel.  His eyes never left Yuuri as he watched him clean him, taking his time to be gentle.  If he thought he couldn’t love Yuuri more, Viktor was mistaken.  Yuuri continued to add something new to their relationship, to their love that made him fall more each day. 

_Sweetheart, one day I’m going to fall so much I’ll end up on the other side of the world._

They spent the next hour in bed with legs entangled, hands caressing soft skin.  It was heavenly.  Viktor made a note to do this more often at home.  They had done so many new things while in Hawaii, so many simple ways to show how much they loved each other.  They needed to make time to continue at home.

 

* * *

 

Viktor hounded Yuuri up to the point they had to leave.  Yuuri wasn’t looking forward to the luau.  Though he had promised to attend because it was what his father wanted, Yuuri wasn’t looking forward to a communal meal with dozens of strangers.  The evening would be loud and  action-filled.  By the time they returned to the hotel, he knew he would be overwhelmed.

When they reached the luau, the crowd was impressive.  Yuuri smiled weakly at Viktor when he felt a reassuring squeeze on his elbow.  They were guided to their table after checking in.  Toshiya asked the hostess about what would be available on the buffet that night.  Yuuri wanted to laugh since his father practically drooled as the woman described the offerings.

They were joined by a young family minutes later.  Viktor chatted with the parents easily about their trip while Hiroko played peek-a-boo with the baby the woman held in her arms.  Toshiya was laughing at the two older boys rolling their trucks off the table, jumping dramatically when the metal crashed onto the floor. 

Yuuri watched people continue to stream into the dining area.  His anxiety increased along with the decibel level around him.  He knew he was overreacting, but his body was beginning its fight-or-flight response.  He was tired from the trip so far, exhausted from both the emotion tied into the marriage proposal and sadness of his parents’ impending departure, and the fact there were just too many people.

_Not now.  Please, not now.  Let my dad have fun.  Let me spend more time with him, with them.  Please._

He closed his eyes and put his elbows on the table, pushing his fingers through his hair.  He tried to take deep breaths, but the pressure was on his chest like a vice.  Tingling spread down the tips of his fingers and up his toes.  His heart was pounding and he felt like he was smothering, like he was going to die. 

Yuuri opened his eyes when he felt firm hands on his arms lift him to his feet.  He kept his blurry vision just ahead of him.  He was being led to the shoreline.  It was nearly empty save for a pair of treasure hunters scanning the beach.  He shifted his eyes back to the frothy water crashing onto the jagged rocks before him.  The water was soothing.  He closed his eyes as he was pulled further onto the sand.

The person helping him made him sit on a large rock.  He could feel the abrasiveness of it through his shorts and scrape the back of his calves.  His eyes were still focused on the water, thinking if he watched it long enough the panic would ebb.  His gaze shifted when his view was blocked.

“It’s ok, Love,” Viktor said, clasping Yuuri’s hand in his and rubbing his back with his free hand, “It’s beautiful here, isn’t it?”

All Yuuri could do was stare at him, mouth open as he gasped for air.

“What’s been your favorite part so far?” Viktor asked, smiling sadly, “Besides the proposal.  You aren’t allowed to choose that.”

Yuuri winced as he tried to laugh but the lack of breath clamped on his chest tighter.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Viktor apologized, “I shouldn’t have done that.  Well, let me tell you mine.  I loved laying on the beach with you the night we got engaged.  Did you know that’s what I wanted to do when we watched the meteor shower last year? I loved your reaction when I gave you the t-shirt I had made for you.  I loved watching you read the letter I wrote.  You’re so beautiful when you’re exuding happiness, Love.”

“I…I liked…beach party,” Yuuri gasped, “First one.”

“The first one?  When my fucking vixen saved the day?” Viktor asked, grinning when he nodded, “I really liked this afternoon, Yuuri.  You were absolutely perfect, Love.”

“Really?” he rasped, trying to catch his breath, “You…liked?”

“I loved it,” he admitted, “though if I had known you would have been this concerned about it, I wouldn’t have let you.”

“Jackass,” Yuuri grumbled, rolling his eyes but placing his arms around Viktor’s shoulders, “Thanks, and sorry.”

“For what, Love?”

“Getting me out of there.  Helping me.  Sorry for taking you away,” Yuuri explained.

“You come first,” Viktor said, “There will always be other luaus.  How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.  This is not going to be a fun evening.”

“Then I say we ditch it and go back to the room,” Viktor suggested, watching shock run through him.

“We can’t do that!  Mom and Dad won’t be here much longer,” Yuuri yelled, feeling the panic build again, “I’ll just grin and bear it.”

“They already understand, Yuuri,” he said, “Your mom is the one that suggested we go back to the room.  That woman is a speed demon when it comes to that app, by the way.”

“Dinner though,” Yuuri said, not wanting to pull him from something he’d been looking forward to.

“I’ll ask if your parents can bring some back since we already paid for our meals.  If not, that’s ok.  We can find something at the hotel,” Viktor explained, tapping the tip of Yuuri’s nose, “But you, my dear, are done for the night.  Let’s go say our goodbyes until later this evening.  Maybe we can watch a disaster movie on the laptop when they come back!”

“I’m not sure about that, Love,” Yuuri doubted.

“That ice one in Miami!  It’s perfect!”

“Mom won’t like it.  She doesn’t like the ice.  They kill her flowers,”he exclaimed.

“Oh,” Viktor said, pressing a finger to his lips, “Back to the drawing board.”

 

* * *

 

The next two days passed in a blur. 

Yuuri felt horrible about leaving his parents at the luau though they insisted he rested.  They knew how much panic attacks took out of their son, this one being worse than most.  Once Viktor had spoken to the hostess about their carryout order and requesting an interpreter for the Katsukis, he called a cab and waited outside with Yuuri.  The street was bustling and made Yuuri anxious.  Viktor pressed him against him, holding Yuuri’s head against his chest while whispering words of encouragement.  He breathed a sigh of relief when the cab arrived.  Helping Yuuri inside, Viktor gave the driver the name of the hotel and sat back.  He looked at Yuuri and gave him a pained smile.  Yuuri was exhausted physically and mentally, his skin slightly ashen and the light in his eyes dimmed.  Though he wanted to spend as much time with Hiroko and Toshiya, he knew he had made the right decision in bringing Yuuri back to the hotel.

The minute they entered the room, Viktor ordered Yuuri to the bedroom. He told him he’d feel better after a shower and helped undress him.  When Yuuri asked if he’d join, he agreed only on the condition Yuuri would let him help and not try anything sexual.  Though Yuuri had never tried to use sex as an apology, Viktor didn’t want to give him the opportunity to.  He was relieved when Yuuri told him he was too exhausted to think beyond kissing.

Once they were dressed for bed, Viktor insisted on giving Yuuri a massage.  He had a trying day and the next wouldn’t be much easier.  Viktor knew his fiancé wasn’t up for a conversation but knew he loved to hear him talk.  He decided to tell Yuuri about the most recent manuscripts Integral had accepted on trial.  He droned on about a new author from Iowa that had written about twenty-fourth century homesteading on the moon.  Viktor told Yuuri he was impressed the woman had mixed simplicity of life with limitless ideas of the future.  He told Yuuri that when it was available, he was going to snag a copy so he could see for himself.

Viktor had just started talking about Bernard’s latest installment when he heard soft snores.  He leaned down and looked at Yuuri, smiling when he took in the fringe of his bangs tickling his eyelids.  Climbing off the bed, he leaned over to lift Yuuri and placed him gently at the head of the bed.  He stayed there for several minutes, watching the beauty of his sleeping prince he could never get enough of.  He stared a moment longer, thanking the gods he would spend forever with him.

Gentle rapping got his attention.  He walked quietly to the door and let the Katsukis into the room. Viktor accepted hugs from both and gestured for them to the couch.  They passed the phone back and forth for a couple hours.  Hiroko asked how Yuuri had been when they returned to the hotel.  She had been concerned about her son but knew he would demand staying before he let her leave the luau.  Viktor told her his energy was drained, but he had helped Yuuri relax with a shower and massage.  He chuckled when he read the message from Hiroko, saying Yuuri had told her about Viktor’s magic fingers and he promised to give her a neck massage one day.

It was late when Hiroko and Toshiya left.  They wanted to get a few hours’ sleep before leaving for the airport.  While Yuuri wasn’t looking forward to the next day, either were his parents.  As they were saying their goodbyes, Hiroko embraced Viktor and begged him to continue loving Yuuri with everything he had.  She had never seemed so desperate for her son.  When Viktor asked what was wrong, Hiroko simply stated she had never seen Yuuri so happy and wanted him to have it for the rest of his life.  Yuuri had felt he never belonged anywhere until he met Viktor.  She apologized for being a nagging mother and bothering Viktor with it, but he understood.  He felt the same way Yuuri did.  Drawing Hiroko closer, he whispered he would treat Yuuri like a king.  Though he knew she didn’t understand the words, the tone got through to her.  She kissed his cheek, formed a heart with her hands and joined her husband in front of the elevator.

 

* * *

 

The next morning arrived before they knew it.  When the alarm woke him, his heart fell.  He had to say goodbye to his parents once again.

It was becoming more difficult with each time.  At first, Yuuri attributed it to the difference between Viktor’s mother and his family.  Mama Plisetsky made him appreciate what he had that much more.  Not a day went by after meeting the woman he didn’t thank the gods for his own family. 

The time between the Ume festival and Hawaii had him thinking.  Much hadn’t changed back home, but it did.  His parents were quieter, a bit slower and deliberate in their actions.  They relied on Mari and Minako more.  Takashi was called a time or two to help him with a task his father usually did.  He loved being back home and blending the best of both of his worlds, but a harsh reality hit him in Japan.

His parents were growing older.  They weren’t going to be there forever.

Yuuri had been thinking of ways to spend more time with his family before he learned about Hawaii.  He thought about splitting his contracts with another person so he could work part-time.  It would free his schedule to visit his family more, but it would take him away from Viktor since he didn’t have the flexibility in his job that Yuuri did.  It would be impossible for Yuri to leave during the school year also. Some days his mind would wander wildly and consider moving back to Japan.  It wasn’t feasible, though.  He couldn’t ask Viktor and Yuri to give up their lives and friendships to make him happy.  It would be unfair.

He dressed in silence, nodding at Viktor when he asked a question.  When he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair, Viktor was close behind.  They stood side-by-side in front of the sink.  Yuuri closed his eyes as he scrubbed the bristles across his teeth.  He needed to clear his mind, clear his heart for the next few hours.  He had almost achieved calm when his mother’s smile appeared in his mind’s eye, causing him to choke.  He quickly spat the paste into the sink and dropped the brush on the counter.  He didn’t have time to react before he was pulled gently into Viktor’s arms and against his chest.  He took a deep shaky breath and melted against the man, grateful for his strength.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Viktor whispered, rocking them together gently.

“I miss them so much,” Yuuri whimpered.

“I know, Love,” Viktor said softly, smoothing his hair back, “We’ll see them soon.  I promise. Maybe Mari can come this time.”

“Now you’re just asking for trouble,” Yuuri said, pulling back and smiling at him, “Sorry.  I got foam on your shirt.”

“It’s just a shirt,” Viktor stated, “How about you pick one out for me while I finish up?”

He watched Yuuri leave the room and heard digging through his bags minutes later.  He finished his morning routine, thinking the entire time about the day ahead of them.

_Love, I know it’s hard and I’m here for you, but what happens when I’m not enough?_

* * *

 

_Whoever came up with ‘Parting is such sweet sorrow’ was sadistic._

Viktor watched the tears build in Yuuri’s eyes as he hugged his mother goodbye.  Though it hurt seeing the Katsukis off to Japan, it tore him apart to watch Yuuri.  He stood at the entrance of the jetway and watched his parents until they were out of sight.  He dragged himself to the large window overseeing the tarmac and watched, waited.  Viktor walked toward Yuuri, wrapped his arms around his fiancé’s waist and rested his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder.  He squeezed him lightly when Yuuri let out a shaky sigh.

“Why does it get harder each time?” he asked in a whisper.

“I have a theory,” Viktor offered, “If you want to hear it.”

When Yuuri nodded, he continued.

“When you came here, you said you were on autopilot.  You were so busy with classes and the rush of everyday life.  You didn’t have time to miss them,” Viktor explained, “Now life has settled down.  You know what you want. I hope this doesn’t sound conceited, but you’ve found happiness.  Since your family makes you happier, it’s only natural you crave more.”

“Makes sense,” Yuuri agreed, “I feel like I’m missing half my life.  They aren’t going to be here forever.”

“I know, Love,” he said softly, drawing Yuuri against him, “We’ll figure something out.  It won’t be today, but we’ll come up with something.”

They were silent as they watched the plane taxi to the runway and wait for the queue to clear.  Viktor felt Yuuri’s body jump forward when the plane began to move.  Once it reached their assigned lane and speed increased, so did the heaving of Yuuri’s chest.  Viktor closed his eyes momentarily when a quiet whine broke from Yuuri.  Yuuri moved from Viktor’s embrace and took a step towards the window, placing a hand on the cool glass.  His parents were gone again and he didn’t know how long it would be until he saw them. 

Yuuri felt himself spun around, coming to face his fiancé.  Viktor smiled softly at him and held his arms out.  A sob erupted from him before he fell into Viktor’s embrace.  While he was heartbroken his parents were gone, he was thankful for the love and understanding from Viktor.  He hurt, but he was blessed to have the best of both worlds.

 

* * *

 

They spent the next day in the hotel room.  Viktor was by Yuuri’s side the entire time.  He listened to Yuuri repeat tales from his childhood for hours on end.  He had heard them before, but it helped Yuuri come to terms with his parents leaving again.  Viktor loved the stories and he felt like he was there.  But when Yuuri ended them, his gentle smile would shift to tears.  Viktor had lost count how many times he had held him, waiting for Yuuri to cry the sadness from him.

The next morning arrived and Yuuri feeling better.  He was still a tad melancholy, but he owed it to Viktor to enjoy the remainder of their vacation.  Viktor woke before him and was in the bathroom.  Smiling when he emerged, Viktor sat on the edge of the bed and gave him a kiss.

“Good morning, my sweet prince.”

“Morning, King of Cheese,” Yuuri teased, grinning at him.

“I see someone is feeling better,” Viktor observed, “Up to doing anything today?”

“Yes,” he said, “Can we do lame outdoor activities today?”

“Define lame,” Viktor said, brow raising.

“I might have seen in the guide the desk clerk gave us there’s a rollerblade rental stand at the beach.  Can we?” Yuuri asked, eyes sparkling.

“Sweetheart, if it makes you better I’d hula in a grass skirt and coconut bra for you,” Viktor teased, pleased when his fiancé fell back onto the bed in hysterical giggles.

“We can save that for tomorrow,” Yuuri joked.

“You’re on.  Up and at ‘em,” Viktor instructed, patting Yuuri’s thigh, “Lots of cheesy things to do today, Love.”

 

* * *

 

After eating a light breakfast, they wandered to the beach.  Yuuri found several shells along the way, explaining there was a little girl back home that would love them.  He pulled a sandwich bag from his daypack and stowed them away.

The beach was filling with tourists and locals alike when they arrived.  They found the rollerblade stand with the help of a group of surfers.  Each requesting a pair of skates, Viktor paid the clerk and joined Yuuri on a bench.  He sat next to him and slid his sandals off.  Yuuri handed him a pair of socks he packed that morning before lacing up his own skates.  Once his buckles were secure, he selected a song on his phone and put an earbud in one ear.  He got to his feet and glided down the pavement. 

Viktor watched Yuuri warm up, movements growing surer as he skated.  He knew the minute he hit his stride. Yuuri spun a few times, moving in rhythm to the song streaming through his earbuds.  Viktor was amazed watching him dance while he skated.  Yuuri bent his knees, bouncing to beat while his body swayed back and forth.  He circled around and skated back to Viktor.  Right before reaching him, he turned so he was skating backward.  Viktor slid onto the edge of the bench when Yuuri started moving his hips, groaning as he watched that delectable ass shift enticingly when he rushed past him.

Yuuri continued his dance, oblivious to the attention of other beachgoers watching him.  Viktor smiled when he heard laughter from Yuuri.  He guessed the song was close to the end when Yuuri tossed his head back and spun until he fell to his knees.  Viktor got to his feet to help him, but his legs shot out from under him and he crashed onto the hard concrete.  He tried to get up but was having no luck.  Looking up when a shadow fell over him, he saw Yuuri giggling.

“Sure, laugh it up, Katsuki,” Viktor grumbled, “How do you make it look so easy?  And why did you not tell me you knew how to do this?”

“Oops,” Yuuri said through laughter, “Phichit taught me one summer.  I’ve been hooked ever since. I’ve been a little busy the past eighteen months, though, so I haven’t skated.”

“Then show me how to do this, oh Wise One,” Viktor said, reaching out to him.

“Bend your leg and put the back of the skate against the pavement,” he instructed, helping Viktor to his feet when he complied.

“Please don’t let me go,” Viktor begged.

“I won’t, Love.  Hold on and just do what I do,” Yuuri explained.

Gripping Viktor’s hands tightly, Yuuri bent his knees inward and started gliding backward.  He tugged on Viktor’s hands until he moved with him.  Viktor kept his eyes on the ground as they slid across the pavement.  Yuuri let go of one of one of his hands, lifting Viktor’s head with his fingers and smiling at him.

“Watch me, sweetheart, not the ground,” he instructed.

Though they skated back and forth along the sidewalk, Yuuri enjoyed it more than his solo skate.  Viktor was placing his trust in him.  Though moments like this seemed so simple, the bond between them grew even more. 

Yuuri knew it was time to stop when Viktor complained his legs felt like spaghetti.  They had skated for well over an hour.  He told Viktor how wonderful he had done considering it was his first time.  When they reached the bench, Yuuri helped Viktor to the bench and bent down to remove his skates.

“You don’t have to,” the man said.

“I know,” Yuuri said, looking up to smile at him, “I want to. You’re exhausted and I think you humored me for a little too long.  Next choice is yours.  What would you like to do?”

Viktor scanned the beach and watched what others were doing.  A group of children were building a sand castle.  Several surfers dotted the ocean, but Viktor knew that would be asking for death.  Sunbathing was boring.  His legs couldn’t handle the extra punishment of beach volleyball.  His gaze stopped when he saw a young mother with a toddler.

“I want to blow bubbles,” he declared.

“No, seriously,” Yuuri said as he removed the socks from Viktor’s feet and slid his sandals back on.

“I’m serious.  I haven’t done that in years.”

“Alright,” Yuuri said, sighing, “You get to find someone that sells bubbles.”

They returned the skates to the stand and made their way to the beach.  Viktor asked the young woman if she knew of a place nearby that sold containers of bubbles.  She pointed to a small shack.  After thanking her, he grabbed Yuuri’s hand and dragged him to the store.  When they entered, Viktor was in heaven.  They had so many little toys from his childhood.  He couldn’t stop at just bubbles.  He threw several containers of bubbles into a small basket along with paddleballs, a pack of marbles, some jacks and sidewalk chalk.  Yuuri raised a brow at him, but Viktor just grinned at him.

“You can’t be serious,” Yuuri muttered.

“But I am,” Viktor said, “It’ll be fun.  Come on.”

They wound their way through displays until they reached the register.  Viktor quickly paid for the items and they left the store.  After stopping at a slushie stand, they made their way to a bench on the side of the beach.  Viktor handed Yuuri a bottle of bubbles before digging his own from the bag.  Using his key to break the seal, he pulled the wand out and blew gently.  He watched the stream of bubbles float into the sky before popping one by one.  He smiled when another line of bubbles danced between his.  Looking to the side, he watched Yuuri blow into the wand.

“See, isn’t this fun?” Viktor prodded.

“Though I teased you, it is,” he said.

They blew bubbles until their bottles were empty.  Viktor took the empty container from Yuuri, dropped them into a nearby trash can and beckoned for him to join him.  They sat on the warm pavement for the next couple hours playing jacks and marbles.  Viktor had to teach the games to Yuuri since he told him they didn’t have this in Japan.  He seemed to enjoy marbles the most.  He credited it to Viktor teaching him the trick of kissing his shooting marble before each turn.  Viktor rolled his eyes when Yuuri won game after game.

Viktor easily dominated jacks.  He teased Yuuri relentlessly, questioning him about his slow reflexes since he played video games.  Yuuri had stuck his tongue out and explained this was different.  When Viktor told him he knew of a different game that involved tongues, Yuuri blushed a deep crimson.

The sun was slowly descending into the horizon when they decided to stop playing.  It had been a fun day, but Viktor suggested another activity when he saw people setting up for that night’s beach party.  They had missed the one the night before and hadn’t eaten that afternoon. 

“You wanna dance all night to that DJ?” Viktor asked, grinning when he giggled.

“That was horrible,” Yuuri groaned, “but yeah.  Isn’t this the last night for the parties?”

“I think we still have tomorrow,” Viktor said, “Come on.  Let’s find the bouncer and hit the buffet.  I’m starving.”

 

* * *

 

The night went by too fast.  They went back to the buffet table time and again.  After Viktor had inhaled his fourth plate of food, he declared he would need to be rolled back to the hotel.  Yuuri suggested they work off the extra calories by dancing.

They danced for an hour straight.  They knew most of the songs, but some they didn’t.  It didn’t stop them, though.  The beat was great and captured the essence of summer.  Eventually Viktor needed a break and Yuuri said he needed to use the bathroom.  They made their way to a nearby table, Viktor falling into a table and nodding when the young man said he’d be back in a few minutes.

Viktor looked up when he felt a bump against the table.  A young woman had taken a seat across from him.  She gave him a bright smile and rested her arms on the table, clasping her hands together.

“Hi,” she said, “Having a good time?”

“Sure am,” he replied, “You?”

“I am now,” she said, “I’m Amber.”

“Nice to meet you,” he said, holding an arm out to shake the woman’s hand, “Viktor.”

“Hi Viktor.  I love your accent!”

_And here we go…Hurry up, Yuuri._

“Thanks,” he said, looking back to the dance floor.

“I haven’t seen you around before,” she said, “Come here often?”

“Been here every day except yesterday.”

“I’m glad I ran into you,” she gushed, smiling at him again, “Would you like to dance?”

“I’m sorry,” Viktor started, “But I’m—”

“Taken,” he heard from behind him, tilting his head back to see Yuuri.

He stood behind him, lowered his head and capturing Viktor’s lips in a bruising kiss.  Yuuri placed his right hand on Viktor’s chest, making sure the woman saw his engagement ring.  When he broke the kiss, he turned his head and glared at her.

“Oh, sorry,” she said, “Have a great night.”

They watched the woman retreat and disappear into the crowd.  Viktor lifted his head and looked at the determination on Yuuri’s face.  He knew Yuuri took their relationship very seriously and knew Viktor would never cheat on him.  Though it should concern him, he found Yuuri’s claim on his exhilarating.

“Possessive much?” Viktor asked, pulling him down for another kiss.

“Only for you,” Yuuri replied, eyes becoming dark.

“No, but it’s cute.  Thanks for rescuing me, by the way.  I really can’t stand shit like that.”

“I can’t either,” he admitted, “Let’s go.  I’m tired of this.  Go for a walk?”

“Sure,” Viktor agreed, rising from the chair and following him.

Yuuri led them down the paved walkway until they reached an outcropping of rocks.  He slid his sandals off, Viktor mirroring his action seconds later.  They skirted the edge of the rocks, enjoying the feeling of cool sand between their toes. 

The lights from the city disappeared when they found themselves in an alcove.  When he knew they were hidden from prying eyes, Yuuri shoved Viktor against the short ledge behind them.  Yuuri’s eyes were almost swallowed by the black of his pupils. His breathing was ragged, his hands shaky on his fiancé’s chest.

“Yuuri?”

“I don’t know why, but it’s such a turn on when someone hits on you and I know you’re mine,” he growled.

“Oh yeah?” Viktor murmured, closing his eyes when Yuuri began to grind his hips against him.

“Yeah,” he said, “I want you and I don’t think I can wait until we get back to the hotel.  Here.  Now, Viktor.”

“I’d love to, but we don’t have what we need.”

He chuckled when Yuuri dug into his pocket, pulling a single-use tube and foil packet from his pocket.  Yuuri was barely containing himself and it thrilled him.  Yuuri closed the gap between them and stared at him with a predatory gaze.

“Shorts.  Now,” he ordered.

“You’re in charge?” Viktor asked as he slid the button out of its hole and letting his shorts fall around his ankles.

“I’m in charge,” Yuuri echoed.

“I like this side of you, Love,” he admitted, “Have your wicked way with me.”

“I plan on it,” he said, spinning Viktor around and bending him over.

Yuuri kneaded the firm globes of Viktor’s backside before placing a stinging slap against one.  Smirking when Viktor hissed, he unbuttoned his own shorts and lowered them to the ground.  He gripped his erection and stroked it quickly.  He wanted to be harder, so hard it hurt.  He wanted to plummet that hardness into Viktor, make him shout his name and beg for more. 

Yuuri uncapped the tube and squirted the gel onto his fingers.  He fought the impatience within him and tried his best to be gentle with him. The sounds Viktor made when he slid the first finger into him made it difficult.  He let him adjust to the intrusion for a few seconds before slowly thrusting into the tight channel.  Viktor slammed against his hand suddenly, causing him to grit his teeth.

“As adamant as you were, you sure are taking it slow,” Viktor growled, provoking him, “Hurry up, already.  Fuck me and it better be hard.  Don’t get me going like this and leave me hanging.”

“Oh, you asked for it,” Yuuri snarled.

He pushed another finger into his lover, slamming his hand against Viktor.  When he wiggled his fingers inside and beat against Viktor’s prostate, he thought he was going to fly apart then and there.  He slid a third finger in and spread the tight muscle around them.  He took his time since he didn’t want to hurt Viktor, but he was humming with want.  He needed to be inside Viktor. 

Yuuri decided he was ready, slipped the condom on and lined up with Viktor’s opening.  Viktor wanted it rough, he wanted it hard so he plunged into him with one quick thrust, loving the moan that escaped him.  Viktor reached back and grasped the back of Yuuri’s thigh, spurring him to move.  Yuuri pulled back until the head of his cock was barely inside Viktor, waiting until he begged before slamming into him.  The whimper that came from Viktor enflamed him, pleaded with him to keep going. 

He bucked into the tight warmth he had come to love so much, closing his eyes and reveling in the feeling. Viktor begged incoherently, asking him for more.  Yuuri felt him begin to shudder against him.  He had never been this harsh with Viktor so he didn’t know if it was the stimulation or his building orgasm.  Not wanting to take a chance, he opened his eyes and wound his fingers through Viktor’s damp hair.  He his head back, lifting him slightly until he could whisper in Viktor’s ear.

“I love this,” Yuuri rumbled, “I love feeling you like this.  I love making you feel this way.  I love that you’re mine.”

“Oh, fuck!” Viktor cried, yelling as he came.

Viktor had never squeezed Yuuri’s cock this hard before.  He wanted to fight it, wanted to last longer but it was too much.  He gripped the grey locks in his hand tighter and roared as he came.  He leaned against Viktor as he waited for his breathing to slow.  When the stars receded from his vision, he sprinkled light kisses against Viktor’s back before standing.

“That was not like me,” Yuuri muttered, becoming self-conscious from his boldness.

“No, but please let it become part of you,” Viktor said, “I love it.  I love how much you’re growing and experimenting.  I love that you’re sharing it with me.”

“I’m glad,” he said, “but it’s still a little embarrassing.”

“Don’t let it be.  You better fuck me like that more often.  Jesus, that was good,” Viktor admitted, knowing Yuuri would be blushing, “Let’s go.  I think we both need a bath.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of their vacation flew by.  The day after their romp on the beach, Viktor took Yuuri to the Pearl Harbor Memorial and Museum and it was a sobering experience.  The documentary was informative but jarring.  When the lights flooded the room after the movie, it was so quiet one could hear a pin drop.  The next stop was the memorial with all the names of servicemen killed in the attack.  Yuuri felt a chill run through him as his eyes passed over the rows of names.  He never knew the magnitude of the battle was this significant.

The tour ended at the USS Arizona Memorial.  Most of the deaths occurred on the battleship, exploding when a bomb hit the weapons cache.  Of the 1,177 servicemen killed, the count included twenty-three sets of brothers.  Viktor couldn’t imagine the agony their families must have went through.  Though he was glad he brought Yuuri here, Viktor knew this excursion would haunt him the rest of his life.

Yuuri was surprised when the tour guide thanked him for coming.  She explained it was important to the memorial staff for Japanese citizens to visit and learn this piece of history.  It showed compassion and they strived to return it.  All Yuuri could do was thank her.

Deciding they needed to keep the rest of the trip light, they explored as much of Oahu as they could. They went shopping.  Viktor found another shirt shop that had the saying he’d been searching for the entire trip.  He was especially pleased when the owner said he could personalize them.  He ordered one for each person he promised a souvenir.

“'Viktor went to Hawaii and all I got was this lousy t-shirt'?” Yuuri asked when they picked the order up, “You’re going to die.  Yuri will probably kill you and resurrect you just to kill you again.”

“Yep,” Viktor said, grinning, “but I love it!”

“Extra, Love,” Yuuri teased, “Extra.”

Every night they went to a new restaurant. Yuuri especially loved the Hawaiian BBQ joint a maid at the hotel recommended.  She said it was out of the way but worth the visit.  The woman was right.  Yuuri could feel the pork melt in his mouth.  Viktor laughed when Yuuri begged their server for the recipe.

They took it easy on the last day in Hawaii.  They had seventeen hours of flights and layovers ahead of them.  Most of the day was spent in bed, making love or talking about what they enjoyed about their vacation.  Viktor suggested they come back for every anniversary, but Yuuri rolled his eyes and chided him for being extravagant.  Viktor protested by telling him that he was worth it.

They woke early the next morning since they had to be at the airport at eight.  Though they had packed the night before, they made a quick sweep of the room to make sure they hadn’t left anything behind.  Confident they had anything, they left the room and took the elevator to the lobby.  They checked out quickly, Viktor leaving a large tip for everyone that had made their vacation memorable.  The desk clerk informed them he had called a cab earlier and it was waiting in the drive for them. 

After loading their luggage in the trunk, they climbed into the backseat and sat in silence.  Yuuri was glad the driver didn’t want to chat.  He wasn’t a morning person and never liked conversation first thing in the morning.

“Hey Yuuri?”

Unless it was his fiancé.

“Hey Viktor?” he replied sleepily.

“You know that saying they have about Las Vegas?”

“Too early in the morning to think,” Yuuri said, “Refresh my memory.”

“’What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas’?” Viktor quoted.

“Yeah, what about it?”

“I’ve had so much fun here and we’ve tried so many new things.  We started new traditions.  Can we not leave them in Hawaii?” Viktor asked.

“Of course, Love,” Yuuri said, smiling as he lowered his head on Viktor’s shoulder, “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I'm not killing Toshiya.


	51. Collision Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit, Otabek and Yuri spend their first day of their staycation with friends, but the day ends on a note no one expected.
> 
> He pushed against the cushion once more but felt the sharp kick of a foot on his back. When his breath returned and pricks of light left his vision, he grew angry. Why was he on the couch? Why in the hell was someone on the couch with him?
> 
> Lowering a hand, he grabbed the other person’s thigh; digging his fingers into it to help him sit up. He ignored the yelp of pain that pierced the quiet and barely dodging the leg that flew over him. Once he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he looked at the opposite end of the loveseat.
> 
> “What the fuck?” Yuri growled, “There’s a couch, a guest room, an air mattress. But you have to crash here? And why the fuck am I in the living room?”
> 
> “Morning, princess,” Otabek said, deep voice gravelly, “Phichit and I were playing until almost six this morning. He passed out in the middle of a match and I didn’t feel like moving. Did I disturb your beauty sleep?”
> 
> “Fuck you,” he grumbled.
> 
> “Wow, first thing in the morning?” Otabek teased, “and you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally back with our favorite snarky teens. It's time for their adventures while Viktor and Yuuri are in Hawaii.
> 
> This chapter chronicles the first day only. It has the mood and emotion I don't want to carry for the entire staycation, but this needs to be told for the furthering of their friendship and possibly something more. You'll see when you read it.
> 
> Only note I can think of is Emil's gamertag which is absolutely horrible. In America, we have a little kiddie pizza restaurant called Chuck E. Cheese. That's what Pizza Castle is based off. When I thought of Emil's gamertag, I'm surprised I didn't die of laughter. It was too good to pass up and since his family is from The Czech Republic (in this fic), it had to be Czechycheese.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you like 'Collision Course'.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

He felt his body jerk as he was startled into consciousness.  He didn’t know where he was, he just knew he couldn’t move.  His body was wedged between soft cushions and firm warmth.  His heart began to race and beads of sweat broke out across his skin.  He hated this, hated jumping to sheer panic from situations when he couldn’t focus.

Wiggling his arms up, he shoved away from the cushions.  He was in familiar surroundings.  Taking several deep breaths to calm his racing heart, his mind replayed the previous day.  Viktor and Yuuri had left for Hawaii that morning, leaving him in Phichit’s care.  His best friend was staying for the next eleven days as well. 

He was safe.  He was going to have a hella good time.

But that didn’t explain his current predicament.

He tried to roll onto his other side, but couldn’t budge whatever was behind him.  He pushed against the cushion once more but felt the sharp kick of a foot on his back.  When his breath returned and pricks of light left his vision, he grew angry.  Why was he on the loveseat?  Why in the hell was someone on the loveseat with him?

Lowering a hand, he grabbed the other person’s thigh, digging his fingers into it to help him sit up.  He ignored the yelp of pain that pierced the quiet and barely dodged the leg that flew over his head. Once he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he looked at the opposite end of the loveseat.

“What the fuck?” Yuri growled, “There’s a couch, a guest room, and an air mattress.  But you have to crash here? And why the fuck am I in the living room?”

“Morning, princess,” Otabek said, deep voice gravelly from sleep, “Phichit and I were playing until almost six this morning.  He passed out in the middle of a match and I didn’t feel like moving.  Did I disturb your beauty sleep?”

“Fuck you,” he grumbled.

“Wow, first thing in the morning?” Otabek teased, “and you wish.”

“How did you even graduate?  You don’t even grasp basic English,” Yuri stated, growing exasperated.

“I do it just to get you going,” he joked and held out a hand, “Help me up since you gouged half my leg out.”

“Fucking pansy,” Yuri muttered.

“Says the kitten who dug his claws into my thigh.”

“I swear to Baby Jesus you’re going to get a beat down this week if you keep this shit up,” he threatened, pulling Otabek until he was upright.  The momentum caused Otabek to brush against him lightly, and he sat back, giving them some distance.

“Promise?” Otabek asked, staring straight into his best friend’s eyes.

 _Too close, Beka.  Too close.  The way you look, the way you smell.  I want to taste…but I can’t right now_.

“You two sound like a married couple.”

Both heads whipped around to face their friend.  Phichit was grinning mischievously at them, absently rubbing the ears of the dog laying on him.  Yuri looked back at Otabek when he pulled his legs chest before sliding them over the edge of the loveseat.  Yuri watched him stretch, gulping when the maroon tank top slid up and exposed taut tan muscles. He decided to busy himself with putting the accent pillows back on the loveseat when Otabek stood and headed for the bathroom.

“So…” Phichit started.

“What?” Yuri asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Trouble in paradise?” he teased.

“Fuck you,” Yuri growled, chucking a pillow at his friend, “and the you is implied.”

“What time is it?” Phichit asked, yawning widely and stretching. 

“How in the hell did it get to be two in the afternoon?” Yuri asked as he looked at his phone. 

He entered the passcode into his phone and checked his social media, seeing his brother had taken a picture of himself and Yuuri at the airport.  Viktor looked overly excited while Yuuri was asleep on his shoulder.  He rolled his eyes and commented on the post, telling Viktor what an idiot he was. 

Not finding anything else that interested him, he switched to his messaging app.  He had two from Viktor reminding him to behave and when he ran out of money, that was it.  His brother had left him three hundred dollars for eleven days, leaving Yuri to wonder how he was going to make it stretch with all the plans the trio had.  The parting words Viktor left him with were to deal with it.

They were going to play laser tag most of the evening; meeting Emil, Michele, TechnicalIssues and a friend of his.  Otabek told Yuri he wanted to play a few matches on opposite teams and have a contest on who got the most shots against each other.  Yuri had rolled his eyes and told him to prepare to get his ass kicked.

Phichit promised to make Belgian waffles for breakfast the first day Yuri was there, knowing they were his favorite and wanted him to have a great start to the day.  Yuri had flipped off Phichit when he joked he needed all the happiness he could get.

Deciding he needed a shower before he ate, Yuri disappeared into the guest room and chose clothes for the day.  Hearing the bathroom door open, he waited until he heard Otabek walk into the living room.  He made his way to the bathroom, setting the temperature of the water and undressing.  The room had a large mirror on one wall and Yuri caught a glimpse of himself before entering the shower.  He stared at his reflection, his mood plummeting.  His scars reminded him of another time, another life he was glad to leave behind.  What hurt the most was he was marked permanently with the memory of a time that would forever hound him.  Though he was getting better at handling the abuse his mother had inflicted upon him, he couldn’t always keep the flashbacks at bay.

Yuri’s mind flew back to the words he had overheard from Otabek the previous night.  He had been so elated then, but now reluctance had set in.  What would happen if they were able to take it to the next step? What if Otabek saw him, saw his flaws?  What if his best friend found him unattractive?  What if he decided he didn’t love him anymore?

_No.  Don’t think about it.  He cares. He’s better than that.  But…_

He climbed into the shower, trying to wash the grime and self-doubt away, distracting himself by thinking of the day ahead of him.  It was going to be fun.  He’d be able to forget the negativity that insisted on plaguing him that morning.

Deciding he was as clean as he was going to get, Yuri shut the tap off and got out of the shower, quickly drying off and getting dressed.  He cursed when he realized he had left his hoodie and gloves in the guest room. It wasn’t like him to forget, especially when he wasn’t home.

Opening the door, he hadn’t taken two steps when he collided with a figure and felt himself falling.  Hands grabbed his and tugged him upright, crashing against a hard chest.  Yuri took a deep breath and inhaled a familiar scent.

_Beka…no._

Yuri was frozen to the spot.  He needed to move, needed to get away.  He needed the protection of his hoodie and gloves.  He didn’t want him to see his scars.

Otabek regarded him with worry.  Yuri’s eyes reflected fear and he was holding his breath.  That’s when it dawned on him. 

Yuri was feeling exposed.  He wasn’t covered like he usually was.

Yuri had told both him and Phichit what his mother had done to him.  He described the abuse he had endured and how it had left his body marred by a plethora of scars.  Yuri was very conscious of the marks on his body and didn’t want anyone to see them.  Otabek and Phichit understood, telling him they didn’t blame him.

Otabek’s eyes fell, taking in Yuri’s heavily scarred arms and hands.  His heart broke when he saw the white lines spidering over Yuri’s skin, the raised dots on his arms.  His gaze dropped to Yuri’s hands and noticed thick scars peeking from his wrists.

_Oh God, Yura.  What did she do to you?_

His eyes flew back up when he heard a gasp.  Yuri was terrified, he was trembling.  All Otabek could do was squeeze his friend’s hands and smile softly at him.

“Go cover up,” he whispered, “This will be our secret, ok?”

Yuri gave him a blank look and nodded slowly before dashing to the bedroom.  Otabek took a deep breath and tried to remember what he was doing before colliding with him.  He wanted to retrieve his phone from the guest room, but it had flown out of his hands when he ran into Yuri. 

He scanned the floor until he found it, bending over to grab the device.  He was scrolling through his emails as he walked into the kitchen, Phichit glancing at him as he mixed the waffle batter.  Narrowing his eyes at him, Otabek lowered himself onto the bench across from the range.

“What?”

“What was that about?” Phichit asked.

“What was what about?” Otabek inquired.

“Yuri.”

“Again, what about it?”

“Everything ok?” Phichit questioned as he sprayed the waffle iron with oil.

“Yes and no, but I’m not at liberty to tell you.”

“I get it,” he said, “How many do you want?”

“That depends.  Do you have strawberries?” Otabek asked.

“Two pounds,” he answered, giving Otabek his usual cheerful grin, “and that strawberry sauce you like.”

“You’re so good to me,” Otabek raved, “How about two?”

“Two coming right up,” Phichit confirmed, “Hey Yuri!”

“What?” he growled as he came into the kitchen.

“How many waffles do you want?”

“Three or four.  I’m fucking famished,” he replied, falling onto the stool next to Otabek.

“Easy on the stool.  You’re going to break it,” Otabek admonished.

“Who the fuck are you?” he grumbled, “My mother?”

“No, I just don’t think Viktor wants to replace furniture any time soon,” he stated, “Someone woke up on the bitchy side of the world today.”

“You know the only reason I don’t deck you is that you’re my best friend, right?”

“Whatever, you love me.”

_More than you know, Beka._

“How come I didn’t get invited to the wedding?” Phichit asked, breaking Yuri from his trance.

“Die, asshole,” Yuri muttered.

 

* * *

 

They were going to meet their friends to play laser tag later that evening, so they decided to play video games until it was time to go.  Yuri was glad to see TechnicalIssues online and invited him to the party immediately.  He loved trading witty barbs with the other gamer.  Tech was the one that could always make him laugh until he thought he was going to suffocate.

_“’Sup losers?”_

“Who was the one that owned your ass last time we played?” Yuri asked, grinning.

 _“Whatever.  You barely skated by and I was drunk out of my mind,”_  TechnicalIssues replied.

“Excuses, excuses,” Otabek chimed in, “What do you want to play?  I don’t want to get too involved since we’re going to be leaving soon.  I also don’t want to deal with lameasses.”

 _“God game?”_  Tech suggested.

“Yeah, that’ll work."

 _“Awesome_ ,” he said,  _“How many people are we going to know tonight?  If I get paired with shitty randoms in real life, I will beat the shit out of them with my rifle.”_

“Emil and his friend,” Yuri stated, “You and your friend.  Beka, Phichit, and I.  We’ll need three randoms.  If they suck, I’ll join you.  Oh, Beka decided he’s going to be a lameass and swap teams for a few matches. He wants to challenge me to a pointless duel. I’m going to kick his ass, you know.”

 _“Cool.  I haven’t seen Emil in a while.  That kid is a little weird,”_ Tech said.

“Yeah, but he’s a good guy,” Yuri said, “Tell me about your friend.  Is he good at laser tag?”

 _“He’s a foreign exchange student my family decided to sponsor.  He’s Tonio’s age, but he’s pretty cool,”_  Tech explained,  _“He’s never played laser tag before, but don’t kick his ass please.  I’d hate to explain that to my mom.  Oh, and don’t be a dick to him.  He’s a good kid.”_

“Me?” Yuri said in mock offense, “Be a dick?  I would never do such a thing!”

_“You’re so full of shit I can imagine it’s coming out of your ears.”_

“It’s covering the living room, Tech,” Otabek said, laughing when Yuri punched him in the shoulder.

“Fuck you,” Yuri snarled.

“Jeez, you keep offering today,” Otabek teased, “What’s up with that?”

“God, shut up.  Are we going to get this show on the road?” Yuri asked.

 _“Waiting for you to queue us, idiot,”_  Tech mumbled.

They waited for a match to begin, groaning when they realized a player they’d ran into in the past was on their team.  Yuri unleashed a litany of curses when he saw the random choose a character the player was horrible with.  Phichit recommended they ignore the random and let them do their own thing, stating the kid was probably six.

The match went horribly.  The random they despised grabbed every buff even if it didn’t benefit their character.  Yuri was standing by the time the match neared the end, screaming at the other player for stealing yet another kill.  Phichit had to remind him not to throw the controller at the tv.

“God, I hate that guy,” Yuri growled as he fell onto the couch, “If we ever run across him on the opposite team I’m stalking him and slaughtering his ass repeatedly.”

“Not nice, but I can’t say I blame you,” Phichit said, “Hey Tech, did you know Otabek and Yuri got married?  Should have heard them this morning.”

_“Wait?  What?”_

“I think you need to join Beka on the other team,” Yuri seethed, glaring at Phichit, “I see why Katsudon insists on kicking your ass all the time.”

  

* * *

 

By the time they made it to the arena, Tech and his friend were waiting for them.  They greeted each other and waited for him to introduce his friend.  He looked over Yuri’s shoulder when he heard Emil shout and wave at him, wanting to wait until the other two joined them before making introductions.

“This is Guang-Hong.  He’s from China,” Leo explained, smiling as his friends shook Guang-Hong’s hand, “He was supposed to go home in June, but his parents signed him up for another year.  I like him better than Tonio.”

“Leo, you’re too much,” Guang-Hong said softly, blushing.

“It’s true.”

“Is he as mushy as Katsudon?” Yuri asked, jerking a thumb at Guang-Hong.

“Worse, but he’s a good kid,” Leo explained, “You make fun of him, I will beat the shit out of you.”

“Promises, promises,” Yuri muttered, “Come on.  I’m ready.”

The group went inside, paid for a block of seven games and waited in the standby room.  They could hear the bass of the music from the arena, indicating a battle was in progress.  Phichit chatted with Guang-Hong about the differences between China and America.  Otabek listened to Emil talk, telling him he had finally bought a game system and couldn’t wait to join them online.

“What’s your gamertag?” Yuri asked, leaning forward to look at him.

“You’re going to love it,” Emil stated, grinning widely.

“Doubt that, but lay it on me.”

“CzechyCheese,” Emil said, laughing at his own joke.

“No, seriously,” Yuri said, “What is it?”

“I’m serious.  CzechyCheese.”

“Dude, you are a fucking dweeb,” Yuri mumbled and rolled his eyes before sitting back.

“Yuri, I have an idea,” Otabek said suddenly.

“What?”

“Let’s make a bet,” he suggested.

“If it’s about your idiot idea for laser tag, just pay me now,” Yuri said, grinning when he stared at him.

“You’re not even funny,” Otabek deadpanned, “I want to see if you can go without cursing for one day.”

Yuri ignored the laughter around him.

“Fucking easy.”

“You can’t even go one sentence without using the word ‘fuck,’ Yuri,” Otabek observed.

“Sure I can, asshole,” Yuri countered, smirking at him, “Just did it.”

“You’re such a douche.”

“You love me,” he said, smiling cheesily at Otabek.

“Keep telling yourself that.”

The battle moderator asked for everyone’s attention minutes later and went over the rules for the match.  Since the teams were unbalanced, he asked for volunteers to switch sides before he assigned players.  Yuri glared at Otabek when he raised his hand.  He walked across the aisle to join the opposing team, looking at Yuri and winking at him.  Yuri flipped him off.

Yuri’s team won the coin toss, so they got to choose their weapons first.  He preferred the assault rifle over anything else and knew which one was the best, quickly grabbing it from the rack and finding the perfect spot in the field.  Leaning around the corner to watch the other team, his eyes fell on Otabek, watching him choose a pistol.  Yuri rolled his eyes, knowing Otabek wouldn’t have the range he needed to hit anyone.

_Unless he decides to stalk my ass.  Two can play that game._

The countdown clock buzzed, signaling the match had begun.  He scanned the field in front of him, picking off random players.  He waited for the players to return to their base to reset their vests.  It gave him time to venture forth and find Otabek.

He weaved around various obstacles, trying to hide the sensors on his vest.  He took extra care to hide the back of his vest, not wanting an attack from behind.  He saw Phichit several feet away from him, crouching behind a large block, motioning for him to go ahead.  This was a typical strategy for them.  Yuri would clear the way and Phichit would flank anyone that followed him.

This time was different, however.

He whirled around the corner and collided with another player.  Feeling himself lose his balance, he scrambled to grab the other person but only wound up pulling them down with him.  He felt the breath knocked from him as he hit the ground, the weight of the other person falling on him.  His eyes widened when the player spoke.

“I’ve been looking for you,” the deep, velvety voice purred in his ear.

“You’re crushing me,” Yuri growled, “Get up.”

“Is that any way to treat a friend?” Otabek teased as lifted his upper body off him.

“You ceased to be a friend while this match is going on,” he stated, “Get the fuck off me.”

“Come on,” Otabek whined dramatically, “I thought we could have a chat, catch up a little.  How are you?  How goes the match?”

“I’m going to own your ass, bitch,” Yuri sneered.

“Promises, promises,” he said, looking up to see members of the opposite team approach, “But here comes the cavalry.  Chat later?”

Otabek pushed on his outstretched arms, leaning on one and raising his pistol with the other. Before Yuri knew what was happening, Otabek put the weapon against the sensor on his vest and squeezed the trigger.

“One up. Try again.”

“You fucking asshole!” Yuri yelled as his friend retreated into the darkness of the arena.

He unleashed a tirade of profanities on his march back to the base, ignoring the shocked stares sent his way.

 

* * *

 

Their block of matches ended minutes before the arena closed.  They quickly picked their score sheets up from the counter and went outside to compare them.  They were all shocked when they realized Guang-Hong topped their scores.  Leo teased him, telling him he was a natural.  Guang-Hong shrugged it off and said he probably wouldn’t be so lucky next time. 

Yuri and Otabek stood off to the side and went through their sheets to see who won their competition.  The rules of the bet were whoever won would set a stipulation the loser must follow.  Yuri roared in frustration when he found he was one shot behind his best friend.

“You fucker!” he yelled, “It’s that one you cheated on!  That one shouldn’t even count!”

“Them’s the breaks, princess,” Otabek said, tapping his lips with a finger, “I wonder what I should have you do.”

“You can go fuck yourself, that’s what you can do,” he complained, “I think that’s pretty specific.”

“Aww, disappointing, Yuri.  I can’t tease you back.”

“Go to hell,” Yuri muttered.

Before Otabek could retort, he saw a group of teens approaching them.  Even though it was dark, he could make out the leader.  His eyes narrowed and fists clenched when his suspicions were confirmed.

“Plisetsky!”

Yuri turned around and sighed when he saw who had shouted his name.  Shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, he waited for the group to near them.

“Jace,” Yuri said.

“I have a problem with you, Plisetsky,” he yelled, drawing the attention of everyone around.

“What else is new?” Yuri sneered, “What is it this time?”

“Laser tag.  I’m the king here.  I top the leaderboards.  You need to find somewhere else,” Jace declared, shoving a finger into Yuri's chest.

“Might want to back off,” Otabek suggested, standing inches from Jace.

“You going to piss off, Plisetsky?”

“Nah, can’t do that.  My squad’s better than your lackeys,” Yuri said, grinning at him. 

Jace spat at the ground in front of Yuri and spun on his heel.  Yuri glanced at Otabek and didn’t see Jace turn around, drawing his arm back.  Otabek shoved him out of the way, grabbed Jace by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against a pillar.

“Remember the last time we tangled?” Otabek growled, lifting a knee and shoving it into Jace’s abdomen.

“You jumped me, fucking coward!”

“Oh, you saw me coming,” Otabek said, voice lowering, “I don’t want to see you again, Jace.  Ever.  If I so much as catch a glimpse of you, I’m going to kick your ass.  Got it?”

“You’re nothing, Altin.  You’re a loser, a coward,” he snarled.

Otabek cocked his arm back, tightening his fist and dreading the pain that would come upon impact, but it never came.  He looked back when he felt a hand on his arm, holding him back.  Yuri was watching him with the saddest expression he had ever given him.

“He’s not worth it, Beka,” he said quietly.

Otabek let go of Jace, brushed his shoulders with his hands and straightened his shirt.  Patting Jace’s cheek with one hand roughly, he grinned evilly at him.

“Get lost.”

Looking at Yuri, Otabek jerked his head towards the others.  They were halfway to the group when they heard Jace taunt them once again, Yuri stopping when his words registered and closing his eyes.

“Hey Plisetsky, I thought your so-called badass look was a phase.  I see you haven’t given it up.  Who the fuck wears a hoodie and gloves in the middle of summer?” Jace mocked, “Oh, that’s right.  A loser like you.”

Otabek flew towards him, ignoring yells from Yuri.  When he reached Jace, he decked him, watching his head snap back as he fell to the ground.  He quickly straddled Jace and punched him repeatedly.  Otabek was so enraged he didn’t hear the shouts from his friends, fought them trying to restrain him.  Snarling when he saw Phichit out of the corner of his eye as he pulled him off him, he kicked Jace's stomach for good measure. 

“Call the cops,” Jace mumbled through bloodied, split lips. 

“You might want to wait on that,” Leo said, bending over to pick up a small sandwich bag and smelling the contents, “Think someone dropped their herbs and it sure as hell isn’t thyme.”

Jace got off the ground with one of his lackey’s help.  He waited until he gained his footing before letting himself be led off, yelling the entire time to their car.  When the vehicle roared to life and squealed out of the parking lot, Yuri whirled around and faced Otabek. 

“You!” he roared, shoving Otabek roughly, “What the fuck do you think you were doing?”

“Shutting his fucking mouth!” Otabek yelled back.

“Do you ever think about the consequences?  Did it cross your mind that you might get in trouble?  You want to be charged with assault?”

_Beka, I don’t want you getting in trouble because of me.  Please don’t…_

“It would be worth it,” Otabek said quietly, “I think I’m ready to go back to the apartment.  Suddenly, I’m not in the mood to hang out.”

The group watched him stomp to the car.  They had never seen Otabek and Yuri fight like this and the explosive confrontation was frightening.  Yuri apologized for their behavior and retreated to the car, sliding into the backseat and ignoring Otabek.  Phichit said goodbye to their friends and told them he’d call them tomorrow if they were still on for Pizza Castle the next day.

Otabek stared out the window as the car drew closer to the apartment complex.  He was conflicted.  He wanted to protect Yuri and tell him why, tell him how much he meant to him.  He hated seeing him hurting, knowing he had been through so much.  He deserved happiness, and Otabek was determined to give it to him.

He had failed tonight.  They had their first fight, and it was more vicious than he could ever imagine.

He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the worst outcomes creeping into his mind.  Their friendship could take a step backward.  They could grow apart.  Yuri could hate him, stop loving him.

_Please don’t hate me, Yura.  I did it for you._

 

* * *

“You’re an idiot.”

Otabek winced when the antiseptic splashed on his bloodied and bruised knuckles.  His hand was swollen after turning Jace’s face into pulp.  While it was worth it at the time, he now doubted his actions.

“Serves you right, dumbass,” Yuri said, watching Otabek’s face contort in pain.

He watched Yuri focus on his battered hand, gently dabbing his knuckles.  He was still mad at him, but some of his anger subsided.  Yuri had ignored him on the ride home, the tension so thick one could cut it with a knife.  When Phichit steered the car into the parking garage and found a space, he demanded they listen to him.

“I don’t know what’s going on with you guys, but you’re not ruining the next ten days for me,” he explained, “I’ve been looking forward to hanging out, just the three of us.  So get it together, make up, whatever you need to do so we can get back at it.  Glad we had this talk.”

Yuri and Otabek stared at each other when he left the car. 

On the climb up to the apartment, Yuri told Otabek that he’d clean his hands up, grumbling Otabek would be a ‘whiny bitch’ if they got infected and he didn’t want to deal with it.  When they entered the unit, Otabek went to sit on the couch to rest for a few minutes, but Yuri tugged on his shirt and dragged him to the bathroom.  Once they were inside the tiny room, Yuri ordered him to sit on the toilet and dug around the medicine cabinet for the supplies he needed.

He set the antiseptic, antibiotic ointment, a box of gauze and bandages on the back of the toilet.  Holding one of Otabek’s hands up, he inspected the wounds before lowering it slightly.  He soaked some gauze with antiseptic and dabbed it on Otabek's knuckles.

“I’m sorry,” Otabek said softly, hoping he would look at him. 

“You’re still an idiot,” Yuri mumbled, “What were you thinking?”

“I can’t stand it when people talk bad about you,” he explained, “You’ve been through enough.  You don’t need any more shit.”

“I can deal with it myself, Beka,” Yuri stated, staring at him.

“So, you’re going to let him talk shit about you?” Otabek asked, demanding an answer, “You’re better than that, Yuri.”

“I know I am, but he’s not worth my time.  Trust me.”

“I do trust you, but I see what it does to you,” he stated, “Look at me.”

Yuri lifted his head slowly and met his gaze. He didn’t want Otabek to see the hurt, the rawness in his stare.  He hated it when anyone thought bad of him since it was what he had his entire life.  He only had four people his entire life he could count on, and he kept them very close.

“Let me help you. Let me help you fight.  You’re worth so much more than you give yourself credit for, Yura,” Otabek said quietly.

_Yura…_

“I know I am, but I’m trying to pick my battles wisely,” he stated.

“I know I overreacted and I’m sorry, but I see your wall.  I know you well enough by now to know when it’s there.  Please don’t,” Otabek begged.

“I can do it on my own,” Yuri said tersely.

“Why won’t you let me help?  Why don’t you trust me?” Otabek asked, hurt staining his words.

“I trust you more than most, Beka, but I don’t completely trust anyone.  Not even Viktor. I can’t.  I’ve been hurt too much,” he whispered. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Otabek said quietly, “I promise I’ll never hurt you.”

“You don’t know that.”

Yuri returned to cleaning Otabek's wounds.  He squeezed antibiotic ointment onto his knuckles, setting the tube on the toilet before returning to his task and spreading it gently over the broken skin.

“I think I figured out what bet stipulation I want.  I’ll give you the option to refuse, though,” Otabek said.

“What?”

“Lean on me.  Please let me help you.  You’re my best friend, Yura,” he pleaded, “I don’t expect you to trust me fully, but can you give it a shot?”

Yuri stared at him, contemplating his request.  He wanted more than anything to let someone in, especially Otabek.  He was scared since it meant baring part of him he wasn’t ready to share.  He didn’t want to be rejected.  He didn’t want to be pushed aside, especially not from Otabek.

_I can’t, Beka.  I want to, but I’m so afraid._

Yuri flinched when Otabek clasped his hands gently.  He still wasn’t comfortable with touch from others, but learned to resist the urge to lash out.  Looking into Otabek's eyes, he saw the silent plead from his friend.  He wanted to trust.

“I’m terrified,” Yuri whispered.

Otabek sat on the ground, tugging Yuri to the floor next to him.  He pulled Yuri into a crushing hug, holding him against his chest.  He wanted to show Yuri how much he cared, how important he was, how much he wanted him in his life.  Otabek just needed him to open up.

“If you weren’t, I’d worry,” Otabek said, leaning back to catch his gaze, “I trust you, Yura.  More than anyone besides Azhye.  Let me try.  Let me in, please, but only if you’re comfortable with it.  You don’t need to do it alone anymore.”

The gentle rubbing on his back eased him. He knew Otabek wanted to truly help.  He and Dr. Feltsman had talked about it recently.  Yuri mentioned he wanted to let Otabek into the dark recesses of himself he kept hidden, but he was frightened.  Dr. Feltsman told him Otabek sounded like a wonderful friend, advising him to think about it but he would never know unless he tried.  Dr. Feltsman left him with the afterthought that Otabek would be perfect to give a sliver of his trust.

“Will you be upset if I have a hard time opening up?” Yuri asked.

“Why would I be upset? It’s a learning process. So, will that work for the bet?”

“Yeah,” Yuri said, smiling at him, “Beka?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks,” Yuri said softly, “Seriously.”

“Hey, what are friends for?” Otabek asked, smiling as he ruffled Yuri's hair.

“And you had to ruin the moment, asshole,” he grumbled. 

“It’s what I do best,” Otabek teased, “Why don’t you ask Phichit what’s for dinner and tell him he’s picking out the game tonight?  I’ll buy dinner since I was such a jackass today.”

“Sounds good.  Consider it punishment.  Next time you’re an idiot, I will beat the shit out of you.  Like around the entire town,” Yuri warned, pointing at him.

“Duly noted,” Otabek said, chuckling, “Get lost.”

Laughing when Yuri flipped him off, Otabek tore the wrappers off several bandages and placed them gingerly on his torn knuckles.  It took longer than he thought, the pain searing through his hand each time he pressed a bandage on.  The shadow that shrouded him since his and Yuri’s fight had dissipated, leaving him with hope.  He didn’t know where it was going to go, but he’d hold onto it with everything he had.

_I’d do anything for you, Yura.  I’d do anything you ask. Lean on me. I’ll always be there for you._


	52. I Declare Shenanigans!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio plus the fluffy puppy have fun outdoors, running into a friend at the park. Wrapping up their day at Pizza Castle, Otabek is confronted with news that will change his life forever.
> 
> “Everything,” Yuri admitted, searching his friend’s eyes, “You’re so fucking understanding it’s almost sickening.”
> 
> “Isn’t that what friends do?” Otabek asked and grinned at him, “Get ready. Phichit wants to leave soon and I’m starving.”
> 
> “Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled, “Get out of here.”
> 
> “Fine,” Otabek said through laughter as he dodged a pillow thrown at him, “Oh, hey?”
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “You wish,” he said.
> 
> “Huh?” Yuri asked, baffled.
> 
> “Your morning greeting?” Otabek asked, refreshing his memory, “Fuck you?”
> 
> Yuri narrowed his eyes and stared at him.
> 
> “Go!” Yuri yelled, darting out of bed to chase him.
> 
> Otabek slammed the door behind him before Yuri could reach him. Yuri could hear his laughter as he leaned against the oak surface. Sliding to the floor, he took several deep breaths to calm down.
> 
> _I do wish, Beka. You don’t know how much._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so you know how I said last chapter was the only one with conflict and the mood would change? Yeah, well I lied. The mood has changed, but the end is a little...Hmm, yeah. I'll let you figure it out because spoilers. Just be prepared. No, no one is dying. 
> 
> There are a lot of hints dropped in this chapter. You may not like some of what is mentioned so far, but believe me when I say there's a method to my madness and it usually works out for the better in the ending. Just stick with me. 
> 
> Not any notes that need to be mentioned. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy 'I Declare Shenanigans!' and thanks for reading!

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

Feeling a welcome weight on him as he came to, a content smile broke out across his face.  He was between consciousness and sleeping.  His focus was sluggish at best, but he felt comfortable. 

He stretched, enjoying the slight burn of his muscles as his body twisted.  When he settled onto the mattress once again, he felt himself begin to drift back to sleep.  As his breathing evened, his mind began to play tricks on him.

_Beka…_

He whimpered slightly as a rush of heat went through his body.  This wasn’t the first time he had this daydream.  Perhaps it was a reality this time.

_Beka over me, Beka on top of me…_

He gasped when he felt wet warmth brush against his cheek.  His arms fell to his sides and he sighed gently as the moisture trailed up his skin.  It was different than what he imagined, but it was his best friend.

The lapping on his cheek continued as did his growing frustration.  He wanted more, wanted to feel more.  He knew it wasn’t the wisest thing to do, but he was known for his impulsivity.  He wound his arms around his best friend and pulled him closer.

_Wait…fur?  Beka doesn’t have fur._

He cracked an eye open and groaned in disappointment when he saw who his bedfellow was.  Makkachin was laying on his chest, tail wagging as he bathed his face in slobber.  When the poodle heard the yells from the human below him, he took that as a cue to join in on the racket and bark loudly.

“Get off, Makka!” he yelled, trying to shove the dog away.

The poodle’s excitement grew and his entire body wiggled as his barking continued, Yuri rolling his eyes and giving up.  Makkachin returned to licking Yuri’s face, his wagging tail beating against his abdomen.  When the poodle shimmed up his chest and dug his nails into Yuri’s shoulders, he decided he had enough. 

“Come on, Makka!” he growled, “Off!  Now!”

“I think he misses you.”

He twisted his head towards the doorway and his heart skipped a beat.  Otabek was leaning against the frame with his arms crossed in front of him.  Yuri could tell he hadn’t been up long, his hair sticking up on end with one side flattened against his head.  He had shed his tank top sometime in the night, Yuri forcing his eyes from Otabek's bare chest.

_Calm the fuck down, dumbass.  Deep breaths._

“Sleep well, princess?” Otabek teased, making his way to the bed and sitting next to him.

“Fuck you,” Yuri grumbled.

“Starting early this morning, I see,” he joked, “You’ve already lost your bet for the day.  Only nine days left.”

“Huh?”

“No swearing ring a bell?” Otabek reminded him.

“Since I’ve already blown it for the day, go fuck yourself,” Yuri said, groaning as he stretched again.

Otabek shifted his eyes to the floor.  Yuri had a habit of displaying little quirks that drove him crazy, taking every fiber of his being not to say something or act on it.  When Yuri punched him on the shoulder, he looked back at him. 

“What was that for?” he asked, rubbing his shoulder. 

“Me showing my love,” Yuri explained, grinning at him.

“I don’t think I want to see what hate is,” Otabek teased, dodging another punch.

“Whatever,” he grumbled, “Why are you bugging me?”

“We’re going out for breakfast.  Gonna hit that stand at the park with the croissants,” Otabek explained, “Phichit wants to go to the splash pad and show the mini-people how it’s done.  That and we can take Makka out for the day.”

“Seriously?” Yuri asked, bewildered, “Why do I want to stay outside all day?”

“Can’t game all the time,” he said, “We’ll have fun.  Promise.”

Yuri lifted his hands to cover his face but froze when he saw them. They were bare and he wondered where his gloves had gone.  It had been warm that night since the air conditioning had gone out.  He wouldn’t put it past himself to shed them in his sleep.

Otabek picked up on his best friend’s unease when he buried his hands beneath the sheet.  Yuri kept his eyes on his covered lap, not meeting his concerned stare.  Otabek hated seeing him like this, hated he had to go through it.  Even though Yuri had his flaws, he was such a good person.

Otabek’s eyes scanned the floor for Yuri’s gloves.  Not finding them, he rose from the bed and dug through Yuri’s bag, knowing there would be more than one pair.  His hands fell on the pair he had made for Yuri’s birthday, touching him that he had kept his horrible attempt at half-gloves. 

Turning, he tossed the tiger-striped gloves at Yuri, smirking when they hit him in the face.  Yuri glowered at Otabek and quickly tugged them onto his exposed hands, but it wasn’t his usual hateful glare.

“Thanks,” Yuri said, giving him a half-smile.

“For what?”

“Everything,” he admitted, searching Otabek’s eyes, “You’re so fucking understanding it’s almost sickening.”

“Isn’t that what friends do?” Otabek asked and grinned at him, “Get ready.  Phichit wants to leave soon and I’m starving.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled, “Get out of here.”

“Fine,” Otabek said through laughter as he dodged a pillow thrown at him, “Oh, hey?”

“What?”

“You wish,” he said.

“Huh?” Yuri asked, baffled.

“Your morning greeting?” Otabek asked, refreshing his memory, “Fuck you?”

Yuri narrowed his eyes and stared at him.

“Go!” Yuri yelled, darting out of bed to chase him.

Otabek slammed the door behind him before he could reach him. Yuri could hear his laughter as he leaned against the oak surface.  Sliding to the floor, he took several deep breaths to calm down.

_I do wish, Beka.  You don’t know how much._

 

* * *

 

After hastily getting ready for the day and feeding Makkachin, they left to spend a day on the town.  Otabek had decided to hold the poodle’s leash since he was the only one with the strength to resist the dog’s excited darting.  They talked about an upcoming gaming tournament on their walk to the park, Otabek and Phichit wanting to participate but Yuri was unsure. It was a game he wasn’t very good at and didn’t want to bring the team down.  Otabek promised they’d binge play it until he got better.

The beautiful and temperate day meant the park was busy by the time they arrived.  Children shrieking as they ran around the park, dogs dashing to catch Frisbees and runners filled the area.  There were several people waiting for the caretakers to turn the jets of the splash pad on.  It was going to be a fun day.

After chatting with the croissant stand owner for several minutes, they made their way to a bench.  They were pleased the stand owner agreed to give them breakfast for free.  Phichit had promised him a meal on the house at his family’s restaurant, so the man said it was the least he could do. The pastries were their favorite in the entire town.  They were fluffy, buttery goodness; each flake melting in their mouths. Yuri ignored the laughter when he closed his eyes and hummed in contentment.

“Enjoying your croissant?” Otabek asked, grinning when Yuri nodded.

“Yeah, this shit’s good,” he said, “You think that’s bad?  You should hear Viktor when he has caramel.  He declares it orgasmic.”

Ignoring the glares of a passing mother with a stroller and her toddler trailing behind her, Otabek rolled his eyes while Phichit apologized.

“Might want to watch your language while we’re here,” Phichit advised, “Scarring innocent children for life isn’t on the agenda for the day.”

“Fine,” Yuri muttered, holding out his hand for the empty wrappers.

He walked back to the croissant stand and threw the trash away.  He was strolling back to the bench when he saw someone familiar rushing to him.  He grinned and bent down before he was bowled over by one of his best friends.

“Yuri!”

“Hey Benji!” Yuri said excitedly, “How are you?  What are you doing here?  Where’s your mom?”

“Why do you ask me so many questions when I can’t remember?” he asked, shrugging as he held his hands near his shoulders.

“Sorry, kidlet. Try again?”  Yuri asked, “Where’s your mom?  You shouldn’t run away from her.”

“Mom’s…” Benji paused, turning around to try to find his mother, “Um…I don’t know where Mommy is.”

“Don’t run off, Benji,” Yuri scolded, “Let’s go find her, then I’ll show you who else is here.”

“Is Otabeka here?” he asked enthusiastically.

“You’ll see,” he replied, “One adventure to find lost mom begins now.”

They scoured the park for the next thirty minutes without luck.  Yuri figured Sasha must be panicking by now and he wanted to find her as fast as possible.  Benji was her world and would be beside herself if something happened him.  Yuri thanked the gods he had ran into him.

They heard the frantic calls of the boy’s name when they reached the far end of the park, Yuri trying to follow the voice as best he could but grew frustrated when he couldn’t find Sasha.  Scanning their surroundings, he found a woman selling a bunch of balloons.  He led Benji toward the stand, cupped his mouth with his hands and shouted.

“Sasha!  Meet me at the balloon vendor!” he yelled.

Minutes later, Sasha darted around a brick wall.  When she saw them, she placed her hand on her chest and breathed a sigh of relief.  Gathering Benji in her arms, she kissed his forehead before giving him a stern look.

“Don’t ever run off like that again,” she warned, “Bad things could happen.  Remember when we talked about safe and unsafe people?”

“Yes, Mommy,” Benji said, lower lip quivering as he looked at the ground.

“It’s good that you found Yuri, but you need to stick to me like glue,” she reminded him, lifting her gaze to look at Yuri, “Thank you so much, Yuri. I don’t know how I can thank you.”

“No big.  I promised he could see everyone else,” he said, helping Sasha to her feet.

“Ok, let’s take it slow, please.  I’m out of breath,” Sasha said, taking her son’s hand.

“I want to hold Yuri’s hand!” Benji declared, skipping to him and clutching his hand.

“Fine, I know how much you love your Yuri,” she teased, “He’s been talking about you a lot lately.  He keeps asking when we’re going back to Pizza Castle.”

“Tonight, actually,” Yuri informed her, “Want to come with?”

“Let’s see how the day goes,” she advised, “I haven’t been feeling too well lately.”

“What’s wrong?” he asked as they walked to the other side of the park.

“Just queasy and worn out.  It’s probably allergies.  I’ve been draining a lot lately.”

They talked about how Integral was doing while Viktor was on vacation.  It had only been a few days since Viktor had left for Hawaii, but his absence was felt.  Sasha said the floor was subdued, but they kept trudging along, telling Yuri she couldn’t wait until he returned.  It just wasn’t the same without him.

She asked how Viktor was enjoying Hawaii so far.  Yuri told her begrudgingly how disgustingly sweet his brother’s social media posts were.  Sasha laughed, telling him she’d have to check them out later.  He warned her to be prepared for the ‘smoochfest,’ Sasha hooting in laughter at the choice of his words.

When they arrived at the bench Otabek and Phichit were seated, Benji ran ahead once more and tackled Otabek, the teen laughing and lifting him onto his lap.  By the time Yuri and Sasha reached them, the two were deep in conversation.

“Benji, what did we just talk about?” Sasha demanded, thoroughly frustrated.

“Huh?” he asked, looking up at his mother.

“Running off on your own?” she reminded him, “I have half a mind to take you home.  I am not up to chasing after you all day.”

Yuri watched the woman as she talked with Otabek and Phichit.  She looked exhausted and pale.  As he wondered what was wrong with Sasha, a sudden idea came to him.  It was perfect, benefiting Sasha and making Benji’s day.

“Sasha, go home,” Yuri stated, watching her eyes widen after she jerked her head toward him, “Leave Benji here.  Go get some rest. You look like shit.”

“Language!” Otabek barked.

“It’s not that bad, Yuri,” Sasha scoffed, “I’m just tired.  Probably working too hard since your brother’s gone.”

“Sasha, no offense but you do look rough.  I’ll keep an eye on Benji.  He can come back to my place if you want the night to yourself.  We're going to Pizza Castle,” Phichit offered.

After a few minutes of deliberation and badgering by the trio, Sasha finally relented.  She gave Benji’s bag to Phichit along with a multitude of instructions.  Phichit just smiled and nodded, knowing she was nervous any time she left her son in anyone’s care.

Benji skipped in a circle he was so happy he got to spend the day with his ‘adulted up’ friends.  He was always the center of attention when he hung out with them and got to do things he couldn’t with anyone else.  When he found out the trio wanted to play in the splash pad, he couldn’t contain his excitement.

“We get to play in the water?  For a long time?  Mommy only gives me twenty minutes and never lets me go to the middle.  Can I go in the middle?” Benji rambled.

“Sure thing, buddy.  We’ll stay until our lips turn blue,” Yuri stated.

“Well, not sure about the blue lips but we’ll stay for a while,” Phichit corrected, “and you can go to the middle.  Don’t run though.  We have too much to do today for you to get hurt.”

After taking Benji’s shoes and socks off, they unleashed Makkachin and let the two run through the spray of the jets.  Benji zigzagged across the pad, giggling as the poodle chased him.  Every so often, he would stop and let the dog catch up.  Makkachin greeted Benji each time with paws on his shoulders and sloppy kisses on his face.  It was a great time for both boy and dog.

Yuri decided to stay back with Phichit when Otabek went to join Benji.  Though he wanted to play in the water as well, he didn’t bring extra clothes and knew it would take forever for his hoodie to dry out.   He settled on watching Otabek and Benji dart around the pad, making Makkachin choose which one to chase.  He smiled each time Benji giggled when the dog barked loudly and bounded towards him.  He pulled his phone out of his hoodie pocket and snapped several pictures before loading them to his social media account.

Otabek and Benji returned when they were out of breath, Benji whining that he was hungry.  Phichit dug through the bag and gave Benji the snack his mother had packed for him.  He inhaled his apple slices and told Phichit he was still hungry.  After discussing the idea of bumping up their skeeball plans, they decided to go to Pizza Castle for lunch.  Otabek took Benji to the bathroom to change into dry clothes while Yuri let their friends know about the switch in plans.

 _Hey_ _losers._  
_Pizza Castle in thirty._  
_Mini-person is famished._  
_See you there._  
_(=_ _ＴェＴ_ _=)_

 _I’m in the middle of a match._  
_Ji and I’_

 _ll be there asap._  
_*LDI*_

 _Sounds great!_  
_I made a new recipe of fudge this morning._  
_I’ll bring it so you can try it._  
_See you soon!_

 _Emil, you’re going to make a great wife one of these days.  
(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

_What’s that supposed to mean?_

_Only good things, bud.  Good things._  
_Get the fuck off the phone._  
_Pizza Castle. Now._  
_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

He slid his phone back in his hoodie as Otabek approached them.  Phichit had found a zipper bag for Benji’s wet clothes while they were in the bathroom.  They made a quick stop at the apartment so Otabek could change.  Yuri thought it would be a good idea to towel dry Makkachin so he didn’t rub his wet dog smell all over Phichit’s furniture.

“I wanna help too, Yuri,” Benji said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Go ask Phichit for a towel and you can dry his back.  You have to be easy though,” he explained.

“Chit!” he bellowed, “Can I have a towel?”

“I could have done that, Benji,” Yuri muttered, chuckling at him.

Phichit joined them minutes later and handed him a towel, Benji covering the dog’s back with the towel and rubbing little circles with his hands.  Yuri knew he wasn’t making a difference, but knew he was proud he was helping.  Makkachin was almost dry when Otabek came into the living room.  Yuri felt his mouth water when his gaze fell on him.  He had changed into a worn pair of black jeans slung low on his hips, one hand running through his damp locks while the other one was clutching a t-shirt.

_God, Beka…why you gotta tempt me?  I swear to Baby Jesus I’m going to attack you if you keep this shit up._

“Almost ready,” Otabek said.

“About fu...time,” Yuri grumbled, catching himself.

“Were you going to say fun, Yuri?” Benji asked, staring at the teen innocently.

“Of course,” he replied, glowering at his best friend when Otabek choked on a sip of water.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at Pizza Castle, Emil and Michele were waiting for them.  Emil had his usual sunny grin on his face, holding a large container of homemade candy.  Yuri had to remind Benji who the men were since he hadn’t seen them in a long time.  When Emil shared the fudge with him, Yuri knew they would become fast friends.  Benji had a sweet tooth like no one he had met.  Benji beamed when Emil said he could take the leftovers home with him.

They were on their third pizza by the time Leo and Guang-Hong joined them.  Nudging Otabek further into the booth, Yuri glared at Leo when he was squashed against Otabek and the wall.  Otabek picked up on Yuri’s discomfort and placed an arm around the back of the booth.  While it gave him more room, he could feel Otabek’s body pressed against him.

_I’m just going to die.  I’m going to spontaneously combust.  Sweet Baby Jesus, take me now.  Fuck Beka, why do you have to feel so good?_

Yuri breathed a sigh of relief when Michele suggested they play skeeball.  He told the group he’d hang back for a little while, saying he wanted to finish the pizza.  Phichit teased him about turning into a pizza eventually, but shrugged and led Benji to the game area.  Yuri was munching on his eighth slice when he looked up, seeing Otabek.

“You act like you haven’t eaten in two months,” he teased.

“Hey, I’m a growing boy,” Yuri complained.

“Whatever,” he said, “How are you doing?”

“Huh?”

“We kinda started our staycation with a rocky start,” Otabek said, referring to a couple days before, “Sorry, by the way.”

“You’ve already apologized a million times,” he said, “Just don’t do it again.  I meant it when I said I’d kick your ass.”

“I know.  I still feel bad about it though.  My mom always bitches about my temper.  Says I got it from my dad.”

“I get it,” he said, “Ready to empty the ticket dispensers?”

“Sure,” Otabek replied, “After you, princess.”

“Fuck you,” Yuri said, standing close to him and putting a forefinger in his face.

He gasped and eyes widened when Otabek lowered his hand and moved his head until it was inches away from his own, gazing into Yuri’s eyes for a minute, brown turning black.  Otabek was so close he could feel Yuri's breath on his face. 

“You wish,” Otabek whispered and moved away from him.

Yuri jumped when he heard a loud crack sound over the din of the restaurant, having heard it many times before.  Flinching when Otabek waved a hand in front of his face, he focused on him.

“We’re being beckoned by Benji,” Otabek said, smiling before he disappeared into the growing crowd.

_Definitely going to die.  Turning into a pile of ash any minute now.  Fuck, Beka._

 

* * *

 

The afternoon turned to evening.  The group had been there so long they decided to stick around and eat dinner there.  After texting Sasha and telling her they’d bring Benji home after they finished eating, Yuri took him to the fresh bar and helped him make a salad.  He had a brief argument with Benji when the boy declared he wanted to carry the heaping plate back to the table.  Yuri told him there were too many kids running around and it would be sad if he dropped the best salad ever.  Benji thought for a minute, agreed with him and followed him to their booth.

Yuri felt his phone vibrate as he was shoving a piece of pizza into his mouth, tugging it out of his pocket with his free hand.  He set it on the table and entered the passcode onto the screen.  He was licking the grease off his fingers as he scrolled through his social media account, trying to find the post he had been notified about.  When he felt a tapping on his shoulder, he turned his head. 

“Thanks,” he said, taking the napkins Otabek held out and wiping his hands clean.

“Yeah,” Otabek replied. 

Yuri looked at him, wondering why he was acting weird.  Shrugging, he turned back to his phone until he found a picture of Benji and himself at the fresh bar.  He read the caption and lifted his head to glare at Phichit.  Looking back at his phone, he saw it had over two hundred likes despite being posted less than thirty minutes ago.  Several followers had left comments, but he growled when he read his brother’s.

 _(V-Nikiforov)_  
_Awww…how sweet.  Having fun with your fiancé?  You two are the perfect couple!_

 _(y-plisetsky)_  
_Go to hell, old man._  
_Speaking of fiancés, don’t you have anything better to do?_  
_Like each other?_  
_Asshole._

 _(V-Nikiforov)_  
_Ouch!_  
_Retract those claws, kitten._

“Hey Benji, Emil told me earlier he wanted to show you something,” Yuri said.

“I did?” Emil asked, surprised, “When did I say that?”

“Earlier,” he said, jerking his head.

Emil shrugged and led Benji into the game area.  Yuri slammed his phone on the table and glared at Phichit again.  The others burst into laughter, knowing he had seen the photo.

“You’re an asshole!” he roared, ignoring glances from the other patrons.

“Aww, come on Yuri,” Phichit said, eyes crinkling as he grinned, “It’s all in good fun.  We don’t see this side of you often.”

“You’re going to see the side of my hand when I slap you silly,” he grumbled.

“Promises, promises,” Otabek said before taking a sip of his soda, “You’re full of them lately.”

“Oh, I’ll beat the shit out of you,” Yuri growled, shifting his body so he was facing him.

“I look forward to it,” Otabek said.

“Why do I hang out with you losers?”

“Who else is going to hang out with you?” Leo asked, laughing when Yuri flipped him off.

“I like you, Yuri,” Guang-Hong admitted, blushing slightly, “I think you’re funny and nice.”

“Thanks, Ji.  You’re the only one I like here.  Everyone else can die.”

“You wound me, Yura,” Otabek said, clutching his chest dramatically.

“Whatever.  Let’s go.  I’m almost out of money and we’ve cleared them out of candy,” Yuri said, standing to leave. 

 

* * *

 

They took Benji home, pausing to spin around on a corner stop sign.  Otabek rolled his eyes as he watched Yuri climb on the concrete block and circle around the metal pole.  Benji had laughed, clapping happily and said he wanted to join him.  Yuri held onto him tightly as they rotated around the sign, grinning when Benji shrieked.  Stopping when Benji said he was dizzy, Otabek helped him down and carried him into the building. 

Benji insisted the trio pet his cat for several minutes and showed them his new trucks.  They chatted with Sasha when he went to his room to gather his newest toys.  She said she was feeling better but still wasn’t up to par.  Yuri made her promise to go to the doctor if she didn’t feel well soon.  She agreed but told him she’d have to wait until Viktor returned from Hawaii.

Yuri played with Benji, zooming the trucks around the living room while he talked about his mother’s boyfriend.  His opinion of the man was changing.  He told Yuri how he took him to the zoo the previous weekend and bought him a picture of a giraffe for his room.  Anthony would always make him breakfast when he spent the night.  Benji told him about the smiley face pancakes he made him a few mornings ago. 

The trio took their leave when Sasha couldn’t keep her eyes open.  Otabek insisted on getting Benji ready for bed since she was exhausted.  Benji was easily distracted that night, wanting to tell Otabek about everything in his room while he was putting the boy’s pajamas on.  The only time he was silent was when he was brushing his teeth.  He babbled until Yuri suggested a bedtime story.

He let Benji chose a book and waited for him to climb into his bed, Otabek coming in to tuck Benji in and hug him goodnight.  When the book was almost done, Yuri looked over and saw he had fallen asleep.  Pressing a kiss to Benji’s forehead, he gingerly lifted himself from the bed and went into the living room. 

When Yuri joined everyone, he saw Sasha was fast asleep on the couch.  Phichit woke her up and told her they were leaving and to lock up behind them.  The drive home was filled with chatter about the day.  Everyone had fun, even though Yuri complained their shenanigans were annoying. Phichit told him he hadn’t seen anything yet.

When they entered the apartment, it was decided to game for the rest of the night.  Leo was already online and in a party with a new player.  Otabek excused himself when his phone rang, telling them it was his mother.  Yuri and Phichit told him they’d wait until he was finished with his call, but he told them to go ahead without him.

Yuri accepted the party invite Leo sent him and exchanged insults with the young man. He asked who FutureHollywood was since they had remained silent.

 _“Oh, that’s Ji.  We commandeered Tonio’s system.  He hasn’t been using it since he got his new flavor of the month,”_  Leo explained.

“What’s her name this time?” Yuri asked.

 _“That’s not very nice,”_  Guang-Hong said quietly,  _“She’s a lovely girl.”_

 _“Janet.  Jenny.  Jessica.  Who the fuck knows.  She’ll be gone in a few weeks,”_  Leo stated.

 _“You don’t know that, Leo,”_  Guang-Hong countered,  _“She could be the one.”_

 _“You’re a hopeless romantic, Ji,”_  Leo teased,  _“You guys should see his blush right now.  He’d put a tomato to shame.”_

_“Leo!”_

“Hey, it’s cool, Ji,” Yuri said, laughing, “You and Katsudon should have a contest.”

_“Who’s Katsudon?”_

_“A gaming god, Ji.  He’s fabulous.  We are so not worthy,”_  Leo gushed.

“Shut up, asshole.  You don’t live with him.  He’s a fucking geek.  He’s my brother’s boyfriend,” Yuri explained.

“He’s really nice, Ji,” Phichit said after he joined the party, “You’ll like him.”

 _“Where’s Otabek?”_  Leo asked.

“On the phone with his mom.  He’ll be on when he gets done.”

 

* * *

 

 “Hey Mom, how’s Almaty?  Araily alright?” he asked, switching the phone to his other ear as he sat on the bed.

 _“She’s well,”_  she said,  _“She had the baby about an hour ago.  You have a niece.  Her name’s Marala.  She’s adorable.  I’ll send you a picture after they clean her and the doctor sees her.”_

“Wow, that’s great,” Otabek said, smiling, “Tell Araily congratulations.  How’s her husband?”

 _“He’s over the moon,”_  his mother said, chuckling,  _“He only passed out once.”_

“Only once, eh?”

 _“Yep,”_  she said, sighing before silence set in.

“What’s up, Mom?” he asked, wondering what was on the woman’s mind.

 _“I received an email from work yesterday,”_  she said.

“Ok.”

 _“I’ve been terminated.  They said they needed employees with a more flexible schedule,”_  she told him, _“They deposited a month’s wages but it won’t last and it will be hard to find another job.  Maybe I should have taken those English classes when you bugged me about it.”_

“You’re joking,” he said as a chill ran through him.  They couldn’t afford this.  They were barely making it as it was.

 _“No, son.  I’ve had something on my mind since Azhye passed away though.  This is just a sign from God it’s the right thing to do,”_  she said.

“What’s that, Mom?” he asked.

_“I’m returning to Kazakhstan, Otabek.”_

He felt his body go numb and his breath catch in his chest.  His mother had been running since Azhye passed away, but this was too much.  He knew she’d been talking about wanting to be there for his sister, but what about him?  He needed his mother.  She was all he had left.  Araily had left for Almaty years ago.  That had crushed his heart, but now it felt like it was being ripped out of his chest.

 _“You can come with me, Son,”_  she said, breaking the silence.

“No, my life is here,” he declared.

 _“You’d be with family.  They miss you so much, sweetheart.  We’d all be together again,”_  she stated, trying to get him to change his mind.

“No.”

_I’m not leaving Yura._

_“Will you at least think about it?  Give it time to reconsider?”_  his mother asked.

“Sure, but I’m not changing my mind,” he answered coldly.

 _“I’m sorry, Otabek, but I’m drowning there.  I have a better chance of making it over here.  Your uncle has offered me a job in his bakery, and Araily said I can stay with her family as long as I need.  I really wish you’d come with me,”_  she said.

“I’m not going.  Anything else, Mom? It’s getting late and I’m tired,” he said.

_“No, Son.  We’ll talk more when I get home, alright?”_

“Yeah, sure,” Otabek said, pressing the end button before she could say goodbye. 

He stared at the device in his hand as a million thoughts raced through his mind.  She was going to leave him.  She had become so weak since his azhye left them.  He knew his mother had leaned on his grandmother, but he never knew she had no strength of her own.  Anger swallowed sadness quickly.  He took several deep breaths as he tried to calm himself. 

_Damn you, Mom.  Damn you to hell.  How dare you leave me!_

The sound of his phone crashing against the closed door after he hurled it echoed throughout the apartment.

  

* * *

 

They both flinched when a loud crack came from the guest room.  They looked at each other, wondering what had happened.  Yuri finished the match they were playing and told the party he’d be back in a few minutes, saying he wanted to check on Otabek.

He went down the hallway and knocked on the door.  He waited a few minutes before opening it.  Otabek was sitting on the bed with his hands in his hair, elbows resting on his knees.  Yuri sat next to him and waited for him to speak.

“Araily had her baby.  A girl.  Her name’s Marala,” Otabek said in a dangerously low voice.

“That’s great,” Yuri said, wondering why he was guarded from the news, “Tell her I said congratulations next time you talk to her.”

“Yeah, sure,” he grumbled.

“What’s wrong?”

“Mom’s moving back to Almaty,” Otabek said, looking at him.

“Seriously?” Yuri asked, stunned.

“Dead.  The motel fired her yesterday.  Talk about shitty, huh?  Said they needed more reliable employees.  Fuck them.  So instead of fighting, she’s giving up and running away.  Again,” he sneered.

“I’m sorry,” Yuri said, “Wait, does that mean you’re leaving too?”

“No, I’m not going anywhere,” Otabek said, easing his fears.

“Thank Baby Jesus.  What are you going to do?”

“Who the fuck knows,” he said.

As reality set in, Otabek felt his heart sink.  Saying it out loud made it real.  His mom was leaving.  He’d be alone, and he didn’t know what to do.  He tried to fight the emotion building within him, but it rushed out of him. He broke down into choking sobs.  Feeling Yuri pull him against him, Otabek wrapped his arms around his waist and cried into Yuri’s chest.  He hurt.  Azhye was gone, now his mother was leaving.  He wanted to know who he pissed off for life to be doing this to him. 

“Why does everyone leave me, Yura?” he whined.

“Look at me,” Yuri demanded, pulling back and lifting Otabek’s head with his fingers, “Not everyone is leaving you.  You have people who care about you, who love you.  Phichit’s not going anywhere, neither is Viktor or Katsudon.”

“I know, but God,” he cried, “My mom.  My family will be gone.”

“No, Beka,” Yuri said softly, embracing him again, “I’m still here.  I’m not going anywhere.”

Yuri continued to hold him, consoling him the way he hadn’t since Azhye’s funeral.  His heart broke for Otabek yet again.  He was pissed at Otabek’s mother.  She was all he had left, and she was quitting on him.  He couldn’t believe the horrible luck they both had when it came to mothers. 

He rested his chin on Otabek’s head and rocked him gently.  Looking down, he thought for a moment before pressing his lips against Otabek’s dark brown tresses.  It was a bold move, but it felt right.  Yuri wondered if he had noticed, but knew when the grip around his waist tightened.  Resting his cheek against the top of Otabek’s head, Yuri smoothed back his soft hair while thinking to himself.

_Life is shit right now, Beka, I know.  I promise you though, I’ll never leave you._


	53. Two Hearts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the last days of the staycation has arrived for the trio, things have taken a turn for the better for Yurio and Otabek.
> 
>  
> 
> Yurio came out of the bedroom with his duffle bag. He had spent the past twenty minutes collecting his belongings. His brother would be there any time to pick him up. He was packing his game system when Otabek squatted next to him and wrapped the cords before placing them in the box.
> 
> “Hey scrub,” he teased.
> 
> “’Sup, asshole.”
> 
> “I love it when you use terms of endearment,” Otabek joked, “But seriously, I’ve had fun. Though I still think you’re a fucking idiot for skipping Hawaii, it was still fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the staycation arc. It lasted a chapter longer than anticipated, but it was worth it. It was a cute little arc to write. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> As far as arcs go, this chapter is actually the first one in a two part mini-arc. The next one won't be for a while though. I'll let you know when we get to that point. 
> 
> Character development, relationship builders, and Yurio learning a new skill that will be helpful in life. Teasing and joking galore. Gotta love these three. 
> 
> There aren't really any notes for this chapter. The only thing you might not know is par baking, but it's explained.
> 
> Things are going to change from here on out, but for the better. Since the engagement, there's a new dynamic in this story. I really hope you enjoy it. But now I have a question...
> 
> Who's ready for some spicy katsudon? *evil grin*
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hope you like 'Two Hearts...'

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

He had been up most of the night, contemplating how much his life had changed in less than a day.  He felt like his world had been pulled out from under him.  He didn’t know how he was going to deal with everything happening, how he was going to adjust or survive.  So many thoughts ran through his mind.  He needed to stay in the country, he needed to work as much as possible.  He had been considering looking for a second job since his construction work was seasonal.  The most important reason had him on the verge of tears.

_Yura.  I can’t leave Yura._

He continued to mess around with the animation he’d been working on for hours.  He had poured his frustration, emotion, and hope into the piece.  He wanted it perfect, needed it perfect.  He wanted to finish it before anyone woke and he didn’t have much time.

Doodling on his drawing tablet, he didn’t hear a door open and soft footsteps pad into the living room.

 

* * *

 

The sun was streaming through the curtains, waking him from a wonderful dream.  Anytime hamsters entered the land of nod was a night filled with happiness.  Cuddles and kisses from the tiny rodents brought joy to his life, watching them stuff the pouches in their cheeks hysterical.  But the day insisted on intruding.  It didn’t bother him, though.  Each new day was filled with possibilities and adventures.

He knew Otabek had a horrible night.  He had heard Yuri and him talking when Yuri went to check on him.  His heart ached for Otabek when he found out his mother was moving back to Kazakhstan.  When the two returned to the living room, he told Leo and Guang-Hong they needed to log off for the rest of the night. 

The next few hours were spent listening to Otabek vent his frustrations.  He was so angry at his mother.  He couldn’t believe she was giving up, abandoning him.  He ranted about how angry he was at his azhye also, stating if she hadn’t left none of this would have ever happened.  He felt like his mother was choosing everyone else over him.  He was hurt and broken inside.

He went to bed when Otabek clammed up, telling them he didn’t want to talk any longer.  After patting his friend on the shoulder, he retreated to his room.  He spent a while thinking about Otabek’s predicament and wondering how he could help.  He knew he couldn’t ease his pain, but there was one thing he could do.  Deciding he’d figure it out in the morning, he drifted to sleep.

He had woken up once in the middle of the night to get a glass of water.  He tiptoed down the hallway into the living room.  Otabek was staring at the laptop on the coffee table, drawing tablet in one hand and the other in the pale blond locks of his best friend.  He was happy Otabek was distracted and somewhat relaxed.  Yuri’s presence was exactly what he needed.  In the days they had spent with him, running his fingers through Yuri’s hair had become Otabek’s new hobby.  He went back to his room, feeling a bit more hopeful for Otabek’s state of mind.

When he swung his legs over the mattress, he knew his decision was final.  It didn’t take him long to come to a conclusion.  He stood and stretched before leaving his room.  When he walked into the living room, he wasn’t surprised Otabek was still awake.  He was concentrating on his tablet, his strokes on the device delicate yet deliberate. 

“Hey,” Phichit said quietly, grimacing when Otabek jumped, “Didn’t mean to scare you.  Want some coffee?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Did you mess up?” he asked as he walked around the corner.

“Nothing that isn’t easily fixed,” Otabek replied, “Sleep well?”

“Yeah!  I had a dream about hamsters.  I’m really thinking about conveniently forgetting the complex’s rules about rodents as pets and getting a few,” Phichit said, “I miss having them.”

“Just don’t get caught,” Otabek said, a deep rumble coming from him as he chuckled.

“Eh, maybe Yuuri can watch them when inspection rolls around,” he mused.

When the last drop fell into the pot, he filled two mugs he had selected from the cupboard.  He balanced the mugs, bottle of creamer and box of sugar packets and went into the living room.  Thanking Otabek when he took the creamer and sugar from him, he placed the mugs on the coffee table and slid one toward him.  He waited until they both prepared their coffee before broaching the subject that had been on his mind since the night before.

“So, I’ve been thinking,” Phichit said.

“That makes two of us,” Otabek grumbled, turning his attention back to his tablet after taking a sip of coffee.

“Yeah, I bet,” he agreed, “Things suck for you—”

“That’s the fucking understatement of the century.”

“Yeah, but just listen.  I know you’re pissed and I say this with all the love in my heart, but shut up,” Phichit said, giving him a weak smile when he looked at him, “I’m guessing your mom will want to wrap things up over here as soon as possible. I’m also assuming you don’t want to stay in the apartment by yourself.”

“Not really,” Otabek said, “Besides that, I can’t afford it on my own.”

“Well, I have a suggestion,” Phichit said, watching the teen nod before he continued, “I have an extra bedroom.  You need a place to stay.  You’re welcome to move in if you want.  You’re a good guy. You don’t get wild and crazy.”

“Do you remember how much trouble the three of us get into when we’re together?” Otabek asked, raising a brow.

“Ok, good point,” Phichit agreed, “Destructive wild and crazy?”

“There ya go.”

“Anyway, I figured when Viktor and Yuuri come back we can get you moved in.  I’ve wanted to ask Yuuri for some of his furniture he has in storage, and this is a perfect time.  What do you say?” he asked.

“I don’t know what to say,” Otabek admitted, setting his tablet down and running his fingers through his hair, “Yes.  Thanks.  This is too much at once.”

“Take it a day at a time,” he suggested, “That’s all you can do.  All of this is going to weigh heavily on you, but we’re here for you.  Sound like a plan?”

“Yeah,” Otabek said, smiling at him, “Thanks, man.”

“Anytime.  Why don’t you go wake Yuri up?” Phichit asked, “I’m going to make breakfast and he seems to think I’m a short-order cook.”

“With pleasure,” he said, grinning widely and rubbing his hands together.

He went into the kitchen and stopped in front of the fridge.  He grabbed the bacon, eggs and cheese from inside and set them next to the range.  He heard loud knocking come from the hallway and shook his head.  Otabek always had a not-so-subtle way of waking Yuri up.  It had gotten worse since Otabek realized he was in love with Yuri.

“Time to wake up, princess,” Otabek yelled from the doorway.

Phichit could barely hear the grumbles from the room.

“Come on,” Otabek said, “You don’t get up, I’m going to make you get up.”

“Fuck off,” came the muffled reply.

The hard slam of the headboard hitting the wall was followed by an annoyed yell.  He could hear the two arguing; Yuri yelling while Otabek laughed.

“You fucker!” Yuri roared, “Get off me!”

“I warned you,” he replied, “Come on, Yura.”

“You asshole!  Stop licking me!”

“Will you get out of bed?”

“Will you leave me the fuck alone?” Yuri asked.

“Maybe,” Otabek answered.

“Fuck you, asshole.”

Phichit looked up to see Otabek standing in the doorway of the guest room.  He was disheveled but laughing.  He caught a smile on Otabek’s face before he leaned against the doorjamb.

“You wish,” he teased, “And you lost your bet for today already.  Not off to a good start, kitten.”

_“Fuck off!”_

* * *

 

By the time breakfast finished, Yuri had joined them and was already playing multiplayer matches with Guang-Hong.  He told him Leo had stayed up all night trying to defeat a game and was still sleeping.  Yuri suggested he pour a cup of cold water over him.  Guang-Hong was mortified by the suggestion.

“Oh, come on, Ji!” Yuri yelled, “Someone has to wake up as shitty as I did!”

“Do I need to remind you that you have your headset on and Ji can hear you just fine?” Otabek asked, not looking up from his laptop.

“Fuck you,” Yuri snarled.

“That’s the second time you’ve offered in less than twenty minutes, princess,” he stated, biting his lower lip to keep from laughing.

_I swear to Baby Jesus, Beka.  One of these days I’m going to make you eat your words._

“And you say you aren’t married!” Phichit chimed in from the kitchen, laughing when Yuri flipped him off, “Breakfast is ready.”

“Just started a match!  Can you put mine in the microwave?” Yuri asked.

“Do you just want me to get you a plate?  Want some coffee?” Otabek offered.

“Yeah, thanks,” he said, grinning at him, “So, Ji, want to learn how it’s done?”

_“Yes, please.  Leo said you’re the one to teach me best.”_

“That’s right,” Yuri agreed, “Prepare to leave your scrubhood behind, buddy.”

 

* * *

 

The trio decided they wanted to spend the day at the theater since there were several new movies to watch.  Since Otabek and Phichit had to return to work the next day, the unanimous vote was to binge watch at least four of them.

They spent the next eleven hours at the movie theater.  Yuri complained between each movie how much tickets and concessions cost, glaring at Otabek when he reminded him he didn’t need a pound of popcorn each movie.  Otabek knew Yuri was running out of the allowance Viktor had given him.  He argued him when he insisted on paying for his and Yuri’s tickets for the last two movies.  Otabek won, however. 

They were exhausted by the time the final movie ended.  Yuri apologized for keeping them out so late since both had to work the next morning, but the two shrugged the apology away.  They had fun.

“Thanks for sharing your millionth tub of popcorn with me,” Otabek teased.

“Anytime, loser,” Yuri replied, “Least I can do since you bought it.  Hey, you have butter on the side of your mouth.”

Yuri pointed to the corner of Otabek’s mouth.  He rubbed the skin with the pad of his thumb and asked Yuri if he got it.  He shook his head, wadded a napkin and lightly wiped the grease from Otabek’s skin.  Otabek felt a jolt of electricity run through him.  It was such a simple yet intimate gesture.

“All gone,” Yuri said quietly, smiling weakly before walking away.

_This is why I can’t leave, Yura.  You care.  You’re so gentle to me.  I’d be a fool to leave that behind.  Leave you behind._

* * *

 

The next morning arrived too quickly.  Yuri had insisted Otabek took the guest room since he had it the night before and didn’t have to go to work the next day.  Otabek agreed begrudgingly and told him he’d wake him up when he left, telling him to crash in the bed. 

He groaned when his alarm went off.  He had to be at the job site by nine that morning.  Running his hands over his face, the smell of burnt food filled his nostrils.  Frowning, he rose from the bed and dressed quickly.  He was thankful he had taken a shower the night before because he was beyond exhausted.  Cursing to himself, he realized what a rough day it was going to be.

He dragged himself into the living room and stopped when he saw the couch was empty.  Shifting his eyes to the kitchen, he chuckled and shook his head.  Yuri was in front of the toaster, trying to pry a piece of bread out of it.

“You might not want to use a knife, Yura,” Otabek said quietly, trying not to startle him.

“Shit!  Don’t scare me like that!” Yuri snarled, “How in the hell does everyone make this look so fucking easy?  I can’t even make toast!”

Otabek walked around the counter and took the toaster from Yuri’s hands, telling him to get back to the eggs before they turned into rubber tire patches.  Holding the appliance over the sink, he shook until the edges of burnt bread peeked out.  He gently tugged on the toast and placed them on the saucer Yuri had laid on the counter.

“Throw it away,” the teen grumbled, “It’s garbage.”

“No, Yura,” Otabek countered, “It’s still edible.  Did you start the sausage?”

“Yeah, it’s in the oven.”

“Oven?”

“Yeah, Phichit baked the bacon yesterday.  Isn’t that how you make sausage?”

“How long has it been in there?” Otabek asked.

“Um…maybe twenty minutes?” Yuri said, looking at his phone.

Otabek smiled wryly and opened the door of the oven.  Smoke billowed out and filled the apartment.  Moments later, the shrill beeping of the smoke alarm sounded.  Phichit came staggering from his room, shocked.

“What’s going on?” he yelled over the alarm.

“Yuri’s making breakfast for us,” Otabek explained.

Phichit chuckled and grabbed a towel from a drawer. He walked over to the alarm and began whacking it with the towel.  Otabek opened every possible window he could to let the apartment air out.  When he went back in the kitchen, Yuri was leaning against a counter, looking utterly wilted.

“I can’t do anything right,” Yuri muttered when Otabek stood next to him.

“You do a lot right, Yura,” he said, nudging him with a shoulder, “Come on.  Breakfast is served and I’m hungry.”

 “You’re gonna eat this shit?” Yuri asked incredulously.

“Yeah.  It’s going to be a long day.”

Yuri was shocked when his friends grabbed plates from the counter and served themselves.  Sitting at the table like nothing had happened that morning, they conversed about the day ahead of them and what they would like to do this evening.  Yuri snapped out of his surprise when he heard his name called.

“Huh?” he asked.

“Do you want to go out for dinner or order delivery and play pvp all evening?” Otabek asked.

“Um, delivery’s fine.  Leo wants to try the co-op on that new space game that came out a few days ago.  Maybe I’ll go out and pick our copies up,” Yuri suggested.

“Good idea,” he agreed, rising from the table, “Thanks for breakfast.  It was great.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Yuri grumbled, “It was crap.”

“Nah.  You know what was so great about it?” Otabek asked.

“What?”

“You made it,” he stated, ruffling Yuri’s hair, “Gotta jet.  Have fun today.  I’ll text when I get a chance.”

“Hey Yuri, thanks for breakfast!  Have a great day!  Let me know if you want me to bring anything from the restaurant!” Phichit exclaimed before he left.

Filling a plate, he sat at the table to eat.  The eggs were cold by now and tough.  The toast was hard as a brick and the sausage was shriveled beyond recognition.  He took a bite of toast, spitting it out seconds later.

“This is fucking awful,” he muttered, rising from the chair to scrap it out.

He rifled through the cabinet until he found a box of toaster pastries.  Not trusting himself not to burn them, he opened the wrapper and took a bite.  He couldn’t believe his friends had eaten his disaster that he had passed off as breakfast. 

_You guys are too much.  I am so lucky to have friends like you._

Thinking back to right before Otabek left, he felt his heart leap.

_Beka, thank you.  I’d do anything for you._

An idea popped into his head suddenly, and he grabbed his phone off the counter.  Catching it before it spun off the surface and onto the floor, he checked the time.  If he hurried, he might be able to get a response.  He found the contact he needed, typed a quick message and waited impatiently for the reply.

 _Oi, Katsudon.  
Please tell me asshat kept you up.  
I need your help.  
(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

His phone chimed minutes later and he read the message.

 _Hey Yuri!_  
_What’s up?_  
_Having fun?_  
_**Yuuri**_

 _Yeah, a fucking blast._  
_Almost burned the kitchen down this morning._  
_Hey, can you tell me how to make hamburgers?_  
_And explain it like you’re telling a fucking two-year-old?_  
_(=_ _ＴェＴ_ _=)_

 _Yeah, sure._  
_I’ll text you the directions._  
_Let me know how they turn out?_  
_**Yuuri**_

 _If the complex is still standing, I’ll take a fucking picture.  
Thanks.  
Don’t tell Viktor, please.  
(=_    _ＴェＴ_    _=)_

_It’ll be our secret.  
**Yuuri**_

Yuuri was true to his word and sent directions several minutes later.  Yuuri had explained it in a way that he could easily grasp.  He wanted to thank him, but he said he was going to bed at the end of the last message.  He decided to wait until it was afternoon in Honolulu.

“Katsudon, why the fuck you’re with my brother I’ll never understand.”

 

* * *

 

They fell into a rhythm the remainder of their time together.  Otabek and Phichit had breakfast prepared by Yuri before they left each morning.  Yuri was getting better with every attempt, though he wasn’t going to admit he texted Yuuri multiple times a day for help and pointers.  The first night he had followed Yuuri’s directions, his friends praised him during dinner.  He beamed when Otabek told him it was better than a restaurant burger.  When he asked him how he did it, Yuri told him he found an old recipe.

Though his culinary skills weren’t the best, he had worked up to homemade pizza by the end of the week. He wanted to surprise his friends, so he spent the afternoon at the farmer’s market and deli.  It was warm and the shop owners had stands set up outside, so he brought Makkachin along.  He and the poodle had spent a lot of time together during their vacation.  Yuri felt like his bond with the dog had grown, though he’d never admit it to anyone.  He was known as a cat person and wanted to remain that way.

When they reached the deli, Yuri bought a huge piece of roast beef for the dog.  He sat at a nearby table and waited for Makkachin to scarf it down.  He hadn’t been spoiled with human food since Viktor left for Hawaii.  Though he yelled at Viktor, telling him dogs didn’t need anything but their kibble; he felt bad for Makkachin and wanted to indulge him.  He had to be missing Viktor as much as he was.

After roaming around town and spending a little while at the park, they took the long way home. Yuri texted Sasha while he was at the park and asked how she was doing.  She replied telling him she had stayed home the past two days she was feeling so horribly.   Anthony had taken Benji for the afternoon since he was wearing her out.  He asked if she needed anything, but she declined, telling him Anthony would be bringing her a few things but didn’t know when he’d be back. 

He stopped at a corner store for lemon-lime soda, a box of crackers and sour lemon candy.  After paying for the items, he walked down the street to Sasha’s apartment.  When she buzzed him in, he told her it wasn’t a problem when she gushed over his thoughtfulness.  He made sure Sasha had everything she needed before leaving.  Handing over the candy bar he bought for Benji, he tugged on Makkachin’s leash and guided him back to the apartment complex.

Otabek returned first.  Yuri was surprised since he had gradually been moving his belongings to Phichit’s apartment.  He insisted he needed a shower before they chatted, telling Yuri he had moved rebar all afternoon.  Yuri went back into the kitchen to check on the pizza dough.  Yuuri had mentioned something about par-baking the crust, and he didn’t understand the directions.  Grabbing his phone, he sent a text message to Yuuri asking for clarification.

 _Katsudon, what the fuck is par-baking?  
(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

 _Where you bake the crust for around five minutes._  
_Pull it out of the oven and put the sauce and toppings on._  
_If you don’t par-bake it, you’re going to end up with a gooey, soggy mess._  
_**Yuuri**_

 _Ok, thanks._  
_(=_ _ＴェＴ_ _=)_

He followed Yuuri’s directions perfectly.  When the pizzas were finished, he was delighted with the results.  He placed them on the cooling racks he set on the counter since Yuuri told him they needed to cool down for around ten minutes before he cut it.

“Something smells really good.”

Yuri looked up and saw Otabek come into the living room.  He was running a towel through his wet hair.  Yuri gulped when he saw him n low-slung pajama pants and a tank top. 

_Beka, why do you insist on doing this to me?_

“I made pizza for dinner,” he said, turning around to wash the dishes he used.

“Wow,” Otabek said, “You’ve come a long way this week, Yura.  I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks, man.  Phichit called a few minutes before you got back,” he informed him, “He’s stopping for some soda and he’ll be home.”

“Home, eh?” Otabek teased.

“Shut up, fucker,” Yuri muttered, “It is his place, so it’s home.”

_I like it, Yura.  Maybe one day…_

Phichit arrived soon after, his hands full of bags holding two-liters of soda.  He told them since it was the weekend, he wanted to game all night.  Otabek was tired but agreed to play as long as he could.  Yuri was in all the way.

They sat down for dinner and Phichit was amazed at how well the pizza turned out.  Yuri had made four and they scarfed them down until the pans were empty while they talked about their days.  Otabek mentioned the rebar again, telling them how sore he was. The shower had helped, but his muscles were still tight and achy.  He teased Yuri about giving him a massage since he was his best friend, enjoying the blush that set in on his cheeks. 

Phichit had a slow day.  There was a fair on the other side of the town that week, so most of the residents in the area had chosen to attend.  He didn’t mind though.  It gave his family time to catch up on cleaning and other tasks they usually didn’t have time for.  He told Yuri he should come by sometime to help.  He promised to pay Yuri in free food, but he scoffed at him.  If he didn’t get monetary compensation, there was no way he’d help.  Besides, he’d be busy once Yuuri returned from Hawaii.

After dinner, they played video games for hours.  Otabek didn’t last long.  They were playing a first-person shooter pvp match when Yuri’s character passed Otabek’s on the screen, seeing it running in circles.  He looked to the other side of the loveseat, seeing Otabek had passed out.  He smirked and nudged him.

“Hey,” he said softly.

“Huh?” Otabek replied, not opening his eyes.

“Go to bed.”

“Comfy,” Otabek mumbled, falling onto his side and against Yuri’s thigh.

“And now it’s his turn,” Phichit said, eyes not leaving the screen.

 “What?”

“You’ve fallen asleep on him every night this week,” he explained.

“You’re full of shit,” Yuri countered, returning to the match.

Phichit grabbed his phone off the table in front of him and scrolled through his pictures.  Finding the one he was looking for, he held the device out so Yuri could see the image.  It was the one he had snapped of him lying on a pillow against Otabek’s lap.  His eyes widened when he saw Otabek’s hand in his hair. 

“A lot of people like it too.  Say it’s cute,” Phichit said.

 _“What’s cute?”_  Leo asked.

“That picture of Otabek and Yuri I posted to my social media account a few days ago.”

“You didn’t,” Yuri growled.

 _“He did.  It was cute,”_  Leo said.

 _“Adorable, Yuri.  You look like a little angel when you sleep,”_  Guang-Hong chirped.

“You guys are assholes and can die,” he grumbled, “Except Ji.  I like him the best, but I’m not an angel, Ji.”

 _“No, you aren’t,”_  Leo teased,  _“You’re an asshole.”_

“Fuck you, Leo.”

“Otabek’s passed out on him this time,” Phichit mentioned, eliciting a death glare from Yuri. 

“I swear to Baby Jesus I’m going to shiv you in your sleep,” Yuri stated through clenched teeth, “and you better take that fucking picture down.”

“You wouldn’t do that,” he said, giving Yuri a cheesy smile, “You love me too much.”

“That love is quickly fading.  Last match then I need to help Otabek to bed.  He’s drooling on me,” Yuri muttered, ignoring the laughs from the other.

“See, married,” Phichit teased.

“Die.”

 

* * *

 

The day came when Viktor and Yuuri flew back from Hawaii.  Otabek was sad to see his friend go.  They had fallen into a comfortable routine.  He loved that Yuri always had dinner ready for him and Phichit when they came home.  He hadn’t experienced that since Azhye had passed away.  Though Yuri was still learning, his skills had improved tremendously.  He wanted him to come over often and make meals for them.

Yuri came out of the bedroom with his duffle bag.  He had spent the past twenty minutes collecting his belongings since Viktor would be there any time to pick him up.  He was packing his game system when Otabek squatted next to him and wrapped the cords before placing them in the box.

“Hey scrub,” he teased.

“’Sup, asshole.”

“I love it when you use terms of endearment,” Otabek joked, “But seriously, I’ve had fun. Though I still think you’re a fucking idiot for skipping Hawaii, it was still fun.”

“I can go to Hawaii later.  It was cool, though I’m still going to kick your ass for pushing me in the pool,” Yuri said, punching him in the shoulder.

“Again, fun.  Who else am I going to torment?”

“What are friends for, eh?” Yuri asked, grinning at him.

Phichit walked in along with Viktor and Yuuri.  Everyone caught up, asking the couple about their vacation.  They chatted for a while, Viktor regaling the trio about their adventures.  He was very animated when he explained the setup for their marriage proposal.  Yuri was still pissed he was kept out of the loop.  He told them about the beach party every night in Honolulu, the volcanic park, and the botanical gardens Hiroko insisted on visiting.  Yuri asked how the Katsukis were doing.  Yuuri told them they were well and missed seeing him, but said they’d be in the country around Yuuri’s birthday.  He was excited when Yuuri told him Mari might join them.  The woman had quickly become a partner in crime with him. 

“Nice t-shirt,” Phichit told Viktor, laughing when he reread the slogan.

“Thanks.  Yuuri bought it for me, though I’m not extra.”

“Yes, you are,” Yuri and Phichit answered at once.

“Jinx, motherfucker,” Yuri said, pointing at Phichit.

“Oh, hey,” Viktor said suddenly, rummaging through a plastic bag he had brought in, “I got something for each of you.”

He tossed t-shirts at each of them and waited for their reaction.  Phichit laughed when he saw his and thanked him.  Otabek just chuckled and shook his head, vowing to wear it the first chance he got.  Yuri glared at his brother.

“Really?” he growled, “’Viktor went to Hawaii and all I got was this lousy t-shirt’?  What did I tell you I didn’t want?”

“A lousy t-shirt,” Viktor replied, grinning at his brother, “You love it.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“You love me,” he said.

“Yeah,” Yuri agreed _,_ “but you’re still an asshole.”


	54. Exceeding Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yuuri finds something in their bedroom they'd forgotten about, curiosity gets the best of him.
> 
>  
> 
> Yuuri walked over to his fiancé, box in hand. When he reached the bed, he waited for Viktor to look at him. Eyes never leaving the man, he dumped the contents of the box onto the mattress. Viktor looked down and his breath caught when he saw the pile.
> 
> It was the gag gift Bernard had given him for his birthday. 
> 
> “Oh,” Viktor said breathlessly, turning to look at his fiancé.
> 
> “We have some toys we haven’t used. Wanna play?” Yuuri asked seductively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 54 - Exceeding Expectations
> 
> This is THE chapter I've been telling you guys about. The guys are back from Hawaii. They promised to bring part of Hawaii back with them, and oh did they ever. I'm not telling you much about this chapter. I bet you can surmise it from the summary. But of course we have to have the:
> 
> **_***FLAMING LAVA MELT-YOUR-FACE-OFF SPICY KATSUDON ALARM***_ **
> 
> I have never **EVER** written anything like this. I really hope it lives up to your expectations, but I think it's spicy as fuck. 
> 
> **THIS IS SO NSFW! DO NOT READ THIS AT WORK, SCHOOL, IN FRONT OF YOUR PARENTS, AT CHURCH, ETC!** Ok, I hope you don't read my fic in church, but whatever. Just don't. Ok?
> 
> If spicy katsudon isn't your thing, I really advise you to skip this chapter. It isn't important to the main plot. It's just like Viktor...extra. But I wanted to do it, so I did. 
> 
> Anywho, hope you like this chapter. Please tell me what you think about it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

They had only been home for a few days.  Yuri had caught them up on everything that happened while they were away.  While some of it was great and humorous, some were saddening. Their hearts went out to Otabek when they found out about his mother’s intentions to move back to Kazakhstan. 

Otabek’s mother had returned to the country the day before, but he chose to ignore her.  He only visited the apartment to retrieve belongings when she wasn’t there.  He ignored her texts and phone calls.  Viktor finally pulled him aside and told him he didn’t want to do this.  If she left and he never saw her again, he’d regret his actions horribly.  Otabek said he’d think about it.

Yuuri and Viktor offered to help him move his larger items to Phichit’s apartment, but he declined.  The trio along with Leo and Guang Hong had already made plans to get his belongings.  Otabek explained his apartment was cramped and he wanted them to enjoy the rest of their vacation. 

Yuuri agreed to let Phichit have the pieces of furniture he requested.  He had given him the key to his storage unit and told him he had free reign.  Yuuri didn’t think he’d need any of his furniture in the future since the sets in the condo were of better quality.  Realizing the storage unit would be half-empty without the furniture, Yuuri had asked Viktor if they could make room in the condo for what little he had left packed away.  He explained it was an expense they could easily eliminate. They decided to spend the day going through the items in the bedroom and closets.  There were things Viktor hadn’t used in years and wouldn’t miss.  Viktor chose to go through the tubs under the bed while Yuuri worked on the closet.  Viktor told Yuuri what he’d like to keep but could pitch anything else.  Yuuri said if he had any questions, he’d ask. 

Viktor told him there were boxes filled with old manuscripts that needed organizing.  Some needed to be mailed back to authors Integral rejected while others needed to be shredded.  He said the folders would be marked.  Yuuri set about the task of sorting them since the boxes were stacked in the closet.

He was on the third box when he saw a smaller white one stashed in the back of the closet.  Curious, he pulled the box out and opened it.  He inhaled sharply when he saw the contents and then looked at Viktor, seeing him concentrating as he went through a tub of clothes.  Looking back at the box, he bit his lower lip and contemplated telling him what was on his mind.

“Hey Viktor?”

“Hey Yuuri?” he asked without looking up.

“Remember how we said we wanted to take part of Hawaii home with us?  Do more things,” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah,” Viktor replied, “What about it?”

“What exactly did that include?” he asked.

“Well, anything we wanted to do.  I didn’t really think about it, but anything that would help our relationship grow.  You know I’m up for whatever you want to try,” Viktor explained.

“Anything?”

“Anything,” Viktor echoed, standing to fold a pile of clothes he wanted to donate to charity.

Yuuri walked over to him, box in hand.  When he reached the bed, he waited for Viktor to look at him.  Eyes never leaving him, he dumped the contents of the box onto the mattress.  Viktor looked down and his breath caught when he saw the pile.

It was the gag gift Bernard had given him for his birthday. 

“Oh,” Viktor said breathlessly, turning to look at him.

“We have some toys we haven’t used.  Wanna play?” Yuuri asked seductively.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” he groaned, grabbing Yuuri by the wrist, pulling him against him and crushing his lips against the others.

“Wait, hang on,” Yuuri said as he pulled away, “Can you do something for me first?”

“Anything, Love.”

“I’ve, um…” Yuuri said, blushing, “I don’t really know what some of these are or what they do.  Can we go through them?”

“Sure,” Viktor said, smiling, “Have a seat.”

After both were situated across from the other, Viktor spread the pile out on the mattress.  He scanned the selection Bernard had given him, thinking he hadn’t missed much to make their afternoon extremely lewd.  He wanted to thank him but knew he’d never hear the end of it.

“Ok,” Viktor said, picking up a package of anal beads and throwing them over his shoulder, “We won’t need those.”

He winked at Yuuri when he giggled.  Picking up a plain cardboard box, he opened it and let the contents fall onto the bed.  Inside were various sizes of metal rings ensconced in bubble wrap.  He closed his eyes and chuckled.  Ripping the bubble wrap off one, Viktor held the ring up and showed him.

“This is a cock ring.  It helps keep your orgasm at bay.  With your stamina, you’re not going to need it.  I, on the other hand, find this a blessing.  I might be able to keep up with you,” Viktor explained.

He placed the ring back on the bed and picked another box up.  He lifted the lid, looked inside and groaned.  Viktor looked up at Yuuri and saw his eager expression.

“Do you know if we have any AA batteries?” he asked.

“I have some in my bag,” Yuuri said, tilting his head in curiosity, “Why?”

“Um, we’re going to need it for this,” Viktor said. 

He pulled out a leather toy with various straps.  One end had a long silicone piece while the other had a ring on it.  He reached into the box and pulled three small cylinders out, placing them on the mattress.

“Bernard’s a fucking pervert,” he muttered, “This is a triple stimulator.  The silicone part goes in your ass.  The ring goes around your cock.  See these little loops?  They hold the vibrators.”

Viktor held the cylinders up and put one in Yuuri’s hand, “You put a battery in them and place each one in a loop.  One will vibrate against your cock, the other on your balls.  This set is remote controlled, so someone is going to have some fun.  There’s also a place to put the last one in the silicone part.”

“Jesus,” Yuuri whispered, “I can’t believe something like this exists.”

“Yeah, there’s some wild stuff out there,” he stated.

“Can you…” Yuuri asked softly, blushing, “Can I try that and you help me?”

“I’d love to.”

Viktor explained the rest of the assortment to him.  The toys ranged from various vibrators and dildos to leather straps and crops.  There were a couple vibrating anal plugs that also came with remotes.  When he found the finger sleeves, he told Yuuri he’d really enjoy these when he stretched him out.  When Yuuri asked why, he told him the sensation from the ridges was heavenly.

Yuuri’s jaw dropped when Viktor picked up a chain with a clamp on each end.  He knew what those were from the few videos he’d seen in the past.  Knowing his nipples were sensitive, he couldn’t wait to see how those felt. 

“Hey, give me your hand,” Viktor said.

Yuuri held his arm out and shivered when Viktor ran a feather gently over his skin, feeling goosebumps break out.  He closed his eyes when Viktor dragged it up to his neck, making circles with it along the exposed part of his collarbone.  Viktor lifted it up to the spot behind Yuuri's ear and gently tickled the sensitive area.

“How does a feather feel so good?” Yuuri asked, voice low.

“It’s all in the technique,” Viktor explained, “If you think that feels good, wait until it touches other parts of your body.”

Yuuri shuddered as Viktor tickled his neck with the feather, removing it moments later.  The sight of everything spread out on the mattress and Viktor’s explanation of them aroused him beyond belief.  Gulping harshly, he looked at Viktor and licked his lips.

“Can we play now?” he asked, voice rough with need, “That made me fucking horny.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Viktor agreed.

He grabbed Yuuri’s hand and pressed it against the front of his jeans, watching his eyes widen when he felt the growing hardness.  Kneading his hand against the denim, he leaned forward and captured Viktor’s lips in a hungry kiss.  He tangled his fingers through the hair at the back of Viktor’s head, tugging on grey locks to deepen the kiss, loving the groan that escaped him. Getting on his knees, he moved until he was over him.  Straddling Viktor, he sat on his lap and kissed a path down his neck.

“Hey Yuuri?”

“Hey Viktor?” he replied between kisses.

“I need to go to the kitchen for a minute.  There are a couple things I want to add if that’s ok,” he said.

“Yeah, sure.  Don’t keep me waiting long or I’m going to start playing without you.”

“Fucking vixen,” Viktor growled.

Viktor left the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen. Seeing his phone on the counter, a sudden thought popped into his head.  He needed to text his brother and see when he would be home since he didn’t want any interruptions this afternoon. He wanted to enjoy Yuuri, experience this new side of him. 

 _Hey._  
_When you are going to be home?_  
_~V_

 _I don’t know._ _  
_Why?__  
_(=_ _ＴェＴ_ _=)_

 _Do me a favor._  
_Text me before you come home._  
_~V_

 _Why?_  
_(=_ _ＴェＴ_ _=)_

Viktor sighed and rolled his eyes before typing a reply.

 _Just do it, ok?_ _  
_~V__

 _You’re screwing again, aren’t you?_ _  
_I’m staying at Phichit’s tonight._  
_You losers need help._  
_I don’t want to hear about it when I get home._  
_I don’t want to see anything._  
_You’ll scar my innocence.__  
_(=_ _ＴェＴ_ _=)_

 _Innocence, my ass._  
_Have fun, kitten._  
_~V_

 _Fuck you._  
_(=_ _ＴェＴ_ _=)_

Laughing as he opened a cupboard, he removed a large bowl from the shelf.  He opened the freezer, took the bucket of ice out and dumped it into the bowl.  Whistling as he opened the door of the fridge, he scanned the shelves until he found the bottle of caramel syrup.  He tossed the bottle in the air as he walked back to the bedroom, freezing when he reached the doorway.

Yuuri had shed his clothes and was lying on the bed, legs spread and stroking himself.

“Jesus,” Viktor growled, “You sure know how to get a man going.”

“I hope you like it,” he said, continuing to pump his cock slowly.

“I love it.”

Viktor quickly took his clothes off and joined Yuuri.  Laying next to him, he moved his head to kiss him.  His fingers walked down Yuuri’s chest, pausing briefly to twist his nipples slightly.  He loved the gasps that escaped him.  His fingers danced down Yuuri’s abdomen, slid down his hardness agonizingly slow before resting on the sac between his legs.  Viktor massaged the tightening flesh lightly, breaking the kiss to gaze down at him.  Yuuri had his eyes closed and mouth open, breathing heavily.  He opened his eyes moments later, looking at Viktor.

“Viktor, can I do something I haven’t done in a while?”

“What’s that, Love?”

“Can I suck on your cock,” he asked, “until you come?  I want to taste you.”

“Fuck, Yuuri,” Viktor moaned, “Yeah, I’d love that.”

Yuuri nudged Viktor off the bed, grabbing Viktor’s hips when he was standing in front of him.  He licked his lips and took his fiancé’s erection in his mouth.  He bobbed his head a few times, taking Viktor’s length entirely in his mouth.  Hallowing his cheeks, he slid his tongue down Viktor’s cock as he moved back.  Viktor grasped Yuuri’s head and growled, loving the feeling of Yuuri’s mouth on him.  It had been a while and he didn’t realize how much he’d missed it.

Yuuri continued his teasing game of swirling his tongue around Viktor’s hard length and scraping his teeth gently when he moved back.  It was too much for Viktor to handle.  Gripping jet black tresses, he plunged into Yuuri’s tight mouth again and again.  He barely registered Yuuri grasp his hips harder.  Viktor tried to maintain some semblance of control, tried to watch the reactions of his lover.  It proved more difficult than he thought.

His thrusting grew faster, plunging into Yuuri’s mouth harder.  When Yuuri hummed every time he rammed into him, it became too much to handle.  One final thrust left him shattering into a million pieces, grunting as he came in Yuuri’s mouth.  He fell onto the bed next to him, smiling when Yuuri bent over him.  Yuuri kissed him, his tongue and the fluid still in his mouth flowing into Viktor’s.  The salacious act drove Viktor out of his mind.  When he pulled back, Yuuri licked his lips and hummed as he smiled.

“Vkusno,” he said softly, using one of the Russian words Viktor had taught him recently.

“Oh hell, you’re dangerous right now,” Viktor murmured, “I love it.  My turn.  Remember what we did the first night we made love?”

“Which part?”

“When your ass was in my face,” Viktor reminded him.

“Yeah,” Yuuri said slowly.

“I want to do that again. I want to open you up that way.  Is that ok?” he asked, waiting for him to nod.

Viktor patted his chest and waited for Yuuri to climb on top of him.  He grabbed Yuuri’s hips and slid him closer to his face.  Tapping the mattress next to him, he found the lube and a finger sleeve.  He put a digit into the silicone sleeve, squeezed the clear gel onto it and circled Yuuri’s opening with it.  Loving the hiss that escaped Yuuri, Viktor pushed a finger into the tight channel.  Yuuri gasped and pushed back onto the digit, taking more of it in.

“Oh god,” he moaned.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Viktor purred, twisting his finger inside him so he could feel the ridges.

Viktor pushed his finger in until it was seated in Yuuri.  Bending a knuckle, he rubbed against Yuuri’s prostate, loving when he whined and pressed further against his hand.  He wanted more of him, more of the exquisite feeling building within him.

“More,” he whimpered.

“You want more, Love?” Viktor asked, looking up to see him nod vigorously. 

Smirking before he licked his lips, he pushed his finger against the side of Yuuri’s entrance. He lifted his head slightly and lapped at the ring of muscle.  Yuuri moaned and dropped his head, feeling the rubbing against his prostate and the wetness of Viktor’s tongue.  Viktor slid his tongue inside Yuuri, finger plunging into him as he flicked the walls inside of him with the wet muscle.  He pressed his lips against the tight ring of Yuuri’s opening and sucked as he continued to drive his finger inside his lover. 

Yuuri was begging incoherently since he couldn’t think straight.  Every fiber of his being was focused on the sensations Viktor was causing in him.  He cried as Viktor kept teasing him, slowly bringing him closer to exploding.  The trembling grew until his body surged with release, splashing his fluids over Viktor’s abdomen.

Yuuri fell onto Viktor, too weak to move.  Viktor let him catch his breath before rolling him onto the mattress.  Grabbing a shirt on the floor, he wiped them clean.  Viktor crawled on the bed until he was hovering over him.  His gaze swept Yuuri’s body, seeing a pool of semen in his navel.  Bending over, he licked the fluid until it was gone.

“How does everything feel so good?” Yuuri asked.

“Not sure,” he said, kissing him briefly, “but I’m glad you like it.  I’m going to open you up more until you get your second wind.  Sound good?”

Yuuri closed his eyes when Viktor shimmied down his body, brushing skin against skin.  The stirrings of arousal had already begun to return.  He felt the sinking of the mattress between his legs as Viktor sat down.  The uncapping of lube sounded through the room.

“This one’s out.  Good thing Bernard gave us enough to last a year,” Viktor said, “Though the way you’re going, we’ll be lucky if it lasts a month.”

“I can’t help it you’re so fucking gorgeous, and I want you every second of every day,” Yuuri mumbled.

“Ditto, babe,” he agreed, “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

Viktor bent Yuuri’s knees and spread his legs wider.  Admiring the view briefly, he pushed his forefinger inside Yuuri.  It went in easily, so he slid the tip of a second finger in.  He knew Yuuri was becoming aroused again when he shifted his hips and took more of his fingers inside him. 

“Like that?” Viktor asked, smiling at Yuuri’s impatience.

“Love that,” he sighed, “More please.”

“You’re insatiable,” Viktor teased.

“Only for you.  Oh…” Yuuri moaned when Viktor slid a third finger in.

Viktor thrust his hand and spread his fingers inside Yuuri, increasing speed when the moans grew louder.  He didn’t want Yuuri to orgasm yet, since he had other things he wanted to share with him. Marveling at Yuuri’s stamina when he saw his fiancé was hard again, he stopped when he felt the young man shake and spasm around his fingers.  He removed the digits and slid up his lover’s body, capturing his lips in a kiss when Yuuri whined.

“Not yet, Love.  We have other things to try.  I don’t want to wear you out just yet,” Viktor explained, “Give me a minute.  I need to do something first.  Can you touch yourself?  It drives me wild and I don’t want you to calm down.”

He smiled when Yuuri grasped his cock and pumped himself slowly.  Grabbing the glass dildo from the bed, he placed it into the bowl of ice.  He looked back onto the bed and saw a silk scarf buried beneath a box.  His brows shot up and he looked at his fiancé.

“Hey Yuuri?”

“Hey Viktor?”

“How do you feel about blindfolds?” he asked.

“I never really thought about it,” Yuuri admitted.

“Can we try it?” Viktor asked, “Can I use the restraints also?”

“Ok, but if I don’t like something can we stop?” Yuuri asked.

“Most definitely,” Viktor assured him, “How about a safe word?”

“Um, how about…” he said, thinking.

“Something easy that you can think of when you’re out of your mind,” Viktor suggested.

“Katsudon,” Yuuri stated.

“Alright, katsudon it is,” Viktor said, laughing.

“What?” Yuuri asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Nothing, Love, nothing.  Scoot up to the headboard.”

Yuuri crawled up the bed, gasping when Viktor smacked him on his ass.

“If you’re going to start that, you better finish,” he hissed.

“Methinks someone has a kink,” Viktor purred.

“Whatever,” Yuuri said, grinning at him seductively, “Daddy.”

“Oh, that’s it,” he growled, “Daddy’s going to show you he can finish it.”

Viktor shoved him onto the mattress and lifted his arms over his head.  Winding the leather straps around Yuuri’s wrists, Viktor wrapped the rest of it around a spindle in the headboard and tied it into a knot.  He tugged on the leather, making sure Yuuri couldn’t break free.  Picking the scarf off the bed, he lifted Yuuri’s head gently and tied it around his head.  He waved a hand in front of Yuuri’s face, pleased he didn’t react. 

“You don’t know what you’ve begun, Yuuri,” he said into his ear, tugging the lobe with his teeth.

Viktor looked at the choices laid out on the bed, trying to decide what toy to use.  He wanted Yuuri to beg to come, wanted him to cry out his name time and again.  Looking down at the Yuuri’s erection, he picked a ring up and slid it over his cock, grinning when he saw him tilt his head.

“What was that?” Yuuri asked.

“Cock ring,” Viktor stated, “Bad boys don’t get to come right away.”

“You’re brutal,” he growled.

“You haven’t seen anything yet, sweetheart.”

Leaning over Yuuri, Viktor grabbed a cube of ice and popped it into his mouth.  He picked the feather up and swirled it gently around one of Yuuri’s nipple, loving the gasp that escaped him.  He dragged the feather over Yuuri’s chest and abdomen, drawing a circle around his navel.  He traced the silvery lines he loved down Yuuri’s thighs, careful to avoid his cock.  He didn’t want to touch Yuuri’s hardness, he wanted to drive Yuuri out of his mind before he let him come. 

Removing the feather from Yuuri’s body, Viktor bent over and lapped at Yuuri’s nipple.  He smiled when he bucked beneath him.

“Like that?” he asked quietly.

“Yes,” Yuuri cried, “God yes.”

“You know,” Viktor said, licking Yuuri’s nipple before continuing, “I was thinking.  Since this is new to you, I think this should be all about you.  I want to drive you wild, make you come more times than you thought you ever could.”

“Oh…” he moaned, fighting the restraints holding his hands, “Want to touch you.  Please.”

“Are you uncomfortable?” Viktor asked, serious tone coloring his voice.

“No, just wanna touch you.”

“Nope,” he stated, enjoying the frustrated whine from Yuuri.

The feather drifted lightly against Yuuri’s sides, tracing up the contours of his arms.  Viktor bent over to kiss him as he dragged the feather along Yuuri’s cheeks.  He ground their hips together, brushing their erections against each other.  He bit his lower lip and fought the need building within him when Yuuri lifted his hips, reminding himself this was about Yuuri.

Viktor's eyes caught the bottle of caramel and he grinned.  He reached out and plucked it off the nightstand.  Sitting up, he uncapped the bottle and moved between Yuuri’s legs.

“You know what two of my favorite things are in this world?” he asked.

“No,” Yuuri replied, confused.

“Your cock,” Viktor stated, “Remember when I said I wanted to worship it?  The time is now.”

“Jesus, Viktor!” Yuuri whined, “The other?”

“Caramel,” he said, squeezing the syrup along Yuuri’s hard length.

“You didn’t,” Yuuri gasped.

“Oh, but I did,” Viktor teased, flicking his tongue over the tip of Yuuri’s cock, “Now I get the best of both worlds.”

Viktor took him in his mouth completely, smiling against his mouthful when Yuuri cried out.  He swirled his tongue around Yuuri’s cock as he bobbed his head.  Hollowing his cheeks, he changed the pressure of the suction. Yuuri twisted his hips and jerked his hands against his restraints.  Viktor knew what he was doing.  The motions of the blowjob along with the coolness of the ice was more than Yuuri had felt before.  It was overwhelming pleasure, one Yuuri was going to have to deal with.

“Let me come,” he whimpered, crying out when Viktor let him go with a pop, “Please let me come.”

“No.”

Viktor reached down and rummaged in the bowl of ice until he found the glass dildo, pleased it was cool.  He grinned and took Yuuri’s cock back in his mouth.  He lowered his hand, pressing a finger against Yuuri’s opening, smirking when a low, long moan escaped him.  When Yuuri relaxed a bit, he slid the tip of the dildo inside him. 

“Oh, my god,” Yuuri cried, “What is that?”

“The glass dildo,” Viktor said after he let go of Yuuri’s hardness, “Like it?  Want more?”

“Please, Viktor, please. More,” he begged.

Viktor slid the dildo in slowly, grinning when Yuuri impaled himself on it time and again.  He loved his eagerness, his hunger since it fed his own arousal.  Each time Yuuri whimpered, begged or cried out made his cock twitch, made it throb. He was getting to the point he needed to fuck Yuuri, but he wanted one more orgasm from him before he did. 

“You want to come?” he snarled.

“Please, please, please,” Yuuri pleaded.

“You want to come harder than you’ve ever come in your life?”

“God yes, please.”

“Remember the dry orgasm you had a while ago?” Viktor asked, watching him nod, “That’s what you’re going to have, Love, and it’s going to be fucking intense.  I promise you.”

He grinned when Yuuri whined once more.  Plummeting the glass dildo into him with one hand, he picked a vibrator up and pressed a button to turn it on.  He found a pulsating setting and pressed it against Yuuri’s cock.  His eyes widened when Yuuri screamed, bucking his hips violently against the vibrator.

“I can’t…” Yuuri whined between sobs, “Can’t handle…can’t handle…”

“You can, Love,” he said.

Yuuri was so close to coming undone.  He pushed the dildo deeper, harder into him.  Yuuri’s knees squeezed against his side.  The shaking of his fiancé’s body became violent.  He wanted to push Yuuri so much he fell apart more than he ever had before.

“You like this?” he asked, “Like it when I drive the dildo in you?”

Yuuri nodded, not able to form words.

“You wish it was my cock inside you?  Wish I was fucking you harder than this?”

“Viktor, fuck me,” he whimpered.

“Soon, Love.  Come for me, then I’ll fuck you harder than ever before.”

That was all it took for Yuuri.  Yelling as he came, his entire body tensed and shuddered with waves of spasms.  Letting Yuuri calm down momentarily, Viktor picked up a foil packet from the bed, tore it open and slid the condom over his cock. He removed the dildo from Yuuri, gently lifted the cock ring off and bent Yuuri’s legs back with one arm.   When Yuuri’s knees were near his shoulders, Viktor took him in one hard thrust.  He knew he crashed against his prostate when Yuuri screamed.

“How you’re singing for me tonight,” Viktor crooned, “I love it.  Is this ok?  Does it hurt?”

“No, feels good,” he choked, “Fuck me.  Now.  Please.”

“Your wish is my command.”

Spreading his lover’s cheeks with one hand, he rammed into the tight channel, sinking deeper than he had before.  It felt like heaven, burying himself so deep within him.  He hit Yuuri’s prostate each time he crashed into him.  He was amazed by Yuuri’s stamina.  He took the assault with everything he had yet begged for more. 

Viktor didn’t know how much longer he could hold out.  It seemed like he’d been fucking his lover for an eternity, but he wanted it to last forever.  He had never felt like this before.  His entire body was tingling, each nerve ending hyper-aware.  He gritted his teeth as he felt his orgasm threaten to overcome him.

“Come on, baby,” Viktor coaxed, “Come for me.  Fly apart for me.”

Viktor sat back slightly, still thrusting into his lover as hard as he could.  He lifted one of his arms, dropping it quickly and smacking Yuuri’s ass, the yelp escaping him highly erotic. 

“Again,” he begged, “God please, again.”

“Oh, you definitely have a kink,” Viktor teased.

“Not the only one,” Yuuri said breathlessly, “Daddy.”

“Jesus Christ, Yuuri!”

Viktor bucked his hips erratically, ramming into him as hard as he could.  He continued the sporadic spanks on Yuuri’s ass, angry red splotches spreading along the skin.  Yuuri didn’t seem to care as he pleaded for more.  He alternated between whining his name and calling him daddy.  Viktor couldn’t hold on any longer.  He needed release.  He was the one being driven out of his mind.

“Fuck,” Yuuri cried, “Gonna come.  I’m gonna come!”

Yuuri arched his back, his mouth open in a silent cry as he came.  He jerked with each convulsion racking his body.  The intense squeeze along Viktor’s cock caused him to come hard, milking every drop from him.  He grunted as he rode his orgasm out, continuing to move inside Yuuri.  Once he was spent, he lowered Yuuri’s legs and fell onto him. 

“Viktor?”

“Hmm?”

“My arms are starting to hurt,” Yuuri said, voice raspy from yelling.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” he apologized, rising and moving to untie him, “Rest for a few minutes.  You still have one more thing to try.”

“I don’t know if I can handle anymore,” Yuuri whimpered, removing the blindfold and looking at him.

“You still have the triple stimulator,” Viktor said, reminding him, “We can stop if you want to, though.”

“No,” he said, “I really want to feel that.”

“Ok.”

They kissed for several minutes while they waited for Yuuri to recover.  Viktor knew Yuuri’s refractory period was brief, so he lowered a hand and circled the tight muscle of Yuuri’s opening with a forefinger.  He felt Yuuri’s cock twitch as it hardened slowly.  When Yuuri clutched his shoulders and hips ground against his own, Viktor knew he was ready.

“Someone’s fucking horny,” Viktor teased.

“That’s what happens when you torture me,” Yuuri murmured.

“Ready?” he asked, watching him nod.

Viktor had forgotten to get the batteries from Yuuri’s bag, so they had to make do with the ones that came with the toy.  He quickly slid the batteries in the vibrators and put them in place.  He slid the ring Yuuri’s cock.  Lifting his eyes to meet Yuuri’s gaze, he lowered his head and took him in his mouth once again.  He didn’t spend long on him, sucking a minute or two.  Viktor released him with a pop, winking at him before sitting up.  He slid the silicone dildo inside Yuuri and moved it back and forth a few times, making sure it was comfortable.

“How does it feel?” he asked.

“Kinda weird,” Yuuri admitted, “The dildo feels good but the…fuck!”

Viktor chose that moment to press a button on the remote, sending shock waves through Yuuri’s body.  He watched Yuuri writhe on the mattress, tossing his head back and forth as he moaned.  He grasped the base of the dildo and pressed it further into him.  He felt the resistance within, knowing the silicone was against Yuuri’s prostate.

“Can’t do this,” Yuuri cried, “Can’t do this anymore.”

“Does it feel good?” Viktor asked.

“God yes!” he sobbed, “Too much!”

Viktor pressed the button again and let him rest.  Yuuri’s chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath, tried to relax.  When he had almost calmed down, Viktor pressed the button again.  Yuuri cried and jerked until he was almost sitting up.  Viktor smiled and pushed him back against the mattress.  He begged for Viktor to stop, but he didn’t want him to.  It felt unlike anything he had ever experienced, something he didn’t think possible.  He reached out for Viktor’s hand, groaning when he laced his fingers through his own. 

Viktor spent the next twenty minutes tormenting Yuuri, pressing the button on the remote each time he relaxed.  Just when he thought Yuuri was going to fly apart, he’d turn the remote off.  He had to laugh when Yuuri unleashed a litany of curses at him, demanding that Viktor let him come.  Deciding Yuuri had enough, Viktor pressed the button on the remote and placed it on the bed.

“One more time, Love,” he said softly, “Come for me one more time.”

Touching the head of Yuuri’s cock, he ghosted his fingers over it.  Yuuri’s chest heaved as pleasure rushed through him.  His body jerked involuntarily, and he felt like he was going to explode. 

He did moments later.

Inhaling sharply, he bit his lower lip until it bled.  He shattered completely.  His body tensed so much it hurt, and he couldn’t make a sound. 

It felt so fucking good. 

When he came back down, he opened his eyes and saw Viktor smiling at him, bending over to kiss him gently.  After brushing the damp hair away from his face, Viktor moved and gingerly slid the toy from inside Yuuri and removed the ring around his cock.

“Did I do ok?” he asked.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Viktor said, taking one of Yuuri’s hands and pressing his lips against his knuckles, “You did more than ok.  That was fabulous.  You were absolutely beautiful.  You don’t need to ask if you’ve done ok anymore.  Each time is better than the last.”

“Sorry you didn’t get to come that much,” he apologized.

“I told you it’s all about you.  I wanted you to see what it was like.  Different, isn’t it?”

“Fucking awesome,” Yuuri said, grinning wickedly, “We gotta do that again.”

“Oh, we will. There’s still toys we haven’t used,” Viktor promised, “But right now we need a shower.  Desperately.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, “But next time, it’s your turn.”

“God help me,” Viktor murmured, the chill of anticipation for that day rushing through him.


	55. Celebrate Good Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back to the grind, Viktor and Yuuri are surprised by the kindness of their friends.
> 
>    
>  _Hey_  
>  _What are you doing tonight?_  
>  _Chrisanova_
> 
> _Nothing that I know of._   
>  _Why? Have some crazy scheme again?_   
>  _~V_
> 
> _Me? Never ;)_   
>  _Wanted to see if you and Yuuri would like to go out tonight._   
>  _Celebrate the engagement_   
>  _Kovacs at 7? My treat._   
>  _Chrisanova_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter done! I was going to try to get it out yesterday, but some lameass spider decided to bite my forearm and it hurt like a bitch. After a steroid shot, it's feeling much better. Thank you, Baby Jesus.
> 
> The guys are back to work and already missing Hawaii, but their friends have other plans. Viktor and Yuuri realize how much everyone around them really care. 
> 
> This chapter is a bit anticlimactic but introduces a few more points that will be important in upcoming chapters. It's just a normal day for the two with a twist at the end. You know how I love realism for this fic.
> 
> The allergy thing Yuuri goes through was my day today. I'm still sneezing from crawling around on the floor. And yes, my thighs hurt.  
> Yura is a term of endearment for someone named Yuri, but it's grown in urban slang usage. It can also mean someone super sexy and a little over the edge. After that preview video for the exhibition skate, it really fits our Yurio.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

 _Hey_  
_What are you doing tonight?  
Chrisanova_

 _Nothing that I know of._  
_Why? Have some crazy scheme again?  
~V_

 _Me?  Never ;)_  
_Wanted to see if you and Yuuri would like to go out tonight._  
_Celebrate the engagement_  
_Kovac’s at 7?  My treat.  
Chrisanova_

 _Let me see how much work I have and check with Yuuri._  
_Sounds great though._  
_Been a while since I’ve seen you._  
_We need to catch up.  
~V_

 _Oh, do we ever_  
_So much has happened  
Chrisanova_

 _Why am I suddenly afraid?_  
_You really need to change your sig._  
_You’re not God’s gift to men and women.  
~V_

_It’s only because you haven’t had a taste of The Chrisanova  
Chrisanova_

_Kill me now.  
~V_

He chuckled as he read over the conversation again.  He hadn’t seen Chris in a while since they both had been busy in recent months,  and it was always a treat to hang out with his best friend.  He figured his friend wanted to remind him about the trip to the inn he had been contemplating on purchasing.  He knew Chris had visited it and put in a tentative offer, but was still on the fence about his decision.

He scrolled through his phone and found Yuuri’s number, pressing the call button.  He looked up when he heard a knock at the door.  Smiling, he waved the person in just as he answered.

_“Hey.”_

“Hey yourself.  How’s your day going?” Viktor asked.

 _“It’s ok.  Boring.  I think I should have taken my allergy medicine this morning,”_  Yuuri said.

“Been crawling on the floor again?”

_“Of course.”_

“Wish I could have been there.  You know how much I love seeing you on your hands and knees,” Viktor teased, grinning as he pictured his fiancé’s blush.  Looking up to see the person across from him roll their eyes, he laughed.

 _“Jesus, Viktor!  I’m at work_!” Yuuri hissed,  _“and why are you laughing?”_

“Eva’s rolling her eyes at me,” he relayed.

_“You did not say that in front of her.”_

“Oh, but I did,” Viktor affirmed, “But anyway, how long do you think you’re going to be at it today?  We’ve been invited to Kovac’s. Chris wants to treat us, engagement present.”

_“I’ll probably be out by three.  I don’t have many clients today.”_

“Awesome.  I should be home around five or so,” the man said, “Want to see if brat wants to go?”

 _“He’s switching memory sticks out right now, but when he gets done I’ll ask.  Anything else_?” Yuuri asked.

“Nope.  Just wanted to ask before I let Chris know,” Viktor said, “Have a good day, Love.  Kisses.”

_“Kisses.”_

Pressing the end button, he placed the phone on his desk and looked up at the woman across from him.  His expression was neutral when he saw her smirk.

“What?”

“Who knew you to dirty talk at work,” Eva teased.

“Yeah, eat it up,” Viktor mumbled, “What do you want?”

“I came by to see if Chris got ahold of you, but you already confirmed that,” she explained, “I also wanted to see if you’ll take me off this sci-fi story.  It’s horrible.”

“Come on, I figured it was right up your alley,” Viktor joked.

“You’re a sadist.  You know I hate this stuff.”

“You’re going to have to check manuscripts you don’t care for.  It’s part of the job,” he stated.

They both looked up when Sasha came into the office, falling onto the couch.  Viktor rose from his chair, walked around the desk and took the pile of folders from her.  He tilted his head as he looked at her worriedly.

“Well, you’re a jerk.  Time to go back to hell,” Eva grumbled.

“Love you too,” he yelled as Eva left before turning to his assistant, “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, just under the weather,” Sasha explained, “Those came in earlier.  They’re sorted by genre already, so all you have to do is assign them.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Viktor said offhandedly, “What’s going on, Sasha?  You haven’t been feeling well since I got back.  It’s been over a week.  Yuri said you haven’t been feeling well since we left.”

“I’m just tired.  Benji’s t-ball team is in a tournament, so they’ve been having a lot of additional practices.  I’ve been working a little more since we’re swamped.  I think it’s just a stomach bug hanging around,” she said.

“Two things.  First, you’re restricted to eight hours a day,” he declared, holding up his hand when Sasha began to protest, “No ifs, ands, or buts.  And if you feel worse, you’re leaving earlier.  The next thing I say as your honorary big brother.  If you aren’t better by Monday, I want you to go to the doctor.”

“I really don’t have time, Viktor.”

“Wait, did I hear no ifs, ands, or buts?” he repeated, holding a hand up to cup his ear.

“Fine,” Sasha muttered, “You’re a real ass at times, you know that?”

“Only because I care.  If you need us to keep an eye on Benji, let me know.  I mean it,” Viktor said.

“I might take you up on that.  Benji’s whining about not seeing Yuri and ‘Otabeka,’” she said, smiling weakly.

“I swear he’s the cutest kid I’ve ever spent time with.”

“He’s the only kid you’ve spent time with,” Sasha corrected him, “Time to get back to work.”

Viktor returned to his chair and regarded the stack of folders piled on his desk.  He knew it would take him the rest of the afternoon to go through them, and his department was overworked as it was.  It was worse since it was summer, most of his employees using their vacation time before the season shifted to autumn.  He lifted a few folders from the stack and skimmed their contents briefly.  He wasn’t overly impressed with the manuscripts but owed it to the authors to go over them.  He just hoped he wouldn’t be hated for inundating his workers with sub-par writing.

“I need to hire more people,” he mumbled before turning to the stack of baskets next to him, shoving folders into the already stuffed bins.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Yuri, Viktor wants to know if you’d like to come to dinner with us tonight.  Chris wants to treat us. Engagement thing or something,” Yuuri asked.

“I’m already going,” he stated, not looking up from the screen in front of him.

“Huh?”

“Chris texted me earlier.  Apparently some kind of shindig.  Surprise shit or something,” Yuri said, his jaw dropping and straightening in his chair when he realized what he said, “Well, fuck.  Just forget I said anything.”

“Surprise?”

“Shut up, Katsudon,” he replied, giving Yuuri a death glare.

“How many people are we talking?” Yuuri asked.

Silence.

“Yuri?”

“God, don’t you ever shut the fuck up?  You’re getting bad as Viktor!” Yuri growled, “Pretty much everyone you know!  Don’t tell Viktor, ok?”

“Do I have to go?” he asked, hesitance growing about the evening ahead of him.

“What do you think, dumbass?”

 

* * *

 

By the time Yuuri made it home, his nerves were shot.  His anxiety was building since hearing about the surprise party Chris had planned for Viktor and him.  The day ended with a very irate client screaming at him for something beyond his control.  Yuuri had explained that the part for their primary server was on back order and it was only available through one company.  The president of the company begrudgingly accepted his explanation but warned him that if something like this happened in the future, their business relationship would be terminated immediately.

Yuuri secretly wished he could end it now. He also wished he could smack the smug look off the man’s face.

“Asshole,” he grumbled to himself as he drew a bath, “I hate that guy.”

Deciding the temperature was perfect, Yuuri undressed and slid into the warm water.  He closed his eyes and rested his head on the edge of the tub.  He needed this today.  He hadn’t encountered a day like this in over a year, the last time being the day he took Viktor to shop for a new car. He was glad they didn’t occur often.  They made him want to throw the towel in and find a new line of work.

His ears perked up when he heard the bathroom door open slowly.  Opening his eyes slightly, he saw Viktor tiptoe into the room and sit quietly on the side of the tub.  Viktor watched him for a few moments, admiring the sight before him.

“I know you’re there, Viktor,” Yuuri told him, closing his eyes again, “You’re home early.”

“Finished sooner than I thought.  May I join you?” he asked.

“Please,” Yuuri answered, opening his eyes and smiling at him, “Can you rub my thighs? Too much crawling on the floor.”

“I can rub other things if you’d like,” Viktor offered, grinning at him.

“Jesus, and you say I’m insatiable!” he shrieked.

 _“I can hear you!”_  came a yell from the other room,  _“Shut the fuck up!”_

“Sorry to ruffle your feathers, kitten!” Viktor shouted, laughing when he heard something crash against the adjoining wall.

He shed his clothes and folded them before placing them on the counter.  Waiting for Yuuri to sit up, he climbed into the tub slowly.  He sat down, bent his knees and pulled Yuuri’s legs over his, gently massaging the tight muscles of Yuuri’s thighs.

“Tell me about your day,” Viktor said.

“It was horrible.  My allergies are still bothering me.  The part I really need for that primary server I told you about is back ordered.  The president chewed me a new one since it’s going to be late.  On the way home, I got to listen to Yuri explain to me a thousand different ways I could ‘destroy that motherfucker.’  His words, not mine.  I thought he was going to kill the guy right then and there.”

“Our little ray of sunshine offering positive advice to all,” Viktor said sarcastically, “I don’t see how you can work with him.  I love him and all, but I’d probably kill him.”

“It’s actually fun.  We talk a little about everything.  No, I’m not telling you,” Yuuri said when he tried to interrupt, “All I’ll say is you won’t believe how much he’s grown since he came to live with you.  You should be proud of him.”

“I am.  I’d tell him, but he’d probably shove his fist down my throat.”

Yuuri laughed at Viktor’s observation, knowing he wasn’t far off the mark.  The two brothers loved each other dearly but wouldn’t admit it to each other.  They both had a lot to work through.  They had a tough time expressing their feelings to others.  Yuuri felt honored Viktor could be open with him, but Viktor admitted he felt a connection with him he hadn’t experienced before. 

He was brought back to the present when he felt strong fingers knead his inner thighs.  Looking up, he saw Viktor’s gaze focused on his legs.  Viktor’s fingers kept creeping up, grazing against his growing hardness.  He had a difficult time controlling his arousal each time he touched him.  Usually he loved the way it made him feel, but this time it made him nauseous, the anxiety from the anticipation of the evening mixing through the pleasure.

“Not now, Love,” Yuuri said, taking his hands in his own, “Sorry.”

“It’s ok,” Viktor said, smiling at his fiancé, “Excited about tonight?”

“Not really?”

“How come?” he asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“It’s Friday.  It’s going to be busy,” Yuuri explained, looking down at the water.

“I promise we won’t stay long.”

“I’ll survive,” Yuuri admitted, giving him a weak smile.

“Is everything alright, Love?” Viktor asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said, trying to hide the truth from the man, “Tell me about your day.  It had to have been better than mine.”

Viktor explained how many manuscripts the office had been flooded with.  The floor had too much to do and not enough bodies. He knew he’d be coming back to a rough time, but hadn’t expected a mess like this.  Hours were long, and tempers were beginning to flare.  He told Yuuri he hoped he wouldn’t be dealing with coup anytime soon.

“I’m telling you, it’s crap lately,” Viktor grumbled, “Benji could write better stories than this.  I miss Bernard. I need to get ahold him and tell him to get his ass in gear.”

“Maybe we should have stayed in Hawaii,” Yuuri joked, “It’s been horrible since we came back.”

“Well, not all of it,” Viktor replied, grinning when Yuuri blushed.

“I will get you back,” he said, pointing a finger at Viktor, “I promise.”

“I can’t wait,” Viktor answered, “but back to Benji.  He might be spending the night soon.  Sasha’s still not feeling well.”

“What’s going on with her?” Yuuri asked.

“Not sure.  I told her if she’s not better by Monday, she’s going to the doctor.”

“Let me know how it goes?” he asked, smiling when he nodded.

They chatted until the water cooled.  Viktor climbed out of the tub first, helping Yuuri out.  Wrapping towels around their waists, they darted to the bedroom before Yuri could catch them.  Shutting the door behind him, Viktor tossed his towel in the corner and fell onto the bed.  Yuuri shook his head and walked to the closet.

“Why do you insist on torturing me?” he asked as he rifled through the clothing in front of him.

“Air-drying does my skin wonders,” Viktor said, stretching his limbs out and sighing.

“Diva.”

“You don’t know what you’re missing, Love.  You should join me sometime,” he said. 

“Why do I have a feeling you have ulterior motives?” Yuuri asked.

“You know me,” Viktor admitted, sitting up, “I can’t get enough of you.  Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

He watched Yuuri bend over and step into the pair of plaid boxers he loved.  Yuuri turned around, walked to the bed and sat to put his jeans on.  Lying down to fasten the button, he smiled when Viktor leaned over him.

“I think I’ve thought of a date I’d like to set for our wedding,” Viktor admitted.

“Really?” Yuuri asked, eyes glittering with excitement, “When?”

“How about our second anniversary?” he suggested.

“I really like it,” the young man said, winding his fingers through the hair at the back of Viktor’s head and pulling him down for a kiss.

“So, June 11 next year.  We can order the invitations now,” he joked, “Do you think a thousand will be enough.”

“Oh, no you don’t,” Yuuri warned, “I’ll leave right now.”

“If you only want five people, that’s what we’ll do.  It’s your day, Love,” Viktor said, lowering his head to kiss him again.

“It’s your day, too.  Please don’t leave it all up to me.”

“Afraid you’ll be groomzilla?” he teased.

“You’re not even funny at this point, Nikiforov,” Yuuri grumbled.

“You still love me.”

“You know I do,” he agreed, smiling at his fiancé, “Get ready.  I want to stop at the bookstore before we go to Kovac’s.”

“Why are we going to the bookstore?” Viktor asked.

“There’s a book I want to get.”

“Why don’t you ask me to get it for you?  Do you remember where I work?” he asked, “Yuuri?”

“It’s not from Integral,” Yuuri said offhandedly, not meeting Viktor’s eyes.

“Traitor,” Viktor growled. 

Yuuri tugged a t-shirt over his head, returned to the bed and bent over to kiss him. 

“Yeah, but you love me anyway,” Yuuri teased.

“You know I do.”

 

* * *

 

Viktor’s jaw dropped when they walked into Kovac’s.  Most of their friends were there, cheering when they joined them.  He was shocked so many were there to celebrate his and Yuuri’s engagement. 

He looked at Yuuri, confusion setting in when he didn’t reflect his surprise.  Viktor didn’t know if the young man was overwhelmed or not impressed.  He pulled Yuuri closer to him and pressed his lips against his forehead. 

“You ok?”

“Yeah,” he replied, “Remember when I said I was anxious about tonight?”

“Yes,” Viktor said, urging him to continue.

“Yuri kind of let it slip that there were going to be a lot of people here.”

“It makes sense now.  Let me know when you want to leave,” he said, trailing his hand down Yuuri’s arm and taking his hand.

Viktor held a chair out for Yuuri, pushing it in when he sat down.  Taking the chair next to Yuuri, Viktor clasped Yuuri’s hand and placed it on the tabletop.  Chris glanced at Yuuri’s ring finger.

“Very nice,” Chris said, taking Yuuri’s hand and inspecting the platinum band, “He’s going to spoil you, Yuuri.”

“He already does,” he said, turning to kiss Viktor.

“You two never fucking stop sucking face!”

Yuri approached the group seconds later with Otabek in tow.  Sliding into the back bench, he rested his elbows on the table.  He chatted with Sasha briefly, ignoring his brother’s attempt to get his attention.  After talking with everyone at the table, he looked at Viktor.

“’Sup, old man?” Yuri asked, grinning.

“You’re such an ass,” Viktor grumbled, “Are you going to Phichit’s tonight?”

“Why?  Hot date?”

“No, but if you do, I want you home early tomorrow.  There’s someone who wants to see you,” he explained. 

“Who?” Yuri asked, narrowing his eyes.

“You’ll find out tomorrow.”

“And I’m the ass?” Yuri yelled.

“Shut up.  You’re in public,” Viktor admonished. 

The group chatted about the couple’s trip to Hawaii.  Sasha and Eva wanted Viktor to tell them every detail of the proposal.  As Viktor was telling the tale for the eighth time that night, Yuuri rolled his eyes when he kept adding embarrassing moments.

“He had to sit down before he passed out,” Viktor explained, laughing.

“I didn’t almost pass out,” Yuuri grumbled.

“Yeah, Love, you did. Remember your mom helping you to the floor?” he asked, reminding him.

“Do you remember your fixation with the fish?” Yuuri countered, grinning at him.

“Wait? Fish?” Eva asked, staring at Viktor.

“Some soulmate fish.”

“Lauwiliwilinukunukuʻoiʻoi,” Viktor corrected him.

“Yeah, the yellow fish.  That’s how he led to his proposal.”

“That is so sweet!” Sasha exclaimed, beaming at her boss, “If the time comes around, please give Anthony some pointers.”

“Sasha, it’s something that can’t be taught,” Viktor said, waving a hand dramatically, “It comes naturally. 

“Oh please,” Chris groaned.

“Fucking idiot,” Yuri grumbled.

“Gotta admit, Viktor,” Phichit said, “that was pretty lame.”

“Hey, tell them about the shirt I bought you, Love,” Yuuri said, elbowing him in the side.

 “No.”

“You should,” Yuri said, taking a sip of soda when the owner brought him a refill, “It fits you to a T.”

“That was a horrible pun, Yura,” Otabek said.

“Yura?” Viktor asked, perking up.

“Not now, Love,” Yuuri said, shaking his head when he looked at him, “T-shirt.”

“Fine,” he grumbled, “It says ‘I’m Extra.’”

Viktor rolled his eyes while his friends hooted in laughter.  He excused himself to the bathroom, not wanting to deal with their teasing any longer.  Dominick brought a bottle of wine to the table, telling the group it was on the house.  Yuuri and Viktor were the Hungarian’s favorite customers, and he always had a wonderful time when they visited.  Yuuri showed Dominik his engagement band when he asked, grinning when he whistled in appreciation. 

“Enjoy, yes?  You both deserve happiness forever.  You’ve changed Viktor’s life so much for the better,” Dominick said, clapping Yuuri on the shoulder.

“He did mine as well,” Yuuri admitted,

“Thank you.”

Viktor returned to the table minutes later.  He was happy the attention was on Yuuri.  Eva was asking about what they had planned for the wedding. 

“The only thing we’ve set so far is the date,” Yuuri explained.

“When?” Eva and Sasha asked at the same time.

“If I didn’t like both of you, I’d jinx you,” Yuri said.

“June 11,” Viktor said.

“Isn’t that your anniversary?” Sasha asked.

“Second year.”

“That’s so romantic!” Eva gushed.

“I’m happy for both of you,” Chris interjected, “I want to give you an engagement present.”

“That’s not necessary,” Viktor said, smiling at him before taking a sip of wine.

“I want to.  I decided to buy the inn upstate.  It will be remodeled by the time your wedding rolls around.  I already have a master gardener designing a landscaping plan.  I want to offer to hold your wedding there,” Chris said, “if you’re interested.”

“That’s…” Viktor said, flabbergasted, “Thanks, man.  That’s awesome. Wow.”

“You and Yuuri come with me in October,” he suggested, “We can tour the building and grounds.  It’ll be cleaned up by then, and you’ll be able to visualize it better.  Then you can decide if you want to get married there.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri said, smiling at Chris.

“It’s the least I can do.  Viktor’s my best friend.  I love you for bringing joy into the bastard’s life,” Chris admitted.

“Sorry I’m late!” a rough voice shouted, “Got caught in traffic.  Happy Engagement, Sunshine.”

Viktor tensed when he felt a kiss planted on his cheek and thick arms hug him from behind.  He closed his eyes and cringed.  He would recognize that voice anywhere.  Though the man was the bane of his existence, he had helped Viktor so much in the past year.  Viktor would never admit it, but he was glad he was here to celebrate with him.

“Who invited the asshole?” he grumbled.

“I did,” Sasha admitted, blushing when Viktor gave her an exasperated look.

“Scoot over, kid,” Bernard said, grinning when Yuri flipped him off, “Love you too.  This is why we get along so well.”

“Dumbass,” Yuri mumbled.

“You better not have brought one of your infamous gifts,” Viktor warned him.

“Nah, I’ll save that for the wedding,” he said, “More people there.  Bigger shock value.  So, you’re finally going to tie the knot.  Congratulations, and I mean it.  I’m happy for you but happier for your better seventy-five percent.”

“What?” Yuuri asked, confusion washing over his face.

“I like you better than him,” Bernard explained, “therefore you’re seventy-five percent.”

“Thanks, feel so loved that I’m twenty-five percent,” Viktor said, glaring at the man.

“Who said you’re twenty-five percent?”

“You just did!” Viktor exclaimed.

“Oh no, no, no,” Bernard said, chuckling, “Your brother is four percent.  You’re one.”

“You’re a dick,” Yuri stated.

“Hey, I love you more than your brother.  Shut up.”

“Who gets the other twenty?” Eva asked.

“Their dog,” Bernard replied, grinning when everyone at the table erupted into laughter.

“I hate you so much,” Viktor said through clenched teeth, “Why do I put up with you?”

“You love me,” he countered, blowing a kiss at him.

 

* * *

 

Otabek, Phichit and Yuri left at nine since the younger teen couldn’t stay past then.  Viktor reminded his brother to behave but knew he was in good hands.  The trio was always rowdy when they were together, but they were responsible. 

Viktor and Yuuri left around midnight, thanking everyone for sharing the celebration with them.  They walked back to the car slowly; leaning into the other, enjoying the contact.  When they reached the car, Viktor took Yuuri’s hand and spun his him around.  Yuuri grinned at him before giggling, loving when Viktor was silly like this.

“After you, my love,” Viktor said, bowing as he opened the passenger door.

Yuuri climbed in the car, fastening his seatbelt.  The door shut seconds later, Yuuri looking up to see Viktor jogging around the front of the car.  He entered the car a minute later, buckled up and started the engine.  He lifted Yuuri’s hand off his thigh and held it up, pressing several kisses onto Yuuri’s knuckles before letting go to put the car in gear.  Once they were on the main street, Viktor grasped it again.

“When we get home, you’re getting a massage,” he told him, “You were a trooper for staying that long.  I know you’re beyond frazzled.”

“You were having fun,” Yuuri explained.

“I was, but you’re more important.  We can always hang out another time,” Viktor said, glancing briefly at Yuuri, “Do you know that Otabek likes Yuri?”

“What makes you think that?”

“Well, in Russian ‘Yura’ is a term of endearment,” he explained, “but I’ve also heard it’s been known to mean someone’s really sexy.”

“Really?” Yuuri asked, staring out the window.

“Yeah.”

“Interesting,” he said nonchalantly.

“You know something I don’t, don’t you?” Viktor asked.

“I’ve been sworn to secrecy,” Yuuri admitted, looking at him.

“So you have, but you just told me,” he said, “This is not a good thing.  Does Yuri know how reckless it would be for him to act on it?   I know they’ve grown closer, but it’s a terrible idea.”

“He knows, Love,” Yuuri assured him, “and he’s going to wait until he has his head on straight.  If I know Otabek, he’ll wait as well.”

“Maybe I should have a talk with him, tell him that waiting is worth it,” Viktor said, winking at him when he looked over, “I really hope Yuri finds the same happiness we have.  He deserves it.”

“I think he will.  When he does, we can celebrate it with him,” he said.

“Yep,” Viktor agreed, “you know I’m going to tease the shit out of him.  Everything he’s said to us, that’s a promise.”

“And you say you’re not extra,” Yuuri grumbled.

“Hey!” Viktor exclaimed, “But you still love me.”

“You know it.”


	56. Visitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is surprised by someone he hadn't expected to see.
> 
>  
> 
> Viktor picked Yurio up from Phichit’s thirty minutes before they were due to meet Pops. He badgered him about where they were going and who they were meeting, but Viktor was tight-lipped. He remained silent, driving across town listening to Yuri unleash a plethora of curses at him.
> 
> “Why are we at Babychev’s?” Yuri asked when they pulled up to the brick building.
> 
> “You’ll see,” Viktor said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you have been asking about something that takes place in this chapter. I've been waiting over a month to share this one with you guys, but it hasn't been time until now. 
> 
> There is some conflict in this chapter. It's not bad, just tension. It brings hope though, hope for a new beginning for three of our characters. It also begins the downfall of another character. You'll see.
> 
> No notes on this chapter. I really hope you like it.
> 
> Thanks for reading 'Visitation'.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

The loud buzzing of his phone against the wood of the nightstand woke him, instantly annoying him.  It was seven on a Saturday morning.  No one he knew would call that early save for an emergency.  Patting the bedside table for the device, he cleared his throat before answering.

“Hello?”

 _“Viktor?”_  
“Yes?” he said, “May I ask who’s calling?”

_“Nikolai.”_

He sat up slightly and propped himself against the pillows behind him.  Smiling when Yuuri shifted and snuggled further against his side, Viktor wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer.  He needed the reassuring presence of Yuuri right now.  This was the first time his stepfather had reached out since their disastrous court date months before.  Why he was calling now puzzled him.

“Hello, Pops,” Viktor said, looking down when Yuuri tilted his head up and opened his eyes, “How are you?”

 _“I’m alright, but more importantly how are you and Yuratchka?  I’m sorry I haven’t called before now. I didn’t really know what to say,”_ he admitted.

“I understand.  Yuri’s doing well.  He’s in counseling and did really well in school this past year.  He’s made a friend,” Viktor relayed.

 _“That’s wonderful news.  I wanted to see if we could possibly get together for lunch this coming weekend.  Catch up.  I’d love to hear how your new lives are going.  I want to share how mine is coming along as well.  I’ve made some changes since you’ve been away,”_ Pops stated.

“I’m not sure how Yuri will react.  He’s still angry with you, Pops.  He feels like you abandoned him.”

 _“I can’t say I blame him.  I did.  I knew your mother was overbearing and ran a tight ship, I knew she had a heavy hand when it came to punishment.  I never knew how much she hurt the both of you, especially Yuratchka,”_ Pops said.

“She’s scarred him for life, Pops _,”_ Viktor informed his stepfather, voice low.

_“I’m so sorry.”_

“I think you need to tell this to Yuri, not me,” he declared.

 _“Would you give me the chance to this weekend?”_ Pops asked, _“If you agree, will you also bring your young man?  I hear he’s good for you.”_

“He is,” Viktor said, smiling for the first time during the conversation, “I’m finally happy.”

_“That’s wonderful to hear.”_

“May I think about Yuri and I meeting you?” Viktor asked.

 _“Of course, Vitya.  I won’t be hurt if you decide not to,”_ Pops assured him, _“You need to do what’s best for Yuri.”_

“Thanks, Pops.  I’ll call you on Thursday.”

 _“Talk with you later, son_ ,” he said, wishing Viktor a good day before hanging up.

Viktor placed his phone back on the nightstand and stared at the closet door across from the bed. A million thoughts went through his head: Pops leaving in early in the morning and returning home well after dark, the man trying to keep his wife in line to no avail, the arguments between his parents behind closed doors.  His stepfather shaking his head sadly when he saw new bruises on his sons.

But then he thought about riding the tractor with him when he was younger, helping bring newborn piglets and calves into the world, shucking corn in the late summer while listening to Pops tell tales of his childhood in Russia.  Catching fireflies at twilight with Yuri and his stepfather, but him telling them they had to release them so they could return to their families each night.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Yuuri asked, breaking him from his memories.

“Pops wants to visit this weekend,” Viktor said, “He wants to apologize and see how we’re doing.  He said he’s made some changes as well.  What if Mama insists on coming with him?  I can’t take that chance.”

“Are you going to tell Yuri?  I think he needs to know,” he asked.

“I don’t know.  I think he’d automatically reject the idea.  He’s really angry with him.”

“You’re his guardian but more importantly his brother.  It’s ultimately up to you to decide what’s right,” Yuuri said.

“But you think I should tell him,” Viktor said.

“I do.”

“I’ll think about it,” Viktor said, dipping his head to kiss him, “Since we’re up, would you like breakfast?”

“Are you making it?” Yuuri asked.

“Of course, it’s been a while since I’ve treated you,” he admitted, smiling at Yuuri.

“How can I say no?”

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week passed by quickly.  Viktor had promised his stepfather he’d get back to him later in the week with his decision.  He spent hours weighing the pros and cons.  By Thursday, he knew he needed to contact Pops to assuage some of his concerns.

He knew he didn’t perform to the best of his ability at work that day.  He had been short-tempered with his staff and pushed them to limits he hadn’t before.  He ignored the grumbling, but he just wanted the day to end.  When he heard a knock on his open door, he didn’t look up before answering.

“What?” he barked.

“Viktor,” Sasha said hesitantly, “What’s wrong?  It’s not like you to act like this.”

“Shut the door,” Viktor said, walking around his desk and leaning against it, “and have a seat.”

She did as she was asked, taking the chair across from him.  He was nervous about expressing his thoughts with her, but knew she might offer views he hadn’t thought about.  Taking a deep breath and adjusting his tie, he met his assistant’s eyes.

“My stepfather wants to see Yuri and me,” Viktor stated.

“Ok,” she said.

“We haven’t seen him since I won custody of Yuri,” he explained, “I’m mad at him, but I’m relieved.  I really thought he didn’t care about us, but when we were walking out of the courtroom, he thanked me.  He apologized, said he didn’t know it was as bad as it was.  I’ve been thinking since then.  My opinion of him is slowly changing.

“I keep thinking about our time together when we still lived in Russia.  He explained everything and was so patient.  Mama wasn’t as bad as she is now and allowed us time in the field with Pops.  It was fun.  During the summer, Yuri, Pops and I would catch fireflies.  He really instilled the importance of life in us.  We’d want to save them in jars, but he’d explain that their families would miss them.”

“It sounds wonderful, Viktor,” Sasha said softly.

“But then we moved here and everything changed,” he said, voice growing cold, “I don’t know if it was because Mama didn’t know anyone over here or we lived in the country, but she changed.  Yuri made her mad all the time, but he was just a little kid.  He didn’t know any better.  So, I took his beatings.  Why didn’t I consider she’d take it out on him when I left?”

“Don’t blame yourself,” she said, “You can’t control her.  You couldn’t change how your stepfather would act.  You’re doing what’s right now.  That’s what’s important.  You’re there when Yuri needs you most.”

“You’re right, but I’m still conflicted,” Viktor said, “What if Mama insists on coming with him?  What if she finds out and decides to show up unannounced again?  Yuri is doing so well now.  He’s making tremendous progress with counseling.  I don’t want him suffering a setback.”

“I think you need to ask your stepfather these questions.”

“Yeah, I know.  Thanks for listening,” he said, giving the woman a half-smile.

“Anytime, but may I make a suggestion?” she asked.

“Sure.”

“Stop being an ass to everyone,” she stated, “It’s not their fault.”

“I know,” Viktor admitted sheepishly, “I’ll apologize.”

“You better, or I’ll tell Yuuri.”

“Anything but that!” he exclaimed, clutching his chest dramatically.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor called his staff together soon after his conversation with Sasha, giving them a heartfelt apology.  He explained that he was under an incredible amount of stress recently and it was unfair he took it out on them.  He admitted he was in the wrong and for putting up with his behavior, he gave them a long weekend.  Telling them they had been working hard lately and truly deserved it, he wrapped the meeting up and returned to his office. 

He left the office an hour later, stopping for dinner at a local Vietnamese restaurant.  He and Yuuri had discovered it weeks before.  Yuuri had fallen in love with the food immediately and had texted Viktor that afternoon, asking if he could pick up some bun cha on the way home.  He told him he had a trying day and was too braindead to cook that night.  Yuri was at Phichit’s and Otabek’s that evening, leaving Viktor to figure out their dinner plans. 

When he walked into the condo and shut the door behind him, he grinned when he saw Yuuri lying on the couch with Makkachin resting on him.  The dog had grown so large he practically covered Yuuri’s body.  He walked to the couch and sat on the armrest, smiling at him.

“How are you not crushed under his weight?” Viktor asked, bending over to pat the dog’s back. 

Makkachin wagged his tail and turned his head to look at the newcomer.  Barking once, he stood on Yuuri and walked over him to Viktor.  Viktor winced when Yuuri groaned as the dog stomped on his abdomen.

“I’m fine until he moves,” Yuuri said, rubbing his stomach.

“Sorry, Love,” he said, rubbing the dog behind his ears, “Who’s a good boy?  You are!  That’s right, you are!”

“Did you bring dinner?”

“On the table next to the door,” Viktor stated, “I’ll get plates.”

“Why bother?  Eat out of the container,” Yuuri suggested, “Saves dishes.”

“Methinks someone is lazy today,” the man teased.

“Long day.”

“Tell me about it,” he said, “then I’ll tell you about mine.  It was disastrous.”

They sat side by side on the couch, eating from their takeout containers.  Viktor listened as Yuuri rehashed the events of his day.  He had been stuck at one job site all day.  Their database had corrupted itself, so he spent nine hours reconfiguring tables and piecing data back together.  Days like that were boring and mentally draining.

Viktor told him about how Pops’ invitation had weighed heavily on him during the week, but more so today.  He had been so stressed he had taken it out on his employees.  Yuuri was relieved to hear Sasha had talked to him and set him straight.

“If she calls me, I will have to think of a punishment for you,” Yuuri teased, “You know this, right?”

“Oh, will you make it really good?” Viktor asked, perking up and grinning.

“Yep.  Like cleaning the bathroom or laundry for the next month,” he said, tapping his chin as he thought, “or how about handwashing the dishes?”

“You’re cruel, Yuuri Katsuki,” he mumbled, “I need to call Pops when we get done eating.”

“Do you want to be alone when you call?” Yuuri asked.

“No, please stay with me,” he said, “I’m actually nervous about this.”

“It’s ok, Love,” he assured Viktor, squeezing his hand.

They finished their meals soon after, Yuuri taking their empty containers into the kitchen while Viktor dialed his stepfather’s number.  It rang a few times before the line was answered.

_“Hello?”_

“Pops?  It’s Viktor,” he said.

_“Hello, Vitya.  How are you today?”_

“I’m ok.  It’s been a trying week,” Viktor admitted, “I’ve almost reached a decision, but I need some clarification on a few things.”

 _“Of course_ ,” Nikolai agreed.

“Will Mama be there?” he asked.

 _“No.  She’s in Russia right now,”_ Pops explained, _“That’s why I called you now.  I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Saturday.”_

“Do you plan on being a part of Yuri’s life?” Viktor questioned, “I don’t think he can handle a part-time parent.  If you want to see him, you need to make the commitment to build your relationship with him.  You have a lot of making up to do, and I don’t think he’s going to make it easy on you.  I’m not either.  I’ll be watching very closely.”

 _“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Vitya.  I know I need to make amends for being absent for so long,”_ he professed, _“I don’t want to miss the chance of having a meaningful relationship with my sons.  I know we aren’t connected by blood, Vitya, but I still see you as my son.”_

“Alright, Pops,” Viktor said, “I’ll give you a trial run. If this affects Yuri in a negative way, I’m not going to allow visitation again.  Deal?”

 _“Deal,”_ Pops agreed.

They worked out the details, deciding to meet for lunch that Saturday.  Viktor offered to pay for it, but Pops persisted it was his treat.  They exchanged pleasantries before ending their call.  He sighed deeply as he pressed the end button on his phone and placed it on the table next to him.  Looking down when he felt a hand on his own, he lifted his head and smiled at the man next to him.

“I’m proud of you,” Yuuri said, leaning over to brush his lips across Viktor’s.

“I hope I made the right choice,” Viktor said.

“All you can do is give it a chance, see if it works out,” he said, “Are you going to tell Yuri?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Ok,” Yuuri said.

 

* * *

 

Viktor picked Yuri up from Phichit’s thirty minutes before they were due to meet Pops.  Yuri badgered him about where they were going and who they were meeting, but Viktor was tightlipped.   He remained silent, driving across town listening to Yuri unleash a plethora of curses at him.

“Why are we at Babychev’s?” he asked when they pulled up to the brick building.

“You’ll see,” Viktor said.

He turned the car off and climbed out, waiting for his brother to do the same. They walked the narrow sidewalk to the door and entered the restaurant.  When Viktor told the woman they were meeting someone, she asked the name of his party.

“Nikolai Plisetsky.”

He winced when he felt a crushing blow land on his upper arm. 

“You motherfucker,” Yuri seethed, “You couldn’t tell me we were meeting Pops?  What if I didn’t want to see him?  Fuck this, I’m out of here.”

“Yuri, wait,” he said, grabbing his wrist, “Give him a chance.  You didn’t hear his apology in the courtroom.  Please?  If it doesn’t go well, you can punch me all you want.”

“I fucking swear to Baby Jesus if this doesn’t go well I’m going to do more than punch you,” Yuri promised.

They were led to a table in the back by the hostess.  She told them the specials of the day and gave them menus, smiling when she left.  Yuri fell into his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the surface in front of him.  Viktor frowned at his brother’s behavior, but couldn’t blame him.  He now wished he had told Yuri about the meeting, wondering if this had been a bad idea.

“Yuratchka, it’s good to see you again,” Pops said, smiling sadly at his despondent son, “You’re looking very well.”

Silence.

“I hear you’ve made a friend,” he continued.

Silence.

“Yuri,” Viktor said, prodding his brother to respond.

“What do you want me to say?” Yuri growled, “Fucking happy to see you again?  Yeah, I’m doing great?  I finally have a friend and he’s fucking awesome?  What, Pops?”

“Yuratchka—”

“You don’t have the right to call me that anymore,” Yuri hissed.

“I’m sorry, son,” Pops said sadly, “I failed you.”

“Damn right you did!” Yuri roared, ignoring the other patrons’ stares, “You were never there.  Your fucking pigs were more important than I was.  How’s the corn doing this year, Pops?  I bet better than I did when I was still there.”

“Yuri!” Viktor exclaimed.

“Don’t you ‘Yuri’ me,” he snarled.

“I’m leaving your mother,” Pops said suddenly, looking at his sons when their heads turned quickly in his direction, “She’s not the woman I married.  She hurt the both of you.  She’s hidden everything from me.  Yuri, I always thought you were a clumsy child.  I didn’t know she did this.”

“Are you serious?” Viktor asked incredulously.

“The sheriff will serve her papers when she returns.  I’ve been moving my belongings out this week,” Pops explained, “I didn’t grow anything this year and sold most of the animals off.  This has been on my mind heavily since the court date.  I didn’t realize what a monster she was until they started describing the injuries you endured.”

“But you stuck with her during the hearing, Pops,” Yuri said quietly, “Why?”

“I didn’t know, Son,” he admitted, “I didn’t know it was that bad.  I didn’t interfere when you went to stay with Viktor.  That’s when I knew there was something wrong, but I didn’t know how bad.”

“How am I supposed to forgive you?  Just because you’re leaving that bitch doesn’t make it right,” Yuri stated.

“I know.  I can’t do anything about the past, but will you let me change the future?” Pops asked, “I’m ready for my new life, I’m excited about it.  But it won’t be the same without you and Viktor.  Please?”

Yuri stared at the tabletop for minutes, contemplating what to do.  Nothing could have prepared him for this.  He was pissed at Viktor for putting this situation upon him.  He was pissed at Pops for not being there.  He was outraged the man came to beg for his forgiveness. 

But Pops was willing to break his bond with his wife for Yuri’s sake. 

Looking at his father, he rolled his eyes and exhaled the deep breath he was holding.  He took several sips of the soda in front of him, thinking he’d let Pops wait a bit longer for his outcome.  He glared briefly at Viktor before looking at his father again.

“We are on very shaky ground, got it?” Yuri declared, “I’ll give you a chance, but you fuck up one time I swear to God we’re done for good. Understood?”

“Transparently,” Pops said, smiling softly at him, “Thank you, Yuri.  Oh, before I forget. I brought something you left behind.  It’s not to make up for all the wrong, but I know how much it means to you.”

Pops lifted a plastic shopping bag off the floor and handed it to Yuri.  He glared at his father before moving the handles and looking inside.  Tears sprung to his eyes when he saw an old friend staring back at him.  Reaching in and gingerly lifting the item, Yuri smiled softly as he held his most favorite item in the world.

“You have Tigr back,” Viktor said, smiling at Yuri when he hugged it.

“Yeah, thanks,” Yuri said, pointing a finger at his father, “but this doesn’t change anything.  I’m going to the bathroom.”

Viktor watched Yuri rise from his chair and make his way to the hostess stand, presumably to ask about the restrooms.  He took a sip of his water and looked at his stepfather.  Pops looked so broken and sad, yet he held a glimmer of hope.

“I think I should have told him,” Viktor muttered.

“Probably would have been a good idea, but parenting isn’t easy,” Pops said, smiling at him and patting his shoulder, “You’re doing a great job, Vitya.  Yuratchka’s a handful and you’ve helped him blossom.”

“He still has a long way to go,” Viktor stated, “You better not mess this up, Pops.  He’s putting a great deal of trust in you.”

“I will try my hardest not to.  You know how I don’t like to make promises,” he admitted, “You never know what’s going to happen and then loved ones get hurt if it doesn’t work out.”

“That’s all I ask,” Viktor said, “I want you to try and try hard.  Are you really leaving Mama?”

“Yes.  I’ve already found a farm in Sullivan Country.  I’ve been a part of their farmers’ association for years so it won’t be that much of a change.  I’ve been working on the soil on the new property all summer.  It’s coming along,” Pops revealed. 

“You’ve really given this a lot of thought,” Viktor admitted.

“I have.  I need my life, and I want it to include both of you.”

“Just try,” Viktor said, nodding when his stepfather agreed.

Yuri returned to the table minutes later and listened to his father and brother talk about work.  Pops asked about Yuuri, disappointed he didn’t join them.  Viktor explained he wanted to remain home for this meeting, telling him that this was for the family.  He didn’t want to intrude but promised to be there next time they met. 

“Can we stop with the talking already?” Yuri asked, “I’m fucking starving.”

“And I see some things have not changed,” Pops said, chuckling when Yuri glared at him.

 

* * *

 

The drive home was mostly quiet.  Yuri was pleased it had gone well.  He had missed his father as he had a strength about him, but he couldn’t rely on it since Pops wasn’t around much.  He truly hoped it would change after he left Mama. 

“If you ever do that again,” he said lowly, looking at his brother’s profile, “We are going to have some major problems.”

“I’m sorry, Yuri,” Viktor said, “I wanted you to give him a chance.  I’m glad you’re going to try.  I’m proud of you.”

“Yeah, go me,” Yuri said sarcastically, “but you fucked up, Viktor.  Don’t ever do anything like that again.  You better keep me in the loop.  Apparently we need to work on our communication because you suck at it.”

“I’m still learning, Yuri.  I love you, and I’m trying my best to do what’s right for you.  Just realize I’m going to make mistakes.”

“This was a big one. I think you need to bring this up with Dr. Feltsman,” he admitted. 

“I will,” Viktor promised.

 

* * *

 

He was laying on his bed, holding the tattered stuffed animal over him.  The tiger was missing an eye and one of its ears.  Its whiskers were frayed and it had a gaping hole on its belly. 

“I missed you, Tigr,” he whispered, thinking the toy always listened when they ‘talked.’

He felt the vibration of his phone against his side, lifting it and grinning when he saw Otabek had messaged him.  He had texted his best friend while he was in the bathroom at the restaurant, venting his frustration about his meeting with his father.

_How did it go?  
O_

_Not as bad as I thought.  
He’s leaving Mama, wants to make amends.  
I’m going to give him a chance.  
If he fucks up though, we’re done for life.  
_ _(=_ _ＴェＴ_ _=)_

 _I’m glad you’re trying._  
Give it a real shot.  
Don’t sabotage it, k?  
O

 _Yeah, whatever._  
I’m going to take a nap.  
Text you when I wake up.  
Wanna play laser tag tonight?

 _Hit Leo and Ji up.  
(=_ _ＴェＴ_ _=)_

 _Sounds good._  
Talk later.  
Sleep well, princess.  
O

 _Fuck you.  
(=_ _ＴェＴ_ _=)_

_You wish.  
O_

“Dumbass,” he muttered.

Yuri rolled onto his side, hugging the stuffed tiger against his chest.  His anger for Viktor was fading as he realized the day hadn’t gone too badly.  Since they got home, he’d been going through the calming exercises Dr. Feltsman had him practice along with logical weighing of the situation.  Yuri realized that Pops was not his mother.  He was his own person and was owning his mistakes.  His father was right though, they couldn’t change the past.  If he was willing to be a positive influence in his life, he deserved a shot to prove himself.  He grinned to himself as a thought flickered through his mind.

_You’re losing, Mama, losing everything.  How I’m going to enjoy watching you fall._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> I wanted to explain this chapter a bit more since some are missing the deeper meaning and context of it.
> 
> This chapter is about flaws, mistakes, impulsive reactions but also about hope and new beginnings. 
> 
> Viktor is faced with a big decision regarding Yurio: Whether or not he should let Pops see his brother. He contemplates it for a while, weighing his pros and cons while finally coming to a decision. He's only human so he doesn't handle it very well. He has a good heart about it as he does want Yurio to give Pops a chance, but the way he surprised the teen was not healthy.  
> Viktor was also very stressed by this decision and got snappy with his staff. It doesn't mean he's going to fly off the handle. Everyone is allowed bad days and Viktor had one. Everyone gets snippy at times. This is what happened with Viktor. Again, it shows he's human and has flaws.
> 
> Yurio's anger towards his father is understandable. He went through so much by the hands of Mama and Pops wasn't there. Many times the parent not actively abusing a child tries to pretend it's not there as it's too painful to confront or deal with. It's an escapist's attitude. It's horrible, but this is what happened with Pops.  
> It does not mean that Yurio is clumping him together with Mama. He's mad at Pops because he wasn't there, he didn't stop it. 
> 
> What gets both brothers' attention is Pops' willingness to change his future and be there for his sons. The thread is frayed and very shaky, but Yurio wants to try. His counseling helped with his decision here. As of this time, Yurio has been in counseling for a little over a year. With what he has gone through, this isn't a long period at all. He has learned coping skills to help and try not to jump to conclusions rapidly, but when one is faced with an extremely stressful situation it is very common to fall back into bad habits.
> 
> Some are finding Yurio's last thought vindictive. After what he's gone through with Mama, I could have written worse. The woman made his life a living hell. When abusers get this bad, death is usually close behind. He's come very far but still has malice towards Mama. When one goes through a situation like this, most hope their aggressor gets what's coming to them. 
> 
> I hope this clears a lot of the questions up.


	57. Not Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected event happens, shattering their lives .
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels chapter. That's all I'm going to say.
> 
> Grab your box of tissues, you're going to need it. 
> 
> When you get done, read the end notes.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

“I like this.”

“Driving to work together?” he asked, lifting the hand he held and pressing it against his lips.

“Yeah,” Yuuri said, smiling, “It’s nice.”

“It is.  I wish we could do this every day,” Viktor admitted.

“I am not working for your company.”

“Oh, but Yuuri!  You can head the IT department,” he whined.

“As tempting as the offer is, I like my gig.”

“Gig, eh?” he teased, squeezing Yuuri’s hand.

They sat in silence for the remainder of the ride, enjoying the classical music piping through the speakers.  Yuuri was working in the daycare center that day.  Some of their computers were out of order and the network needed upgrades.  Since it was slow with his clients, he set aside the day to spend at Integral.  Yuuri was looking forward to it.  He loved interacting with the children and listening to the stories from the teachers.  Any day spent there was wonderful.

Yuuri grabbed his bag as Viktor pulled into a parking spot in the garage, shutting off the engine.  Getting out of the car, he walked around to the front and waited for him. When Viktor joined him, he took Yuuri's hand and guided him to the entrance of the building. 

The lobby was busy when they entered, employees that worked on different floors than their peers catching up before the day started.  Viktor greeted several on their way to the elevators, wishing them a good day.  Yuuri was self-conscious, however, since Viktor still had a hold on his hand.  This was Viktor's place of employment and Yuuri didn’t want him to appear unprofessional.

They waited for the elevator to arrive, entering the car with several other workers when it reached the bottom floor.  Yuuri listened to Viktor chat with the others and was reminded how much people admired and respected him.  He smiled as he listened to Viktor talk with one man about the bike he was putting together for his son’s fifth birthday, another thanked Viktor for the flowers he had sent his grandmother during her stay in a local hospital.

The elevator jerked as it reached Yuuri’s floor and the doors slid open.  Viktor smiled and gestured for him to exit first, following close behind.  They navigated the twists and turns of the hallway until they heard the laughter of young voices nearby.  Viktor looked at Yuuri and saw the expectant smile grace his face.  He knew Yuuri loved visiting the center and was often sad he didn’t get more time with them.  When Miss Heather told him they’d been having difficulties getting their computer lab to work properly, he knew Yuuri would be on cloud nine.

“Well, here we are,” Viktor said, swinging their joined arms together.

“Here we are,” he agreed, smiling, “Have a good day.”

“You too, Love.  See you when it’s lunchtime,” Viktor promised, kissing him on the cheek.

“You’re at work, Viktor!”

“Yes, I am,” he stated, “Everyone here knows I’m head over heels in love with you.”

Viktor watched as he rolled his eyes and retreated into the center, bending down to give a young boy a hug and listen intently to the story being told.  It made his heart warm with fondness, thinking about the family they’d hopefully have one day.

 

* * *

 

“Viktor, can I speak with you?”

He looked up to see Sasha standing in the doorway.  Her face was tear-streaked and voice changed from a stuffy nose.  He tilted his head and frowned at his assistant. He rose from his chair, walked around his desk and motioned for her to take a step.

“What’s wrong, Sasha?” Viktor asked.

“Remember when you told me to go to the doctor?” she asked.

“I remember telling you weeks ago to make an appointment, which you ignored.”

“Sorry, I’ve been so busy.  Well, I went yesterday,” Sasha explained, her chest heaving as emotion overcame her.

Viktor crouched in front of his assistant and took her hand.  He felt a chill run through him, worried something was terribly wrong with her.  He’d known Sasha since she graduated college and been hired on at Integral.  She’d become an important part of his life, teasing her that she was his honorary sister.  It was true though.  She was part of his family.

“Tell me, honey,” he said softly, “What’s wrong?  What can I do?”

“I’m pregnant,” she whispered, tears filling her eyes again.

“Would you punch me if I said congratulations?” he asked, pleased when she gave him a weak smile, “How does Anthony feel about it?”

“He’s over the moon. He wants to get married,” Sasha said, bursting into tears again.

Viktor held her hand and rubbed her back while she cried.  While he hurt for her, he was relieved it wasn’t grave news.  He knew Sasha could get through this.

“Why is that a terrible thing?”

“What if he turns out like Derek?” she asked, referring to her ex-husband that had left when he found out Benji was coming into the world.

“Sasha, Derek was a spineless asshole.  He was nothing but an accidental sperm donor, but look at the gift he gave you.  You wouldn’t have Benji if not for him,” Viktor said, “Derek was a mistake, but you have the best thing in the world now.”

“You’re right, but I don’t know if I can handle two kids at once,” she admitted, fear in her voice.

“Well, if Anthony decides to be an idiot and leaves, you know the little tyke has two uncas that would be more than willing to help in any way they can.  I’ve always wanted to learn Lamaze,” Viktor stated, placing a finger to his lips, “but I don’t think Anthony’s going anywhere.”

“What if he does?” she asked.

“Why are you borrowing trouble that isn’t there?” he retorted, “What do you need right now? If we need to adjust your schedule, let me know.  Tell me when you need to go to the doctor so we can plan for that.”

“Anthony wants to go to the appointments,” Sasha stated.

“Yeah, he’s in it for the long haul,” Viktor said, smiling at her, “If he can’t make it, tell me.  I’ll go with you, lend what support I can.”

“Thanks, Viktor.  Not only are you the best boss, you’re such a good friend.”

“Don’t forget older brother,” he teased, grinning when she laughed.

“Yes, older brother that’s a pain in the ass at times.”

“Hey!” Viktor exclaimed, dramatically placing a hand over his heart.

“Yuuri’s right,” she muttered, “You’re a diva.”

“What else did my darling fiancé tell you?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Only good things, I promise,” Sasha admitted.

“You’re going to be fine, Sasha.  You have so many people in your corner.  You…” he paused, digging his phone out of his pocket and looking at the screen.

_Why is she texting me?_

“Everything ok?” Sasha asked worriedly.

“I think so,” Viktor said, “Where was I?  Oh!  We’re here if you need us for anything.  Don’t be afraid to ask.”

“I won’t.  Thanks, Viktor.  I should get back to work.”

“Come here, Mommy,” he said, standing and holding his arms out, “I think you need a hug.”

Sasha walked into his embrace and sighed when he hugged her gently.  Breaking away after a few minutes and words of encouragement, she left the office.  Viktor looked back at his phone, opened the translation app and typed out a message before sending the text.

 _Mari,_  
_What’s up?  
~V_

 _I need your help._  
_Something’s happened._  
_I don’t want to call Yuuri.  
He can’t be alone when he finds out._

 _He’s in the building with me today._  
_What’s wrong?  
~V_

The second chill he felt that day was much more pronounced when he read the reply from Mari.  He staggered into the chair across from him and inhaled shakily. 

“Oh, Love,” Viktor whispered, “I’m about to crush your world.  I’m so sorry.”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was listening to Benji tell him about the coloring book Anthony had drawn for him recently.  He was glad the repairs to the computers were simple so he could pay attention to the boy.  It had been too long since he and Viktor had seen the preschooler, so he was happy to catch up. 

“All giraffes?” Yuuri remarked, “That’s amazing!”

“I know, right?  He even put a mommy giraffe and a baby giraffe on a page!” Benji exclaimed, “The mommy was giving the baby a leaf!”

“That is awesome,” he said, “Mommies like to take care of their babies.”

“What about daddies?  Do they take care of their babies, too?” Benji asked, giving him a hopeful stare.

“Most do,” Yuuri said, carefully thinking about his next words, “Even though some aren’t with their babies, I bet they still care.”

“Do you think my daddy cares about me?” the boy asked.

“I bet he does, Benji,” he replied, patting the boy on his knee though he knew differently, “I know he thinks about you every day.”

He looked up and tilted his head when Viktor entered the daycare, tilting his head in confusion since he never visited when they were working in the same building.  As Viktor drew closer, Yuuri could tell something was bothering him.  He appeared morose, his face pale.  He smiled when Viktor took the chair next to him.

“Hey Benji,” Viktor said, voice strained, “Can I talk to Unca Yuuri for a minute?”

“Yep!  I want to go knock Trey’s tower over,” he said.

“Be nice, Benji,” Viktor warned him.

“He knocked mine over yesterday!” the boy whined.

“I’ll tell your mom.”

“You’re a big meanie, Unca Viktor,” he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I know, but you still love me,” Viktor said, smiling, “Why don’t you see if Miss Heather needs help with the paint.”

Viktor watched the boy skip to the teacher, watching him for a moment later before turning to Yuuri, seeing him smiling at him.  His heart fell to his stomach, knowing Yuuri wouldn’t be smiling much longer. 

“This is a pleasant surprise,” Yuuri said, “though you don’t look very happy. Rough day already?”

“Love,” Viktor said, exhaling the deep breath he’d been holding, “Mari texted me.”

“Why did she text you?” he asked, flinching, “She better not be hitting on you.”

“No, she’s not,” Viktor said, taking Yuuri’s hands in his own, “Something’s happened.”

Yuuri’s face fell in fear, afraid of what he was going to hear.  A flood of memories of his family rushed through him.

_Rewind today.  Go back.  I don’t want to know. I don’t want to hear this._

“Sweetheart, your dad had a heart attack.  They’re waiting for him to stabilize before they do surgery,” Viktor said, his heart breaking when tears filled Yuuri’s eyes, “Mari said you need to come home.”

Yuuri felt his heart stop, felt his world crash around him.  He wasn’t ready to face this.  He couldn’t lose a parent.  He’d lost too much time with them already. 

“No,” he whispered, “You’re lying.”

“I wish I was, Love,” Viktor said, feeling his own tears threatening to fall, “We need to get you home.  We’re going to go to my office, you’re going to hang out with Sasha while I go upstairs and talk with the president.”

Yuuri could only nod absently, barely hearing the words from Viktor.  He could only think about his father.  Yuuri thought about the piggyback rides he would give him around their small town, the large banquets they’d have each year to celebrate and wish for the inn’s prosperity that season, the long talks they frequently had about challenges Yuuri faced.

“Hi, Mr. Yuuri,” a soft voice sounded behind him, “Why are you crying?”

He turned around and saw Lila, watching him with the even expression she always wore. Even though she didn’t show her emotions or grasp them very well, she was in tune with how those around her felt.

“Hi Lila,” Yuuri said, sniffing and wiping tears from his eyes, “I just found out my dad is sick.”

“Are you going to see him?”

“I’m going to fly home soon,” he said.

“Oh,” Lila said, walking away moments later.

He felt the squeeze on his hand and looked back at his fiancé.  Viktor’s eyes were filled with such sadness.  Yuuri needed him right now, he’d need him in the days to come.  He didn’t know if he could be strong enough.

“Come on, Sweetheart.  I’ll tell Miss Heather what’s going on,” Viktor said.

Yuuri watched him make his way to the teacher, talking softly to the woman.  He was numb and unable to move from the chair.  He had never been so afraid in his life.  Though he wanted to visit home again soon, he didn’t want it to be like this.

“Give this to your daddy,” Lila said, breaking him from his trance and handing him a picture, “Ladybugs are good luck.  It will help your daddy feel better.”

“Thanks, Lila,” he choked, “May I give you a hug?”

“Do you need it, Mr. Yuuri?” she asked, mouth twitching when he nodded.

She drew closer and wound her arms awkwardly around him.  He tried to fight the sobs in him.  He didn’t want Lila to become upset, knowing it would take her a while to calm down and sap her of energy.

“Ready, Love?”

He looked up, focusing on Viktor.  Nodding, he felt himself being helped to his feet and guided from the daycare.  The short walk to the elevator was a blur.  Jumping when the loud ding sounded, he turned to face Viktor.

“What if he doesn’t make it?” Yuuri asked softly.

“Let’s deal with that if it happens,” Viktor replied, “Think positive, Sweetheart.  Let’s hope for the best.”

Spacing out while the car ascended, one thought dominated all others.

_Dad, please hang on.  Don’t leave.  Don’t leave yet.  Don’t leave me._

 

* * *

 

His leg was bouncing as he waited for his flight to board.  He was leaning against Viktor, trying to burrow into him and absorb as much strength he could before he had to leave.  Viktor had been unable to get the time off from work and apologized time and again, telling Yuuri he felt horrible he wouldn’t be able to come with him.  Yuuri couldn’t find the words to tell him it was alright, that he understood.  All he could do was hold Viktor in his arms, accepting his apology silently.

Viktor handled all the preparations for him to return to Japan.  He was glad he wasn’t going alone, Phichit rearranging his schedule to accompany his best friend.  When Viktor had asked him, Phichit knew immediately Yuuri couldn’t make this trip alone.  His state of mind was fragile, and he wouldn’t be able to cope with the stress of traveling along with the stress of his father being ill.

_"Boarding Flight 882 to LAX."_

Viktor stood slowly, helping Yuuri to his feet and pulling him into a long embrace.  He felt a pool of dampness spread on his shirt, closing his eyes as he knew Yuuri was crying softly.  He didn’t want to be away from him, hated that his boss wouldn’t give him time off.  He understood he had taken all his vacation time, but despised the fact the woman told him it didn’t constitute a family emergency.  He knew better than to push her as her temper had become well known by confrontations with other supervisors. 

When Yuuri pulled away, he smiled sadly at Viktor.  He squeezed his fiancé’s hands once more before lifting his carry-on off the floor.

“I’ll call you when we get to LA,” he said.

“You better,” Viktor said, frowning, “I’m so sorry I can’t come with you.”

“It’s ok,” Yuuri said, “I understand.  I’m going to miss you so much.”

“I’ll miss you too, Love.”

After one final, lingering kiss, Yuuri walked to the jetway, thankful for Phichit’s presence.  He turned around as the attendant checked his boarding pass.  Viktor was watching him with such sorrow on his face. He blew a kiss at Yuuri, mouthing the phrase that would get him through the trip.

“I love you.”

 

* * *

 

The trip was taxing and long.  When they landed in Japan, Yuuri was glad they didn’t have the additional two hours’ drive to Hasetsu.  Since Fukuoka had the largest regional hospital on the island, Toshiya had been admitted to their ICU.  Mari had met them at the airport and drove them to the hospital.  Yuuri was quiet during the short ride but listened to his friend and sister chat.  It had been a while since the two had seen each other, so they took the time to catch up on trivial matters.  Even though he knew they were trying to distract themselves from the present situation, Yuuri’s anger was simmering within him.

“How can you guys talk about this right now?” he demanded, ignoring the glare his sister sent him in the rearview mirror, “Dad could be dying, and you’re talking about rodents!”

“Yuuri!” Mari exclaimed.

“It’s ok,” Phichit assured her, “It was a long trip.  He’s been worried since Viktor told him.  I’m sorry, Yuuri.  I didn’t mean to be disrespectful.”

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, feeling tears spring up for the millionth time since yesterday, “I’m just so afraid.  What if the surgery goes wrong?  What if he dies and I never get to talk with him again?  What if he’s mad I went away?”

“Yuuri, don’t think that.  He’s doing better, I promise,” Mari told him, “The surgeon said he’s ready for the operation and will take him back tomorrow morning.  If it was serious, he would be in there right away.”

“Ok.”

“Are you guys hungry?  I need to stop and get Mom something to eat before we go back,” she said.

“Not really,” Yuuri muttered as he looked out the window, watching the people on the sidewalk go about their lives.

“Yuuri, you need to eat,” Phichit said quietly.

“Fine.  Just get whatever.”

He continued to look out the window.  He was jealous of the people around them, knowing they weren’t dealing with the heavy burden he was immersed in.  He wanted to go back home, he wanted his father to be well.  He wanted to be with Viktor. 

_Love, I need you. I need you so much right now._

* * *

 

When they made it to the hospital and Mari led them to Toshiya’s room, Yuuri darted into his mother’s arms the minute she stood up.  The torrent of emotion he’d been holding since learning of his father’s heart attack broke through.  Hiroko rocked him gently, smoothing back his hair while she whispered lovingly to her son. 

“It’ll be ok, Baby Boy,” she said, “He’s going to be alright.  I just know it.”

“How do you know, Mom?  Anything can happen,” Yuuri whined.

“I know, honey, but don’t jump to the worst outcome.  The doctor is very hopeful,” Hiroko said, smiling through her own tears that had come from her son’s anguish, “Once they clear the blockage and put the stent in, he’ll be ok.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“I think I am,” she stated, “We’ve been together so long, I just know.”

Yuuri took a chair on the other side of the bed, lifting his father’s hand gently and holding it.  Toshiya had tubes and wires all over him.  The beeping of machines and the whir of the oxygen sustaining him was overwhelming to Yuuri.  He hated seeing his father like this, hated seeing him weakened.  He was the pillar of the Katsuki family.  Yuuri didn’t know how they would go on if his father passed away.

Yuuri felt a nudge on his shoulder, looked up and saw Phichit holding his phone out.  He looked at the screen, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw a familiar number.  Exhaling shakily, he took the phone and held it to his ear.

“Hey.”

 _“Hey yourself.  How are you holding up?”_  Viktor asked.

 “He looks so frail.  There are tubes and wires everywhere.  I’m so scared,” he whispered.

 _“I know, Love.  I hurt for you. I wish I could be there,”_  he said,  _“Phichit said you haven’t eaten or slept. You need to take care of yourself, or you’re going to get sick.”_

“I can’t, Viktor.  The thought of eating makes me nauseous, and I’m afraid I’m going to miss something if I sleep,” Yuuri admitted.

 _"Please, Yuuri.  Do it for your dad,”_  Viktor pleaded,  _“He’s going to need to see you at your best when he wakes up.”_

“I’ll try.”

 _“Even if it’s a plain bowl of rice.  You know, since you love it so much,”_  Viktor teased, happy when he heard faint laughter from Yuuri.

“You’re such a dork,” he said, smiling for the first time in days.

_"Yep, but I’m your dork.  I’m going to let you go so you can be with your family.  If you need anything or need to talk, call.  I don’t care what time it is.  I’ll drop what I’m doing, and you’ll have my undivided attention.”_

“Thanks,” he said.

 _“I love you, sweetheart.  More than anything.  It’ll be ok,”_  Viktor said, trying to send reassurance to him.

“I love you too.”

Yuuri stared at the phone several moments before handing it back to his best friend.  He looked at Phichit when he sat in the chair next to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.  Yuuri turned back to watch his father.  The respirator was helping him breathe since he was too weak to do so on his own.  The rhythmic motions of the machine annoyed him, angry that such a short yet violent attack could reduce his father to this. 

_Please, Dad.  Pull through._

* * *

 

The time they spent in the surgical waiting room felt like an eternity as they waited for news.  The surgeon promised he’d update them the minute he could. After reassuring the Katsukis he anticipated no problems, he disappeared behind the closed doors leading to the operating theaters. 

Yuuri spent the time chatting with Phichit, talking with his sister, finding comfort in his mother’s arms and texting Viktor.  Yuuri felt bad about keeping him awake as he knew it was one in the morning back home, but Viktor had insisted on being there for him.  When Yuuri tried to let him go so he could get sleep, Viktor refused and told him he’d make it through the day regardless.  Yuuri was more important.

He looked up when his sister jolted from her chair.  The surgeon had walked into the waiting room with a smile on his face.  Yuuri felt relief course through him, realizing the doctor wouldn’t be smiling if something catastrophic happened.

“The surgery went without a hitch.  He’s in recovery now,” the man explained, “Once he wakes and is stable, we’ll let you go back two at a time.  Do you have any questions?”

Hiroko barraged the surgeon with concerns and further explanations.  He was patient with her, answering each one to her satisfaction.  Yuuri listened to him but didn’t understand most of what he was saying. 

"See, he’s going to be ok,” Phichit said, patting him on the shoulder.

“Yeah, you don’t know how relieved I am,” Yuuri said, hugging his friend, “Thanks for being here, Phichit.  You don’t know what this means to me.”

“Anytime, bro,” he replied, “Even though I didn’t want to visit Japan again like this, I’m glad I came along.”

They had to wait a little over an hour until they could go back.  Hiroko insisted Yuuri come back with her first since he’d been so distraught.  When they disappeared behind the doors leading to the recovery area, Mari slid further into her chair.

“This has been a nightmare,” she confessed, “Do you know how hard it has been keeping it together?”

“I can’t imagine,” Phichit admitted, “Let’s go get something to drink.”

On the way to the vending machine, Phichit snuck glances at Mari.  She was exhausted, both mentally and physically.  When she found out her father was going to be alright, the energy she’d been clawing at and holding onto broke away. 

“Mari,” Phichit said, reaching out to grab her arm and stop her.

“What?” she grumbled.

“It’s ok.”

“Huh?”

“It’s ok to break down,” he said softly, “You don’t have to be strong all the time.  You’re allowed to cry.”

Hearing the words from him hit her like a brick wall.  She was shocked, but they resonated with her.  She tried to steady her breathing as her heart began to beat faster, her vision becoming glassy with tears.  She shook her head vehemently, refusing to cry.

“It’s ok,” Phichit repeated, taking her hand and pulling her into a hug.

She rested her head on his shoulder, bursting into tears and crying harder than she had in years.

 

* * *

 

Hiroko steered Yuuri to the chair next to the bed, nodding when he looked back at her.  He sat down, took his father’s hand in his and ran his thumb over the wrinkled skin.  Toshiya looked decades older than he had seen him in Hawaii.  The lids of his eyes were barely open, but Yuuri could see movement beneath him.  He smiled softly, knowing his dad would be awake soon.

“Sweetheart, it’s time to wake up,” Hiroko said quietly, “Someone’s here to see you.”

Toshiya turned his head slightly towards the sound of his wife’s voice.  His eyelids fluttered open slowly, eyes unfocused as they darted around the room.  This was the first time he’d been conscious in days and the doctors advised them that he’d be confused.

Toshiya’s eyes widened when he looked at his son.  Yuuri smiled and squeezed his father’s hand lightly.  He had never been so happy to see his father in his life.

“Hi Dad,” Yuuri said, placing a hand on his father’s cheek when he tried to talk, “Shh…we can talk later.  It’s a little hard when you have a tube in your mouth.”

“You had a heart attack, honey,” Hiroko explained, stroking her husband’s hair back when his eyes pooled with tears, “You’re going to be ok, sweetie.  You just got out of surgery.  We’re going to be here for a while, but you’re in the best of hands. We need you to stay calm though.  It’s very important.”

Toshiya nodded, but they could tell he was scared.  They stayed with him for twenty minutes, the nurse coming in and telling them their time was up.  Yuuri stood, leaned over and kissed his father’s forehead, promising to be back as soon as he could.  He refused to let go of his son’s hand.  Yuuri looked at his father, reading the silent plea in his eyes.  He was apologizing.

“It’s ok, Dad.  You don’t need to apologize,” Yuuri assured him, “We’ll talk when you can.”

He held onto his father’s hand until the last possible moment, leaving the room seconds later.  When he reached the waiting area, he fell against the wall and cried. 

_He’s ok. He’s going to be alright._

* * *

 

_“Hey.”_

“Hey yourself, Love.  You should be sleeping,” Viktor said, looking at his watch and figuring out the time difference.

 _“It’s only two in the morning.  Not that bad,”_  Yuuri said, chuckling slightly.

“How are you doing?”

 _“Numb.  It’s been a roller coaster of a day.  Dad made it through surgery with flying colors.  The doctors say it’s going to take him some time to recover but he should be fine.  He’s going to have to change his lifestyle a lot,”_  Yuuri informed him.

“I wish I could be there for you.  I feel like such a horrible fiancé,” Viktor admitted, “I miss you.”

 _“I miss you too, so much.  Do you know this is the first time we’ve been apart since we got together?”_  he asked.

“I don’t want to do this again, Love.  I feel like part of me is gone,” Viktor said, “I’m sorry.”

 _“Love, it’s out of your control.  It’s ok. I understand_ ,” he said,  _“And you are there for me, even if it’s not physically.”_

“Still.”

 _“I know,”_  Yuuri whispered.

“When you get home, I’m going to love you with everything I have,” Viktor confessed.

_“I don’t think I’m going to be up for sex, Viktor.”_

“No, sweetheart, I don’t mean making love.  You need cuddles, hugs, sweet everythings and possibly a massage or two.  I think we should spend a week home just lounging around the condo,” Viktor suggested.

 _“I’m sure your boss will just love that,”_  Yuuri mumbled.

“Ok, then the weekend.”

 _“Deal.  Would you be upset if I hung up?  I’m starting to get really tired and Phichit’s glaring at me,”_  Yuuri said.

“Not at all, Love.  Sleep well, think of me holding you all night.  I miss you,” Viktor said, “I love you.”

" _Love you more.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been planning this chapter for a while and it was harder to write than I thought. It's the first time Viktor and Yuuri have been apart since being together, but this chapter begins to put Phichit in the spotlight. This is going to be a two or three part arc. I just decided this as I was wrapping this chapter up. There's too much to be told for one chapter. 
> 
> Again, a heavy chapter. While there was some good news with Sasha's pregnancy, she's scared because of past experiences. You'll see more of an explanation in future chapters. 
> 
> Then the bombshell with Toshiya happened.
> 
> This primarily focuses on Yuuri again missing his parents terribly, wondering if he made a mistake leaving them but being so thankful Viktor is in his life though he can't come to Japan with him. It gives him a chance to lean on Phichit since he hasn't depended on him in a while. Mari's personality is briefly revealed when she cracks, accepting Phichit's offer of consolation. 
> 
> Though this glosses over the heart attack and the emergency following it, I'll delve deeper into it next chapter. 
> 
> There's only one note that I can think of as I scan through this chapter.  
> A cardiac stent is a tube that keeps the arteries open, usually used after a massive heart attack. 
> 
> I'll try to update this as soon as I can, but I have a lot of deadlines I need to meet along with trying to edit/reformat previous of chapters of this fic (it needs to be done HORRIBLY!). Please be patient with me. I'll try to get another chapter out by Monday, but I can't promise anything. For the next two or three weeks, I can only guarantee one update per week. There may be more, but please don't count on it.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for understanding. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy 'Not Like This' and thanks for reading.


	58. Brightest Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Toshiya on the road to recovery, Yuuri decides to make a change to better his life.
> 
>  _“Sweetheart, you’re going to crash very hard if you don’t rest soon,”_ Viktor said, his tone serious, _“and if something happens, it’s beyond your control. If it happens, it’s going to happen whether or not you’re there.”_
> 
> “I know,” Yuuri whispered, tears filling his eyes, “I missed this though. I wasn’t here. What if it didn’t turn out this way and I never got a chance to say goodbye?”
> 
>  _“Love, I get it, I really do. I went through the same with my Papi,”_ Viktor said, trying to soothe him, _“but it happens like this sometimes. Life isn’t fair and there are no rewinds. If Dad didn’t make it, you know he would have loved you regardless and wouldn’t want you to beat yourself up over it._
> 
>  _“But he did make it and you’re still beating yourself up,”_ he continued, _“Remember a few sessions ago with Dr. Feltsman?”_
> 
> “Which one?”
> 
>  
> 
> _“Be present in the moment. Accept what is even though you may not like it. Realize you can’t control or change everything in the world. It may make you scared or nervous, but accept it. I know you can do it, Love.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of the mini arc regarding Toshiya's heart attack. Many of you are so worried about his health and if he's going to recover. I hope the title of this chapter sets your minds at ease.  
> This is a HUGE growth chapter along with subtle hint drops. The shift in the characters will be gradual but prominent. I'm really excited to see how you guys react to the rest of this story as it unfolds. While I can definitely wait for the end, I am excited to share the rest of the journey. 
> 
> This is the only note I can think of for this chapter:  
> 1) The technique Viktor reminds Yuuri of that Dr. Feltsman suggested they both try is mindfulness. I have taken several courses of [ACT](https://contextualscience.org/act) and [mindfulness](http://mbct.com/) and they are extremely effective. If you have bouts of depression or a difficult time with anxiety or acceptance, I strongly urge you to try them. The best resource I have found so far to begin with is [Kristin Neff](http://self-compassion.org/). Check her out.
> 
> Also! I have split my tumblr account into a personal blog and a writing blog. If you want to stay up to date with all of my fics, make sure you follow [Pax Writes YoI](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com) (yes, I did that on purpose). PaxOhana was getting WAY too cluttered. I'll also be posting previews and ideas of future fics and fanart that I receive from readers. It's pretty awesome so far!
> 
> My Twitter is still the same. Not following? Check it out!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy 'Brightest Hope' and thanks for reading!

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

Toshiya was taken off the respirator two days after his surgery, everyone so optimistic about his recovery.  He had shown signs of improvement very quickly and surprised doctors and nurses alike.  His gentle demeanor and undemanding personality made him the star of the ward, everyone loving to help him.  Although he was frail, he remained positive and was so thankful to be alive.

He was also thankful for Yuuri being with him.

It scared him to think the possibility had arisen that they could have never seen each other again.  He knew he hadn’t been feeling well lately, but attributed it to growing older and exhaustion.  Panic set in when he felt the most painful explosion within his chest followed by the feeling of suffocation and terror.  He remembered whispering his wife’s name, seeing the fear on her face before he crashed to the floor.

When he woke in the hospital, he knew something terrible had happened to him.  He was surprised to see Yuuri at his bedside, exhaust plaguing him and jittery from worry.  Yuuri had always been the more emotional of his children, wearing his heart on his sleeve.  While Toshiya was concerned about Yuuri as he was growing up, he was also very proud of him.  He’d battled his fears and insecurities, moving to another country and eventually finding the love of his life.

Toshiya knew Yuuri could overcome this as well, but things would have to change for all of them.

The doctors had explained he’d have to change his lifestyle drastically or he could have another attack, possibly fatal.  Realizing he had so much to live for, he asked every possible question he could about the changes he would need to make.  When the doctors told him about the diet he would need to follow and various exercises that would help him, he asked his wife for their tablet. When Hiroko asked what he was doing, Toshiya replied he needed to order a treadmill immediately.

Toshiya didn’t know how to handle the next stipulation his doctors gave him: he needed to reduce the stress in his life and cut his workload in half. 

It was practically impossible to cut his hours at the onsen, especially since winter was approaching.  Yu-topia had always been a family-run business.  While friends had helped in the past, it didn’t feel right hiring outside help.  After the doctors left the room, he turned to his wife and gave her a knowing glance.

“Baby Boy?” Hiroko asked, smiling at her son, “Can you see what Mari is doing?  I think she said she was getting lunch with Phichit, but I really can’t remember.”

“Sure,” he said, “If they’re in the cafeteria, would you like anything while I’m there?”

Hiroko told Yuuri what she was in the mood to eat, hugging him before he left the room.  She took the chair next to the bed, taking Toshiya’s hand in his and patting it with her other hand.  Humming softly, she looked at her husband smiling softly at her.  This had always been one of their special moments.  Every morning began with a simple song between them and the night closed with Toshiya’s eyes closing as Hiroko held him, humming quietly in his ear. 

“I believe we have a few days to catch up on,” he said.

“I’ll take a few missed days over losing them forever,” Hiroko admitted, “Please listen to the doctors. I don’t want to be without you.  You’re my heart. I can’t live without you.”

Toshiya pulled his wife down slightly, mustering all the strength he had and embracing her the best he could.  They had never talked about death or being without the other until it had almost been too late.  They had mentioned it in passing, but never made plans or how the other would go on.

“Do you remember what we’ve talked about for the past few years? Our dream?” he asked, watching Hiroko nod, “I think it may be time to put it in place.”

“I think you may be right.”

 

* * *

 

“It was the cutest thing!  Yuri got so mad when he saw the picture of him sleeping on Otabek!  He demanded I delete it, but you know I couldn’t,” Phichit said, “It’s a moment in history!  It must be documented.”

“Good old Yuri.  I miss that punk,” Mari said wistfully, “Too bad he couldn’t come along.”

“Yeah, that would have been fun,” he agreed, “but he has school starting next week.  Then he’d insist Otabek come along and it would just be a giant mess.  Leave him there, I say.”

“Still, it would have been cool.  It’s not enough to send him gag gifts all the time,” she said, grinning wickedly.

“I still think that box you sent with nothing in it was the best,” Phichit admitted through laughter.

“I had to think about that one,” Mari stated, “Did he tell you what he sent me a couple weeks ago?”

When Phichit shook his head, she pulled a card from her bag and handed it to him.  Removing the card from the envelope, he read the simple greeting on the front and looked at her.  When he opened it, he burst into laughter.

“Oh, my god!” Phichit exclaimed, “Leave it to him to send you a card with someone giving you the middle finger.  I wonder if he made it himself.”

“Possibly, though I don’t think he’d just say ‘hi,’” she said.

“Probably not.  It’d be more along the lines of ‘What’s up, bitches?’,” Phichit said, sighing deeply, “Yeah, I’m glad he didn’t come along now.”

“How come?” Mari asked.

“We’d have to compete for your attention,” he stated, staring when her jaw dropped slightly.

Mari was about to speak, but a new arrival sank into the chair next to her.  Looking over, she saw Yuuri resting his elbows on the table before sinking his head into his hands.  He hadn’t been sleeping or eating since he arrived, being so worried about their father.  Everyone had encouraged him to take care of himself, but Yuuri didn’t listen.  Mari was afraid her brother was going to drop from exhaustion soon.

“Mom was wondering where you were,” Yuuri muttered, “but I think she just wanted to get rid of me.  The doctors said Dad needs to limit his hours of work.”

“That’s going to go over really well,” Mari grumbled.

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed, “I don’t know how this is going to work.”

“Why don’t you just hire someone?” Phichit asked, flinching when the two stared at him, “What?”

“The Katsukis don’t ‘just hire someone,’” Mari explained, “It’s a family business, always has been.”

“We might have to break some rules though,” Yuuri admitted, glancing at his sister, “We’ll figure that out later though.  I’m just here to get Mom something to eat.”

“Get something as well,” she told him.

“I’m not hungry,” he stated, rising from the chair.

“Yuuri,” Phichit said gently, “You need to eat.”

“Later.  I promise.”

They watched Yuuri walk into the serving area and grab a styrofoam container, filling it with different offerings for Hiroko.  Phichit was concerned about his best friend, knowing he was under an incredible amount of stress not only from his father’s heart attack but being away from Viktor as well.  It was the first time in almost two years they’d been away from each other, Yuuri coming to depend on him.  While Phichit found it adorable, he knew Yuuri needed this time away to strengthen himself as an individual.  He had talked to Viktor about it the night before, and he agreed.  Viktor hated not being there for Yuuri with a passion, but he knew his fiancé needed this time apart.

“I don’t know what to do about him,” Mari admitted, stirring her drink with her straw.

“I do,” Phichit said, entering the code on his screen and pulling up the contact he’d used many times this trip.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri stood next to the bed, talking with his father while his mother sat in the chair eating her lunch.  Yuuri had been after her about not taking care of herself while he had been doing the same, and he was beginning to feel the effects of it.  His movements felt sluggish, his entire body shaky and nausea set in.  Each time it flared up and threatened to overtake him, he’d take a moment to shake it off before returning to what he was doing.  He was still afraid to leave his father, thinking anything could happen if he was away for a single second.

Yuuri jumped when he heard a voice call his name, looking up to see a local restaurant delivery employee.  He flinched, knowing he hadn’t ordered anything.  After arguing with the man for a minute, Yuuri finally gave in and reluctantly signed the delivery slip.  When he asked how much it cost, he was surprised to find the bill had already been paid.

After telling his parents he’d be in the hallway, he left the room and found an empty bench.  He laid the bag beside him and pulled the ticket from it, scanned it and sighed when he found who had placed the order.  Digging his phone from his pants’ pocket, he entered the code, dialed a familiar number and waited for them to answer.

_“Hey.”_

“Hey yourself,” Yuuri grumbled.

 _“Methinks someone’s crabby_ ,” Viktor chided,  _“which is why you should be sleeping and eating.”_

“Who told you?” he asked.

 _“Our favorite little hamster,”_  Viktor replied,  _“He’s worried about you.”_

“So everyone says,” Yuuri muttered, “but I need to be there for Dad.  What if something happens and I’m not there?”

 _“Sweetheart, you’re going to crash very hard if you don’t rest soon,”_  Viktor said, tone serious,  _“and if something happens, it’s beyond your control.  If it happens, it’s going to happen whether or not you’re there.”_

“I know,” Yuuri whispered, tears filling his eyes, “I missed this though.  I wasn’t here.  What if it didn’t turn out this way and I never got a chance to say goodbye?”

 _“Love, I get it, I really do. I went through the same with my Papi_ ,” Viktor said, trying to soothe him,  _“but it happens like this sometimes.  Life isn’t fair and there are no rewinds.  If Dad didn’t make it, you know he would have loved you regardless and wouldn’t want you to beat yourself up over it._

 _“But he did make it and you’re still beating yourself up,”_  he continued,  _“Remember a few sessions ago with Dr. Feltsman?”_

“Which one?”

 _“Be present in the moment,”_  Viktor reminded him,  _“Accept what is even though you may not like it.  Realize you can’t control or change everything in the world.  It may make you scared or nervous but accept it.  I know you can do it, Love.”_

Yuuri listened to him talk a few minutes longer, reminding him of the steps Dr. Feltsman had advised them to try since they both suffered from what he called caregiver complex.  While Viktor didn’t take it to the extreme Yuuri did, the psychologist agreed it would benefit them as individuals and a couple.  He also told Yuuri he wouldn’t be surprised if he found strength he never thought possible within himself going through the mindfulness exercises.  Yuuri scoffed at the idea.

 _“Will you give it a try?”_  Viktor asked.

“It’s just so hard,” he whispered, wiping the moisture from his eyes.

_“I know, Love, but you’ve come so far in the past year.  I know you can do more.”_

“Ok,” Yuuri said, “I’ll try my best.”

 _“That’s all I ask,”_  Viktor said,  _“I don’t want to hear from Phichit you’ve passed out and cracked your head on some piece of expensive equipment.  Not the way I want to visit Japan, Love.”_

“I know,” Yuuri said, giggling softly, “Hey, I do have a question.”

_“What’s that?”_

“How on earth did you order lunch for me?” he asked.

 _“Oh!  I looked online for the restaurant you told me about when we went to the plum blossom festival and called them!”_  Viktor explained.

“You don’t know Japanese, Viktor,” Yuuri deadpanned.

 _“No, but Daichi does,”_  he stated, referring to one of his proofreaders.

“You’re sneaky, Nikiforov.”

 _“That I am, but you love me anyway_ ,” Viktor said, laughing,  _“I’m going to let you go.  Enjoy lunch and dinner will be there in about five hours.”_

“What?  You didn’t…” Yuuri yelled, cringing when a nurse glared at him.

 _“Bye!”_  Viktor crooned before hanging up.

Freeing the staple from the paper bag, he opened it and removed the plastic container from inside.  Inside was his favorite hibachi, Viktor knowing to order a mix of chicken and beef.  Yuuri felt tears well up yet again, touched by the simple things Viktor remembered, knowing what would make him feel better and help center him again. 

_I love you so much, Viktor.  You take such good care of me when I can’t do it myself.  It’s time to change that.  I’m going to do it for you, but more importantly myself._

 

* * *

 

The next week held drastic improvements for all of them.  Toshiya made strides that surprised his team of doctors, and they decided to release him in a few weeks.  He would need to visit his doctor every week for monitoring and would be on a regimen of medication for the foreseeable future.  A nutritionist had visited and gone over a suggested diet with Toshiya and Hiroko.  While he agreed to follow it, Toshiya was disheartened he wouldn’t be allowed his favorite foods any longer.  After the nutritionist left, he expressed his concerns to his wife but Hiroko rebutted him, reminding him losing a few things was worth more time together.  As always, he had to agree with her.

Yuuri spent the next week adhering to a schedule he had begrudgingly set for himself.  He hated being away from his family but promised Viktor he would take care of himself.  He eventually booked a room at a hotel next to the hospital and spent at least six hours each night sleeping.  He set an alarm on his phone to remind him to eat three meals a day.  He had grown antsy one afternoon, suggesting to Mari and Phichit they visit the nearby shopping district for a few hours.  While he felt guilty at first for being away, his spirits lifted when he realized he was doing something he considered normal.  He bought small gifts for friends back home, especially proud of the boxed set of Japanese disaster movies he found for Viktor.  Yuuri would have to translate them for him, but they had promised to teach the other their native language when he returned.  Viktor would understand in no time.

On the way back to the hospital, they passed a statue Yuri had been to when they visited in March.  Yuuri smiled as he remembered his reaction and knew he had to take a picture to show him.  Handing Phichit his phone, he beckoned his sister to join him and smiled waiting for the flash.  Once the picture was taken, he quickly uploaded it to his social media account and tagged everyone back home.  His phone buzzed a few times minutes later, smiling when he checked the notifications.

[y-plisetsky]  
_Sure, rub it in, Katsudon._  
_I’m stuck in hell and though it’s shitty for you right now, you’re there._  
_Jerk._  
_Hope everything is ok, give Papa Katsuki a fist bump for me.  
Love you, Mari, and I’ll get you back.  Payback’s a bitch!_

Yuuri laughed heartily before showing Phichit the message and translating it for his sister.  Mari insisted Yuuri take a picture of her and Phichit, both pulling their lower eyelid down and sticking their tongues out to share on social media with Yuri.  They were dying of laughter when the reply from him was a picture of his middle finger.  Though the exchange was trivial, Yuuri felt better after it, laughing like he hadn’t in a while. 

His phone buzzed again and he switched to his texting app, reading the message he had just received.

 _There’s my Yuuri._  
_I’m so proud of you, Love._  
_I know it’s been hard, but I can tell you’re really trying._  
_I can’t wait to see you again._  
_Kisses.  
~V_

 _It’s been so difficult, but I’m doing it._  
_Dr. Feltsman was right, it does get easier each time._  
_I hope I can keep it up._  
_It’s only been a week, but I feel freer._  
_I love you more than there are stars in the sky and miss you ten times as much.  
**Yuuri**_

Deciding it was time to return to the hospital, the trio talked about funny things in their life recently, feeling more uplifted than they had since Toshiya’s attack.

 

* * *

 

The day came that Yuuri and Phichit were due to fly home.  It was bittersweet leaving his family again, but Yuuri didn’t feel heartbroken like he usually did.  He had spent many an hour thinking about and doing the practices Dr. Feltsman had recommended.  While he shrugged them off at the time and thought they wouldn’t be helpful, he had never been more wrong in his life.  When Viktor suggested them, he didn’t want to change, didn’t want to be away from his father.  He knew he couldn’t keep going the way he was, however.

The first day was the most challenging.  Each time he left his father’s room he was on the verge of a panic attack.  He rushed through his meals, only sleeping in the uncomfortable chair next to Toshiya’s hospital bed.  When Yuuri began to emerge from the haze of exhaustion, his thinking became clearer and he knew he had to keep at it.

By the third day of his new routine, he reserved a room at the hotel Phichit was staying at and left the hospital for one meal a day.  He called Viktor at least twice a day with an update instead of avoiding him or sending sporadic texts.  The previous week he yearned for Viktor’s presence, didn’t think he could go on without him; but now he found strength in his fiancé’s words of encouragement and found motivation within himself.  Instead of using Viktor as a crutch when times became rough, Yuuri was beginning to stand on his own, and it was a wonderful feeling. 

Yuuri spent the morning at the hospital with his family and Phichit, talking about the rest of the year.  Toshiya had promised him that he would hire outside help for the winter season at the onsen.  While he wasn’t thrilled with the idea, he had agreed to appease his son.  Hiroko praised Yuuri about how much he had grown for the better since he arrived, making him blush horribly. 

“So…” Mari said, leaning on the rail of the bed, “When are you and Viktor planning on getting hitched?”

“June eleventh,” he said, looking at his father, “so you need to be a thousand times better before then, Dad.  I need you around to walk me down the aisle.”

“Now I have a goal,” Toshiya said gently, “I’d be honored to walk with you, honey.”

“I’m going to need you to be my pillar,” Yuuri explained, smiling at him, “I think I’m going to be a little emotional.”

“I understand, and I can’t wait.  It will be a great reward for the challenge ahead of me,” he professed.

When it was time for Yuuri and Phichit to leave, Mari drove them to the airport.  Their flight wasn’t scheduled to leave for another three hours, but they wanted to have enough time for customs and check-in.  An hour remained before boarding, Yuuri texting Viktor while Phichit and Mari talked.  Yuuri noticed the two had grown closer during their visit and had made tentative plans the next time Mari came to the country.  Glancing at them and smirking to himself, Yuuri turned his attention back to his phone when he received a message.

 _How are you holding up?_  
_I’m sorry I can’t be there to help during takeoff._  
_Just think of me holding your hand._  
_~V_

 _Honestly, I’m ok._  
_I’m a little nervous, but I feel calmer than I ever was before._  
_I wish you were here, but I think I’ll be ok._  
_I can’t wait to see you, hold you again._  
_**Yuuri**_

 _Me neither, Love._  
_I have a busy weekend planned for us, cuddling and all._  
_I hope you’re ready for it._  
_~V_

 _I don’t know how I’m going to handle all the excitement._  
_Be easy on me ;)_  
_We’re leaving soon, and I want to spend a little more time with Mari._  
_I’ll call when we land in LA._  
_Love you so much._  
_**Yuuri**_

 _Love you more._  
_See you tomorrow._  
_Kisses._  
_~V_

When he heard the intercom announce their flight, Yuuri’s shoulders drooped since he didn’t get to talk with his sister.  Gasping when he felt an arm around his shoulder, Yuuri felt himself crushed against his sister and Phichit.  The group hug lasted until the next boarding announcement, the three prying themselves apart reluctantly.

“Take care of yourself, bro,” Mari said, hugging him again before pecking his cheek.

“I will,” Yuuri said, “Take care of Mom and Dad.”

“You doubt me?” she asked, narrowing her eyes at him before winking and turning to Phichit, “Make sure he stays out of trouble.”

Mari hugged Phichit, holding him longer than anticipated.  She closed her eyes before releasing him, holding his hands and smiling.

“Thanks,” she said, “for everything.”

“What are friends for?” Phichit asked, grinning at her, “Remember you’re not a lone island, alright?”

“Ok,” Mari said softly, looking at the ground.

“Take care, Mari,” he whispered, pressing his lips against her forehead.

Phichit pulled away, squeezed Mari’s hands and smiled at her before he joined Yuuri at the entrance of the jetway.  Turning around to wave one last time, Phichit grinned when he saw the shock on Mari’s face.  Yuuri nudged his shoulders, giving him the neutral expression he had when not amused.

“Really?” Yuuri asked.

“What?” Phichit questioned, taking his boarding pass from the attendant and following his friend down the narrow tunnel.

“My sister?”

“She makes me laugh,” he answered, “Besides, I needed someone to talk to when a certain best friend of mine was wallowing in the depths of despair.”

“Sorry,” Yuuri mumbled, jumping when Phichit draped an arm over his shoulders.

“It’s ok, Yuuri, and understandable.  I’m just glad you came around.”

“Yeah,” he said, smiling softly, “me too.”

 

* * *

 

Viktor was waiting for him at the gate the minute he stepped out of the jetway.  Yuuri’s breath caught when he laid eyes on him and he froze, unable to move from the emotion coursing through him.  When he felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked at his friend.

“Go,” Phichit said quietly, jerking his head in Viktor’s direction.

Yuuri dropped his bag and rushed towards Viktor, jumping into his arms when they met.  He felt happy tears trickle down his cheeks as he held him, so thankful to be back.  Melting into Viktor’s caress as he felt a soft touch on his back, Yuuri sighed and lifted his head, staring into the arctic blue eyes he’d missed so much.  He smiled then brushed his lips against Viktor’s.

“I don’t ever want to do that again,” Yuuri stated, kissing him again.

“I don’t either,” Viktor agreed, “but I think it’s been good for both of us.  I think we both grew stronger.”

“Both?” he asked, tilting his head since he didn’t understand.

“I can tell you’re a little surer of yourself, Love,” Viktor explained, “It’s going to take time for it to become second nature, but I have all the faith in the world you can do it.”

“Ok…”

“I’ve also realized something while you were away,” he said, “I need to let you figure things out on your own and not always come to your rescue or take your problems away from you.  It’s a bad habit I’ve fallen into, and it hasn’t helped either of us.  I think during our next appointment with Dr. Feltsman, we need to bring this up.”

Yuuri smiled at him brightly, gently placing his hands on either side of Viktor’s face before kissing him once more.  It was full of promise, love and happiness they were together again.  When they broke apart for air, Viktor threaded his fingers through the hair at the back of Yuuri’s head and held his body against him.  He had missed him so much over the past two weeks.

“I think that’s a wonderful plan,” Yuuri agreed.

“I’m glad you think so,” he said, pressing a kiss against Yuuri’s temple, “What do you say we get your bags, drop Phichit off and go home?  I have a fiancé that needs pampering.”

“That’s the best idea I’ve heard in two weeks.”


	59. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's first day of school without Otabek doesn't go according to plan, memories of the past returning with a vengeance.
> 
>  
> 
> _It’s not the same without you here._  
>  _(= ＴェＴ =)_
> 
>   _I know._  
>  _It’ll be ok, though._  
>  _I’ll be there to pick you up after school._  
>  _O_
> 
>   _I wish you were here._  
>  _I really feel alone._  
>  _(= ＴェＴ =)_
> 
>  
> 
> _I’m so sorry, Yura._  
>  _I promise we’ll see each other every day then._  
>  _Sound better?_  
>  _O_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You remember how I said last chapter was going to be the last angsty, feels chapter for a while?  
>  Yeah, I lied.  
>  This one is very heavy and will be uncomfortable for some. It may not be everyone's cup of tea, but this chapter is going to be so important in plot development and character growth for our favorite angry kitten. Like HUGE. Please bear with me and don't kill me. 
> 
> That being said, I need to drop this here:
> 
> **_***TRIGGER WARNING***_ **
> 
> This chapter focuses once again on Yuri's past child abuse by the hands of Mama, but introduces bullying as well. There is an altercation with moderate injury, but he'll be ok. I promise. I hate giving spoilers, but you guys need to know this upfront. I hate being blindsided by fics on topics I'm not comfortable with and don't want to do the same to you. So if this makes you comfortable or causes you to have problems, please don't read this. While it is important to the story, you're more important.
> 
> Some readers may wonder why I'm going this direction when things are going so well. Here's the simple answer: No matter how good your recovery is and how well you're doing and progressing, most people suffer a setback of some type. It's part of recovery, therapy, learning, growing, and life. That's what happens in this chapter. I'm sorry if you don't agree with how I wrote it, but setbacks and the situations leading to them are not pleasant. I've personally been through many, and even though I'm not unscathed I did make it out alive and eventually for the better. That will happen with Yuri. I promise.
> 
> A few notes before we begin:
> 
> 1) Rebar is a thick metal rod that is usually used to reinforce concrete walls in construction. It's quite sturdy.
> 
> 2) Sharp, unexpected pain is another way to counter a panic attack, but typically saved for severe ones. A lot of people wear thick rubber bands on their wrists (I do) to help them focus and distract from the attack. That's why Yuuri does what he does.
> 
> 3) The medical advice from the doctor is somewhat accurate though I did take fictional liberties with it. 
> 
> 4) The song that hit me while I thought about this chapter is "Wish You Were Here" by Incubus. You know music motivates me and helps me express my thoughts and emotion easier. The video is at the end. It's beautiful
> 
> I was planning some more spicy katsudon after this chapter, but I need to spend another chapter on this topic. I believe the story warrants further explanation and interaction, so that's what next chapter will be about. I promise it won't be heavy. It will touch on the subjects in this chapter, but things will go back to normal for everyone the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading. And grab your tissues.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! I follow back!! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

“Why couldn’t you had failed last year?” he grumbled as he looked out the window.

“What?” Otabek asked, sneaking a peek at him.

“You’re an asshole,” Yuri complained, “leaving me here by myself.”

“Yeah, that’s what happens when your best friend is older than you.  It sucks but that’s life, you’ll get over it.”

“Fuck you,” he muttered, opening the door when they stopped in front of the high school.

“You wish,” Otabek teased, winking at him, “Have a great day at school, princess.”

“Fucking asshole!” Yuri yelled as he pulled away.

He had been dreading this day for weeks now. He and Otabek had spent so much time together this past summer it had become routine.  When he stayed with him and Phichit, it had been the perfect life, him wishing it could stay that way.  Even though he spent the night at their apartment at least once a week and had integrated himself into their lives, it wasn’t the same.

“Mr. Plisetsky, please watch your language while you’re on school grounds.”

He looked up to see the bane of his existence standing feet away from him.

“Good to see you too, Jameson,” he muttered, “I missed you.”

“Has someone matured over the summer?” the teacher asked, eyes wide in surprise.

“Nah, not really.  Go fuck yourself,” he replied, walking away and up the stairs to enter the school.

He fell asleep in the assembly, only waking when the girl sitting next to him nudged him.  Startling her when he jumped to consciousness, Yuri woke to find his arms in front of his face.  No matter how much progress he made in therapy, Yuri always reacted defensively when someone touched him to wake him.  After he calmed his racing heart, he found someone he had class with the year before to ask what was going on.  Glaring at the kid when he laughed, Yuri found out they needed to pick up their schedules at the tables outside marked with their grades.  He thanked him, shoved the double doors open and sauntered into the hallway.

Yuri wandered through the halls as he waited for the crowds to die down around the eleventh- grade tables.  Finding himself in front of the classroom where he had met Otabek, he sighed and slid down the wall.  He dug his phone out of the pocket of his hoodie and typed out a brief text message.

 _It’s not the same without you here.  
(=_    _ＴェＴ_    _=)_

 _I know._  
_It’ll be ok, though._  
_I’ll be there to pick you up after school._  
_O_

 _I wish you were here._  
_I really feel alone._  
_(=_ _ＴェＴ_ _=)_

 _I’m so sorry, Yura._  
_I promise we’ll see each other every day then._  
_Sound better?_  
_O_

 _Yeah, but it’s still not the same._  
_Gotta go, Jameson is coming down the hall._  
_(=_ _ＴェＴ_ _=)_

 _Give that fucker my undying love._  
_O_

 _Yeah, I bet he misses you._  
_Later._  
_(=_ _ＴェＴ_ _=)_

“Mr. Plisetsky, don’t you have somewhere to be?” Mr. Jameson asked as he approached his room.

“Yeah, just waiting for the crowd to die down,” he admitted, rising from the floor.

“It’s thinned out some,” the teacher said, “See you third period.”

“Wait, what?” Yuri asked incredulously.

“Western Civ, Mr. Plisetsky.  We get the pleasure of spending the next year together again,” he said, patting him on the back before walking into his classroom.

“Fucking hell,” Yuri grumbled, walking down the hallway to pick up his schedule.

 

* * *

 

The morning dragged by, boring him out of his mind.  Yuri tuned out most of his teachers as they went over their syllabi, doodling in a notebook he brought with him.  He looked down at his drawing of the cat family he created, smiling when he realized they resembled his own small family.  Returning the pencil to the paper, he drew one more cat next to the one that looked like himself, grinning when he finished. 

The bell rang minutes later, Yuri closing the notebook and checking his schedule for the next class.  He groaned when he remembered he would be in Mr. Jameson’s class for history this year.  Rising from the chair, he wound through the hallways and down the stairs to his next class.  He was relieved to see the room was set up the same way it was the previous year.  He decided to sit in the seat he had last year, sliding into it and looking to his right.

It was Otabek’s desk.

_I wish you were here, Beka. I really miss you._

Opening his notepad, he returned to his doodling and didn’t notice when other students sat near him until he felt a presence to his right.  He looked up, face contorting in anger when he saw who it was. 

“Didn’t you learn anything at laser tag, fucktwat?” Yuri growled.

“Is that any way to greet a friend?” Jace asked, sneering at him.

“We’re far from friends,” he grumbled, “Get out of my face.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Jace inquired, “You’re alone this year, Plisetsky.  Your loser friend isn’t here to help you.  Might want to think about who you threaten.”

“Says the loser with the flock of cronies,” Yuri said, giving him the most malicious grin he could muster.

“At least I have friends.  What’s this?” he asked, snatching the notebook from Yuri’s desk and laughing when he saw the picture, “Cats?  Really?  You really are a loser.  You and Altin are perfect for each other.”

“Give it back,” Yuri demanded, standing and reaching for his notebook.

“Mr. Plisetsky, Mr. Anderson,” the teacher said, walking into the room, “take a seat, please.”

Ripping the notebook from Jace’s hands, Yuri glared at him as he sat down and returned to his drawing.  He was barely listening to Mr. Jameson when he felt repeated kicking against his desk.  Turning around and giving Jace’s friend a look of death, Yuri shifted in his seat until he was facing the front of the room. When the kicking resumed, Yuri lifted his hand in the air and waited to be called on.

“You have something to add, Mr. Plisetsky?”

“Not really, but can you ask this dickhead to move?” Yuri requested, jerking a thumb behind him, “He won’t stop kicking my desk.”

“Mr. Moreau, other side of the room,” Mr. Jameson instructed, placing his hands on his hips when the boy hesitated, “Now.”

The rest of the class went by without any problems though Yuri often caught Jace staring at him.  The last time he met the boy’s gaze, he flipped him off.  When the bell rang, he was grateful it was lunch time but wasn’t looking forward to it.  He walked the short distance to the cafeteria, talked with the lunch lady he had gotten to know the year before while he selected what he wanted to eat.  Paying for his lunch, Yuri waved at her before walking out of the small room into the dining area.  He scanned the room, not finding anyone he wanted to sit with so he chose a table in a far corner.

He was texting Otabek when he felt a bump against the table as someone sat across from him, looking up to see Jace.  Yuri rolled his eyes and wished the kid would just leave him alone.  He had thought about Jace bothering him this year but didn’t think he would be this insistent on the first day.

“What do you want?” Yuri asked, taking a bite of his apple.

“Thought we could catch up from the last time we saw each other.”

“That was ten minutes ago.  Not much has changed,” he stated, lifting his fork and scooping up green beans.

“No, asshole,” Jace snarled, “laser tag?  When your buddy jumped me? Ring a bell?”

“First off, he didn’t jump you.  You went after me first,” Yuri explained, pointing his fork at him.

“He broke my nose,” he said lowly.

“Again,” Yuri added, grinning wickedly.

“Sure, rub it in, Plisetsky,” Jace said, returning the grin, “but no one is here to save you this year.  Just you and me.”

“And your bitches,” he said.

“Keep trying me,” Jace warned.

“You know,” Yuri said, standing and picking up his tray, “as much as I’d love to stay and continue this conversation, I find someone much more interesting I’d like to hang out with.  Later, fucktwat.”

He darted between chairs and other students, walking to the table at the front of the room.  He paused and took a deep breath when he saw who was sitting there, but figured it would be better than nothing.  When he reached the table, he cleared his throat and waited for the occupant to look at him.

“Mr. Jameson?” he began, “Would you mind if I sat with you?”

“I find it odd you would like to share your lunchtime with me,” the teacher observed.

“I’m being harassed,” Yuri stated, relieved when Mr. Jameson gestured for him to take a chair.

“All I ask is that you watch your language and please be respectful while you’re here,” Mr. Jameson said, smiling at him when he nodded in agreement.

“So…” Yuri said, trying to think of something to fill the silence, “What did you do this summer?”

“I went to visit my family in Nebraska,” he revealed, “My dad hasn’t been well this past year and I wanted to spend time with him. They also needed some help on their farm.”

“Really?” Yuri asked, “That’s pretty cool.”

“It’s nice.  The change of pace was refreshing,” Mr. Jameson agreed, “How about you?  Any exciting plans?”

“I stayed in town, hung out with Otabek and another friend while my brother and his fiancé went to Hawaii,” he said.

“Sounds like fun.  How is Mr. Altin doing?”

“He’s ok.  Got a construction job over the summer,” Yuri said.

“Construction?” Mr. Jameson asked in surprise, “Why didn’t he go to college?”

“I asked him the same question.  Fucking dumbass,” Yuri grumbled.

“Language, Mr. Plisestky,” the teacher reminded him, “I find that very disappointing.”

“Why?”

“Otabek is a brilliant young man,” Mr. Jameson confessed, “Even if he challenges everyone he comes across, he was destined for greatness.”

“He still is,” Yuri said, correcting him.

“I hope you’re right,” he said, “Now, what brings you to the teachers’ table?  Not many have the guts to approach us, let alone eat here.”

“Jace and his lackeys were bothering me.”

“Is that so?” Mr. Jameson replied, eyes narrowing as he scanned the room for the teens, “Sounds like we’re going to need some assigned seating in class.”

“Can I make a request?” Yuri asked, continuing when he nodded, “May I please sit in the same seat I did last year?”

“We’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

Yuri watched the clock through the rest of his classes, happy when the final bell rang.  The only subject he was thrilled about was his computer science elective.  He had paid attention as he listened to his teacher speak and looked over the syllabus, groaning when he found it was basic work Yuuri had already taught him. 

“Yuri,” the teacher said, “something wrong?”

“This is kindergarten crap,” he grumbled, ignoring the giggles of his classmates.

“Well, this is what the coursework consists of.  If there’s a problem with it, maybe you should have your schedule changed?”

“Nah, I can use an easy A,” Yuri stated.

“Now that that’s over, how about you read the first sentence of policies and expected behavior?” the man suggested.

“Number One: I will not tolerate any disrespect or interruptions unless it’s an emergency.  Doing so will result in a reprimand unless the offense is extreme, thus resulting in detention or suspension,” Yuri read, looking up when he finished, “Are you trying to prove a point?”

“I’ll let you decide,” the teacher said, smirking at him, “Tisha, want to read the next one?”

“Fucking douchebag,” he muttered under his breath.

“It would be a shame to issue detention on the first day of school,” the teacher said, raising his brow as he looked at Yuri.

He rested his head on his hand and frowned as he listened to the teacher drone on about the supplies they would need for the class, but he wasn’t paying attention.  His mind was filled with where he wanted to hang out with Otabek that afternoon and talking him into buying dinner, maybe seeing a movie if they had enough time.  He jerked in his desk when the vibration of his phone startled him, pulling the device from his hoodie.

 _I’m going to be a little late._  
_We had some problems with rebar not setting right._  
_It’ll probably be fifteen minutes or so._  
_Meet me out front and try not to kill anyone._  
_O_

 _You don’t know how difficult that is today._  
_Someone we both know and love visited me._  
_I’ll tell you about it when I see you._  
_And yes, that was sarcasm._  
_(=_ _ＴェＴ_ _=)_

Slinging a strap of his backpack over his shoulder, he climbed the stairs to the next floor and walked to his locker.  It was close to the one Otabek had last year, a feeling of nostalgia sweeping over him when he looked at the row next to him.  He didn’t rush since Otabek was going to be late and he didn’t want to run into anyone, faking a conversation he wasn’t interested in to begin with.

After grabbing the forms from the top shelf that Viktor would need to fill out, Yuri slammed the metal door and jogged down the steps, running down the hallway and surged through the doors leading to the courtyard.  Not seeing Otabek’s car, he decided to walk around the courtyard to pass the time.  The school had planted new trees over the summer and added a few dividing walls to separate the basketball courts.

He was lost in thought and didn’t hear the racing footsteps coming towards him until he was grabbed by his arm before being shoved against a nearby chain-link fence.  He felt someone tug the hair at the top of his head, yanking and slamming it against the fence.  Shaking stars from his vision, he looked up and saw Jace and his gang.  Two of the teen’s lackeys were holding him against the fence, tightening their grip when he fought against them.

“Big bad Plisetsky is all alone,” Jace mocked, forming a fist and punching him in the stomach, “Where’s your gorilla now?”

Yuri struggled to catch his breath as the wind was knocked out of him.  Flashes of unwanted memories began to assault him, his heart beating faster and nausea building in the pit of his stomach. He tried to fight them, but they quickly became overwhelming.

_No, please no. Not again. Mama…_

“Did I hear you right?” Jace asked, cupping an ear with his hand, “You’re calling for your mom?  You’re fucking weak, Plisetsky.”

Jace lifted Yuri’s head, cocking his arm back and punching him on the side of his face.  Yuri’s vision went blurry as the familiar sudden ache rushed through his head.  It had been a while, but pain was an old, unwanted friend of his.  He tried to separate himself, tried to imagine himself floating out of his body like he had so many times before when his mother beat him.

_Why?  Why again? Why me?_

Whining when he felt a knee connect with his abdomen, Yuri felt his legs go weak but he was held up while Jace continued barraging him with blows.  He had lost count how many times Jace's fist or knee connected on his body, causing pain to inundate him.  When Jace lifted his head once again, Yuri spit bloodied saliva in his face.

“Oh, you’re gonna regret that,” Jace warned, pulling his arm back to punch him again.

It never came.

Yuri looked up and opened an eye slightly, seeing a delicate hand holding Jace’s forearm.  Before Jace could turn around, Yuri saw another hand brace under the teen’s armpit and using his arm as leverage to toss him.  Jace hit the pavement hard, writhing in agony as he moaned.  The rest of the gang looked at the newcomer, uncertain how to handle him.

“I don’t like it when people hurt my friends.  It’s not very nice,” a soft voice said.

The largest boy of Jace’s gang rushed at them, the person easily dodging him and holding a foot out to trip him.  When he tried to get up, the newcomer dug his foot into the boy’s back and pressed him against the ground.

“Please don’t get up.  I don’t want to fight.  It’s not very nice.”

They turned around and saw another boy approach him, waving his hand and coaxing them.  The teen swung wide, the person avoiding their fist and pushing an open palm against the boy’s chest, watching him fly backward and crash into the fence next to Yuri.  The remaining teens shook their heads and went to help their friends to their feet before fleeing.

Yuri fell to the ground when his support left, balancing weakly on his hands and knees.  He heard footsteps approach and flinched when a hand touched his shoulder gently.

“Are you ok, Yuri?”

“I have never been so happy in my life to see you, Ji,” he wheezed, “What are you doing here?”

“The school I went to last year has too many students,” Guang Hong explained, “so they transferred me here.  I’m happy to see you as well.”

Guang Hong helped Yuri to his feet, gingerly wrapped an arm around his waist and guided him to the front of the courtyard.  Guang Hong talked about his classes and how everyone was interested in hearing him speak, but he found it intimidating.  Telling Yuri how relieved he was to know a friend was in school, he was feeling more hopeful.

“What the fuck happened?” Otabek shouted, slamming the car door and running to them.

“Some boys were hurting him.  It wasn’t very nice of them,” Guang Hong stated, “I don’t know why they would hurt Yuri.  He’s such a nice person.”

“Jace happened,” Yuri said weakly, spitting another mouthful of blood out.

“I’m going to fucking kill that kid,” Otabek growled, eyes widening when Yuri placed a hand on his chest and gave him a bloodied smile.

“Remember, he’s not worth it?” he reminded him, “Choose your battles, Beka.”

“This is already a battle, Yura,” Otabek declared.

“Whatever.  Just take me home, please,” Yuri said, leaning on him, “I fucking hurt.”

He accepted Guang Hong’s and Otabek’s help into the front seat of the car, wincing as he slid onto it.  Yuri closed his eyes and listened to Guang Hong tell Otabek about what happened, downplaying his role in the situation.  When Otabek told Guang Hong he owed him, Yuri chuckled when he refused and told Otabek he’d do anything to help a friend.

They pulled into a guest parking spot and helped Yuri through the lobby and into the elevator.  The ride up was quiet, Yuri leaning against Otabek as he ran his fingers through the hair at the back of his head.  It was relaxing and staved off the thoughts he’d been so desperately trying to forget since Jace’s first punch.  When the bell sounded, indicating they reached their floor, he jumped and gripped Otabek’s arm.

“It’s ok,” Otabek said softly, hugging Yuri against him, “Let’s get you cleaned up.  Where're your keys?”

Yuri pulled his keys from his pants’ pockets and unclasped the chain holding them, handing them to Otabek.  He tried to steady himself as he waited for the door to unlock, thanking Guang Hong for grabbing him when he lost his balance.  They walked sideways through the entrance, careful not to bump Yuri against the wall.  When he heard a shocked gasp, Yuri finally looked up and met his brother’s stare.

“What happened?” Viktor demanded, rushing to them.

“I got beat up,” Yuri deadpanned.

“No shit,” he replied, “Who, how and when?”

“Jace, they jumped him and after school,” Otabek relayed, thanking Viktor when he helped Yuri to the couch.

“Does the school know?” Viktor asked.

“Probably not,” Yuri said, touching his bruised lips and wincing when he felt a large split.

“Let me get the first aid kit and some washcloths, then I need to have a heart-to-heart with the school,” he said, taking several steps before Otabek stopped him.

“You call, I’ll get everything,” he told Viktor, smiling when he nodded and told him where everything was.

Yuri rested his head against the back of the couch, listening to his brother’s phone call.  Viktor swore when he was placed on hold and drummed his fingers against the surface of the island in agitation.  Once again, Yuri found himself thankful Viktor was his guardian, overjoyed he was in his life on a day-to-day basis. 

“You ready?” Otabek asked, sitting on the couch next to him.

“Yeah, be easy,” Yuri asked sincerely, remembering the times his mother rushed through patching him up.

“I’ll try my best, but you got your ass kicked.”

“No, really?” Yuri asked sarcastically.

“You’re such a dumbass,” Otabek mumbled.

“Fuck you,” he said.

“You wish,” Otabek replied, drenching a gauze pad with alcohol, “This is going to hurt, so I’m apologizing in advance.”

Yuri shut his eyes tightly, inhaling sharply when he felt the sting of the disinfectant on his brow.  He knew Otabek was trying his best to be gentle, but there was only so much he could do.  He talked quietly to Yuri while he cleaned his wounds, softly wiping away the dried trails of blood and delicately placing bandages on him.

“Beka?”

“Yes?” he asked, turning Yuri’s head before placing another small bandage against a cut.

“I keep seeing Mama,” he whispered, looking at him when Otabek stopped.

“What do you mean?”

“When Jace punched me, I saw her face right before she would hit me.  I can’t keep them back right now and it scares me,” he confessed, voice shaking as a tear slid down his cheek.

Otabek felt his heart lurch in sadness and wiped the single tear from Yuri’s face with the pad of his thumb.  Yuri’s eyes pooled suddenly when he saw the tender gaze from Otabek.  He was always there for him in the rough times.  Even though Otabek’s methods were harsh at times and he needed to be reined in, Yuri was grateful he was in his life.

“Come here,” Otabek said, pulling Yuri against his chest as he cried.

Yuri saw bits from memories of his life play in his head: Mama hitting him with the fire poker, beating him with the ladle, telling him what a horrible child he was while she stitched gashes she had inflicted on him hours ago, her face before she tore his back with the board.  He felt himself hyperventilate, pinpricks of light in his vision as he gasped for air. 

“Yura, deep breath,” Otabek said, pulling back and cupping his face, “try to take a deep breath.”

Yuri just stared at him, panic-stricken.

“Hey, remember when you found Benji in the park when Viktor and Yuuri were on vacation?” he asked.

Yuri was growing dizzy, his eyes fluttering shut and rolling into the back of his head.

“Yura! Stay with me!” Otabek shouted, Yuri barely hearing over the blood rushing in his ears, “Viktor!”

His eyes opened slightly when he felt the cushion next to him sink, seeing his brother set his phone on the table before taking his hands.  He had never seen Viktor look so helpless in his life and felt bad he was the one bringing it out of him.  He vaguely heard the door click shut before Viktor turned around.

“Yuuri,” Viktor pleaded, “help.”

Yuuri dropped his bag on the ground and rushed to the couch, crouching in front of Yuri and watched him while Otabek talked to him. He knew Yuri was having a severe panic attack and he needed to get over it soon.  He had many himself in the past and knew Yuri was on the verge of passing out as his body was on overload.

“Yuri, you’re not going to like this, but I need to do it to help you,” Yuuri said, pinching the skin on Yuri’s forearm roughly.

“What did you do that for?” Viktor asked, confused.

“Sudden pain will keep him from passing out and get him focused on something else,” Yuuri explained, “Yuri, did you hear about the sequel of the space shooter game?  They’re releasing it late next year.  I know how much you loved it.  We really need to finish the multi-player soon.”

Yuri kept his gaze on him, anchoring himself in Yuuri’s kind brown eyes.  He knew Yuuri had problems with his own confidence and esteem, but Yuri always considered him his strength.  Yuuri knew how to lend it to him quietly and bolster him when he needed it most.  This time was no different.

“Kick your ass,” Yuri said slowly, feeling air begin to fill his lungs again, “Katsudon.  So much.”

“I’d like to see you try,” he replied, giving him a lopsided smile, “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” Yuri rasped, falling against Otabek in exhaustion, “Wanna sleep.”

“You and I are going to urgent care,” Viktor told him as he rose from the couch.

“I’m fine,” he protested, closing his eyes.

“Yura, you need to go and get checked out,” Otabek said quietly, worry heavy in his voice.

“I’m fine!” he yelled, “Leave me alone!”

“Up and at ‘em,” Viktor said, helping him to his feet and helping him to the door before turning to look at Otabek, “You coming? I might need some help.”

Otabek asked them to wait a few minutes and headed to the bathroom, Viktor looking at his brother as his emotions ranged from overwhelming sadness to extreme rage.  He didn’t remember Yuri mentioning the group of boys pestering him in the past or any problems he might have had with them.  The call to the school’s principal hadn’t gone well, so he called the school board and set up a meeting with the superintendent for the next morning.  While he didn’t like to threaten others to get his way, he would do anything to help Yuri; Viktor promised the superintendent’s secretary that if he didn’t get in to see him the next day, they would hear from his lawyer.  She squeezed him into the schedule within minutes.

Looking up when he felt lips brush against his cheek, Viktor saw chocolate brown eyes filled with worry locked with his.  He smiled gently and leaned over to capture Yuuri’s lips with his own.

“It’ll be ok, Love,” Yuuri said, kissing him once more, “Call me and let me know how he is.  If you guys need anything, I’ll get it.  Just tell me.”

“Thanks,” he replied, smiling weakly, “I love you so much.”

“Love you,” Yuuri said, nodding at Otabek when he came in to view, “Get going.  I’ll be here.”

“You two are fucking disgusting,” Yuri grumbled when they kissed each other goodbye.

“And there’s my baby brother.”

* * *

 

They spent the next five hours at urgent care since it was after office hours, the practice filled with people waiting to be seen.  Viktor had to thank his lucky stars, however.  When the triage nurse saw Yuri’s condition, she bumped him to the front of the list and told Viktor they’d take him back as soon as a room was available.

When Yuri was taken for x-rays, Viktor made another call to Dr. Feltsman and explained what had happened.  Otabek had told him about Yuri’s fears while he was on the phone with the school, Viktor’s heart dropping when he heard him speak.  Dr. Feltsman had warned him that a setback could occur at any time, especially when additional trauma was added.  Fearing the worst, Viktor knew he had to reach out to the psychologist and schedule an appointment as soon as possible.

Dr. Feltsman rearranged his schedule to see Yuri first thing in the morning.  When Viktor informed him of the panic attacks Yuri had been having recently, he strongly urged him to take his brother to a psychiatrist, thinking medication might calm him.  After promising to contact some colleagues of his, Dr. Feltsman confirmed the appointment time and wished him a good evening and to give Yuri his best.

He looked up when Otabek walked down the hall, thanking the nurse before taking the wheelchair and steering Yuri back into his room.  After the locks were on the wheels, Viktor helped Yuri to his feet and lifted him as gently as possible onto the exam table.  He whispered sweet words of comfort when his brother whined in pain from being moved.  Yuri’s energy was sapping quickly and he was becoming disoriented, scaring Viktor.  He tried to hide the panic building in him since he didn’t want to frighten his brother, but Otabek knew and shared his predicament.

The doctor came in later and informed them that Yuri had a moderate concussion, two broken ribs and contusions on his liver.  He told Viktor he needed to be woken up every two hours and what to look for in case Yuri’s condition became worse. He went over instructions with him, advising Yuri cough deeply at least once an hour to prevent pneumonia setting in from shallow breathing due to his ribs, following up with his doctor and getting blood tests weekly until his liver healed.  He prescribed pain relievers but told Viktor that Yuri couldn’t have them until his concussion improved.  He wrote a school note, keeping Yuri out for the rest of the week and strongly urged Viktor to file a police report since the injuries were this severe.  When Viktor agreed, the doctor promised to send a nurse in to document the injuries with pictures.

Viktor stepped into the hallway to call Yuuri, pressing his phone and waiting for him to answer.  He counted the rings and was prepared to leave a voicemail when he heard the voice that always made him smile.

_"Hey."_

“Hey yourself,” Viktor said, smiling softly.

 _“How is he?”_  Yuuri asked.

“Moderate concussion, broken ribs, bruise on his liver along with a ton of bruises and cuts on him,” he explained, putting a hand on his forehead and closing his eyes, “We’re filing a police report.  I want these assholes to pay.”

 _“And they will, Love,”_  Yuuri said _, “but keep your head.  Yuri is going to need you.”_

“You have no clue,” he said quietly, “Otabek said he’s having flashbacks of when Mama beat him.  I called Dr. Feltsman and he wants to see Yuri tomorrow.  He also suggested he see a psychiatrist.”

 _“Oh no,”_  Yuuri said, _“I’m glad he has an appointment tomorrow and the psychiatrist is a good idea, but how much is this going to set him back?  He’s been doing so well.”_

“I know.  That’s what pisses me off the most,” Viktor stated, anger welling within him again, “I’m pressing charges.”

_“Have you asked Yuri what he wants to do?”_

“He’s so out of it I’d be surprised if he knows his name right now,” he mumbled, looking up when Otabek came to the doorway.

 _“When are you filing the report?”_  Yuuri asked.

 _“_ Tomorrow afternoon.  I’ve already called the station.  Since urgent care is taking pictures and I already signed the release for his records to be sent, we just need to give a statement and they’ll take it from there,” he explained.

 _“Love, ask him what he wants to do. Remember what Dr. Feltsman said about communication and keeping him in the loop?”_  Yuuri asked.

“This is too important to let slide,” Viktor protested,

 _“So is keeping it out of Yuri’s hands,”_  he said _, “Talk to him.  Listen to him.  If he doesn’t want to, respect his wishes.  I want him to press charges as well, but he has to live with the consequences.  We can all sit down and discuss it tomorrow, deal?”_

“Have I ever told you how much I love you but hate it when you’re right?” Viktor mumbled.

 _“All the time,”_  Yuuri said, chuckling _, “but what would you do without me?”_

“Be completely lost and saddened beyond belief.  We’ll be home soon.  I love you so much. Kisses.”

_“Kisses.”_

Yuri was discharged an hour later, Otabek stepping out of the room so Viktor could help him change.  He was glad Yuuri had the foresight to insist they bring an extra set of clothes since the ones Yuri had worn to school were torn and bloodied.  Once Yuri was changed into the loose sweats and his hands covered with a clean pair of gloves, they checked out and drove home.

Viktor chatted with Otabek on the drive, Yuri falling asleep in the back seat.  He kept checking in his rearview mirror, smiling each time as Yuri fell further onto the bench of the seat before stretching out.  He switched the radio to quiet classical music and continued his ongoing conversation.

“Do you want to stay tonight?” Viktor asked, glancing at Otabek.

“I would think you have your hands full as it is,” he replied, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand.

“I know you love him and want to do anything to help him,” Viktor confessed, smiling when he gaped at him.

“Am I that obvious?” Otabek asked after minutes of silence.

“No, but when you called him 'Yura' at Kovac’s,” he said, looking at Otabek, “I knew.  You’re not immediate family so you must love him.  Do you want to stay?”

“If you don’t mind,” Otabek said, looking at him in askance.

“I don’t,” Viktor replied, “but you need to know something.”

“What’s that?”

“If you hurt him,” he warned, looking sternly at Otabek, “I’ll crush you.”

“I respect you, Viktor, and I would never hurt him.  He’s been through enough already,” Otabek said quietly when Yuri stirred in the backseat, “I’d sooner hurt myself than him.”

“Alright then,” he said, “Glad we had this conversation.”

 

* * *

 

Yuri was settled in for the night, Otabek on the air mattress beside his bed in case he needed anything.  After chatting for a while about the upcoming days and Yuri’s state of mind, Otabek claimed exhaustion and retreated to Yuri’s room.  Viktor sighed and flopped back onto Yuuri’s lap, smiling up at him when he felt fingers run through his hair.

“I missed you,” Viktor proclaimed, “I kept wishing you were there.”

“I figured Yuri needed Otabek more,” Yuuri said, leaning down to kiss him, “but I missed you too.  Do I need to take the day off tomorrow?”

“Nah,” he said, “I think I can handle it and I don’t think I’ll be able to pry Otabek away.  He already called his boss.  Say the least his boss isn’t happy.  The guy sounds like an ass.”

“Most are,” Yuuri said, giggling when he scoffed.

“Hey!  Did you forget I’m a boss?” Viktor stated dramatically.

“Nope,” he said, smiling before kissing him again, “Let me know how tomorrow’s appointments go.  Are you taking Yuri to the meeting with the superintendent?”

“No, Otabek is going to stay with him.”

“That’s a lot to put on an almost nineteen-year-old,” Yuuri said, giving Viktor a doubtful look.

“He loves him,” he stated, “Which, by the way, he and I had a conversation.”

“Ok.”

“I told him I didn’t mind him having a thing for Yuri, but if he hurts him my wrath will be so much worse,” Viktor said, summarizing the conversation.

“You didn’t,” Yuuri said, jaw dropping and rolling his eyes when Viktor nodded, “You can’t just say things like that!”

“Why not?  That’s my baby brother,” Viktor said, “Besides, he agreed with me.”

“Can we not threaten any more of our friends in the foreseeable future?” Yuuri asked.

“Depends on what they do,” Viktor replied, grinning at him.

“Don’t make me beat you down,” Yuuri grumbled, nudging Viktor off him and standing up.

“I love it when you promise things like that.”

“You’re incorrigible,” Yuuri muttered, taking Viktor’s hand and leading him to their room.

“Only for you, Love.”

 

* * *

 

" _Yura.”_

He was in a large, dark room filled with insane cackling.  Each step he took, he felt something push him or brush against him, causing him to jump time and again.  His heart was racing, his breathing shallow as he tried to find an exit.

_“Yura.”_

He was knocked to the ground suddenly and kicked in the stomach, falling against the cool surface seconds later.  He tried to climb on his hands and knees but was pushed and kicked repeatedly.  He wanted it to end, he needed to get away.  Enduring the barrage and the pain, he crawled along the edge of the room until he saw a stout pair of legs in front of him.  Looking up, he gasped in horror.

_“Yura, wake up.”_

“This is what you get!” his mother shrieked, “This is what you get when you don’t listen to Mama!”

His eyes widened when he saw the board with the rusted nail, raising his hands to shield himself. 

_“Yura!”_

He flew out of bed when he felt a hand on his shoulder, regretting it when pain inundated his body.  He fell to the floor, whining and wrapping an arm around his chest.  He hated this, hated being this weak, hated that he had to depend on others.   

“Hey, it’s just me.”

Yuri looked up and saw his best friend, eyes conveying fear and concern.  He hated Otabek seeing him like this but wanted his presence more than anything right now.  Looking back at the floor, he fought the tears that threatened to fall.

“Let’s get you back to bed,” Otabek said, taking his hand to help him off the floor.

Yuri let Otabek lift him from the ground, winding an arm around his waist and walking slowly back to the bed.  Gently lowering him to the mattress, Otabek pulled the sheet over Yuri when he was comfortable and tucked the cool fabric gently around him.  He turned to lay down on the air mattress, but he felt Yuri’s hand on his forearm.

“Need something else?” he asked.

“Don’t go,” Yuri whispered, tears filling his eyes again, “I can’t keep these nightmares away.”

“I’m right here,” Otabek said, sitting on the edge of the mattress and taking Yuri’s hand in his.

“Would it be weird if I asked you to sleep here?” Yuri asked, “I’m scared.  I don’t want to be alone.”

“Scoot over.”

After helping Yuri onto his side, Otabek climbed into the bed next to him and pulled the sheet over them.  He held his breath when Yuri moved closer to him, snuggling into the arm he had draped over the pillows.  Realizing Yuri was missing something he had told him about weeks ago, Otabek patted the ground around the bed until his hand felt the soft bundle he was looking for.  Lifting it off the floor, he handed the stuffed animal to Yuri.

“Tigr,” Yuri said sleepily, smiling at Otabek, “Thanks.”

“Anytime.  Get some sleep.  I’ll be right here,” Otabek said.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

When Yuri’s breathing slowed and grew steady, he looked at his bruised yet delicate features.  Otabek thought he looked so peaceful in sleep, wishing Yuri could find that peace and comfort during his waking hours.  He knew Yuri could do it, it would just take time and a lot of work and effort. 

_I’ll be here while you find it, Yura. I’m never going anywhere. I'll always be here._

 

* * *

 

 

 _The world's a roller coaster_  
_And I am not strapped in_  
_Maybe I should hold with care  
_ _But my hands are busy in the air saying_

 

 

_I wish you were here_  
_I wish you were_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	60. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his beating from Jace and his gang, Yuri has a serious decision to make, thankful for the help and presence from friends and family.
> 
> The night had been rough for both; Otabek waking several times to Yuri jolting upright, breathless and covered in a sheen of cold sweat. Other times he’d be ripped from sleep by Yuri’s terrified screams piercing the still of the night. After calming him and telling him he was safe, Otabek would hold Yuri as he cried himself back to sleep.
> 
> Each time Yuri woke like this, a piece deep inside of Otabek died since he was helpless to take it away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a chapter to explain several loose ends from the last and here it is. There are rough parts to it, there are parts that are so sweet it might bring tears to your eyes.  
> I promised fluff as well and hopefully I delivered.
> 
> I have a note at the end as I really don't want to spoil any of this chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the turn of events in this chapter and thanks for reading.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.    
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.  


 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

He woke to the sound of soft whimpers and fingers pushing against the toned muscles of his chest, eyes fluttering open amidst a sea of pale blond hair.  He moved his head back, blinking a few times and focusing on his surroundings.  His body ached and begged to move, to stretch, but he didn’t want to disturb the slight figure burrowed against him. Lifting a hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes, he yawned before looking at his sleeping companion.

The night had been rough for both; Otabek waking several times to Yuri jolting upright, breathless and covered in a sheen of cold sweat.  Other times he’d been ripped from sleep by Yuri’s terrified screams piercing the still of the night.  After calming him and telling him he was safe, Otabek would hold Yuri as he cried himself back to sleep.

Each time Yuri woke like this, a piece deep inside of Otabek died since he was helpless to take it away from him.

The quiet whines escaping Yuri as he slept was progress.  Otabek gently smoothed the hair away from Yuri’s face and watched as his eyes darted under his lids, the changes in his facial expression.  He knew Yuri was dreaming, but he didn’t appear to be struggling or under duress, so he decided to let him sleep.

Otabek didn’t know how long he watched Yuri, spellbound by his soft inhales and exhales along with the quiet noises coming from him.  He was beyond exhausted, having practically no rest between the demands of his job and the aftermath from the beating Yuri had endured by Jace.  There was nowhere he’d rather be, however.  He wanted to be there for his best friend, the one he’d begun calling his true love.  He was worried and scared, though.  When they talked after Yuri went to bed, Viktor explained to him this would be a setback in Yuri’s recovery.  He had an appointment with his psychologist the next day, but it would be too soon to know how much Jace had affected him. 

Otabek promised he would be patient and wait for Yuri since getting him to where he needed to be came first.  He’d wait forever if that’s how long it would take, but he didn’t want to.  Otabek was never known for his patience and this was killing him.  He wanted to declare his undying love to Yuri, he wanted to let him know he felt the same.

It wasn’t time.  He had to keep waiting.

His silent battle with patience continued as he watched Yuri, reaching up to gently caress his cheek as he slept.  Smiling when Yuri shifted his head and pressed against the back of his hand, Otabek bent over and brushed his lips across a bruise on Yuri’s forehead.  He wanted to kiss Yuri’s wounds away, comfort his emotional scars until they faded to nothing.  Bending down to feather a kiss against a cut near Yuri’s mouth, he flinched back when the door swung open.

“How is he?” the first of three said as they entered.

Otabek tilted his head back to look at their guests, narrowing his eyes when he saw Phichit give him a knowing grin.  His roommate was one of three people that knew how deeply in love he was with Yuri and never missed a chance to remind him about it.  Phichit had both of their interests at heart, telling him that he saw them together but it wouldn’t be anytime soon.  While Otabek agreed, it was disheartening.

“Rough night,” he said, voice gravelly until he coughed, “If he doesn’t sleep all day I’ll be surprised.”

“I’m so sad for him,” Guang Hong said quietly as he sat on the floor, “Is there anything to make him better? Tea, perhaps?”

“Tea isn’t a cure all, Ji,” Leo grumbled, flopping onto the bean bag chair in the corner.

“In China, we use it for everything,” Guang Hong stated, “It has remarkable healing properties.”

“Remember when we talked about infomercials, Ji?” Leo asked, lying back and closing his eyes.

“Oh,” he said, blushing slightly, “am I doing the rambling again?”

“Yes, but it’s just rambling.”

“You’re fine, Ji.  We’ll try some tea when he wakes up,” Otabek said, smiling at him before looking at Leo, “What dragged your ass out of bed before three?  Couldn’t even get dressed?”

“Ji was worried about Yuri and woke me at the butt crack,” he mumbled, “I called Phichit since I’m too tired to drive.”

“I wanted to see how he was doing as well,” Phichit said, sitting gently at the end of the bed.

Otabek had called Phichit before he fell asleep, telling him everything that happened and not to expect him home.  Phichit was beyond livid, frightening Otabek with the number of curses and threats he heard over the phone.  Yuri was one of his best friends and Phichit would do anything to help him, but he was one of the few that knew exactly what had happened in Yuri’s past.  Anyone that took advantage of that deserved a slow and painful death in Phichit’s opinion.

“He looks really comfy,” Leo teased, grinning at Otabek.

“Fuck you,” he growled, not in the mood for Leo’s antics that day.

“I think that’s my line.”

Otabek looked down and saw Yuri staring at him with eyes barely open, the sliver of emerald green filled with pain.  He tried to move back to give Yuri space, but when he winced Otabek became still. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Like someone beat the shit out of me,” Yuri said.

“Well, that’s kinda what happened,” Otabek said, smirking at him.

“Haha, aren’t you funny,” Yuri grumbled, “Asshole.”

“Love you too,” he replied, “Do you need anything?”

“A new face? Maybe ribs that aren’t broken?” Yuri asked, licking his lips when Otabek’s expression fell, “Can you ask Viktor if I can have a painkiller now?”

Otabek nodded and gingerly lifted himself from the mattress before disappearing into the hallway.  Yuri tried to sit up but gave up quickly as pain rampaged through his body, jerking away when he felt a hand on his arm.  His eyes followed the hand to the person it belonged to, trying to smile but giving up when the split in his lip threatened to crack.

“Who knew my room was visitation?” Yuri teased, fist bumping Phichit.

“Hey man,” Phichit said, grinning at him, “Hanging in there?”

“Barely.”

“Otabek said you had a rough night,” he said.

“Honestly, I don’t remember much of it,” Yuri revealed, “Guess that’s a good thing. Ji, did you stay all night? Sorry for puking out on you.”

“It’s ok, Yuri,” Guang Hong said, giving him a bright smile, “Yuuri took me home after you left to visit the doctor.  He was so nice and took me out for dinner!  I’ll have to repay him soon.”

“No, he wasn’t so nice,” Leo grumbled from the corner, “You guys could have picked me up first and we all could have gone out.  You didn’t even bring me a hamburger.”

“I called but you didn’t answer,” Guang Hong said, frowning at his friend.

“I don’t answer, Ji. Text me,” Leo reminded him before looking at Yuri, “When do we get to do a little ass-kicking of our own?  If I remember, Thyme Boy is begging for a beat down.”

“We aren’t,” Yuri said, voice neutral as he shifted his gaze to the ceiling.

“What?” Leo asked.

“It’s not worth it,” he said, “I just want this done and over with.  I want to forget about it.”

“Whatever you say, man,” Leo said, “Ji, what time is it?”

“Eight.”

“You woke me up this early?” Leo grumbled, “If Yuuri’s still here, do you think he’d make me those waffles?”

“Dunno, go find out,” Yuri replied.

“Come on, Ji.  Let’s go sweet talk Yuuri.  I swear, if he wasn’t engaged I’d ask him to marry me just for his cooking,” Leo said, rising from the beanbag.

“What about that girl you asked on a date last weekend, Leo?”

Phichit laughed at their friends as they left the room, his smile falling from his face when he looked back at Yuri.  He looked utterly broken lying on the bed, barely able to move.  Phichit could tell it was painful for him to breathe, each time Yuri inhaled he whined quietly.

“Now that everyone is gone,” Phichit said, “I want you to tell me how you’re really doing.”

“Horrible, Phichit,” he whispered, “Not only do I feel like death, but I also keep seeing and hearing Mama. It’s so scary and I don’t know what to do.  I’m trying to do the breathing Dr. Feltsman showed me but my mind is going every direction and I don’t know how to calm down.”

“It’s ok to feel that way, Yuri. It just happened yesterday, but don’t let it consume you forever.  You’ll center yourself sooner than you know it and will get back on track.  You’re strong,” Phichit said, smiling softly.

“I feel like a fucking weakling.”

“If anyone else had gone through what you’d gone through, they’d probably be a babbling idiot by now,” he reminded him, “So no, you aren’t a fucking weakling.  I don’t want to hear you say that again.”

“Say what again?” Otabek asked as he entered the room, “I come bearing gifts.”

“He thinks he’s weak,” Phichit said, watching Otabek hand Yuri a glass of water and two pills.

“Yura,” Otabek said, voice stern.

“What?” he asked, looking at them, “Do you live in my head?  Do you know what goes through it? What I see, what I feel? If you did, you’d feel pretty fucking wimpy.”

“Hey,” Otabek said, gently taking Yuri’s chin between two fingers and forcing him to look at him, “You’re anything but weak.  You’re the strongest person I know, so stop.”

“It’s so hard,” Yuri whispered, eyes pooling with tears as flashes of Mama filled his mind, “Like right now?  I see Mama screaming at me and waving the poker around.”

“Come here,” Otabek said, helping Yuri sit up and hugging him.

Phichit watched them for a few moments, standing and getting Otabek’s attention to tell them they were leaving.  Once their friend left the room, Otabek pulled Yuri into his lap and held on, looking up at the ceiling when Yuri clutched at him and broke down into sobs.  Rocking Yuri gently as he cried, Otabek remained silent.  There was nothing he could say to make the situation better, nothing he could do to lift Yuri’s spirit.  He knew his presence spoke more than words could ever and he was more than happy to offer it to Yuri. 

Otabek looked up when he heard a knock at the door, seeing Viktor leaning against the jamb.  Nodding before he entered the room, Viktor walked to the bed and sat on the mattress, taking Yuri’s hand in his and gently rubbing his back.  They waited for Yuri’s tears to cease, watching helplessly as he was lost in his grief.  Yuri slowly sat up minutes later, wiped the tears from his eyes and thanked them before laying back on the mattress.

“I’m leaving in a few minutes to meet with the superintendent,” Viktor explained, “then I’ll be back to take you to your appointment.  Think you can be ready by then?”

“How long are you going to be gone?” Yuri asked.

“I’ll be back before noon.  Do you need anything while I’m out?” he asked.

“Warm compresses and ice,” Yuri suggested.

“There’s ice in the freezer.  I’ll see what I can do about the compresses,” Viktor said, “We need to talk after your appointment and your pain pills wear off.”

“About what?” he asked, dreading what his brother would say next.

“Pressing charges.”

“Do we have to?  I really don’t want to deal with it,” he stated.

“We can ask Dr. Feltsman, but we need to talk about it,” Viktor said.

“Fine.”

After making sure Otabek was comfortable keeping an eye on Yuri, Viktor left the room to get ready for his meeting.  Yuuri had left early that morning, receiving an emergency call from a client before they had woken.  He didn’t want to disturb them, but he texted Yuri and asked how he was feeling. 

When the door closed twenty minutes later, Yuri asked Otabek to help him to the bathroom.  He leaned on him heavily as they slowly walked down the hallway, Otabek waiting outside while Yuri relieved himself.  He rested against the wall briefly, trying to fight the shakiness and pain coursing through him.  Realizing he couldn’t make it out of the room on his own, he swallowed his pride and bellowed for his friend.

“Hey Beka!” he shouted, immediately regretting it when the pain from his ribs had him gasping.

“You ok?” Otabek asked after opening the door, frowning when he saw Yuri against the wall.

“I can’t do this on my own,” he whined.

“It’s alright, Yura,” he said softly, “Think you can walk?”

When Yuri shook his head, he gently lifted him in his arms and carried him into the living room.  Yuri told him when Viktor left he wanted to watch him play video games, not having the energy himself to play.  Otabek readily agreed, telling Yuri the day was his and he was at his beck and call.  Once they reached the couch, Otabek lowered him onto the cushions, helping Yuri settle in before going into the kitchen to fix breakfast.  He insisted Yuri eat since his painkillers were powerful and he didn’t want him to get nauseous.  Scrounging around the kitchen, he decided to make omelets and toast.

Otabek whipped breakfast up in no time, thankful to his azhye for showing him the secrets to wonderfully fluffy and tasty omelets.  Times like these he missed her terribly and hoped she’d be proud of him, but he knew she would be.  As he walked into the living room with plates in hand, he wondered if Yuri would like to spend some time together and knit that afternoon.

When he reached the couch, Otabek smiled when he saw Yuri had fallen asleep.  He set the plates on the coffee table, bent over and called Yuri’s name.  He had been through so much Otabek didn’t want to frighten him more by touching him.  He’d learned the hard way Yuri had a terrible time adjusting to the shock of sudden contact.

When Yuri opened his eyes and focused on him, Otabek gave him a lopsided smile.  He told him breakfast was ready and helped him sit up.  Yuri unleashed a plethora of curse words as the movement hurt immensely.  Otabek hated it, hated Yuri was in so much pain and had to deal with it.  He found himself wanting to beat Jace within an inch of his life, but he respected Yuri’s wishes, agreeing not to inflict retribution on the punk.

“I made omelets with ham and green peppers,” he said, “I remembered they’re your favorite.”

“How in the hell do you get them to rise like this?” Yuri asked when he looked at his plate.

“Secret Azhye taught me,” he replied, “You can’t beat the eggs too long or they’ll wind up flat.”

“Good to know.  You’ll have to show me.”

“Anytime,” Otabek said.

They ate their breakfast in silence, simply enjoying the other’s presence.  After they finished and Otabek took care of their dirty dishes, he sat on the couch, propped Yuri’s feet on his lap and turned the game system on.  Yuri wanted to watch him play their favorite first-person shooter game, offering hints during several matches.  They quickly fell into their typical routine, Otabek grumbling while Yuri told him he needed to learn how to play.

“You’re going to die,” Yuri said, watching his character scale a wall and falling when a player on the other team killed him when he reached the roof, “What did I fucking tell you?”

“I know how to play, Yura,” he grumbled and waited to respawn.

“Obviously not since you’re sucking at life,” Yuri said.

“Harsh,” he muttered, “Think you can do better, Princess?”

“Fuck you.”

“You wish,” Otabek replied automatically.

“Implied, fucker,” Yuri said, moving his leg back and kicking his thigh.

“Keep it up, loser,” he said, turning to look at Yuri. 

They kept the sarcastic banter up until Viktor came home, rolling his eyes when he found out Yuri hadn’t gotten ready for his appointment.  He told his brother he could stay in the sweats he was wearing, but he needed to do something with his hair and brush his teeth.  Viktor retreated to his room to make a phone call, telling him he had ten minutes before they had to leave. 

“Beka?” Yuri asked in a small voice.

“Yura?”

“I don’t think I can make it back to the bathroom and walk to the car,” he admitted.

“Ok, be back in a minute.”

Otabek turned the game system off, stood up and disappeared into the bathroom.  When he came back, his arms were laden with a tube of toothpaste, Yuri’s toothbrush, a hairbrush and a pack of hair ties. Dropping them on the table, he went to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses from the cupboard, filling one with water.  He returned to the couch, picked up the toothbrush and squeezed some paste onto it before handing it to Yuri.  He waited for him to brush his teeth, taking several sips of water and spitting it out in the empty glass.  Putting the glasses on the table in front of him, he handed the brush and a hair tie to Yuri.  When Yuri tried lifting the brush and froze from the pain in his arms, Otabek smiled sadly before taking it from him. 

“Let me help,” he said, helping Yuri turn around.

Otabek ran the brush slowly through Yuri’s soft blond tresses, marveling at the softness as he pulled it back into a ponytail.  He knew he could get lost in touching Yuri’s hair, having become a beloved habit when he stayed with Phichit and him that summer.  When all the loose strands were pulled back, he wound the elastic tie around Yuri’s hair several times until it was tight.  He looked up when Viktor entered the room, giving him a knowing smile. 

“You guys ready?”

“Huh?” Otabek asked in confusion.

“Did you think you were staying behind?” Viktor asked, “I need someone to help me haul his lead ass around.”

“Fuck you, old man,” Yuri grouched, “Why are you hating on me when I feel like ass?”

“Distraction, brat, and it’s how I show my love,” he replied, “Let’s go.  We’re already going to be late.”

They slowly made their way through the hall and to the elevator, Otabek waiting with Yuri outside while Viktor pulled the car around.  Viktor helped Yuri into the front seat, rolling his eyes when Yuri cursed at him for bumping him against the edge of the door.  He was happy part of Yuri’s brash attitude was displaying itself, thinking it was already a sliver of recovery.

Viktor let Yuri choose what station they listened to on the ride to the city, bracing himself for the scream metal his brother usually preferred.  He was surprised when Yuri switched the satellite radio to an alt-indie station, looking at him in surprise.  When he asked him about it, Yuri simply said his head couldn’t handle metal right now.

They were ten minutes late for the appointment with Dr. Feltsman.  Viktor had called his office and told the receptionist they were on the way but slow going since Yuri was in so much pain.  He was placed on hold for a few minutes, the woman answering and telling him it was fine. 

Viktor steered the car into the roundabout in front of the building Dr. Feltsman’s office was located, letting Otabek and Yuri off at the front.  He told them he’d be back as soon as he parked but not to wait for him.  When Viktor drove away, Otabek wrapped an arm around Yuri’s waist and helped him into the building, letting Yuri set the pace.  He had to stop several times for Yuri to catch his breath, nodding when he was ready to resume.  By the time they reached the elevator, Yuri had broken out in a sweat.

“I think my medicine is wearing off,” he said through rapid, shallow breaths.

“I’m sorry, Yura,” Otabek replied, “It’s time for you to cough, by the way.”

“You’re a fucking sadist,” Yuri complained but complied, groaning miserably after taking a few deep coughs.

“I know it sucks,” Otabek said, “but you’re doing great.”

Yuri directed Otabek to the office, easing into a chair when they entered the waiting room.  He watched Otabek as he talked with the receptionist, apologizing once again for their tardiness.  Otabek walked over to the water cooler, pulled two paper cups out of the sleeve and filled them with the cold liquid.  Yuri shook his head as he thought about his kindness and consideration.

_Beka, how on earth did I find someone like you and keep you in my life?  You’re beyond amazing._

Yuri looked up when he felt someone fall into the chair next to him, shaking his own and causing him to ache from the vibrations.  He growled when he saw it was Viktor.

“If I felt better, I’d punch you,” Yuri muttered, “Dumbass.”

“Love you too, kitten.”

“I see you’re up to your usual shenanigans,” Dr. Feltsman said when he appeared in the doorway leading to his office, “Ready, Yuri?”

“May I come back for a few and discuss a matter I’d like your guidance with?” Viktor requested.

“What do you think, Yuri?” he asked.

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

Viktor stood up and helped Yuri to his feet, walking slowly to the session room.  Dr. Feltsman told them he had rearranged the room for Yuri, moving the couch closer to the door so he could be comfortable.  Viktor was thankful for his thoughtfulness and was happy Yuri chose him as his psychologist.  Once Yuri was settled and everyone was seated, they began the session.

“What would you like to discuss, Viktor?” he asked.

“I’ve told you briefly about what happened yesterday,” Viktor said, “We went to urgent care last night and found out Yuri has a moderate concussion, two broken ribs and bruising on his liver.”

“Oh my,” Dr. Feltsman said, looking at Yuri, “I’m impressed you made it.”

“Yeah, me too.  It’s been a little rough.”

“That’s an understatement,” Viktor muttered, “Anyway, the doctor suggested we file a police report which we’re doing this afternoon.  I want to press charges against the kids that did this, Yuri does not.  I wanted to get your opinion on the matter and see what you think.”

“Yuri, why don’t you want to press charges?” he asked.

“It’s not that important,” Yuri grumbled, “Just let it go.”

“They beat the shit out of you,” Viktor said loudly in frustration, “How can you let this go?”

“I just do, alright?” he shouted, regretting his outburst immediately.

“Yuri?” Dr. Feltsman repeated.

“I’m afraid,” he admitted.

“Of what?” Viktor asked.

“I don’t want them to hurt me again.”

Viktor closed his eyes and sighed, feeling terrible for his brother.  Yuri had learned from a young age that no matter what you did or how hard you tried, nothing would change the situation.  He had thought counseling would change his perspective, but this setback had affected him more than Viktor had anticipated.  He chose his words carefully before speaking.

“Yuri, let me tell you about the meeting with the superintendent,” he said, looking at his brother, “He’s going to fully support you and is demanding an investigation.  Your principal is in trouble for brushing this aside and might not have a job for much longer.  Since they jumped you on school grounds and hurt you this bad, Jace is up for immediate expulsion.  They just need the police report.  He’s not going to hurt you again, Yuri.  If you decide to press charges, there’s a chance he can wind up in juvenile detention.  Then he’ll definitely be out of the picture.”

“Yuri, how do you feel about hearing this?” Dr. Feltsman asked.

“I don’t know,” he said, “Doubtful, hesitant, maybe a little relieved.  Does this mean I’ll have to go to court again?”

“Possibly,” Viktor replied, “We’ll have to ask a lawyer about that.”

“Do you know how old the boy is?” Dr. Feltsman asked, looking at Viktor.

“Otabek said he’d be seventeen by now.”

“Yuri, he’s old enough to be tried as an adult and since you suffered broken bones, he’ll probably be charged with second-degree assault.  He can get up to seven years in jail,” Dr. Feltsman told him.

“Really?”

“Really. What do you think now?” the psychologist said.

“Did the superintendent say what would happen to his lackeys?” Yuri asked.

“Suspension before being transferred to an alternative school,” Viktor informed him, “He said he won’t tolerate that behavior from students and they’ll be punished accordingly.”

“Can I think about it and let you know later today?”

“Of course,” Viktor replied, leaning over and patting Yuri’s hand.

“Anything else, Viktor?” Dr. Feltsman asked, watching him shake his head, “Can I ask you to step out in the waiting room while Yuri and I chat for a bit?”

Viktor thanked him and went to the waiting room, sitting next to Otabek.  He waited for him to finish a text message to his boss, brows raising when Otabek growled in frustration.

“What’s up?” Viktor asked.

“I’m being written up,” he replied, “This is bullshit.  It’s the first day I’ve missed since June.”

“That is bullshit.  Your boss sounds like a dick.”

“He is,” Otabek agreed, “Some of the other guys have discussed dumping him in a wall mold and sealing him in concrete.  Right now, I can’t disagree.”

“Who knew you had such a dark side,” Viktor teased, laughing when he grinned at him, “I wanted to tell you thanks.”

“For what?”

“Helping Yuri this morning.  I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you,” Viktor admitted, “Sorry for being a jerk last night.  I just worry about him and don’t want to see him hurt again.”

“Not a problem, man,” Otabek replied, “I’d do the same if it was my sister.”

“Thanks,” he said, “Now would you mind telling Yuuri I apologized? He bitched me out last night for threatening you.”

“You’re so whipped,” Otabek said through laughter.

“Yeah, but it’s worth it.”

Yuri came out of the office an hour later with Dr. Feltsman’s assistance, Viktor jumping to his feet and supporting his brother.  Yuri made introductions between his psychologist and Otabek, Dr. Feltsman greeting him warmly and telling him he had heard so much about him.  When Otabek looked at Yuri with a raised brow, all Yuri could do was blush.

“Viktor, I think Yuri has something to tell you,” Dr. Feltsman said, prompting Yuri.

“I want to press charges.”

“I know it’s not easy,” Viktor said, smiling at him, “but I’m so proud of you, kiddo.”

 

* * *

 

Jace was arrested the next day and charged with second-degree assault. Yuri was relieved when he heard the punk had to spend a mandatory twenty-four hours in jail before being bailed out.  Viktor had conferred with a lawyer Bernard had recommended, telling Yuri that he would have to be present during his testimony and for the verdict but could wait in the judge’s chambers during the rest of the proceedings.  He also told Yuri that if he could get Dr. Feltsman to write a statement informing the judge the case would prove harmful to Yuri’s mental health, he could possibly be questioned by the judge with only the lawyers present. 

Otabek stayed a few more days since his boss suspended him for three days without pay. Yuri apologized time and again until he told him to knock it off, that he was worth it.  Yuri still didn’t have much energy and couldn’t focus on an activity for too long, so they spent countless hours talking about anything and everything.  When he grew tired, Otabek would put a pillow on his leg and tell Yuri to rest on it, running his fingers through Yuri’s hair until he fell asleep.

The pain started to recede by the fourth day and he was able to return to school.  Otabek drove him to school, Yuri breathing as deep as he could so he could keep a building panic attack at bay.  Otabek reminded him before he got out of the car that everyone involved in the fight had been suspended and the resource officer would keep an eye on him.  Taking one last breath, he climbed out of the car and grinned when he saw Guang-Hong waiting for him.

“Hi Yuri!” he greeted him enthusiastically, “I’m so glad you’re back.  I really missed you.”

“Missed you too, Ji,” Yuri said, patting him on the shoulder, “Ready to go?”

His classes were boring beyond belief, Yuri spacing out most of the morning.  He was nervous as he walked to his Western Civ class, expecting to run into Jace though he knew it wasn’t possible. When he walked in and waited for everyone to arrive, Yuri breathed a sigh of relief when his assailants weren’t there. 

The class went by slowly, but he tried to pay attention since he was growing interested in the subject.  The struggles and conflicts of early civilization fascinated him so he wanted to learn more about them.  He opened his notebook he had brought the first day of school, got his colored pencils out of his backpack and started coloring the drawing he started earlier that week.  When the bell rang, he was almost disappointed.

“Mr. Plisetsky, can you hang back a minute?” Mr. Jameson asked before turning to erase the writing from the whiteboard.

Yuri walked to the front of the room and waited for the teacher to finish.  When he was done, Mr. Jameson sat on the edge of his desk, taking a deep breath before speaking.

“How are you feeling?”

“Pretty crappy,” Yuri admitted, weary of the teacher’s interest.

“I wanted to apologize,” Mr. Jameson said, flooring him, “I didn’t realize things were that bad between you and Jace.  If I had approached him after you came to me, this might not have happened.”

“Hindsight is twenty-twenty,” Yuri said.

“I also want to apologize for being so harsh last year,” he said, “Granted, you were disrespectful and I won’t tolerate that, but I didn’t understand the reason why.  I read your file.”

“What?” Yuri asked.

“I should have read it last year, but you came in late and I was always busy.  When I finally requested it, the principal said he’d get the secretary to pull it but never did,” he confessed, “I knew you were staying with your brother, but I didn’t realize why.  I’m sorry you had to go through what you have.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Yuri demanded.

“I think you need an advocate here, Yuri,” Mr. Jameson said, “I’d like to volunteer, but think about it.”

“I will.”

“That’s all I wanted to say,” he said, “I’ll write you a note and you can go to your next class.”

“I have lunch next,” Yuri informed him, walking to the door before turning around, “Hey Jameson?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks, man,” he said, smiling.

 

* * *

 

The weekend arrived, everyone looking forward to it.

Benji was turning five that weekend.

He was having his birthday party at the zoo and the first person he had invited was Yuri.  He was touched by Benji’s thoughtfulness and wanted to get him the best present ever, but he was coming up blank.  Viktor and Yuuri had left early that morning to help Sasha and Anthony get ready for the party, leaving him at the condo with Otabek.  He had stayed the night and the two had talked well into the morning. 

They left around one in the afternoon to pick up Phichit, Leo and Guang-Hong since Benji had invited them as well.  Phichit had promised Sasha they’d pick up fried chicken and a bunch of sides since it was Benji’s favorite meal, Sasha telling him he would be over the moon.  They had to wait a while at the restaurant since their order was so large, but Phichit was happy everything would still be warm by the time they got to the zoo.  When the counter employee told Phichit the total, his eyes grew as wide as saucers but was thankful when Leo offered to split the bill.

The zoo was packed when they arrived, but Viktor had told them where the party was being held.  Yuri wasn’t surprised when he found out Benji wanted his party held at the pavilion next to the giraffe pen.  They had to show their invitations at the gate so they wouldn’t be charged admission.  Getting lost once, they had to ask a groundskeeper where the giraffes were. 

A gaggle of children was running around, weaving between tables as they shrieked in laughter.  Otabek nudged Yuri’s shoulder, grinning at him when he looked over.  They had been looking forward to their friend’s birthday party all week.  Though Yuri was covered in head to toe with bruises and cuts, he was happy he had recovered enough to attend. 

“Yuri!”

He bent down as Benji ran towards him, wincing when the boy crashed into him and hugged him tightly.  Yuri smiled and hugged him back, tickling him when Benji moved back.

“Happy Birthday, Benji,” Yuri said, “Are you having fun?”

“Yes!  This is the bestest birthday I’ve ever had!” Benji yelled in excitement, “I’ve seen the giraffes a million times already!”

“Wow, that many?  I think we need to make it a million and one in a few minutes,” he said.

“Happy Birthday, Benji,” Otabek said, grinning at him when he bent down and got his own hug, “I made something for your birthday.  How about we find a table so I can show you?”

“Ok!  Hey, Otabeka?” he asked.

“What’s up?”

“Can you and Yuri and Chit and Ji and Leo sit next to me?” Benji asked, “I think I’m going to need help blowing my candles out.  Five is so many!”

“Sure,” Otabek replied, ruffling his hair.

Benji grabbed his hand and led him to a table covered with a giraffe print paper tablecloth and a large balloon bouquet.  After telling everyone where to sit, Benji squeezed between Otabek and Yuri, watching Otabek pull his laptop from his messenger bag.  He talked with Yuri while Otabek waited for the computer to boot up, putting a flash drive in a USB slot when it was ready.  He opened his animation program and pulled up the file.

“Ready, Benji?”

“Yep!”

Otabek pressed play and watched Benji’s face as he was drawn to the movie on the screen.  The sun rose over a simply drawn savannah, the focus shifting to a large tree with the silhouette of a giraffe.  The camera zoomed in and settled on the giraffe, Benji laughing when it rolled its eyes as it chewed lazily.  He started bouncing when African-themed tribal music faded in, giggling when the giraffe bent its knees to the beat of the music.  The giraffe walked down a dirt path and greeted all the animals it came across.  Benji squealed and pointed at the branch in its mouth, clapping his hands when it began to twirl it with its tongue. When it reached a mound of rocks, it poked its head in a crevice before drawing back.

“Hey!  Where did the branch go?” Benji asked, pointing at the screen.

“You’ll see,” Otabek said, “Just watch.”

Benji gasped when he saw a small snout peek out from the gap in the rocks, eyes widening as a little figure stumbled into the open. 

“It’s a baby giraffe!” he squealed, “The mommy giraffe gave the baby giraffe the branch!  He’s hungry!”

The animation ended moments later, Benji standing on the bench and throwing his arms around Otabek. He thanked him and gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

“That was the bestest gift, Otabeka!  I love it so much,” he declared.

“I saved it so you can take it home and watch it whenever you want,” Otabek said, “I’ll give it to your mom so you don’t lose it.”

“Ok,” he said before turning to Yuri, “Did you get me a present, Yuri?”

“Yep, but I made one for you,” Yuri said, pulling a stapled pack of papers from the pocket of his hoodie, “I made you some coupons for things we can do together.  There’s a couple for Pizza Castle, five or six to spend the night at my place, one for the zoo and lunch, one to play laser tag and a few others. We can add some later if you’d like.”

“We can have fun lots of times?” Benji asked.

“Yep.”

“Can Otabeka come too? And maybe Chit and Leo and Ji?” he asked.

“If you’d like.”

“Can I spend the night tonight and we can play games and eat lots of food and drink soda since Mommy won’t let me have any ever?” Benji asked.

“I think your mom might have other plans for you tonight, but we can try for next weekend.  Unca Viktor wants to see you again soon,” Yuri said.

“Unca Yuuri too?”

“Unca Yuuri too,” he said.

“Hey, Yuri?”

“What’s up, Benji?”

“Why do you have so many booboos today?” Benji asked.

“I got hurt,” Yuri said quietly, not wanting to tell him what happened.

“Do they still hurt?”

“A little,” he admitted, “I’m getting better though.”

“Did Viktor make them better?” Benji questioned.

“No, I had to go to the doctor,” Yuri told him, “Otabeka helped a little.”

Benji stood on the bench again, held Yuri’s head with his small hands and gave him little kisses on several bruises and cuts on his face. Yuri felt tears well in his eyes as he felt the boy’s rough lips against his skin, touched by the sweet action.  Benji pulled his head back slightly but placed his face inches from Yuri’s, staring into his eyes.

“Mommy always kisses my booboos better,” Benji explained, “Since you’re my bestest friend, I want to make yours better.  Do they feel better, Yuri?”

“Much, Benji,” Yuri said, choking up and pulling the boy into his arms, hugging him, “Thanks.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The charges Jace are facing is based on New York state law regarding assault in the second degree. It's a class D felony punishable up to seven years in jail. Poor Jace...NOT! As far as backstory on Jace (very brief backstory), that will be coming up in a few chapters.


	61. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Viktor sends Yuuri suggestive pictures while he's at work, Yuuri has his own trick up his sleeve when he gets home.
> 
> He lifted himself from Viktor’s body, reaching over and grabbing a thick leather strap from the floor beside the bed. Holding the strap between his teeth, Yuuri slid him closer to the head of the bed. Deciding he had Viktor where he wanted him, Yuuri let the strap fall from his mouth, leaned over and grabbed Viktor’s lower lip with his teeth, biting just enough to make him groan. Yuuri plunged his tongue into his mouth, tasting the caramel Viktor had earlier. Releasing the hold on Viktor’s lip, he kissed him roughly.
> 
> He ran his hands down Viktor’s arms, grabbing his hands and pulling them over his head. He wound the strap around Viktor’s wrists and through the spindle of the headboard, tying the leather as tight as he could. Tugging to make sure it was secure, he lowered his head and licked the shell of Viktor’s ear.
> 
> “Daddy,” Yuuri purred seductively, grinning when Viktor fought against his restraints, “I’ve been a bad boy, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter I've been promising for a while. This took a while to write since I wanted it as close to perfect as I could get it and there was so much to write about. I really hope you guys like it. So here's your much loved...
> 
> **_***RAGING INFERNO SPONTANEOUS COMBUSTION SPICY KATSUDON ALARM***_ **
> 
> Um...yeah. Do not read this at work, school, church, in front of people. It's **VERY** NSFW. If you do, more power to you, your reservation in hell is confirmed :P
> 
> A couple notes before reading:  
>  1) All the toys in this chapter are exactly as described. Most fall under the BDSM category.  
>  2) This may be TMI but you know how I like to keep things very realistic and make everyone aware of why I write certain things. Many times when couples engage in analingus (oral anal play/rimming), they use an enema to clean themselves to avoid contamination or infection. I think you know what I mean.  
>  3) There is a line that very few readers have found racist and have asked or demanded I remove it. I know the background of the comment and would agree with those of it was used maliciously to hurt someone, in this context being Yuuri. I want to remind everyone that this is a realistic fiction and will NEVER be politically correct. There will be things that will probably irk very few readers and while I'm sad to see them go, I will not change my writing. If any writer listened to qualms others had, we wouldn't have half the material to read we have available now. I apologize if this is rude, but it's part of life. 
> 
> I think that's it. So hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! And thanks for being patient with me! Things are dying down so I should be updating more often now.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

“Hey Steve?” he asked, waiting for the man to return to the doorway, “Can you help me with this bracket?  It’s being stubborn.”

“Sure,” Steve said, walking into the room and looking in the case, “Ah, one of those.  Have you sliced your fingers yet?”

“No, I learned my lesson last time,” Yuuri admitted, “Can you hold the case while I pry the tabs out?”

Yuuri waited for him to get a decent grip on the metal case before he chose a flathead screwdriver.  Wedging the tip under one of the aluminum tabs, he clenched his teeth as he put most of his strength into prying the tab from the hard drive.  He had suggested his client purchase a different bracket when they bought the computer, but they didn’t listen.  When he explained how difficult it would be if he ever needed to switch the drives and the possible loss of data, they told him it was more cost effective to do it this way.

“Why does no one ever listen to me?” he grumbled as the screwdriver slipped and left a long scratch along the casing of the hard drive.

“Why does no one ever listen to any tech?  They think they know more than we do,” Steve added.

“Then it’s our fault when something goes wrong,” Yuuri said, “Why didn’t we tell them in the first place?  I should stop while I’m ahead.  It’s Halloween and it’s supposed to be a fun day.  Can you turn the case around?”

“Sure,” Steve replied, shifting the case so Yuuri could reach it better, “Are you and Viktor doing anything special tonight?”

“It’s a friend’s birthday today, so we’re going to celebrate it with him.  I think we’re…” Yuuri said, pausing when his phone chimed, “Speaking of Viktor.”

He picked his phone up and entered his code, surprised Viktor was awake already.  Halloween fell on a Saturday this year and they had plans for the entire day.  Since Yuuri hadn’t been able to finish his last job of the day on Friday, he had decided to come in early the next morning to complete it.  While Viktor wasn’t happy, he understood and kissed him goodbye before falling back to sleep.

Yuuri loved it when Viktor texted him the minute he woke but this time was different, his eyes widening and breath hitching when he opened the message. He felt heat rush through his body, his dick twitch and begin to harden when he saw the image Viktor sent him.  Viktor had taken a selfie and sent it to him: hair mussed and eyes still groggy from sleep, muscular frame naked, one long leg bent and tilted away from him.  That’s not what set Yuuri ablaze.  It was the fact that Viktor had one hand gripping his cock, Yuuri knowing it was how he held himself when he played.  The wink captured in the picture and the wicked glint in the cerulean eyes drove Yuuri over the edge, setting his heart beating out of control.  He scrolled down and read the message.

_Trick or treat?  
~V_

“Yuuri?”

He jerked his head up, trying to regain control of himself when he looked at Steve.  He prayed his usual blush wouldn’t flood his cheeks and embarrass him in front of his co-worker.  He placed his phone face down on the table, picked the screwdriver up and returned his attention to the case.

“Are you alright?” Steve asked.

“Yeah,” he replied, “Viktor’s not happy I’m working right now.”

“I get it.  The missus isn’t too thrilled either since we still haven’t gotten the kids costumes for the night,” Steve said.

After Yuuri asked what his twins were dressing up as that year, he listened to Steve talk for the next fifteen minutes about every option the three-year-olds had for costumes and their favorite candy.  It was nice listening to his co-workers speak about their families, making him secretly yearn for the time he’d be able to start his own with Viktor.  He was on the last tab when his phone chimed again.

“Viktor again. Want me to get it for you?” Steve asked, reaching for Yuuri’s phone.

“No!” he shouted, eyes widening, “He can wait a few minutes. Let’s get this done first.”

_What are you thinking, Viktor, sending that to me at work?_

When the last tab was removed and the hard drive slid from the bracket easily, Yuuri thanked Steve and told him to have fun that night.  He promised to take pictures of his twins and told Yuuri to have fun at his friend’s party that night.  He listened for the footsteps to retreat down the hallway, closing his eyes and exhaling when the door to the stairwell slammed loudly.  He lifted his phone from the table and entered the code, looking around before selecting his texting app.  He opened the message, falling into his chair when he saw the new picture Viktor sent him.

Viktor’s tongue was pressed against one of his fingers, milky-white fluid trailing down his hand.

Yuuri gulped and stared at the image, burning it into his mind.  Viktor had never done anything like this before and it was maddening.  While it was embarrassing, it was incredibly erotic.  Arousal built within Yuuri almost instantaneously, threatening to crush his resolve and self-control within seconds.  He wanted nothing more than to leave work, dash home and ravish Viktor for the rest of the day.  Sighing when a notification for another text popped up, he scrolled down and read Viktor’s message.

 _Wish you were here._  
_Inside me._  
_~V_

He inhaled shakily and held his breath until he grew dizzy, staring at the image of Viktor licking the come off his hand.  He remembered the last time they made love, a few nights ago when they were so tender with the other.  Yuuri loved when they had times like that as Viktor made him feel like he was the only man in the world, but he had been craving more recently.  He loved it when they had rough sex, loved the intense stimulation Viktor wrought upon him.  He reached heights he never thought possible and Viktor was always pushing him further. He’d been wanting to do the same with Viktor, wanted to hear him scream his name as he twisted helplessly on the bed.  Yuuri wanted him so mindless all he could do was weep from the torrent of pleasure waving over him. 

He lowered his hand to the front of his pants, shifting the hardness to rest more comfortably in his jeans.  Feeling the familiar jolt of want run through him, he pressed the palm of his hand harder against himself and rubbed slowly.  They didn’t have to be at the restaurant until eight that evening and Viktor had a meeting with Bernard in a couple hours.  They’d have a few hours alone before they had to get ready for the evening.  He grinned slowly as a plan came together in his mind, thinking it was the perfect time yet hoping Viktor hadn’t gone rummaging through the closet recently.

_Oh, Love, you think it’s going to be a treat but do I have a trick up my sleeve._

 

* * *

 

“Love!” Viktor yelled after closing the door behind him, “I’m home!”

He loosened the knot on his tie and unfastened the top button of his shirt. Dropping his briefcase on the floor, he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, finding a bottle of lemonade.  He uncapped it and took several sips before walking back into the living room, setting the bottle on the coffee table. Looking in the direction of the hallway, he saw Yuuri marching towards him.

“Damn, you look good,” Viktor said, admiring the tight, black t-shirt and jeans that molded his backside perfectly.

When Yuuri reached him, he grabbed the back of Viktor’s head roughly and pulled him in for a crushing kiss.  It was hungry and fast, lips bruising, teeth clanking.  They broke apart when both were out of air.  Viktor gazed into his eyes, gulping when he saw the fire and determination blazing within.

Yuuri wrapped the tie his fiancé was wearing around a hand, pulling the fabric until it was taut and leading Viktor to the bedroom.  Once they passed the threshold of the room, Yuuri spun them around and walked them backward.  When they reached the bed, Yuuri let go of the tie and shoved Viktor on to the mattress.

“What’s gotten into you?” Viktor asked, touching his swelling lips.

“Remember that picture you sent this morning?” he growled, “When I was at work?”

“Oh, your trick?” Viktor said, smirking.

“Yeah,” Yuuri said, voice low, “Now it’s time for yours.”

Viktor scurried to the center of the mattress when Yuuri climbed onto the bed, hovering over him.  The look in his eyes was predatory, his movements slow as he crawled over Viktor.  Yuuri grabbed the waistband of Viktor’s pants, grinning at him as he unbuttoned them and slid the zipper down.

“Lift your hips,” he instructed, smirking when Viktor complied.

Yuuri yanked Viktor’s pants down his legs, eyes feasting upon his bare lower body. He licked his lips, bent down and kissed Viktor’s thigh just above his knee.  The kisses were light and slow, torturing Viktor with every inch Yuuri’s lips trailed up his leg.  Yuuri’s boldness already had him hard, had him wanting Yuuri to touch him.  

“Yuuri, please,” he begged.

“Oh no,” Yuuri countered, “Remember a couple months ago?  When I found the box of toys?  Now it’s your turn.”

He lifted himself from Viktor’s body, reaching over and grabbing a thick leather strap from the floor beside the bed.  Holding the strap between his teeth, Yuuri slid him closer to the head of the bed.  Deciding he had Viktor where he wanted him, Yuuri let the strap fall from his mouth, leaned over and grabbed Viktor’s lower lip with his teeth, biting just enough to make him groan.  Yuuri plunged his tongue into his mouth, tasting the caramel Viktor had earlier. Releasing the hold on Viktor’s lip, he kissed him roughly.

He ran his hands down Viktor’s arms, grabbing his hands and pulling them over his head.  He wound the strap around Viktor’s wrists and through the spindle of the headboard, tying the leather as tight as he could.  Tugging to make sure it was secure, he lowered his head and licked the shell of Viktor’s ear.

“Daddy,” Yuuri purred seductively, grinning when Viktor fought against his restraints, “I’ve been a bad boy, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

He reached under his pillow and pulled a purple piece of silicone out, Viktor’s eyes widening when he saw it.  He didn’t remember seeing this in the box Bernard gave him.

“Where on earth did you find that?”

“I did some researching,” Yuuri revealed, “I did some shopping.  Told you I was a bad boy.”

Viktor’s jaw dropped when Yuuri slid the toy over his tongue, biting it and hearing the quiet buzz of its vibrator. Shimmying down Viktor’s body, Yuuri grinned when Viktor shuddered as he pressed his tongue against his cock. He languidly drew his tongue up against the hardness in front of him, taking it in his mouth and sucking harshly.

“Oh fuck,” Viktor whimpered.

_I am so in trouble, and oh god am I going to love it._

Closing his eyes and clenching his teeth together, Viktor tried to keep his breathing even as his senses were becoming overstimulated.  He had never experienced intensity like he was now, the vibrating within Yuuri’s mouth around him driving him out of his mind.  Yuuri gave no sign he was going to let up anytime soon, Viktor struggling against his restraints, wanting to touch Yuuri and give him the same pleasure he felt.

Viktor shouted suddenly when Yuuri hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder as he bobbed his head, swirling the vibrator over the head of Viktor’s cock every chance he got.  The sensation was too much for Viktor, sweat breaking out over his body and his release barreling forth.  He thrust his hips erratically, whining when Yuuri stilled them.  His hands twisted around the straps holding them to the frame, trying to find any weakness so he could break free and touch Yuuri.  His breath quickened, the tight energy in his belly threatened to explode.

“Yuuri,” Viktor gasped, “I’m going to come.”

The suction around his cock broke loose with a loud pop, Yuuri lifting his head seconds later to gaze at him.  His brown eyes were almost black with lust, his swollen lips a sight to behold.  Viktor could still hear the motor of the vibrator, gulping when Yuuri grinned at him wickedly. Yuuri lowered his head and slid his tongue lazily along Viktor’s cock, loving the whine that escaped him.

“That’s not nice, Yuuri,” he whined, closing his eyes when Yuuri pressed his tongue against him again before sitting up and taking the toy out of his mouth.

“Neither is sending me dick pics and you licking your own come off your hand,” Yuuri retorted.

“I thought you might like it,” Viktor answered, closing his eyes when Yuuri’s hand skimmed along his hard length, “and it is Halloween.”

“I loved it.  I would have loved it more if Steve wasn’t in the office when you sent it.”

“He wasn’t!” Viktor exclaimed, eyes flying open.

“Oh, he was,” Yuuri said, lifting himself up and sliding up Viktor’s body before pressing their lips together, “Now shut up or I’m going to shut you up.  You’re ruining the mood.”

“Shut me up?” he asked, “How are you going to…oh.”

Yuuri had bent over and lifted a black, buckled strap from a box beside the bed, dangling it in front of Viktor’s face.  Viktor narrowed his eyes, trying to remain calm while his heart beat out of control.  Yuuri’s initiative and boldness this time around were intoxicating, leaving him wanting to see how far he would go.  He knew Yuuri researched things he wanted to try to bring variety to the bedroom and it touched Viktor in ways no one ever had before.  Yuuri was such a willing participant and wanted to try new things often.  While Viktor would have been happy gently loving him for the rest of his life, the rougher side of him was extremely enticing.

“I’ve always wanted to see how one of these worked,” Yuuri stated, twirling the strap around a forefinger, “but I kinda want to hear you scream.”

“Scream?” Viktor asked breathlessly.

“Oh yeah,” he said, bending over so their faces were inches apart, “Will Daddy scream for me?”

“Jesus, Yuuri!” Viktor growled, jerking on his arms again.

“You want to see what came in the mail the other day?” Yuuri asked, rising from the bed, “I think I’m a little overdressed though, so let me take care of that.  Don’t take your eyes off me, Love.”

“Yuuri, you’re killing me,” he groaned, feeling his cock bob excitedly in anticipation of Yuuri’s naked body.

“You haven’t seen anything yet, sweetheart,” Yuuri teased, tugging at the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head.

Dropping the garment to the floor, Yuuri made a show of slowly tracing a line up one of his arms with a hand, dragging his forefinger across his collarbone while tilting his head back.  Viktor groaned when Yuuri lifted his other arm and shoved his hand through his hair, closing his eyes while running the finger slowly down his chest.  He circled one of his nipples, avoiding the hardening nub purposefully while he lowered his other arm, brushing the skin on his chest and abdomen before resting his hand on the waistband of his jeans.

“Do you want to see me?” he asked, “Naked and hard?  Show you how much I want you?”

“Please,” Viktor begged, flexing his hands he wanted to touch him so bad.

“You want to watch as I touch myself?  Watch me stroke myself?  Do you want to see me get myself ready for your cock?  Open myself just enough for you to be in me?” Yuuri teased, enjoying the darkening blue orbs staring at him, “Would you like me to sit on your chest, play with myself until I come all over you?  I promise I’d clean it.  I’d lick every inch clean.”

“Yuuri…” Viktor growled lowly.

“How about I let you pick out a vibrator and you can watch me fuck myself?  Would you like that, Love?”

“Yuuri, you’re treading on very dangerous ground,” he warned.

“Says the man that’s tied up,” Yuuri said, raising a brow and unfastening the button of his jeans, “I have a surprise for you.”

“Really?” Viktor asked.

“Really,” he echoed, turning around and dragging his jeans down his legs, loving Viktor’s groan when he realized he wasn’t wearing boxers, “I think I could get used to this.”

“You’re going to be the end of me,” Viktor rasped.

Yuuri stepped out of his jeans, grabbed the box off the floor and climbed back into bed, straddling Viktor’s waist.  He rocked his hips against Viktor’s, enjoying the moans escaping him while he rifled through the contents of the box.  When he ordered the items from the website, he had been proud of himself for his courage but it waned quickly.  He had ordered them on a whim after an afternoon of browsing the internet, but when the package arrived his mortification grew.  He’d been waiting for the perfect time to tell Viktor, but shyness always took over.  When he received the texts from Viktor that morning, it gave him the boost he needed, knowing today was the day. 

Some of the toys were unbelievably raunchy in his mind, but he was intrigued by them, the tongue vibrator only the tip of the iceberg.  He had added the ball gag to the cart before he could change his mind, clicking on links to suggested items.  When the picture for another gag popped up, he covered his face, peeking through his fingers while he added it to the cart.  He had to know how this one worked and if he would be brave enough to try it. When his hands found that toy, however, he blushed a bright crimson before his eyes darted up.

“What did you find?” Viktor asked, brow rising when he saw Yuuri’s blush.

“Nothing,” he said, digging a tube of lube from inside along with a small box marked with the toy he wanted and sliding down Viktor’s body, “Spread your legs.”

“Are we getting this show on the road?” Viktor teased.

“You’re going to regret that,” Yuuri warned, slapping the inside of Viktor’s thigh before digging in the box again, lifting a metal ring and placing it on the bed.

“Are you going to love me long time, Yuuri?” he joked, grinning when he rolled his eyes.

“Ok, that’s it,” Yuuri grumbled, lifting the ball gag from the mattress and undoing the buckle, “Lift your head.”

“I’m joking, Love!” Viktor exclaimed, “You know I didn’t…”

“I am going to love you long time,” he said, grinning wickedly after he put the silicone ball in Viktor’s mouth, “and I’m not going to let you come for a long time.”

Yuuri slid his tongue along Viktor’s body as he shimmied down to rest between his legs, pausing only to take Viktor’s cock in his mouth momentarily.  He patted the mattress next to him, finding the metal ring and sliding it over Viktor’s hardness.  When he heard the groan from behind the silicone gag, Yuuri knew the cool ring stimulated Viktor more. 

He picked the small tube up, uncapped it and squeezed the gel onto his fingers.  He had grown to love getting Viktor ready to take him, loved hearing the salacious sounds he made, the sight of his unraveling as his fingers drove into him.   He had been wanting to try something new but wasn’t sure about how to bring it up.

Resting the pad of his thumb on Viktor’s opening, he looked up and saw arctic blue eyes watching him.  They hadn’t gone over safe words or what to look for before Yuuri gagged him, leaving him to wonder if he really knew what he was doing.  He fought the uncertainty, determined to set it right.

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked, waiting for him to nod, “If I do something you don’t like, tap my right calf with your foot twice. Is that ok?”

Viktor replied with a nod.

“I have another question,” he said, blushing as Viktor’s gaze locked with his, “Have you…um…I wanted to know…if you…”

He sighed and closed his eyes, knowing he couldn’t go through with it.  When he felt two taps on his calf, he looked at Viktor and saw him nod, encouraging him to finish his question.  While he knew Viktor wouldn’t judge him or think bad of him, he didn’t know if he could do it.

“Have you cleaned yourself out lately?” he blurted out, watching Viktor’s eyes widen, “No, it’s ok. Just forget about it.”

Yuuri looked down and pressed his finger against Viktor’s ring of muscle, but looked up when he felt feet lock around his back.  Viktor was beckoning him to come up, to take the gag out.  Yuuri sat up, removed the ball from Viktor’s mouth and waited for him to speak.

“Enema?” he asked, watching Yuuri blush before nodding curtly, “Yes, Love, I have.  Are you thinking what I think you’re thinking?”

“You’ve done it to me twice,” Yuuri admitted, “I want to try it with you.”

“Can I be honest?” he asked, waiting for him to nod, “I’ve never had anyone want to eat me out, so do you know what a turn on it is that you want to try?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really,” Viktor reiterated, “So come on already.  Between that vibrator and the surprises in the box I’m getting a little impatient.”

“There you go, ruining a sweet moment,” Yuuri muttered, sliding the ball back into Viktor’s mouth, “If it feels really good, at least you won’t get the neighbors’ attention now.”

Yuuri lifted Viktor’s legs and draped them over his shoulders, scooting closer to him so Viktor’s hips were tilted up and giving him better access.  The view before him was mouth-watering, making his cock twitch and harden uncomfortably.  So much was going through his mind, so much he wanted to do for Viktor, to Viktor all at once.  Taking a deep breath, he slid the tip of his finger inside, lifting his head to watch Viktor for any sign of hesitation. 

Feeling his lover relax, Yuuri slid the finger in further, pulling back every so often as he watched Viktor’s eyes flutter shut from the movement inside him.  Once his finger was fully seated, he twisted his hand slightly and crooked the tip, tickling the flesh around it.  Viktor’s eyes flew open and hips shot off the bed, his moaning muffled by the gag.  Yuuri grinned as he continued to rub that sweet spot, slipping another finger inside and spreading them as he stretched Viktor.  He knew he was tormenting Viktor, remembering the reaction he had the first time he learned how to prepare him.  While he was thankful the ring around Viktor’s cock would keep him from ejaculating, Yuuri knew he’d still be able to come.  He wanted to pleasantly torture Viktor, have him beg for release.  He longed to hear it, but he also wanted Viktor’s frustration to grow when he found out how long he’d have to wait before Yuuri would let him come.

“Feel good, Love?” he asked, smiling with Viktor nodded enthusiastically, “Ready for another?”

Waiting for affirmation, he slowly pushed the third finger in and let Viktor adjust momentarily.  When Viktor nodded, he thrust his hand into him, spreading his fingers sporadically.  A low groan sounded over the noise of lubricant escaping Viktor’s body, Yuuri grinning when he lifted his gaze and saw Viktor’s chest heaving, his back arching.  He loved making him feel this way, loved the power he felt bringing Viktor beyond the world.  He was still amazed it was him making Viktor feel this way. 

Yuuri felt the muscles around his fingers start to spasm, saw Viktor’s breathing hitch as he was close to coming.  He slowed his movements before stopping entirely, removing his fingers from Viktor and grasping his hips.  Lifting Viktor’s ass closer, he leaned over and lapped the entrance timidly, unsure of what to expect.  The shudder that went through Viktor was encouraging, the squeezing of his legs against Yuuri’s neck impatient.  He looked up and saw Viktor’s eyes dancing with blue fire, had never seen them a deeper turquoise.

“You like that?” Yuuri asked, watching him nod fervently, “All I did was lick.”

Laughing when Viktor lifted his hips closer to him, Yuuri bent down and slid his tongue over Viktor’s loosened opening before pressing his lips against it.  He sucked gently on the ring of muscle, taking care not to nip with his teeth.  Increasing the suction around Viktor, he swirled his tongue around the entrance, the tip darting in and out quickly.  Sliding his hands down to still Viktor’s quivering hips, Yuuri probed him with his tongue, brushing against the walls of muscle around it.

Viktor had never been so on edge in his life.  What he had told Yuuri was true, no one had attempted this with him.  It was pure intimacy, an acceptance of his entirety.  While he was excited Yuuri mentioned it and wanted to try it, Viktor never imagined it would feel like this.  Yuuri’s tongue inside him was indescribable, the feeling beyond any stimulation he had ever experienced.  He knew he could fly apart at any moment and it would be the most intense orgasm he would ever have, in awe that it would be from Yuuri’s tongue alone.

He must have felt how close Viktor was to coming, Yuuri sitting up seconds later and wiping his mouth with the back of a hand.  He was growing antsy since this was the second time Yuuri denied him.  While orgasm delay and denial weren't new to either of them, he wondered how far Yuuri would take it.

He heard the crinkling of cellophane and lifted his head to see what Yuuri was holding.  Nudging Yuuri with a foot, Viktor waited for him to look up, gulping when he saw what he was holding.

“Remember these?” Yuuri asked, holding one of the remote-controlled bullet vibrators Bernard had bought, “I think today is a perfect day to try it out.”

After making sure the pull loop was secure, Yuuri squirted some lube onto it, slathering the gel to cover the small vibrator.  He pressed the activating button, lowered it between Viktor’s legs and gently pushed it in until his body sucked it in.  Looking up to smirk at Viktor, Yuuri found the highest setting and pushed the button, relishing in the muffled yelp and tightening of Viktor’s body.

“Feel good?” he asked, grinning when Viktor moaned, “Want to know what I’ve been thinking?  When you sent the first picture to me this morning, I thought about putting that in you, riding you and pressing the button until you came harder than you ever have.  Do you like that idea?”

Viktor nodded vehemently, closing his eyes and groaning when Yuuri pressed the button again.

“I have a problem though,” Yuuri said, touching the corner of his mouth with a finger, “I’m too tight right now.  Is it ok if I finger-fuck myself in front of you?  You know, since you’re tied up and all?”

_Oh, my god, Yuuri.  How in the hell did you get this bold, Love?  How do you know what to do? You’re so powerful, you have me spellbound._

Yuuri scooted up to rest on Viktor’s abdomen, repositioning Viktor’s legs so they were bent and he laid back on them.  He placed a foot on either of Viktor’s shoulders, letting his knees fall apart so Viktor was getting quite the view of his ass.  He found a towel he had laid on the bed earlier, wiping his fingers clean before reapplying fresh lube.  Once his fingers were coated, he pressed against his entrance with a forefinger, sighing as a shiver of pleasure ran through him.

“I like it better when you do this, but I love it when you watch me,” Yuuri admitted, “Do you like watching me, Love?”

Yuuri pushed the finger in slowly, wanting to make this quick as he was growing extremely aroused and wanted to tease Viktor with his own orgasm.  Biting his lower lip as he moved his finger back and forth, he shifted his hips to reach deeper within him.  Once he knew he was ready, Yuuri added another finger.

“I wish this was your cock,” he moaned, “I love it when you’re in me, Viktor.  I love it when you’re making love to me slow and sweet.  I love it when you’re fucking me so hard I feel like I’m going to fly apart into a million pieces.”

Viktor groaned and lifted his hips, jerking his arms against his restraints.  Yuuri knew he was a tactile person and wanted to touch him so badly.  This was the sweetest torment he could inflict on him and knew he was going to revel in every minute of it. 

Yuuri was soon ready for the third finger, pushing it in without hesitation and spreading his fingers within him.  He spent a few minutes loosening the muscles more, debating whether he wanted to follow through with the next part.  While it was incredibly lascivious in his mind, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to pull it off.  It was beyond his comfort zone, beyond his expertise but he wanted to please Viktor.  He wanted to blow Viktor’s mind, wanted their sex life to reach new levels.  Once he was ready, he leaned over Viktor and nipped at the edge of his chin.

“Lift your head,” Yuuri said quietly, unbuckling the band and removing the gag.

“Want you,” Viktor growled, “Want you now.  Let me go.”

“Are you uncomfortable or hurting?” Yuuri asked, clicking his tongue when Viktor shook his head, “Sorry, Love.  I’m not done with you yet.  I want to show you something else I bought.  I thought you might like it.”

“Show me.”

Yuuri sighed deeply, sifted through the box and found the toy he was hesitant to show to Viktor.  He removed the plastic bag, peeled a couple strips of tape off and lifted the item from the box.  When he placed it on Viktor’s chest, Yuuri watched his jaw drop before his eyes darted to meet his own.

“You didn’t,” Viktor whispered, licking his lips and swallowing harshly.

“I…um…” he stammered, rubbing the back of his neck, “I kinda did.”

“Oh Yuuri,” Viktor moaned, flexing his hands again, “this is just…damn. Can I make a request?”

“Sure.”

“Let me touch you when you’re riding that gag,” Viktor begged, “Please.  I can’t talk while the base is in my mouth, but I want to touch.”

“Ok.”

Yuuri leaned over him, breath quickening when Viktor peppered kisses along his chest.  He finally untied the straps holding Viktor’s hands, yelping when he felt fingers run through his hair and yank his head down for a bruising kiss.  Their tongues danced together brutally, lips pressing painfully against each other.  Yuuri pulled back, tongue still out and a thread of saliva between them.  Unfastening the buckle on the new gag, Yuuri lifted Viktor’s head gently and wrapped the strap around him, securing it.  He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, thinking Viktor looked ridiculous wearing a gag with a dildo coming from the base but it inflamed him knowing it would be in him in moments. 

Viktor tapped his hand, squeezing lube into the palm and watching as Yuuri spread the gel on the dildo.  He made sure Viktor was ready, situating his knees on either side of Viktor’s head before lowering himself onto the hard silicone.  His eyes closed and head dropped when he felt the fullness fill him, spreading him further as he took more in.  He jerked and took all of the toy in him when he felt Viktor’s hand on his cock, squeezing firmly before stroking slowly.  Sitting still as he waited to adjust, Yuuri moaned lowly when he felt another hand on his sac, massaging gently.  The throbbing between his legs increased, the heat spreading, driving him to move.  Using his knees to lift himself, he paused for a moment before lowering himself gently, not wanting to hurt Viktor.  He leaned forward and braced himself on his arms, staring deep into Viktor’s eyes as he rode the toy over his mouth.  He didn’t think, he just felt as he bounced on the piece of silicone time and again.  The feeling of being stretched by the toy along with one hand on his cock and the other massaging his balls was too much, pushing him closer to the edge. 

“Viktor,” he whined, feeling his body jerk as he neared completion, “so close.”

When Yuuri felt the hand massaging him shift to his hips and push him down so hard it hit his prostate, he saw stars and gasped as he came hard.  He rolled his hips, riding out his orgasm, trying to catch his breath and not fall onto Viktor.  Praying his arms wouldn’t give out, he opened his eyes and looked down.

“Oops,” Yuuri said, chuckling when he saw Viktor’s eyes closed and face covered with thin ropes of come, “Let me help you.”

Yuuri gingerly lifted himself from Viktor, slid his hand behind his head and removed the gag.  He set the toy on the towel, returning to Viktor and bending over him.  He looked utterly decadent, better than the picture he’d taken that morning.  It was maddening seeing his come strewn over his lover’s face and he wanted to make it dirtier, turn them on more.  Yuuri lowered his head, his tongue peeking out to touch a string of the milky-white fluid. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor gasped, patting Yuuri’s back until they slid down and cupped his ass, “Do you know how unbelievably hot that was?  How out of my mind you’re driving me?”

“I’m not done yet, Love,” he replied.

Dragging his tongue over Viktor’s face until it was clean, Yuuri captured his lips in a kiss.  He wanted Viktor inside him, his orgasm barely bringing him satisfaction.  He wanted more and he wanted it now.  He grinned at Viktor, chuckling when he narrowed his eyes.

“What are you thinking?” Viktor asked.

“I think it’s time for you to be tied up again,” Yuuri stated, grabbing the strap and leaning over.

“Yuuri,” he whined, “please let me touch you.”

“No.”

“Please,” he begged.

“No,” Yuuri repeated, “I told you this was your trick, and I’m going to torment you as much as I can.”

“Who knew you to be so sadistic, Yuuri Katsuki.”

“I know, right?” Yuuri asked, grinning at him as he tightened the straps around Viktor’s wrists and securing it to the headboard, “If you can think, try to decide on a vibrator.”

“Are you serious?”

“Dead,” Yuuri said, scooting back and falling onto Viktor’s cock, taking him in a single movement.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he groaned, growling when he felt Yuuri clench his muscles around him.

"It’s going to feel better,” Yuuri said, “I promise.”

Yuuri picked up the remote, pressing the button as he lifted himself with his knees before sliding down.  He knew Viktor was enjoying it, moaning each time Yuuri pressed the button for the bullet inside him.  He could feel the slight vibration from it and it intensified his arousal.  He sped the rise and fall on Viktor, eventually impaling himself on his cock.  His prostate was hit each time he slammed down on Viktor, whimpering turning into moans.  Reaching behind him, he gently grasped Viktor’s balls and rubbed lightly.   He could hear high-pitched noises escape Viktor, felt him twist his body.

“You know what, Love?” he asked, shifting his body forward and unbuttoning Viktor’s shirt.

“What?” Viktor asked through pants.

“I forgot something,” Yuuri admitted, leaning over to grab a chain with rubber-covered clamps, “I forgot these.”

“Yuuri, that’s going to be too much,” Viktor said, rushing his words, “I can’t handle that much.”

“Oh, but you can,” he said, voice low and sliding the undershirt up Viktor’s chest.

Yuuri carefully placed the clamps on Viktor’s nipples, tugging experimentally on the chain.  Sitting back, he continued riding Viktor, alternating between pressing the button on the remote and tugging on the chain.  He kept at it for twenty minutes or so, only pausing when Viktor was close to coming.  He wanted Viktor to calm down before beginning his ministrations again, so Yuuri stroked his cock as Viktor looked on.  He ignored the curses Viktor unleashed, demanding to come and how frustrated he was.  Viktor grew quiet as he watched Yuuri, taking in his eyes closing, his breathing quickening and faltering, his hand speeding up along his hardness.  He loved watching Yuuri play with himself, loved that he was comfortable enough doing it in front of him. It was intoxicating watching Yuuri pleasure himself without being able to touch. 

Viktor knew Yuuri was close when he felt muscles tighten around his cock.  When Yuuri’s eyes drifted open, Viktor knew he was up to something.  Watching him lift the remote, Viktor’s hips shot off the bed when Yuuri pressed the button as he came.  The unending vibration in him as Yuuri chased his orgasm had Viktor shouting, his voice mingling with Yuuri’s loud whine.  Once he caught his breath and gathered himself, Yuuri bounced rapidly on Viktor’s cock once again, the feeling of need rushing to Viktor’s groin immediately.  He had never been so frustrated or turned on in his life.

“Please let me come,” Viktor pleaded, roaring in exasperation when Yuuri shook his head, “When?”

“When I decide,” he gasped, feeling another orgasm fast approaching.

“When will that be?”

“Eventually.”

“You’re a fucking vixen,” Viktor growled.

“So you keep saying,” Yuuri said, moaning loudly, “I’m going to come very soon.”

“Already?  Do you know how jealous I am of you?” Viktor asked incredulously.

“Very, especially now?”

“You know when I get loose, you are in so much trouble,” Viktor stated.

“Oh please, Daddy, punish me,” Yuuri moaned, grinning as he watched Viktor clench his teeth.

Yuuri didn’t have time to warn Viktor, only pressing the button of the remote as he came again.  This one was intense, his body freezing as wave after wave of pleasure crashed into him, jerking with each pulse.  He barely felt Viktor drive his hips into him repeatedly, being driven out of his mind from the bullet.  He was only brought to when he heard Viktor tell him he was close. 

Yuuri dropped the remote on the bed and lifted himself off Viktor, grinning wickedly when he snarled at him. This power he had over Viktor at the moment was heady and he wanted to push it as far as he could.  He loved this new side of Viktor, thrilled he was doing this to him.  Even though Viktor was exasperated, Yuuri knew that when he did let him come it would be the best orgasm he would ever have.

“Now, Yuuri.  I need to come now!”

“Not yet, Love,” Yuuri said, lifting the box and finding the glass vibrator, pleased it was chilly from the temperature in the condo.

“Jesus Christ!  You’re driving me fucking insane!”

“I know,” he admitted, “Watch me again and we’ll clean up?  We can’t take a shower, though.”

“Wait.  You’re going to leave me like this?” Viktor asked, looking at his uncomfortably hard cock, “And what do you mean can’t take a shower?”

“Yes, I’m leaving you like this until after the party,” Yuuri declared, “and you’re keeping that vibrator in you until we get home.”

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Viktor said incredulously.

“Not at all.  I don’t think you’re gone enough, I want you to go absolutely mad,” Yuuri purred, leaning down to kiss Viktor hungrily, “but I’m not feeling satisfied yet.  I think I need to come again and I need you to watch me.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am,” he said, sliding the dildo in him and moaning when a shiver ran through him from the coolness of the glass, “Did I mention how much I loved it when you used that ice cube?”

“I’m glad,” Viktor replied tersely, “I want to come.”

“Not yet,” he said, ravaging himself with the dildo, “I’d let you go and have you do this, but I don’t think you’d be able to control yourself.”

“You think? God help you when you untie me,” Viktor promised.

“We have thirty minutes before we have to leave,” Yuuri said, looking at the clock on the nightstand.

“You’ve been tormenting me for three hours?” he asked in wonder.

“Yep, great, isn’t it?” Yuuri replied, moaning when the glass hit the sweet spot in him.

Viktor looked on as Yuuri brought himself to orgasm once again, amazed he was able to come so often.  While he wasn’t sure how he was going to handle the rest of the evening, he was thrilled by the possibilities and the realization no one would know what was going on between him and Yuuri.  He just hoped he’d be able to maintain his composure.

Yuuri untied Viktor after he cleaned them both and got dressed.  He didn’t want to give Viktor the opportunity for retaliation just yet, knowing when they got home would be a different matter.  He felt bad he was leaving Viktor like this, but he loved it at the same time.  This game was new and wondered how it would feel if it was him. 

He watched Viktor dress, surprised he was silent as he got ready.  When Viktor left the room to brush his hair and teeth, Yuuri grabbed his phone and saw he had missed several messages.  He opened his text app and read the latest one from Yuri.

 _You dumbasses are late._  
_Where the fuck are you?_  
_We already have a table and everyone is here but you._  
_Tell the old man to answer his fucking phone next time._  
_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

Yuuri chuckled, realizing they were fifteen minutes late already and it was a thirty-minute drive to the restaurant.  He read the rest of his messages, most of them being from Yuri and Phichit wondering where they were.  Standing and walking over to the dresser, he lifted the bottle of cologne Mari had given him, upturning it and dabbing behind his ears and the sensitive spots on his neck. He turned around when Viktor entered the room to ask if he was ready.  Yuuri nodded and walked past him, pressing the remote of the bullet, grinning when he heard Viktor stagger and lean against the doorjamb.

Viktor growled as he watched Yuuri retreat into the living room and followed him to the front door.  He took Yuuri’s jacket off the hook and held it for him as he put it on.  Thoughts of how to retaliate from this afternoon assaulted him, fueling his need to fuck Yuuri mercilessly.  No one had ever made him feel like this nor left him in this state for this long.  One thing was certain, though.

_Love, when we get home, I’m going to ravage you so much you won’t remember your name. That I promise you._

 

* * *

 

If he thought the afternoon was torturous, the evening was hell.  The minute they walked in and greeted their friends, Viktor felt the shock of the bullet come to life and rock him to the core.  He was in the middle chatting with Otabek, asking how his day was when Yuuri chose to activate the vibrator.  When Viktor’s voice rose and eyes widened, Otabek lifted a brow and asked if he was alright.  He had to make an excuse up quickly, telling him he had pinched a nerve at the gym recently and it acted up every once in a while.  Relieved Otabek bought the flimsy explanation, Viktor walked over to Yuuri and grinned at him sardonically.

“Sweetheart,” he said between clenched teeth, “you had to do that then?”

“Yep,” Yuuri replied, taking a sip of the drink in his hands, “Feel good?”

“That’s beside the point.  Are you going to do this all night long?”

“Yep,” he replied, walking away to join Phichit, Leo and Guang-Hong at the table.

Viktor closed his eyes and sighed, making his way to the table.  As he was sitting down, Yuuri pressed the button again and Viktor fell onto the chair.  He fought the urge to rock against his seat, stifling the moan that threatened to escape him.  When the haze left his vision and he focused on his surroundings, he realized everyone was staring at him.

“Viktor, are you ok?” Phichit asked.

“Yeah,” he grumbled, “I pinched a nerve the other day at the gym.”

“Now I know you’re lying, old man,” Yuri protested, “You haven’t been to the gym in months unless you count fucking Katsudon as the gym.”

“Yura!” Otabek exclaimed, smacking the back of his head.

“What the fuck?” Yuri growled, ignoring the other patrons’ glares and rubbing the back of his head.

“You don’t say stuff like that out in public.”

“Oh, really?” he said, grinning as he leaned over and whispered in Otabek’s ear, sitting back and watching the shock on his friend’s face but recovering quickly.

“Are you offering?” he asked.

“Fuck you, asshole,” Yuri muttered.

“You wish.”

“Implied, motherfucker.”

“You two never change,” Phichit said.

They ordered dinner, Viktor telling everyone not to worry about how much anything cost since it was Otabek’s birthday and they didn’t get together like this often.  When it was Viktor’s turn to tell the waitress what he wanted, he was mid-sentence when he felt the bullet come to life again.  He gasped and gripped the edge of the table, feeling the knot in him tighten even further, knowing he’d come soon if Yuuri kept this up.  When the vibrator died down, he apologized to the waitress and finished his order.  He wanted to disappear into the bathroom and jerk off, release some of the tension but knew Yuuri would insist on joining him. He told him on the way to the restaurant he wasn’t going to let him out of his sight.

“Guys, I hate to do this but when we get done eating Yuuri and I need to leave. I’m really not feeling well,” Viktor said, smiling sadly when everyone expressed their disappointment.

“It’s ok, Viktor,” Otabek said, “Just get better.  We can hang out later.”

“Fucking pansy,” Yuri mumbled, glaring at his brother.

“Are you sure you can’t hang on, Love?” Yuuri asked, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“I’m very sure, Dumpling,” he replied tersely, groaning when Yuuri pressed the button again, “At this point, I don’t know if I’ll make it through dinner.”

“Just hang on,” Yuuri said, patting Viktor’s thigh before running his hand between his legs and grasping the hardness in his jeans, “We’ll leave after dinner.”

“Thanks,” Viktor said, leaning over to whisper in his ear, “Please don’t do that when I’m eating.  I really don’t want to choke.”

“Since you asked so nicely.”

“You guys are more annoying than usual,” Yuri declared, “so go home and be losers.  I’m staying at Beka’s and Phichit’s tonight.”

“What happened to…” Viktor said, pausing and closing his eyes when vibrations flooded him again, “asking?”

“May I stay at Beka’s and Phichit’s tonight so you and Katsudon can be fucking losers?”

“Yeah, good idea,” Viktor said quickly, not trusting himself to speak with Yuuri in charge of the remote.

“Hey Viktor,” Leo said, watching him, “I know you jacked your back up, but it reminds me of something that happened with a friend of mine recently.  He and his boyfriend were having sexy times but had to go visit his family or something, so he slid one of those eggs in his ass.  His boyfriend was fucking with him every few minutes, pressing the remote constantly.  He said he creamed himself while he was talking to his mom.  Is that fucked up or what?”

“You don’t say?” Yuuri asked, talking with Leo as he pressed the button every ten seconds until dinner arrived.

 

* * *

 

The minute Viktor finished chewing his last bite, he shot from his chair, grabbed Yuuri’s arm and jerked him to his feet.  He tossed his credit card on the table, telling Otabek he was in charge of it and to leave a hefty tip for their waitress since she had done an excellent job.  Giving their friends a quick goodbye, he dragged Yuuri through the restaurant and out the door, suppressing curses when Yuuri held the button as they walked to the car.

When they entered the condo and the door was shut, Viktor grabbed Yuuri and shoved him against the wall.  He pressed against his body, breathing heavily and grinding his hips against Yuuri’s ass, letting him feel his hardness through the barriers of denim.

“Today was too much, Love,” he growled in his ear, leaning down to bite Yuuri’s neck, “Now it’s my turn, and I’m not going to be gentle.”

“Bedroom?” Yuuri suggested.

“Oh no,” Viktor said, “Wall.  Right here.  Right now. You’re not going to be able to walk tomorrow.  I promise you.”

“I have to see Lila tomorrow,” he protested.

“My poor little vixen, trying to get out of his punishment,” Viktor teased, “Too bad.”

Viktor wound his arm around Yuuri’s waist, unbuttoning his jeans and yanking them down his body.  He didn’t care about foreplay at this point, didn’t care about undressing.  He wanted Yuuri, wanted to fuck him out of his mind.  He unfastened his jeans quickly and let them fall to his knees, spreading Yuuri’s cheeks and lining up with his opening.  Viktor didn’t give him any warning, just slammed into him until he was buried to the hilt.  The yell that filled the room was music to Viktor’s ears, relishing in the clenching of Yuuri around his cock. 

He caught Yuuri’s hands when he reached behind, trying to pull at him.  Clutching Yuuri’s wrists together, he raised his arms and held them against the wall.  Viktor rammed into him time and again, crushing Yuuri against the wall.  This was what he needed.  He needed to be buried deep within Yuuri and he never felt so good fucking someone in his life.  He wanted to get deeper, wanted to feel all of Yuuri around him so he grabbed Yuuri’s hair and pulled him to the ground until they fell to their knees. 

Viktor shoved Yuuri onto the floor and pressed him against the cool wood until his ass was up in the air.  Holding him down, Viktor slammed into him for all he was worth, feeling the stinging on his thighs when their skin slapped against each other.  Yuuri whined and whimpered like he never had before, driving Viktor further into oblivion.  His mind hadn't been completely overcome with lust when he remembered they weren’t using a condom. 

“Love?” he asked, “We’re not using protection.  Can I come inside or do you want me to wear a condom?”

“Huh?” Yuuri asked, out of his mind.

“Condom, Yuuri.  Yes or no?”

“No, just go.  Please don’t stop,” he whined.

“Ok,” Viktor said, leaning against Yuuri’s back to drive himself even deeper.

Yuuri’s shouts filled the room, sobbing as he chanted Viktor’s name.  Viktor felt the tight channel clamp around his cock, the pain exquisite and drawing him closer.  Though he needed release in the worst way, driving into Yuuri like this had him so aroused he wanted to hold onto the feeling as long as he could.  When he felt the pulsating around his cock, he knew Yuuri would come within seconds. 

“Are you going to come for me, vixen?” he growled, smacking one of Yuuri’s cheeks.

Gasps answered him.

“You like my cock in you?  You like it when I fuck you like this?” he asked, slapping him harder.

“Viktor...” Yuuri whined.

“Are you a slut for my cock, Yuuri?” he asked, smacking him one last time.

Yuuri screamed as he came, body jerking as spasms racked his body.  Viktor’s breath hitched when he felt Yuuri tighten around him harder than ever, moaning loudly as he filled Yuuri when he came.  He thrust his hips erratically, chasing the rest of his desperately wanted orgasm.  He was limp and fell onto Yuuri, thoroughly spent.  He caught his breath, lifted himself slightly and dropped kisses down Yuuri’s back.

“Trick or Treat?” he asked, grinning when Yuuri giggled.

“I think you’re a little late for that,” Yuuri said, “Did you like?”

“I fucking loved it, sweetheart,” he admitted, “You drove me completely mad.  I still can’t believe you were comfortable with that.”

“Me neither, but it felt right,” Yuuri confessed, “We did promise to bring Hawaii home with us.”

“Promise me something for next time, though.”

“What’s that?” Yuuri questioned.

“Next time, we choose the toys together.”


	62. Let Me Count the Ways...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has a terrible start to his birthday, but comes to realize how much Viktor truly loves him.
> 
> Viktor opened the closet door and picked up an opalescent ivory box from the floor. Smiling softly at Yuuri when a look of curiosity flashed over his face, Viktor sat across from him and placed the box between them.
> 
> “Go ahead,” he said, nodding when Yuuri looked at him, “open it.”
> 
> Yuuri nodded and unwound the gold elastic holding the lid in place, lifting it to reveal a small wooden chest. He tilted his head and looked at Viktor, removing it and reading the inscription on the bronze plate.
> 
> “’Let me count the ways…” Yuuri read, “What does it mean?”
> 
> “Open it.”
> 
> Yuuri raised the clasp and saw the message on the top of the lid on another plate, a tear slipping down his cheek when he read the inscription.
> 
> “’…I love you,” he whispered, jerking his head up and seeing Viktor smile at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter up. I'm so sorry it took so long. This past week has been both good and horrible.
> 
> I really hope most like this chapter as I'm unsure about it. I came up with the idea for it a couple weeks ago, but started to put it onto file yesterday. It was so difficult because I suffered a PTSD relapse early in writing this. I picked it back up today as I needed the distraction but hope the flow makes sense. I'll go back over it later when my mind is more at ease. If updates are a little slow for any of my fics, this is why. I'll be ok, it will just take a little time.
> 
> There aren't any notes to this, but a few hints for future chapters have been placed. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you like it.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

He stood in front of the mirror, mind jumping to the worst possible conclusion.  He had been so busy with work lately since most of his clients wanted to get last minute repairs in before their yearly budgets rolled over.  His eating habits had suffered, his trips to the gym minimal.  He had taken today off since it was his birthday, but when he tried to pull his favorite pair of jeans up he found he couldn’t button them.

It crushed his spirit, it made him worry beyond belief.

“Happy birthday, Love.”

He looked at the reflection in the mirror, seeing Viktor push himself into sitting position as he woke up.  Yuuri loved watching him come to life the days he woke up before Viktor, but he knew if he didn’t get up before his fiancé, Viktor would be waiting on him hand and foot that day.  It was his twenty-sixth birthday.  He loved it when Viktor showered him with attention and affection, but it made him feel guilty as well. 

“Thanks, Viktor,” Yuuri said, smiling into the mirror when their eyes met.

“Why are you up already?  This is your day.  I do what you want,” Viktor said, frowning slightly.

“You don’t have to,” he stated, “Let’s just spend time together.  Let’s enjoy the day.”

“I enjoy being at your every beck and call, Love.  Come back to bed, please.”

Yuuri sighed, dropped the jeans in his hand and climbed onto the mattress, crawling towards Viktor.  Lying next to him, Yuuri burrowed against Viktor's chest and closed his eyes, clinging onto the strength of Viktor’s arms as they wrapped around him.  He had been looking forward to today, happily anticipating the plans they made with their friends.  Now the day had arrived and he was able to slow down, Yuuri felt all the progress he had made in counseling wane.  His mind was screaming frantically, his heart weeping from the setback and fear from past experience.  He had climbed out of his weight issues before, but it had been so difficult even with a personal trainer.  Now that he had a very demanding job, people who counted on him and a family to contribute to, he didn’t know when he would have time to get back on track.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Viktor asked, holding him closer and kissing his forehead.

“Just haven’t been taking the best care of myself lately,” Yuuri said, mustering the best smile he could at the moment, “I’ll be ok.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, frowning at him, “You know I’d do anything to help my Yuuri.”

“I know, Viktor,” Yuuri replied, “Thank you.  I’m going to go to the bathroom and brush my teeth.  Get ready and we can leave soon.  We have a busy day.”

“Sounds good, but come here,” Viktor said, sitting up and leaning towards him, “I owe someone a good morning birthday kiss.”

“I think you do,” Yuuri agreed softly, smiling until their lips met.

It was a slow, sweet kiss, savoring the taste and touch of the other.  Yuuri opened his mouth and sighed when Viktor wound his fingers through his hair, letting Viktor’s tongue begin exploring his mouth.  Their tongues flitted around the other, the dance practiced to perfection.  When Yuuri broke the kiss and pulled back, he smiled at Viktor before pecking his lips and rising from the bed.

“Be back in a few.”

Yuuri pretended to catch the kisses Viktor blew at him as he left the bedroom, chuckling and shaking his head when he walked into the hallway.  Making his way to the bathroom, he lifted his toothbrush from the cup and turned the water on. He opened the medicine cabinet, grabbed the tube of toothpaste and squeezed some on the brush.  He began scrubbing the bristles over his teeth, looking around the room until his eyes fell on the scale in the corner.  It had been a little over a month since he weighed himself and was curious how much he had gained.  It hadn’t been that long, so he anticipated he would need to get his diet back on track and walk a little more. 

Kicking the scale to the center of the room, he stepped on the plate to activate it and waited for it to balance out. Once the display read zero, he stood on it and watched the red lines dance around.  When the numbers steadied on the display, his breath quickened, tears filling his eyes.  He threw the toothbrush in the sink, kicked the scale against the wall before returning to the sink.  Bracing against the cool porcelain with his arms, he stared into the sink as tears blurred his vision.

_There’s no way.  No way I gained that much. Viktor might not love me anymore.  He might not want me._

“Yuuri.”

His head shot up, seeing the faded outline of Viktor through his tears.  He didn’t want to see Viktor right now, didn’t want to explain what was wrong.  If he told him what was on his mind, Viktor might get disappointed in him, ruining the day even more.  He didn’t want to deal with it today.  He didn’t want to deal with it at all.

“What’s wrong, Love?” Viktor asked, growing concern tainting his voice, “Don’t tell me nothing this time.  Something is bothering you.  Let me help you.”

“I can’t…” he whined, turning so his back was facing Viktor, not wanting him to watch the cascade of tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Yuuri,” Viktor said softly, touching his arm and pulling him against his chest, “Love, what’s going on?”

“I couldn’t button my jeans up,” Yuuri sniffed, trying to control his breathing, “I thought maybe they were snug since I just washed them but then I tried another pair.  Same thing.”

“Ok,” Viktor said, not liking where the conversation was headed.

“We haven’t gone to the gym in a long time and I’ve been so busy I haven’t really been paying attention to what I’ve been eating,” he said, breaking down into sobs.

“Sweetheart,” Viktor said softly, turning Yuuri around and hugging him, smoothing his hair back, “It’s ok.  I’ll help you get back on track.  We can do it together.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri whined, giving him a desperate stare that broke his heart, “I gained eleven pounds in less than five weeks.”

Yuuri covered his face with his hands, falling against Viktor and bawling.  Viktor closed his eyes and held Yuuri close, rocking their bodies gently as he comforted him.  He knew Yuuri was very conscious about his body image from experience, confiding in Viktor how much he despised his body early in their friendship.  It had taken time and encouragement for Yuuri to breakthrough to the point he felt comfortable sharing himself with Viktor.  While Viktor accepted and loved Yuuri no matter what he looked like, he had to be patient while Yuuri came to terms with himself and what he felt comfortable with.

They hadn’t been faced with this situation, however, and Viktor was very concerned.

“Do you want to see if Dr. Feltsman has an appointment today?” Viktor asked, feeling Yuuri shake his head against his chest, “What can I do for you, Love?  How can I help you?”

“Do you still love me?” Yuuri whispered, lifting his head, Viktor seeing his eyes filled with anguish.

“Of course, Yuuri,” he admitted, leaning down to feather his lips against Yuuri’s, “Nothing will ever keep me from loving you.”

“How do you know?” Yuuri asked, becoming frantic, “I’ve never gained this much weight in such a short period of time.  What happens if I keep gaining weight and get bigger than I was before?  Viktor, you didn’t see me then.  You don’t know what it was like.  How can you say you’ll still love me?”

“Love, deep breaths,” he advised, rubbing Yuuri’s back when he began to hyperventilate, “I will always love you, no matter what.  I promise.  I need to wake the brat up.  Can you go back to the room and wait for me?  We’ll talk about it in a few minutes.  Alright?”

Viktor kissed Yuuri one last time before he left the room.  He tidied the bathroom, turned the light off and walked to his brother’s room, knocking on the door before entering.  Yuri was laying on his side, touching the screen of his phone rapidly.

“Text or game?” Viktor asked, falling onto the bed.

“Game,” he replied, “What the fuck’s wrong with Katsudon?”

“He has gained some weight recently,” Viktor replied.

“That’s a reason for the water works?” Yuri asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

“Remember when I told you Yuuri has always been conscious of his appearance?” he asked, watching his brother nod, “What I didn’t tell you is he used to be overweight.  He told me he lost around eighty pounds a little over a year before we met.”

“That’s impressive,” Yuri admitted, brows shooting up.

“Yeah, it is,” Viktor agreed, “What Yuuri doesn’t know is Hiroko and I have talked about it.  She said the bullying he received over his weight was the main reason he left Japan.  He was heavier when he left Japan than what he told me.  Don’t mention it to him, ok?”

“Yeah, sure.  Now I feel like an ass for calling him a pig,” Yuri mumbled.

“You were an ass,” Viktor deadpanned.

“You still are,” Yuri countered, “Hey, read this card I got for him.  Is it too lame or cheesy?  Beka and Phichit think it’s perfect, so it has to be stupid.”

He handed the card to Viktor, watching him skim the writing before breaking out into a wide grin.  Rolling his eyes when Viktor nodded, Yuri snatched it from his grasp, grabbed a pen off the nightstand and scrawled a message inside before shoving it into the envelope.

“It’s perfect, Yuri,” Viktor said, “I need your help, though. I think there will be a change in plans.  Can you give your card to Yuuri while I make a call?”

“Yeah, but if he blubbers all over me, he’s all yours.”

Shoving Viktor away when he tried to hug him, Yuri staggered from the bed and dragged himself out of his room.  When he reached Viktor’s and Yuuri’s room, he walked in and fell onto the bed, watching Yuuri sift through the clothes hanging in the closet.

“Katsudon,” Yuri said, getting his attention, “Come here.”

Yuuri sat on the mattress, sighed and laid down next to him.  They didn’t speak for a few moments since Yuri didn’t know what to say to make him feel better.  Thinking actions were better than words, he dropped the card on Yuuri’s chest.

“What’s this?” Yuuri asked.

“It’s your birthday, isn’t it?”

Lifting the envelope, Yuuri slid a finger under the flap and gently tore it open.  Rolling his eyes, Yuri grabbed the card from him and tore the envelope in half, dropping the shredded paper on the floor and handing the card back to Yuuri.

“What if I wanted to keep it?” Yuuri asked quietly.

“It’s a fucking envelope, Katsudon,” he growled, “Now read it before loser gets in here.  If you so much as show him what I wrote, I’ll kill you in your sleep.”

Yuuri opened the card, read the handwritten script and the message at the bottom.  He felt tears well in his eyes when he read it again.

_Yuuri,  
Though you aren’t my brother by blood, you’re one by my choice even if you weren’t marrying Viktor.  You are the kindest person I’ve ever known.  I love you for everything that you are, everything you’ve helped me with and that you’ve done for me.  I don’t want to think where I would be without you. _

_Besides you and Beka (he made this), no one else better find out about this card.  If everyone knows I poured my soul out, my rep will be seriously damaged._

_Love you, Bro,  
Yuri_

Yuuri rolled over and pulled him into a hug, not able to contain his tears any longer.  The day had been such a roller coaster ride from the minute he woke up, but feeling the love from Viktor and Yuri put a damper on the doubt threatening to consume him.  While he knew it would take time to overcome these feelings, this was a great beginning.

“Asshole!” Yuri shouted, “Get your leech of a fiancé off me!”

Viktor appeared in the doorway, grinned at Yuri and jumped onto the bed, sandwiching his brother between himself and Yuuri.  Ignoring his shouts, Viktor joked with Yuri as he tickled him, squirming to dodge flailing limbs.  Yuri finally elbowed him in the ribs, rolling off the bed and standing.

“Did you get your shit straightened out?” Yuri asked, watching Viktor nod, “I’m going back to bed for a few hours.  Don’t bug me.”

“No, you aren’t,” Viktor gasped, trying to catch his breath, “Phichit and Otabek will be here in thirty minutes.  They need your help.”

“I fucking hate you,” Yuri grumbled, leaving the room.

Viktor scooted closer to Yuuri, dancing his fingers across his abdomen but frowning when Yuuri grabbed his hand.  Their gazes locked for a few seconds before Viktor lifted their joined hands, kissing the top of Yuuri’s several times.  Brushing his lips against Yuuri’s, Viktor smiled and tapped the tip of his nose.

“I’m sorry, Viktor,” Yuuri apologized.

“For what?” he asked.

“Not wanting you to touch me,” Yuuri replied, “I’m not sexy at all right now.”

Viktor narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing Yuuri’s look of despair.  He knew Yuuri was disheartened by his weight gain, but he didn’t realize how sexy, how delectable he was.  When Yuuri looked away from him, his eyes falling anywhere but him, Viktor knew he made the right call for the day.  Kissing Yuuri softly before he stood up, Viktor rose from the bed and shut the door before returning.  He climbed over Yuuri, smiling softly when his brown eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

“Can I take your pajamas off, Love?” he asked.

“Viktor, I’m really not in the mood for sex,” Yuuri whispered.

“I know you’re not, and that’s not what I want to do.”

“I don’t know if I want you looking at me,” Yuuri admitted, the last word escaping as a saddened cry.

“Then I’ll close my eyes,” Viktor stated.

“What do you want to do?” Yuuri asked, confused.

“I want to show you how beautiful and sexy you are and always will be, how much I love you and will always love you no matter what changes,” Viktor confessed, meeting his surprised stare, “May I?”

“Ok.”

 

* * *

 

Viktor spent the next hour worshipping Yuuri: mind, body and soul.  He whispered how much he loved him, kissed every inch of skin yet taking care to avoid any erogenous areas, telling him he was the best thing that could ever happen in his life.  When Viktor’s lips fell on slightly pink marks on his hips, Yuuri grabbed his head and yanked him so they were face-to-face.

“Please no,” he whispered, fighting tears for the nth time that day, “Those make me hideous.  Can we just forget they exist?”

“Yuuri, I love every single spot on your body.  I love your smooth skin, your beautiful brown eyes, your soft pink lips, your delicious thighs, even your shimmery stretch marks,” Viktor admitted, holding a finger to Yuuri’s lips when he tried to protest, “There is no such thing as perfection, Love.  Your flaws make you who you are, and you are the most perfect wonder I’ll ever see in this world.  May I love on you?  Love all of you?  If you don’t want me to, I’ll understand.  But this is who you are.  I accept that and love you.”

“What if I get bigger?” Yuuri asked, touching Viktor’s cheek.

“If you gain more weight, I will still and always love every inch of you.  That will never change.  You’re more than your body, Love.  I will always love your body, but I love your mind, your heart and your spirit as well,” Viktor said, dropping kisses against Yuuri’s eyelids when he closed them and wept, “May I?”

When Yuuri nodded, Viktor skimmed down his body again, spending extra attention and care on the entwined pink and silver lines etched on Yuuri’s hips, thighs and lower abdomen.  He was silent as he placed kiss after kiss on the soft skin in front of him, smiling each time Yuuri thanked him.  When Yuuri cried softly, Viktor lifted his head to ask if he was alright, concerned he might have gone too far.

“Everything is so right, Viktor,” he answered, “Do you know what a relief it is you’ll love me no matter what?  I was so scared you would find me disgusting, especially if this kept up.”

“Yuuri, look at me,” Viktor said, rolling over and laying next to him, resting his hand on Yuuri’s soft belly, “I told you a long time ago you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I’ll love you no matter what.  Pretty soon I’ll be promising you that.”

“Huh?” Yuuri asked, perplexed.

“I promise to love you for better or worse, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, each and every day of my life into eternity.”

Viktor pulled Yuuri against him when he covered his face with his hands, shedding happy tears.  While he rubbed Yuuri’s back, Viktor reminded him he meant every word and he always would.  As he waited for him to finish crying, he made a mental note to call Dr. Feltsman for his next available appointment.  He had appeased Yuuri for now but knew he needed their psychologist’s guidance. 

“I figured you wouldn’t mind if we had a change of plans for the day,” Viktor said, Yuuri moving back and looking at him, “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I want you to be comfortable.  I thought we could buy you a few outfits until we get back in the gym.  Only request is I get to see them before you choose them.  I like it when my Yuuri puts on a fashion show for me.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri said through giggles, pressing a hand against his chest.

“It’s true,” he said, kissing him softly, “Then how about a nice afternoon in the park?  It’s not supposed to be too chilly today, and it’s such a magical day.  I’d love to walk hand in hand with you, show everyone how much I love you.”

“Ok, but what about our friends?  We were supposed to see a movie together.”

“I’ve already called Phichit.  While we’re enjoying the town, they’re going to come over and make your second favorite meal for dinner,” Viktor revealed, “Phichit said he’d bring over some board games and we can play into the wee hours of the morning.  I didn’t think you’d be up to a movie and Kovac’s tonight since it’s been rough so far.  Is that ok?”

“More than ok, Love,” Yuuri said, pulling Viktor down for a sweet kiss filled with gratitude, “Have I ever told you how happy I am to have you in my life?”

“Many times,” he replied, smiling before stealing another kiss, “but you can tell me again.  I love to hear it.”

“More than my heart beats in an hour,” Yuuri whispered.

 

* * *

 

Viktor prepared a breakfast of a fruit and yogurt parfaits topped with granola for them while he waited for Yuuri to finish his shower.  Yuuri’s disappointment returned when he had to borrow clothes from Viktor to wear until they purchased some for him, but it faded when Viktor suggested he wear his favorite white and blue striped shirt.  Viktor loved the way it slipped down his shoulder, exposing the lush skin he loved to feast upon.  Yuuri felt heat flood up his neck when he heard the words, excusing himself to take a shower.

Yuuri was towel-drying his hair when he returned to the kitchen, thanking Viktor when he took a seat at the table across from him.  They chatted about what they could do in the park and where Yuuri would like to shop.  When Viktor told him the sky was the limit, Yuuri had to put his foot down and remind him to be sensible.

“I think you need to wear your shirt again?”

“Which one, Love?” Viktor asked, taking another bite of yogurt.

“You’re being extra again,” Yuuri said, grinning at him.

“You hurt me, Yuuri!” he exclaimed, pressing a hand against his chest, “I should probably get dressed though.”

They finished breakfast soon after, Viktor washing the few dishes they used before retreating to their room to get ready for the day.  Yuuri wandered into the living room, checking his messages as he flopped on the couch, resting his feet on the armrest.  Groaning when Makkachin jumped on him, he petted the dog and read through the birthday wishes he had received.

_Yuuri!_  
_Happy Birthday!_  
_I can’t wait to see you and Viktor today._  
_We’re going to have so much fun!_  
_Let me know if there is a particular game you’d like me to bring._  
_~Hamsters4Life~_

_Hey Yuuri,_  
_Hope you’re having a great birthday so far though the morning was hard._  
_See you tonight._  
_I promise we’ll make you laugh so much you’ll forget about being down._  
_O_

The next text brought tears to his eyes, a sense of nostalgia washing over him.

_Happy birthday, Baby Boy._  
_Twenty-six years ago today, my sweet shining star came into my life._  
_A mother couldn’t ask for a better son than the one I have in you._  
_Vicchan let me know you’re disheartened, but don’t worry, sweet boy._  
_I have all the faith in the world you’ll achieve anything you set your mind to._  
_Let Vicchan help you._  
_He loves you more than life itself and always will._  
_I’ll video chat with you this weekend._  
_Mom, Dad, and Mari_

“I miss you, Mom,” he whispered, running a finger down the screen.

“She misses you too, sweetheart,” Viktor said quietly as he came into the room, “We’ll see her soon though.  I know it’s not the best way to present it, but I’m trying to get time off to go to the Ume Festival again next year.  Two weeks this time?”

“I would love that,” Yuuri said, grinning at him, “You always know how to brighten my day, Love.”

“Anything for my Yuuri. Ready to go?”

 

* * *

 

The afternoon was delightful and Yuuri thoroughly enjoyed himself.  He was amused Viktor had decided to wear his “I’m Extra” t-shirt he bought in Hawaii, pointing out to everyone that asked about it how it described Viktor perfectly.  Yuuri was happy Viktor helped him select several shirts and jeans to try on since he was overwhelmed by the array available.  He tried each outfit on, turning several times before the mirror to see how he looked, how the garments fit.  He wasn’t pleased he had to go up a size, but the way the jeans were cut and the shirts draped over his figure wasn’t that bad.  When he showed the last ensemble to Viktor, the smile that unfolded on his face was worth it.

“Oh Yuuri,” Viktor said breathlessly, bringing his forefingers up to his lips, “You look absolutely stunning.  Purple is definitely your color.  Turn around.”

Yuuri spun slowly, giggling when Viktor whistled lowly.  Closing the gap between them, Viktor tilted Yuuri’s head with fingers under his chin and kissed him gently.  Though it was brief, it conveyed the immense love Viktor felt for him, bringing Yuuri’s heart soaring above the clouds.

“You must buy this one and wear it tonight.  I insist,” Viktor said, smiling sweetly.

“So, it looks alright?”

“More than alright, Love.  Absolutely beautiful,” he confessed, turning Yuuri around and pushing him towards the changing rooms, “I think you should buy them all, but definitely that one. Let’s get out of here.  The park waits for us.”

Yuuri returned to the dressing room and changed quickly, meeting Viktor outside when he was done.  He smiled when Viktor took the bundle of clothes from his arms and guided him to the check-out counter, telling the clerk it was Yuuri’s birthday and how much he loved him.  Yuuri blushed furiously when the older woman told them what a cute couple they were and how she was raising her grandson that had recently come out as gay, being kicked out by her daughter.  Viktor told her he thought she was a wonderful example to her grandson and gave her his card if she thought he needed someone to talk to.  She thanked him profusely as she filled two bags with their purchases, relaying the difficulties the teen had in settling after expressing his sexuality. Yuuri thanked her for the birthday wishes before leaving the store and told her he hoped things worked out for her grandson.

The drive to the park was comfortably quiet yet short.  Yuuri asked Viktor to park the car further back so they could walk a bit more.  The park was busy for a weekday but they surmised everyone was enjoying what would probably be the last decent weather before winter hit.  They walked around the trail winding throughout several times, talking about what had been going on at work, their friends and plans for their future. 

“Hey Yuuri?”

“Hey Viktor?”

“I wanted to talk about something with you,” he said, glancing at Yuuri.

“Is it bad?” Yuuri asked, heart speeding up slightly.

“No, Love,” he assured, “it’s wonderful.  I wanted to find out what you dreamed of for our wedding. What would you like as far as the ceremony?”

“Well,” Yuuri started, thinking back to daydreams he had when he was younger, “I always wanted a lot of flowers.  Petals on a satin runner, light hues of color everywhere, quiet classical music.  I always wanted…never mind. It’s a little embarrassing.”

“You can tell me anything,” Viktor said, squeezing his hand, “I want to know everything you want and then some.”

“I think I subconsciously knew from an early age I was going to marry a man,” he professed, “I’ve always wanted to walk down the aisle with both of my parents.  Would that be ok?”

“If that’s what you want, most definitely.  I’d love to see you walk down the aisle,” Viktor admitted, “You’re going to look heavenly on our wedding day.  I know we have a while, but I wish it were tomorrow.  I can’t wait to call you my husband.”

“I never thought this would happen for me, Viktor,” Yuuri said, “I always thought I’d be on the outside looking in, watching everyone around me find their happiness.  Now I have you.”

“Same, sweetheart.  I know exactly how you feel and I couldn’t be happier.  I want to shout it to the world,” Viktor said, cupping his hands around his mouth.

“Don’t you dare,” Yuuri said, eyes widening when he realized what Viktor was going to do.

“Today is my Yuuri’s birthday, and I want everyone to know how much I love him! We’re getting married soon!” Viktor shouted, grinning when several people around them cheered.

“God, Viktor,” he mumbled, pressing his head against Viktor’s chest as he tried to hide his embarrassment, “You are so extra.”

“Yep, but you love me anyway.”

“You know I do,” Yuuri admitted, kissing him quickly and grabbing his hand, “Do you think the smoothie stand is still here?  I’d love a strawberry one.”

 

* * *

 

They stayed at the park until the sun started to set.  Yuuri was ecstatic when they found the smoothie cart and dragged Viktor to it, ignoring his laughs as he walked quicker.  Though he wanted the largest size they offered, Yuuri settled on a small and savored each sip, knowing it would be the last until spring arrived.  They made their way to the opposite end of the park and to the children’s center.  When Viktor spotted a kite vendor, he told Yuuri they had to rent one.  He let Yuuri choose the kite, smiling when he selected a large ladybug with several smaller ones on the streamers.  Yuuri spent a few hours with Lila each weekend and had learned so much about the insects Viktor thought he was going to turn into a walking ladybug encyclopedia, teasing him about it often.  He had joined them on occasion, impressed by the girl’s knowledge and her sweet demeanor.  He knew he had wormed his way into her heart when she started calling him Mr. Viktor, wearing the title like a badge of honor.

They didn’t get to fly the kite long since the favorable winds died soon after they rented it, but they had fun nonetheless.  They returned the kite and Viktor took Yuuri’s hand in his, leading him up a hill and sitting down, patting his legs for Yuuri to sit between them.  Winding his arms around him, Viktor pulled Yuuri’s back against his chest and breathed in his sweet scent. They sat like that as the sun dipped further down the horizon, watching people pack their belongings and leave.

“Happy birthday,” he said quietly, “Has your day gotten better?”

“Much,” Yuuri said, lifting Viktor’s hand and kissing it, “You always know what I need. I think this is better than what we originally planned.”

“I’m glad.  I love you.”

“I love you too,” he echoed, “So very much.  What are they making for dinner?  You said it was my second favorite, but I’m not sure hamburgers are the best idea right now.”

“That’s not what we’re having,” Viktor said, “Baked herb chicken, salad and steamed asparagus.  I think Yuri mentioned crumbling turkey bacon on it or something.  Not sure. He’s been experimenting a lot lately.”

“He’s getting really good.  I think he should be in charge of Christmas dinner,” Yuuri admitted, “Are you sure you want to celebrate Christmas this year?  It is your birthday and I want to celebrate that more than Christmas.”

“I’m sure,” Viktor said, “We can do both.  Ready to go?  Yuri is blowing my phone up, probably wanting to know where we are.”

Yuuri nodded and stood, holding his hand out for Viktor and teasing him when his knees popped. They strolled to the entrance and to the car, Viktor opening the door and helping Yuuri into the passenger seat.  He told Yuuri he needed to make a brief stop to pick something up and drove to a street where a few of Yuuri’s clients were located.  He laughed and shook his head when Viktor pulled into the parking lot next to Jessica’s flower shop.

“What?”

“Is Jessica giving you a discount?” Yuuri teased, remembering the large arrangement he had bought for Valentine’s Day.

“She has the best flowers in town, Love,” Viktor said, head falling when Yuuri’s brow rose, “and she’s giving me a discount.  She says I’m her best customer.”

“Well, you do buy me a bouquet every week.  She talks about it every time I check her system out.”

“What can I say,” he said, “I want to shower my fiancé with the greatest things life has to offer.”

Viktor got out of the car and disappeared into the shop, coming out with a huge bouquet wrapped in pink paper.  When he climbed in, he handed the bundle to Yuuri and kissed him.

“Your favorite,” Viktor said, “Stargazer lilies and white roses with a bit of limonium.”

“Thank you so much,” Yuuri said, inhaling the strong scent of the lilies.

“I still have one more gift for you, but that will be before we go to bed,” he said.

“You don’t have to, Viktor.  This is more than enough.”

“I’ve been planning the last one for a while, Love. I think you’re going to like it,” Viktor said, “At least I hope you will.”

They arrived at the condo ten minutes later, walking through the door amidst loud cheers from their friends.  Yuuri was grateful it was a small gathering, knowing he wouldn’t be able to handle a large crowd that day.  He was still feeling nervous about his image and the work he had ahead of him, the uncertainty of the future and if he could control his weight this time around.  He had Viktor’s love and encouragement this time, though, and it would make it much easier. 

Dinner was exquisite, everyone complimenting Yuri on how amazing the dish was.  He’d been dabbling with different recipes since his first disastrous attempt when he stayed with Otabek and Phichit.  He spent hours scouring the internet for new dishes, poring over cookbooks at the library with Otabek.  He was conscious of his new hobby but received nothing but support from his friends and family. 

Phichit and Viktor did dishes while Otabek put the leftovers away, shoving Yuuri out of the kitchen with a glass of wine to choose the game he’d like to play first.  He decided on Twister, asking Yuri to help him move the furniture.  After the chores were done, Phichit declared he’d be in charge of the spinner while everyone else played.  Laughter was aplenty and crashes onto the floor were often.  Yuri and Otabek yelled and complained at the other when they fell, often elbowing the other in the abdomen or smashing a knee.  When Viktor lost his balance and brought Yuuri down with him, he laid atop him before slightly lifting himself.

“Hey there, handsome,” Viktor drawled, lowering his head for a kiss.

“Hey yourself,” Yuuri said, giggling and trailing a hand down Viktor’s arm, “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Right?  I must declare you’re the most breathtaking man in the joint,” he said, continuing the charade, “Would you like to come back to my place?  We can talk, make out.”

“All on the first date?” Yuuri said, pressing the tip of his pinky against the corner of his mouth, “Since you asked so nicely, how can I refuse?”

“You guys are disgusting,” Yuri grumbled, “Can we get this over with and move on to the next game?”

They played a few more games before Phichit said he was exhausted and needed to go home since he had to work early the next day.  Yuri asked if Otabek could stay the night since construction season had ended the week before and school was on break for Thanksgiving.  Viktor agreed, knowing it would keep Yuri occupied so he could spend more time with his fiancé.

Telling Yuri and Otabek goodnight and reminding them to behave themselves, Viktor laced his fingers through Yuuri’s and led him to their room, closing the door behind them.  He cupped Yuuri’s face gently, kissing him until they were both out of breath.  Viktor caressed his cheek with the pad of his thumb, pecking Yuuri’s lips before telling him to lay on the bed.

Viktor opened the closet door and picked up an opalescent ivory box from the floor.  Smiling softly at Yuuri when a look of curiosity flashed over his face, Viktor sat across from him and placed the box between them.

“Go ahead,” he said, nodding when Yuuri looked at him, “open it.”

Yuuri nodded and unwound the gold elastic holding the lid in place, lifting it to reveal a small wooden chest.  He tilted his head and looked at Viktor, removing it and reading the inscription on the bronze plate.

“’Let me count the ways…” Yuuri read, “What does it mean?”

“Open it.”

Yuuri raised the clasp and saw the message on the top of the lid on another plate, a tear slipping down his cheek when he read the inscription.

“’…I love you,” he whispered, jerking his head up and seeing Viktor smile at him.

“I’ve been writing little thoughts about you down when they came to mind since we started dating,” Viktor explained, “I wanted to save them for your wedding present, but I thought it would be perfect for your birthday.  There is one for every day for the next six months or so.”

“Oh Viktor,” Yuuri said breathlessly, “I don’t know how to thank you.  May I read a few?”

“Please.”

Yuuri sifted through the strips of paper and chose three, unfolding them one by one.  He felt tears spring up once again, wondering how he had any left from the emotional day he had.

“’I love feeling you curled up against me as you sleep, watching your eyes flit behind your lids, hoping you're having the sweetest of dreams,’” he read, “Do I really do that?”

“Every night,” Viktor admitted, telling him to read the next. 

“’I love how you’re there every step of the way for me, for us.  You pour your entire being into our relationship.  I hope I offer the same, can only pray to be half the man you are’,” he said, meeting Viktor’s gaze once more, “I’m not all this.”

“Yes, you are, Love,” Viktor admitted, “Next.”

“’I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you, the minute you apologized for the car accident.  It grew each day we spent together until it blossomed into what we have now.  We have the greatest love in the world.  I’m so happy to spend the rest of my life with you’,” Yuuri recited, crying, “This is too much.  I’m not all this.”

“You are, sweetheart,” Viktor said, pulling him into his arms, “You’re that and so much more.  Promise me you’ll read one every day.  I know I’ll be sneaking more in as time goes by.  I have one last thought I want you to read tonight.”

Viktor sat back and pulled a folded sticky note from his pocket, handing it to Yuuri.  He read it, stared at Viktor and fell against him, bawling as emotion overcame him.  Viktor took the paper from Yuuri’s hand, kissed the top of his head and read the line aloud, reiterating it for him.

“’I’ll love you no matter what shape you take on, how you look or what you become.  I love you for you and accept you for everything you are.  You’re my everything and always will be.  I’ll support you with my very being’,” Viktor said, lifting Yuuri’s head and kissing him once again, “Never worry I’ll be disappointed in your or stop loving you for how you look.  I’m in this for the long haul, Yuuri.  I’d be the biggest idiot in history if I let something that shallow drive us apart.  I accept all of you, Love.”

“I’m sorry for doubting you,” Yuuri said, sniffing and wiping his eyes with a hand, “I was just so scared.  I don’t have the best experiences with people dealing with my weight.  I didn’t think you would, but you know how I jump to the worst possible conclusions.”

“I know,” Viktor said, “but I’ll never treat you that way.  You’re my only one.  I’m not going anywhere.  Dr. Feltsman said he’d meet us after work tomorrow.  I think we need to get all your fears out in the open. You’d probably feel better.  We can work out a plan as well.  It will be both of us doing this, Love.  You won’t be alone this time.”

“Thank you,” he said, kissing Viktor with all the love he had, “You don’t know what a relief that is.”

“Hey Yuuri?”

“Hey Viktor?”

“You’re never going to be alone, sweetheart.  I promise.”


	63. The Stars Are Brightly Shining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A milestone, a holiday, a confession, a commitment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a feels chapter, lovelies. Vague description, no summary. Grab your tissues, gather your dentist's bills to send to me and I really hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Watch the video at the end. It was the song that helped me channel this chapter. It applies to both. You'll get what I mean after you finish it.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

Groaning when he heard a familiar tune sound from his phone, he patted the table next to him until his fingers brushed the device, bringing it to an ear.

“Huh?” he mumbled, barely awake.

 _“Happy birthday to you,”_  Yuuri sang from the other end, Viktor hearing the smile in his voice.

“Morning, Love,” he said, grinning from ear to ear.

 _“Shush, I’m not done yet,”_  Yuuri admonished jokingly.

“Oh, ok.  Continue.”

 _“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday my dearest Viktor, happy birthday to you,”_  Yuuri sang, chuckling when he finished,  _“Did I wake you?”_

“Yeah, but that’s ok.  I can’t think of a better way to bring in a new day,” he admitted, “How much longer before you’ll be home?”

_“A few hours give or take.  Is there anything you need from the gas station?  They’re the only store open today.”_

“The only thing I don’t have that I need is you, Love.  I wish you were here right now,” Viktor stated, “Why Chris needed you to help him on Christmas is beyond me.”

 _“I know, but I don’t mind pitching in to help a friend.  Take it easy until I get home,”_  Yuuri said.

“What happens when you get home?” Viktor asked.

 _“I feast on your luscious body until we have to get ready for dinner,”_  Yuuri declared, grinning when he heard the groan from Viktor.

“Come home now,” he said, voice raspy.

_“Soon.  I love you.”_

“Love you more.”

Pressing the button to end the call, Viktor rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.  Today was his thirtieth birthday.  While he wasn’t thrilled he had reached the milestone, he was happier now than he had ever been in his life.  He had found love he thought only existed in fairy tales, found his life in Yuuri.  His brother was safe and thriving in his care, the three of them forming a small yet tightly bound family.  He had the support and love of friends and co-workers.  His circle had grown so much since the fateful day he had rear-ended Yuuri, Viktor counting his lucky stars each time he looked at Yuuri. 

He owed his entire life to the simple fender bender.

“Come here, Makka,” Viktor said, patting the bed when he heard the dog whine.

He laughed when Makkachin jumped on the mattress, bathing his face in slobber.  Hugging the dog against him, Viktor buried his face in Makkachin’s fur.  When Yuuri got up before Viktor did, Makkachin was eager to take his place in bed, curling up with Viktor.  The two had formed a special bond together, Viktor talking to him like he was his child. He spoiled Makkachin shamelessly, Yuuri often scolding him about how he dreaded seeing how much Viktor would spoil their children one day.

_Our children…_

The thought left Viktor wondering, eager for the future.  He and Yuuri had pushed the wedding back a year since his citizenship interview and exam were delayed.  Though Yuuri had implied he was fine with changing the date of the wedding, Viktor was adamant it remained the day of their anniversary.  They had been discussing their plans for the ceremony and reception and had agreed on general ideas, but they wanted to sit down with an event planner within the coming months to find out exactly what made a successful wedding.

While marriage was the topic of conversation during their waking hours, the sweetest dream began to visit Viktor almost every night.  It always started as he woke in the morning, the sun streaming through the curtains as songbirds chirped happily.  Yuuri was fast asleep, arm draped over his chest and the rays of light hitting the diamonds of his wedding band. He’d smile happily, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s forehead before settling in to go back to sleep, but the smallest of hands would reach out and touch his arm.  Looking over to the source of the disturbance, his heart would melt each time his eyes fell on the cherubic face of his son.  _His son_.  The boy would babble about how he needed help going to the bathroom, and he was upset the baby woke him up.

_Baby?_

After he helped his son, Viktor would wander around the house slowly, taking in every detail of a life he could only hope to build with Yuuri.  Their home was filled with child-induced chaos: a clutter of toys around the living room, baby bottles in the rack on a kitchen counter, a highchair that needed to be wiped down better before the baby ate again.  After feeding Makkachin, he would always hear the excited squeal of his younger child from the other end of the house.

 _“Papi, Lena wants out,”_  his son would tell him, tugging on his hand to the baby’s room.

The words the boy babbled at him were indecipherable, Viktor just watched his small form in wonder as he pulled him down the hall.  The minute he reached the doorway and saw the smile from his golden-haired daughter, he wished he could stay in this dream world forever.  It was perfect, filled with the love he had always wanted.  He’d walk over to her crib, run a finger along the soft baby skin before scooping her up.  The second his daughter grabbed his cheeks with her pudgy hands and moved her head to give him a slobbery kiss, he would weep with joy.  Usually he’d lift the baby from the crib, carrying her while laying a hand on his son’s shoulder while they went to go wake Yuuri up.

Not today, though.

“Are you going even more idiotic in your old age?” Yuri asked, coming into Viktor’s view when he leaned over him.

“Huh?”

“You’re grinning like a fucking idiot again,” Yuri stated, “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing, just daydreaming,” Viktor said softly, trying to recall any detail of the dream but failing.

“I don’t want to know about you fucking Katsudon, alright?” Yuri warned, sticking a forefinger in his face, “It’s bad enough I’m going to have to deal with you sucking face all day since it’s your birthday.  I don’t want to hear that shit.”

“Could be educational,” Viktor teased, laughing when he yelled at him, “Can I ask you a question and will you be serious?”

“Is it lame?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

“No, it’s very important to me.  I want your honest opinion,” Viktor said, continuing when Yuri nodded, “Do you think I’d be an ok dad?”

He watched Yuri’s brows shoot up and head drop a notch, trying to take in Viktor’s words.  He had never spoken to his brother about his thoughts and dreams for a family with Yuuri, never told him he wanted to make Yuri an uncle.  While he was unsure about bringing it up with Yuri, Viktor knew he’d give him an unbiased opinion.

“Even though you’re a loser and a dumbass, I really think you’d be a great father,” Yuri admitted, grinning at him, “If anything our parents taught us it’s what not to do.  As long as you do the exact opposite, you’re going to be great.  Why are you asking this all of a sudden?  Tick tock?”

“Asshole,” Viktor grumbled at the jab, “No…maybe?  I don’t know.  I think it’s because I’ve been thinking about my future with Yuuri lately.  I want so much and it’s hard being patient.”

“Have you told him?”

“Not yet.  We’ve discussed it a few times, but nothing serious,” Viktor stated, “I don’t want to pressure him into something he’s not ready for.  I know it will happen when it’s time, but I’m getting there.”

“When you guys do decide to adopt, can I teach the minion to talk?” Yuri asked, grinning evilly.

“Oh, hell no!” Viktor yelled, “I don’t want their first sentence to be ‘Fuck you, loser.’”

“Jerk,” Yuri mumbled, looking at the doorway when a knock sounded outside the condo, “That’s probably Phichit and Beka.  Did Pops say what time he’d be here today?”

“Around four or five.  He wanted to visit a few neighbors and wish them a Merry Christmas,” Viktor said.

“Is it just me, or has he become a new person since he left The Bitch?” he asked.

“He has, but don’t be rude.”

“Pfft, you think that’s bad you should hear what I call her in front of Beka,” Yuri said, standing up.

“I don’t think I want to know,” Viktor said, frowning at his brother, “Go let our guests in and let me know if you need any help with dinner.  Why are we having turkey again?”

“Because I’m in charge of dinner and didn’t get enough at Thanksgiving.  If I have my way, we’re going to have it for Easter, too.”

“Just remember who buys the groceries, brat,” Viktor said, unamused.

“Just remember whose fiancé gave me a job and can buy their own fucking turkey,” Yuri countered, sticking his tongue out as he left the room.

Viktor shook his head and smiled.  His brother had made so much progress since he came to live with him, grateful he could give Yuri the opportunity to flourish.  It had been tough adjusting his role to add guardian along with brother, but he thought he was coming into it well.

He was brought from his thoughts when his phone buzzed on the nightstand, reaching over to grab the device. When he realized the message was from Yuuri, he grinned and read the text.

 _Change in plans._  
_I’ll be home in about twenty minutes._  
_Get ready for an afternoon all about you._  
_I want to take you to heaven._  
_So be ready, preferably naked.  
**Yuuri**_

_Really?  What do you have in mind?  
~V_

_Tasting, licking, nipping every inch of you_  
_Making love to you tenderly_  
_If you’re lucky maybe a blowjob._  
_Can you find that strawberry-flavored lube?_  
_**Yuuri**_

 _You don’t know how much I’m looking forward to this_  
_Is it my birthday present?_  
_We’ll have to be quiet, though._  
_We already have guests._  
_I love you, Yuuri Katsuki_  
_~V_

 _No, it’s just icing on the cake._  
_I have two presents for you, but you’ll get them tonight._  
_See you soon._  
_Naked._  
_Love you more._  
_**Yuuri**_

Viktor felt a shiver of anticipation run through him, eager for the pleasure Yuuri promised.  He went to the doorway, calling Makkachin and pushing him out of the room.  Shutting the door, he shed his pajama pants and slid into bed.  He grabbed one of Yuuri’s pillows and placed it behind his head, getting more comfortable.  Closing his eyes, he lightly gripped his cock and stroked slowly, feeling it come to life.  He imagined it was Yuuri’s hand on him, his mouth as he tormented himself.  Thoughts of Yuuri’s promises spurred the arousal in him, yearning for Yuuri’s fingers in him, his cock filling him.  It had been a while since they made love, the instances they had being fast and furious. He loved the intensity of their rougher romps, but he wanted to make love with Yuuri with the delicacy and feeling overflowing both.

_I don’t think I can tell or show you how much I love you, always will, Yuuri._

* * *

 

The minute Yuuri walked into the room, he grinned seductively and shed his clothing quickly, capturing Viktor’s lips in a sweet kiss.  He was exceedingly gentle with Viktor, whispering how much he loved him when he lifted his mouth from Viktor’s heated skin, Viktor crying softly as emotion overcame him.  They kissed tenderly, tongues playing as Yuuri prepared him with so much care Viktor whimpered, spreading his legs to allow him more access, breaking the kiss to beg for more.  When Yuuri slid into him, Viktor bit his shoulder to stifle the moan begging to be set free.  It had been so long since Yuuri had filled him, his fiancé wanting to be on the receiving end lately.  He didn’t realize how much he missed it, how much he loved it until Yuuri began to move within him, the friction heavenly.  They had decided to forego using protection lately since Viktor’s latest test had come back negative.  While Viktor asked Yuuri repeatedly if he was comfortable with the decision, he was overjoyed Yuuri trusted him that much.

They made love several times that afternoon, Yuuri displaying the utmost care for his lover.  Viktor was over the moon, telling him this was the best birthday present ever. Yuuri reminded him to wait until later in the evening when he received his real gifts.

They finally emerged from their room an hour before their guests were set to arrive, Viktor ignoring the disgusted glare from Yuri.  He had invited everyone he knew for the joint Christmas dinner while celebrating his birthday, ecstatic when most accepted the invitation.  He was saddened when Bernard declined though he understood.  His youngest sister had been diagnosed with breast cancer recently and his family wanted to spend the holiday together.

Sasha, Benji, and Anthony arrived early, Benji rushing to the kitchen to help with dinner.  He chatted with Yuri about the giant stuffed giraffe Santa Claus brought him that morning.

“It takes up most of my room!  Can you believe that?” Benji squealed happily.

“Wow, that’s pretty big,” Yuri stated, “What else did you get?”

“I got some new crayons and a big drawing pad, a new computer game, some stupid clothes—” he said before being interrupted.

“Benji,” Sasha warned, easing herself onto the couch with Viktor’s help.

“Hey Momma,” he said, smiling at her, “How’s little one doing?”

“Its kicking is getting stronger,” she said, sighing, “I think it’s going to be a future soccer player.  Give me your hand.”

Pressing his hand against her growing abdomen, Viktor’s brows shot up when he felt pushes from within her.  He was amazed at the life growing in Sasha, happy he could share the experience with her.  He hadn’t been involved in a pregnancy before and considered it a wonderful learning experience.  Sasha was patient with the many questions he had even though she found many of them amusing.

“Does it hurt?” he asked quietly, sliding his hand along her belly as the movement shifted.

“Not really.  It’s actually comforting.  When it gets bigger it’ll be agony,” she admitted.

“How so?”

“The baby will run out of room and it will get cramped.  The last month I was carrying Benji, he used my bladder as a stress ball,” she relayed.

“That couldn’t have felt very good,” Viktor said.

“It wasn’t. That’s why I had to go to the bathroom all the time, but I don’t think you noticed that much.  You were in your own world then.”

“I was, and I’m sorry,” he said, smiling sadly at her as he remembered that period in his life.

“It’s ok, Viktor.  I’m just so happy you’re at where you are now,” Sasha said, patting his cheek gently, “Honestly, I never thought you’d reach this point.”

“Me neither,” he agreed, smiling at Yuuri when he joined them.

“Ok, enough with the sentimental bullshit confessions,” Yuri grumbled as he came out of the kitchen, Otabek following close behind, “Dinner will be done in about thirty minutes, the other losers will be here in a few minutes since Emil left the fudge at his place.  When they get here, I want to open presents.”

“Who are the other losers, Yuri?” Benji asked in confusion.

“We don’t use that language, Benji,” Sasha scolded, frowning as she looked at Yuri, “Right?”

“Sorry.”

Yuri felt a hand on his shoulder and breath against his ear, closing his eyes when he smelled the familiar scent of his best friend.  His face fell in annoyance when he heard whispering.

“Yeah, we don’t use that language,” Otabek whispered, “Dumbass.”

“Fuck you,” he said quietly, turning his head so their faces were inches apart.

“You wish,” Otabek countered, his eyes darting to Yuri’s lips before grinning and moving away.

_Sweet Baby Jesus, you don’t know how much, Beka.  Give me strength._

* * *

 

Emil, Michele, Leo and Guang Hong arrived minutes later, greeting everyone and wishing Viktor a happy birthday.  Benji interrupted their conversation, telling them he couldn’t wait any longer to open presents.  When Viktor agreed it was time, Benji grabbed Yuri’s and Otabek’s hand, dragging them before the tree. 

“Otabeka, you sit here,” he said, watching his friend sit, “Yuri, sit next to me.  Can you tell me what the tags say?  I haven’t learned all my alphabet.”

“Sure,” Yuri said, smiling at him, “Choose one and I’ll tell you who it belongs to.”

Yuri spent the next ten minutes reading the tags for Benji, laughing as the boy darted around the living room handing out gifts.  As the pile for Benji grew, Sasha stared at Viktor and scolded him for spoiling him, telling him he didn’t need more toys.  Viktor just told her to let him dream the dream since he was practicing for his own children. 

The living room was littered with wrapping paper by the time every gift was opened.  Otabek excused himself to go to the kitchen, digging under the sink for the box of garbage bags.  When he returned and tossed a few to Viktor and Phichit, Leo decided to tease him.

“Look at you being domestic as fu—” he teased, catching himself as he looked at Benji, “as all get out.  Do you know where everything is here?”

“I know where Viktor keeps his bat,” Otabek warned, narrowing his eyes.

“Fair enough,” Leo teased.

“Isn’t it too cold for baseball?” Guang Hong asked, confused when laughter erupted from most.

“Come here, Ji,” Leo said, whispering in his ear.

“Oh!” Guang Hong exclaimed, “That isn’t very nice, Otabek!”

“Otabeka,” Benji said, falling onto his lap, “will you and Yuri and Chit play baseball with me when it’s nice outside again?”

“Sure,” Otabek agreed.

“Hey, dinner’s done.  Sasha, stay put.  What do you want to eat?” Yuri asked, moving aside when Phichit and Yuuri passed him.

“Just a little of everything but cranberry sauce,” she said, smiling at him.

“Plate with nothing but cranberry sauce.  Got it,” Yuri teased, smirking when Otabek stopped next to him.

“Asshole,” he whispered, grinning at Yuri.

“Takes one to know one,” Yuri countered.

“Well, well, look at you two,” Leo said, pointing above them.

Yuri looked up, his heart stopping when he saw the decoration Viktor had put up earlier in the week.

_Fuck, mistletoe._

He looked at Otabek, seeing his head lifted as he stared at the plastic sprig.  When he lowered his head and looked at him, Yuri bit his lower lip and averted his gaze to the hallway.  He wanted to kiss Otabek desperately despite fighting the inner voice telling him it wasn’t time.  He heard Otabek sigh, Yuri’s heart falling and spirit crushed when he spoke.

“Yeah, no man, not happening,” Otabek said gruffly.

“Bummer,” Leo said, “Would have been entertaining.”

Yuri couldn’t take it anymore, turning to march through the kitchen, fighting tears as he walked out onto the balcony and leaned against the railing.  Otabek could see his shoulders hunched as he stared out the glass door, his heart aching for his best friend.

“You’re a fucking asshole,” he growled, following Yuri moments later.

“Otabeka, you said a bad word!” Benji yelled, Otabek ignoring him as he slammed the sliding door behind him.

He walked to the railing and stood next to Yuri and looking at the city below.  They remained silent for several minutes while Yuri cried softly.  Otabek spent the time gathering his thoughts, debating on what to say, wondering whether he should tell Yuri what was really on his mind.

“I’m sorry Leo was such a fucktwat,” Otabek said, looking at him.

“It’s not your fault,” he said, sniffing and wiping the tears from his eyes.

“About what I said…” Otabek said, trying to think how to phrase his words.

“It’s not a big deal,” Yuri stated, “Can I ask you something?”

“You know you can ask me anything,” he reminded him.

“Is it such a bad thing?” Yuri asked, staring him dead in the eyes, “Is it a bad thing to imagine someone kissing me?  It was just a joke after all.”

“No, it’s not a bad thing,” he said, deciding that moment to tell him, “and no, it’s not just a joke.”

“Yeah, it is. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“You’re wrong,” Otabek said softly.

“What?” Yuri asked, heart pounding.

“It would mean everything, Yura,” he admitted, looking away and at the lights of the city, “I probably shouldn’t say this, but you mean the world to me.”

“Well yeah.  You’re my best friend, dumbass,” Yuri said, hoping so much what he was hearing wasn’t a dream.

“You don’t get it, Yura,” he said, sighing, “I…you are…fuck, I don’t know how to say it.”

“Just spit it out.”

“All my life, I’ve prayed for someone like you.  You know I’m not one to do something like that.  When you came into my life, it was a dream come true.  Granted it didn’t start out that way, but you crept into my heart,” Otabek confessed.

Yuri stared at him, not believing he was admitting his feelings.

_God, Beka, me too.  Me too so much._

“Please don’t let anything change between us when I tell you this since you have so much shit on your plate, but I love you, Yura,” Otabek said, looking at him, “The time isn’t right.  We aren’t on the same page as far as life goes, you need to figure things out a little more but you’re doing so well.  Only reason I’m telling you is I think you need to know it.  So just know it, file it away but use it when you need the reassurance.”

“Will you wait for me to get there?” Yuri asked quietly.

“I’ll wait for as long as you need, Yura,” he said, smiling gently at him, “Come here.”

Yuri closed the gap between them, closing his eyes when Otabek embraced him.  Resting his head against Otabek’s chest, he sighed happily, feeling like he was floating on a cloud.  He knew he had a long time until he was ready, but his heart was soaring from Otabek’s declaration.  When he pulled back, Yuri looked into his eyes and smiled. 

“Until then, this is going to have to do,” Otabek whispered, pressing his lips against Yuri’s forehead, “and don’t tell your brother, please.  He’ll probably kick my ass.”

“Our secret,” Yuri said, grinning at him.

“Feeling better?” he asked, smiling when Yuri nodded, “Let’s go get dinner.  I’m fucking famished.”

“Way to ruin the mood, dickhead.”

“Says the bottomless pit,” he grumbled, opening the door and waiting for Yuri to pass.

“Fuck you.”

“You wish,” Otabek said, grinning wickedly when he saw Yuri’s eyes widen for a split second.

“Implied, motherfucker.”

“Language!” Viktor yelled from the living room.

 

* * *

 

Dinner was pleasant, Viktor commenting on how happy Yuri was.  When his brother glared at him and told him to get bent, he laughed and asked him if he should get used to the improvement in his mood.  Yuri responded by throwing his paper cup at him.

Once their stomachs settled from dinner, Yuuri brought Viktor’s birthday cake out as Phichit dimmed the lights in the living room.  Viktor grinned as they sang an off-key rendition of ‘Happy Birthday,’ thanking everyone before blowing the candles out.  When Yuuri handed the knife to him and told him to make a wish, Viktor knew exactly what he wanted.

_Let me have the best marriage ever, let me have forever with Yuuri.  Let us have a family to love and cherish always._

Yuuri decided he couldn’t wait to give Viktor his gifts any longer and asked their guests if they minded if they left for an hour or so.  Viktor told him he didn’t mind until they were alone, but Yuuri insisted.  After receiving their blessings, they left the condo and headed for Yuuri’s car.

“Where are we going, Love?” he asked when they left the city, heading for the suburbs.

“You’ll see,” Yuuri said, “We’ll be there in about ten minutes or so.”

Viktor stared out the window as he hummed to Christmas carols playing on the radio, appreciating the houses decorated in lights when they entered a subdivision.  He was confused as they didn’t know anyone that lived there.  When Yuuri pulled in front of a house and shut the engine off, Viktor looked at him quizzically.  Yuuri got out of the car, walked around and opened the door for him.

“Why are we here?” he asked, climbing out and looking down the dimly lit street.

“I wanted to show you why I’ve been spending so much time with Chris,” Yuuri said, pointing at the for-sale sign in front of the house, “I’ve been thinking about our future a lot lately.  We’ve been talking about the wedding so much.  We’re about to enter into a new chapter of our lives.  I can barely contain my excitement I want it so much. 

“Four bedrooms, large living room, updated kitchen with new appliances, finished basement, gorgeous master bedroom with walk-in closets.  Huge fenced-in backyard for Makkachin and our 2.6 children,” Yuuri said, looking at Viktor and taking in his shocked look.

“You…this…” Viktor sputtered, unable to form words.

“I want to buy this house with you,” Yuuri admitted, taking Viktor’s hands and lacing their fingers together, “I think it’s perfect, but I want it to be a joint decision.  Am I jumping the gun?”

“No,” Viktor whispered, feeling tears fill his eyes, “it’s perfect.  This is the next step, isn’t it?  Our happily ever after?”

“Yeah, I think so,” he said, brushing his lips against Viktor’s, “Chris said he’d show it to you tomorrow morning.  Is eleven ok?”

“That’s perfect,” Viktor said, smiling as the tears streamed down his cheeks, “I love you so much, Yuuri Katsuki.”

“I love you more,” he replied, “but I’m not done.”

“What?” Viktor asked, wondering how he could have more.

Yuuri dug in his coat pocket and pulled out a square box, handing it to Viktor.  He held it for a moment before lifting the lid, gasping when he saw the pendant resting upon the black velvet.  He ran a finger along the gold, picking it up and reading the inscription.  His breath caught, a sob of happiness escaping him.

“’Always and forever,’” he whispered, looking at Yuuri.

“I bought this when we were in Hawaii, waiting for the perfect chance to give it to you,” Yuuri said, “The time is now.  I always wanted someone to love, someone to love me.  When I finally found you, I thanked God so much.  Do you know how much it means to me that you feel the same?  I’m so blessed, Viktor.  I’ve told you this before, but I love you more than my heart beats in a day.  I want you in my life forever and a day.”

Viktor wrapped his arm around Yuuri, pulling him into a crushing embrace, knowing he couldn’t love him more.  While the day was simple, it was one of the best in his life.  He had the love of his life, his friends that had become family.  He had a bright future ahead of him. Pressing his lips to Yuuri’s temple, his recurring dream filled his mind.

“Going back to our 2.6 children,” Viktor said, “If we have a daughter, can we name her Lena?”

“Sure,” Yuuri said, tilting his head, “That’s a beautiful name.”

Viktor kissed him deeply one last time, expressing the overwhelming love he felt for Yuuri in its simplicity.  Jumping when he felt his phone vibrate, he broke the kiss and checked it.

 _Hey dumbass.  
Pops finally arrived, so you guys need to get back here.  
If you don’t hurry up, I’m eating all the fudge Emil gave you._  
_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

“Yuri,” he said, waving his phone, “He’s threatening to eat my fudge if we don’t get back soon.  Pops made it also.”

“Let’s go,” Yuuri stated, opening the car door for him.

Viktor stared out the window as they made their way back to the city, gazing at the stars shining brightly in the night sky.  It had been a magnificent day, the best birthday he had ever had.  While he still wasn’t pleased he was thirty, he was excited about the prospects the new decade held for him.  Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he smiled softly as he took in Yuuri’s profile.

_I could never have found a love sweeter than you, Yuuri, and I promise to cherish you always and forever._

* * *


	64. Say Hello To Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new year has arrived holding the promise of forever and reassurance.
> 
> “Sweetheart,” Yuuri said, getting Viktor’s attention when he laid his hand upon his chest, “Ready? Doors open in half an hour.”
> 
> “Yep,” he replied, “Otabek, you’re in charge. Keep the brat in line. And stay out of the wine!”
> 
> “Do I look like I need a fucking babysitter?” Yuri yelled.
> 
> “Sometimes I wonder,” Viktor muttered, just loud enough for Yuri to hear him over the rapid gunfire of his game.
> 
> “Get lost, old man. I’ll let you know how you liked your wine,” he teased.
> 
> “Touch it and I swear I’ll kick your ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter than most of them but filled with so much. New Year's has rolled around once again and it's so different than the year before. This chapter holds surprises no one could have guessed. 
> 
> I had two songs I used to help me write this. Most of you know how important music is to my life and I have a song for every situation. I really hope you like them. They spoke to me.  
> There are lyrics and lines used in the dialogue that I'll link in the end notes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading. Please don't scream too loudly.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

“I left my debit card on the end table so figure out what you guys want to eat but don’t go wild.”

“Uh huh,” he replied absently, not looking up from the TV screen.

“I don’t want you going anywhere while we’re gone.  Idiots will be out tonight.”

“Uh huh.”

“Don’t do anything stupid either.  If I come back and find the condo trashed or burned down, I’m going to kick your ass.”

“Love,” Yuuri said, touching Viktor’s arm, “he’ll be fine. Otabek will keep him in line.”

“You do remember how crazy they get when they’re together?” he asked, looking back at Yuri.

A knock on the door was heard over the explosions of the game Yuri was playing, but he ignored it, choosing to go after an enemy player.  Viktor rolled his eyes, strode towards the door and let Otabek in.  He had become part of the family since his mom relocated to Almaty, spending more time at the condo than his apartment.  Even though Viktor knew Otabek was madly in love with Yuri and kept a close eye on him, he viewed him as a brother and had the utmost respect for him.

“Hey Viktor,” Otabek said, bumping his fist against Viktor’s as he entered the apartment, “’Sup, Yuuri?”

“Looking forward to tonight,” he replied, smiling.

Otabek knew it had been a while since they’d gone out without others tagging along.  Yuuri had suggested they invite Phichit and Chris to join them at the club for New Year’s Eve, but Viktor really wanted to ring in the new year with only Yuuri.  He was relieved when Phichit told him he was going out with some friends from class and Chris was spending a quiet night at home with Eva.  It made Yuuri feel better as well since he wasn’t leaving friends out of the celebration.

Viktor’s eyes swept Yuuri’s body as he listened to him talk with Otabek.  He was elated Yuuri chose to wear the shimmery plum sweater he bought him for Christmas.  When he returned to the bathroom after a quick shower and saw Yuuri step into a newer pair of jeans that Viktor absolutely loved, he groaned and bit his lower lip, simply walking behind Yuuri and kissing his neck as he buttoned them.

They had made a pact recently to not make every holiday a sexual experience.  Both agreed it would become boring eventually and they wanted to avoid lackluster encounters.  They wanted to make love on a whim, ravage the other when the mood struck.  If it happened to be on a holiday, so be it.  Enjoying the holiday, basking in the pure and simple love they shared was more than enough.

“Sweetheart,” Yuuri said, getting Viktor’s attention when he laid his hand upon his chest, “Ready?   Doors open in half an hour.”

“Yep,” he replied, “Otabek, you’re in charge.  Keep the brat in line.  And stay out of the wine!”

“Do I look like I need a fucking babysitter?” Yuri yelled.

“Sometimes I wonder,” Viktor muttered, just loud enough for Yuri to hear him over the rapid gunfire of his game.

“Get lost, old man.  I’ll let you know how you liked your wine,” he teased.

“Touch it and I swear I’ll kick your ass.”

“He heads to the kitchen and I promise I’ll tie him up,” Otabek said, smirking when Viktor laughed.

Yuri raised a brow when he heard Otabek’s comment, a faint flutter in his stomach breaking free.  He’d fantasized a lot since Otabek’s confession on Christmas, replayed the simple kiss over and over.  Some of his daydreams had turned erotic and left him breathless, others were so sweet they brought tears to his eyes. 

Some scared him so much he thought he was on the precipice of madness.

They usually popped up after his nightly shower and he was ready for bed, always opting for a tank top and shorts.  He’d stare at the scars on his hands in the dim lamplight of the room, sometimes getting out of bed to regard his reflection.  He hated his body, hated what his mother did to him.  If he hated it, how could anyone love it?

“Hey, space cadet.”

Yuri turned his head when he heard fingers snap in front of him, seeing a smirk on Otabek’s face.  He always felt heat spread through him each time Otabek looked at him, pierced him with his brown eyes so dark they appeared black.  Gaze quickly dropping to his soft lips, Yuri remembered the feeling of them against his forehead, wishing beyond belief they were on his own lips.

“What?” he muttered.

“Viktor left and you stood there while some lameass scrub owned you,” Otabek said, “What’s up with you?  Is my princess tired already?”

“Fuck you,” he grumbled, returning to his game as he tried to slow the racing of his heart.

“You wish,” Otabek replied, watching for a reaction.

“Implied, motherfucker.”

_I can’t wait for the day it won’t be implied, Yura._

 

* * *

 

 

The club was packed when they arrived, the line wrapping around the building for people without reservations.  Viktor was relieved they decided to preorder a package weeks before as they drove by, trying to find a spot.  The only space available was a parking garage almost a mile away, but the walk was pleasant as they made their way to the club pressed against the other holding hands.  Viktor loved showing Yuuri off in public, doting on him in front of everyone present.  He wanted everyone to know how lucky he was that he had Yuuri in his life, how much he loved him with all his heart.  Tonight was no different.

After asking Yuuri to order him a drink, Viktor excused himself to go to the bathroom.  There was a short line, but it moved quickly.  He relieved himself, washed his hands and walked back into the main room.  The party had really begun, a plethora of colored lights sweeping the room and mirrored balls casting circles of light onto the wooden floor.  The bass of the music reverberated in his chest, bodies pressed against each other as clubgoers danced to their hearts delight.

Viktor scanned the crowd for Yuuri, his gaze pausing on his fiancé talking to a man at the bar.  He narrowed his eyes as he took in the man’s posture, seeing him leaning against the bar and his body shifted towards Yuuri.  He knew he was flirting with Yuuri and Viktor felt annoyance rise within him, but a wicked grin graced his features as a plan formed in his mind.  He walked to the bar slowly and stopped several feet away from them, overhearing their conversation.

“Japan,” he said, smiling at Yuuri, “That’s amazing.  I really love your accent.”

“Thanks,” Yuuri said meekly.

“May I buy you a drink?”

“That’s ok,” he replied, “I just ordered one.”

The bartender arrived seconds later and gave Yuuri a shot glass, Yuuri handing her his card.  He sipped at it, Viktor pleased he didn’t chug it.  He wanted Yuuri sober tonight, wanted both of them to enjoy the evening and remember bringing in the new year. 

“Bummer,” the man said, taking a step towards Yuuri, “I really like this song.  Would you like to dance?”

“I’m sorry, but I have to pass.  I’m—” he said before being interrupted.

Viktor strode up to them, grabbing Yuuri and spinning him around, pulling him against his body and kissing him senselessly.  When they broke apart, Viktor winked at him and nodded, hoping Yuuri would play along.

“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t resist,” Viktor said, lifting Yuuri’s hand and pressing his lips against the tops of his fingers, “You truly are the most beautiful person here tonight.  May I have this dance?”

Yuuri giggled when Viktor took his hand and spun him around, smiling devilishly at the man flirting with Yuuri.  He nodded and Viktor led him to the dance floor, stopping briefly to take Yuuri in his arms, dip him and kiss him.  When he yanked Yuuri upright, Yuuri laughed and placed his hands-on Viktor’s cheeks, kissing him briefly several times.

“Thanks for saving me,” Yuuri said, squeezing Viktor’s hand.

“Anytime, Love,” he said, “I think I know how you felt in Hawaii now.  That was annoying.”

“You should have been on the receiving end. Do you think we should tell him we’re engaged?”

“Nah.  Let him guess,” Viktor said, pulling Yuuri against him and swaying to the music, “I really love this song. Every time I hear it I imagine your body lying on our sheets.”

“At least that’s more romantic than telling me you wanted to fuck me like an animal last time we were here,” he muttered, blushing when he couldn’t believe the words came from him.

“It was true, and I’m glad we did when we got home,” Viktor stated, kissing Yuuri again.

“Just shut up and dance with me,” Yuuri said, grinning when he laughed.

 

* * *

 

“Are we going to get this show on the road anytime?  I swear I’m going to be in a fucking nursing home by the time you get your shit together,” Yuri grumbled into his headset.

 _“Give me a minute.  Ji’s getting snacks and I need something to drink,”_  Leo said.

“You couldn’t have gotten that when Phichit went to the bathroom?” he asked.

_“Nope, just got thirsty.”_

“Fucking loser,” Yuri said, turning to look at Otabek, “Hey, can you plug my phone into the receiver and open my music app.  I want to listen to my INOIML playlist.”

“Yeah, but what does that stand for?” he asked.

_I Need Otabek In My Life._

“If I told you, I’d have to kill you,” Yuri said, grinning when he rolled his eyes.

“You’re such a dumbass,” Otabek muttered.

“Fuck you.”

“You wish.”

 _“God, will you two just rent a room already?”_  Leo yelled.

“Hey, remember I know where you live. I won’t hesitate to come over and kick your ass!” Yuri shouted into the headset.

“Remember what Viktor said?” Otabek said, standing and walking to the TV stand, plugging Yuri’s phone in and selecting the playlist before pressing play.

“Fuck him,” he grumbled.

 _“Isn’t that incest?”_  Phichit chimed in, trying to fight laughter.

“What the fuck is wrong with you guys tonight?  I swear to Baby Jesus, I wonder why in the hell I hang out with you guys.”

“You love us,” Otabek said, grinning at him.

_God, Beka, you’ve only seen the tip of the iceberg._

Leo finally queued them for a multiplayer match and discussed a strategy he’d seen on a gaming website.  While Otabek and Phichit thought it was a good idea, Yuri was skeptical.  He asked several questions and was dismayed Leo didn’t have any answers, begrudgingly agreeing to try it out.  When he heard the song that was playing, he looked at Otabek and gulped, hoping he wasn’t paying attention.

“What’s up with this, Yura?  No scream metal?”

_Fuck…_

“Just in the mood for something different,” he said, looking back at the screen.

“I think the only thing that’s contagious right now is your bitchy attitude,” Otabek stated, looking at him, “Who pissed in your cereal?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

 _“Are you guys ready or are we going to fight all evening?”_  Leo asked.

“Let’s do this,” Yuri said, waiting for the match to begin.

 

* * *

 

 _I let you in, I let you in and you infected me_  
_Can't get enough of you, Can't get enough of you_  
_I breathed you in, I breathed you in and now I'm in too deep_  
_Don't think I'm pulling through, Don't think I'm pulling through_  
_Can't get enough of you, Can't get enough of you_

 

* * *

 

It was packed in the club as midnight closed in, the party growing wilder each minute. Viktor had been worried about Yuuri since there were so many people, but he was handling the crowd like a champ.  They only needed to escape to the lobby once after dancing for a while, but Viktor thought the dinner upstairs helped Yuuri center himself.  Once they finished eating, they made their way downstairs and continued to dance. 

A song came on that reminded Viktor of his relationship with Yuuri, how happy he made him.  He didn’t think Yuuri knew the song since he usually listened to it at work when he needed his Yuuri fix.  Pulling him closer until they were chest to chest, Viktor kissed him before smiling.

“Listen to the words, Love,” Viktor advised, “I think of you and what we have every time I hear it.”

“Ok,” Yuuri said, winding his arms around Viktor’s neck as they undulated to the beat.

 _I see your eyes,_  
_Hold the key, to my paradise_  
_Summer in your smile_  
_Well it makes me feel, so real_  
_You tell me things_  
_And my heart sings to the world,_  
_From islands in the sky_  
_Take my hand_  
_As one we will stand_  
_You know it's never too late_  
_To say hello to forever_

“I like it.  I’ve already said hello to forever,” Yuuri said, brushing his lips across Viktor’s.

“I’m the luckiest man in the world,” he said though he’d told Yuuri a million times before, it would never be enough.

The song ended and the DJ relayed instructions regarding the remaining hour until midnight.  Hats and noisemakers were passed out, Viktor choosing a glittery headband.  Yuuri laughed at him and shook his head.

“You’re extra, babe,” Yuuri stated.

“I am not!”

“Says the man with glitter,” he said.

Several minutes later, the DJ announced the next few songs would be for the couples in the crowd.  Viktor smiled at Yuuri when the DJ switched to a slower pace.  When the first song began, he closed his eyes and sighed.  Wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist, Viktor inhaled his sweet scent when Yuuri laid his head on his shoulder.

“Do you know how happy I am that you belong to me and I you, Sweetheart?” he asked, pressing his lips against Yuuri’s forehead.

“Not as much as I am,” Yuuri said.

They danced for the rest of the songs, exchanging several sweet kisses.  As the last song was winding down, employees of the club began to hand out glasses of champagne.  It was ten minutes until midnight and the crowd was getting excited.  The DJ asked for everyone’s attention, making a speech about how next year could only be better and hoping everyone’s dreams would come true.  When the countdown began, Viktor gazed into Yuuri’s eyes, becoming lost in the emotion reflected in the chocolate brown orbs.  The partygoers went wild when they reached zero.

“Happy New Year, Love,” Viktor said, lowering his head and capturing Yuuri’s lips with his own. 

The kiss was full of everything they felt for the other.  When the next song began, they started dancing while kissing, breaking apart moments later and pulling apart.  Yuuri twisted his body to the music, Viktor groaning as he watched Yuuri’s display of seduction without realizing it.

“Hey Yuuri?”

“Hey Viktor?”

“About that pact we made,” Viktor shouted, continuing when Yuuri nodded, “Can we reconsider tonight?  You’ve got a nice package alright and I’d really like to ride it tonight.”

“Jesus!  Will you stop quoting song lyrics!” Yuuri yelled, burying his head against Viktor’s chest in embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

They were losing more matches than they won, Yuri growing strangely silent as the anger towards the game and his thoughts plagued him.  He didn’t want to play anymore, but he promised his friends they’d play all night.  The songs that kept playing didn’t help either, Otabek questioning him about his choices each time a new one came on.

When Otabek caught the lyrics of the song playing, he looked at Yuri and frowned.  The playlist was unlike him and Otabek wondered if it was a reflection of Yuri’s emotions.  While things hadn’t changed since he told Yuri he loved him, he knew how Yuri’s mind worked.  He hadn’t known love besides Viktor’s and Yuuri’s, but it wasn’t the same as an impending relationship.  Deciding he’d had enough, Otabek grabbed Yuri’s controller and yanked his headset off.

“What the fuck!” Yuri shouted, reaching for his controller and growling when Otabek moved it away.

“Guys, we’ll be back in a little while,” Otabek said, turning Yuri’s system off.

 _“Trouble in paradise?”_  Leo asked.

“Shut the fuck up,” Otabek muttered before turning his own system off and looking at Yuri, “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, why?  Can we get back to the game?” he asked.

“Bullshit.  I know better than that.  Spill it.  You’ve been moody since I got here, you’ve been quiet.  What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing,” Yuri said, looking at the ground.

“Yura,” Otabek said, touching the side of Yuri’s face and turning his head, “Talk to me.”

The next song came on and Otabek looked to the speakers, frowning when the man started singing. 

 _I am a head case_  
_I am the color of boom_  
_That's never arriving_  
_At you are the pay raise_  
_Always a touch out of view_  
_And I am the color of boom_

“You are so full of shit telling me there’s nothing wrong,” Otabek said, pointing to the receiver.

“What happens if you decide you don’t love me anymore?” Yuri said softly, looking at him with such agony filling his eyes, “I can’t handle that, Beka.”

“What?  Where is this coming from?” he asked, confusion running through him.

“I’m a monstrosity,” Yuri said, wringing his hands together, “I’m flawed.  I’m scarred.  I’m disgusting.”

“No, you’re not, Yura.  You’re beautiful,” he said, rubbing his thumb across his cheek.

“Really?  You haven’t seen anything yet,” Yuri said, standing up.

He couldn’t contain his rage any longer, his fears and worries finally erupting.  He couldn’t control the impulses flooding his mind.  Yanking at the sleeves of his hoodie, he tugged them off and tossed it on the floor.  He tugged his gloves off and threw them down, lowering his arms to the hem of his shirt.

“Yura, no,” Otabek whispered, “You don’t have to do this.”

“Don’t you want to know what you’re getting into?” he snarled, pulling his shirt up and over his head, watching Otabek’s eyes widen when he saw the scars littering his body, “Do you still think I’m beautiful?  Do you still want this?”

Otabek was frozen, unable to speak as he saw the scars over Yuri’s chest.  He knew his mother was a monster, but this was much worse than he imagined.  He stared for several minutes, feeling his heart pound and the threat of tears rise in his eyes.  When Yuri’s shoulders slumped and he turned to walk away, Otabek flew off the couch and grabbed his arm.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“To my room,” Yuri replied, “Your silence is answer enough.”

“You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about,” Otabek growled, “Sit.”

“No.”

“Sit down,” he repeated tersely, gritting his teeth.

Yuri flopped on the couch, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.  He wondered what Otabek was doing when he walked to the TV stand and pulled the cord from his phone, plugging it into his own.  He watched as Otabek slid his finger several times over the screen, finally pressing it and returning to him.  When he shoved the coffee table away from the couch, Otabek stood in front of him, face expressionless.

“Stand up,” he ordered.

“Will you make up your fucking mind?  This isn’t musical chairs,” Yuri grumbled.

“Now.”

Yuri sighed and stood, yelping when Otabek grabbed him and tugged him against his body. He tried to push away and break free but Otabek held him tight.  He closed his eyes, not wanting the warring thoughts and emotions in him.

“Just listen, ok?” Otabek asked, staring into Yuri's eyes when he opened them.

“Fine.”

The song began to play, the gentle strumming of a guitar and the melody of the piano entwining.  Yuri gasped when he felt Otabek’s hand on his lower back, gazing into his eyes as he swayed to the music.  He choked back a sob when the words floated through the air.

 _Every time our eyes meet_  
_This feeling inside me_  
_Is almost more than I can take_  
_Baby, when you touch me_  
_I can feel how much you love me_  
_And it just blows me away_  
_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_  
_I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dream_ s

He felt a tear slip down his cheek, felt his heart burst upon hearing the words.  He knew this was Otabek’s way of telling him how much he meant to him, how much he loved him.  Yuri couldn’t believe he doubted his love but his mind had a way of twisting every good thing he’d experienced in life to the worst possible scenario.

 _I don't know how you do what you do_  
_I'm so in love with you_  
_It just keeps getting better_  
_I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side_  
_Forever and ever_  
_Every little thing that you do_  
_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

“Do you get it now?” Otabek whispered.

Yuri rested his head on Otabek’s chest, crying softly.  He felt Otabek’s hand trace his spine lightly, continuing to move to the music.  Though Otabek told him he loved him and would wait until he was ready, Yuri had never considered forever.  If Otabek could and would, Yuri knew he had a life worth living and would be incredibly happy with.

 _The smell of your skin_  
_The taste of your kiss_  
_The way you whisper in the dark_  
_Your hair all around me_  
_Baby, you surround me_  
_Touch every place in my heart_  
_And it feels like the first time every time_  
_I want to spend the whole night in your eyes_

“I’m sorry,” Yuri said quietly.

“Don’t make me regret telling you how I feel, Yura,” he said, turning his head to look out to the balcony when he heard gunshots sound, signaling the new year had begun, “Don’t twist it into something bad.  It’s never going to be bad and it’s never going away.  I don’t care how much that bitch hurt you or how she changed you.  You’ll always be beautiful to me.”

“There’s one problem with your song,” Yuri said, smirking at him.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“You don’t know the taste of my kiss,” Yuri stated, lifting a brow.

“I will in a minute,” Otabek said softly, grasping Yuri’s chin gently and lifting his head, “Happy New Year, Yura.”

Yuri’s heart stopped when he felt Otabek’s lips on his, moving against his. It was what he wanted for so long, craved it.  While he knew they weren’t ready, it held the promise of forever.  It was sweet, it was over too quickly, it was everything. 

_God Beka, no one gets me like you do.  You really are my only one._

“If your mind starts playing tricks on you, listen to this song.  Hopefully it will set you straight until it’s time.  I’m not doing this again until we can be together.  Remember it, Yura,” he said.

“Ok,” Yuri said.

“I’m not in the mood for playing anymore.  Want to watch a movie instead?” he asked.

“Yeah, I think I’d like that. That zombie movie. I want to watch that,” Yuri said, going to unplug Otabek’s phone and switch the TV to the Blu-ray player.

Otabek settled on the couch, moving a pillow to lay against his thigh and smiled when Yuri joined him. When Yuri was comfortable, Otabek slid his fingers in his soft hair and massaged his scalp.  The movie wasn’t even halfway done when he heard gentle snoring, looking at Yuri and smiling when he saw his eyes flutter under his lids.  He knew Yuri’s inner battle had exhausted him and hoped he’d keep his uncertainty at bay in the future.  Otabek knew he couldn’t keep reminding him he loved Yuri for everything he was, everything he’d always be to him.  Though he felt it was right to tell Yuri how he felt, he wondered how well he would handle it.

“Just hold on, Yura,” he whispered, “It’ll be time before you know it.”

 

* * *

 

 _Your skin_  
_Oh yeah your skin and bones_  
_Turn into something beautiful_  
_You know you know I love you so_  
_You know I love you so_

* * *

 

When they entered the condo, the living room was dark save for the main screen from the Blu-ray player.  Yuuri walked to the TV stand and turned the player off, moving to head to their bedroom but pausing when he looked at the couch. 

“Viktor,” he said quietly, “Come here.”

Viktor joined Yuuri and smiled when he saw Yuri and Otabek passed out on the couch.  Yuri was laying on his side, resting on Otabek’s thigh while Otabek had his head against the back of the couch.  He knew something had changed between them since Christmas, but couldn’t place it.  When he asked Yuuri about it, he claimed he didn’t know.

“I guess we should wake them up,” Viktor said.

“Let them sleep, Love,” Yuuri said, lacing his fingers with Viktor’s and leading him to the bedroom, “Speaking of, I’m exhausted.”

“But we just met!  Are you trying to seduce me?” Viktor teased.

“You are so extra,” Yuuri mumbled.

“I am not!” he yelled, gasping when a pillow hit his back.

“Shut the fuck up,” Yuri grumbled, falling back to sleep.

Viktor turned and looked at his brother, smiling softly.  It had been a long and challenging year, but they had the world at their feet. 

_This year shall be so wonderful, each year better after that._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here we go. Hopefully I won't miss any.
> 
>  
> 
> [Poets by Bastille](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5NIoWpkdj4)  
> [Closer by NIN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jXYyXhPCJUk)  
> [Shut Up and Dance by Walk The Moon](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6JCLY0Rlx6Q)  
> [Contagious by Trapt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5vKQIWD75I)  
> [Polaroid by Imagine Dragon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmjyO-r1OhA)  
> [All For You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8PqLe5ZM2tE)  
> [Only One by Yellowcard](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJLkcPhVi9w)  
> [Yellow by Coldplay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKNxeF4KMsY)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, I have a playlist called 'I Need Otabek In My Life'. Don't judge.


	65. Welcome to the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day plans are changed by an unexpected early arrival.
> 
>  
> 
> He ended the call and dropped his phone on the mattress, lying back to turn the lamp on. Grinning when Yuuri groaned and covered his eyes, he leaned over and peppered kisses on his face.
> 
> “Time to wake up, Love,” he said softly, feathering his lips over Yuuri’s.
> 
> “Too early,” Yuuri grumbled, pulling a pillow from under his head and placing it over his head before mumbling.
> 
> “I can’t hear you,” Viktor said, laughing and removing the pillow, “Ready to be an unca again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time, though it's a little early. While this chapter skims over a bit, I want to focus on the feelings and possibilities in the future rather than the events transpiring. I hope I've achieved this. 
> 
> I named Sasha's and Anthony's baby after a dear friend. I love the name so much :)
> 
> There really aren't any notes for this chapter, except for premature labor and having a baby before thirty-six weeks gestation. While the baby usually wouldn't have horrible complications being born at thirty-five weeks, it is possible. The main issue would be lung development, though boys have a more difficult time than girls do. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading!

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

It was the middle of the night, his eyes adjusting to the dark as he heard the buzzing from his phone on the nightstand.  He rolled onto his back, smiling when Yuuri protested and shifted, wrapping an arm around him and burrowing against his chest.  Reaching out towards the nightstand, he patted the surface until he found his phone.  He lifted it and frowned when he saw the number.

“Sasha?” Viktor asked, voice heavy with sleep, “It’s three in the morning.”

 _“It’s time,”_  she said, Viktor hearing the pain in her voice.

“Huh? Time for what?”

 _“My water broke a couple hours ago_ ,” Sasha explained, pausing for several seconds,  _“The contractions are less than five minutes apart.  Anthony is freaking out.”_

“It can’t be time,” he replied, “Isn’t the baby supposed to be here in April?”

 _“Babies choose when they want to arrive,”_  she said, voice dropping to a whisper,  _“It’s too early, Viktor.  I’m afraid.  What if something is wrong?  I don’t even have a bag packed.”_

“Ok,” Viktor said, shaking Yuuri’s shoulder before sitting up, “Go to the hospital.  We’ll meet you there.  Yuuri can take Benji back to your apartment and help him find everything you need.  I’ll wake the brat up and have him watch Benji. It’ll be ok, Sasha.  I promised I’d help you no matter what.”

 _“Thanks, Viktor.  Anthony just woke Benji up.  He’s excited, rambling about his baby brother,”_  she said.

“Did you tell him he might wind up with a sister?” he asked.

 _“Yeah, but he says he knows,”_  she said, chuckling for the first time in hours,  _“See you soon.”_

He ended the call and dropped his phone onto the mattress, lying back to turn the lamp on.  Grinning when Yuuri groaned and covered his eyes, he leaned over and peppered kisses on his face.

“Time to wake up, Love,” he said softly, feathering his lips over Yuuri’s.

“Too early,” Yuuri grumbled, pulling a pillow from under his head and placing it over his face before mumbling.

“I can’t hear you,” Viktor said, laughing and removing the pillow, “Ready to be an unca again?”

“What?” he asked, eyes flying open.

“Sasha is in labor,” Viktor said, “Take a few minutes to wake up.  I’m going to go wake Yuri up and make some coffee.  Don’t fall asleep.”

“Give me ten?”

He kissed Yuuri again before rising from the bed and finding some pajama pants, stepping into them and pulling them up.  He opened the door, called for Makkachin and waited for him to enter the hallway.  He made his way to the kitchen, talking to the dog as he poured kibble into his dish, patting his back and going to Yuri’s room.  He opened the door, smirking when he saw his brother sprawled on his bed precariously.  His upper body was over the edge of the mattress, mouth open wide as he snored softly.

“Hey,” Viktor said, “Time to wake up.”

“Fuck off,” Yuri grumbled, “I just went to sleep.”

“It’s not my fault, is it?” he asked, tugging the blanket off Yuri, “Sasha is headed to the hospital.  She’s in labor.  I need you to keep an eye on Benji.”

“As long as he goes back to sleep.”

“Can’t promise that,” Viktor said, “I’ll let you go to sleep until Yuuri comes back with him.  Make sure you wake up when he gets back.”

“Yeah, sure.  Now fuck off,” he muttered, pulling the blanket over him and falling fast asleep.

Viktor chuckled and left Yuri’s room, walking to the kitchen and making a pot of coffee.  He watched the liquid drop and thought about the day ahead of him, the plans he’d have to reschedule.  It was Valentine’s Day, the second he and Yuuri would be spending together.  They wanted to spend a quiet day together, simply ordering Chinese and watching movies at home.  They contemplated visiting a natural history museum that had opened recently but decided to save it for another time. 

The imminent arrival quashed anything the day held.

When the pot was full, Viktor poured coffee into two mugs.  He went to the fridge and pulled the creamer out, whistling softly when he returned to the counter and made Yuuri’s coffee.  He found himself wondering how long it would take Sasha to have the baby, eager to meet it and welcome it into the world.  He was excited to learn whether he had a new niece or nephew, couldn’t wait to hold a baby for the first time.

Yuuri wandered into the kitchen, thanking Viktor before taking the mug and sitting at the table.  He was used to being interrupted in the middle of the night with client emergencies but he had asked a colleague to take his on-call hours that day.  The woman was more than happy to agree, knowing Yuuri wanted to spend Valentine’s Day with Viktor.  He thanked her profusely and promised to give her the giant box of chocolates she requested.

“Are you up to driving?” Viktor asked, taking the seat across from Yuuri, “They’re bringing Benji to the hospital and I offered Yuri’s babysitting skills.”

“I’m not sure swearing and shenanigans are babysitting skills.  He is good with Benji, though.  Maybe Otabek can come over later and they can hang out,” he mumbled, lifting the mug to his lips and chugging half of it, “When are we leaving?”

“I’m getting dressed and heading out.  Think you can get there in the next hour or so?  I’m not sure how well Benji is going to behave at the hospital in the middle of the night.”

“Good point,” Yuuri agreed, “I want to get a shower and I’ll be there a little bit after you.  I’ll bring breakfast, but promise you’ll eat it in the hallway.  It won’t be fair to eat in front of Sasha.”

“Ok,” he said, standing and kissing Yuuri one last time before walking to the hallway, smiling when he entered his room.

_I can’t wait to see you, Little One.  You’re going to steal everyone’s hearts on the most perfect day._

 

* * *

 

The hospital was quiet when Viktor arrived and made his way to the birthing center.  When he stepped off the elevator, he noticed the décor of the unit, feeling the relaxed atmosphere immediately.  He stopped at the nurses’ station and asked for Sasha’s room number, having to fib and tell them he was her brother.  He thanked the woman and wandered down the hall, scanning the room numbers until he found hers.

“Hey Momma,” he said softly, bending over and kissing her forehead when he reached the bed.

“Hey,” Sasha said, a thin sheen of sweat covering her skin.

“Do you need anything?” Viktor asked, brushing her hair from her face.

“Ice chips?” she asked, “They put steroids in my IV a little while ago and I’m really thirsty.”

“One bucket of ice chips coming up,” Viktor said, plucking the container from a nearby tray and leaving the room.

He waited for the bucket to fill, pulling his phone from his pocket when the ringtone he always loved to hear sounded.  Yuuri had texted him to let him know he was on his way, wanting to know if they needed anything.  He typed out a message, hitting send seconds later.

 _Not that I can think of._  
_I’ll ask Sasha and Anthony, though._  
_Love you._  
_~V_

“Yuuri is on the way.  He’s stopping at the store first and wanted to know if you need anything,” Viktor said.

“I’m good,” Anthony said, focusing on Sasha as he rubbed her back.

“One of those wooden massagers,” she said through a contraction, “My back hurts really bad and it’s getting worse.”

“Sure thing,” Viktor said.

 _Sasha would like a massager._  
_You know those wooden things that look like claws?_  
_~V_

 _Yep._  
_Be there in about an hour._  
_Love you_  
_**Yuuri**_

The next hour was spent comforting Sasha, Anthony and Viktor helping her through her contractions.  Viktor had gone to a few Lamaze classes with her when Anthony had to go out of town for his job.  Sasha had laughed at him when the instructor showed a video on what to expect during the birthing process, teasing him when his face paled and he told her he was dizzy.  It affected him so much she had to drive back to the office.

The doctor came in to check on her progress after consulting her chart.  The medication she had been given to help stop the contractions hadn’t helped, so he went through what to expect during labor and the complications the baby might have after the birth.  Viktor watched Sasha take in the news, tears filling her eyes when the doctor mentioned there was a low chance of death at this point.  Viktor’s heart broke for her as the man went through the list.

Yuuri arrived soon after the doctor left, greeting Sasha with a kiss against her forehead.  He kissed Viktor, pulling apart and looking at Benji sleeping in the chair.  He walked towards the boy, crouching in front of him and gently shaking his knee.  Seeing the lids of his eyes flutter open slowly, Yuuri smiled when Benji focused on him.

_This will be mine and Viktor’s child eventually._

“Hey Benji,” he said quietly, “Want to go see Yuri?”

“No,” Benji mumbled, “Wanna see my brother.  He’ll be here soon.”

“I think it’s going to be a while.  How about you spend some time with Yuri until Mommy has the baby.  I’ll bring you back when it’s here,” Yuuri promised.

“Otabeka too”? he asked, stretching as much as his small body as he could.

“You’ll have to ask him,” Yuuri stated, “I’m sure he’d love to see you.”

“Ok,” he said, “I wanna kiss my brother bye first.”

Yuuri lifted Benji into his arms and helped him onto the bed, smiling when he leaned over and pressed his lips against Sasha’s covered abdomen.  It always touched him how sweet and innocent children were.  He had thought about his future family with Viktor a lot recently, often daydreaming about it while at work.  They had decided to buy the house Yuuri had found with Chris’ help and were waiting on the deal to close.  Once the paperwork was signed and the owners moved, it would be theirs.  It would take time, but soon their home would be full of love and laughter.  He envisioned their children running around the backyard, shrieking as they dashed through the sprinkler as Makkachin chased them.

They said their goodbyes, Yuuri telling Viktor he’d be back after visiting Sasha’s apartment and dropping Benji off at their condo.  He carried the boy through the hospital and to the parking garage since he was so tired.  By the time Yuuri made it to his car, Benji was fast asleep.  He hated waking him to put him in the booster seat, but was relieved when he drifted off minutes after leaving the garage.

When they arrived at the apartment and Yuuri let them in with the key Anthony gave them, Benji guided him through the unit and showed him where everything was kept.  Yuuri packed a duffel bag quickly, grabbing a few additional items he thought Sasha might need.  His mind floated back to a conversation he and Viktor had recently when he saw a framed picture on the dresser, Viktor telling him a focus object was helpful during labor.  He lifted the frame and saw the small family smiling back at him, deciding to take the picture with him.  Once he had everything he thought Sasha would need, he packed a small bag for Benji and they left.

He had to wake Yuri up when they made it to the condo.  He was unusually cranky since he only had a few hours’ sleep.  Yuuri made Benji scrambled eggs and watched cartoons with him, waiting for Yuri to come into the living room.  When Yuri told him he had everything under control and to get lost, Yuuri left after informing him they’d keep him updated.

“Want to go back to sleep?” Yuri asked after the door closed.

“No,” he said, eyes glued to the screen, “I want to watch TV.  The puppy is my favorite.  Can Otabeka come over now?”

“He’s sleeping,” Yuri muttered, closing his eyes and laying back on the couch, “I’ll text him in a few hours.”

“Can we go to Pizza Castle and then buy Mommy some flowers?  She’s having my brother today,” Benji said, looking at him, “Did you know it’s Valentine’s Day, too?  My brother will be a happy baby.  Maybe we can buy him some heart stickers.”

“Oh shit,” Yuri said, eyes flying open.

He had forgotten the holiday was approaching and wanted to get Otabek something special.  They had promised the other they’d keep their relationship as friends only until the timing was right, essentially burying Otabek’s confession after New Year’s.  Yuri remembered the feeling of Otabek’s lips against his every day, wanting more yet trying to be patient. 

Yuri racked his brain, trying to think of something to give Otabek since it was last minute.  He knew since Benji was over it would be near impossible to buy anything meaningful. He thought about what he had on-hand already since he picked up odds and ends that reminded him of Otabek while he was out, but nothing fit.  Mentally searching his room, he bolted upright when the perfect gift came to him.

“Hey Benji?” he asked.

“Huh?”

“When your show gets done, do you want to help me color a picture for Beka?” Yuri asked.

“Is it a giraffe?” he asked.

“Not quite.”

 

* * *

 

It was near noon and Sasha’s labor had stalled, the woman exhausted and in pain.  The doctor had warned labor for premature babies was typically more intense than a full-term birth and she was feeling it.  Viktor felt horrible for her, he and Anthony telling her if they could take the pain away they would.  Yuuri had been there for a few hours and had been his anchor, both emotionally and mentally.  While Viktor was happy he was experiencing this life event with Sasha, it was terrifying. He didn’t know how anyone could go through something like this. 

Viktor and Anthony took breaks in shifts, Yuuri joining him when he went into the hallway.  He rested his head on Yuuri’s shoulder when they sat on the couch.  He was tired and worried.  The baby’s heart rate had begun to fluctuate as each contraction hit. The nurses were monitoring Sasha closely and told her if the baby became distressed further, she’d have to have a cesarean section.  She had burst into tears at the news since she wanted to have a natural birth.  They had tried to comfort her and told her it only mattered that she and the baby were safe, but to no avail.

“I’m really scared, Yuuri,” Viktor said, closing his eyes and sighing as he felt fingers brush through his hair.

“I know, Love,” he agreed, “Me too.”

“I really don’t want anything to happen to either of them.”

“I know.  Just hope for the best,” Yuuri said, “Do you want to go to the quiet room and take a nap?”

“No, I need to be there for them,” he stated.

“I’m so proud of you, Sweetheart.”

Viktor lifted his head, kissing Yuuri softly and smiling when they pulled apart.  He rose from the couch, holding his hand out and helping Yuuri to his feet before returning to Sasha.  She had an oxygen mask on now, looking into Viktor’s eyes.  He knew her eyes were reflecting his own fear, but he had to remain strong for her. 

Anthony pried Sasha’s fingers from his, excusing himself to go to the bathroom but promising he’d be back quickly.  Yuuri took his place, wincing when Sasha gripped his hand tightly.  He brushed stray strands of hair from her face, reaching into the bag behind him for the frame.

“Sasha, I brought something I thought might help,” he said, holding the picture in front of her, “Look at Benji.  Think about his birthday party and how much fun we had.  Viktor will count so you can keep track of your breathing, but look at him.  He’s looking forward to his new sibling.”

She nodded, averting her eyes to the picture and steadying her breathing the best she could.  Yuuri thought her labor had picked up since her contractions were getting worse and more frequent.  He had never witnessed childbirth, only learning about it from an anatomy class he’d taken in college and secondhand accounts from colleagues.  He figured she still had a while to go, but wouldn’t know for sure until the nurse returned to check her progress.

“You’re doing great,” he said, helping her sit up and massaging her lower back.

Viktor watched Yuuri talk softly with her, trying to keep her focus on him and the picture.  Sasha didn’t seem to be in as much pain since Yuuri began distracting her.  He watched the paper coming out of the machine monitoring her contractions, seeing the rise and fall as they hit.  His phone vibrated in his pocket and he dug it out, seeing a message from Yuri.

 _Any news?_  
_Otabek and I are taking Benji to Pizza Castle and then to the movies._  
_Let Anthony know._  
_You better let me know when it’s here._  
_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

 _Nothing_ _yet._  
_She’s having a really rough time._  
_Behave and take care of Benji._  
_~V_

 _Who do you take me for, old man?_  
_I know how to take care of him._  
_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

_Yeah, like I said.  
~V_

_Fuck you.  
(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

Viktor slid his phone back into his pocket, turning his attention back to Sasha and counting her breaths when the next contraction hit.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Benji, I brought something for you,” Otabek said, tossing a gift bag onto the couch.

“You brought me a present?” he asked happily.

“Yep, have to give a Valentine’s gift to my best buddy,” Otabek replied.

“Did you get Yuri something?” Benji asked, “We made something for you.”

“Benji, it was supposed to be a surprise!” Yuri shouted from the kitchen.

Otabek’s interest was piqued, warmed that Yuri had thought of him on the day of love.  He had made something as well but wanted to give it to him when they were alone.  He had debated on the gift, wondering if it would be too much.  He’d been working on it since Viktor and Yuuri went to Hawaii, thinking he’d hold on to it for years but Christmas had changed everything.

“How many eggs do you want?” Yuri yelled, breaking him from his reverie.

“Um, four is plenty.  Are you making sausage or bacon?” he asked.

“Bacon.  Pancakes too,” Yuri said.

“He’s making pink pancakes!” Benji exclaimed.

“Awesome,” Otabek said, “Are you going to find out what’s in the bag?”

He watched Benji dig through the bag, pulling out a pink and white giraffe covered with hearts.  He smiled when the boy squealed and hugged it tightly, placing it on the couch before returning to the bag.  His eyes grew when he pulled a heart-shaped box from within.

“It’s as big as my hand!” Benji yelled.

“Yep, sure is,” Otabek said, chuckling.

“What’s in it?” he asked.

“Chocolate.  Lots and lots of chocolate.”

“Did you bring me chocolate?” Yuri asked, coming into the living room and leaning over the back of the couch.

_God Yura, don’t do that to me. My self-control is hanging by a thread as it is._

“Nope,” Otabek said, tossing a plastic wrapper in his direction.

“A ring pop?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Yep, maybe Benji will propose again,” Otabek teased.

“Fuck you.”

“You wish,” Otabek countered.

“Implied, bitch,” Yuri grumbled, pushing away from the couch and returning to the kitchen, “Breakfast is ready.”

“Yuri, you said a bad word!” Benji yelled.

“I think we shouldn’t let him go with us today,” Otabek said, grinning when Yuri flipped him off.

Yuri’s eyes widened when he saw the words Otabek mouthed, electricity jolting through his body.  He was frozen to the spot and felt the shock turn into want.  He gulped, turning around and went back into the kitchen, replaying the words in his head.

_Maybe later…_

 

* * *

 

Emil had joined them at Pizza Castle and surprised Benji with a batch of cherry fudge.  He had grown quite fond of the boy and jumped at every chance to spend time with him.  He was listening to him babble about Sasha having his baby brother and how he wanted to play cars with him next week. 

“Benji, it’s going to be a while until he can play cars with you,” Yuri chimed in, playing with the straw in his cup.

“Like the week after?” he asked.

“Like a couple of years.”

“That’s not fair! Why can’t he play with me before that?” Benji demanded.

“He has to learn how to sit up, Benji,” Otabek explained, “He has a lot of growing to do before he can play.”

“That’s not fair.  Why didn’t Mommy tell me that?  He sounds boring,” Benji grumped, pouting and folding his arms against his chest.

“You’ll have fun,” Emil said, trying to comfort him, “You can help your mommy with him.”

“Mommy said I could be her big helper,” he said, “Can we play bowling now?”

“Skee ball, Benji,” Otabek corrected, nodding when Emil took the boy’s hand and led him away.

“Sorry I woke you up so early,” Yuri apologized, “Benji wanted to hang out.”

“Not a big deal.  I was hoping we could do something today anyway.”

“Me too,” Yuri admitted, smiling at him, “Want to come over after the movie? I’ll make dinner.  I’ve been wanting to try that chicken cordon bleu recipe I found.”

“Sure, as long as you don’t poison me,” he said, laughing when Yuri chucked an ice cube at him, “Nah, you’ve gotten really good, Yura.  I’ll eat anything you make.”

The familiar crack sounded, Yuri wincing as he did every time he brought Benji to Pizza Castle.  No matter how many times they showed him how to throw, he persisted on hurling the ball overhand.

“I think we’re being beckoned,” Otabek stated, sliding from the booth. 

He waited for Yuri to stand up, following him to the skee ball lanes.  There was only one open so he let Yuri go first, standing close behind him.  The faint spicy smell from Yuri’s body wash drifted through the air, Otabek closing his eyes when the scent hit him.  It was so Yuri, so comforting.  He loved his presence, craved it every minute of every day.  He thought about how much he loved him and his mind returned to the gift he had made. 

_I hope it’s not too much, but I hope you love it._

 

* * *

 

They returned to the condo shortly after dark and played a few video games before Benji fell asleep.  Otabek carried him to Yuri’s room and laid him on the bed, covering him with the blanket and watched him sleep.  He had repeatedly asked through the night if his brother had arrived but became disappointed when learning nothing had changed.  He really wanted the baby to be born on Valentine’s Day, Yuri and Otabek laughing when he explained it meant he’d get cake every year.

He saw Yuri’s laptop on his dresser, scooping it up before turning the light out and leaving the room.  He went into the living room and sat on the couch next to Yuri, waiting for him to finish the match he was playing.  He and Guang-Hong were playing a new multiplayer game that had come out earlier in the week.  Otabek felt bad for him since he was alone on Valentine’s Day, but Guang-Hong said he didn’t mind since he didn’t celebrate the holiday.  Leo had gone on a date that evening, but Guang-Hong was content playing games with Yuri.

“After that match, I want to show you something,” Otabek said after he got his attention.

“Hey Ji?” Yuri said, “I gotta jet after this match.”

 _“Ok, Yuri,”_  he said,  _“Thank you for helping me.  I had fun.”_

“Yeah, me too.  Want to do it again tomorrow?”

 _“Sure,”_  Guang-Hong agreed.

The match wound down minutes later and Yuri turned his console off, grabbing a pillow from the edge of the couch and hugging it.  Otabek turned the laptop on and waited for it to boot up.  He set it on the coffee table and stood to dig a flash drive from his pocket.

“I made something for you,” Otabek said, plugging the drive in the USB slot, “I didn’t know I’d be giving it to you this soon, so it might be a little rough.”

“You didn’t have to,” Yuri said, watching him click various icons on the screen.

“I wanted to,” he said, pointing at the screen, “Watch.”

Yuri fixed his eyes on the screen, seeing a heart grow from a plant before breaking free and spinning slowly in the air.  It flitted through the forest, pausing to smell various flowers and dance with plants and trees alike.  The heart seemed to grow sadder as it passed living beings that had a companion, appearing deeply in love.  As it neared the center of the forest, it was drooping and had a grey pallor to it.  Yuri tilted his head in curiosity, wondering where the animation was heading.

Watching the heart perk up suddenly, he saw the color become warmer and the camera shift angles. Another heart came into view, a smaller one in a lighter shade of pink.  It hadn’t noticed the larger one yet and seemed sad as well, pushing rocks with the point at the bottom.  The larger heart crept hesitantly towards it, uncertainty apparent in its movements.  When the smaller heart saw it, it jumped into the sky and twirled happily.  When it returned to the ground, the hearts danced together, rising into the sky as they spun around the other.  They breached the tops of the trees, soaring into the sky until they reached the stars.  They moved closer to the other until they became one, the deep red becoming gold. 

“You made that for me?” Yuri whispered, looking at him.

“Yeah, I started it when you stayed with us this past summer,” Otabek admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, “I thought I’d be holding on to it for a while, but it feels right for you to have now.  I started it the night Mom told me she was going back to Kazakhstan. I knew then I couldn’t leave you.”

“I love it,” he said, lifting Otabek’s hand and squeezing gently.

“This is how I felt and still feel.  You bring me so much joy, Yura,” Otabek said, leaning over and hugging him.

“Same.  I have something for you as well.  It’s kinda lame, so don’t be an asshole when I give it to you, ok?” Yuri said.

“I would never think it’s lame,” he admitted.

Yuri scooted to the edge of the couch and pulled a gaming guide from the shelf under the table.  Opening the cover, he pulled a wrinkled paper from it and gave it to him.  Otabek turned it around and looked at the drawing, smiling at the figures.  There were four cats in a row, a grey one with light blue eyes hanging on a black one with blue-rimmed glasses.  Off to the side was a yellow cat, a hoodie draped around its body and tongue sticking out.  A dark brown cat was standing closely behind, a paw wrapped around the smaller cat’s petite frame, a trail of hearts floating above them.

“Is this you?” he asked, pointing to the yellow cat.

“Yeah,” Yuri said, pointing to the other one, “That’s you.  Benji helped me color it.”

“Did he crumple it a little?” Otabek asked, holding the paper up.

“No,” Yuri said quietly and looking at the floor, “It got a little messed up when Jace jumped me.”

“I’m sorry, Yura,” he said, pulling him into his lap, “I love it.  It’s the best Valentine’s gift I’ve ever gotten.”

“It’s probably the only Valentine’s gift you’ve gotten.”

“Yeah, that too,” Otabek agreed, the tone of his voice dropping, “I know we promised, but I want to kiss you so bad right now.”

“Then do it,” Yuri whispered, leaning forward.

Their mouths were inches apart when the screeching of guitars sounded, Yuri jumping when he recognized the ringtone as Viktor’s.  He promised to call when there was news and everyone was eager to know what was going on.  He lifted his phone, read the message and grinned.

“The baby’s here.”

 

* * *

 

Mirren Grace came into the world with ten minutes to spare before Valentine’s Day ended and captured everyone’s heart instantly.  Despite being five weeks early, she had a set of lungs on her, screaming loudly the second the doctor cleared her airways of fluid.  Viktor had never seen a more beautiful sight as he took in her appearance.  She was so tiny, so intense as she began to acclimate to her surroundings.  He looked back at Sasha, barely awake yet smiling weakly at her daughter. 

“She’s so beautiful,” Anthony said through tears, “She’s our daughter.  She looks just like her mommy.”

“Good job, Momma,” Viktor said quietly, leaning down to kiss her forehead, “I’m so happy for both of you and thank you so much for letting us share this with you.  It’s not every day I get to see my niece born.”

“Thank you, Viktor,” Sasha said, slurring her words due to her exhaustion, “I couldn’t have done it without you and Yuuri.”

“Sure, you could, but I’m glad we were here.”

The doctor told the new parents he wanted to take Mirren to the nursery for a NICU pediatrician to examine her, explaining she was having some difficulties breathing.  He held the baby close to Sasha so she could kiss her goodbye, the woman drifting to sleep soon after.  Anthony hugged Viktor and Yuuri, thanking them yet again for their love and support. 

They went into the hallway so Sasha and Anthony could get some rest, promising to return the next day with Benji.  Viktor turned and pulled Yuuri into a tight embrace, thinking about their future as he had often lately.  Mirren had brought his longing for his own family to the surface again, wanting it more than ever.

“That’ll be us in a few years, won’t it?” he asked, pressing his lips against Yuuri’s forehead and swaying slightly.

“Yeah,” Yuuri said, lifting his head and smiling at him, “I want it so much, Viktor.”

“Me too,” he agreed, “Soon, Love.  Sooner than we can imagine.  We have more life to live before we get to that point, but soon.  Let’s go find our niece and brag about how she’s the most beautiful baby in the joint.”

“You’re on,” Yuuri said, giggling.

They wound their way around the floor, finding the NICU viewing area.  Mirren was being fed by a nurse and flailing a fist in the air.  Viktor made a comment on how her spunk already compared to Sasha’s, Yuuri laughing as he leaned into him.  Viktor draped an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders as he watched the tiny girl.  The diaper she was wearing was swallowing her whole since she weighed in just under five pounds.  She had tubes and leads to monitors all over which made Viktor wince.  He hated she had to go through this, but was reassured by the doctor’s initial assessment.  The nurse looked up, gently grasping Mirren’s hand and waving at them.  Viktor smiled and touched the glass, heart skipping a beat at the thought of watching a baby grow, watching her thrive. 

“At least we get some practice in before we adopt,” Yuuri said.

“Yeah,” he agreed, “We can spoil her terribly, though Sasha will probably kill us eventually.”

“What are uncas for?” Yuuri said, turning his head and grinning at Viktor.

“Very true,” he said, pressing his hand against the glass, “Welcome to the world, Little One.  You’ve only just begun to feel the love waiting for you.”

 


	66. New Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benji stays with the trio while Sasha and Mirren are in the hospital, everyone establishing a new routine quickly.
> 
>  
> 
> “That’s it?” Benji asked.
> 
> “What do you mean?” Yuri asked.
> 
> “She doesn’t look like the babies on tv,” he said, “She looks like a wrinkly potato.”
> 
> “Benji, the babies you see on tv are a few months old,” Viktor explained, “This is what a newborn looks like.”
> 
> “When will she look like a real baby?” Benji asked, squirming in Otabek’s arms until he was lowered to the ground.
> 
> “You might want to ask Mommy that. I really don’t know,” Viktor said.
> 
> “I want to go see Mommy now,” Benji said, tugging on Otabek’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I've been trying to put it together in my mind and it finally fit into place a few hours ago. I really hope you enjoy it. This chapter is pure domestic fluff. It has humor, happiness, fun and feelings. While it isn't every day for everyone involved, it's blending an additional member into the family albeit temporarily. 
> 
> The only note I can think of is about swaddling. It's when you wrap a newborn up tightly in a receiving blanket. It's simulates being in the womb and tends to calm the baby down. Preemies especially benefit from this. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy "New Routine"!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

“Benji,” he said softly, nudging the sleeping boy’s shoulder.

Viktor smiled when he whined and licked his lips before settling back in.  Benji was a hard sleeper and everyone had a difficult time waking him, but he wanted to tell him about his new sister.  He watched Benji sleep for a few minutes, taking in how peaceful he looked.  Viktor felt himself drawn to watching Benji rest lately, especially since his dreams about his own children began.

“Benji,” Viktor said, putting his arms behind the boy’s back and gently sitting him up, “Time to wake up.  We’re going to see Mommy and your sister soon.”

“Mommy?” he mumbled, blinking several times as he focused on his surroundings.

“Yep, Mommy and your sister.”

“Sister?” Benji asked, “Mommy was having a brother for me”

“Do you remember when Mommy and Anthony told you that the baby might be a girl?” he asked, watching Benji nod and his lower lip quiver.

“I don’t want a stupid sister!” Benji yelled, “Girls are stupid!”

“Give it some time, kiddo,” Viktor said, ruffling his hair, “Who knows, you might like her.”

“No, I won’t,” he said loudly, huffing dramatically, “Girls only like dumb dolls and dumb tea parties.  They like stupid dresses!”

“That’s not nice,” Viktor scolded, “She might be a tomboy, Benji.  Then she’ll dig in the dirt, chase you with worms and play cars with you.”

“Really?” he asked, eyes full of hopeful wonder.

“Really, but you have to show her how it’s done.  Can you be the most awesome big brother ever and teach her how to be a good person?” Viktor asked, smiling at him when he nodded.

“Unca Viktor?”

“Yes, Benji?” he asked.

“What’s my new sissy’s name?”

“Mirren Grace,” Viktor answered, loving the way the name rolled off his tongue.

“Stupid name,” Benji grumbled.

“Hey now,” he warned.

Viktor looked to the door when he saw movement from the corner of his eye, seeing Yuri stumble into the room and collapse onto the bean bag chair.  He knew Yuri and Otabek had stayed up late, passing out on the couch together.  While he didn’t like the idea of them so close, he had relented when he remembered Otabek’s promise.

“What’s with all the yelling?” Yuri muttered.

“My baby brother turned into a girl,” Benji stated, crossing his arms and frowning.

“Why is that a bad thing?” Yuri asked.

“He thinks she’ll only want to wear dresses and have tea parties,” Viktor informed him, winking at Yuri when he fought laughter.

“Nah, we won’t let that happen,” Yuri said, standing up and holding a hand out, “Yuuri’s making pancakes and wants to know what face you want on yours.”

Viktor shifted quickly when Benji jumped excitedly and hurried off the bed, skipping to Yuri and taking his hand.  He watched them leave the room, so many thoughts he’d had lately rushing to the surface.  He was proud of his brother and how far he’d come.  Yuri’s attitude was still brash, but he was mellowing around those he held dear to him.  He had wonderful friends that cared about him, finally had a supportive family in Yuuri and himself.  Pops visited once a week and called to check up on Yuri.  While he was still leery about reestablishing his relationship with his father, Yuri had promised to try.

He had heard from Chris that morning about a tentative move-in date for the house.  The owners would be vacating by February 26 and told Viktor that after the cleaning crew he hired finished, they would be able to move in beginning March 1.  Viktor thanked him and told him he expected help in moving their belongings from the condo and into the new house.  When Chris asked what was in it for him, Viktor offered his undying gratitude along with a bottle of port he loved. Chris laughed, ending the call after telling him to let him know the day and the time.

Looking around the room, Viktor realized he would be leaving behind the place he had called home for many years.  It was bittersweet knowing he’d be moving, leaving behind the wonderful neighbors he’d come to cherish, but he knew it was time.  This was the beginning of the rest of his life, and he was looking forward to this new chapter.  The transition would take time, but he knew they’d develop a new routine before they knew it.

“Hey, loser,” Yuri said from the doorway, “Yuuri said breakfast is ready.  You better get your ass in gear or Beka and I are going to eat it all.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” he joked.

“Watch me.”

Viktor chuckled when Yuri spun on his heel and disappeared from view.  Sitting for a minute longer, he sighed happily as he thought about what the next month held. 

_We’re doing it, Yuuri.  We’re setting our forever in motion and I can’t wait._

 

* * *

 

They took Yuuri’s car to the hospital since it was big enough to hold the five of them.  He listened to everyone talk while he drove downtown, smiling when Benji told everyone what he was going to teach Mirren.  He bit the inside of his cheek when the boy said he was going to teach her giraffes were the best animals in the universe.

“Benji,” Otabek said, “Mirren might like another animal.”

“No, she won’t,” he said, convinced otherwise, “I’ll make sure she likes giraffes the bestest.”

“Have to wait and see,” Yuri chimed in, “Take Beka, for instance.  My favorite animal is a cat.  You like cats.  Beka isn’t too fond of them.  Do you know what he likes?”

“What?” Benji asked, looking at him.

“Bears.”

“Bears!” Benji squealed, looking at Otabek, “They’re scary!”

“Not teddy bears,” Otabek stated, raising a brow when Yuri laughed.

“See, Benji, he’s a pansy,” Yuri said, laughing harder when Benji giggled.

“Says the one with braids in his hair,” Otabek retorted.

“Fuck you.

“You wish.”

“Implied, motherfucker.”

“Language!” Viktor and Benji yelled in unison.

 

* * *

 

They made a brief stop at Jessica’s flower shop for an arrangement she had made for Sasha.  Viktor argued with her when she refused to take his credit card.  Yuuri watched them as they came up with reasons to support their point, shaking his head listening to the foolishness.  Jessica told him that he spent more at her shop than the next three regular customers combined and didn’t mind giving him the arrangement.  Yuuri rolled his eyes when he heard Viktor’s excuse, telling her that there would be sad flowers somewhere in the world that she wouldn’t be able to buy if she didn’t take his money.  Just when Yuuri thought they had reached a stalemate, Viktor asked Yuuri to return to the car.  Seconds after he climbed into the driver’s seat, Viktor came running out of the shop.  Yuuri thought he looked ridiculous, holding the large arrangement while jumping over patches of ice.  When he reached the car, he pulled the rear passenger door open, shoved the flowers into Otabek’s arms and climbed in.  Just as the door shut, Yuuri saw Jessica emerge from the store and walk quickly towards his car.

“Go!” Viktor yelled.

“What did you do?” Yuuri asked as he put the car in gear and drove away, leaning over when Viktor climbed in the front seat.

“I agreed with her,” he said, Yuuri looking at him doubtfully before turning his eyes to the road, “I thanked her, took the arrangement but then changed my mind and threw some cash on the counter.  Then I ran.”

“Seriously?” Yuuri asked, laughing at him.

“Yeah,” he said, grinning, “She’ll learn I get my way when it comes to things like this.”

“How much?”

“Whatever Yuri gave me this morning. I had it in my pocket,” Viktor admitted, yelping when he felt a smack on the back of his head.

“That was $140, dumbass!” Yuri yelled from the back seat.

“Oops.”

“Expect your refund tomorrow, Love,” Yuuri said, lacing his fingers through Viktor’s and squeezing, “I love you, but I swear you’re so extra.”

“Yeah!” Benji shouted, “You’re extra, Unca Viktor! Hey Yuri?”

“What?”

“What’s extra?”

 

* * *

 

The hospital was busy when they arrived, visitation starting an hour before.  Benji was a darling and told everyone whose path they crossed he was visiting his baby sister.  He received many smiles, chuckles, and words of congratulations as they made their way to the maternity floor.

When they stepped off the elevator, Benji ran out and to the wall across from them.  Viktor had explained to him that he wouldn’t be able to hold or touch Mirren since she wasn’t feeling well, but he could peek at her through the window. 

“Otabeka!” Benji yelled, “Pick me up!”

Otabek laughed and walked towards him, lifting him so he could look in the NICU.  They scanned the incubators for a card with Mirren’s name, Otabek pointing at the baby when he found her.  Yuri joined them as they were talking about her, feeling the corners of his mouth lift when he saw the baby.  She was tinier than he expected and beet red since she was crying.  A nurse came over to check on her, removing a few wires before picking her up.  Yuri tapped on the glass to get her attention, pointing at Mirren and crooking his finger.  The nurse smiled and walked closer to the viewing window, holding the swaddled baby up for them to see.

“That’s it?” Benji asked.

“What do you mean?” Yuri asked.

“She doesn’t look like the babies on tv,” he said, “She looks like a wrinkly potato.”

“Benji, the babies you see on tv are a few months old,” Viktor explained, “This is what a newborn looks like.”

“When will she look like a real baby?” Benji asked, squirming in Otabek’s arms until he was lowered to the ground.

“You might want to ask Mommy that.  I really don’t know,” Viktor said.

“I want to go see Mommy now,” Benji said, tugging on Otabek’s hand.

“Suite three,” Viktor said, looking at Yuri, “What do you think?”

“She’s so little,” Yuri said quietly, touching the glass, “How long will she be in NICU?”

“Couple weeks at least.”

The nurse lifted Mirren’s hand and had her wave at them before turning around. Yuri left and went to find Sasha’s room, leaving Viktor and Yuuri watching the nurse feed Mirren.  Viktor was spellbound by the simple action, seeing her eyes droop as she ate. 

“Hey Yuuri?” he asked.

“Hey Viktor.”

“I have a question,” Viktor said, wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and pulling him against him, “When we adopt, do you want to try for an older baby or support a pregnant mother and adopt her newborn?”

“You’ve really been thinking about this lately, haven’t you?” Yuuri asked, resting his head against Viktor’s side.

“Yeah, I have.  I don’t know why but I want a family with you so badly.  I’m having a difficult time being patient,” he admitted.

“I know, Love.  Me too, especially since we found out about Mirren.  I would love to watch our baby grow in its mother, see it born,” Yuuri said, “How about you?”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Viktor said, turning to press his lips against Yuuri’s forehead.

“We have a few years before we decide anything, but let’s keep it in mind,” he said, pulling away and grabbing Viktor’s hand, “Let’s go see Sasha and Anthony.”

They walked down the hallway hand-in-hand until they reached Sasha’s room.  Benji was telling her about the day before and how much fun he had with Yuri and Otabek.  Yuuri could tell Sasha was exhausted and worried but was trying to give Benji her undivided attention.  She grimaced each time Benji bounced on the bed but tried to hide it from him.  Yuuri eased himself onto the mattress and lifted Benji, setting him on his lap.

“And then Otabeka gave me a giraffe with hearts on it and a huge box of chocolate!” he exclaimed excitedly, “We ordered pizza and drank lots of soda.  We had a belching contest and I won!  Can you believe it, Mommy?”

“Belching contest, eh?” Sasha said, laughing weakly.

“Benji, that was supposed to be between us,” Yuri muttered.

“We’ll let it slide this once,” she said, “Are you doing anything special tonight?”

“Unca Viktor and Unca Yuuri are taking me to the museum with the dinosaur bones.  Then we’re going to see Chit and eat dinner at his mommy’s restaurant,” Benji said.

“Sounds like fun.”

“Mommy, when are you coming home?” he asked.

“In a few days, sweetie,” Sasha said, “I started feeling really yucky when Mirren wanted to be born.  The doctor’s want to make sure I’m better before I come home.”

“Is it bad?” he asked quietly, pouting as tears filled his eyes.

“No, honey,” she explained, “It’s like the yucky cold you had last summer.”

“Oh, ok,” Benji said, jumping from Yuuri’s lap and landing on the floor, “Can we go now?  I want to see the dinosaurs.”

Everyone said their goodbyes, Viktor reminding Sasha to text if they needed anything.  She rolled her eyes, telling him he had told her a hundred times since yesterday morning but she would if she thought of anything.  Viktor kissed her forehead and stepped back so Yuuri could hug her.

“Rest easy, Sasha,” Yuuri said as he pulled away, “We’ll take care of Benji as long as you need.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, kissing his cheek.

Yuuri joined Viktor in the hallway, leaning up to capture his lips in a sweet kiss.  Mirren’s arrival into their lives brought yearnings Yuuri never thought he’d have.  He had never envisioned his own family let alone a loving relationship.  Now it was within reach and imminent.  It left him feeling so happy.

“I think we should go shopping tomorrow after work,” Viktor said as they walked to the elevators.

“What are we buying?” Yuuri asked.

“Baby things,” he explained, “I know Sasha doesn’t have everything they need.  She was telling me last Monday what she had left to get.  Someone decided to make her debut a little early.”

“Sounds like a plan.  Just promise me one thing,” Yuuri said.

“What’s that?”

“Don’t go overboard,” he said, glancing at him.

“Me?  Go overboard?  This is me we’re talking about,” Viktor teased.

“That’s exactly why I said it.”

“Yuuri!”

 

* * *

 

The next week flew by before they knew it.  Everyone settled into a routine quickly.  The mornings started out with Yuri and Benji waking early in the morning and making breakfast together.  Otabek would come over a few minutes before it was done and would eat with them.  When Viktor and Yuuri were dressed and ready for the day, they’d join them at the table and chat with everyone before heading out.  Goodbyes were exchanged, Benji insisting on giving everyone a kiss before they left.  Viktor was always first followed by Yuuri, but Benji giggled when Viktor and Yuuri would kiss each other before parting for the day. 

Otabek waited in the living room while Yuri and Benji got ready.  When Yuri changed, Otabek helped Benji brush his hair and teeth while talking with him about what he was doing in school that day.  He was interested in the geography project Benji’s teacher had assigned him.  He had to make a paper-mache globe and make an accurate representation of the continents. 

“You know how much I love art projects,” Otabek said as he combed Benji’s hair back, “Let me know if you want some help.  I think it would be fun.”

“Otabeka, will you help me?”

“Sure, kiddo.  When is it due?” he asked.

“Day after tomorrow,” Benji said.

“Really?” Otabek asked, hoping they’d have time to complete it, “I think we need to ask Yuri to chat with your teacher and get the details.”

“Details about what?” Yuri asked as he came into the bathroom, “Hey, braid my hair.”

“Do I look like your stylist?” Otabek asked.

“You do today,” he answered, closing his eyes when he felt fingers rake through his hair, “What am I asking about?”

“Benji has a project due day after tomorrow,” Otabek explained.

“I have to make the world!” Benji exclaimed.

“He has to make a small globe,” Otabek said, “I have an idea and think I have most of the supplies, but can you ask the teacher if she has a sheet with requirements for the project?”

“Yeah, when I walk Benji in I’ll ask her.”

Otabek finished braiding Yuri’s hair, tapping the top of his head with brush when he was done.  They grabbed their bags and walked out of the condo, pausing so Yuri could lock the door.  Benji skipped down the hallway ahead of them and jumped in place when he reached the elevator.  He was excited about being driven to school by his best friends.  He babbled about his friends and the cafeteria on the ride, Yuri and Otabek trying to not laugh at him.

Otabek steered the car into the school lot, found a spot and put the car in park.  Benji unbuckled himself from his seat, stood and threw his arms around Otabek, kissing his cheek before climbing out of the car.  Yuri took his hand and led him to the building, thanking the teacher holding the door.  Benji dragged Yuri down the hall towards his classroom.  When they entered, Benji showed him his desk and the artwork he made the week before.  Yuri showed interest in everything Benji said since it was important.  He was looking at tree leaves Benji had painted when he heard someone cough behind him.

“May I help you?”

Yuri turned around, seeing a woman shorter than him. 

“Ms. Andrews!  This is my bestest friend, Yuri!” Benji exclaimed, throwing his arms around Yuri’s waist.

“Your best friend, Benji?  Nice to meet you,” she said, smiling as she shook Yuri’s hand, “Benji, where’s your mom?”

“She had her baby,” he explained, “Remember how I said I was having a baby brother? Well, he turned into a sister.”

“Is that so?” she asked, smiling and looking at Yuri, “It was nice meeting you.”

“You too,” Yuri said, bending down and hugging Benji, “Viktor will pick you up after school.  Be good, learn lots and see you when I get home.”

“Will Otabeka be there?”

“Yep, he’ll be there,” Yuri said, “Think about what you want for dinner tonight.  It’s your night to choose.”

“Pasketti!” Benji shrieked.

“Spaghetti?  We can do that,” he said, walking to the doorway and waving.

 

* * *

 

The next day crawled by for Viktor.  He was looking forward to shopping with Yuuri that evening.  He had been researching online for everything Sasha would need for Mirren, surprised by everything such a tiny being required.  He made a list on his laptop and printed the file at the end of the day.  Looking up when he heard a knock at the door, he grinned when he saw Yuuri.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey yourself,” Yuuri said, smiling, “Almost ready?”

“I’ve been ready since I got here this morning,” he muttered, “I made a list of what we need to buy for Mirren.  I didn’t realize babies needed this much stuff.”

Yuuri took the list from Viktor and shuffled through the pages, scanning them before looking at Viktor.  He realized Viktor hadn’t been around babies and didn’t know most of the list wasn’t necessary.  He didn’t want to put a damper on his excitement though since Yuuri knew he was looking forward to the shopping trip. 

“Viktor, Sasha isn’t going to need a wipes warmer,” Yuuri said, skimming the list again, “and Mirren doesn’t need shoes.”

“Her toes are going to get cold, Yuuri,” Viktor said seriously.

“She’s going to be bundled up.  She’s not going to need shoes.”

“How do you know?” he asked, trying to get the upper hand.

“Remember Yuuko’s triplets?” Yuuri said.

“Oh,” Viktor said, deflating slightly, “Can we ask someone at the store?  Maybe things have changed.”

“Maybe,” Yuuri agreed though he knew better.

They stopped at Benji’s school to pick him up, driving to the condo and staying home only to change.  Yuuri wanted a quick shower since he had spent most of the day on a cold concrete floor.  While he wanted Viktor to join him, he knew it wouldn’t be appropriate with company present.  He knew Viktor wanted to give Yuri last minute instructions for the night before they left. 

His shower was quick and he dressed in the bathroom, tugging his shirt over his head as he entered the hallway.  Otabek and Benji were at the kitchen table playing with strips of newspaper and glue Otabek had made.  Viktor was blowing up a large balloon, Yuuri laughing when his face grew dark red.  Yuri was chopping vegetables since Benji changed his mind and wanted beef stir-fry that night.

“Love, give that to me,” Yuuri said, holding out his hand until Viktor gave him the balloon.

“Thanks,” he said, catching his breath, “We won’t be home for dinner, so just put the leftovers away.”

“If there’s anything left,” Yuri said.

“That’s three pounds of beef, Yuri,” Viktor stated.

“Like I said, if there’s anything left,” he repeated, “We’re growing men!”

“Growing men!” Benji yelled before giggling.

“Yura, he needs to focus on this,” Otabek said as he took the balloon from Yuuri and tied it.

“Fine,” Yuri growled, “Get out of here, old man.  Have fun and don’t buy the whole fucking store.”

“Language!” Otabek and Benji sang.

 

* * *

 

When they entered the store, Viktor was overwhelmed. The building was filled with everything imaginable for a baby along with several selections of each item.  He felt his head spinning and wondered what he had gotten himself into.  Feeling a hand on the small of his back, he turned and looked at Yuuri.

“How about we ask for some help?” Yuuri suggested, guiding Viktor to the customer service desk when he nodded.

A kind woman was assigned to them, looking at the list and advising them most of the items on it would never be used.  She took them throughout the store and showed them what she recommended they buy.  When Yuuri told her that Mirren had arrived five weeks early, she led them to the preemie section.  She strongly urged them to buy several packs of receiving blankets so the baby could be swaddled. Preemies had a difficult time adjusting since they weren’t completely ready to be in the world and swaddling helped ease their anxiety.  Viktor emptied the shelf. 

When Viktor wanted to buy a stroller, Yuuri demanded he call Sasha to see if she needed one.  Rolling his eyes as he pulled his phone out, Viktor scrolled through his contacts until he found Sasha’s number and pressed the button, holding the device against his ear.  Yuuri watched as Viktor talked with her, smirking when Viktor was interrupted several times.  He knew if anyone could keep Viktor in line, it would be Sasha. 

“But…there’s a really nice…this one is…” Viktor said, trying to get a word in every few seconds, “Fine.  Here he is.”

“Hi Sasha,” Yuuri said after Viktor handed him the phone, “How are you feeling?”

_“Tired, sore, worried.”_

“So pretty much like a new mom,” he said, smiling when Sasha laughed.

 _“Yeah, that,”_  she said,  _“Thanks for making me laugh.  I needed it.  Do me a favor.  Keep him in line.  If he buys as much as I think he will, I’m going to need a new apartment.”_

“You should have seen the list,” Yuuri said.

_“I don’t want to know, do I?”_

“No, you don’t.  We’re still on the first cart, so don’t worry,” Yuuri joked.

_“Yuuri!”_

“Just kidding, Sasha.  I’ll make sure he stays in budget and only gets what you really need.  Text me your list so we have a better idea,” he said, telling her goodbye before he hung up.

“Yuuri,” Viktor drawled, frowning at him, “You’re not letting me spoil my niece.”

“No, I’m not letting you fill Sasha’s apartment to bursting,” he countered, “Let’s keep the big purchases in line and you can have at it with a couple outfits and toys.”

“Really?” Viktor asked, perking up immediately.

“Really.”

Yuuri regretted his promise hours later as he was looking at the three carts of merchandise being checked out.  Viktor was chatting with the cashier as he unloaded the first one, gushing about Mirren and Benji.  Yuuri watched the total on the screen rise, feeling sweat break out when it hit quadruple digits. 

“Viktor, I don’t think she needs this much,” Yuuri said, stopping Viktor when he lifted a large stuffed bear.

“You said I could get as many toys and clothes for her as I wanted,” he said.

“I did, but this is a bit much,” Yuuri admitted, glancing at the cashier’s nametag, “How about after Veronica rings up the bear, we put the rest back and get a gift card instead.”

“Yuuri…”

“Sasha is going to kill you,” Yuuri reminded him, feeling hopeful when he sighed.

“Fine,” Viktor said, pointing at him, “But when it’s our child, I’m going wild.”

“Extra, babe.”

“Hey!”

 

* * *

 

Benji’s last day arrived and everyone was saddened.  Sasha was being released from the hospital that afternoon and had missed Benji terribly.  Anthony would be spending time at the hospital with Mirren since Sasha hadn’t been cleared for the NICU yet.  The staff wanted her to be without a fever for a week before they let her in the unit.  It tore her apart being away from her daughter, but she knew it was for the best.

Viktor hugged Benji tightly that morning, closing his eyes as he held the boy.  He couldn’t believe he could love a child like he did Benji and Mirren, knowing his heart would burst from love and happiness when he held his own child.  He considered this practice for when he and Yuuri became parents and welcomed it with open arms.

“Thanks for letting me spends all the nights with you, Unca Viktor,” Benji said, pulling back and patting Viktor’s shoulders, “Can I spend the night this weekend?”

“You’ll have to ask your mommy, kiddo, but it’s alright with me.  I’m sure Yuri would love to have more time with you,” he said.

“Otabeka too?”

“I’m sure Otabek would as well,” Viktor said, standing up, “I have to go to work.  Have a good day at school and I’ll call you later tonight.  Take care of Mommy.”

“Ok, Unca Viktor. Have the bestest day!”

Yuuri entered the living room just in time to kiss Viktor goodbye, Benji giggling when Viktor wound his arms around Yuuri’s waist and bent him backward as they kissed.  Yuuri swatted at his chest when Viktor let him go, telling him to have a good day.  He only had time to grab a cup of coffee before he had to leave.  He had decided to spend his morning pressing the snooze button and was running late for his first job. 

“I gotta run,” Yuuri said, dropping his bag on the floor and placing the mug on the accent table, “Come give me a hug, Benji.”

Benji climbed off the couch and ran to Yuuri, crashing into him before giving him a hug.  Yuuri loved the boy so much, loved spending time with him.  He enjoyed listening to him ramble about anything that came to mind, liked taking him on quiet outings with Lila or watching silly movies on their streaming subscription with him.  Though it had only been a week, Yuuri had become accustomed to Benji being there.  He had blended into their routine with ease yet made it livelier, more fun.

“Thank you for staying with us, Benji,” Yuuri said, hugging him, “I’ve really enjoyed having you here and I’m going to miss you a lot.”

“I’m going to miss you too, Unca Yuuri,” he admitted, pushing Yuuri’s cheeks together and giggling when Yuuri pretended he was a fish, “Can we go to the park tomorrow?”

“If it’s not raining or too cold, we’ll ask Mommy. How does that sound?” Yuuri asked, smiling when Benji nodded, “I gotta run.  Have a wonderful day at school.”

Benji returned to the couch and finished his juice box and watched TV while Yuri got ready.  He was sad Otabek hadn’t joined them for breakfast, but when Yuri told him he’d overslept he forgave him and asked if they could make a bacon and egg sandwich to take for Otabek.  The credits of the show were rolling on the screen when he felt something fall onto the cushion next to him.

“Come on, kidlet,” Yuri said, grabbing the foil-wrapped sandwich from the counter, “We’re running late.”

Benji slid off the couch and picked his backpack up, slipping his arms through the straps.  He petted Makkachin goodbye and kissed his nose, promising to come and play soon.  Walking into the hallway, he waited for Yuri to lock the door before taking his hand and skipping towards the elevator.  Yuri started skipping with him, Benji giggling each time they leaped into the air.  He was going to miss seeing Yuri every morning.

“Yuri?” he asked.

“What’s up, kidlet?”

“Do you think Mommy would let me move with you and Unca Viktor and Unca Yuuri?” Benji asked.

“I don’t think so, Benji,” Yuri said, “Your mommy loves you and would miss you.  I’m sure we can hang out more though.  Your mom is going to need a lot of rest when Mirren comes home, so let’s see if you can spend the night then.”

“I like that idea.”

Otabek was waiting in his car in front of the building, tapping the horn when Benji waved at him.  He got out of the car and opened the door for Benji, helping him strap into the booster seat.  Benji told him how much he missed him at breakfast and he needed to go to sleep earlier from now on.  Otabek chuckled and agreed.

Benji asked if they could listen to their favorite band on the ride to the school and sang along each time a new track played.  He wanted to make the most of his last day.  He knew his life would be changing as soon as Mirren came home but he didn’t know how much and that scared him.  He wanted to remember the happy times he had with his friends while his mommy and sister were in the hospital.  If he had a bad day, he could think back to spending time with them and hope he would again soon. 

The drive to school was too short for Benji’s liking.  When the car stopped, he unfastened the seatbelt and jumped to his feet.  He wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck and kissed his cheek like he had every morning that week, but wanted to tell him how he felt.

“I love you, Otabeka,” he said, squeezing his neck once more before letting go, “Thank you for letting me have fun this week.

“Anytime, Benji,” Otabek said, grinning at him, “I love you too, kiddo.  Have a good day and we’ll see if we can go to Pizza Castle this weekend.”

Yuri helped Benji out of the car, but leaned down and smiled at Otabek before closing the door.  This was the last time he’d walk Benji to his class, the last time he’d get to hug him and wish him a good day before going to school himself.  He had enjoyed having Benji with him and wished he could stay longer, but he knew it was time for him to go home.  He had to get ready for the changes in his life, become accustomed to his sister in his family.  When they reached the classroom, Yuri tugged on Benji’s hood and kneeled in front of him.

“Guess this is it,” Yuri said, giving him a lopsided smile.

“I wish I could stay forever,” Benji said softly, looking at the ground.

“Me too, kidlet, but your mommy would miss you.  So would Anthony and Mirren,” Yuri said, “We’ll still see each other all the time and you can spend the night.”

“Yeah,” Benji agreed, “Yuri?”

“What’s up?”

“I love you the mostest,” he whispered, hugging him tightly.

Yuri closed his eyes and wound his arms around Benji’s small body, smiling and inhaling deeply.  He smelled the baby shampoo Benji used, attributing the scent to innocence and purity.  Benji had made his life much gentler and made him a better person.  While he was hesitant about spending time with the boy in the beginning, he wouldn’t trade him for the world.

“I love you the mostest too, Benji,” Yuri said, pressing his lips against his forehead, “Have the best day, kidlet.”

He stood up and watched Benji walk into the room, waving when he turned around.

 

* * *

 

He was listening to Eva go over notes from the latest meeting and purchase orders that needed to be signed when his phone vibrated against the surface of his desk.  He picked it up, smiling when he saw who was calling.  Asking Eva to wait a moment, he answered.

“Hey Momma,” Viktor said, “Are you home?”

 _“We got home about an hour ago.  Anthony helped me to bed and made sure I had everything I needed before heading up to the hospital,”_  Sasha said.

“You’ve got a good man in him, Sasha,” Viktor said, “Remember when you thought he’d be like the sperm donor?”

 _“Who?”_  she asked jokingly, giggling when Viktor laughed.

“Precisely,” he said, “Do you need anything?  I’m leaving work early today.”

 _“I’m fine, Viktor, honestly,”_  Sasha said,  _“Speaking of needing anything, let’s talk about this shopping spree you and Yuuri had.  Did you leave anything in the store?”_

“Yes, we did,” Viktor said, grinning at Eva.

_“What did I tell you about buying too much?”_

“I only bought eight big things,” Viktor argued.

 _“I’m going to need eight dressers for all the clothes you bought!”_  she exclaimed,  _“I have an idea.  You can pick Benji up from school and come over.  Then you’ll bring all thirteen bags into my room and I’ll let you choose six outfits you want her to keep.  All the rest are going back.”_

“Sasha!” he whined.

 _“No, Viktor,”_  she said,  _“I’ve known you long enough.  That doesn’t work on me.  Keep it up and we’ll go through the toys and stuffed animals also.”_

“You’re a cruel woman, Sasha,” he mumbled, “Gotta go.  Eva and I are in the middle of a meeting. Call or text me if you need anything.”

 _“Will do.  Thank her for covering for me on such short notice,”_  Sasha said.

“Of course.”

 _“Viktor?”_  she asked.

“Hmm?”

 _“Thank you so much for everything you’ve done for my family.  I couldn’t ask for a better bigger brother,”_  she admitted,  _“I love you.”_

“Love you too, kiddo.  Get some rest. I’ll call you when Benji and I are on the way.”

He pressed the end button and placed the phone on the desk, asking Eva to continue.  He sat back in his chair and watched her but didn’t really listen.  His mind wandered to how wonderful his life was now, how perfect the future promised to be.  He knew there would be bumps along the way and trials he couldn’t begin to imagine, but he was truly content.

_This is the life I’ve always wanted.  Family, friends and the one I love more than life itself.  Soon, Yuuri, the world will be at our feet and I’m going to love every minute of it._


	67. Day in the Life of Makkachin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makkachin goes through a normal weekend day but with a surprise at the end.
> 
> “I know you’re excited, buddy,” Sweet Dad said through giggles, “but let me hook the leash on your collar. Then we can go buh-bye.”
> 
> _Buh-bye?_
> 
> Makkachin’s body began to shake with excitement. While he went for walks a few times a day, getting to ride in Sweet Dad’s box with wheels was a treat. He loved the way the clear wall disappeared and he could stick his head out, his tongue flapping in the wind while he grinned like a crazy dog. He knew he had to calm down so he could leave, but it was too difficult!
> 
> Sweet Dad finally got the clasp around the ring on his collar, kissing Playful Dad goodbye before they left the condo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unlike anything I have ever written for this fic and will probably be the last. Makkachin needed some love and this has been on my mind for a while. 
> 
> This is a brief glimpse of a day in Makkachin's life. It's told from his point of view. It's not grammatically correct nor is it meant to be as he's a dog and I wanted to add extra fluff. This chapter was a bitch to write so I hope it doesn't suck too bad. While it's timeline compliant, it's from Makkachin's perspective and his hopes for the future.
> 
> I think you'll figure out who's who within seconds of reading their descriptions ;)
> 
> No notes, just hope you laugh a little, smile a little and enjoy most of it.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

He opened his eyes slowly before yawning, stretching his entire body as he woke.  He had been in the middle of a great dream, but it had disappeared when he felt a knee hit his side.  He licked his lips and tried to get up, but an arm draped across him and pulled him against a slender frame.

“Stay still, Makka,” Yuri mumbled in his sleep.

_That’s right.  I slept in Angry Hooman’s room last night._

He usually slept with his dads, but lately he’d been spending more time with Angry Hooman.  When the dad that picked him up from the shelter spoke in the tone he knew that made his other dad playful, Makkachin knew he’d be sleeping elsewhere.  Sweet Dad leaned over and settled between Playful Dad’s thighs, Makkachin taking that as his cue to leave the room.  Playful Dad’s moans had begun to fill the room by the time he nudged the door open with his snout, squeezing through the crack and sauntering down the hallway.

Makkachin was glad Angry Hooman hadn’t closed his door since he didn’t want to spend the night on the couch.  While the blanket on the couch was nice to cuddle up with when no one was home, he preferred laying next to the warmth of one of his owners.  He crept into the room, sitting when he reached the edge of the bed and whined.  Angry Hooman didn’t like it when he jumped on the mattress and would yell so much it scared Makkachin, but he learned if he got his attention he’d be welcome.

“Are they corrupting your doggie innocence again, Makka?” he asked as he rolled over to face him, patting the mattress, “Come on, buddy.”

Panting happily, he jumped onto the bed and landed on the Angry Hooman’s belly.  Licking his face in apology, Makkachin smiled when he chuckled and hugged him, scratching the fur between his ears.  The rubs were hypnotic and his eyes were closed before he knew it, happiness filling him as he drifted to sleep.

_This is the good life._

 

* * *

 

“Makkachin!  There you are!  Where did you go last night?”

His ears perked up when he heard his voice, jogging into the kitchen to see Playful Dad’s smile as he waited for him.  He crashed against him, walking in happy circles while Playful Dad petted and cooed at him.  He missed spending the night in the big bed with them, but Angry Hooman made a great bed buddy.

“Have you figured it out that when you and Katsudon fuck, he comes running to my room?” Angry Hooman asked, glaring at him.

He was confused when Playful Dad closed his eyes and shook his head, but it didn’t matter since he still had his attention.  Just when he thought he was going to melt into a pile of content goo, Playful Dad rolled him over and petted his belly. 

_Right there, Dad.  Yeah, that’s the spot.  Wait…not there…tickles…Dad…stop!_

His leg began to kick on its own as Playful Dad found his tickle spot.  It made his skin tingle and he wanted to get free, but his leg controlled his body at this point.  He thought he was going to jump out of himself when he heard a soft voice interrupt Playful Dad’s talking.

“Viktor, let him breathe,” Sweet Dad said, bending over and rubbing Makkachin’s cheeks, “Morning, fluffy boy, ready to go for a ride?”

_He said the magic word!_

“You’re leaving without breakfast, Love?” Playful Dad asked.

“Makka has his grooming appointment in an hour and I overslept,” he said.

“Wouldn’t have overslept if you weren’t fucking all night,” Angry Hooman grumbled from the living room.

“Enough, brat!”

“Did he hear us?” Sweet Dad asked quietly, “You were a little loud.”

“I always sing your praises when it feels that good.”

“Jesus, Viktor!” he hissed.

“Makkachin stayed with him last night,” Playful Dad explained, “He automatically assumes if Makka goes in his room we’re making love.”

“He’s usually right.”

“When will you be back?  Are we still going to start packing the bedroom today?” Playful Dad asked.

“Hopefully by three.  I promised to take Benji and Lila out for lunch.  It’s been a while since Makka got to play with them,” Sweet Dad replied.

“I’ll miss you until you come back,” he said, kissing him once again, “Coffee is ready.”

“Thanks, Love.  I’m going to take this one to go,” Sweet Dad replied, “Where did you put his leash?”

“Closet.”

Sweet Dad walked to the door and opened the closet, digging around the pouch hanging from the knob.  When he found the strap of blue leather, he patted his thighs and called for Makkachin.  When he heard his name, he tried to run but couldn’t gain traction on the slick tile.  Skidding across the ceramic until he reached the living room, he ran the several feet until he hit Sweet Dad’s legs, almost knocking him over.  He was still getting used to his bigger body and it was awkward at times.  Even though he still felt like the little playful puppy he had been the year before, his frame suggested otherwise.

“I know you’re excited, buddy,” Sweet Dad said through giggles, “but let me hook the leash on your collar.  Then we can go buh-bye.”

_Buh-bye?_

Makkachin’s body began to shake with excitement.  While he went for walks a few times a day, getting to ride in Sweet Dad’s box with wheels was a treat.  He loved the way the clear wall disappeared and he could stick his head out, his tongue flapping in the wind while he grinned like a crazy dog.  He knew he had to calm down so he could leave, but it was too difficult!

Sweet Dad finally got the clasp around the ring on his collar, kissing Playful Dad goodbye before they left the condo.

 

* * *

 

The ride in the box with wheels was great but too short for Makkachin.  When he got out and looked around, Makkachin barked happily when he realized he was at one of his favorite places.  He loved it when he got to visit Laughy Lady.  She told him what a good boy he was, how beautiful his skin and fur were as she brushed him, how strong and sweet he was as she trimmed his nails.  When Laughy Lady put the black bow tie around his neck as she did every time, Makkachin felt like the most debonair pup to walk the sidewalks.  He knew all the other dogs looked at him in jealousy.

“Ready to see Karen, Makka?” Sweet Dad asked as they walked to the door, laughing when he barked, “I bet she’s ecstatic to see you, too.  She told me you’re her favorite.”

_Of course, Dad, I’m everyone’s favorite!  Playful Dad tells me all the time!_

When they entered the shop, the cacophony of howls and barks assaulted them.  He could tell most of the dogs were scared or unhappy, but they didn’t realize what a fabulous place this was.  It was hard to discern the cries of ‘I’m scared’ or ‘I want my mom or dad’ from ‘I don’t like this place.’  He thought maybe if he distracted them with cheerfulness it might improve their moods.

“Makka!  There’s my good boy!”

His head turned at the sound of his name, his tail wagging fiercely when he saw Laughy Lady.  He knew he wasn’t supposed to, but when she reached him, he jumped on her and licked her face until she was laughing so hard tears streamed down her cheeks.  He saw her once every two weeks, but it was never enough.  He was a social pooch and loved to see those he adored.  Laughy Lady was one of them.

“I’m so happy to see you too, Makkachin!” she said, rubbing his sides as he continued to lick her face.

“Makka!  Down!” Sweet Dad said, Makkachin not seeing the frown that he was giving him.

“It’s ok, Yuuri,” she said, “I missed him too, didn’t I, sweet boy?”

“Will it be alright if I stepped out for a little while?  I need to check on a client if I have time.  She’s in the area,” he asked.

“Sure it is, isn’t it Makka?” Laughy Lady crooned, “We’ll be done in about an hour or so.  It looks like someone has been brushing this happy boy every day so it won’t take long at all.”

“I have been,” Sweet Dad said, blushing slightly, “I like telling him about my day and I figured it’s a perfect time to brush him.”

“That’s great, Yuuri,” she said, smiling as she patted his arm, “I’ll call you when he’s ready to go.”

“Bye Makka,” he said, patting his head and heading for the door.

_Bye, Dad.  Laughy Lady, let’s get this show on the road!  I have some new jokes to tell you._

 

* * *

 

His ears drooped when he saw who entered the shop and jumped from the table so he wouldn’t be seen.  He ignored Laughy Lady’s repeated requests to come out, but he wasn’t listening.  He wanted to stay with Laughy Lady longer and listen to her melodic voice.  He loved her very much and didn’t get to visit enough though he begged his dads constantly.  It was like they weren’t even listening to him.

“Makka, I can see you,” Sweet Dad said as he approached, crouching when he reached the table, “You’re such a handsome boy in your tie.”

_All the other dogs are jealous, Dad.  Aren’t you glad I’m your handsome boy?_

“Thanks, Karen,” he said, “You did a wonderful job as always.  Two weeks from today?”

“Sounds great,” she said, shaking a box, “Makka, I have a surprise for you.”

_Treats?  Do I hear treats?_

Makkachin climbed from under the table and sat near Laughy Lady’s feet, licking his lips in anticipation. She always had his favorite treats, telling him not to tell anyone when she gave him two.  He tried to remind himself to make sure his mouth wasn’t full when he told her that her secret was safe with him, but failed miserably every time.

He chatted with Sweet Dad on the way to the box with wheels but swore he was ignoring the conversation when he didn’t tell them where they were heading next.  Sighing to himself as they neared their turn, his ears perked up when they passed it. He moved his head back inside the car and stared at Sweet Dad, yipping curiously.

_Dad, you missed your turn._

Sweet Dad’s talking box rang and he answered it, babbling with the person on the other end.  By the tone of his voice, Makkachin guessed he was talking with Playful Dad.  Anytime he was out with Sweet Dad, Playful Dad called all the time wanting to know when they’d be home and how much he missed them.  While Sweet Dad giggled and told him he was ‘extra,’ Makkachin missed him very much.  He loved it when it was the three of them, and when Angry Hooman joined them it was even better. 

“No, Love.  I’m meeting Benji and Lila for lunch now.  I’ll be home after I get the boxes from the pet store,” Sweet Dad said, “We’re eating in the park.  I want to let Makka run around before we start packing, maybe wear him out so we can get a lot done.”

Makkachin jumped into the back seat and laid down, growing sleepy as he listened to Sweet Dad speak.  It had been a busy morning already and he had a feeling it wasn’t done yet.  With the combined motion of the ride and the soft, lilting voice, he drifted off within minutes.

 

* * *

 

_“Makka, want to go see some friends?”_

He opened his eyes slowly and looked around, seeing Sweet Dad standing outside.  He stretched and yawned, perking up immediately when he heard the excited shrieks of children.  He looked at Sweet Dad and his tail began to wag when he smiled at him.

“You know where we are, don’t you?” he said, taking his leash and guiding him out.

They walked through the hedged entrance of the park and Makkachin tried to pull ahead, whining when he felt a tug on his leash.  He was thrilled to be here since it was his favorite place in the world.  When Sweet Dad brought him here, they would stroll for hours, often stopping for a hot dog.  Though it was warm for late February, he didn’t smell the scent of the hot dog stand in the air.

Sweet Dad guided them to a brick building at the edge of the park and Makkachin recognized it immediately.  They met their tiny hooman friends here a lot, so he searched the area but didn’t see any sign of them.  He knew he would enjoy his time with Sweet Dad regardless.

“Unca Yuuri! Makkachin!”

Makkachin turned and peeked his head out past his dad’s leg, smiling happily when he saw his favorite tiny hooman racing towards him. 

_Giggles!_

When the boy reached them, Makkachin lapped his face with his tongue when he felt small arms hug his neck.  The boy giggled as Makkachin continued to bathe him, squealing when he licked his ear.  He lifted himself onto his hind legs and placed his paws on the boy’s shoulders, but felt a tug on his collar.

“No, Makka, Benji is too little for you to do that,” Sweet Dad said, patting his head.

“He’d knock me over, Unca Yuuri!” Giggles exclaimed.

“He would,” he agreed, “Makka is such a big boy.  Almost as big as you!”

“Thanks for taking Benji today, Yuuri,” the man that came with Giggles said, shaking Sweet Dad’s hand, “Mirren goes for surgery in the morning and Sasha is a wreck.”

“I think her daddy is a wreck as well,” Sweet Dad said, “Take your time.  We’ll take care of Benji however long you need us, Anthony.  Take care of Sasha and Mirren, and the rest will fall into place.”

“Thank you, Yuuri.  Who knew my daughter would be having a hernia repair at two weeks old,” he stated.

“Call us when she comes out?”

The hoomans exchanged goodbyes and hugs after taking Giggles’ bag.  Makkachin sniffed the air and felt his mouth water when the smell of meat wafted into his nostrils.  He only had a small treat since breakfast and he was famished.  He didn’t usually go this long between meals and was certain if he didn’t eat soon he’d starve.  Whining, he nudged Sweet Dad’s hand to get his attention.

“Hold on, Makka,” he said, “We’re waiting for Lila.  They’ll be here any minute.”

_Huh?_

While he waited, Makkachin played with Giggles.  He followed him around a nearby tree until his leash got wrapped around the trunk.  He tried to catch him as Giggles darted around, squealing each time Makkachin nuzzled him.  Giggles had started a game of covering his eyes, Makkachin waiting for him to remove his hands and shaking his bottom when Giggles did when he heard a soft voice.

“Hi Mr. Yuuri.”

_Whisper!_

Makkachin knew he had to contain his joy with Whisper as she grew uncomfortable when he jumped around.  His kisses were gentle and he panted happily as she stroked his fur.  She’d talk quietly with him about anything that came to her mind, Makkachin knowing he’d be content listening to her voice for hours on end.  They saw each other once a week and loved the time together.

“Hi Lila,” Sweet Dad said, bending down and waiting for her to give him a hug, “I’m glad you and your mom could join us for lunch.  Makkachin missed you.”

“I missed him too,” she said, lips twitching into a smile, “Hi Benji.”

“Lila!” Giggles yelled, not noticing her stiffen, “How is your school? Mine is so fun!  We made a globe with newspaper and glue and Otabeka helped me when I stayed with Yuri and Unca Yuuri and Unca Viktor and my baby brother was born but he turned into a sister and…”

“Too busy,” Whisper said, clenching her fists every few seconds.

“Benji, take a breath,” Sweet Dad said, placing a hand over Giggles’ mouth, “Think about what you want to say in your inside voice while we order lunch.  What do you think Makka should have?”

_The doggie burger, please say the doggie burger…_

“I think he should have the doggie burger,” Giggles said, “He likes those the bestest.”

_Yes!_

“I think you’re right,” Sweet Dad said, “He inhales them.”

“Wouldn’t they go to his lungs?”

“Just a saying, Benji.”

<hr>

They stayed at the park an hour longer after they ate.  Sweet Dad asked Giggles if it was ok if Whisper spent time with him, telling the boy he’d see Makkachin for a few days while Whisper only had that afternoon.  Though he pouted, Giggles agreed and played with a truck he brought.  Sweet Dad chatted with Whisper’s hooman, looking at him every once in a while.  Makkachin saw his smiles through his slitted eyes, panting happily as Whisper petted him.  She was telling him about something with dots but he was only paying attention to the light strokes on his fur.

“Lila, I think it’s time to go.”

Makkachin opened his eyes and saw Whisper’s hooman standing near them.  Shifting his head when he felt her hand on the side of his face, he licked the palm as he listened to her speak with Sweet Dad.  He didn’t want Whisper to leave, but she told him she’d see him in a few days since her school had a day off.  He replied by licking her cheek.

Sweet Dad led Giggles and him to the box with wheels, Makkachin leaping into it seconds after Giggles climbed in.  The air had grown cooler and Sweet Dad mentioned there was the possibility of snow that night though he thought it would be too warm.  Giggles was talking but music from Sweet Dad’s talking box interrupted before he answered it.  He knew it was Playful Dad the minute Sweet Dad spoke and his loving smile broke out.  Faintly hearing his voice on the other end, Makkachin realized he missed Playful Dad and really wanted to see him.

_Can we go home now?_

“Change in plans, fellas,” Sweet Dad said, “Benji, want to see the house Unca Viktor and I bought?”

“Yes!” he shrieked, kicking excitedly.

Makkachin decided it was a playful moment and barked loudly, ignoring the pleas to quiet down while Sweet Dad drove.  Feeling a finger touch his nose when the box on wheels stopped, he opened his eyes and saw Sweet Dad looking at him.  Quieting to whines, he locked gazes with dark brown eyes, averting his eyes seconds later.

“I win, Makka. Gotta be quiet now,” he said, scratching his head before returning to driving. 

 

* * *

 

When the box on wheels stopped again, they were in a neighborhood Makkachin wasn’t familiar with.  The sounds and smells were different, the landscape not recognizable.  His awareness was heightened and barked when a car pulled into a driveway near them.

“Hush, Makka,” Sweet Dad said, “It’s Dad.”

When the door opened, Makkachin wiggled with excitement when he saw Playful Dad.  Sweet Dad let go of his collar when Playful Dad bent his knee and held his arms out, Makkachin racing towards him and licking his face when he reached him.  He hadn’t seen him for hours and missed him terribly.  While he didn’t know why they were there, Makkachin was put at ease with Playful Dad joining them.

“Otabeka!”

Makkachin looked over and saw Giggles running to the car, hugging Angry Hooman’s companion.  He liked Beary Quiet a lot and enjoyed spending time with him.  He visited the condo often and stared at the glowing box with Angry Hooman constantly, not minding that Makkachin snoozed on his lap while holding the black grip with buttons and knobs.  Beary Quiet was calm and relaxing, could diffuse Angry Hooman’s outbursts before they got out of hand.  Makkachin found himself wishing Beary Quiet lived with them quite often.

“Hey Benji,” he said, lifting him and hugging him, “Hear you’re spending time at the condo.”

“Mmhmm.  Sissy has to have surgery so Mommy and Anthony will be busy,” Giggles explained, “Are you going to stay with us?”

“I’ll have to see,” Beary Quiet said, “Phichit isn’t feeling well and I don’t want to leave him alone for too long.”

“What’s wrong with Chit?”

“He had the flu earlier this week,” he said.

“Did you draw him a picture of a giraffe?  That always makes me feel better,” Giggles admitted.

“I did not,” he said, smiling softly, “When we get back to the condo, we should draw him one.  He’ll be better in no time.”

Makkachin grew bored with the chatter and continued to sniff the grass in front of the house.  The ground smelled sweet and he picked up traces of a few squirrels but they were nowhere to be seen.  He was so absorbed in exploring the new surroundings he didn’t realize someone had joined him, jumping when he felt a hand on his back.

“Hey buddy,” Playful Dad said, petting him, “Want to see your new house?”

_House?_

Makkachin followed Playful Dad up the concrete stoop and waited for him to unlock the door.  He sniffed the doorjamb before entering, taking slow steps as he was unsure of the dwelling.  It was clean with no furniture in sight.  It was quiet until Giggles rushed through the doorway and ran through the house, Angry Hooman fast on his heels.  He watched until they disappeared down a hallway before turning, looking at Playful Dad.

“It’s alright, Makka,” he said, picking up on his discomfort, “This is home, well, will be next week.  Come on, buddy.”

Makkachin followed him through the house, peeking into each room they passed as Playful Dad made notes of things that needed to be done.  Sweet Dad joined them and he listened to them talk about what they wanted to do with each room.  They discussed colors and furniture to purchase, how to make it ready for children and what to do until they expanded their family.

_We’re having more family?_

He had listened to his dads discuss family and children the past few months and he learned to string the words together.  He knew Giggles was a children and he loved Giggles.  As he listened to them talk and thought about family while they were at work, Makkachin found himself wanting a family as well.  He wanted to play with them and chase them through the water at the park.  He wanted to be fed table scraps of food a children didn’t like, just like Giggles did with sausage.  He wanted to sleep on the floor, feeling the gentle weight of a small head while a children looked at a picture book. 

_I want a children._

“Makka?”

He looked up and saw Sweet Dad smiling at him, his arms wrapped around Playful Dad’s waist.  Every time he saw them together his heart wanted to explode with happiness.  Not only did they love each other so very much, but they also let that love overflow and spill onto him.  When Playful Dad adopted him, Makkachin had no idea his life would be this happy.

“Come on, Makka,” Sweet Dad said, patting his thigh, “I want to show you something.”

He barked when Sweet Dad jogged slowly through the house, running after him.  Sweet Dad didn’t play with him like this often but when he did it was priceless.  Playful Dad would join in and they’d have so much fun together. 

Makkachin bounded into another room and skidded when his paws hit stone tile.  He tried to slow his momentum but bounced off a wooden island, orienting himself once again before chasing Sweet Dad out the door.  He slowed and looked around, seeing large wooden slats surrounding the large square he was in.  There were several trees in the square and bushes around the slats, an area in the middle of the square with pavers and decorative plants.  He walked slowly as he sniffed, pausing to mark the area as his own every few minutes.  He ignored quiet laughter from Playful Dad as he joined them, draping an arm over Sweet Dad’s shoulders.  When a dot of cold hit his nose, Makkachin looked up and saw small flecks of white falling from the sky.  It didn’t feel cold enough for snow, but today was strange enough for anything to happen. 

“Like it, Makka?” Playful Dad asked, walking to him, “This is your yard.  Not only do you get walks, but you can run around outside whenever you want.”

_Run?  So many magic words today!_

Makkachin became excited when he heard another one of his favorite words, jumping excitedly as he raced around the square.  He heard a happy squeal and turned his head, seeing Giggles chasing after him.  Screeching to a halt, Makkachin changed direction and ran after the boy, smiling when he screamed and ran away.  Minutes later, Angry Hooman and Beary Quiet came into the square, watching them until Angry Hooman ran to Giggles and scooped him into his arms. 

They tried their best to outrun Makkachin but he was too fast, nipping at Angry Hooman’s jacket when he reached them.  He heard his name called, turning to see Playful Dad running in another direction.  Deciding to follow Playful Dad, he followed him until Beary Quiet called him and jogged to the other side of the square.  He had a difficult time deciding but chose to go after Beary Quiet.  He was having the time of his life, chasing after his family as they shouted and squealed with glee.  He had dreams of moments like this, but never thought they would be his.  Now that he had a taste of it, he knew life could only get better.

_My family is a dream come true, and it’s only going to get better._


	68. Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week holding the first of March brings requests of permission, most falling into Viktor's lap.
> 
> “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Viktor said, “Where’s Benji?”
> 
> “In the room getting dressed,” he replied, “Your coffee is on the table. Bacon and sausage will be ready in five.”
> 
> “It’s not eight and breakfast is done,” Viktor said, putting his hands on his hips and looking around, “What do you want?”
> 
> “Can’t I be nice to my brother and make him breakfast?” Yuri asked, smiling at him.
> 
> “No, when you’re nice you either want something or you need help hiding a body,” Viktor stated, “Which is it?”
> 
> “I figured out what I want for my birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's three of our favorite characters' birthday, but one is absent for the time being. You'll see who.
> 
> This chapter is VERY dialogue heavy, so I hope you can keep up. It's about permission and it takes words and a case in order to achieve it. This chapter is also about letting go and changing goals and dreams. It's a subtle introduction but will make sense later on though more in 'You Wish'.
> 
> Not really any notes or explanations. Just low-key birthdays with life-changing events attached. What could be better? :) This also sets up for the next chapter and the real birthday celebration. After that, sorry but we're back into angst. Have a loose end to tie up.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

“Hey Viktor, are you busy?”

He looked up from the stack of papers in front of him and to the doorway, smiling when he saw Anthony.  The man looked beyond exhausted but held a glimmer of happiness in his eyes.  He was curious why Anthony was visiting him at work but knew it had to be important.

“Hey Anthony!” Viktor exclaimed, standing and walking around his desk to shake his hand, “How are you?  How’s Sasha and Mirren?”

“They’re well, thanks.  Mirren’s prognosis is good and Sasha won’t leave her side no matter how many people tell her to get some rest,” Anthony said.

“Have a seat,” Viktor said, leaning against his desk, “You didn’t tell me how you are.”

“Tired, overwhelmed by parenthood, excited, hopeful,” Anthony said, rattling off his list.

“Make sure you get some rest as well,” he stated.

“I promise.  How’s Benji?”

“He’s well.  Otabek and Yuri are taking him to the children’s museum after school.  Everyone is having a blast,” Viktor said, “Between you and I, it’s practice for when Yuuri and I decide to start our own family.”

“Is that an offer to babysit Mirren in the near future?” Anthony teased, laughing when Viktor appeared mortified, “That will be a while.  Speaking of family, I came here to ask you something.”

“Shoot.”

“You know how much I love Sasha. I’d give her the universe if she asked,” Anthony admitted, “I am an old-fashioned guy and though I’ve done things backward, I want to do right by her.  You’re her family, more than her own brother.  She talks more about you than Jamie.  Since her parents are gone, I thought it fitting to come to you instead.”

“Okay…” Viktor said, wondering what was on his mind.

“I would like your permission to ask Sasha for her hand in marriage,” Anthony blurted, exhaling sharply when he got the words out.

Viktor grinned and felt happiness run through him.  Sasha meant the world to him and he claimed her as his little sister.  He had been there through the end of her disastrous marriage with Derek and while he wasn’t involved in her pregnancy with Benji, he supported her the best he knew how.  They had grown closer since Yuuri came into his life and always introduced her as his sister.  When she decided to start dating Anthony, Viktor was hesitant but supported her.  He and Yuuri came home from their vacation in Hawaii to be confronted weeks later Sasha was pregnant again.  He eased her fears and told her not to let her experience with Derek to fall on Anthony, but secretly he was worried for her.  He knew if Anthony left, Sasha would falter horribly.

Anthony proved them wrong, showing he had no intention of leaving and shared every step of Sasha’s pregnancy.

“May I ask a few things first?” Viktor asked.

“Sure.”

“Sasha’s been through a lot.  I know she’s told you about her ex.  I don’t want to see her go through that again.  She’s the best woman I’ve ever met and I’ll protect her with everything I have.  Though we aren’t blood, she’s my sister.  Promise not to break her heart?” Viktor asked.

“I don’t want to promise, but I’ll try my best,” he replied, “If I do, I’ll do everything in my power to make it better.  I’m in it for the long haul.”

“Are you willing to be the best father you can for not only Mirren but Benji as well?” Viktor asked, “He hasn’t had a father figure in his life and desperately needs one.  He really looks up to you.”

“I already accept him as my son,” he said, “He and Sasha are a package deal.  I knew that when I started dating her.”

“Well, then,” Viktor said, standing up and shaking Anthony’s hand, “Welcome to the family.  When are you going to propose?”

“I would like to after Mirren is released from the hospital.  The doctor said if she keeps making progress, she can go home in two weeks,” he explained, “I’d like to propose with you and Yuuri there.”

“Name the time and place. We’ll be there,” Viktor said, patting Anthony’s back while hugging him.

“Thank you, Viktor.  It means a lot to me,” Anthony said, “I’ll let you get back to work.  Thank you again.  So much.”

“Thank you, Anthony.  For being there for Sasha and offering to give her the life she deserves.”

Anthony nodded, leaving his office seconds later. Viktor walked around his desk and sat in his chair, thinking about the request while going through manuscripts to assign.

“Your fairy tale is coming, Sasha,” he said to himself, smiling as he flipped through another folder.

 

* * *

 

“You’re seriously going to get a fucking bear permanently etched into your skin?”

“Yes.”

“A fucking teddy bear at that?”

“Yep.”

“Why can’t you get something like an eagle or tiger?  Or maybe get ‘Fuck You’ tatted on your ass,” Yuri grumbled as they waited at the counter.

“I want a bear,” Otabek explained, tapping his fingers against the worn wood as they waited for the artist a co-worker recommended.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” he muttered.

“You still love me,” Otabek said.

“You’re testing that theory.”

“Whatever,” Otabek mumbled.

A heavily pierced and tattooed man came to the counter and greeted them.  He chatted with Otabek for a few minutes and looked at the design on his phone.  When he quoted the price, Yuri was ready to walk out the door. 

“That’s highway robbery,” Yuri deadpanned, glaring at the man.

“It’s quality art, Yura,” Otabek stated, “Will the ink you use be easy to cover up if I want to add to the design in the future?”

“Not the stuff I usually use, but I can order something that blends better,” he explained, “Do you want to schedule a session for Saturday?”

“What are we doing this weekend?” Otabek asked, looking at Yuri.

  
“Meeting up with Emil and Michele for lunch then going back to the condo,” he said.

“Want to keep me company?” Otabek asked, giving him the lopsided smile he knew that made Yuri melt.

“I fucking hate you,” he grumbled, “Any time after four.”

Otabek reserved a four-hour slot and listened to the instructions the man gave him.  He looked at the sheet he handed him and asked a few questions about the placement.  When the man asked about scarring or any other blemishes on his chest, Otabek took his shirt off so he could figure out how to design the stencil.  Looking at the door, he saw Yuri gulp and drop his gaze to the floor.

“Like what you see?” he teased, laughing when Yuri fumed.

“I’m going to the car,” Yuri said, pushing the door open so hard it bounced off the outer wall.

“Boyfriend?” the man asked, telling Otabek he could put his shirt back on.

“Best friend,” Otabek corrected, grinning when he laughed.

Otabek sent an email to the man, attaching the design he wanted.  He confirmed the time of the appointment, putting it in the calendar on his phone when the door flew back open.  He looked up, brow raising when he saw Yuri stalk back in.

“Forget something?” Otabek asked, looking back at the screen and saving the appointment.

“Hey, I have a question,” Yuri said, completely ignoring Otabek and looking at the artist.

“Ok.”

“How much for a tongue piercing?” he asked.

“How old are you?” the man asked.

“Seventeen in two days,” Yuri stated.

“Fifty but your parent has to be here to sign the papers,” he explained, “I can’t do anything without permission.”

“How about guardian?” Yuri asked.

“As long as your guardian has all the legal paperwork,” he said.

“Do I have to make an appointment for that too?”

“Nah, walk-in,” he said.

“Cool,” Yuri said, turning to Otabek, “Done, scrub?”

“After you, princess,” Otabek said, holding out an arm for Yuri to go ahead of him.

“Fuck you.”

“You wish.”

“Implied, motherfucker.”

 

* * *

 

The minute Yuuri walked into the condo, he dropped his bag next to the door and dragged himself to the bedroom.  Viktor was packing the closet since they were moving next weekend and they were behind.  Grabbing Viktor’s hands and pulling him to the bed, Yuuri fell onto the mattress, bringing Viktor with him.

“You won’t believe the day I had,” Yuuri said, leaning up and giving him a kiss.

“That bad?”

“I literally had a server snap, crackle, pop in front of me.  Sparks flying, so much smoke the alarms went off but thankfully not the sprinklers.  Then I would have really had a problem,” he explained.

“Ouch,” Viktor said, rolling onto his side and sliding his hand under Yuuri’s shirt, “What was wrong with this one?”

“Nothing!” Yuuri exclaimed, “I wasn’t even working on that one!”

“Is this the bank again?” he asked, flicking a finger against one of Yuuri’s nipples.

“Yes,” Yuuri grumbled.

“May I make a suggestion?” he asked, waiting for Yuuri to nod, “When their contract expires, don’t renew it.  It’s nothing but a headache for you.  The only time I see you stressed from work is when you have to deal with them.”

“They’re my biggest client, Viktor,” Yuuri explained, “I’d lose a lot of money if I dropped them.”

“We can handle it, Love,” he said, raising Yuuri’s arm and dropping kisses along his skin.

“I don’t want you to be the one providing for everything,” Yuuri said.

“I’m not,” Viktor countered, “You’re still working, just possibly readjusting your contracts for your well-being.  Your health and happiness are more important than any amount of money, Yuuri.”

“I’ll think about it,” he said, “Now shut up and love me.”

“Your wish is my command,” Viktor said, moving until he was leaning over Yuuri.

Viktor unbuttoned Yuuri’s shirt, gazing lovingly at his exposed chest and leaning over to kiss him.  The winter hadn’t been kind to Yuuri despite going to the gym a few times a week, but Viktor could care less.  He knew Yuuri would get back to his goal weight when the weather warmed, but Viktor loved this softness.   He kissed every inch of skin revealed as he peeled Yuuri’s shirt off his body, lapping and sucking at his nipples.  When Yuuri pushed his fingers through Viktor’s hair and moaned, Viktor smiled and dropped his hands to Yuuri’s pants.  He unbuttoned them quickly and moved down Yuuri’s body, pulling the pants off.  His gaze drifted up Yuuri’s body and groaned when he saw the hardness pushing against the fabric of his boxers.  He loved how responsive Yuuri was, how much Yuuri wanted him sexually. 

“Someone’s excited,” Viktor rasped.

“Who wouldn’t be when their absolutely gorgeous fiancé is touching and kissing every inch of their body?” Yuuri said, moaning when Viktor cupped between his legs.

“Do you want me to be inside you or do you want to make love to me?” Viktor asked, tugging the boxers down Yuuri’s lower half and licking his hard cock.

“Both,” he gasped.

“Mmm,” Viktor said, sliding up his body and kissing him before looking him in the eyes, “I love the way you think, Sweetheart.”

The door opened and Yuri bellowed they were home, Benji yelling seconds later.  Yuuri looked at the door to their room, realizing he hadn’t shut it earlier.  While he didn’t want to stop to shut it, he would be humiliated if they were caught in the act.  Viktor seemed to pick up on what was going through his mind, kissing him before sitting up.

“Touch yourself while I shut the door.  Then you’re mine for a little while,” Viktor said, grinning as he got out of bed.

“I can’t wait.”

 

* * *

 

Yuri rolled his eyes when he heard the door shut, knowing what Yuuri and Viktor were up to.  He, Benji and Otabek came back later than they had anticipated since there was an animation exhibit Otabek had been enamored with.  He had asked a museum employee several questions about the animations, impressing the woman with his knowledge.  She strongly urged him to fill out an application for the museum system since they had displays like these often.  When Otabek asked where the museums were located, she informed him he’d be sent all over the country.  Otabek told her he’d think about it and thanked her for her time.

“Why didn’t you fill out the application while we were there?” Yuri asked, lifting Benji and flopping onto the couch with the giggling boy.

“I need to think about it,” Otabek said, sitting in a chair and picking up a flier with pizza coupons.

“What’s to think about?” Yuri asked, growing frustrated, “It’s better than your shit construction job.”

“I’ll think about it,” he repeated, looking up at Yuri, “Drop it.”

“Fine.”

“Why are we fighting?” Benji asked, his eyes wide.

“We’re not,” Otabek said, “Just a disagreement.  What would you like on your pizza?”

They decided what to order and Benji asked to play a video game, telling Yuri he wanted to play the shooter game with ‘Chit.’  Yuri was reluctant to let him play since he knew he’d get in trouble exposing Benji to the language, but if they formed a complete team he wouldn’t have to worry about it.  Grabbing his phone, he quickly typed a message before sending it.

 

_Hey losers.  
Little man wants to play online.  
Get on in five so we can have a full team.  
Watch the language._  
_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

_Ji and I are already on, dumbass._

  
_Can you give me about twenty minutes?_  
 _I’m helping a neighbor hang a few plants._  
 _E_

_Emil, you’re going to be the perfect wife one day.  
_ _If I’m not married by the time I’m 25, will you make fudge for me for the rest of my life?_

_Is that a joke?  
E_

_Leo, shut the fuck up.  
Emil, hurry up.  
Otabek is going to let Benji have his mic so behave.  
That means you, Leo._    
_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

The doorbell rang while they were setting the games up, Otabek going to the door and paying the delivery woman.  Setting the boxes on the counter, he went into the kitchen and grabbed a stack of plates.  He called Benji to choose his pizza and helped him to the couch, handing him a napkin.  He looked over and saw Yuri staring at his phone, looking at a picture he had saved a week ago.

“Again, Yura?” Otabek asked.

“Yeah,” he said wistfully, “It’s really pretty.”

Otabek watched him for a few minutes longer, reminding himself to speak with Viktor before the night was over.  He had a plan for Yuri’s birthday but needed Viktor’s permission since it was a huge commitment.  He had bought a new tiger hoodie for Yuri but thought this gift would be one of the best Yuri would ever receive.  

Otabek walked to the counter and grabbed several pieces of pizza, piling them onto his plate and returning to the living room.  He sat on the couch next to Yuri and rolled his eyes when he saw his phone.  Lifting a piece and taking a bite, he leaned over and stared at the picture.  He had seen it many times over the past week.  Yuri had texted it to him a few times in the middle of the night to ask his opinion about it.  Otabek would reply once, but when Yuri sent another question he’d tell him good night and go to sleep. 

“Get some pizza before it gets cold,” Otabek said, nodding at Viktor and Yuuri as they entered the living room.

“Hey Beka?”

“Huh?” he hummed, mouth full of pizza.

“Do you think I’ll ever get one?” Yuri asked.

Otabek knew he was serious because he sounded uncertain.  He had only heard Yuri’s voice waver when it had to do with his mother or Jace, but this was a positive doubt.  Yuri had mentioned this dream since they became friends and Otabek told him it would happen eventually.  He hoped it would be sooner than later.

“Pizza,” Otabek said, pointing his finger at Yuri, “Now.”

“Fine,” Yuri said, grinning wickedly before taking the tip of Otabek’s finger in his mouth and licking the oil of the pizza off.

Fuck, Yura.  Just don’t.  I can’t handle that.

He willed his heart to still as Yuri passed him.  They had kept their feelings at bay and controlled their attraction well minus a few slip-ups.  The fact Yuri had done it in front of Viktor concerned Otabek.  It didn’t seem Viktor noticed though, Otabek sighing in relief.

“Hey Viktor?” Otabek asked.

“What’s up?” he asked, handing a plate of pizza to Yuuri.

“Want to do lunch tomorrow?” Otabek asked, “My treat.”

“Yeah, sure,” Viktor said, smiling at him.

 

* * *

He woke before dawn the next morning, wanting to get ready before Viktor woke.  He wanted to catch him in a good mood which meant coffee and breakfast.  He knew the odds were against him, but he finally decided what he wanted for his birthday. 

Yuri texted Otabek and told him to come upstairs for breakfast.  He grinned as he got his clothes together and chose a fresh pair of gloves, thinking about Otabek.  This would be the second birthday he’d spend with his best friend, but it was better since they had admitted how they felt about the other.  While he didn’t want to wait to be together, Yuri knew it was for the best.

Otabek was one of the best things that ever happened to him.  Construction season didn’t start for another six weeks yet he dragged his ass out of bed every morning to take Yuri to school.  He was waiting for him when the bell rang to dismiss school, listening to him rant about the injustices of the system.  They’d often grab something to eat or go to the arcade, other times choosing to go back to the condo.  Yuri would make dinner for everyone while Otabek would sit at the kitchen table and chat with him, though he figured Otabek wanted to stare at his ass.

He was ready for school by seven and was almost finished with breakfast when Viktor emerged from his room.  Yuri stifled a laugh when he saw his brother dressed for work but his hair tousled wildly.  He knew he and Yuuri couldn’t keep their hands off each other the evening before, so he surmised they spent most of the night fucking.  When Viktor came out of his room and looked like he’d been in a hurricane, Yuri knew it was a wild night.

“How many times?” Yuri asked, putting a bagel in the toaster.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Viktor said, “Where’s Benji?”

“In the room getting dressed,” he replied, “Your coffee is on the table.  Bacon and sausage will be ready in five.”

“It’s not eight and breakfast is done,” Viktor said, putting his hands on his hips and looking around, “What do you want?”

“Can’t I be nice to my brother and make him breakfast?” Yuri asked, smiling at him.

“No, when you’re nice you either want something or you need help hiding a body,” Viktor stated, “Which is it?”

“I figured out what I want for my birthday.”

“Ok,” Viktor said, picking up his coffee and taking a sip, “Oh, this is good.  Load it with caramel creamer?”

“Nope, caramel sundae syrup and real cream,” Yuri said.

“Very good,” he stated, taking another sip, “You must want something huge if you made me the best cup of coffee in the world.  What do you want for your birthday?”

“I want to get my tongue pierced,” Yuri blurted, waiting for Viktor’s reaction.

“Why?” he asked, scrunching his face in distaste.

“I’ve wanted one for years and knew Mama would never agree.  I’m almost an adult and you really think about what I want as long as it doesn’t affect me negatively or harm me,” Yuri explained, “I’ve done research and I can show it to you after school.  I also found a place that’s clean and the guy there is good.”

“Wait,” Viktor said, holding up his hand, “Why were you in a tattoo shop?”

“Otabek is getting a tattoo on Saturday.”

“Really?” he asked, “What kind of tattoo?”

“A fucking bear,” Yuri grumbled, “Can you believe it?”

“Cute,” Viktor replied, “but I’m not sure about this piercing, Yuri.”

“It’s not noticeable and I’ll take care of it so it doesn’t get infected,” he said, “I really want this, Viktor.”

Viktor sighed and looked into the steamy liquid in the cup.  He knew when Yuri was set on something, he had done his research and would do his best to set Viktor’s doubts at ease.  He thought about Pops’ reaction to it, but the man already told him Yuri was in Viktor’s care and he would support any decision he made. 

“We’ll talk about it after dinner tonight.  If you make my favorite meal that’ll be bonus points in your favor,” Viktor said.

“You just don’t want to make dinner, lazyass.  It’s your night.”

“The one who needs my permission for something is hurling insults?” Viktor asked, cupping a hand around his ear.

Viktor laughed when Yuri became silent and finished breakfast.  He swallowed the rest of his coffee and asked Yuri for another before going to check on Benji.  When he walked into the room, he wasn’t surprised to find Benji had fallen back to sleep.  He shook his shoulder gently, sitting him up so he could wake up.  Since they were running behind, Viktor helped him dress and raced him to the bathroom to brush their hair and teeth.  When they emerged and went into the kitchen, Otabek had arrived and was munching on a piece of bacon.

“Otabeka!” Benji yelped, dashing across the room and hugging him, “I didn’t think I’d see you before school!”

“I was in the area,” Otabek replied, lifting him into his lap.

Benji waited for Otabek to put a plate in front of him, reaching over to grab what he wanted to eat.  He had a difficult time spooning hash browns and eggs onto his plate, so Otabek placed his hand over Benji’s and helped him put some on his plate.  They chatted until Yuuri stumbled into the kitchen half-asleep.  When a plate was placed in front of him, Yuuri blinked and looked up.

“Happy face pancake?” he said, voice still heavy with sleep.

“Yeah,” Yuri said, “Heard about your shit day yesterday, so thought you needed a better start.”

“Thanks,” he said, picking up his fork and cutting off a piece.

“I’m going to start washing your mouth out with soap if you don’t stop cursing in front of Benji,” Viktor warned, glancing at Yuri.

“Sorry,” he said, sitting next to Otabek.

“Hey Unca Viktor?” Benji asked.

“What’s up, Benji?”

“When Yuri gets his tongue pierced, can I get my ears pierced?” he asked, looking at Yuuri when he choked on his milk.

“You’ll have to ask your mom that, kidlet,” Viktor said before looking at Yuuri, “I’ll tell you on the way to work.”

 

* * *

 

Otabek was sitting at a table in the sandwich shop, waiting for Viktor to arrive.  He felt out of his element since it was mainly career people in the area and he was dressed in his leather bomber jacket Yuri had given him along with a pair of ratty jeans.  He stirred his tea with his straw, looking up when he heard the chair across from him scrape against the floor.

“Sorry I’m late,” Viktor said, “Minor crisis at work.”

“Wild manuscript going on a murderous rampage?” he teased.

“Nah, though I think one of my senior editor’s days may be numbered,” Viktor said, “He doesn’t understand why he gets romance manuscripts when there are plenty of ‘chicks in the department.’  His words, not mine.”

“What a dick,” Otabek said, “Did anyone hear him?  That’s grounds for sexual harassment.”

“That’s what I told him and warned him if I heard something like that from him, he’d be written up,” he said, picking the menu up and browsing it, “Sometimes I hate being in charge.”

“I don’t envy you, man,” Otabek said, “Other than that, how’s your day gone?”

“Not bad,” he answered, “Yuri’s been blowing my phone up.  I finally told him to knock it off or the piercing is an automatic no.”

“Yeah, he really wants it,” Otabek said, chuckling, “I think he just wants more shock factor when he flips someone off and sticks his tongue out.”

“You’re probably right,” Viktor said, looking up when the server asked what they’d like.

Otabek ordered a club sandwich with waffle fries and Viktor chose a grilled chicken salad.  When the server left, someone that worked at Integral came up to their table and chatted with Viktor.  Otabek waited patiently and listened as they discussed a new supplier the president contracted and how the supervisor in binding was doing in their new position.  He waited until the man left, deciding to speak.

“Viktor,” Otabek said, getting his attention, “I need to ask your permission about something. It has to deal with Yura’s birthday gift.”

“If it’s permission to date him, the answer is no,” Viktor stated without a second thought.

“No! Definitely not that,” he said, looking around the restaurant, “There’s something he’s always loved, always wanted. You know what I’m talking about?”

“The thing he’s asked for since he was three?” Viktor asked, a smile growing on his lips.

“That one,” Otabek said, grinning as he leaned back against the booth, “He saw one in a local magazine last week and hasn’t shut up about it yet. I know it’s short notice since tomorrow is his birthday, but I called this morning and someone else is interested in it. If I don’t go today, it’ll be gone.”

Viktor placed a finger on his lips and thought. Yuri had been begging for the same gift for every birthday and Christmas, becoming disappointed when he came up empty-handed. Viktor hadn’t heard of any interest on Yuri’s part about his brother’s wish until Otabek brought it up. While it would take adjustment and time to get used to, Viktor saw this as the perfect opportunity.

“Call them right now. Tell them we’ll be there within the hour to pick it up,” Viktor instructed, “If they need my card number for a deposit, do it. Otabek?”

“Huh?” he asked as he entered the number in his phone.

“Thanks,” Viktor said, “I didn’t think Yuri would ever have anyone in his life like you. This gift you want to give him? You’re in it for the long haul, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I am,” Otabek said, smiling as he put the phone to his ear.

 

* * *

 

Yuri was pissed he had to walk home.  Otabek had texted him earlier that afternoon and told him he wouldn’t be able to pick him up.  He called Viktor to see if he could pick him up, but Eva told him he had already left for the day.  Grumbling to himself, he texted Viktor but was told he was picking Benji up but was busy after that.

Yuri was in a horrible mood when he unlocked the door and threw his backpack against the wall. Stalking into the kitchen, he jerked on the door of the fridge and grabbed a two-liter.  He stomped into the living room, fell onto the couch and yelled in frustration.

“Something wrong, princess?”

Yuri looked up and saw Otabek leaning over the couch, grinning at him.

“Fuck you!” he shouted, “And what the hell was so important you couldn’t pick me up?’

“I had something I had to take care of,” Otabek said, “Hey, I know it’s a day early but can I give you your present?”

“Yeah, but I’m still pissed at you,” Yuri grumbled.

“Ok,” he said, chuckling.

Yuri stood and walked to the hallway, glancing at Otabek when he followed him into his room.  The door was shut and Makkachin was sitting in front of it, whining and wagging his tail.  He scrunched his face in confusion, wondering what made Makkachin act like this.

“Let me open the door, Makka,” Yuri said, pushing the dog back, “then you can come in.”

“You might want to wait on letting him in,” Otabek said.

“You’re both being fucking weird,” Yuri stated, opening his door and flipping the light on.

He froze in the middle of the room when he saw a carrier on his bed, two small blue eyes staring at him from the metal grate.  His breathing quickened as emotion overwhelmed him.  It was the kitten he’d been obsessed with for over a week.  He didn’t know much about it other than it was cute and he wanted it, leaving his heart aching when he knew it wouldn’t be his.

“Pinch me,” he said, voice shaky.

“What?” Otabek asked, looking at him.

“This is a dream.  That kitten is on my bed.”

“Yeah, she is,” Otabek said, slinging his arm over Yuri’s shoulders.

“It’s a she?” he asked, looking at Otabek.

“Yep,” Otabek said, “She’s a Balinese and is seven weeks old.  She weaned off her mom about a week ago.  The shelter said it’s going to take some time being away from mom and her littermates, but he suggested a wind-up alarm clock.”

“Why?” Yuri asked.

“He said it simulates her mom’s heartbeat,” he explained, “Viktor and Benji are out getting a clock and everything you’ll need for the furball for the next month or so.  Viktor’s letting Benji pick out the toys.”

“My room is going to be full of cat toys,” Yuri groaned.

“Probably,” he said, chuckling, “I think your girl wants out of her carrier.”

Yuri walked to the bed slowly and knelt in front of it, squeezing the tabs to open the door.  The kitten was meowing and scooted further into the carrier.  Yuri could tell she was frightened, so he talked calmly to her and made purring noises to coax her out.  He smiled when she crept toward the entrance and stepped onto the mattress.  Holding a hand out, Yuri grinned when she leaned forward and sniffed it, jerking back when he wiggled his finger.

“It’s ok, little one,” he said softly, smiling when he sniffed his hand again, “We’re going to be the best of friends.”

“I thought I was the best of friends,” Otabek teased, crouching in front of the bed and holding his hand out for the kitten to smell.

“You’re more, Beka,” Yuri said, looking at him, “I don’t know how I can thank you.”

“You just say it,” Otabek said, smiling, “I take it you like her?”

“I love her,” he said, “Almost as much as I love you.  I can’t believe you talked Viktor into this and made it happen.  You don’t know how much it hurt when I saw her picture and knew she’d slip through my fingers.”

“I did, Yura,” Otabek said, “It didn’t take much convincing on your brother’s part, but be prepared for a talk when he gets home.”

“Kinda figured,” Yuri said, “Thanks, Beka.  This is the best present I’ve ever received.”

“I’m glad,” he said, bending over to press his lips against Yuri’s forehead.

Otabek’s eyes widened when Yuri moved his head up and their lips met briefly.  They promised not to make this an everyday occurrence, but Otabek figured they could let it slide this once.  He pulled back when Yuri jumped, whipping his head to look at the kitten.

“She’s sucking on my finger,” he said in awe, scooping her up into his arms.

“I think she’s hungry,” Otabek stated, “Hopefully Viktor and Benji will be back soon.”

“Yeah,” Yuri said, not registering his words as he was entranced with the kitten.

“What are you going to name her?” he asked.

“What is beloved in Kazakh?” Yuri asked.

“Ayaulym,” Otabek said, choking up though Yuri wouldn’t know why.

“I want that to be her name,” he said, “Aya for short.”

“That’s great,” Otabek said, wiping at his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, frowning at him.

“That was Azyhe’s name,” Otabek whispered.

“I can choose another one,” Yuri said quickly, not wanting to bring him pain.

“No, it’s perfect,” he said, smiling and petting the kitten, “She’d love it.”

“Welcome to the family, Aya,” Yuri said, lifting her and kissing her nose.

 

* * *

 

Since Yuri’s birthday fell on a weekday, they had decided to celebrate on Sunday.  Viktor had shocked Yuri when he agreed to let him get his tongue pierced on Saturday.  When Yuri said it wasn’t necessary since he had Aya, Viktor told him that wasn’t his present but merely permission.  Viktor also told him that the piercing was not really a gift and they’d do something nice when the weather warmed up.  Yuri cuddled on the couch with Viktor that evening, reminiscing about the good times they had during their childhood and thanking him again for being his strength in such trying times.  Viktor reminded him he’d do anything to keep him happy and safe.  Though they butted heads a lot, Viktor couldn’t imagine Yuri not living with him.

Mirren was released from the hospital that Saturday, Viktor and Yuuri promising to bring dinner for the parents and a surprise for the baby.  When Sasha got wind of Viktor’s plan, she called him and threatened him with bodily harm if he brought another toy into the apartment.  Viktor feigned offense but assured her it was something Mirren didn’t have yet.

Yuuri knocked on the door when they arrived at the apartment, cringing when he heard the wails of a baby from inside.  Anthony opened the door seconds later and greeted them, ushering them inside and taking their coats.  The forecast called for at least twenty-three inches of snow that night and they wanted to visit their niece before the weather worsened.  When they walked into the living room, Yuuri sat next to Sasha and peered into the squalling baby’s face.

“May I?” he asked, holding his hands out.

“Are you sure?” Sasha asked, “Screaming babies aren’t fun.

“I’ve had my share of holding them,” Yuuri explained, grinning when Viktor’s expression turned quizzical, “Between Yuuko’s triplets and co-workers’ newborns, I’ve held a few.”

Yuuri stood with Mirren and rocked her gently as he walked around the living room.  He sang a Japanese lullaby his mother used to sing to him, pleased when Mirren quieted.  She watched him sing, her blinking slowing until her eyes shut.  He continued to sing and walk after she was fast asleep.

“How in the hell?” Sasha asked, bewildered.

“Parents get more frazzled than other people,” Yuuri explained, “I stayed calm and she felt it.  At least that’s what Yuuko explained when her daughters were born.”

“That’s amazing,” Anthony said, looking at Viktor, “You have more presents to spoil my daughter with?”

“Oh yeah,” he said, holding a large gift bag out for Sasha to take, “I had this made for her to put in her room.”

Sasha pulled several sheets of tissue paper out and felt a frame, removing it gently from the bag.  She gasped when she saw the painting, eyes filling with tears as she turned it around.  A baby cherub was laying on a cloud, smiling and grabbing its feet.  The crown of hearts it was wearing was askew and an aura of gold surrounded the baby. 

“Oh Viktor, this is beautiful,” she said, leaning over and kissing his cheek, “This had to have cost you a fortune.”

“Not really,” Viktor said, “Otabek made it.  Benji helped him choose the colors.”

“He is so talented,” she said, “Benji still watches that giraffe movie he made him for his birthday at least three times a day.

“He’s a good kid,” Viktor said, looking up and smiling at Yuuri, watching him rock Mirren gently.

“He’s a good role model for Benji.  Don’t get me wrong, Yuri is great with him, but Otabek helps Benji focus.”

“No offense taken,” he said, patting her knee, “Yuri’s a brat.  You’re allowed to say it. Did you have a good birthday though you were in the hospital?”

“It was great,” she said, “I got your calla lilies.  Thank you.  Anthony had dinner from my favorite restaurant delivered and the nurses set up candles in the rest suite.  It wasn’t how I thought I’d be spending my birthday, but it was nice.”

“Honey,” Anthony said, “I got something else for you but wanted to wait until we were home to give it to you.”

“You didn’t have to,” Sasha said, smiling sweetly.

“Yeah, I did,” he said, standing and sitting next to Sasha, taking her hands in his, “We’ve been together a little over a year now and it’s been the most wonderful year of my life.  It’s been full of life and love.  I love Benji like he’s my own and we have little Mirren now, but you know I’m old-fashioned.  I chatted with Viktor the other day and he gave me his blessing.  I want to affirm our love in the ultimate bond.  Will you marry me, Sasha?”

Yuuri leaned on the chair Viktor was sitting in, smiling when he felt Viktor’s arm around his waist.  Viktor had told him about Anthony’s request the day he’d visited him at work.  He always had a good feeling about Anthony and thought they’d be taking this step eventually but being proposed to as a birthday present was beautiful in his book.  Not only was it celebrating the life of your loved one, it was celebrating the future life they’d have together.  While he thought it was endearing and sweet, Yuuri wouldn’t change the way Viktor proposed for anything in the world.

“Yes,” she whispered, crying softly as Anthony slid the slim band onto her finger.

“We’ll go at your pace,” Anthony said, “I know you’re concerned about getting married again.  We’ll take every precaution we can and talk about anything and everything that comes up.  If it takes five years, that’s fine.”

“How about this fall?” she asked, smiling before kissing him.

“Fall it is,” Anthony said.

Mirren chose that moment to wake and whine, opening her mouth and looking for a bottle.  Sasha took her daughter from Yuuri and disappeared into her room to change and feed her.  Viktor and Yuuri decided to leave since the wind was picking up and they wanted to give the family time to rest.  After giving their congratulations, they left the apartment and went outside, shocked at the change in such a short time.

“I think we’re going to get more snow than they thought,” Yuuri said as he looked at the mounds of white that held cars under.

“I think we need to go now,” Viktor said, “or we won’t be making it home.”

Viktor handed his keys to Yuuri and asked him to start the car while he scraped the windows, brushing the snow off.  It was going to be a treacherous drive home and he wasn’t looking forward to it.  Once the car was warm and the windows were clear, Viktor climbed into the car and set his phone in the middle console.  He didn’t want the distraction of music while navigating the snow-covered streets.  Yuuri had been in the car with him several times during snowy conditions and knew Viktor preferred it quiet, but he hadn’t seen a snowstorm this severe since coming to The States.

Viktor’s phone buzzed several times, indicating he had an incoming call.  He asked Yuuri to answer it since he needed to pay attention to the road.  When Yuuri answered it, Viktor quickly figured it was his brother calling.

“What does he want?” Viktor asked.

“The tattoo shop closed early.  Sounds like they’re getting hit worse than this part of town.  They aren’t going to make it back to Otabek’s or the condo,” Yuuri explained.

“What are they going to do?” Viktor asked.

“Yuri wants your permission to stay at one of Otabek’s co-worker’s apartment,” he said, “He has an extra room.”

“What about Benji?” Viktor asked.

“He’s with Phichit.  Otabek said they plan on having a movie marathon and stuffing themselves until they turn into popcorn.”

“I want to talk to Otabek,” Viktor said, waiting for Yuuri to tell his brother to put Otabek on the phone, taking the device from him.

_“Hey Viktor,”_ Otabek said, _“I’m sorry about this, but I don’t think it’s safe to try to get to my place or the condo.”_

“I understand and appreciate your caution, so I know you’ll understand mine.  I know, Otabek, and you’re the adult in this situation.  Please keep Yuri in line and don’t do anything you’ll both regret,” Viktor said.

_“I’ve already planned on crashing on the couch, Viktor,”_ he said, _“I meant it when I said it’s not time and I’ll wait until it is.”_

“Thanks, man.  He’s my brother, I don’t want him to go through more.  I appreciate it more than you know,” Viktor said, chuckling when he heard Yuri yelling, “I’ll let you guys go.  Behave.”

_“Will do,”_ Otabek promised, _“Yura wants to speak with you.”_

_“Fucking asshole!  I know how to behave!”_

“Love you too, kitten,” Viktor said, “What do you want?”

_“Can you keep an eye on Aya?  She needs her clock wound up a few times a night and rub the spot between her ears until she falls asleep,”_ Yuri explained.

“Yeah, we’ll take care of her.  Call me when you wake up.  We’ll figure out a way to get you guys home,” Viktor said.

_“Will do.  Love you, Viktor.  Thanks.”_

“Love you too, kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize they released Yuri's cat's name canonically, but I've had his kitten's name in mind for weeks now. It has more meaning than Pyotya.


	69. Warm My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with different situations during the blizzard, Yuuri and Viktor enjoy their time alone while Otabek and Yuri fight the elements not only for survival but for mental stability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of you know I'm going through a severe PTSD relapse. It's gotten so bad I've taken three months off work, I have a VERY difficult time leaving my house. It has affected my ability to write. It's killing me. I'll get there, but it will take some time. Please be patient with me.
> 
> I've been working on this chapter off and on since Tuesday. I was only able to write 400-500 words at a time which drives me insane. I typically write 6-8k in twelve hours, but I'm not in that frame of mind. I started rereading this tonight and looking for mistakes when it finally clicked how I wanted it. It's more angsty than I had anticipated but it reflects a little how I feel. It has the tooth-rotting fluff which gives me hope I can break out of this horrendous darkness. Though I'm making this a feels chapter, we need to have a warning and an alert.
> 
> **_***TRIGGER WARNING***_ **
> 
> This chapter has drug-culture/drug use though not by our characters. It has domestic violence though not experienced by our characters. It has hate/homophobic speech which I do NOT condone but unfortunately so many people in our society feel this way. I'm going to put this out there: This is a work of fiction and realistic at that. If you don't like what I write, stop right there as this isn't the fic for you. If these sorts of events trigger you, I want you to stay healthy. Please don't read this chapter.
> 
> Now on to better things:
> 
> **_***SPICY KATSUDON ALERT***_ **
> 
> Yeah, it's been a while. And though this one isn't SUPER spicy like I've been having a contest with myself, this one is super sweet and so full of love. Their lovemaking in this chapter just affirms their love for each other and how happy they are and always will be.
> 
> No notes really. Don't do drugs. If you're in a bad situation, get out of it. Always use a blanket so you don't get carpet burn on your knees.
> 
> And thanks for being there during my rough time. You don't know how much it means that each of you are thinking of me and/or supporting me. I love you guys.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

“Viktor, please drive slowly,” Yuuri begged after the car slipped again, “I would like to make it home in one piece.”

“We’re fine, Yuuri,” he said, taking one of Yuuri’s hands in his and squeezing it lightly, “This is nothing.  You should have seen the blizzards we’d get back home.”

_Home…that’s not home anymore…that’s a nightmare…_

“Please keep both hands on the wheel,” Yuuri requested, Viktor smiling at him and doing as he wished.

“Is this your first blizzard here, Love?” he asked, wanting to look at Yuuri but kept his eyes on the road.

“Yes.  We have them back home but no one has to drive anywhere,” Yuuri stated, “This is unreal.”

“Well, you’re in for quite a treat.  The first thing we must do is have hot chocolate.  Then a warm bubble bath under candle light so we can drink said hot chocolate.  Then make love until the blizzard ends,” Viktor said.

“That sounds lovely,” he said, grinning at Viktor, “Does the love making last until the snow stops falling or people can get out of their houses?”

“Which would you prefer?” Viktor asked.

“Leaving their houses,” Yuuri answered without missing a beat.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.”

 

* * *

 

By the time they arrived at the condo, the power was out and the chill of the outdoors was seeping into the room.  Aya was meowing loudly, curled up against Makkachin’s back leg to keep warm.  Yuuri thought it was adorable when Makkachin’s large tongue cleaned the tiny kitten and took a video to share with Yuri.  He lifted Aya from the puppy’s bathing session and felt how cold she was.  He burrowed her into his shirt and held her against his chest, walking to the bedroom to find Viktor.  When he found him, Viktor had bags on the bed and was filling them with clothing.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asked.

“We can’t stay here tonight,” Viktor stated, “There’s no secondary source of heat, we don’t own enough blankets and the power company is estimating three days for the power to come back on.”

“Where are we going?” he asked, not sounding convinced.

“The house,” Viktor said, grinning at him, “We can stop at the gas station, buy all the starter logs they have since there are two fireplaces there.  It may have power, but I’m not counting on it.  Go find every blanket and comforter you can.  I’m packing every set of sweats we own.”

Yuuri shook his head and made his way to Yuri’s room, digging his sleeping bag from under his bed and stripping the mattress.  Yuuri hated to go through his closet as it felt like an invasion of privacy, but they needed to keep warm.  Finding three thick blankets and an afghan from Azhye, he brought them into the living room as Viktor was dragging the bags.

“I should probably send a text to the brat before it gets too bad,” Viktor stated, “They’re getting the worst of it.  Doppler said we should only get around twenty inches near the house.”

“Only twenty inches?” Yuuri squeaked.

“Hey, where Otabek and Yuri are they’re predicting over thirty-two.”

“I’m worried about them,” he said, tapping his fingers together.

“I am too,” Viktor said solemnly as he leaned over and kissed Yuuri, “Very.  Otabek is smart though. He’ll keep them safe.  As long as Yuri can keep his head together, they’ll be fine.”

“Head together?”

“I’ll tell you on the ride there,” Viktor said, carrying as many bags and blankets as he could, “Let’s get going.”

 

* * *

 

“Just a little longer, Yura,” Otabek said, pulling the slight teen against him and wrapping his bomber jacket around him, “We’re almost there.”

“I don’t think I can feel my fucks anymore,” Yuri stammered through chattering teeth.

“That’s pretty bad, Yura,” he said, happy he could still make a joke.

They’d been exposed to the elements for only twenty minutes, but the driving wind and the heavy snow pelting against their skin made it feel like forever.  He’d texted Chad to make sure he was home and he didn’t mind them staying the night, grateful he had a sleeping bag with their name on it.  They were three blocks away but the blinding snow was disorienting.  The white-out conditions were so bad they had to rely on the GPS on Yuri’s phone.

“Your GPS sounds like me,” Otabek deadpanned before they left the tattoo shop.

“All I needed was a sound clip and it did the rest,” Yuri said, smiling cheesily at him.

Now Yuri was getting tired from walking and the cold affecting him, his words sluggish and his eyes fluttering as he tried to focus on his surroundings.  Most of the businesses around them were closing, but Otabek pulled him into an open coffee shop and begged the owner to stay open long enough for them to warm up. The man asked where they were headed and clucked his tongue when he realized they were only a couple blocks away.  Otabek and Yuri listened to him speak about in all of his eighty-three years he had never seen a blizzard blow in quicker or with such vengeance.  They weren’t expecting it until the next morning at the earliest, but mother nature had other plans.  He hated sending Otabek and Yuri on their way, but he had to rush home himself to care for his sickly wife.  He didn’t leave them empty-handed, giving them a thermos full of coffee and another with vegetable soup left over from the day.  Otabek thanked him and told him the thermoses would be returned once the weather improved, but the man smiled and told him to take his time. 

Waving once more to the man, Otabek wrapped his arm around Yuri and pulled him closer.  His body heat had dropped and that concerned Otabek.  Deciding they didn’t have much time left, Otabek lifted Yuri into his arms and carried him the rest of the way to his friend’s apartment.

“In a hurry to sweep me off my feet?” Yuri mumbled.

“You know it,” Otabek said, smirking at him.

They reached Chad’s building and Otabek cringed.  He realized it was in a bad part of town but this area was known for domestic disturbances and high drug traffic.  He hated bringing Yuri to this part of town with a passion, but they didn’t have much choice.  

“Fucker, put me down,” Yuri growled when he saw several young men stare at him, “What the fuck are you looking at?”

“Yura, this isn’t the place,” Otabek said, dragging Yuri up the stairs by his sleeve.

They climbed the dim, dank staircase, dodging several people until they reached the top floor.  Otabek could hear yelling from within several apartments and found himself thinking again he hoped he hadn't brought Yuri into trouble.  When he knocked on the door with the number Chad gave him, Otabek was greeted by a waft of thick smoke and his smiling co-worker.

“Hey man,” Chad said, “Welcome to my humble abode.  Have a seat, we just got to the good part.”

“Thanks, man, but I’m beat and so is my buddy here,” Otabek said, pulling on Yuri’s sleeve and moving him behind him, “Where can we crash?”

“The night is still young, Otabek,” Chad said, taking a long drag from the joint being passed around, “Sure you don’t want a hit?”

“I’m sure.”

“How about you, little one?” he asked, looking at Yuri, “Wanna chill?”

“I’m good, thanks,” Yuri said, looking away.

“Meggie!” Chad shouted angrily, waiting for a woman to come into the living room, “I swear to fuck you’re useless!  Why do I keep you around? Take these two to the extra room.  Find some clean sheets from somewhere.”

“I don’t think we have any, Chad,” she said quietly, looking at her feet.

“Then someone didn’t do laundry like they should have,” he sneered, shoving her to the hallway, “Take care of them, woman.  Now!”

Otabek and Yuri followed her, going into the room she pointed at.  The room was dingy with a single lightbulb hanging from the cracked ceiling.  Otabek didn’t trust the mattresses since he saw dirty needles in the living room, so he carefully set them against the wall.  Bellowing filled the apartment again and Otabek turned around, his heart breaking when he saw Yuri sitting in a corner with his hands over his ears.  While he prayed Yuri would be able to drown the discord out until the blizzard lifted, Otabek wasn’t holding his breath.

“Stupid, fucking woman!” Chad yelled, stomping down the short hallway and shoving her against the wall, “Not those sheets!  Those are from my mother.  How many times have to told you not to use those?”

Otabek gave Chad a stony stare when he backhanded his girlfriend so hard she fell to the floor.  He knew from living in his apartment with his mother and Azhye you didn’t get involved in a situation like that or it would make it worse.  Several of Otabek’s neighbors had learned the hard way when there were drugs involved, violence usually followed when there was an argument.  That was the last thing he needed while trying to protect Yuri.

“Chad, just a small blanket will do,” Otabek said, smiling shakily to diffuse the situation, “I don’t care if it’s dirty or not.  Just something to keep us warm since the power is out.”

“Aww…ain’t that cute, Altin,” he smirked, staggering up to Otabek and sizing him up, “Gonna cuddle with your buddy and keep warm? I had a feeling you were a fucking queer.”

Otabek closed his eyes and breathed deeply, never wanting to punch someone so much in his life.  He wanted to beat Chad’s face into a pulp, but keeping Yuri safe was his top priority.  He listened to Chad bellow for his girlfriend to bring a blanket, ripping it out of her hands and pushing her down the hallway so fast she fell yet again.  Otabek mumbled his thanks, shut the door and pushed the flimsy dresser against it.

“Beka, I don’t feel safe here,” Yuri whispered.

“I know, Yura.  I’m not particularly fond of it either,” he said, “If we can get through tonight, we’ll leave first light whether it’s done snowing or not.’

Otabek threw the blanket away from them and took his jacket off, lying down and using his arm as a pillow.  Urging Yuri to lay against him and rest his head on his elbow, Otabek pulled him as close as he could and whispered encouraging words and happy memories.  The yelling from the main room intensified and Otabek heard a loud thud, Yuri covering his ears and clenching his eyes as tight as he could.  Otabek held Yuri against his chest and rested his chin on the top of his head as he waited for the fighting to die down. 

The argument continued long enough for Otabek’s liking and he decided Yuri had enough.  He had that blank look the day after he saw his mother at the beginning of Christmas break.  Otabek shook him but Yuri didn’t look at him, keeping his ears covered.

“Yuri,” Otabek said, prying his hands off his ears amidst Yuri’s whining, “We’re leaving.  We’ll find somewhere else.”

“Can’t leave,” he said quickly, “Going to get hurt.  Mama…”

“Sweetheart,” Otabek said, holding the sides of Yuri’s face, “Mama isn’t here.  You’re in another bad situation and I’ll never forgive myself for bringing you here.  I’ll make it up to you a million times over but we have to go.  Let me send a fast text, ok?  Stay right next to me, Yura.”

Yuri buried his head in Otabek’s side and covered his ears again.  Otabek looked at him once before sending a message and impatiently waited for a reply.

 

 _Dude, please tell me that you or Ji are home._  
_Yuri and I are in a bad situation and need to get out now._  
_O_

 _Yeah, man._  
_Roasting some smores in my room over a camp stove._  
_Where the fuck are you?_

_I’m like half a mile away.  
O_

_You’re a fucking idiot for going out in this shit._  
_Dumbass._  
_Ji says you’re a dumbass too, but in kinder words._

 _Whatever.  Call me all the names you want when we get there._  
_Have lots of blankets ready, hot chocolate too.  And a warm bath._  
_Yura’s gonna need it._  
_Prepare for a long night._  
_O_

_Dude, what the fuck did you do?_

 

“Come on, Yura,” Otabek said, helping him to his feet and bundling him the best he could.

He had checked his weather app before leaving the room and cursed when he saw the wind chill had dropped to the teens.  The only thing that would make this dart to Leo’s place was there were plenty of alcoves to hide in to shield themselves from the worst of the wind.  Otabek took his shirt off and wrapped it around Yuri’s head, making sure to cover most of his face.  Fighting Yuri’s hands when he tried to pull it down, Otabek realized he was trying to tell him something.

“It smells like you,” Yuri stated.

“Sorry it stinks,” he said, “I did wear it all day.”

“You smell good, Beka.”

“You do too, Yura, and you’re going to smell even better once you get a warm bath,” Otabek said, watching Yuri tilt his head, “We’re going to Leo’s place.  I know it’s a little out of the way, but it’s safe.  I’m going to open the door in a minute.  Don’t say anything, stay close to me.  When we pass the couch I want you to move in front of me.  I’m guessing Chad is going to be upset, but keep moving.  Hold your hands over your ears if you need to.  Are you ready?”

When Yuri nodded, Otabek opened the door and grabbed his hand, pulling Yuri against his back.  Most of the occupants of the apartment were strung out on various drugs or passed out, but Chad was still belittling his girlfriend in front of one of his friends.  When he saw Otabek in the dim light, he stood up and looked puzzled.

“Where ya going, man?” Chad asked, stumbling as he tried to stay upright.

“Too wild for me,” Otabek said, moving Yuri to his side away from Chad, “My buddy and I are going to move on.  I really appreciate the invitation, though.”

“Is my hospitality not good enough for you?” he slurred, sneering at the end, “Do you think you’re better than me, Altin?”

Chad took a step towards Otabek and shoved him into Yuri, Otabek bracing himself to keep from knocking Yuri over.  Wrapping an arm around Yuri, Otabek watched Chad’s movements as he moved to the door.  The other man had risen from the couch by now and was trying to talk Chad down, but he was met with a fist in his face.  His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slid onto the floor, Chad kicking him to make sure he was unconscious.

“Chad, I don’t want any trouble.  Your hospitality is great, just not a good environment for my friend,” Otabek explained, leading Yuri to the door.

“So, he’s too good for me?” Chad asked, redirecting his gaze at Yuri.

Otabek moved in a flash when Chad lunged for Yuri, pushing Chad back a few inches and standing between him and Yuri.  Chad had a half a foot height on him, but Otabek was a scrapper.  When Chad regained his balance, Otabek lifted his foot and kicked him in the chest so hard he fell onto the worn coffee table.

“Go!” Otabek yelled to Yuri, breaking him from his fear.

They flew down the stairs, oblivious to the people in the hallway yelling at them.  Otabek could hear Chad screaming from the top floor, but he ran for all he was worth.  By the time they exited the building, Otabek was half-dragging Yuri down the street in the direction of Leo’s apartment.  While he knew the dwelling would be cramped with at least four to a room, Otabek knew Yuri would be much safer there.

They had been walking fifteen minutes and had to take several breaks to hide from the wind.  Otabek held Yuri against him when he shivered and hated he had to be out in this.  The last time they stopped, Yuri pulled the shirt down from his face.

“After Viktor moved out and I was bad in the winter, Mama would make me walk to the barn and back with nothing but my pajamas.  She cut the feet off them before she forced me out,” Yuri said, teeth shivering.

“Oh my god,” Otabek said quietly.

“It was about a fourth of a mile there and back.  By the time I made it back home, I couldn’t feel my feet.  Did you know I lost a little toe to frostbite?” Yuri asked, pushing against Otabek to warm up.

“Nothing is ever going to happen like that again, Yura, I promise you.  I’m so sorry we’re stuck in this, but we’re almost out of it,” Otabek said.

“Beka?”

“What, Yura?”

“I think I left my boots at that other place,” Yuri said, shaking uncontrollably.

“Yura, you have your shoes on,” Otabek said, looking down at his feet.

Leaning down and sticking a couple fingers inside Yuri’s boots, Otabek realized they were drenched and filled with chunks of ice.  He lifted Yuri and wrapped his legs around his waist, covering Yuri’s back with the front of his jacket and zipping it with one hand.  Pressing Yuri’s head against his shoulder, Otabek walked like he never had in his life.  He didn’t stop to rest until he reached Leo’s apartment, his lungs screaming when he beat on the door.

“Jesus, man!  Can you be any louder?” Leo asked, smile fading when he saw them, “Get in.”

 

* * *

 

“Makkachin and Aya are cuddled in the master bedroom across from the fireplace,” Viktor said, smiling at Yuuri, “The fire in here is crackling cozy and oh so romantic, if I do say so myself.  The bottle of wine I brought has chilled on the deck enough so I believe it’s ready.  We did forget to bring glasses so we’ll have to chug out of the bottle.”

“Won’t be the first time,” Yuuri teased, giggling, “How are we going to open it though?”

“Handy dandy keychain,” Viktor stated, pulling his keys out and revealing a travel-sized corkscrew.

“You’re extra, babe,” Yuuri stated, laughing when Viktor rolled his eyes.

“Ok, you have me there,” Viktor said, disappearing briefly to retrieve the bottle, “but this extra babe wants you now.  We have a lot of rooms that need christening this weekend and not a lot of time.”

“I don’t think Yuri will appreciate it if we have sex in his room,” he mused.

“I think you’re right,” Viktor said, tugging Yuuri to his knees in the middle of the living room, “but let’s start here.  I’ve always wanted to make love to you in front of a fireplace.”

“Really?” Yuuri asked, smiling at him.

“Really,” Viktor echoed, capturing Yuuri’s lips in a kiss, “May I undress your exquisite body?”

When Yuuri nodded, Viktor unbuttoned the shirt Yuuri was wearing and tugged it gently down his arms.  He grinned at Yuuri as he slid his hands under the white t-shirt he always insisted when he wore dress shirts.  Running his hands along the smooth skin on Yuuri’s abdomen and chest, he scraped his nails lightly when he dragged them down to the hem.

“Mmm, more of that,” Yuuri said as his eyes fluttered shut.

“Love, may I have you first tonight?” Viktor asked, pressing his lips against the newly exposed skin of Yuuri’s abdomen, “I really want to be inside you.”

“Please,” he said, tugging the shirt over his head and flinging it into the kitchen.

“Methinks my temptress is a little excited,” Viktor said, raising a brow.

“I have been since you said we’d be making love until people left their houses after the blizzard.  I packed three tubes of lube and hope it’ll be enough,” Yuuri stated.

“I grabbed a big box of condoms if you want those,” Viktor said.

“I think we’re past that point, Love,” he said, “but thank you.”

Yuuri leaned over and pulled the hem of Viktor’s shirt from his pants, kissing him hungrily at his thoughtfulness.  It never failed to amaze him how considerate Viktor was of their lovemaking and wanting to make him comfortable.  For Yuuri, it was an incredible turn on.  Since they hadn't had much time for sex since Valentine’s Day, Yuuri was more than ready.

“Been too long, Viktor,” Yuuri said against Viktor’s lips, unbuckling the belt holding his pants up, “Want you now, Love.”

“Nuh-uh,” Viktor said, breaking the kiss and holding Yuuri’s hands, “Blizzard lovemaking is slow, sensuous and romantic.  I promise we’ll have a few rough times, but the first one is to show you how much you mean to me and how happy I am we have this.  Our first blizzard together in our first house.  Can you imagine anything more romantic?”

“Our wedding…” Yuuri said, trailing off as he captured Viktor’s lips again.

“Besides that,” Viktor deadpanned, pulling Yuuri’s sweats down and smacking his bare ass.

“I love it when you spank me,” Yuuri admitted, grinning at him.

“Lay down,” Viktor ordered, wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s back and helping him onto the blanket covering the floor, “Time for you to calm down.”

Viktor eased the sweats Yuuri had changed into before they left the condo off his body, throwing them across the room.  Eyes never leaving Yuuri’s, Viktor shed his own shirt and dropped it on Yuuri’s chest, sliding it down softly.  Yuuri loved the feel of cashmere against his bare skin and Viktor loved teasing him every chance he got.

Standing only to slide the belt from his pants and unbuttoning them so they’d fall around his ankles, he stepped out of them and dropped to his knees.  He spread Yuuri’s legs before him, smiling at the gorgeous sight before him.  He always marveled at how beautiful Yuuri was, how perfect his body was for him, how well it fit him.  Viktor had wondered aloud many times if Yuuri was made for him, telling him he was serious when Yuuri broke out in a fit of laughter.

“Love, I have never seen you look more heavenly than you do right now,” Viktor said quietly, “The way the light dances off your skin, the shadows casting their magic on you.  Are you an angel?”

“No, Sweetheart, though you make me feel like one,” he said, lifting his arms over his head and Viktor’s gaze soaked his body.

“Do you know what a gift it is each and every time I get to make love to near perfection?” Viktor asked, bending down to nip at Yuuri’s thighs and kissing up to his waist.

Yuuri closed his eyes and sighed when he felt Viktor’s soft lips massage the small swell of his abdomen.  Though his belly had gotten larger this winter, he had grown to enjoy the appreciation and love Viktor bestowed on every part of him.  Viktor kissed and licked every stretch mark along his hips, kneading his sides gently until his lips found the soft skin there.  Viktor spent an eternity kissing, nipping, worshipping and telling Yuuri how much he loved every part of his body.  When Viktor reached the nape of his neck, Yuuri moaned loudly and arched his back.  Viktor knew it was one of his erogenous zones and would heighten his arousal immensely. 

Viktor kissed and licked the column of Yuuri’s neck until he found his earlobe, gently dragging his teeth down it.  He didn’t let go when he felt shivers run through Yuuri, choosing to skim his hands down Yuuri’s body until they were resting in the trimmed hair above his cock.

“Is this what you want, Love?” Viktor asked, “Do you want me to get you ready to take me?  I want to hear you sob in joy when I make love to you sweeter than I ever have.”

“Please,” Yuuri said, spreading his legs wider.

Viktor shimmied down Yuuri’s body and lifted the tube that was on the edge of the blanket.  He paused to kiss the delicate skin on the inside of Yuuri’s thighs, loving the sighs that escaped him.  Uncapping the tube and squeezing gel onto his fingers, he gently eased the tip of his forefinger in and swirled gently, stretching out the muscle.  He learned around New Year that Yuuri loved this as it was an overload of the sensitive nerves, making his body hum with want.  Though they hadn’t been sexually active for long, it seemed like they’d been making love for years.  They constantly found new ways to please each other and loved to try new things.  A lot of it was trial and error, simply stumbling on something on accident.  Those were the times Viktor loved the most.

“After this, no words unless something doesn’t feel right, ok?” Viktor stated, “I want us to be caught in the emotion and the feeling.”

Yuuri nodded and Viktor hovered over him, kissing him sweetly as he pushed his finger in gently.  He twisted the finger in the tight channel, smiling when Yuuri gasped and grabbed his shoulders.  Pulling out slightly to add a second, Viktor eased them inside slowly, loving the whimper escaping Yuuri.  He knew Yuuri wanted more and he wanted to be filled fast and hard.  Viktor wanted to give in to him, but he wanted to make a memory that would last a lifetime.  He wanted this lovemaking to tide them over until they got married, wanted to look fondly back at it when they were old and grey. He wanted Yuuri to remember the way Viktor felt inside him as he made love to him gently, falling more in love with Viktor each time the memory came back to him.

He slowly scissored his fingers in Yuuri and gently slid them back and forth, establishing a delicious friction for him.  Yuuri wanted to beg, but he let his sounds speak for him, urging Viktor for more but relishing in the pleasure being given him.  Viktor had never treated him this delicately nor loved him more while having sex and Yuuri felt his eyes fill with tears. 

Viktor moved his third finger inside the tight channel and felt Yuuri rock his hips each time he thrust his hand.  The tempo was slow but Viktor watched Yuuri’s face, knowing he loved it.  Yuuri’s eyes were shut and his mouth was hanging open, his arms on either side of him.  Viktor looked down and knew his weeping cock begged for attention, but he wanted Yuuri’s infamous stamina to last all night long.  While Viktor would need refractory periods often, he could continue loving on Yuuri until he couldn’t take it any longer.

Spreading his fingers one final time, Viktor knew Yuuri was ready and lined himself up with the loosened entrance.  He slid his cock in slowly, closing his eyes as Yuuri’s warmth sheathed him and the low moan from Yuuri sent chills down his spine.  When he filled Yuuri completely, he rested on his elbows and stared at his lover: sprinkling of pink on his cheeks, eyes shimmering with tears, soft smile on his beautiful lips.  Viktor bent over and kissed him lightly several times, groaning when Yuuri squeezed around him.  Yuuri had begun to call his new trick 'kisses from within', knowing they drove Viktor out of his mind.  It was a jolt of sensitivity each time Yuuri clenched around his cock, taking his breath away. 

He slid out slightly as he continued kissing Yuuri, pushing back in to barely rub his prostrate.  The deepness of his cock without the friction drove Yuuri insane, wanting to rip his hair out until Viktor fucked him mercilessly.  But Viktor wanted to take things slow, wanted to love every fiber of his being.  Leaning on one arm, he lifted Yuuri’s hand and kissed the palm as he slowly thrust into him.  He pulled out half an inch more each time as he continued to kiss and lick Yuuri’s fingers.  When the fingers were thoroughly kissed, Viktor turned his attention to his wrist and dropped several kisses onto it, increasing the thrusting within Yuuri as he lavished him with caresses.  Sitting up and pulling one of Yuuri’s legs over his hip, Viktor plunged deeper into him and smiled when Yuuri sang for him.  The sounds erupting from Yuuri were the best song he’d heard in his life and wanted to hear it for years to come.  The thought that he was the one making him feel like this was the best feeling on earth.

Leaning down and prying a hand under Yuuri, Viktor lifted him against him.  He balanced his weight on his knees and slid into Yuuri slowly, holding onto him as he peppered kisses on Yuuri’s face, neck and upper chest.  When Yuuri wrapped his legs around his waist, Viktor knew it was time.  He sped up and closed his eyes when all feeling was focused on the friction along his cock.  He’d memorized every dip and ridge inside Yuuri’s body, knowing how to move within him to make them see fireworks.  He didn’t want fireworks this time, though.  He wanted starburst jettisoning into the sky and then falling back to earth like light winter snow in the dead of the night.  He wanted peace, satisfaction, bliss, and contentment. 

He felt the muscles tighten around him and knew Yuuri was close to coming.  When Yuuri clasped Viktor’s shoulders and arched in to him, Viktor chased his own orgasm and exploded seconds later.  It was better than the starburst, it was the sun flaring as each wave crashed over him.  He felt hot, so hot until he felt himself enter the atmosphere, barely aware he was breathing. Then free-floating, falling so slowly to the earth like a snowflake amid the crackle and flames of the fireplace.  Lowering Yuuri gently onto the floor, Viktor rolled over and kissed him sweetly.

“I know we said no talking,” Yuuri said quietly, “but I think that is the best lovemaking experience I’ve ever had in my life.”

“Same here, Love,” Viktor said, smiling before kissing him again, “I want to do that more.  I fall in love with you so much when we make love like that.”

“We’ve been so focused on life being so quick and difficult, hard and fast is all we’ve done.  Let’s make time for us.”

“I drink to that,” Viktor said, lifting the wine bottle and taking a sip, handing it to Yuuri seconds later, “Rest up for a bit.  We have the kitchen next.”

 

* * *

 

Yuri was so out of it he didn’t protest when Otabek carried him into the bathroom and stripped him down to his boxers, easing him into the warm water minutes later. He whined at the sudden contrast of temperature but it felt like a cocoon soon enough.  His mind was fuzzy and he knew it was in protective mode.  When he heard Otabek’s co-worker scream at his girlfriend and then shove her against the wall, Yuri couldn’t handle it.  He’d been on the receiving end of that abuse for too long and refused to be part of it, so he mentally checked out.  He knew Dr. Feltsman would yell at him about it, but he needed to survive.  The scary part was Chad’s yells had turned into Mama’s shrieks and he began to see her as they were walking to Leo’s apartment.  He’d see her against a wall or out of the corner of his eye.  He’d flinch and stop walking when he saw her rush towards him, only to blink and she wouldn’t be there.  The last time he and Otabek stopped along a wall to wait the blast of arctic air, Yuri muttered what had been on his mind since they left Chad’s apartment.  After that, it was all a blur.

He came to his senses while he was still in the bathtub, looking up and seeing Otabek’s hands resting on the rim of the tub with his head on them.  His shoulders shook and Yuri could tell he was crying.  He hadn’t seen Otabek cry since Azyhe died and it scared him he’d be doing so now.  Lifting a hand out of the cooling water, he ran his fingers through the dark hair on top of Otabek’s head.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, tears streaming down his cheeks, “I didn’t know it would end up like this.  If I did, I never would have taken you there.  I was just trying to find some place to stay.”

“I know, Beka,” Yuri said, feathering his fingers through Otabek’s dampening hair, “I’m not angry with you.”

“I’m angry with myself,” he said through gritted teeth, “I knew Chad was rough on the edges, I knew when we entered the building it was a bad neighborhood.  We should have turned tail and went somewhere else.”

“And possibly froze to death,” Yuri said, meeting his gaze, “It hurt.  It brought back bad memories, but it gave you time to get us to a safer place while I spaced out.  I’m sorry I couldn’t help you.”

“It’s not on you, Yura,” he said, standing and slamming his hand on the sink, “It’s on me and I fucked up big time.”

 _“Easy on the sink, asshole!”_ Leo yelled from the other room.

“Will you ever forgive me?” he asked, dropping to his knees in front of Yuri.

Yuri knew words wouldn’t appease Otabek, so he sat up and kissed him.  Just a gentle caress of lips but conveying he was forgiven and always would be.  He had promised himself he wouldn’t kiss Otabek or display their attraction physically, but he felt tonight warranted it.  He was right when Otabek dropped his head on the edge of the tub and burst into tears.  Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek the best he could and held him until his crying ceased.  When Otabek looked up, Yuri had his typical smirk on his lips.

“I don’t know about you, but this water is fucking freezing and I’ve had enough cold to last a couple years,” he said.

“Yeah, sure,” Otabek said, wiping his eyes and getting a towel, wrapping Yuri in it when he climbed out of the tub, “I thought you said you only lost one toe.”

Yuri looked down and saw his feet.  One foot was missing a little toe while the other had two nubs where the toes had once been.  They didn’t bring back good memories of how he lost them, especially the two.  He didn’t want to get into it right now as he’d had enough flashbacks for the night, but knew he’d tell Otabek eventually.

“That wasn’t the only time she made me walk in the snow,” Yuri said, giving him a weak smile, “I’ll tell you about the other time later.”

“If you never do, that’s ok.  Hey Yura?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.  I’m so sorry I put you in that situation,” Otabek said, pulling Yuri against him and hugging him tightly.

“I love you too, but you’re crushing me,” Yuri gasped, breathing deeply when the embrace loosened, “You already apologized and you’re forgiven.  Now I don’t know about you, but I want some warm clothes, cuddle into a sleeping bag with you and destroy Leo and Ji in Monopoly.  You too if you want to play.”

“I think I’ll sit this one out,” Otabek said, “You know, massage all the sore muscles from the cold.”

“I think I like that idea.  I need to text Viktor first, let him know where we’re at.  I need to tell him the truth when we get home though,” Yuri said, locking gazes with Otabek, “I promised him I’d never lie to him.”

“I understand,” Otabek said, silently hoping Viktor wouldn’t kill him.

 

 _Hey loser,  
Hope you and Katsudon are having a good time fucking it up.  
This storm shows no sign of letting up and we’re getting slammed here.  
We’re at Leo’s and Ji’s.  
First place didn’t pan out._  
_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

 _Our first place didn’t pan out either._  
_Power’s out at the condo, so we’re at the house._  
_Aya and Makkachin are curled up together in the master room._  
_Yuuri and I are chilling and discussing life in the living room._  
_Been a great night._  
_~V_

 _You BETTER NOT be fucking in my room!  
I swear to Baby Jesus I will murder you both!_ _  
__(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

 _We’re not._  
_Promise._  
_~V_

 _Viktor?_  
_I love you._  
_Thank you for everything._  
_Like seriously.  
__Sleep well.  
__(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

 _I love you too, Yuri._  
_Sleep well._  
_See you when the storm dies down._  
_~V_

 

* * *

 

“Huh, that was weird,” Viktor said, handing his phone to Yuuri.

“Mari and I do that a lot,” Yuuri said, catching Viktor’s doubtful look, “but it is Yuri.”

“Yeah.  I’m sure we’ll hear about it when we see them again,” Viktor said, kissing Yuuri, “I think it’s time for the hallway this time.”

“Grab your blanket or you’re going to get carpet burn,” Yuuri said, “It’s my turn to make love to you.”

“I can’t wait.”

 


	70. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the move into the new house has arrived, conversations and realizations changing life for everyone.
> 
>  
> 
> “Sorry to interrupt,” Otabek said, smirking when Viktor turned around and Yuuri covered his face with his hands, “Where do you want this?”
> 
> “Corner for the time being,” Viktor said, “How about you and me get the table?”
> 
> “You call yourself an editor?” Otabek teased, laughing when Viktor punched him playfully in the shoulder.
> 
> “Can it, kid.”
> 
> Passing Leo and a blushing Guang Hong, they walked to the curb and climbed into the back of the truck. Viktor had been wanting to talk with Otabek since the blizzard but hadn’t had a chance to get him alone. Yuri had told him about that night and while Viktor had been furious, he knew he couldn’t remain angry with Otabek. 
> 
> “Hey, I wanted to have a chat with you,” Viktor said, flopping onto the couch covered with a dirty blanket.
> 
> “Ok,” Otabek said hesitantly, sitting on the floor.
> 
> “The blizzard,” Viktor stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was taking a month off, but you guys have been so supportive during my break and I wanted to share my gratitude of everyone with this chapter. It's filled with joking, a stern talk, payback, dreams of the future, love, and a step back. This chapter is everywhere but it drops hints that will be crucial in future chapters.
> 
> All I have to say is please don't kill me and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

It was the fourth time in the past hour he had brought a box in, only to take a few steps inside before the screaming from the kitten had him jumping.  The first box of glasses he had dropped had been a total loss, but the next two were filled with clothing.  Barely holding on to the container, he rolled his eyes and bellowed loud enough to be heard throughout the house.

“Yuri!” Viktor yelled, “Get your kitten before she becomes a pancake!”

He heard the squeaking of sneakers running through the kitchen, Yuri turning the corner seconds later.  Aya had become his life and he let her have free reign wherever they went.  Even though he had given Otabek permission to gift Yuri the cat and he thought it was a good idea, sometimes Viktor regretted his decision.  Having the kitten under foot during moving day was at the top of the list of regrets.

“You’re fucking cruel, old man,” Yuri said, scooping Aya up, “Did the big bad beast hurt you, Sweetums?”

“You’re calling your cat Sweetums?” Otabek asked, lifting a brow as he carried a kitchen chair into the house.

“I do when Viktor steps on her,” he replied, stroking her fur lovingly before placing her in the large pocket of his hoodie.

“You’re obsessed, Yura.”

“Fuck you,” he grumbled.

“You wish,” Otabek replied, setting the chair down and walking over to him until their faces were inches apart.

“Implied, motherfucker,” Yuri said, trying to keep his composure.

“I keep telling you two that you need to rent a room, but no one fucking listens to me.”

They turned to see Leo enter the house, carrying two lamps. Guang Hong trailed behind him with a small box held firmly in his hands.  Yuri rolled his eyes and walked down the hallway leading to his new room, flipping Leo off before he disappeared.

“Was it something I said?” Leo asked, grinning mischievously.

“What do you think, dumbass?” Otabek questioned, smacking the back of his head.

“Leo, why would they rent a room when Otabek has one at his apartment and Yuri has one here?” Guang Hong asked, brows knitted in confusion.

“Just a saying, Ji,” Leo replied, “Put the box down and I’ll explain it on the way back to the truck.”

Otabek chuckled and shook his head as they went outside for another load, lifting the chair and carrying it into the kitchen.  He grinned when he entered, seeing Viktor teasing Yuuri.  Viktor had him pinned against the counter as Yuuri was unpacking a box of kitchenware, hands on Yuuri’s waist as he sucked small red marks on his neck.

“I think we should take a break,” Viktor suggested, voice seductively low, “Go to our room, make out.”

“We have four cars and a moving truck to unload,” Yuuri said, shivering when he felt Viktor’s lips on his neck.

“And?” Viktor asked, nibbling on Yuuri’s earlobe.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Otabek said, smirking when Viktor turned around and Yuuri covered his face with his hands, “Where do you want this?”

“Corner for the time being,” Viktor said, “How about you and me get the table?”

“You call yourself an editor?” Otabek teased, laughing when Viktor punched him playfully in the shoulder.

“Can it, kid.”

Passing Leo and a blushing Guang Hong, they walked to the curb and climbed into the back of the truck.  Viktor had been wanting to talk with Otabek since the blizzard but hadn’t had a chance to get him alone.  Yuri had told him about that night and while Viktor had been furious, he knew he couldn’t remain angry with Otabek. 

“Hey, I wanted to have a chat with you,” Viktor said, flopping onto the couch covered with a dirty blanket.

“Ok,” Otabek said hesitantly, sitting on the floor.

“The blizzard,” Viktor stated.

“Oh.”

“I’m glad you got him out of that situation, but what were you thinking?” Viktor asked.

“I didn’t know Chad was a dealer,” Otabek said quietly, looking down at the stained wood, “I would have never taken Yuri into a place like that knowingly.”

“He said you knew it was a bad part of town, but you went in any way.  Why?”

“Viktor,” Otabek began, taking a deep breath, “It was freezing and the wind was horrendous.  I hate that we were there for more than five minutes, but I think it beats freezing to death. Don’t you think I doubt myself about it every fucking day since it happened?  I know he’s back to three sessions a week now and it’s my fault.”

Viktor watched Otabek bend his knees and fold his arms over them, dropping his head on his forearms.  He knew Otabek was beating himself up about the situation three weeks ago and wouldn’t rest until they talked.  While he had to make his stance clear, Viktor also had to ease Otabek’s mind.

“I’m torn, Otabek,” Viktor admitted, “I’m still pissed you didn’t leave earlier, but that’s the guardian and older brother in me speaking.”

Otabek lifted his head and stared at him.  He was wondering how long it would take for them to have this conversation and had been dreading it immensely.  Since the blizzard, he’d bent over backward to stay on Viktor’s good side.  He knew Yuri had to tell Viktor about that evening and when the icy blue eyes fixed on him frostily, Otabek knew he had Viktor’s ire.  He laid in bed every night playing the worst possible scenarios over in his mind, praying to the gods Viktor wouldn’t cut him out of Yuri’s life.  He talked to himself quietly, imagining he was spilling his concerns out to Azhye and wished he still had her wisdom in his life.

“Hey, guys!” Phichit said as he walked up to the truck, “Look who I ran into!”

“Not now, Phichit,” Viktor said sternly, directing his gaze at him.

“How about we find Yuuri?” Michele suggested, tugging on Phichit’s sleeve and pulling him to the house, Emil following close behind.

Otabek sighed and watched their friends walk away, Yuri greeting them at the door with his mischievous grin a minute later.  Yuri’s smiles were rare and precious to Otabek, making his heart leap each time he saw one.  His eyes lingered on Yuri a little longer and he smiled weakly when their gazes met.  Otabek shook his head and chuckled when Yuri flipped him off but shifted his attention back to Viktor when he cleared his throat.

“You’re good for my brother, Otabek,” Viktor said, giving him a lopsided smile, “You’re a great friend.  You’ve been there for him time and again.  I know you love him a lot.”

“More than life,” he admitted.

“That’s the reason you’re still in his,” Viktor declared, narrowing his eyes, “I don’t like doing things like this, but he’s my responsibility.  I don’t want to hear he’s been in a similar situation in the future.  Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal,” Otabek replied, holding Viktor’s stare.

“Good,” he said, slapping his hands on his knees and standing up, “Now that the unpleasantness is out of the way, you’re still part of the family.  Yadda yadda yadda.  Please tell Yuuri I was easy on you.  I didn’t threaten you this time.”

“You scare me, man,” Otabek deadpanned, grabbing Viktor’s hand and jumping to his feet.

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Viktor said, picking up another box and climbing out of the truck, “Wait until you two start dating.  You think mother-in-laws are horrible.”

“Wait,” he said, frozen to the spot, “What?”

 

* * *

 

Laying on his stomach on the floor, Yuri watched Aya balance on her back legs as she batted at the string he was dangling.  He knew he should be helping, but he was tired of walking back and forth to the truck.  His arms ached and his back screamed from overuse but knew better than to complain.  Viktor warned him not to disappear while they were moving.  He had a habit of running off when chores had to be done on the farm, dumping everything into Viktor’s lap.  Viktor advised Yuri if the same thing happened this time, he’d be unpacking the entire house on his own.

“Is the princess worn out?”

Yuri looked up and saw Otabek enter his room, heaving a large box onto the desk.  He had spent the night at the condo since they had planned the move around seven the next morning.  He and Otabek had stayed up too late talking about everything under the sun: pets, favorite candy bars, what Yuri wanted to do after high school, scholarship offers Otabek had received after Yuri posted an animation he created.  When Viktor woke them up in the morning, Yuri didn’t know how he was going to get through the day.

“She wouldn’t stay in my pocket anymore,” Yuri explained, “Thought I’d play with her to wear her out before sticking her in the carrier for a nap.”

“I was talking about you,” Otabek teased as he sat on the floor next to him.

“Asshole.”

“Takes one to know one,” he said, “Although I’m a little surprised you didn’t say fuck you.”

“You wish,” Yuri drawled, grinning at him as the tables were turned.

“What would you do if I said I do wish?” Otabek said, leaning down and taking in the shock on Yuri’s face, “Speechless?  Don’t start something you can’t finish.”

Yuri held his gaze for several moments, his heart thumping in his chest.  He knew the physical attraction had to be mutual, but they had never taken their game this far.  It left him wanting Otabek; wanting to be touched and kissed.  He didn’t want to take the final step but craved more than what he had now.

_“Otabeka!  Yuri!”_

Otabek’s brow lifted as he grinned wickedly at Yuri.  Lowering his head until they were inches apart, Otabek’s eyes drifted to Yuri’s mouth.  Yuri’s breath caught when Otabek moved closer and his eyes fluttered shut, awaiting the kiss desperately.  It took too long and Yuri frowned.  Seconds later, he felt a wet warmth slide up his cheek followed by the deep rumble of laughter.

“You fucking asshole!” Yuri roared, wiping the saliva from his cheek.

“Expecting something else?” Otabek asked teasingly,

The sound of rapid stomping drew closer to Yuri’s room and Benji burst through the doorway seconds later. 

“Dickhead,” Yuri mumbled.

 Pushing on Otabek’s shoulders, Yuri smirked when he lost his balance and fell on the floor.  Thinking it was a game, Benji squealed and fell on Otabek’s stomach.  Otabek grimaced and shifted the boy so he wasn’t kneeing him in the abdomen, trying to catch his breath when he lifted Benji slightly.

“’Sup, Benji?” Otabek asked.

“Unca Viktor asked me to help play with Makkachin today!” Benji exclaimed, “He’s going to pay me ten dollars.”

“Wow, that’s a lot of money,” Otabek stated, “What are you going to do with it?”

“We can go to the movies!” he yelled excitedly.

“Ten dollars,” Yuri muttered, “Cheap bastard.”

“Language!” Viktor said as he walked into the room, “Benji, say bye to Anthony.  He’s going back to see Mommy and Mirren.”

Benji squirmed and scrambled to his feet, mashing a hand into Otabek’s cheek.  Yuri had to look away as he knew he’d break into laughter, knowing Otabek wouldn’t be amused.  While he thought Otabek deserved everything he got for leading him on, Yuri stood up and helped Benji not injure Otabek any further.

“I’ll be right back,” Benji blurted before running out of the room.

“A little further south and you’d be singing soprano,” Yuri observed, holding out a hand to help Otabek.

“Thank Baby Jesus for small miracles,” he said, groaning when he stood, “I don’t know why I hurt worse: Moving or Benji.”

“Oh, those are just warm-ups,” Yuri said, grinning devilishly, “Wait for your ass kicking later tonight.”

“For what?” Otabek asked, scrunching his face when Yuri leaned into him and slid his tongue up his cheek.

“That ring a bell?” he asked, laughing as he left his room.

“Asshole,” Otabek grumbled.

 

* * *

 

Late afternoon became early evening and everyone was beyond exhausted.  Viktor returned the truck a couple hours ago but had forgotten to stop for dinner, everyone groaning at his famous flightiness.  Yuuri sent Otabek and Yuri to a nearby restaurant for carry-out then ordered Viktor to rearrange the vehicles for unloading.  He sighed deeply before heading out the door, stopping when he saw a girl across the street twirling a ribbon and giggling as her tiny dog chased it.  Her long hair was the color of sun-kissed straw, her smile would make heavens weep.  Watching her, Viktor felt the strings of his heart tug tighter.

_Lena…_

“Lacey!  Time to come in!”

Viktor looked up when he saw a man at the door and wait for his daughter.  Viktor continued to watch the pair when the father sauntered down the steps to help her gather her toys, the small dog yipping excitedly behind them.  He hadn’t realized he had been staring until the man waved at him.

“Hi, there!” the man said, holding out a hand as he approached,  “You must be the new neighbors! I’m Peter and this is my daughter Lacey.”

“Viktor,”  he replied, shaking his hand, “Nice to meet you.  You twirl your ribbon very well, Lacey.”

“Thank you,” she said quietly, “Do you have any kids I can be friends with?”

“Lacey!” Peter exclaimed, “You don’t ask questions like that when you first meet someone.”

“It’s ok,” Viktor said, chuckling, “I don’t have any children yet, but I do have a nephew that comes over a lot.  I’m sure he’d love to play one day.”

“Maybe tomorrow?” she asked hopefully.

“I’ll have to ask his mom.”

“I’m sorry my wife isn’t here to greet you.  Our son is under the weather.  Teething.”

“Ouch,” Viktor winched, “How old is he?”

“Seven months this past Tuesday,” Peter said, “Hey, when you get settled in and have a chance to breathe, would you like to join my family and me for dinner one night?”

“I appreciate the offer.  Don’t mind my fiance and brother tagging along?”

“Not at all,” he said, “If you need any help setting up, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thanks, but I think you need to know something,” Viktor said, dreading this moment as he knew it could make or break a new friendship.

“Ok,” Peter said, smile frozen on his face.

“My fiance’s name is Yuuri,” Viktor said, turning around when the door opened, “That’s him.  Yuuri!  Come meet the neighbors!”

Yuuri jogged down the steps and walked towards them, smiling when Viktor draped his arm around his shoulders.  Introductions were made, and Viktor felt hopeful since the tone remained friendly.  When Yuuri bent down to pet Lacey’s dog, Viktor spoke with Peter.

“Thanks,” Viktor said, “Many people don’t completely agree with the idea of us.”

“I think you’ll find this neighborhood quite tolerant.  Everyone has something someone doesn’t like, but they don’t have to live with you,” Peter explained, “Only ones you might have problems with are the Klaskys, but no one likes them anyway.”

“Good to know,” Viktor said, laughing, “We better let you get back to it.  It’s getting late and we’ve taken enough of your time.”

“Nonsense,” Peter scoffed, “There’s always time to meet a new friend.”

Viktor pulled Yuuri against him and placed a kiss on his forehead as they watched their neighbors retreat.  Viktor’s eyes were glued to Lacey as she skipped in a crooked line.  He thought about the dream he hadn’t had since moving preparations had begun and realized he missed his dream family.  While he knew their future family wouldn’t be the same, he held on to the fantasy for all it was worth.

“She’s adorable,” Yuuri said, winding his fingers through Viktor’s and leading him to the house.

“She is,” he said quietly.

“I know that tone,” Yuuri said, turning and pecking Viktor’s lips, “Feeling wistful?”

“A little,” Viktor admitted, “I’m just ready to get our life together going.  I want our wedding as soon as possible and it’s frustrating me we can’t.”

“Patience, Love,” he said, “It will happen when it’s time.”

“It’s getting difficult.”

“I know, but we’ll get there when it’s meant to be,” Yuuri said, kissing him before pulling away, “A few more boxes and we’ll call it quits for the day?  Besides, we need to calm Benji down or he’s going to be up all night.”

“Sounds like a plan,” he agreed, following Yuuri to his car.

Phichit, Leo and Guang Hong pitched in and the vehicle was empty by the time Yuri and Otabek returned.  They had drawn straws to determine who would choose dinner and Benji had won.  After squealing in delight, he quickly decided on a meal from his favorite chicken restaurant.  Phichit winced and patted Viktor on the back as he remembered how much it cost on Benji’s birthday, but Viktor told him he didn’t mind.  Benji had been feeling neglected since Mirren was born and had been acting out.  When Sasha had told him about the difficulties she was having with him, Viktor assured her he’d help out whenever possible.  Anthony had confessed Sasha was at her wit's end with her son and Yuuri suggested Benji stay with them for a while.  When Anthony protested and told them Benji wasn’t their responsibility, Viktor convinced him Benji was welcome to stay with them anytime and asked him to bring whatever belongings he would need for at least a week.  After getting Sasha’s permission, Anthony thanked them and promised to bring a bag the next day after checking on his daughter.

Viktor made his way through the house and opened the sliding glass door leading to the backyard.  Smiling as he watched Benji and Makkachin play, Viktor leaned against the rail of the deck.  The boy and dog loved spending time together and always had a very good time.  He felt the familiar twinge in his chest when Benji shrieked and fell to the ground, Makkachin joining him seconds later and bathing his face in slobber.  Thoughts of playing in the backyard with his dream son came flying back.  His yearning for a family had grown since they bought the house and he wanted to fill the empty rooms with tiny beds, a plethora of toys and high-pitched laughter of a child.  He told Yuuri of his wish several times, his only reply being a gentle smile before kissing Viktor softly. 

“Benji!” Viktor yelled, “Time for dinner.  Ask Yuri to help you wash your hands.”

“The chicken is here?” Benji asked as he raced toward the deck.

“Yep.  Otabek and Yuri bought a lot so we’ll have some left over for lunch tomorrow.”

“Really?” he asked excitedly.

“Yep.  After we get done unpacking tomorrow, would you like to go to the store with me?  I think the house needs food,” Viktor said, chuckling when Benji squealed.

“I helped Mommy with shopping lots,” Benji explained, “Can we buy lots of soda?”

“You know your mommy will kill me, right?” Viktor asked, smiling as he led the boy into the house.

“But Mommy would go to jail,” Benji stated.

“Just a figure of speech, kidlet.”

Viktor closed the door behind him and smiled when he saw Yuuri setting dinner on the kitchen table.  Otabek and Phichit had offered to move the boxes from the furniture in the living room so everyone had a place to sit.  Looking around and hearing the chatter in the living room, Viktor felt more content than he had in years.  He was truly happy since Yuuri came crashing into his life and it became even better when Yuri joined them.  The circumstances of his brother moving in with him were horrendous, but Viktor wouldn’t change it for the world.

“Hey, dumbass,” Yuri said when he came into the kitchen, “Wake up.  Everyone has their food but you.”

Viktor focused on Yuri and heard the chatter from the other room.  He had spaced out so many times that day he had lost count.  Yuri had found him a few times lost in reverie and berated him but his eyes held a touch of concern.

“Sorry,” Viktor grumbled, walking to the table and grabbing a plate.

“What’s going on with you today?” Yuri asked, “You’re a fucking space cadet.”

“Thinking about the future,” he admitted.

“That dream again?” Yuri asked, smirking when Viktor looked at him in surprise, “I overheard you and Yuuri talking.  He’s right, you know.”

“I know,” Viktor said, sighing, “I’ve never been one for patience. You know that.”

“You better fucking learn,” he said, “I still think you should let me teach the minion how to talk.”

“Hell no.”

Yuri laughed and left, Viktor hearing Otabek yell seconds later.  The two had been picking at each other all day, throwing playful insults and generally annoying the other.  Viktor had caught Yuri licking Otabek’s cheek earlier but chose to remain quiet about it.  He knew they had grown closer the past few months and while Yuri was as impulsive as Viktor was impatient, Viktor knew Otabek would keep him in line. 

Viktor piled dinner onto his plate and went into the living room.  Yuuri grinned when he entered and patted the cushion next to him.  He loved it when Yuuri greeted him with his smile and beckoned for Viktor to join him.  Though it was a simple gesture, Viktor’s heart leaped each time he did so.  Viktor had never felt so important or loved in his life.

“How are you doing?” Yuuri asked when Viktor sat down.

“Ok,” he said, “Getting tired.”

“How about I help Benji with his bath and you get ready for bed?” Yuuri suggested, “You’ve done a lot today.”

“That and the pansy doesn’t do any physical shit at work,” Yuri chimed.

“Shut up, Yura,” Otabek said.

“Fu…” Yuri said, looking at Benji, “Jerk.”

They finished dinner and conversed for a while before Michele and Emil stated that they needed to leave, promising to be back the next morning.  Viktor offered Leo, Guang Hong, and Phichit to stay the night since it was so late which they quickly accepted.  Everyone was tired and sore after the busy day.  There were two bathrooms in the house, so while Yuuri helped Benji with his bath, everyone else took quick showers.  Viktor insisted the others go before him and when it was his turn, he was surprised there was still hot water left.  He liked long showers but was too tired.  He was thinking about climbing in bed and cuddling Yuuri when the frosted glass doors slid open, revealing the subject of his thoughts.

“Hey,” Viktor said, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s bare body and kissing him.

“Hey yourself,” he said, “Thought we could conserve water and save some time.”

“I like your thinking,” Viktor stated, “I’m glad you joined me.”

“We both needed this.  We’ve been so busy since the blizzard we haven’t had time for us,” Yuuri stated, “Which we promised we’d stop doing.  After everything is unpacked and we settle in, let’s go away for a weekend.  Just us.”

“Good idea. I’ll check with Chris and see if he has any ideas,” Viktor said, “Maybe Bernard.  He might let us use his cabin again.”

“Do you really want to be indebted to him?” Yuuri asked, giggling when mortification flooded Viktor’s face.

“No,” he said quickly, “He’s enough of an ass.”

They kissed and caressed until the water became cold. Realizing they hadn’t unpacked enough towels, Yuuri groaned when Viktor suggested they air dry in bed.  Yuuri had tried it a few times before and it usually led to making love, but he was too tired to share himself with Viktor.  He agreed but warned Viktor the night was reserved for cuddles only.  Viktor revealed he was beyond exhausted and only wanted to feel Yuuri pressed against him, relieving Yuuri’s hesitance immediately.

Crawling into bed, Yuuri scooted until he was inches away from Viktor. He stared at the profile he loved so much, blushing when Viktor turned his head and smiled at him.  Viktor’s smile was brighter than the sun and made him feel like the most beautiful and loved man in the world.  Smiling back at him, Yuuri thanked the gods for Viktor’s presence in his life.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Viktor said, tracing the curves of Yuuri’s body with a single finger.

“Make it a quarter and you have a deal,” Yuuri teased, “Inflation, you know.”

“Smartass,” he muttered, grinning before kissing Yuuri, “What’s on your mind?”

“I’m glad we bought this house.  It feels permanent.  Now I feel like we’re forever,” Yuuri admitted.

“Love, we always were,” Viktor whispered before kissing him softly, “I hoped to hell we would be after the first time at the bookstore.  I had to wait a while, but when we decided to date I knew it would happen.”

“Thank you for taking a chance on someone like me,” Yuuri said quietly.

“You’re perfection, Yuuri.  I should be the one thanking you,” he said, “Let’s get some sleep.  We have a lot of work to do tomorrow and I’m sure Benji will be up early.”

“Maybe we’ll get lucky and he’ll wake Yuri up first,” Yuuri said, grinning mischievously.

“I hope to hell, but I’d rather get lucky another way,” Viktor stated, winking at him.

“You’re incorrigible,” he grumbled, rolling onto his side and shuddering when he felt Viktor’s arm around him.

“Only for you, Love.”

 

* * *

 

“Why are we on the roof at two in the morning?”

“It’s only Katsudon’s car,” Yuri said, “And who cares what time it is?”

“Your brother is going to kill us,” Otabek said.

“He’s dead to the world,” he said, “Already checked.”

Otabek folded his arms and put them behind his head, staring at the stars.  The air held the chill of late March, but it felt pleasant.  He could feel Yuri’s body heat radiating toward him and he had to fight the urge to take him in his arms.  It was getting difficult to contain himself around Yuri since their flirtatious game had reached new heights.  He hated to bring it up to Yuri, but he needed to put them in check.

“Yura?”

“What?”

“We need to talk,” he said.

“Ok,” Yuri said, turning his head and looking at him, “Did you do something stupid?”

“No, but I’m afraid I might,” Otabek said quietly.

“What are you talking about?” Yuri asked, fear coursing through him.

“We need to chill with the flirting,” he said, regretting his words when hurt filled Yuri’s eyes, “We’re going too fast, Yura.  We promised we wouldn’t do this.  I don’t want to ruin things between us.”

“We’re not going to,” Yuri protested.

“Yura, listen to me.  Remember when you told me I’d be the second to know when you were ready?” Otabek asked, watching Yuri nod, “You’re not there yet.  You’ll know when it’s time.”

“Yeah,” Yuri said, looking back at the stars to hide the tears forming.

“Hey,” he said, rolling onto his side and turning Yuri’s head toward him, “It’s not the end.  It’s a pause.  You’re impulsive as hell, Yura.  You mean too much to me to fuck this up before it begins.”

Yuri nodded, not able to find words.   He knew Otabek was right, but he wanted so much.  He found himself hating the predicament he was in.  He laid awake at night often, wishing he could call Otabek his and proclaim it to the world.  His grin turned to an angry frown when he realized he’d have to wait.  It always came back to blaming his mother for damaging him.

“I still love you,” Otabek said, smiling at him.

“I know,” he said, wiping his eyes, “I just hate this.”

“Me too, but we need to do it,” Otabek admitted, “Besides, Viktor will kill me if we don’t.”

“Probably,” Yuri said, chuckling, “Thanks for being patient.”

“Anytime, Yura.  It’s what one does when they love another.”

“Look at you with the sappy shit,” he said, laughing when Otabek punched him in the arm, “Now shut up.  Enjoy the stars before we have to go in.”

“Gladly,” Otabek said, taking Yuri’s hand and squeezing it before letting go.

 


	71. Reluctance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Jace's trial arrives, leaving Yuri to face demons he's been avoiding for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it's been a couple (few?) weeks since I updated MbA and man, has it been hell. I was in a pretty nasty car wreck a little over a week ago. I don't want to go into it much here, but it's all on my PaxOhana tumblr. If you want to know, yeah, go there.
> 
> I've put off wrapping up the loose ends regarding Jace too long, so it's time for the trial. This is a feels chapter and you might need a box of tissues. Not sure, but just in case. This chapter is shorter than most but it is FULL of important things regarding character development and the plot. It's also a turning point which you'll see in about four or five chapters. That's when 'You Wish' will begin, all you Otayuri lovers.
> 
> This chapter is also music heavy. You guys know how much music means to me, especially this past week. It's gotten me through some very dark times. I was trying to piece together this chapter last week and these are the songs that jumped out at me. I'll link my "mixtape" at the end of this chapter. Before I forget, I saw a couple posts on tumblr and Twitter last week regarding mixtapes that Otabek made Yuri. They came from cafunelester and hannahcook93 respectively.
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy, it's good to be back and thanks for reading!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

Looking up when he heard rapping at his door, Yuri saw his brother looming in the doorway.  They had been busy the past few weeks setting up the new house and though it bothered Yuri, Viktor would barge into his room with no notice.  He knew if Viktor was knocking now it was serious.

“You busy?” Viktor asked, coming into the room and sitting in the desk chair.

“No,” Yuri replied, “What’s up?”

“Our mail was finally forwarded.”

“That’s nice,” he said, “Why do I care?”

“There’s a letter from the district court,” Viktor said, observing him, “Jace’s trial has been set.”

“What?” Yuri asked, looking at his brother as fear ran through him.

“May 21,” he said, “Next appointment, we’ll ask Dr. Feltsman what course of action he recommends.  We can see if he can advise an exemption, so you don’t have to be in the courtroom.  How do you feel about this?”

“What do you think?” Yuri asked angrily, “I’m fucking terrified.  I wish I never decided to do this.  I don’t want to deal with this.”

“Yuri, it’s the right thing to do…” Viktor said before being interrupted.

“Fuck the right thing!” he roared.

“Do you want to drop the charges?” Viktor asked.

Yuri stared at the floor as memories flooded his mind: The pain of Jace’s fist hitting him repeatedly, the long car ride home, the most severe panic attack of his life.  It had been one of the worst beatings he’d ever received, but it had been different.  He had the support and care from loved ones.  Knowing he’d never have pulled through without them, Yuri felt like he owed it to them.

“If it’s what you want, fine,” he grumbled.

“It’s not up to me,” Viktor said, rising and sitting on the bed next to him, “What do you want?  I may not agree with your decision, but I’ll support you.”

Yuri stared at him for several seconds before looking at the door of his closet.  He hated what Jace did and didn’t want to face him, but it was more important nothing like this never happened to anyone else.  Yuri had discussed it with Dr. Feltsman the day he decided to press charges and agreed with him.  Though he had been injured, Yuri would be helping others.

“Ok,” Yuri said quietly.

“I’m proud of you,” Viktor said, grasping his shoulder and smiling gently at him, “Do you want me to call Dr. Feltsman?”

“No,” he said, “I’ll be ok.”

“Alright,” Viktor said, standing and walking to the doorway, “Let me know if you need anything.”

“Yeah.”

Yuri watched him leave and sighed deeply.  He closed his eyes and shook his head, knowing the day would eventually arrive but he would never be prepared for it.  It didn’t scare him as much as the custody hearing had, but he still dreaded it.  Lifting his phone from the mattress, he typed out a quick message and hit the send button.

 

 _What are you doing?  
__(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

 _Just woke up a few minutes ago._  
_What’s up?_  
_O_

 _We got a letter in the mail._  
_Jace’s court date is May 21._  
_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

_I’ll be right over.  
O_

 

* * *

 

The next month and a half flew by, the day of the trial arriving faster than Yuri had hoped.  He had been granted an exemption and would wait in the state’s lounge during the trial.  When Viktor asked if he wanted him to stay in the lounge, Yuri declined and asked him to watch the proceedings since he wanted a detailed recount when they got home.

Yuri’s nerves were shot by the time they arrived at the courthouse.  He couldn’t control the shaking in his body, and the butterflies in his stomach left him nauseous.  Jumping when he felt a hand touch his, he looked up and saw Otabek’s soft smile.  While he insisted Otabek not miss work, Yuri was relieved he didn’t listen and asked his supervisor for the day off.  The foreman that hired Otabek to the construction company had been fired the month before for stealing equipment, leaving the entire crew ecstatic.  Otabek told Yuri stories about his new boss, describing how laid-back the man was and how much he valued his employees.  Yuri was happy for him but didn’t want to see him stuck in construction for the rest of his life.

“It’ll be ok, Yura,” Otabek said quietly as they walked the marble hallways of the courthouse.

“You don’t know that,” he grumbled, “You don’t know how much this shit tears at you until you hear the verdict.  At least I don’t have to deal with Mama this time.”

“There’s something positive.  You don’t have to be in the courtroom either,” Otabek added, “No matter what, it’ll be ok.”

“If he’s released, you better not do anything stupid,” Yuri muttered, glaring at him, “I know you.”

“I already promised I wouldn’t,” he said, meeting Yuri’s gaze, “I don’t plan on breaking it.”

They were silent until they reached their assigned courtroom.  Their lawyer was waiting on a bench and flipping through a folder of papers when Viktor approached him.

“Mr. Wright,” Viktor said, shaking his hand, “Good to see you.  I can’t thank you enough for taking this case.”

“Not a problem,” he said, smiling when he looked at Yuri, “How are you today, Yuri?”

“Just fucking peachy,” Yuri replied, ignoring the frown Viktor gave him.

“That good?” Mr. Wright asked, chuckling, “Have a seat.  I want to go over a few things with you before the trial begins.”

“But Jace might see…” Yuri said, words failing him at the thought of confronting Jace again.

“Jace is in a holding cell downstairs and won’t be brought up until right before the trial begins.  We might possibly see one of his friends, but I’ve asked the defense to keep them in the client lobby.”

Mr. Wright explained how this trial would differ from the custody hearing the previous year.  It would be his job to prove to the jury that Jace deserved to serve a sentence for assault.  He went over the questions he would be asking each witness and the evidence he’d be presenting.  When Viktor asked how he anticipated the defense to react, Mr. Wright told him it shouldn’t be a problem, but anything could happen.

“Jace has a decent attorney, but he’s arrogant.  He overlooks too many pieces of the case.  I’m hoping it will play out the same today,” he said, “Cross your fingers.”

“Yeah, that’s going to help,” Yuri grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets and hunching his shoulders.

“Yuri…” Viktor warned.

“It’s fine,” Mr. Wright said, smiling sadly at Yuri, “Anything I need to know before we go in?”

Viktor went over the suggestions Dr. Feltsman offered during the last therapy session and their lawyer listened intently, but Yuri wasn’t paying attention.  His eyes were fixed on the window at the end of the hallway.  He wanted to be anyplace than the courthouse, choosing to sit in a classroom for eight hours with his least favorite teacher.  He had told Otabek of the thought the night before.  Even though Otabek had laughed at him, Yuri knew he was worried about him.

“Hey.”

“Huh?” Yuri asked, turning his head and looking at Otabek.

“I want you to have my phone while you’re waiting,” Otabek said, handing the device to Yuri, “Give me yours.”

“Why?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I made something to keep you company. Read the message I left you on my notes app.  Pay attention to number thirty-three. Just ignore the dad thing and the part about cats.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Yuri asked, becoming annoyed.

“Just do it,” Otabek grumbled, taking the phone from Yuri’s hand and depositing his.

Yuri was in mid-sentence when the bailiff came into the room and informed them it was almost time for the trial to begin.  The queasiness returned to Yuri full force, and he gripped the phone in his hand tightly.  Viktor felt the tension oozing from his brother and turned him around, gripping his shoulders.

“No matter what happens, we’ll get through this.  Not just you, but everyone with you.  It’ll be ok,” Viktor said, tugging on Yuri and embracing him. 

“I just want all this to stop.  I’m a decent person, right?” Yuri asked, taking a shaky breath.

“You are, Yuratchka.  You’ll get your break,” he answered, “Pops will be here soon.  Do you want me to send him in here?”

“No. I want to be left alone.  Maybe later?”

“Sure,” Viktor replied, gently kissing Yuri’s forehead before smiling at him.

When everyone left the lobby, Yuri sat on the couch and exhaled sharply.  His body was a bundle of nerves and he wondered how he was going to make it through the day.  Entering the security code on Otabek’s phone, he opened the notes app and choked as he read the short message.

 _Yura,_  
_Today is going to be very trying for everyone, but none more so than you.  I know you want to be alone, so I made a mixtape to keep you company.  It’s a few hours long so you might have to listen to it a couple times.  Some are to you, some are from you.  I’m sure you’ll figure out what’s what.  We’ll get through this together._  
_Love,_  
_O_

_P.S. Listen to it in order.  Skip around and I’m going to be severely disappointed._

Yuri smirked as he read the last line and felt better than he had all day.  Pulling up the music app, Yuri scrolled through the plethora of lists until he found the one marked ‘For Yura’.  He was curious to what was on the list but decided to be surprised.  Pressing play, he listened to various songs for the next two hours.

Some were ridiculous and made him chuckle, others were so sweet and loving he wanted to cry.  When the thirty-third song started, he took a shaky breath and exhaled in a sob.  It was one that he always associated with Otabek but had never uttered a word about it.  He thought it fit what he thought Otabek was to him.  Some parts fit him and others that suited Otabek, but it was perfect.  The knowledge that Otabek felt the same left him emotionally raw.

 _New Y_ _ork_ _had lied to me, I needed the truth_  
_Oh, I need somebody, needed someone I could trust_  
_I don't gamble, but if I did I would bet on us_

Yuri closed his eyes as tears filled them.  It was what he needed and craved from Otabek so much.  He knew they were in tune, but this just reaffirmed the belief. 

 _Like the dead sea_  
_You told me I was like the dead sea_  
_You'll never sink when you are with me_

He switched to the messaging app and pulled up the last text he sent to Otabek.  Quickly typing a message, Yuri read over the words before sending it.

 _You are my Dead Sea._  
_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

 _Hit thirty-three, did we?_  
_O_

 _Yeah._  
_How did you know?_  
_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

 _I just do, Yura._  
_I know you._  
_O_

Yuri frowned as an unwanted thought filled his mind, one he had quashed many times before.  He had never told Otabek and decided since he was baring his soul, Yuri would do so also.  Opening a browser, he found a lyrics site and searched for a song he often listened to when doubts plagued him.  He copied the address, typed a quick message and attached the link.

 _This is how I feel so many times._  
_Don’t think it would be a good idea to listen to songs in the courtroom,_  
_but you can read._  
_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

Yuri continued to listen to the playlist Otabek put together. Nodding his head to the music, Yuri thought about memories with everyone in his life.  The time he had spent since coming to live with Viktor and Yuuri was the best he had in years.  He had told Viktor on several occasions he owed his life to him, but Viktor would scoff at him and remind him he’d do anything for him.  Yuuri had been a rock, always there anytime Yuri was unsettled or simply needed to vent.  He helped Yuri calm his angry attitude but knew he had a way to go.  Phichit was always good for a laugh and they had so much fun together.  Yuri loved spending time with him and tried to make plans with him every chance he got.

Then there was Otabek.

Yuri hadn’t truly come alive until the day Otabek woke him up after class.  He never dreamed he’d have a friend as wonderful as Otabek, but when his feelings shifted it had left him confused.  When the phone vibrated in his hand and he saw the text notification pop up, Yuri opened the app and read the message.

 _You better not let me go._  
_I’d love nothing more than to show you how._  
_O_

 _I’m not going anywhere._  
_I am flawed._  
_I’m broken._  
_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

 _That’s why I’m here to pick up the pieces._  
_Court is in recess._  
_We’ll be there in a few minutes._  
_Then you meet with the judge and lawyers in chambers._  
_Not looking too good for Jace._  
_O_

He figured the text had been delayed when the door opened and everyone came into the room.  Smiling weakly when his father walked in, Yuri rose from the couch and hugged him.  Their relationship was slowly improving and Pops felt more like a parent than he ever had.  Yuri had confided in Viktor that he was worried that since things were getting better with Pops, he thought he might try to regain custody of him.  He had been angered when he found out Viktor had told Pops but all his fears were for naught.  Pops had taken him out to his favorite restaurant that night and assured Yuri that even though he missed him terribly, he was safe and thriving in Viktor’s care, telling him that is where he would remain.

“Hey Yuri,” Yuuri said quietly, smiling at him, “How are you holding up?”

“Better than I thought,” he admitted, “Otabek made something to distract me. It’s working very well.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, mixtape.”

“That’s great,” Yuuri said, nodding happily.

Mr. Wright chatted with them about how well he thought the trial was going and was convinced it was tipped in their favor.  Jace’s attorney’s theme of him growing up in a rough household with abusive brothers was unfortunate but didn’t excuse him from his behavior.  The lawyer thought this might be the direction the defense would take and had prepared accordingly. 

“Yuri, it’s our turn next.  It’ll just be you, Jace’s attorney, the judge and I.  It’s going to be just like a trial.  I’ll question you and then the other lawyer will cross-examine.  If you need a break, let me know.  You’ll be allowed leniency since Dr. Feltsman requested an exemption.  Do you need any clarification?” Mr. Wright asked.

“Can Viktor come with us?” Yuri asked, glancing at his brother.

“If you’d like, he may join us.”

“Please,” he stated.

The bailiff called them twenty minutes later as it was Yuri’s turn to testify.  Viktor rested a hand on Yuri’s shoulder and guided him out of the room.  He could feel the tension in his brother’s body and squeezed gently, silently lending him strength.

They reached the judge’s chambers too quickly for Yuri’s liking and he felt a cold sweat break out on his skin.  The rotund man in judicial robes was kind and Yuri appreciated his attempt to put him at ease.  He was introduced to the defense lawyer and took a seat in between the two attorneys. 

“Yuri,” the judge stated, “I would like to hear your account of the events of August 29 of last year.  Take your time and if you need us to recess, let either your attorney or I know.”

“Ok,” Yuri said, turning around and looking at Viktor nervously.

“It’ll be alright,” Viktor said quietly.

Yuri spent the next forty minutes answering the questions from his lawyer and fighting to maintain his composure during the barrage from Jace’s attorney.  He knew he had to set his hate for Jace aside and only recount the facts.  It was one of the most difficult things Yuri had ever had to endure, but the judge and Mr. Wright convinced him he was doing well.  He desperately wanted a break but decided to forego it, wanting to get the unpleasant experience behind him. 

When Yuri had finished his testimony, the judge excused them from his chambers and told them court would reconvene in thirty minutes.  Making their way back to the state’s lounge, Yuri collapsed onto the couch when he reached it.  Feeling the cushion next to him sink, he smiled when he saw Otabek.

“’Sup, scrub?” Yuri asked.

“Not much, loser,” Otabek retorted, grinning at him, “How did it go?”

“I don’t know,” he confessed, sighing deeply.

“Lies,” Viktor said from across the room, “He did great.”

“Pay attention to your own conversation, old man,” Yuri grumbled, ignoring his brother’s laughter, “It was tough as hell, but I’m glad it’s over.”

“I had all the faith in the world in you, Yura,” he said, “What song are you on?”

“Um…” Yuri said, fishing the phone from his pocket and looking at the screen, “Fifty-eight.”

“Ah, one of my favorites on the whole list.”

“How in the fuck you found over a hundred songs for this blows my mind,” he declared.

“What can I say?  You’re on my mind a lot,” Otabek said, winking at him.

_God, Beka.  Not here, not now.  I’m having a hard enough time today as it is._

“What possessed you to add this song?” he asked.

“You’re not a superhero, Yura,” Otabek stated, “Just be you.”

“Ok,” he said quietly, losing himself in the lyrics as he rested his head on Otabek’s shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Yuri was a nervous wreck when Otabek texted him and informed him the jury had returned with a verdict.  He wanted to rush to the courtroom and be there when it was announced, but he couldn’t face Jace.  Standing suddenly, Yuri paced the room and pressed his forefingers against his lips.  He didn’t feel like his life hung in the balance this time like it did during the custody hearing, but it still bothered Yuri immensely.

He jumped when he felt a sudden vibration in his pocket and dug the phone out.  Otabek had wanted him to finish the playlist, but he had been too anxious.  He decided to wait until they returned to the house and spend the rest of the evening talking with Otabek to listen again.  Entering the security code, Yuri found the text and read it.

 _Viktor said I could tell you._  
_How do you feel about Jace being upstate for five to seven years?_  
_O_

 _Seriously?_  
_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

 _Yep.  We’ll be there as soon as the judge is done._  
_Celebration is in order tonight._  
_I’ll buy the pizza._  
_O_

 _Sounds great._  
_Thanks, Beka._  
_For everything._  
_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

_I’m always here, Yura.  
O_

Yuri walked on shaky legs to the nearest chair and fell into it.  Almost a year later, this nightmare was finally behind him.  He didn’t have the nervous anticipation awaiting the trial any longer and would be able to get on with his life.  Feeling hopeful for the first time since school began, Yuri knew once summer kicked off, so would the start of what he wished could be the happy life he so desperately craved.

“You did it, kiddo,” Viktor said when he walked into the room and hugging him, “I’m so proud of you.”

“This wasn’t all me,” Yuri protested, “I couldn’t have done it without every one of you.”

“You’re stronger than you think,” Viktor said, pulling back and looking at him, “How does home sound?”

“Wonderful.  I’m fucking starving.”

“And there’s the Yurio we all know and love,” Viktor teased, laughing when Yuri flipped him off.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Pops.”

Yuri smiled at his father as he sat in the chair next to him.  He had wanted some time alone on the deck with Aya while they waited for pizza.  It had been a long and taxing day, but he had gotten through it.  He was pleased Jace had gotten what he deserved and wouldn’t have to deal with him again.

“How are you doing?” Pops asked.

“I’m ok,” he replied, “Thanks for coming today.”

“There’s nowhere else I’d be,” his father admitted, “I’m so proud of you, Yuratchka.  You’ve become such a strong young man.”

“I still feel so weak, Pops,” Yuri confessed, pulling his knees closer against his chest.

“Yuri, anyone else would have crumbled after going through what you have.  You’re still fighting, Son.  You don’t know how much I respect you,” Pops said, “You truly are my hero.  I wouldn’t have endured what you have.”

“What?” Yuri questioned, staring at his father.

“You’re the strongest person I know.  You don’t know how proud I am to call you my son.”

Not able to control the tumult he had felt all day, Yuri sniffled until he was sobbing.  He heard Pops whispering to him before feeling strong arms enfold him in a loving embrace.  It was the first time his father had comforted him in his life, and Yuri didn’t realize how much he’d wanted it.  With a single hug, Yuri felt the pieces falling into place.  Everything felt right, and he prayed it would remain that way.

“The world is at your feet, Yuratchka,” Pops murmured, brushing Yuri’s hair back with a hand, “I can’t wait to see what you do with it.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main theme song of this chapter, the one with the lyrics, is Dead Sea by The Lumineers. It's embedded above. Love these guys so much.  
> 1) The song that Yuri sends the link of the lyrics to Otabek? [Demons by Imagine Dragons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWRsgZuwf_8).  
> 2) The song that Otabek tells Yuri he doesn't need to be a superhero is [Something Just Like This by The Chainsmokers & Coldplay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FM7MFYoylVs).  
> The rest of "The Mixtape":  
> [Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GemKqzILV4w)  
> [Flaws by Bastille](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1E36WU9Wzf4)  
> [Renegades by X Ambassadors](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1u-niluB8HI).  
> [Paradise by Coldplay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6ZWlDks0nQ).  
> There are more but these are the main ones.


	72. Spellbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween arrives and the day is special for everyone in its own way.
> 
>  
> 
> Viktor ended the call, smiling when he felt arms circle his waist. He hated to wake Yuuri since he planned on sleeping in but knew he’d forgive him when he learned of their plans for the evening. Lifting Yuuri’s clasped hands, Viktor planted several kisses on them before speaking.
> 
> “How do you feel about trick-or-treating tonight?” he asked, grinning when Yuuri put his head on his shoulder.
> 
> “Benji?”
> 
> “And Mirren. Sasha is sick. I think she’s caught that cold going around,” Viktor explained.
> 
> “Sounds like a plan,” Yuuri said.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting close to the end of this tale and it's becoming bittersweet. Don't fret though! We still have two other parts of this series coming up: the Otayuri part "You Wish" and the continuation called "Met by Accident: Married Life". Neither will be as long as MbA, but I don't want this fic getting much longer. It's a monster as it is. Time to split it up.
> 
> It's the boys third Halloween together and I think this one is more meaningful and sweeter than previous ones. Not only is it such a magical holiday, it's also someone's birthday. We all know who that is *wink wink*. I also know this chapter and the last are Otayuri heavy and it's not everyone's thing, but I promise we're going back to Viktuuri hardcore from now on. The next three are huge Viktuuri and then "You Wish" comes into play.
> 
> I can't think of any notes for this chapter. If I find anything, I'll update this section but I think it's pretty self-explanatory. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

“Hey, loser?”

“What?” Otabek asked, flipping the page of his magazine.

He and Yuri had decided to spend a lazy Saturday afternoon at the house.  After growing bored with video games, they retreated to Yuri’s room to catch up on magazines they’d meant to read since the beginning of the year.  Grabbing the stack and dropping them onto his bed, Yuri laid horizontally on the mattress and began reading, Otabek joining him moments later.

“Your birthday is a month away,” Yuri stated, “What do you want?”

“Haven’t really thought about it,” Otabek replied, “It’s on a Monday. We can hang out, eat pizza and pvp.  It’s not a big deal.”

Yuri turned his head and stared at Otabek.  He had a habit of dismissing any significant event in his life, and it drove Yuri nuts.  Since Otabek confessed his feelings for him, Yuri wanted to make everything within his power special for him.  Otabek didn’t make it easy for him.

“We do that every other day,” Yuri grumbled before yanking the magazine from his hands, “Isn’t there something you really want?  Somewhere different you want to go?”

“Not really.”

“You have a month to figure it out,” Yuri said, dropping the magazine on Otabek’s chest.

“And if I don’t?” Otabek asked.

“I beat the shit out of you and then drag you all over town,” he replied, smirking at him.

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Fuck you,” Yuri grumbled, punching Otabek playfully in the arm.

“You wish.”

“Implied, motherfucker.”

 

* * *

 

_“Viktor?”_

He winced when he heard the scratchy voice over the phone.  It was Halloween and would be a busy day at work since he was letting his employees leave early.  Hearing Sasha on the other end, Viktor knew it wouldn’t be good news.

“Sounds like someone is sick,” he stated.

 _“Just a little,”_ Sasha rasped, _“Sore throat, runny nose, fever.  I’m not going to make it today.”_

“Is Anthony back yet?”

 _“No, not until Thursday,”_ she said, Viktor wincing when he heard her cough.

“Do you need anything?” he asked, “Are you up to taking care of Mirren? I know she’s a handful at this point.”

Viktor felt sorry for Sasha.  Mirren was a precocious eight months and since becoming mobile was into everything.  Sasha vented her frustration about her daughter only to apologize moments later.  Viktor knew she felt protective of her daughter due to her rough start in life, but Viktor understood she needed someone to talk to.

_“I’ll manage somehow.”_

“Sasha, what about Benji?  Tonight is Halloween,” Viktor said quietly before laying a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and shaking him awake.

 _“He’s going to be disappointed, but I’ll take him to buy candy and maybe to a movie when I get to feeling better,”_ she explained.

“I have a better idea,” Viktor said.

_“What’s that?”_

“Yuuri and I could take Benji and Mirren out tonight.  The neighborhood is decorated and I bet Benji would hit the jackpot here,” he explained, smiling when Yuuri nodded enthusiastically.

 _“I don’t know, Viktor,”_ Sasha said hesitantly, _“I don’t want to impose.”_

“It’s not an imposition if I offer.  How about five this evening?  I’m letting everyone go home around four.  That will give us time to grab a bite to eat before plundering the neighborhood,” Viktor said, grinning when Sasha chuckled.

 _“Alright,  you’ve twisted my arm,”_ she said, _“I’ll have them ready by five.  Viktor?”_

“Hmm?”

 _“Thanks,”_ Sasha said, _“I know I tell you this all the time, but I love you.”_

“Love you too, kiddo.  Get some rest.  I’ll see you this evening.”

Viktor ended the call, smiling when he felt arms circle his waist.  He hated to wake Yuuri since he planned on sleeping in but knew he’d forgive him when he learned of their plans for the evening.  Lifting Yuuri’s clasped hands, Viktor planted several kisses on them before speaking.

“How do you feel about trick-or-treating tonight?” he asked, grinning when Yuuri put his head on his shoulder.

“Benji?”

“And Mirren.  Sasha is sick.  I think she’s caught that cold going around,” Viktor explained.

“Sounds like a plan,” Yuuri said, “Does she need anything?”

“Besides putting Mirren on a leash, she said she’s fine for the time being.”

“Hmm,” Yuuri murmured, tapping a finger against his lips.

“I know that look,” Viktor said, “What are you thinking, Love?”

“Well, I was going to catch up on some hardware repairs at home today.  I think I have a better idea.”

When Yuuri explained his thought to Viktor while he showered him with kisses, Viktor knew it was going to be a wonderful day.

 

* * *

 

_“Huh?”_

“Happy birthday, scrubcakes,” Yuri said, grinning as he put an arm behind his pillow.

 _“Yeah, thanks,”_ Otabek grumbled, voice heavy with sleep, _“What time is it?”_

“A little after eight.”

 _“In the morning?”_ he asked.

“No jackass, evening.  Yes, it’s the morning!  Did you think I’d let you sleep all day on your birthday?” Yuri asked, rolling his eyes.

_“Why are you waking me up at the crack of dawn?”_

“Look at the time,” Yuri instructed, waiting for Otabek to speak.

_“What about it?”_

Yuri watched the clock on his desk, waiting for it to change.  He had one minute until Otabek officially turned twenty.  When Otabek had told him the exact time he was born a few weeks ago, Yuri knew he had to be the first one to wish him a happy birthday.  Smiling when the clock flipped, he waited until Otabek stopped complaining about the silence before speaking.

“It’s 8:12, Beka. Happy birthday for real now,” Yuri said softly.

 _“You remembered,”_ Otabek said in awe.

“Of course I did,” Yuri affirmed, “Now get your ass out of bed.  I’ll be there in twenty.”

 _“Whatever, princess,”_ Otabek mumbled.

“Fuck you,” Yuri growled.

 _“Is that my birthday present?”_ Otabek teased, _“You said you wanted to do something different.”_

“I see a birthday beatdown in your future.”

_“Whatever.  See you in a little bit.”_

 

* * *

 

 “Why are you late for school?”

Viktor thanked Yuri when he handed him a mug of coffee.  His brother had spoiled him with his homemade caramel coffee recipe, so much that he and Yuuri didn’t go to the coffee shop unless Yuri was running behind.  Taking a seat at the table, Viktor sipped his coffee as he awaited Yuri’s answer.

“You’re going more senile each day, old man,” Yuri stated, finishing breakfast and placing dishes on the table.

“What did I forget this time?”

“I’m taking my senior skip day today,” Yuri reminded him, “It’s Beka’s birthday.”

“That’s right.  What are you guys doing today?” Viktor asked.

Yuri rambled excitedly about all the plans he had for the day.  Viktor knew he’d been saving his money he earned from working with Yuuri, telling his brother he wanted to keep it for a special occasion.  When he reminded Yuri how proud he was of the accomplishments he had made in the past couple years, Viktor would laugh when his reply wound up being his middle finger.

Yuuri wandered into the kitchen and made a cup of coffee, walking to the table and kissing Viktor before sitting next to him.  He had talked to Yuri about the plans he had for Otabek’s birthday before but was amused when the teen repeated them.  Yuuri knew Otabek would have the best birthday ever.

“Love, I’m going to get going,” Yuuri said, rising from his chair and kissing Viktor again, “I’ll see you in about an hour.”

“Can’t wait.  See you and Mirren in a bit,” Viktor stated, smiling before winding his fingers through the hair on the back of Yuuri’s head and kissing him.

When he heard the door close, Viktor sighed and spooned the meal Yuri had made for breakfast onto his plate.  He had grown to love everything Yuri prepared for them, encouraging him to try new recipes he talked about.  When Yuri began experimenting on his own with various seasonings and ingredients, Viktor knew it was time to approach Yuri about his future.

“Hey,” Viktor said casually, “Have you made a list of schools you want to visit?”

“Yeah,” Yuri said between bites, “Thinking about City U and Belman.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, frowning at Yuri.

“Yeah, they’re close and I’m sure I’ll find something to major in.”

“You don’t have to stay here, Yuri,” Viktor said, catching the slight pause in his movements.

“Yeah, I do,” Yuri countered, looking up and holding Viktor’s gaze.

“Have you heard of Williams Culinary Institute?” Viktor asked, grinning when Yuri dropped his fork and stared at him.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Yuri asked excitedly, “That place is amazing. You know that big picture window they have?  Beka and I sit on the bench outside and watch them for hours sometimes.  That would be a dream come true.”

“How about we visit them sometime soon?” Viktor suggested, “I think it would be a career you’d really enjoy.  You’d go far.”

“As much as I’d love to, do you know how expensive that place is?” Yuri said, sighing, “I’ve looked at the program on their website so many times it’s not even funny.”

“What about scholarships?” he asked.

“Most of them are for students that are low income, which I don’t fall under,” Yuri explained, “There are two I can try for, but they look they’re hard to get.”

“Ok, let’s say you don’t get the scholarships,” Viktor mused, “What then?”

“Then I find something else to do with my life.”

“Yuri,” he said, waiting for his brother to look up from his plate, “If this is what you really want, we’ll make it happen.  I promise.  You deserve happiness and I think this would be a good start.”

“You mean it?” Yuri asked quietly.

“Most definitely,” Viktor said.

He was surprised when tears shimmered in Yuri’s eyes, watching him stand and walk around the table.  Rising from his chair when Yuri reached him, Viktor smiled when he felt his delicate arms enfold him in a hug.  He held Yuri’s head against his chest and embraced him tightly.  They didn’t have moments like this often, and it filled Viktor’s soul with happiness when they did.

“Viktor,” Yuri said, sniffling before continuing, “Thank you so much.  I know I’m an asshole, but I love you so much.  You truly are the best brother anyone can ask for.  I’m glad you’re mine.”

“You are too, kiddo,” he declared, pulling back and grinning at him, “You too.”

 

* * *

 

 _Hey, I’m going to be a little late._  
_Found something I need to do before I leave._  
_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

_Do I have time to go back to sleep?  
O_

_Guess so._  
_If you’re still out when I get there, I’m jumping on you._  
(=  _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

_You’d do that to the birthday boy?  
O_

_In a heartbeat  
_(=__   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

_You’re lucky I love you.  
O_

_I know._ _  
__(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

 

* * *

 

Viktor was relieved the day passed quickly.  The employees at Integral lived for Halloween, especially the trick-or-treating from the daycare center.  Viktor insisted they decorate his floor better than any other.  The president had taken his suggestion the year before about having a contest each holiday for the best decorations, his employees ecstatic when they slaughtered the competitions’ efforts.  He broke out of his daydream when he heard a knock at the door, looking up to see Eva.

“Hey Viktor,” she said as she fell into the chair across from him, “What are you and Yuuri doing tonight?”

“We’re going to roam the neighborhood with Benji and Mirren.  You know Sasha is sick and I hate the idea of Benji missing out,” Viktor explained.

“Bummer,” Eva mumbled, “Chris and I were going to have a horror movie mini-marathon.  Maybe this weekend?”

“I’ll ask Yuuri, but I’m sure it won’t be a problem.”

“Yurio and Otabek are more than welcome to join,” she said, grinning when Viktor rolled his eyes.

“I never knew you to be crazy, but if you’re up to it I’ll see if they want to tag along,” Viktor said, “How are your manuscripts coming along?”

“I want to gouge my eyes out,” Eva complained, narrowing her eyes when Viktor laughed, “I swear if you assign non-fiction about the history of nuns, I’m going to poison your food next time you come to the bar.”

“Duly noted,” Viktor said, looking up when he saw someone standing in the doorway, “Time to get back to work.  Tell Chris to get a couple bags of candy if he hasn’t already.  We might stop by tonight.”

“Sounds good,” she stated, rising from the chair and walking to the door, grinning when she saw Yuuri, “Hey, gorgeous.”

Viktor rolled his eyes when Eva planted a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek. She loved teasing him and relished each time Yuuri turned various shades of red.  After mumbling a hello to Eva, Yuuri sat on the couch and smiled at Viktor.

“There’s my favorite niece,” Viktor said, taking her from Yuuri’s arms and pretending to eat her belly.

“She’s your only niece,” Yuuri reminded him, “Almost ready?”

“Yep.  Let me pack my bag and we’re gone.  Did you get their costumes from Sasha?” he asked.

“They’re in the car.  Mirren is going to be the cutest pumpkin ever,” Yuuri stated.

“What is Benji dressing up as?” Viktor asked as he shoved folders into his briefcase.

“Three guesses and the first two don’t count.”

“Giraffe again?” Viktor asked.

“Bingo,” Yuuri replied.

“I’m not surprised,” he said, chuckling in amusement, “Let’s get going.  Benji’s school gets out in twenty minutes.”

 

* * *

 

Yuri was fuming, jumping as he tried to reach the small box on top of the molding around the door.  Phichit had already left to run some errands, leaving Otabek in the apartment alone.  Yuri had called and texted him to no avail.  Otabek had a habit of sleeping like the dead and Yuri teased him often that a train wreck could happen in his room but he wouldn’t hear it.

“He’s lucky it’s his fucking birthday,” he grumbled, fingers reaching the box and batting it to the floor.

Bending over to pick up the box, Yuri slid the key out and opened the door.  He slammed the door and hoped he’d hear complaints from the hallway but it remained silent.  Marching to Otabek’s room, Yuri froze when he entered it and saw him sleeping. 

Yuri loved to watch him sleep and spent many a night when Otabek stayed over, memorizing his features as he snored softly.  Yuri thought he looked positively angelic, never seeing Otabek relaxed like that during waking hours.  He wanted to ease onto the edge of the bed and gaze at Otabek until he awoke, but they had a full day ahead of them.

“Hey!” Yuri shouted, kicking the side of the mattress, “Wake up, asshole.”

Otabek twisted before stretching, the sheet shifting off him and revealing his bare chest.  Yuri fought not to stare, but his eyes were drawn to the tan muscled expanse of skin.  He had laid awake many nights imagining touching Otabek, kissing every inch of his chest, dragging his tongue along his nipples until they became hardened buds.  They had promised to tone down their flirting until Yuri reached a point that he could handle a relationship, but times like this tried his patience.

The pillow that smacked him in the face and broke him from his daydreams didn’t help either.

“What the fuck was that for?” Yuri asked angrily.

“What is it with you and space cadet lately?” Otabek asked groggily, “The gym, last weekend when you stayed over, basketball. I lost count how many times you tuned out at the pool this summer.”

_Don’t you get it, Beka?  It’s you._

“Stuff on my mind,” Yuri mumbled.

“Want to talk about it?” Otabek asked, sitting up and frowning when Yuri looked away.

“No, I want you to get ready.  We have a lot to do today.”

“What’s on the docket? You never told me,” Otabek said.

“I’m not going to either,” Yuri declared, “It’s a surprise.”

“It’s not something lame, is it?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

“You’ll see.”

Yuri left the room after making sure Otabek wouldn’t fall asleep again, retreating to the living room.  Picking up a gaming magazine from the coffee table, Yuri flipped through it until he heard movement behind him.  He finished the article he was reading and looked up when he saw Otabek sit in the chair across from him, Yuri’s breath catching when he saw him.

Otabek had chosen a white dress shirt covered by a dark green sweater, the sleeves pushed up to his elbow and the dress shirt unbuttoned.  The worn jeans hugged his lower half perfectly, Yuri’s eyes shifting to the floor so he wouldn’t ogle.  When he heard the deep chuckle, Yuri turned his head and glared.

“What?” Yuri asked.

“Having problems today?” Otabek questioned, smirking when he looked away again.

“No, it’s just…” he said, swallowing before shifting his eyes to Otabek, “You look really nice today.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Otabek said, standing and taking the few steps to the couch before sitting down next to Yuri, “You’re doing something nice for me, even though I don’t know what it is.  I figured I’d do something nice for you as well.”

Yuri smiled at him, watching Otabek rise before disappearing.  He told Otabek to eat before they left since it would be awhile until dinner.  Otabek continued to prod him, trying to get Yuri to divulge his plans but his efforts were fruitless.

“Let’s go,” Otabek said, tugging his bomber jacket on as he walked to the door.

“Food?” Yuri asked, rolling his eyes when Otabek held up a packet of toaster pastries, “Why do you keep eating that shit?”

“Because you won’t marry me and make my meals,” Otabek retorted, grinning at Yuri.

Even though he knew Otabek was joking, the comment froze Yuri to the spot.  He had dreamed of a future with Otabek but knew they would never have the possibility until his mental stability improved.  His therapy sessions had been decreased to once a week and he was proud of his accomplishments, but it wasn’t enough.  Yuri tried to fight his impatience, but it was growing more difficult with each passing day.

“You’d still eat like shit,” Yuri mumbled as he passed Otabek and flung the door open.

“I think that’s the lamest comeback you’ve ever said, Yura.”

“Fuck you.”

“You wish.”

“Implied, motherfucker.”

 

* * *

 

“Why are we at a carnival, Yura?”

Otabek looked out of the window of the passenger door and gazed at the plethora of lights strung across the area.  The movement of the rides, jovial music and cheerful screaming of children had his heart pounding excitedly.  They had talked months before about things they’d never done as a kid and deeply regretted, Otabek telling Yuri he wished he’d gone to a fair.  He explained his family never had the extra money and while he was disappointed, Otabek understood.

“We’re just driving through the parking lot,” Yuri grumbled, finding a parking spot and pulling into it.

“Don’t fuck with me,” he said, spinning around in his seat and looking at Yuri, “Are we really going here?”

“Yeah, we are,” Yuri said, smiling brightly at him, “Happy birthday, Beka.”

“This is…” Otabek said, running a hand down his face, “Thanks.  This is too much.  I can’t…thanks.”

“I know you’ve always wanted to do this,” he stated quietly, “I found out they were coming to town and I’ve been saving for it.”

“Really?” Otabek inquired, surprised as Yuri spent every dime he had.

“Yeah, so the sky is the limit tonight.  Go wild, do what you want.  I’ve got you covered,” Yuri said, grinning when Otabek’s eyes widened.

They walked to the gate and Yuri paid the attendant. After their hands were stamped and they both clutched a handful of tickets, Otabek smirked when he heard a familiar voice nearby.  Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he stopped suddenly when he saw their friends.

“I knew you were there,” Otabek revealed, laughing when Leo swore at him.

“Fucker,” Leo complained, looking at Phichit, “I told you we should have hidden somewhere else.”

“Not a big deal,” Otabek said, shaking everyone’s hands.

“Happy birthday, Otabek,” Guang Hong chirped, “I ordered your gift but it hasn’t arrived yet.  I’m truly sorry.”

“No worries, Ji,” he said, “It happens. I know I’ll love it.”

“I think you’ll like it. I asked my mom to send some Chinese calligraphy brushes and ink.  You said you wanted to learn,” Guang Hong confessed, cringing when Leo shouted.

“Ji!” Leo exclaimed, “We talked about this.  Birthdays are about surprises.  You don’t tell people what you got them.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, Ji,” Otabek assured him, “I love them already.”

Guang Hong grinned happily and Otabek greeted the rest of their friends.  Phichit had given him his present the night before and Otabek had been overwhelmed it was the animation program he’d been saving for.  While everyone knew Yuri was his best friend, Phichit was a close second. 

Michele gave him a gift card to an expensive Italian restaurant and promised to share his employee discount when Otabek wanted to go.  Otabek rolled his eyes when he looked in the gift bag from Leo, digging through the strings of condom packets before finding a game he and Yuri had wanted for weeks.  When Leo told him he could save the condoms for later and wiggled his eyebrows, Otabek smacked the back of his head.

“I made you some fudge,” Emil said gleefully.

“Of course you did,” Leo teased.

“Shut up, asshole,” Otabek grumbled, “Thanks, Emil.  What flavor?”

“Pumpkin!”

“That sounds good,” Yuri said, taking the container from Otabek’s hands and selecting a piece, popping it into his mouth seconds later, “Oh this is fucking good.”

“That’s for me, princess,” Otabek said, yanking the tub from Yuri.

“You’re going to share,” Yuri declared, “And fuck you.”

“You wish.”

“Implied, motherfucker.”

“Are we going to sit here flirting all night or are we going to have fun?” Michele asked, raising a brow at Yuri and Otabek.

 

* * *

 

The night was better than anything Otabek had dreamed over the years.  Everything about it held him spellbound: the blinking lights, vendors and gamekeepers shouting for patrons, the smell of food greasier than Otabek had ever had before.  Stopping when he found what he had longed for so many years, Otabek grabbed Yuri’s hand and tugged him closer.

“That,” Otabek said, pointing to the ride, “I want to go on that.”

“The carousel?” Yuri asked.

“Yeah.”

“You sure?” he questioned, “It’s for kids, Beka.”

“Oh,” Otabek said, feeling his excitement deflate, “I guess we can skip it.”

“Wait,” Yuri said, placing a hand on Otabek’s arm, “You really want to do this, don’t you?”

“I’ve always wanted to ride one,” he admitted.

“Then we’ll go twice,” Yuri said, taking his hand and pulling him toward the ride.

The carousel was pure magic.  The twinkling lights shone in the mirror, the movement of the horses made him laugh, the music made him so happy.  He’d talked to Azhye about them many times, and she always told him she wished she could take him but it was out of their reach.  Finally experiencing it had Otabek feeling closer to her and he had Yuri to thank for it.

Looking to the plastic horse next to him, Otabek smiled when he saw Yuri leaning on the pole and giggling.  It had become a game to them, seeing whose horse rose and fell faster.  Otabek guessed Yuri’s was broken as it shot up into the air, jerking once it reached its maximum height before crashing back down.  Yuri thought it was hilarious.

They rode the carousel five more times until Yuri mentioned he was getting nauseous.  Finding their friends, they wandered about the carnival until Otabek saw a giant teddy bear.  It was the biggest stuffed animal he had ever seen and though he had been told prizes were gargantuan, Otabek never expected to see a bear that size.

“Don’t even think about it,” Yuri warned, standing next to him, “That won’t fit in the car.”

“That’s a thousand tickets, Yura,” Otabek stated, “It’s not even worth it.”

Otabek excused himself to the restroom and Yuri scanned the wall of prizes.  He had been to many festivals with Viktor when he left for college and had become proficient at the game. Yuri learned the trick to direct the stream of water to inflate the balloon, knew just the right pressure to quickly fill it and wait for it to pop.  When his eyes fell on the prize he desired for Otabek, Yuri knew he had to play.

“Leo, Michele,” he said, getting his friends’ attention, “I need your help.”

Yuri knew he was cheating, but he wanted to earn enough tickets before Otabek returned.  He explained his plan to his friends and they quickly agreed, Yuri only threatening Leo once.  They played only three games and Yuri won easily, grinning and pointing at the item he wanted.  Thanking the man running the game, Yuri’s eyes widened when he heard the deep cadence that sent chills down his back.

“Playing games without me, Yura?” Otabek teased when Yuri turned around, raising a brow when Yuri held his hands behind his back.

“Yeah, you’d suck at this game.”

“How do you know?” he asked, “I’ve never played it.”

“I just know,” Yuri stated, shoving his winnings into Otabek’s hands, “This is for you.”

Otabek’s mouth opened slightly as he looked at the bear.  It was soft, something he wouldn’t expect from a carnival.  The fur was light brown, the ribbon and paws a deep chocolate satin.  The smile on the bear’s face was warm and its eyes glimmered in the light.  Otabek fought back the tears and emotion building in him, winding an arm around Yuri’s shoulders and holding him close.

“Thank you, Yura,” he said, voice cracking, “Thank you so much.”

Yuri smiled sweetly before kissing his cheek gently.

“Happy birthday, Beka.”

 

* * *

 

“And then the frogs jumped all over class and the girls screamed.  One even climbed on top of her desk!”

“Really?  What did the teacher do?” Viktor asked.

They had been trick-or-treating for almost two hours and had visited most of the houses in the neighborhood.  Many homeowners had doted over Benji and Mirren, telling them how adorable they looked and how lucky Viktor and Yuuri were.  Viktor explained many times they weren’t theirs, smiling when he saw the faint pink blush on Yuuri’s cheeks. 

When they reached their street, Viktor took Benji across the street while Yuuri took Mirren inside.  She was becoming cranky since her nap had been cut short.  Viktor had called Sasha while they were venturing around the neighborhood, asking if it would be alright if the children stayed the night.  Yuuri had suggested the month before to leave clothes and the belongings Benji and Mirren would need to spend the night.  When he explained it might be needed for an emergency or on a whim, Sasha agreed and sent a large bag next time they visited.

“Where are we going, Unca Viktor?” Benji asked, holding his hand as they crossed the street.

“We have one more house to trick-or-treat,” he explained, “There’s also someone that would like to meet you.”

Walking across the yard and climbing the stairs of the porch, Viktor counted down and they yelled trick or treat loudly until someone came to the door.  Peter smiled and grabbed the bowl of candy next to the door.  Stepping out of the house, Peter shook Viktor’s hand before looking at Benji.

“Wow, you are the most awesome giraffe I’ve ever seen!” Peter exclaimed.

“Giraffes are the bestest!” Benji shouted excitedly, “Last year at my birthday party the giraffes were there!”

“Really?” Peter asked, giving Viktor a look of confusion.

“He had his party at the zoo,” Viktor explained, “I wanted to see if Lacey was home.  She’s been wanting to meet Benji for a long time.”

Peter opened the screen door and called for his daughter.  Viktor heard the sound of skipping feet, seeing Lacey seconds later before running outside.  Peter and Viktor were chatting when Benji pulled on Viktor’s sleeve, waving for him to bend down so he could speak to him.

“Who is she, Unca Viktor?” Benji whispered into his ear.

“This is Lacey,” Viktor said, turning his head and smiling at the girl, “She’s in the same grade as you and has been asking to meet you.  Say hi.”

Benji stared at Lacey but remained silent. Viktor bit his lower lip to keep from laughing, having never heard Benji quiet save for when he was fast asleep. Nudging Benji gently, Viktor nodded and told him to introduce himself.

“Do you go to my school?” Benji asked.

“I don’t think so, Benji,” Viktor said, “Your school in on the other side of town.”

“Oh,” he said, “Want to play this weekend?”

“Do you like the zoo?”

Viktor knew Lacey had captured Benji’s attention the minute she mentioned the zoo.  Viktor listened to the children talk about their favorite animals, learning Lacey was fond of elephants.  It had grown late and the children had school the next day.  Viktor urged Benji to say good night and promised Peter he’d check with Sasha about the weekend.

Benji babbled excitedly about spending the weekend playing with Lacey as they crossed the street.  When they entered the house, Yuuri hushed them since Mirren was out for the night.  Benji was becoming worn out but Yuuri insisted he take a bath.  When Yuuri offered him a bubble bath along with his favorite rubber ducks, Benji’s attitude changed quickly.

“I’ll be back after he’s in bed,” Yuuri stated, giving Viktor a kiss, “Then I want to be loved.”

“How loved are we talking?” Viktor asked.

“Cuddling, kissing, possibly some touching and nibbling if you’re lucky,” Yuuri said, grinning mischievously before walking to the bathroom.

Viktor sighed and shivered in anticipation.  He loved the thought of anything intimate that involved Yuuri.  They had been together for two years, and Viktor couldn’t imagine his life being more perfect. 

Viktor had lunch with Michele that weekend since they ran into each other downtown.  He didn’t get much time to get to know Michele and figured it was the perfect opportunity.  Viktor liked him, thinking he was a kind man and loyal to a fault.  When Michele brought up his sister in conversation, Viktor realized family was vital to him.

They talked for a couple hours longer until Viktor realized he was late meeting Yuuri.  They made plans to meet in a couple weeks, Michele promising to bring his sister to lunch the next time.  After handing Viktor a business card, Michele wished him a good day before leaving.

Viktor was holding the card in his hands, reading the delicate script on the front.

Pulling his laptop from the drawer in the table, Viktor entered the website address found on the card and browsed the site.  He found it calm and inviting as he clicked the various links. Engrossed in the articles listed on the blog, Viktor jumped when he felt arms drape down his chest.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asked, nibbling on his ear.

“Well, remember when I told you I ran into Mickey and we had lunch?” he asked, watching Yuuri nod, “Would you believe his sister, Sara, is a wedding consultant?”

“Wow, really?” Yuuri inquired, “How come he never mentioned this before?”

“She just moved here.  She’s trying to build up a reputation and Mickey thought we might be interested,” Viktor explained, “Have a seat, Love.”

Yuuri fell onto Viktor’s lap and they pored over the information on the website.  Some of it didn’t suit them but they found it informative.  The planning schedule was helpful and they found out they were running behind if they didn’t want to become overwhelmed.  Wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist, Viktor nipped his neck before speaking.

“What do you think?” he asked.

“I think we should set up an appointment and meet with her,” Yuuri stated.

“Wonderful idea, Love.  I’ll call her tomorrow,” Viktor said, turning Yuuri around to kiss him but hitting the mouse on the laptop.

“Viktor?” he asked, eyes widening when he saw the tab open on the screen, “What is this?”

“That’s, um…” Viktor asked, not ready to explain his research he’d been conducting for the past few weeks, “Those are the local adoption agencies that are open to same sex couples wanting to start a family.”

“Really?” Yuuri asked quietly.

“Really,” he echoed, “I want to have the facts when it’s time.  I want to know who we need to contact and what we need before we start the process.”

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked, waiting for him to look up, “How long do you want to wait after the wedding to start a family?”

“Three or four days?” Viktor teased, laughing when Yuuri swatted him, “How does two years sound?  I want to enjoy just us for a couple years longer.  Then we’ll start our forever.”

“I think that sounds wonderful,” Yuuri murmured, leaning down and kissing him.

“You know what else sounds wonderful?” Viktor asked, “You and I in bed.  No making love, just cuddling.”

“You read my mind.”

 

* * *

 

The house was dark by the time they made it back.  Knowing he would be in for a lecture since he was late, Yuri opened the door slowly, walking in quietly and waving Otabek in.  He had one more present to give Otabek and didn’t want their perfect day to be ruined by Viktor’s harping. 

They walked into the kitchen and Yuri told Otabek to sit at the table.  He hadn’t told Otabek why he spent an additional hour at home.  When Otabek asked, Yuri stated he had a few chores to take care of.

Rummaging through the refrigerator, Yuri pulled a large bowl and a plastic bottle out.  He set them on the table and tried his best to ignore Otabek’s surprise.  After finding dishes and cutlery, Yuri returned to the table and sat across from Otabek.

“I was late because I was making dinner for you,” Yuri admitted.

“So this is why you wouldn’t let me pig out at the carnival,” Otabek said, smiling at him.

“I wanted to make today special for you, Beka,” he admitted, feeling doubt creep up.

Otabek remained silent as Yuri served the salad.  Looking into the bowl filled with chicken, fresh fruit and crisp vegetables, Otabek felt his heart expand with the love he had for Yuri.  He had many meals at the house, but this was beyond anything Yuri had attempted.

“This looks delicious, Yura,” he said, taking a bite when Yuri urged him, “This is so good.  Where did you buy the dressing?  I need this at home.”

“I didn’t buy it, I made it,” Yuri said quietly.

“Can I have the recipe?”

“Beka, I made it,” Yuri said, smiling weakly when Otabek looked at him, “I didn’t use a recipe.  This is mine.”

“You created this?”

“Yeah.  The dressing took the longest,” he confessed, “It’s hard pulverizing raspberries into the right consistency.”

“Come here,” Otabek said, moving his chair back and waiting for Yuri, pulling him into his lap, “This is perfect.  Today has been perfect.  You have made this the best birthday ever, Yura.  Thank you so much.”

“I was hoping it would be special,” he said, eyes darting to Otabek’s lips before lowering his head.

When Otabek pressed a finger against his lips, Yuri kissed it before trying to remove his hand. Otabek refused and Yuri frowned, but knew he was right.  He needed to focus on getting himself where he needed to be.  While it frustrated him, Yuri fell in love with Otabek further when he kept them in line.

“Soon, Yura,” Otabek whispered, lowering Yuri’s head and lightly kissing his forehead, “It’ll be sooner than you know it.”

“Hey Beka?”

“Hmm?”

“Happy birthday.”


	73. Something Old, Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New beginnings for one of their friends lead to Viktor and Yuuri thinking about their own special date.
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m just so nervous and scared,” Sasha whispered.
> 
> “It’s a big decision and completely normal,” Viktor reminded her, “I’d be concerned if you weren’t anxious.”
> 
> “I know you’re right, but I have so many what ifs going through my mind,” she admitted.
> 
> “It’s ok, Sasha,” Viktor stated, “This is your happily ever after. You and Anthony are going to grow old together, have twenty kids and break the world record for the number of grandchildren.”
> 
> “Oh god,” Sasha groaned, “I can barely take care of two!”
> 
> “Everything is going to be fine,” he said, pressing his lips to her forehead, “Are you ready? It’s almost time.”
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was time for this chapter and I've been waiting a while to write it. It's short, sweet and to the point but builds on the future of the remainder of our story. Think about the emotion and anticipation of everyone involved. You'll get it. The next two chapters are going to be silly and sweet, then we're getting into another beginning of forever.
> 
> No notes for this chapter, just enjoy.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter, thanks for reading and let me know what you think.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

He stood outside the door, thinking about the importance of the day.  He’d helped plan, soothe frazzled nerves, comforted during overwhelming moments and laughs over triumphs.  Now the day was finally here and he couldn’t be more proud of her.  Rolling his shoulders, he smoothed his suit jacket before knocking on the door.

“Sasha?” Viktor asked, “Are you decent?”

_“Yeah.”_

Opening the door slowly, Viktor’s breath caught when he saw Sasha’s reflection in the full-length mirror.  He and Eva had spent three days with her searching for the perfect wedding dress, scouring every bridal shop in town.  He swore Sasha tried on hundreds of gowns, but when he saw her in this one tears filled his eyes. 

“Oh, Sasha,” Viktor said softly, standing and taking her hands, “This is the one.  You look fabulous.”

The ivory dress was sleeveless, the bodice woven in an intricate design of satin and charmeuse, lace and opalescent beads framing the edges.  The skirt billowed around her petite frame, the chiffon pleated delicately in several layers covered by a satin overlay.  Though Sasha wanted a train, she agreed it was the perfect dress.

Walking across the room, Viktor turned Sasha around slowly and took her hands.  As the weeks crept by, she had become more nervous until Viktor insisted she take a week off before the wedding.  She called many times a day asking his advice or to ramble about decisions she still had to make. Hardly getting any work done, Viktor patiently listened and made suggestions when she asked for his advice, but knew she just wanted someone to lend an ear.

“I’m nervous, Viktor,” Sasha said, removing her hands and wringing them, “Am I making a mistake?  What if it turns out like my first marriage?”

“Sweetheart, I don’t think you have anything to worry about.  Anthony has proven himself time and again,” Viktor assured her, “He didn’t leave when he found out about Mirren.  He’s been with you every step of the way.  Hell, I don’t think he’s going anywhere since he’s in the process of officially adopting Benji.”

Sasha nodded and smiled weakly, knowing Viktor was right.  They had chosen to exchange wedding gifts a month before they were married.  Sasha had given him a leather bag to hold his art supplies and laptop, a plate engraved with his name.  When Anthony gave her an envelope and she pulled the paper out, Sasha erupted into tears after reading the letter, apologizing that her gift to him was pathetic in comparison to his.

She promptly called Viktor after she composed herself, gushing about Anthony’s plan to legally make Benji his son after the wedding.  Viktor grinned as he listened to her, eventually putting her on speaker so Yuuri could hear the conversation.  Once she took a deep breath, Sasha thanked him for hearing her out and his and Yuuri’s congratulations. 

“I’m just so nervous and scared,” she whispered.

“It’s a big decision and completely normal,” Viktor reminded her, “I’d be concerned if you weren’t anxious.”

“I know you’re right, but I have so many what ifs going through my mind,” she admitted.

“It’s ok, Sasha,” Viktor stated, “This is your happily ever after.  You and Anthony are going to grow old together, have twenty kids and break the world record for the number of grandchildren.”

“Oh god,” Sasha groaned, “I can barely take care of two!”

“Everything is going to be fine,” he said, pressing his lips to her forehead, “Are you ready?  It’s almost time.”

Sasha nodded and Viktor crooked his elbow, taking her hand when she wound her arm through.  Sasha had been heartbroken when her brother turned down her request to walk her down the aisle since he didn’t approve of Anthony.  Their parents were no longer with them and she wanted family to be involved.  When Sasha came to Viktor and asked since she considered him part of her family, he accepted without hesitation.

They descended the winding staircase and exited the building, strolling to the gazebo Sasha and Anthony chose to have the ceremony.  Viktor and Yuuri had tagged along while they were looking for their venue, offering their honest opinion when they asked but telling them it was ultimately up to them.  Once they saw the gardens and the gazebo overlooking the lake, Sasha insisted they marry here.

Viktor stopped at the edge of a row of hedges and talked softly with Sasha.  Smiling when she took several deep breaths, Viktor reiterated she was making the right decision and he’d always support her family.  When the notes from the piano flitted through the air, Sasha nodded and let Viktor lead her to the aisleway. 

Mirren went first, Eva carrying her and helping her drop pastel rose petals on the runner.  The soft sounds from the guests were adorable, several murmuring what a sweet flower girl she was.  Benji came next, proudly holding the pillow holding the rings with one hand and Yuri’s hand with the other.  Benji was so excited during rehearsal and became distracted.  When Sasha asked Benji if he would like Yuri to walk with him, Benji enthusiastically agreed. 

They had almost reached the front when Benji saw Otabek.  Tugging on Yuri to speak with his friend, Benji spent a minute showing Otabek his mother’s new ring.  He was in the middle of explaining how happy he was to have a new dad, but Otabek interrupted and told him everyone was waiting to see him in the ceremony.  After a quick hug and sloppy kiss on Otabek’s cheek, Benji resumed his role and finally reached his spot.

All heads turned when the musical arrangement changed, seeing Sasha and Viktor standing under the flower-laden arch.  Sounds of awe could be heard over the soft notes of the music, Sasha smiled at their guests as she was led down the aisle.  Shifting her attention to their wedding party, Sasha’s eyes filled with tears when she saw Anthony.  She had never seen his smile brighter, never seen him overcome with emotion like he was now.  Her gaze moved to her son and she grinned when she saw Benji talking with Yuri, chuckling when Yuri tried to quiet him and tell him it would be his turn to give them the rings soon.  Hearing a drawn out whine, Sasha shook her head when she saw her daughter squirming in Eva’s arms and reach for her.  Mirren was a mommy’s girl and demanded to be held constantly much to Sasha’s chagrin.  She had been worried about how Mirren would handle the ceremony and asked Eva to return to the ready room if she became uncooperative.

“Who gives this woman to be wedded in holy matrimony?” the priest asked.

“I do,” Viktor answered, smiling at Sasha and kissing her cheek, “Go get ‘em, kiddo. I’m so proud of you.”

Viktor took his seat and smiled when Yuuri laced his fingers through his own.  Sasha’s and Anthony’s upcoming nuptials had furthered their longing for their own marriage.  They had eight months until the wedding and were feeling the pressure of having the perfect ceremony.  They had met with Michele’s sister, Sara, and were immediately smitten by the woman.  Though she was young, she had an eye for detail and loved what she did.  They set up a timeline for each task they had on their list and while daunted at first, Sara eased Viktor’s and Yuuri’s fears by telling them they still had time to plan a beautiful event and memories to last a lifetime.

The ceremony was quicker than most Viktor had been to. Sasha had told him since there were young children in attendance she didn’t want to have a drawn out event.  When it was time for them to recite their vows, Viktor looked over when he heard Yuuri sniff softly.  Yuuri was sensitive to occasions like these and it touched Viktor.  Squeezing Yuuri’s hand gently and smiling when he looked at him, Viktor thought about the love he felt for him and their own vows, knowing joyous tears would fill Yuuri’s eyes that day.

When it was time for them to exchange rings, Benji marched to them as if he had the most important task in the history of man.  He’d told Viktor and Yuuri how it was imperative he did his job right since Sasha would have her ring forever. While Viktor stifled his laughter and excused himself to make lunch, Yuuri listened to the boy explain how he planned on fulfilling his role.  Yuuri could only nod and agree he’d do a fantastic job.

Once the priest introduced them as man and wife, the guests cheered as the newlyweds walked down the aisle.  Viktor chatted with several coworkers about the wedding, his arm wound around Yuuri’s waist as he held him close.  The day had left them feeling closer than ever with their love threatening to flood over.

“Ready for the party, Love?” Yuuri asked, standing on his tiptoes and kissing Viktor.

“Lead the way.”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri enjoyed the festivities, but he was ready to go home.  He loved celebrating Sasha’s new life with Anthony, but the plethora of people was beginning to get to him.  Viktor seemed to pick up on his discomfort and asked if he could hang on for another hour.  Yuuri agreed when he explained it would give Benji and Mirren time to exhaust themselves further.  The children were staying at the house for the next week while Sasha and Anthony went upstate for their honeymoon.  While Sasha protested at Chris’ generous wedding gift to the couple, Viktor and Yuuri argued they loved spending time with the kids and it gave them practice for when they had their own family.

Viktor and Yuuri had danced a few times before the DJ announced it was time to toss the bouquet and garter.  Yuuri rolled his eyes and thought this was part of the reception he thought was utterly ridiculous.  He’d been to a few weddings of co-workers and didn’t understand why so many guests found the antics amusing. 

Lifting his drink and taking a sip, Yuuri checked his phone for messages.  He had switched on-call hours with an acquaintance and was pleased the day was quiet.  The man needed help with a script he was writing and Yuuri wasn’t surprised as it was difficult code.  He was in the middle of typing the string when something hit him in the face followed by a pleasant fragrance seconds later.  Instinctively reaching for the object, Yuuri was surprised when the crowd cheered for him.  Looking in his hand, he realized he had caught the bridal bouquet.

“Oh no, no, no,” Yuuri said when the DJ congratulated him, walking to Sasha to give it back to her, “Do it again.”

“You caught it fair and square, Yuuri,” she teased, grinning at him.

“It hit me.  I didn’t catch it,” he argued.

“Nope, it’s yours,” Sasha countered.

Yuuri sighed and returned to his seat.  He looked at the flowers and remembered chatting with Jessica about them.  He had recommended her to Sasha and was touched when Jessica offered her a deep discount.  When Yuuri thanked her, Jessica simply said she’d do anything to help his friends.

“You’re going to make a beautiful bride, Katsudon.”

He looked up and saw Yuri sitting across from him, grinning mischievously.  They got along well, but Yuri never passed up an opportunity to tease him relentlessly.  Knowing he was in for Yuri’s shenanigans, Yuuri placed the bouquet on the table and leaned forward.

“You think so?” he asked, returning Yuri’s grin with a wicked one of his own, “I was going to ask you to be my maid of honor.”

Yuuri smirked when he saw Otabek cover his mouth and look away, his body shaking with laughter.  He had learned how to counter Yuri’s insults by upping the ante.  It became a game to them eventually, each striving to come up with stinging slurs.

“Not on your life,” Yuri growled before turning to face Otabek and punch his shoulder, “And you can go fuck yourself.”

“You have to admit, Yura,” Otabek said between laughs, “He got you.”

“Whose side are you on anyway?” Yuri asked.

“Yours, of course, but that was good.  Admit it.”

Their conversation was interrupted by groans of disappointment and Yuuri looked up to see a crowd of men blocking the DJ.  He figured the garter had been tossed and some fool caught it, making the other participants disappointed.  Yuuri turned his attention back to Yuri and Otabek, chatting about activities to do with Benji and Mirren when he felt arms drape across his shoulders and a small, elastic band covered in satin fall onto his lap.

“Look who caught the garter,” Viktor said, kissing the sensitive spot behind Yuuri’s ear.

“You’re kidding me!” Yuuri exclaimed, spinning around and seeing the lopsided smile on Viktor’s face.

“Nope,” he said, winking at him, “We’re up, Love.”

“Oh no,” Yuuri said, holding his hands up, “I’m not doing this.  It’s embarrassing.”

“I’ll make it up to you later,” Viktor promised, “Besides, do you know how bad I’m dying to touch you?”

“Can you not control yourself in public?” Yuri growled, “It’s bad enough at home.”

“Just wait until it’s your turn, brat,” Viktor replied, taking Yuuri’s hand and helping him to his feet, “Come on, Love.”

Yuuri felt heat creep into his cheeks while Viktor led him to the center of the dance floor.  A chair had been placed on the wooden surface and Yuuri sat when they reached it.  Viktor crouched on the floor, putting one knee on the ground and lifting Yuuri’s leg before resting it on his thigh.  The DJ started a seductive jazz song which increased Yuuri’s embarrassment further.  He covered his face when he heard several men cheering for Viktor. When he felt soft fingertips on his leg, his breath hitched and heart began to race.

“Relax, Sweetheart,” Viktor said soothingly, “Tune everyone out.  It’s just you and I.”

Yuuri nodded and moved his hands, placing them in his lap and staring into Viktor’s ice blue eyes.  His shoe was removed and Viktor slid the garter over his foot, brushing his fingers against Yuuri’s skin that sent jolts through his body.  He loved it when he felt Viktor’s touch, craved it constantly.  They weren’t prone to public displays of affection, but Yuuri was getting better at handling them.  He knew it was something Viktor enjoyed, especially when he admitted he wanted to share his love of Yuuri with the world.  While he wasn’t thrilled with the aspect of everyone watching Viktor slide the satin band up his leg, Yuuri knew his fiance was enjoying it immensely.

Viktor was gentle but put on a show that no one understood but Yuuri.  Once his fingers disappeared under the fabric of his pants, Yuuri felt the soft scraping of fingernails across his skin.  The simple gesture began to turn him on and he prayed it would be over soon.  Breathing a sigh of relief when Viktor couldn’t slide the garter any further, Yuuri leaned down and kissed him.

“Just think,” Yuuri said, “In eight months you’ll be sliding it off my leg.”

“You’re going to wear a garter on our wedding day?” Viktor asked, surprise etched on his face.

“Maybe.”

Pushing the chair back and standing up, Yuuri winked at Viktor before walking away, smiling as he knew he left him speechless.

 

* * *

 

It was late when they arrived home.  Benji woke briefly to change into his pajamas and brush his teeth, returning to Yuri’s room to pass out in his bed.  Viktor chuckled but didn’t want to move the boy, deciding to let Yuri help him when he came home.  He and Otabek wanted to remain at the reception until the very end.  Otabek had chatted with the DJ and told him he played around at clubs on amateur night.  The DJ was impressed with his knowledge and wanted Otabek to show him what he had learned thus far.  Deciding Otabek had the skill to entrance a crowd, the DJ sat back and assisted Otabek in changing the songs while he ran the show.

Walking down the hall to the living room, Viktor made his way to the couch and sat next to Yuuri.  The day had been mesmerizing for him and he found himself wanting to have the conversation with Yuuri that had been on his mind for weeks.  He knew tonight was the perfect night.

“I wanted to ask you something,” Viktor said, wrapping his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder and pulling him closer, rubbing Mirren’s back as she slept against Yuuri’s chest.

“What’s that?” he whispered.

“What exactly do you want for our wedding?  Like details.  We’ve talked about little bits and pieces, but never got into the nitty gritty,” Viktor admitted.

“I want to walk down the aisle with Japanese music playing,” Yuuri declared, “A traditional love song.  We can go over some and find one we both like.”

“I like that idea,” Viktor said quietly, “What else?”

“Call me crazy, but I want whimsical yet romantic.  Tons of flowers, delicate fabrics, rich food, the best wedding cake anyone has ever seen.  I love the idea of bubbles and candles, maybe releasing doves after the ceremony has ended,” Yuuri stated.

“I think my extraness is rubbing off on you,” Viktor teased, kissing Yuuri when he giggled, “Want to know what I’ve been thinking since the first time I laid eyes on you?”

“Yes.”

“You in a lavender suit, carrying a bouquet of flowers as you walked down the aisle.  A string quartet playing, but I’m sure we can hire Japanese performers,” Viktor said.

“That’s too much, Viktor,” Yuuri scoffed.

“We can check with the university,” he mused, “I’m sure there are students who will agree.”

“You put some thought into this,” Yuuri said quietly, patting Mirren’s bottom when she stirred.

“I have.”

Viktor continued to speak what was on his mind until he heard quiet snores next to him.  Looking over, he smiled when he saw Yuuri fast asleep, Mirren rubbing her tiny fingers against Yuuri’s cheek.  Knowing he should wake them and help them to bed, Viktor settled on resting his head on top of Yuuri’s and enjoy the moment, deciding to close his eyes for a few seconds.

 

* * *

 

The house was dark save for a single lamp illuminating the living room when Otabek and Yuri returned to the house.  The reception had gone on long after Sasha and Anthony had bid farewell to their guests.  Otabek had got to chatting with a cover designer that worked for Integral and picked her brain about everything he had learned at school.  The woman was helpful and described the program of the university she attended in California.  When she urged Otabek to apply and told him she was sure he’d be offered a prestigious scholarship to the art program, he became evasive and non-committal.

“Wanna stay the night?” Yuri asked.

“Only if Viktor doesn’t mind,” Otabek replied, “Can you ask him?”

Yuri nodded and walked toward the hallway but halted when he looked at the couch.  A lopsided smile graced his face when he saw the scene in front of him.  Yuuri was fast asleep with Mirren snoozing on his chest, the baby making soft noises as she dozed.  Viktor’s head rested on Yuuri’s, arm behind him and holding him close.

“Beka,” Yuri whispered, “Come here.”

Otabek joined him and looked at the sleeping trio.  He had thought since knowing Viktor and Yuuri that they would be wonderful parents, but seeing them cuddled with Mirren reaffirmed his belief.  He hadn’t cared for small children in the past, but Benji changed his mind for the better.

“I’ll get Mirren dressed in her pajamas and settled in the playpen, you ask Viktor,” Otabek instructed.

Otabek lifted the baby from Yuuri’s arms, apologizing when his eyes fluttered open.  Mirren squirmed for several minutes and Otabek rocked her, lulling her back to sleep as he chatted quietly with Yuuri.  When Yuuri offered to put Mirren to bed, Otabek insisted he could take care of it and told him to retire for the night.  Gently nudging Viktor awake, Yuuri kissed him before retreating to their room.

“Hey,” Yuri said, plopping onto the cushion next to him, “Can Beka stay the night?”

“Yeah,” Viktor said sleepily, groaning as he stretched, “Benji is already in your bed, so you’re going to need the air mattress and sleeping bag.”

“Nah, we can share the bed,” Yuri said, rushing his words when Viktor narrowed his eyes, “Benji and I. Can I ask you something?”

“What?”

“Why don’t you and Yuuri get married sooner?  I know you’re waiting for your citizenship to come through, but you can do it before June,” Yuri inquired.

“The date we chose for our wedding?” Viktor asked, watching him nod, “It’s the anniversary of the day I told him I loved him and wanted to be with him.  It’s important to me.”

“I get it,” Yuri said, smiling softly at Viktor, “You tell me this all the time, but I’m proud of you Viktor.  You’ve been taking care of so much and making sure everyone else is ok.  It’s your turn.”

“Thanks, kiddo,” he said, hugging Yuri, “I want to ask you something though.”

“What?”

“I’d be honored if you’d be my best man.  I can’t think of anyone more deserving or who I’d rather have standing with me,” Viktor confessed.

Yuri’s eyes widened as he absorbed Viktor’s words.  They didn’t always get along and living together was trying at times, but they’d forged themselves into a stronger family than they ever had living with their parents.  Yuri loved his brother immensely but was floored by his request.

“You mean it?” Yuri asked.

“Absolutely.”

Yuri nodded his answer, unable to speak as emotion overwhelmed him.  Throwing his arms around Viktor’s neck, he hugged him tightly as he continued to cry.  He felt Viktor’s hand rubbing his back and the other cradling his head, holding him until he had no more tears to shed.

“I love you, Viktor, and I’d love to be your best man,” Yuri whispered.

“I love you too, Yura,” Viktor agreed, “The day of the wedding is going to be splendid.  Now bedtime.  We can talk about this later.”

As he watched Yuri retreat down the hallway, one thought drowned all others out.

_The most splendid day ever.  Life, love and my eternity. God, Yuuri, I want it so much and can’t wait until our forever._


	74. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving has arrived along with some unexpected guests, bringing an early birthday present for Yuuri.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _“I’m sorry I’m asking so late, Baby Boy. Things have been hectic here and I lost track of time.”_
> 
>  
> 
> “It’s ok, Mom,” Yuuri assured her though devastated, “You know you don’t have to get anything for me. Just a video call is enough for me.”
> 
>  _“About that,”_ she said before pausing briefly, _“I’m not sure I’m going to be able to call on your birthday. Your dad has to go in for his next procedure. It’s the only day they could schedule it.”_
> 
> Yuuri suppressed the tears threatening to emerge. He could always count on his mother to make his birthday special and she never failed. Knowing this year would be different broke his heart, leaving him feeling sad and insecure. 
> 
> “Can you text me?” he asked, voice shaky, “That will be enough.”
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe how close this story is nearing completion. It's wonderful. It's surreal. It's heartbreaking. This fic has been a part of my life for almost eight months now and what a journey it has been. Though I still have 'You Wish' and 'MbA: Married Life' to share with everyone, it's not the same. This fic has been and always will be my baby. I'm saddened to see it draw to a close very soon.
> 
> This chapter contains a surprise I haven't told anyone about. I'm usually so excited about an idea I have to share with someone, but this one I kept close to my vest. This is one of four points so far I won't share with anyone. I'm thrilled to finally write it.
> 
> No notes to this one. It's pure joy and love. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for reading and let me know what you think! One more chapter after this one and then 'You Wish' launches! AHHH! So excited!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

_“I’m sorry I’m asking so late, Baby Boy.  Things have been hectic here and I lost track of time.”_

“It’s ok, Mom,” Yuuri assured her though devastated, “You know you don’t have to get anything for me.  Just a video call is enough for me.”

 _“About that,”_ she said before pausing briefly, _“I’m not sure I’m going to be able to call on your birthday.  Your dad has to go in for his next procedure.  It’s the only day they could schedule it.”_

Yuuri suppressed the tears threatening to emerge.  He could always count on his mother to make his birthday special and she never failed.  Knowing this year would be different broke his heart, leaving him feeling sad and insecure. 

“Can you text me?” he asked, voice shaky, “That will be enough.”

 _“Of course, Baby Boy,”_ she relayed, _“Now tell me about your house.  I lost the address, so can you text it to me when we hang up?”_

Yuuri’s melancholy was pushed aside as he chatted with his mother.  It was three days before Thanksgiving and a week before his birthday.  Work had been slow, so he planned an elaborate feast with Yuri’s help.  They invited everyone they knew that would be alone on the holiday along with Sasha’s family.  He was in the middle of describing the festivities when he heard the front door open and the voice that sent delightful chills up his spine.

“Honey!  I’m home!” Viktor bellowed.

“Bedroom!” Yuuri yelled back after moving the phone away from his mouth, “Sorry, Mom.  Viktor just got home.”

 _“He’s working very late,”_ she observed.

“I think he should have packed a bag and stayed at the office this week,” Yuuri teased, giggling when Viktor entered the room and fell onto the bed, “He wanted to give his team a five-day weekend, so he’s cramming a week into two days.”

 _“Tell Vicchan to rest,”_ Hiroko said.

“Want to talk to him?” Yuuri asked, handing the phone to Viktor when she enthusiastically agreed.

“Mama Katsuki!” Viktor exclaimed, “Love!”

 _“Love, Vicchan!”_ she stated exuberantly, _“Day good?”_

“Day good but long.  You?” he asked.

 _“Morning now.  Happy day so far.  Happy sleep, Vicchan,”_ Hiroko said before giving him a kiss over the line, _“Night.”_

“Have a good day, Mama Katsuki,” Viktor said, grinning from ear to ear as he handed the phone back to Yuuri.

“Would you be upset if I hung up, Mom?” Yuuri asked, “I wanted to spend some time with Viktor before he falls asleep.”

 _“Not at all.  Sleep well, Son, and I’ll see you in your dreams,”_ she said.

“Love you, Mom,” he said quietly, ending the call moments later.

He fell back onto the pillow and sighed deeply, covering his face with his hands.  It broke his heart his mom wouldn’t be able to wish him a happy birthday this year.  He knew he was being foolish since his dad was alive and well, but she always made the day one he looked forward to every year.

“I know that look,” Viktor said, rolling over and placing his hand on Yuuri’s abdomen, “What’s wrong, Love?”

“Mom is going to be busy on my birthday,” he stated, “Dad is going in for another surgery.  She hasn’t sent anything yet and won’t be able to call until later.  She said she’ll try to text me.  I know I’m overreacting, but it still hurts.”

“Sweetheart,” Viktor said quietly, resting his hand on Yuuri’s cheek and moving his head to look at him, “You know she’s with you even if she doesn’t call.  I bet she feels terrible.”

“I know, I just want it to be the best birthday I’ve ever had,” he said, resting his head on Viktor’s chest when he pulled him close.

“It will be, Love,” he said, kissing his forehead lightly, “I just know it.”

 

* * *

 

“Oi, Katsudon!” Yuri called from the kitchen, “Beka is stopping at the store before he comes over.  Do we need anything?”

Yuuri looked up from his book and mentally went over the list of items they’d need for the day.  He and Yuri went shopping the day before and filled two carts to overflowing.  After they loaded the bags into Yuuri’s car and using their bodies to force the hatch closed, Yuuri drove to a nearby liquor store for wine before stopping at Jessica’s shop.  Viktor had placed an order for several centerpieces, and though Yuuri had tried to get him to cut back on the arrangements, Viktor insisted they were necessary for their first Thanksgiving in their new home.

“How about aluminum foil?” Yuuri asked, “Do we have enough?”

“Three rolls!” he called back, “Oh!  Rolls!  Not enough flour.”

“Why don’t you have him pick up a bag of frozen rolls?” Yuuri asked, returning to his book.

Hearing thunderous footsteps stomp across the kitchen tile and into the living room, he looked up to see Yuri, disbelief on his face.  He and Yuuri had spoken several times since Halloween about various dishes he wanted to concoct.  Yuuri encouraged him wholeheartedly and took him shopping for ingredients he needed.  Yuri spent most of his free time working on the recipes until he deemed them a success, serving them to friends and family the following weekend. 

“Did I hear you right?” Yuri asked sarcastically, “Frozen?  Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Sorry, Yuri,” he replied, “I wasn’t thinking.”

“Obviously.  Next time you suggest something like that, I’m going to get a bag of frozen crap just to beat you with,” Yuri mumbled before returning to the kitchen.

Laughing when he was out of earshot, Yuuri returned to his book.  Bernard had been gracious enough to let him read the rough draft of the next installment of Triumvirate Chronicles.  As Yuuri pored over the pages, he thought this was the best one yet.  He’d sent Bernard a multitude of texts since he started the novel a few days ago, delighting in each reply he received.  Reaching the part of the first major battle he’d been anticipating since the last book, Yuuri picked up his phone to send the author another message but flinched when the phone buzzed in his hand.

“Hi Mom,” he said happily as he answered the phone, “How are you today?”

 _“Much better now that I’m talking to you,”_ Hiroko chirped cheerfully, _“How has your day been?”_

“Wonderful so far.  Yuri and I are making dinner for everyone,” he said, “Well, Yuri is. He kicked me out of the kitchen.”

_“Mari has shown me some of the dishes he posted on social media.  They look delicious.”_

“They taste even better,” he revealed.

“Katsudon!  Dishwasher please!”

“How’s Dad doing?” Yuuri asked, standing and walking to the kitchen, “Is he ready for Monday?”

 _“He says he is, but I think he’s nervous,”_ she confessed, _“I’m actually doing some online shopping and wanted to make sure I ordered the right things for your birthday.  You said the queen-sized sheet set and the fantasy game you played as a kid?”_

“Yep.  The sheets in slate and the latest release in the series.  They aren’t selling it over here,” Yuuri explained, taking a plate from the dishwasher.

He listened to his mother talk while he dried the wet spots from the dishes.  She spoke of the guests at the onsen that week, a snowstorm that was forecasted for the weekend and when he and Viktor might visit again.  He had asked Viktor when it would be possible to return to Japan, thrilled he wanted to schedule a trip after their wedding.

“We were thinking—” Yuuri said, interrupted when a knock sounded at the door, “Mom, can you hang on for a minute?  Someone is at the door.”

Yuuri lifted his shoulder to hold the phone in place as he walked to the front of the house.  Busying himself drying the plate he grabbed before leaving the kitchen, Yuuri held the dish and towel in one hand and turned the knob with the other.  When the door swung open, frisson rushed through his body followed quickly by numbness.  The shock consumed him so much he didn’t feel the plate slip from his hand and crash to the floor, shattering into pieces.

“Hi, Baby Boy.”

His hands flew to his mouth before he knew it, Yuuri breaking into sobs when Hiroko gathered him into her arms.  It had been almost two years since the Katsukis had visited and though Yuuri had seen them a handful of times since then, he missed them terribly.  But now his family was here, he was being comforted by his mother like he hadn’t in years.

“Mom,” he whispered, voice cracking with emotion.

“Surprise,” she said, patting his cheek before kissing him, “May we come in?”

“Oh, sorry,” Yuuri said, stepping aside to let his parents in, “I wish you would have told someone you were coming.  What if something happened?”

“They did,” Mari said as she came around the corner, “I told Phichit.  He had our itinerary.  Why don’t you go help him unload the bags from the car?”

Yuuri’s jaw dropped when his sister climbed the steps of the porch and gave him a crushing hug.  It had been nearly five years since she had been in the states, usually staying behind to mind the onsen.  Tourist season was at its peak in Hasetsu, leaving Yuuri to wonder who was in charge back home.

After quick greetings, Yuuri jogged down the stairs and walked to Phichit’s car.  Smirking when he saw his best friend struggling with the multitude of luggage, Yuuri leaned against the vehicle.  Phichit was tugging on a large bag that was so full it was practically bursting at the seams.  As he watched his friend lose his battle with the bag, Yuuri couldn’t contain his laughter any longer.

“Yuuri,” Phichit whined, “Don’t just stand there.  Help me.”

“I should let you drag every piece in by yourself,” Yuuri threatened.

“Why would you do that?”

“Because you’re an asshole,” Yuuri stated, “How could you keep that from me?  You have the biggest mouth of anyone I know.”

“Hey, if it’s a big of a surprise as your family visiting, I can stay quiet,” he said, “You love me.”

“I do,” Yuuri admitted, hugging Phichit fiercely, “Thank you so much.  This is one of the best surprises ever.”

“Anytime, man,” he said, clapping Yuuri’s back before pulling away, “but you haven’t seen anything yet.”

“Hang on a minute,” Yuuri said, trying to get Phichit’s attention before he walked away, “What do you mean?”

“Oops.”

 

* * *

 

It was a Thanksgiving to remember for all. The Katsukis were the guests of honor and everyone enjoyed their company.  Viktor let his phone pass from person to person, several taking advantage of the translation app he had installed.  Sasha seemed particularly fond of Hiroko, spending hours hunched over the phone chatting with her.  Hiroko was smitten with Mirren and played with her while she talked to Sasha, bouncing her on her knee or playing peek-a-boo while Sasha typed a message. 

Anthony and Viktor talked about a collaboration their employers were working on.  Viktor had approached the president of the company about contacting the art firm Anthony worked with about cover designs for several new works.  He suggested it would give them a chance to expand their target audience with fresh ideas, but Viktor alone knew the real reason.  Work was dwindling for the small art studio and they were on the verge of bankruptcy. When Anthony came to Viktor with his dilemma, he told him he’d try his best but couldn’t promise anything.  When Integral offered the studio a contract for fifteen different covers for upcoming series, Viktor was beyond relieved.  Anthony thanked Viktor when he called to offer his congratulations, but Viktor reminded him he’d do anything for family.

Yuri and Mari had a lot of catching up to do.  They continued the tradition of sending insulting gifts to the other, leaving raunchy messages on their social media profiles and sending cryptic messages through Yuuri that only they would understand.  Yuri was glad to see her again since it was the first time he had introduced Otabek to her.  He had talked about Otabek during brief conversations with Mari, telling her how much he loved him and he was his one.  Though she told Yuri she was happy for him, Mari said she wanted to meet him before she formed an opinion.

“Wow,” Mari said quietly when Otabek excused himself to get seconds for him and Yuri, “He’s very good, Yuri.  Very good for you.”

“He is,” Yuri agreed, smiling softly.

“He’s helped calm you down,” she observed.

“He has, but we’re still going to cause a shitstorm while you’re here,” Yuri said, grinning when Otabek rejoined them, “Hey scrub, wanna paint the town in suds on Saturday?”

“Huh?” Otabek asked cluelessly.

“You’ll see.”

“Yuri,” Mari said, getting his attention.

“What?” he asked.

“If it doesn’t work, let me know,” she said, winking at him.

“Fuck off, Mari.”

 

* * *

 

The evening grew late and their friends slowly took their leave, wishing them a happy holiday before heading home.  Yuuri had rushed around the house getting the guest room ready for his parents and fretting over where Mari would stay.  He was hastily making the bed with the new sheets his parents gave him, not noticing Hiroko enter the room.

“Those are supposed to be on your bed, Baby Boy,” she said softly, taking his hands and easing him onto the mattress.

“I know, but I don’t have a clean set beside these,” Yuuri said, “Sorry.”

“You weren’t expecting us,” Hiroko assured him, smiling, “I’m overjoyed to see you.”

“I feel like I’m going to wake up from a dream any minute now.  It’s so unreal that you’re here,” he confessed, “How can you get away with the season underway?”

“I think it’s time we talked, but let’s go back in the living room,” Hiroko said, holding up a hand when Yuuri protested, “The bed will still be here.”

Hiroko took his hand and led him to the living room, squeezing his hand before sitting next to Toshiya.  Viktor laced his fingers through Yuuri’s, kissing the top of his hand before he fell onto the cushion next to him.  Yuri had retired to his room, dragging Otabek with him to discuss a gaming tournament they were attending next weekend. 

“I know I’ve kept things from you, Baby Boy,” Hiroko began, “but I didn’t want to get your hopes up while everything was up in the air.”

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked, confusion building in him.

“There is a family looking over the onsen for us while we’re away,” she declared.

“You actually hired someone?” he inquired, chuckling suddenly, “Bet Dad was really happy about that.”

“It was my idea, Son,” Toshiya chimed in, “We wanted to give them a taste of the busy season.”

“What?” Yuuri asked, not understanding his parents’ cryptic answers.

“We’re selling the onsen, Yuuri,” Hiroko said, “We’ve talked about it for a few years, but with Dad’s heart attack we bumped up our timetable.”

“It’s been in our family for ages,” Yuuri said, not believing what he was hearing.

“It has, but sometimes we have to sacrifice things to keep our family together,” Hiroko declared, “We’ve decided to cut the extra stress out and sell to the Ichigaras.”

“They’ll take good care of Yu-topia, Son,” Toshiya said.

“What are you going to do?  Move some place else in Hasetsu and retire?” Yuuri asked.

“No, Sweetheart,” she said, scooting over and taking Yuuri’s hand, “I would like to bring our family together.  Mari received a job offer from a resort up north and is seriously considering it.”

“You’re going to move here?” Yuuri asked in awe.

“If possible, yes,” Hiroko revealed, “Yours and Mari’s lives are changing seasons.  You’re entering the most beautiful phase and we want to be there for that.  I want to watch my grandchildren grow up, sit with you at the kitchen table and chat over a cup of coffee, celebrate the holidays we’ve missed over the years.”

Yuuri dropped his head in his hands and burst into tears of joy.  He had daydreamed such a scenario would unfold in his lifetime but filed it away as a fantasy.  Hearing his mother’s words echo one of his deepest desires had him thanking the gods once again. 

“Love, what’s wrong?” Viktor asked, wrapping an arm around his waist and hugging him.

Yuuri couldn’t speak he was so emotional but grinned at Viktor through his tears.  Not understanding what was happening, Viktor tilted his head and listen to Hiroko speak.  Yuuri nodded several times and choked words he couldn’t make out, assuming they were in Japanese.  Typing out a message on his phone, Viktor handed it to Hiroko.  He watched her read it and waited for her to enter a reply, but she lifted her head and smiled at him.

“We’re moving!” Hiroko exclaimed in heavily accented English.

“Really?” Viktor asked, “Where?”

“Here,” she informed him.

“Our house?” he asked, baffled.

“No, Love,” Yuuri said once he regained his composure, “They want to move to the states.”

Viktor was floored by the revelation and stared at Hiroko, taking the phone from her after she typed a message.  Reading the note, Viktor felt his eyes mist up as he absorbed the words.

 _Vicchan,_  
_With Mari moving here with her new job, our life is in this country._  
_You’re our family now. We want to help you plan your forever with Yuuri._  
_I want to be there when you and Yuuri bring our grandbabies home._  
_Spend lazy weekend nights watching movies or playing cards._  
_Isn’t that what love is about?_

Viktor nodded and gathered Yuuri in his arms.  They had spent countless nights discussing their dreams, Yuuri mentioning several times how much he wished his family was closer.  Now the opportunity presented itself and Viktor couldn’t be happier for Yuuri.

They discussed how to help Hiroko and Toshiya prepare for the move.  Viktor suggested getting in touch with Chris before they left and have him show them properties around town.  Yuri and Otabek had come out and joined them, listening to the conversation.  When told the Katsukis were planning a move to the country, Yuri became excited and urged Hiroko to teach at the culinary academy. 

The wee hours of the morning fell upon them when Viktor noticed Yuuri had fallen asleep.  Viktor wished everyone a good night and lifted Yuuri into his arms, carrying him into their room.  Laying him gently on the mattress, Viktor undressed him and bundled a sheet around him.  Shedding his own clothes, Viktor left them in a pile on the floor and climbed into bed next to Yuuri, molding his body against his.  He was breathing in the relaxing lavender scent of Yuuri’s shampoo when he felt him stir.

“Where’s Mom?” Yuuri mumbled.

“She’s down the hall in bed, Love,” Viktor said quietly, kissing the back of Yuuri’s neck.

“It’s not a dream?” he asked, rolling over to face Viktor, “She’s really here?”

“Not a dream,” Viktor replied, brushing his lips across Yuuri’s.

“This is a dream, Viktor,” he countered, “A dream come true.”

 

* * *

 

His parents stayed until the following Friday, their time filled with laughter and hope.  Viktor and Yuuri took them to the movies Sunday and while they didn’t understand the film well, they laughed themselves to tears from the antics on screen.  When they returned to the house, Yuri recanted their victory in the gaming tournament that day.  He was overly enthusiastic and exaggerated several points.  When Otabek corrected him, they fell into their typical shenanigans.

“Who’s telling the story, loser?” Yuri asked, narrowing his eyes.

“If you’re going to tell it, tell it right,” Otabek replied.

“Fuck you.”

“You wish.”

“Implied, motherfucker,” Yuri grumbled, yelping when he felt a hand smack the back of his head.

“Can you behave around Hiroko and Toshiya?” Viktor asked, exasperated by his brother’s behavior.

“If you think that’s bad, wait until Mari and Phichit come over for breakfast in the morning,” Yuri teased, grinning evilly.

“God help us,” Viktor groaned.

Mari had chosen to stay at Phichit’s apartment, claiming the house was too cramped with everyone there.  Yuuri had offered to clean out the fourth room they were using as storage, but Mari assured him it was ok.  She didn’t want him wasting time decluttering a room that he could be spending with their mom.  Yuuri was glad that Mari tagged along on the trip, but was curious about her relationship with Phichit.  When he asked her about it, Mari swore it was platonic.

“You do know how Phichit feels about you, right?” Yuuri asked, “Another thing, I don’t know of a 'just friend' buying someone a pet.”

“Can it, little bro,” she warned.

“Am I pushing a button here?” Yuuri teased.

“I’m going to push your ass to the floor,” Mari threatened.

All Yuuri could do was laugh, their conversation confirming his suspicions.

Chris was delighted in showing them around town.  They visited a dozen houses of varying design, Toshiya leaving most of the decision in Hiroko’s hands.  She wasn’t swayed by most of the properties and her enthusiasm began to wane. That was until they reached the last house.  It was a simplistic older style brick ranch, but Hiroko equated it to the American dream.  She loved almost every aspect of the house and what she didn’t could be easily remedied.  Chris went over the amenities of the house and Yuuri interpreted it for his parents.  When they asked how much it was going for, they knew it was in their budget.  Hiroko and Toshiya wanted to discuss the decision but wanted to know when would be the best time to make an offer.

The remainder of the trip was filled with dinners, shopping, plays, an orchestral concert and cuddling on the couch as a family. Their time together wasn’t comprised of extravagant activities, but Yuuri found it being the best birthday he’d ever had. 

The day came when Hiroko and Toshiya flew back to Japan.  Viktor was worried about Yuuri falling apart after their departure, but he handled it incredibly well.  Laying on the couch reading a book, Viktor tugged Yuuri on top of him when he passed, shifting to get comfortable.  They exchanged a few lazy kisses, Viktor smiling at Yuuri when he rested his head on his hands.

“How are you doing?” Viktor asked.

“Do you mean Mom and Dad going home?” Yuuri asked, watching Viktor nod, “I’m fine with it. There’s a finality now.  The uncertainty of when I’m going to see them again is fading.  I still can’t believe they’re coming over here.”

“Honestly, I’m not,” Viktor said, kissing the tip of Yuuri’s nose when he frowned, “Family is the most important thing in their lives.  Their priorities shifted when Dad had his heart attack.  I knew their wheels were turning about something, but I wasn’t sure what it was.  Now we know what it is.”

“Life is so perfect now, Viktor,” Yuuri mused, “I have great friends.  My family is moving over here soon.  That’s not the best part of it though.”

“Oh?” Viktor asked, raising a brow.

“I have you,” he said, leaning up and feathering his lips across Viktor’s, “You make my life worth living.  I’m so happy I get to spend the rest of mine with you.”

“As am I, Love.  Just when I think life couldn’t get any better, it does.”


	75. Revisitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas along with a birthday has arrived, Viktor receiving a gift he'd wished for many years.
> 
> “Why do you have a screwdriver?”
> 
> Yuuri grinned and turned his back to Viktor. Hearing only metallic scratches, Viktor tilted his head and wondered what Yuuri was up to. When Yuuri turned around, Viktor’s eyes widened when he saw what was etched on the post.
> 
> “VN and YK, met by accident, loved on purpose, together forever,” Viktor whispered, feeling hot tears fill his eyes.
> 
> “Now everyone will know,” Yuuri said quietly.
> 
> “That is such a sweet present, Love,” he said, kissing Yuuri, “Thank you so much.”
> 
> “That’s not your present,” Yuuri admitted, “That’s a declaration and acknowledging a beautiful memory. This is your present.”
> 
> Yuuri pulled an envelope out of the inner pocket of his jacket and handed it to Viktor. Staring at him quizzically, Viktor carefully opened the envelope and removed two sheets of paper. When he scanned the letter and saw a name he hadn’t thought of in years, frisson jolting through his body.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's birthday was last chapter and his life changed forever. Now it's Viktor's turn. 
> 
> Revisitation means going back to memories of days past. Some are pleasant, some are not. Our characters view them in different ways but ultimately come out on top, blending the old with the new. There's also a hint of a promise in the future, but that's another tale entirely.
> 
> There aren't any notes for this one and honestly don't really think there will be for the rest of the series. It's emotion and plotting the rest of their future in this story. I hope you like how the remainder plays out.
> 
> I forgot to give someone credit and need to do it now! [Kaishiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru) came up with the idea of Viktor showing Otabek baby pictures of Yuri. I ran with it and made it a little sweeter than she anticipated, but it's all her! Thank you so much for the inspiration, Kai! Check out her fics also. They are REALLY good!
> 
> Last minute afternote: Updates may be slow until September 22. I have another ebook release later this month and I need to make sure everything is ready to go. I'll try my best, but no promises!
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for reading and let me know what you think.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

It was the last day before school let out for holiday break.  Christmas was five days away and he still had gifts to buy for family and friends.  Knowing he should have gone shopping earlier, he was dreading the last-minute crowd at the mall. 

But that’s not what had him in a bitter mood.  Otabek hadn’t taken him to school that morning.

It was a ritual of theirs, Otabek dropping him off in the morning and then picking him up the minute the bell dismissed students for the day.  Yuri knew Otabek had a conference call later that morning with a school in California he was considering attending, but it didn’t explain why they couldn’t start the day off right.  So he had driven himself to school, cursing the traffic the entire drive.  The journey home took more concentration since it had begun to snow.  Yuri had lost count how many times he screamed at other drivers by the time he pulled into the driveway.

Yuri was livid by the time he reached the door.  Though Viktor chastised him for throwing it open so hard it bounced off the wall, he didn’t care today.  Once the door was open and he stalked through the entrance, he froze when he saw his brother and object of his every desire sitting on the couch.

Poring over photo albums.

“Why aren’t you at work?” Yuri asked Viktor before looking at Otabek, “And why the fuck didn’t you text me when you were done?  We could have gotten a late lunch or something.”

“I invited him over,” Viktor revealed.

“To show him pictures?” Yuri asked, fuming when he saw the page they were on, “I’m going to fucking kill you.”

They were photos of when he was a small child.

In most of them he was smiling brightly, eyes open wide with wonder as he explored the world around him.  He vaguely remembered the one of him on the tractor with Pops, but what he did it was a pleasant memory.  His eyes fell on one of him and Viktor chasing fireflies, his eyes drifting to one when he was an infant.  Slamming the cover of the book shut, Yuri scooped it into his arms and glared at Viktor.

“We were just getting to the good part,” Viktor whined, reaching for the album but Yuri held it out of range.

“No, you’re not,” Yuri argued.

“It’s ok, Yura,” Otabek said softly, “Next time you’re over, I’ll show you my baby pictures.  Mom had a habit of bringing the camera when I took a bath.  Something about rubber duck races.”

“Not cool, man,” Yuri stated, glaring at Viktor, “How would you like it if I showed Katsudon your baby pictures.”

“He’s already seen them,” Viktor replied, “I’ve seen his.  It’s something you do when you’re in love.”

_In love.  I can’t.  You’re getting to the point life changed forever.  I don’t want to revisit that time._

“Don’t ever do it again,” he warned, pointing at Viktor.

“You don’t want Otabek to see when you were cute and innocent?”

“I’ll show him, not you,” Yuri grumbled, stomping to his room with the album in hand.

Sliding the book under the bed, Yuri flopped onto the mattress and sighed.  It had been a rough day and Viktor hadn’t made it any better.  His brother had a habit of taking small threads of control away from him and it drove him insane.  It was something Yuri was working on in therapy, and though Dr. Feltsman had talked with them about the upcoming changes in less than three months, Viktor slipped up many times. 

A soft knock sounded at the door and Yuri knew who it was from the rhythm.  He figured Otabek wanted to check on him and make sure he was alright.  Yuri realized Otabek didn’t mean anything when he chose to join Viktor to view images of days past, but he needed to tell him how uncomfortable it made him.

“Come in!”

“You ok?” Otabek asked as he came into the room, resting on the bed next to Yuri.

“Next time give me a heads up, alright?” he asked, “If you want to know about my childhood, ask me.”

“I’m sorry, Yura.  Viktor was looking at them when I came in,” Otabek explained.

“I don’t know what his deal is,” Yuri muttered, “He’s been nostalgic lately and talking about Russia a lot.”

“He hasn’t mentioned anything at all?”

“I overheard him and Yuuri talking the other night.  He said something about his dad’s sister and how he wants to blend his old with his new,” Yuri revealed, “I don’t know what it means.”

“Blending old with new, eh?” Otabek asked, staring off into space.

“I know that look,” Yuri said, rolling onto his side and watching him, “What are you thinking about?”

“You’ll find out.”

“I hate it when you do that,” Yuri mumbled.

“You love me,” Otabek retorted, turning his head and grinning at him.

_God, Beka, I can’t find the right words to tell you how much I love you._

“Hey, if it helps you sleep at night,” he said, looking away.

“You have no idea,” Otabek said softly.

“What?” Yuri asked, whipping his head back and staring into dark brown eyes.

“Think someone said he was hungry?” Otabek replied with a question of his own before standing.

“Wait,” Yuri yelled at Otabek’s retreating back, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Laughter was his only answer.

 

* * *

 

By the time Christmas arrived, the area had two separate snowstorms leaving almost three feet of snow.  It was perfect for snowmen and forts, so once the roads cleared Benji and Mirren came to the house so Sasha could finish her Santa shopping.  Yuri and Otabek spent hours with Benji, building three snowmen along with a monstrous fort.  Viktor insisted they took several breaks when he noticed Benji’s lips turning blue, offering them hot chocolate as they shed their outerwear.  He rolled his eyes when Yuri took a sip and told him his effort was minimal, ordering Otabek and Benji leave their mugs on the counter so he could give them ‘the pizzazz they deserved.'

Viktor looked up when he heard incoherent babbling from Mirren, smiling when he saw her bundled up and in Yuuri’s arms.  His heart always skipped a beat when he saw Yuuri holding their niece, his longing returning for their own children.  He had agreed with Yuuri and decided to spend a few years in their marriage just for themselves, but he found himself growing antsy each time he was in the company of a young child.

“Want to join us outside, Unca Viktor?” Yuuri asked, grinning at him.

“Let me get changed and I’ll meet you out there.”

Viktor made his way out of the kitchen, pausing to give Yuuri and Mirren kisses.  He quickly donned a pair of sweats and grabbed his coat on the way out of the room.  Returning to the kitchen, Viktor sat in a chair and tugged his boots on.  He was lacing them up when he heard his brother shout in annoyance.

“It’s not even four and you’re going home already?” he yelled.

“I have something I need to take care of,” Otabek replied.

“When did we start keeping secrets, Beka?” Yuri demanded, “Not cool.  Not cool at all.”

“It’s not a secret, Yura,” Otabek replied in exasperation, “You’ll find out soon.  I promise.”

“So much for honesty,” he grumbled, snatching the mugs off the table and loading them into the dishwasher.

“Yura,” Otabek said, sighing and shaking his head, “I’ll text you later.”

Viktor watched Otabek, seeing him stare at Yuri for a moment before turning on his heel and walking out of the kitchen. He had never seen the two argue and was surprised by the interaction.  Knowing that the best of couples fought at times, Viktor hoped Yuri would see reason and listen to him.

“Hey,” Viktor said as he tied his lace, “What was that about?”

“Everyone is so secretive right now,” Yuri grouched, “It’s pissing me off.”

“Yuri, what holiday is in a couple days?”

“Christmas, but it doesn’t give him the right to be a jerk,” he complained.

“Honestly, I think you're the jerk in this instance,” Viktor observed, “You should text him and apologize.”

“I’ll think about it,” Yuri said, leaving the room and slamming the door to his room moments later.

Viktor sighed and slipped his gloves on, sliding the glass door open and stepping onto the deck.  Snow crunched under his boots and he took a deep breath, inhaling the crisp, cold air.  Benji was helping Yuuri and Mirren with a small snowman.  Grinning as he made his way to them, falling onto the ground and making a snow angel.  Viktor was pleased when Mirren giggled and toddled over to him before stumbling onto his abdomen.  Lifting her in the air and smiling when she shrieked happily, Viktor was filled with joyous memories of the past along with the possibilities the future held.

_This is the life, and I’m thrilled it’s mine._

 

* * *

 

 _Hey  
__(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

_What’s up?  
O_

_I’m sorry I was an asshole._

_Bad memories are creeping back and bothering me a lot._  
_I know it doesn’t forgive how I acted._  
_Just please don’t keep me in the dark._  
_Terrible things have always happened when I’ve been left out in the past._  
_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

 _I can promise you it’s not bad, Yura._  
_You’ll see in a couple days._  
_Promise._  
_I forgive you, just talk to me next time, k?_  
_O_

 _Sure._  
_I’ll let you get back to whatever you’re doing._  
_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

 _You’re gonna love it, Yura._  
_I promise._  
_O_

 _Now you’re the asshole._  
_(=_   _ＴェＴ_   _=)_

 

* * *

 

“Happy birthday, Love.”

Viktor smiled and stretched before opening his eyes, opening his mouth slightly when Yuuri bent down to kiss him.  It was sweet and filled with the promise of a fantastic day.  They had a quiet holiday planned with just Otabek and Phichit visiting.  Yuuri had told him the night before he had a surprise for him and he wanted to give it to Viktor before their friends arrived.  When he told Yuuri he didn’t mind waiting, Viktor rolled his eyes when Yuuri became stubborn, not compromising on timing.

“Merry Christmas, gorgeous,” Viktor said when they broke apart.

“More importantly, happy birthday to the most magnificent,” Yuuri said, pausing to lift Viktor’s hand and kiss the palm, “man in the world.  I’m so glad you came into my life.”

“As am I, Sweetheart,” he agreed, “Do I smell breakfast?”

“You do.  Yuri’s making enough food to feed everyone we know, so expect leftovers for about a week.”

“Duly noted,” Viktor said, laughing before Yuuri kissed him again, “When are we leaving for your surprise?”

“After breakfast and I make love to you,” he answered.

“This day keeps getting better and better.”

Yuuri spent the remaining time before breakfast was finished loving on Viktor.  His kisses were tempting, caresses slow and torturous.  Viktor tried to touch him several times, but Yuuri held his hands tightly while he continued his ministrations.  By the time Yuri yelled for them to come to the kitchen, Viktor was extremely aroused.  He put on a pair of pajama pants and walked to the door, only turning back when Yuuri giggled.

“What?” he asked cluelessly.

“You might want to find a shirt,” Yuuri suggested, “A long shirt.”

Viktor looked down and saw his throbbing erection tenting his pants.  Grinning wickedly at Yuuri, he closed the gap between them and wound an arm around his waist.  Pulling Yuuri closer, he captured his lips in a hungry kiss.

“You’re taking care of this after breakfast,” Viktor said, smiling when Yuuri nodded enthusiastically.

 

* * *

 

Breakfast was decadent and Viktor was impressed by his brother’s improvement in his abilities.  He loved anything Yuri made since coming back from Hawaii and reminded him many times he’d be his guinea pig when he made new recipes.  Viktor was amazed when he tried each new creation, telling Yuri it was better than the last.

But Yuri had outdone himself making his birthday breakfast.

“Are these pecans in the waffles?” Viktor asked, holding up his fork to inspect a piece, “And how did you get them so fluffy?”

“Yes, they’re pecans.  I wanted to try a butter pecan recipe I thought up and I know you love the ice cream,” Yuri divulged, “If I told you about the fluffiness, I’d have to kill you.”

“Ouch, kitten,” Viktor teased, laughing when Yuri punched him in the arm, “This is delicious.  Everything is.  You know you’re getting into Williams with flying colors, right?”

“We’ll see,” Yuri replied, picking at a piece of ham on his plate.

“You’ve got the entrance test down, kiddo.  I know you’ve got this.”

The conversation about the culinary institute was dropped as they discussed the itinerary for the day.  Yuri had planned a large dinner though it was only the five of them.  When Viktor asked him about it, he stated he wanted to have plenty of leftovers.  Viktor told him the food would go bad before they made a dent in it, but when Yuri mentioned half of it would be going home with Phichit and Otabek, Viktor relented.

Viktor returned to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed.  Yuuri offered to help put away breakfast and take care of the dishes.  While Viktor wasn’t surprised by Yuuri’s generosity and consideration, he just wanted to feel Yuuri’s body on his, in his while they made love.  Emotions had become overwhelming lately when they had time to make love and Viktor found himself enjoying sex more than he ever had.  When Yuuri mentioned he felt the same, Viktor was overjoyed and knew he had found his soulmate.

“Sorry,” Yuuri apologized as he came into the room, shutting the door behind him, “Now where were we?”

Easing onto his back when Yuuri loomed over him, Viktor let him take charge.  Yuuri had become so confident in initiating their intimate encounters, and Viktor enjoyed letting him take control.  Each time something new was added, some dimension Viktor had never considered.  Yuuri admitted he spent hours at work daydreaming about different ways to please Viktor and loved trying them out.  Viktor wept happy tears after he heard the confession, resting his head on Yuuri’s chest and holding him tight as they basked in the afterglow.

Yuuri prepared him quickly yet gently, murmuring loving words to Viktor as he loosened the tight channel he’d be buried in soon. Since his birthday he had begged to be filled each encounter, Viktor obliging happily.  This was Viktor’s day, however, and Yuuri was more than willing to pleasure him.

They spent longer than anticipated in bed, Yuuri loving on Viktor without any regards to his own pleasure.  It reminded him of Viktor’s previous birthday, the hours he spent worshipping every inch of Viktor.  While it didn’t last as long, Viktor professed he loved this birthday more than last. 

“We aren’t done yet, Love,” Yuuri reminded him, pressing his lips against Viktor’s taut stomach as he pulled out of him.

“Can I have seconds when we go to bed?” Viktor asked lazily, closing his eyes and feeling the satisfying hum pulsing through his body.

“Most definitely.  I’ll stay up all night and make love to you if that’s your wish,” Yuuri offered, “but now it’s time to get ready.”

“Where are we going again?” he asked.

“I haven’t told you and I’m not going to.  It’s a surprise.”

“Cruel, Yuuri Katsuki,” Viktor whined, pouting dramatically but winking when Yuuri giggled.

“I am,” Yuuri joked, “but seriously, you’re going to love this.”

“Did you buy me something I’ve been dying for?” Viktor asked, hoping his prying was working.

“Hurry up and get ready.  Then you can find out.”

Viktor rolled his eyes but sat up, stretching his deliciously sore muscles and got ready for the day.

 

* * *

 

He was confused when Yuuri drove toward downtown.  Nothing was open save a couple gas stations and the hospital.  As the car wound through the streets surrounded by high-rises and skyscrapers, Viktor thought back to the accident that brought them together.  The place where he had literally ran into Yuuri was a couple blocks from them, and while it wasn’t an interesting site itself, Viktor always found himself smiling when he passed the spot.

Viktor perked up when Yuuri guided the car onto the street the wreck occurred, his interest piqued when he parked the car along the sidewalk.  He waited when Yuuri got out of the car, dashing around the hood and opening the door for him.  Holding out a hand to help, Yuuri steadied Viktor while he walked over a patch of ice.  A blast of arctic air gusted down the street and Viktor huddled against Yuuri, burying his face in Yuuri’s neck.

“Why are we here?”

“I wanted to revisit the place that brought us together,” Yuuri revealed.

“Funny you mention it.  I was just thinking about it,” Viktor declared.

Yuuri clasped his mittened hand in Viktor’s leather clad one, swinging their conjoined hands as they approached the site of the wreck that brought them together almost three years ago.  Yuuri thought back how the last four years had been the best of his life and thanked the gods for the millionth time for bringing Viktor to him. 

“Here we are,” Yuuri said, leaning against a lamp post and staring at the street.

“Do you realize this is the first time we’ve been back together?” Viktor asked.

“Yep and I want to make it memorable,” he said, pulling a small screwdriver out of the pocket of his jacket.

“Why do you have a screwdriver?”

Yuuri grinned and turned his back to Viktor.  Hearing only metallic scratches, Viktor tilted his head and wondered what Yuuri was up to.  When Yuuri turned around, Viktor’s eyes widened when he saw what was etched on the post.

“VN and YK, met by accident, loved on purpose, together forever,” Viktor whispered, feeling hot tears fill his eyes.

“Now everyone will know,” Yuuri said quietly.

“That is such a sweet present, Love,” he said, kissing Yuuri, “Thank you so much.”

“That’s not your present,” Yuuri admitted, “That’s a declaration and acknowledging a beautiful memory.  This is your present.”

Yuuri pulled an envelope out of the inner pocket of his jacket and handed it to Viktor.  Staring at him quizzically, Viktor carefully opened the envelope and removed two sheets of paper.   When he scanned the letter and saw a name he hadn’t thought of in years, frisson jolting through his body.

“This is…” Viktor sputtered, “You…how?”

“Read the letter, Love,” Yuuri said, shuffling the papers until the message he’d written for Viktor was on top.

 _My dearest Viktor,_  
_You mentioned on your first birthday we were together that you wanted to find your aunt.  I hadn’t forgotten and I’m so sorry it took this long.  I needed to verify the information was correct and when I received confirmation, I knew this was to be your birthday gift._  
_Reach out to her, catch up on lost time.  I’m sure she has missed you as much as you do her.  When you decide you want to visit her, I’ll move heaven and earth to make it possible.  Your past is part of you, Love, and I embrace it fully.  I can’t wait to love her as much as you do._  
_My love for eternity,_  
_Yuuri_

“You found my Aunt Yulia?” Viktor asked in wonder.

“I did, it just took a while.”

“Oh Yuuri,” he said breathlessly, wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and tugging him closer, pressing his lips against his chilled forehead, “I keep saying this every time we exchange gifts, but this is truly the best present I’ve ever received.  You found my family.”

“I would have searched the whole world for her, Viktor,” Yuuri stated.

“I love you so much,” he whispered, kissing Yuuri.

They stood on the side of the street, kissing until the cold bit at their faces.  Viktor was beside himself with happiness.  He had mentioned his aunt to many people in the past, always receiving the comment of how fabulous she sounded and sorry he’d lost contact.  But Yuuri had taken it a step further. He had found his only remaining link to his father and it meant everything to him.

“How do you keep making me fall in love with you more, Yuuri Katsuki?”

Yuuri simply smiled, gently clasped his hand in Viktor’s and led him to the car.

 

* * *

 

Dinner was a success and everyone ate until they could no longer move.  Phichit was the first to recover and bid them farewell for the night.  Yuuri knew his best friend would have stayed longer, but had a sneaking suspicion his sister was waiting for a call from him.  The two had grown closer since Mari’s visit during Yuuri’s birthday.  While they had spent a lot of time together during the short trip, Phichit finally confessed he and Mari talked several times a week.  Phichit had been surprised when Yuuri gave him his blessing.

Otabek was spending the night at the house, he and Yuri deciding to binge watch action movies until they passed out.  Otabek had an ulterior motive, however.  He wanted to be alone with Yuri when he gave him his present.  He was uncertain about the gift as he thought it might reveal too much of his dreams, but he gathered courage at the last minute and stuffed it in a gift bag as he walked out the door.

The time was now and Otabek was more nervous than he ever had been.

“I got Aya something,” Otabek said, tossing a tiny present into Yuri’s lap.

Grinning when he lifted the package, Yuri tore the paper off and laughed when he saw a pack of mice filled with catnip.  He’d mentioned to Otabek earlier in the month how hilarious the cat was when she got into a bag he had dropped on the floor.  He took several videos and posted them on his social media.  While it hadn’t been an overnight sensation, the video now had several thousand hits.

“She’s going to love it,” Yuri said, “Thanks.”

Sitting on the bed next to him, Otabek placed the bag he was carrying on his lap.  He knew it was now or never.  Wiping his sweaty palms on the sides of his jeans, he cleared his throat before speaking.

“Remember the argument we had the other day?” Otabek asked.

“Yeah,” Yuri replied, “I’m still sorry about that.”

“It’s ok,” he said, “It was actually a good thing.  We’re learning how to communicate better.”

“If you say so.”

“This is what I was keeping a secret until now,” Otabek said, digging his laptop out of the bag and pushing a flash drive into a USB slot, “This is your present, Yura.”

Yuri’s brows furrowed in confusion, but he looked at the screen while the computer started up.  He knew Otabek had been playing around with animations lately since he needed a couple to submit to the college in California.  What he didn’t know was he’d receive one for Christmas.

Once the computer was ready, Otabek opened a media player and started the file.  Yuri watched intently as a stork flew around the screen, eventually dropping a small bundle onto the ground.  An infant emerged from the cloth and played with its feet, cooing happily.  Watching as the baby hit milestones of rolling over, sitting up, crawling and eventually walking, Yuri gasped when the now toddler’s hair grew into pale blond locks.  Scenes of outdoors enamored the animated toddler, the sparkling green eyes taking in every plant and animal.  A boy somewhat older than him joined the toddler, holding his hand and leading him around the area.

“That’s Viktor,” Yuri said softly.

“It is,” Otabek agreed.

The toddler morphed into a preschooler before growing into a child.  His smiles were less frequent and his shoulders slumped unless his brother was with him.  Yuri felt a tear slip down his cheek when the now teenager fell to his knees, bending over to rest his forehead on the ground.  The character’s shoulders shook with silent sobs until a hand appeared on his back.  When the focus shifted, a new character had emerged.

_It’s you, Beka…_

Slowly but surely, the smile returned to the animated Yuri’s face as he spent time with his best friend.  Scenes from various outings raced quickly across the screen, blending into one another as the characters walked from activity to activity.  Yuri smiled when he remembered those times.

Then the screen faded into a midnight blue save for a full moon high in the sky.  The two teens were sitting on a balcony chatting.  When animated Otabek leaned over and captured the other character’s lips in a kiss, Yuri’s breath hitched. 

The animation became a dream after that, the couple kissing and holding hands wherever they went.  Yuri’s graduation from culinary school, Otabek kissing him senseless as he walked off the stage after receiving his certification.  Flights to unknown destinations, Yuri resting his head on Otabek’s shoulder while he slept, Otabek smiling softly as he watched his boyfriend rest.  Several other scenarios played out but happiness prevailed throughout.  When the screen went black, Yuri lifted his head and stared at Otabek.

“That’s us,” he said quietly.

“It is,” Otabek proclaimed, “but it’s not done yet.”

The background music changed to a melody he had heard recently at Sasha’s wedding, but a harp plucked the notes instead of a piano.  The background became a soft grey with many flowering trees popping up one by one.  When the characters entered from opposite sides, Yuri’s heart pounded and breathing came faster.

“Beka, is that…” Yuri said, trailing off when the two met and a woman came into view, standing in front of them with a book in her hands.

“It’s the dream I want most, Yura,” Otabek revealed.

The scene on the screen was the most romantic wedding Yuri had ever witnessed.  It was only digital, but it was from Beka’s deepest wish and it meant the world to Yuri.  Once the vows were spoken and the two men had their first kiss as husband and husband, two doves flitted across the screen before rising into the air.  When the camera focused on them, Yuri could see they held a ribbon in their beaks.  Flying cheerfully until they were across from each other, the ribbon twisted into a loosely formed heart.  Words filled the heart and Yuri’s hand flew over his mouth when he read them.

“Merry Christmas, Yura.  I’ll love you always.  Beka.”

“I wanted to take your bad memories from the pictures and secrets and turn them into something beautifully new,” Otabek said.

Unable to find his voice, Yuri nodded before falling against Otabek, gathering him in his arms and hugging him tightly.  When he felt strong arms circle around him, Yuri sighed in contentment and rested his head on Otabek’s shoulder.  He knew he was getting there as far as therapy went.  While he impatiently waited for the moment he could enter a relationship with Otabek, Yuri concentrated on times like these, falling deeper in love with his best friend.

“This is great, Beka,” he whispered, kissing the lightly tanned cheek gently, “Is this what you want?”

“I pray to God I’ll be blessed like this eventually,” Otabek declared.

“I’m almost there.”

“I know, Yura.  Soon, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Yuri agreed, “Hey Beka?”

“Hmm?”

“Merry Christmas.”

 

* * *

 

The new year had come and gone quietly, Viktor going back to work the day before.  He was always exhausted when he got back into the swing of his work routine, but today was harder than most.  Bernard had decided to grace him with his presence and while Viktor loved catching up with him, it was a business meeting.  They had the tendency to butt heads and rile each other, but it was part of the occupation.

Trudging up the stairs, Viktor stopped to collect the mail from the box beside the door.  He unlocked the door and entered the house, dropping his briefcase on the floor before flopping on the couch and sorting the stack of mail.  Most of it was bill reminders they had on autopay, but a letter in a familiar alphabet caught his eye. When he read the return address, Viktor swore time stopped.  He opened the envelope and pulled the thin paper from within, reading every word carefully.

 _Vitenka,_  
_You cannot imagine my surprise to hear from you.  I honestly thought you were lost to me forever.  I’m grateful for your email and I apologize for not answering in one, but I wanted to reply with some sort of permanence.  I figured a handwritten letter was a perfect way to say I have missed you terribly._  
_I never forgot about you, my darling nephew.  You cross my mind so many times a day and the thoughts bring me such joy.  I missed out on so much of life with you and am eager to make up for it.  We have a lot of catching up to do.  I am looking forward to learning about your life and sharing tales of yore.  Soon, yes?_  
_You’ll find photos enclosed of you and my dear Mikhael.  I miss him so much, darling Vitenka, but I’m sure it pales in comparison to your sorrow.  Your father loved you so very much. You were the sparkle in his eye and joy in his heart.  He lived for you, dear, and I hope he lives on in you._  
_Please feel free to call the number below my signature anytime.  I yearn to hear the voice of my nephew, know I will weep with joy when I hear your laughter._  
_Thank your fiancé for me from the bottom of my heart.  He sounds like the best partner anyone can ask for.  Please email me when you receive this letter.  I want to be assured it arrived safely and answer any questions you may have about the pictures._  
_We’ll see each other again soon, my darling Viktor.  I love you so much._  
_Over the moon,_  
_Aunt Yulia_

Staring at the words on the page, Viktor was flooded with memories of when he was a child.  Ebony hair and ice blue eyes along with the most beautiful smile he’d seen until he met Yuuri filled his mind.  He had one picture of his aunt on his nightstand and had cherished it for years. 

Now she was back in his life.

“Are you alright, Love?”

Jumping when he heard a voice, Viktor turned around and saw Yuuri watching him in uncertainty.  He patted the couch and smiled when Yuuri sat next to him, kissing him briefly before taking a deep breath.  He tried to gather his racing thoughts so he’d make sense, but decided to keep it simple.

“Aunt Yulia wrote to me,” Viktor said, handing him the letter.

“That is wonderful, but I don’t know Cyrillic,” he said, “Can you read it to me?”

Viktor spent the next hour reading the letter to Yuuri and showing him the pictures.  While his memory was vague, Viktor recalled the people in the photos but didn’t remember much of them.  Little pieces of his childhood came back to him and he thought of the happy times when his father was still alive. 

“I’m thrilled for you, Viktor,” Yuuri said, handing back the last picture, “Do you want to call her?”

“I do, but I have to pick Yuri up from the culinary academy.  He had his testing and interview today,” Viktor said disappointedly.

“Sweetheart, I’ll pick him up.  I think you have some memories that need revisiting.”

Viktor nodded as a lump formed in his throat, kissing Yuuri before he left to drive downtown.  He stared at his phone for what seemed to be an eternity, trying to think of what to say to Aunt Yulia.  Deciding to go with the flow, Viktor dialed the number and counted the rings until the line was answered.

_“Hello?”_

“Yulia Nikiforov?” he asked, his heart thumping rapidly.

 _“Speaking,”_ the woman replied.

“Aunt Yulia, it’s Viktor,” he said, choking back a sob.

 _“Oh, Vitenka,”_ Yulia said, voice thick with emotion, _“You got my letter.”_

“I did, and I’ve missed you too,” he said, “So very much.”

He listened to his aunt speak about him and his father, in awe of how different his life was back then.  All he could think about was coming full circle, having part of his father back in life.  He listened to her melodic voice tell him the tale of his last fishing trip with his father, a tear sliding slowly down his face.

_I have it all now. The old with the new.  Thank you so much, Yuuri.  I can’t thank you enough, Love._


	76. ...Become One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's high school graduation has arrived and his life changes in ways he could never imagine.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I have been waiting for this for months now. Literally months! This is the chapter that begins 'You Wish'. Otabek's and Yuri's story branch off now into their own tale. I really hope you guys like what I have planned for them.
> 
> This is a continuation of Chapter 53: Two Hearts... I told you it was coming eventually!
> 
> Since Viktor's and Yuuri's wedding is less than a month now, I've dropped the chapter count. After this one, we only have three chapters left to Met by Accident. MbA: Married Life definitely won't be this long. I'm thinking around twenty chapters or so. Their happily ever after deserves a separate story.
> 
> No notes. Just happiness for all you Otayuri lovers. Feel free to tell me it's about damn time, just be kind about it please. If you scream, please don't wake up your neighbors.
> 
> Oh! All you Fall Out Boy fans! There's a line you guys might like ;)
> 
> Hope you like it, thanks for reading and tell me what you think.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

_Today’s the day._

He stood in front of the full-length mirror, regarding his reflection carefully.  So much had changed in over two years.  When he came to live with Viktor, he didn’t think he had much time left on the earth he was so despondent.  But here he was hours away from his high school graduation.

It took blood, sweat and tears to get where he was now.  He fought against setbacks to maintain a hold on his sanity, he learned to trust others which in turn softened his brusque demeanor.  While he was still rude and outspoken, he didn’t have to verbally attack everyone to keep them at a distance.  He had learned the love of a family living with Viktor and Yuuri.  Healthy communication was something he held onto like a precious gem, demanding everyone in his life adhere to this standard.  He wanted honesty from those he held dear.

He had made real friends.  Phichit had been there before the incident that brought him to Viktor’s to stay and had been his pillar.  They were silly and raunchy when they were together, often hurling vicious insults at one another, but when he truly needed it Phichit was there with open arms.

Leo and Guang Hong were always good for a laugh.  The two played off each other perfectly, Guang Hong’s naivete something Leo loved to pick at.  Their interactions were comedic and while he wondered if Guang Hong realized he was being picked on, he was assured he did and he was fine with it.  The five of them went out often and their excursions were always memorable.

The fifth member of their circle had become his life.

Otabek was the best thing that had ever happened to him.  He had many things he could be grateful for, but Otabek was his turning point.  While it didn’t start out as infatuation, he realized the feelings he had for his best friend while in Japan.  He wasn’t known for being a patient person, but he knew if he wanted a real and lasting chance he had to wait.

They hadn’t talked about it, but he knew when Dr. Feltsman told him the month before he only needed to attend therapy on an as-needed basis, he was ready.  He still kept his every other week appointment to keep himself grounded since life would be changing soon and he wanted to be as prepared as possible. 

He also wanted reassurance for each step he took with Otabek when he told him he wanted to finally call him ‘boyfriend.'

He had been working up the courage for the past few weeks and thought today would be the day.  It was the beginning of the rest of his life and he wanted to make Otabek his, forever if he had his choice.  He was already nervous being in the limelight during graduation, so what were a few more butterflies in his stomach? 

Mr. Jameson had nominated him for the school’s Phoenix Medal.  It was given to a graduating senior that surmounted overwhelming obstacles and rose above any challenge directed at them.  When the history teacher explained why Yuri was perfect for the achievement, the other faculty agreed unanimously.

He wasn’t thrilled when he heard he was going to be singled out during the ceremony, but Mr. Jameson told him there was no one more deserving than him.  In his entire twenty-one years of teaching, Yuri was the only one he had ever nominated for the prestigious award.  He finally relented and accepted the honor.

He didn’t find out until the day before graduation that the award came with a scholarship.  He had been accepted into Williams Culinary Institute but had missed the scholarships by a narrow margin.  Not wanting Viktor to shell out his entire savings for his schooling, Yuri had spent days researching other forms of assistance.  While he had been pleased with the few he won, the additional $10,000 from the Phoenix Medal took a load off his mind.

“I’m so proud of you, kiddo.”

Turning around, Yuri smiled weakly when he saw Viktor leaning against the doorway.  He vowed not to be an emotional wreck that day, but he was already losing the battle.  It had been an all-out war getting to this point and he knew he couldn’t have done it without his brother.

“Yeah, I barely squeaked by,” Yuri said, looking back at the mirror and adjusting his tie.

“Not true.  I don’t think they call five A’s and one B for the entire senior year ‘squeaking by’,” Viktor countered.

“Where are we going for lunch again?” he asked, changing the subject before he was reduced to tears.

“La Rue in the Park,” Viktor reminded him, “Yuuri got reservations at the last minute.  You’re going to love that place.”

“Isn’t that the most expensive place in town?” he asked, “We’re going to have like eighty people there.”

“More like fifteen people, but who’s counting?” Viktor teased.

“Do you think it would be a problem if we invited one more?”

“I don’t see why not,” Viktor replied, “Who?”

“Someone that pretty much saved me this year,” Yuri stated.

“Who?” he asked, tilting his head with interest.

“You’ll see.”

Smiling when his brother’s fiance joined them, Yuri chatted with them about the day as he finished getting ready.  Pops was due to arrive at the house any minute and wanted to drive Yuri to the high school.  A year ago he would have balked at the request, but since Jace’s trial he had spent more time with his father.  Pops promised to see him at least once a week, often times seeing a movie Yuri had mentioned or going fishing early on Saturdays.  A couple times Otabek had joined them and Pops treated him like one of his own.  He was aware of Yuri’s feelings for his best friend and was supportive when Yuri told him they had confessed their love for one another.  It was a relief receiving his father’s blessing, but a shadow fell over him as did most times when he was happy.  One morning, Yuri had randomly blurted what would Mama think about him loving a man as he remembered her reaction with Viktor.  Pops stared at him, telling him firmly that was another lifetime and it didn’t matter what she thought.  That’s when he knew he had Pops’ unconditional love forever.

“I think that’s our cue,” Viktor said, looking down the hallway when he heard a knock on the door, “Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Yuri answered, sighing deeply, “Let’s get this show on the road.”

 

* * *

 

Feeling calmer after the ride and subsequent talk with Pops, Yuri walked into the school auditorium feeling surer of himself.  Standing on the edge of the room, Yuri scanned the crowd for friends and family.  His gaze fell on Yuuri and Viktor talking with Phichit, smirking when Bernard announced his presence by smacking the back of Viktor’s head.  One by one, people he had invited began to trickle in, but he hadn’t seen the one he was anticipating the most.  Feeling a presence behind him before feeling hot breath against his ear, Yuri closed his eyes and shivered.

“Hanging in there?” Otabek asked, his voice deeper than usual, “I remember how nervous I was for my graduation and I didn’t get a scholarship.”

“I’m nervous as fuck,” Yuri admitted, turning around and staring at him.

Otabek’s heart skipped when he saw the vulnerability on Yuri’s face.  He knew Yuri didn’t do well with praise when all eyes were on him and hoped he held up to the pressure.  Telling him multiple times how proud he was of him hadn’t helped either, so Otabek was content with listening to Yuri vent his fears and frustrations about graduation.

“You’re going to be fine, Yura,” Otabek assured him, “You’re going to come out on top with flying colors.”

“Like always,” Yuri added.

“Like always,” he agreed.

“I still have to one up you.”

“What do you mean?” Otabek asked.

“When you walked the stage and did your own thing,” Yuri reminded him, “I need to figure out something everyone will remember Yuri Plisetsky by.”

“Just open your mouth,” he teased.

“Fuck you,” Yuri grumbled.

“You wish.”

“Implied, motherfucker,” Yuri replied automatically, “Speaking of scholarships, did you send back the paperwork for the art school?”

“Yeah,” Otabek answered, Yuri’s brow raising when he rubbed the back of his neck.

“What did you do?” he asked.

“I’ll tell you about it after graduation,” Otabek promised, pressing a finger against Yuri’s lips when he protested, “After.”

“Fine,” Yuri mumbled.

“Mr. Altin, good to see you again.”

They both looked at the newcomer, Otabek sighing when he saw Mr. Jameson approaching them.  While he was grateful he had helped Yuri after the attack from Jace, Otabek didn’t care much for the man.  The terms they parted on weren’t the best and he didn’t want to be chastised by his former teacher.

“Mr. Jameson,” he said, nodding curtly.

“How have you been?  Yuri tells me you’re planning to go back to school this year,” the teacher said, “I didn’t know you were into animation.  I hear you’re quite good at it.”

“I’m ok,” Otabek countered.

“Bullshit,” Yuri growled, “You’re fantastic.”

“You’re biased,” Otabek said, grinning when Yuri rolled his eyes.

“Don’t listen to him,” Yuri said to Mr. Jameson, “He won an award from the library and the aquarium hired him to design a documentary for their jellyfish exhibit.”

“That’s very impressive,” Mr. Jameson said, “I wish you luck, Otabek.”

“Thanks,” he said, looking overhead when announcements were being made before looking at Yuri, “You’re up.”

“I’m so nervous,” Yuri said, repeating his earlier fear.

“You’ve got this,” Otabek said, grinning mischievously at Yuri to ease his nerves, “Princess.”

“Fuck you,” Yuri mumbled.

“You wish.”

Otabek chuckled and disappeared into the crowd before Yuri could finish the conversation, leaving him standing among the throngs of students passing him.  He knew he had minutes to get to his seat and it unsettled him.  Straightening his cap so it wouldn’t smash his ponytail, he sighed and made his way to his seat.

 

* * *

 

_“Christina McDonald.”_

He was third from walking across the stage and shaking like a leaf.  The awards ceremony frazzled him though it passed quickly.  While he was thankful Mr. Jameson didn’t delve into his history, Yuri had received puzzling stares when the teacher stated he had overcome adverse personal trials.  He had heard whispers among his classmates as he passed them to accept the award, but he ignored them to the best of his ability.  He was civil to the kids he had class with but didn’t know anyone well enough to open up to, neither did he want to.

_“Malcolm Montgomery.”_

Keeping his eyes on Otabek after he accepted the medal, Yuri felt the tension dissolve when their gazes met.  Yuri’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the soft smile on Otabek’s lips, lifting a hand slightly to wave at him.  Not only was he nervous about walking the stage, but his heart also began to pound as the time neared for when he planned to ask Otabek out.

_I don’t know if I can do this…_

_“Yuri Plisetsky.”_

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Yuri walked carefully onto the stage.  He shook the principal’s hand and took the scroll, thanking him like they were instructed.  He was still racking his brain for something outrageous to do and grinned when it came to him.  Still holding the principal’s hand, Yuri pulled him closer, letting go and placing his hands on his face.  Leaning forward, Yuri grinned and planted a sloppy kiss on the man’s cheek.

“Thanks for the memories, Mr. Carter,” Yuri said, turning around to bow when he heard the cheers from his fellow graduates.

“Off the stage, Mr. Plisetsky.”

Looking up to his guests, Yuri chuckled when he saw Viktor shaking his head.  Otabek was having trouble containing his laughter while Phichit was outright giggling.  When Bernard stood up and put his hands around his mouth, Yuri knew he was in for a smartass comment.

“Way to go, Four Percent!”

Yuri laughed but flipped him off, beaming at Bernard when he responded with his middle finger.  They hadn’t gotten along in the beginning, but Yuri owed him so much.  He had made it possible for him to live with Viktor.  He literally owed the author his life.

Once everyone had crossed the stage and took their seats, the principal announced them the graduating class of that year and to switch their tassels to the other side.  Caps flew into the air and Yuri tossed his, pulling out a slim can from his pocket.  Winking at the girl next to him, he pressed the nozzle and laughed when silly string spurted everywhere.  Several other kids had the same idea and he pointed the can at them, giggling when the foam string fell over him.  There were groans of disappointment when the principal called for order and dismissed them.

Yuri waited in the lobby for his invitees to join him.  Beaming at them when they came out of the auditorium, Yuri was immediately embraced by Viktor. 

“I am so proud of you!” he exclaimed, tearing up as emotion filled him, “You have come so far, kiddo.”

“Thanks, Viktor, you can let go now,” Yuri gasped, struggling to escape Viktor’s grasp.

“Love, he can’t breathe,” Yuuri said, taking one of Viktor’s hands and pulling him away.

“Sorry, I’m just so happy.”

“Congratulations, Yuri!” Phichit yelled, bumping fists with him, “We should do something fun this weekend to celebrate!”

“Yeah, sounds good,” he said, looking around until his eyes fell on Otabek, “Maybe laser tag?”

“Let’s do something different,” Phichit suggested, “The carnival will be in town.”

“Definitely the carnival,” Yuri agreed quickly, “I know Beka will love it.”

Grinning when Otabek reached him, Yuri shoved his arms away when he hugged him.  He still wasn’t comfortable with public displays of affection from him, especially today.  He was already on edge around him and didn’t want to lose control.  When he felt a sloppy kiss on his cheek, Yuri shoved against his forehead.

“Get off me, fucker!” he shouted, ignoring the glares sent his way.

“You did it, princess,” Otabek jested, “How about we go get your diploma?”

 

* * *

 

The lines were much worse than his graduation and Otabek wished they would proceed faster.  He needed to talk to Yuri about his decision and wanted to do it away from others.  He was lost in his own thoughts, only coming to when Yuri poked him.

“Now who’s the fucking space cadet?” Yuri asked, frowning at him.

“Sorry,” Otabek replied, “What did you say?”

“Tell me about your scholarship.  Did you get the presidential award?” he inquired.

“I did,” Otabek answered, not wanting to have this conversation now.

“And?  Did you send the paperwork back?  I thought you didn’t have time to go to the post office.”

“I sent them an email,” Otabek stated.

“What?” Yuri asked incredulously, “That’s not how you accept a scholarship, dumbass.”

“I…um…” he started, stumbling over his words horribly, “I turned it down.”

“You what?” Yuri shouted.

“I turned it down.  I’m going to Belman instead,” Otabek revealed.

“You fucking idiot!” Yuri roared, glaring at him, “This is a once in a lifetime opportunity.  You better call them tomorrow and tell them you changed your mind.”

“I’m going to Belman,” he repeated, narrowing his eyes as he held Yuri’s stare.

“Like hell you are!” Yuri shouted, stepping closer to him,  “I’m not letting you pass this up.”

“What are you?” Otabek asked, voice rising in anger, “My fucking mother?  Drop it, Yura.  We can talk about this later.”

“No way,” Yuri declared, shaking his head quickly, “This is the best animation program in the country.  You’re going.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“I said no,” Otabek seethed.

“What the fuck?” Yuri yelled, standing on tiptoes until their faces were inches apart, “This is what you wanted since you graduated.  Hell, you talked about that school before you graduated!  What changed?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Too fucking bad!” he exclaimed angrily, “What changed?”

Otabek frowned as he stared at him, his breathing rapid as he tried to tamp his fury.  Yuri had a habit of not knowing when to stop and though Otabek usually handled it well, this time the reason was too important.  Wishing Yuri had dropped the subject until he could calm down, Otabek let his impulsive nature get the best of him.

He closed the distance between them and crushed his lips against Yuri’s, vaguely hearing the gasps and murmurs of surprise around them.

The kiss was rough yet projected the feelings he had for Yuri.  He wanted to impart how important Yuri was to him, how he was his everything.  Otabek knew the evening he submitted the scholarship application he wouldn’t be able to leave.  He had spoken to Phichit about his worries and concerns about leaving Yuri.  When Phichit asked him if going to California or Yuri was more important in the grand scheme of things, Otabek didn’t hesitate to answer.

“Yuri,” he confessed a second after Phichit finished speaking.

“Well, I think you’re a moron for passing up Cal Art but if it’s what you really want, you know I’ll support you,” Phichit said.

Winding his hand through the hair at the base of Yuri’s head, Otabek tilted his own and deepened the kiss.  Though they had kissed a few times in the past, it had never been like this.  He had known Yuri was ready for the next step in their relationship and bided his time until the perfect moment.  He wanted to wait a little longer, but Yuri forced his hand.

“I can’t leave you, Yura,” Otabek whispered when they broke apart, “I knew you’re going to tell me it’s the dumbest decision I’ve ever made, but I can’t.”

“I don’t want to keep you from your full potential, Beka,” Yuri admitted as tears filled his eyes, “It’ll be all my fault.”

“No, it won’t.  I’ll thrive if I stay near you.  If I leave, I’m not going to survive,” Otabek admitted, “I don’t have anyone else but you, Yura.  I can’t lose you.”

“We could make it work.”

“I have to stay here,” he repeated.

“If you bitch about this down the line, I will kick your ass,” Yuri threatened, resting his forehead against Otabek’s, “Where does this leave us?”

“Be mine,” he said quietly, “Date me.  It’s time, Yura.”

Yuri’s eyes widened and jaw dropped.  He had rehearsed his own speech to Otabek for naught, in shock by the declaration laid before him.  Their most heated argument had turned into the most beautiful confession.  While it wasn’t perfect, it fit their relationship perfectly.

“God, yes,” Yuri replied, throwing his arms around Otabek’s neck and kissing him again.

Hearing applause and hoots around them, Otabek broke the kiss and peered at their spectators.  Several of them were from the graduating class, others guests along with a few teachers Otabek recognized.  When Yuri rested his head against Otabek’s chest, he knew Yuri was embarrassed.

“Sorry,” Otabek said, rubbing Yuri’s back gently.

“It’s ok,” he assured him, looking up and smiling, “Though I’m still pissed, you made up for it.”

“You’re a jackass.”

“You’re still a fucking idiot,” Yuri mumbled.

“Mr. Plisetsky, I hate to interrupt, but it’s your turn.”

Looking over his shoulder, Yuri saw Mr. Jameson watching him in amusement.  His anxiety returned, and he swallowed roughly before stepping forward.  He and the teacher had a sarcastic relationship, but Yuri didn’t want to be teased about this.  It had been his dream for so long and he wanted to bask in the joy he felt for as long as possible.

“Yuri,” Mr. Jameson began, smiling as he handed the folder containing his diploma over, “I’m so happy for you.  Not only for your academic successes but for what seems to be your newfound relationship with Mr. Altin.  I wish you both the best of luck in the future.”

“Thanks, Jameson,” Yuri said, beaming at him, “What are you doing after everything dies down?”

“More than likely going home and watching a documentary.  Why do you ask?” the teacher asked.

“I’d like you to join me for lunch,” Yuri stated, “We’re going to La Rue in the Park and I’d love it if you came along.”

“I appreciate the offer, Yuri,” Mr. Jameson said, “but that’s a bit out of my budget.”

“My treat,” he promised.

“Then I’d be honored.  I’ll meet you there.”

Yuri smiled and nodded, saying goodbye to Mr. Jameson before walking away.  When he felt a hand grab his and fingers lace between his own, everything felt so right.  Beaming at Otabek, Yuri stretched until their lips touched.  He couldn’t get enough and was intoxicated by the taste and feel of Otabek.

“Wait!  When did this happen?”

Yuri pulled back and turned his head, rolling his eyes when he took in Viktor’s shocked stare.  They had a conversation when Yuri told him Dr. Feltsman had cut him loose.  Viktor knew Yuri was waiting for this time, admitting in the past the minute he was free of therapy he was asking Otabek out.  He expressed his concerns with his decision but told Yuri since he was eighteen it was ultimately his choice.  Yuri listened to him and asked him to have faith in him.

“Ten minutes ago,” Yuri said, narrowing his eyes and stiffening when Viktor hugged him again.

“Look at you changing your world in a few hours,” Viktor teased, “Remember what we talked about when it was your turn?”

“Don’t you dare, asshole.”

“It’ll be so cute,” Viktor continued, “We can double date now!”

Yuri glared at him before prying himself away, walking away from Viktor.  He remembered Viktor’s promise to tease him relentlessly when he admonished him and Yuuri for their displays of affection.  He didn’t believe it at the time, but Yuri fully understood what he meant now when he said wait until was his turn.  He said a few words to Otabek about containing themselves in front of his brother, but when he heard Viktor speak he stopped in his tracks.

“Make sure you use protection!” Viktor shouted.

Yuri scowled at him, mortified his brother would yell that casually in a crowd.  He knew Viktor was doing it on purpose, but this time he had gone too far. 

“Fuck off, asshole!” he yelled, flipping him off.

When he saw the words Viktor mouthed, Yuri growled, spinning on his heel and quickly exiting the building.

_“Payback is a bitch.”_

 

* * *

 

Lunch at the restaurant was magnificent, but he was dying to leave.  Otabek had sat across from him and stared at him, want smoldering in his dark eyes.  They had never discussed what would actually happen once they started dating, but Yuri felt his entire body come alive under Otabek’s intense scrutiny.

Having Mr. Jameson join them was an idea Yuri was pleased he came up with.  He had spent many lunches over his senior year talking to his teacher and learned a lot about him.  The more he grew to know his teacher, the more Yuri felt terrible about teasing him in the past.  Mr. Jameson had never been married and seemed to be a lonely man.  Though he revealed he had a cat that he loved like a child, he spent most of his time at home alone.  When Yuri requested his phone and entered his number in the contacts, Mr. Jameson became confused.  He explained he never had befriended an authority figure in the past, but since he took a chance on him he’d be honored to count him as one.  Mr. Jameson replied with a smile and told him he’d like that.

When Yuri announced he was leaving since he was exhausted, everyone expressed their disappointment but understood.  What he didn’t admit was he needed to be alone with Otabek, though Viktor and Phichit knew.  When Viktor requested he join him in the bathroom, Yuri was baffled but followed him.

“Here,” Viktor said, pulling out his wallet and digging a foil packet out of it, “You can never be safe enough.”

“Jesus, Viktor!” Yuri exclaimed, “I’m not fucking him right off the bat!”

“Just in case, ok?” Viktor declared, “You never know what will happen.”

“I can tell you that’s not right now,” he said, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“You’re my baby brother.  I’m supposed to look out for you,” Viktor admitted, “Have fun, be careful, don’t do anything stupid.”

“Yeah, you too,” Yuri mumbled, shifting his eyes and looking into the mirror, “You and Katsudon fuck it up while I’m gone.”

“Your turn is coming, brat.”

“Whatever, I’m out of here,” Yuri said, taking several steps towards the door before stopping, “Oh hey, you’re paying for Jameson.”

“What?”

“See ya!” Yuri said, lifting his hand in a farewell as he exited the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

The minute they walked through the door of Otabek’s apartment, Yuri pressed against him, tugging at his hair to pull him down for a bruising kiss.  He had been waiting for this moment for years and now it was within his grasp, Yuri was going to take advantage of every opportunity.  Inhaling sharply when Otabek lifted him and staggered to the couch, Yuri grinned when they fell onto the cushion. 

“Fucking finally,” Yuri mumbled, straddling Otabek and dropping kisses on his jaw before nipping at his neck.

“Yura…” Otabek moaned, resting his head against the back of the couch.

“Like that?” he asked, shocked by the husky tone of his voice.

“A lot,” Otabek confessed, running his hands down Yuri’s back and yanking his shirt out of his pants, “But this is your day, your celebration.  Let me love you, Yura.”

“I’m not fucking you,” Yuri declared.

“I didn’t expect that,” Otabek confessed.

“Just shut up and kiss me,” he muttered, capturing Otabek in a hungry kiss.

The kisses were impatient since they were making up for lost time, their wandering hands exploring their bodies.  Yuri had never felt so alive in his life and wanted to hang on to the moment forever.  When Otabek shifted his hips and Yuri felt the bulge his pants, he felt his hesitancy snowballing.

“Um…I…” Yuri stuttered, looking down Otabek’s body.

“Ignore it, Yura,” Otabek instructed him, nipping the soft skin on his neck, “I already promised we aren’t doing anything.”

“But you’re…”

“Yeah, I’m turned on,” Otabek professed, “but who wouldn’t be making out with the hottest guy on the planet.”

“You’re biased.”

Otabek silenced him with a kiss and held Yuri closer.  Their foreheads were resting against each other, both of them breathing heavily when the door leading to the apartment flung open.  Otabek turned his head and stared at Phichit, taking in the surprise on his roommate’s face.  When Phichit stepped back and slammed the door, Otabek threw his head back and laughed.

“Get back here!” Otabek bellowed.

When Phichit entered again and ambled toward them, taking a seat in a chair, Otabek saw the sprinkling of pink on his cheeks.  He knew Phichit had been expecting this eventually but didn’t anticipate finding them like this anytime soon.  Yuri slid off Otabek’s lap and sat on the cushion next to him, chuckling when Phichit cleared his throat and looked at the floor.

“Well, isn’t this the development,” Phichit said.

“At least you didn’t walk in on us fucking,” Yuri said brazenly.

“Yura!” Otabek exclaimed, frowning at him before turning back to Phichit, “Sorry. I didn’t know you’d be home so soon.”

“Yeah, Yuuri didn’t feel very well so Viktor took him back to the house.  I think next time I should text,” Phichit suggested.

“Or we could take it to the bedroom,” Yuri added.

“I really don’t want to know this,” Phichit muttered before looking at them, smiling weakly, “I’m happy for you guys.  I really am.  You’ve waited a long time for this, but forgive me.  It’s going to take some time getting used to my friends macking on each other.”

Yuri laughed while Otabek pressed a hand to his forehead and sighed.  Once the awkwardness was out of the way, they talked about the graduation and the upcoming weekend.  Otabek was excited when he found out they were going to the carnival.  There were so many things he hadn’t tried during his visit on his birthday.  Yuri watched him become animated as Otabek talked about bumper cars and go-karts, falling deeper in love with his best friend.

_No, wait, boyfriend…_

The realization hit Yuri like a ton of bricks and he sat up straight, eyes widening when he repeated the title in his mind.  It was finally a reality.  He was with Otabek.  He could kiss him, touch him anytime he felt the urge.  He could tell him he loved him without worrying.

“I love you, Beka,” he blurted out, his hand flying to his mouth when they looked at him.

“I love you too, Yura,” Otabek said, smiling before kissing him gently.

“I’m going to my room,” Phichit said, grinning at them, “Do I need to invest in earplugs soon?”

“No!” Yuri yelled, throwing a pillow at Phichit before he disappeared down the hallway.

They cuddled on the couch for a while, remaining silent and simply enjoying the presence of the other.  It was everything they dreamed of and more.  Otabek knew his relationship with Yuri would be harder than those in his past.  Yuri still had lingering effects of his bout with PTSD, but Otabek knew he’d support him no matter what.  He was in it for the long haul and do anything to keep Yuri with him.

“You’re still an idiot,” Yuri mumbled sleepily.

“Why’s that?” Otabek asked.

“Passing up California,” he said, “but I get it.  Kinda why I stayed in the area.”

“What?” Otabek asked, sitting up slightly.

“I have an excuse though,” Yuri stated, “Williams is the best around.  I really hope you don’t regret it.”

“It was a no brainer, Yura.  I’d regret leaving you much more.”

“I really love you, Beka,” Yuri said, rolling over and sliding up Otabek’s body before kissing him.

“I love you too,” he said when they broke apart, “Now we have our together to look forward to.”

Yuri nodded and smiled, resting on Otabek’s body.  Everything had fallen into place and he was looking forward to whatever life had in store for him.  Sighing in contentment, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the thought that lifted his spirits the entire day.

_I have you, Beka.  Our two hearts are one now and I’m so very happy._

 


	77. Wedding of My Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's and Yuuri's wedding plans are set in motion two weeks away from the wedding.
> 
> “This isn’t real,” he replied, “Things like this don’t happen to me. This can’t be real.”
> 
> “It is,” Viktor stated, “Just think, two weeks from now you’ll be Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov.”
> 
> “It still feels like a dream no matter how many times someone tells me otherwise,” Yuuri mused.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while since I've updated and for that I apologize. I've been taking some me time and I've enjoyed it. I have to admit I've been a little selfish as well. I've been putting this off since we're so close to the end.
> 
> This chapter sets the stage for our favorite dorks' big day. It embraces the emotions of everyone involved, especially Yuuri. It also shows a glimpse of the big picture which will be revealed even further the next chapter. After this we only have two chapters left of Met by Accident, but their journey doesn't end there. There is still You Wish and then Met by Accident: Married Life which will be the new story of Viktor's and Yuuri's life. I hope you stick around for that.
> 
> A couple notes before you get to it:  
> 1) Real teak flooring is pretty damn expensive. I thought the price was insane when I considered it for my rinky dink house. Imagine a hotel!  
> 2) Coralbells are bushes found in many cottage gardens. The ones I've seen have salmon pink blooms that hummingbirds absolutely love. I thought hummingbirds being present during a wedding incredibly romantic.  
> 3) What is a chapter without Otabek and Yuri snark? Sorry, had to do it (sorry, not sorry).  
> 4) You'll find out what Viktor's wedding vows are in Chapter 79. No sneak peeks. No hints on the cake topper either!
> 
> Hope you like this chapter, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

“We’ve got the hard part out of the way,” Sara said, entering information into her laptop, “Now we need to talk about the finer details.  Flowers, decorations, transportation for your wedding party, lighting.  How are you doing on your vows?”

“Pretty good, actually,” Yuuri said, turning to smile at Viktor.

“I…um…” Viktor said, biting his lower lip, “I’m still working on mine.”

“How much do you have left?” she asked.

“All of it,” Viktor replied sheepishly, giving Yuuri an apologetic smile.

“You’ve spent hours in our room writing,” Yuuri stated.

“I can’t think of the perfect words yet,” he admitted, “They’ll come to me.  I promise.”

“Well, email them to me when you’re finished,” Sara said, “Do you know where you want to have your rehearsal dinner?”

“La Rue in the Park,” they answered in unison.

“I’ve heard that place is amazing,” she stated, a slight smile playing on her lips.

“It is,” Viktor agreed, “Did I ever tell you about the first time I went?”

Yuuri listened to Viktor retell the story of the celebration dinner for his promotion, chuckling each time Viktor added an embellishment.  He had listened to the tale many times but let Viktor exaggerate a little each time.  His attention was split between the accented words of his fiancé and the newest messages on his phone, but when a notification popped up on his screen, Yuuri grinned happily.

“Love?” Yuuri asked, eyes shining brightly when Viktor looked at him, “They’re here.”

“Just in time.”

After bidding Sara a good day and confirming their appointment for next week, Viktor and Yuuri left her office in good spirits.  Yuuri knew the countdown to their happily ever started today and he couldn’t be happier. 

“Pinch me,” Yuuri requested.

“Why?” Viktor asked.

“This isn’t real,” he replied, “Things like this don’t happen to me.  This can’t be real.”

“It is,” Viktor stated, “Just think, two weeks from now you’ll be Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov.”

“It still feels like a dream no matter how many times someone tells me otherwise,” Yuuri mused, “How long until we get there?”

“If traffic cooperates, an hour or so,” he relayed, a sudden thought popping into his mind, “Are you sure you don’t want to know which cake topper I chose?”

“I’m sure.  You said you wanted it to be a surprise,” Yuuri confirmed, “As long as it isn’t totally cheesy…”

“Well, you do know you’re engaged to the king of cheese, right?” Viktor teased.

“Viktor!”

He could only answer in laughter.

 

* * *

 

They arrived at the airport later than anticipated but were greeted with smiles and hugs nonetheless.  Hiroko and Toshiya had insisted on flying out a couple weeks before the wedding to help with last minute details, but more importantly calm Yuuri’s building anxiety.  He was overjoyed the day was nearing, but his self-doubts were getting the best of him.  He had increased his sessions with Dr. Feltsman to once a week for the past several weeks and they had proved helpful.  Yuuri realized he was overthinking and creating situations in his mind that didn’t exist.  Hearing that several clients in Dr. Feltsman’s past had struggled with the same predicament helped ease Yuuri’s mind, but didn’t eradicate his thoughts completely.

“Hey Baby Boy,” Hiroko said, enveloping him in a hug and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Hi Mom,” he said, returning the embrace, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be, honey,” she admitted, “I’ve been praying for this day for you for years.  I’m beyond overjoyed you’ve found it with Viktor.”

Viktor drove home while Yuuri discussed the timeline of their wedding with his parents.  His mother made gentle suggestions on how to make it run smoother, offering to help with putting the centerpieces for the reception together along with bags of favors for the wedding party.  Though they were tiny details of their big day, Yuuri was relieved his mother was there to help ease his stress.

Yuri and Otabek were at the house when they returned from the airport.  Viktor had asked them to come along while he and Yuuri went over the venue for the wedding.  Chris had offered to host the event as an engagement present and they took him up on it.  It had been a while since they visited the grounds of the hotel and were eager to see the progress Chris had made with the property.  While it was considered a trip to work out wedding plans, Viktor and Yuuri were happy they’d be able to catch up with Chris and Eva.

“Mama Katsuki!” Yuri yelled, rushing over to the woman and hugging her, “I missed you!”

“It’s only been seven months, Yuri,” Viktor stated, amused by his brother’s reaction.

“Too long, old man,” he said, “Where’s Mari?”

“She’ll be here next week,” Yuuri replied, “She had to meet with her employer since she’s starting work with them next month.”

“I can’t believe she’s going to be here to stay,” Yuri said, grinning wickedly and rubbing his hands together.

“You better save some money because I’m not bailing you out of jail,” Viktor muttered.

“At least Beka has my back,” he said.

“You’re on your own, princess,” Beka declared, laughing when Yuri flipped him off.

“Fuck you,” Yuri growled.

“You wish.”

“Implied, motherfucker,” he yelled, “I swear to Baby Jesus you better take some fucking English classes when school starts.”

“Why bother when I have you?” Otabek teased, grinning at Yuri before kissing his cheek.

Hiroko smiled happily after watching their interaction.  Yuuri had told her about the challenges Yuri had faced in his short life and she was thrilled he was beginning to overcome them.  She had always been fond of Yuri and prayed every night for him to find true happiness.  Seeing it for herself warmed her heart.

“He’s found joy,” Hiroko said, looking at Yuuri when he turned to her.

“Yeah, he has.  Otabek has always been good for him and keeps him in line, but now they’re really happy,” Yuuri admitted.

“You better not be talking bad about me, Katusdon,” Yuri growled.

“Mom says she’s happy you have Otabek and have found true joy,” he translated, smiling at Yuri when he blushed.

“Thanks, Mama Katsuki,” Yuri said quietly before taking her hands in his and squeezing them.

The rest of the evening passed quickly.  They wanted to get an early start in the morning and had planned on retiring at a decent hour.  Conversation over dinner was dedicated not only to the upcoming nuptials but Yuri’s high school graduation and enrollment at the culinary school as well.  Yuri loved the fact that the Katsukis included him no matter their reason for visiting and it made him feel special.  He gushed about the program at Williams, speaking so fast Yuuri had a difficult time keeping up with translating. 

“Yuri, take a breath.  I’m surprised you haven’t passed out yet,” Viktor advised, grinning at his brother.

“Well, he is full of hot air,” Otabek teased, choking on a carrot when Yuri punched his arm.

“I love you, but you’re going to get a beat down if you keep this up,” Yuri growled.

“Maybe you can borrow a whip from Viktor and Yuuri,” Otabek joked, wincing when Yuuri blushed copiously, “Sorry, man.  Couldn’t resist.”

“So not a topic of a dinner conversation,” Yuuri muttered, ignoring his mother’s urging to translate Otabek’s words.

Everyone decided to call it a night except Otabek and Yuri.  Viktor scolded them, telling them it would be wise to head to bed and he didn’t want to deal with Yuri’s complaining the next morning.  Though Yuri promised he’d be fine, Viktor conveyed his reluctance and promised he’d leave him on the side of the road before he let him ruin the trip. 

It was well known that Otabek and Yuri spent hours talking on the roof of Yuuri’s utility wagon.  When Viktor found out, he had planned on confronting them about it but was waylaid by his fiancé.  Yuuri reminded him that they needed a spot of their own to talk about anything that crossed their minds.  While he wasn’t pleased about it, Viktor acquiesced.

“What do you think they talk about?” Viktor asked, “Last time they were still out there when I left for work.”

“Who knows, but it’s not for us to find out, Love,” Yuuri stated as he shed his clothes for the night.

“What was I talking about?” Viktor asked, winking at Yuuri when he giggled, “Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?”

Before Yuuri could reply, Viktor took the few steps until he was standing in front of him and crushed his lips against Yuuri’s.  They had made love the night before, but with the thought of their forever finally on the horizon, Viktor wanted him more than ever.  His hands wandered down Yuuri’s bare body, kneading and squeezing the soft skin periodically.  Smiling against Yuuri’s lips when he moaned, Viktor pushed his pelvis against Yuuri’s, letting him feel how eager he was for him.  Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s hips and broke the kiss seconds later, grabbing Viktor’s hands and lifting them to kiss his knuckles.

“I have a request,” Yuuri started.

“What’s that, Love?”

“I want to wait to make love until we’re husband and husband,” he declared.

“How come?” Viktor asked though he was intrigued.

“Every time that it’s a while before we make love, it almost feels like the first time and I enjoy it more than most,” he explained, “Our wedding day is going to be one of the most important days of our life.  I want to make it special and have fond memories of it, especially our wedding night.”

“I like the way you think,” Viktor said, smiling at him and squeezing his hands, “Deal, but you might have to keep me in line at times.”

“Well, there is the couch,” Yuuri said, pressing a finger to his lips momentarily.

“Yuuri!”

“I’m just joking,” he said, kissing Viktor.

“Good.  I have a request of my own,” Viktor admitted.

“Ok.”

“Wear pajamas to bed.  I won’t be accountable for my actions if you don’t,” Viktor stated, narrowing his eyes when Yuuri laughed heartily.

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

Even though he promised, Yuri awoke extremely irritable the next morning, prompting Viktor to beg Otabek to take his vehicle upstate as well.  He didn’t feel like arguing with his brother all day and knew that if anyone could tolerate Yuri in this mood, it would be Otabek.  He just hoped Yuri would be more cheerful when they arrived at the hotel.

To say Viktor was pleasantly surprised when Yuri emerged from Otabek’s car with a smile on his face was an understatement.  He made a mental note to thank Otabek by taking him out for dinner one evening before helping Yuuri and his parents from the car.  Chris and Eva were waiting for them at the front doors, and Viktor couldn’t remember a time he was happier to see his friend.  They made a bet while they were in college about who would get married first, making the wager a hundred dollars payable by the one who settled down first.  Even though Viktor admitted he lost the bet, he couldn’t imagine money better spent.  He was thrilled Chris returned to town to celebrate the day with him.  Offering to hold it at a property Chris had initially planned to restore and resell, Viktor was touched when Chris admitted he held onto it only for the wedding.

Yuuri was amazed at the improvements made to the building since their last visit.  He thought the lobby almost decadent, the furnishings were luxurious and embossed coverings on the walls lush.  The plants added to the atmosphere by giving a touch of extravagance, but what added to the lavishness was the hardwood floors.  Chris mentioned he had gone all out and imported teak wood.  Viktor had balked at his friend’s indulgence but was assured it was only done to boost the resale value.  Viktor knew better, however.

“Ready for the grand tour?” Chris asked as he held the door open.

“Yes!” Yuuri exclaimed.

Chris winked at him and beckoned for his guests to follow him.  He led them through the first floor and pointed out each improvement he ordered.  Hardwood became lush carpet as they neared the vast conference room that would hold their reception.  When they walked through the entrance to the room, Yuuri held his breath when he took in the details.  The large, single-pane windows had been replaced with decorative arched ones, the light from outside breaking through the numerous trees and dancing on the floor.  The front of the room now boasted a slight stage, the rise of half a foot only noticeable when they neared it.  Viktor had faxed their ideal floor plan to Chris earlier that week and he had taken matters into his own hands.  He and Eva spent most of the morning rearranging the furniture in the room to the specifications of the plans.  Yuuri was astonished and though it needed minor adjustments, he thanked them profusely.  Viktor asked Otabek to take notes on things he wanted to change since he didn’t trust himself to remember everything.  Otabek was more than happy to help.

Chris guided them to the upper levels of the hotel and explained his thoughts on how to accommodate the wedding guests and let the wedding party ready themselves for the ceremony.  The second floor had several rooms of various size to let guests from out of town to stay free of charge.  The third floor held four suites for the grooms and their attendants to wait for the wedding to begin.  Chris mentioned Yuuri and Viktor would be at opposite ends of the hall much to Viktor’s dismay, but Yuuri held firm in his belief it was bad luck for them to see each other before the ceremony.  Yuuri was moved Chris remembered his whim.

When Chris led them to the gardens, Yuuri thought he would weep from the beauty.  The flowerbeds were overflowing with blooms of different shades of pink and purple.  Fountains sat in the middle of the largest beds, the cherubic angels’ hands outstretched to let the water trickle through them.  Flowered trees lined the walkway leading to the spot Viktor and Yuuri had chosen, and when they emerged into the open area, Viktor thought it couldn’t be more perfect.  The area was edged with coralbell bushes teeming with hummingbirds indulging in a late morning snack.  Asymmetrical bluestone was embedded into the ground, the end meeting a large archway laden with light pink and lavender garden roses.

“This is beautiful,” Yuuri whispered, looking at Viktor in astonishment when he took his hand.

“This is better than I could imagine,” Viktor confessed, “I’m thinking our wedding is going to be one for the books, Love.”

“I think you’re right,” he agreed.

“I need to take some pictures to send to Sara.  She wanted to know the layout and what we have to work with as far as the grounds go,” Viktor said, kissing Yuuri’s cheek before wandering through the garden.

Yuuri stood in the middle of the alcove and slowly took in every detail, from the trees down to the shade of each rose in the arch.  His mind was running wild about the impending day, the day of his dreams.  His daydreams from childhood were being blown away by the reality in front of him, leaving him wondering again what he had done to deserve such joy in his life.  Tears of bliss threatened to bubble over, but a gentle hand on his arm brought him back to his senses.

“I know that look, Baby Boy.”

“I’m just so…” Yuuri said, eyes shimmering with unshed tears as he smiled at Hiroko, “happy.  This is unreal but in such a good way.”

“You deserve it, honey.  Can I tell you something?” Hiroko asked.                 

“Of course, Mom.”

“The night you video called and told me you had started dating Viktor, I knew he was the one,” she professed.

“How?  It was less than three hours into our relationship,” Yuuri stated in bewilderment.

“It’s something mothers know, Baby Boy.  It was the way your eyes sparkled, the soft smile each time you mentioned his name, the tone your voice took when you talk about him.  I knew.”

“Mom?” he asked.

“Yes, honey?”

“I’m beyond nervous, but I’m so happy my future is with Viktor,” Yuuri declared, “And all this?  This is going to be the wedding of my dreams.”

“Our dreams.”

Yuuri heard the voice before feeling arms wrap around his waist, closing his eyes when he smelled the distinct scent that was Viktor.  It never failed to surprise him how his heart leaped from Viktor’s voice, never failed to amaze him how much he loved Viktor’s touch.  Everything he had with Viktor felt perfect and right.

“The wedding of our dreams,” Yuuri whispered, nodding in agreement.


	78. I Knew I Loved You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last few days leading up to Viktor's and Yuuri's wedding have arrived. 
> 
>  
> 
> He replayed the day he met Viktor over in his mind for the rest of the drive, amazed at how a simple wreck could change his life forever. He had proclaimed he had never been happier for an accident in his life, but he was wrong.
> 
>  
> 
> _Marrying you is what makes me the happiest, Viktor. I love you so much._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the end of the road now. Only one more chapter and this tale comes to an end. I'm beyond humbled that Met by Accident has the following it does and I'm so sad to see it end. Yes, there will be You Wish and MbA: Married Life but it's not the same. This has been my baby for almost a year. But alas, all good things must come to an end.
> 
> There aren't any notes in this. There are a few hints that will be revealed next chapter and in the corresponding chapter of You Wish, so you'll see soon. I have mentioned on my tumblr that I'm going to save the last chapter of this to be posted on Christmas Day. It's my gift to all of you. I have something else in mind as well, but you'll see ;)
> 
> Hope you like it, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

“How are you holding up?”

Viktor looked up and waved in his guest before pushing his laptop away.  He had been trying to focus on the editorial budget for the next fiscal quarter, but his mind wasn’t on work.  His thoughts were wandering to four days from now and he couldn’t wait.

He and Yuuri were getting married, their lives changing for the better forever.

“Is it possible to build a time machine and jump to Saturday?” he asked, grinning when Sasha laughed.

“I’d help you,” she answered, “That’s how I felt when Anthony and I got married, but I was nervous too.”

“That’s the bad part.  I want to call Yuuri my husband more than anything in the world, but my stomach is a big ball of knots.”

“Deep breaths, Viktor,” Sasha advised, “All you can do is take it a day at a time.  Saturday will be here before you know it.”

“Thanks, Sasha,” he said, “I appreciate it.”

“Anytime.  Someone has to look out for you since you won’t do it yourself,” she teased.

“Hey!”

“That’s not why I’m here though,” Sasha said, "I wanted to see if you and Yuuri would like to join Anthony and I for dinner tonight?  Our treat.”

“What did you have in mind?” Viktor asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

“What about Keller’s? Sasha asked, referring to a popular steakhouse downtown, “I think both of you need some downtime, and we want to help.”

“Let me ask Yuuri, but I think it’s a wonderful idea,” Viktor said, leaning over his desk and squeezing her hand, “Love you, kiddo.”

“You too,” she said.

“Time to get back to it,” Viktor stated, “Oh!  I have a surprise for you after Yuuri and I get back from our honeymoon.”

“That’s mean, Viktor,” Sasha whined, “Dangling that in front of me.”

“I promise it’ll be worth it.”

Pulling his laptop in front of him once more, Viktor lifted his phone off the desk.  He wanted to text Yuuri before he got back to work, knowing it would slip his mind if he didn’t do it immediately.  He quickly typed a message and hit the send button.  He was scanning printing costs when a song he’d come to associate with Yuuri sounded, smiling when he read the text.

 _I’ve never been to Keller’s, so yes!_  
_Are they sure they want to pay for it?_  
_**Yuuri**_

 _One thing I’ve learned is don’t fight Sasha when her mind is made up._  
_I’ll let her know._  
_She would like us to be there by seven._  
_Love you.  
__~V_

 _Sounds good._  
_Love you more._  
_**Yuuri**_

Whistling the melody of Yuuri’s ringtone, Viktor got back to work, looking forward to the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

“Surprise!”

Viktor’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw friends and family gathered in the banquet room.  The four long tables were entirely occupied by guests, Viktor realizing just how many loved ones he had in his life.  He had never thought about it before, but his eyes filled with tears knowing he had this many people rooting for him.

“This is embarrassing.”

Looking down, Viktor smiled softly when Yuuri buried his head against his side.  Yuuri didn’t care for large gatherings but had relented for their wedding.  He had built up the courage to keep his anxiety at bay for their special day, and Viktor hoped this wouldn’t be too much for him.

“I know it’s difficult, but they want to celebrate us, Love,” Viktor said, pressing his lips against Yuuri’s forehead.

Nodding and reaching for Viktor’s hand, Yuuri let himself be led to the front of the room.  The table was extravagantly decorated and their wedding party was seated to either side of the center chairs.  After helping Yuuri into his seat, Viktor sat next to him and listened to the conversation around him.

“You’re grinning like an idiot again.”

“I’m happy, Yuri,” Viktor said, turning his head to look at his brother, “Just wait until it’s your turn.”

“I am not doing all this shit,” Yuri argued, “This is fucking extra, old man.”

“Shut up, brat,” Viktor growled, patting his brother on the head.

Shifting his attention to Yuuri when he felt the grip on his hand tighten, Viktor rolled his eyes when he saw Eva.  While she was ecstatic for their upcoming nuptials, Eva never passed on an opportunity to harass Yuuri.  Viktor had brought it up a few times with her and asked why she insisted on embarrassing Yuuri.  The only reply she could come up with was Yuuri looked absolutely scrumptious when he was several different shades of red.

“Chris!” Viktor yelled, waving his friend over when he looked up, “Come collect your she-devil!”

Viktor chatted with Chris for several minutes regarding last minute changes at the hotel.  He was still blown away by Chris’ generosity for letting them hold their wedding there free of charge.  Viktor had argued with him for months about allowing him pay for the costs associated with the ceremony but gave up when Chris wouldn’t budge.

“May I have everyone’s attention?”

The room grew silent as everyone looked at Phichit.  He surveyed the room and smiled at several people he knew.  Clearing his throat, Phichit began to speak.

“I know this is a surprise for Viktor and Yuuri.  I want to thank everyone for coming on such short notice.  Most of you I know but some of you I don’t.  I want to change that by the end of the night,” Phichit said, grinning when laughter sounded, “Seriously though, I know this isn’t the best man’s speech, but I want to wish Yuuri and Viktor the best on Saturday.  You’re not going to need it, but I’m so proud of you both.”

Applause broke out with several people coming up to their table to wish them the best.  Viktor and Yuuri decided to wander around the room and chat with their guests.  Most were attending the wedding but a few regretted they couldn’t attend, but Viktor and Yuuri understood.  They were thrilled to see them at the restaurant and thanked them profusely for their congratulations.

Dinner was served soon after and Viktor was shocked.  Not only did the restaurant serve large portions of his favorite cut of steak along with loaded baked potatoes he had become addicted to, but a large serving bowl containing borscht was also included.  He was very picky about borscht and was looking forward to tasting the soup.  After thanking the server for his dish, Viktor sipped a small spoonful and closed his eyes when the savory flavors flooded his mouth. 

“This tastes like Pops’ borscht,” he remarked, looking at Yuri.

“That’s because it is his,” Yuri said, “We came to the restaurant early and gave them his recipe.  Pops even helped.  Can you picture him in a fancy kitchen?”

“That is quite the image,” Viktor said, laughing before a thought came to mind, “Hey, where is Pops?”

“He had something to do.  He’ll be here soon.”

“Where’s Otabek?” he asked.

“What is this?  Fucking twenty questions?  Be gushy with Katsudon and shit,” Yuri grumbled, “You’ll find out soon enough.”

Viktor frowned at his brother and knew he was keeping something from him.  Yuri was horrible at keeping secrets and Viktor knew if he refused to divulge details, this one was huge.  Shrugging his shoulders and shifting his attention to Phichit and Yuuri, Viktor listened to Phichit beg to bring his hamsters to the hotel.

“I don’t think Chris would want rodents at his hotel,” Yuuri stated.

“But they’ll be in their cage.  I promise they won’t be a problem.  I don’t want to leave them with my family,” Phichit whined, “They don’t love them like I do.”

“I’ll ask him, but don’t count on it,” Yuuri said, looking to the door and smiling, catching Viktor’s gaze seconds later, “Love, someone is here to see you.”

Viktor glanced at the entrance of the room briefly, prepared to listen to Yuuri and Phichit talk until the new arrival registered in his mind.  His breath caught and his heart began to pound as he rose to his feet.  When he had received regrets that the one he wished could attend the most, Viktor had been severely disappointed but understood.  He ambled toward his guest, holding onto tables for balance until he stood in front of them.

“Vitenka,” Yulia said, smiling sweetly and cupping his cheek.

“I thought you couldn’t make it,” Viktor said, his voice choking as emotion overwhelmed him.

“Dear boy, I wouldn’t miss your wedding for the world,” she said, “I’ve dreamed of this moment for so many years.”

Viktor enfolded her into his arms and wept happy tears.  When his shirt grew damp, he knew his aunt felt the same as him.  He was overjoyed she was there but was confused since she admitted she couldn’t afford the trip.

“How, Aunt Yulia?”

“Yuuri, my dear Vitenka,” she revealed.

“He doesn’t know Russian,” Viktor stated, more baffled than ever.

“You’re not the only one that knows Russian, dumbass.”

Viktor caught a glimpse of his brother pass them before embracing Pops and Otabek.  Quickly putting the plan together, Viktor figured Pops and Otabek had met her at the airport and brought her to the restaurant.  Yulia and Pops vaguely knew each other since they hailed from the same village, but they chatted like they were best friends.

When Yuri neared him, Viktor yanked on his arm before he passed and pulled him into a crushing hug.  Yuri was rough around the edges and Viktor wouldn’t change who his brother was for anything, but he kept surprising him.  He had shown consideration in the past, but Yuri’s help in bringing his aunt to the country surpassed everything.

“God!  Get off me!” Yuri yelled, trying to dislodge himself from Viktor’s grasp.

“Thank you so much, Yuri,” Viktor said, feeling a tear slip down his cheek, “You don’t know how much this means to you.”

“Whatever,” he grumbled, “You need her here though.”

“How did you do this?”

“That’s on a need to know basis and you don’t need to know,” Yuri stated, putting a finger in Viktor’s face before warning him, “You better not be a fucking octopus the entire weekend.  I swear to Baby Jesus Katsudon will be a widower within minutes of you idiots being married.”

“Duly noted,” Viktor said, laughing seconds later.

“Good,” he said, “Now spend time with Yulia.  You have a lot to catch up on.  Just don’t let her know what a moron her nephew is.”

“Hey!”

 

* * *

 

His heart was beating a mile a minute and anxiety threatened to overtake him.  He was thrilled his wedding was the next day, but he had never been so nervous in his life.  It was everything he wanted and more.  He was marrying his best friend, the love of his life, his soulmate.  His life was as close to perfection as it could get, but he was terrified.

“Yuuri,” Hiroko said, reaching over and squeezing his hand, “I know that look. Talk to me, Baby Boy.”

“I’m scared, Mom,” he professed, “What if something goes wrong?  What if he changes his mind?  What if—”

“Sweetheart, you’re borrowing trouble that isn’t there again,” she reminded him, “Vicchan loves you with all his heart.  He’s not going anywhere, Baby Boy.  If something doesn’t go according to plan, you’ll have a funny tale to tell your children when they ask about your wedding.”

“I think how Viktor and I met is more amusing,” Yuuri declared, feeling the anxious grip around his heart begin to fade away, “Thanks, Mom.  I’m still nervous, but I’m glad you’re here.”

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be.”

It was early afternoon and they were driving to the hotel upstate.  Toshiya was riding with Phichit and Mari later in the day and Viktor would arrive shortly before dinner.  When Yuuri asked why he would be so late, Viktor just stated he had a few last minute errands to run.

“Katsudon,” Yuri yelled from the backseat, “Remind me again why you’re marrying my loser of a brother?”

Yuuri laughed and shook his head.  Yuri had learned the method of distraction during his anxious moments and had been testing it with others.  While he still had a way to go, Yuuri was touched he cared enough for him to try. 

“Because someone has to love that idiot,” Yuuri joked, “and I’m less than a foot away from you.  You don’t have to yell.”

“What?” Yuri shouted, growling when Otabek put his hand over his mouth.

“If he wrecks because you’re being an ass, I’m going to kick yours,” Otabek warned, removing his hand when Yuri licked the palm, “That’s fucking gross.”

“I can find something worse,” Yuri teased but frowning when Otabek wiped his hand on Yuri’s cheek, “Motherfucker!”

“Ok, children, can we calm down?” Yuuri asking jokingly, “Remember there’s a sweet woman here that doesn’t need to hear this.”

“Good thing she doesn’t understand English,” Yuri said, sticking his tongue out when Yuuri looked in the review mirror.

Yuuri tuned out the playful bickering in the backseat and concentrated on the road.  He replayed the day he met Viktor over in his mind for the rest of the drive, amazed at how a simple wreck could change his life forever.  He had proclaimed he had never been happier for an accident in his life, but he was wrong.

_Marrying you is what makes me the happiest, Viktor.  I love you so much._

 

* * *

 

He arrived at the hotel later than he wanted and it miffed him.  It was less than twenty-four hours before their wedding and while he was over the moon, he was irked.  Yuuri demanded they not see each other until their wedding started, declaring it bad luck if they did.  Viktor found it amusing but relented to his wish since it was important to him.

But now he had to wait until the next day to see his love.

His errands had taken longer than Viktor had anticipated and traffic was horrendous on the way out of the city.  By the time he reached the hotel, dinner had been over for a couple hours, and their wedding guests had retired to their rooms.  Several of his friends were in the lobby, but he was sad Yuuri wasn’t with them.

“Look what the cat dragged in,” Chris said, smiling at Viktor though concern touched his eyes.

“You’re a dumbass,” Yuri grumbled, punching Viktor in the shoulder when he sat next to him, “Katsudon thinks you don’t love him anymore.”

“What?” Viktor asked in confusion.

“You don’t call, you don’t wri—” Yuri started before Otabek clamped his hand over his mouth.

“Yuuri’s overthinking a little,” Otabek explained before looking at his boyfriend, “and you’re an asshole.”

“Come on, Viktor,” Phichit said, standing up and beckoning for him to follow.

Walking to the grand staircase, Phichit asked Viktor how his day went.  He was the only friend of Yuuri’s that knew what his plans of the day entailed, and while Phichit wasn’t always the best at keeping a secret, he deemed it necessary this time.  Once he finished talking, Viktor felt exhaustion creep in and attempt to claim him.

“You might want to call Yuuri,” Phichit suggested, “His anxiety is getting the best of him and he’s jumping to the worst possible conclusion.”

“Oh no,” Viktor said softly.

“Well, I think it’s a mix of that and pre-wedding jitters,” he explained, “He broke down into tears when Jessica called and said she was going to be an hour late tomorrow.  He was convinced she didn’t like him anymore and refused to bring the flowers.”

“Oh, Yuuri.”

“Call him,” Phichit offered quietly, patting Viktor’s shoulders, “He needs to hear from you.”

Viktor nodded and thanked Phichit before climbing to the fourth floor.  Six suites were situated on the floor, and while most of them were inhabited by the guests that had families, Yuuri and Viktor had rooms on the opposite ends of the hallway. Reaching the top of the stairs, Viktor looked toward Yuuri’s room.  He wanted to join him, yearned to gather him in his arms and whisper away Yuuri’s doubts.  It wasn’t possible, but he could do the next best thing.

Viktor walked down the hall to Yuuri’s room, staring at the floral wreath hanging on the door.  In less than twenty-four hours, Viktor would be able to call the man in the room his husband and it filled him with joy.  Now wasn’t the time for blissful daydreams, however.  Yuuri needed him.

Sliding down the wall, Viktor tugged his phone out of his pocket.  He touched the screen several times and found the picture of Yuuri he loved the best, smiling when he pressed the call button.  It went to voicemail the first time and Viktor was worried, hoping Yuuri hadn’t cried himself to sleep.  He attempted the call once more, breathing a sigh of relief when it was answered on the second ring.

“Hey.”

 _“Hey yourself,”_ Yuuri said, sniffling seconds later.

“Love, I’m so sorry I was late.  I’m sorry I didn’t call,” Viktor apologized, “I think everyone in town took their crazy pills.  I tried to rush back, but it didn’t make a bit of difference.”

 _“I think I…”_ he said, trailing off before gathering his thoughts, _“I think I went off the deep end a little.”_

“I don’t think it is,” Viktor assured him, “Tomorrow is a big day and there are so many details to take care of.  It’s only natural to become frazzled.”

 _“I thought you didn’t want to marry me anymore and weren’t going to show up,”_ he whispered.

“Oh, Love,” Viktor said gently, sighing and putting a hand on his forehead, “I wouldn’t miss tomorrow for anything, Yuuri.  Tomorrow is my everything. It’s everything I’ve dreamed of and wanted out of life, and I get to cherish it with you.  I’d fight heaven and earth to be here, Sweetheart.”

 _“That’s pretty much what Yuri said,”_ he stated, giggling slightly.

“Wait, my brother is being helpful?” Viktor teased, grinning when Yuuri’s giggles became genuine, “But seriously, he knows me well.”

_“Thank you, Viktor.  Now tell me about your day.”_

Viktor revealed most of the details about his adventures for the day.  They had split the list of last minute errands to attend to, but Viktor finally admitted he had a few more to take care of before heading to the hotel.  When Yuuri admonished him for taking on more than he could handle, Viktor assured him it was worth it.

“Last but not least, I picked up the cake topper,” Viktor said, “and no, I’m not telling you.  You’ll see tomorrow.”

 _“Tease,”_ Yuuri joked, _“I should probably try to get some sleep, though I’ll probably be too nervous.”_

“I wish I could kiss you goodnight, Love,” Viktor confessed.

 _“Me too,”_ Yuuri agreed, a hint of sadness in his voice.

“We’ll have to settle for the next best thing,” he said, “Come to the door and sit with your back facing the wall.”

 _“What?”_ Yuri asked, _“Are you outside my room?”_

“You’ll see.  Let me know when you’re there,” Viktor said, waiting a few minutes until Yuuri was in place, “Stick your fingers under the door.”

Watching for Yuuri’s delicate fingers to peek under the gap of the door, Viktor brushed his fingertips against Yuuri’s.  He promised he wouldn’t see Yuuri until he walked down the aisle, but Viktor knew Yuuri needed this tonight.  Curling his fingers, Viktor grasped Yuuri’s and squeezed gently.

“Since I can’t kiss you and hold you tonight, hold onto this until I can kiss you as your husband,” Viktor instructed, smiling softly when he heard sobs on the other end.

_“Viktor…”_

“Try to get some sleep, Love.  If you can’t, call me,” he said.

 _“Ok,”_ Yuuri agreed, _“but why not just text?”_

“Because I want to hear your voice,” Viktor admitted, “I’m going to go so I don’t have the temptation to break your door down.  Sleep well and sweet dreams, Love.”

_“Hey, Viktor?”_

“Hey, Yuuri?”

_“I love you.”_

“I love you more.”


	79. ...Before I Met You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the big day for Yuuri and Viktor, choosing to unite together as a married couple.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally here...the end of the road. I'm not going to lie...I cried while writing this chapter, but especially Viktor's vows. You guys know what a slut I am for Savage Garden, so read both sets of vows. If you know the group, you'll see what I'm talking about. I have been planning this since February, especially the song I was going to use.
> 
> This is the wedding ceremony only. The reception will start in Married Life, along with the honeymoon. Then we'll go about their lives as a married couple.
> 
> So yeah, vague description and no excerpt. I really hope you guys like the ending of Met by Accident. Now I have to go. Gonna cry again.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you like it and let me know what you think.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

“Breathe, Baby Boy.  This is what you’ve wanted for so long.”

Yuuri nodded as he fought to control the panic threatening to overtake him.  It was the day he’d dreamed of for years, the day that would change his life forever.

It was the day he’d be able to call Viktor his husband.

Pinpricks of black began to dot his vision and his anxiety rushed anew.  He had been distracted by touring the grounds with Sara and making last minute preparations, but when the time came for him to get ready he began to fall apart.  His mind jumped to the worst possible conclusion when a new thought popped up.  When the nightmare of Viktor refusing to marry him unfolded, Yuuri felt the familiar crushing in his chest and inability to breathe.

“He’s not going anywhere, Honey,” Hiroko said, almost seeming to read Yuuri’s thoughts as she rubbed circles on his wrist, “Vicchan loves you so very much.  Your wedding is going to be the most beautiful ceremony ever.”

“Better…” Yuuri said, closing his eyes to calm himself, “better than…yours?”

“Much better, Baby Boy,” she assured him, “Probably the best of all time.”

“Now you’re laying it on a little thick.”

Yuuri looked up when Mari entered the room, an unlit cigarette in between two fingers.  In the past she had always been good for distraction, her abrupt attitude never failing to make Yuuri smile.  Today was different, however.  Today mattered too much.

“Hush, Mari,” Hiroko chastised, “How about you get a bottle of water for your brother?”

“Yeah, sure,” she said, stopping when she reached the door and looking at Yuuri, “If it makes you feel any better, Viktor’s a nervous wreck too.  He keeps asking how you are and where’s his tie.  The damn thing is around his neck already.”

Yuuri smiled and felt the nervousness begin to leave his body.  His doubts began to slowly evaporate when he learned Viktor was in the throes of pre-wedding jitters as well.  Knowing Viktor felt as he did, Yuuri knew without a doubt he wasn’t leaving him.

“He’s worried about me?” Yuuri asked, thanking Mari when she returned and handed him a bottle.

“He loves you without a shadow of a doubt,” Hiroko declared, “He’s going to be concerned out of his mind until you walk down that aisle.”

Yuuri nodded and let his mother knot the tie he had chosen, knowing she was right.

 

* * *

 

“Has anyone seen my tie?”

Viktor began tearing the cushions from the couch in search of the elusive strip of fabric.  It was the nth time he’d lost it that day and it was beginning to grate on his nerves.  So much was going through his mind and the nerves of his upcoming wedding were wearing him out.

“Viktor, let’s put the cushions back on the couch,” Chris suggested, taking one from his hand and putting it in place, “Have a seat.”

Viktor sighed and tried to quell his annoyance at his friend.  All he asked was help him stay calm on this day of all days, but they persevered in rankling his nerves.  Not only was he worried about everything coming together perfectly, but Viktor was also overly concerned about how Yuuri was handling his anxiety.

“Chris, can you check on Yuuri?” Viktor asked.

“Mari left less than ten minutes ago to make sure he’s ok,” Chris answered, “Take a deep breath, Viktor.”

“I don’t have time,” he grumbled, “I have to—”

“Take a deep breath,” Chris repeated, “Not only are you driving everyone batty, but you’re going to run yourself into the ground before you even see Yuuri.”

“I wonder if we should have eloped,” Viktor muttered.

“Don’t even talk like that,” he argued, “I know you’re nervous and probably a little scared, but this is what you’ve wanted for so long.  This is yours and Yuuri’s forever.  Don’t you want to start it out the best way possible?”

“I hate it when you’re right,” Viktor admitted, smirking at his friend, “My head is going through all the what ifs and it’s scaring me a little.”

“Like what?”

“What if the minister doesn’t show up?” Viktor asked.

“She’s already here.  Next,” Chris said.

“It could start raining.”

“Not a cloud for a thousand miles.  Next.”

“Bees.  There are so many flowers we could get attacked by bees,” Viktor stated.

“Really?” Chris asked, seeing the seriousness on Viktor’s face, “I think everything will be ok on that front.  Anything else?”

“What if Yuuri says no?” he asked in a whisper.

“Do you realize how madly in love he is with you?” Chris questioned, “I’ll bet the moon he won’t say no.”

“You can’t bet the moon.  That’s impossible,” Viktor scoffed.

“So is Yuuri saying no,” Chris argued, “You’re getting your forever, Viktor.  Take a deep breath.  I can’t say everything will be ok, but I promise it will today.”

 

* * *

 

“Yuuri, it’s time.”

Shifting his attention to the doorway, Yuuri swallowed roughly when he saw Sara standing in the entrance.  He was ready to get the ceremony going, he was ready to walk down the aisle, he was ready to see the love on Viktor’s face when he saw him.

He was ready to be Viktor’s husband. 

They had spent the past two and a half years getting to this point.  There had been ups and downs, new people had come into their lives while others had gone on to better places.  They had made strides not only as a couple but had grown into stronger individuals.  Yuuri’s newfound confidence along with Viktor’s self-nurturing attitude was beginning to make their relationship ironclad, and Yuuri thought marriage would only reinforce it.

Yuuri couldn’t decide which parent to walk him down the aisle, so he chose both of them.  They had supported him in every endeavor he had in his lifetime, so it was only natural for them to be by his side this day.  He was reluctant to tell Sara since they already had a complicated ceremony but when he informed her. she thought it was the sweetest gesture she’d been privy to.

“Is he in place?” Yuuri asked.

“Yep, he and all of his groomsmen.  Yuri is already complaining it’s taking forever,” Sara said, smiling when Yuuri laughed.

“That sounds like Yuri,” he said, grateful she was trying to ease the butterflies in his stomach.

“Let’s go see your husband, Baby Boy,” Hiroko said, helping Yuuri to his feet and winding an arm through the crook of Yuuri’s.

Nodding gently, Yuuri looked from his mother to his father, thinking to himself about how lucky he was.

_Not only do I have the best parents ever, but I’m going to have the best husband the world has ever seen._

 

* * *

 

The beginning notes from the string quartet filled the air and Viktor lifted his head, looking down the aisle. He had been waiting for this moment all day and couldn’t wait to lay eyes on Yuuri.  Since they decided on a non-traditional wedding, their wedding party would walk down the aisle and join Viktor at the front before it was Yuuri’s turn.

Benji was first and the best groomsman Viktor could imagine.  The boy had squealed excitedly when Viktor asked him, telling everyone he knew that he was going to be a groom in a wedding.  Sasha corrected him each time he did so but would call Viktor in tears from laughing so hard.  Viktor found it amusing and pleased he had added Benji to his wedding party.

Bernard was next.  Viktor had built his courage over several days before asking the author.  He was ready for the sarcastic laughter from him eventually culminating in a refusal, but Bernard had surprised him.  Viktor’s heart raced when Bernard’s expression remained neutral, but when a soft smile and a quiet and humble acceptance escaped the author, Viktor knew it was right to go with his intuition.

Chris appeared at the beginning of the aisleway, winking at Viktor as he walked toward him.  Chris had been his voice of reason and calming presence the entire morning.  Viktor didn’t know what he would have done without him, and it left him thanking the gods his best friend returned to his life.  While they waited for the ceremony, Viktor listened to Chris’ stories and current events in his life.  Most of the time he’d deem it boring, but he listened attentively.

When his brother turned the corner of the hedges, Viktor beamed happily.  A soft smile played on his brother’s lips and it filled Viktor full of bliss.  The road to Yuri’s recovery had been long and arduous, but ultimately worth it.  Their relationship had grown by leaps and bounds, culminating in asking Yuri to be his best man.  He couldn’t think of anyone more deserving of the honor.

He and Yuuri didn’t hesitate when they thought of those they’d like to have as flower girl and ring bearer.  The little girl with a halo of blond hair appeared at the beginning of the aisle, Viktor seeing the slightest smile from her.  He’d never seen Lila display happiness and experiencing it for the first time warmed his heart, making him glad he had agreed with Yuuri.

Exuberant barks filled the air as Sasha helped Mirren hold the leash clasped to Makkachin’s collar.   There was no question in their minds about Makkachin being their ring bearer, they only needed someone to keep Makkachin company.  He and Mirren had grown close and when Viktor suggested she keep the dog busy during the ceremony, Sasha reluctantly agreed.  She was worried about her daughter’s excited squeals interrupting the wedding, but Viktor eased her fears by telling her that’s what would make his and Yuuri’s wedding memorable.

His gaze stayed fixed on the rose bushes until he saw the tops of three heads over the hedges, revealing Yuuri and his parents seconds later.  His breath caught when he saw Yuuri for the first time in over a day.  Though he had memorized every inch of Yuuri’s body since they’d been together, Viktor had never seen him like this. Yuuri’s eyes held a wonder that was contagious, his presence almost ethereal.  Seeing Yuuri walk down the aisle, Viktor knew the vows he had written were perfect.

They had chosen different shades of purple for their wedding attire, Viktor clad in plum while Yuuri wore lavender.  The contrast fit their complexions perfectly and Viktor was glad he came up with the idea.  He hadn’t seen Yuuri in his tuxedo until today, and it made his heart flutter in his chest.

Yuuri’s walk down the aisle seemed to take an eternity, but once he reached Viktor he began to shake excitedly.  Kissing his parents on the cheek, Yuuri placed his hands in Viktor’s right before the ceremony started.  They had decided to keep it short since there were several children in attendance. 

Yuuri was thrilled by the brief ceremony as well. He couldn’t wait to be called Viktor’s husband.

Barely hearing the words the minister was speaking, Yuuri gazed into Viktor’s ice blue eyes, feeling the depths of his love grow each passing second.  He had wanted this for so long, wanted to find a love that lasted forever and he had it with Viktor.   Thinking he’d never find his happily ever after, Yuuri realized he had never been so wrong in his life.

Feeling a nudge on his back, Yuuri turned around to see Phichit chuckling at him.  When his best friend whispered the word he’d been listening for, Yuuri blushed.  Not only did he hate speaking in public, he’d be baring his soul to everyone sharing this day with him.  Pulling the small piece of paper from his inner pocket, Yuuri took a deep breath before speaking.

“Do you remember the night I told you I loved you?” he asked, watching Viktor nod, “That’s only grown since that night.  I love you with every breath I take. You’re my reason for living, the beginning of the best life I could ever imagine.  I only see our love grow until it takes over the world.  You’re my dream, Viktor, you’re my wish.  You’re the fantasy I never thought I’d have.  Heaven answered my wish the day you hit my car, and life truly has been full of love since then.  I don’t have to close my eyes and dream about it anymore, it’s standing right in front of me.  I promise I’ll be everything you need for the rest of our lives.  I love you, Viktor, and I want to live like this forever.”

Viktor ignored the murmurs of their guests while he digested Yuuri’s words. Yuuri still had a difficult time expressing how much he loved Viktor, choosing other mediums often to show his true feelings. The knowledge that Yuuri reverted back to a habit Viktor found enamoring was almost more than he could take.

“Oh, sorry.  It’s my turn,” Viktor apologized after the minister called his name, “Yuuri, I know I’ve said this a million times, but I’ve never been so overjoyed by a car wreck in my life.  I never believed in love at first sight, and I think I loved you before I met you.  I laid awake many a night dreaming of someone like you, and the more I got to know you I realized you were the one.  For months I kept waiting to learn you were an illusion, that you weren’t real but I kept being surprised by you.  The first time I gazed into your eyes, I found my future in you.  The more time we spent together, I knew I had found my best friend.  You’re heaven sent, Love.  You’re an angel and you don’t know happy that I’m yours.  Life is complete now.  So I vow to spend the rest of my life loving you with everything I have, supporting you in everything you want, and comforting you when things feel like they’re falling apart.  I love you so much, Yuuri, and I can’t wait to see how much it grows.”

Viktor had been watching the tears form in Yuuri’s vows while he recited his vows.  He had been mortified at the thought of forgetting the basic theme of them since he decided to go with what he felt, but a calm fell over him when he stared into the beautiful brown eyes he could get lost in for eternity.

Sasha and Mirren led Makkachin to them since it was time to exchange rings.  After promising themselves to each other forever, the minister announced them husband and husband, giving them permission for their first kiss as a wedded couple.  Winding his arms around Viktor’s neck and pressing his body against Viktor’s, Yuuri stood on the balls of his feet and kissed him with all the passion and love he could muster.  Breaking apart moments later, Yuuri brushed his lips across Viktor’s before beaming at him.

“I love you, Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov,” he said, gazing into Viktor’s eyes.

“And I you, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov,” Viktor stated, “Always and Forever.”

 

_**~FIN~** _

 

* * *

 

__

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice fics!
> 
> You can find them [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/works?fandom_id=11444638).


End file.
